Model Behavior
by themuse19
Summary: AU, set in Kurt's freshman year of college. Kurt has never met Blaine. Burt's heart attack left Kurt concerned about his father's health so he put his dreams on hold, but a surprise opportunity may be all that Kurt has wished for and more.
1. Pins and Needles

**AU: Kurt has never crossed paths with Blaine. He survived high school, but has never had a boyfriend. Burt and Carole never met.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and hit the "submit" button. It was done - there was no going back. He would just have to hope that, if against all odds lightning did strike, his dad would understand. Since he had beaten the deadline by just a few minutes, he only had to suffer in suspense for two weeks before the e-mail arrived in his inbox.<p>

He had considered telling his dad about it, even thought about getting his opinion of the video, but decided that he would most likely be getting his dad upset about nothing. Now, he wondered if it might have been better to drop a few hints to give his dad a chance to get used to the idea. Kurt laughed ruefully. He hadn't even opened the e-mail yet, and already he was imagining trouble. He looked at it again. The subject line gave nothing away - Project Runway College Edition. Kurt steeled himself for rejection and clicked his mouse.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to move on to the second round of the selection process._

There was more, but Kurt couldn't read the words that swam around and ran together on the screen as his eyes filled with tears. "Dad!" he called as he went downstairs to find his father.

"Kurt, slow down. I can't understand you. You aren't making any sense." Burt was trying, he really was, but Kurt was nearly incoherent. He had heard that sometimes hysterical people needed to be slapped, but he could never do that to his son. He settled for yelling instead. Since he almost never raised his voice, he figured it would get the boy's attention.

"Kurt, stop talking! Let me ask questions. You just nod or shake your head, okay?" Kurt shut his mouth, looked at his dad in surprise, and slowly nodded. "Okay." Burt took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. "Has something bad happened?" Kurt's jaw dropped. How could his dad think it was something bad? Oh, right … the tears. Add that to the many bad experiences Kurt had in high school and he could see why his dad assumed the worst. Sure, he was in his first semester of college now, but he was still in Lima and there were still a lot of narrow-minded cretins around who weren't afraid to tell, or worse, show Kurt exactly how they felt about people who didn't conform to their definition of 'normal'.

Kurt needed to reassure his dad as quickly as possible. Although his health was much better than it had been at the time of his heart attack a little over two years ago, Kurt still worried about him constantly. It was the main reason he hadn't gone away for college, choosing instead to live at home and take his basic classes at Columbus State Community College Westerville campus before transferring for his junior year. He was saving money and taking care of his dad at the same time. Since CSCC didn't offer any classes in design or marketing, he didn't declare a major. He was very unhappy about that at first, but now it looked as if it had worked out for the best after all. When he had thoughts like this, he could hear his mother's voice in his head. She had been gone a long time but he still remembered it as if it were yesterday, maybe because she had said it so often. "Kurt, don't worry so much. If it's supposed to work out, it will. Things always happen for the best." Kurt still didn't see how his mother's death could have ever been 'for the best', but he had to admit, except for that, she was right. Most of the time, things did seem to work out for the best, even if it wasn't immediately evident.

Shaking his head in a violent negative, he enveloped his dad in a fierce hug. "I'm calmer, now, Dad. Let's sit down and I'll explain." They settled themselves on the couch and Kurt began. "You remember _Project Runway_, right Dad?"

Burt rolled his eyes. "How many episodes did you make me sit through with you? Of course I remember _Project Runway._ I like watching Heidi and you like watching all the cute designers. Has the new season started? Is that what this is all about?"

"No. Well, sort of. They're trying something new as a mid-season replacement show. All the contestants have to be college students."

"Okay, cool, Kiddo, I'll watch with you. When is it on?"

Kurt laughed. "It's a little more exciting than that, Dad. I applied to be on the show, and I just got an e-mail that I made it to the second round."

Burt sighed. This could end badly in so many ways. Kurt deserved every happiness he could find, but he might be setting himself up for a huge disappointment. "Kurt, you know I believe in you and I want you to be everything you dream of, but that show is full of mean people and they all have experience. I know you've made some of your own clothes, but you can't go up against guys like that," Burt said, concern written all over his face.

"No, that's what so great about it, Dad. You can't even apply unless you are a college student with absolutely no professional experience. You aren't even allowed to have taken any classes in design or construction, or anything related to the industry. And I know the first few seasons had a lot of angst and backbiting, but it hasn't been that way for a long time. Last season, people helped each other out and took care of each other."

Burt was still dubious. "So what does this entail? What do you mean 'second round'."

"The first step was to submit a video introducing yourself and saying why you thought you should be on the show. Some of the film students at school helped me, and I guess the producers liked it." Kurt was bouncing up and down on the couch.

"So what is the second round?" Burt repeated with a smile, placing a hand on Kurt's leg in a futile attempt to settle him down. It had been a long time since he had seen Kurt this excited.

"Well, the producers are doing their best to work around everyones college schedule. The second round is Thanksgiving weekend, so I won't miss any school." He bit his lip. This next part was going to be tricky. "I have to go to New York for three days."

"New York? Kurt, that's going to be expensive, and I really don't like the idea of you going to New York by yourself."

"No, wait, Dad. Remember how the prize is usually $100,000 and a really expensive car? Since this show is all college students, they've made the prize smaller and they're spending part of the money to pay all the expenses for the contestants to go to the second round, and anyone under 21 can bring a parent or guardian along. You and I get to go to New York for three days _for free_! We'll be met at the airport and they will take care of everything. Even if I don't get past the second round, _we get to go to New York_!"

Over the years, Burt had gotten pretty good at hiding his feelings. Kurt stared at him but was unable to discern what Burt was thinking. "Kurt, I … I don't know how to say this, but," he began, "you know I love you, right?" Kurt felt his heart sink. "I think you need to go up to your room right now," he continued sternly. Kurt's face was a study in misery until he heard his dad's final words. "You only have two weeks to figure out what to pack."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have any idea how they really cast this type of show. I'm making it all up for the sake of the story.<strong>

**I should probably warn you that this story is not about fashion because I don't know anything about fashion. This is a story about Kurt and Blaine.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Patterns

**I don't own **_**Glee **_**or **_**Project Runway**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Someone from the show is supposed to meet us, right?" Burt nervously inquired as they moved into the LaGuardia terminal. He was excited for Kurt, but the excitement was tempered by concern - concern for their safety in such a big city, concern that things might not work out the way Kurt envisioned them, but most of all, concern that regardless of his statements to the contrary, Kurt would be absolutely devastated if he wasn't selected to be on the show. Burt knew all too well that it was one thing for Kurt to <em>say <em>everything would be fine and that he would be happy just to spend a little time in New York, but quite another for him to actually _feel _that way when faced with the stark reality of rejection. Burt resigned himself to hoping for the best, and silently resolved not to let his fears spoil their trip.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt confirmed yet again, bouncing on his toes as he floated down the jetway. "Someone will be waiting for us in the baggage claim area. I sent them the flight number, the arrival time, and the airline as soon as we made the reservations." Kurt had used their carry-on allowance for his laptop, his sketchbooks, and the single outfit he was allowed to show, wanting to avoid any chance of losing them through misdirected luggage, especially since they had changed planes in Baltimore. Everything else except Burt's medications had been checked in the huge suitcase he had gotten as a high school graduation present. "We need to go this way." He pointed at the moving walkway heading to the baggage claim area.

They had gotten up at 4:30 in order to make their early morning flight, and Burt was a little tired, but Kurt was still full of energy. He had talked and sketched non-stop throughout both flights and during the brief Baltimore layover. He had insisted on bringing healthy snacks along, but Burt was ready for some real food and someplace quiet to sit for a while. He hoped they would get to the hotel soon. He was delighted and relieved to see the pleasant-looking guy standing just outside the baggage claim area, holding up a _Project Runway_sign. "Kurt, can you get the bags, please? I'm going over to speak to this nice young man," Burt said, suiting his actions to the words.

The kid (anyone under 30 was still a kid to Burt) was neatly dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and dress pants, and his curly dark hair was obviously under the influence of some kind of product. Burt didn't know designer clothes like Kurt did, of course, but the garments looked well-made and were flattering on him. He looked thoroughly professional, except for the bright green bow tie he was sporting. Burt extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Burt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson," the kid said with a grin taking the proffered hand in a firm grip. "I'm so happy to meet you. I'm an assistant with _Project Runway_and I'm here to take you into the city and help you get settled. The baggage carousel sounded a tone and started moving. "It looks like your suitcases should be here momentarily. Can I help you with them?"

"No, I think Kurt can handle it. We just have one bag." The kid, '_Blaine' _Burt reminded himself, was young, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Maybe Kurt was right and the _Project Runway_staff was going to take good care of them. He certainly hoped so. Burt wanted Kurt to enjoy the experience, but more than anything, he hoped that Kurt would get to meet some people with whom he had something in common. After all, every contestant was interested in fashion. That was a good starting point. At least some of them (more than half, if past seasons were any indication) would be male, and probably some of them would be gay. He wasn't necessarily hoping Kurt would form a romantic relationship, although that would be nice, but he really wanted Kurt to make some friends who had been through some of the same things. Even if Kurt didn't make it onto the show, he would get to know some new people with different backgrounds, people with more cosmopolitan attitudes, people who should be accepting of him.

"You two are the only ones coming in this morning, so as soon as we have everything, we'll head out. By the time we get you settled it will be nearly noon, so if it's okay, I'll take you both to lunch. Then it's back to the airport for me, but the two of you will have a few hours to yourselves. The first meeting isn't until this evening at 5:00. All the contestants and families will have supper together, followed by a Q&A session. I'm sure you'd like to know a little more about what all this entails."

Kurt had snagged their bag from the carousel and was making his way over toward the two men, struggling to balance the huge suitcase, his laptop, briefcase and the garment bag. As soon as Blaine realized what was happening, he rushed to take the handle of the suitcase from Kurt's hand. "Hi, I'm Blaine," he said to the startled man. "You must be Kurt. I recognize you from your video," he explained, seeing the look of confusion on Kurt's face. Kurt gave him an appraising look. _Hmm... Not too bad. The shirt has obviously been tailored to fit him, and those shoes look vintage. He needs to do something different with his hair and lose the bow tie, but not too bad overall._

"So, do I pass inspection? I won't offer to shake your hand, since both of them seem to be occupied right now, but I'm one of the many assistants at _Project Runway_, and I'm very pleased to meet you," joked Blaine. "Let's join your dad and I'll go over the program for this afternoon."

"I was … I was just admiring your shoes," stammered Kurt. _Great. I've made a fool of myself during the first five minutes. I just hope he doesn't have anything to do with the selection process._"Are they vintage? They look it."

"Yes, they are. If you're interested, I can show you this quirky little thrift shop over on - oh, that's right, it's Thanksgiving weekend. They won't be open while you're here. Maybe some other time."

"So you buy a lot of vintage things?"

"Yes, I can only think of three ways to have one-of-a-kind items: design them myself, have a great designer for a friend, or go vintage. Since I'm not a designer and don't know any, …." His voice trailed away.

"I would think you knew lots of designers, working on _Project Runway_," ventured Kurt as they went through the revolving doors onto the sidewalk.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm pretty small potatoes. Let's just say I know their coffee orders." He stepped over to SUV waiting at the curb. The driver got out and began to put the bags into the back. Blaine opened the front passenger door and motioned for Kurt to get in.

"Is it okay for me to sit up front?" asked Burt. "I'd like to see where we're going."

"Sure," replied Blaine. "Do you mind sitting back here with me, Kurt?"

"Not at all."

Blaine kept up a running commentary during the 20-minute drive, talking about neighborhoods and points of interest. Kurt and Burt did their best to take it all in. "That's Calvary Cemetery on the left. It has the most interments of any US cemetery. We're getting ready to go through the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. It was opened to traffic in 1940, and you may have seen it in _Men in Black_."

"Oh, yeah, when the car is driving on the ceiling. That was this tunnel? I love that movie!" enthused Burt.

"When we come out, we'll be on Manhattan Island. The United Nations Headquarters is to the right as we get out of the tunnel, but you won't be able to see it from here. In this part of town, the streets run roughly east-west in numerical order, and the avenues run roughly north-south. Some are numbered and some have names. The grid is tilted about 29° clockwise, so 'north' is really 'north-northeast', but you can think of uptown as north and downtown as south. We're on East 37th Street. This is Park Avenue we're crossing now, and Madison Avenue will be next, followed by 5th Avenue. Byrant Park is just a few blocks uptown on West 40th Street, well within walking distance, and the New York Public Library is there, as well. It's got a lot more than books, and it's well worth a visit."

"What's your favorite thing in the library?" asked Kurt, curious to learn a little more about this sophisticated man.

Blaine blushed and looked uncomfortable for the first time since Kurt had met him. "It's kind of silly, I know, but … have you ever heard of Christopher Robin?"

Kurt stared at him in surprise. "Of course. My mother used to read me the _Winnie-the-Pooh_ stories and _When We Were Very Young_ was my first book of poetry. Have you ever heard _Hoppity_?"

A huge grin spread across Blaine's face. "_Christopher Robin goes Hoppity, hoppity, Hoppity, hoppity, hop. Whenever I tell him Politely to stop it, he Says he can't possibly stop,"_

Kurt chimed in immediately, and they finished the poem together. "_If he stopped hopping, he couldn't go anywhere, Poor little Christopher Couldn't go anywhere … That's why he __**always**__ goes Hoppity, hoppity, Hoppity, Hoppity, Hop,_" shrieking the last line triumphantly, much to Burt's amusement.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Blaine exclaimed. "Well, anyway, the library has Christopher Robin's original stuffed animals."

"They have Winnie-the-Pooh? Dad, we've got to go there!"

"Even better, Kurt. They have Eeyore and Piglet and Kanga, too. Oh, and Tigger." Blaine was very glad he'd taken the risk of getting laughed at. At least in this respect, Kurt appeared to be a kindred soul.

"What hotel are we staying in?" asked Burt.

"Didn't they tell you? It's not a hotel. The show already had some apartments under lease for when production starts in a few weeks, so the contestants are staying there." Blaine paused at Kurt's gasp. "And here we are," he said as the SUV pulled up to the Atlas New York.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hoppity" is from <strong>_**When We Were Very Young**_**, by A. A. Milne. I was originally going to use "Disobedience" from the same book, but it's about a boy whose mother got lost because he didn't take care of her properly, and I thought it might be a trigger for Kurt, and it's a little too early for angst. The odd capitalization is to show the line breaks. I didn't want to write it out as a poem for stylistic reasons.**

**I've been in New York recently, but mostly used the subway, so if any of the description needs correcting, please let me know. **

**Winnie-the-Pooh and I love reviews.**


	3. Measurements

**I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Did anyone else have trouble uploading? I had to get creative with this chapter to get it posted.**

* * *

><p>The Hummels looked around the lobby in amazement. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it. Blaine stood quietly, giving them time to process. "Impressive, isn't it? The producers know how to do things right. Let's go talk to the concierge. This is the desk, and it's manned 247. If you need anything, you can call down here. There are instructions on the apartment phone. This is George. He usually has the day shift. George, these are the Hummels. Kurt is here for the _Project Runway_ selection. Do you have keys for them?"

"Of course," said the concierge smoothly, handing an envelope to Kurt. "You'll find everything you need in here Mr. Hummel: two keys, a map to the building, information about the complimentary breakfast, fitness club, and the Sky Terrace. The elevators are just over there. You're on the 25th floor."

Kurt flashed a brilliant smile and held out his hand. "Thank you so much, George. I'm Kurt, and this is my father, Burt. It's very nice to meet you, and I'm especially happy to know there is someone here to help me if I need it."

Although slightly taken aback, George shook hands with Kurt, a grin replacing the very professional smile he usually wore. "Welcome to the Atlas, Kurt. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thanks, George. We appreciate it, as always," said Blaine, moving the Hummels toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>"Now, how about lunch? What kind of food do you like?"<p>

"Kurt's pretty adventurous, but I like plain food. I might want to try something more _interesting_ later, but a sandwich would be fine with me right now."

Blaine paused to consider. "There are several places near here, but I have almost three hours before I have to be back at the airport. I wouldn't suggest this to just anyone, but I have a feeling Kurt would really enjoy it, and it fits your requirements as well. Do you trust me? I think it will be more fun if it's a surprise."

The Hummels exchanged glances. When Kurt nodded once, Burt turned to Blaine and said, "Lead on, Macduff."

Kurt shared a smile with Blaine. "Dad, the line is 'Lay on, Macduff' and it's a signal to start fighting. I'm pretty sure Blaine isn't about to attack us."

"Come on, Kiddo. Give your old dad a break. I'm hungry here. The only thing I've had since 5:00 this morning is the granola bar you gave me because you wouldn't let me eat the peanuts from the plane," Burt grumbled good-naturedly.

"Okay, in that case, we're going to a little place west of Central Park. If we have extra time after we eat, we'll spend it exploring." Blaine really hoped this worked out and the Hummels enjoyed their lunch. This wasn't the kind of place he would normally bring two men, but he had an irrational feeling that they might really enjoy it.

When they got to the car, Blaine leaned over to whisper their destination in the driver's ear. "Are you sure, Blaine?" Mike asked quietly. "They don't seem like the type, especially the dad."

"I hope so," returned Blaine. "If I'm wrong, it's on me, not you, okay?" Turning to Kurt, he began once again to narrate their trip. With most visitors to the show, he didn't bother, but these two seemed genuinely interested in everything he had to say, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make their visit memorable. "We have to go around the block because of the one-way streets. We're on West 38th Street at the moment, and you can see that this is part of the Garment District. There are all kinds of places to shop here, although some of them are wholesale only. We'll go one block down Fifth Avenue," Blaine said as they turned, "but this isn't the area where the really good stores are. I don't know how much free time you'll have while you are here, but maybe you'll get a chance to shop the famous Fifth Avenue stores a little. The library's in that area, too."

"It had better be window shopping, Kiddo," Burt interjected.

"Fifth Avenue is the line that divides east from west. This is West 37th Street. If you keep going east, it turns into East 37th Street when you cross Fifth Avenue. There are lots of shops here as well as great places to eat. The Skyline Recording Studio is over there on the left. You wouldn't believe their client list. At the corner, we'll turn right onto Sixth Avenue, which is also called The Avenue of the Americas, mostly by tourists. We'll be coming up on Bryant Park on the right in just a minute. The Christmas season vendors are already set up. It's a great place to find unique gifts, everything from hand crafted jewelry to accessories to unusual coffees and teas." Blaine didn't miss the sudden smile on Kurt's face at the last part. _This may work out better than I hoped._

"The Theatre District is down toward the left just a few blocks." Kurt immediately leaned forward and craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of … well … anything to do with theatre.

Ever observant, Blaine smiled. "So, you like the theatre?"

Burt snorted. "Does he like the theatre? Boy, does he like the theatre! He was Officer Krupke during his senior year of high school. Brought down the house." Burt's pride was evident.

"I'm not supposed to give anything away, but I know you're going to love at least one of the activities the producers have planned for you tomorrow," Blaine hinted. "Don't let on that I said anything, though."

"Blaine, that's just cruel! Tell me what we'll be doing!" Kurt begged.

"Sorry, I've said too much already. We're passing through the Diamond District now. Here, you'll find the jewelers and the gold buyers. If you go down there, be sure not to buy anything from someone who opens his coat to reveal 'genuine Rolex watches' or whatever. Rockefeller Center is over there on the right. The Top of the Rock has great views of the city. Radio City Music Hall is on the next corner. The Rockettes put on a great Christmas show.

"We're crossing West 57th Street now. The Russian Tea Room is down to the left." Blaine watched Kurt's face and smiled inwardly at the look of longing that flashed across his face so quickly that Blaine almost missed it. "We're going to turn on West 59th Street now and drive along Central Park South for a while." Blaine sensed that the Hummels might be suffering from information overload, so they sat in companionable silence for a while, enjoying the view of Central Park. "This is Columbus Circle," he resumed, "and now we're driving along Central Park West. There's ABC's _Nightline_ and Tavern on the Green, and in a few blocks, we'll pass the Dakota Apartment Building. There's a beautiful 2 ½ acre landscaped section that is a memorial to John Lennon in the park. It's called Strawberry Fields. Sometimes you can see Yoko Ono in the park."

"Blaine, do you like music? Are you a performer?" Kurt inquired.

"Yes, I do. I like it quite a bit, actually. How did you know?"

"You mentioned the recording studio. It isn't exactly a typical tourist spot."

Blaine blushed and bit his lip. "Well, it's kind of a dream of mine, to sing professionally one day." Blaine wasn't sure why he was revealing himself to these people. '_This is just a job,_' he reminded himself. Kurt was glad to see Blaine's suave façade crack once more, even if it was only momentary. He liked the tiny glimpses of the real Blaine that he was occasionally able to catch.

The car pulled to the curb. "I hope you enjoy your lunch," Mike said as he opened the door for Burt. "About an hour, Blaine?"

"Make it two, Mike. It's such a pretty day today. When we finish, we'll explore the neighborhood or walk down to Central Park. I'll text you."

The Hummels looked around and exchanged glances. Neither of them saw anywhere to eat. They looked at Blaine in confusion.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted you to both see it at the same time, so I asked Mike to drop us off at the end of the block. It's right down here." Suddenly, Blaine was nervous. _I hope they like this. This is a big risk. I don't care if they complain about me, but I want them to have fun while they're here. Oh, well. Here goes._ He took a deep breath and led the way to a doorway under a purple awning. _Alice's Tea Cup_ was embroidered on the overhang.

Blaine was prepared for almost any reaction from his charges - anything except the loud squeal that burst from Kurt's throat.

"Oh, Blaine! Is this a tea room? With tea parties? Oh, Dad, you have to show him the pictures! Blaine, I can't believe you brought us here. How did you know? Show him, Dad!"

Blaine turned to Burt, amazed to see that Burt was just as excited as Kurt. Burt reached into his pocket and got out his wallet, extracting two pictures. "Here, Kiddo. You show him," said Burt gruffly.

Kurt all but snatched the photos from Burt's hand. "This one is my mom and I. I guess I was - how old, Dad? About four?" Blaine smiled at the picture. A very young Kurt was sitting at a table with a woman who was obviously his mother. They each had on a huge hat. The table at which they were sitting was covered with a tablecloth and set with a tea pot, cups and saucers, and slightly messy finger sandwiches.

"That sounds about right. The two of you had tea parties every Saturday for years, but I think that photo was taken when you were four. I can tell you helped make the sandwiches."

"After my mom died, Dad and I continued the tradition. My friend, Rachel, took this picture. That's why the table is set for three. I could never get him to wear the hat, though," Kurt mused. "I think I'm about twelve here."

"Having tea is very special to us, Blaine," explained Burt, putting his arm around his son. "It's a way for us to remember Kurt's mother, and over the years we've had tea parties to celebrate or whenever one of us had a hard day or needed comfort, or just because. Kurt usually fixes all the food, but sometimes I help and then my sandwiches are messy, just like the ones Kurt made when he was four." Burt opened the door and motioned for the young men to enter.

"It's modeled after the Mad Hatter's Tea Party," Blaine said unnecessarily. The walls of what evidently was a dwelling at one time were covered with hand-lettered quotes from _Alice in Wonderland_. It was a little before noon, so they were quickly ushered into the dining area. "Oh, good, this is one of my favorites," said Blaine when he saw that they were being seated at one of the shadowbox tables. "I like looking at all the objects under the glass." Their server introduced herself, gave them menus, brought glasses of water, then left to give them time to decide. Blaine smiled as the Hummels discussed the menu, exclaimed over the numerous varieties of tea, and tried to reach a decision. When the server had come and gone three times, Blaine realized he needed to step in. Obviously, they were tired from the flight and the excitement and the menu offered too many choices. "May I make a suggestion?" he asked. "Why don't we get the Mad Hatter Tea for two, and a third pot of tea and a third sandwich, since you usually have sandwiches at your tea parties? That will give us three sandwiches and three scones to share, and we can each pick a different flavor of tea."

Burt looked a little uncomfortable, but Blaine had a feeling he knew what the problem was. "Don't worry - I won't get in trouble for taking you here. Usually I take people to a steakhouse or for ethnic food or sushi, but I'm authorized to use my judgment and go pretty much anywhere the guests want to go. This will probably end up being one of the smaller tickets turned in today." Burt relaxed immediately and Blaine knew he had guessed correctly. Burt had been worried about the expense.

"That sounds great, Blaine," said Kurt gratefully. "Thank you." Blaine waited until they had each selected a tea - Castleton Estate Vintage for Burt, Alice's Tea for Kurt - before selecting something very different for himself. He settled on Lapsang Souchong Superior, a smoked tea with an unusual flavor. Most people said it was an acquired taste, but he liked it, and Kurt and Burt could try it. If they liked it, he would share. If not, they would have the other two teas to drink. Blaine motioned to their server, and they placed their order for tea, selected scones and sandwiches and a special dessert to share along with the assorted cookies.

Blaine was an excellent interviewer. He knew how to draw people out, and he knew how to listen with his whole body, paying complete attention to the speaker. Up until this point, he had done most of the talking, serving as more of a tour guide than a conversationalist, gathering his information from the way Kurt reacted, but now he sat back, completely receptive. By the time their food arrived, he knew quite a bit about the Hummel family in general and Kurt in particular, and the Hummels still had no idea that the first interview of round 2 had started when he met them at the airport. He really had enough to write his report, but he continued asking questions, sharing information about himself as needed to draw Kurt out.

He liked this family, he decided. He liked their strength and gentleness, and he liked the way they worked together. Kurt wasn't afraid to show his excitement - that would come across well on camera - or let his inner child have free rein. His voice was unusual, too. That would give the viewers a way to identify him quickly. He knew all the designers tended to blend together in the viewers' minds for the first few episodes. The ones who stood out in the beginning usually ended up doing well. Of course, his striking good looks wouldn't hurt any, either. He would be a designer that the audience would root for, right from the start.

Kurt had performance experience, too. The directors would be ecstatic about that. It was so much easier to work with designers who had performed in some capacity before and Kurt knew how to act, sing and dance. There wasn't much call for the latter two skills on the show, but you never knew. He was much less likely to freeze up in front of the camera than someone with no prior experience.

He thought back over the interaction with the concierge. Kurt had managed to charm the unflappable George in about 30 seconds, and he didn't show any signs of snobbishness, even though Blaine had encouraged him to think of George as a servant. He had been engaging with their server as well, asking her what her favorite scone was, and inquiring about her accent. If he got along with everyone like that, he would do well on the show. The most important thing, though, was Kurt's obvious intelligence. Very few people ever caught the little clues he threw out, much less ran with them the way Kurt had with the recording studio reference. Blaine was already composing a glowing report in his mind as they ate.

_It's time for the next test,_ he thought. They had each finished their first cups of tea. "Would you like to try some of my tea? It's fairly unusual." He smiled when they both held out their cups, poured a small amount into each, and burst into laughter when the Hummels raised their cups in unison, pinkies extended. They mock-toasted each other before sipping. Blaine watched Kurt's face carefully. _Okay, the flavor surprised him. He's not sure if he likes it._

"Oh, it tastes like smoke!" Kurt exclaimed. "I didn't expect that." _Good, he verbalizes._ Kurt took another sip, swirling it around in his mouth. "What do you think, Dad?" Kurt asked. _ Uh oh, is he just going to go along with whatever Burt says? _Blaine glanced at the older man. _He'll be polite, but he doesn't like it._

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I guess this just isn't my cup of tea." He didn't realize exactly what he had said until heard their laughter.

"May I have a little more, please, Blaine? If you have enough to share, I mean. I'm still not sure."

_Even better - he's persistent and doesn't make snap decisions. He cares what Burt thinks, but doesn't let Burt's feelings influence his decision._ "Help yourself," offered Blaine, waving toward the teapot. He watched as Kurt filled the cup halfway. _This is interesting. He took quite a bit. I wonder why._

Kurt tried the tea with each of the different foods on the three-tiered stand, first with a bite of pumpkin scone, then with a bite of the smoked chicken breast sandwich. "Ooh, these are good together! This is the tea mentioned in the name of the sandwich, isn't it?" Kurt continued tasting, pausing to evaluate each one before moving on to the next.

_This is **very **interesting. Instead of rejecting the taste out of hand, he tried it in combinations. If he can do that with fabric and other construction materials, he'll have a huge edge over other contestants who just give up when something won't work._ "Yes, it is. It's called Lapsang Souchong Superior, and the tea leaves are dried over a fire. That's what gives it the smokey taste," explained Blaine.

"I don't like it as much by itself, but it's really good with the chicken sandwich and the ham sandwich. I don't like it with the pumpkin scones or the berry scones, but I like it with the chocolate scones. Can I trade you some of my tea for another cup?"

_This just gets better and better. The producers want this season to be more about cooperation. They aren't going to suggest trading, but it isn't prohibited._ "Take all you want. I never finish a pot. I'd love to try some of yours, though. As many times as I've been here, I've never tried their signature tea."

After everyone had tried all three of the teas and finished eating, they walked through Central Park, Blaine showing them the points of interest. Kurt was fascinated by all of it - the vendors, the performers, the sculpture, the rock formations, the ducks, the bridges - his attention was pulled in every direction and he soaked it up like a sponge. His curiosity was boundless and he asked questions continually. Blaine was willing to bet that if he made it onto the show, or even if he didn't, his designs would show the influence of the things he had seen in Central Park. Unfortunately their time was all too short, and Blaine was forced to text Mike to pick them up at the Pulitzer Fountain. They continued talking all the way back to the apartment, Kurt and Burt successfully pulling Mike into the conversation as well. It wasn't long before Burt and Mike were discussing the finer points of car maintenance in the front while Kurt and Blaine talked in the back.

When they got back to the Atlas, Blaine walked them up to their apartment and handed them his business card. "I've got to go to the airport now, but this is my number. If there is anything I can help you with while you're here, don't hesitate to call me."

Kurt looked at the floor, hesitating. "Hey, Blaine," he asked, finally making a decision. "How did we do?"

_No way! No … way! I've **never **been caught._ He took a deep breath and attempted to school his features. "What do you mean?"

Kurt flashed a cocky grin. The look on Blaine's face was all the confirmation he needed. "We're only here for three days. There isn't any time to waste. You just spent several hours with us. It was fun and we had a great time, but it was also an interview. I read the rules. _The selection process will be ongoing, and may start any time subsequent to the contestant's first contact with the producers or any designee thereof. _So, how'd we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you need something else to read, I'd like to suggest <em> A Doctors Touch <em>by itsneverjustastory.**

**I'm resorting to bribery to get reviews. I need to create a number of characters to play the other designers (name, gender, place of origin, physical description, relationship status, sexual orientation, brief character description, and interesting facts). For example, if I were using Santana (I'm not) it would be Santana Lopez; female; Lima Heights Adjacent, Lima, Ohio, US; Latina, dark hair and eyes, physically fit, attractive; in a committed relationship with Brittany; lesbian, recently out; bitchy but cares deeply; cutting wit, Cheerios, Glee, rejected by grandmother.**

** If you want to help or even be a character, leave me a review. Yes, a real review - not just a character. If you've already left one, I'll be contacting you. Love you guys!**

**Ri**


	4. Instructions

**If you reread the previous chapter, you may notice that I moved them to the 25th floor. I discovered that the Atlas New York doesn't have any two-bedroom apartments on the 19th floor.**

**I need to create a number of characters to represent the other designers (name, gender, place of origin, physical description, relationship status, sexual orientation, brief character description, and interesting facts). For example, if I were using Santana (I'm not) it would be Santana Lopez; female; Lima Heights Adjacent, Lima, Ohio, US; Latina, dark hair and eyes, physically fit, attractive; in a committed relationship with Brittany; lesbian, recently out; bitchy but cares deeply; cutting wit, Cheerios, Glee, rejected by grandmother.**

**If you want to help or even be a character, leave me a review. Yes, a real review. Love you guys!**

**Ri**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, how does this change my report? If Kurt knew this was an interview, did he modify his behavior accordingly? If he did, he's a fantastic actor, but I think I was seeing the real Kurt. He's too genuine for this to be an act.<em>

Blaine's train of thought was abruptly derailed by an outburst from Burt. "Hey, wait a minute! So you were playing us? Trying to trick us or something?"

_So Burt **didn't **know. Kurt knew, but didn't warn him. _

"No, Dad, settle down," Kurt hastened to explain. "It's cool. Blaine was just doing his job. And don't worry - you were perfect. That's why I didn't tell you. I knew if you would just be yourself, we would be fine." He smiled reassuringly at his dad, and Burt's shoulders relaxed.

"Well, okay," he huffed, "but nobody pushes the Hummels around." He looked directly at Blaine. "Nobody," he reiterated.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir," replied Blaine, with his most sincere smile.

Burt looked stern for another minute, then extended his hand. "I guess I owe you an apology, Blaine. I'm sorry. No offense intended. And, please, call me 'Burt'."

"None taken, Burt," replied Blaine, completing the handshake. _Wow, he's protective. I can understand why, though, given what they told me about the high school bullying. I guess I'd better see what I can salvage._ "So," he asked, turning to Kurt, "what gave me away?"

"Oh, it wasn't you. I knew before we got on the plane that this would probably happen."

"From a spoiler website?" _Heidi is going to be __**livid **__if it's on the web!_

"Oh, no. It was exactly what I would do: hold unannounced interviews when people are tired and hungry from traveling, and maybe a little unsure. It's a good way to find out how they handle stress and get at least a glimpse of the real person, and that's important for this show. For some reason, I'm absolutely sure being on _Project Runway_ would be stressful. Besides, that line in the rules was a dead giveaway."

_Thank goodness! _"I guess great minds really do think alike, Kurt. That's almost exactly the way Heidi explained it to me when I first started." _Now, do I tell him or not? I'm going to risk it. He's got integrity; he'll do the right thing as long as he knows what it is. _"As far as I know, you're the only contestant who's ever figured it out. I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone - the other contestants, I mean. If it comes up in your interview, then just say whatever you want."

"Do you think it will come up?"

"It might. I'll have to put it in the report that I may or may not be writing," Blaine said with a smile. "I've got to get going, though. We don't want …," he said, pausing to check his phone, "... oh, yeah, Aaron to think I've forgotten him."

* * *

><p>The two-bedroom apartment was amazing. The Hummels were sharing what was obviously meant to be the master bedroom, either because they were there first, or because Burt was along - Kurt wasn't sure which. The other bedroom was nearly as large, though. Both bedrooms and the living room had floor-to-ceiling corner windows, which provided a gorgeous view of the city. Kurt couldn't keep his hands off the linens. The sheets and towels were the kind he had only dreamed about - high thread count; wonderfully soft; and in the case of the towels, absorbent and fluffy; and made with bamboo fiber, so they were good for the environment as well. The rooms were decorated primarily in white, with light wood accents, possibly to provide a neutral background for what was sure to be a colorful group of people. Kurt unpacked for both of them while Burt settled in for a short nap. Kurt wanted to visit Mood, but Burt needed to rest and Kurt had promised not to venture out into the city by himself, so when he was finished, Kurt put on his workout clothes and went to find the fitness club.<p>

* * *

><p>Like everything else at the Atlas, the fitness center was luxurious, with all the latest equipment. The desk was staffed by a a petite blond with an upturned nose dusted with freckles. "Hi, I'm Mandy. I haven't seen you before. Can I give you a quick tour of the facility?"<p>

"Kurt. That would be great, thanks."

"So, are you a new resident?"

"I'm here for _Project Runway_."

"Oh, wow! That's fantastic. Are you a designer or a model? I'll bet you're a model. You have the build for it." She tilted her head and viewed him through thick eyelashes.

Kurt snorted. "Thank you, but I don't think so. I'm a designer."

Oh, you have the hard part, then. It's a great opportunity, but won't you miss your family, being gone so long? I'll bet your girlfriend doesn't like this at all."

Kurt was a little nonplussed, but he had to admire her straightforward manner. He decided to answer in kind. If she was offended by his sexual orientation, so be it. "First of all, it's just the interview. I'm not on the show yet. And, second, it's not 'girlfriend', it's 'boyfriend', but I'm single, and I'm under 21, so my dad came with me. But, yes, if I do get selected, I'll miss him."

Mandy made a moue of disappointment. "I guess it isn't meant to be, then. Oh, well." She smiled impishly. "John comes on duty at 6:00. I think he'd be more your type."

Kurt was astounded. He expected New Yorkers to be more accepting in general, but this was not what he had envisioned at all. "Thanks, but I'm only here for a few days, and I think this hour may be the only free time I have."

"Well, we'd better get you started then. What equipment are you interested in?" The girl had toned down the flirting a little, but other than that, her manner hadn't changed at all.

Smiling warmly now, Kurt indicated the elliptical. Mandy got him some towels, showed him the antiseptic wipes and the urn in which slices of orange and lemon floated in ice water, offered him some headphones and left him to exercise. Kurt chose a playlist and quickly lost himself in the music and the feeling of vigorously moving his muscles after the enforced inactivity of the plane. Before he knew it, his hour was finished and it was time to go. He wiped the equipment clean, dumped his towel in the bin and headed out, pausing at the desk to thank Mandy. She handed him a plastic cup of citrus water with a smile and a wave. "Come back if you get a chance, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised to find the living room occupied when he got back. <em>Oh, great. Why didn't I think about this. Now I have to meet new people when I'm disgustingly sweaty.<em>

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine greeted him. "I'd like you to meet Aaron and Michele Gomez." Turning to the Gomez family, he continued. "This is Kurt Hummel, and Burt is around here somewhere."

Kurt blushed as he looked at the pair; mother and son, he assumed. Michele was tall and elegantly thin. Her dark hair was cut short and framed her face with soft curls. She was dressed in a wrinkle-free business suit evidently designed for traveling. Aaron was also tall, but much more muscular. He was darker than his mother, and wore jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm very glad to meet you," Kurt said. "I won't offer to shake hands because I'm pretty gross right now, but I can tell you that this building has an _awesome_ fitness center. Dad was taking a nap when I left. Let me get him."

"Oh, please don't disturb him on our account, Kurt. We can meet him later." Michele had a soft, musical voice and a brilliant smile. "We need to unpack and get ready for the 5:00 meeting anyway."

Mother and son moved toward the open bedroom door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the living room. They exchanged amused glances when they heard Aaron whining. "But I'm hunnnngry, Mom. When are we gonna eat?"

"Aaron, the kitchen is fully stocked. Feel free to help yourself to anything you find," Blaine called.

"Cool!" came the enthusiastic reply. "Thanks!"

_I wonder what he thought of Mandy. I'll bet she tried to eat him up._ "So, how was the fitness center?"

"It was beautiful, just like everything else here. I wish I had more time to spend there, though. Mandy … do you know Mandy? Yes, okay, well Mandy was flirting with me, so I let her know I was gay, and _she didn't judge me_. In fact, she tried to fix me up with one of her co-workers." Kurt struggled to hold back the tears. "She didn't even know me, but it was like it didn't make any difference to her. None at all."

Blaine's heart ached. _It must have been worse that they let on, for Mandy's acceptance to affect him this way._ Blaine fought the urge to take Kurt into his arms. "That would be John," he said lightly. "You might want to drop in later. He's _very _hot, if you like the big beefy type. He spends a lot of time on the machines when they don't have any clients."

"I live in _Ohio_, Blaine. I have no idea what 'my type' is."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "As Heidi will tell you tonight, one of our goals here at _Project Runway_ is for the designers to experience personal growth. Maybe that will be one of the things you figure out. Just be sure you don't act on whatever it is."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. You'll hear all about it tonight. Now go get ready," Blaine said, giving his shoulder a final pat. "I'll wait right here to take all of you down to the meeting. You have about …," He checked his watch. "... forty-five minutes." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle when Kurt let out a squeak of horror and rushed toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Burt was the first to appear in the living room. He sat on the couch, happily talking sports with Blaine. Michele and Aaron joined them shortly thereafter, and introductions were made. Blaine was just beginning to get worried that they would be late when Kurt finally arrived. Blaine gathered his little group with his eyes, surreptitiously evaluating their appearance. <em>They look pretty good. It's funny, though. All three men are wearing similar off-the-rack suits, and Michele is impeccable, but Kurt has something extra. It's not just that his suit has obviously been tailored; Burt's fits just as well. Kurt has a certain … presence.<em> "Everyone looks fantastic! Are we ready?" he asked as he led the way down to the lounge.

Blaine knew it was silly, but he couldn't help hoping that 'his' designers would make the cut. It wasn't that he thought it would reflect well on himself if they did. He genuinely cared about people, and the few hours he spent with each designer were enough for him to form bonds. It was one reason Heidi insisted that he be assigned to the two contestants who were under 21. She knew the parents would find him reassuring and the designers would enjoy meeting him. Unfortunately, the producers were reluctant to cast anyone under 21. Kurt and Aaron would have to be outstanding to be considered at all.

"This is where we sit," he said, leading his group to one of the front row tables and pulling out a chair for Aaron's mom when it became evident that Aaron wasn't going to do it. "Would you like something from the bar? Michele? Burt? Aaron?" noting each request. "Okay, that's white wine for Michele, a beer for Burt and a rum and Coke for Aaron. What about you, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, his elegantly raised eyebrow clearly inquiring _Another test, Blaine?_ as he shook his head 'no'. "I don't think so, thank you."

_Yes, and you passed. Aaron didn't._ "Maybe some iced tea, then," Blaine suggested.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Blaine went after the drinks as Heidi mounted the dais in the front of the room.

"Welcome," she proclaimed with a grand gesture. "I'm so glad you're all here. I'm Heidi Klum." The room burst into applause. She waited. "And I'm sure you all recognize Tim Gunn. Tim is your mentor, your advocate, and your liaison with the rest of the staff." Again, the designers applauded. "You'll meet Michael Kors and Nina Garcia tomorrow. I'm sure you're all tired and hungry, so I'll try not to keep you too long. With any luck at all, the end of my speech will coincide with the buffet being ready."

Blaine returned and quietly distributed the drinks, except for the two glasses of iced tea. "They had mango green tea and your standard orange pekoe. I like them both, so you can have whichever one you prefer," he whispered, smiling as Kurt gleefully reached for the mango green tea.

"I always wanted to try this, Blaine. Thank you," he whispered back before turning his attention to Heidi.

"By signing the application form, you've giving us permission to film and use your every action, starting tonight at midnight. However, we won't use any hidden cameras. You will always know when we are recording. We also won't film any private activities, so you don't have to worry about stepping out of the shower and into living rooms across America." Heidi paused until the laughter died down again, assessing the room. No one looked surprised. After all, most of the contestants had watched _Project Runway_ from Day One. They knew how this would work.

"We may, however, come into your bedroom unannounced in the morning to awaken you, so if you sleep in the nude …" Heidi looked around the room. "... don't." Again, she was forced to wait for the laughter to dissipate.

"_Runway_ is a reality show, but as I'm sure you know, reality shows aren't any more 'real' than professional wrestling is," she began again.

Tim spoke for the first time. "Wait ... Wrestling's not real?"

"He makes that joke every time," Blaine whispered to Kurt under cover of the laughter that had erupted once again.

"We have a number of goals here at _Project Runway_. First of all, we want to be profitable so we can continue. In order to make a profit, we need ratings. We want to produce an interesting show with likable characters. This is, first and foremost, a business endeavor. But that's not all we want to do. We want to foster young designers, help you get a start on your careers. You'll find that just being on the show will give you a leg up on your competition. Our third goal is for each of you to experience personal growth, to challenge yourselves, to stretch a little, and get to know yourselves better. It will be stressful and difficult, and you may want to give up and go home, which is an option at any time, by the way. If you feel in your heart of hearts that you need to leave, just let Tim know and we'll make the arrangements. We hope you won't, but it has happened, and you need to know that you aren't trapped here." Heidi paused, confused. "Where was I?"

"Best experience," supplied Blaine quietly.

"Thank you, Blaine. No matter how stressful it feels at times, we hope you will count this as one of the best experiences of your life."

"Our show is more 'real' than most reality shows, but at times we will have to shoot things again. We expect you to do your best to repeat the actions the same way you originally did them, and not let on that it's another take. Also, we hope this doesn't happen, but if you truly feel that something shouldn't be included in the show, please come talk to Tim about it. You've placed your trust in us, and we're not going to abuse that trust.

"Any questions so far? No? Okay.

"Let's talk about confidentiality. You may not, by word or deed, reveal anything about any episode until after it has aired in the United States on the west coast. To be safe, I suggest you wait until the following day. We shoot four weeks ahead, so you'll have to keep everything under wraps for about a month. You may not tell your friends, acquaintances, classmates, enemies, family, pets - am I leaving anyone out - anything whatsoever until after the episode airs. Breaking your agreement is grounds for dismissal if you were selected. If you weren't selected, you can be edited out of the Selection episode." She grinned wolfishly. "If nothing else, we can always sue you for breach of contract. And just so you know, when you signed on the dotted line, you agreed to abide by our decisions. There will be no appeals, no lawsuits. We're really serious about this. There are no second chances."

Kurt leaned over to whisper to Blaine again. "Wow, she's scary!"

"You don't know the half of it!" was Blaine's heartfelt response.

"Any questions? Yes … it's Jessie, right?"

Burt looked puzzled. "Have some of the contestants met Heidi already?" he asked Blaine.

"No, she makes a point of learning every designer's name from the videos. She says it's a way to show respect."

A young woman - evidently Jessie - stood to ask her question. Kurt noticed Blaine's nod of approval. "Do you mean that if we are selected, we should go ahead and register for next semester, even though we won't be there, and if we aren't selected, we should pack and buy plane tickets and stuff like that?"

"That's a good question. We know this can lead to problems since all of you are college students and you will miss the spring semester if you are selected, so we're going to rush this episode through in just two weeks and it will air on December 5th. At least half of the episode will be taken from your audition tapes, and we're using the ones we think will appeal to the audience, regardless of whether you were selected, so that's given us a head start. So, to answer your question, we want everyone to prepare both ways. Register for classes. In most cases, you won't have to pay before the show airs. If you must pay and the school won't refund your money, the show will reimburse you. The same goes for dorm rooms and apartments. If you are sharing and are unable to sublet, the show will pay your rent for the time you are here. You won't need to buy plane tickets until after the show airs. I suggest you all memorize the phrase 'If I tell you, Heidi will have to kill you, so please don't ask.' All together now." She raised her hands and conducted the designers as they dutifully repeated the phrase back to her as laughter filled the room.

"Now, about the drama. I know designers tend to be drama queens …" She paused as scattered protests broke out. "Yes, you do, admit it. Designers are nearly as bad as models," she said, gesturing to herself, "and I should know, but we don't want you manufacturing drama for the sake of the show. The ratings are better when people get along. We're not asking you to hide your feelings - quite the contrary - but we don't want you to create drama that isn't there. And that leads us into the next topic - Tim?"

"Gather round, designers; we need to talk." There was laughter at the familiar phrase. "We're not asking anyone for details - that isn't a factor in the show - but I'm sure we have multiple sexual orientations in this group. For simplicity's sake, we will be assigning roommates based solely on gender. As the show progresses and we consolidate housing, you may be sharing an apartment or even a room with someone of the opposite sex. We trust that all of you will remain professional. If you have a problem with this, please see me and we'll work something out. Harassment of any kind, sexual or otherwise, will not be tolerated. If you observe or experience harassment, I expect you to come to me immediately. There will be repercussions if you fail to do so.

"You may not have a romantic or a sexual relationship with another designer during the time either of you is on the show. Even if you have an established relationship, you must put it on hold until both of you have been eliminated. We know we can't force you not to have feelings, but we can require you not to act on those feeling. That includes telling the other person about them. In other words, _no hanky-panky_! Any questions?"

In the midst of the laughter a voice was heard. "Uh, Tim?"

"Yes, April? Stand up please."

"No sex for 12 weeks? We have needs, you know," she whined. The room was evenly divided between laughter and horror.

Tim's eyes remained on April for several seconds while the room quieted. She seemed to shrink into herself under his cool appraisal. "I suppose you need to ask yourself how badly you want to be on _Project Runway_," he said in the coldest voice Blaine had ever heard him use. The tension in the room was palpable. Tim surveyed the audience slowly before returning his gaze to April. "I'm sure you'll survive, though," he said dryly. "That's why they invented masturbation."

_I can't believe he said that! _As the room exploded with laughter, Blaine looked to see how his charges were doing. Aww. _That's so adorable. He's a true innocent._ "Kurt. You're blushing," he whispered fondly.


	5. Buttons

**I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure how I'm going to follow that," joked Heidi, "but I'll do my best. That was an excellent example, by the way, of something that will <em>not<em> appear on the show. I need to tell you about the schedule for tomorrow. We will be filming all the interviews, so before you come see us, you'll be going to hair and makeup. It won't be as extreme as runway makeup, but you'll get a little taste of what the models do every week. If you make the cut, you'll be expected to put on makeup every morning by yourself, but we'll make sure you know how. Don't worry - it will look very natural unless you want something more. We just don't want you to look washed out on camera.

"You're going to draw for positions," she said, holding out a familiar velvet bag, "so I need all the designers to line up over here please. Any order is fine - I'll be calling out your names." She waited until all twenty of the candidates had moved to the area beside the dais. "After you've drawn your number, please announce it, then take it to Tim so he can put you on the schedule before you go back to your table.

"Each designer will have a twenty-minute interview block. We will not run over under any circumstances. If you are late, it comes out of your time. We will cut the interview off at the end of the twenty minutes, so it would pay you to be concise. The interviews will take place at Parsons School of Fashion, which is also where the makeup studio is located. It's only about a 7-minute walk away, but we don't want you going by yourselves. An assistant will pick you up at your apartment 20 minutes before your first appointment. You need to have your interview clothes ready to go. You may wear them or bring them to change into later. Someone will stay with you the entire time, and bring you back to your apartment. We will collect the outfits you are showing tonight, and they'll be on the mannequin outside the interview room when you arrive. You will have time to make any adjustments necessary before you enter. The assistant will come in behind you, bringing the mannequin. Oh, we'll also need your sketchbooks tonight. Be sure your name is on everything. Are you ready? Any questions?" Heidi started to call names and the designers mounted the dais one by one to draw from the bag.

Kurt was impressed. As far as he could tell, Heidi was calling the designers in alphabetical order from memory, making eye contact with each one before announcing the name. So far the only other designer he had met was Aaron. From his position at the front, he could see that none of the other tables held parents, just three empty chairs and an assistant. _I guess Aaron and I are the only ones under 21. Is that because not many applied, or because they preferred older contestants?_ He concentrated on watching, gleaning as much information as he could about each designer, but reserving judgement for later. When Aaron's name was called, he got ready. Sure enough, "Hummel" came soon after "Gomez". Kurt glanced back at the table and smiled at Burt who was giving him a thumbs-up, before reaching into the bag. Kurt touched several of the buttons inside, feeling for the one he wanted. He knew it was silly, but he had an idea that if he were receptive to it, he would know when he had the one that was perfect for him. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for, what position would be best, but something told him when he had the right one. He pulled it out, took a deep breath, and looked at it. "I … I guess I'm going first. I have button number one."

Kurt took the button to Tim, who dropped it in the basket and made a note on his iPad. _I wonder if the show has broken its ties to HP._ Then he returned to his table, still trying to decide whether this was a _good _thing or a _bad _thing.

The huge grin stretching across Blaine's face told him what Blaine's opinion was, and his words confirmed it. "Kurt, that's fantastic! You and Aaron got the two best spots - first and last. I can't believe it. The judges are professional of course, and we record the interviews and take notes, but they're only human."

"Are you sure about that, Blaine?" Kurt interrupted.

"What, about first and last being good?" Blaine was confused.

"No, that the judges are human," Kurt explained. "I'm not so sure."

Burt chuckled and Aaron let out a broad guffaw. "You got that right!" he said. "Heidi and Nina are both terrifying. I think they might be part of the Bane or something."

"Well, whether they are scary humans or malevolent aliens, despite their best intentions, the first few and the last few interviews are going to be the most memorable. The ones in the middle will blend together somewhat. There's another reason this is great, too. You'll hear about it in a minute."

Heidi and Tim conferred briefly. When she was satisfied that everything had been properly recorded, she took the stage once more. "We want you to have fun while you're here in the Big Apple, so we have a number of activities planned. You don't want to miss your interviews, so the only ones who will able to take part in a morning excursion _and_ an afternoon excursion are Kurt and Aaron. Hmmm." She turned to look at Blaine speculatively. "How _did _you manage that, Blaine? Did you rig my drawing?" Blaine threw up his hands in mock horror, shaking his head and laughing. "Your assistants will have the activity schedule for you after we eat. You can make your reservations at that time. You don't have to stay with your roommates for the activities - in fact, you may not be able to, depending on interview times. Parents, you can go along with your children, go on a different activity, stay in the apartment or explore the city. Designers, you may choose to stay in the apartment, but you may not explore the city on your own tomorrow. Let's see … what else? Oh, yes. We have a lovely fitness center in the building. Kurt, would you like to tell us what you thought?"

Kurt rose and turned to address the group. "It's fantastic!" he enthused. "It's bright and airy, and the equipment is state-of-the-art and there's something for everyone. The view is breathtaking, but they also have cable, radio and video-on-demand. I only met one attendant, but I can say that Mandy is very friendly and helpful." As he sat down, he looked at Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

_Quick on his feet, lively, engaging, eloquent. Good eye-contact, too. _Blaine gave Kurt a quick nod and a wink as Heidi continued.

"I have one more surprise for you," Heidi trilled. "Tomorrow night, we're all going to see a show! There are three from which to choose. Again, your assistant will have the information for you when you meet back at your apartments after dinner." Heidi glanced at Tim, who nodded.

"I understand our food is ready now. We took your dietary preferences into account, so there should be something for everyone. The serving dishes all have mats under them. The green stripes indicate that the dish is Vegan, and the red ones are heart-healthy, which means low fat, low salt and low cholesterol, and the blue ones indicate that the food is Kosher. Servers will be coming around with tea, water and soda, and you are welcome to visit the bar. The servers will be back with dessert trays a little later, so be sure to save some room. Blaine, since you have the designer with the first interview, your table may go first. Your assistants know the order to follow after that, so they'll tell you when it's your turn. Bon appétit, everyone!"

"Shall we?" Blaine gestured for Michele to lead the way.

"Dad..." Kurt began quietly.

"Okay, Kiddo. I know you worry about my diet, but I think I'll be able to choose appropriate foods. Let's try it this way: let me make the choices, and you can tell me if I go for something that I shouldn't. I'll have to feed myself eventually. This is good practice."

* * *

><p>The dinner was delicious, and Kurt enjoyed the company. Burt was deep in conversation with Michele. Kurt was discussing colleges with Aaron, but Aaron's second drink and the huge meal he had eaten made him sleepy. When he completely stopped responding, Kurt got up to visit the other tables. Blaine watched as Kurt moved from table to table, introducing himself and shaking hands.<p>

_That boy has a future in politics._

"That's okay, right?" Burt asked, seeing Blaine's eyes following his son as he moved around the room. "He always does things like that. He gets it from his mother. If there were new people around, she introduced herself and made them feel welcome. If she was the new person, she still introduced herself. Usually there were baked goods involved, too."

Blaine looked at Heidi. _Shouldn't she be closing this out and sending everyone back to their rooms? Do I need to remind her?_ He stared in disbelief. _She's waiting for Kurt to finish up? Heidi never waits on anyone!_

As soon as she saw Kurt straighten up, she mounted the dais one last time. "If everyone could resume their seats," she began, with a quick smile at Kurt, "I'll give you your instructions for the rest of the evening." Kurt returned her smile and scooted to his chair. "I would like all of you to go back to your apartments," she continued. Your assistants will be up to meet with you in about 30 minutes. They'll go over your interview times with you, answer any questions you may have, and let you pick out your activities, including the show for tomorrow night. Breakfast will be on your own in this room tomorrow, from 6:00 until 9:00. Lunch will be delivered to your apartments. We want you fresh for tomorrow, so I'd suggest bed after the meeting, but the fitness center is open all night. Remember, filming starts at midnight."

"Can you guys find the apartment by yourselves? I've got to pick up your packets and attend a quick meeting. I'll see you in about half an hour." Similar discussions were going on all over the room. After receiving assurances that they knew how to get there, Blaine left them and went with the other assistants to take up their observation posts to watch the contestants' unsupervised interactions.

The designers milled around the lobby, waiting for elevators that seemed to be coming unusually slowly. The Hummels hung back, happy to let others go first, since their table had been first at the buffet. Kurt glanced at the concierge desk and was surprised to find that George was still there. "Hey, Kurt! Burt!" he said, waving them over.

_George is approaching them? **That's** a first. He's professional and extremely competent, but I'd never call him 'friendly'._

"Hey, George! You must work a long shift. I'd thought you'd be long gone by now," Burt greeted him.

"I'm just about finished. My replacement was running a little late, so I stayed. Listen, I just wanted to check with you guys to see if you needed anything."

"If it's not too much trouble," began Kurt.

"Anything at all, Kurt. I want you guys to have everything you need."

"Could we have a couple of extra towels? I took a shower after I worked out, but I'll need another one in the morning and your towels are so thick that I don't think the one I used will be dry."

"Absolutely!" George made a entry on his computer. "You should have them in about 15 minutes. Now, is there anything else?"

"They've got some activities planned for us tomorrow and we'll have some choices. Is there anything that you would recommend?"

"I don't know what options you'll have, but I recommend the public library and also a walk down Fifth Avenue to see the Christmas windows. When is your interview, Kurt? Do you need a wake-up call?"

"No, I've got my phone, so I'm good. I drew the first slot. Blaine says that's a good thing, and I guess he knows what he's talking about. At least I'll be through and won't have to worry about it all day," Kurt said philosophically.

"Come on, Kiddo. It looks like the crowd has thinned out, and I know you want to freshen up before the meeting," Burt said. "Thanks again, George. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow."

An empty elevator arrived just as they neared the area. The only designer still waiting was Annie Pearson. She had been seated at the last table, so Kurt hadn't gotten to visit with her much. She was of medium height with a curvy figure, and her short dark hair was tipped with vivid blue. Her unusual blue-green eyes sparkled and danced whenever she flashed her wide, inviting smile. "Hiya, Kurt. I'm Annie. So, what activity - oh, that's right, you're one of the lucky blokes - what _activities _are you hoping for tomorrow?" she asked. Her voice was musical, and heavily accented.

"I'm not sure, yet. I'd like to see more of the city. Are you English or Australian, Annie?" Kurt asked. He pronounced it the way she had, with an 'awn' sound.

"Could you press 26 for me, please? I'm English. If I were Australian," she said with a laugh, "I'd sound like this, mate." Kurt could hear the difference in the two accents, but didn't think he'd be able to identify them on his own. "I'm hoping for some wicked shopping," she continued in her original voice.

"Oh, that does sound good. I've got a bunch of Christmas presents to buy. You're a long way from home," he added. "Is it hard?"

"Oh, no, I love to travel. I just wish I had the money to do more."

"This is our floor," Kurt said as the elevator doors slid open. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cheers, then."

* * *

><p>As soon as the designers were out of sight, Blaine emerged from the alcove in which he had been hiding and walked over to the concierge. "Hi, George. What was that about?"<p>

"Oh, hi, Blaine. Listen, I'm sorry about that," he said guiltily. "I know I'm not supposed to initiate interactions with the contestants. It just Kurt ….he's so … so …." His voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean," Blaine sighed. "He kind of gets to you, doesn't he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Want more Klaine? <em>It's Not Just Me<em> by joycie89 is fabulous!**


	6. Rulers

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"I see you have your sketchbooks and clothes ready to go," Blaine said approvingly as he entered the apartment. His charges hadn't wasted their time after supper. "Let's get the program for tomorrow taken care of, then I'll answer any questions you have." He handed Kurt and Aaron a small packet of papers. "I only have one for each family, so if you make a single selection for an item, I'll assume that it's for the two of you. If you want different things, then mark both of them."<p>

Kurt looked over the lunch menu and sighed. There was nothing listed that he wanted his dad to eat, or that he wanted for himself, for that matter. He knew one meal wouldn't make that much difference, but he hated for his dad to get into bad habits. Reluctantly, he checked the box for the fried chicken dinner, knowing Burt would enjoy it.

Now for the activities. The morning choices were all intriguing, so he decided to take George's advice and selected the Fifth Avenue/Bryant Park excursion. He should be able to pick up some Christmas gifts along the way, and his dad would enjoy it as well. The afternoon activity was easy to choose. Burt had indicated that he wanted to spend the afternoon in the apartment watching college football, so Kurt was free to do what he really wanted, even though it would have been terribly boring for his dad. Gleefully he selected 'Visit Mood/Fashion District Walking Tour" and wrote "Burt staying in apartment" at the bottom.

All that was left was the show for tomorrow night. They had a choice of three: _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_, _Seminar_, and _Sister Act_. _Seminar _had gotten excellent reviews and Kurt was a big fan of Alan Rickman (and not just his work in the _Harry Potter_ series), but _Seminar _wasn't a musical. Kurt would have been happy seeing any Broadway production, but he knew that, whatever it took, he would find a way to come back to New York. Burt, on the other hand, might never have another chance, so Kurt decided to select something his father would like. As soon as he saw the cast lists, he knew which one it would be. For a boy born and raised in Lima, Ohio, miles from the ocean, his dad had a strange affection for _Sea Hunt_. In addition, he had seen every episode of _The Agency_ and Tom Gage was his favorite character.

Blaine collected the packets. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"I know filming starts at midnight, but do the crews have keys to the apartments?" asked Michele. I'm not sure how I'd react to waking up to strange people in my bedroom."

"That's a good question. I can't say for certain, of course, but I'm pretty sure they won't be invading your bedroom because of Aaron's age and because they don't want you on camera at all, Michele. I'm almost positive they won't be filming you, Kurt, for the same reasons, but also because you have the first interview and they won't want to do anything that might make you late. Time really is money in the entertainment industry. Anything else?" Blaine waited for their responses. When none were forthcoming, he continued.

"Okay, I guess that covers it. Kurt, I'll be back to pick you up around 7:00. Excursions meet in the lounge at 9:00. Have a good evening, everyone." Blaine gathered up the sketchbooks and clothing and left. As soon as he was in the elevator, he looked at Kurt's selections and was delighted to find that they would be spending Saturday together. He had considered trying to trade assignments in order to see more of Kurt, but regretfully had decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Now he didn't have to; Kurt had arranged things for them. He knew Kurt hadn't made his selections in order to spend time with Blaine - the assistants' names weren't listed with the activities - but he was pleased, nonetheless. _What is it about Kurt? I've known him less than 24 hours. Why am I so irrationally drawn to him? _

* * *

><p>Kurt bounded out of bed at 5:30, long before his alarm would have gone off, too excited to sleep any more. He showered and styled his hair with his usual care, then got dressed. He had elected to bring his interview clothes rather than wear them but he chose an outfit with similar colors, knowing it would make the makeup artist's job easier. He had considered wearing all black, in emulation of many designers at their runway shows, but decided the circumstances were different. They wore all-black to put the focus on the clothes they were showing. In this case, the interview was more about him than the mannequin, so he went with something more memorable. He made his way down to the lounge for breakfast, but in the end he was too excited to eat, settling instead for a coffee. Maybe he would have time to grab something more substantial after the interview. He saw Annie sitting at a table, beckoning him over and went to join her.<p>

"You're up early!" Kurt greeted her.

"I know. My body hasn't adjusted to the five-hour time difference yet. My stomach thinks it's nearly noon and insisted that I get up. I'd skip the excursion and go back to bed, but I know I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I've never been good at naps."

"Which one did you pick?"

"Bryant Park! My sister loves quirky earrings and I'm hoping there will be some unique jewelry there."

"Oh, me, too! I guess I'll see you down here later." He glanced at his watch. "I'd better run. Blaine will be looking for me."

"What about breakfast? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Too excited!" he called back as he headed for the elevators.

* * *

><p>Kurt barely had time to brush his teeth and retouch his hair before he heard the apartment door open. He went into the living room.<p>

"Good morning!" Blaine greeted him softly. "I let myself in so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I hope that was okay."

"Of course it was. I'm sure everyone appreciates it, or at least they would if they were awake to know about it."

"Shall we?" Kurt gathered up the garment bag with his change of clothes and nodded. "Walk or taxi?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt considered. "Let's walk. I need to burn off some energy."

The streets were quiet, at least as quiet as New York ever got, and the sidewalk was almost deserted. The two young men walked the few blocks to Parsons side-by-side in companionable silence, each lost in his own thoughts, Kurt mentally preparing for his interview, Blaine trying to sort out his feelings. They entered the building and Blaine led the way to the makeup studio.

"Hi, I'm Isaac. I'll be your makeup artist today, and if you are selected for the show, there's a good chance I'll continue working with you and your model." Isaac was tall, with ebony skin and a Caribbean lilt to his voice. A gold chain ornamented with colorful feathers dangled from one earlobe.

"Hi, Isaac. I'm Kurt. It's good to meet you. I want to thank you for coming to work so early on a holiday. I appreciate it."

Isaac shot a started glance at Blaine. He wasn't used to having contestants think about his preferences, especially not contestants who should be nervously contemplating their interviews. Blaine just smiled back. _Uh huh. He does that._

"Oh, don't worry about it, Kurt. Makeup artists often have very early hours. It's just something we get used to. You have lovely skin. I can tell you take good care of it. What is your routine?" Kurt described his skincare regimen, Isaac nodding his approval and inserting a comment from time to time. "Do you have any allergies, Kurt? We don't want you to swell up like a balloon for your interview," Isaac joked.

"Nothing that I know of, but nothing, not even looking like I belong in the Macy's parade, will keep me from that interview."

"I think I can guarantee that won't happen. Is this what you're wearing?"

"No, but colors are similar. The shirt is a little darker and there is some turquoise in the vest."

"Do you usually wear makeup?"

"I live in _Ohio_!" Kurt replied with a grimmace.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Isaac chuckled. "We'll just keep it natural, then. Do you want to go a little darker? Your skin is very light."

"What do you think? I'd rather not, unless you think it would be better on camera."

"I don't think we need to. Your pale complexion makes you more easily identifiable, makes you unique. Let's not take anything away from that." Isaac began to apply foundation to Kurt's face and neck, explaining the process as he went. Blaine could see Kurt relaxing into Isaac's touch, enjoying his ministrations. He set the foundation with powder, added a little blush and a hint of eyeshadow. "A dab of lip color and you'll be good to go," he said with a smile. He looked carefully at Kurt's face, then turned to Blaine. "What do you think?"

"Looks great, Isaac! You've really brought out his eyes." _Oh, those eyes!_

"Thank you so much, Isaac. It's perfect."

"Good luck, Kurt. I hope to see you again soon."

* * *

><p>After Kurt changed clothes, they proceded to the green room. Kurt was adjusting the outfit on the mannequin, tugging here, patting there, finally sitting on the floor to adjust the kilt while Blaine gave him some last-minute instructions. "Don't mention any designer names or specific brands unless someone else brings it up. For example, you like to drink <em>cola<em>, not _Coke_; you have a _sewing machine_, not a _Bernina_."

"Well, mine is actually an old Singer, but I get what you mean," interjected Kurt.

Blaine laughed and continued, "We don't give away publicity. Any product placement has to be compensated. There will be a little pink X on the floor in front of the judges' table. That's your mark. You don't have to stand right on top of it, but you should stay fairly near it. There are other marks as well, but the pink one is yours. You don't need to look at the camera. Focus on the person who is speaking to you. When Heidi ends the interview, just come back out here and wait for me. I'll take care of the mannequin and make sure they have everything they need. It's about time to go in." Blaine reached out his hand to pull Kurt to his feet. "Are you ready for this?"

Blaine's eyes widened in shock when their fingers made contact. _What was that? Did Kurt feel it, too? Don't even think about it! Contestants are off-limits. Besides, he's bound to have a boyfriend. _Suddenly realizing he was still holding Kurt's hand, he hastily released it and clasped his shoulder instead. "Break a leg!" he said with a smile.

Kurt strode into the room, and Blaine followed behind with the mannequin, placing it on the yellow mark before moving to sit at the table on the far side of the room.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm so excited to be here. Thank you so much for this opportunity," Kurt said, making eye contact with each judge in turn.

_Good, Kurt. Take control of the interview. _

"Hello, Kurt Hummel. I'm Heidi Klum; this is the lovely Nina Garcia."

"Hi, Kurt."

"This is Michael Kors."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"And I'm sure you remember Tim Gunn."

"Welcome, Kurt."

Kurt acknowledged each introduction with a smile and a nod, before turning his attention back to Heidi, who looked unaccountably severe. "I understand," she said glaring at Blaine, "that you saw through our little subterfuge."

_Really, Heidi? You're gonna start with this?_

"Well, yes," said Kurt with a winning smile. "It made perfect sense for the producers to use any and all means to evaluate the contestants. I'm sure we were all being rated last night as well."

_Yeah, I saw that you got that. I don't think too many others did, though._

"And it didn't make you angry that Blaine was interviewing you?" Heidi asked.

"Of course not! How could I be angry? We got a wonderful tour, a lunch that seemed tailor-made for us, and some great conversation. What could be better? Anyway, we all evaluate people when we meet them. It's human nature. Dad and I were evaluating Blaine, too; we just weren't planning to write a report. Besides, there was fair warning in the rules."

"So that's how you knew? Blaine didn't give it away?"

"Not at all. Blaine was completely professional, and couldn't have been nicer. If I hadn't already known it was an interview, I wouldn't have been able to tell."

_Thanks, Kurt._

"Hmmm. I may have something to say to Blaine about that."

_I'll just bet you will and I'm **not** looking forward to hearing it._

"So, Kurt, you seem to be quite the fashionable dresser," Nina commented.

"Yes, I think my clothes help me express myself, and I'd like to help others find their voices as well."

"I don't recognize the designer, though."

_No names, Kurt. No names._

"No, I wouldn't expect you to, but I hope you will in a few years."

"So it's an original?" Michael spoke up for the first time. "You know you can only show one design in this interview, right?"

_Uh oh._

"Of course. The rules are quite clear. They specify that I can show one outfit, which is the one on the mannequin. They don't address what the designer can and cannot wear, except that 'clothing must be tasteful, appropriate for prime-time television, and may not have visible brand names or product identification.' These clothes fit that description. They feel good on, and I'm proud to wear them."

_That's the second time he's quoted the contract. Did he memorize the entire document?_

"You quoted that exactly, Kurt. Are you a stickler for rules?" Michael asked.

"I don't know if 'stickler' is the right word. I like to think outside the box, and to do that, I have to know how big the box is, what the boundaries are. I like to find creative solutions for my problems. I seldom break rules, but if I do, I want it to be deliberately, by choice and not by accident, and I never break a rule unless I'm willing to accept the consequences."

_Oh, well-said!_

"Tell us about one of your creative solutions."

"Are you familiar with _Odyssey of the Mind_? It's a program that fosters creative problem-solving. At one competition, one of the problems was to get a tennis ball as far away as possible and then retrieve it. There was a line on the hall floor, and we weren't allowed to touch the floor with any part of our bodies or clothing past the line. We were given a sheet of newspaper, the ball, 10 feet of string, a tack and some chewing gum. Most groups attached the string to the ball with the gum or the tack, tossed the ball, and discovered that the string came loose. Even if the string didn't come loose, they were limited to 10 feet plus the length of their arm. One group tried to make a longer tether with strips of newspaper, but that didn't work, either. The paper tore because they threw the ball too hard. Our team rolled the ball to the end of the hallway. I tore the newspaper in half, put a piece under each foot and shuffled down to retrieve the ball. There was a big uproar and some teams claimed that the newspaper, like shoes and clothing, should be considered part of the body. After some debate, the judges agreed that we hadn't violated the rules."

Michael smiled. "How did you come up with that? It was your idea, I take it."

"Yes, it was. I approached the problem with the mind-set that the person who had written it had included everything we needed in order to solve it. The tack, string and gum were obvious, so I started to think of ways to use the newspaper. Personally, I think that's the solution the author had in mind in the first place."

_That's perfect. Exactly what the producers are looking for._

"Now, if we may get back to my question …," Nina said, "did you dress like that in high school?"

"Yes."

"In small-town Ohio." It wasn't a question - more of a statement fraught with disbelief.

"Lima's not really a small town, but people are pretty conservative there. You're suggesting that it might have made me somewhat … conspicuous. Well, yes, it did, and I think sometimes it might have been easier for me to have blended in more, but I tried that once - for a very brief period, I might add - and I decided I would rather put up with the negative attention than try to be someone I'm not."

"Negative attention." Nina raised an eyebrow. "You mean bullying."

"Well, yes, but I survived, and in the end, I think I helped educate some people. In many cases, prejudice is just ignorance and bullying happens out of fear. For quite a while, I was the only openly gay student in my school, and it was … difficult, but I had good friends and my dad was always there to support me."

Tim glanced down at the papers in front of him. "On your application, you said that you wanted to design menswear on the show. You do know that you will be at somewhat of a disadvantage if you go that route."

"Yes, I know menswear is considered harder and that some of the techniques take longer, but although I've sketched some designs for women, all of my construction has been for myself. I've gotten pretty fast at it."

"Tell us about the outfit on the mannequin," Heidi instructed.

"I made this outfit for my junior prom. In the end, though, my dad convinced me that wearing it would just be asking for trouble, so I rented a tux instead. I'm glad it's getting to see the light of day now. I worked hard on it, and I'm very proud of it."

Heidi looked skeptical. "You mean you modified ready-to-wear."

"No, I drafted the patterns, ordered the material online, from _Mood_ actually, and sewed it myself. It took me a month, working after school and weekends. I'd made a number of things before, but this outfit was the most complicated."

"Could you open the jacket, please? I'd like to see the inside."

Kurt opened the jacket, revealing a splash of turquoise, nearly the same color as the stripe in the vest he was wearing.

_Oh, I like that lining. It's unexpected._

"Were you planning to wear the jacket open?" Heidi inquired. Kurt shook his head. "No? Then why the colorful lining?"

"I liked knowing it was there. It was my mom's favorite color. It's one of the ways I keep her with me."

"One of the ways. Is there another? You don't have to share if you don't want to," Heidi hastened to add.

"She used to leave notes for me to find - in my lunch bags, on my bed, between the pages of the book I was reading. She always signed them with a heart. Every item I make has a heart hidden in it somewhere."

_Tim must like that - he's smiling._

"Could we see the back?" Kurt turned the mannequin and the judges nodded approvingly.

"Where did you learn to sew?" Tim asked.

"My mother taught me some, and after she died, I pursued it on my own. I bought books and watched videos online."

"One of the requirements is that you not be a design major, or even taking any industry-related courses. Why didn't you enter a design program after high school?"

"I really wanted to, but my dad's health is not wonderful so I decided to attend our local community college and get the basics out of the way. It was a good decision financially, and it lets me keep an eye on my dad's diet. It's just the two of us, and I wasn't ready to leave him alone. Unfortunately, it's just a two-year college, and they don't offer anything related to fashion or design. I'll have to pick up all of those courses when I transfer."

Tim looked concerned. "If you make the cut, do you think you can leave him for 12 weeks?"

"Yes. He's in much better health than he was three years ago. We've talked it over, and both of us feel that this would be a good opportunity to prepare for the inevitable separation that's coming. Besides, it's _**Project Runway**_**. **I'd have to be an idiot to turn down an opportunity like that. And," he said with an impish grin, "my dad is really hoping he'll get to meet Heidi and Nina."

Everyone laughed. "His dad's a cutie, Nina. We'll have to see what we can do about that. Thank you, Kurt."


	7. Alterations

**I should have said this a long time ago, but thank you so much to all of you who have alerted or favorited the story, and especially to those of you who have left reviews.**

**Annie is courtesy of KellyLouise Potter (but any errors in her British-isms are mine - feel free to correct me), Jen and Ernesto are courtesy of Vampbait, and Isaac was named by perchance to wake. **

**Undinae, I would have responded to your review, but you have messaging turned off. "Homonym confusions" is such a nice way to put it.**

**I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked to Heidi for confirmation, then stopped the audio recording and e-mailed it off to be transcribed, in case they needed to refer to it later. He waited while they filled out their score sheets and note cards. <em>Uh oh. I know that look. Nina isn't happy about something. I wonder what it is.<em>

"Are we good?" Heidi asked. The other three nodded. "Thank you, Blaine. We'll see you later this evening." Blaine collected the mannequin and went to join Kurt in the green room.

* * *

><p>"Ernesto, you look great! They're going to love you!" Kurt was doing his best to reassure the other designer, but it didn't seem to be working. Blaine exchanged glances with Matt, who shrugged. <em>Oh, man! You got a rough one. Too bad. <em>Blaine could tell from Ernesto's body language - shoulders hunched, hands tightly fisted, arms folded across his chest, jaw clenched - that the interview was going to be a disaster unless something changed immediately. He gave Matt a sympathetic smile. Heidi tended to blame the assistants when things like this happened, and rightfully so, he supposed. After all, it was their job to make sure the contestants had everything they needed and were prepared and comfortable.

"Tell me about this beautiful dress. Did you make it for anyone in particular? Not everyone could wear that color," Kurt continued, gently placing his hand on Ernesto's forearm.

Blaine watched in amazement as all the tension left Ernesto's body and a smile graced his face. Evidently Kurt had found just the right thing to say. "I made it for my sister, Serena, to wear to her prom. I worked on it every day after school. She would sit with me and do her homework while I sewed. Her coloring is lighter than mine, and …. Oh, here. I have a picture." He opened his wallet.

"Oh, she's _gorgeous_! Blaine, come look! And that color would be perfect on her. She must be so proud of you."

"Hi, Ernesto. I'm Blaine, and Kurt is right; your sister is lovely. Kurt and I need to get going now, though, and I'm sure Matt has some things to discuss with you. Good luck in your interview," Blaine said, gently steering Kurt toward the door.

"Bye, Ernesto."

"See you later, Kurt."

* * *

><p>"That was a nice thing you did, Kurt. Not everyone would have been so kind," Blaine said when they paused to wait for the crossing signal to change.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Ernesto would have completely bombed his interview if you hadn't gotten him to relax. Some people would have left him alone, figuring the worse he did, the better it was for them," Blaine explained as they stepped off the curb.

Kurt stopped dead and turned to face Blaine. "Are you suggesting that's what I should have done?" he demanded angrily. "Because I'm not that kind of person, and I didn't think you were, either, Blaine."

_Whoa! Where did that come from? _"No, no, Kurt," Blaine protested, pulling Kurt by the arm to get him across the street before the light changed. "I didn't mean that at all. I meant what I said - it was a very nice thing for you to do."

They walked in silence for another block, before Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I overreacted. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, but if there were, I would forgive you," Blaine said with a warm smile. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Losing my mom … almost losing my dad …made me realize … sometimes you only get one chance to get things right, to do the right thing. You have to seize every opportunity that comes along because you never know when some insignificant act on your part is going to make a world of difference to someone else. You never know if _this chance_ is the only one you're ever going to get."

_There must be more to this story, but I'm not going to pry._ _Maybe he'll tell me someday._ They walked in silence while Blaine thought about Kurt's words. "But how … how do you know …" Blaine struggled to put his thoughts into words. "How do you know what to do? How do you know you won't hurt more than you help?"

"That's easy. I just ask myself what my mother would have done."

* * *

><p>When they entered the lounge, Blaine saw that someone had put up signs for each excursion, and his group had already assembled. While Kurt rushed to greet his father, Blaine pulled out his phone to check the names against the text he had gotten earlier. <em>They're all here … oh, no wait … I'm missing one.<em> "Where's Aaron?" he asked Michele.

She laughed. "I couldn't get his sorry behind out of bed this morning. He mumbled something about one activity being enough for him and told me to have a good time, so I guess we'll just have to go without him."

Blaine nodded and took a minute to text the status update to Cheryl. She would check on Aaron a little later. "Okay, then. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Blaine and I'll be your guide for this morning. Have you all gotten acquainted while you were waiting for us?"

"That we have," answered Annie. "Kurt, do you remember my flatmate, Jen?"

"Of course. I've been dying to ask her about those tats. Are they purely decorative, or do they have significance?"

"Ooh, save it for the car, Kurt. If you get her started now, we'll miss the whole excursion," Annie put in quickly. She knew all too well how much Jen loved to talk about the ink and metal that covered her body.

Jen laughed and stuck out her tongue at the shorter girl, revealing yet another piercing. _Ouch! __She must have a very high tolerance for pain._ "The SUV is waiting right out here. Burt, do you want the front seat again?" Blaine asked as he held the door and motioned for them to precede him.

"Is Mike driving again? Absolutely! We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation yesterday."

Michele, Kurt and Jen filed into the back, leaving Blaine and Annie to take the middle seat. While everyone was getting situated, Annie leaned over to Blaine and said quietly, "Did Kurt get anything to eat? He just had coffee this morning. Said he was too excited."

Blaine frowned. _I should have thought about that, asked if he wanted something._ "Would you guys mind if we took at little detour?" he asked the group. "There's a project I'd like to show you that the city is really proud of." When he didn't hear any objections, he turned to Mike and said, "Can you run us by the Union Square Greenmarket, please?"

"Is that like a farmers' market?" asked Michele.

"Yes, but multiplied a thousand times. We have a number of Greenmarkets throughout New York, but this the flagship; it's the biggest and it's been around since 1976. Some days as many as 60,000 people visit."

"What kind of stuff do they have?"

"Well, Jen, they've got fish, milk and cheese, exotic meats like wild game, bison and ostrich, vegetables, fruit, honey, wine, you name it. If if can be grown around here, it's available at the Greenmarket. They also have a textile recycling project."

"Do they sell crafts? I'm looking for some jewelry for Christmas presents," Annie asked, not knowing he had overheard her earlier conversation with Kurt.

"No, but there should be plenty of vendors at Bryant Park, and we'll go there next," Blaine assured her.

Mike pulled up to the curb. "I'm going to drop you here and see if I can find a place to park. You want to text me when you're ready, Blaine?"

"Yeah, that should work," Blaine agreed. "Come on, Kurt. A little bird told me you didn't get any breakfast, and I, for one, could use some coffee. There's a stall here that sells marvelous bagels. Anyone else?" Everyone nodded assent and piled out of the vehicle.

Kurt looked around in disbelief. "This is just like that scene in _You've Got Mail_, only bigger."

"So which one of us is Tom Hanks?" Blaine teased. _Too much?_

Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes danced with amusement. "Are you kidding? I _always _get to play Meg Ryan."

"In that case, I think I need to pay for your bagel. Unless you'd rather have a mango."

"Tom Hanks was the one with the mango. She had apples, I think." Taking their food, they moved aside to wait for the others.

"Um … Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I don't want to appear ungrateful or anything, but the lunch today … there weren't any choices that were on my dad's diet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have thought about that. We can make arrangements for something else. Just tell me what you want."

"Well, if it's okay …. You said the kitchen was fully stocked? Does that mean I could actually cook?"

"Oh, yeah, the kitchens have already been set up for when we tape the show. It doesn't take long to get tired of restaurant food, so we let the designers make their own meals if they want to. We don't have every single little gadget, but the basics are there. You should be able to cook whatever you want."

"Everything here looks wonderful! If I could … I'd like to bake some fish and roast some vegetables. It would be so much healthier. Oh, no …." Kurt's face suddenly fell. "That won't work. The fish won't keep. Maybe I can get some other protein."

"Mike can put the fish in the fridge after he drops us at Bryant Park. He'll be going back to the Atlas then anyway." _Why does it feel so good when I can make him happy?_

Kurt turned to the women, bouncing on his toes with excitement. "Okay, who's joining us for lunch? We're having baked fish - trout, if they have it - and roasted veggies."

"That sounds marvelous," said Michele. "Aaron loves fish. I'll go get some vegetables. What do you want?"

"Lots of onions, mushrooms, summer squash if you can find some, new potatoes, sweet potatoes, celery, and anything else that looks like it would be good roasted."

After a glance at Annie, Jen replied, "We'd love to, Kurt, but we can't just leave the sex fiend to eat by herself. It would be rude."

"The sex …? Oh, April must be your other roommate." Kurt laughed, comprehension dawning. "That's not a problem. Invite her, too. Does she know you call her that?"

"Does she know? It was her idea." Jen checked her watch. "Her interview's not for another hour, so it's okay for me to text her, right Blaine?" When he nodded, she sent the text and waited for a reply.

"We need some bread," decided Annie. "I'll pop over to that stall down there. I think it said 'Rockhill Bakehouse'. I shall be right back."

"She's in," announced Jen. "I think I'll find us some fruit for dessert, and maybe a little cheese. This is so great, Kurt!"

"I need three - no make it four - lemons for the fish," Kurt called after her. "And see if you can find some fresh herbs, too."

"I'm on it!" Jen hollered back.

Blaine blinked. _Whoa! How did this turn into a party?_ "I'll cancel the lunches."

"Let's see. We'll need service for eight. Do you know if the apartments have that much stuff, Blaine?"

"Seven," corrected Blaine with a smile. Kurt's face fell again. _Now what? Did I hurt his feelings?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have assumed. Of course, you probably need a break from all of us. I understand."

_Oh! He wants me to come! Well … he's probably just being nice._ Blaine suddenly realized Burt was glaring at him. "I uh... I didn't realize you were including me," he gulped.

"We wouldn't leave you out, Blaine. Not after the way you've taken care of us," Burt exclaimed as he put an arm around Blaine's shoulders. He turned to Kurt. "Kiddo, it's nine. You've forgotten Mike."

Blaine spent a few minutes with his phone. "Okay, I've cancelled the lunch orders for everyone, and I've let Sandy know what is going on with her group."

"Is Sandy their assistant? See if she wants to come." Kurt fell silent, lost in thought. "Blaine, does George work for Atlas New York?" When Blaine, nodded, he continued, smiling in satisfaction. "Then we can invite him, too."

_So that's what he was doing - going over the rules in his head. 'Only contestants, a parent or guardian in the case of contestants under 21 years of age, employees of Project Runway and employees of Atlas New York may enter the apartments during round two of the selection process.'_ "Kurt, I'm pretty sure the intention was to allow the cleaning staff to have access to the apartments."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "It's not up to me to figure out the intent of their rules. I just have to follow them as written." Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by a wave of Burt's hand. _Obstinate-Kurt. I haven't seen that side of him before._

"Kiddo, I know you want to include George, but Blaine is responsible for us. We don't want to cause problems for him," Burt said gently. "I think when Blaine said you could cook, he thought you just meant for the two of us."

"That's true, Dad. I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't think," conceded Kurt.

"Let me make a phone call," offered Blaine. "Maybe we can work this out." Blaine stepped away from the group and scrolled through his contact list. _I can't call Heidi - she's busy. Iza doesn't have the authority. Robert will just say 'no', so he's out._ He made a decision and completed the call."Jon, this is Blaine. One of my designers … no, not Aaron, Kurt … no, he's not causing a problem. In fact, he's being responsible. The lunch menu isn't suitable for his father and he wants to cook lunch for him … and he wants to invite Aaron and Michele … he can't just cook in front of them and not offer them any … and Jen and Annie … because they're on the excursion with us, and it would be rude not to invite them … and April … yes, that April … because Jen and Annie are her roomies and they didn't want to leave her to eat lunch by herself … no, there's a little more … just Sandy and me … and Mike … Mike Jacobs … he and Burt have a lot in common … Kurt's dad … no, they're not trying to influence anyone. They wouldn't do that, and none of these people have any influence anyway ... No, there's one more … George … George Grant … Grant, you know, the concierge … I know, but he _does _work for Atlas New York, so the rules allow it … You're right - he probably won't even consider it, but in case he does, it is okay? … Yes? Great!" Blaine gave Kurt a thumbs-up before turning back to the phone. "What? … Oh, we're getting food at the Union Square Greenmarket. … I know it wasn't. … We made a little detour. … I know that's frowned upon ... Kurt had the first interview and didn't get breakfast ... I didn't realize it until Annie told me in the car, and this is one of the destinations we've used before … Yes, I should have notified the camera crew … I thought we were going to be in and out with coffee and bagels … About 15 minutes longer …" Blaine looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes. "No, Kurt isn't paying for everything. They divided it up among themselves. Everyone is paying for something. Why? … Oh. Thanks, Jon. That's really nice of you. … What? …. No, I won't let him invite anyone else."

Blaine turned around to find that he was encircled by eager designers and parents. "Okay, here's the deal: You can have your lunch and you can invite everyone you listed, including George, but you can't add any more people."

Kurt looked puzzled. "Who else would I invite?" _I love that face!_

"In a few minutes we'll be at Bryant Park, and there will probably be a camera crew there."

"Okay, I guess I can live with that," Kurt laughed. "No more invitations."

"And Jon said for you all to give me your receipts for the things you've already bought. Be sure you put your names on them. He'll see that you are reimbursed. To make it simpler, I'll pay for anything else we need. Let's head down to PE & DD Seafood."

PE & DD didn't have the trout that Kurt wanted, but they had some lovely striped sea bass. Annie had gotten honey to go with the assortment of rolls and bread she picked up, and Michele had two large bags of vegetables. Jen had found the lemons Kurt asked for, as well as several varieties of grapes, some apples, an assortment of fresh herbs including mint, three ripe mangos, and much to Blaine's delight, a pound of kumquats. Mike was astounded at the load his passengers were carrying. "I thought you guys went for bagels and coffee!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Kurt had other ideas," laughed Blaine.

"So, Mike," Burt asked when everyone was settled in the vehicle again, "how do you feel about sea bass?"

* * *

><p>Bryant Park was marvelous. Blaine, Annie and Kurt made a quick detour into the Children's Room of the library to see Christopher Robin's stuffed animals before hitting the vendors. As Blaine had promised, the camera crew was there, but they were so professional that the designers almost immediately became accustomed to their presence. Annie picked up several pairs of delicate blown glass earrings, Michele and Jen each got purses, and Kurt found a necklace that had Mercedes' name written all over it, literally, in rhinestones. Burt got a few little trinkets for the stockings he filled every Christmas for the children of his mechanics: Eric's son, Nathan; and Becca's twins, Max and Holly. Even Blaine took advantage of the opportunity to purchase a gift or two. They had just gotten cups of hot cider and seated themselves at a table to rest for a minute and watch the ice skaters when Blaine felt his phone vibrate.<p>

"Sorry, guys. I guess I let the time get away from me. That was Mike, wondering where we wanted to be picked up. It's time to head back."

* * *

><p>Kurt used the travel time to plan their meal. The veggies took the longest, so he would start those first, then put the fish on to marinade with the herbs and some olive oil. "Michele, did you get any hot peppers?" he asked, mental fingers crossed.<p>

"Of course. It isn't a meal without some jalapenos."

"Great! Jen, can I have two of your mangos?"

"You can have anything you want, sugar," she said, leering suggestively. "What have you got in mind?"

"Hey, cut that out, you twit," objected Annie. "One sex fiend in our flat is enough."

Kurt laughed. "I thought some mango salsa would go well with the fish."

"That sounds great," agreed Michele, "and I have a wonderful recipe. If it's okay with you, I'll start on it when we get to the apartment."

"But you're supposed to be a guest. You all are," protested Kurt.

"It would be more fun to cook together. I'm not a great cook, but I can slice veg, and Jen can do the fruit."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Annie," Burt said as they pulled up to the front door of the Atlas. "See you in about an hour, Mike?"

Mike smiled. "I wouldn't miss it. Here's your room key, Burt. I put everything in the fridge."

As they walked through the lobby, Burt nudged his son. "I'm going to see George. I'll be up in a bit, okay?"

"Maybe I should tag along, Burt." Blaine suggested. "I have a feeling George won't accept your invitation unless I tell him that we have permission."


	8. Fabric

**Happy 25th birthday, Darren! I'll be celebrating by joining the effort to get _Human_ charting on iTunes on February 5th.**

**I've gotten a few notes from people who aren't familiar with _Project Runway_, so here's a quick summary: _Project Runway_ is a reality show in which clothing designers are presented with challenges. Each week there is a winner and a loser. The loser is eliminated from the competition. The challenges range from the usual (design a red-carpet look for someone famous) to the truly bizarre (make an outfit from pet store products). Sometimes there is a twist involved - an extra piece to make or a shortened time, or a strange requirement. The designers are also responsible for styling the models.**

**I know nothing about the way the show works behind the scenes - I'm making all this up to suit the story.**

**To those of you following _So I Can Be Comfortable_, I haven't abandoned it. I'm just taking a break.**

**Many thanks to Princess Ducky, who gave me a much better summary.**

**I don't own _Glee_, _Project Runway_, or _The Muse_.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, George! How's it going?"<p>

"Burt! I can't complain. How about you?" George replied, a smile breaking over his face. "Hi, Blaine."

"Good, good. Have they got you working the whole holiday? I thought you might have the day off today."

"Margaret and I don't have any family in the area. Our kids are grown and living out of state, so it's pretty quiet. Margaret likes me to work the holidays as much as I can. She says it's more important for the people with younger children to be off. We still celebrate; we just do it on a different day. What's Kurt up to?"

"That's why I'm here, actually. Kurt's making lunch for a few of his friends, and we wanted to invite you to join us. It's baked fish."

George looked uncomfortable. "Gee, Burt, I'd really like to, but I'm not sure it would be allowed. The producers are pretty careful about who is given access to what. I don't want to hurt Kurt's chances of getting on the show."

"I cleared it with Jon," put in Blaine. "He said if you wanted to go, it was okay. The rules allow it." _I've known George for two years and he's never talked about his family, never been willing to go to lunch with me. What is it with these Hummel men? _

"In that case, I'd love to. I'll head up when my relief comes on about noon, if that's okay."

"That'll work! See you then."

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around the apartment. After visiting with nearly everyone, he had settled down to observe, sitting cross-legged on the floor midway between the kitchen and the living room, positioned so that he could easily see both areas. Everyone was relaxed and happy; the combination of good food and excellent company put people at ease. The groups had been quite fluid, people moving around as they wished. At the moment, Burt and Michele were seated at the table with George, listening to Annie tell funny stories about her dog, insisting that she missed the dog more than she missed her parents. April, Jen and Aaron were in the living room, trying unsuccessfully to convince Mike and Sandy to spill some juicy details about celebrities they had met in the course of their work with <em>Project Runway<em>. Kurt was floating between the rooms, bringing rolls and beverage refills, making sure his guests had everything they needed, pausing now and then to interject a comment or introduce a new topic if the conversation lagged. Kurt was a touchy-feely sort of person, Blaine realized, watching him place a hand on Sandy's shoulder or trace one of Jen's tattoos with a fingertip.

"What can I get you, Blaine?" Kurt asked on his next trip back to the kitchen.

"How about some company? Get a plate and sit down here and eat with me. I don't think you've had anything at all."

Kurt surveyed the room, reluctant to abandon his duties. "I don't know, Blaine. Maybe I should …."

"Look," Blaine interrupted. "The food is all out on the counter. If people want something, they can get up and get it themselves. You deserve to eat, too. And besides, I'm lonely." He stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout. "A good host would come entertain me."

"Well, when you put it that way," Kurt laughed, "what choice do I have?" He filled a plate and sank gracefully to the floor, mirroring Blaine's pose.

"This was delicious," Blaine said, indicating his plate. "How long have you been cooking?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "After Mom died, Dad took over in the kitchen. He did the best he could, but there were quite a few disasters along the way - an underdone chicken here, a charcoal roast there. We ended up eating mostly the same three or four dishes he could make reliably. By the time I was twelve, I decided that if I wanted anything other than spaghetti or mac and cheese, I was going to have to learn to cook."

"Hey, I heard that!" Burt yelled from his seat at the table. "You love my mac and cheese!"

"Dad was very supportive," Kurt continued. "I think he was just as tired of the monotony as I was. He got me a cookbook, and we'd decide what recipes to try. We'd make a shopping list and go to the store together. At first we cooked together, but eventually I was doing most of it. I had some disasters of my own, but Dad never complained." He looked at Burt with a fond smile. "We still cook together at least once a month, though. It keeps us connected." He took a bite of the salsa. "Wow! Michele, this salsa is fantastic! Adding the kumquats was pure genius!" he exclaimed. "I don't suppose you'd share the recipe."

"I'd be happy to," she replied, "as long as you'll share the recipe for the roasted vegetables."

"Annie did the 'veg', as she calls it."

"I just followed your instructions, Kurt, but I remember what I did. I shall be making that dish again soon. Can I e-mail the directions to you, Michele? I want the recipe for the salsa, too."

"How come no one wants my dessert recipe?" Jen was pretending to be offended.

"Even I can figure that one out," commented Aaron. "Wash fruit. Slice everything except the grapes. Discard seeds and peel when necessary."

"Don't be too sure," she huffed. "Maybe I washed the fruit and maybe I didn't."

"Speaking of 'washing', I'd better get started on the dishes," said Kurt, getting to his feet. There really wasn't much to do since they had cleaned up the mess from the preparation while the veggies were roasting.

"I don't think so! Aaron and I are going to do it. We're the only ones who didn't help cook. Besides, I want to get to know Aaron a little better," April said with a wink that was barely short of lascivious, laughing at the look of alarm on Aaron's face as she took him by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Michele. She's harmless," Annie said quietly, She excused herself from the table and looked at Jen, who nodded regretfully and stood up. "Kurt, this was so much fun! Thank you for inviting us. Jen and I have back-to-back interviews starting at 2:00, so we're going to go get ready now."

Kurt hugged each of the girls in turn. "I know you'll both be great! Good luck!"

One by one, everyone said goodbye and headed out. Aaron was helping Sandy and April return the dishes they had borrowed from the girls' apartment, Michele had gone to her room to call her husband, and Mike had gone back to work. Blaine noticed that George seemed to be hanging back, as if he wanted to be the last to leave. _Something's up._ Blaine moved to the couch, sitting with his back to the kitchen, but still listening. He knew George would understand that he had to stay - it was part of his job.

"Kurt, Burt, I just want to tell you guys goodbye now. I'm off tomorrow, and I don't know if I'll see you again today. It was really nice meeting you both. Kurt, if you get on the show - don't worry, Blaine. I know the rules. - If you get on the show, they'll restrict your contacts so we won't get to talk much, but if you and Burt ever want to come back for a vacation or maybe to check out the schools in New York, Margaret and I would love to have you stay with us."

"George, that's really nice of you to offer, but Margaret hasn't even met us. It seems like we would be imposing," Burt protested.

"I can't tell her about you until after the show airs because of the non-disclosure agreement, but we've been married for thirty-five years. We know each other pretty well by now," George explained, "and I'm certain she would love you both." He moved to the door before adding, "I've got to get back to work. I can't give you my contact information now, but you can get it from Blaine after the show is over." With that, he was gone.

The Hummels just looked at each other, stunned. "Wow. That was really nice," Kurt commented softly.

"I've got to go, too," Blaine said, getting up from the couch. "Kurt, lunch was fantastic. Thank you so much for including me. Remember, the excursions meet downstairs at 2:00. Burt, if you want to change your mind, it's not too late."

"Not me! I'm ready for some football!"

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine got to the conference room, everyone else was already assembled and waiting. <em>Great. Am I late? I hate being the last to arrive. It looks bad.<em>

"Okay, let's get started," Jon said from his seat at the head of the table. "Does anyone have any problems to report? Matt?"

"I had a little trouble with Ernesto. He was really tense before his interview." _That's an understatement._

"I take it you got him calmed down. I saw the transcript. It looked like he did pretty well."

"Actually, I didn't. I'd already been through all the procedures and nothing was working. If anything, I was making it worse. Then one of Blaine's kids - what was his name, Blaine?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." _You should __**know**__ his name. He did you a big favor._

"Then Kurt came out of his interview and started talking to Ernesto. At first he wasn't doing any better than I had, and I was about to intervene when he said something I didn't catch and suddenly Ernesto was laughing and smiling and completely relaxed. Blaine, do you know what he said?"

"He got Ernesto talking about his sister." Jon made a note.

"Well, anyway, Ernesto owes Kurt a lot and I guess he knows it, because he wants to change his excursion to whatever Kurt is doing this afternoon."

Jon considered. "I don't see why not, as long as there is room in the group. What is Kurt signed up for, Blaine?"

"He's going to Mood. That's my group and there's plenty of room."

"Okay, that's settled then. Sandy, Blaine - any problems? How was lunch?"

"Blaine's group and my group got together and cooked lunch," Sandy explained, seeing the inquiring looks from the other assistants. "It was fun. April pretended to put the moves on Aaron, but she's really all talk and no action. She insisted on cleaning up, since she hadn't done any of the cooking." She looked at her watch. "I need to get my girls to their interviews."

"Go ahead, Sandy. We'll text you if there's anything you need to know," Jon replied. "Cheryl, anything to report?"

"The airline found Andrew's luggage. Evidently it changed planes during the layover in Chicago and made a brief visit to LA. They delivered it this morning, so he has his interview clothes now."

Jon made another note. "I could use a brief visit to LA. Lori? No? Let's see, Jo's at Parsons. Amy, anything? Okay, if no one has anything else, we're done here. Your show tickets will be at the box office. No changes after 3:00 on the shows. Remember to text me if you deviate from the planned excursions this afternoon," he said, looking meaningfully at Blaine, who smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The designers had gathered in the lounge under the signs. Blaine saw Ernesto standing with the 'Chinatown' group. <em>He must not have gotten Matt's text.<em> Blaine walked over and pulled him aside. "Hi Ernesto. I'm Blaine, Kurt's assistant. Matt said you wanted to change excursions; is that right?"

"Yeah, but he said he'd have to get permission and I never heard back from him, so I figured I'd better stick with my original group."

"He was supposed to text you. Maybe he forgot."

Ernesto looked stricken. "I turned my phone off for the interview and never turned it back on again." He turned it on, and his face lit up when he heard the tone that indicated he had received a text. "Yes, here it is. He says I'm going on the 'Mood' trip."

"That's my group and we're all here. We'll be ready to go in just a minute. I'm glad you can join us."

Kurt was talking animatedly to April and another girl - one of Lori's group, Blaine remembered. _What is that girl's name? I know it … Oh, 'Marisol' - that's it._ "Hi, everybody!" Blaine greeted them. "I see you've all met. Marisol, I'm Blaine. Do all of you know Ernesto?"

"I saw you in the green room. You had the interview right before me, right?" asked Marisol. Ernesto nodded.

"I'm April. It's nice to meet you." _Good, she isn't hitting on him. Maybe this will be a pleasant trip._ "Blaine, it's _so_ _good _to see you again," she cooed, placing her hand on his arm and tilting her head to look at him through her lashes. _Oh, great! Just what I needed._

"Mood is just a few blocks away, so we'll be walking."

"_Walking_?" April interrupted. "I can't walk in these shoes. I've got to go change." She rushed toward the elevators.

Marisol rolled her eyes. "What part of 'walking tour' did she not understand?" she asked rhetorically.

"Kurt, can I talk to you a minute?" Ernesto looked suddenly shy.

"Sure. We can go over here," Kurt said, indicating an alcove. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me in the green room. I was so panicked that I couldn't think straight. I know I would have totally messed up my interview if it weren't for you."

"I'm glad I could help, but I didn't do that much, Ernesto. Anyway, I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Ernesto looked at his feet, his face a study in misery. "That's just it, Kurt. I have to be honest. I don't think I would have done the same for you or anyone else. I mean, it's a competition."

Kurt took Ernesto by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone has to do what feels right for them. And you can't really know what you would have done until you've actually been in the situation." Seeing that Ernesto still wasn't reassured, Kurt pulled him into a hug. It took a second or two, but eventually Ernesto relaxed and returned the hug. When they broke apart, Ernesto was smiling again.

"I'm baa-aack," April announced. She tucked her hand under Blaine's arm. "Shall we?"

"So, what is everyone looking for at Mood?" Blaine asked as they went through the door and out onto the sidewalk.

"I want to get some fabric to use for Serena and my mom. The selection where I live in Texas isn't that great. I just wish they could be here, though. I know they'd like some input," Ernesto said wistfully.

"Mood allows swatching. You can cut samples of everything you think they'd like, get the item numbers and call Mood when you get back to Texas, or place your order on-line. You'll have to pay for shipping, but that's better than buying material that they don't like. The only place you can't swatch is the bottom floor, where they have the home dec fabrics. You can still have swatches, but you have to get an associate to cut them for you. I've got scissors and Sharpies for all of you."

"I was hoping for some New York-themed cotton fabric," said Marisol. "I'm making a quilt, and I want something to commemorate this trip."

Blaine frowned. "I don't think Mood is going to have much of a selection. Let me check something." He pulled out his phone and opened a browser window. "Okay, I think this will work. After we finish at Mood, we're supposed to walk around the fashion district. The City Quilter is less than a mile from Mood, and I know they'll have what you want. I feel sure our tour will take us in that direction. April, what about you?"

Oh, I don't want anything in particular," she said airily. "I thought it might give me an advantage to be familiar with Mood." _She's more conniving than I thought. I don't think I'll tell her that all the designers who make the show spend several hours in Mood to do just that before the first challenge. I wonder if the whole 'sex fiend' thing was just a ploy to get noticed._

"I want to make myself a new messenger bag so I'll be looking downstairs," Kurt said into the silence that followed April's brazen announcement. "And I'd love to get some of that New York fabric that Marisol was talking about for the lining."

"Okay, here we are." Blaine motioned toward a doorway. Kurt's eyes lit up when he realized that the elevator was the old-fashioned kind with a telescoping metal grill and a human operator. Blaine smiled to himself. _I thought he'd get a kick out of that._

"May I?" Kurt asked the operator, getting out his phone to snap a picture.

When they got inside Mood Blaine handed Ernesto a pair of scissors and pointed him in the direction of the fashion fabrics. April's attention had immediately been captured by the display of buttons and trims. Marisol decided to go with Kurt and Blaine downstairs.

"What show are you going to, Kurt?" Marisol asked as they walked down the aisles of upholstery fabric.

"_How to Succeed_. What about you?"

"I didn't know which one to pick, so I chose _Sister Act_. I like the movie, so I figured it would be safe. Why did you pick _How to Succeed_?"

"My dad really likes Beau Bridges. It will be a nice surprise. He let me pick the show, and I haven't told him anything about it."

"Would you excuse me, please?" Blaine asked suddenly. "I need to let Jon know about our side trip to the quilt store and I don't have service down here." _I hope I can make this work._ Blaine went upstairs, found a quiet spot, and placed a call. "Hey, Alex. It's Blaine, with _Runway_ …. I'm good. You? …. Listen, the reason I'm calling is about the backstage tour tonight. I've got a group of designers and they're getting a tour and a meet-and-greet with Catherine Zuber, the costume designer. One of the designers is underage and his father's with him. I just found out that the father's a huge fan of Beau Bridges. He's a great guy and I'd like to do something nice for him. Is there any way …. Oh, that would be great, Alex. I really appreciate it. I know … no promises, no pressure. Just do what you can. Thanks. See you tonight."

Blaine decided to check on April and Ernesto before he went back downstairs. Ernesto was at a cutting table with a handful of swatches and three bolts of material. "Doing okay?" Blaine asked.

Ernesto smiled and nodded. "I got lots of swatches, and I know they'll like this material, so I'm getting it now. I'll be done once I have this cut."

April had left the buttons and trim and moved on to the zippers. "This is so cool, Blaine! I can't get zippers with decorative pulls like this at home, and they have about a million colors!" _I like her when she's not putting on an act._

"There are more downstairs. I'm headed there now. I'll show you where they are, if you like," Blaine offered.

"I think these will be plenty. I'm on overload already - too many choices."

By the time he got downstairs, Kurt and Marisol had finished at the cutting table and were looking through the boxes of zippers. Kurt had selected a velvet fabric that was predominantly chocolate and kiwi. The design reminded Blaine of old-fashioned TV screens - rounded rectangles inside rounded rectangles. He also had a cotton duck in a slightly darker brown. Marisol was holding up zippers for his approval. "See if you can find two like that with the square pull that are at least 15" long, and I think that will do it," Kurt directed.

"Do you need D-rings or anything?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'll get those at the hardware store. I need something that will take the weight of college textbooks, and nothing they have here will be strong enough," Kurt laughed ruefully. "I learned that the hard way. My books ended up all over the hall when a ring came apart."

When Kurt had the zippers he wanted, they all climbed the stairs and joined April at the checkout counter. Once everyone had paid, they headed back out onto the street, Blaine pointing out shops, schools, and museums as they made their way along 7th Avenue.

When they got to The City Quilter, Marisol pulled on the door, only to discover that it was locked. "Oh, they're closed," she said in disappointment.

"You just have to ring the bell. It's a safety thing," Blaine explained as he pressed the button, opening the door when he heard the buzz of the lock releasing.

"Welcome to The City Quilter. Can I help you find something today?" The man behind the counter was tall and tanned, and if he was a quilter, it looked like he also made time for more energetic pursuits.

April looked him up and down approvingly before she spoke. "These two," she said, indicating Kurt and Marisol with an elegant fingernail, "are looking for fabric that represents New York. The rest of us are just along for the ride."

"Our New York collection is in that case by the door. Perhaps the rest of you would like to view the art quilts while you wait. Just go to the back of the store and turn right."

"Hmmm," April purred. "I think I'm more interested in the human art right here."

"Give it a rest, April," Ernesto said, irritation getting the better of him. "Let's go look at the quilts."

Marisol made her decision quickly - she wanted a yard of each of the fabrics. She began to carry bolts to the cutting table. Kurt was considering two for his bag - a line drawing of buildings in black on white and a colorful representation of the subway map on black.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked, holding up the bag fabric against each bolt.

"It's your bag, Kurt. You should get the one you like."

"You've been a big part of this trip, Blaine, and I know we wouldn't have enjoyed as much with anyone else. I want you to pick the fabric."

"In that case, how about this one," Blaine asked, extracting a bolt from Marisol's stack. It was the building fabric again, but in brown on cream. "I think it goes better with the chocolate."

"Oh, I didn't see that one! It's perfect! Thank you!" Blaine suddenly found himself engulfed in an exuberant hug. Almost before he figured out what was happening, Kurt released him again with an apology. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes," he said, a blush creeping over his downcast face. _Wait. Come back._

"It's fine. I'm a hugger, too. Feel free, any time." _I did __**not**__ say that. Just kill me now._

With some trepidation, he risked a look at Kurt. The smile on Kurt's face was the most beautiful one he had ever seen.


	9. Costumes

**Updates may come a little more slowly. This week promises to be busy.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and alerting.**

**I don't own anything, and know nothing about the stars of _Project __Runway _or _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying._**

* * *

><p>"Kiddo, could you help me with this tie? I've worn a suit more often this weekend than I have all year," Burt grumbled good-naturedly. When Kurt had come back from the trip to Mood, he was not at all surprised to find Burt asleep on the couch, football game still blaring from the TV. Kurt had let him sleep, worried that the trip might be too stressful. He had turned off the game and stuck a note on the screen so Burt would know where he was. Then he went up to the fitness room. John had been on duty, and Blaine was right, John was hot. Unfortunately, Kurt could tell after just a few minutes of conversation that John was all muscle and pretty face, and no brain. He was a nice guy, and Kurt enjoyed their conversation, but he definitely wasn't what Kurt was looking for. He plugged in his earbuds and concentrated on his workout. He had about 15 minutes left when Andrew came in, followed by a camera crew.<p>

Andrew turned out to be very entertaining. He was the very definition of 'flamboyant', waving his hands in grand gestures while telling the story of his missing luggage.

"I looked _everywhere _for that bag. I mean, no one could have taken it by _mistake_. It was _magenta_ for heaven's sake. Do you know how _hard _it was to find _magenta _luggage? _Of course_, I had carried on the outfit I was _showing_, but I _couldn't _wear that! It was a _cocktail _dress. Now, I can rock a cocktail dress as well as the next man, but not at _breakfast_. Anyway, Cheryl said we _had _to go or we would _miss the meeting_, so I had to _trust _her. I gave her my sizes and she said _someone _would leave _clothes _in my _room_. Well, I tell you, it was just _ridiculous_. I was faced with a _horrible _choice: wear my _clothes _to bed, or put on the _ugliest _pair of pyjamas I've ever seen in my _life_. It's a good thing I wasn't _sharing _a room with anyone. I would _never _have lived it down. They were like that _dress _Maria had in _The Sound of Music_, you know - when she said 'The poor didn't _want _this one'. I tell you, if I'd been able to _make _pyjamas from the _curtains_, I would have done it, but I don't have my sewing machine. _Thank goodness_, by the time I got up this morning, the airline had found my _poor little missing suitcase _and it was back in my room, _safe and sound_. It went to _Los Angeles_, can you _believe _it? Los Angeles! It didn't have the right _clothes _for LA. It was packed for _New York_. If they hadn't found it _before _my _interview_, I would have … I would have … Well, I don't _know _what I would have done, but it would have been _epic_."

When he finally stopped talking long enough to notice John, things got even funnier. It quickly became apparent that John was exactly Andrew's type, although Kurt suspected that Andrew's type might be any man who was willing. After watching several of Andrew's attempts at innuendo go right over John's head and realizing that Andrew was getting less verbal and more physical, Kurt felt compelled to remind him that the camera crew was in the room. Andrew's reaction was to wave his hands at the crew, saying "shoo, shoo" like he was trying to rid the room of chickens. When Kurt left to get ready for supper, Andrew was still trying to convince the crew to '_vacate the premises_'.

After he showered, Kurt woke his father and they went down to supper with Aaron and Michele. A buffet had been set up in the lounge again, but there was no meeting this time, and people could eat any time between 5:00 and 7:00, since a few people still had interviews. Blaine had come for Aaron a little before 6:00. Now they were getting ready to go out, and Kurt was excited, to say the least. "We're going to see a show! A Real. Broadway. Show!" he exulted.

"I get it, Kurt. You're happy. But if you don't fix my tie for me, you'll be embarrassed to be seen with me. What show are we seeing, anyway?"

"It's called _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_. It's a revival. Turn around please." He reached around Burt from the back, watching in the mirror as he retied the tie.

"I know that show! Robert Morse starred in the movie. That's great! You picked a good one, Kiddo."

"Robert Morse - wasn't he in _Mad Men_? Okay, done."

"Yeah, I think he was. Thank you. I'll be in the living room. I think there's still a game on."

Kurt had chosen his outfit carefully. Since the Broadway trip was a surprise, he hadn't packed anything specifically for it, but he had brought extra clothes. His interview outfit still looked nice, but he didn't want to wear it again. He thought about wearing his Alexander McQueen and had even gone so far as to hang it in the bathroom to steam, when he realized he had the perfect clothes hanging in the garment bag in the closet. He had always regretted not wearing the tux he had made for his junior prom; now he had the perfect opportunity. Fortunately, his growth spurt had occurred before he sewed it, otherwise the pants would be six inches too short. He knew he would be a little overdressed, but he didn't care. He adjusted his bowtie and prepared for the inevitable argument with his dad.

"How do I look?"

Burt's face broke into a smile. "You look fantastic! Very debonair."

Kurt was confused. "You aren't going to try to convince me not to wear this?"

"Of course not. This is an entirely different circumstance. Anyway, I'm not sure I was right to talk you out of wearing it the first time. I just wanted you to be safe, you know?"

"I know, Dad. Thanks." Kurt threw his arms around Burt's neck. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Kiddo."

"Gentlemen, you both look very dashing. Are you ready to go downstairs?" Michele had also dressed up. Her navy dress was simple, but obviously expensive.

"Michele, you make that gown look elegant," said Burt.

"Absolutely stunning!" Kurt agreed. "Shall we?" Burt extended his elbow to Michele and Kurt held the door.

Sandy greeted them when they entered the lounge. "Hi, guys. Aaron and Blaine should be back any minute. Michele, you and Aaron are seeing _Sister Act_, right?" When Michele nodded, she continued. "We have a car for you since the schedule is so tight. It's about a 20-minute walk, and we want to make sure you don't miss anything. If Aaron gets back and is ready soon enough, we'll just walk with everyone else, but if not, the three of us have a ride. Let's go wait for him in the lobby."

* * *

><p>As he left the interview room, Blaine checked his watch. <em>Good. I think I have time to change before the show.<em> He had stashed his favorite Armani with George that morning, just in case. "Okay, Aaron, let's head out. If we hurry, you'll have time to run upstairs and remove some of that makeup before the show."

Aaron spotted Michele as soon as he entered the lobby. "Mom! Can you help me get this gunk off my face?" he shouted. "This stuff feels awful!"

Michele laughed. "Come on. I've got just the thing." They headed upstairs.

"Hi Steph," Blaine greeted the concierge on duty. "I need to get my suit. George put it in the storage room."

"Oh hey, Blaine. He told me. Go on in. You can change in there if you want; I'll guard the door."

"Thanks! I'm pressed for time, and that would really help out." He changed quickly, coping with the tie as best he could without a mirror. "See you later, Steph. Thanks again," he said as he dashed away.

"Blaine, wait. You need to fix ..." she called after him, her voice trailing off when she realized he didn't hear her.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I got here in time," Blaine said as he joined the small group under the <em>How to Succeed<em> sign. Kurt turned at the sound, and Blaine was pleased to see his eyes widen and flicker down, up, and back down again. _Is he checking me out? Does he like it?_ Kurt appeared to be losing some kind of internal battle, struggling to control his face. _Is he__** laughing? Why is he laughing?**_

"I love the suit, Blaine," Kurt chuckled, "but you must have gotten dressed in a hurry. May I?" When Blaine nodded his assent, Kurt quickly fastened the button Blaine had missed. "I don't think I can fix the tie without starting over." He undid the knot with deft fingers, then adjusted the length so it was more balanced. Grasping both halves of the tie near the collar so it wouldn't shift, he pulled Blaine over to one of the decorative mirrors that dotted the room. _He's pulling me by the tie! Does he have any idea how hot that is?_ Kurt stepped behind Blaine, reaching around and bringing his head in close so they were almost cheek to cheek. Blaine couldn't help but react. He could feel Kurt's breath, warm on his neck; feel Kurt's fingers graze the sensitive skin below his chin as he arranged the silk. In a misguided attempt to slow his heartbeat, Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Suddenly his olfactory nerves were flooded with a mixture of scents - Kurt's cologne, the faintest hint of the product on his hair, and some indefinable something that must have been Kurt himself. _He smells so good! _He breathed in once more, trying to imprint the scent on his memory before opening his eyes to glance at Kurt's reflection in the mirror. _I don't think he noticed anything. It looks like he's focused on the tie._

Kurt tightened the knot, finally satisfied with the way it looked. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and turned him around. "Okay, let me look at you." He gave the tie a final tug, then ran his fingers down Blaine's lapels, smoothing them out. "Perfect."

Blaine was relieved to see no sign that Kurt had noticed anything untoward, and he was very glad his jacket was long enough to cover the reaction he couldn't control. _This is __**not **__appropriate. Stop it!_

While Kurt had been oblivious to Blaine's struggles, Burt had not. He had seen the emotions flicker across Blaine's face, seen the expression of bliss when he closed his eyes. He had also seen Blaine's look of determination when Kurt stepped away. He liked Blaine, quite a bit in fact, but he wasn't sure he wanted his son's first boyfriend to be older and more experienced, as Blaine surely was. Burt looked him over. He was probably about 25, although there were times Burt would have sworn that he and Kurt were the same age - his unembarrassed recitation of _Hoppity_, his shy smile when he shared his dreams of performing, his assumption that he wasn't included in the lunch invitation. Kurt and Blaine were kindred spirits; Burt was sure of it. Regardless of Blaine's age however, any relationship now would be inappropriate, and it was clear that Blaine realized it. Blaine's stock rose another notch in Burt's estimation.

Now that Kurt wasn't in such close proximity, Blaine was able to take in his surroundings and he realized Burt's eyes were on him. _Does he know? Oh, God, he knows. Okay, Blaine, man up._ He returned Burt's gaze, making his face as open and honest as he could. _Yes, I'm attracted to your son, but I realize this isn't the right time, and he's not going to know how I feel._ He wasn't sure if Burt got the message or not, but he was relieved when Burt suddenly smiled and nodded approvingly at him.

They were headed over to rejoin the group, walking side by side. When Kurt moved ahead of him to make his way through a crowd of people, Blaine got his first good look at what Kurt was wearing. "Kurt, that's stunning."

Kurt spun gracefully, showing off the swirl of the kilt. "Do you like it? I know it's a little much, but I've never gotten to wear it and this seemed like the perfect time."

"I love it. It's fun; it's playful; it's elegant. In short, it's you." _And you aren't going to make this easy for me, are you? _

"Hi Jonny, Ash. I'm Blaine. I'm sure you all know each other by now. Let's head to the theatre."

They had about 25 minutes until curtain time, but Blaine knew the bright lights and crowds of Times Square would be distracting, so he set a rapid pace for the beginning of the 15-minute walk. Fortunately, everyone was excited and happy to move quickly through the streets. They arrived at the theatre with five minutes to spare.

"Blaine Anderson," he said at the ticket window. He opened the envelope. There were five tickets, arranged in order, all together in the same row. He handed them out, first to Jonny and Ash, then Kurt, and finally Burt, saving the last one for himself. As much as he wanted to, he knew that sitting beside Kurt in the dark theater wasn't a good idea. Burt gave him a quick nod before falling into line behind Kurt. They passed through the door, got their tickets scanned and were directed down front.

Kurt was getting more and more excited as they moved down the aisle. He didn't really care where they sat - he was just happy to be there - so he hadn't looked at the row designation on his ticket. The best he hoped for was mezzanine seating, but they were on the main floor and had already passed the center row of the orchestra section. He had decided that they must be sitting in the less-desirable first three rows, when the usher stopped them, pointing to the five empty seats at the end of the fifth row, center section. "Right here, gentlemen," he said, handing each of them a Playbill. "Enjoy the show."

Kurt bounced on his toes, letting out a small squeal. "Blaine, these are _Producer seats_." He started to enter the row, then stopped. "Here, Dad, you switch with me so you can be closer to the center." Burt looked at Blaine and gave a small shrug before taking Kurt's seat. _Okay, I can do this. I'll just sit here and enjoy the show. _

Blaine realized that Kurt was watching intently as Burt examined his Playbill. The cover didn't have any names, just a large color photo of one of the main characters. Kurt waited impatiently as Burt scanned the articles, turning the pages slowly. Finally Burt turned to the Al Herschfeld Theatre page, the one that listed all the people involved in the production. Kurt held his breath.

"Kurt, look! It's _Beau Bridges_!" Burt's reaction was everything Kurt hoped for. "Look! I can't believe it. I didn't know he was on Broadway." Burt looked suspiciously at his son. "But you did, didn't you? You're not surprised at all. You picked this show because of Beau Bridges. You picked this for me. Thank you, Kurt. It's wonderful." Kurt just smiled and awkwardly reached over to hug his father as best he could in the confining seats. Blaine smiled happily. _This will be perfect._ He got out his phone to read the text one more time.

It's all set. See you backstage. - Alex

As the lights came down and the music started, he turned off the phone and settled in to enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>The judges were tired. They had finished the final interview a little before 7:00 and now, an hour later, they had two open slots and three candidates left. Michael pushed aside the remains of his dinner to make room for the sketchbooks. He paged through each one, comparing designs.<p>

"It sounds to me like you all agree that the three of them are about equal, design-wise," Jon said as he picked up the dinnerware and placed it on the cart. "Maybe we need to look at them in terms of what they can bring to the show."

"I think you're right, Jon," Heidi agreed. "I can't eliminate any of them on the basis of their work."

"Annie's the only one of the twenty with an accent. Audiences tend to love accents," commented Nina.

"Oh, I agree," laughed Heidi. "I credit much of my success to my accent."

"Kurt's a menswear designer. We only have three others doing menswear. One more would make the show a little more balanced," Jon said, looking at the list of designers already selected.

"I don't know." Nina was frowning. "I'm concerned about him on several levels. For one thing, the only person he's ever constructed for is himself. I'm afraid he's a one-note designer who won't be able to adapt to sewing for others."

"That's not entirely true, Nina," objected Michael, passing over Kurt's design book. "Look at this. I think he was outfitting some kind of performing group. There are several sketches of dresses that appear to be the same, but if you look closely, you realize he's modified them to flatter different body types. About two pages later, there's a whole section that's much more subdued than his usual work. The model appears to be an older man - maybe that's his dad."

Nina wasn't convinced. "That's not construction - it's just drawing. I'm also concerned that he is underage. Since Aaron didn't make the cut, he'll be the only one. We'll have to make special arrangements for him. And what if he drinks and it ends up on camera. Is the show liable?"

Heidi considered. "I don't think we have to worry about that. First of all, he didn't drink at dinner, even though Blaine gave him every opportunity to do so. Second, our editors know what they are doing. They wouldn't let something like that slip by. Besides, he's over 18, so we don't have to deal with child labor laws or have tutors on set. I don't see that it's a problem."

Jon hesitated, but decided he needed to speak up. "Kurt seems to have a gift for bringing people together. According to Blaine, he organized a party at lunch today. He invited Sandy's designers, but he also included Sandy, Blaine, Mike and George."

Heidi gave him 'the look'. "He threw a party? Why did I not know about this?"

"It isn't as bad as it sounds. He wanted to cook for his dad because none of the lunches we provided were allowed on his diet. He included the other designers because he didn't want to be rude. And Mike was their driver. Blaine called and cleared all this with me."

"So who is George?"

"You know George. The concierge. He's Atlas staff, so the rules allowed it. I okayed it because, frankly, I didn't think he'd attend. I talked to him afterward. He said everyone had a great time, and they all worked together to make the meal and clean up."

"Hmmm. Sounds like more 'creative thinking' on his part."

"April's a whiner. She's going to blame everyone else for her mistakes and argue with the judges," Tim pointed out.

"That might not be a bad thing," said Heidi.

Nina laughed. "April made Tim say 'masturbate'. Out loud. In public. How can we cut her after that?"

Jon rubbed his neck. "Why don't we take a 10-minute break, stretch our legs, and maybe when we come back, we'll be able to reach a consensus. Nina, will you help me find some fresh coffee?"

Nina looked at him. This was not a normal request. First of all Jon did _not_ get coffee himself. Second, he would never ask any of the judges to help. Clearly, he had another agenda. "Sure," she said slowly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what is it?" she demanded as soon as the door closed.<p>

"You're pushing pretty hard to eliminate Kurt. I wondered why."

"I explained my concerns in the meeting."

"Yes, you did, but they don't seem reasonable, and I'm wondering if there is something else. If your scorecard had been in line with everyone elses, he would have been in the top three to begin with."

Nina looked embarrassed. "All right. But this doesn't go any further. I don't think it's a good idea for him to be away from his father. If the health problems were severe enough for him to stay home instead of going away to college, then he shouldn't be doing this either. I … I had a similar experience when I was about his age. I put myself first … I shouldn't have … It turned out to be a terrible decision … It took a long time for me to be able to forgive myself. I don't want to put Kurt in the same position, of having to choose. I want to take the decision out of his hands, at least for now. He can apply again in a year or two."

The tears in Nina's eyes were perilously close to spilling over. Jon gave he a quick hug. "Okay, I can support that. Take a minute to compose yourself. I'll be back with coffee and we can go in together."


	10. Scissors

**Okay, I lied. After I posted Chapter 9, I realized this one was nearly finished, so here it is.**

**I also realized that I didn't credit the person who created the designers I introduced in the last few chapters. Andrew, Jonny and Ash are the creation of Vampbait. I hope I did justice to Andrew.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The first act of the play had been wonderful. The cast was clearly at the top of their game, and Blaine's group was having a good time. Burt leaned forward in his seat every time Beau Bridges took the stage. After the first few minutes, Blaine had been able to ignore the hints of Eau de Kurt that occasionally wafted his way, and he had solved the problem of their hands bumping unexpectedly on the shared armrest by keeping his left hand in his lap. He had a bad moment when he realized Kurt was quietly humming along with Rosemary's part of <em>Been a Long Day<em> and it dawned on him exactly how closely Ponty's thoughts mirrored his own. It was so easy to imagine that Kurt was singing with him, about him.

_Now she's thinking: I wonder if we take the same bus.  
><em>_And he's thinking: There could be quite a thing between us. **If he didn't live so far away  
><strong>__Now she's thinking: He really is a dear.  
><em>_And he's thinking: But what of my career? **I'd be looking for a job, that's for sure**_

_Now she's thinking: I wish that he were more of a flirt.  
><em>_And he's thinking: I guess a little flirting won't hurt. **Yes, it will. Don't even think about it.  
><strong>__Now she's thinking: For dinner we could meet.  
><em>_And he's thinking: We both have got to eat. **A date - just the two of us - I wish**_

_Now she's thinking: What female kind of trap could I spring?  
><em>_Now she's thinking: I might as well forget the whole thing. **That's exactly right  
><strong>__Now she's thinking: Suppose I take his arm.  
><em>_And he's thinking: Well, really, what's the harm?** Let's see, I get fired, Kurt gets kicked out**_

He managed to drag his thoughts back to the play, losing himself in the story once again.

At intermission, Jonny and Ash went in search of something to drink, and Burt got up to stretch his legs, but Blaine and Kurt stayed in their seats, talking. It turned out that both had been in performance groups in high school, and both enjoyed acting, although neither had chosen to pursue careers in the field.

The second act was just as good, and Blaine managed to suppress his feelings, even when Ponty kissed Hedy and realized he was in love with Rosemary. They all joined happily in the standing ovations afforded the cast, then collected their belongings and started up the aisle.

"That was fantastic, Blaine," Ash said when they got outside and away from the crowd.

"Oh, we're not done,yet," laughed Blaine. "Heidi's arranged for us all to go backstage and talk to Catherine Zuber, the costume designer." He led the way over to the stage door. "Hi, Neil. This is my group from _Runway_: Burt and Kurt Hummel, Ash Montague and Jonny Hart."

Neil checked his clipboard. "Okay, I've got all of you. Go on in. Alex said to tell you he'd see you inside."

Blaine led them through a short passageway and onto the stage where Alex awaited them. "Hi, guys. I'm Alex, and I'm an assistant stage manager here with _How to Succeed_. Ms. Zuber will be with you shortly, but I'd like to show you how some of our equipment works." He continued talking, showing them the orchestra pit and the conductor's platform that doubled as a staging area for Ponty when he rose into the air. They all got to stand in the elevator, reminding Blaine of _Been a Long Day_ once again. He shook his head and tried to concentrate. After the tour, they were ushered into a little alcove where they were joined by Ms. Zuber. Alex introduced everyone, then pulled Burt aside. "I know the designers will find Ms. Zuber fascinating, but I doubt you'd enjoy the conversation much. If you'd like to wait here, I'll see if I can find someone more interesting for you to talk to."

After Ms. Zuber had told the designers all about the challenges of designing costumes for a production with such active choreography and so many quick changes, she answered their questions and signed their Playbills. As she handed his back, Kurt suddenly realized Burt wasn't there. "Blaine, where's my dad?" he asked in alarm. Blaine put a finger to his lips in the classic "ssh" signal and beckoned for Kurt to follow him. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth in surprise when he realized that Burt was deep in conversation with Beau Bridges. Mr. Bridges saw Kurt and turned to Alex. Alex nodded, and motioned for Kurt and Blaine to join them. "Is this your son, Burt?" Mr. Bridges inquired, offering his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Bridges. I'm Kurt."

"Please, call me 'Beau'. It's nice to meet you."

Blaine had been hanging back, not wanting to intrude on the Hummel's experience, but Beau was having none of that. "And you're Alex's friend?" he asked, extending his hand again.

Blaine stepped forward. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm one of the assistants with _Project Runway_."

"Oh, so you're one of the guys who really knows how to 'make it work', then."

Blaine smiled. _He's seen the show, or at least knows Tim's catchphrase._ "Just one of many."

Beau turned back to Kurt. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to ask. It was something he'd always wondered about. "Do you prefer television, movies, or the stage?"

Beau looked surprised. "That's a good question for a change. People usually want to know how long it took me to learn to knit. I enjoy all three media, but there's nothing like the energy of a live audience. It's easier to give your best when you're getting constant feedback. But I suspect you know that. Your dad told me you're a performer, too."

They continued chatting until Beau smiled and said, "Alex is giving me the signal that I need to go. Burt, I really enjoyed meeting you and your son. You, too, Blaine." He signed their Playbills, and Alex escorted them back to the area where Jonny and Ash were waiting and directed them out to the street.

As soon as they were outside, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. "That was amazing! How did you know? You saw Dad get excited when he found the name in the Playbill, but this had to have been arranged in advance. You didn't have the opportunity during the show."

_Why does it feel so good when I'm in his arms? It feels like I'm home._"I'm glad it made you happy. I heard you talking to Marisol, so I called Alex. I didn't think Burt would enjoy meeting Ms. Zuber as much as the rest of you. So, Burt, what did you and Beau talk about?"

They were on the way back, enjoying the lights in Times Square, still hearing about Burt's visit with Beau, when Blaine felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the message and frowned. "They've moved the final selection up to tonight. We need to get back now."

* * *

><p>The designers had gathered in the lounge again, sitting at the same tables they had used during the first meeting. Heidi surveyed the room, then mounted the dais. "First of all, I want to apologize for springing this on all of you. We discovered a conflict tomorrow morning and were forced to do this now. Did you all enjoy the shows?" She paused to wait for the applause to die down. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then," she said with a smile.<p>

"It's late, so we're not going to drag this out. All of you can stay seated. However, before we start, I would like to emphasize that we think all of you are talented and have great futures ahead. We wish we could have selected all twenty of you, but that wasn't possible. If you weren't selected this time, please apply again.

"Whether you were selected or not, please remember the rules we went over on Friday. You must all act in such a manner that no one knows whether you were selected until after the show airs in two weeks. You may not tell anyone whether you were selected, and we would prefer that not mention the show at all if possible.

"Okay. Without further ado, the twelve designers who will appear on Project Runway are …"

* * *

><p>Blaine was stunned. He really didn't expect Aaron to make the cut, but he thought Kurt was shoo-in. <em>It had to be Nina. I wonder why.<em> He looked around the table. Aaron looked a little sad, Michele looked relieved, Burt was glowering and Kurt was … gone. He looked around. Had Kurt been so upset that he had run out of the room? _Oh, there he is. What is he doing? I don't believe it. Actually, yes, I do believe it. It's exactly what he would do. _

"Annie, Jen, April - congratulations all of you!" Kurt hugged each girl in turn. "I'm so happy for you, and I can't wait to see what you design."

The girls looked at each other. By unspoken agreement, Annie seemed to have been appointed spokesperson. "Kurt, we're so sorry. We wish you could be with us. We're going to miss you."

"Don't be sorry. I had a wonderful time, and I got to meet all of you. I know we can't communicate while you're on the show, but let's keep in touch afterwards, okay?"

"You can count on it," said April.

Kurt moved on to the next table. "Hey, Ernesto, good job. You made it! I'm so happy for you!" He realized that Ernesto looked tense and upset. "What's the matter?"

"I feel terrible, Kurt. I … I took your spot."

"That's ridiculous. You can't know that. Anyway, everything happens for a reason. Maybe the reason I was in New York was so that I could help you a little. I just wasn't supposed to be on the show this time, that's all." Kurt saw that, once again, stronger measures were needed. He pulled Ernesto into a hug. This time, Ernesto responded immediately hugging back fiercely. "Now, go celebrate! There are one or two more people I want to talk to, so I'll see you later, okay?" Kurt continued on his rounds.

* * *

><p>Ernesto was torn. He thought about how proud his mother and sister would be. He thought about how this was his chance to get out of that narrow-minded Texas town. Then he thought about how nervous he had been before the interview, and suddenly he wasn't torn at all. He went to find Tim.<p>

"Excuse me, Tim. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Congratulations Ernesto! I'm so glad you were selected. Now, what can I do for you?" Tim replied.

"I was so nervous before my interview. I would have really blown it, except … except Kurt … he helped me. He calmed me down. Now I feel like I stole his spot on the show - that if he hadn't helped me, he would have gotten on. I feel like I should resign so he can have the spot."

"Did Kurt say anything to you?"

"No. Well, yes, he did. He said that he was happy for me, that he was glad I got it. And he really meant it, too. He wasn't mad at all. That's the worst part. He said maybe his purpose here was to help me."

Tim thought back over the deliberations. For some reason, Nina had been adamant about not wanting Kurt. Although the other judges didn't agree, they had given in, simply because they wanted to keep harmony on the show, and the three candidates were fairly even. "I can't reveal the standings of the contestants, Ernesto, but I think you should just forget about it. If Kurt isn't worried about it, then you shouldn't be, either. I don't think giving up your spot would do Kurt any good. Besides, do you think he would accept the spot under those circumstances?"

Ernesto smiled for the first time. "No, you're right. Kurt wouldn't take it. Okay, thanks Tim. I'm not going to forget it, but I'll stop worrying about it."

* * *

><p>Blaine felt a vibration and pulled his phone from his pocket. <em>Bring the Hummels. H<em>

Blaine scanned the room again, finally locating Kurt with Marisol.

"Excuse me, Marisol," Blaine said. "Kurt, Heidi wants to see you and your dad."

They collected a still-fuming Burt and crossed the room. _Does Heidi want me here? She said 'bring', not 'send'. _Blaine decided to stay unless Heidi said otherwise.

"Hello, Kurt. I see you finally got to wear your tux. It looks marvelous on you. Is this your father?" Heidi could tell that Burt wasn't pleased.

"Yes, this is my dad, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is Heidi Klum."

"I know who it is, Kurt."

"Mr. Hummel, I must tell you how impressed we all were with Kurt. He's a lovely person, and very intelligent. As I'm sure you know, he outsmarted us on several counts." She turned to Kurt without giving Burt a chance to respond. "I want you to know that it was really close, Kurt. Your personality is a perfect fit for the show. We all think you have great potential, and we want you to get some design classes under your belt and apply again in a year or two."

Kurt smiled happily. "Thank you so much! It was an amazing experience, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Blaine shook his head. _I don't get it. He doesn't sound disappointed at all._

"I'm curious. What did you like best?" Heidi was genuinely interested.

"Where to start? The show was fantastic, and going backstage was just incredible. Being taken around to tour the city - that was so great, especially having such a wonderful guide." He smiled at Blaine. "But I have to say - the best part was all the people we met. George, Mike, Annie, Jen, April, Andrew, Sandy … oh, I can't forget Ernesto. And Michele and Aaron ... well, you get the idea. I made friends this weekend that I'll probably have the rest of my life. Best of all, though, was meeting Blaine. I mean - I know it was his _job _to take care of us, but he never made us feel like it was just a job, and he went way beyond what the job called for. It was like visiting a good friend."

Blaine swallowed hard. _Wow. Just. Wow._

"What about you, Mr. Hummel? What did you like best?" Judging from Burt's expression, it was safe to pull him into the conversation now; he seemed to have mellowed a little.

"First of all, call me 'Burt', Ms. Klum."

"And you must call me 'Heidi', Burt."

"Okay, Heidi. I think Kurt summed it up very well. The experiences were great, but it was the people who made the trip memorable. And take everything he said about Blaine and double it."

* * *

><p>The lounge had emptied out and Blaine had walked up with the Hummels, double-checked their flight time and told them goodnight. He was on his way back down to collect his clothes from the storage room and go home when he came to a sudden halt in the middle of the hallway. A broad smile spread across his face as he was struck by a sudden realization. <em>He's not a contestant. ... He's not a contestant so I can tell him that I like him. <em>The smile disappeared as fast as it had come. _That was a fantastic opportunity and I'm happy because he missed out. I'm a horrible person. I'm putting my happiness ahead of his. I don't deserve to be with him._ His mind was racing. _I like him. … He's perfect. … He lives in Ohio. … How can we have a long-distance relationship when we barely know each other? … _Blaine groaned. He had the feeling it was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Burt were ready to go through security. The goodbye, which should have been quick and easy, was completely awkward. The heaviness of things left unsaid permeated the air, at least for Blaine. Finally, Burt decided he needed to wind this up or they would miss their plane. He extended his hand. "Blaine, it was a wonderful experience. Thank you for taking such good care of us." Still maintaining his hold, he tilted his chin down and looked directly into Blaine's eyes. "I want you to know, Blaine, that any contact you want to pursue with <em>either <em>of us is welcome. Call, text, Skype - any time. And we'd be happy to have you visit, should you ever be unfortunate enough to find yourself in Ohio."

_Did he just tell me he's okay with it if I want to see Kurt?_ "You know, I have the feeling that Ohio might be a pretty nice place. Maybe I'll take you up on that."

Burt nodded and released his grip.

Blaine turned to Kurt, preparing to repeat the gesture.

Kurt looked at the outstretched hand and shook his head. "We're way beyond shaking hands, Blaine. We're friends, right?" Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine was ready this time, and hugged Kurt back, trying to forge some kind of bond, some way to keep Kurt with him. _I wish this was more than friendship. _"Kurt, I …"

"Kiddo, we've got to go or we'll miss the plane," Burt said gently.

"Wait, Dad, Blaine was saying something."

"No, your dad's right; you've got to get going. Have a safe trip. You have my number. Call me if there's anything I can do for you." Blaine forced himself to turn and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not saying what's going to happen, but it's not over yet! Please stay with me.<strong>

**If you haven't seen the show, the knitting comment might need explanation. In the show, Beau Bridges' character likes to knit in order to relieve stress. He (the character) must be pretty good. He claims to have made a Fair Isle sweater, among other things.**


	11. Thread

**Thank you so much to all of you who left reviews, especially the ones who said that they didn't like that Kurt got cut but they would trust me. **

**I don't own anything. I wish ….**

* * *

><p>Kurt had assured himself he wouldn't be upset if he didn't get selected for the show, and at the time, he was confident that he could handle it, but now that it had happened, it was a little harder than he had expected. He hadn't been insincere when he congratulated the other designers - he had meant every word. He was happy for his friends, and he knew they deserved to be on the show. Now that he was back in Ohio, though, unhappiness had begun to creep in. The tiny taste of life in New York had whetted his appetite for more, and he loved being around people who not only accepted him the way he was, but actually embraced him for it. In fact, compared to some of the people he had met - Andrew and Jen came immediately to mind - he was average. Nobody cared that he was gay. It wasn't that they knew it and accepted him anyway; they just didn't care at all. He knew things might change once the competition heated up and people might not be as friendly, but if that did happen, it wouldn't be because of his sexuality.<p>

He had tried throwing himself into his schoolwork, but it was hard to concentrate, and more and more often he found himself drifting away, reliving the interview, playing it over and over in his head, completely oblivious to whatever was going on in class. He thought the interview had gone well, and Blaine seemed to think so, too. He wanted desperately to know what he had done wrong, how he could be better.

He went over the entire weekend again and again, trying unsuccessfully to find his mistake. He would rather think that they didn't want him because of something he had done than because his designs weren't good enough. As hard as he tried, he couldn't find a clue in the words Heidi had said to him. If he went by that, he would have to say that she liked him and thought he was talented.

He thought about phoning Blaine - after all, Blaine had said to call if he needed anything - and had even gotten so far as to find his name in the contact list several times, but had never completed the call. He just didn't know what to say. Either Blaine had misleading him all along, probably out of kindness and professionalism, or Blaine didn't know what had happened any more than Kurt did. Besides, Blaine had probably forgotten all about him by now.

Burt was concerned. Kurt wasn't eating, wasn't his usual ebullient self, and worst of all, he had put his sketchbooks away in the closet. He thought about having a talk with his son, but he decided to give it a little time. Kurt was a good kid. He had shown, time and time again, that he was a fighter. He would figure it out.

* * *

><p>The contestants had been gone a week now, and the staff was deep into preparations for the actual show. The apartments had been cleaned and restocked, and roommate assignments had been made. The show was ready to air, pending final approval from Jon and Heidi. The model selection process was moving along; they were still looking for the plus-size model one of the designers had requested, but other than that, things were pretty well set. Blaine sat at his desk outside Heidi's office, trying to get some work done, but Kurt's words kept coming back to him. '<em>You never know if <em>_**this **__chance is the only one you're ever going to get.' Have I missed my chance with Kurt? Did we ever really have a chance? He doesn't even know I'm gay. I can see it now. I'll just call him up and say 'Hi Kurt, remember me? Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you - I'm gay. And I like you. A lot.'_ He sighed. _Maybe I can keep in touch, see if he comes to New York for school next year. ... I wish he would call. _Blaine thought back over his life. His schooling had been unconventional, to say the least. His dad had a great job reorganizing troubled companies, but it required frequent relocation. They would move to a new town, his dad would swoop in, shake things up, save as many jobs as he could while still getting rid of the deadwood, stay just long enough to make sure things were running smoothly, and then they were off to the next place. Eventually, his mother realized that all the moving around was causing him to fall behind in school, so starting in 4th grade, he had been home-schooled.

In many ways, home-schooling suited Blaine. He and his mother were free to explore as the mood suited them, and he became a self-motivated learner very quickly. He learned how to schedule his time, and how to follow through on projects. Since everything moved at his pace, he progressed more rapidly than he would have in a traditional setting. The downside, of course, was the lack of people his age. He went to camp every summer and participated in sports and community theatre whenever possible, but, worried that he wasn't acquiring the socialization skills he needed, his parents decided to send him to a boarding school for his last two years of high school. The Dalton Academy administrators were a little surprised to be getting a fourteen-year-old junior, but they couldn't argue with his credits or his test scores. Blaine was a little shorter than average, but his features and his demeanor were mature beyond his years and the students never realized he was two years younger than his classmates.

Blaine had thrown himself into life at Dalton with his usual determination to succeed, quickly employing his natural leadership abilities and taking advantage of his love of performing. He made friends easily, and was well-liked by the students and the staff. He knew he was gay - he had known since he was thirteen - and there were other gay students at Dalton, but he never found anyone with whom he was interested in pursuing a relationship.

He had taken advantage of every dual-credit course Dalton offered; consequently, at age sixteen, he found himself entering NYU as a sophomore. His strong work ethic and proclivity for pushing himself resulted in graduation at eighteen, at which point his student internship with _Project Runway_ had turned into a full-time job. Now, at twenty, he had earned the trust of the producers and had worked his way up to being Heidi's second assistant. Very few people knew his age; nearly everyone just assumed he was older, and he didn't disabuse them. He loved his job and had a wide circle of friends, but still had never found that one special person, never felt that spark. _Until now. Could Kurt be the one - the person I've been waiting for?_

"Hey, Blaine!" Sandy called interrupting his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Look at this. Look at April's Facebook status." Blaine crossed to her desk and peered at her computer screen.

_I've got Designs on New York, a Project in mind, and I'm headed down the Runway in just a few short weeks. I'm really in the Mood to read an Atlas._

"What do you think, Blaine? Is that a violation? Should I run it by Heidi?"

"Yeah, I think you'd better. That's awfully close to the line, and I'm pretty sure Heidi will say it's unacceptable."

Blaine could hear the voices floating out of Heidi's office. "Get Legal up here, preferably Sarah or Paul."

"Hi, this is Sandy in Heidi's office. Is Paul available? ... How about Sarah, then? … Hi, Sarah. This is Sandy in Heidi's office. … Would you be able to drop by sometime this morning? We may have a little problem. … Great, thanks."

Sarah arrived quickly and was ushered into the inner sanctum. Sandy closed the door and returned to her desk. It wasn't long before her phone buzzed. Sandy pushed the button to activate the speaker."Yes, Heidi."

"I need you to make a phone call."

"To April?" Sandy said with some trepidation. That would be a difficult call, and carried quite a bit of responsibility. If it was handled improperly, they could be stuck with a lawsuit, regardless of the contract April had signed.

"No, Sarah is going to call April. She's the most intimidating person I know."

_Except for you._ Blaine couldn't stop the thought running through his head. He jumped, realizing Heidi was pronouncing his name. _Did I say that out loud? Surely not._

"I want you to call Kurt Hummel. He's in. No, wait. Sandy, I want _you_ to call production and explain the situation. They need to replace April's footage with Kurt's, and they've already used part of his interview, so they'll have to go through the sightseeing tapes. Blaine, I want _you _to call Kurt. Just tell him that he's in because one of the others had to drop out. He doesn't need any details and _don't_ mention her name. We're acting like she never auditioned at all. Remind him about the confidentiality agreement. Oh, and Blaine ..."

_Kurt's on the show! He'll get his chance! _"Yes, Heidi?" he replied, projecting so she could hear him clearly through Sandy's phone, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Go down to the sound studio. I want the call recorded. The viewers will eat this up!"

_I'll get to see him again! _"Do you want video of my end?"

"No, just the audio. I don't want the public recognizing you. It would interfere with your job."

* * *

><p><em>This is the best call I'm ever going to have the pleasure of making.<em> Blaine sat in the booth and reviewed the time he spent with Kurt, trying to decide how to handle it to get the best recording. He wanted the viewers to take an instant liking to Kurt. He knew the producers considered the opinion polls when deciding which designer would be out, and the better he was liked, the longer he would be on the show._ He's excitable and vocal. I've got to figure out how to warn him. … Got it! _He signaled Chuck that he was ready, waited for the light to come on, placed the call and waited impatiently for Kurt to pick up.

Kurt glanced at his phone. He didn't recognize the number on the display, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hi, this is Blaine Anderson. I don't know if you remember me, but ..."

"Blaine! How could I forget? That was the best weekend of my life, even if I didn't get on the show!" interrupted Kurt. _Why was Blaine using a different phone? Was this a personal call?_

Blaine waited before speaking to make sure their voices wouldn't overlap, trying to give Chuck an easy edit. "I should have expected that. You have a wonderful memory. I'll bet you remember every line of that ridiculously long contract we had you sign, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, actually." He did remember. 'From the date of the contestant's arrival in New York until the final episode has aired on the west coast of the United States, any and all interactions with _Project Runway_ staff may be recorded and used on the show.' _He's trying to tell me he's taping the call. They're probably doing some kind of follow up with the designers who got cut to use in the episode. Maybe the footage ran short or something._

"Where are you right now, Kurt?

"What? I'm in my bedroom."

"Are you alone? Can anyone hear you?"

"Yes, I'm alone and, no, no one can hear me," he said somewhat impatiently. "Blaine, I like you and everything, but you're starting to creep me out. If you ask me what I'm wearing, I'm hanging up on you."

_Oooh, sass! Heidi was going to love that. _"I've got some news for you, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Dual-credit courses are freshman-level college classes that high school students take, usually on-line. The student receive high school and college credit for taking the course.<strong>

**Is everybody happy with me now? **


	12. Mending

**My intention was to respond to every review. However, I got confused and I don't think I responded to all of you. I will as soon as I get it straightened out. I do appreciate the reviews, however.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>While Blaine was in the studio making his phone call, Heidi was notifying the other judges of recent events. "Sandy, would you get me Tim, please?"<p>

When Sandy indicated Tim was on the line, Heidi picked up her phone.

"We had a little problem with one of the contestants. April posted some hints about being selected on her Facebook page. We've replaced her with Kurt Hummel."

"I'm so glad. He was one of my top three. I thought he had an interesting personality and some real talent."

"He was one of your top three?"

"Yes. I know the rest of you didn't like him as much, but I did."

"That's just it, Tim. He was one of my top three, also. Number two, in fact."

There were several seconds of silence.

"Do you remember his actual score?"

"90, 91. Around there."

"I had about that, too. Let's say we each gave him a 90. His average was what - 72?" Tim paused while he made some mental calculations. "So either Nina and Michael both scored him around 50, or there was a mistake in the tabulation."

"I don't think Michael would have scored him that low, and if he had, I think he would have been much less enthusiastic about Kurt in the meeting. He wasn't pushing for him too hard, but he wasn't against him."

"Does it really matter though, Heidi? He's in now, so it all worked out."

"It matters if we made a mistake, because he thinks he was at the bottom of the list, that he just barely made it. If that isn't the case, he should know it, and if we made a mistake, we should admit it and apologize."

"I guess you need to check with Michael and Nina, then. Let me know what you find out."

It only took Heidi a few minutes to learn that Michael was also glad Kurt would be a contestant and that he had given Kurt an 89. Instead of calling Nina, she went straight to Jon. She knew there was no way Nina could have given Kurt a 20. It just wasn't possible.

"Jon, we have a problem. I think at least one of the scores was calculated incorrectly."

"What makes you say that, Heidi?"

"We had to eliminate a contestant for rule violations, which meant that Kurt Hummel is now in. When I called Tim to tell him, he told me Kurt was in his top three. Since Kurt was in my top three, and Michael scored him quite high as well, there just isn't any way he could have gotten a 72. Nina would have to have given him a 20."

Jon was in an uncomfortable position. He didn't want to betray Nina's confidence, but Heidi deserved an explanation. He decided to compromise. "Nina didn't give him a 20. She gave him a 16."

"She did _what_? There's no way she could have done that. First of all, he was on time and appropriately dressed. That's 10 points right there. He even quoted the rule about what he could wear, so that one's not open to question. He didn't look at the camera; he stayed near his mark; he spoke clearly and audibly; he was comfortable; he responded to questions appropriately. She should have given him the full 10 points for that item, but even if she didn't, she had to have given him at least 5. The outfit he showed had multiple pieces; the fabric was appropriate to the style. Neither of those is debatable and that's 4 more points. I could keep going, but there's no need."

"We've never asked a judge to justify his score."

"We expect the judges to use the rubric. It's there to make sure everyone is on the same page, the judging is consistent for each contestant, and that personalities don't enter into the decisions. This looks like she was either deliberately trying to keep him out, or she was trying to help someone else. Why didn't you ask Nina about this? You were the only one who saw all four scores." Heidi paused. "Oh, you did, didn't you?" she said slowly. "That's what the 'getting coffee' thing was about. Well? What did she say?"

"I can't tell you that. I think you should ask her."

* * *

><p>"I've got some news for you, Kurt," Blaine said into the phone. "Do you have time to talk?"<p>

"Sure. I don't have morning classes today. What is it?"

"One of the designers had to drop out."

"Someone dropped out?"

"Yes. So that means …drum roll, please … you're in!"

"What? I'm in? What do you mean 'I'm in'?"

"You're coming to New York. You're on _Project Runway_!"

"I don't believe it! I'm in? I'm in! I'm really in? I'm really going to New York?"

_Wow, I didn't think his voice could get that high. _"Yes, you're really, really in."

"Wait, Blaine, it wasn't Ernesto, was it?"

_What? _"No, Kurt. Why would you think it was Ernesto?"

"Just something he … Never mind; it's not important. I'm so excited! I'm in!"

"Congratulations, Kurt!" Blaine paused to give Kurt time to catch his breath. _I wish I could see his face. It sounds like he's jumping up and down._

"We'll be sending you all the information. You should get an e-mail soon. You remember the guidelines, right? You can't tell anyone except your dad."

"Yes, I remember and I'll remind dad. No one else knows why we were in New York. I'm in, I'm in, I'm in, I'm in, I'm in! Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Gee, Kurt, you're so calm. I thought you'd be excited."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Blaine. Bye. And thank you."

"I'll see you soon. Call me if you don't have the e-mail by tomorrow, okay?" _Well, that was fun._

* * *

><p>Heidi put down her fork. "That was delicious. I'm glad we came here."<p>

"Yes, it was," Nina agreed. "We should do this more often."

"Oh, did I tell you about April? She posted some very broad hints on Facebook. We had to drop her."

Nina suddenly looked worried. "So who did you add?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Kurt Hummel, of course. He was the next in line." She watched the play of emotions across Nina's face. "Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked gently.

Gradually, under Heidi's gentle questioning, the whole story came out. The two women sat in silence for a while before Heidi said, "It isn't right, you know. We can't play God. I know you had the best of motives, but this isn't our decision to make."

"I know," said Nina miserably. "But by the time I realized that, it was too late to do anything about it."

"If you had it to do again, how do you think he would have scored?"

Nina thought it over, running through the rubric in her mind, remembering where she would have deducted points. "At least a 92."

"So he would been one of the top three. The lowest score he had was an 89 from Michael. And while the other designers don't know how they ranked, Kurt does, or at least he thinks he does. He thinks he wasn't good enough and that he only got in by default because someone else had to step down."

"And all the other designers will think so, too. That's not right. Heidi, how can I fix this?"

"I think that when he gets here, you need to talk to him. Maybe the two of you can figure out what to do. Would you be willing to do that, Nina?"

* * *

><p>When Burt got home shortly after 5:00, he could hear Kurt in the kitchen, singing happily while he cooked. Something smelled wonderful. He went into the kitchen to investigate.<p>

"Kurt, is that lasagna?" Burt hardly dared hope. Kurt hadn't let him eat lasagna in over a year. Between the meat, the cheese and the eggs, there was just too much cholesterol. Burt sometimes thought Kurt went overboard on the diet business, but he knew Kurt needed to feel some control over the situation, so he put up with it.

"Yes. I added some zucchini and used low-fat cheese, so it isn't as bad as it might be."

"You seem chipper today. Something I should know about?"

Kurt spread the last of the shredded cheese over the pasta and sauce. "Let me put this in the oven and I'll tell you about it." He set the timer, handed Burt a glass of iced tea, and took one for himself. "Let's go in the living room."

Kurt was trying hard to control his face, but he couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile. "I got a phone call today."

"Okay," Burt said patiently. He was happy that Kurt seemed to have gotten past his depression, and was willing to let him tell the story however he chose. "Who was it?"

"Remember Blaine?" Kurt was bouncing slightly in his seat.

"Blaine called? Just to visit, or did he want something?" Burt was pretty sure Blaine had gotten the message at the airport, but after a few days had passed and Blaine hadn't contacted Kurt, Burt had begun to wonder.

"He said - this is so cool, Dad - he said that one of the contestants had to drop out. He said I was in. I'm going to be on _Project Runway_!"

"That's great, Kurt! I'm so proud of you. Your mother would be proud of you, too."

"Remember, Dad, we can't tell anyone."

"I remember, Kiddo. Hey, we need to start a list. There are a million things to do before you leave. I'll get some paper."

Kurt pulled out his phone. "Already started, Dad."

* * *

><p>The week passed quickly. Kurt read the e-mail carefully. It was pretty much as he expected. There was a long list of things he was not allowed to bring: no design books, no magazines, no reference books of any kind. There was a list of tools he could bring, primarily his scissors and rulers for drafting patterns. He had most of them, but decided to order the S-curve he was missing. There was also a list of what would be provided for the contestants - things like pattern-drafting paper, basic sewing supplies, tape for the mannequins, and the mannequins themselves. He requested a mannequin with legs; since he was doing menswear, he would have to make some form of pants every time.<p>

He had finals coming up, so a good part of his time was spent studying, but he found time to review his skills. He didn't make any complete garments because there were many things he didn't need to practice; instead he worked on individual things such as fly fronts, drafting a sleeve head so it would fit into the armscye, creating bound buttonholes, and inserting welting. He knew the details would make or break a garment, and he would have to be able to execute them quickly and professionally.

The night of the show, he and Burt sat on the couch. They watched as Heidi described the new series and told how it would be different from the ones they had done in the past. Then they showed brief clips from some of the audition videos submitted online - first one or two from people who hadn't advanced to the second round, then several from designers who had. Seconds after Kurt's face appeared on the screen, his phone lit up with texts from both his friends from high school and college.

_Kurt, ur on TV. ~ Brit_

_Why didn't you tell me? ~ Rachel_

_Project Runway? ~ M_

Way 2 go! ~ Lisa

When they showed clips of the interviews, Kurt was on again, prompting another round of texts.

_Didn't know you designed ~ Allie_

_U killed it! ~ Tina_

_Cute guys there Hummel ~ Satan_

At the show's conclusion, when his name was announced as one of the successful contenders, the phone calls started. Rachel called first, but they couldn't really talk because other calls kept coming in. Eventually, though, he was able to have a conversation with each of them, spending most of the time with Brittany explaining how he could be in New York and Ohio at the same time.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent a ridiculous amount of time imagining what it would be like to be around Kurt again for twelve weeks. He was looking forward to it, but he was also dreading it. Being around Kurt without being able to have the kind of relationship he wanted or show the way he felt was going to be pure torture. He realized, however, that he didn't really know Kurt very well, and he was happy for the opportunity to get to know him better.<p>

_Maybe I should limit our contact, not see him quite so much._ He loved being Kurt's assistant, but twelve weeks of close proximity would be hard to take. He picked up the phone.

"Jon, this is Blaine. When the designers get back, I'd like to work with the girls, if that's okay with you."

"Who had them before?"

"Sandy had Jen and Annie, but they went on an excursion with me and I got to know them. Marisol was one of Lori's, but she went to Mood with me. Sandy will be helping the judges and Lori will be working with the models."

"Blaine, you know the designers are off limits, right?"

Blaine laughed. "I can honestly say that it never crossed my mind to get involved with any of the girls."

Jon didn't really understand the reason behind Blaine's request, but Blaine didn't often ask for things, so Jon was happy to accommodate him. "Okay, it's fine with me." He entered the information into the computer.

* * *

><p>Nina spent some time thinking about what she wanted to say to Kurt. She expected him to be angry and she was prepared to deal with that. Even though her intentions had been good, he had every right to be furious because she had nearly cost him this opportunity. She was planning to tell all the designers what she had done. She didn't want them to think Kurt wasn't very good when he would have scored higher than most of them if she hadn't prevented it. It would be embarrassing, but Nina had never been one to run away from her mistakes The thing that was worrying her was that he might feel that she wouldn't judge him fairly. She decided that the best thing to do would be to offer to resign.<p> 


	13. Linings

**Someone (was it Becca? I can't find the review now) mentioned that hugger!Kurt is implausible (my word, not hers - she was much nicer). I've been trying to figure out why I think Kurt would be a hugger if he was surrounded by people who accepted him without question, and maybe a little older and more secure, and I'm not sure I can justify it, although he was affectionate with the girls in SLS. However, one of the reasons I wrote this story was so I could torture Blaine (sort of twisted payback for everything the 'real' Blaine put Kurt through), and I decided that having Kurt hug him from time to time would be a good way to do that. So I guess I just have to say that _this_ Kurt (dare I say "my Kurt"?) is a hugger.**

**Also in response to a few questions, yes Kurt was in New Directions in high school and was friends with everyone, but they aren't going to have much of a role in the story. Kurt may have gone to Dalton to spy, but Blaine had already graduated by then, so they didn't meet. Burt never met Carole because I wanted it to just be Burt and Kurt.**

**I probably should have said this earlier (and I'll go back and add a note to the first chapter) but this fic isn't about fashion. I know how to sew, but I know nothing about fashion, so it's going to get interesting when we get to the challenges and I have to describe what they are designing.**

**Thank you all for staying with me. I appreciate you all. I may not update again until this weekend. This story is taking over my life!**

**One more time - I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's biggest problem was deciding which clothes he couldn't live without. He needed a different outfit for the runway portion of each episode, plus enough clothes to get through the week. Many of his pieces would work in multiple combinations, and the fact that he preferred to wear layers also helped - most people would notice the vest but not the shirt under it, so he could wear the shirt alone and it would appear to be a new closet space in the apartment was certainly adequate, but he was limited as to the number of suitcases he could bring unless he wanted to pay some hefty fees. He picked up his phone.<p>

"Ms. Klum's office."

"Hi, Blaine. This is Kurt. I was hoping I'd get you."

"Hey, Kurt!" Suddenly Blaine found himself smiling so broadly that his cheeks hurt. "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic. It sounds like you're having a good day."

_I am now. _"Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"That's actually the reason I was calling. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to ship some of my clothes so I don't have to deal with so many suitcases on the plane."

"I don't know why not. We'll still have to inspect the box, just like we will your luggage, but that shouldn't be a problem. You can address the package to yourself at the Atlas and George will put it in the storage room for you until you get here. He said to tell you that he's very excited that you will be on the show, by the way."

"How is George? Oh, I'm sorry. You're at work and I'm sure you don't have time to visit. I'll let you go now."

_Don't go._ "Do you have the address?"

* * *

><p>Now that the pressure to fit everything into two suitcases was off, Kurt was able to get his wardrobe taken care of. Once he was packed and the three boxes had been dropped off at the UPS office, he spent his time studying for finals, cooking meals to put in the freezer, and practicing for the show. He sketched constantly, and tried to imagine what the challenges might be like. He was pretty sure there would be a Valentine's Day challenge and he drew a number of designs related to love and courtship. He made lists of what he would buy if they had a grocery store challenge or a hardware store challenge, then planned the outfits. He reviewed his design books and took notes. He knew he couldn't take the notes with him, but it helped him remember.<p>

He had been concerned about being away over Christmas, but he and Burt agreed that the opportunity was worth being apart this year. As soon as Becca heard that Kurt would be gone, she invited Burt to spend Christmas day with her family, and Eric claimed Burt for Christmas Eve. Kurt was relieved to know that his dad would spend the time with people he loved.

* * *

><p>The designers started arriving on December 13th. Blaine found himself making numerous trips to the airport. Annie and Jen were the first to arrive and they quickly settled into the apartment. Blaine was also sent to get Ernesto and Jonny, since he knew both of them, and Marisol arrived a few hours later. Since the designers hoped to be staying for 12 weeks, they had brought quite a bit of luggage with them. By 4:00, Blaine was a little tired from carrying bags and wished everyone had emulated Kurt and shipped some of their things. At least he didn't have to do the inspections - Sandy was responsible for that. She was an expert at finding contraband, even checking watches to be sure they didn't conceal USB drives full of design aids. The contestants were not allowed to bring their laptops with them; it would have been too hard to insure that there was no cheating. Instead, the contestants were furnished with HP tablets that they could use for their design work, if they wanted. Sketch books and pencils were available for those who preferred to go low-tech. Cell phones would be confiscated later, although Sandy inventoried them when she checked the luggage. There would be no access to the internet or e-mail for the duration, except under carefully controlled circumstances.<p>

* * *

><p>While Jon had no clue as to the reason Blaine had asked to work with the girls, Heidi knew what was going on as soon as she heard about it. She had seen the footage from that first Saturday night; in fact she had been the one to insist that it be cut because she didn't want Blaine on camera. She liked Blaine quite a bit, and what's more, she had great respect for him. She was one of the few people who knew his age, and she admired what he had been able to accomplish. She pulled up the video clip on her computer screen and hit play, smiling to herself as she watched Kurt pull Blaine around by the tie. Blaine was usually pretty good at dissembling, so it was strange to see his emotions written clearly on his face. Heidi was professional, always, and never pried, but she did want Blaine to be happy. She didn't like what she was about to do - it was going to make Blaine's life infinitely harder - but she really didn't have any choice. She buzzed Blaine's desk.<p>

"Yes, Heidi."

"Blaine, would you please send Annie, Jen and Marisol to my office? Thank you."

* * *

><p>Blaine brought the girls, wondering once again if he should stay. She said 'send' so I think I'm supposed to leave, but this is my group. Besides, I want to know what is going on. He stood quietly in the doorway. "Thank you, Blaine. We're just going to have a little girl talk," she said, easing him out and closing the door. "Please, have a seat. Ladies, we have a problem. As you know, April is not here. She was forced to drop out, so Kurt replaced her. That gives us 9 men and 3 women, which creates a problem with the housing situation. We can have one of the guys sleep on the couch in one of the other apartments for a week or two until the problem resolves itself, but before we do that, I thought I'd see if any of you would be willing to share a room with a man. Of course, the other two of you would be sharing an apartment with him, so all of you will have to agree to this."<p>

Annie and Jen looked at each other, both hoping the same thing. Annie spoke up first. "Who is it? Is it Kurt?"

"Yes, it's Kurt." Heidi wasn't entirely surprised by the happy squeal from Jen and Annie. The one from Marisol, however, was unexpected. "So all three of you would be willing to share the apartment, I take it. Someone still has to volunteer to share the room."

"I will!" they said in unison.

Heidi rubbed her forehead. "Okay, so the problem is not who _has_ to share a room with Kurt, but who _gets_ to share a room with Kurt?"

The girls laughed. "That about sums it up," said Annie.

"Okay, in that case, assuming it's okay with Kurt, he'll take whichever bed is empty." Heidi didn't have to ask. The looks on all three faces told her that Kurt would be sharing with Marisol.

"When is he arriving?" asked Jen eagerly.

"He'll be in about 10:00 tomorrow morning," Heidi replied, checking her computer. She reached for her phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hello, Kurt. This is Heidi."

There was silence from the other end of the line.

"Kurt? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry. You surprised me." Kurt's voice was a little high and sounded nervous.

"First of all, I want to tell you how happy I am that you will be joining us."

"Thank you. But you can't possibly be as happy as I am."

Heidi laughed. "Probably not. I'm going to put you on speaker now, okay?" She turned to the girls still seated in her office. "Ladies, would you like to say 'hi'?"

"Hi Kurt!" they chorused.

"Annie? Jen? Who else is there?"

"It's Marisol, Kurt."

"Kurt, I have a question to ask you, and I wanted the ladies to hear your answer. We have 9 men and 3 women designers on the show." She paused.

"Oh, so with four people to an apartment …"

"That's exactly right. We can bring in another bed or let you sleep on the couch, or you can room with the girls. It's entirely up to you; either way is fine with us."

"How do the girls feel about it?"

Heidi laughed. "I asked them first. I don't think it's a problem."

"Please, Kurt. We really want you to stay with us," said Marisol. "You and I would be sharing, if that's okay with you, because Annie and Jen are already sharing the other room, but all three of us would have been happy to be your roommate."

"In that case, I'd love to," said Kurt happily. "I used to have sleepovers with my girls in high school and I've really missed that. This will be so much fun!"

"Okay, that's settled then. Thank you, Kurt, ladies."

Heidi stood up to usher the girls out. When they had disappeared from view, she turned to Blaine. "Could I see you in my office, please Blaine?"

_O...kay? What's going on? Do the girls want a female assistant, maybe Lori or Sandy?_ "Of course." He entered the office and waited. Heidi closed the door and indicated that he should take the chair closest to the desk.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Blaine. I understand that you asked to assist the girls, but I don't really have any choice."

"It's okay, Heidi. I can see why they might want someone else." Blaine was disappointed, but with any luck, he would get the apartment that Kurt wasn't in, or maybe he could be assigned to ride herd on the models.

"No, that's not it. Kurt is sharing with Marisol."

_Oh. … Wait … why is she sorry?_ "Heidi?" Blaine was hesitant, but he _had_ to know what she was thinking. "Why did you say you were sorry?"

"I know, Blaine. I know how you feel about him." She beckoned him around to her side of the desk so he could see her computer screen and launched the video clip once more. Blaine watched in horror as the events unfolded on the screen.

_Oh, my God! _Blaine felt sick to his stomach. "Heidi, I …"

She held up her hand to silence him. "This conversation never leaves this room, Blaine. I know that wasn't your fault. I trust you completely. You didn't say anything to him about how you feel, and you won't, as long as he's still a contestant. I know you asked for the girls because you were trying to stay away from him, and I promise, we'll get him moved to another apartment as soon as we can, but if we change your assignment now, it's going to lead to a lot of questions you'd probably rather not answer. The editing staff has seen the clip, but I doubt they realized its significance. No one else has seen it. I had them cut it from the episode because I don't want you to appear on camera, as I told you earlier."

Seeing that Blaine had relaxed somewhat, she continued. "I want you to know, Blaine, that I admire the way you have handled this. You have acted professionally throughout, and I have complete confidence that you will continue to do so. As we always tell the designers, you can't help having feelings. All you can do is refrain from acting on them."

_I guess she needs to know the rest. _"Heidi, I have to tell you - I think his father knows. He didn't say anything directly, but at the airport I think he was trying to let me know he approves. I don't think he said anything to Kurt, though."

"That doesn't surprise me. I think Burt is very astute, and he has good taste. He obviously wants the best for his son."

_Whoa! That was quite a compliment. I think._ "Thank you for understanding."

She smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "You can get through 12 weeks. I hope it isn't but it could certainly be less. And when it's over, who knows what might happen? Now, let's get back to work. Could you get Nina on the phone for me, please?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, Heidi. Has Kurt arrived yet?"<p>

"He'll be here tomorrow about 10:00, Nina. When would you like to meet with him?"

"Well, he'll want some time to settle in first. Do you think I should take him to lunch, or meet with him afterwards?"

"I think it might suggest impropriety if you took him to lunch, since you won't be doing that for any of the other contestants."

"You're right, and we've had enough of that already. How about 2:00, then?"

"That sounds good. Your office?"

"Okay. Do you want me there? I can find something else to do, or take a late lunch."

"No, I think you should be there. You _need _to be there. _I_ need you to be there."

"That's what we'll do, then. And Nina … you're doing the right thing."


	14. Gathering

**Wow! Over 100 reviews! I honestly had no idea. I've been reading them all, and responding, but I hadn't looked at the numbers. Thank you all!**

**Crud! When I was writing this, I realized I had a continuity issue in the previous chapter. The girls would have already known that Kurt was in and April was out because the episode had already aired and they surely would have watched it.**

**Here is the revision, in case you don't want to go back and read it.**

_Blaine brought the girls, wondering once again if he should stay. She said 'send' so I think I'm supposed to leave, but this is my group. Besides, I want to know what is going on. He stood quietly in the doorway. "Thank you, Blaine. We're just going to have a little girl talk," she said, easing him out and closing the door. "Please, have a seat. Ladies, we have a problem. As you know, April is not here. She was forced to drop out, so Kurt replaced her. That gives us 9 men and 3 women, which creates a problem with the housing situation. We can have one of the guys sleep on the couch in one of the other apartments for a week or two until the problem resolves itself, but before we do that, I thought I'd see if any of you would be willing to share a room with a man. Of course, the other two of you would be sharing an apartment with him, so all of you will have to agree to this."_

_Annie and Jen looked at each other, both hoping the same thing. Annie spoke up first. "Who is it? Is it Kurt?"_

**Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had booked an early flight again. He liked getting up before dawn, before the world was awake. He had crossed off everything on his list. Burt had a freezer full of meals and grocery lists and instructions for the things that couldn't be frozen. He had cancelled his classes for the spring semester well before the deadline, and had done well in all his finals. His Christmas present to Burt was sitting under the tree in the living room, and he had either mailed or delivered the presents to his friends. Now, on the way to the airport with Burt, he felt nothing but excitement. He was surprised when his phone went off. It was a little early for anyone to be texting him. He smiled when he saw the message.<p>

_Mike and I will be at the airport to pick you up. Let me know if anything changes. ~Blaine_

* * *

><p>Much to his surprise, Blaine was relieved that Heidi knew what was going on. Even though they weren't going to be discussing it, somehow it was comforting to have her support. Her confidence that he could handle the situation in a professional manner bolstered his own, which he had to admit, was a little shaky. He had spent quite a bit of the previous night thinking things through, and now, although he was a little short on sleep, he felt better about the situation. He had a plan. First of all, he was going to be completely honest with himself about what he was feeling. He could deal with the feelings better if he wasn't trying to deny that he was having them. Second, he was going to make sure Kurt didn't realize that Blaine was gay. As long as Kurt was under the impression that Blaine was straight, he wouldn't have any reason to suspect that Blaine liked him, and he would continue to see Blaine as a friend. It shouldn't be too difficult - most people assumed Blaine was straight, and the topic just didn't come up at work. If anyone asked him a direct question, he wouldn't lie, even if that person was Kurt, but he wasn't going to share information unnecessarily. Finally, if his feelings became overwhelming, he was going to talk to Heidi about it.<p>

The only thing left to decide was the matter of how to greet Kurt at the airport. Kurt had said that they were friends, and had made it very clear that, in his world at least, friends hugged goodbye. Did that mean that friends would hug when they were reunited after a few weeks? And did that mean that he, as a friend, could initiate the hug? _When did life get so complicated? _He sighed.

He stood in front of his closet, lost in thought. _Okay, I'm going to be honest with myself. I'm trying to decide what to wear to impress Kurt._ Just saying the words in his head made him feel better. He selected one of his favorite vintage looks and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his bag, and got ready to go through security. "I guess this is it, Dad," he said. Burt engulfed him in a fierce hug. "I'll really miss you."<p>

"I'll miss you, too, Kiddo, but you're going to have a great time, and I know you'll do well."

"I don't know how often I'll be able to phone you, but I'll be thinking about you, and I'll call every chance I get. Do you still have Blaine's number? If you need to get in touch with me, you can call him."

"I have it on the fridge and it's in my phone. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You left me plenty of food and Becca and Eric will be on my case if I don't stay on the diet. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will, Dad. Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too." One more hug, and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine locked his door and headed down the street to the Metro station. He loved taking the subway to work every morning. He lived at the end of the line for the Q and N trains, so he nearly always snagged a seat, although he frequently relinquished it to someone who needed it more as the train became crowded. Sometimes he read a book, but usually he people-watched. He liked the diversity that was New York. He enjoyed looking at the faces and listening to the voices, such a blend of features and accents. He liked imagining what they did, where they came from, and what kind of people they were. His favorites were the couples, young or old, riding together, obviously in love. <em>I wonder if Kurt will like riding the subway.<em> He pictured the two of them riding downtown together every morning.

The train pulled into the 36th Avenue station. All the seats were filled now, and when an older woman dressed in a conservative business suit and heels got in, Blaine stood and gestured for her to take his seat. She smiled gratefully at him and sat down. Blaine found himself holding the support bar next to two men about his age. Blaine realized the woman was watching the pair, so he shifted his position so he could see them better. He was trying to decide whether they were good friends, brothers, or a couple. _Their features are similar, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Oh, look at his expression! That's love. They're definitely a couple._ The taller of the two was looking at the businesswoman. _He looks nervous about something._ Blaine followed his gaze. She didn't appear offended by the pair, just interested.

The train jerked and the taller man put his arm around the shorter one to support him. The shorter man leaned into the embrace and reached up to press a kiss against his partner's cheek. Blaine glanced at the woman again, mentally preparing himself to see a look of revulsion. Instead, she was smiling approvingly at the couple.

"That's so sweet," she said. "Are you married?"

The shorter man held up his left hand. "Engaged," he said happily. "Since Thanksgiving."

"So how did he propose? Was it romantic?"

The taller man joined the conversation for the first time. He displayed his matching ring. "Actually, Sean proposed to me, and it was very romantic. We were having Thanksgiving dinner with my extended family, and he did it right before dessert. Down on one knee and everything."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Jesse and I are thinking maybe next December. That will give us plenty of time to plan."

"Oh, Christmas weddings are lovely! This is my stop. It was so nice meeting you both." She turned to Blaine. "Thank you for letting me have your seat. It was very kind of you."

Blaine was trying hard not to let his imagination run away with him - after all, he barely knew Kurt - but he wanted that kind of relationship so badly. _What would it be like to be married to Kurt? He would probably want to do most of the cooking, so I'd do the cleaning, and we could shop together. On Sunday afternoons, we could go to Central Park …. _He continued to paint pictures of happy domesticity in his head until his musings were interrupted by the announcement heralding his station.

* * *

><p>Kurt was enjoying the flight. The guy behind him in line was carrying a guitar, and they quickly fell into a conversation about music and what it was like to try to break into the business. Since they were flying Southwest, they could sit where they chose and were able to continue talking until Kurt got off to change planes in Baltimore. Nano told about the constant traveling to play little clubs across the country, and the difficulty of coming up with a signature look - something memorable that people could identify with his sound. After asking a number of questions, Kurt got out paper and pencil and started to sketch outfits Nano could put together from ready-to-wear. When Kurt got up to leave, he handed Nano several design ideas and Nano gave him a CD. Kurt promised to listen to it the first chance he got.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Blaine. Thank you. I needed that," Heidi said as he placed her coffee on her desk.<p>

"Good morning. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I need to see Kurt in my office at 2:00. Please let him know when you pick him up at the airport. Oh, and be sure you bring him straight back. Annie called this morning and said they were fixing a special lunch and they want Kurt to be there."

_Well, that's not SOP*. I wonder what's up._ "Of course. Anything else?" When Heidi shook her head, Blaine returned to his desk.

* * *

><p>During the brief layover in Baltimore, Kurt called his dad. He was still excited about everything, but he missed Burt already and wanted to hear his voice. They talked for a few minutes, then Kurt had to go because his flight was boarding. This time his seatmate buried her nose in her book, so Kurt was left to himself and his thoughts, so he began making a list of the things he would like to do in New York if they had the opportunity. Surely they wouldn't be filming seven days a week. He didn't expect constant entertainment like they had provided that first weekend, but he hoped they would have some opportunities to see the city. The first thing on his list was eating in Chinatown.<p>

* * *

><p>"Another trip to the airport, Blaine?" Mike asked, already sure of the answer. "Who is it this time?"<p>

"Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, good. I know you'll be glad to see him again."

_What? Don't tell me Mike knows, too!_ "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just thought he was a nice guy. It seemed like you two were friends."

Blaine gave a mental sigh of relief. "Yes, you're right. We did become friends and I will be glad to see him again. We're a little early, so I guess you'd better park in the cell phone lot. I'll text you when we're ready."

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, I'll walk. I could use the exercise."

Blaine walked rapidly across the parking lot and into the terminal, making his way to the baggage claim area as he had done so many times the day before. He was scanning the crowd, looking for Kurt even though he knew he was a little early, so he saw the grin that broke across Kurt's face when he entered the room and caught sight of Blaine. Blaine needed to stay behind the rail since he wasn't an arriving passenger, so Kurt came to him, arms outstretched. _I guess I didn't need to stress so much over the hug._

"It's so good to see you again, Blaine!"

Blaine had learned his lesson. _Don't breathe in. Don't breathe in._ "I'm glad to see you, too, Kurt."

Kurt released him and stepped back. "You're looking very 60's today. It suits you."

"That's me - just a throwback. How was your flight?"

"Great! I met an interesting guy."

_**How **__interesting?_ "Oh?"

"Yes, he's a musician. I learned some stuff about breaking into the music business. I'll tell you about it later if you want. I see my bags."

"I can come past the rail if I'm with a passenger. Do you want some help?"

"That would be great! Thanks. Did you hear? I'm rooming with the girls."

"Yes, Heidi said something about that." _I won't forget that conversation anytime soon._ "Are you okay with it?"

"Absolutely! It will be fun! I guess Sandy will be our go-to person, since she had Annie and Jen before, or is that how it works?"

"Everything gets rearranged during shooting because there are fewer designers and someone has to work with the models. I actually have your group. Shall I take this suitcase?" Blaine took out his phone to text Mike that they were ready.

"Yes, please. Oh, that reminds me. I have to call my dad when we get in the car. It's kind of loud in here." They went out to the sidewalk and it wasn't long before Mike pulled up to the curb. Greetings were exchanged and everyone got settled in the car. Kurt phoned his dad.

"Hi Dad. I'm here. Blaine and Mike picked me up."

"Okay, good. Tell Mike I said 'hi'."

Kurt relayed the message. "He says 'hi' back."

"Yeah, I heard him. Hey, let me talk to Blaine for a minute." Kurt handed the phone to a very puzzled Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blaine. Can Kurt hear me?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I just wanted to say that I was disappointed when you never called, but I guess it was for the best, given the circumstances. After this is over, though …"

_Did he say anything to Kurt? _"So, that's from you?"

"What? Oh, I get it. You want to know if I told Kurt. No, I didn't." Burt laughed. "He's totally oblivious, which is also a good thing."

"Blaine, that's _my_ dad. Give me the phone back," Kurt demanded. Successfully wresting it from Blaine's grip, he addressed his dad. "What were you and Blaine talking about?"

Burt thought fast. "Just your Christmas present. It's tricky, so he's going to take care of it for me. Put me on speaker."

"Okay, you're on speaker, Dad."

"Blaine, Mr. Nosy here knows you're taking care of my Christmas present to him now, so you'll just have to be a little more sneaky about it. I'll call you later when he's busy. What's a good time?"

_What? What Christmas present? _"He has a meeting with Heidi at 2:00, so that would be a good time."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then. Bye Mike. Bye Blaine. Bye Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad." Kurt turned to Blaine. "I have a meeting with Heidi? Everyone or just me?"

"As far as I know, it's just you, Kurt. And before you ask, I don't have any idea what it's about. She just told me to have you in her office at 2:00. So, what was it like - watching yourself on television?"

"Kind of surreal, actually. It was like watching someone else entirely, except I knew exactly what he was going to do. My friends loved it, though. Oh - I wanted to ask you - is April okay?"

"April?"

"Yeah. When I saw the show, I knew she was the one who dropped out. I assume it was for personal reasons. I was hoping no one was sick or anything."

"As far as I know, she's fine. I think Heidi will go over that tonight."

"Here we are," said Mike unnecessarily as they pulled up to the curb in front of the Atlas. "Do you need any help with the bags?"

"I think we can get it, Mike. Thanks."

"Okay, Blaine. Kurt, good luck! I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks, Mike. Maybe I'll see you around."

They grabbed the bags and entered the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kurt!"<p>

"George! It's good to see you."

"Welcome back! Your boxes are in your room, and here's your key. How's Burt?"

"He's great. I think he might be a little glad to get rid of me for a while so he can go off his diet, but I have a spy who will keep an eye on him."

"Kurt, I think there are some people waiting for you in the apartment. We should probably head up so you can get unpacked before lunch," said Blaine.

* * *

><p>*SOP - Standard Operating Procedure<p>

Nano Whitman is a real person. I met him on a flight to Austin. You can hear his music on his website, nanowhitman [dot] com.


	15. Interfacing

**I'm going through withdrawal. Fan Fiction is having problems so I'm not getting any alerts or reviews and I can't see if anyone is reading this. I'm hoping you're all still with me.**

****Squeal** It's working again!**

**I don't own _Glee _or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>"Wow! Something smells really good in here!" Kurt announced as he entered the apartment.<p>

"Kurt! We're so glad you're here," replied Jen, "and that wonderful smell is Annie's shepherd's pie. I'd greet you properly, but I've got to keep stirring this icing or it will burn."

"The rolls you made smell good, too, Jen," said Marisol, coming over to give Kurt a hug. "This is going to be so much fun, Kurt!"

"I hope you're hungry," said Annie, collecting a hug of her own. "It should be ready in about 15 minutes. Hi, Blaine. Can you stay for lunch?"

"Hello, Annie. This apartment is going to be very popular if the others find out you all like to cook. No, I can't stay; I've got another airport run to make. I appreciate the invitation, though. Kurt, I'll be back about 1:45 to pick you up." _That was nice of them to include me. _

Marisol looked thoughtful. "If you have to go to the airport over lunch, when are you going to eat, Blaine?"

"I'll grab something sooner or later. I'm sure it won't be as good as the lunch you're having, though."

"We'll fix you a plate and you can stop by when you come back. If you don't have time to eat it here, you can take it back to the office with you."

"That would be great, Marisol. I'll be back in an hour or so." He headed for the elevators.

Blaine was proud of himself. He'd just spent an hour with Kurt and he'd managed to keep himself in check the whole time. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. And when the twelve weeks are up …._ Blaine's imagination took over again. _If Kurt lived in New York, we could meet for lunch at least twice a week. There are so many great places to eat in the city. I wonder if he likes Dim Sum. Maybe I'd have to help him with the chopsticks, and I'd take his hand and show him …. _Blaine groaned as he realized what he was doing. _This is going to be impossible!_

* * *

><p>Kurt took his suitcases to the room he would be sharing with Marisol and started to unpack. A frisson of excitement ran through him as he thought about what lay ahead. He knew it would be stressful and scary, but would also be wonderful. <em>I can't wait!<em>

He looked up as Marisol entered the room. "I'll help you unpack later if you want, but lunch is ready."

"Thank you. I'm starving!"

In the kitchen, Annie and Jen were setting the food out on the counter. "I think we should just serve ourselves," suggested Jen. "That way, everyone can take as much or as little as they want." She put four plates out. "The silverware and glasses are on the table, and there's tea and water." The designers filled their plates and moved to the table.

"Annie, this is really good!," Jen enthused. There was a general chorus of agreement.

"Thanks. It's my comfort food. Mum makes it several times a month, so it means 'home and family' to me."

"Where does your family live?" Annie and Jen knew quite a bit about each other from rooming together the first weekend, but Marisol was still getting to know everyone.

"They're Brummies." She laughed at the uniform looks of puzzlement. "That means they live in Birmingham. It's the second largest city, after London. What about you, Marisol?"

"I'm from Cocodrie, Louisiana. It's a little tiny village on the Gulf of Mexico. I'll probably be moving soon, though. My fiancé, Henri, is in the Navy, so I'm sure we'll be transferred pretty often."

"That's French, right?" Jen asked.

"Yes, there's still quite a bit of French influence in the area. It's spelled like Henry, but with an 'i' instead of a 'y', even though it sounds like it starts with an 'o'. What about you, Jen? Where do you call home?"

"Seattle - home of the first Starbucks. We love our Seahawks, but not as much as we love our coffee."

"Sounds like my kind of place! I'm from Lima, Ohio. It's not really a small town, but it has small town attitudes about some things. We do have a great coffee place, though - The Lima Bean. Could you pass the rolls, please? These are so good, Jen!"

"That's a great name for a coffee shop! Kind of hard to branch out with, though," Jen commented.

"You know that I'm engaged to Henri. What about the rest of you? Any girlfriends or boyfriends?" Marisol refilled her glass of iced tea and offered the pitcher around the table.

"No boyfriend here," Kurt said. "Gay bars just aren't my scene, so it's hard to meet 'Mr. Right' in Lima, and I refuse to settle for 'Mr. Right Now'."

"Maybe you'll meet someone here, Kurt. I'm single, too," said Jen. "I dated this guy, Sean, for about six months but we broke up at the beginning of November. He seemed to think I was going to support him for the rest of his life. He was great in bed, though. He had this thing he would do with his tongue on my …"

"Jen! TMI!" Annie interrupted.

"Oh, sorry," Jen said. "Kurt, could you hand me the butter, please? What about you, Annie?"

"I'm single, too." She blushed. "You know who I'd like to get to know a little better? Blaine. Don't you think he's cute?" She got up from the table to get more salad. "Does anyone need anything while I'm up?"

"Totally adorable!" said Jen. "Can you bring the bowl over to the table? I want more salad, too. Marisol, I really like this dressing you made. I think he should pierce one of his eyebrows. They're so distinctive now - a little bling would really bring them out."

"You've spent more time with him than we have, Kurt. Has he ever mentioned a girlfriend?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, Annie, we've never talked about his personal life. Do you want me to see if I can find out?"

Annie grimaced. "Maybe not. I don't want this to get awkward, and he's kind of off-limits, isn't he? Besides, we all need to concentrate on the competition, not our love lives." She placed her elbows on the tables and leaned forward, bringing her hands under her chin. She pretended to gaze off into the distance and gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'll just admire him from afar." She batted her eyelashes and laughed. "Sorry - too many Disney princess movies. Let's change the subject - he could be back at any moment and that really would be awkward."

"Who wants dessert?" Jen asked.

"Do we get to eat your cake now? I thought it would need to cool," Marisol asked eagerly.

"If you cut it while it's warm, it gets a little messy, but I think it tastes better." Jen brought the cake, a knife and some dessert plates to the table. "I'll let you serve yourselves. It will probably fall apart, but don't worry about it. It will still taste good."

While Jen was bringing dessert, Kurt got up to clear the table, waiving his hands at the protests from the girls. "You all cooked. The least I can do is clean up." He stacked the plates in the sink, then returned to the table, taking a good look at the cake for the first time. "Jen, is that _German chocolate_? It is! It's a four-layer German chocolate cake with coconut pecan icing. That's my favorite cake in the whole world. I never make it because of my dad's diet, but I love it."

"I like the icing best, so I split the layers and double the icing recipe," Jen explained. "The cake is cool, but the icing is still hot when I assemble it. I sprinkle mini chocolate chips between the layers and they melt. It makes the whole thing really moist and gooey."

The designers ate their cake in silence, too overwhelmed by the chocolaty goodness to even attempt to hold a conversation. When everyone had put their forks down on the plates they had scraped clean, Jen sighed and patted her stomach. "That may be the best meal I've ever eaten. As soon as I can move, I'm going to start the dishes. Yes, I know, Kurt," she said, interrupting his protest, "you said you wanted to do them, but you haven't had time to unpack and Blaine said he was coming to get you soon. I'll do them this time, and you can owe me one. Where are you going anyway?"

"Blaine said Heidi wanted to see me. I don't have any idea what it's about. Did any of you meet with her individually?" When the girls all shook their heads, he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll find out soon. Oh, I'll bet that's Blaine, now." He crossed the room to open the door. "Come in, Blaine. Wait until you taste this lunch!"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this?" Heidi looked at her friend with concern in her eyes.<p>

"I am," Nina replied. "I'm going to tell him what I did, but I'm going to avoid giving him any personal details. I don't think it would be appropriate. I'd like to meet with the whole group as well, if that's okay with you. I think they need to know what happened."

"Okay, I'll put you on the agenda for the meeting tonight." Heidi sighed. She very much wished this had never happened, but at least they were doing their best to make it right. The phone on her desk buzzed. "Yes, Blaine?"

"I have Kurt here. Shall I send him in?"

Kurt entered the office. He was surprised to see Nina waiting there as well, sitting in one of two chairs in front of Heidi's desk.

"Welcome back, Kurt. Please sit down. Nina and I need to explain something to you, and I'd like to ask you to please hear us out before you say anything." She motioned to indicate that Nina should speak.

Nina took a deep breath. She could tell that Kurt was nervous and uncertain. She placed her hand on his arm. "Kurt, first of all, you should know that you didn't do anything wrong and you're not in any kind of trouble." He nodded and relaxed somewhat. "I did a terrible thing, Kurt, and I need to tell you what I did and ask you to forgive me."

Kurt frowned. He wanted to ask questions, but Heidi had asked him to wait, so he just nodded again.

"I did not score your interview correctly," Nina continued. "I deliberately gave you a very poor score to eliminate you from the competition." She paused to give him time to process the information. Kurt's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were … either angry or hurt - Nina wasn't sure which, but he still refrained from speaking. "I thought it wasn't a good idea for you to be away from your father when he was having health issues, and for some reason that I can't really explain, I thought that I had the right to make that decision for you." She looked at Kurt again. He was definitely angry now, but still listening. "By the time I realized I was in the wrong, it was too late to do anything about it. The only think I could think to do was to make sure you applied again a few years down the road. I knew if you did, you would be selected." She checked to see if he was still listening. "I know what I did was wrong, and I want you to know how very sorry I am. I hope you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you can't. I'd also like to say that I know that you must be angry. Please feel free to say whatever you want. It won't affect the competition in any way because I'm going to leave the show."

Heidi looked at Nina in surprise. This was news to her.

Kurt took a deep breath and considered. He was angry, very angry, but he knew how hurtful words could be. He wanted to communicate, not to wound. "Do you have any idea how much time I spent wondering why I was rejected?" he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "How many times I asked myself what I did wrong, why I wasn't good enough, what I needed to change? I went over every moment of that weekend, time and time again, and I couldn't find anything. I wasn't sleeping; I wasn't eating; and I stopped designing."

Nina was close to tears. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. You should never have had to go through that. I hope you can see that my intentions were good, although my actions were not."

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about the road to Hell," he snapped. He covered his mouth in horror when he realized what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that, Nina. I didn't mean it."

"Believe me, you have the right to say much worse, and nothing you could say would be as bad as the things I've been telling myself. I just had a vision - not a clairvoyant type of vision, just an idea - of something happening to your dad and you not being able to make it back home in time ..."

Kurt was silent, remembering his dad's heart attack, thinking of how he would have felt if Burt had died, of how it would feel if Burt died and he didn't even get to say goodbye. He sighed, deliberately letting go of his anger. It wasn't productive and Nina was doing the best she could to make amends. "Yes," he said quietly. "I forgive you. I know you weren't trying to hurt me - that you were just trying to help. I wish you had told me, though. Dad had just been to the doctor and had a full range of tests. He's not in any immediate danger. He just needs to stick to his diet and exercise program."

"I guess that's another mistake I made, then," Nina said softly. Tears were rolling gently down her face.

Heidi handed Nina a box of tissues. "There's something else you should know, Kurt," she said gently. "We don't normally tell the designers their overall ranking, but I think circumstances warrant it this time. If Nina had scored you accurately, you would have been one of the top three designers. You earned excellent scores from all of us."

Kurt smiled for the first time since Nina had started talking. "Really? I was good?"

"You were fantastic!" Nina said. "I'm going to tell the others that too, when I meet with them tonight. It isn't fair that they think you just barely made it onto the show."

Kurt was lost in thought. The women waited for him. They wanted to make sure he had the chance to say everything that was on his mind. "You know," he said slowly, "my mom always said that things generally work out for the best, and I've found that she was right about that most of the time. Being underestimated isn't always a bad thing. Unless you feel strongly about it, I think I'd rather no one else knew anything about this. Except maybe Blaine. I don't want him to think he did anything that caused me not to make the cut. And he doesn't need to know the whole story. You could just tell him it was a scoring error and leave it at that. Maybe say that Nina was sleepy or distracted or something and turned in the sheet without filling most of it out and no one noticed until later."

Heidi looked at Nina, then said, "I think we can do that, Kurt. Do you want to tell Blaine, or do you want me to do it?"

"You can do it. He's less likely to question you about it." Kurt thought some more. Turning to Nina, he asked, "Do you think you can judge me fairly from here on out? No favoritism to try to make things up to me?"

Nina was incredulous. "You mean you aren't concerned that I might give you low scores to get you sent home?"

"Of course not. You apologized and said you were wrong. You aren't going to give me low scores, but you might give me high ones out of guilt, and that wouldn't be fair to the other designers."

Heidi decided to step in. "We have a rubric, Kurt. Are you familiar with the term?"

"Yes, it's like a checklist, a guideline for grading something."

"That's correct. One of its purposes is to keep personalities from entering into the judges' decisions. As long as Nina follows the rubric, she'll be fair."

"I can promise, Kurt. No favoritism," Nina said.

"In that case, I don't see any reason for you to leave the show."

"I appreciate that, Kurt," Heidi said gratefully. "It would be a problem to find another judge at this point, and I'd hate to lose Nina."

"Thank you, Kurt. I would really like to stay. But I have to ask - why? Why didn't you make me leave?"

"It's a selfish reason, mostly. I've watched _Runway_ since the first season. When you don't like something, you let the designer know, but you do it cleanly and fairly, without ridicule. Your criticism is always _constructive_ criticism, and I've seen it happen time and time again - if a designer pays attention to what you say and learns from it, he does better in the succeeding challenges. I want the opportunity to learn from you."

"I don't even know what to say, Kurt. Thank you," Nina said softly.

"Now, I think we need to come up with a cover story," Kurt said briskly. "My roommates know I'm here seeing Heidi. Perhaps you were on the phone when I got here so I had to wait a while, and then you told me I wasn't allowed to throw any more parties. Or maybe you just wanted to make sure I didn't have any issues about not having as long to practice as everyone else."

"Practice?"

"Sure. You know, rereading my technique books, drafting some pattern pieces, sewing some things I don't do often. Just preparing for the show. Nothing in the rules precludes it, so I'm sure most people started as soon as they got home."

Nina and Heidi exchanged another look. "Maybe you should say you aren't allowed to throw any more parties unless you invite the judges. I understand the first one you had was very successful," Heidi joked.

"Well, there were a number of people involved. It was a joint effort."

"Speaking of parties, I understand the girls cooked lunch for you today. How was it?"

"It was fantastic. Annie made shepherd's pie and Jen baked rolls. Marisol whipped up a wonderful salad dressing using canned tomato soup. Blaine brought a huge piece of Jen's German chocolate cake to the office with him. Maybe he hasn't had a chance to finish it yet."

Heidi and Nina smiled at each other. It was always fun to tease Blaine. "Kurt, do you think Jen would share any more of that cake?" Heidi asked. "Good. Here's what we're going to do ..."

* * *

><p>Heidi buzzed Blaine's phone.<p>

"Yes, Heidi?"

"Could you come in here, please Blaine? Oh, and bring that piece of cake with you. And two forks."

A strangled sound was heard from the phone. "What if I tell you I already ate it?" Blaine said desperately.

"I won't believe you. You're saving it for your 3:00 coffee run. And speaking of which, Nina and I need coffee to go with the cake."

_I can't believe they took my cake! I was really looking forward to a treat this afternoon._ Blaine was on his way back from the coffee bar in the lobby, carrying two cups of coffee. He was so annoyed that hadn't even gotten a cup for himself, preferring to sulk instead, and he was taking his time coming back. Burt had called as promised, shortly after 2:00, apologizing profusely for putting Blaine in such an awkward position and begging for his help coming up with a plausible Christmas gift. Obviously, it couldn't be a puppy or kitten - the Atlas didn't allow pets, and a pet wasn't practical anyway. Blaine suggested something perishable, like a cheesecake but Burt claimed that Kurt rarely ate desserts. _Today must have been an exception._ _I could have eaten his piece if he didn't want dessert._ They finally settled on an excursion of some kind. Blaine's help really would be needed for something like that. The designers weren't allowed to leave the building without a staff member, so Blaine would have to get permission and arrange an escort. Burt had hinted strongly that Blaine should accompany Kurt, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea, at least not if it was just the two of them. Blaine was supposed to see what was available and call Burt back. _This is getting complicated. I should probably run this by Heidi before it goes any further. Great, another fun conversation._ He had just begun to start worrying about what was going on in Heidi's office when Heidi called and confiscated his cake. _That's got to be some kind of harassment. _

Blaine delivered the coffee, still fuming. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to Sandy's desk. _This is just too much! What is Sandy doing with my cake?_

"This is really good, Blaine," Sandy said around a forkful of chocolate and coconut. "Yum!"

Blaine continued to his desk, where he found a large envelope with a note that read 'Jon needs this right away ~ H'. He sighed and headed down the hall to Jon's office. _At least I won't have to watch Sandy devour that cake._

Lori wasn't at her desk, so he knocked on Jon's door.

"Come in," came the reply. He opened the door. _Oh, this is just not fair! How did Jon get some? _He waited until Jon had set the fork back down beside the half-eaten slice of cake before handing him the envelope. "Thank you, Blaine. Listen, could you do me a favor?"

_You don't deserve a favor. You've got cake._ "Of course. What do you need?"

"One second - I need to finish reading this." Jon seemed to be taking his time going over the report Heidi had sent him. Finally he continued, "Lori's out today. Could you run down to the mail room? They have a package for me, but they're shorthanded and don't have anyone to bring it up." _Sure, Jon. Bringing the mail will just make my day._ He nodded abruptly, not trusting himself to speak, and made his way to the mail room. He retrieved the package, making sure to keep it level and carry it gently, as instructed by the clerk.

Jon took one look at the package and said, "Oh, this isn't for me. It needs to go to Heidi. Are you headed back to the office?"

"I would be happy to take it, Jon." Blaine was beginning to regret his hasty action. _I wish I had at least gotten myself a coffee. Coffee would be better than nothing._

When he got back to the office, he frowned at Sandy, who was still enjoying her cake. He took the box to Heidi. She and Nina had evidently just finished eating. Heidi slowly licked her fork. "That girl has talent! Maybe we need to have some kind of challenge that involves making dessert."

"I wonder if we could make that work," laughed Nina.

"Jon said this package was for you, Heidi. Where should I put it?"

"Oh, I know what that is. Just take it to your desk and open it. You'll know what to do with it. But be careful with it. It's fragile."

Muttering to himself, Blaine took the package to his desk and cut the tape. He unfolded the flaps and took out the sheet of paper on top. His name was written on the outside, so he unfolded it.

_We love you, Blaine!_

_ ~Heidi, Nina, Sandy, Jon, Annie, Jen, Kurt, and Marisol_

He lifted off the layer of crumpled paper and found a large cup. He sniffed at the contents. _Coffee! _ Beside it was a plate covered by an inverted bowl, forming a makeshift container. He discovered a fork tucked into one corner of the box. He laughed as he removed the bowl, revealing the most beautiful piece of German chocolate cake he had ever seen. _I love my job!_


	16. Cutting Line

**Atlas New York has commercial space on some of the lower floors. For simplicity's sake, _Project Runway_ has offices there, although Tim, Michael and Nina also have offices at their respective businesses. I should also probably mention that Heidi isn't just the host - she's an executive producer on the show.**

**Gina - I'm embarrassed to say that the cake is just a standard German chocolate cake mix. Cool the cake and use thread or a knife to split the layers (that's really the important part), and then make a double recipe of coconut pecan frosting. Assemble the cake while the frosting is still warm and sprinkle mini chocolate chips between the layers. The recipe for the frosting is here:**

**www [dot] kraftrecipes [dot] com [slash] recipies [slash] coconut-pecan-filling-frosting-51053 [dot] aspx**

**You'll have more frosting than you need for four layers if you double it, so you can eat the leftovers, or you can just make 1 ½ recipes instead of a double recipe.**

**Andrea - I know. I thought about it but Kurt just wouldn't let me.**

**austenfan - Tim shows up mostly in the workroom, so he'll be featured as soon as we get going. He's the reason I watch _Runway_, so we'll see him frequently.**

**Becca - I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

><p>Heidi gave Blaine time to enjoy his snack before calling him into her office. "How was the cake?" she asked, eyes dancing with amusement.<p>

"You know exactly how it was!" Blaine replied. You got a bigger piece than I did."

"Yes, but I had to share it with Nina. You had a whole piece to yourself," she pointed out.

"I'm sure you didn't call me in here to discuss cake. What can I do for you?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You're probably wondering about the meeting we had with Kurt. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. Please sit down."

_Well, yeah!_ "This sounds serious," he said lightly.

"It is, but it all worked out okay. Fortunately, Kurt is an unusually forgiving person."

_Forgiving?_ "I don't understand."

"We discovered that there had been an error in the scoring process. One of the judges accidentally turned in the score sheet without filling it out completely. No one noticed in the tallying process, but Kurt received a much lower score than he should have."

_How could that happen?_ "How much lower?"

"He should have been in the top three. Everyone gave him very good scores, but we each thought we were the only one who had."

_This doesn't make sense. I saw Nina's face._ Blaine considered his options, what he was risking, before he spoke. "Heidi, I don't mean any disrespect, but this doesn't sound right to me. I don't think you're telling me the full story. I'm not sure why you're telling me this at all."

"I'm telling you this because Kurt asked me to. He didn't want you to think you had somehow caused him to get cut from the show. He doesn't want anyone else to know, by the way, so please keep it to yourself."

_Okay. I __**know**__ Nina had something to do with this, and it __**wasn't **__an accident, but if this is the line Kurt wants to take, then I'll keep my mouth shut._ "He doesn't want the other designers to know his score was higher?"

"No, he said he thought it would be to his advantage if they underestimated him, didn't think he was very good. He didn't say so, but I think he was also trying to avoid embarrassing the staff by making our mistake public."

"So Nina's off the hook?" Blaine was just mad enough to speak his mind.

Heidi looked at him for a long moment before replying. "_**The staff**_ is 'off the hook' because this is the way Kurt wanted it. We offered to make a public apology for our mistake and the judge in question offered to resign, but Kurt refused." She smiled gently. "He's really something special, isn't he?"

_You have no idea!_ "Yes, he is. And speaking of 'something special', I need to discuss something with you." He told Heidi about the conversation with Burt and how he now had to figure out some kind of Christmas present from Burt. "And it has to be plausible. I have a feeling it won't be easy to fool Kurt."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm open to suggestions, but I thought maybe I could get tickets to something - maybe another show or a concert. I know a staff member will have to go along, so I thought I'd run it by you before we went any further."

"That sounds reasonable, Blaine. Let me know what you decide and coordinate it with the scheduled events. If I see anything appropriate, I'll let you know." She handed him her empty plate. "Can you collect all of these and take them back up to the apartment, please?"

* * *

><p>"Hi, Blaine. Come on in. What brings you here?"<p>

"Hello, Jen. I'm returning your plates and I wanted to thank you for sharing the cake with the office staff. I think Heidi imposed on you just so she could play a joke on me."

"These look clean; did you wash them already?" Blaine nodded and she continued as she put them back in the cupboard. "I was happy to share; it was way too much cake for us anyway. It would have spoiled before we would had been able to finish it."

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt greeted him enthusiastically as he came into the kitchen.

"You! I have a bone to pick with you! You ratted me out! Do you know what Heidi did to me? She stole my cake, and then she had me running all over the place, and everywhere I went, someone else had a slice! Everyone was getting cake but me!"

Kurt grinned wickedly. "But it really tasted good when you did get some, didn't it? Did we get your coffee order right?"

_He looks so cute when he's being mischievous. _"Hmph. Yes, you did, but I'm still mad at you. And who is 'we'?"

"Jen fixed the plates and Annie took one to Sandy while Marisol took one to Jon. I got your coffee, packed the box and took it to the mail room. I'm surprised you didn't notice my name on the outside. It was one of the boxes I shipped my clothes in."

"I was too mad to pay any attention. How did you find the mail room?"

"Nina showed me where to go. I have to say, though, Heidi really surprised me. I didn't realize she could be so … um … playful."

_I want to talk to him about what happened in Heidi's office, but I can't do it in front of Jen. _"She gets that way sometimes, usually when she's been worried about something and it's resolved or when something turns out better than she expected. Are you ready for the meeting tonight?"

"I think so. I'm not planning to change clothes or anything."

"I hate to ask, but I've got to rearrange some tables for the meeting. Normally Matt would help me, but he's busy and I feel funny asking the women. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Let's go."

They went out into the hall and Blaine pressed the elevator button. "Kurt, I lied to you. I don't need any help with the tables. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want me for my muscles? I'm hurt, Blaine," he teased.

_Your muscles, your face, your mind, your body, your eyes - take your pick._ "I wanted to talk to you about the 'mistake' Heidi told me about. I know I didn't get the full story, and I'm not going to pry, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with everything. If there's anything you were afraid to say to Heidi or Nina, you can tell me."

"It's fine, Blaine." Kurt was annoyed. "It's over and done with, and I'm not a child. I'm not afraid of Heidi or Nina, and you don't need to take care of me."

_Don't be mad. Please don't be mad at me. _"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean that you were afraid of Heidi or Nina; I just thought maybe there was something you didn't say to them because they are judging the show. I just want to make sure you're satisfied with whatever they worked out."

Kurt sighed. He really didn't want to think about this any more. "I need to focus on the competition, Blaine. I can't afford to waste any more energy thinking about this. Yes, it was unfortunate and not fair to me, but Heidi's done her best to make up for it, and I'd rather let it go. Can we just drop it, please?"

_Well, that was a mistake. _"Sure. Let's go pretend to move some tables."

As it turned out, the tables did need to be rearranged slightly. They were too close together for comfort and weren't aligned very well. They worked together in uncomfortable silence. When they were finished, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm. "Blaine, I don't want to be mad at you. Friends?"

_Oh, thank goodness. Should I hug him? _Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into the briefest of hugs. "Always, Kurt." _Always and forever._

* * *

><p>The designers had assembled for the 5:00 meeting. The room was less crowded than the last time - instead of 20 designers, there were only twelve, and no parents. Heidi mounted the dais. "Welcome, designers! I'm glad to see you all back. We've got a number of things to go over tonight, so let's get started. First of all, as I'm sure you realized when you watched the show - you <em>did<em> watch the show, I hope." The designers laughed and applauded. "As you know, April is not among you. The _official _explanation is that she left for personal reasons." Heidi paused, waiting for the designers to realize what she was saying. "The truth is, she broke the rules and she was asked to leave. Her Facebook status made it clear that she had been selected to be on the show." She waited for the hum of conversation to die down. "I'm sharing this information to let you know how serious we are about this. The incident was unfortunate, but it does have an up side. Kurt has joined us."

Kurt was astounded and embarrassed when the designers and the assistants began cheering. Blaine smiled happily.

"It looks like all of you are just as happy to see him as I am," Heidi said when the room was quiet once more. "I need to remind you of the rules you _will_ follow while you are here. First of all, you are prohibited from leaving the apartment building without authorization. You may visit the coffee bar, the yoga area, the fitness room, the lounge, or the apartment of another designer. My office is always open to you. You may only visit with people who are a part of the show or Atlas staff. Are there any questions about that?

"There will be no unauthorized communication with family and friends, or acquaintances and strangers, for that matter. You may make all the calls you want to tonight - your phones will be taken up at 10:00 pm. You will have opportunities to call home twice a week. If there is a special occasion, let your assistant know and we'll 'make it work'." The designers laughed again at her use of Tim's catchphrase.

"Most of the time we will follow the same schedule each week. The challenge will be announced on Monday at 8:00. You will have time to sketch and shop on Monday morning, and you will have access to the workroom until 9:00 pm. You can eat lunch whenever you get to a convenient stopping place. On Tuesday the workroom will open at 8:00, and your models will come in at 2:00, and again, you may work until 9:00. On Wednesday you will work until 11:00, when lunch will be served, you will send your models to hair and makeup at 12:30, and the runway show will start 2:00. On Thursday we will shoot exit interviews and color spots, in which you talk about the way you felt during the challenge, and reshoot anything that didn't work out. On Fridays and Saturdays, if filming is finished, you will have the opportunity to go on excursions. The excursions are completely optional and will not affect the competition in any way. If there is anything you particularly want to do, let your assistant know and we'll see if we can ..." The designers laughed and chimed in. "... make it work!"

"We'll have to change the schedule a little to accommodate holidays, of course. We'll talk about that when the time comes. Speaking of holidays, we know it will be hard for all of you to be away from your families in general, but especially during the holiday season. If it's becoming too much, please let your assistant know. Any questions? Yes, Marisol?"

"You didn't mention Sunday. I'd like to go to church, if that's possible," she asked softly.

"Thank you for reminding me, Marisol. Of course any of you may go to any religious service you wish to attend. Just let your assistant know."

"Breakfast will be served in the lounge each morning starting at 6:00. However, you may cook in your apartment if you prefer. If you cook, you are responsible for cleaning up. On workroom days, there will be snacks and drinks available to you in the kitchen. If there is anything you would like to have, please tell your assistant. Unless something is labeled with a name, you are welcome to help yourself at any time. You will place your lunch order in the morning and it will be delivered about 11:30. If you prefer to pack a lunch, you may do so. We encourage you to take breaks and rest when you need to. You will find that you work better when you do. Please remember to transfer all drinks into cups and remove all packaging and put it in the trash. We want to avoid displaying brand names on the show, except for our paid sponsors.

"You may cook supper or order in. Groceries will be delivered twice a week. There are order sheets in your apartment. As with just about everything else, give them to your assistant. You may divide up the cooking chores in any way you please, and you don't have to eat in your own apartment. And if Blaine's group decides to invite the rest of you over, I would suggest you accept, especially if Jen is making dessert."

Everyone laughed again and Jen was delighted. "We have a little cake left, Heidi," she said.

"I'm not sure if that was an invitation for all of you or not, but let's move on. Your Internet access will be limited and monitored. We have a content filter and your assistant will be checking the reports daily. You are not permitted to use the Internet to research designs or construction methods. We'll be handing out packets a little later. Your user name and password will be in the packet. It is your responsibility to keep your password secure. If your account is used to access unauthorized material, you _will_ take the blame. If you think your password has been compromised, notify your assistant.

"Now let's talk about the schedule for this week. Tomorrow morning at 9:00, you will consult with a makeup artist. We'll supply you with appropriate products and you'll learn how to apply and remove them. We won't show you putting on makeup on camera, by the way, unless you normally wear makeup, because it takes away from the reality. After lunch, you'll take a trip to Mood, so you can familiarize yourselves with the layout and variety of fabrics available.

Heidi noticed a glazed expression on several of the designer's faces. "I know this is a lot to take in," she said reassuringly, "but none of this is new information, and you'll have a printed copy in your packet. In the workroom, muslin is always available and you may use as much as you need. We had an episode several seasons ago where a designer lost her money in Mood and had to …" She broke off when she realized all the designers were nodding at her. "I see you remember the episode. We'll keep going, then. We're changing a few things for this season, partly because you are all without formal training. For one thing, you will not be changing models. You have each been assigned a model who will be yours for the entire season. There will be a photo and measurements in your packet. You may also retain any materials you don't use in a particular challenge and use them in any succeeding challenge if you choose, as long as the rules for that particular challenge don't preclude it. If you have money left after you purchase what you need, feel free to get things you might be able to use later. In order to help you get your fabric within the time limit, the clerks at Mood will get any other supplies you need. There will be checklists for you to use for this purpose, and if an item isn't on the list, you may write it in. Of course, you may get your own notions, if you prefer. You may choose to help each other at any time, or you may choose not to. There are no restrictions on the amount or type of help you can give."

Heidi surveyed the room. "Do you have any questions? No? Okay, one more thing before we eat. We'll be having a talent show next weekend, so start getting your acts together. If you need anything, let your assistant know and we'll see if we can get it for you. I see you are all sitting with your flatmates. If you want to change tables or just get up and visit, please feel free. We don't have assigned seating for meals. All right, then! Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Heidi dismissed them, the designers got up and began to mill around, greeting each other happily. Ernesto made a beeline for Kurt and immediately engulfed him in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Kurt! When Tim called me to tell me you were in, I was so excited!"<p>

"Tim called you? Why did he do that?"

Ernesto looked embarrassed. "I talked to him that night. I told him that you helped me and asked if he thought I should resign."

"I thought we settled that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, but I still felt bad. Tim told me that it wouldn't do any good to resign because he didn't think you would take the slot if I did."

Kurt smiled. "He was right about that. I wouldn't have taken the spot if it meant kicking you out. But I was right about something, too."

Ernesto furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said you would do the same for me? Well, you did, didn't you? Or at least you tried to. Come on. Let's get in line. I'm starving!"


	17. Embellishments

**Thank you all for alerting, reviewing and reading! I really appreciate it. The next update might be a little slower. (Yes, I know, I said that before, but I mean it this time.) I'm going to try to add another chapter to _So I Can Be Comfortable _before I update this one again.**

**BTW, I've been getting hits on my other fics and I can only assume that's because some of you are checking them out as well since I haven't updated any of them this month, so thank you!**

**CdeS - I'm glad you think so. I wanted to write something a little different.**

**Azusa-Angel - I would have replied to your wonderful review, but you have private messaging turned off. I won't try to respond to everything you said here, but I'm so glad you like the story and I hope you got your history assignment done.**

**There's supposed to be a less than sign in the password, but FF keeps stripping it out, even when I edit the html code. If anyone knows how to fix this, please PM me.**

* * *

><p>After supper, the designers had all gone back to their apartments, accompanied by the assistants. They had received the packets Heidi had mentioned, along with the HP EliteBooks they would be using. Kurt was ecstatic. He had never had a laptop with a touch screen, never even hoped to have one. It was so much better than a tablet because it also had a keyboard, so it was perfect for sketching and the blogging that the producers wanted them to do. He wanted to try it out, but that could wait until after he called his dad, and maybe a few of his friends. Marisol was in the midst of a tearful conversation with Henri, so he decided go to the lounge to give her some privacy.<p>

He settled into an armchair in the corner of the deserted room, and pressed 'call'. "Hey, Dad!" he said cheerfully when Burt picked up.

"Kiddo, it's so good to hear your voice!"

They talked for quite a while. Kurt told Burt the cake story, and Burt told him about an incident in the garage when a customer assumed Becca didn't know how to fix his car. He thought about telling Burt about the scoring mistake, but decided that it wouldn't serve any purpose and would just get Burt upset. He talked about Annie's shepherd's pie and promised to get the recipe and make it for Burt when he got home, and he told Burt what Ernesto had tried to do for him. By the time they got off the phone, it was nearly 10:00, so Kurt sent texts to several friends to let them know he was fine and wouldn't be contacting them again for a while. He didn't know how much time he would be allowed to spend on the phone, but he intended to spend every minute of it talking to Burt.

When he got back to the apartment, Blaine was sitting in the living room alone.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Are you waiting on me?" Kurt asked.

_I'm early because I hoped to see you for a minute. _"No, not at all. It isn't 10:00 yet, and I want to give everyone as much time as possible before I have to take their phones."

"Speaking of time, aren't you working awfully long hours? It seems like you don't get any time off."

_I'd gladly stay longer if I could spend the time with you. _"It's kind of a funny job in that respect. We work hard when we're filming, but we get lots of time off afterwards. It suits me because I live alone, so no one is missing me now, and I'm free to do whatever I want when I have time off. If I had a family, it would be different. Besides, the pay is commiserate with the amount of effort the job requires. It supports my fabulous and extensive wardrobe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part. When Blaine's phone beeped, he silenced the alarm and sighed. "This is one job I don't like. Sometime it goes well and sometimes it's terrible."

"So that's how you afford the bowties." Kurt powered off his phone and handed it to Blaine with a smile. "Do you want me to get Marisol? She was having a pretty intense conversation with her fiancé earlier. That's the reason I left - to give her some privacy."

"Yeah, thanks. Annie let me in earlier, so she and Jen know why I'm here, but Marisol doesn't." Blaine knocked on the door of the other bedroom while Kurt went to talk to Marisol. "Annie, Jen, it's Blaine. I'm sorry, but I need to get your phones now."

Jen came out with both phones in her hand. She looked a little tearful, but there was a smile on her face. "Don't mind me, Blaine. I'm just a big baby. I don't feel too bad, though. Annie's not much better. She really misses her Mum."

"It must be hard to be so far away from home. You can tell her that you'll all have another call time soon. I'm going as soon as I get Marisol's phone, so I'll say good night."

"Night, Blaine. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes. We have a makeup lesson to go to. I'll be back about 8:40."

"Oh, good." Jen went back into the bedroom just as Kurt came back with Marisol's phone. "How was she?"

"She's okay. Henri's ship is leaving port tomorrow, so it will be more difficult for her to reach him."

_Oh, that's rough. Poor Marisol. And poor Henri, too. _"I'm glad you told me. I'll let Heidi know. If we need to schedule her calls differently to coincide with times he will be available, we can certainly do that. If we need to let her use e-mail or Skype, that's an option, too. She shouldn't have to suffer because he is serving our country. Tell her to get with me about it tomorrow." He took out his phone and made an entry on his task list.

Kurt gave Blaine a grateful smile. "That will make her feel so much better! Thank you. I'm going to bed now, so you can finally go home. See you tomorrow?"

_You can count on it!_ "Yes. Good night." _And sweet dreams._

"Good night, Blaine."

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back into the room, Marisol was already in bed, though still awake. He was rewarded with a happy smile when he delivered Blaine's message about making sure she would be able to talk to Henri. She seemed ready to sleep, so Kurt took his packet out to the living room. The first thing he pulled out was the model dossier. His model was named Lars Svenson, and he looked like a 'Lars Svenson'. He was Scandinavian in coloring, with blond hair, blue eyes, and skin that would be fair when it wasn't tanned. <em>He'll look good in jewel tones.<em> His hair wasn't too long, but it was long enough that it could be styled a number of ways. He had good facial structure, but he wasn't so distinctive-looking that he would distract from the clothes. He was just under six feet tall, which was a little short for a model, but he was well-proportioned. As far as Kurt could tell from the photo, he was fit, but not too muscular. _Thank goodness. I won't have to figure out how to adjust for any strange bulges._ There was a short biography, but Kurt decided to read it later.

Overall, Kurt was pleased with his model. He set the dossier aside and pulled out the next sheet, which turned out to be his Internet user name and password. _'khummel' - okay, that's not a surprise, but what's with this password?_ _'bA3kHN&f' Oh, it has a heart in it! Cool!_ He reached for his phone to record the information, but remembered that it was gone. _Darn! I'm going to miss my phone more than I thought. _He started reading over the rules and guidelines, but when he couldn't suppress the yawns any longer, he put everything back into the envelope and went to bed. He needed to be up early to meet Ernesto in the fitness center before breakfast.

* * *

><p>When the alarm went off, Kurt put on his workout clothes, skipping most of his morning routine. There wasn't much point since he would shower after his workout. He checked his hair in the mirror before going into the kitchen.<p>

Annie was making tea, and Jen already had coffee. There was more in the coffeemaker, so Kurt grabbed a mug and sat down at the table.

"Are you working out this morning, Kurt?" Annie asked as she filled the teapot with hot water to warm it.

"Yes, I'm meeting Ernesto there in about 15 minutes. Want to tag along?"

The teakettle began to shriek, and Annie emptied the teapot before spooning in the loose tea and refilling it with boiling water. "No, thank you! I'm not a morning person in the first place, and the last thing I want to do is exercise when I'm groggy."

Jen laughed. "It might wake you up. Not that I have any intention of going. We'll wait for you to get back, Kurt, so we can go to breakfast together."

"Thanks, Jen. That would be great. I'll see if Ernesto wants to join us, if that's okay."

"Sure! The more, the merrier. Did you guys look at your Internet passwords yet?" Annie asked.

Jen frowned. "I did. Why?"

"They don't seem to care much about security. Mine is all lower case, and it's an English word and it gives me a good hint about what yours might be."

"Oh, I see what you mean. I wonder if we can change them. I guess it doesn't matter; it's mostly just for verification. It's not like anyone can steal our identity or get into anything important with them. If you're concerned about it, though, you should ask Blaine when he gets here."

"Annie, what kind of tea is that? It smells flowery," Kurt asked.

"It's called Earl Gray, and you're smelling the bergamot."

"What's bergamot? I've never heard of it." Jen crossed the room to inhale the steam from the teapot.

"It's a citrus fruit. The tea has oil from the rind. Help yourself; I made plenty. I prefer it with milk."

Kurt finished his coffee. "I'll get some later if that's okay. I've got to run. I'll see you in about an hour."

* * *

><p>Ernesto was talking to Mandy when Kurt got upstairs. They exchanged greetings and chose their equipment, Kurt returning to the eliptical and Ernesto jogging on the adjacent treadmill.<p>

"What did you think of your model?" Kurt asked.

"I think I got really lucky," Ernesto replied with a big grin. "Leah reminds me of my sister. They don't have the same coloring, but they have the same eyes, and the same cute nose. Their body types are similar as well, so it will be easy for me to design for her. I just hope she's a sweet person like Serena. Her bio said she's a painter, and she volunteers with Big Brothers Big Sisters. What about you?"

"That's great, Ernesto. I think I'm in good shape, too. I haven't read his bio yet, but Lars looks like someone I can design for, and his complexion suits my color pallet, although it looks like he either spends quite a bit of time outdoors or in a tanning bed."

"What do you think about the talent show? Are you going to perform?"

"I was considering it. I was in glee club in high school, so if I do anything, it will be singing. What about you?"

"I play a few instruments. I don't know if anyone would be interested, though."

"The whole idea is for us to get to know each other better. I think you should perform. What do you play?"

"Mostly woodwinds - bassoon, oboe, and clarinet. Banjo, too, but not as well."

"Wow, that's a lot! A bassoon is that tall wooden instrument, right?"

"Yes. It's a double reed, like the oboe. I played the woodwinds in band, but the banjo was just for fun. Andrew says he's going to do a stand-up routine."

"Oh, that will be priceless! You should have heard him talking about his lost luggage. It was hysterical! Is he in your apartment?"

"Yes, he's my roommate. I heard you're in with the girls."

"Yeah, I'm sharing with Marisol. She's so sweet. I can tell she wants to mother everyone. Annie and Jen are fantastic, too. I haven't had a chance to ask Jen about her ink, but I'm sure the story will be interesting. They fixed lunch for me yesterday, and it was wonderful. I think I'll get to try food I've never eaten, since Annie's English, and Marisol is from Louisiana. I got the impression that she knows Cajun and Creole cuisine."

"You're lucky. No one in my bunch likes to cook, so we'll be eating a lot of pizza." Ernesto made a face.

"I'll make sure we have you over soon. Oh, that reminds me - we're going downstairs for breakfast after I get back. Do you want to join us? I'll have to shower first, so it will be about 30 minutes after we get done here."

"I'd love to. Can I invite the rest of my group, Andrew, Marcel, and Ash?"

"Of course. It will be good to get to talk to them. I haven't had much chance to visit with anyone so far."

Ernesto crossed the room to use the weight machines for a while, making conversation difficult, so Kurt turned on some music and concentrated on his workout for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p>After he showered, Kurt and the girls went down for breakfast. The four young men were already there. Once again, the topic of conversation was the upcoming talent show. "I think Jonny plays bass guitar," said Ash. "He mentioned something about it when we went to <em>How to Succeed<em>. Maybe you could find enough people to put a group together, Ernesto."

"I play sax," Marcel said eagerly. "If you can play clarinet, and we get Jonny, that would almost be enough for a jazz band. I wonder if there's a percussionist around."

"Right here!" Annie chimed in. "It would be better if Jonny could play the upright bass. I wonder if he can. If not, we can probably make it work."

While Annie, Ernesto and Marcel discussed song possibilities, Marisol turned to Jen. "The only talent I have is quilting, and I don't think that would be too entertaining, so I guess I'll be playing the role of the audience in this production. What about you, Jen?"

"I was a twirler in high school. I guess I could do one of my old routines."

"A twirler? Like a dancer?"

"No, with a baton. I guess not a lot of schools have twirlers these days."

"I'm impressed, Jen. I've tried twirling and I can testify that it takes quite a bit of skill. I didn't keep a good grip on my batons and almost did some damage to the cheerleader sponsor." Kurt smiled at the memory. Sue had not been happy with him. "I guess I'll be singing. At least it doesn't involve any flying objects."

* * *

><p>After breakfast they returned to the apartment. Kurt rushed into the bathroom to check his hair while the girls visited with Blaine in the living room, Annie sharing their plans for the talent show and receiving Blaine's assurance that a drum set could be obtained, as well as instruments for the other band members. He made a note to contact Jen's mom to get her to send Jen's batons and costume so she would have them in time to practice. "What about Kurt?"<p>

"He said he was going to sing, but he didn't say if he needed anything," Jen replied.

Hey Blaine, not to change the subject, but do we have to keep the Internet passwords that were assigned to us? Mine doesn't seem very secure," Annie said, "and I think I could guess other people's, so they could probably guess mine."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, and he fought to control his expression. _Did I change Kurt's password back? I don't remember. _In an uncharacteristic moment of juvenile behavior when he was setting up the Internet accounts, he had played with Kurt's password. He tried frantically to remember the last one he had entered before Heidi asked him to run an errand. _Let's see, 'beautifulblueeyes' was the first thing, and then it was 'iwantu', and I remember changing it to 'perfect'._ He realized Annie was waiting for an answer. "Oh, sorry. I just thought of something I was supposed to do yesterday. You must not have logged in yet. The first time you connect, you'll have the opportunity to change it. You don't have to, but you can if you want." _Oh, well. It's too late to do anything about it now. He doesn't know I set up the accounts, so even if it is odd, he won't suspect anything._ "We need to get going. Can someone get Kurt?"


	18. Strings

**In the last chapter, Kurt's password was supposed to have a less than sign in it, (bAlessthan3kHN&f) but FF keeps stripping it out, even when I edit the html code. If anyone knows how to fix this, please PM me. For now, I'll just use the words.**

**To the anonymous reviewer who said I made your day a little better: thank you, thank you, thank you! You said some wonderful things, but I can't think of anything better to hear than that I made a difference, however minuscule, to someone.**

**joerainbird - I'm glad it made you laugh.**

**Chinablues - What? Someone referred this fic on a forum? That's so cool! Please PM me or leave a review with a link.**

**I should have credited Kaysco for Marcel in the last chapter, and leahmo34 for Leah. Brendan and Chris are from VampBait.**

**There are more than 200 people who have this story on alert, and over 700 who are reading on a regular basis. I can't even wrap my mind around that. Thank you all so much!**

**I'm sorry if you got multiple alerts. I'm having trouble getting this chapter to show up.**

**Oh, and the tie-pulling? You saw it here first. Just sayin'. :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was glad to see Isaac again. As promised, he would be working with Kurt and his model, and the girls as well. The four of them sat in front of mirrors while Isaac gave them pointers and suggested things they might try. He reshaped Marisol's eyebrows, making her eyes stand out more. "One of these days, I'm going to tame those caterpillars that Blaine insists on wearing," Isaac threatened. He talked Jen out of the bright tones she was using and into more of a rose pallet. Although she was reluctant at first, when Isaac showed her the result, she was quite pleased. It was fun listening to the conversation - there was Annie's clipped accent and British-isms and Isaac's Caribbean cadence, and Marisol slipped into Cajun patois, just for fun. The hairdressers were also available for the designers if they chose to use them, which led an awkward moment when Isaac suggested that Annie might want bangs before she realized he was proposing a haircut and not making lewd comments.<p>

"Marisol, you and Annie could put together a comedy act with your accents and different word meanings," suggested Kurt, only half in jest. "It would be a big hit at the talent show."

"Are you performing, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Is there anything we need to get you?"

"I thought I'd sing _You've Got a Friend_ if I can find a karaoke version."

_Oh, I love __**Toy Story**__! _"Randy Newman?"

"No, that's _You've Got a Friend in Me_. I'm talking about the song Carole King wrote. She and James Taylor both recorded it in the 70s. Her version is piano, and his is guitar."

"Which one do you want?"

"Neither one is really in my key, but I'll work with whatever I can find. I love the song, and I think it's appropriate. We're going to become sort of a family by the time the twelve weeks is up and we'll need to support each other through all the stress."

_Should I offer? I'd really like to spend more time with him._ "If you want, I can accompany you and we can transpose it to a key that is comfortable."

Kurt was delighted. "That would be great! Piano or guitar?"

_I can't wait to hear him sing._ "Either, actually."

"Really? I'm impressed! In that case, I'd prefer guitar. Acoustic, if you have it."

_I impressed him! _"Perfect. We'll need to practice. Do you want to get together this evening? I can come back after supper. Maybe about 7:00?"

Kurt smiled warmly. "It's a date!"

_A date? Oh, I guess he doesn't mean it like that._ "I'll see you then."

"Would you like to join us for supper, Blaine?" Annie asked. Despite her comment about focusing on the contest, she still wanted to get to know Blaine a little better. "A few other people are coming and we aren't having anything fancy - just stew and cornbread."

"Hey!" Jen objected. "I'll have you know my cowboy stew - that's 'served to' and not 'made from', by the way - is very fancy! And my cornbread is to die for! We'll be eating about 6:00."

Blaine laughed. "In that case, I'd love to."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment, Kurt settled in to finish going through the packet he had abandoned the previous night. He read Lars' biography and discovered that his model was into extreme sports, particularly bungee jumping and skydiving. He didn't know if they would have any time to converse, but if they did, at least he would know what to talk about.<p>

The next paper was the blogging guidelines. Blogs weren't required, but Kurt knew that the blog was a good way to get audience support and that if scores were close, the producers would be more likely to retain the designer who was popular with the audience. Besides, Kurt enjoyed writing and it was fun to think people might read what he wrote. He got out his new computer. He hadn't memorized his password yet, so he located the paper with the log on information. He stared at it, puzzled, trying to create a mnemonic. There was something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite bring it forward. _What does it remind me of?_ '_bAlessthan3kHN&f_**' **He let his mind go blank, relaxing and closing his eyes. _Puck. It's something to do with Puck. Oh, it's that song he wrote - 'big Ass Heart'._ That took care of the first four characters. The rest was easy. _kors, Heidi, Nina and fashion. Got it!_ He logged on, cancelling the dialog box that was offering him the chance to change his password, and began to type. He wrote about the lunch the girls had fixed for him and speculated about what the first challenge might be. He started a list of things he learned in New York, with 'Shepherd's pie is delicious' as the first item. It wasn't long before he had filled the space allotted.

They had decided that each person should fix his own lunch of leftovers or whatever was in the kitchen. Kurt sliced an apple and made a sandwich, then returned to his computer. He reconfigured it as a tablet, got out the stylus and began sketching, not really having anything in mind other than to get familiar with the software and hardware. He drew a pair of pants, tight but not unprofessional and a dress shirt with an asymmetrical closure, adding a few subtle details with top-stitching. He wanted the look to be distinctive but understated and classy. He left the neck open, deciding against a tie. He added a face to the figure, looked at it critically, then drew in curly hair and triangular eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Sandy was going over the acts for the talent show. "Let's see, we have the jazz combo, and Andrew's stand-up routine. The instruments will be delivered this afternoon. What else do we have?"<p>

"Kurt is going to sing and I'll accompany him, and Jen's mom is mailing her batons and costume. Jen says she has the song she'll use, but she needs to know how high the ceiling is and if it's okay to twirl fire." _It doesn't matter what anyone else does - Kurt will steal the show._

"Thank you, Blaine. I'll check on the fire and get back to you. Lori, what about the models?"

"Lane is going to dance, and three of them have a skit they call _Diva Designers_."

"It would be nice to have at least one more act. Blaine, you said you were going to accompany Kurt. Do you perform?"

"I sing a little, and I play piano and guitar. Not both at the same time, of course."

"Perfect! Will you help me out and be the seventh act?"

_I could sing to Kurt! Do I want to sing to Kurt? That's not such a good idea. I could sing to Kurt but no one would have to know that's what I was doing. I could pretend to sing to the girls._ "Sure, Sandy. Whatever you need."

* * *

><p>When the designers met in the lobby for the trip to Mood, Kurt was surprised and a little disappointed to find that Blaine was nowhere in sight. Instead, Jo was in charge of the eager group. Annie walked with Ernesto and Jonny, arguing over whether they could do justice to Adele, and Jen and Marisol were being regaled by Andrew's tales of being the only guy in his high school color guard, so Kurt took the opportunity to get to know Brenden a little better. Although Kurt wasn't in the market for a relationship at the moment, he was always interested in other people, and Brenden was giving off mixed signals, flirting shamelessly with Chris and Jo. Jo simply held up her left hand to display the rings. Chris blushed and stammered before opening his wallet to show everyone the photo of Bradley, his on-again-off-again boyfriend. Kurt slowed down a little, hoping Brenden would fall back as well so they could talk.<p>

"I know," he said wickedly, "you want to ask me what that was all about, why I was flirting with both of them. It's fun and it's a good way to find out about people quickly. For example, both of them were flattered by the attention, but Jo wouldn't even consider a relationship with me. And it wasn't because I'm bi, it was because she doesn't cheat and she's a staff member. Chris wasn't interested now, but if Bradley breaks up with him again, he'll consider it. Probably won't do anything about it because I won't flirt with him again, but he'll remember that I was interested and it might make him feel better about himself. It didn't bother you that I'm bisexual, but you thought it was tacky of me to be hitting on both of them at the same time. However, I can see you realizing now that flirting with both at the same time insures that neither one will take me seriously."

"Okay, I can see that," Kurt said, considering, "but isn't that a little manipulative?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Brenden laughed. "We all manipulate people all the time. The key is to do it with respect and make sure the end position is fair to everyone. I'm manipulating you right now. I'm making you realize I'm smart and I'm honest. Later, I might ask you to help me, and you'll be more willing to do it because you like me."

Kurt pouted. "I don't know about that. I'm _much_ cuter than Chris, and you didn't even wink at me. Maybe I'm offended and won't have anything to do with you, or maybe I'm even angry and just waiting for a chance to get revenge."

"Ah, you underestimate me, Sir. I watched the show and I'm observant. I knew Chris and Jo were in relationships, but when you talked about who you would miss if you made the cut, the only person you mentioned was your dad. You're single, and that means I don't approach you unless I actually want to be involved. I'm not a heart-breaker."

"Stuck on yourself much?"

"Not at all. I'm not saying you _would_ fall for me; I'm just saying that I'm not willing to take a chance of hurting someone. Now admit it - you find me intriguing and interesting and you think we could work well together." He preened playfully.

"Okay, I admit it. You're intriguing and interesting, but my interest is purely platonic. And I do think I could work with you. You communicate well, you aren't afraid to say what you're thinking, and you listen, all of which would tend to eliminate potential drama so we could focus on the job."

"Good, because I think the same about you. So who manipulated whom? Or was it mutual?"

* * *

><p>As part of his preparation, Kurt had studied the Mood floor plans provided on their website, so he already knew the layout. He focused on colors and patterns, and spent quite a bit of time looking at the notions. He planned looks in his head, trying to keep Lars' complexion in mind, and focusing on the details that would make his clothes stand out on the runway. Kurt had always subscribed to the theory that 'more' was 'better', but he had watched the show for enough years to know that the judges, particularly Nina, didn't agree with that philosophy and he would have to edit himself or risk elimination.<p>

Since carrying large bolts of fabric around the store was impractical, they were allowed to swatch as long as they didn't take the swatches out of the store with them. Kurt had put together several looks in jewel tones, and he had even found a beautiful piece of fabric in his mother's favorite color that he planned to use on the show if at all possible. He was testing himself, thinking of something he wanted and seeing how quickly he could put his hands on it when he suddenly realized he was picking fabrics that would look terrible on Lars. They weren't the right colors for himself, either. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually figured out what he was doing. He went to look for Jo.

"Are we allowed to buy fabric today for personal use?"

"I'm not sure, Kurt," she hedged. "What did you have in mind?" After making sure they weren't being overheard, he told her what he wanted to do. "Let me make a phone call. I'm not too sure about this. No one's ever asked before, but I see your point. You're going to need access to the workroom next weekend, and I think I'd better get permission before you spend any money. Don't get your hopes up, but I'll try. Do you think one day will be enough?" When he nodded, she got out her phone and went through a door marked 'Employees Only'.

"Hi, Sandy. It's Jo. Is Heidi available? … No, no problem, just a question. … Hi, Heidi. One of the designers has a question. … Yes, it is. How did you know? … He wants to know if he could …"

Kurt looked at her expectantly when she emerged, smiling in delight when she gave him an OK sign. "Heidi said to be circumspect, so we're going to make this look like it's my purchase. I'll give them the order and come back later to pick it up. I might be able to talk them into delivering it under the circumstances; we are pretty good customers, you know. Either way, it'll be waiting for you in the workroom. Do you have the swatches? We'll work out the money later. Go over there and pretend to look at buttons while you text me your list. Here's my number. Heidi said you can use the workroom thread, but you need to buy any other notions."

"I think I'd better write it out," Kurt said with a smile. "I don't have a phone, remember?"

* * *

><p>After supper, Annie left with Ernesto to meet with the rest of the band in the lounge. Blaine unpacked his guitar and began to tune it. "Sorry, I put on new strings yesterday, and they haven't settled yet. I'll be tuning a lot tonight." He started playing the opening notes. "What key would you like this in?"<p>

"The James Taylor version is in A. Could we try it up a step, or does it make the chords strange to play it in B?"

"I use a lot of barred chords, so it doesn't make much difference. If I have to, I can use a capo, so we can do whatever key you want. Is the standard introduction okay?" Blaine started the introduction again, this time in B, and Kurt began to sing. _I'm surprised he sings that low. His speaking voice is much higher._ Blaine stopped playing when he realized Kurt was no longer singing. "Want to try it in C?" After some experimentation, they decided on the key of D, and settled down to practice in earnest. During the first run-through, Blaine was concentrating on the notes. The song wasn't in his repertoire, so he had listened to it several times during the day. He had it in his mind pretty well, but figuring out the picking and transposing it took all his attention. By the second time, however, he was comfortable enough to add percussive sounds by striking the deadened strings from time to time. It wasn't until the third time that he began unconsciously to sing background harmonies, his voice flowing below the melody, supporting and enriching the sound. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped playing. _What is the matter with me?_ "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was concentrating on the song and not thinking."

"Blaine, that sounded amazing when you sang with me! Could we … I mean … would you think it was weird if we turned it into a duet?"

_I'd love to sing with you! I'd prefer a love song, but I'll take what I can get._ "Why would it be weird? It's a song about friendship. I'll come in with a harmony on the chorus."

"No, I don't want you to back me up; I want to duet with you. I'll sing the melody on the first verse and you sing harmony below, just like you were doing. Then you take the melody on the second verse." They began again, Blaine singing harmony as directed through the first verse and chorus, switching to the melody as the second verse started. To his surprise Kurt sang a descant, weaving above and around the melody, going incredibly high but still using his chest voice. _He's a countertenor! _When they got to the bridge, Kurt took the melody again and held it for the rest of the song.

_That was so much fun!_ At Dalton, Blaine had started out singing backup before he became the lead singer, but he had never sung a duet. He found the dynamic was completely different. It was a partnership, a give and take, and it was exhilarating. "Your range is incredible, Kurt!"

"Thank you. We need to run through it a few more times, but let's think about choreography for a minute. How much can you move with the guitar?"

"The cable's pretty long, so I can move around but I can't get too energetic. I could record the audio if you want. I've got a little studio in my apartment."

"I like the idea of live music. Let's see what we can come up with. If that doesn't work out, we'll go to Plan B. Can you do this?" Kurt leaned in, shimmying his shoulders. bending his back and bringing his face in close to Blaine's.

Blaine copied the movement. "For the chorus?"

"Yes. I think I should sing to you when I have the melody, and the focus should be on you during your verse, and we can sing to each other on the chorus and the bridge. Unless it makes you uncomfortable."

_I could never be uncomfortable with you._ "You said it that first weekend - we're friends. It's not uncomfortable at all. This is a first for me, though. I've never sung a duet with anyone before. The glee club I was in at school always had a lead singer and a bunch of backup singers, but never two people singing together. I guess it was because it was an all-boys school. It was funny - we sang quite a few songs that were meant for female singers."

"Our teacher forced us to sing some strange stuff, too. I've done a few duets, but I mostly sang backup."

_No way! Not with your voice!_ "You're a _countertenor_. Did they not know how rare that was? You should have been featured."

"Unfortunately, the teacher didn't think so, but thank you."

They got back to work, running through the song several times, perfecting the harmonies and working out the choreography. They were so engrossed that they didn't realize Annie had come back until she spoke to them. "That sounds fantastic, guys! I really like the way you're using your guitar to simulate percussion, Blaine. I don't want to horn in on your performance, Kurt, but …"

"It would sound better with a real drum set!" interrupted Kurt. "If you're offering, we accept. Do you have time to run through it with us?"

"Sure. Just let me run to the loo and we can go downstairs." Annie disappeared into the bedroom.

"Is this okay with you, Blaine? I probably should have asked you first."

"No, it's fine. And this is your performance. You didn't need to ask me anything."

"It's _our _performance." He looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I probably shouldn't say anything but Annie wants to get to know you better."

_She wants to __**what**__? Now what do I do? I could come out to Kurt. It would be so easy right now, but it's better if he doesn't know. I could pretend to be interested in Annie, but I can't lead her on. That wouldn't be right._ "She seems like a nice girl. I'd like to be her friend."

"Did you just 'friend zone' her?"

_Well, yeah! I'm gay!_ "Given the circumstances, that's all that would be appropriate."

"Now that I think about it, she kinda said that, too." Kurt grinned teasingly at him. "I'm glad to see that you both have integrity. I like to surround myself with fabulous people, and integrity is an important quality. It's right up there with intelligence, sartorial elegance and musical talent."

* * *

><p>It was late when Blaine finally headed home, tired but happy. The song was much better with drums and Annie was entertaining, but singing with Kurt was the most fun he had had in a long time. Truthfully, they had pretty much perfected the song in just a few hours, but Blaine wasn't about to admit it, insisting that he would be back on Sunday afternoon. <em>I wish the talent show was a month away so we could practice more.<em> _Maybe we could do a second song! Each act gets ten minutes._ As soon as the train emerged from underground and he had service again, he sent an e-mail to Kurt and Annie.

Now all he needed to do was pick something for his own performance, something that would express his feelings, even though no one would know to whom he was singing. He had a riff stuck in his head and he began to hum quietly to himself. The melody was bright - very upbeat. He pulled out his phone and began to jot down lyrics.

I wake up in the morning  
>There's a big smile on my face.<br>I think about you baby  
>And my heart begins to race.<p>

Never thought I'd feel this way,  
>Never thought I would<br>Never thought I'd find somebody  
>Who could make me feel so good.<p> 


	19. Piping

**Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**Chinablues - Thank you for the link. You're right - lots of great stuff to read there.**

**Don't own.**

* * *

><p>Blaine spent most of Sunday morning in his bedroom, working on the song he was writing. It was beginning to come together, but he wasn't sure it was good enough to perform, especially not in front of Kurt, who would know if it were musically lacking. He concentrated on adding complexity, both to the melody and the accompaniment. He was using the keyboard at the moment because he could play with one hand and take notes with the other, but he was pretty sure he would end up performing it on the guitar. He wanted a second song, in case the first one didn't work out or if Sandy needed him to fill more time. After quite a bit of thought, he settled on <em>Scotch and Soda<em>. Although it wasn't well known at present, he liked the sultry, bluesy tone and it suited his voice. Blaine's maternal grandparents had been big fans of the Kingston Trio, and his mom had grown up listening to their music, so it was natural for her to share it with Blaine. His earliest musical memories included _Tom Dooley_ and _Scarlet Ribbons_ along with Chopin and Bach.

_I need to take a break! _He looked around the room with a sigh. He didn't mind that his apartment was small. Since they had moved so often, his family tended not to accumulate the all the we-can't-throw-this-away-because-someone-might-need-it kind of junk that other people did, and the minimalistic habit had stayed with Blaine. He loved to read, but preferred library books that could be returned after he had enjoyed them. He downloaded the majority of the music he bought; it took up less room and was more environmentally friendly than buying CDs. He didn't save the birthday cards his parents sent, and most of their other correspondence took the form of texts and e-mails. He liked clothes and needed to dress well for his job, but he would rather have a few good pieces than numerous cheap ones.

On his dresser was a carved wooden box his grandfather had made for his grandmother for their first anniversary. His mother gave it to him when he turned 10, calling it his 'treasure box'. If there was anything he couldn't bear to throw away, he was allowed to keep it, as long as it would fit in the box. If the box got full, he would have to reevaluate its contents. The box was quite large, and he was very selective about what he placed in it, so even after ten years, it was only half full. He knew he could keep anything he wanted now, regardless of size, but he still put his most valued possessions in the treasure box. He ran his finger around the large center heart with its entwined initials, marvelling at the quality of the carving, before lifting the lid. When he was very little and the box still belonged to his mother, 'Katie' and 'Bill' weren't real people to him, and he couldn't imagine that the young people in the faded photograph taken at their wedding had any relation to his beloved grandparents.

There had been more items added to the box in the last month than in the entire previous year. He gently touched the signed Playbill and ticket stub from _How to Succeed_, remembering how happy Burt and Kurt had both been. He opened the 'cake' note and read it again before extracting the item he needed. The letter was nothing fancy, written on lined notebook paper in a somewhat messy scrawl.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'd like to apologize again for putting you to the trouble of having to arrange a Christmas present from me to Kurt. You took good care of us when we were there in November, and this seems like a poor way to repay you. I also want to say how glad I am to know that you are in New York to keep an eye on Kurt. I know he'll be in good hands as long as you are around. Kurt's been dreaming about New York for a long time. I'm enclosing a report he wrote when he was eight. Maybe it will give you an idea. Please use the enclosed check to buy his present and for any other expenses. I think he'd probably enjoy an experience more than an object. He usually ends up telling me what to buy him, but maybe you'll be better at picking out presents than I am. _

_Burt_

Along with the letter, Blaine found a much older piece of paper - the kind used for children who are still learning to write. The handwriting was childish, but very neat.

_The Brooklyn Bridge  
><em>_by Kurt Hummel_

_The Brooklyn Bridge was finished in 1883. It goes from Manhattan to Brooklyn. It is 1,595 feet long. It is a suspension bridge. One day I will go to New York. I will walk across the Brooklyn Bridge. I will look out and see the Statue of Liberty. I will eat Chinese food._

There was also a check for $300, made out to Blaine Anderson. _That's quite a bit to work with. I should be able to do something really nice with this!_ _I remember something about the Brooklyn Bridge. What was it?_ He opened his computer and went to Google. _I think this will work, and it will actually solve another problem at the same time! I just have to get it approved and then run it by Burt._

* * *

><p>The coffee bar was almost deserted; evidently Sunday afternoon wasn't a busy time for them. Blaine reached for his wallet, but Kurt waved him away. "You can get it next time."<p>

"How about _Mockingbird_? That's another Carole King/James Taylor song, and it's a great duet," Blaine suggested as they settled in at a corner table. _One day, we'll have coffee together and it will be a real date. And I'll reach across the table and take your hand._

"Um, Blaine? Carly Simon," Kurt said, suppressing a smile.

_He's so cute when he does that! _"What?"

"It was Carly Simon, not Carole King."

_I'll bet his hands are soft. His lips, too. _"Darn. That's right. I always get them mixed up." He took a sip from his cup. "This is good."

"We'd need Marcel. For sax."

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he nearly choked on his coffee. _For __**what**__? Where did that come from? We don't need Marcel for anything. I don't want a Ménage à trois! How much experience has Kurt had, anyway?… Oh, he said __**sax**__._ Blaine felt his ears turning red. _Get a grip, Blaine. Breathe. _"You're right, Kurt. Annie, too." He paused, listening to the song in his head. "We don't have enough instrumentation for _Mockingbird_. We'd better think of something else." _I couldn't sing it without cringing now, anyway._ "If you want to stay with James Taylor, you could do _Shower the People_."

"That's a pretty song, but I think we should do something more upbeat. How about something Christmas-y? Maybe we can get people to sing along. But nothing depressing. _I'll Be Home for Christmas_ is not what everyone needs to hear right now."

_I hope he likes his Christmas present from Burt. _"It'll be hard for everyone to be away from their families during the holidays."

"What about you, Blaine? What do you have planned? Does your family live here?"

_We'll be spending it together if I have anything to say about it. _"I'm here for the duration, just like all of you. I'll have some time with my parents later. My dad's job causes them to relocate quite a bit. It's nice for visiting - I get to see new towns. They're in Minnesota at the moment."

"So 'home' isn't a specific place to you?"

"No, it's people. Whenever I'm with people I love, then I'm home. It might be my parents or just good friends, but the physical location has never mattered to me."

"What about your girlfriend's family?" Kurt bit his lip. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

_One day, I'll tell you - the only person I'm interested in is you._ "Hey, we're friends, right? It's not prying to want to get to know a friend better. I'm not in a relationship. I've been focused on school and work for so long, it just hasn't happened."

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and listening to the carols playing in the background, until Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm. "Can I ask you something, Blaine?"

_He looks nervous. _"Sure. I don't know if I'll have an answer, though."

"You know how people talk about 'love at first sight', where you meet someone and you just know - that's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with? Do you believe in … well, not exactly 'love at first sight', but … do you believe that we're meant to be with a certain person, and that life or fate or whatever will bring the two of you together eventually?"

_It already has. _"You mean, like soul mates? Yes, I do. I don't think it happens for everyone, or maybe it does, but some people never recognize it. I think it might take getting to know the person to realize that you've met him. Or her. And I think that it might take one of the people a little longer to figure it out. The important thing is not to give up." _And you're worth waiting for._ Blaine took another sip of coffee before continuing. "My parents met in college, in a class neither of them needed for their degree. It was strange, really. I mean - who takes a computer programming course _for fun_? Dad says he knew the first time he laid eyes on her. He went home that weekend and told his parents he had met the woman he was going to marry. It took her a little more time; in fact, he had to work pretty hard to get her to go out with him. Later, after they started dating, they compared notes and realized that they had almost met several times before." _I wonder if our paths ever crossed._ "Why, did you meet someone?" _Please say 'no'. Please say 'no'._

"Not exactly." Kurt took a deep breath before saying in a rush, "Do you think it works like that for friendship? That sometimes you meet someone and it's like you've known him forever and you can tell him anything, even though you don't know much about each other and you've hardly spent any time together, and maybe there's even an age difference."

"Instant best friends? I know it does. And I think age would be immaterial." _And if I'm really lucky, that best friend will also be the person I spend my life with._

Kurt looked down at the table for a moment before raising his eyes to meet Blaine's once again. A faint blush began to spread across his cheeks. "You're going to think this is weird."

_Just tell me. It's okay, whatever it is. _"No, I won't. You can tell me anything, Kurt. I won't judge you. I'm here for you."

Kurt smiled. "That's just it, Blaine. I feel like I can tell you anything, like we have a connection, even though we barely know each other. I realize this is your job, and I'll probably never see you again after this is over, and I won't be stalking you or anything creepy like that, and I'm talking about friendship, not romance. I'm not trying to convert you or anything …." His voice trailed off, and he broke eye contact to look down at the table again.

_He feels it too!_ "Gee, I thought it was just me," Blaine said lightly. Kurt looked up in surprise. "I have a feeling we'll stay in touch when this is over. Who knows, you might even end up in New York some day. And just for the record, I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality. I don't have any anxiety about being 'converted', not that it's possible in the first place."

Annie crossed the room, moving to the beat of _Christmas Wrapping_. "Hi, guys! Ready to run through the song a few times?"

"Hey, Annie! I can tell that you are enjoying the music. Do you like that song, Blaine?"

"I do. I hadn't considered it because it's meant for a girl to sing, but it's a great song and you could change the lyrics."

"Or not. The lyrics are fine the way they are. Besides, didn't you tell me your glee club sang girls' songs all the time?"

Blaine smiled at the memory. "Yes, we did. I went to a beautiful private school for my junior and senior years of high school. Long curving staircases, marble floors, artwork everywhere. Our practice room had a chandelier and elegant****leather couches. I shouldn't admit this, but I was really bad about climbing on the furniture while I was singing."

"Didn't your teacher say anything?"

"We didn't have a teacher, Annie. The Warblers were run by an elected council of three students, usually seniors, and we voted on everything."

Kurt was suddenly very still. "The _Warblers_?"

_What's wrong? Why does he look like that?_ "Yes, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"The Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville, Ohio."

_That wasn't a question. _"How did you know that, Kurt?"

Kurt pulled out his iPod, located the photo he wanted and passed it to Blaine, who stared at it in disbelief for several seconds before speaking. "So Wes finally got his gavel," he said slowly.

"And you're the 'Blaine' we were never quite good enough to live up to."


	20. Basting

**Avidreader - Thank you so much!**

**I tried to introduce too many characters at once in chapter 18 (thank you Azusa-Angel for pointing that out), so here's a quick recap.**

**Heidi's Assistants  
><strong>**Blaine (Annie, Jen, Kurt, Marisol)  
><strong>**Sandy (general management, talent show)**

**Jon's Assistant  
><strong>**Lori (Models)**

**Other Assistants  
>Jo (Ernesto, Andrew, Marcel, Ash)<br>****Matt (Brenden, Jonny, Chris, Mark)  
><strong>**Cheryl  
><strong>**Amy**

**The groupings may change as designers get eliminated.**

**Models  
>Lars (Kurt)<br>****Lane (Marisol)  
><strong>**Leah (Ernesto)**

**I don't have a clue why all the models so far have "L" names. They were contributed by different people, and I didn't realize it until I listed them just now. I hope that doesn't become confusing.**

**This chapter takes place on December 16, 2012. The reason Blaine wasn't at Dalton at the same time as Kurt is in Chapter 11. The short version is that Blaine skipped several grades because he was home-schooled.**

**Gotdance45 created Lane.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Annie looked at them both, completely confused. Blane and Kurt sat in silence, considering the implications. Blaine was the first to speak. "Apparently, we were in the same place, just not at the same time. Wes was a freshman when I was a senior. Every time the council did something he didn't agree with, and that was quite frequently, he would talk about how things would be different when he was in charge."<p>

"Yeah, well, all he talked about when I was there was how great Blaine was, how if we had anyone who could sing like Blaine, who could dance like Blaine, with Blaine's charisma and charm and good looks, we would be unstoppable. I was only there for a few months, so I don't know if he did that for the whole three years after you graduated, but I know we were all pretty sick of hearing about this Blaine guy. I managed to avoid watching all Wes' videos. By the time I got there, everyone else had already been forced to sit through them twice and they warned me. Now I wish I'd seen them."

_Oh my God!_ "Videos?"

"Of all your performances. And that's a singular 'you'. Not the Warblers. Just Blaine."

_Kurt hated me before he ever met me. _"I can image what you would have said when I met you at the airport if you'd seen the videos. This is really embarrassing, you know."

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with it. You were probably just nice to the poor little freshman and he developed a huge case of hero worship." Kurt grinned impishly. "Besides, now that I've met you, I have to admit he may have had a point."

_What do I say to that? 'I'm glad you think so'? Yeah, right. _"He was pretty unhappy when he first got there. He missed his family."

"And you took him under your Warbler wing, didn't you? 'Why am I not surprised?'"

Blaine and Annie shouted with laughter. "Kurt, did you just do Iago? I thought I was the one who liked princess movies!" Annie exclaimed.

"G-rated animated musical love stories? What's not to like?" joked Kurt. "I have to live up to the stereotype, don't I?"

"Hey, I resent that," objected Blaine. "I like Disney movies, too, and I feel absolutely no need to live up to any stereotypes whatsoever." _I want to ask him why he was there and why he left, but I bet it had something to do with the bullying and I don't know if he wants Annie to know about that. Of course, he mentioned it in the interview and they used it on the show, so she knows something about it._

Before Blaine could make up his mind, Annie jumped in. "Kurt, you said you weren't there long. It sounds like a great place. Why did you leave?"

"Partly because I missed my friends, but mostly because I went there to run away from a problem. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but after a while I realized it was better to face it. While I was at Dalton, one of my friends took steps to make things better at my old school, to make the school safer for everyone, and that helped, too. Listen, I don't want to change the subject, and I know it's my fault we got sidetracked, but maybe we should go work on some music. Unlike us, Annie, Blaine actually has a life and this is his day off."

_I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing._ "We do need to practice, but I want to hear more about Wes later. We lost touch after I graduated. Should we try _Christmas Wrapping_?"

* * *

><p>It had been a long, but productive, day. Rehersal had gone well, and Kurt felt comfortable with both of the songs he would be performing. They had even taken time to run through several other carols, in case Sandy liked the sing-along idea. Kurt was lying in bed, wide awake, resisting the urge to toss and turn so he wouldn't disturb Marisol. Tomorrow morning the first challenge would be announced and the contest would begin. Kurt knew it would be better if he was well-rested, but he just couldn't force his mind to slow down and his body to relax.<p>

"Kurt? Are you awake?" The whisper was so soft that Kurt wasn't positive he had heard it. He looked across to the other bed and realized that Marisol was propped up on one elbow.

Kurt sighed. "I can't sleep. You?"

"I can't sleep either. I'm just so wound up, thinking about tomorrow. My grandmother used to tell me to say an extra prayer and just let it go, but I tried that and it didn't work this time. I know I need to get to sleep and I can't and that's just making it worse."

"My dad always said that if I couldn't sleep, I should get out of bed for a little while. I'm going to fix us both some warm milk, and we can sit on the couch and talk." Kurt got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He got a pan and measured enough milk for two, thought a minute, doubled the amount, then put it on the stove to warm. He knew he could use the microwave instead, but it just tasted better when it was heated on the stove. He stirred it gently. By the time Marisol came in, wrapped in a robe that was obviously too large for her, wisps of steam were rising from the pan. Kurt added a little sugar and ½ teaspoon of vanilla and filled two mugs.

"Kurt, you made an awful lot. I don't think we can drink all that," Marisol said doubtfully.

"Just wait. It won't go to waste." He nodded smugly when the other bedroom door opened to reveal Jen and Annie, blinking owlishly in the light. "Come join us," he invited. "I made plenty." He filled two more mugs and set them on the counter. "Now, ladies, we're going to play a little game called 'What's the Worst That Could Happen?' Let's go sit in the living room."

When everyone was settled, Kurt continued explaining. "The object of this game is to recognize your **un**reasonable fears, and figure out what to do about your reasonable fears, so we can all get to sleep. Marisol, why don't you go first? What's the worst thing that could happen tomorrow? What are you afraid of?"

"Lane, my model, is absolutely gorgeous and she's a ballet dancer. What if I'm not sophisticated enough for her? What if she hates the clothes?"

"Okay, I think that's a reasonable fear," Kurt began, only to be interrupted by Annie and Jen's cries of protest. "No, it is reasonable," he continued when they stopped talking. "Lane might not like the clothes. We don't have any control over that. But would it really make any difference? She's not your customer; she's your model. It's her job to make your clothes look good on the runway. If she doesn't, then she looks bad. And what will happen if you get kicked off the show?"

Marisol suddenly smiled as she realized what Kurt was getting at. "Oh, if I'm out, then she is, too, so it's in her best interest to perform well and work with me, whether she likes the clothes or not. You're right Kurt! This really does help." She cautiously sipped her milk for the first time. "Oh, this is yummy! I've never had warm milk before. It always sounded sort of gross."

"Okay, me next," said Annie. "But first, I have to ask - Marisol, is that Henri's robe?"

"Yes. He said when I wore it, he would be giving me a hug," she said shyly.

"That's so sweet," cooed Jen. "But please tell me he isn't wearing your peignoir."

"Even I wouldn't try to pull that off on a ship full of lonely sailors," laughed Kurt, "and I've worn Gaga with 10-inch glittered heels."

"My biggest fear is that I'll be in the middle of drafting a pattern for a sleeve or something and I won't be able to remember how to do it and I'll just die," Annie said dramatically.

"Okay, we have a reasonable fear and an unreasonable fear. Which is which?" Kurt coached her.

"I know I won't really die, so that's the unreasonable part. Now I have to figure out what will happen if the reasonable part comes true, right?" Kurt nodded happily at her. "I guess I'd walk away, take a break and collect my thoughts and try again. I'm the designer, so if that doesn't work, I shall change the design and do something else. No one would even know."

"And if you get flustered, just look at me. I'll start telling one of those stories you don't like to hear and you can yell 'Jen, TMI' and I'll pout and you'll laugh, and you'll feel better."

"You know, that might actually work. Thanks, Jen." She raised her mug in a mock toast. "What about you, Kurt? What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that I might be kicked out on the first challenge and my dad will be disappointed in me."

The girls looked at each other for a moment before Marisol spoke. "I think that's a reasonable fear because it _could_ happen, even though none of us think it's very likely. But, Kurt, hasn't this already happened to you? How did your dad feel when you didn't make the show in November?"

Kurt's gaze turned inward as he reviewed the events. "He was angry at first, but not at me, and he got over it after he talked to Heidi. He said he was proud of me for putting myself out there, that it wasn't _winning_ that was important, that it was _trying_ that was important. He reminded me that most people hadn't even made it to the second round, that I was in the top twenty out of all the people in the world. I know that's silly, because most of the people in the world didn't submit videos, but it made me feel better anyway."

"Can you think of anything you could do that would disappoint him?" Annie asked gently.

"He would be disappointed if I lied or cheated or was unkind or didn't do the best job I could. That makes it easy, doesn't it? I need to play nice and give it my best effort." He raised his shoulders, let out a deep sigh, and relaxed them. "I feel much better now. Okay, Jen. Your turn."

"I have nightmares about making a cutting mistake so bad that I don't have any fabric left and my model has to walk the runway with various portions of her anatomy hanging out."

"Me, too!" Marisol chimed in. "That's a big one!"

"What would you do if it happened to me, Jen?" Annie asked, leaning forward to place her hand on Jen's arm.

"I'd share any fabric I could with you - oh!" She looked at Annie gratefully, tears welling in her eyes. "We've got each other's backs, right? That's what you're saying. Come here, you! I need a hug."

"I think we all do," Kurt said through the enormous yawn he was unable to suppress. "Group hug, then let's get some sleep." He collected the mugs, put the pan on to soak and followed Marisol into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Evidently the warm milk and conversation had helped Marisol; it wasn't long before her slow, even breathing told Kurt she was asleep. Kurt wasn't so lucky. He lay quietly, staring at the ceiling in the dark, thinking about the photo of the Warbler Council he had shared with Blaine. <em>Blaine said he was a senior when Wes was a freshman. That would have been the '07-'08 school year. That makes him about 23 and this should be his first year out of college. He has a lot of responsibility for someone just out of college, but maybe he went to summer school or something and finished early, or maybe he doesn't have a degree. No - I think if he went to Dalton, he would have finished college. There's definitely an inescapable college-prep mindset there. I could ask him. He said he doesn't mind if I pry. I wish we had been at Dalton at the same time. … This is ridiculous; I've got to get some sleep!<em> He decided to play another game, one his mother had taught him. _Let's see, do I want to do fruits and veggies, sewing terms - no, not that. I'm trying to forget about sewing right now. I'll do an easy one: things that make me happy. A: avocados because they're good for the skin whether you eat them or apply them ... __**Allure**__ ... Adele's new album. B: best friends, beautiful music, let's see, … B ... B ... B ... oh, Blaine! C: caterpillars … curls …_ He drifted off to sleep, still trying to think of another 'C' word.

* * *

><p>Sleep was proving elusive for Blaine as well. He had always been proud of his accomplishments, although he was sure they were in large part due to his mother's dedication and not to any extra intelligence on his part, but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had followed the normal path and been at Dalton while Kurt was there. <em>Is this an 'almost met', like Mom and Dad had? Is it a sign that we really are meant to be together?<em>

His heart beat faster every time he thought about Kurt's words. 'I feel like I can tell you anything, like we have a connection ….' It didn't bother him at all that Kurt had effectively relegated him to the 'friend zone'; in fact it made things much easier, and he was confident that he could petition for rezoning when the time was right. As long as he could avoid the issue of sexuality without actually saying, or even implying, that he was straight, it should be fine. _It will hurt his feelings if he thinks I've lied to him about it._ He replayed the scene again. 'I feel like I can tell you anything, like we have a connection …' _A connection … we're connected … _He jumped out of bed and seized his song notebook. Quickly he scribbled down an additional verse.

It feels like we're connected  
>I can tell you anything.<br>Somehow you just 'get' me  
>It makes me want to sing<p>

_I guess that's why I'm still awake - that verse wanted to be written. I'm not entirely happy with the last line, but it'll do for now._ He got back into bed, turned off the lamp and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I read your wonderful reviews over and over again. They make me very happy!<strong>


	21. Grab Bag

**Nyasar-tan - I would have replied but you have PM disabled. I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**to the anonymous reviewer - Wow! Your favorite! Thank you so much!**

**There's a group of you out there who review very frequently. On behalf of all the authors, thank you so much for taking the time to do so. You have no idea how much you are appreciated!**

**Good grief! I found another continuity problem - I keep forgetting they don't have their phones, so Kurt couldn't text his list to Jo. Here is the revised passage from Chapter 18. Jo (the assistant who took them to Mood) is speaking. I just added the last line.**

_**Kurt looked at her expectantly when she emerged, smiling in delight when she gave him an OK sign. "Heidi said to be circumspect, so we're going to make this look like it's my purchase. I'll give them the order and come back later to pick it up. I might be able to talk them into delivering it under the circumstances; we are pretty good customers, you know. Either way, it'll be waiting for you in the workroom. Do you have the swatches? We'll work out the money later. Go over there and pretend to look at buttons while you text me your list. Here's my number. Heidi said you can use the workroom thread, but you need to buy any other notions."**_

_**"I think I'd better write it out," Kurt said with a smile. "I don't have a phone, remember?"**_

**I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_. I also don't know anything about production. If someone wants to instruct me, I'll rewrite this correctly. I'm going to omit the technical details most of the time, so just assume the camera people, lighting engineer, director, sound person, and anyone else who should be, are there and doing whatever it is they do.**

* * *

><p>"Hi, guys! We'll start each day with continuity shots of each of you - a few photos to show exactly what you are wearing, how your hair is styled and how you are made up, in case we have to re-shoot a scene or do a pickup on Thursday or Friday," Sandy explained, holding up a digital camera. "Please remember not to change your hairstyle or color, or your manicure until we have wrapped for the week. You can fix your hair differently tomorrow as long as you don't do anything irreversible, but I would suggest that you don't. The viewers need to get to know you, and if you keep your hair the same, it will help them. At the end of the day today, please put your outfit, including any accessories, in the garment bag marked 'Day 1' that you will find in your closet. Place your shoes in the bag as well. If you want to wear them again on Tuesday or Wednesday, that's fine, but return them to the 'Day 1' bag." She gestured to the three screens lined up off to the side. "If all of you would just step over here, one apartment to each screen, we'll get started. Put your EliteBooks in the containers. We'll take them to the workroom for you. Then just stand on the mark and follow the photographer's instructions." The designers moved to the designated area. "After you are finished, please find your chair by the runway. Jon will be waiting to explain how we shoot the first scene."<p>

Kurt let the girls go first, so he was one of the last to find a chair. He was glad to see he was seated beside Jen, on the risers behind Marisol and Annie. As soon as they were assembled, Jon began. "Welcome, everyone. I'm Jon. We're going to shoot in order today, but there may be an occasion when we will shoot this scene on a different day because Heidi is unavailable. If that becomes necessary, you will need to bring your 'Day 1' wardrobe to the set with you. Your assistant will notify you if that's the case. If you watch _Runway_, and I'm sure you all do, you know that there are two camera angles for this scene - one on Heidi, and the reaction shot focused on the designers. We're going to shoot the reaction first. Your job during both shots is to focus on Heidi, listen to what she is saying, and react appropriately. She'll enter from behind the screen, so start by looking in that direction. When she says 'Hello', you should respond. This is pretty simple, so we should get the whole thing in two takes. It's not the end of the world if we don't. Sometimes someone sneezes and ruins the take. It happens. Of course, all of you now have the urge to sneeze, don't you?" The designers nodded and laughed. "No matter what happens, remember the cameras still roll until the director says 'cut' so stay in place and in character. Have we gotten all the continuity shots, Sandy? Yes? Okay, then. Here we go."

All the designers turned to face the translucent, back-lit screen. Heidi passed behind it, her silhouette clearly visible. She emerged and walked down the runway to face the designers. "Hello," Heidi said cheerily, the pitch of her voice rising on the first syllable and falling on the second. There was a general chorus of responses. "It's time for your first challenge. Tim is waiting in the workroom to give you the details. Good luck, and I'll see you on the runway." She wiggled her fingers in a small wave. "Bye, everybody." She walked away and the director said 'cut'. They reset the scene, and Heidi repeated her flawless performance.

"Okay, good job everyone. We'll go to the workroom now. We'll be using multiple hand-held cameras, as we often do in the workroom. Do your best to ignore them. Focus on Tim, and be sure you understand the challenge. It's okay to ask questions if you need clarification of something. We want you to behave as naturally as possible. Sandy, will you lead the way?"

Kurt was nervous, confident, eager, and reluctant - all at once. _Here we go!_ He exchanged glances with Marisol. 'Good luck,' he mouthed silently as the designers filed out for their first look at the place where they would be spending so many long hours.

"Welcome, Designers!" Tim greeted them as they entered. "Before we start filming, let me give you a quick tour. This area is for cutting, fitting and handwork. Each of you has been assigned a table and a mannequin. The mannequin has already been configured to your model's measurements."

The workroom was spacious and brightly lit. It would be a luxury for all of them to have access to the large tables set at the correct height, so much better than cutting fabric at the kitchen table or on the floor. _I can work all day and my back won't hurt! _Kurt could see that the mannequins were labeled with names. He knew his would be one of the four that had legs. _That's odd. One of the female mannequins is plus-sized._

"If you'll come this way, I'll show you the Brother sewing room," Tim continued. "We don't have a dedicated machine for each of you, but we've found that really isn't necessary. There are six professional-grade sewing machines, six sergers, a cover stitcher and a blind hemmer. You'll find machine needles in the drawers of the tables, along with the extra feet and tools that accompany each machine. Thread is in the cabinets along the wall. We keep the door closed to cut down on the noise in the other room. If you prefer to do your hand-sewing in this room, you may." He gave the designers time to walk around the room and examine the equipment before going on.

* * *

><p>As soon as the designers entered the sewing room, Jon delivered some last minute instructions to the cameramen. "Phil, when the designers open their grab bags, I want you follow the person who gets bag #1. Get his reaction to the fabrics, and any trades he makes. Juan, I want you to survey the room and get vignettes of everyone else. Try to get a mix of single shots and interactions. You know the drill."<p>

* * *

><p>"Now, for the most important information," Tim said with a smile. "The restrooms are down this hall to the left, and the break room and lounge are to the right." The designers laughed appreciatively. "As Heidi told you, we encourage you to take breaks when you need them. The lounge has couches and the lighting is fairly dim. If you take power naps or need to rest your eyes, the lounge is the place to do so. The break room is well-stocked, but if you would like something else, just let me know and we'll take care of it. Within reason, of course. No lobster or champagne." Tim led the way back to the workroom where Jon positioned them in a double line and reminded them to focus on Tim and not the cameras.<p>

"Welcome, Designers," Tim began. "For this challenge, each of you will receive a grab bag." He indicated the row of numbered Mood bags displayed on the front table. "Each bag contains at least two pieces of fabric, and a total of 10 yards. You must use at least one fabric from the bag in your design. You may trade fabrics with other designers, but you must use any fabric you receive in a trade, and be sure to keep at least one of ones you started with. You will have 15 minutes to trade and 30 minutes to sketch on your HP Elitebooks before we go to Mood, where you will have $100 to spend on additional fabric and notions. You will be creating a weekend look for your model. I'm sure you remember the button bag."

Like all the other designers, Kurt laughed at each of Tim's jokes. _He does that to relax us, and I think it's working, at least for me. Even when his jokes aren't that funny, it feels good to laugh._ Tim reached into the bag and pulled out the first button. "Ernesto! You get bag #1! Please take it to your workstation, but don't look inside yet. We'll all look at the same time." _I love the way Tim sounds so happy when he draws a name._ Tim continued to call names until everyone had fabric. "Designers, you may open the bags. Your 15 minutes starts now."

Kurt eagerly opened his bag and placed the yardage on his table. He had a three-yard piece of bottom-weight navy cotton twill that would be great for pants, two yards of purple silk, another three-yard piece of light brown woven wool, and two yards of a multi-colored print in the jewel tones he wanted to use for Lars. Overall, it was a nice assortment that gave him several options.

The first piece Ernesto pulled out of his bag was a beautiful turquoise silk jacquard with a subtle pattern of hearts in the weave. He frowned, trying to remember what the fabric reminded him of. _Oh, that's right. His mother._ _I said I would stop worrying, but I wouldn't forget. This is my chance. _He put the silk back and took the whole bag to Kurt's table. "Hey, Kurt, want to trade? I have something I can't use." He surveyed the fabrics spread out on the table in front of him. "If you'll give me the purple," he said casually, "I'll give you this." He extracted the turquoise silk from his bag and placed it on the table.

Kurt touched it reverently before turning to face Ernesto. "Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me. Oh, yes, you do," he said slowly, realization dawning. "You know exactly what it means to me. Are you sure you want to give it up? It's beautiful, and I'm sure you could make something really lovely from it."

Ernesto decided to drop the pretense. "Is it the right shade?"

Kurt nodded. "It's perfect. And it has hearts."

"To me, it's only a pretty piece of fabric and the purple is just as nice. To you, it represents your mother. It was meant for you. Please take it."

Kurt blinked back tears. "Thank you. You know this requires a hug, right?" He suited the action to the words. "I owe you one. If you ever need anything, just ask, okay?"

* * *

><p>Tim made it a practice to sound cheerful and enthusiastic when he announced a designer's name, but he really had been delighted that Ernesto had gotten bag #1. The drawing hadn't been rigged, but the fabric had been chosen with the knowledge that Kurt would appreciate it if he ended up with it. At Nina's insistence, Tim and Michael had been told the full story of Kurt's unfair elimination, and it was Nina who had suggested including the turquoise jacquard in the grab bag. Tim sent her a quick text and added Ernesto to the list of color spots they needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Marisol was dismayed by the contents of her bag. She had 10 one-yard pieces of fabric in a riot of colors - two shades of green, dark rose, magenta, orange, red, yellow, cobalt, cerulean, and purple. None of them was large enough to make a garment, and she didn't feel comfortable asking anyone to trade because her pieces were so small. There was a variety of fabrics and textures, but all of the colors were brighter than she liked, some of them bordering on garish. <em>Oh, well. At least I only have to use one of them. The rose isn't too terrible, and I can get more fabric at Mood.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Designers, your 15 minutes is up. Please return to your tables. Before you start sketching, we need to know what fabrics you ended up with. You may have noticed the stickers. Please pull them off your fabrics and place them on the sheet of paper that was at the bottom of your bag. If you traded for the fabric, write the name of the designer with whom you traded. Remember, you are required to use any fabric you got in trade. You don't have to use the entire yardage, but the fabric must be clearly visible as your look goes down the runway. The same goes for at least one of the fabrics that was originally in your bag. Are there any questions? Yes, Andrew?"<p>

"Must we decide _right now_ which fabric we will use? I'm a _free spirit_; I must be allowed to _design_ as the fabric _calls_ me. And right now, all is strangely _silent_, but I feel _sure_ that it will talk to me if I give it a _little_ time. It's just _shy_."

Tim suppressed a smile. The audience wasn't going to have any trouble identifying Andrew. His extravagant gestures and exaggerated way of talking made him instantly memorable, which was probably what he intended. "No, you can change your mind at any time, as long as you use at least one of the fabrics from your bag and any you traded for in the final product."

Jonny looked stricken. He hadn't been sure if he wanted blue or orange accents on his garment, so he had traded for both. Now he realized that he would need to work two colors that didn't go well together into his design. "Can we trade back?" he asked, holding up the two fabrics and making such a lugubrious face that the other designers had to laugh.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with what you have, Jonny. Make it work! And don't try hiding one in a facing or underlining.

"There are drawers in each worktable," Tim continued. "You'll find the notions order form in the left-hand drawer, along with a sketchbook and pencils, in case you don't want to use your Elitebook. You may use either or both, and may change at any time. For today only, Sandy and Jo will stay in the workroom in case you need help with the software. You may order your notions as you sketch if you wish, but you'll also have a few minutes after your design time is up. Okay, you have 30 minutes to sketch and then we'll go to Mood. Your time starts … now."

Kurt used the built-in camera to take photos of his fabrics, then imported the swatches into the design software. After he sketched his garments, he would be able to fill them in with the actual fabrics instead of using just a solid color. _'Weekend look' is pretty vague. They probably did that intentionally to give us some leeway for the first challenge. What would Lars like to do on the weekend? Hmmm ... He'd probably like to jump out of a plane or off a bridge or something, but I don't think that look would be very marketable. Sorry, Lars; you're going dancing._ Several looks quickly took shape on the screen. He knew he wanted to use only a small amount of the turquoise. It was such a strong color that a little would go a long way, and he fully intended to include it in every look he created, even if it was only a little piece hidden inside, so he needed to conserve what he had. _Either a scarf or a pocket square, or maybe a small amount of piping. _The brown wool was a nicer fabric than the navy cotton, but the color didn't go well with the silk. Regretfully, he decided to save it for a future project.

He had drawn a basic pair of pants, tight through the seat and thighs, but not too tight, with tapered legs. _I want you to look sexy, not slutty, Lars, and you need to be able to move if you're going dancing._ He filled them with the navy twill, then drew in decorative zippers, both angled up and in, a purple one across the left thigh, a magenta one on the right shin, picking up the colors from the shirt fabric. _Does it need more? I think it would be safer to edit myself a little. I'll buy several, but probably not use them all._ He made a note on the notions sheet and went back to his drawing, adding buttons down the left outseam from the knee to the hem. The outfit needed another piece, but wasn't sure he would have enough time for a whole jacket, so he drew a jacket and a vest. He would save that piece for last, then decide which to make when the time came. It would be better to have one or the other to tone down the multi-colored shirt fabric, but if time ran out, Lars could walk the runway in just the shirt and pants. The voice of his junior high computer teacher echoed in his head. _'Do the essentials first. Which is better: a web page with a beautiful background and no content, or a web page with no background but plenty of useful content?'_ He stopped to hold the turquoise up against the shirt fabric. _Oh, those work well together. I could use the turquoise for the right cuff to balance the buttons on the left leg, and that would be faster than making a scarf._ Lars had very nice arms, but Kurt had opted for the dressy look of long sleeves. He drew the shirt, leaving the neckline open to show off Lars' tanned chest. Mood would have the fabric for the jacket. There was enough navy to make a vest and pants, but that would be too "matchy-matchy", to use Nina's term.

Tim was roaming the room, checking on the designers, accompanied by Juan and his camera. "And how is Kurt doing?"

"Perfect timing, Tim! I have a question." He showed Tim the drawing of the shirt with one turquoise cuff. "If I do this shirt with a jacket over it, will that still count as the cuff fabric being visible on the runway or should I do a vest instead?"

Tim examined the drawing carefully, tilting it so Juan's camera could capture it. "I like what you've done here. As long as you have your model remove the jacket and throw it over one shoulder when he gets partway down the runway, you should be fine. That will also ensure that the judges get a good look at your shirt. Of course, a vest would be fine, too." Tim turned to address the room. "Designers, your time is up. Please put your sketchbooks and Elitebooks down. Finish filling out your notion sheets now. Jo will be around in a minute to bring the lunch menus. Do you have any questions? Annie?"

"I don't see interfacing listed. Should we just write it in?"

"We decided to provide interfacing for everyone, since it is used in nearly every garment. We've ordered an assortment of bolts which should be delivered while we're at Mood. Now, Jo tells me she has an announcement for you."

Jo moved to the front of the room. "I'm sure you are all going to be sick of the workroom by the time this is over, but Heidi wanted me to let you know that we have made arrangements to open the workroom and sewing room to you when filming is over for the week, if some of you want access for personal use. You may use the thread and needles provided, but you will need to supply anything else. If you need to shop, let me know and we'll schedule it. For simplicity's sake, I'll be your contact for this. We've gotten the new system configured so you can send e-mail to all the staff members, and we can e-mail you. You may also e-mail each other. The addresses will pop up by themselves if you type the first few letters of the person's name. I don't need to remind you that you may not e-mail outsiders. The system blocks outside e-mail, but it is a violation for you to attempt it. Please check your e-mail at least twice a day. Since you don't have phones, we'll use e-mail as the main means of communication. We'll do paper lunch orders today," she said as she passed them out, "but in the future, you'll receive an e-mail every evening before a workroom day. Just reply to it to place your order. I believe we're in the process of setting up the grocery orders the same way. Okay, that's all I have. Just leave your lunch orders on your worktables, and hand your Mood orders to me on your way out. I'll fax them to Mood, and they'll have calculated how much you have left to spend by the time you've walked over there."

* * *

><p>The designers began the short walk to Mood, clutching their Elitebooks or sketchbooks and swatches of their fabrics. Kurt had been so surprised by Ernesto's gift and so wrapped up in his sketching that he hadn't noticed what fabrics the other designers had received. He looked at the swatches those around him were carrying. "Wow, Marisol, that's quite a handful! How many fabrics did you get, anyway?"<p>

"Ten! One yard of each, and all brights. I don't know what I'm going to do with them. I just hope I can find something at Mood." Her anxiety was plainly written on her face and in the set of her shoulders.

"This reminds me of our trip to the quilt shop, when you bought a yard of every New York fabric they had. That was fun, wasn't it?" Marisol suddenly stopped walking, her eyes enormous. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine." She sounded a little dazed. "Oh, Kurt, thank you!" she said exuberantly. "I know what to do now! This fabric will be perfect!"

"Which one?" Kurt was confused by the sudden change in her demeanor.

"All of them!" Kurt's words had triggered a memory for Marisol. When she was eight, she had stayed with her grandmother for the summer. They had spent the long hot days working on a beautiful quilt together. Some of the blocks were shadow appliqué, a technique in which shapes were cut out and layered beneath a sheer fabric. The way the colors changed and muted never ceased to amaze her, and although the technique usually called for a white overlay, they had played with a number of different colors, just to see what would happen. Her favorite had been a very bright, almost nauseating, green which became very elegant when layered beneath black. _I'll have to scrap my design and start over, but this could be really nice._ She began to plan her look.

* * *

><p>The first task on Blaine's to-do list for the day was to contact Burt with the details of Kurt's present. He brought the information up on his computer screen so he could answer any questions Burt had and placed the call.<p>

"Blaine! It's good to hear your voice!" Burt liked Blaine and enjoyed talking to him, but he also missed Kurt, and he welcomed the chance for news of him. "How's Kurt?"

"It's good to talk to you, too, Burt. Kurt's great. We've been working on his act for the talent show. They're taping the first challenge this morning." Blaine looked at his watch. "They should be headed to the workroom for the first time just about now."

"Any luck with the present?"

"Yes, the essay you sent gave me an idea." He outlined the details. "So, do you think he would enjoy that?"

"That sounds perfect, Blaine. I know he would. Did I send enough to cover it?"

"The tour is $40 each, and we can do Dim Sum in Chinatown for about $15 - $20 per person. The designers all have Metro passes, so if we take the subway, there won't be any cost, but we can earmark $50 for taxis, so if he takes a friend, that's about $170. I'll send the rest back."

"No, don't do that. If you use the subway, five people can go. That's Kurt, three friends, and the chaperone or whatever you guys are calling it. I'd like you to go if you can, Blaine, but I'll understand if you aren't comfortable or you have something else to do that night."

"It shouldn't be a problem. Standing in the cold for hours and playing human sardine in Times Square has never appealed to me, and neither does the bar scene. I'd much rather accompany Kurt, but you don't have to pay for me."

"It's the least I can do, and I insist. I dumped all this on you, and I really appreciate your taking care of it. Kurt's going to love it; it's much better than anything I could have come up with."

"Okay, I'll run it by Heidi when she gets back from the taping. If she okays it, I'll get the tickets."

"Great! Talk to you later, Buddy."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got off the phone, he turned to Amy who was manning Sandy's desk while Sandy was at the taping. "Heidi should be back any minute. I'm going to run down for her coffee."<p>

"Shouldn't I be doing that, Blaine? You've got seniority here," she pointed out. Like many of the staff, she found Blaine quite attractive and wished he would share a little more of his personal life. Somehow he managed to be completely open and friendly, and still keep her at arm's length. He didn't flirt, even when given obvious openings, and never talked about himself. It was frustrating. She knew there was something beyond his public persona, but she had been unable reach it at any time during the three months she had worked at _Runway_.

"No, you're Sandy, at least for a little while longer, so you outrank me. I'll go." He went downstairs, got the coffee, gave George a quick wave, and pressed the elevator button.

"Once again, your timing is impeccable, Blaine," Heidi said as she joined him in front of the elevator bank. "I assume that coffee is for me." The doors opened and they entered the elevator. Blaine selected the floor.

"I need to talk to you, Heidi, and the elevator ride isn't enough time."

"And you don't want Amy to know because her propensity for spreading gossip is only exceeded by her proclivity for embellishing it. I understand. Give me a minute to get into my office. Then you can bring the coffee." The doors opened and Heidi exited.

"Hi, Amy. Thank you for taking over for Sandy. Any calls?" Heidi asked. Amy shook her head. She found Heidi somewhat intimidating. "Where is Blaine?"

"He went to get your coffee. He should be back any moment."

"Thank goodness! I'm ready for my caffeine fix this morning. Ask him to bring the budget report when he comes in, and please hold my calls while we go over it." She went into her office. When Blaine returned, Amy delivered Heidi's message. Blaine extracted a folder from his desk drawer and entered Heidi's office.

"Please close the door, Blaine, so we can concentrate on that report," Heidi instructed. Blaine didn't miss the frown that flitted across Amy's face when she realized she wasn't going to overhear their conversation.

"Amy didn't like that," Blaine said as he handed Heidi the folder and set her coffee on the desk.

"Tough," Heidi said succinctly. "Come around to this side of the desk so we can both look at this report and talk to me." Blaine told her about Burt's letter, Kurt's essay, the idea he had come up with, and all that Burt had said, Heidi nodding her head but not speaking until he was finished. "This actually solves a problem for us. Obviously, we were going to need to make special arrangements for Kurt. Do you think three of the others will want to go along?"

_Seriously? _Blaine raised an eyebrow. "With Kurt? Are you kidding? … Oh, sorry. That was rude. What I _meant_ to say was 'Yes, Heidi, I'm sure I can find someone to go with him.'" _Did I just say that? I've got to get a grip!_

Heidi frowned. "If you're Andy Sachs, who does that make me? Better watch it, Blaine. Good looks, rapier wit, and powerful intellect will only get you so far."

_What?_ Blaine realized his mouth was hanging open and shut it with a snap.

"Just kidding, Blaine. Not about the compliments - just the irritation. Are you willing to go along, or would you rather I draft someone else?"

"I'll gladly go, but not on the clock, of course."

"So I need to send someone else with you? … No, I didn't think so. If you're representing _Runway_, you're on the clock. If you job happens to be enjoyable, then that's just a bonus. Now, is there anything else?"

"I was wondering if we still had the video cameras the designers used - what was it? - two seasons ago. "

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I thought it might be nice if I could send one to Burt so he could record a Christmas message for Kurt to go with the gift. We could do it through Skype, but if he had a camera, he would have more flexibility."

Heidi sat very still for several seconds. _I can almost see the wheels turning. I wonder what she's thinking about._ "That was only four cameras - it wouldn't be enough," Heidi said slowly.

_Okay, now you've lost me._ "I'm sorry?"

"We're going to let the designers call home for Christmas, of course, but a video would be a nice surprise. If you start right now, you should be able to get cameras to all the families by tomorrow afternoon. Draft a cover letter so they know what is going on, and include a label so they can overnight the cameras back. Tell them to put the cameras in the mail by Thursday, and apologize for the short notice. Bring me the letters - I want to sign them. Do you see any problems with that?"

_Wow! No wonder she's been so successful._ "The only two difficulties I can think of are Annie's family in England and Marisol's fiance, whose ship has left port already. I can call the Pearsons. Maybe they already have a video camera and can upload the files to YouTube. If that won't work, perhaps I can purchase a camera that they can pick up locally. Marisol gave me the contact information for the ship's Family Liaison Officer. I'll call and see if they have any suggestions. Henri is the only person on her call list, so I don't think there's any other family. Oh, maybe I should call everyone and get the best address for shipping since we're short on time."

"Yes, do all of that. Let me know if you run into anything you can't handle."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know anything about TV shows, so I don't know if continuity shots are real. It felt like a good idea.<strong>

**I need some feedback here - is all this boring? I wanted to include lots of detail for the first challenge, but I'm not sure I need to do that every time. **

**And, yes, I know I didn't explain Kurt's Christmas present. You'll find out when he does, although you have enough hints to figure it out.**


	22. Mannequins

**Chinablues - I'd love it if you would leave a signed review so I could respond directly but, yes, I'm sort of a fiber artist. I'm a quilter, and I have an idea for a story where Kurt makes Blaine a quilt, assuming this one ever gets finished. My avatar is now a block from a quilt I made, if you want to see some of my work. The scene you mentioned would have been a good one and I wish I had thought of it; maybe I'll go back and add it. I didn't put it in because I didn't want to be redundant, but you're right - we didn't see Heidi's side.**

**kurtisawesome - thank you for the feedback.**

**Pearl - thank you for responding. You can see some episodes from past seasons on YouTube. The current season doesn't have Heidi, Nina, Michael and Tim, but maybe next season will.**

**Loz - thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.**

**A big shout-out to Mimiheart who has become my technical consultant and bookworm134, who suggested the larger model.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>By the time he reached Mood, Kurt realized that two yards wasn't quite enough fabric to make a long sleeved shirt. Fortunately he found a coordinating solid that was a slightly darker gray than the background color of the print, and jacket fabric that was an even darker gray, but still light enough to provide an interesting contrast to the navy trousers. He had money left over, so he got some material that would go with the brown wool and an assortment of embellishments. The remainder of the morning had gone very well. He started by drafting the patterns for the shirt and pants. Constructing the pants was fairly mindless work since he had made so many pairs for himself and he found himself thinking about the present he wanted to make for Blaine. <em>I can estimate, but it would look so much better if I had his measurements. I wonder if there's any way I can bring it up in casual conversation. 'Hey, Blaine. How are you? By the way, what's your chest measurement?' No, that's not creepy at all. … I think I'll add more buttons to the bottom of the leg. <em>By lunchtime, he had cut out the pants, inserted the decorative zippers in the legs, constructed the fly front and pockets, and decided to add an additional zipper on one of the back pockets.

* * *

><p>The Navy already had a Christmas message program in place - all they needed to know was where to send the video. Annie's younger sister was a YouTube pro, and agreed to record and edit the video, upload it as a private file, and e-mail the link to Blaine. By 10:30, all the cameras were on their way, Blaine had purchased five tour tickets and made reservations at the Golden Unicorn. <em>Now all I have to figure out is what to do about a Christmas present for Kurt from me, if I should even get him one. We've agreed that we are very good friends, best friends even, and friends give each other presents, and I'd really like to give him something. I want it to be something personal, but not <em>_**too**__ personal. It should be something that I can give him now that won't make him realize how I feel, but when he looks back on it later, he'll feel like it was special. … If we have a 'later on', that is. … I wish I had someone to talk to. Heidi would listen, but I don't feel right about talking to my boss about this and I don't like bringing my personal problems to work. It's a shame Wes and I lost touch. I don't know how close he was to Kurt, but at least he knows both of us. … Burt would listen, but that would be completely inappropriate. … I wonder if I still have Wes' number. No, that would just be weird - 'Hi, Wes. Remember me? I haven't spoken to you for five years but I've met this guy and I want you to give me advice.' - Yeah, that's a good idea. Not. _He sighed and turned his attention back to his work.

"Hi, Amy. Thanks for covering for me. Is there anything I need to take care of?" Sandy asked as she hung up her coat. "I see you rearranged my pictures."

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't want to knock them over so I moved them back a little. It's been pretty quiet. _Blaine _had some kind of meeting with Heidi." Clearly, Amy was still annoyed about the closed door. She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'll be in my cubical if you need anything Sandy. You, too, Blaine. Just call me. Any time. Any time at all."

Sandy watched Amy leave, then went out to check the hallway. "I wouldn't put it past her to stay out there trying to eavesdrop. The nerve of that girl - rearranging my desk. I'll bet she went through all the drawers, too," she fumed. "Next time, I'm getting Jo or Matt to cover."

Blaine laughed. _She may not be here too much longer. Heidi's got her number. _"She is a handful. She didn't go through your desk while I was here, but I left for a few minutes, and I did have a meeting with Heidi. I never know how to take her - it seems like everything she says to me can be taken more than one way."

"It's called a double entendre, Blaine, and she's hitting on you. Or trying to get you to hit on her."

_Even if she had the right equipment, I wouldn't be interested. _"Well _that's _not going to happen any time soon. And I know what a double entendre is," he huffed.

Sandy gave him a long look of appraisal. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his desk, his expression a combination of discomfort and reticence. "I … I don't know how to say this, Sandy, but …" he stammered, then paused for several seconds. _Okay, I've teased her enough._ He looked up with a grin. "I don't date co-workers."

Sandy laughed. "Oh, you! I thought you were going to tell me something juicy! I was hoping you were engaged or something. Just for that, you can deliver the lunches to Parsons. All week."

_Maybe I'll see him! He might be in the break room, or maybe I can think of an excuse to go into the workroom. _ "Sounds good to me," he said casually. "I'm always glad to get out of the office. Do you have the orders?" Sandy handed him the forms and he quickly sorted them into stacks according the type of food requested and started making phone calls.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Mike's help, Blaine had all the food in the break room by 11:30, and was in the process of writing names on the containers when Phil came in to set up his camera for lunch. "Oh, hi, Blaine. Smile for the birdie," he said, playfully aiming his camera. "I know, I know - Heidi doesn't want you in any of the shots. This is not my first day here," he mocked when Blaine began to protest. "I was just kidding. I'm not rolling."<p>

"See that you remember," Blaine said haughtily, sticking his tongue out. "Anyway, 'smile for the birdie' is for stills. I'd think you would know that."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I know," Phil replied archly. "The camera sees all sorts of secrets. A good cameraman can make himself blend in with the furniture so people forget he's there, and I'm one of the best. After all, I've been doing this for 25 years now. I got some very interesting footage during the Thanksgiving weekend, by the way."

_Interesting? What is that supposed to mean? Does Phil know? It sounds like he does. Someone shot that video. Now what do I do?_ _I always thought Phil liked me, but maybe my being gay changes that. _He pretended to be very concerned with the name he was writing on the pizza box. Despite his racing thoughts, Blaine realized that Phil was still speaking.

"Of course, all that video's been erased now, so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I have a code of conduct. I don't tell when someone kisses, so to speak, even when there's no actual kissing involved. Especially when it's someone I like and something I approve of."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? _Blaine risked a look at the older man. To his great relief, there was no animosity in Phil's face; in fact, he was smiling genially. Blaine smiled back as he reached for the next Styrofoam box.

"If there's anything I can help you with, in, say, about three months, give me a call. And if you need to talk in the meantime, you know where to find me." He made an adjustment on his camera. "Oh, did I ever show you a photo of my son?" He handed his phone to Blaine. "That's Paul on the left. He and Charles will be getting married next June, after they both finish college."

_Okay. This is good. It's all good. _"They make a handsome couple. Congratulations." He wrote the name on the final box and capped his marker. "I'd better leave before the designers get here. Thank you, Phil. For everything."

"No problem, Blaine, but you might want to fix the name you wrote on that salad," Phil teased, trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement.

_What? Oh. … When did I do that? I don't even remember writing his name. I must be losing my mind. _ Blaine stared incredulously at the neatly-written name on the clear plastic lid, before taking his marker and turning the small heart at the end into a large dot.

* * *

><p>Blaine ducked quickly through the workroom door, trying to stay out of the shot. <em>Good, they aren't filming Tim right now.<em> "I put the food in the break room. Is there anything I can get you?" he whispered.

"Can you wait just a minute, please, so I can announce lunch?" Tim whispered back. Blaine nodded and went to stand behind the camera. He touched Juan on the arm and pointed to Tim. Juan nodded his thanks and shifted the focus. "Designers, I understand lunch has been delivered, so you may eat whenever it is convenient for you." A number of the designers left immediately, but some kept working. Kurt was sewing small buttons in several colors onto the pants he was making, adding beads here and there. He gave Blaine a small wave and a smile before turning back to his work. Tim motioned for Blaine to approach him. "I didn't expect to see you; I thought Sandy was doing the lunches."

"I'm taking care of it for this week at least." _And even longer if I can swing it._

"I'm going to break for lunch in about an hour, but if you could get me some water in the meantime, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'd be glad to, Tim. Your usual - filtered water, not bottled, over ice with a wedge of lemon and a slice of orange, and get everything out of the fridge in your office?"

"Yes, perfect. Thank you."

Even though they had been speaking quietly, Kurt had heard the whole exchange. _So, Blaine is coming back tomorrow. … They're giving us more leeway since most of us have never worked with mannequins before. We've all been helping each other by trying on clothes, but none of the men are the same size as Lars and the women are obviously unsuitable. If I can convince Tim to let me try the shirt on Blaine, I can get his measurements. It's reasonable - Blaine is much closer to the right size, even if he is quite a bit shorter. So … do I want to approach Tim now and give him time to think about it or wait until tomorrow? Maybe I'd better do it today - I don't think it's usual for Tim to stay in the workroom all the time. After all, he has a full-time job as CCO of Liz Claiborne Inc., even though he still has an office at Parsons._ Kurt looked up with a smile when he realized he wasn't alone. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Andrew and I thought maybe you're ready to eat," Ernesto said.

"Actually, I _said_ you must be _famished_ by now because you didn't have _anything_ all morning except a bottle of water, and while it's certainly _important_ to stay _hydrated_, you need to have some _calories_ or you'll run out of _energy _and _then_ where will you be? So it's our _duty_ to make sure you consume a reasonable _lunch_, and _right now _before it gets _cold."_

Kurt laughed and offered an arm to each man. "How can I resist that? Shall we, gentlemen?" They went into the break room, found their lunches and settled in at a table. Andrew scrutinized Kurt's salad suspiciously. "You don't have to worry Andrew; it's healthy. There's grilled chicken for protein, lots of veggies, and I have low-fat crackers for carbs. I'll eat yogurt for dairy as a snack later, so it will be a balanced meal. You don't need to be concerned about my lunch. It's much better than the pizza you're eating."

"How's your design coming, Kurt?" Ernesto asked, trying to change the subject. He really didn't want Andrew or Kurt critiquing his lunch, which was probably full of fat and sugar. Authentic Chinese food was hard to come by in Heath, Texas, and he wanted to savor it without thinking about health issues.

"Fantastic! I really like the way the pants are coming out. Andrew, can I ask you something?" Andrew nodded, his mouth full of pizza. "You make all your own clothes, right?"

"Of _course_. I _have _to. No one else could make clothes _fabulous _enough for me."

"I agree; your clothes are _fabulous_!" Kurt said the last word exactly the same way Andrew had, using the same grandiose gesture. "So why aren't you a menswear designer?"

Andrew pursed his lips in disdain, looking down his nose at Kurt. "Isn't is _obvious_? No other man is _fabulous _enough to do _justice _to _my _designs." He surveyed Kurt slowly from head to toe, nodding in approval. "Although, I _must _admit - _you _come _close_."

"Thank you. … I think." Andrew's gaze made Kurt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't _worry _Kurt. I'm not _propositioning _you. There's only room for _one _fabulous person in any relationship _I'm _in, and I'm _sure _you know who _that _is."

"How did you end up with the plus-sized mannequin?" Ernesto couldn't help being curious. "Did you request it? It seems like it would be harder to compete if your model is larger."

Andrew suddenly became a completely different person; all the flamboyance vanished, and he looked very serious. When he spoke, it was in a normal voice. "Christy, my best friend in high school, suffered from bulimia. She's much better now, but she nearly died during our sophomore year. I swore that if I ever got the chance, I'd design beautiful clothes for normal-sized women. The fashion industry needs to be more responsible, and I'm going to do my best to bring about a change."

"How did you find out she was bulimic?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm not trying to be offensive, Kurt, but please don't call her _bulimic_. She suffered from bulimia, but she didn't become the disease. She was, and is, so much more than that."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized immediately. "I never thought about it that way. Thank you for educating me."

"To answer your question, we were having a sleepover and I found her throwing up in my bathroom. Christy tried to pass it off as food poisoning, but once I thought about it, I could see all the signs. She was furious with me for a long time for telling her parents, but she eventually forgave me and thanked me for it."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back with the water, he was disappointed to see that Kurt was nowhere in sight. "Should I leave this in the refrigerator in the break room for you?" he asked hopefully. <em>Come on, Tim. Give me an excuse.<em>

"Oh, thank you. I'm parched!" Tim exclaimed as he reached for the glass.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the office, Blaine stopped at the concierge. "Hi, George. Are you ready for Christmas?"<p>

"Blaine! It's good to see you. We're ready to go at my house. The tree is trimmed; the cookies are baked; the cards have been mailed and the presents are wrapped. How about you?"

Blaine shrugged. "You know how it is. I've still got one present to figure out. I know it's out there somewhere, if I could just find it."

"Is it for someone special?"

"I'd like it to be, but it's complicated."

George considered. "Why don't you try writing down everything you know about him? Don't evaluate your ideas at first - just get them down on paper as fast as you can. Give yourself 10 minutes, no more. The key is not to think too much. Maybe one of them will trigger something."

"Brainstorming! That's a good idea, George. Thanks." _**Him**__? What am I, 'Captain Obvious'? First Phil, now George. I have no problem with it, except that I want Kurt to think that I'm straight._

* * *

><p>The postprandial atmosphere in the workroom was fairly relaxed, considering the circumstances. No one was feeling rushed yet, and no major problems had developed. Kurt had a little trouble with the serger but Jonny had it fixed in short order, and he took the time to show Kurt how to adjust the tension. The speed of the sewing machines took a little getting used to, but construction was much faster. The designers were chatting quietly, asking for opinions or commenting on designs, when Tim gathered their attention again. "Designers, I'm going to lunch in just a few minutes. After I eat, I'll be doing my 'day job' for a while, but I'll back tomorrow to check in with you. If you need anything, just ask any of the staff." He walked around the room, speaking to each designer, gauging progress, answering questions, and making sure everyone was on track to finish in time.<p>

"I have a problem," Kurt said when Tim stopped at his table. "I'd like to have someone try on the shirt tomorrow. The mannequin is great, but I'm not sure I've left enough room for movement."

"That should be fine," Tim replied, a little puzzled. "There's been quite a bit of that going on, and you are allowed to help each other as much as you want."

Kurt pulled out Lars' measurement sheet. "None of the designers are the same size as Lars. No one is even close, and most of them are smaller, which won't tell me what I need to know."

Tim frowned. "I see what you mean, but I'm not sure what we can do about it. You'll have a fitting with Lars tomorrow afternoon."

_Okay, here's the tricky part._ "It's a one-time thing. I won't need to do it again. Could I use a staff member? I think Blaine is pretty close to the same size. Is he coming back tomorrow?"

Tim leaned his chin on his fist while he considered. "That's an unusual request. Let's see what the rest of the designers think about it." He raised his voice and addressed the room. "Designers, Kurt needs someone to try on a shirt for him. As you can see from his mannequin, none of you are the right size or shape. Would anyone object to letting him borrow one of the staff?"

The designers were quiet, until Ernesto, who was twice the size of Lars, said in a huff, "Well, my feelings are hurt, but if Kurt doesn't want me, I guess it's okay."

The room filled with laughter, and Tim said, "Okay, Kurt. Blaine can try on the shirt tomorrow, but just this one time."

"Ooh," squealed Jen. "We'll get to see Blaine with his shirt off." Annie knew Jen was kidding, but judging from the look on his face, Brenden was quite enthralled with the idea.

* * *

><p>Blaine did some of his best thinking on the subway, but try as he might, he was unable to come up with a present for Kurt. He made himself a quick supper, then settled down with a notepad, set the timer on his phone for ten minutes and began to write. <em>Okay, what do I know about Kurt? He's into fashion, he likes A. A. Milne, tea parties are a tradition, he's a good cook and enjoys it, he is health-conscious, he loves to sing, he's a countertenor with an incredible range and a fantastic voice, he lives in Ohio, he goes to community college and … and … oh, he's kind and compassionate, and forgiving - Heidi said so - and outgoing, he made friends with everyone, he works out, he's playful … he's really intelligent, … he's adorable and sexy and beautiful and he has gorgeous eyes … This isn't helping at all!<em>

Blaine picked up his guitar and began to strum idly. From the time he was little, music had been his joy, his solace, his means of expression. If he was happy or sad, or just frustrated as he was now, he reached for his guitar. When he felt shy around a group of new people, music gave him a way to make friends. When he was lonely, and there had been many times when that was the case, music filled the empty space within him. He worked through various chord progressions, not playing anything in particular, letting the tendrils of music fill the room, weaving together, wrapping around him like a lover's arms. His fingers formed a D major chord, then an A, an F#, and a B minor. He stopped. _I'm playing a song. What song is that?_ He started the sequence over. _This isn't right. This should be piano._ He set the guitar back on its stand and moved to his keyboard, closing his eyes and willing the music to flow through his fingers. He played the chords again, adding a D at the end, then the A again. _That's not quite right._ He thought for a minute, then started over one more time, playing an Em7 instead of the second A, finishing the phrase with a G and a D. Another repetition, this time embellishing instead of just playing the chords, allowing his fingers to do as they pleased, generating a rippling accompaniment. _Got it! Finally!_ He began to sing softly.

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I could do._

_My gift is my song ..._

He froze, struck by a sudden realization. _I could write him a song. No - bad idea - boyfriend gift. But he loves to sing. What if I recorded the backing tracks for a few songs on a CD? Then he could sing with it and he would be the star, instead of having to sing along with the original artist. It would be personal but not overly so - a 'best friend' gift. Plus, it wouldn't have any monetary value, so there won't be any ethical issues and he won't feel bad because he didn't get me anything._

Blaine picked up the paper again and started listing songs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your Song<em> is by Elton John.**


	23. Fitting

**I was asked what my update schedule is. I'm ashamed to say that I have no self-control when it comes to this story, so I post chapters as soon as I have them finished. I've posted 23 chapters in fewer than 30 days (which I still have trouble believing), and it's usually Tuesday, Thursday or Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, so it's not daily, but I'm getting it out as fast as I can. Unfortunately, my employer expects me to do other things during the work day and if I don't get the lawn mowed soon, the house will be completely overrun.**

**Unless FF is messed up again, I lost about 2/3 of my readership after chapter 21. I hope you're all still with me and just didn't see that I had posted chapter 22. If you didn't see Blaine bring the lunches and talk to Phil, you missed a chapter.**

**I don't know much about recording sessions, but this is the way I do it at home.**

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to start with <em>Your Song<em>, since it had given him the idea. He connected his keyboard to his laptop and recorded the piano line, starting with a four-beat count-in that he would remove later. He would have preferred real drums and strings, but he knew he wasn't making a professional recording, and with any luck, Kurt wouldn't mind the electronic equivalents. He put on the headphones, set the first track to play through while he recorded the second, configured his keyboard and added percussion, repeating the process to add first violin, then cello. Finally he connected the other mic and recorded the acoustic guitar part. Blaine's original intention was to make the CD instrumental only, but after thinking it over, he decided to include backup vocals, despite the fact that the original was a solo performance, partly because Kurt said they sounded amazing together, but also because he wanted to imagine Kurt thinking of him when he played the CD. Although he didn't have nearly the range Kurt had, his was broad enough that he could add two or even three lines of harmony if the song called for it. He switched to the vocal microphone and recorded the melody. Like the count-in, he would remove it before he burned the CD, but hearing the melody made it easier to add harmonies. It took 30 minutes and several takes, but eventually he was satisfied.

For the second song, he recorded _You've Got a Friend_, exactly the way they had practiced it for the talent show, following it with Simon and Garfunkel's quirky _The 59th Street Bridge Song._ _I wonder if he's even __**heard**__ of these songs. That last one is nearly 50 years old. They're classics, but still …. I wish I could get a look at his iPod. Marisol could get it for me, but I don't want to involve any of the contestants. It's bad enough that Phil and Heidi know about this, and maybe George, too. Wes could be helpful, but I don't know how to reach him. Maybe I could call Dalton. Mrs. Neid liked me. I wonder if she's still there. It doesn't matter - even if she remembered me, she would never give out personal information._

* * *

><p>Without exception, the designers were tired by the time 9:00 rolled around. There had been hot food in the break room earlier in the evening so they weren't hungry, but working a 13-hour day was a new experience for all of them. The short walk back to the Atlas was mostly silent. Ernesto and Kurt considered meeting in the fitness room at 5:00, but neither of them wanted to contemplate getting up that early, so they agreed to forgo exercise for the time being.<p>

When they got to the apartment, Jen and Marisol collapsed on the couch while Annie went into the kitchen to make tea. "It looks like they delivered our grocery order. There's a box on the counter."

"Did they get the cookies I asked for? 'Biscuits' to you, I guess, Annie."

"There's a package of Oreos. And two bags of flour. Who ordered all that flour?"

Kurt jumped. "Oh, you weren't supposed to see that," he groused.

"We're sharing an apartment, Kurt. How did you think you were going to hide it? And why did you want to hide flour, anyway?" demanded Jen. "I could see it if you were hiding chocolate from us, but _flour_?"

"It was supposed to be your Christmas present."

"You wanted to give us flour for Christmas?" Marisol said with a smile. Kurt was adorable when he was annoyed.

"Well, flour, sugar, butter, eggs, vanilla, cinnamon …."

"Yum! Cookies!" exclaimed Jen. "But you must have thought we were really hungry if you ordered that much flour."

"I was going to make enough for everyone, all the designers and some of the staff, too. I bought some material at Mood to make gift bags. I don't know if I'm going to have time to get it all done, though."

"Kurt, that's a wonderful gift! Would you mind …" Marisol's voice trailed off as she realized she was including herself in his project without being invited.

"Do you want to help, Marisol? I'd really appreciate it, and then the cookies will be from both of us," Kurt offered generously.

"Hey, what about Jen and me?" Annie chimed in. "We'd like to help, too. Right Jen?"

"Absolutely. And if you're not set on any particular type of cookie, maybe we can each contribute a recipe. I make a killer oatmeal cookie with chocolate chips."

"Oh, I have a great recipe! It's called _Molasses Cookies With a Kick_. The 'kick' is cayenne pepper. They're Henri's favorite."

"That would be perfect! Annie, what about you? Do you have a favorite recipe?"

"I could make Christmas Rock Cookies, but they need to sit for several days before they are eaten. Will that work?"

Kurt considered. "We might be able to make them on Thursday, and we don't have to deliver them until the 24th or so. I think it would be okay. We need to figure out what else we need. Jo was helping me with this project, although she thinks the cookies are just for the designers. I can e-mail her about the additional supplies." He opened his Elitebook and logged on. _Something about this password is bugging me. I wonder what it is. I'll think about it later when I'm not so tired._

Annie was still in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. "It's going to be so much fun making Christmas cookies together! Tell me what you need and I'll see if we already have it." Working together, they made quick work of the list and Kurt sent the e-mail to Jo, adding a question about how much money he owed her and how he could pay it.

Marisol shrugged her shoulders up and down and lifted her arms above her head. "Man, I'm stiff. I'm not used to such long hours of sewing. Tomorrow will be even worse, since we'll be in the workroom all day."

Annie poured the boiling water into the teapot and came into the living room. "Okay, everybody on the floor. We're going to make a train. I'll be the caboose." She sat on the floor, legs spread out in front of her. The other three looked at her, completely mystified. She patted the floor between her legs. "Right here, Marisol. Sit just like I am." As soon as Marisol sat down, Annie began massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels _so_ good, Annie!" Marisol sighed. The other two rushed to join in, Kurt sitting in front of Marisol and Jen as the engine.

They worked for several minutes, until Jen realized that Annie was missing out. "This isn't fair, girl. When do you get your shoulders rubbed?"

"If we had more people, we could make a circle, but we don't, so we'll just have to take turns."

"Oh, I see how this works." Jen got up and went to sit behind Annie. "We should see if we can make a circle in the workroom tomorrow afternoon with all the designers. That would be a great scene for the show, and we'd all feel better. And maybe we could even get Tim to join in."

Kurt had planned to add to his blog, but the massage felt so good that he just wanted to sleep. After everyone had been the caboose, he told the girls goodnight, picked up his laptop and headed for the bedroom. He was feeling a little guilty and needed to think about what he should do. _This is silly - I know exactly what I need to do. I'll take care of it in the morning._

* * *

><p>Tim wasn't in the workroom when the designers arrived at 8:00, but as soon as he arrived, Kurt approached him. "Tim, could I speak to you, please? In the hall, without the cameras?" he asked quietly.<p>

_This is pretty early in the competition for someone to want to go home, but he is awfully young. I hope that's not it__. _Tim nodded and opened the door into the hall. "Let's go into the lounge."

Once they had some privacy, Kurt took a deep breath and began. "I need to apologize to you, Tim. I lied to you yesterday, and I shouldn't have done that."

"You lied to me?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes. I don't really need to try my shirt on Blaine to make sure it will fit Lars. It would be helpful, of course, but that's not the real reason."

"What is the real reason?"

"I'm making Blaine a Christmas present and I need to get his measurements. He really is about the same size as Lars, except vertically of course."

"But the shirt you're working on is for Lars?"

"Oh, yes. I'll make Blaine's between challenges."

_That explains the workroom being open to the designers after hours. _"I assume Heidi knows about this."

"Yes, she and Jo both know. Heidi said it was okay."

Tim gazed at Kurt for a long moment before continuing. "Kurt, this isn't a romantic relationship, is it?"

"Oh, no, of course not. In the first place, it would be inappropriate during the competition. You said we couldn't have relationships with other designers, but the models and staff are also off limits, even though you didn't specifically say so, at least as far as I'm concerned. In the second place, even though I think Blaine is very attractive, I've already gone through my 'crushing on straight guys' phase, and I have no interest in revisiting it. Blaine and I are just good friends."

"Blaine told you that he's straight?"

"Well, no, but he doesn't need to. I told him that I felt like we were destined to be close friends and assured him that I wasn't trying to convert him, and he said he was comfortable with his sexuality, but that's all. Anyway, I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you and it won't happen again. I was trying to keep it quiet so Blaine won't find out before Christmas. I hope you will forgive me."

Tim smiled warmly. "Of course I do. We'll forget this ever happened. Now you'd better get back to work. Go, go, go! I've got to run up to my office; I think I left my iPad there. If anyone needs anything, tell them I'll be right back.

It only took a moment for Tim to survey his office. Just like the man himself, Tim's desk was impeccably neat. The iPad was not attached to its charging cable. Tim thought a minute, then reached for the phone.

"Ms. Klum's office."

"Oh, hi, Blaine. This is Tim Gunn. Would you see if my iPad is in Heidi's office? We had a breakfast meeting, and that's the last time I remember seeing it."

"Of course. I'm going to put you on hold for a minute." Blaine located the iPad, then returned to the phone. "I have it here, Tim."

"Great. I'll come get it later."

"I'd be happy to bring it to you. Are you in your office?"

"No, I'll be in the workroom, and I'd really appreciate it if you have the time. I can get along without it, but I'd rather not."

_The workroom!_ "I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Blaine took a moment to check his hair and straighten his tie before heading out. When he got to Parsons, he stopped by Tim's office to fix a glass of water with citrus, then quietly entered the workroom. He risked a quick glance at Kurt, and his heart skipped a beat when Kurt smiled at him.

"Is that for me? That's very thoughtful, Blaine. I appreciate it," Tim said as he accepted the water and iPad. "Listen, Blaine, I need another favor."

"Of course, Tim," Blaine said immediately. _Maybe I'll get to stay a while._ "What can I do for you?"

"It's really for one of the designers. They've been helping each other by trying on the garments, but no one is the same size as one of the models, and the designer needs someone to try on the shirt he's making. Kurt said you're pretty close to the right size and he'd appreciate it if you would help him out."

"I'd be happy to." _I get to stay __**and**__ spend time with Kurt!_

Phil was scanning the room as he always did. He knew Blaine wasn't supposed to appear on camera, but the interaction had the potential to be interesting, so he quickly positioned himself. They could always discard the footage, but if Heidi wanted it and he hadn't shot it, there would be trouble.

Blaine crossed the room to Kurt's table. "I understand you could use a little help."

"Yes, please. Would you mind trying on this shirt for me? I need to make sure it has enough fabric in the back for Lars to move his arms." Blaine took the shirt and began to stick his hand in the armhole.

"Uh, Blaine …" Kurt said, trying to hide smile. "You need to take your shirt off, please. Lars won't be wearing two shirts on the runway."

Blaine felt his ears turning red. "Oh, sorry." He removed his tie and laid it neatly on the table. He pulled his shirttail out and began to undo the buttons. When he looked up again, he realized several pairs of eyes were focused on him. _What is everyone looking at? Is this the shirt with the hole?_ He glanced down again to check. _No, this one looks fine. _"Is it okay if I leave the undershirt on?" _Please don't make me take it off. I don't want to be half-naked in front of you. Well, yes, I would, but not with everyone else around, and only if you're in the same state. Oh, God, why did I think about being half-naked with him?_

Kurt looked him over. "That shirt is pretty thin, so I don't think it will change the measurements any. Speaking of measurements, I need to get yours so I can compare them to Lars'." Kurt picked up his tape measure. "Arms up, please Blaine." When Blaine raised his arms, Kurt reached around him to encircle him with the tape, moving closer in the process. "Oh, sorry. Good thing you're not a girl or that would have been inappropriate touching. Okay, lower them and just breathe normally."

_Back up a few feet and don't brush against anything sensitive again, and I might be able to do that._ _Why is Brenden looking at me like that? I've heard the phrase 'undressing someone with your eyes' but I've never had anyone do it to me. Stop running your tongue over your lips, Brenden. __**Not interested!**_

"Okay, let me have the tape. I just need a few more measurements. Bend your right arm please, and turn to the side." Blaine turned, glad to get away from Brenden's gaze, only to find Annie and Jen looking him over as well. _Somehow, it doesn't feel as invasive when they do it. Maybe it's because I know them better than I do Brenden. _He smiled and winked at Jen as Kurt measured his sleeve length, bicep and neck size, making notes on his Elitebook. "Now I just need your waist and we're done." Kurt moved the tape and looked at the measurement. "Quit sucking your stomach in, Blaine. I need an accurate measurement. I'm not judging you - I just need the number."

"Hey, I resent that! Who says I have a stomach that needs sucking in? I work out, you know," Blaine protested. _He thinks I'm flabby?_

"We'll see about that," said Kurt with an impish grin, running a finger down Blaine's ribs in an effort to get him to relax his muscles. Blaine giggled and twisted away, but the measurement didn't change.

"I told you - I don't have a stomach. Do you want me to show you?" _What is the matter with me? What if he says 'yes'? I'm **not** taking the undershirt off, especially not with Brenden in the room._

Kurt shook his head and placed his palm on Blaine's midsection. His eyes widened when he felt the hard muscles twitch under the thin cotton knit. "Okay, I apologize. You don't have a stomach."

Blaine felt his heart rate accelerate. _His hand feels so hot, even through the shirt. My skin is on fire._

"Hey, no fair," objected Brenden. "We want to touch, too." The room erupted in laughter.

"What do you mean 'we'?" snorted Ernesto. "Speak for yourself."

"Okay, designers. Raise your hand if you agree with me and you want to feel Blaine's muscles."

"I think we all need to get back to work. This is getting a little out of hand. To paraphrase a popular musical, 'Heidi's assistant is not a toy'," said Tim mildly, with an apologetic look at Blaine. "Kurt, finish up. I'm sure Heidi has things for Blaine to do."

"I'm sorry, Tim. I'll hurry." Kurt held the shirt for Blaine, who slipped his arms in and buttoned it. "Swing your arms forward, please, and tell me if it binds across the back."

Blaine moved his arms experimentally in several directions. "It feels fine to me," he shrugged. _That was embarrassing, but at least it stopped that reaction I was having. Why are you grabbing my hips? Oh, you want me to turn back around._

"Well, I have to say - it's definitely not your color, and it's too big through here," Kurt said as he pinched the fabric in at the waist, "but other than that, it looks pretty good. The fit through the shoulders is perfect and the sleeve length is right, and your measurements match Lars' everywhere except the waist, so I think I'm good. Thank you so much for helping me."

Blaine exchanged the shirt for his own. "You're welcome. I like the turquoise cuff, by the way. See you later." He left the room, carrying his tie. _There's no way I'm taking a chance on Kurt wanting to fix my tie again._

Kurt mouthed a 'thank you' at Tim. He was very glad to have gotten a better look at Blaine. _The man has some serious muscles, but you sure can't tell in those loose dress shirts he wears. I'll need to adjust the cut of the sleeve if I want to show off his arms. I should decide if I'm making him a shirt to wear to the office or to party in. _Kurt turned his mind to the challenge and got back to work.

The pants were finished except for the hem, and the shirt was completely done. Kurt was still trying to decide between the jacket and the vest. He had plenty of time to do a jacket, but he was still concerned about the shirt being too busy, even though he had toned it down quite a bit with the coordinating gray fabric. If he made the jacket, it would cover more of the shirt, but Tim said he would need to have Lars remove the jacket at some point. If he went with the vest, Lars could leave it on the whole time, but the judges probably wouldn't be as impressed. _He's supposed to be dancing. It would be easier to dance with just a vest. I'll make the vest. If I finish and have enough time, I'll make the jacket and I can decide when Lars tries them on._ He drew a quick sketch, deciding to make the vest reversible to give himself more options, drafted the pattern, and started cutting fabric.


	24. Models

**Cassi0 - thank you so much.**

**austenfan - I haven't watched PR All Stars. I didn't realize it was on at first, and then I heard the big four weren't there, and I couldn't bring myself to watch it. Now I wish I had, though. LOL - "discrete". You're probably right - some of that will happen eventually, but a few weeks down the road. I can't believe this is chapter 24 and we're still on the first challenge. I'm glad you're still with me.**

**Leah was contributed by leahmo34. **

**I don't own_ Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>There was an undercurrent of excitement in the workroom after lunch. All the designers were looking forward to meeting their models and seeing how the clothes would fit. Kurt was a little concerned about the pants because the hip measurement didn't tell the whole story. He had assumed that anyone into extreme sports would have more leg muscles than average so he had allowed extra room in the thighs and seat. He had also used a split waistband, like the ones used in men's suits. It didn't look quite as nice, but it made the pants much easier to adjust and it would be covered by a belt. The reversible vest wasn't finished yet. It was taking longer because of the details Kurt was adding. Instead of lining the vest, he had decided to cover the seams with a narrow strip of the navy fabric from the pants. Since the seams would show if Lars wore it with that side out, he wanted the topstitching to be perfect. He planned to bind the edges with the lighter gray, and that needed to be done carefully as well.<p>

Promptly at 2:00 Tim opened the door to the workroom. "Designers, your models are here. Come claim them." Suddenly the spacious room became crowded as the population doubled. The models lined up at the front of the room, and the designers rushed to greet them. Lori and Blaine stood in the background, ready to help if necessary. Blaine hadn't minded at all when Lori asked if he could stand in for Amy, who had called in sick.

Kurt didn't have any trouble identifying Lars; he looked exactly like his photo. Kurt held out a hand. "Hi, Lars. Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Lars replied warmly, "and I mean that very sincerely, let me assure you." His eyes swept greedily over Kurt as he held the handshake a little too long. "Do you have pieces for me to try on?"

Blaine frowned. _Don't look at him like that._

"Yes, I have pants and a shirt, and the vest is constructed but not finished. I don't know if they told you, but we are supposed to be making a weekend outfit for our models. I read your bio so I know you like extreme sports, but this weekend you're going dancing instead. Can you play to that a little as you go down the runway?"

Lars stripped down to his very skimpy briefs and Kurt handed him the navy trousers. "Sure, no prob. I love to dance. Am I dancing with a guy or a girl?"

Kurt was puzzled. _Hasn't he modeled before? Shouldn't he know this stuff?_ "You'll be on the runway by yourself. I need you to turn around so I can fit the seat, please. Are you okay without the shirt for now?" _He has a nice ass - almost as nice as Blaine's. Oh, __**that **__was inappropriate, on several levels. Where did that come from?_ Kurt looked at Blaine and blushed.

_Is he checking Lars out? Maybe he's just checking the fit of the trousers. Why is he looking at me? And why is his face red?_

Lars turned his back to Kurt. "Oh, yeah. It's one of the first things you get used to when you're a model - standing around nearly nude in a room full of people. I understand that I'll be alone. I just want to know whether you want me to imagine a guy or a girl."

Kurt marked the back of the pants. _Now I'm really confused._ "What difference does that make? Could you put these shoes on?"

Lars slipped his feet into the shoes, and Kurt knelt down to mark the hem. "You know - when a guy dances with a girl, it's a lot more reserved than when two guys dance. There's not nearly as much grinding." Lars moved his hips suggestively in a circular motion, then thrust forward, his crotch just about level with Kurt's face. "Or bumping either, for that matter. I'm sure you've been dancing at a bar or a club - you know what I mean. Dancing is just a prelude to what goes on in the bathroom or the alley." Kurt shook his head in negation and moved around to mark the other leg. "Oh, wait, sorry. I just assumed you're gay. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, no matter what I'm hoping."

Blaine looked daggers at Lars. _You don't have any business hoping at all. __**Back off.**__ And stop all that pelvic thrusting! Kurt isn't looking for a hookup._

Kurt laughed as he stood up, handing Lars the shirt. "Do the pants feel okay in the thighs? They look good, but I don't want them to be uncomfortable. I'm gay, but I'm also nineteen and living in Ohio. I've never been dancing, except for high school dances and, believe me, nothing erotic goes on at high school dances in Ohio."

"The pants are fine." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I like clothes that display my … assets, if you know what I mean. You should go dancing with me. I'd make sure you had a good time. You're very … attractive, you know. Does the shirt go inside the pants or out?"

It was all Blaine could do to keep from marching over and telling Lars where to get off. _Jerk! That's so unprofessional - hitting on the designer. _

"Let me see how it looks out first, and then we'll try tucking it in. I appreciate the offer, Lars, but I should concentrate on the competition right now. And please don't bump and grind on the runway. Maybe a turn or two, and a few steps. I think I want the shirt tucked in."

"Maybe you should do it. I don't want to wrinkle it or anything," Lars said coyly.

_I'm gonna wrinkle __**you **__if you don't cut that out._ "Lori, do you see how Lars is acting? Should we say something?"

"I think Kurt is handling it just fine," Lori replied. "If it gets any worse or he looks uncomfortable, we can step in. Who knows? Kurt might be enjoying the attention. I know I'd be flattered if a great looking guy like Lars was hitting on me."

Blaine was horrified. _What if he does like it? What if he likes __**Lars**__?_

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sorry, my hands are full of pins. I might puncture something important. You'd better do it yourself."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying," Lars returned, the cocky grin never leaving his face. Rejection didn't seem to discourage him at all.

_Okay, this is getting old. We're going to change the subject. _"So, are you performing in the talent show this weekend?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not into performing, at least not in public. I prefer a more private venue. My … _talents_ are more suited for the sheets than the stage." Lars ran a fingertip down Kurt's arm.

Blaine started to intervene, but Lori put her hand out to stop him. "Let Kurt handle it. If he wants help, he'll ask for it. Why don't you get Tim some citrus water?" Blaine remembered Kurt's reaction when he tried to question him about the scoring incident and was suddenly glad Lori was there. _He'd just get angry with me again._ He headed to Tim's office.

Kurt tried hard to get along with everyone, but he had never been shy about speaking his mind when it was justified. "Lars, this is entirely inappropriate," he said firmly. "We'll be working together for several months and we need to have a professional relationship, and that's all we're going to have. Period."

Lars shrugged and smiled easily. "Okay," he said cheerfully.

"Okay? That's it?" Kurt was somewhat taken aback by the 180° shift in Lars' attitude.

"Sure. Look at it from my point of view," Lars explained. "I have to spend time with you, and for quite a bit of it, I'll either be in various states of undress or you'll be doing some fairly intimate touching as you fit the garments. It's not a problem with a female designer because I'm not interested, and it isn't a problem with the straight guys because they're not interested. When I work with a gay designer, especially if it's more than a one-shot, I like to get the ground rules established. Then we can both concentrate on our jobs without dancing around each other all the time. If the guy is attractive, I let him make the choice, but I'm cool with whatever he wants. If I'm not attracted to him, I let him know, in a nice way of course. This way, we know where we stand and we both know that if you happen to have your hand down my pants, it's just business and no one needs to be embarrassed about any accidental grazes."

Kurt laughed and looked at Lars in disbelief. "Okay, that actually makes sense. I've mostly sewn for myself; I never thought about what it was like for the models. I don't think I would be able to do that."

"You get used to it quickly, or you don't last long in this business. There isn't any time for modesty, right Leah?" he asked, drawing Ernesto's model into the conversation.

Leah's silvery laugh exactly matched her appearance. She was tall and slim, like most of the models, but she looked somehow otherworldly, as if she belonged in a faerie land or an enchanted forest. Her short blond hair framed her face, which was dominated by her enormous eyes. Ernesto had made an off-the-shoulder blouse out of the purple silk and the color set off her fair skin beautifully. Kurt could see what Ernesto meant when he said Leah reminded him of his sister. "You're never gonna let me forget that, are you, Lars?" she fluted. "He's talking about my very first modeling job. I expected private dressing rooms and when I heard we were all in a room, men and women together with no privacy, I just lost it. I almost quit, but Lars got me through it. He told me to close my eyes and weave a magic so no one could see me. The idea was ridiculous, but it made me laugh."

By the time Blaine got back, the dynamic in the room had completely changed. Kurt and Lars were visiting happily with several of the other designers and their models and there wasn't a hint of sexual tension anywhere. _I guess Lori was right; Kurt handled it by himself._ Blaine crossed over to Tim, who was conversing with Ernesto about the fit of the black Capri pants his model was wearing. "Excuse me, Tim. Lori suggested I bring you this," Blaine said quietly. "Would you like me to put it in the refrigerator?"

"You're spoiling me, Blaine. Thank you. Let me have some now," he said, reaching for the water and drinking half of it. "If you could put the rest in the fridge, that would be great." He moved on to talk to Andrew, and Blaine went to the break room.

As soon as Blaine was out of earshot, Leah giggled and asked shyly, "Who was that? He's cute!"

_She's so sweet. I wonder if Blaine would like her._ "His name is Blaine Anderson and he's one of Heidi's assistants," Kurt told her. "You should hear him; his voice is absolutely beautiful. We're singing together for the talent show this weekend."

"Look who's talking!" Annie teased. "Kurt's voice is just as good, if not better, and they are perfect together. You guys are in for a real treat. Are you coming to the talent show, Leah? I'll be sure to introduce you."

* * *

><p>After the models left, the designers settled down to work in earnest. Seeing their creations on the models gave them new energy. Marisol was very excited. Her fears from earlier proved to be completely unfounded; her model, Lane, loved the casual two-piece dress Marisol had designed. She had cut flowers, fruit, leaves, vines, birds and insects from the grab bag fabrics, wrapping them around the skirt and extending them up into the bodice in a tree of life effect. The bright colors had been muted by the overlay of various shades of tulle so the garish combinations became elegant, and the effect was enhanced with ribbons and cords couched down with decorative threads. She still had quite a bit of work to do, but she was very pleased with the way it was coming together.<p>

After seeing his outfit on Lars, Kurt knew he wanted to go with the vest instead of the jacket. Even though the fabric of the shirt was a little bright, it looked fantastic on Lars; he had the personality to pull it off. The colors were exactly right, and the asymmetric effect was precisely what he had hoped for. He had hearts in the turquoise fabric, but he decided to include one heart-shaped button in the group at the bottom of the pants leg. He reached for the box where he was storing the embellishments he had purchased at Mood. When he picked it up, he heard the tinkle of the set of tiny silver bells that he had been unable to resist. The three bells were tuned so they played a chord when they sounded. _I don't know why I bought those. I really don't see Lars wearing bells, but I've never seen anything like them._ The bells reminded him of his favorite Christmas carol, and he reached for his phone to text Blaine about adding it to their set list as part of the sing-along. _Shoot - no phone! How do I get a message to Blaine? Oh, yeah. Jo said we could e-mail the staff._ He got out his laptop and quickly composed a message, but decided to check with Tim before he sent it. "Does anyone know where Tim went?" he asked of the room at large.

"He was in the break room a minute ago," Jonny replied. "He's probably still there."

As Jonny said, Tim was in the break room, helping Matt set out supper. "Can I help you with something, Kurt?" he asked.

"Hi, Tim. Blaine and I are performing together at the talent show. I thought of a song we could do, and I wanted to e-mail him about it, but I thought I'd better make sure that was permitted. I don't remember anything in the rules about it, and Jo said we could e-mail the staff, but I want to be sure."

"As long as you aren't trying to get him to help you with the challenge, it's fine. Listen, could you let everyone know that they can come eat now? Thanks."

Kurt went back to the workroom and made the announcement. He wanted to stay behind and finish his e-mail, but Andrew, who seemed to have made it his personal mission to make sure everyone ate regularly, insisted that he come to supper with the rest of the designers, so he saved the draft and went back to the break room. After supper, Tim left for the day, so he wasn't in the workroom when Annie organized the train at about 8:45, but Matt was there and gleefully joined in. The massage did everyone good, and they were much more lively on the walk back to the Atlas than they were the day before.

When they got back to the apartment, Kurt checked his e-mail and was disappointed to find that Blaine had not responded. _Maybe he got busy and forgot. I'll just send him a little reminder._ He clicked 'new message' and started typing.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got home, he was still annoyed at Lars' behavior, but made a conscious decision to let it go so he could work on the song he was writing. He wrote down another verse, and regarded it critically. <em>I don't want to be too obvious, but I don't think it's noticeable if no one sees it in print, and I like the idea of a secret message in the song, so he'll know it really was for him when I tell him about it later.<em>

Karma brought us together  
>Underneath the stars above<br>Read between the lines and  
>Together we'll find love.<p>

_Something's wrong with the scansion in the first line. I'll let it rest while I work on the CD._ He got out his laptop to look for more songs, and decided to check his e-mail in case Heidi wanted something done early in the morning. _Kurt sent me a message?_ He clicked it.

Subject: Question

Blaine, you never answered my question. Top, bottom, or switch? If you're ignoring me because you're not sure we should e-mail, Tim said it was okay. ~K

_What? When did we talk about **that**? Okay, I said I wouldn't lie to him if he asked me directly, but I'm not sure what to do with this. Can I just not respond? No, I don't want him bringing it up the next time he sees me._ He hit reply.

Subject: Re Question

Um, top? Maybe switch? IDK. Why are you asking? I don't have any experience with this. Do I have to decide right now? ~ B

A response appeared in his inbox almost immediately. _Kurt must be in front of his computer._ He clicked it.

I can do either, or we can take turns. I just wondered if you have a preference. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. And don't be silly - you're obviously very experienced. You must have gotten plenty at Dalton, if Wes can be believed. No, you don't have to decide right now, but I think we should figure it out beforehand. ~ K

_**Take turns**__? Did Lars' ridiculous behavior trigger this? I thought he said he hadn't dated anyone. Maybe this e-mail isn't meant for me. No, he used my name, so that's not it. He must be one of those people who are comfortable saying things on line that they wouldn't say in person. What on earth was Wes saying about me? I didn't do anything like that at Dalton. Why would Wes say I did? Why would he talk about this at all? I can't believe we're having this conversation._ He hit reply again.

Beforehand? ~ B

It wasn't long before the next message appeared.

Yeah, we might not have long to spend together and I don't want to waste a single minute. Are you busy Thursday evening? I feel like I should be paying you for your time. At least I can give you dinner first. ~ K

Blaine stared at the message on the screen, feeling more and more agitated the longer he thought about it. _Paying me? What does he think this is - some kind of service I'm providing? This just doesn't seem like Kurt at all. This conversation would be hot if we were actually dating, but given the situation, it doesn't make any sense._ He decided to be honest.

I'm really confused here, Kurt. I think I know what you're talking about, but I don't have any idea why. ~ B

It took longer for the response to arrive this time. Blaine waited nervously for the notification to appear.

No wonder you're confused. I just realized I never actually sent the first e-mail; I got distracted by supper. *red face* - I was asking you about another song I want to add to the talent show carol sing-along, whether you wanted the top part or bottom part or wanted to take turns, and if you could practice on Thursday evening. I've been singing melody on almost all the songs and it doesn't seem fair. What did you think I was talking about? ~ K

_I'll tell you exactly what I was thinking. In about 20 years. Yeah, that seems about right. Or maybe when we do have this conversation._

It's not important. Obviously, I was wrong. Thursday will be fine. I'll see you about 6:00. ~ B


	25. Accessories

**I don't own anything! Well, except for the song Blaine is working on.**

**Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I know I keep saying that I appreciate them, but I really do.**

* * *

><p>Blaine still wasn't happy with the secret message verse of his song. 'Karma' didn't sound quite right, and 'Kismet' wasn't exactly what he wanted either. He tried listing words that started with 'K'.<p>

Kumquat - _that trip to the Greenmarket was fun, and lunch was delicious_

kind, kinda, kindly, kindness - _maybe_

keep - _keep hoping that you'll see me, keep hoping there's a future_

kiss - _Kiss! Kiss me, hug me, hold me - that could work and I won't have to change the rest of the verse - oh, but I could …_ He crossed out the earlier verse and wrote in another one.

Kiss me, hug me, hold me

Understand the way I feel.

Reach deep into your heart and

Tell me this is real.

Blaine had finally come up with another song for Kurt's CD. He wanted to use _One Step Ahead_ since Kurt evidently liked **Aladdin**, but he realized it had too many voices to make a good solo. He rejected a number of princess songs before he remembered _Go the Distance_. It was perfect for Kurt's voice, and it was a male solo. He laid the instrumental tracks down, debated with himself about adding harmony since the original didn't have any, then added the vocals, reasoning that he could always take them out.

He had run out of ideas for more songs. He didn't recall hearing Kurt sing except for _Been a Long Day__**, **_and that song had three parts, so it wouldn't work. He remembered the songs the Warblers had performed when he was there, but he knew if Wes was in charge, they would have been completely different, since that was one of his main complaints. _I wonder if the Warblers have a web page._ He checked the Dalton Academy site but didn't find past performances or any way to contact Warbler alumni. _Maybe the Warblers have a Facebook site. Oh... How stupid can I be? __**Wes**__ is probably on Facebook._ It only took moments to find the page. _I hope this is a good idea._ He clicked the friend request button and added a message: I hear you finally got that gavel you always wanted. _That will give me a way to bring up Kurt without it looking weird._ He closed his laptop and headed to the shower.

* * *

><p>Kurt was puzzled. It sounded as if Blaine had misinterpreted his e-mails, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Blaine thought he was talking about. He looked at the first e-mail Blaine had received again. <em>Okay, if I got this e-mail from Annie, what would I think? <em>He stared blankly, unable to come up with anything at all.

"Hi, Kurt. I'm going to make some hot chocolate," Jen said as she walked from the bedroom to the kitchen. "Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I have some of the tea Annie made earlier. Hey, can I ask you something? If you got an e-mail that said "top, bottom or switch?" what would you think it was talking about?"

Jen burst into laughter. "Which one of the guys sent you that?" she said eagerly. "I know it wasn't Ernesto; he wouldn't be interested. I'll bet it was Brenden. Was it Brenden? It could be Andrew, but I don't think you're his type." She got a mug and a packet of hot chocolate and put some water into the microwave to heat.

"I don't understand. Why don't you think Ernesto would have sent it? And what's so funny?"

"Ernesto isn't gay and no one asks about sexual preferences as part of a friendly conversation. Whoever asked you that is interested, Kurt. Hey, are you okay? You look a little funny."

"_Sexual preferences_?" Kurt squeaked, his voice a full octave higher than normal, his eyes like saucers.

"Please tell me I don't need to explain this to you. I guess you could say I've bottomed. I dated this guy who used to like me to take it up the … oh, yeah, I know - TMI. Sorry."

"No, no, you don't need to explain anything. I get it." Kurt took his laptop and fled to the bedroom. _Blaine is going to hate me! He'll think I'm trying to convert him or hit on him or something, and, worse, he'll think I'm being crude about it._ He was sitting on the bed, staring at his laptop in horror, when Marisol emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in Henri's robe.

"Kurt, is something wrong? Can I help?" she asked gently, seating herself on the bed beside him.

"I accidentally sent a _very_ inappropriate e-mail to … to someone. Now I don't know what I should do."

"Should we play that game again and figure out what to do about your fears?" Kurt shook his head vigorously, not wanting to give Marisol any details. "Okay, then, let's just talk about it for a minute. You said it was an e-mail. Did the person reply?"

"Yes, we exchanged several e-mails."

"Did he? she? seem upset?"

Kurt thought about the exchange again in light of his new undertanding. _Oh, no! It's worse than I thought. I said he got lots of experience at Dalton and made it sound like Wes was telling everyone about it. Then I propositioned him! And said I should pay him!_ He groaned.

"Kurt! Did the person seem upset?" Marisol's voice pulled Kurt back to the conversation.

"No..." Kurt said slowly. "He said he was confused, but he didn't seem upset. When I explained myself more clearly, he said it wasn't important."

"Well, there you go, then. It sounds like whatever fears you're having are unreasonable fears. You could apologize if you want, but it doesn't sound as if it's necessary. But, Kurt," she teased gently, "if you apologize, maybe you should do it in person so there won't be any misunderstandings."

* * *

><p>Blaine was running late in the morning, but he took a minute to check Facebook. Wes had accepted his friend request and sent him a message.<p>

_Blaine Anderson - You old dog! Or should I say 'you old bird'? Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, you know. I don't believe it! What have you been up to, and how did you hear about my gavel? ~ Wes_

He typed a quick reply.

_I'm headed for work. Can we chat tonight about 7:00 pm EST? ~ Blaine_

* * *

><p>In the morning, the designers were in various stages of nervous excitement at the prospect of their first runway show that afternoon and the knowledge that one of them would be eliminated from the competition. Kurt, much to his surprise, felt relatively calm. He was nearly finished with his look, and had been thinking about the styling ever since he had seen the shirt on Lars. Reasoning that the turquoise silk had come from Mood and that he should be able to purchase additional yardage if he needed it, Kurt sacrificed a little more of the fabric in order to make the inner placket match the cuff, yielding a more unified look. The open collar framed Lars' face very nicely and his tanned skin was perfect against the turquoise, so Kurt wanted to add something to draw attention to that area. The accessory wall displayed a wide variety of jewelry, handbags, hats, neckwear, belts and shoes. He settled on a simple but expensive-looking silver pendant on a black leather cord. There was a belt that coordinated with the shoes without matching exactly, but there was something important missing. Tim was roaming the room, doing final critiques. Normally, he would have done one major critique for each designer sometime on Tuesday, but since it was the first challenge and the designers were relatively inexperienced, he had been more involved all along. Kurt could hear him trying unsuccessfully to convince Mark, another of the menswear designers, that the judges would notice that his pants had no fly. Kurt would never say anything, of course, but Mark's sewing skills didn't impress him much.<p>

"And how is Kurt Hummel today," Tim asked, using another of his catchphrases.

"Fantastic!" Kurt enthused. "I do have a question, though. What are we supposed to do about socks? There aren't any on the accessory wall, and I assume you don't want the models wearing the shoes without something on their feet. I know they may not show on the runway, but I had something in mind for the color."

"Well, that slipped by us! This is the first time we've had menswear designers on the show and no one thought about it, obviously. Tell me what you want, and we'll get it for you, and we'll have socks available in the future." He got out his iPad and prepared to make notes.

"The pants are navy and the shoes are gray, so either of those colors would be fine, but what I'd really like is an argyle or a solid with the turquoise or magenta, or any of the colors from the shirt fabric. I think it's fun to have bright socks; it's a place for self-expression without getting too carried away."

"Okay, let me check with the other three and I'll get back to you. Do you mind if I take care of this before we do your critique?"

"Not at all. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>After checking with the other three, Tim called Heidi's office and explained the problem to Sandy. "Most of them just want basic black, but Kurt wants something fairly specific. Is Blaine available? He's seen the shirt, and would probably be able to do a better job of finding what Kurt wants."<p>

"Sure. Let me transfer you." She put Tim on hold and turned to Blaine. "Tim wants to talk to you. It seems we all forgot to get socks for the male models."

"Hi, Tim. How can I help you?" Blaine listened carefully as Tim described the socks Kurt wanted. "Yes, I remember the fabric. Do you care where I get them? I was thinking Saks Fifth Avenue first, and then one of the stores that carries Happy Feet." He pulled the Saks website up and did a quick search. "Saks has a dark gray argyle with turquoise, dark magenta, and yellow. They're from the Saks Fifth Avenue Men's Collection, so they aren't a specific designer. Will that be okay?" Blaine murmured in response to Tim's instructions and hung up the phone. "I'm going out for socks. Do we need anything else?" he asked Sandy.

"No. If you aren't back in time to take care of lunch, I'll place the orders for you and deliver them if you still aren't back."

"Oh, that's right. They eat early today because it's a runway day. Thanks. If I don't make it back, I'll do the lunches next week for you. I wouldn't want you to think I'm trying to avoid my 'punishment'," he said with a grin as he headed out the door.

* * *

><p>When he finished his call, Tim returned to Kurt, starting the conversation over at the beginning so editing wouldn't have to try to splice the two scenes.<p>

"And how is Kurt Hummel today?" he asked.

If Kurt was surprised, he didn't show it. "Fantastic!" he said, just as he had the first time. "I'm still trying to decide how I want the vest to look. This is one way," he said, indicating the mannequin with the plain dark gray vest with the light grey binding, "and I think it's a little plain, but I don't want to hear Nina saying that I need to learn to edit myself."

Tim looked it over carefully. "It looks nice, but you're right; it's a little plain. Were you thinking about adding embellishments? You don't have much time left."

Kurt couldn't resist a grin. He knew it was showing off, but he loved being just a little outside the box. After all, wasn't that what they were here for - to show off? He unbuttoned the vest, turned it inside out, switched the overlap to the other side and re-buttoned it from underneath so the backing buttons showed. He looked anxiously for Tim's reaction, and he couldn't have been more pleased when Tim smiled delightedly. "So, you like this side better?" he ventured.

"I love that it's reversible! Why don't you let Lars come out with the plain side buttoned up, have him unbutton it about halfway down the runway so the judges can see the shirt better, take it off and do a turn at the end of the runway, reverse it and walk with it open, and then fasten it. That will show the versatility of the look. Did you say something about him dancing and doing turns on the runway? He can incorporate the turns into the changes. I think you should change one thing, though. You've sewn a gray button together with a colorful button. Instead of using the gray buttons on the plain side, use the colorful ones and use the gray on the side with the blue stripes and zippered pockets. That will improve both sides."

"Thanks, Tim. You're absolutely right. Switching the buttons will be better, and it never occurred to me to show it both ways. I was trying to give myself options, not make an additional look." He was happy to hear that Tim thought he hadn't gone too far overboard. That was the one thing he was a little worried about.

Tim glanced up briefly to make sure Phil was getting all this. The designer critiques were always filmed, but only the most interesting ones were aired. He had a feeling that the audience was going to see Mark not taking his advice, and he was pretty sure this one would be included as well. There was a human-interest aspect and if Kurt didn't end up in the top three or bottom three, the audience wouldn't see it on the runway. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but will you show me the heart that represents your mother? I assume you included one, or does the cuff fabric count?"

Kurt smiled and pointed to one of the tiny buttons that twinkled on the leg of the pants. "I found this button at Mood. I may have to order a whole case for myself when this is over. They come in several sizes and 16 colors."

* * *

><p>Blaine located the socks quickly. He bought 3 pairs of black as specified, the argyle, and added a pair of navy and a pair of gray, in case the argyle wasn't quite the right color. When he got to Parsons, he headed up to Tim's office for water before entering the workroom.<p>

"Oh, now I remember why I wanted you to get the socks," Tim joked as he accepted the water. "Thank you, Blaine."

_Good. It's working._ "I bought three pairs for Kurt, in case he didn't like the ones I found. I'll return the other two. Should I see which ones he wants?" When Tim nodded, he went over to Kurt's table. "How did it fit? Did you have to do much altering?" he asked quietly.

Kurt, who hadn't noticed him approaching, jumped and laughed nervously. "Uh … uh .. hi, Blaine. No, it fit very well. I .. uh .. uh … appreciate your help."

_Wow, he's really tense about something. Maybe it's the show, and he'll feel better when he has his socks._ He opened the bag and took out the three pairs destined for Kurt. "I bought extras in case you didn't like the first pair."

"Oh, those are exactly what I wanted! Thank you!" Kurt bit his lip. "Uh, Blaine … I'm … I'm really sorry about that e-mail. I hope you know I wasn't .. I didn't … I mean …"

_He's so adorable when he's blushing. _"Hey, Kurt, it's okay." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm. "You were asking me if I wanted to sing melody or harmony. That's all. And we're friends, remember. If you did want to talk about something else at some point, I would be fine with it."

"But … you're not …" Kurt objected.

"That doesn't matter either way," Blaine interrupted quickly. "I would be happy to discuss anything you want to talk about. Although, maybe not in an e-mail that Heidi or someone might read," he added with a laugh.

Kurt, who had begun to relax, tensed up all over again. "Blaine, seriously? Heidi saw the e-mails?" he hissed.

_I probably shouldn't have said that. Now he's really worried. _"No one saw them as far as I know, and if anyone does, they'll ask one of us about it. It's quite clear when you have all the information what the subject really was. Please, don't worry about it. It was funny, when you think about it. One of these days, we'll look back on it and laugh." Blaine was trying to be as reassuring as possible, but it was hard not to dissolve into giggles.

"Maybe in forty years or so," Kurt said sourly.

_I'll still be here. _"Okay, forty years, it's a date, but I'll bet I can make you laugh about it by Thursday night," he said lightly. "I've got to get lunch for everyone. Should I return the other two pairs of socks?"

* * *

><p><strong>So - have you figured out the secret message?<strong>


	26. Styling

**anon - that was the first secret message, but there's another one in the song Blaine is writing, specifically the verse mentioned in 24 and revised in 25. It will get explained later if you don't see it now.**

**Becca - no, there's a secret message in the song (see note above to anon). Calling it a date was just a joke. Kurt did the same thing earlier.**

**ObservantReader - did you make up that name just to leave the comment? If not, it's so apropos! Thank you for saying I was subtle.**

**Nora Bennett - Thank you so much! I wouldn't have a clue about how to get into actual print, but I appreciate the compliment. I hope you see this - this is a response to your review of Chapter 10.**

**Wow! Over 300 reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**The real show has a guest judge every week. I'm going to dispense with that because I already have a ridiculous number of characters, so if that's your favorite part of the show, please forgive me.**

**Ari (Jen's model) was inspired by azusa-angel (Ari is short for Arizona) and I borrowed Rayne's (Annie's model) name from DancingintheRayne.**

**A special shout-out to cole5148, who evidently read the entire 85,000 words up to this point in one evening, and took the time to submit a whole bunch of review.**

**Did I mention that I don't own anything?**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't have any worries about Kurt being kicked off the show. From what he had seen during his visits to the workroom, Kurt should do quite well, and might even be in the top three. He was pleased to realize he honestly wasn't wishing that Kurt would lose so they could have a relationship. He was perfectly willing to wait, and sincerely hoped he would be waiting for a long time. He wanted all the best for Kurt. At lunch he took a minute to check Facebook. Wes had responded to his message.<p>

I'm on the west coast, so 8:30 your time would be better. I can't wait to hear what you've been up to and I'm curious as to why you contacted me. I've never known you to do anything on a whim, so I'm sure there's something. ~ Wes

He typed a quick reply.

8:30 works for me. I'm hoping you can give me some insight into something. I'll tell you about it tonight. ~ Blaine

* * *

><p>After lunch, Kurt surveyed the workroom. He was completely finished, and didn't want to be tempted to add any more embellishments or overwork his design, so he was looking for something with which to occupy himself until the models came in. His attention was drawn to Marisol, who appeared to be a little tense. "Hey," he said softly. "How's it going?"<p>

"This trapunto work is taking longer than I thought it would. It's not essential, and Lane can walk without it, but I really wanted to include it. See, it's the tendrils for the vines." She showed him her work.

"This is really beautiful, Marisol. I've never heard of - what did you call it?"

"Tra - pun - to," she enunciated carefully. "It's padded work. You outline a shape or a channel with stitches through two layers of fabric, then either stuff the shape with batting or pull yarn through the channel with a needle, which is what I'm doing now. It's just taking a while because the shapes are so curved that I can only go a short distance at a time. If I can get all these vines done, I want to pad a few of the grapes and maybe some of the insects and flower centers."

"I'm done with everything. I could help with it, if you want. Just show me what to do."

* * *

><p>When Lars came in with the rest of the models, Kurt dressed him and then instructed him on how to reverse the vest. They practiced until Lars had it down, then went to hair and makeup, where Isaac was waiting for them.<p>

"Hi, Isaac," Kurt greeted him. "I like the earring. Beads this time, I see."

"Yeah, Mon, my girl made me this one for Father's Day last year. It's one of my favorites."

"She made it? Does she design jewelry, then? How old is she?"

"She's fifteen, and she's quite good. Now, what are we going to do with Lars today?"

"I'd like to see her designs some time, especially if she has something music-related. Lars is going clubbing, but I don't want to get too extreme with the makeup this time. I want 'sexy' but not 'cheap'."

"I can see that from the clothes - alluring, but tasteful. How about just a little eyeliner then, and a natural look for everything else?"

"Perfect!" Kurt smiled happily. "Is that okay with you, Lars?"

Lars and Isaac both looked at Kurt in disbelief. "The model doesn't get any input on this, Kurt," Isaac informed him.

"I need Lars to really sell this look. I know he's a professional and he'll give 110%, but it will be easier for him if he's comfortable. We're a partnership."

"I appreciate that, Kurt, but it really isn't necessary. And, yes, I'm fine with a little eyeliner, or anything else you want. You can even color or cut my hair if you need to, although I wouldn't agree to that for just anyone."

"I don't want to change it for this challenge, but I'd like it to look neatly tousled, if that makes any sense, as if you've been having fun at the club, and maybe at some point, while you were dancing, your partner ran his fingers through your hair."

Isaac nodded and made some notes. "Okay, I think I've got it. I'll send him back down when we're finished."

* * *

><p>The designers were seated in the same chairs they had used the first day when the opening was filmed, Kurt next to Jen and behind Marisol and Annie. As they waited for the runway show to start, Jen slipped her hand into Kurt's and squeezed nervously. Heidi came out and recited the familiar words. "As you know, in fashion, one day you're in and the next day, you're out. Today there are twelve of you. After today, eleven of you will go on and one of you will be … out." She introduced the other two judges, Nina Garcia and Michael Kors, and explained that for this series there would be no guest judges, and that the models were professionals and therefore not competing. She listed the prizes, which included a $60,000 scholarship. She also explained that, for the first time ever, the show included menswear designers. Kurt was practicing calming breaths by the time Heidi concluded with, "Let's start the show."<p>

He was surprised and grateful when the music started playing. In past seasons, _Runway_ only used music during the fashion show segment for special challenges. To his delight, the music was eminently danceable, and was just what he would have chosen, had he been given the opportunity. He focused on the screen and waited eagerly for the models to appear. Leah came out first, looking beautiful in the purple off-the-shoulder top and black Capris. Ernesto had added silver heels and bag and a chunky necklace. Kurt leaned over to whisper 'congratulations' as she left the runway. Jen's and Annie's models, Ari and Rayne, respectively, also looked fantastic. Kurt was glad to see that Jonny had figured out how to use the troublesome blue and orange, turning the orange into a thin piping down the outseam of the pants, and using the blue in the shirt.

Kurt found Ash's design confusing, to say the least. His model, Paul, was very masculine-looking, almost macho, but Ash had dressed him in a very feminine ruffled shirt and low-slung pants. Kurt knew that if Ash had been given a choice, he probably wouldn't have picked Paul as his model, but he didn't understand why Ash didn't make an attempt to design something that would look good on Paul. Most of the other outfits were reasonable, except for Chris', which was very poorly constructed, with a crooked hem and puckered seams, and Mark's, which looked like he just didn't care. Brenden's was a standout and his model, Seth, really rocked it, but Marisol's turned out to be the showstopper. Lane had the most elegant posture Kurt had ever seen. She walked as if there was a string attached to the top of her head, pulling her upward and making her nearly weightless. Somehow she appeared to dance down the runway without actually dancing, and unlike most of the models, who carefully schooled their faces into expressionless masks in order not to detract from the clothes, Lane was clearly enjoying herself; her face was animated and lively. The two-piece dress was overflowing with details, yet perfectly edited; nothing was to excess or out of place.

Lars did exactly what Kurt had asked him to, interspersing his walk with dance steps and turns, and displaying the versatility of the vest. The buttons on the pants leg picked up the lights and reflected them back, giving a very subtle sparkle. Like Lane, he also appeared to be having a good time. All in all, Kurt was pleased with his look, and was confident that he would not be in the bottom three.

After the models finished, there was a short delay while the scorecards were tallied, and the models came back out onto the runway to visit with the designers. There was a general round of congratulations and applause, and the designers took the opportunity to thank their models. Blaine and Amy had been standing in the wings, Blaine watching the designers, of course, one in particular, but also doing his job, being alert for problems and to supply anything the judges or contestants needed. He was ready with water for all the judges at the break, but his habitual smile wavered a little when Kurt gave Lars an exuberant hug and thanked him for his runway performance. _It doesn't mean anything; that's just the way Kurt is._

Amy, on the other hand, had spent her time watching Blaine. _I think he likes that Jen girl. He's been staring at her the whole time. Tattooed freak!_ She glared at her across the room, but no one took any notice.

When Jon came back with the scores, he handed the list to Blaine who quickly entered the names into the teleprompter. Sometimes Heidi announced the middle group, and sometimes she announced the top and bottom. Usually it was whichever group was smaller, but in this case they were the same size. Blaine was pretty sure he knew which group it was, but he had been surprised before. The models were sent backstage, the judges resumed their seats, and the designers lined up on the runway.

Heidi announced the six names. When Kurt heard Mark's name, he was pretty sure she was announcing the top and bottom. When he heard Marisol's, he was sure of it. His mouth opened in surprise when he heard his own called. He was positive he wasn't in the bottom, but he hadn't expected to be in the top.

"If I have _not_ called your name, congratulations! Your scores were high enough to advance you to the next round. You may leave the runway." Kurt gave Annie and Jen a quick hug as they went by. Amy noticed that Blaine's eyes didn't follow Jen off the stage. _It must be Marisol that he likes. I wonder what her fiancé would say about that._ When the designers had cleared the stage, Heidi continued. "You six have the highest … and the lowest … scores. We're going to talk with each of you to hear what you have to say. Let's bring out your models." The six models came back out and stood by their designers. "Marisol, let's start with you. Tell us about your grab bag."

"I had ten one-yard pieces of very bright fabrics. I didn't try to trade with anyone because I didn't think it was fair since my pieces were so small."

"And how many did you use?" Nina asked. "I don't see anything bright at all."

"I used all of them. I bought several colors of tulle and used it to overlay the fabrics to tone them down some."

"Oh, that's very clever. What made you think of that?"

Marisol looked at Kurt and smiled. "I was really worried about using the fabrics. When we were on the way to Mood, Kurt said something that reminded me of a quilt I made with my grandmother when I was a little girl. It used shadow appliqué. I remembered how the bright colors changed into pastels, and I knew what to do."

"I have a question for your model," Michael said, checking his card for the name. "Lane, I had the feeling you were really enjoying your walk. You sort of floated down the runway. Why is that?"

Lane looked shy for a moment, then said in a rush, "I couldn't help it. This dress makes me feel like I'm beautiful. I've never felt like that before."

The judges sat in silence until Nina said softly, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the purpose of fashion."

"Okay," said Heidi briskly, "thank you, Marisol. Let's talk to Mark now. Tell me about your fabrics."

"The fabric for the pants was in my bag. I traded for the shirt fabric."

"And you just used those two fabrics?" questioned Heidi. "You had $100 to spend at Mood, and you didn't get any additional fabric?"

"I bought some elastic for the waist," said Mark reluctantly.

"Could you raise the shirt please, so we can see the top of the pants?" Michael asked. When Mark did so, Michael continued "The pants have an elastic waist? Not a fly front? Why?"

"I knew the shirt would be worn out, so there wasn't any point in wasting time sewing a fly front. This is a weekend look, not a business look," Mark declared somewhat defensively. "It's supposed to be comfortable."

"Even if it's a weekend look, it can be fashionable," Michael chided him. Heidi and Nina exchanged looks that clearly said _let's not waste any more time on this_.

"Thank you, Mark. Kurt, let's talk about your look. Tell us about your fabrics."

"The navy twill and the print were in my bag. I bought both the gray fabrics at Mood." Kurt smiled broadly as he continued. "The turquoise jacquard was a gift from Ernesto. I gave him a purple silk in exchange, but it was still a gift. He gave it to me because he knew it was my mom's favorite color and because it had hearts in it."

"Speaking of your mom," Nina said, "is there a heart in your design somewhere?"

"Right here," said Kurt, lifting the pants leg slightly and indicating one of the myriad of tiny buttons scattered across the fabric.

"Could you lift the leg a little more, please?" Michael sounded surprised. Kurt knelt down and lifted the fabric, displaying the brightly-colored argyles. "It looks like you are making a statement with the socks. Tell us about that."

"Accessories are important; they can draw attention to a specific area or just give an outfit that little something extra. I added the necklace to draw attention to Lars' face. I see colorful socks as a form of self-expression that anyone can accomplish easily and without going overboard. It's fun but not overwhelming. This outfit is for an evening out dancing, so the socks just add a little more interest."

"I'm a little surprised those socks were on the accessory wall," Nina interjected. "They don't look like our usual items."

"No, there weren't any socks at all, so we were allowed to make specific requests. I was lucky that someone was able to find exactly what I wanted."

"How did you decide to make the vest reversible?" Heidi asked.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted a plain vest or a more embellished one. It was easier to make the vest reversible than it was to make two vests. I intended to pick one look, but Tim suggested I show it both ways."

"Could I see the outfit without the vest from the front and back, please," Michael asked. Kurt removed the vest and Lars turned slowly. "I've been waiting years to say this, Heidi. You and Nina get to say it all the time, but this is a first for me. Kurt, I would wear that look."

"Thank you so much," Kurt replied, eyes wide. "That's quite a compliment."

After the judges finished interviewing the other three, Heidi continued her spiel. "Thank you, designers. You may leave the runway. We're going to have a little chat and then we'll call you back."


	27. Runway

**ObservantReader - how funny! I try hard not to let grammatical errors creep in, so thank you for noticing. If you see any, please let me know (and that goes for everyone else, as well). You can call me 'Ri', which is short for Riannon. I know there should be an 'h' in there, but evidently some nurse didn't.**

**Just a reminder: Tim, Heidi, Nina, and Michael are real people, but my portrayals of them aren't accurate, nor are they meant to be. (Thanks VampBait, for reminding me to do a disclaimer now and then.)**

**ViAnne - Yes, that's what the password means, and I'm glad you like the story. **

**Becca - yes, as someone said, Amy's a handful. Thank you for the kind words.**

**There's a request for suggestions at the bottom of this chapter, but it's a spoiler for the next challenge, so don't read it if you don't want to know.**

* * *

><p>Amy escorted the six designers to the green room and Blaine stayed with the judges, in case they needed anything. Tim stayed, as well. He usually didn't participate in the judging, but he was available to answer questions about what had gone on in the workroom, and there had been a time or two when he had interfered if he thought someone was being judged unfairly.<p>

When the designers had cleared the runway, Heidi said "Let's talk about the designers we did like. Shall we start with Brenden?"

"I think it's interesting that two of the top three were menswear designers. We were all concerned that menswear would be more difficult, but Kurt and Brenden really stepped up to the bar," Nina said. "I hope they can keep it up. I liked what Brenden did with his shirt, but I thought the trousers could have fit a little better."

Michael laughed. "There was definitely something wrong in the way they looked. Somehow, he got them baggy in the back and too tight in the front. I didn't think that was even possible. They weren't terrible, but they could have been better. The shirt was perfectly tailored, though."

"He only made two pieces, too," opined Heidi. "Kurt made three, _and_ the vest was reversible."

"I liked the embellishments, and the fit was impeccable. His model looked great, and I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but the color pallet he chose was perfect for Lars. He did a good job styling, too; the belt and shoes coordinated but didn't match." Nina smiled. "And those socks! What did you think of them, Heidi?"

"I liked the socks. They were fun. I think we can say that Kurt did the best job styling his model." Michael and Nina nodded their agreement. "Let's talk about Marisol for a minute. That dress was incredible. There was so much detail."

"My only concern with Marisol is that the dress wouldn't be marketable because of the amount of handwork in it," Nina said, "but it would certainly be a wonderful one-of-a-kind item. And she was very creative in her use of the fabrics she received. I think she had the most difficult grab bag."

"Well, I can't say I would ever wear that look," Michael joked, "but I agree that it was very impressive, and her model certainly liked it. She styled it properly, too. Adding accessories would have taken attention away from the dress."

"Okay, let's talk about the designers we didn't like so well," Heidi prompted them. "What did you think of Ash?"

"He confused me," said Michael. "He wants to design menswear, but his clothes are very feminine."

"He did say he was trying to fill a niche - androgynous designs - and he certainly likes to wear that type of clothing." Nina was trying to be fair. "I have to say, though, if there is such a niche, it's a very small one. I think he would have done better to design the same type of clothing for women."

"It would have helped if his model had been more comfortable with the look." Tim shook his head. "His model didn't like the clothes and he let it show. It wasn't very professional. If a model did that to me, he wouldn't work for me again."

"Do you think we should give him the opportunity to change models?" Heidi asked. "We said we weren't going to do that, but you're right; Paul did a bad job and made Ash's design look worse than it was."

Nina considered. "I think you should at least have a talk with Paul, and maybe with Ash, too. Mark's model, Luis, got a rough deal, and he's more physically suited to Ash's designs. Maybe we could work something out there."

"So, you think Mark should be out, then?" asked Michael.

"His design was much worse than Ash's. You can hardly call it a design at all. It looked like it was thrown together in about 15 minutes from the shelves of a discount store. There was nothing fashionable or designer about it, so yes, I think he should be out."

"What about Chris, though?" Heidi asked. "His sewing was terrible. The hem was crooked and the seams were puckered. He was funny about it though. What did he say? 'Those sewing machines are so quick that I make mistakes faster than I can rip them out' - that showed a sense of humor, and at least he knew he wasn't up to standard. I don't think Mark thought there was anything wrong with his design." She turned to address Blaine. "Chris must not have found the speed control on the machines. Could you make a note that Tim needs to show him how to slow the machine down next week. And make sure it gets filmed. The audience will like it."

Michael laughed. "Heidi, you pretty much just said you think Chris should get another chance."

Heidi looked surprised, then joined in the laughter. "I did, didn't I? I do think he did a better job than Mark; at least there was some _design _to his look, even though the execution was lacking. I guess this means we're agreed, then. We know what we want to do?" When the other judges smiled and nodded, as they always did for this portion of the show, she continued with the script. "Let's bring them back out, then."

* * *

><p>While those with the highest and lowest scores were being interviewed, the other six designers waited with Amy in the green room. Amy decided to seize the opportunity to find out more about what Blaine found attractive. Pasting what she thought was a very sincere smile on her face, she moved to the couch where Jen was sitting. "Hey, Jen. I don't know if we've met. I know who you are, of course, but I'm Amy. I liked your outfit. I would definitely wear that skirt."<p>

"Hi, Amy. I think I've seen you around, but it's nice to meet you, and I'm so glad you liked the skirt."

"What did you think of Marisol's dress?"

"It's gorgeous! I wouldn't be at all surprised if she won. She worked really hard on it. She's such a nice person, too."

"I haven't met her yet. Tell me about her."

"She's from Louisiana. You should hear her when she talks Cajun; it's really funny. And she's so sweet - even though we're all the same age, she just wants to mother everyone."

_Hmmm. Maybe that's what Blaine likes._ "What do you mean?"

"She makes sure we all dress warmly, and if someone needs something, she's usually the first one up to get it, even before the person says anything. Last week Heidi enlisted all of us to help her play a joke on Blaine. We all thought it was funny, and she did, too, but she was the only one who had any sympathy for Blaine. The rest of us were just laughing at him. Oh, excuse me, Amy. The others are coming back and I want to see how it went."

Jen rushed to the door of the green room to greet Kurt and Marisol. "How did it go, guys? Kurt - top or bottom? Top, right? Oh, …" She cringed when she saw Kurt's blush. "Sorry. I mean, did they like your look? They should have."

Kurt waved away her apology, although his cheeks were still pink. "Brenden, Marisol, and I were the top three. They liked my design, but I think Marisol will probably win. She deserves it - that dress was a lot of work and very creative."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going home," Mark announced. "I think they had something else in mind when they said 'weekend look'. They sure didn't like what I did."

Chris laughed ruefully. "I don't know about that. At least yours was well-sewn. They tore me apart out there. I hate it because I really do know how to sew; I just don't have the hang of those fancy machines they gave us."

"Chris, any of us would have helped if you had asked us," Kurt said immediately. "Jonny helped me figure out the serger. I'm sure I never would have finished without him."

"That's right," Marisol chimed in. "We're all in this together. We need to help each other, but we can't help if we don't know what you need."

"Okay, if I'm still here for the next challenge, will one of you show me how to use those things properly, please?"

"I'll be in the workroom during my spare time at least one day this week, sewing some gift bags. Maybe you could come along. You can help me with my project and get used to the machines at the same time. I'll check with Jo to make sure it's okay. I'll let you know when I'm going," Kurt said reassuringly and Chris nodded.

Amy was thinking furiously. _How can I be motherly? Should I try to do nice things for Blaine, or for other people while he is watching? He isn't here now, so there's no point in being nice until he comes back._ She went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water and waited by the door. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Blaine stuck his head in to call the six designers back to the runway. "Blaine, you look thirsty. You need to stay hydrated if you want to be healthy." She smiled at him and offered him the water.

_Well, that's out of character. I wonder what's she up to. I don't see any double meaning this time. _ He smiled politely. "Thank you, Amy. I can't take it right now, but would you save it for me? I'll drink it when we're through in there." He followed the designers out to the runway and helped position them.

"You six represent the best … and the worst. One of you will be declared the winner of this challenge, and one of you will be out." Heidi paused for dramatic effect. "Brenden, you're in. You may leave the runway." Brenden smiled and thanked her. "Marisol, we loved your design. Congratulations! You're the winner of this challenge, and you have immunity for the next challenge and can not be eliminated. You may leave the runway."

Kurt rushed to give Marisol a congratulatory hug. "I'm so proud of you!" he whispered. After he released her, Marisol thanked the judges and went back to the green room.

"Kurt, we thought your outfit was very creative as well, and we appreciate your hard work. You're in. You may leave the runway." He gave Heidi a brilliant smile, and followed Marisol out.

Heidi continued announcing the results. "Ash, your design confused us, but we're going to give you another chance. You're in. You may leave the runway." After he left, Mark and Chris moved closer together, waiting for the ax to fall. "Chris, your sewing skills were abysmal on this project. We know you can do better. Mark, you executed your design well, but you showed us _clothes_. You didn't show us _fashion_." Heidi paused while the camera scanned the two designers. Dramatic music would be added later. When Jon gave her the signal, Heidi continued. "Chris, we're confident you can fix this. You're in. You may leave the runway."

"Thank you! I've already made arrangements to learn to use the machines properly. I won't disappoint you," he said with a smile. Blaine made a mental note to get with Chris to see what he had in mind. He made eye contact with Heidi, so she would know he was taking care of it. "Mark, I'm sorry, that means you're out." She walked over to the runway and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you for the opportunity," Mark said quietly.

When Mark was gone, Heidi turned to Blaine. "We need to see Ash, please."

Blaine went back to the green room. He gave Ash the message, and assured him that the judges hadn't changed their minds, then approached Chris. "Tell me what arrangements you've made. I know Heidi's going to want to know."

Chris smiled. "Kurt said he's sewing some gift bags or something during his free time. He said I could help and he'd show me how to use the machines. He said he would check with Jo first, though. They all fussed at me for not asking for help in the first place - well not all of them, Kurt and Marisol, mostly."

* * *

><p>"Ash, we feel like your model is not a good match for your designs, and if you had been able to select your own model, you wouldn't have chosen Paul," Heidi began. "How do you feel about that?"<p>

"I have to agree," Ash said. "I don't want to complain, but Paul looks silly in my clothes, and he knows it. I think I could do better with a different model."

"We weren't going to do this, but the circumstances are unusual. Do you think Mark's model, Luis, would fit your designs better?"

The judges didn't need to hear Ash's answer; the look of relief on his face said it all. "I would love the opportunity to work with Luis."

When Ash had returned to the green room where the designers were saying goodbye to Mark, Heidi looked at Blaine expectantly.

"Chris says that Kurt offered to teach him how to use the machines during his free time, if that's okay. Kurt's planning to get Jo's approval. Do you want me to tell him he needs to wait for Tim, or arrange to have a camera there while he and Kurt are working?"

Heidi was not at all surprised that Blaine knew what she wanted and had already taken care of it; this was exactly what she had come to expect from him. "That could be interesting footage. Tell them to do this tomorrow morning, and get a cameraman there. Let Jo know, as well, since she's coordinating the extra use of the workroom." Blaine nodded and Heidi turned to Jon. "I know we were planning to keep the designers here until the episode airs, but I hate to do that to Mark. If he goes home now, he can spend Christmas with his family, and he won't miss the spring semester of college. Do you think it would affect the ratings if people find out that he's the one that was eliminated?"

Jon considered his answer carefully. He was very protective of the confidentiality of the episodes, but Heidi certainly had a point. Mark was getting very little benefit from the show, and it did seem unfair to delay his college graduation. "I agree with you, Heidi. I think we should give him the choice. The audience hasn't really made any kind of emotional connection with him. He didn't appear much in the initial episode, and I don't mean to be disparaging, but he didn't have much personality on camera."

_She won't want to talk to him now; she'll want him to have time to get over the loss before he makes a decision. _"In your office, tomorrow morning, Heidi? About 9:30?" Blaine asked, making a note when she nodded.

"We need to talk to Andrew next. Blaine, do you have the footage on your computer?" Blaine nodded and left, returning quickly with Andrew.

"Hi, Andrew. How are you today?"

"Absolutely _fabulous_, as usual, Heidi," Andrew said. "What's up?"

"We were planing to film a spot with you tomorrow so you could explain why you are working with a larger model. If you hadn't been in the middle six, we would have done it when we interviewed you, but that didn't work out. However, we got some very nice footage on Monday at lunch. I want you look at it. We won't use it unless you agree." Heidi nodded at Blaine who hit play. Andrew watched as his lunchtime discussion with Kurt and Ernesto played on the large monitor.

"I kind of dropped out of character there, didn't I?" he said, somewhat embarrassed. He didn't like the idea of everyone thinking his flamboyance was just an act. It was an act, of course, a carefully studied act, but he didn't want anyone to know that.

"Yes, you did," Heidi confirmed, "and that gives your words meaning, authenticity. If you're comfortable, I'd really like to use it. It's a wonderful opportunity to get your message out there. We can follow it with a public service announcement about seeking help for eating disorders at the next commercial break. We need to get Christy's permission, since her name is mentioned and she's identifiable from the context. Do you think she'll agree?"

"She will," Andrew said with assurance. "She wants to work with kids who have eating disorders, and she's never been secretive about what happened. I'll e-mail you her contact information."

"Okay. We can cut it right after your explanation, or we can include the part where Kurt refers to her as 'bulimic' and you correct him. If we include that, we can segue directly into the PSA about seeking help, or we can also include the part about your telling her parents and how she felt about it. It's your call."

Andrew didn't hesitate. "Include all of it, if Kurt doesn't object. I think for most people with eating disorders, there's someone - a friend, a sibling, even a teacher - who suspects but might be afraid to say anything. If our experience can help even one person, then it's worth sharing."

* * *

><p>All eleven of the designers were happy, even Ash, because he would be working with Luis, and Chris, who was delighted to still be there. Most of the others felt that Marisol deserved the win and were very happy for her. The only one who disagreed, ironically, was Marisol herself, who kept insisting that she wouldn't have won if Kurt hadn't given her the idea and helped her with the trapunto. Kurt finally got fed up with listening to her. "Girl, you won! Deal with it and quit complaining so we can celebrate," he exclaimed, much to the amusement of everyone else. "Annie, do we have enough food to throw a party?"<p>

"Are we invited?" asked Marcel. "Because if we are, I can bring the coq au vin I was going to fix tonight. That will probably feed six or so."

"Whoa, guys," Blaine interrupted. "You can throw a party, but remember, you can't tell _anyone _who won or lost, or even how any of you did. Once we leave the green room, this conversation must stop until you get back in your apartments, and that's the _apartments_, not the apartment building. You can't talk about it in the fitness room, the lobby, or even the elevator." The designers all nodded, and Blaine could tell from the guilty looks that everyone except Jen, Brenden and Kurt had forgotten the need to be circumspect. _Kurt remembered. He has a mind like a steel trap. I need to be more careful what I do and say around him._

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Amy, her plan to spend time with Blaine and 'mother' him a little had been thwarted by Jon, who assigned her to stay behind with Mark to escort him back to the apartments after he finished filming his exit interview. She was barely able to conceal her irritation when Blaine told her about the division of labor, but she managed to keep a smile on her face as Blaine left with rest of the very excited designers. <em>Oh, well. Mark is sure to be unhappy. I can practice on him.<em> She made a quick trip to the break room to get him a candy bar and a soda.

* * *

><p>"So, Marcel," Jen asked once they were out on the street, picking up the conversation Blaine had interrupted, "you cook? And all of you are invited, of course. Jonny, can you make sure Mark knows?" Jonny nodded his agreement.<p>

Marcel smiled. "Alexander and I both cook, but if you want something that tastes good, you'd better visit on a night when it's my turn."

"Is Alexander your partner?" Kurt asked.

"He's my husband. We've been married two years now, but we've been together for five," Marcel said fondly. "I haven't succeeded in teaching him to follow a recipe yet, though."

Kurt sighed. "I'd like to be married some day," he said quietly to himself. If Blaine hadn't been standing next to him, he would have missed it.

_I can help you with that._ "I'm sure you will be, maybe sooner than you think," he said, just as quietly. This conversation was only for Kurt to hear.

"That's easy for you to say, Blaine," Kurt replied tartly. "I'm sure you've got girls falling over themselves to get to you. My opportunities are quite a bit more limited."

_If you lived here, the line of men would stretch all the way around the block._ He put his arm around Kurt's shoulder in a friendly squeeze. "Hey, who knows. Maybe you'll win the scholarship, move to New York, and meet the man of your dreams." He broke away as he realized Marisol was speaking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was asking if you could join us for supper. There's going to be plenty of food, and we'd love to have you. Oh, but maybe you'd rather not. You're such a nice person that I keep forgetting that you work here, and you'd probably like to go home at the end of the day. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot," she said, looking down at her feet, suddenly shy.

Blaine considered. He had an appointment to chat with Wes, but not until 8:30, and if he got pressed for time, he could use the computer in his office. It was unusual for him to be this involved with the designers, but it wasn't a violation of any of the rules, and he liked spending time with all of them, not just Kurt. _I'll just avoid anything inappropriate and stay away from Kurt as much as possible._ "I'd love to come to your party, Marisol. I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing, and I'm flattered that you thought of me," he said sincerely. "I'll have to go back to the office to finish up a few things first, though."

"Just come by whenever, Blaine. And bring your guitar," Annie added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>Much to her surprise, Amy found that taking care of Mark was fun. He appreciated the food, and he was delighted that she was spending time with him. They chatted happily until she dropped him off at the door to his apartment. "I'll see you later, Mark," she said cheerfully as she headed for the elevator.<p>

When Mark got inside the apartment, Jonny told him about the party. "I think Blaine's coming, too," Jonny added.

"Do you think I could ask Amy to come?"

"I don't know why not," Jonny said. "We'll have way more food than we need." Mark dashed back out into the hall, and got to the elevators just in time to see the doors closing.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick PSA before the spoiler - if you suspect someone might have an eating disorder (or any other life-threatening problem, for that matter), please tell someone or at least talk to the person. Many years ago, I made a quick comment to a student after class when everyone else had left that I was concerned that she might not be eating properly. The next thing I knew, she had dissolved into tears and was telling me how she had been hoping for weeks that someone would notice because she wanted help but was afraid to ask for it. Okay, no more soapbox. <strong>

**Spoiler: The next challenge is going to involve songs by The Beatles. I'm already using _Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_ and _Hey, Jude_. If anyone has any other suggestions, please leave a review or PM me. I'd prefer there be a John Lennon connection, even if the song wasn't written by him (i.e., he didn't write "Hey, Jude"; it was written for his son, Julian), but that's not absolutely required. Thanks for your help. ~ Ri**


	28. Knock Offs

**Thank you to all of you who suggested songs. I appreciate the help!**

**Forever Me - I would have responded, but you have PM disabled.  
><strong>**Pat artskulls - Thank you. I'm glad it makes you laugh.  
><strong>**Chinablues - Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. One of these days, I'll figure out LJ and PM you.  
><strong>**Big Bird Is My Friend - Thank you for all the song suggestions. Love your nom de plume.  
><strong>**Kathilinette - Kurt is getting something else. I hope you aren't disappointed.  
><strong>**ObservantReader - I should have thought about their couple name when I picked their names. Oh, well.  
><strong>**austenfan - Thank you for the thoughtful song suggestions.**

**I may have missed a few of you. That last chapter generated quite a few reviews. If so, I apologize.**

**None of this is my property.**

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amy, wait!" Mark shouted. He was just about to run for the stairwell when the elevator doors popped back open. "I'm glad I caught you. All the designers are getting together for supper tonight in Annie's apartment. Do you want to come? Jonny said it would be fine; there should be plenty of food, and I'd really like it if you would."<p>

Amy considered. She didn't really want to spend the evening with the designers, but Mark _was_ kind of cute, and she didn't have anything better to do. If it got boring, she could plead a headache and leave early, and it might be an opportunity to get some dirt on Marisol, or whichever of the girls Blaine was so interested in. She smiled and touched Mark's arm. "I'd love to! As long as _you're_ going to be there." She batted her eyelashes at him and tilted her head.

Mark's face lit up. "Great! I'll meet you there in about 30 minutes or so."

_This is really too easy! Why doesn't this work on Blaine? _Amy was torn. Obviously, Mark was interested and he was cute. His casual short-sleeved shirt and ripped jeans looked good, but Blaine looked _hot_ in his business attire. "Do you think I look okay? I wouldn't want to insult anyone by not dressing up enough."

"You look beautiful! The blue in your blouse really sets off your eyes." He looked down at his own clothes. "Maybe I'd better change, though. Do you want to help me pick something out?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, Mark. Why not? It sounds like fun. Did you bring anything fabulous along?" Amy looked him over. He was taller than Blaine, about 6' 1", she thought, and very slender. His upturned nose was peppered with tiny freckles and his green eyes had a kind look in them. Blaine used so much gel that Amy wasn't sure what his hair looked like, but Mark's was a rich wavy auburn, and he kept it a little long. She suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers through it. She contented herself with brushing a few strands off his forehead.

"If you want _fabulous_, you'll have to talk to Andrew. I think I have something nicer than these clothes, though."

Amy giggled at his jest. "Oh, you sounded exactly like him! Can you do Tim?"

Mark shook his head. "I wouldn't dare, even if I am already off the show. Come on - let's see what's in my closet."

* * *

><p>Blaine settled in at his desk to tie up the loose ends from the afternoon while he decided whether it was worth going back to his apartment to get his guitar. <em>It would be about 40 minutes there and back if I took the subway, maybe a little less if I took a cab. I guess I'll have to see what time I get through here.<em> He checked his notes, then sent Chris, Kurt, and Phil an e-mail asking them to be in the workroom at 8:30 the next morning. He copied Jo, so she would know what was going on. He was getting ready to notify Mark about his meeting with Heidi when she and Tim entered the office.

"Hi, Blaine," she greeted him. "How are the designers? Happy to be done with the first challenge?"

"They were excited, that's for sure! My group invited everyone else, including me, to supper. Annie asked me to bring my guitar, so if I have time, I'll probably run home and get it, unless you think I shouldn't go."

Heidi fixed him with a measured glance before she replied. "Whose idea was it?" She trusted Blaine, but she didn't want him placed in an uncomfortable situation.

"It was Kurt's idea to throw the party, but Marisol invited me. All the designers are coming, and each group is contributing to the meal." Blaine wanted to reassure her that he would be spending time with all of them, not just Kurt, but he didn't want to say anything in front of Tim. "I'm looking forward to getting to know some of them better. Marcel seems very interesting, as does Andrew." He ducked his head, a little embarrassed, before he added, "It's fun to sing with a group, too. We used to do in my dorm all the time, but I haven't gotten to do it much since graduation. I don't know what Annie had in mind, but it will probably be enjoyable. She's quite musical and Kurt has a great voice."

"Arrange for a cameraman - no, wait, never mind. They should get to relax and have fun tonight. No cameras. Get finished up and have Mike take you to get your guitar and bring you back. The designers evidently want your company, and it sounds as if you would have a good time. Just buzz me when you leave. Tim and I will be in my office."

Blaine sent the e-mail setting up Mark's morning appointment with Heidi, called Mike, then buzzed Heidi to let her know he was leaving. "Is there anything else I can do for you? … I'll see you tomorrow, then." He bounced on his toes on the way out of the office. _Good food, nice people, music, and some time with Kurt! What could be better?_

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine left, Heidi turned to Tim, her eyes dancing. "Are you busy tonight?"<p>

"What have you got in mind?"

"I want to crash the party. I think we should give them some time to eat and relax, and then pay them a little visit." She opened her desk and removed a box. "Are you in?"

Tim looked and the box and smiled. "Oh, they'll like that. Good idea! I'm in. About 6:30, then?"

* * *

><p>By the time Amy had Mark dressed to her satisfaction, the party was in full swing. <em>Good! I didn't have to help with anything, and we can make an entrance.<em> If the designers were surprised to see her, they didn't show it, and Jen made a point of coming over to welcome her. "Hi, Amy, Mark. The food is all laid out in the kitchen; just help yourselves, then come join us in the living room."

Amy surveyed the room and frowned. _Good thing we aren't sitting at a table; I'd be the thirteenth guest. That's bad luck._ "Is anyone else coming, Mark?"

"I think they invited that guy with the funny eyebrows, but I don't know if he'll be here or not. This looks really good, doesn't it? Do you want to try some of this chicken stuff?" Amy let Mark fill her plate with small portions of food, then followed him into the living room. She was delighted when Jonny offered her his seat on the couch, saying she was too nicely dressed to sit on the floor. Mark looked stormy for a minute, then settled in on the floor at her feet. The room was filled with chatter as everyone relaxed and let go of the tensions from the challenge.

Marisol was in the kitchen when Blaine arrived. She let him in and took his guitar. "I'll put it in our bedroom. If you take it into the living room now, everyone will want you to play and you won't get to eat." She stayed with him while he fixed himself a plate, then sat beside him on the living room floor.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the couple, then composed her face. She reached down to toy with Mark's hair. Blaine's entrance had created a lull in the conversation, and she grabbed the opportunity. "I bet you guys don't know that Mark does imitations. Show them, Sugar. Please. For me," she begged. Mark looked a little surprised at the endearment, but quickly gave in and soon had everyone laughing. He started with Bogart's lines from the final scene of _Casablanca_, then did some John Wayne. He quickly moved on to more modern movies and even performed some of Meryl Streep's lines from _The Devil Wears Prada_.

Kurt was putting a few of the empty plates in the kitchen when he heard a soft knock on the door. His eyes widened in surprise when he opened the door to find Heidi and Tim. He started to greet them, but Heidi put her finger to her lips. She and Tim entered quietly and stood out of sight in the entry hall.

In the living room, Amy was speaking again. "Come on, Baby. You know what I want. Please do Tim."

Emboldened by her words and the appreciation of the designers, Mark gave in. "Yes, I know, Mark, you have one yard of purple double knit and half a spool of thread, but I'm sure, if you try hard enough, you can turn it into a beautiful evening gown. I have confidence in you! Go, go, go! Make it work." Inspired by their reactions, he went on to imitate Heidi's runway speech, exaggerating her slight accent for comic effect. "As you know, in fashion, one day you're in and the next day, you're out. Except that you're all going to be out, and then I'll get rid of Michael and Nina and I'll have the whole show to _myself_." He finished with a maniacal laugh.

Kurt was covering his mouth in horror, but Heidi didn't seem to mind at all. She stepped into the living room, smiling broadly. "I thought Tim and I were crashing your party, but it sounds like Tim's already here. I don't know who that last person was, though," she said coyly. The designers stared at her in disbelief and Mark looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor.

Blaine knew them well enough to know that neither of them would be angry. "You should have heard him before you got here. He's really good. I don't know why he didn't sign up for the talent show."

"Talk to Sandy, Mark. I think you should perform," Heidi said, "and we're going to be very insulted if Tim and I don't have a prominent part in your act. Nina will be _so_ jealous!" she gloated. The designers all relaxed and Mark looked very relieved. "Now, I want to see if you remember that phrase we practiced back in November."

Everyone looked puzzled. Blaine knew what Heidi was talking about, of course, but he waited to see if the designers would come up with it. _If anyone, it will be Brenden or Kurt._ He could tell by the way Kurt's gaze was turned inward that he was going back over everything Heidi had said in her group speeches. _Oh, look at his face. He got it_.

"If I tell you, Heidi will have to kill you," Kurt began with a grin, laughing when everyone chimed in on the last part. "... so please don't ask."

"Very good! Please keep that firmly in mind. I'm sure Blaine has reminded you that you can't tell anyone anything about the challenge or the results. I don't want to break up the party yet, so Blaine, if you would, pass out the phones at 7:45 and Amy, you can pick them up at 8:15 and take them back to the office." Amy frowned unhappily. She didn't want to stay at the party that late, and she certainly didn't want to go back to the office afterwards.

Blaine saw the look on Amy's face. _She's going to be unpleasant about collecting the phones and make people feel bad. She'll probably try to get them early, too._ "I'll take care of all of it, Heidi, if that's okay," he offered quickly. "I need to pick up something from the office before I go home, so I'll be going there anyway."

Heidi nodded her assent. She hadn't missed Amy's sullen expression and knew exactly what Blaine was thinking. "I'll just leave it with you, then." She handed him the box. "Have fun tonight. I'll see all of you at the talent show if I don't see you before then."

"Have you eaten yet?" Marisol asked softly. "We'd love it if you'd join us."

"I thought you'd never ask," Tim said with a smile. Marisol led the way into the kitchen, explaining who had contributed which dishes as Tim and Heidi served themselves. The designers moved from the couch to the floor, leaving room for Heidi and Tim to sit beside Amy. Most of them had finished eating and were talking quietly and thinking of home.

When Marisol returned to her place beside Blaine, he leaned over and said quietly, "If you can't reach Henri tonight, I'll call the FLO tomorrow and set something up for you." She smiled gratefully at him and gave him a quick hug, earning her a glare from Amy. Marisol didn't notice, but both Heidi and Blaine did. Thinking about Marisol's communication difficulties reminded Blaine of another problem. "Annie, your family is five hours ahead of us. Will they all be asleep by the time you call?"

"Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry," Heidi said without waiting for her to answer Blaine's question. "Of course they'll be asleep. And you can't call now, either, can you Marisol? The calls were supposed to take place tomorrow, but when I heard about the party, I thought you might enjoy having the phones tonight. Besides, it gave me a good excuse to crash. We'll make sure both of you get to call tomorrow."

"They'd like to hear from me any time, but my parents have to work and my sister has school, so it really would be better if I could call them about 1:00 tomorrow instead," Annie said. "You don't need an excuse to crash, by the way, either of you. You have a standing invitation, and that includes Blaine and Amy, and any of the staff, right guys?" She looked at her flatmates, who all nodded.

"Of course," Kurt said. "We would have invited you in the first place, but we figured you had had enough of us this week already, especially Tim."

"Thank you, Kurt. Annie, did you make these scones? I think I took the last one," Tim said, splitting it with his knife so he could butter it.

"You made _scones_?" exclaimed Kurt. "How did I miss that?"

Tim held out his plate "Here, Kurt. Please take half. I don't need to eat all of it. Top or bottom?"

Kurt turned pink and glared first at Blaine, who was trying hard not to laugh, then at Jen, who held up her hands and shook her head. "Uh … uh … no, thank you, Tim. I'm really full right now." Tim and Heidi exchanged glances; clearly something was going on.

_We need a distraction. I don't want to have to explain this to Heidi, now or later. _"Marisol, most of us are through eating. Where did you put my guitar?" The rest of the time passed quickly. Blaine had a large repertoire, and if he didn't know a song, he was usually able to fake it. Kurt sang along with everything, so Blaine didn't get any more ideas for the CD, but he realized Kurt would probably enjoy any kind of music. Even Jonny, who avowed he couldn't sing a note, joined in occasionally.

Amy cleared out when the singing started, claiming that she needed to do laundry, and Heidi and Tim left about 7:30. Blaine distributed the phones a little early, knowing that the designers would want to return to their apartments; the living room was just too small for 10 people to make phone calls at once. Annie and Marisol shooed everyone out, refusing all offers of help with the dishes. "Go talk to your families. We'll have a chance tomorrow, and someone else can clear up next time," Annie said brusquely. "We don't want you, either Blaine. Just play some music to entertain us."

Blaine did as he was told, providing background music and singing along softly, responding to requests from the girls. When no more suggestions were forthcoming, he began to play the melody for the song he was writing for Kurt, working out the chording and picking. "That's pretty, Blaine," Marisol said. "I don't think I've ever heard it before. What's it called?"

"It's just something I was thinking about doing in the talent show. It doesn't have a title yet."

"I had a feeling you were a songwriter," said Annie. "Does it have lyrics?"

"I'm working on it. I guess I'd better get busy. The show is coming up soon."

Shortly thereafter, the designers began to return their phones, and by 8:15 he had all of them. Blaine bid everyone goodnight and headed up to his office. He opened his Facebook page, and was delighted to see that Wes was already online.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine, it's really good to hear from you.<em>

You, too, Wes. What are you doing these days?

_I'm attending UCLA, majoring in Chemical Engineering. How did you hear about my gavel?_

I'm working for a reality show. I was talking to one of the contestants and we discovered we had both been Warblers. He showed me a photo of the council and there you were.

_Cool! Who was it?_

Kurt Hummel. He's a nice guy.

_Oh, Kurt! I was really sorry when he went back to McKinley, but we all understood that it was something he needed to do. We were unhappy to lose him, though._

I imagine so. How often does a countertenor come along, after all?

_Not just as a countertenor - as a friend. And that hurts my feelings, BTW. Wait - Kurt is on a reality show? Which one?_

'Project Runway_'_. It's a competition for fashion designers.

_I thought it would be something musical, but I can see him being a designer. So that's where you work?_

Yes, I started as an intern during college and went full-time after graduation. I'm one of Heidi Klum's assistants. The designers have to be here over Christmas, so I'm trying to get some small gifts together. I was hoping you could help me with Kurt's.

_HEIDI KLUM! NO WAY! I'd be happy to help you if I can. What did you have in mind? Do I get to meet Heidi?_

Sorry, 'fraid not. I'm putting together a CD with karaoke music, and I wondered if you knew of anything he'd particularly enjoy - maybe something the Warblers did while he was there, or just something he likes.

_There was a song he wanted us to do, but it never worked out - Billy Joel's 'The Longest Time'. Do you know it?_

Oh, yeah. That's the one that was an a cappella arrangement, right?

_That's the one._

Great! Can you think of anything else?

_He was always pushing Broadway songs, but we never got to do any of those, either._

Any particular show?

_Hmmm. Maybe 'Rent'? I don't really remember. I'm not big on Broadway._

Okay, thanks for your help.

_Did Kurt say anything about the Warblers?_

You mean about how you kept comparing them to some guy who had graduated a long time ago?

I know you're still there, Wes. I can hear you breathing.

_No, you can't. This isn't Skype; it's a chat._

I knew you were still there.

_I was hoping he hadn't mentioned that. I might have gotten a little carried away._

*A little*? According to Kurt, there's an entire generation of Warblers who hate my guts.

_Okay, a lot. But I needed to do something to inspire them. And it was only that one year, so it's not a 'whole generation'. If Kurt had stayed, he might have been our 'Blaine' but he wasn't there long enough._ _Listen, Blaine, don't be a stranger. I've got to get to my study group now, but let's stay in touch, okay? If you want to._

Of course I want to. I'm ashamed that we lost touch in the first place. TTFN

_Seriously, Blaine? Tigger?_

Hey, you recognized it. What does that say about you?

_Hmph!_

Go study!

_Hi, Blaine. Wes has to go now; we're late. :)_

?

_That was my girlfriend, Cindy. Speaking of girlfriends, are you in a relationship?_

Let's just say I'm working on it. It's complicated.

_What about Kurt? Did he ever find someone? He was kind of lonely when he was at Dalton - lots of friends, but no one special, if you know what I mean. And he said he was the only 'out' guy at McKinley._

Not yet ….

_Not yet? With an ellipsis? What does that mean? Blaine!_

You need to go. I'll tell you about it later.

_Damn right you will!_


	29. Fashion Advice

**ReadingEphemera - thank you. I've fixed it. I would have responded directly, but you have PM disabled.**

**love3is6love - you also have PM disabled. That's high praise, indeed, and yes, you made my day!**

**ObservantReader - thank you. I'm still sleeping; it's housecleaning I've given up.**

**FF is driving me crazy! I can't see my story stats any more. I hope you guys are still out there somewhere. **

**I corrected the title of the Billy Joel song in the previous chapter. It should have been _The Longest Time_. If you aren't familiar with the song, you should listen to it. All 14 backing tracks are Billy Joel, and there are only two instruments.**

* * *

><p>After Blaine left, Kurt decided to spend a little time updating his blog. He logged into his computer, still puzzled about the password. He could just barely see an idea peeking out of a dark corner of his consciousness, but he wasn't quite able to coax it forward into the light so he could examine it. He knew better than to let it bother him; things like that had happened before, and he always figured them out eventually. He put it out of his mind and checked his e-mail, discovering that he and Chris were needed in the workroom at 8:30. There was a follow-up from Jo saying that she would have his materials there and would do her best to keep Blaine out, but he might want to be prepared with a cover story about the shirt, just in case. <em>That's a good idea. If he catches me, I'll just say it's for myself ... or Lars. <em>He replied to Blaine, confirming the time and adding a personal message complimenting Blaine's musicianship. There was also an e-mail from Heidi about using the lunch footage with Andrew, asking him if he had any objections to including the part where Andrew had chastised him about the way he referred to Christy. He responded that he was fine with it.

It felt funny to work on the blog knowing that it wouldn't be posted until the episode aired in mid-January, but he was sure it would be better to write it while the events were fresh in his mind. He found it quite empowering to have something to say and a platform on which to say it. It was mind-boggling to think of the number of people he might reach.

_The first challenge is finished! If you're reading this, you probably already saw the show (and if not, you should have!), so I won't describe what went on, but I have to say that Andrew's story about his friend Christy really took me back to my high school days. I was briefly a member of our cheerleading squad, and the pressure to be thin, both from the coach and the other students, was insane. One of my friends made herself ill before we both realized that it wasn't healthy._

_Marisol's dress was absolutely beautiful. I wish I could see the quilt she made when she was a little girl. One of the techniques she used is called trapunto and she very kindly taught me how to do it. That's one of the best things about this experience: the opportunity to learn from other people. It was a huge ego boost to be in the top three, but if I had been one of the bottom three, I still would have gotten to learn from Heidi, Michael, and Nina, and that is something money can't buy._

_All the designers gathered at our apartment after the runway show for supper. I ate Coq au Vin for the very first time (thank you, Marcel) and all the food was delicious, but the camaraderie was the best part. Mark is a gifted mimic. I wish you all could have heard him channelling Miranda Priestly from "The Devil Wears Prada". If the fashion industry doesn't work out for him, he has a future as a stand-up comic. One of Heidi's assistants brought his guitar and we had a sing-along. He has an amazing voice, and he's a natural performer. Somehow he managed to get everyone to participate. It got to the point where we were all suggesting really obscure songs, just trying to find something he didn't know how to play, but we never managed to stump him. Heidi has perfected the art of surrounding herself with wonderful, talented people. All the staff members go out of their way to be kind and helpful and it's a pleasure working with them. It would be fun to sing in the workroom some time. If we do, though, you won't see it on the show because they'd have to purchase the performance rights to the songs, and I doubt they'd do that. _

_Here's some fashion advice for you: Accessories might be the most important part of your look. The right elements can take clothing from 'just fine' to 'absolutely fabulous' easily and inexpensively. Whether it's a brooch or a belt, a hat or a handbag, a pair of earrings or a pair of shoes; it's that little extra touch that makes an outfit your own creation, even if every single piece of it came off the rack. If you can't make your own accessories, check out your friends. One of the makeup artists for the show has a fifteen-year-old daughter who makes beautiful jewelry. You may find a very talented artist right in your own back yard._

_That's it from Kurt's little corner of the world. I'll see you all next week._

When he finished, he read it again, checking for typos, but also for any hint of negativity. He was determined that his blog be completely upbeat, since he was positive his dad would be reading it. Kurt was a glass-half-full kind of guy - in contrast to some people he knew, who not only perpetually saw the glass as half empty, but also thought it was dirty and weren't sure they liked what it contained - so it was easy for him to put a positive spin on things most of the time. He wanted to taste it all, to experience everything that life had to offer, and he planned to take full advantage of anything that happened to come his way. He submitted the blog and went to the kitchen to check on the cookie-making schedule.

"Chris and I are supposed to be in the workroom by 8:30 tomorrow morning, so we'll be able to get all the gift bags done then. Annie, are you going to start your Christmas Rock Cookies tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning. Marisol and I already have it planned. The dough is supposed to sit in the fridge overnight, but if I mix it in the early morning, we can bake the cookies in the afternoon. How many of each type of cookie do you think we need to make?"

"Well, each of the designers, including all of us - I'm not missing out on the goodies - needs a bag, so that's twelve. There's Heidi, Jon, Nina, Michael, and Tim, so that makes 17. There are six assistants, two cameramen, and Mike, so that's 26. I know there are lots of others that we don't know about who work behind the scenes, but I think it's okay if we only give them to people we've actually met. If we have extras, maybe we can make up a plate for the editing department or something. Oh, and if we can, I'd like to give some to Mandy and John in the fitness center, and George, the concierge."

"That sounds good to me," Annie replied, "but who is Mike?"

"You remember Mike - he drove us to Bryant Park and he probably picked you up at the airport."

"Oh, he was very nice. I'm glad you included him. So that's roughly 30 people. Why don't we call it three dozen, since most cookie recipes specify their yield in dozens," suggested Marisol. "We're not trying to feed people for a week; we just want to give them a little treat, so six or eight cookies each ought to be plenty, depending on the size of the cookie, of course. We're making four kinds of cookies, so six dozen of each ought to do it."

Annie groaned. "I hate maths! So if my recipe makes 96 cookies, how many batches do I need?"

"96 is eight dozen, so one recipe should be plenty unless the cookies are so small that you think we need more. Each person would get two and we'd have about 24 left over. Two batches would be way too many, so if you want to make more than one, it should be one and a half batches."

"Nope. Not gonna do it! I'm not trying to figure out 1 ½ times all those ingredients. I'd mess it up and we really would have Christmas rocks," Annie declared adamantly. "So, when are we going to pass these bags out?"

"That's a problem," mused Kurt. "Christmas is Tuesday, and all the designers will be here, of course, but I don't think any of the staff members will be around. The talent show is Saturday, and the models …. oh, my gosh! I forgot about the models. That's either 11 or 12 more. I don't know if we should give all the models cookies, but I think I should at least give Lars some, and you all probably want to give your models a bag, too."

"It seems kind of rude to give some of the models something and not give it to all of them. I think we're still okay. Annie's recipe makes 8 dozen, and mine makes at least that many, so that would take care of 48 people if you and Jen each make 8 dozen, as long as you have enough fabric for the bags. Why don't we plan on passing out as many as we can at the talent show, and catching everyone else sometime on Monday? Can you make 48 bags?"

Kurt frowned. "I guess it's my turn to do some 'maths', as Annie says. The fabric is 56" wide, so if I cut the pieces 14" by 12", I can get 12 from a yard of fabric. I got two different three-yard pieces, so yes, I can easily make 48 bags."

"Do you have a rotary cutter, Kurt?" Marisol asked.

"A what? Whatever it is, I don't have one."

"It's a circular blade attached to a handle. We quilters use them. I tell you what - I'll come with you in the morning and help you. You'll see; the cutting will go much faster. Once the pieces are all cut, I can come back and help Jen and Annie with the cookies while you and Chris sew."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll e-mail Jo, and then I think I'm headed for the shower, if that's okay with you, Marisol. Good night, ladies."

* * *

><p>When Blaine logged out of Facebook, he was happy on several levels. First, he had some more ideas for Kurt's CD. Second, it was great to be back in touch with Wes. He was older, of course, and much more confident than the homesick Dalton freshman had been, but it didn't seem like he had changed much, and Blaine was looking forward to getting to know him again. Third, Blaine finally had someone with whom to talk about Kurt. Wes knew Kurt, but Kurt wouldn't be allowed any outside contacts for the duration of the show, so Blaine could say anything he wanted without worrying that Wes might accidentally let something slip. Facebook chat was fine for now, but he hoped they would exchange phone numbers soon.<p>

He checked his e-mail one more time before leaving the office and was pleased to see that Chris, Jo and Kurt had responded. All three e-mails were confirmations, and Blaine was skimming them so quickly he almost missed the note at the bottom of Kurt's.

_The party was much more fun because you were there! Wes wasn't kidding about your charisma or your musical virtuosity. You're just an amazing person, Blaine. You and I didn't get to talk much, though. Were you avoiding me? JK ;) If I find out you told Tim about my little faux pas, you're dead meat. Consider yourself threatened. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. Are you coming to supper? ~K_

Blaine wished they had been able to spend more time together, too, but it seemed rude to talk while Mark was performing. Once the singing started, there hadn't been time for conversation since he was providing all the music, and he certainly didn't want to take up any of Kurt's precious phone time. He was content just to be spending time in Kurt's company, listening to his incomparable voice and gazing into those beautiful eyes that seemed to change colors at random. At times, he had gotten so wrapped up in the beautiful man in front of him that he had missed a chord here and there, but no one seemed to notice. Blaine read the e-mail again, savoring the words, committing them to memory. _He said I was amazing! This e-mail's going in the treasure box when I get home. _He began to hum contentedly to himself as he stashed his guitar in the corner of the office, ready for Thursday night's practice, and headed for the subway, using the commute to start learning the 14 background tracks of the Billy Joel song and review the songs from _Rent._

* * *

><p>When got to the office on Thursday morning, Heidi was already ensconced in her office. As was his custom on the rare occasions when she arrived first, he stuck his head in her door as soon as he got in. If she was there first and the door was open, she usually had something she needed him to work on.<p>

"Good morning, Blaine. Please come in. I've got several things for you this morning. First of all, I want you to call all the families to remind them to send the video cameras back today. When Sandy comes in, please ask her to order 11 iPod Shuffles for Monday. The color isn't important, and the smallest capacity will be fine. Jon should be e-mailing her the list of songs to download." Blaine was making notes as she talked. "Can you read this if I turn my monitor?"

He nodded assent, and looked at the screen. _So this is Kurt's blog. He writes well._ He felt his ears turning pink when he got to the third paragraph, but kept reading. He knew that wasn't what Heidi wanted. "Oh, that would be Isaac. He usually wears an earring, and it's been different every time I've seen him. Sometimes it's beads, and sometimes it has feathers, but it's always dangly and quite distinctive. If his daughter made all of them, she has talent."

"Find out if she makes them in pairs and bring me a selection. If she has something I like, I'll wear them on the show, if Isaac approves, of course. You know my color pallet, and I'll choose the dress to match the earrings. How is it that Kurt knew about this and I didn't?"

"He seems genuinely interested in people. He notices things, and comments on them. I've seen the earrings, but I've never asked Isaac about them. Evidently, Kurt did."

"People respond well to him, too. They tell him things they might not tell other people."

"Yes, I've noticed that. Should I give Isaac the backstory on this?"

"Yes, that's fine. Be sure he knows Kurt didn't mention any names. Speaking of Kurt, does he have an issue with sharing food? No, wait, let me rephrase that - Something made Kurt uncomfortable last night. Is it anything I need to be concerned with?"

_I thought I had distracted her. I should have known better; nothing ever gets past Heidi. _"No, he's fine. We had a humorous miscommunication. He didn't find it quite as funny as I did, even though I was the one who made the mistake. I think he'd rather you didn't know the details, though." _And I'm sure __**I'd **__rather you didn't know the details._

"Okay. I'll leave it in your hands." Heidi suddenly dropped out of business-mode. "Blaine, Tim and I both want you to know that we enjoyed your performance last night. I had no idea you were so talented."

"Thank you, but it wasn't really a performance. It was just a group of people singing together."

"You led them, you provided the accompaniment, and you got them to participate. It was a performance. I saw that you're on the program for the talent show. I'm looking forward to seeing you in action again. Oh, one more thing." Heidi's business demeanor was back as suddenly as it had left. "Ask Amy to collect Mark and bring him to my office at 9:30. Did he respond to your e-mail?"

"Not as of about 9:00 last night, but I haven't checked this morning. If he hasn't responded, shall I have Amy go early to make sure he gets here on time?"

"Yes, thank you. I think that's all for now. Oh, … no, it's not. How did we manage to forget about socks on the accessory wall? We need to do something about that by Monday."

"We're using Blue Fly again this season, and they don't sell socks," Blaine explained, "and it never even occurred to me. Sorry about that. I'd be happy to pick up socks for the designers when necessary, or we could just get a few basic colors from Saks." Blaine was never shy about taking ownership of a problem; it was one of the traits that Heidi appreciated in him.

"It wasn't your fault; we all forgot. I have a feeling Kurt won't be happy with a few basic colors. Let's do both - get some solid colors but give all the menswear designers an opportunity to request the socks they want."

When Blaine returned to his desk, he checked his e-mail. Mark had not responded, but there was a message from Heidi. _When did she send that? I hope I didn't miss something important._ He opened it.

_I could have told you in person, but I wanted you to have this in writing. You've been working some very long hours lately. I know you'll take time off later, but you worked last weekend and you'll be working again this weekend with the talent show. I know you're going to say last night was just fun, but it was work, too. You took care of the phones without complaint, even though I dropped it on you with no warning, and if there had been any problem with the designers, you would have handled it. Your hard work hasn't gone unnoticed. I don't want to see you after lunch today. Go do something fun! ~ H.K._

Blaine was astounded. Heidi was always generous with her praise, but this was the first time he'd ever been told to take time off. He appreciated the gesture, but he really couldn't think of anything 'fun' that he wanted to do. He needed to work on the song he was writing for the talent show, but he planned to do that after he rehearsed with Kurt. _I wonder if he's free this afternoon. We could practice early, and maybe get coffee together afterwards._ He began to reach for his phone, then pulled his hand back with a sigh. _Right - I can't text him._ He started a new e-mail message.

_Hey, Kurt - possible change of plans. Heidi kicked me out of the office for the afternoon; she says I'm working too many hours. I thought maybe we could rehearse after lunch instead of this evening. Let me know if that works for you. And we never did settle that whole 'top or bottom' question. ;) I'm in favor of switching. Our voices are different, so we each bring something unique to the harmony. But if you'd rather sing the melody, I'm good with that, too. ~ B_

It was getting close to 8:00 and people were beginning to arrive at work. Sandy came in and Blaine passed along the message about the iPods. "And, I should let you know, I'll be out of the office this afternoon," he told her. "Just some personal business." For some reason, he felt a little silly saying he had been told to take time off. He called Amy to tell her to her she needed to collect Mark, but she evidently wasn't at her desk yet. He left a voice mail and started on the next item on his list: calling the families.

* * *

><p>Kurt was ready to meet Jo in the lobby, as per her instructions, but Marisol was still getting dressed. He decided to check his e-mail while he waited. The corners of his mouth turned down when he saw the subject of Blaine's e-mail. <em>'Change of Plans'? I hope he isn't cancelling.<em> He smiled when he read the message; it was good to know that Heidi noticed how hard Blaine was working, and practicing after lunch would be more convenient because he still needed to make his cookies, and Annie planned to do hers in the afternoon. He realized he was able to read the 'top or bottom' reference without cringing, so maybe Blaine was right, he would be laughing about the misunderstanding soon. _What is it about Blaine that makes him so easy to be around?_ Marisol came out of the bathroom, so he sent a quick reply and they headed down to meet Chris and Jo.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just getting ready to call Burt when Kurt's reply came in. Feeling only slightly guilty, since the talent show was part of his job even though it felt personal, he opened the e-mail.<p>

_I'm all yours! Say about 1:00? I've got my laptop with me, so e-mail me if you need to. ~ K_

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the first three words. _One day, I'm going to hold you to that._


	30. Gifted and Talented

**love3is6love - I'm glad you liked it. I actually wrote the scene to which you referred quite a while ago, but I'm not anywhere near using it yet.**

**Chinablues (and everyone else) - yes, I welcome suggestions, and thank you again for all the kind words.**

**I forgot to say - all the math in the last chapter was for HarlequinBears.**

**Even allowing for the admittedly lengthy A/Ns, this fic is over 100,000 words now. Can you believe you've read all that? And we just hit 400 reviews! That just blows me away. Thank you all so much. :)**

**It has come to my attention that some of you are recommending this fic in various places. Thank you so much! I appreciate it more than you know. I take a great deal of pleasure from writing this, but it means so much more to me that people are reading it. **

**I apologize if the timeline is a little vague here. Just keep thinking "meanwhile, back at the ranch …." **

* * *

><p>"Blaine! How the heck are you? I didn't expect to hear from you again. Is everything okay?" Burt was suddenly concerned. Even though he had just talked to Kurt the previous evening, he still worried, imagining all the things that could happen to Kurt in New York.<p>

"Hi, Burt. I'm fine, and Kurt's fantastic. We all got to hear him sing last night. Listen, I won't keep you - I'm sure you're busy - but Heidi asked me to remind you to send the camera back today. Were you able to get your video made?"

"I sure did! Becca, one of my mechanics, did the filming for me, and I sent it back yesterday. Hey, listen; whose idea was that, anyway?"

"I suggested that you make a video to go with Kurt's present, and Heidi ran with it and sent cameras to all the families. That's something she's really good at - taking a simple little idea and developing it into something bigger and better. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think you did me a big favor. If you get a chance, watch the first part of the video and you'll see what I mean. I just hope Kurt's okay with it."

_That sounds sort of mysterious. I wonder what he means. _"I'll be sure to do that. Talk to you later, Burt."

"Okay, bye, Buddy."

* * *

><p>The camera was set up in the sewing room, where Chris and Phil were waiting for Kurt and Marisol to cut the material. Kurt was fascinated by the rotary cutter and ruler; they were much better tools than scissors for cutting precise rectangles of fabric and it wasn't long before all the fabric was prepared. Kurt gave Chris a quick lesson on the sewing machine. Chris was right when he said he knew how to sew; he just needed a few of the features of the upscale machine explained. Jo hadn't returned to take Marisol back to the Atlas, so the three designers set up an assembly line, Marisol pressing down the casing and cutting a slit for the drawstrings (a button hole wasn't needed since the bags would only be used once), Kurt serging the sides together and running around the top so the bag wouldn't ravel, and Chris sewing the hem. It wasn't long before Chris felt more comfortable and increased the speed on the machine. "What are you going to do with all these bags, Kurt?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.<p>

Kurt looked at Marisol. Truthfully, he felt like he was taking advantage of Chris and he should at least offer to include him. He wasn't surprised at all when Marisol indicated agreement; she was one of the most considerate people he had ever met. "Don't tell anyone, but we're making Christmas cookies. I was going to say that we could put your name on the gift tag, but I just realized we don't have any gift tags. Marisol, we need to do something about that."

"Jen is already taking care of it, Kurt. Did you know that she drew some of her tattoos herself? She's really talented. When I get back, I'll tell her we need to add Chris' name."

"Oh, no, don't do that. I appreciate the lesson and the opportunity to practice," Chris said quickly. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have anything to practice on. Let's just call it even. Could we trade jobs, Kurt? I'd like to practice serging, too."

* * *

><p>Blaine realized it was getting close to 9:00 and he hadn't heard from Amy. He hadn't specifically asked her to call him back, but he would feel better if he knew she had received the message he left. He didn't really want to have any interaction with her, but didn't want Mark to be late for his meeting with Heidi, so he chose the lesser of two evils and picked up the phone.<p>

"Did you get my message?" he asked in his most businesslike voice. He didn't want her getting the idea that this was a personal call.

"Hi, Blaine." She dragged out both words, caressing them with her voice. "I'm _so_ glad you called. I haven't listened to my messages yet, but I would have done it first thing if I had known that I would be hearing your voice. Did you want me?"

Blaine felt like rubbing his hands across his face, but restrained himself. _I do not now, nor will I ever, want you, Amy._ "Heidi wants you to pick up Mark and have him in her office by 9:30. I sent him an e-mail last night, but he didn't respond, so he may not be aware of the appointment. You might want to head up to his apartment pretty soon, just in case."

"You didn't give me much warning, Blaine! How am I supposed to get him ready and in Heidi's office before 9:30, especially if he isn't up yet? The boy can barely dress himself," Amy snapped, all flirtatiousness gone.

"I left a message a little after 8:00, when you should have been at your desk to answer the phone. We're talking about an elevator ride, not a trip across town, but I can tell Heidi that you need to reschedule if you'd like me to." Blaine was determined to stay calm and professional, no matter how irritating the girl became.

"No, don't do that. We wouldn't want you to look bad, now would we?" Her voice dripped with venom.

_Wow! I don't know which is worse, angry-Amy or amorous-Amy. I don't want to be around either of them. _"Okay. Let me know if there's anything I can help with." He winced as she banged the receiver down, disconnecting the call._ I need to do something about this. She's going to be terribly mean to Mark if he isn't ready._ _I'd run up there myself, but Heidi said to have Amy take care of this, so I'd better not._

"Atlas New York. How may I help you?"

"George! I'm glad you're on duty. It's Blaine and I need a favor."

"What can I do for you? Does it have anything to do with that Christmas present you were working on?"

"No, I've got that under control now, and your suggestion helped, by the way." The brainstorming session hadn't been directly responsible, but the frustration it caused had led him to think of making the CD, so his thanks were sincere. "I need you to get a message to one of the designers for me. I sent him an e-mail but I don't think he read it, and Heidi wants to see him in her office at 9:30. Could you send someone up to tell Mark that Amy will pick him up in a few minutes?"

"Consider it done, Blaine. In fact, I'll take care of it myself right now. Come say hi next time you get a chance."

"Thanks, George. Will do."

Sandy shook her head. She had only heard Blaine's side of the conversations, but she had a pretty good idea what had gone on. "You are entirely too nice to that girl!"

"I wasn't being nice to her. I just didn't want Mark to have to deal with her obnoxiousness this morning. If he's ready to go, she might even be nice to him. She was acting all lovey-dovey with him last night."

"Where was this?"

"Annie's group invited everyone to supper. I guess Mark must have asked Amy. They got there before I did, but he's the only one who would have had the opportunity, and he was very attentive all evening." _Oh, no. I hope I didn't just hurt Sandy's feelings._

"No, I'm fine, Blaine. I don't expect to be included in everything that goes on, but if Jen makes cake again, I want a piece. Oh, don't look so puzzled - your emotions are written all over your face. One of these days, I want to play poker with you. You can't hide anything from me."

_You just keep thinking that, Sandy. As long as you don't guess the big one, I don't care about the little stuff._ "I guess I should work on that; a guy should have _some_ secrets. Maybe it's not me; maybe you're just unusually astute. Oh, listen, that reminds me - everyone got to call home last night except for Annie and Marisol. Annie is supposed to get her phone about 1:00 this afternoon. If I take it to her, can you have someone pick it up about 1:30? Everyone got half an hour last night. I'll see if I can set Marisol up for the same time; that will save a trip."

"Sure, but I thought you were taking off at noon. I can take the phones to the Atlas and wait while they call."

"I … I'll be rehearsing with Kurt for the talent show this afternoon. I can drop the phones off then. He wants to have a Christmas carol sing-along at the end of the show, if that's okay with you. I may have forgotten to tell you that," he said with a grimace. "You won't need me to perform any more, so just take me off the program." _At least I won't have to finish that song right now, and I can sing it to him later._

"**I don't think so!**" Sandy and Blaine both jumped when Heidi's voice floated out of her office.

_Oh, great! Is she upset because I'm rehearsing when she told me to take time off? Maybe I can make her understand that rehearsing is my idea of 'something fun'._ "I'm sorry, Heidi. Is there a problem?" he asked as she stepped into the outer office.

"There's only a problem if you don't perform at the talent show, Blaine. Singing Christmas carols it a great idea, but just add it to the end of the show. You don't need to change the program, Sandy. It will be more fun if it's unannounced. Do you have a set list, Blaine, or were you planning to wing it?"

"We've sort of got one, but we thought we could take requests, too. Kurt thinks we should keep it upbeat, if possible. If someone requests something I can't fake, they can just sing it a cappella."

"If someone requests something you can't fake, I'll appear in public in sweatpants," retorted Heidi. "I think keeping it positive is a good idea, but go with the crowd if you take requests. If they want to sing _Blue Christmas_ or something similar, that's fine. Just don't end on something depressing."

"That's a good point, Heidi. I think you're right."

"You _think_ I'm right, Blaine? You _think_?" Heidi teased.

"Uh … let me try that again. I'm sure you're right, Heidi, because you're _always _right. We'll do that."

"Much better," she approved. "We'll discuss your definition of 'fun' some other time, but after last night, I can see that anything musical probably qualifies." She went back to her office to send a mass e-mail to the _Runway _staff with details about the talent show, making it clear that this was an opportunity, not an obligation, and that they were free to bring family members and friends. She carefully deleted Blaine's name from the address field and added a few of the Atlas and Parsons staff members before she sent it. The show sounded like fun, and the participants deserved a larger audience than just the designers and models.

* * *

><p>Amy was still angry at Blaine and she had no intention of going to Mark's apartment early. <em>I'm not going to stand around while he gets ready. If he didn't read his e-mail, that's his problem. Blaine should have followed up with him. <em>When Amy got there at 9:20, she was surprised to find a neatly-dressed Mark waiting outside the door. "What's this?" she asked when he handed her one of the two cups he was holding.

"I though you might enjoy something warm this morning. I need my caffeine if I'm going to meet with Heidi," he said, watching her face carefully.

Amy was touched by his thoughtfulness, especially when she compared it to the way Blaine had treated her, but she hated coffee. She decided to take a token sip and dispose of the rest after they parted company. Mark was a nice guy and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, even if the way he was staring was making her slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you so much, Mark. It's nice to have someone thinking of me." She steeled herself and raised the detested beverage to her lips. When the fragrant steam hit her nostrils, her reaction was everything Mark had hoped for. "This isn't coffee!" she exclaimed. "Is it …?"

"Your chai tea latte," he finished for her. "The barista told me that you always order the same thing."

"You asked the barista?" Amy was definitely not used to guys who went out of their way to do nice things for her. She closed her eyes and drank deeply, sighing in contentment.

"I wanted to make sure you had something you liked. It's too early in the morning for unpleasant surprises. _Project Runway_ didn't work out too well for me," he said ruefully, "but I sure am glad I met you."

"Speaking of _Project Runway_, we'd better get going. You don't want to be late for your meeting." She tucked her free hand under his arm, and he shifted his coffee to the other side to accommodate her. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>By the time Jo returned to the workroom, there were two neat stacks of gift bags on the table, one of bright red and green plaid, and one of elegant gold brocade. "You've certainly been busy," she commented. "This project must be a little more involved than I thought. Phil, did you get all the footage you needed?" The cameraman gave her a thumbs-up. "Okay, then. Anyone who's ready can walk back to the Atlas with me."<p>

"Can we have little longer, please, Jo?" Marisol asked. "We just have four more bags to finish."

"We don't want to keep Jo waiting, Marisol. You and Chris go ahead. I have something else I want to work on, so I'll be staying a while and I can finish the bags. We can insert the drawstrings later. I know I have at least one bodkin in my toolbox. Do you have one, Marisol? Jo, is it okay to take the tools back to the apartment?"

"You can take them to the apartment, but if you forget to bring them back before the next challenge, you can't make a special trip to retrieve them."

"I have a package of three bodkins in my kit," Chris volunteered. "You can use two of them, and if you forget to return them it won't be a problem."

"Thank you, Chris." Marisol beamed at him. "We'll be sure to get them back to you. Kurt, I guess we'll see you later. Are you coming home for lunch?"

"Will that work for you, Jo, if you pick me up about 11:45? You've been such a big help with this already; I don't want to put you out."

"I'll 'make it work', Kurt, and thank you. I've been dying for an opportunity to say that," Jo laughed. Let's go, guys. Kurt, I'll see you at a quarter to twelve."

Phil hung back, pretending to fuss with his camera, until the others had cleared the room. Then he capped the lens, removed the battery and set the camera down, making it clear that he wasn't filming. Having time alone with any of the designers was a very rare occurrence, and he knew this was probably his best opportunity to find out a little more about the young man who had so completely captivated the unflappable Blaine. "You went to a lot of trouble to get Blaine's measurements the other day. Does that have anything to do with the 'something else' you're working on?" Kurt raised one elegantly groomed eyebrow. "Life looks different through the camera lens, Kurt. Somehow, the camera filters out the extraneous and illuminates the essential. You would be astounded by some of the footage I've shot. But I'm proud to say," he added, "that I've never betrayed a confidence, even an unintentional one, and I've never caused anyone public embarrassment, although, I must admit, I've done my share of private teasing from time to time. And in case you're wondering, I'm pretty sure everyone else in the room, including Blaine, was completely oblivious. He was too embarrassed to notice, and everyone else was too busy admiring his physique or laughing at his discomfort. I'm Phil, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm making him a shirt for Christmas," Kurt said with uncharacteristic shyness. "I got permission first; don't worry," he hastened to add as he pulled up a sketch on the laptop. "It's either going to be this one …" He flipped to the next sketch. "... or this one. I'm not quite sure yet, but I'd better make up my mind soon if I'm going to get it finished. Actually, you could help, if you don't mind. This is the fabric." He pulled a rich burgundy silk out of the Mood bag under the table. "I don't think he'd wear this color to work, so I'd probably be better off with the second design. What do you think?"

"Let me see them both again, please?" Kurt arranged the windows so Phil could see both at once. "I like the design of the first one. It's your basic dress shirt for work, with a little extra oomph, but I think you're right about the color. That burgundy is going to look fantastic on Blaine, and he might wear that color in a cotton, or a less aggressive color in a silk, but probably not both together, at least not at work. The color and the fabric are both so rich; they're more 'rock star' than 'working stiff'. The angularity of the second one will go well with the planes of his face and the eyebrows, and I like the asymmetry. It's a little more avant garde than the things he usually wears, at least to work, but not so much so that he would be uncomfortable with it. I don't think it's something he would pick out for himself, but I'm sure he would enjoy having it."

"That's what I was thinking, too - the fabric is too much for work. That's decided then - I'm making the second one." Kurt was impressed by Phil's knowledge; he supposed it came from years of working in the industry. "Did you know he sings? - Actually, 'sings' doesn't begin to cover what he does. I was sort of aiming for something he could perform in, or at least wear to go out."

"I didn't know that. Does he perform in public?"

"I don't think so, but we're singing together for the talent show on Saturday. I don't know if they plan to film it or if it's just for us. Will you be there?"

"I don't know if it's on the filming schedule, but I think I'll come anyway, if it's permitted. I'd love to hear both of you. Don't take this the wrong way, Kurt, but isn't that a pretty extravagant gift for someone you don't know very well?"

"The fabric was surprisingly inexpensive for washable silk, so it's mostly just my time. It looks better than it actually is." Kurt could have left it there, but for some reason, he wanted Phil to understand. "This is sort of hard to explain, but Blaine and I had an instant connection. It feels like I've known him my whole life. 'Best friends' sounds so Kindergarten, but that's what we are. If he weren't straight, I'd probably want to marry him or something."

Phil nodded solemnly. "My son has a friend like that. But don't sell yourself short; a 'Kurt Hummel original' may end up being worth more than you think. I'd better run; we've got a few color spots to do this morning."

"Oh, I like the sound of that - 'a Kurt Hummel original'. Thanks, Phil. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Yes, that was another brief H2$ reference.<p> 


	31. Shirtings

**I'm sorry if you got two notifications for this story. I'm not sure it posted correctly the first time, so I posted it again.**

**Does anyone else think the first few bars of _One Song Glory_ are reminiscent of the opening of _AVPM _(or maybe it's the other way around)?**

**Shameless self-promotion: someone sent me a prompt for _After the Camera Cuts Away_, so I added a chapter, _Parking Lot_, if you're interested. **

**To the anonymous reviewer who used the word 'glomped' - I'm glad my 'glass half empty' thing made laugh, and thank you for all the kind words.**

**ABundleOfDaydreams - thank you so much. I would have responded, but you have PM turned off.**

**M - thank you so much**

**karatekid1018 - you left a suggestion for ATCCA about all the missing scenes in Heart, but I wanted to know if you have anything specific in mind. You have PM turned off. If you see this, please PM me or leave a review somewhere.**

* * *

><p>The FLO had been very helpful and Marisol's call to Henri was scheduled for 1:00. Blaine sent e-mails to Marisol and Annie so they would know their phones would be delivered after lunch. He looked at his to-do list and decided to phone Isaac next.<p>

"Isaac, this is Blaine from Heidi's office."

"Hi, Blaine. Has there been a schedule change? I know everything is at sixes and sevens because of the holiday," Isaac asked.

"Actually I'm calling because Heidi heard about your daughter's jewelry and she'd like to see some samples. She considering wearing a piece on the show. She mentioned earrings specifically, but bring whatever your daughter makes."

"How did she hear about my Mimi's little trinkets? Nary a soul at work knows about it. I wear the earrings she makes for me, but I don't talk about them."

_Kurt does that to people. _"Evidently Kurt knows, because he wrote about it in his blog. Heidi said I should be sure to tell you that he didn't mention your name or your daughter's. He just referred to 'one of the makeup artists', but I've seen your earrings and I knew it had to be you. When you come to the office, remind me and I'll show you what he wrote."

"I'd love to see it. My Mimi will be so excited! I could bring in some of her stuff tomorrow morning, if you want."

Blaine considered for a minute. Heidi usually didn't mind having visitors in the office, and maybe the girl would like to see the office. "Bring Mimi along if you want to. Would 10:00 work for you?"

"We'll be there! Thanks, Blaine."

"Don't thank me; I had nothing to do with it. It was all Kurt and Heidi." As soon as he got off the phone, he added the appointment to his calendar and sent Heidi an e-mail so she would know what was going on. He knew she didn't plan to meet with Isaac herself or she would phrased the request differently, but she liked to be informed.

* * *

><p>Amy delivered Mark to Heidi's office right on time, taking his empty coffee cup from him and fixing his collar with a proprietary air before they entered the office. "Hi, Mark," Sandy said with a smile. "You can go right in. Heidi is expecting you. Thank you for bringing him, Amy. Blaine or I can escort him back when he's done."<p>

"I'll just go back to my desk, then, but I would be happy to walk Mark back to the apartment if you'll buzz me." Amy smiled quickly at Mark and departed.

Mark glanced furtively around the office. "Heidi isn't mad at me, is she? She said she wasn't, but maybe she was and just didn't want to say so in front of everyone."

"Not as far as I know," said Sandy slowly, trying to imagine a scenario in which Heidi would be mad at Mark. "She certainly didn't say anything to me about being mad. Why would she be mad?"

_She wasn't mad at all, but she might not want Mark telling everyone about it. _"She's not mad," Blaine assured the young designer quickly. "Just go on in; you don't want to be late." Mark knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello, Mark. Please, have a seat. As you know, the agreement was for the contestants to stay with us until the episode airs," Heidi began, "but it has occurred to us that if we release you, you will not only be able to complete the spring semester of college, but you'll be able to spend Christmas with your family. We would expect you not to talk about the episode any more than necessary, of course. What do you think - would you like to go home?"

Mark gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were going to yell at me about the impressions. I'm really sorry about that. It was disrespectful."

Heidi frowned. She didn't want Mark to have any qualms about his performance at the party. "It wasn't disrespectful - it was funny. I said last night that I thought you should do your impressions at the talent show and I meant it. Let's table our first discussion for a minute." She pressed the button on her phone. "Sandy, I need you in here, please." Sandy glanced worriedly at Blaine and entered Heidi's office, closing the door behind her.

"Do you have an MC for the talent show?"

"No, I just thought I'd announce the acts, if that's okay, unless you would be willing to do it."

"I think we can do better than that. Mark, here, has quite an ability. If we can get him on board, you could have a different person announcing each act. Maybe he'll give you a sample. Mark, would you repeat the 'one yard evening gown' sketch again?"

Sandy's mouth fell open when she heard Mark saying such outrageous things in what was clearly Tim's voice. "Now I see why you were concerned, Mark. That was hysterical! Has Tim heard him?"

"Oh, yes. He loved it. Mark does other people, too, including me. Maybe the two of you could work together and figure out the characters and a script. It doesn't have to be exact - just something to work from. What do you say, Mark - will you help us out?"

"I guess so, if you're sure no one will mind," he said hesitantly.

"They'll love it," Sandy declared as she left the room. "Stop by my desk when you get through here and we'll 'make it work'."

"Now, back to our first topic - would you like to leave? … after the talent show, of course."

Mark was torn. He did want to spend Christmas with his family, and it would be wonderful not to miss the spring semester, but leaving meant he wouldn't see Amy. "First of all, I want you to know how much I appreciate the offer. I also want you to know that I understood the contract when I signed it, and I wasn't expecting to get special treatment. Maybe we could work out a compromise. Classes don't start until January 7th. Would it be okay if I registered, but stayed here until the 5th or 6th? I live with my grandparents when I'm at college, so my room is available regardless, and that will preserve the secret as long as possible."

"What about Christmas?"

"I'd enjoy spending the holidays with my family, of course, but I can live without it. We'd be going to my grandparents' and I'm there all the time anyway."

"That sounds like the best possible solution," Heidi said. "Thank you, Mark."

* * *

><p>After Phil left, Kurt went back to the Mood bag to remove the two two-yard pieces of unisex plaid cashmere that would become scarves for his friends among the designers. The fabric was quite thick so it would be warm, and was the softest thing he had ever run his fingertips across. One piece was an elegant black and dark gray; the other was burgundy and black, with a thin stripe of white to set off the colors. Marisol had left the rotary cutter at his request without asking any awkward questions, and it made quick work of cutting the 12" strips. He ran the 10 scarves through the serger to finish the long edges. He would ravel short ends into a knotted fringe later, if he could figure out a place where he could get away from everyone for a while. <em>I may have to come back here to get some privacy. I can't hide in the bathroom for hours tying fringe.<em> He wasn't making scarves for all the designers, but he wanted something for all three of the girls, and the guys he had bonded with: Ernesto, Jonny, Andrew, and now Chris. That left him with three. It wouldn't be appropriate to give any of the judges anything, of course, but Jo had been very helpful in getting him the use of the workroom. She didn't have any influence on the outcome of the contest, so it would probably be okay to give her a scarf. She would be considered the same category as Blaine, and his gift had been approved, but Kurt thought it would be better to ask. He sent Heidi a quick e-mail. The final two, he earmarked for George and Blaine. He folded them and put them back in the bag, finishing up just as Heidi's reply came in.

_That's fine. I'm sure she'll love it. ~ H.K._

Kurt stared at the e-mail, bemused. _I never noticed that - we have the same initials, just reversed. I wonder if our middle initials match._ For some reason, his password popped into his mind again, but he still couldn't figure out what was bugging him, so he began drafting the patterns for Blaine's shirt.

* * *

><p>When Sandy and Mark had sketched out the script for the talent show to their mutual satisfaction, Sandy considered sending him back up to his apartment by himself. It wouldn't be against the rules because he was inside the building and they were between challenges, but it was so rare that Amy offered to do anything, Sandy thought it would be a good idea to reinforce the behavior. She buzzed Amy's line, hoping for the best, but preparing herself for the worst - a rude, sarcastic answer - and using the speaker phone in case she needed a witness later. Heidi insisted on professionalism and courtesy from her staff at all times; people who didn't meet the standard swiftly found themselves unemployed. "Amy, if you have time, Mark is ready to go back to his apartment."<p>

Much to Sandy's amazement, Amy sounded delighted to hear from her. "Sandy, I'm so glad you called. This is perfect timing. I'll be right over. I just need to finish up one little job, if Mark doesn't mind waiting a minute or two."

"I don't mind waiting, Amy," Mark said immediately. "Just take your time."

Amy reapplied her lipstick and ran a comb through her hair. She checked herself in the mirror, then unbuttoned one more button of her blouse, revealing the lace at the edge of the camisole she was wearing underneath. "I'm running a designer up to his apartment, and then I'm taking my break, Matt," she announced as she left. "I should be back in about 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>As soon as he heard that Amy was headed their direction, Blaine decided it would be a perfect time to pick up the socks for next week. He told Sandy where he was going and escaped, taking a route that wouldn't cross Amy's path. He wasn't afraid of her, but one unpleasant encounter per day was plenty. It was a beautiful day, crisp and clear, so he decided to walk. Heidi encouraged walking and using public transport whenever possible, both for the good of the environment and the health of the employees, and she never minded if an errand took a little longer because of it, so Blaine walked as often as possible, even when the weather wasn't wonderful, but it was a treat today. He bought 3 pairs each of gray, black, brown and navy socks, choosing pairs with subtle patterns when he could, then headed for the workroom at Parsons, whistling quietly as he walked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ready, Mark?" Amy asked, leaning on the door frame and sticking just her head into the office. She wasn't dressed inappropriately, but Sandy was a little bit of a prude and she didn't want to listen to any comments. "How was your meeting?" she asked as they waited for the elevator.<p>

"It was great! I'm going to be the MC for the talent show. Are you planning to be there?"

"I wasn't going to, but if you're performing, I wouldn't dream of missing it. I have a 15-minute break right now. We could go sit somewhere and you could tell me all about it."

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked shyly as the elevator doors opened. "We could get some tea and split a muffin or whatever you like."

"What a lovely idea! Why didn't I think of that?" She pushed the button for the lobby. _He really is a sweet man._

* * *

><p>The burgundy silk shirt was rapidly taking shape under Kurt's skillful hands. He had worked alone for a while after Phil left, but Jo had returned to the workroom to arrange Marisol's winning look on the mannequin along the wall of honor. Kurt was using the sewing machine, so he was in the other room, but he left the door open so he and Jo could converse as they worked. He was just getting ready to start attaching the rather tricky front facing when he was panicked by the sound of Jo's voice raised in greeting. "Blaine! What brings you here?" she asked loudly.<p>

"Are you okay, Jo? You're yelling at me."

Kurt was thinking fast. _I can just keep very quiet and hope he doesn't come back here, but he probably will. I could just say the shirt is for Lars or myself or Dad, but I'd rather he not see it at all. _He swept all the shirt pieces back into the Mood bag.

"Am I? I'm so sorry. My ears are stopped up. It must be allergies. Is this better?"

Blaine just looked at her. "No-oo," he said, drawing out the word. "You're still yelling."

Kurt looked frantically around the room. _Why am I here? I need to pretend to be doing something._ His eye fell on the last four gift bags. He had finished them hours ago, but Blaine didn't know that. He seized one, turned it inside out, aligned it under the presser foot and began to sew over the existent seam. The thread was the wrong color, but Blaine probably wouldn't notice, and it was just a gift bag so it didn't matter much. _Oh, I should go out and say 'hi'. With any luck, he won't come in here at all._ He stopped the machine and pushed his chair back.

"Is that Blaine?" he asked cheerfully as he entered the workroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I got some socks for next week, but I'm sure you won't like any of them. Heidi says you can still request what you want, but we'll have these available for anyone who wants them. What are you up to?" He turned to the accessory wall to find a place for the socks.

As soon as Blaine couldn't see him, Kurt mouthed 'thank you' to Jo. She nodded and grinned, enjoying their shared secret. "If I tell you, Heidi will have to kill you, so please don't ask," he said with a wicked grin.

"Oooh! A secret? That's a _switch_! I guess I'll just have to search the room from _top_ to _bottom_," Blaine replied, looking just as devilish, laughing in delight when Kurt blushed.

Jo looked from one to the other. _Okay, the 'Heidi' remark is obvious, but what is this top/bottom thing, and how is it that they have private jokes, anyway?_

"I guess I'd better get back to the office. Are you ready to go? We could walk back together," Blaine offered.

Jo glanced swiftly at Kurt, who shook his head. "I'm having trouble getting this skirt exactly the way I want it. It's such a beautiful dress; I want to do it justice," she said. "I think I'll be here a while."

"Are we still on for 1:00 Blaine?"

"Absolutely! My guitar is in the office. I'll pick it up and meet you at the apartment. I have to bring Annie and Marisol their phones." He turned to Jo and added, "we're practicing for the talent show. Kurt has a beautiful voice." He walked out, humming as he went, moving to the music and doing a Warbler-esque turn as he went through the door.

When Blaine had disappeared down the hall, Jo handed Kurt a large black plastic garbage bag. "I brought a few things I thought you might need. That's not the most elegant container, but I didn't want anyone to see what was in there."

His curiosity piqued, Kurt opened the bag. "Oh, Jo, thank you so much! I hadn't thought this far ahead." He pulled out a tape, scissors, a shirt box, white tissue, two rolls of wrapping paper, coordinating ribbons, a package of gift tags and some pre-made bows.

"I know that's a lot, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go fun or elegant with the gift wrap. That's some stuff we had at home, so just return what you don't use and feel free to use all of it if you need to."

"Jo, this is fantastic, and you really saved my life just then when Blaine came in. May I give you a hug?" She held out her arms with a smile, and he embraced her.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to the office, there was a box on his desk. <em>Oh, Burt's video is here.<em> _He wants me to watch it._ He unpacked it. _I have to transfer the video to my computer anyway for editing. I'll do that now and watch it at the same time._

The video started with a tight shot on a woman Blaine didn't recognize. _Oh, that must be Becca._

"Hi, Kurt. Merry Christmas. We all miss you, and we're looking forward to seeing you on television. I'm helping your dad make this video and I wanted to say 'hi' in case you were wondering who was holding the camera." The picture swayed and shook as Burt handed the camera to Becca and she focused on him.

"Hi, Kiddo. Merry Christmas! I don't know if you've opened your present yet, but I hope you like it. Be sure to thank Blaine - he went to a lot of trouble for me. I know you're worrying about my diet, so I thought I'd take you along on a trip to the grocery store." Becca zoomed out so the entrance to the store was clearly visible behind Burt. Blaine watched as Burt got a cart and went through the automatic doors, Becca evidently walking backwards in front of him. "Okay, here we are in the produce section. Let's see what's on our list. _Becca, watch out!_" There was a bump and the picture shook again. Apologies could be heard from Burt and Becca, and the woman with whom Becca had collided was laughing and reassuring them that she was fine. "Okay, Kiddo, let's try this again. We need broccoli, baby carrots, yellow onions, and sweet potatoes." Burt quickly located the items and placed them in his cart. "You'll notice," he said with a grin, "how quickly I found everything. That's because, as I've told you many times, _I know how to take care of myself!_" Burt and Becca moved into the fruit area. "Next, we have apples and oranges." Burt filled a bag with half a dozen oranges, then turned to the apples. To Burt's evident dismay, the counter was filled with a multiplicity of varieties: blushing Pink Lady apples, enormous Jonagolds, bright green Granny Smiths, red and green Braeburns, pink and yellow Galas, and dark red Winesaps. "Good grief! How am I supposed to know which ones to get?" he muttered to himself. After thinking a minute, he looked at the prices and decided on the most inexpensive of the group, placing several shiny Granny Smiths in a bag.

"Excuse me," said a tentative voice. It sounded like the lady they had bumped into on the way into the store. Becca swung the camera around to reveal a pleasant-looking woman, a little younger than Burt. "Are you planning to eat those apples or cook with them?"

"I'm going to eat one with my sandwich at lunch every day. Is that important?"

"Granny Smith apples are very tart. They're great for pies, but not good for eating raw. I think you might like these better." She handed him a Gala.

Burt's face broke into a broad smile. "Thank you. The last time I bought apples, they had two kinds. This was a little confusing."

"I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying earlier. Is your son in the military?"

"No, he's in New York filming a television show. It's called _Project Runway_."

"_I love that show!_ I remember - I was so excited that there was a contestant from Lima. Let me think … oh, Kurt, right? His interview was great. I remember he talked about you. I especially liked the way he puts his mother into his designs. I'm Carole, by the way. Carole Hudson." She extended her hand.

Burt shook it firmly. "Burt Hummel. It's nice to meet you. This is Becca. She's a full-time mechanic at the garage, part-time videographer, and a good friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Becca. I won't offer to shake hands since you have the camera. What garage - oh, silly question - Hummel's Tires, right?"

"The best in town! If you ever have a problem with your car that you or your husband can't fix, come see us. We'll take care of you." Even though the video was for Kurt, Becca wasn't going to pass up a chance to promote the business.

"I'm a widow," Carole said quietly. Becca started to apologize, only to be stopped by a gesture from Carole. "No, it's fine. My husband died a long time ago, and you didn't know. I can fix some things myself, but it's always good to know a competent mechanic and a garage you can have confidence in. I especially like the idea that my car would be worked on by a woman. Listen, I'm messing up the video for your son. I'll get out of the way now. It was nice meeting you both." With that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few updates may be a little slower. I'm busy Tuesday and Wednesday evening next week.<strong>


	32. Oatmeal Cookies

**I love seeing all the noms de plume when you guys alert or review. Everyone is so much more creative than I was.**

**M - thank you. **

**ObservantReader - yes, that 'nary' was for you. I worked it in right before I posted it, and I forgot to mention it. I'm glad you liked the grocery scene.**

**ABundleOfDaydreams - my updates are sort of 'as the spirit moves me', or maybe 'as the characters move me' would be more accurate**

**I have to apologize to the person who gave me the idea for the end of this chapter. I can not find the e-mail and FF doesn't have a search feature. If you will remind me of where it came from, I'll credit you.**

**I know I said this before, but I really appreciate all of you who review and read and recommend this fic to other. I wish I could give you each a hug and one of Jen's cookies.**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he watched the rest of the video. There were a few more scenes after the grocery store: quick messages from the Burt's employees and their families, all filmed in the garage. In the background of one, Blaine could see a woman standing beside what was evidently her car, talking to Burt. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if it might be the woman from the grocery store. Blaine hoped it was; she seemed nice and Burt certainly deserved to be happy with someone. <em>I can call him and he can gush about Carole and I can rave about Kurt. No, that wouldn't be weird at all.<em> He decided not to edit the video much; Becca had done a good job and the occasional shakiness just added to its charm. Heidi hadn't specified how she wanted the videos handled, but he figured he would probably be putting them on DVDs that she would hand out at some point. He was struck by a sudden idea. It would be a little extra trouble for him, but he really didn't mind, and it had the potential to be really funny. He buzzed Heidi and explained his idea.

"That's great, Blaine," she chuckled. "Is there any way to tell which ones we catch?"

"I'll have to upload each video individually anyway, so they'll each have a different link. I can set it up so the system notifies us if a video is accessed."

"You realize this is going to be a lot of work for you either late on the 24th or very early on the 25th, don't you?"

"Yes, but I really don't mind. We'd be using our own server instead of YouTube, so I can upload everything ahead of time and just rename the files late that evening. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes and I can remote in and do it from home."

"Okay, set up a new e-mail account in the name 'Heidi Klaus' and send the messages from there. Have any mail the account receives forwarded to you and me. When will you be ready?"

"The video cameras are supposed to come back tomorrow. I was going to say we can do it as soon as your part is taped, but it might be better to wait until I've verified that we actually have a video from each family. So far, all I have are Annie, Marisol, and Kurt. I'd feel terrible if I promised something we couldn't deliver."

"That's a good point. Call wardrobe and find out if they have something appropriate for me to wear, and get Phil or Juan lined up. What do I have on my schedule for tomorrow?"

"As far as I know, nothing unusual is going on. Isaac is coming in to see me at 10:00 and I suggested he bring his daughter with him. I thought she might like to see the office, and it would be easier to talk to her directly if I had any questions about the jewelry."

"See if you can set up filming for 9:30 on the runway set at Parsons. And speaking of Christmas, we need to let the designers have their phones sometime during day. Let's aim for early after... oh, no, we can't do that. That would mean asking someone to work on Christmas day. I'm already asking a lot of everyone to work on the 24th and 26th. Let me think about this a minute."

Blaine hesitated. _I don't want Heidi to start feeling sorry for me, because there isn't any need. I'm perfectly happy with my life. But it isn't right to stay silent if I can solve a problem for her._ "I can take care of it. I have somewhere I need to be from about 10:00 until 3:00, but if we can work around that, I don't mind at all."

"If you really don't mind, that would be great. I'm afraid the designers will be unhappy about not being with their families on Christmas. I was considering giving them their phones on the 24th and picking them up on the 26th, but I hate to do that in the middle of a challenge. I think this is better. If you can think of anything else that might help them, let me know."

_In for a penny, in for a pound, I suppose._ "Some of them might want to come with me on Christmas."

"Blaine, you know you can't take the designers to your family Christmas" Heidi said gently. "I appreciate the offer, but it just wouldn't be a good idea."

"It's not my family Christmas. My parents are out of state, so I'll see them after this season wraps. Skyping isn't quite as good as being in the same room with them, but it's pretty close. I'll be helping with dinner at one of the family shelters, and I'll probably stay for a while and sing with the kids or read stories or something. They can always use some extra hands if anyone else wants to come along."

"That's a wonderful idea! Send an e-mail and let me know how many respond. Make it clear that this is completely optional. I don't want people going because they think they will look bad if they don't. And send me the information on the shelter. I can't be there in person, but I can make a donation."

_She never ceases to amaze me!_ "Thanks, Heidi. I know they will appreciate it."

* * *

><p>Amy had thoroughly enjoyed her break. Mark paid for her tea despite her protests, and they had shared a chocolate chunk scone, breaking off small pieces and eating them, Mark insisting that Amy take the ones with large gooey pieces of chocolate. The more time she spent with him, the more she liked him. He was cute, funny, and attentive, and he seemed to really like her. In fact, the only fault she could find with him was that he would be leaving soon. She wasn't sure if she wanted a long distance relationship, even with someone as nice as Mark, so maybe it would be better to discourage him. The last thing she needed was somebody chasing her around, bothering her with annoying e-mails and texts, but he <em>was <em>awfully sweet. Maybe she would keep her options open until she learned a little more about him, what he planned to do with his life. _I need to figure out how to spend more time with him. Someone has to ride herd on the eliminated designers. I wonder if I could work something out with that. Of course, I'd still be stuck with the job after Mark leaves._ She decided to think about it a little longer before she made a decision.

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised to get a nearly immediate response to his e-mail about the homeless shelter. <em>Jen must have been in front of her computer.<em>

Blaine - All three of us girls are in! Kurt's not here right now but I'd bet dollars to donuts that he'll go along. On a personal note, I want to thank the _Runway _staff for providing this opportunity. I had a substance abuse problem a few years ago and nearly ended up on the streets myself. Someone gave me a hand up, and I'm glad to have a chance to pay some of that forward, even if it's in a small way. If it's permitted, we'd like to make a shopping trip to get a few things to donate. Do you know if the shelter has a wish list?

Annie wants to know if you're coming for supper tonight. ~Jen

He decided to respond even though he didn't have the answers to most of her questions. He hated to turn down the supper invitation, but he needed to get home. Some of the pressure was off for Kurt's CD, now that he knew he would see the designers on Christmas, but he still needed to finish his song for the talent show. He had most of the verses written - in fact he had too many verses and needed to cut something - but he wasn't at all happy with the bridge. _I hate it, but I really need to put a little distance between the two of us if I'm going to make it through to the end of February without doing something embarrassing, or worse, completely inappropriate. _

Jen - I'll check with Heidi about the shopping trip, but we should be able to work something out. I know they usually want basic things like body wash, deodorant, wash cloths, toothbrushes, … well, I'm sure you get the idea. As far as supper, I appreciate the invitation, but I've got some things to take care of at home tonight. I'll be up a little before 1:00 with Annie and Marisol's phones, though. ~ B

He forwarded Jen's message to Heidi, removing the last line, not trying to hide anything but because it was not germane, and adding a suggestion that Friday morning might be a good time for the shopping trip. He was about to call wardrobe when another e-mail from Jen came in.

We'll do it another time, then. ~ Jen

* * *

><p>Jen looked up from her computer. "Blaine's not coming for supper, but he's bringing the phones, so we need to make a decision - do we try to hide all these cookies, make up a story, or just tell him the truth?"<p>

Annie smiled. "Go out into the hall, walk down to the elevators and back three times, then come inside."

"What? I don't understand."

"I don't understand, either, Annie," Marisol chimed in.

"Fine. Both of you do it. Just go. If you don't understand when you get back, I'll explain it to you." Annie laughed as she shooed them out the door.

Moments later, they were back. Annie opened the door and waited for them to figure it out. Realization dawned on both faces almost immediately. The apartment was redolent with the tantalizing aromas of cinnamon, cloves, vanilla, coconut and chocolate from Jen's oatmeal cookies.

"Oh! It smells _good_ in here!" exclaimed Marisol. "I guess we got used to it and didn't notice it. Anyone who comes in here is going to know what we've been doing, even if we get rid of all the evidence."

"So I guess hiding the cookies won't work," Jen agreed. "I think we ended up with about nine dozen, right Marisol? What if we hide most of them and put a few out on a plate? We can always claim it was a small batch and we ate the rest of them." They set to work packaging the cookies and stashing them in the pantry.

* * *

><p>Kurt was tired from his morning of sewing, but quite pleased with the results. If he could get just one more hour at Parsons, the shirt would be finished. He wished he had bought some of the heart buttons with his personal funds, but he hadn't thought of that when he was at Mood. Fortunately, the sewing machine had a built-in stitch that embroidered a small heart. He didn't know how Blaine would feel about having a heart on the shirt, so he had hidden it on the inside of the left front pocket, placing it on the hem so it wasn't visible from the outside, and using matching thread to make it as inconspicuous as possible. He wanted Blaine to look good in the shirt, but he also wanted it to be comfortable to perform in. With that in mind, he had redrafted the long sleeves to make them easy to roll up to just below the elbow and added a tab to hold them in place. He had also used a concealed placket below mid-chest so the buttons wouldn't scratch Blaine's guitar. He put the shirt back in the Mood bag and stashed it in his area along with the wrapping materials just as Jo arrived to escort him back to the apartment.<p>

"Were you able to finish," she asked, "or do you need more time?"

"I'm not quite done. Would it be possible to come back at 8:30 tomorrow for about two hours? I don't think I'll need that long, but I want to be sure."

"Of course you can. Do you want to stay longer now? I can come back," she offered.

Kurt stretched his back and shoulders. "No, I'm tired and I want to get some lunch before rehearsal. This is harder than making something for the challenges because it's actually going to be used, so I can't get away with any mistakes. I don't want buttons falling off or a sleeve coming loose while Blaine is wearing it."

"Yes, you wouldn't want to hold anything together with glue or tape, like we've seen on the runway a few times," Jo laughed. "I'm sure it won't come to that, though." She locked the workroom and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just about to leave for lunch when the phone rang. Sandy answered it, then put the caller on hold. "It's Isaac, asking for you. Do you want me to tell him you've already gone and he should call back tomorrow?" she asked.<p>

"No, I'll take it." He waited while she transferred the call. "Hi, Isaac! What's up?"

"My Mimi is so excited about the jewelry! She's making a pin especially for Kurt, to thank him, you see. We DVR'd the first episode since I did the makeup for a number of them, and she watched all the clips he was in, especially when he was talking about his mama. She's been working on it ever since you called. It'll be finished by the time we come in tomorrow. She really wants him to have it, but I explained that she might not be allowed to give it to him. Can you see if it would be okay?"

"Sure. I'm going to put you on hold so I can talk to Heidi." Blaine and Sandy both had the authority to make most decisions, and Blaine could have refused without consulting anyone. This was clearly against the rules prohibiting outside contact, but Blaine was hoping Heidi would make an exception. He buzzed her phone and explained the situation.

"That's very sweet of her. You're right; it is against the rules, so we'd better have the meeting take place in my office. 10:00 is cutting it a little close for me. Let's reschedule for 11:00. Have Kurt in my office before Isaac gets here please, so the only contact Isaac's daughter has with Kurt takes place in my presence." Heidi frowned. "What is her name? I can't keep calling her 'Isaac's daughter'."

"I'm pretty sure her name is Mimi. Isaac always says 'my Mimi' but I think that's just the way he talks."

As soon as she broke the connection, Heidi placed another call. "Hey, it's me. Can you be in my office a little before 11:00 tomorrow? I have someone bringing some jewelry. I don't know if it's any good or not, but I thought you might want to see it. Kurt likes it."

In the outer office, Blaine reconnected to Isaac. "Heidi says it would be fine, as long as we can reschedule. Will that be okay? She has something else going on first, so she asked that you not come any earlier than 11:00."

"Wonderful, Mon! We'll see you at 11:00 on the dot."

Blaine sent an e-mail to Kurt, picked up the two phones, his laptop and his guitar, bade Sandy goodbye, and headed out to lunch.

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt noticed when he got back to the apartment was the wonderful aroma. "Jen, are those your cookies? They smell great. Do we have any to sample?"<p>

"Here you go." She put one on a plate and filled a small glass with milk. "I guess you're old enough to have your dessert first if you want to. There's chicken salad in the fridge if you want a sandwich. Have you read your e-mail lately?"

"These taste even better than they smell!" he exclaimed around the bite of cookie in his mouth. "Is there something going on?"

Jen told him about the Christmas visit to the homeless shelter and the possible shopping trip for donations.

"That's a great idea. I might not be able to go shopping with you, but I'll make a donation if that's okay. I'm still not finished with my project. And don't be nosy - I'm not telling you what it is."

"Hmph. See if you get any more of my oatmeal cookies, then. In fact, I think I'll take that one back, too." She grabbed for it, but Kurt snatched the cookie away and held it behind his back, leaving her with just the empty plate.

"I'm not giving this up without a fight! These are almost too good to give away. I need this recipe."

* * *

><p>Blaine had only a few yards down the hall when he realized that while he could probably manage the two phones and the laptop at lunch, it wasn't a good idea to take the guitar with him, so instead of going out to the street, he stopped at the concierge desk.<p>

"Hi, George! How's it going?"

"Blaine! It's good to see you. I can't complain. What can I do for you?"

"Can I leave my guitar and my laptop in the storage room while I go to lunch?"

"Sure, no problem. I was just about to go to lunch myself. Want some company?"

"That would be great! Pret a Manger okay with you?"

As soon as George's relief arrived, they left, walking the short distance in comfortable silence. It wasn't until they were settled at a table with their food in front of them that George started his gentle questioning. "So, did you get your present figured out?"

"Yes, I did," Blaine replied. "I did the brainstorming exercise that you suggested, and ended up realizing that he likes music, so I'm making him a CD. It's perfect because it's inexpensive so he won't feel bad when he doesn't have a present for me, but it's still personal."

"Are you putting your original songs on it?"

_How does he know I compose? This is getting a little spooky. _"Okay, George. I can see that _maybe_ you would have known that this was for a 'him' and not a 'her', but what makes you think I compose?"

George laughed. "All the signs are there. Your guitar case is, shall we say, rather worn, so you've had it a while and it's obviously had hard use. You're comfortable carrying it, too. You're bright and articulate, and you use language very carefully. But the kicker is that lately, as you walk through the lobby in the morning, you hum something, then you stop and think, then you hum it again slightly differently, as if you were working on a song in the subway and you haven't quite put it away yet. One of my kids used to do that."

Blaine put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. "Okay, you got me. I admit it; I have dabbled with songwriting, but I'm not putting anything original on the CD. I'm just making something he can sing along to. I'm playing the accompaniment so the CD doesn't have any actual value."

"So what's the song for?"

"I'm thinking about performing it at the talent show if I can get it finished by then. Sandy needed one more act."

"Great! I'm looking forward to hearing it." When he saw Blaine's puzzled look, he continued. "Heidi invited me. Margaret and I will both be there."

* * *

><p>Blaine got to the apartment a little before 1:00 and found the door open, Marisol and Annie waiting eagerly. Marisol was holding a plate with a cookie and Annie had a glass of milk. "We'll trade you for the phones," they chorused.<p>

"Have fun!" he said, exchanging the phones for the food. "Sandy will be here to pick them up at 1:30," he called after them. He shut the door with his foot, and took his dessert to the table.

"Hi, Blaine. You owe me a donut," Jen said by way of greeting. She waited for the penny to drop.

Blaine looked confused for several seconds before his face cleared. "Oh, Kurt is going to the shelter with us." He took a bite of cookie.

"Got it in one," she confirmed. "How do you like it? Feel free to heap praises upon my head."

"This is your recipe, then? It's really good." He took another bite. "Really, really good. It's like several different cookies at once. The first bite was raisin and coconut, and this one was peanut butter and chocolate." He took another bite and a sip of milk. "And the best part is that there wasn't any torture associated with it."

Jen laughed. "That was fun. It showed me a side of Heidi I never suspected. She's a complex person, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Just when I think I have her all figured out, she surprises me again. Is Kurt here?"

"He's brushing his teeth, I think. He should be right out. If not, I'll go get him, but I don't want to disturb Marisol if I don't have to. Would you like another cookie? We still have a few left."

"No, thank you. I just had lunch. Considering what all of you put me through with the cake, I shouldn't say this, but I know Sandy would love one when she comes to pick up the phones. Oh, hi, Kurt. Are you ready to practice?"

"I've been looking forward to it all day. I love to sing, and I don't get much chance any more," Kurt said wistfully. "In high school, it was the highlight of my day, and I miss it so much. This is a real treat for me."

"You can still sing any time you want," Jen said, somewhat surprised. "None of us would mind if you sang."

Kurt laughed. "I can tell you never sang as part of a group. It's fine to sing alone or with a song on the radio, but there's something about blending your voice with that of another person that's … I don't know … it's hard to explain..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he struggled for words.

"It's a case of the whole being greater than the sum of its parts, both figuratively and literally," Blaine explained. "Adding harmonies to a melody strengthens it and supports it and makes it much richer than any of the sounds alone, and working as a group to produce something beautiful is a wonderful feeling. You end up being really close to people you sing with on a regular basis."

Kurt looked at him in awe. "That's it, exactly."

"Okay, enough of this. I've had my dessert, so let's go make some music!"

* * *

><p>Since they were working on Christmas carols, Blaine decided to leave his guitar in the storeroom and use the keyboard in the lounge. He turned the volume down so they wouldn't disturb anyone, and Kurt opened his notebook. They began to prepare a set list, starting with easy songs like <em>Jingle Bells<em> and _Joy to the World_, occasionally adding a slower song like _Silent Night._ Blaine told Kurt what Heidi had said about allowing the designers to sing a sad song if that's what they wanted, so they made a separate list of upbeat songs to do afterwards to get everyone back in a joyous mood.

"What's your favorite Christmas song, Blaine?" Kurt asked when they took a short break to rest their voices.

Blaine didn't even have to think about it. "_Silver Bells_. I like to sing the echo part_._ What's yours?"

"_Carol of the Bells_, but that one's hard to do as a sing-along. Most people don't know the words and I don't think the two of us could carry it," Kurt said regretfully. "What do you think about _O Holy Night_?"

"That's so pretty, but not so good for a sing-along. You could perform it as a solo, though, and maybe some people would join in."

"The English version or the French version?"

"I didn't know French was an option. You are a man of many talents, Mr. Hummel."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Anderson. I'm glad my high school French class impresses somebody. Are you ready to sing a little more?"

* * *

><p>When Sandy got to the apartment, all three girls were waiting in the living room. "I'm sorry, Ladies, but I have to pick up your phones now," she said gently.<p>

"Here you go," said Annie cheerfully, handing her both phones. "Thank you for coming to get them. Jen's been baking. Would you like a cookie?"

"That's why it smells so good in here! I'd love one!" Sandy said enthusiastically. "Heidi won't mind if I'm gone a few minutes longer, as long as I don't tell her I've gotten more of Jen's cooking.

"Blaine said you might like one," Jen laughed. "Sandy, do think there's any chance we could arrange a little shopping trip? Kurt's got some mysterious project going that he won't tell me about, and I'm afraid it might involve Christmas presents."

"Oh, that sounds just like him! I'd like to get him something anyway; he's such a nice person," Annie said.

Marisol's mouth dropped open. "I've got _several _gifts I need to buy. It really would be nice if we could get to a store."

"I'll tell you what - Heidi's already approved the trip to get things to donated to the homeless shelter for tomorrow morning, and we have a car so you won't have to carry a bunch of stuff back. I'll see if she'll let us make a few more stops. Think about where you'd like to go and e-mail me a list. This cookie is wonderful! Do you share the recipe, Jen?"

"What if Kurt wants to go along?" worried Marisol.

"He'll be busy all morning, so that won't be a problem. He asked me if I would buy some things for him to donate if we went without him," said Jen.

"Perfect! That's settled."

"Here's a cookie for Heidi." Jen handed Sandy a small plastic bag. "I'll e-mail you the recipe."

* * *

><p>"How about some coffee? It's my turn to buy." Blaine turned off the keyboard and replaced the dust cover.<p>

"I'd love to, but don't you have something you want to do with the rest of your afternoon off?"

_Yes - have coffee with you._ "Heidi didn't give me much warning, so I don't have anything special planned. Do you want your usual or are you in the mood to try something new?"

"My 'usual'? We've only had coffee once," Kurt teased.

"I told you the first day we met - I know all the big designers' coffee orders."

"You remember that?"

_The moment we met? Are you kidding?_ "Of course I do." Blaine's voice was lower and full of meaning, but Kurt didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't react. "It was right after you finished judging my apparel."

"'Judging' is such a harsh word. Let's say 'appreciating'. You have quite the sense of style."

Blaine inclined his head in mock humility. "Thank you kindly, Sir."

"Except for that hair."

_I know - all these awful curls. _"Hey! What's wrong with my hair?" demanded Blaine playfully, his lower lip jutting out into a pout.

"You use entirely too much gel. Hair isn't supposed to be glued down like that." Kurt poked gently at the stiffened curls. "How do you expect some cute girl to run her fingers through that? She'd probably break a fingernail."

_I'd like to have your fingers tugging at my hair. _Blaine was momentarily lost in the vivid images his imagination was painting - Kurt's hand sliding over his jaw and fisting into his curls as their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. He was pulled back to reality by Kurt's chuckle.

"Wow, your eyes got so dark just now! I must have triggered a _really _good memory. But seriously, Blaine, why do you mistreat your hair like that? What's it ever done to you?"

_Get a grip, you idiot. _"I have to gel it into submission so it will stay professional-looking. For some reason, people don't take me seriously when my hair is all wild. But back to our coffee discussion - do you want your usual or something different?"

"I'm always open to new experiences. Surprise me. I'll get us a table."

_Oh, I've got a bunch of new experiences for you. Just say the word. _"Are you sure you trust me?"

"Well, it's just coffee, right? We're not jumping off the roof of a building."

"Is that another _Aladdin _reference? I like that - you just cast me as the hero. Okay, I'll be right back." They separated, Blaine approaching the counter and Kurt finding a table in a quiet corner.

When Blaine joined Kurt at the table, he had a cup in each hand and a plate with a slice of cake and two forks balanced on top of one of the cups. "Let me help you with that," Kurt said as he took the cake and set it on the table. "Which coffee is mine?"

_There's a lot of stuff you could help me with._ "It doesn't matter; they're the same. Do you want me to tell you about the coffee or would you rather just taste it?"

"Taste first, please." Kurt inhaled the steam rising from the cup, smiled in appreciation, and took a tentative sip. "This is nice. It's mild, and there's a hint of cinnamon, I think."

"It's their special Christmas blend. They only have it a few weeks every year. I asked for non-fat milk, by the way."

"Thank you. I like to watch what I eat. I want to avoid heath problems if at all possible."

"I noticed that. I hope that doesn't mean you won't share this cake with me."

"I'm careful, but I'm not a fanatic about it. That cake looks delicious. What is it?"

"It's another of their special Christmas items, and I think it goes perfectly with the coffee." He used one of the forks to pick up a bite from the lighter top layer and offered it to Kurt, who opened his mouth obediently. _You want me to feed you? Do you know how hot that it? Are you torturing me on purpose? I can't do this. I can __**not **__do this. Bad idea!_ He gently placed the cake into Kurt's mouth, trying not to stare at Kurt's lips as they closed sensuously around the fork.

Kurt savored the cake before swallowing. "Yum! Spice cake with a cinnamon icing. That does go well with the coffee. What's the other layer?" The tip of his tongue flicked out and caressed his top lip.

_Can you be any more sexy? 'Cause this really isn't doing it for me. _Blaine loaded the fork with a bite of the dark brown bottom layer and placed it in Kurt's waiting mouth.

"Oh, that's good too! Dark chocolate, not too sweet." He closed his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

_Okay, here goes. I hope you laugh this time._ "So, how do you want to divide this cake up? Top, bottom or switch?"

Kurt's eyes flew open. "You're never going to put that joke to bed, are you?" he snapped in annoyance.

_Put it to __**bed**__? Seriously? _ He gazed steadily at Kurt, struggling not to laugh, waiting for him to realize what he'd said. It didn't take long. Kurt's cheeks turned bright pink as his hand flew to his mouth and he dissolved into giggles.

"I can't _believe _I said that! What is _wrong _with me? I'm not flirting with you, Blaine, I swear. I don't even think I know how to flirt with someone."

_Talk about running fingers through his hair, ask him to feed you, do that tongue thing - that's a pretty good start._ "See, I knew that I could make you laugh about this. I know you're not flirting with me, and even if you were, I told you - I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality. I'd just take it as a compliment and enjoy it. Now, if you want any more of this cake, you'll have to feed yourself."

* * *

><p>Well, there is it. I tried to give you a nice long chapter since it will be a few days until the next one. Look for me on Thursday or Friday.<p> 


	33. Cake and Coffee

**AlwaysKlaine - yes, we'll get there eventually.**

**ObservantReader - I agree that the designers are fairly oblivious, but they aren't spending much time with Blaine and they don't see his thoughts like we do.**

**Orwhatwehave - So far, it's just the two of us that think so. I'm glad you like the story.**

**I'm back a little early. The wonderful reviews I've gotten lately motivated me to stay up last night and work on it, so thank you very much! And once again, thank you to those who are recommending this fic. I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes widened and he looked completely mortified. "Oh, now I'm really embarrassed! When I had sleepovers with the girls and we shared food, they always fed me because they said I would take too much if they didn't. I guess it was because of the growth spurt I had one summer. I grew about six inches in just a few months and I was hungry all the time."<p>

"Clearly, I missed out on that experience."

"Sleepovers?"

_I'd love to. Thanks for asking. _"Well, yes, that too, but I meant the growth spurt. I'm not exactly the tallest guy around."

Kurt looked at him for a moment. "Let's see. What do I say to that? 'Good things come in small packages'?

'_Packages'? Are you sure you're not flirting with me? Your double entendres are worse than Amy's because they're unintentional._ Blaine raised an eyebrow and waited to see if Kurt would figure this one out. When nothing happened, he decided to give him a hint, if only because it was such fun to see him blush. "I think I've been insulted. My _package_ is quite nice, thank you," he said teasingly.

Much to his surprise, Kurt didn't turn a hair. "Conceited much, Anderson?" he asked archly.

"Hey, just saying. I've never had any complaints." _Not that there's been anyone to lodge any, but still._

Kurt looked suddenly shy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you ever get nervous about … well, about …."

_Okay, this has got to be something sexual, or he wouldn't be so reluctant to say it. Given the conversation so far, I'm going to take a shot._ "About being naked in front of someone?"

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Yes! How did you know?"

Blaine shrugged. "Lucky guess, context clues - take your pick. Specifically, you're concerned about being intimate with someone who has the same 'equipment' you do, and who might be making comparisons." _I think I've moved out of the 'friend zone' and into the 'big brother zone'. That's fine, too, at least for now. It might even be a better neighborhood._

Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it. You probably don't even want to think about what two guys do together."

_Should I? He needs to be reassured that I'm okay with this. I'm gonna do it. _Blaine reached across the table and covered Kurt's hand with his own, and looked deep into the beautiful eyes across the table. "Kurt, it's fine. I told you before that I'm here for you and you can tell me anything, and I meant that. I take it you weren't able to discuss this with any of the guys in Ohio, and I can't imagine _any _man having this conversation with a girl. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to bring it up. Besides, I find your point of view very interesting." He gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it to pick up his fork and take a bite of cake.

Kurt sighed. "You're right; I would never bring this up with any of my friends. My dad is great, but there are some things you can't discuss with your dad. It _is _comfortable talking to you, like I've been waiting my whole life for you to come along."

_I've been waiting for you, too, Beautiful!_ Blaine smiled. "Okay, for what it's worth, here's my take on it. It doesn't matter if a person is male or female, gay or straight; we all have anxiety about exposing ourselves to another person. Being intimate with someone is probably the most vulnerable position anyone can be in."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds like something my dad said once. I think straight guys have it a little easier, though. With a girl, there's nothing to compare it to. Even if she's had some experience, it's not right there in the room with you. But with a guy …."

"Look, Kurt, I'm pretty sure you aren't the type to get in a situation like that with some random man, so you would be with someone you love, someone who is worthy of you, someone you feel a real connection with." _Me, for example. _

"That's true. I'm not going to jump into bed with just anyone. I know that one perfect person is out there somewhere, the one I'm meant to be with, and I'm determined to wait for him, no matter how long it takes."

"And it would probably be a gradual thing, right? You wouldn't sleep with him on the first date, and you wouldn't go from nothing to everything all at once, even if he is your soulmate. You'd be taking it slowly, learning about each other, getting comfortable with one stage before moving to the next."

"That's true."

"So when you finally get to that point, is that what you would be thinking about - whether he measures up to your expectations?"

Kurt looked shocked. "Of course not," he said indignantly. "That's the last thing I would be thinking."

_I'm glad to hear it. _"Well, then. You've answered your own question. Your partner isn't going to be judging you either. If anything, he'll be more concerned about how he looks." Blaine reached across to cover Kurt's hand again. "And don't worry, Kurt. You're a wonderful person and any man would be lucky to have you. Your soulmate is out there, waiting for you. Maybe you've already met him and don't even know it. Now," he added briskly, "don't make me eat all this cake by myself." He pushed the plate toward Kurt.

* * *

><p>"What do you think we should get Kurt for Christmas? Is the oven ready yet?" Annie stood in the kitchen, newly-filled cookie sheet in hand, waiting for the oven to finish preheating.<p>

Jen opened the oven door. "What should I set the timer on? I haven't got a clue what to do about Kurt. Should we all go in together?"

"Ten minutes. That's a good idea. Then we could get him something a little nicer. Marisol, quit eating the cookie dough!"

"But it's _so_ good!" Marisol grabbed another bite. "He seemed pretty impressed with my rotary cutter. Maybe we could get him one. Of course, he'd also need a ruler and a cutting mat to go with it."

"What would that cost? Jen, get your fingers out of the bowl! If you two keep eating the dough, we won't have enough cookies."

"I'm not sure, Annie. It's been a while since I've bought any tools, but I think we could get a mat and a ruler at Mood for about $20 each, and the cutter should be about $10. What do you call this recipe again?"

"Christmas Rock Cookies. That sounds good to me, Marisol. What do you think, Jen?"

"Me, too. The price seems right and it's something we know he doesn't have and could probably use."

"Okay, I'll e-mail Sandy and tell her where we want to go. Stay out of the cookie dough!"

* * *

><p>"Where did you grow up, Blaine?"<p>

"I think I told you my family moved frequently. Dad is a freelance corporate reorganization specialist, and nearly every job was in a different state. He and Mom didn't want to split up the family, so every time he went to a new job, we went with him. If we stayed in a house for nine months, it was unusual. One time we were in Texas, Missouri, California, and New York during the same year. I think that was the worst time. After that, Mom put her foot down and insisted that Dad take jobs with bigger companies so we would be in one place longer. The only places I've ever been more than a year are Dalton and here."

"I can't imagine that. I've lived in the same house my entire life. Wasn't it hard changing schools so often, always being the new kid?"

"Yeah, that was tough sometimes. After a few years, my mom started home-schooling me. It was easier than dealing with different textbooks and sometimes being ahead and sometimes behind."

"So where did you perform, if you weren't in school?"

"Community theatre if the timing worked out, and I went to a music camp every summer, but the first real group I belonged to was the Warblers. I didn't mind being home-schooled, but it was kind of lonely sometimes. Dalton was amazing - so many friends. I never had that before. Now that I think about it, I guess it was sort of like a huge slumber party. We had roommates, and there was always something going on in the evenings. Oh, I guess you know that, though."

"Well, according to Wes, you were very successful. Front man in your senior year, - or was it longer than that?"

"Most of my junior year, too. Don't look so impressed. I was just in the right place at the right time. What about you?"

"Glee Club was the first group I performed with, too. My junior high didn't really have anything. I did some plays in high school, but no major roles or anything. So which do you prefer: acting or singing?"

"I'd call 'Officer Krupke' a major role. My first choice would be musical theatre, but if I have to choose one over the other, I'd pick the music. I don't know, though. Maybe that part of my life is over."

"I don't believe that for a minute. You've got too much talent, and you obviously enjoy performing. There must be dozens of community theatres in New York. Even if it's just open mic somewhere, you should keep singing. Besides, didn't you tell me you had dreams of recording professionally one day?"

"Yeah, well, I'm still not sure why I told you that. I've never told anyone else, never even said it out loud. It just felt right, I guess. We had known each other about two hours, if I remember correctly. "

"I'm honored that you shared it with me," Kurt said softly. "But how do you expect to reach your dreams if you don't go after them?"

* * *

><p>The rehearsal had been fun, but the two-hour conversation that followed it had been incredible. Sitting there on the subway, Blaine knew intellectually that it was completely ridiculous for him to be so in love with a man he barely knew. His brain was telling him that he was in love with the <em>idea <em>of Kurt, something he had made up in his head, and not the real person, but his heart was saying otherwise, and every precious shared moment confirmed that his heart was right - this was it, the only person Blaine would ever want or need. It had been all Blaine could do not to speak up when Kurt started talking about waiting for the right person, no matter how long it took. They had shared dreams and experiences along with the coffee and cake, and it was amazing how compatible they were. Just like their voices, their personalities meshed and complemented each other.

When Blaine got home, he fixed himself a quick dinner and set to work, determined to finalize what he had been thinking of as _Kurt's Song_. The first step was to find another title; probably no one would ask, but he wanted to be prepared, just in case. The next question was what instrumentation to use.

There were a number of factors to consider. _I wish I could talk to someone about this. Maybe …_ He went to his computer and logged onto Facebook. _Yes! He's online!_ He clicked the chat window.

Hey, Wes, got a minute?

_Blaine! For you, always. What's up?_

I need some musical advice. Do you know "Scotch and Soda"?

_Is that a song?_

I'll take that as a 'no'. Do you use Spotify? They have it.

_Okay. Give me a minute._

You want the version from "The Kingston Trio Greatest Hits". IMO, it's the best.

_You never were very humble, were you? Got it._

Okay, IMHO. You don't need to listen to the whole thing, just enough to get a feel for it.

_It's a nice song and I think it would suit your voice._

Thanks, but that's not what I need. I'm doing that song, and another one that's more of a pop song. S&S will be guitar, but the other one could go guitar or keyboard. I'm trying to decide which song to do first, and what instrumentation to use on the second song. If I use guitar for both, the transition will be smoother, but since the feel of the songs is so different, maybe I need a bigger break.

_So what's the second song?_

It's called "Never Thought".

_I don't know that one either. Is it on Spotify?_

No.

_YouTube?_

No.

_You're not being very helpful here, Blaine. Where can I hear the song?_

Do you have to hear it to answer the question?

_Yes._

Give me a few minutes. I'll have to e-mail you an mp3. What's your address?

_It's gmail - donttouchmygavel_

'Why am I not surprised?'

_First Tigger, now Iago. Still not watching anything but Disney animations?_

Again, you recognized it, Wes, so don't laugh at me! Back in a few.

Blaine connected the keyboard to his computer and played the song. He saved the file and e-mailed it to Wes.

Okay, check your e-mail.

Wes?

_Just wait! I'm listening._  
><em>...<em>  
><em>This is good, Blaine! You composed this?<em>

Yeah, I did. How did you know?

_Are you kidding? This has 'Blaine Anderson' written all over it. I can see you climbing on the furniture while you sing it. You ARE going to sing it, aren't you? Where are the vocals?_

**Sigh** BRB

Check your e-mail again.

_Got it._  
><em>…<em>  
><em>So who is he?<em>

Excuse me?

_OMG! It's Kurt, isn't it? This song is about Kurt!_  
><em>...<em>  
><em>Don't ignore me, Blaine. You know you want to talk about this.<em>  
><em>…<em>  
><em>I know you're still there. I can hear you breathing.<em>

Ha, ha. Very funny. Yes, it's about Kurt, and yes, I like him. A lot.

_So why aren't you together? Does he know you like him?_

No, and I don't want him to find out. It wouldn't be appropriate.

_?_

He's a contestant on the show. I'm an employee. Even though I don't have any influence on the outcome, it might look bad. Besides, I don't want to distract him right now. He needs to focus on winning, and I can wait.

_Fair enough. You have my sympathies, though. I'm sure it's hard being around him and not being able to show him how you feel. I'm here, if you ever need to talk about it._

Thanks. A few people here know, (including my boss - that was a fun conversation) but I don't want to talk to any of them about it. It would be nice to have someone to use as a sounding board once in a while.

_Your boss? As in Heidi Klum? Oh, man, I bet that was fun. How did that happen?_

You know we video everything, right? Well, Kurt was pulling me around by the tie, and I got a little indiscreet and let my feelings show. Fortunately, Kurt didn't notice, but Heidi saw the footage.

_He was pulling you around by the tie? That sounds hot!_

Yeah, it was, but it was completely innocent. I had tied it without a mirror and he was fixing it for me. He just caught me off guard.

_I imagine so! Okay, back to the songs. I think you should do your original song second because it's more upbeat and will leave the audience feeling good. S&S needs to be guitar, but I'd use the keyboard for NT. It will put a barrier between you and the audience so when you start singing to him (which I'm sure you will), it won't be as obvious. The break when you move to the keyboard will help change the tone, and won't make the difference in key quite so jarring, especially if you talk a little before you start the second song. You could transpose S&S, but I don't think that's necessary._

That's kind of what I was thinking, too. Thanks for your help.

_No problem. Hey, send me a video of the performance!_

I think you have quite enough videos of me! Later.

_At least you have one fan, no matter what. You should appreciate me! You know, I still get hits on those videos every so often._

You put them online? I'm so going to kill you! You need to take them down.

_They were public performances; there's nothing you can do about it. **evil laugh** I wonder how I can contact Kurt._

Forget it. He's in isolation for the duration of the show, so don't even try.

_Spoil sport! Check your e-mail later._


	34. Jewelry

**AlwaysKlaine - I would respond more if you had PM on, but I don't want to put any spoilers here. However, when you said you could see this Kurt and Blaine looking back in 25 years and laughing, it made me wonder if I might still be telling the story that far down the road, and how ridiculously long it would be if I did. It made me laugh.**

**ObservantReader - I'm glad you like the mentor aspect. I debated quite a while about that scene.**

**Chinablues - _I_ posted the update, and _you _got the ice cream? Something doesn't seem right here. :)**

**Wes is very disappointed that no one sent him any e-mail.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to the apartment, he saw a small Christmas tree on the end table next to the couch, lending a festive air to the room. According to the note he found on the refrigerator, the girls had gone up to the fitness center and would be back in about an hour. The empty apartment was very quiet, and as he prepared supper for the four of them, Kurt had time to think about the things he and Blaine had discussed. Despite Blaine's words, Kurt was pretty sure that he hadn't met his soulmate yet. After all, if he recognized what special friends he and Blaine were destined to be, it stood to reason that he would recognize the man that would become his entire world. It was so nice to have Blaine to talk to, though. He wasn't planning to dump all his unanswered questions and unresolved problems on Blaine, but it was wonderful to know he had someone with whom he could discuss anything. He was positive that Blaine would never laugh at him, or get embarrassed, and would never judge him. He wondered what it would have been like to have Blaine as a friend when he was growing up. <em>I would have had someone to talk to when Mom died, when I was trying to figure out my sexuality, when the bullying got so bad. We could have been in glee club together, maybe sung some duets, even if we never got the competition leads. Blaine probably would have gotten all the solos, though. He and Rachel would have been cute together, or maybe he would have liked Quinn better, or even Tina or Mercedes. Maybe Blaine would have been my straight guy crush.<em> He laughed to himself at the thought, realizing that he probably wouldn't have been crushing on his best friend. Then he remembered what Blaine said about the frequent moves. If they had met as children, they would have been together for less than a year, and their friendship might not have survived the separation. If they only got one shot, he was glad it was now, when they had more control over their lives. Even if he got kicked off the show on the next challenge, they would stay in touch; he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt much happier about his set for the talent show after chatting with Wes. He ran through <em>Never Thought<em> several times, fine-tuning the accompaniment and revising the lyrics. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he was thinking about including the song on Kurt's CD, so he recorded it. He took a minute to check his e-mail, curious about Wes' comment, but there wasn't anything new, so he continued with the music. He finished the numerous tracks for _The Longest Time_, then started on _The Impossible Dream_, doing it as a straight solo with no backup vocals. He was almost positive Kurt would know the song, but he sang it, just in case. Next was _Hallelujah_. He decided to use Jason Castro's beautiful guitar version for the accompaniment and the harmonies from Espen Lind's rendition.

The second time he checked his e-mail, there was a message from Wes, with a number of jpg files attached.

_Blaine - I thought you might enjoy having these. Sorry it took so long to find them. Call me some time. ~ Wes_

The files didn't have descriptive names, just the generic ones provided by the camera. _Probably some old Dalton photos._ He clicked the "View as Slideshow" button and waited for the images to load. The first was a group photo of the Warblers. Blaine didn't recognize most of them, but he quickly found Kurt and Wes, looking very handsome in their navy blazers. _That reminds me - Kurt will probably want to coordinate outfits for our performance. I'd better ask him about that tomorrow._ The second was a shot of Kurt, sound asleep, during what appeared to be a Warbler movie night. Blaine could see nearly empty bowls of popcorn and chips, and cups scattered around the rehearsal space. It was impossible to tell who owned the lap that was pillowing Kurt's head, but Blaine realized that even if the photo hadn't cut the guy off above the shoulders, unless he was a senior, he wouldn't know him anyway. His hand was resting on Kurt's hair, as if the unknown boy had been gently stroking it. _I like the photo, but I'm not sure if I like that hand._ The rest were candid photos, including one of a very annoyed Kurt, still dressed in pajamas, hair uncoiffed, standing in front of a mirror. _He's cute in the morning before he gets it all together. I'll have to see if I can be in on it if the camera crew ever does a wake-up call in their apartment._ The last picture was his favorite. Kurt was sitting at a library table, lost in thought, staring off into the distance, eyes focused on something only he could see. There was a slight smile on his lips and his chin was propped up on his hand. Unless the picture was posed, which Blaine very much doubted, somehow the photographer had captured the image without disturbing Kurt. _I wonder what he was thinking about. It looks like it was something nice._ He saved the pictures to his computer, then transferred them to his phone, setting the library photo as his wallpaper. After sending Wes a quick message of thanks, he went back to his musical endeavors.

Two of the songs he had selected were male/female duets, and he realized he had picked songs he wanted to sing with Kurt, rather than songs he thought Kurt would enjoy singing, but he decided to just go with it. Kurt liked duets, and the songs were fun. It took a while, but he finished the CD before he went to bed. He wrapped it and the gift from Burt and put them in his laptop case. _I think I'll give them to him tomorrow. The Christmas trees should have been delivered to the apartments today. He can put them under the tree and unwrap them whenever he wants. After all, trying to guess what's in the package is half the fun._

* * *

><p>"Happy Friday, everyone!" Kurt greeted the girls as he returned from the fitness center. None of them had been awake when he left the apartment, but they were all gathered in the kitchen when he got back. "It's funny; Friday isn't as exciting when I'm not working or going to school. Are you going shopping this morning?"<p>

"Sandy's taking us about 9:30," Marisol replied. "I found the money you left on my dresser. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to get?"

"No, just whatever you think they could use. I'm going up to the workroom after breakfast, and then Heidi wants to see me a little before 11:00, so I guess I won't be back this morning. Blaine's e-mail said it was something about my blog. I hope there isn't a problem."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Annie said reassuringly. "Maybe she really liked it. Do you want some coffee?"

"I hope that's all it is. I'm going to shower, and then I'll go downstairs for breakfast, so no thank you on the coffee." He headed to the bedroom, humming happily.

* * *

><p>Blaine was running a little behind. It wasn't too late when he got into bed, but thinking about Kurt's reaction to the CD and Burt's present had kept him awake into the early morning hours and he had slept through his alarm. He worried that the CD was too presumptuous and that Kurt might not understand what he was trying to do. He also hoped that Kurt would like Burt's present. He started to grab a bowl of cereal but realized he didn't have time. <em>I'll get something at the Atlas and eat at my desk.<em> He grabbed his laptop and headed out.

* * *

><p>The lounge was nearly empty when Kurt arrived. The regular tenants had probably all left for work, and the designers must have been sleeping in. The buffet had a good assortment of foods, and a number of healthy choices. <em>I wonder if all upscale apartment buildings offer a free breakfast every morning, or if it's a special feature of the Atlas. I'll have to ask George about that. <em>He stopped at the coffee bar for another cup of the Christmas blend he and Blaine had enjoyed the day before. He could have gotten free coffee with breakfast, but the specialty coffee was worth the money. The barista had just handed him his order when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned in surprise, and a smile brightened his features. "Blaine! Good morning. Are you here for breakfast?"

_It is now! _"No, I'm running late and I didn't have time to eat. I'm just going to grab a muffin or something and eat it at my desk." _I could have breakfast with Kurt once in a while, and I could make it look like an accidental meeting._

"No coffee? You can't survive the morning without caffeine, you know. It isn't possible," Kurt joked.

_It's you I can't survive without. _"No time," Blaine said regretfully. "I should have been at my desk five minutes ago."

Kurt pressed the cup into Blaine's hand. "Here, you can have this one. I haven't touched it and it's one you like," he hastened to add when he saw Blaine's hesitation.

_Putting my lips where yours have been. Yeah, that would really bother me. Don't want to do that! _"I don't mind sharing with you at all. I just don't want to take your coffee." _Oh, maybe he thinks that's gross. I hope not._

"Take it. I can get another one, and Heidi's going to notice that you're late." Kurt pushed him towards the door. "Besides, you bought me coffee and cake yesterday."

"Thanks! I'm paying next time, though." _And there __**will**__ be a next time. Many next times if I have anything to say about it. _He grabbed a muffin from the basket on the buffet and rushed toward the elevators. When he got to the office, Heidi was already there and her door was open. He stuck his head in and began to apologize for his tardiness until Heidi interrupted him.

"Blaine, what time is it?"

He checked his watch. "7:57"

"Sandy's not here yet. Is she late?"

"No."

"Because …."

"Because it's not 8:00 yet."

"So, why are we having this conversation?" She let him think for a minute. "I get it, Blaine. You're extremely conscientious, and to you, 'on time' means fifteen minutes early, but wait to apologize until you've actually done something wrong. And be sure you have something in your hand when you do it."

"Something in my hand?"

Heidi pretended to ponder. "Let's see... Coffee or one of Jen's cookies would be suitable. If your transgression is really bad, you'd better get her to bake another cake."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll keep that in mind," Blaine said sheepishly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"What did you get from wardrobe for my videos this morning?"

"They will deliver a Santa dress - red with a fur-trimmed scoop neckline, black Nancy boots and a Santa hat about 8:30. I asked them to send up some appropriate jewelry as well."

"Perfect! There are a few things on your desk that came in yesterday afternoon. Let me know if you have any questions."

Blaine sat down at his desk and sipped his coffee while he sorted through his mail. Several of the cameras had come in and he started importing the videos as he ate his muffin and tried to decide if it was a good idea to 'accidentally' run into Kurt in the lounge at breakfast on Monday. _Maybe I shouldn't. At least I'll see him Saturday evening for the talent show and we'll get to spend part of Christmas day together at the shelter._ _I hope we get some time to talk._

"While I'm gone today," Sandy announced as she came through the door, "don't let Amy anywhere near my desk."

"Good morning to you, too," Blaine teased. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Sandy laughed. "Oh, sorry. Good morning, Blaine. That's all I could think about on the way to work - how to keep that girl away from my stuff. I'm taking your designers shopping today, so the least you could do is defend my desk."

"Consider it done. I'll guard it with my life."

The morning passed quickly. Heidi had gone to record the Christmas videos and Sandy was taking the designers shopping, so Blaine was alone in the office when Amy came in. He cringed when he saw her approach. _What will it be today - rude or suggestive, or maybe both?_ He was surprised when it was neither. "Hi, Blaine," she said in a very professional manner. "Is Heidi in?"

_Now she'll get rude._ "No, I'm sorry, Amy. She out and she won't be back for a while. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I guess it would have been smarter to call first. Oh, well, it was nice to get away from my desk for a few minutes. I wanted to ask her if I could take charge of the designers who got cut from the show. Could you make an appointment for me?"

_Looks like I'm not the only one who's fallen for one of the contestants. It's too bad Mark is already off the show. I could get used to this Amy._"Sure, Amy, but I think you could talk to Sandy. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's what Heidi would tell you to do. She's not here right now either, but she'll be back after lunch. I'll buzz you when she has a minute."

"Thanks, Blaine," she said. "I'd appreciate that. Have a great day!"

When Heidi came back around 10:30, she handed him a memory card. "I made a separate video for each designer, and a generic second one to use if they play the first one, but only if you have time. I think if anyone bites, they all will because they'll tell each other about it. Who do you think will be the first?"

"My money's on Brenden or Andrew, but you never know. I wish I could be there to see the reactions. Kurt will be here in just a few minutes, so I'll process these after he leaves." He placed the memory card and the video cameras in his desk drawer.

"Nina should be here shortly. Send her in and hold my calls."

* * *

><p>It had been a very productive morning for Kurt, who had not only finished making the presents, but also wrapped them all. He couldn't decide when to give Blaine the shirt. He really hoped he would wear it for the talent show, but he didn't want to put him on the spot. He might not even like it. Suddenly he was very nervous. <em>Maybe it would be better not to give him the shirt at all. Maybe I should just give him the scarf instead.<em>

"Are you finished?" Jo asked as she entered the room. "How did it come out?"

"Okay, I think. I'm not sure if I should give it to him, though."

Jo saw the shirt box sitting on the work table. "Oh, darn, you already wrapped it. I wanted to see."

Kurt slid the ribbon off the box. "I wrapped the top and bottom of the box separately," he explained, lifting off the lid and unfolding the tissue."

"Oh, Kurt, that's lovely!" She touched the fabric gently. "The silk has a nice hand. Blaine will look fantastic in this!"

"I hope he'll like it," he said worriedly.

"You can count on it," she assured him, "but we'd better get going. You don't want to be late." With nimble fingers, he quickly reassembled the present and placed it in the Mood bag with the scarves.

* * *

><p>"Papa, do you think he will like it?" Mimi asked shyly.<p>

Isaac examined the delicate pin. "It's gorgeous! I'm sure he'll love it. You're such a good designer, and a beautiful young woman. Your mama would be so proud if she could see you right now."

"I really liked what he said about putting a heart into each of his designs so he could remember his mama. Do you think he would mind if I started doing the same thing?" she asked as she placed the pin in a box and deftly wrapped it in silver paper, securing it with a turquoise ribbon.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but you can ask him if it would make you feel better. Are you going to start putting hearts on everything now?"

"No, because I love Mama, but I don't think of hearts when I think of her. Remember how she used to write me notes so I could practice reading? She always signed them with just the letter 'M'. She said it stood for 'Miriam' and 'Mama' and sometimes we would play a game where I thought up new words that it could stand for, like 'monster' at Halloween and 'mermaid' when we went swimming." She smiled happily at the thought. "And now it stands for 'miss', because I miss her, and 'memories' because I have so many. I put both on Kurt's dragonfly - a heart for his mama and a letter 'M' for mine. Do you think that's okay?"

Isaac swept his daughter into a hug so she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "I think it's perfect. Are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p>When Kurt reached Heidi's office, he greeted Sandy and Blaine with a worried smile. "Heidi wants to see me about my blog? I hope I didn't do anything I shouldn't have. I thought I followed all the guidelines. Can I put this bag somewhere? I don't want to take it into Heidi's office."<p>

"Heidi will explain, but there isn't a problem. You can put your bag under my desk. Do I get to see what's inside?"

"No peeking, Blaine!" Kurt said firmly, just as Heidi buzzed Sandy's phone.

"You can go in now," she said with a smile, "and I'll make sure he stays out of your bag."

Kurt was surprised to see that Heidi wasn't alone in her office. "Hi, Heidi, Nina. I hope I didn't cause a problem."

Nina smiled at him as Heidi began to explain. "Not at all, Kurt. Please sit down." She indicated the only remaining chair. "I'm sure you realize that a staff member approves all blogs before they are posted." He nodded, and she continued. "I occasionally read them myself, especially in the beginning. The jewelry designer you mentioned interested me. Isaac and his daughter are bringing me some samples this morning. As you know, one of the purposes of the show is to encourage young designers, and you've given us another opportunity to do so. I thought you might like to see her collection."

"I'd love to! I've only seen the two earrings Isaac was wearing, but they were both interesting and suited his personality."

"I'd also like to say that I thoroughly enjoyed reading your blog, and I think the fashion advice you gave was spot on. If you can, please continue including a little fashion-on-a-budget advice in each one, at least for the next four. We won't know how people react until the blogs are posted after the first episode airs, and we start getting comments, but I suspect this will be a popular feature. You'll be able to see all the comments, so you'll know if you should continue or not."

There was a knock on the door, and Blaine stuck his head in. "Excuse me, Heidi, but Isaac and Mimi are here." When she nodded, he opened the door wide and gestured for them to enter. "Heidi, Nina, you remember Isaac, and this is his daughter, Mimi. Mimi, this is Heidi Klum, Nina Garcia, and Kurt Hummel."

Kurt got to his feet immediately. "Please, sit here Mimi. It's nice to meet you." She smiled shyly at him.

_Oops! I missed that one. I wonder if I need to see Jen about a cookie now. _"I'll be right back with two more chairs," Blaine said. He grabbed two chairs from the waiting area and brought them into Heidi's office.

"Thank you, Blaine. Now, Mimi," Heidi said, turning to the girl, "I believe you have some things to show us."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said quietly. She opened the plastic tub she was carrying and began to put samples out on the desk as Isaac looked on with pride.

Heidi picked up a pair of beaded earrings. "I like these and I know exactly what I'd wear them with. How long have you been making jewelry, Mimi?"

"That's part of a set. Let me … oh, here they are." She handed Heidi a necklace and bracelet. "I started playing with beads when I was ten. A friend gave me a kit for my birthday."

"That's very clever, Mimi." Nina spoke for the first time. "It's obvious that the items go together, but they're not identical. I like that."

"I learn a lot from you, Ms. Garcia. When you critique the clothing on the show, I try to apply what you say to my own designs. 'Matchy-matchy' is not so good. I learn from you, too, Ms. Klum," she added.

Nina picked up another pair of earrings. "Are these guitar picks?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. I started using them because they come in numerous colors and they're very inexpensive. They're light-weight, too, and some people like that. I apply the decals myself, so I can make a wide variety of different looks."

Nina looked at Heidi. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Would it work?"

"I think it might." She considered for a moment. "Oh, wait. We can't discuss this in front of Kurt. Kurt, thank you so much for coming in."

"It was my pleasure. Mimi, I love your work, and I'm so happy I got to see it. Isaac, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday." He started to leave.

Isaac nudged his daughter gently. "Ms. Klum," she began hesitantly.

"Yes?" Heidi said encouragingly. "What is it?"

"I have something for Kurt. May I give it to him before he goes?" When Heidi nodded her assent, she handed him a small package.

"For me?" he asked, puzzled.

"To thank you for the nice things you said about me. If you hadn't mentioned me, I wouldn't be here right now," she explained. "You can open it now. It isn't a Christmas present."

He untied the ribbon and carefully removed the paper. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver dragonfly pin. The wings were a tracery of fine wire work, the body, a wire cage encasing tiny pieces of turquoise. "Oh, Mimi, it's beautiful!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you made this for me. No one's ever done anything like that for me before."

"The dragonfly symbolizes power and poise, and I saw both in you when I watched your interview. In Japan, dragonflies represent courage, strength and happiness, and living life to the fullest, and a number of cultures consider them to be good luck. The turquoise gemstone is for protection from evil, connection to the spirit world, and for good luck. I went through all my stones to find the ones that matched your mama's favorite color. Did I get it right? Turquoise comes in a bunch of different shades."

"It's perfect! Oh, and look! There's a heart in the wing."

"That's for your mama. There's a letter 'M' on the other side that stands for my mama. I hope you don't mind that I stole your idea. I'm putting an 'M' in my designs from now on."

"My Mimi and I lost her mama three years ago," Isaac explained quietly.

Kurt found himself suddenly teary, and judging from the amount of blinking going on, he wasn't the only one. "I'm so sorry," he said quietly, "and it's not really 'my idea' but I'm so glad you've found a way to honor your mother in your work. I think this calls for a hug." He looked at Isaac for permission. When Isaac smiled, he held out his arms and Mimi stepped into his embrace. "Thank you so much! I'll treasure this always. Will you pin it on for me?"

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt did when he left Heidi's office was show Sandy and Blaine his new pin. "Isn't this beautiful? Mimi made it for me. I've never had anyone design something just for me! I feel so flattered. You should hear all the things the dragonfly represents, and the turquoise, too. I feel a little guilty accepting it, though. It obviously took her a lot of time and expense to make."<p>

Sandy admired it avidly. "I wonder if she could make a honey bee for my sister. It's probably too late for Christmas, but her birthday is in January and it would be the perfect present. She collects bee jewelry."

"You should ask her, Sandy," Blaine said. "I think she started on the dragonfly yesterday, so she must be pretty fast. Kurt, are you ready for the talent show? Oh, and I wouldn't worry about accepting the pin. I think that Heidi may wear some of her jewelry on the show, and the only reason she even knows about Mimi's jewelry is your blog. From what Isaac told me, it made Mimi really happy to make the pin for you."

"That makes me feel better. I certainly wasn't angling for a gift when I mentioned her in the blog. I love Isaac's earrings, but I don't think I could carry them off. I feel pretty good about the talent show, but I wish I could practice _You've Got a Friend_ a little more, since we didn't go over it yesterday."

"You don't need to practice - you were perfect last time - but I'd be happy to come back tonight."

"Absolutely not! You've given up far too much of your free time for me already. I just don't want to let you down."

_All right, I won't push, but it would have been nice. _You could never do that. You'll be fantastic." Blaine hesitated, a little nervous now. "But if you really want to practice, you could open your Christmas present early." He reached into his laptop case and extracted a small neatly-wrapped package. "It's not much, just something I thought you would enjoy."

A brilliant smile lit up Kurt's face. "You got me a Christmas present? Thank you! I've got something for you, too. Could you hand me my bag, please?" Blaine reached under the desk and retrieved it. Kurt took out the shirt box and handed it to Blaine. "Should we open them now?"

"Kurt! You didn't have to get me anything. Thank you! Maybe we shouldn't open presents in the office. It's almost lunchtime; why don't I run up to the apartment with you and we can open them there." He turned to Sandy. "Is it okay with you if I go to lunch now?" he asked.

"Go ahead. But I want to see what your present is," she said with a laugh.


	35. Exchanging Gifts

**ObservantReader - It wasn't supposed to be a creepy picture, except for the fact that he didn't know it was being taken, which does sound a little creepy, I suppose. I was thinking of those publicity pics you see sometimes of the movie stars from the 40's, all dreamy and soft-focused. And it's the wallpaper on his phone, not the laptop.**

**Becca - The photo is the wallpaper on his phone, and yes, I agree, he's taking a chance there. Hmmm. Maybe the author has something in mind for that.**

**Wes is happier now. Thanks Mefeather.**

**A special shoutout to Nija assasian for leaving the 500th review. That sounds so surreal - 500 reviews. Wow.**

**I doubt anyone took the time to figure this out, but in case you did, I'm aware that it's too much music for one CD. I thought about rewriting but decided to put it down to creative license.**

**I know some of you have been looking forward to this chapter. I hope I did it justice.**

**I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>"Can you stay for lunch, Blaine? We've got some of last night's lasagna left, or I can make sandwiches," Kurt asked as he unlocked the door.<p>

_When does this cross a line? If Ernesto invited me to stay for lunch, I would, so I guess it's okay when Kurt asks me. I just hope Heidi sees it the same way._ "That would be great. I didn't have time to pack a lunch today, and I don't feel like going out." As soon as they were inside, he handed Kurt the other package he had grabbed before they left the office. "This is the present from your dad. I thought you might want to put it under your tree."

"Oh, thank you." He shook it gently, holding it to his ear to see if it rattled. "I wonder what it could be. It isn't very heavy," he mused. "What?" he demanded, seeing Blaine's frown. "Didn't you ever try to figure out what was in your presents?"

"Of course. It's a Christmas tradition."

"Then what was the frown for?"

"Oh, I was just hoping you'll like it. I don't want to let you or Burt down."

"Don't worry about that. It's bound to be much better than some of the things he's gotten me. After my mom died, he tried really hard, but sometimes he kind of missed the mark. Eventually we just decided that I would tell him what I wanted and where to find it. I didn't get surprised, but I didn't get disappointed, either. This will be the first surprise I've gotten from him in a long time. Don't get me wrong, though. I always appreciated everything and it really was the thought that counted. Do you have any Christmas traditions?" Kurt placed the gift under the tree and moved to the kitchen. "Lasagna or sandwiches?"

"I'm not passing up a chance for homemade lasagna! Every Christmas Eve, my parents let me camp out under the Christmas tree. They started one year when I was about four. I was just too excited to sleep and I insisted I wanted to wait for Santa. We finally agreed that I could go to sleep under the tree and Santa would see me and wake me up. Every year we put out milk and cookies, and every Christmas Eve I laid out my blanket and pillow under the tree, but every Christmas morning, I woke up in my room. The milk and cookies were gone, and there was usually a note that said Santa had tried to rouse me, but I was too sleepy, so he put me in my own bed. Who made the lasagna?"

Kurt fixed two plates of lasagna, two salads and a basket of garlic bread. He put one plate in the microwave to heat. "Aw, that's so cute. You'll have to do that with your own kids some day. It was my turn to cook last night. I hope you like it."

"It smells wonderful. In fact, this apartment always smells good. Should we open presents before we eat? I imagine you already have a pretty good idea what's in mine, but I don't have a clue about yours." _At least he probably won't listen to it while I'm here._

"No, let's wait until afterwards. That way, if we run out of time, you'll be sure to get something to eat. I would hate for you to miss another meal today." Kurt opened the refrigerator. "Oh, good, we have some of Annie's tea. Marisol convinced her to make iced tea out of her special Earl Gray, and it's fantastic. I think Annie thought we'd all lost our minds. Evidently, they don't drink much iced tea in England. Do you want some with lunch?"

"Yes, please. So do you have any Christmas traditions?"

"My mom had a string of harness bells she used as a decoration. Every Christmas Eve, after I got in bed, I heard bells coming from the roof. I would get so excited because I thought it was the bells on the reindeer. I found out years later that my dad used to climb up there in the dark and cold to jingle those bells. It's a wonder he didn't fall off the roof. What was your best Christmas present ever?" He removed the first plate and handed it to Blaine. "I'll have some garlic bread ready in a second. Go ahead and eat while it's hot."

Blaine took his plate to the table, but didn't start eating. _I'll wait for you. I'd wait forever for you._ "Best present ever... The best one I ever got is easy - my first guitar. I think I was eight. My parents didn't believe in getting toy items, so it was a real guitar. I still have it, although it isn't the one you've seen. The best present I ever gave someone … that's harder. I must not be very good at presents. I can't think of anything outstanding." _Maybe one day it will be something I give you. An engagement ring, perhaps. _"What about you?" he asked as Kurt brought the garlic bread to the table.

"That is a hard question. I'm not counting the presents I picked out for myself, of course. Maybe the sewing machine I got the year before my mom died. I'm still using it." He got his plate from the microwave and sat down to eat. "I can't think of anything outstanding I've ever given anyone, either. I'll have to work on that."

* * *

><p>"Mimi, you understand that you can't tell anyone about this until the day after the episode has aired, right?" Heidi asked. "This is very important, and we can't do what Nina and I want to do unless you agree."<p>

Mimi's eyes were very large. "Yes, Ma'am. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me. Papa has always been careful not to tell anything about the show until we watch it together."

"I'm very glad to hear that. We have a music-oriented challenge coming up next week. I'd like to wear this pair of guitar pick earrings when we announce the challenge on Monday." Heidi was interrupted by an excited squeal from Mimi, who immediately covered her mouth with both hands. Heidi and Nina laughed.

"I think she likes the idea," Nina said with a smile. Mimi nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Good. I'd also like to make the earrings available to the designers to use if they choose when they style their models. We have 8 female and 3 male models still in the competition, but not all of them have pierced ears, and I'm not sure how many designers will want to use them. It could be all of them or none of them. If no one uses them, it won't mean that they don't like your designs. It will just mean that the earrings didn't fit their vision for the challenge. Will you be okay with that?"

"Oh, yes! I understand completely and I won't get my feelings hurt. It's an honor just to have you wear them. Do you want me to make some with magnetic backs, so it won't matter if the models have pierced ears or not?"

"That would be very helpful, especially for the men. Here's the hard part, though. I'll need the 11 pairs by Monday at noon. We're going to be short on time because it's Christmas, and I want the designers to know the earrings are available while they are designing. That will make it more likely that some of them will want to use them. Would you be able to do that?"

Mimi smiled excitedly. "Oh, yes! Papa can help me. We can work on it all weekend. I have some pairs already made up. Could I show you something?"

"Of course," Heidi replied graciously.

Mimi pulled a charm bracelet out of the box and laid it on the desk, spreading it out so all the items were clearly visible. "I have these musical charms," she said. "I could incorporate some of them with the guitar picks if you want."

"I like those, especially the little musical instruments. I don't want to give out any more details about the challenge, but both types of guitars, the clefs, the notes, and the drum set would all be appropriate. Just remember that whatever you do needs to be visible, so the smaller charms probably wouldn't work as well. Why don't you make up an assortment? Just use your judgment. We'll purchase up to 25 pairs, plus the pair I'm going to wear, plus this set, but there's no pressure. If you only get 11 pairs done, that's fine."

"Purchase? You want to buy them?" Mimi clearly didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Of course we want to pay you for them. If you were an established company, we might make a deal to exchange your earrings for publicity, but I don't think that would be of much benefit to you right now. Would $15 for each piece be acceptable to you?"

"It's such an honor for you to wear them and use them on the show. I don't know what to say, except thank you." Isaac put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and gave her a brief squeeze.

"Now, if that's settled, it's my turn," Nina said with a smile. She picked up a pair of olive green and gold dangles. "Do you have the other pieces to go with this?"

"Yes, Ms. Garcia." She dug around in the box. "Here they are. This set has a necklace, a brooch, and a bracelet."

"Very nice," she said appreciatively. "I'll wear these on Wednesday. I don't want to put pressure on you right now, but I have an article planned for _Marie Clair_ that I think you can help me with. I'll be in touch in a month or so."

"Add Nina's jewelry to the _Project Runway_ bill, but don't let her bill anything for the magazine to us," Heidi said with a look of mock-severity at Nina. "I'll get Sandy to draw up a confidentiality agreement for you and a contract for the jewelry. Isaac, since Mimi's a minor, you'll have to sign it as well. Is that okay with both of you? Mimi, it would be a good idea to come up with a name for your business."

"Of course," Isaac said happily. "Thank you both so much." Mimi swept the samples back into her box and they said their goodbyes.

Isaac and Mimi were talking so excitedly when they left Heidi's office that Sandy hated to interrupt them, but she didn't want to miss her chance. "Isaac, could I speak to you both for a minute?" she called.

"Of course," he replied, leading Mimi over to Sandy's desk. "What can we do for you?"

"Blaine and I loved Kurt's dragonfly pin, Mimi. It was exquisite and absolutely perfect for him. He was delighted with it, too. The first thing he did when he came out was show it to us. I was wondering if perhaps you would make a honey bee for my sister's birthday at the end of January."

"I would be happy to. We're supposed to come back on Monday. If I have time, I'll make a sketch and bring it in with me." She turned to her father. "Pinch me, Papa. This has to be a dream!"

"It's real, my Mimi. It's real." He smiled fondly at her as they left.

* * *

><p>"That was wonderful, Kurt. You're going to make a great husband for someone one of these days," Blaine said, rubbing his stomach. <em>Like me, for instance. <em>"It would be easy to end up with body image problems with your good cooking around all the time, though. I'll have to hit the gym tonight for sure." He put his dishes in the dishwasher and washed his hands. "Shall we open presents now?"

"I'm glad you liked it. There were some veggies hidden in there, so it wasn't as bad for you as it seemed. Let's go sit in the living room."

Kurt sat down on one end of the couch, leaving Blaine with a dilemma. _Did he sit on the couch because he wants me to sit next to him? Do I want to sit next to him, or sit in the chair where I can see his face better? If he wants me to sit next to him, and I sit in the chair, it might hurt his feelings, but I don't want to invade his personal space. What am I - twelve? Just sit down, you idiot and quit over-thinking everything._ Blaine sat on the other end of the couch, angling his body so he could see Kurt's face clearly. "Why don't you go first, since you already know what your gift is."

Kurt unwrapped the package slowly, peeling back the tape and trying not to tear the paper. He wasn't at all surprised to find a CD; Blaine had pretty much said that's what it was. It was labeled 'For Kurt - Christmas 2012'. He flipped it over and realized that the entire disc had been used. "I thought this was just the practice track for our song. Did you record it multiple times?"

"There might be a few other things on there. I hope you enjoy them."

Kurt looked at the liner notes.

Tracks 1 - 3: "This one's for you"; demo; accompaniment only; accompaniment and backing vocals

Track 4: _You've Got a Friend_, accompaniment and backing vocals

Tracks 5 - 7: Some good advice about the Queensboro Bridge; demo; accompaniment only; accompaniment and backing vocals

Tracks 8 - 10: A little Disney; demo; accompaniment only; accompaniment and backing vocals

Tracks 11 - 12: Something the Warblers would have killed with you as lead; demo; accompaniment and backing vocals

Tracks 13 - 14: What winning 'Runway' is for everyone else, IMHO at least; demo; accompaniment only

Tracks 15 - 17: You'll sound like an angel on this one; demo; accompaniment only; accompaniment and backing vocals

Tracks 18 - 19: You'll have more than one, I'm sure; demo; accompaniment only

Tracks 20 - 23: Are you cold?; demo; accompaniment only; accompaniment and voice 1, accompaniment and voice 2

Tracks 24 - 27: If we ever do this one together, I want the top; demo; accompaniment only; accompaniment and voice 1, accompaniment and voice 2

Track 28: _Never Thought_

"These are karaoke versions, aren't they? You bought me some tracks I could sing to. You didn't need to do that, Blaine. I appreciate it, but you didn't need to spend money on me. You already do too much for me."

_I'd like to do so much more. _"Don't worry. It didn't cost anything. You'll see when you listen to it."

"Am I supposed to be able to figure out the songs from the clues? The third one is obvious, but the rest are a little obscure, and I've never heard of the last one at all."

"No, I don't think so. I was just having a little fun, making some editorial comments. You'll know them when you hear them, I think. I hope you enjoy it." He looked at his watch. "Shoot, I've only got a few minutes. I need to open your present and get going." He slid the ribbon off and started to remove the paper, but realized the top and bottom were wrapped separately just in time. He lifted the lid and unfolded the tissue. When he saw the contents, he sat in total disbelief, eyes wide.

_He doesn't like it. He hates it and he's trying to think of something nice to say._ "Blaine, it's okay if you don't like it."

"You made me a shirt," he said slowly. "You. Made. Me. A shirt." He touched it reverently. "You made me a shirt?" A broad grin stole across his features. "You made me a shirt! Can I try it on? Did you design this? Is it an original? It is; I can tell it is." Words were pouring from his mouth. _He made me a shirt! He touched this fabric and held it in his hands, and he was thinking about me the whole time he worked on it. It's so silky. And the color!_

Kurt smiled happily. _I think he likes it. _"Of course you can try it on, but I'm sure it will fit. After all, I had your measurements. Yes, it's an original, and I designed it for you."

_My hands are shaking. I can't believe he made me a shirt._ He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. His mind knew that the shirt didn't mean as much to Kurt as it did to him, but his heart didn't seem to be able to grasp the concept. "Is that why you had me try on the shirt in the workroom? Kurt, you shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten into trouble." He removed his tie and white cotton dress shirt and slipped his arms into the beautiful burgundy creation.

"I got permission first. Heidi said it was okay to make the shirt, and Tim knew what I was doing when I got your measurements." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine. He resembled nothing so much as an eager puppy with a treat dangled just out of his reach, and he was having a little trouble with the complicated closure. "The buttons below mid-chest are underneath the placket, so they won't scratch your guitar," he explained quietly.

_I can't play guitar in this. The sleeves will be in the way. How do I tell him?_ "The … uh … the sleeves …" he began, misery evident on his face.

"Are designed to be rolled up," Kurt broke in happily. "They're cut specifically to look good either way, and they have tabs to hold them. I've seen you play guitar; I know how energetic you get. This material wouldn't stay rolled up without tabs. It's washable silk, by the way, so it's easy to take care of. Here, let me show you." He fastened the remaining buttons, smoothed the collar, rolled the sleeves, and stepped back. "I want to see how it looks on you."

"You made me a guitarist's shirt. You made me a shirt specifically designed for me to perform in. I don't know what to say, Kurt. I'm absolutely speechless."

Kurt laughed again. Blaine's reaction was certainly much more than he had hoped for. "For someone who's speechless, you sure are talking a lot," he teased. "But seriously, Blaine, you need to look in the mirror. You look hot in that shirt! Really, really hot! If you would just cut down on the gel a little and lose the undershirt, you would be perfect. Come into the bedroom."

_He said I was hot! _Blaine was so bemused that he didn't realize he was being pulled by the hand into the bedroom until Kurt's grip shifted to his shoulders to turn him to face the mirror. He gazed at his reflection in astonishment. Blaine liked to look nice, but he wasn't vain by any means. "Kurt, this shirt looks amazing." He turned to admire the way his arms looked, the way the fabric nipped in to accentuate his concave stomach and slender waist. He moved his arms experimentally into the positions required for performing and discovered that even though the shirt appeared to be quite tight, there was more than enough ease.

"It's not the shirt, Blaine. _You_ look amazing." Kurt was very pleased with the way his gift had been received.

Blaine examined his reflection yet again. "Would it be okay if I wore this for the talent show? Do you have something that will coordinate?"

"Blaine, please. _Of course_ I have something that will coordinate. And I'm so happy you want to wear it," he added in a softer tone.

"Kurt, this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Remember when we were talking about best Christmas present ever? Well, this is it. The best one I've ever received. And it would be hard for me to imagine anything better that you've ever given anyone."

"Really, Blaine? Better than your first guitar?"

"Better than my first guitar." _He doesn't believe me. I've got to make him understand how much this means._ "No, I'm not just saying that. I loved my guitar; I still do, but what you did is so much more. You didn't just go down to a store and buy something. You figured out something I needed that I didn't even know I needed, something that would support a dream I've barely even admitted to myself. Then you analyzed it and built in features like the sleeves and hidden buttons to make it functional, and then, on top of that, you designed it for beauty and convenience. That would have been amazing all by itself, but then you drafted the pattern, bought the materials and _made_ it for me, with your own hands. I can't imagine the amount of time and skill it took. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you gave of yourself, Kurt, and nothing could be more precious."

"Gee," said Kurt lightly, "I thought I was just making you a shirt. When you put it like that, it sounds marvelous. But don't you need to go?"

"Oh, shoot! Yes, I do. I'm not changing, though; I can't wait to show this shirt off." _You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you right now._ He pulled Kurt into a fierce hug. "Thank you so much, Kurt."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Now go, so I can enjoy my new CD."


	36. Music

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**I don't own any of the songs listed except _Never Thought_, but the rest of them are on Spotify and probably on YouTube as well. I also don't own _Glee _or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was a little late getting back to the office, but he really didn't care. He spent the entire elevator ride examining his reflection in the mirrored walls, finding the tiny details Kurt had included in the design - the angled seams, the back yoke he hadn't been able to see in the apartment mirror, the shape of the pocket, the asymmetrical sleeve tabs, the triangular buttons that repeated the angles in the shirt. <em>I wonder if he included a heart. I don't see one, but he said he usually hides it. I'll have to look closely tonight. I can't wait to tell Wes about this!<em> _Kurt was right though - I need to lose the undershirt or at least wear a different style that won't show._ He decided to make a short detour to the bathroom before going back to the office.

The feel of the fabric against his skin without the intervening cotton knit was indescribable. _Now I see the allure of silk sheets._ _I can't wear this all day; it really isn't appropriate for the office. I'll have to change back after I show Sandy. I want to show Wes, too. I'll get Sandy to take a picture._ He was unable to resist taking one more glance in the mirror before he left.

Sandy looked up as he entered the office. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help himself. "Blaine, you look _stunning_, and I mean that literally. Turn around so I can see the back," she exclaimed. "Oh, that's just marvelous! Wow! The color is perfect for you. That boy has some serious talent! It feels good on, doesn't it?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to wear it Saturday night. Kurt designed it so I could perform in it. Listen, I'm sorry I'm so late getting back from lunch." He took his iPhone out of his pocket, unlocked it and set it on his desk.

Sandy dismissed his apology with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. You've put in plenty of extra hours lately. I hope you spent the time properly appreciating the gift. If I weren't married, and you dated co-workers, I'd be having some inappropriate thoughts right now." A look of horror suddenly crossed her face. "Blaine, you have to get out of the office right now! Don't argue. Just go before she …"

"Hi, Sandy. Is this a good time?" Blaine had been completely confused by Sandy's sudden panic until he heard Amy's voice. "Wow, Blaine, you look really nice! I'm surprised, though; you usually don't wear anything like that to work."

_That's odd. She doesn't sound predatory at all._ "Thank you, Amy. I was just showing Sandy my Christmas gift. I'm going to change right now."

"It's beautiful. Who gave it to you?"

_Well that's nosy, but at least she's being polite._ "Kurt made it."

"Kurt on the show? I'm very impressed. You always look nice, but that shirt just adds something. You must be good friends for him to make you something like that."

_Who are you and what did you do with Amy? _"We have become very good friends since he's been here. That reminds me - we discovered we have a mutual friend. I'd like to send him a picture of the shirt. Sandy, will you take it for me?"

Before he could stop her, Amy grabbed the phone off his desk. "Allow me," she said cheerfully. "Stand over there so you have a plain background, but move about three feet out from the wall so you don't throw a shadow. I used to work for a photographer," she added when she saw their puzzled looks. "I picked up a few skills along the way." She looked down at the phone in her hand, searching for his camera app. She suddenly became very still.

_Don't notice the wallpaper. Please don't notice the wallpaper._ "Give me the phone; I'll set it up for you."

"I figured it out, Blaine. I'm pretty smart, you know. I figure out a lot of things." The look on her face was filled with meaning. "I'm going to take several pictures, so just hold still and smile. No, smile like you mean it. Think about something that makes you really happy. That's better."

Blaine did his best to comply but he was worried. He could tell by the look on her face that she had seen Kurt's picture on his phone and he knew she wasn't going to let it go by without saying something. The only question was when.

Amy snapped several pictures. "Okay, all done. I took a couple that showed all of you, and a few where I zoomed in on the details. Here you go." She handed him the phone. "You'd better put this away. If you leave it lying around, something might happen to it. Sandy, I want to talk to you about working with the designers who've been kicked off the show."

_Maybe I'm worried about nothing. I love this shirt! _Ebullient mood restored, he headed for the door. "I'll be right back, Sandy. I'm going to change my shirt, and then you can go to lunch." Sandy nodded at him, and he left.

As he passed the bank of elevators, the doors opened and Heidi and Tim stepped out. "Blaine? That's not what you had on this morning," Heidi said, amusement evident in her voice.

"I opened a Christmas present a little early and Sandy wanted to see it. I know it's not appropriate for the office. I'm going to change now."

"Very nice! I'd say that it was worth a little embarrassment, wouldn't you, Blaine?" Tim asked, not trying to hide his smile.

"Embarrassment?" Heidi was suddenly very alert.

"Oh, that's right, Heidi, you weren't there. Kurt engaged in a bit of subterfuge to get Blaine's measurements and I facilitated it. Some of the designers gave Blaine a little bit of a hard time. It was pretty funny, actually. I'll get Phil to send up the footage for you." He took out his phone. "Tim Gunn. Is Phil available? Thank you. … Phil, this is Tim. Do you have the footage from Tuesday morning when Blaine tried on the shirt for Kurt? … Could you send it to Heidi, please? Thanks." He put his phone back away.

"Could you roll one sleeve down, please Blaine? I'd like to see how it looks." Heidi sounded exactly the way she did during the runway portion of the show, almost as if she were evaluating the design.

He released the tab and unrolled the fabric, fastening the cuff and turning so that side was toward her as he had seen the models do. "We don't have a runway, but I can walk the hall for you." he offered, wanting them to see what a great designer Kurt was. _Did I really say that?_

Heidi and Tim exchanged glances. "Why don't you do that? I'd like to see how it looks in motion," Heidi said with a laugh.

"Seriously? I was just kidding. I'm not sure I know how to do this." He strode down the hall and back, doing his best to emulate the confident walk of a couture model, executing a turn he remembered from some Warbler choreography from times past, moving to the music in his head.

"Not bad," approved Tim. "With a little instruction, I think you could be quite good at walking."

"A _lot _of instruction and about 6 inches," replied Blaine with a laugh, "and I don't see a growth spurt in my future any time soon."

Heidi was still considering. She rubbed the fabric gently between her fingers, feeling the hand. "I like this shirt quite a bit, Blaine. Kurt did a very nice job. How does it feel on?"

"It feels great! It's very functional, too."

"Since you're comfortable in it, roll both sleeves down and leave it on, unless you would really prefer otherwise. It's not as professional as your usual attire, but it's very fashionable, and fashion is what we're all about at _Runway_. Other companies have Casual Fridays. Perhaps I should institute a Fashion Friday. I'll have to think about that. When you get back to your desk, please tell Jo I need to see her this afternoon. Tell Sandy I'll be there in just a minute."

Blaine knew a dismissal when he heard one. "Okay, Heidi. Nice to see you, Tim."

Heidi waited until he was out of earshot. "So Kurt told you about the shirt?"

"Yes. I asked him if this was a romantic relationship, and he assured me that it wasn't, that they were just very close friends."

"And you believed him?"

"Yes, I did, although he did make a reference to 'destiny' that makes me wonder if perhaps he doesn't recognize his feelings. He said that he would consider a relationship with Blaine inappropriate as long as he's a contestant on the show, and I'm sure he was sincere. He also seems to be under the impression that Blaine is straight. I could be wrong, but I get the feeling that he might be mistaken about that."

Heidi wasn't about to share Blaine personal business with anyone, even Tim, and her interest in the situation was mostly professional, although she did want Blaine to be happy. "Either way, it will be easier for Kurt to believe that for now. He would never do anything inappropriate, no matter what he thought, but I don't want him distracted from the contest. Keep me posted if there's anything I need to worry about."

* * *

><p>Kurt's laptop was still starting up when the girls came in, chattering happily and bearing gifts which they placed under the tree.<p>

"That looks better," Annie exclaimed with satisfaction. "A Christmas tree with no presents just looks sad."

"I've got some, too," Kurt said, reaching into the Mood bag that was still beside the couch. "I already opened one, though."

"Shame on you!" scolded Jen. "Don't you know better than that?"

"It was a special circumstance. Blaine made me a CD that I could use to rehearse for the talent show, and he said I should open it. He opened his gift from me, too."

"You and Blaine exchanged gifts?" Marisol asked. "Does everyone do that?"

"Oh, I don't think so. Blaine and I just really hit it off, so I wanted to get him something. It wasn't much - I just made him a shirt, you know, like you would for a very good friend. I got permission from Heidi first. I didn't know he was getting me anything, and I don't think he expected anything from me."

"So that's what you wouldn't tell me about," Jen said triumphantly. "I wish we had gotten to see it."

"He's wearing it for the talent show, so you can see it then. I think he liked it. It wasn't the only thing I was working on, though." He began to arrange the packages containing the scarves neatly around the base of the tree, stopping in surprise when he realized that some of the packages had his name on them. " Did you get me presents? That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that!"

"No peeking!" Annie said crossly. "No 'special circumstances' this time. You leave those alone until Christmas."

"I'll be good, but I'm dying to know what you got me. Did you get some good things for the shelter, Annie?"

"We got a ton of stuff! Most of the designers contributed money, so we had plenty to work with. There isn't enough time before Christmas, but Marisol said she would show us how to make a quick quilt on the serger, so we're going to see if Jo will let us use the workroom one afternoon. Do you want to help?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to! Maybe we can figure out a way to get some more rotary cutters. Those things are amazing. They make cutting fabric so much easier. I'm getting one as soon as I get home." Kurt didn't see the delighted smiles the girls exchanged.

"That's a good idea. I'll include that in the e-mail to Jo," said Marisol.

"I need to get started on my cookies. The dough needs to sit in the refrigerator for a few hours before I bake it. Would it bother anyone if I played my new CD on my computer? I haven't had a chance to put it on my iPod yet and I'd really like to listen to it."

"I'd love to hear it, Kurt, and I'm sure everyone else would, too. I need to make my cookie dough, too, so maybe we can work together," Marisol said.

"Great! I'll get the laptop. Do you want to make your dough first?"

"No, you go ahead."

Kurt put the laptop on the table where he could hear it, but it would be certain not to get any food spilled on it. He inserted the CD and waited while it loaded. None of the songs had titles other than the track numbers. He smiled in anticipation and hit play. He recognized the opening notes of Elton John's _Your Song_ immediately, even though it wasn't in the usual key. He had suspected that's what he would hear from reading the cryptic description of the first three tracks. He stepped toward the refrigerator to get the eggs and butter, but stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the vocals started. _That's __**Blaine**__. That's Blaine playing and he's singing the melody and the backing. This is __**his**__ arrangement; the original was a solo. If the whole CD is like this, it must have taken hours. I can't believe he did this for me! I hear keyboard, and drum and several other instruments, so this is at least 8 tracks. When did he find time to do this?_

"Kurt, are you okay?" Marisol asked softly.

Kurt paused the music. "This is incredible! I had no idea what Blaine was giving me. This is _Blaine_ singing and playing all the instruments, and it sounds as if he transposed the songs to fit my voice! Would you mind making your cookie dough first, Marisol? I want to listen to this without any distractions right now."

"Sure, Sweetie. You go ahead. He has a beautiful voice, doesn't he?" Marisol smiled to herself as she assembled her ingredients and got to work. A sudden thought struck her, and she went to find Annie and Jen.

"Do either of you know how to record videos on your computer?" she asked.

"I do," said Jen. "Why?"

"I think Blaine would really enjoy seeing what Kurt is doing right now, if you can record it without disturbing Kurt. He went to a lot of trouble for Kurt's present, and he isn't here to see Kurt's reaction. You need to hurry, though."

Jen grabbed her computer and went into the living room, positioning herself in the armchair and pretending to sketch while she recorded. She wasn't entirely sure of the ethics, but decided to record now and ask questions later. She could always delete the file if she wasn't happy with what Marisol had in mind. Annie followed her in and sat on the couch.

Kurt was listening raptly, eyes closed, an expression of pure joy on his face. When the song ended, he pressed pause to prevent the computer from starting the next track and sat perfectly still, lost in thought.

"That was beautiful, Kurt. Blaine was singing, right?" Annie asked softly.

"It was all Blaine - the arrangement, the instruments, and all the vocals. It was incredible, but if I understand what he did, that wasn't the best part, at least from my perspective. I'm going to skip the second track." He started the third track and listened to the first five bars before he stopped it. "Do you see what he's done?" He started the track again, closed his eyes and began to sing the melody. Just as he expected, Blaine came in on the second line, the harmony blending perfectly with Kurt's voice. A second harmony joined the first on the chorus. When the song finished, Kurt paused the CD again. "The first track is a demo, and the second track is just the accompaniment, without any vocals. I'd rather sing with Blaine, and this is so perfect!"

"Kurt, that was beautiful!" Marisol said from the kitchen. She needed to use the mixer, but was not about to interrupt the music with noise.

"I think the original was a little lower. He transposed it for you, didn't he? He's amazing." Unlike Jen and Marisol, Annie knew enough about music to be impressed with what Blaine had accomplished.

"Is there more?" Jen didn't want to draw attention to herself, but she was curious.

"It looks like there are nine karaoke selections, plus the song we're doing for the talent show. I'm not sure what the last track is. He didn't put titles on anything, just some comments, so I don't know what the songs are. I'm pretty sure I know what the next one is, though. Do you want to hear Blaine sing it by himself first?"

"If you don't need to listen to the demo, we'd love to hear you sing," Annie replied.

Kurt started track 7, and bounced excitedly when the opening notes of _The 59th Street Bridge Song_ by Simon and Garfunkel began to play. Kurt immediately started singing, and his light, playful tone matched Blaine's exactly. "Did you hear that? He even included the whistling! This is incredible! I can't believe how much work he put into this, and I don't have a clue how he knew what songs to include."

He looked at the liner notes again. "The next one is Disney, but there aren't any hints. I wonder which one it is. Oh, wait! The next one mentions the Warblers! I need to hear that one right now." He started track 11, but stopped it immediately after the first few notes and began pacing around the room. "I can't believe this! Do you know what this is? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this song? This is insane! I begged for the chance to do this song, even if I didn't sing the lead and no one would listen. I even had the choreography worked out. I'm so excited, I don't think I can sing, but listen to Blaine do it." He restarted the track, and despite his words, began to sing the melody of Billy Joel's _The Longest Time _along with Blaine, snapping his fingers and dancing around the room. When the song ended, he paused the CD once more. "I read somewhere that Billy Joel recorded 14 background tracks for that song, and it sounds like Blaine did every one of them. How is that even possible?"

"Gee, Annie, do you think Kurt likes his present?" Jen joked.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. What do you think Marisol?"

"Oh, I'd say he likes it."

Kurt couldn't help joining in the resultant laughter. "This is _the best_ present I've ever gotten! Oh, I've got to tell Blaine! No, wait. I want to listen to the last track first. It's different, and he listed the title, but I don't recognize it."

"What's it called? Maybe I've heard of it," Annie said.

"_Never Thought_."

Annie thought for a minute. "I know several songs with that title. Can we listen to it?"

Kurt started the track, and a jaunty piano introduction filled the room. Kurt looked at Annie, but she shook her head, clearly not recognizing the song. Blaine began to sing and Kurt closed his eyes again to focus on the sound.

_I wake up in the morning  
><em>_With a smile upon my face.  
><em>_I think about you, Baby  
><em>_And my heart begins to race._

_Every time I see you  
><em>_I just don't know what to say.  
><em>_Every time you look at me  
><em>_The heartache goes away._

_Never thought I'd feel this way,  
><em>_Never thought I could  
><em>_Never thought I'd find somebody  
><em>_Who would make me feel so good._

_It feels like we're connected  
><em>_I can tell you anything.  
><em>_Somehow you just 'get' me  
><em>_It makes me want to sing._

_Kiss me, hug me, hold me  
><em>_Understand the way I feel  
><em>_Reach deep down inside your heart and  
><em>_Tell me this is real_

_Never thought that I'd be happy,  
><em>_Never thought I would  
><em>_Never thought I'd find somebody  
><em>_Who would make me feel so good._

He played a brief instrumental interlude before moving into the bridge.

_All day long I'm watching just to catch a glimpse of you.  
><em>_Spend the whole day hoping maybe you'll come into view.  
><em>_Maybe getting coffee, maybe on the train,  
><em>_Maybe walking in the park or dashing through the rain._

_I want to take your hand in mine  
><em>_And never let it go.  
><em>_I want to hold you in my arms  
><em>_And say 'I love you so.'_

_One day I'll find the courage  
><em>_To try to make it real  
><em>_One day soon I'll tell you  
><em>_Just exactly how I feel._

_Never thought I'd feel this way,  
><em>_Never thought I would  
><em>_Never thought I'd find forever  
><em>_Thought I'd never fall in love.  
><em>_Fall in love.  
><em>_Fall in love.  
><em>_Fall in love._

When the last note died away, the four designers looked at each other. Annie was the first to speak. "Kurt, I think that was original. That's not any of the songs I know by that name."

"I think you might be right, Annie. It just sort of says 'Blaine', doesn't it," Kurt replied softly. "I can't believe he shared that with me. I didn't even know he wrote songs, although it makes sense. He's very talented."

"He must really love that girl," Marisol added. "You can hear it in his voice, not just in the words."

"I have to tell him how wonderful this present is! I don't think I should go to the office, though. He's trying to work. I wish I had my phone!" He groaned in frustration. "I'll just have to e-mail him, but I'll tell him in person the next time I see him."

"Can we hear that last song again while you write the e-mail?" Jen asked. "But only if you want to, I mean. I know the CD is for you, not for us."

"If I play it as often as I want, you'll all be sick of it," Kurt said happily, starting the song again and putting it on repeat. Then he opened a new message.

_Subject: Christmas Present  
><em>_Best! Present! Ever! And I haven't even listened to all of it yet. I'll tell you more in person the next time I see you, but all four of us were blown away by your original song. ~Kurt_

While he was sending his message, Jen was sending one of her own.

_Subject: Christmas Present  
><em>_Kurt doesn't know I recorded this, but Marisol thought you would enjoy it, and I don't think he'd mind. I've never seen anyone so excited in my entire life. ~Jen_

* * *

><p>It was nearly 2:00 when Jo got to the office. "Heidi said she want..." Her voice trailed off and she stood in stunned silence for several seconds. "Whoa."<p>

"See, Blaine," giggled Sandy. "I told you so. You look _really_ good in that shirt. You should see it with the sleeves rolled up, Jo."

"It looked nice in the box, but I had no idea it would look like this on Blaine. Wow! I wonder what it would take to get him to make something for me. Blaine, stand up. I need a better view."

Blaine stood up and turned slowly. _I love it that everyone likes the shirt._ "You ladies are making me somewhat uncomfortable," he said with a frown.

"Good!" crowed Jo. "Remember how it feels the next time you're ogling some pretty girl."

"I can honestly say that I have never _ogled_ any woman. My mama taught me better than that," Blaine retorted. _Not to mention that I have no desire whatsoever to do so, but you don't need to know that._

"Well, sometimes a little ogling is a not a bad thing. Everyone likes to be appreciated," Sandy said with a smile, "and we certainly appreciate the way you look in that shirt."

"Wait, Jo, did you say you saw the shirt before I did?"

"I was in charge of the designers using the workroom during their free time. Why do you think that was arranged in the first place? Heidi's waiting on me; I'd better get in there."

* * *

><p>"Did you want to see me, Heidi?" Jo asked as she entered the office.<p>

"Yes. I wanted to ask you how the after-hours use of the workroom was going."

"Judging from the shirt Blaine is wearing, it was a worthwhile project. I've never seen him so happy."

"Well, yes, I agree, but I meant whether it was too much trouble for you, and if you thought we should continue it."

"It isn't much trouble. It's a few extra trips to Parson's, but I enjoy the walk and being out of the office for a few minutes. No one else has asked for the workroom, but if they do, I think we should allow it. They must get tired of being cooped up in the apartments. I'm glad to help provide some entertainment for them. Besides, maybe someone will make a shirt for me. Thank you, by the way. I enjoyed seeing the shirt on Blaine. Kurt did a really good job."

"I'm sorry?"

"With all due respect, this conversation could have taken place over the phone. I'm pretty sure you wanted me to see how happy Blaine was so I would know any extra effort I went to was worthwhile, and I appreciate that. You're known throughout the staff for doing thoughtful things like that. Kurt was really happy, too, by the way. I could tell he was enjoying his time in the workroom."

* * *

><p>All the cameras had been delivered and Blaine was determined to get everything ready and send the Heidi Klaus e-mail before he left for the evening, but he took a minute in between importing videos to consider the ramifications of Jo's words. <em>It sounds like Kurt asked for the use of the workroom specifically so he could make a shirt for me. That means Heidi knew about it, which explains why she wasn't surprised when she saw the shirt, and she approved it knowing how I feel about him.<em> Blaine was still trying to figure out the implications when his phone rang.

"Hi, Blaine. This is Amy. Am I on speaker?" she asked sweetly.

_Here we go. I hope this isn't too unpleasant. _"Hi, Amy. No, you're not. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure this conversation was private. I'm going on break at 3:00 and you're going to meet me for coffee."

_The hell I am!_ "Excuse me? I don't think so."

"In that case, you might want to think again. Think about that pretty new shirt you got for Christmas. Think about who snapped the picture for you. Think about who had your phone in her hand. Now think about the wallpaper on your phone."

_I knew she saw it. This can't be good. How much damage can she do? … Really, not much. Heidi already knows, but she won't like it that Amy knows._ He realized she was speaking again.

"Okay, now that you've had time to think about it, is 3:00 good for you?"


	37. Outing

**"Outing" is a type of flannel, so the title is still fashion-related, BTW. Just thought you should know.**

**vcg73 pointed out that this fic has been a little Blaine-centric lately. It will probably shift back and forth, depending on whether there is a challenge going at the moment. This leads to a question: I have Kurt listed as Character A and Blaine listed as Character B. Do you think that is correct, or should I reverse it?**

**Becca - Annie was interested in the beginning, but decided it was better to concentrate on the competition.**

**ObservantReader - I'm glad you sympathize with Amy. I think she could use a little sympathy.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**The usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was not looking forward to having coffee with Amy. He tried to imagine what she might have planned, but decided he was just wasting his time, so he went back to uploading the videos. When he finished, he composed the e-mail. He was pretty sure all of the designers celebrated Christmas, but he decided to be a little more generic, just in case.<p>

_Happy holidays, Designers,_

_Here's a little something to make your season bright, but you can't open it until December 25th, so don't even try. Heidi Klaus will know if you do, and you might find coal in your stocking instead of candy!_

He sent it to Heidi for her approval and when she replied that she liked it, he began sending the e-mails out, each with a link to the personalized video. He wondered how long it would be before they had their first bite. Before he knew it, it was 3:00. He briefly considered not going, but Blaine had never been one to run away from a problem. _It's better to meet this head on and find out where I stand. Besides, it might be nothing at all. Yeah, right, Blaine, and you'll grow 6 inches taller and have a new career as a runway model._ He laughed to himself as he left, telling Sandy that he would be back shortly.

* * *

><p>Jen was intrigued by Blaine's song. There was something a little unusual about the lyrics that was nagging at her. One of the verses sounded a little forced, as if the scansion had taken a back seat to something else.<p>

After the third time through, Kurt had started singing along, adding an additional dimension to the song. He wasn't just singing different notes; he was interweaving his voice through the melody, echoing Blaine, but only singing part of the words, embellishing as he went. Jen listened carefully.

_Kiss me, hug me, hold me  
><em>_**...Kiss me  
><strong>__Understand the way I feel  
><em>_**...Understand, please try to understand  
><strong>__Reach deep down inside your heart and  
><em>_**...Reach inside  
><strong>__Tell me this is real  
><em>_**...Tell me, tell me, tell me**_

Jen suddenly realized what was bugging her. _That can't be a coincidence. There just isn't any way that could happen accidentally. This song is about Kurt! His name is literally written on the song. This is perfect! He's completely clueless._ _Poor Blaine._ _At least the song sounds like he is happy with the situation._

"Kurt, your harmony sounds really good. Do you want me to video it? I'm sure Blaine would enjoy hearing it," Jen asked.

"Let me practice a little more, first. I don't have it all worked out yet. Did you already send him the first video?" he asked with a wicked grin.

The girls looked at each other guiltily. "That was my fault, Kurt," Marisol said immediately. "I'm sorry. We probably shouldn't have done that without telling you."

"I'm glad you did. I was wishing Blaine was here. After all, that's a big part of giving a gift - seeing the recipient enjoy it. I didn't want him to know I knew, though, because he might think it wasn't genuine."

"I'm glad you aren't mad, because I already sent it," Jen said. "You're a hard man to fool. We'll just have to try a little harder next time. _You don't know as much as you think you do, though, Mr. Smarty Pants._

"Kurt, I'm really sorry, but I need to use the mixer now," Marisol said, "if I'm going to get these cookies ready. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You didn't need to ask. I should put this away and get my own dough made."

"Leave it playing," Jen suggested. "I really like that song and you can work on the harmony while you make your dough."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got to the coffee bar, Amy was waiting for him at a corner table. He didn't consider this a social occasion, so he sat down without getting a drink. He was surprised when Amy pushed a cup across the table to him. "What's this?" he asked, somewhat suspicious despite his intention to remain pleasant.<p>

"It's your usual. I asked the barista."

"Really? That was nice of you. Thank you." _Well, that was out of character. First she practically blackmails me into meeting her and now she buys me coffee and takes the trouble to get something I like._ He took a sip and smiled at her.

"Don't mention it. I was trying to figure out how that picture got on your phone. Oh, stop frowning and relax. I'm not going to out you," she said in exasperation.

_Okay, I'm just going to mirror whatever she says and not give away any more information than necessary. _"You're not going to out me?"

"No, I'm not. I don't plan to share your dirty little secret with anyone." She took a sip of her drink. "I really don't care if your cousin is on the show."

_What? _"My cousin."

"Yes, your cousin. I don't see how he could be your brother; you two look nothing alike. And I really don't think Heidi would care if he is your cousin. I think the prohibition on relatives only extends to immediate family. He's not your brother, is he?"

"No, he's not my brother." _I wonder if I should just let her think Kurt is my cousin? It might be simpler._ It didn't take Blaine long to reach a decision. "He's not my cousin, either. We attended the same school, but he wasn't there very long." _Okay, that's not a lie, exactly. It's better than saying he's my cousin._

"I like that uniform he has on. Did you wear one of those, too? I'll bet you looked very dashing in it. Speaking of dashing, why are you still in that shirt? I'm not complaining, but I thought you said you were going to change."

_I'm glad you're distracted, but I want to get this over with. _"Amy, we don't have a lot of time here. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, it isn't. I'm hoping you might be willing to help me with a little project." She held up both hands, palms toward Blaine. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I'm not blackmailing you or trying to cause trouble. I just thought maybe you would help me since I'm being nice about your friend."

_Finally! _"I'm listening."

"I ... I like this guy. A lot. I want you to help me get his attention."

"You want me to help you get his attention." Things weren't going nearly as bad as he feared; they were going pretty well actually, but he wasn't ready to give up the mirroring quite yet.

"I want you to make him jealous."

"You want me to make him jealous."

"Blaine, I'm trying to be nice here," Amy said in exasperation, "but that parrot act is driving me crazy! Stop repeating everything I say. I want you to spend some time with me at the talent show, maybe get a little friendly."

_I don't care if she does get mad. I'm not doing this._ "Amy, I'm sorry if this causes you to be unhappy, but absolutely not. I don't date co-workers, and I don't want anyone to think that I would."

Amy was flabbergasted. "You don't date co-workers."

"Now who's being a parrot?" he teased gently, trying to keep the conversation friendly.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me that weeks ago? It would have saved so much time, and I wouldn't have been wondering why you thought I wasn't good enough. Men are so stupid!"

_She's right. I wasn't very kind to her at all. That's an uncomfortable feeling. It's a shame I didn't think of it._ "I'm sorry, Amy. I should have said something."

"I guess that applies to the designers, as well. Here I was, thinking you were chasing after Marisol."

"Marisol's engaged. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I know she is. I thought it was Jen you were staring at, but she left and you were still staring, so I figured it had to be Marisol, but I guess I was wrong."

"Maybe I was just doing my job." _Okay, I need to be more circumspect._

"I guess so. I'm sorry, Blaine. I haven't been very nice to you."

"Why don't we just start over?" He extended his right hand. "Hi. I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you, Amy."

She giggled and took the proffered hand. "It's my pleasure, Blaine, even though you won't help me."

_I really don't like giving advice. It can come back to bite you sometimes._ He sighed. "Look, Amy, you really don't need any help with Mark, and why would you want to build a relationship on a lie, anyway?"

"What am I supposed to do? Send him a note that says 'Do you like me?' with check boxes for 'yes' and 'no', like we're in junior high?"

_Did people do that in junior high? I don't think I'm sorry I missed that. _"You've already got his attention, Amy, and I'm positive he likes you."

"Do you think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sure of it. I saw how he acted at the party on Wednesday. And you should ask him what he and Heidi talked about. No, I won't tell you. Talk to Mark." He took a final sip of his coffee and pushed back his chair. "I've got to go now; I've been late twice today already. Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

><p>As he mixed the cookie dough, Kurt considered what he could do to express his appreciation for the CD. Part of him wanted to know what the other songs were, but part of him wanted to wait and enjoy them one at a time. <em>He needs to know that I understand how much trouble he went to over this. I wish I could talk to him. He said he was going to hit the gym tonight. I wonder if he meant the one in the Atlas. It wouldn't hurt for me to go up there for a little while about 5:00.<em> _If he isn't there, at least I'll get some exercise. I used the elliptical this morning but I haven't lifted weights at all._ He put the dough into the refrigerator to chill. Then he transferred the songs to which he had listened and the talent show practice track to his iPod, creating separate playlists for the demos and the karaoke versions.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if Kurt's had time to play the CD yet. I hope he likes the songs I picked. I wish I knew what he thought of my song. What if he thinks it's stupid? What if he thinks <em>_**I'm**__ stupid? What if he's really disappointed because he gave me such a nice present and I just gave him a stupid CD? This is pointless! I've got to get some work done._ He decided to distract himself by checking his e-mail to see if any of the designers had viewed the videos yet.

He didn't have notifications on the videos, but he had an e-mail from Kurt and one from Jen. _The subject line doesn't tell me if he liked the present or not. I think I'll see what Jen wants. If Kurt didn't like the CD, I don't want to know about it right now._ He opened the message, and relief washed over him. _He liked it!_ With trembling fingers, he plugged in his headphones and clicked the link to play the video. About twenty seconds in, hands still shaking and heart racing, he realized that it was a bad idea to watch the video at work, at least while other people were around. Regretfully he paused it and found something else to do while the clock crept its way around to quitting time. _What's that quote about time creeping in its petty pace? Oh, no, that's not apropos at all. That quote is about death and disaster and life being pointless._

* * *

><p>Brenden was bored. Afternoon TV didn't interest him, especially not the talk shows. Normally he would have watched CNN, but it was so close to Christmas that Congress wasn't in session and there was nothing interesting going on in Washington. He craved the excitement of the challenges, and couldn't wait until Monday morning. He had sketched for a while, but that got old quickly. He thought about working on his blog, but that didn't appeal to him either. He was considering going up to the fitness center when Jonny emerged from the bedroom, laptop in hand. "Are you as bored as I am?" he asked.<p>

"Not any more. Have you checked your e-mail?" Jonny responded.

"No, why?"

"I got something interesting. I bet you did, too."

Brenden opened his mail. "Heidi Klaus?"

"Read it," urged Jonny. "I want to know what you think."

Brenden quickly scanned the message. "I think we're supposed to click it. I think they would have sent it on Monday afternoon if they really wanted us to wait," he said immediately.

"What if it's some kind of test or has something to do with the next challenge?" Jonny worried. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"If it's about the challenge, then it'll be an advantage to know about it now. I'm clicking it. Do you want me to wait until you leave?"

"No, I want to see it, too. Do you mind if I watch?"

Brenden turned the laptop so Jonny could see the screen better and clicked the link. "Wow! Heidi looks good in that outfit. Are you ready? I'm gonna watch it."

"Not my type," replied Jonny, "but go ahead."

_I'm Gettin' Nuttin' for Christmas_ began to play quietly in the background. On the screen, Heidi shook her finger and looked severe. "Brenden, for shame! I told you not to click the link until Christmas! I had a feeling you were the type to peek. Santa will be very unhappy with you. Now go away, and come back on Christmas morning."

"How did she know it was you? That wasn't live, was it?" Jonny said in horror.

"No, how could it be live? She'd have to sit on the runway all day, waiting for someone to click the link. She must have made a video for each person. Now I know they wanted us to click the link. She wouldn't have gone to all that trouble otherwise. Let's watch yours."

Jonny clicked the link and hit play. The soundtrack was the same, but this time Heidi looked disappointed as she said, "Oh, Jonny, you let me down." She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "You peeked. Santa isn't going to like this. You were already on thin ice with him, you know. Try again on Tuesday."

"Hey! Thin ice!" Jonny protested. "I've been a very good boy, I'll have you know."

"She can't hear you, knucklehead," Brenden laughed, "but you could reply to the e-mail."

"But then she'll know for sure I clicked the link. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"She knows anyway, or at least someone in the office does. They wouldn't have set this up without activating notifications. She obviously has a sense of humor. I think you should reply. I'm going to."

* * *

><p>"We got two hits on the video already," Blaine chortled as Heidi walked through the outer office on her way home.<p>

"Who was it?"

"Brenden first, and then Jonny. They both replied to your e-mail as well. Jonny was somewhat aggrieved. Evidently he feels that you maligned him. Do you want me to post the second video?"

"No, let's wait until Monday morning. It's time to go home, and they'll probably want to share the first one with other people. Sandy, Blaine; have a good evening. I'll see you tomorrow night at the talent show."

"Bye, Heidi." Sandy grabbed her coat. "I'm headed out, too. Don't work too late Blaine."

Blaine waited until he was sure they weren't coming back before he donned the headphones and played Jen's video. He watched in fascination, trying to memorize every detail. Kurt was about half-way through _Your Song_ when the video began, listening intently, eyes closed. _Well that explains how Jen was able to record this without his knowledge. He looks happy, so I guess he doesn't think I was showing off or anything._ The song finished and he listened as Kurt explained the gift to the girls. _That's wonderful. He understands what I was trying to do._ When Kurt began performing _Your Song_, Blaine couldn't help but gasp. _His voice is so beautiful. This is the first time I've been able to really listen to him sing without having to concentrate on what I was doing. _He sighed in satisfaction when the song ended and eagerly awaited the next one, smiling broadly at Kurt's enthusiastic rendition. _He's obviously very familiar with Simon and Garfunkel if he noticed the whistling. I guess I didn't need to worry. _

He was a little surprised that Kurt was skipping around, but it made sense that he would want to play the Warbler track, and Blaine was eager to see his reaction. _Wow! I thought he would be happy, but I didn't expect it to mean this much to him._ Blaine blinked away the tears that had unexpectedly welled up. _Why am I crying? Good grief - I'm such a sap. I guess I didn't expect it to make him this happy. I wonder how I can get a recording of him singing lead on this without my vocals. Do I dare send this to Wes? I'd like for him to know he helped me out, but I don't want this all over the Internet._

When the song finished, he looked at the video timeline. _It looks like he listened to one more. I wonder which one it was._ _Did he just say this was the best present he's ever gotten? I know this is the best Christmas I've ever had._ When he realized Kurt was going to play the last track in front of all the girls, he blanched. _Oh, I didn't think about other people hearing the song, but I guess if I'm doing it at the talent show, they'll know about it sooner or later. This is good, actually. If they don't like it, I can do something else tomorrow night. They're all nice people - they won't laugh at me, at least not much._ He tried to listen objectively to the song, pretending he had nothing to do with it. _I guess it sounds okay. _The camera was focused on Kurt, so he couldn't see the other faces, but he could hear their voices. _Oh, they like it._ He smiled happily and considered watching the video again, but decided to wait until he got home. He got out his phone and transferred the photos of his shirt to his laptop. He selected the one he liked best and e-mailed it to Wes, with the subject 'Look What I Got For Christmas', adding his phone number in the body. He got his exercise clothes out of the office closet, fully intending to go work off some of the huge lunch he had eaten, but in a rare moment of self-indulgence, he sat back down at his desk to watch the video again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was disappointed that the fitness room was empty of patrons when he got there. "Hi, John," he greeted the attendant. "Quiet evening so far?"<p>

"Yeah, most people have something better to do on Fridays. Oh, sorry. That was sort of rude, wasn't it?"

"Not at all. I know what you meant. I'm surprised more of the designers aren't here. It gets kind of boring in the apartments after a while."

"I hope Andrew found something else to do. I don't want to go through that again."

Kurt laughed. "He's really not so bad. I think he was just being silly for the cameras. You handled it well, though. I really thought you didn't have any idea what was going on."

"I'm not as dumb as I sometimes let people think, Kurt. If I turn a customer down, it could get ugly. If I'm just oblivious, no one gets embarrassed and the person usually gives up. I'm not looking for a hookup, you know. I want a real relationship."

"I know what you mean," Kurt agreed. "Hang in there. It will happen someday for both of us. At least you've got Mandy trying to set you up."

John groaned. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. She was hitting on me, and I told her I was gay, so she suggested I should come back when you were on duty."

"Well, that explains a lot. I've got to have a talk with that girl. Are you using the elliptical tonight?"

"No, I'm going to lift for a while. Is there anything I should know about the machines?"

"They're pretty standard. Just let me know if you have any questions."

Kurt put in his ear buds and started the demo playlist so he could listen to Blaine. He was adjusting the weight when John came over. "Since we're the only ones here, if you want, I can put your iPod on the system and you won't have to deal with the wires. I get tired of the same music all the time."

Kurt sat down at the machine, disconnected the ear buds and handed John the iPod. "Do you mind if we listen to the playlist it's on now? There are only four songs on it and some of them aren't really the best for working out, but I just got them for Christmas and I'd like to hear them."

"No problem." John docked the iPod in the stereo system and pressed play. Kurt had alphabetized the songs when he created the playlist, so the exuberant _Never Thought_ was up first. "That's catchy," he said, after listening for a minute. "I don't recognize the artist, though. Is it new?"

"Do you … know … Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, squeezing the words out between reps.

"Yeah, he comes in sometimes. Anyone who lives or works in the building can use the fitness room."

"He's … the artist, … and I'm not … positive, … but I'm pretty sure … he's the composer."

"I'm impressed! Is it okay with you if I play this song a few times? I want to listen carefully." Kurt nodded and John put the song on repeat. Kurt concentrated on his workout, humming a quiet harmony as he lifted. When he finished his set, he realized he wasn't the only one singing along. He looked over at John, who ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. Too many years in church choir."

"Don't apologize. I was enjoying it. Your baritone lends a nice weight to the song. Do you want to sing it together?"

* * *

><p>Blaine exited the elevator and walked down the hall towards the fitness center. He could see Kurt through the window, standing in the middle of the small room, facing John. It looked like they were deep in conversation. He raised his hand to open the door but froze when he realized what he was hearing. <em>Well, this is embarrassing. Maybe I should just go.<em> He eased the door open just a crack so he could hear better. _Wow, that sounds really good! I didn't know John could sing._ _Oh, he sees me. I'll have to go in now._ He took a deep breath and entered as quietly as possible, putting a finger across his lip, silently asking John not to say anything. _That was stupid. Why did I do that?_ He stood listening just inside the doorway until they finished the song and John used the remote to pause the playback.

"You know what I like best about that song?" Kurt asked. "The optimism. The guy is obviously completely smitten with someone who doesn't know it, but it isn't getting him down. He's happy to be in love, and he's making plans to do something about it. It means there's hope for guys like us, John. Maybe there's someone out there right now who's in love with you and just hasn't told you yet. I don't know if it's autobiographical or if it was just written for entertainment, and I'd never ask which it is because that would be really nosy, but if it is autobiographical, I hope he tells her soon."

_He didn't mean for me to hear that, and I don't want to have that discussion right now. Let's save both of us some embarrassment._ He shook his head at John, backed up a step and opened the door. "Hi, John!" he said cheerfully. "Oh, Kurt, hi. I didn't expect you to be here."


	38. Cinnamon Cookies

**hi (the person who left a review under that name) - Thank you. I'm going to be a little cryptic here so I don't give anything away, but we have several possible events of that type coming up and chocolate is always a good thing.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and recommending! Have those of you who write noticed anything funny with your numbers? FF thinks 1600 people have read one of my chapters, which is quite a bit more than all the others. Then the next two are way down. I don't know what to think.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you've got to hear this. John has a great voice! Start it again, John." Kurt sounded so excited that Blaine had to laugh.<p>

"Okay, but you'd better sing, too," John threatened.

"Who, me? I never miss a chance to perform," Kurt declared, "and the acoustics in here are amazingly good."

_I'm not supposed to know what they are singing._ Blaine let his face display surprise when the music started, then relaxed and enjoyed the performance. "Wow, you guys make it sound great! I didn't know you sang, John. You have a very rich, full voice."

"Thanks," John said shyly. "I love the song. Did you write it?"

"Yes, I did. I'm thinking about doing it tomorrow night for the _Project__ Runway_ talent show. Sandy needed one more act and she asked me to fill in," he explained when Kurt shot him an inquiring look. "What do you think?"

"Holding out on me, huh, Anderson," Kurt said with a pout. "I guess you wanted to make sure I didn't horn in on your performance." When he saw Blaine's look of dismay, he relented immediately. "I'm just kidding, Blaine. I love the song! It's about unrequited love and it ought to be sad, but it's so upbeat. It makes me feel hopeful."

"It's really good, Blaine. I didn't know you sang either, much less composed. You're a man of many talents," John said teasingly.

"Put on the 'Instrumentals' playlist, John, and we can all sing," Kurt suggested.

_I'm not sure I can compete with John; he's very attractive. And I want to be your only duet partner. _"I don't know about you, Kurt, but I need to get some exercise. You and John go ahead, though. Is it okay if I take the stair stepper?"

"Sure. I was lifting weights, but I was really just killing time, hoping maybe you'd come in. I worked out this morning. I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your gift. This afternoon was the first time I've missed my phone. E-mail just didn't seem adequate somehow."

Blaine's heart leapt at the thought of Kurt seeking him out, even though he knew the purpose was to thank him, and not just to spend time with him. "I kind of knew you liked it from a video a little bird sent me," he chuckled. "A bird with very exotic feathers," he added, referring to Jen's ink.

"Yes, I know. I'm really glad they recorded it. I was thinking you should have been there. I just can't tell you how much this means to me. Do you think maybe we could go somewhere to talk after you get through working out?"

"Somehow I don't think Kurt Hummel wants to appear in public all sweaty," Blaine said with a smile. _Although I'll bet you would be adorable, no matter how you looked._

Kurt's face fell at the rejection, as gentle as it was, until he realized Blaine was still talking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said we should talk now, while we still look relatively presentable. Is that okay? I can work out afterwards." Kurt's radiant smile lit up the room. _I would do anything to see that smile. _"Come on. I'll buy you a cup of coffee, and if you play your cards right, I might share a cookie with you."

"I've got a better idea, if it's cookies you want. You'll have to work for them, though. Come back to the apartment with me."

_I'll go with you anywhere, any time. Just say the word. _"Oh, boy! Has Jen been baking again?"

"No, Marisol has, and I've got a bowl of dough in the refrigerator that ought to be ready to go on the cookie sheets. Thanks, John," he said, taking his iPod. "It was fun singing with you."

* * *

><p>Chris and Mark had both viewed, and thoroughly enjoyed, their personalized Heidi Klaus videos, although they all agreed that Jonny's was the funniest of the four. "Heidi's got your number, Jonny," Mark crowed triumphantly. "She's really nice, though. She wasn't mad about the impressions at all. I thought for sure she would kill me."<p>

"Do you think the others have seen the videos yet?" Chris asked. "Should we send them an e-mail?"

"I think if they are checking e-mail, they've probably already seen the videos. Why don't we make a little visit? I'll run down to the girls," Mark volunteered.

"Good idea," Brenden said. "I'll go see Ernesto, but if the girls feed you, you'd better bring us some!"

* * *

><p>"Hi Annie," Mark said when she opened the door in response to his knock. "Kurt sure got lucky. This apartment always smells yummy!"<p>

"Hello, Mark. It's good to see you. Half the time, Kurt is the one responsible, so I think we're the ones who got lucky, but today it's the cookies Marisol baked earlier that you smell. Come on in. Do you want some lasagna?"

"I'd better not," he said regretfully. "The guys wouldn't be too happy if I came back full of lasagna and they didn't get any. I just came down to see if you had checked your e-mail lately."

"My e-mail? No, I checked it this morning, and I was planning to check later before I go to bed. Why?"

Mark smiled and bounced on his toes in anticipation. This was going to be fun. "I think you should check it. There's a very interesting message there."

"Okay. Let me get my computer. Have a seat. I'll be right back." She raised her voice. "Jen, Marisol, Mark's here. He wants to show us something."

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine got to the apartment, the girls and Mark were gathered around Annie's computer, laughing loudly. "Kurt, come see this!" Jen urged. Kurt went over to the couch and Annie pressed play.<p>

On the screen, Heidi looked regretful. "Annie, Annie, Annie. What am I going to do with you? Father Christmas will be so sad that you couldn't wait to open your present. I hope you like coal. Come back on the 25th and try again."

"What _is _this?" Kurt asked, mystified.

"Here, read the e-mail." Annie turned the computer toward him. "I don't know if I would have clicked the link or not, but Mark said they all did and it was funny."

"I think Brenden started it," Mark supplied. "Jonny saw the e-mail first, but Brenden was the first to click the link."

"That's hysterical! Were the others like this, too, Mark?"

"I'm pretty sure Heidi personalized them all. None of the ones I heard mentioned Father Christmas. That's English, right Annie?"

"Yes, Father Christmas is definitely a British-ism," she replied, "although I think other countries use names that translate directly to Father Christmas. Italy and France are two examples, if I remember correctly."

"Heidi Klaus told Jonny that he was on thin ice with Santa already. It was funny, but watching him get insulted about it was even funnier. I'll get him to forward the e-mail to you so you'll have the link. Then you can watch it."

"That's a good idea. I'll collect our four links and send them to everyone. Maybe someone in Ernesto's group will do the same."

_I'd like to look at all the videos, but I can do that later. I don't have many chances to talk to Blaine._ "I promised Blaine some cookies, so I'm going to get started on that, but I want to see all of your videos later." Kurt went back into the kitchen where Blaine had been waiting quietly, struggling not to laugh. "You had something to do with that, didn't you?" Kurt said with a wink. "Obviously Heidi knew about it, but you did, too. I can tell by the look on your face. Can you put the oven on 350, please?" He got the dough out of the refrigerator and put some sugar into a bowl.

_He winked at me! _"I'll never tell," Blaine said coyly. "A guy's got to have _some _secrets." They both looked toward the living room as laughter erupted again. "It sounds like it went over well, though. I'm glad." He lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone, but Heidi's a little worried about all of you being away from home on Christmas."

"Well, the shelter visit is a great idea. There's nothing like helping someone else to take your mind off your own troubles. Who came up with that? The cookie sheets should be in the cabinet to your right. Can you get them out?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was going anyway, so I suggested that some of you might want to join me. Here you go." He handed Kurt the pans.

_That doesn't surprise me a bit. Blaine is such a caring person._ "So this isn't just a one-time thing for you? You volunteer at the shelter frequently?" Kurt washed his hands at the sink and Blaine followed suit.

"Yeah. I try to help out when I can, especially on holidays when they're short-handed. I started in college."

_This should please him. _"Did anyone tell you about the project the girls have planned? I don't know if they cleared it with Jo yet or not." Kurt added cinnamon to the sugar in the bowl and stirred it together. Then he dropped a spoonful of dough into the bowl and rolled it around. "Put the cookie dough balls on the sheets, a dozen on each one."

"Okay, but I have to have a taste of dough first. I haven't heard anything about a project."

Kurt scooped up a small amount of dough on the tip of a spoon. Blaine opened his mouth. "Very funny, Blaine! Use your fingers and take it off the spoon. I'm not feeding you. Marisol says she can teach us how to make quick quilts using the serger. If we get permission, we're going to use the next down period to make some for the kids at the shelter."

Blaine pouted. "I fed you without complaining," he whined. "It's only fair."

_He's so cute. That pout must drive the women crazy. _"Fine," Kurt said, pretending to be annoyed. He fed Blaine the cookie dough. "Happy? Now I have to get a clean spoon."

"Delirious! This is good stuff."

"It's better when it's baked. Did the oven just cut off?" He got another spoon and started making balls and rolling them in sugar.

Blaine looked at the dial. "The light's off, so I guess it's ready. That's great about the blankets. Some of those kids are cold all the time, and they don't have much to call their own. They'd love a quilt. Let me know when you plan to work on them. I don't know if I can help during office hours, but if it's a weekend or evening, I'll be there." _Even if you aren't helping. I'd love to spend time with you, but making quilts for the kids is awesome. _He arranged the balls on the cookie sheet. "Am I supposed to press these down like you do with peanut butter cookies?"

"No, they'll spread out by themselves. Put that pan in the oven and I'll set the timer. Do you know how to sew?"

"No, but I'm willing to learn, or perhaps there is something else I can do to help. So, have you finished listening to the CD?" Blaine asked casually as he closed the oven door.

Kurt stopped shaping cookies and turned to Blaine. "I need to tell you a story before I answer that. When I was about eleven, there was a box of candy in my stocking. It was thin wafers of the best dark chocolate I had ever tasted. Each one was embossed with a pattern of bark or leaves or flowers. I think there were 36 pieces in all. It was so magical." He smiled at the memory. "Anyway, I rationed myself to two pieces a week because I figured I would never have anything as nice as that again and I wanted to make it last as long as possible. Dad thought I didn't like it because I wasn't eating it and it hurt his feelings until he saw me nibbling on a piece, totally blissed out. Your CD is like that chocolate. It's the best present I've ever gotten, and I want to make it last as long as possible. I love it that you didn't put the titles in the liner notes, because that makes it even more fun. I'll probably listen to one song every day or two, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me! It's your present and you should do whatever you want with it." Blaine knew it was silly and way too needy, but he couldn't help himself. "Is it really the best present you've ever gotten?" he asked softly.

"Look at me, Blaine." Kurt gripped both of Blaine's shoulders and gazed at him steadily. "It is absolutely, without question, the nicest, most thoughtful present I've ever received. It's better than the sewing machine and better than the chocolate. It's even better than Mimi's dragonfly. I can't even imagine all the time and effort you put into it. You selected songs that you thought I would enjoy (and I still have no clue how you knew my favorite songs, by the way), figured out what key would be best for my voice, arranged them, and learned how to play all the parts. Then you recorded everything, all the instrumental tracks and multiple backing vocals and the melody. As far as I can tell, you got all the tracks, every single one, for _The Longest Time_. I'll never know how you managed that. After that, you mixed them several different ways and created the CD. On top of everything else, you made the liner notes cryptic, so I would enjoy discovering the songs myself, almost as if you already knew the story about the chocolate. I have no idea how you found the time and energy to do that after working all day, then spending the evenings practicing for the talent show with me. Remember what you said about your shirt? That my present was nicer than something from the store because I gave of myself? That's exactly what you did, and I've never had anyone except you and Mimi do anything like that for me. Mimi's dragonfly is beautiful, but your CD is just so much more. I feel like you were thinking about me the entire time you were working on it."

Blaine smiled happily. "That's how I feel about my shirt - like you were thinking about me the entire time you were working on it. Wearing it feels like getting a hug."

"Exactly. Every one of those songs feels like a hug. Like I said in the e-mail, Blaine, - what?"

Blaine looked embarrassed. "Your e-mail. I … uh … I forgot to read it. I was afraid you didn't like the CD, so I read Jen's first, and then I got all caught up watching the video. I never read your e-mail. You're amazing, you know. I couldn't tear myself away from your singing."

"I don't understand. You've heard me sing lots of times, Blaine. And how could you possibly think I wouldn't like the CD?"

"I don't know. I was just nervous about it. It's not exactly a conventional gift. And, yes, I've heard you sing, but I've never been the audience. I've always been playing or singing or both. I never had a chance to just watch until I got the video. Your voice is absolutely beautiful. I shouldn't tell you this, but Wes said you might have been their star if you had stayed longer."

"Wes said that? When did you talk to Wes? Is he in New York?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"No, he's in California, but I found him on Facebook the other day. His exact words were 'he might have been our Blaine', and isn't that embarrassing? I probably didn't need to share that."

"I love it! That's the most flattering thing he could have possibly said. You have no idea how he idolized you. What made you look him up?"

_Please don't hate this. _"I wasn't sure what songs you would like, so I decided to ask Wes. He suggested the Billy Joel song and a few others. I hope that doesn't make you like it any less."

"So you went to even more trouble than I thought? Blaine, you're incredible, the CD is incredible and this just makes me love it more. Come here, you." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, who closed his eyes and returned the hug, relaxing into Kurt's arms, luxuriating in the feelings of security, completion, and being exactly where he belonged. "I really, really love the CD."

_And I really, really love you._


	39. Videos

**That last chapter was a little shorter that they have been, but it just felt like the right place to end it. Here's another one for you.**

**Too lazy to login - no, Kurt asked if Blaine was happy and Blaine said he was delirious, meaning deliriously happy, but thank you for mentioning it. I don't like errors, although I know I have some.**

**love it but when - we'll get there eventually, and yes, there will be some hurt feelings.**

**rosie - I agree, and Blaine knows that.**

**lily-chan - thank you for taking the time to review. I'll try to do better in the future.**

* * *

><p><em>I could stay just like this forever.<em> The insistent buzz of the oven timer interrupted Blaine's reverie. Reluctantly he released Kurt. "Are they done?"

"Let's look." Kurt grabbed a pot holder and opened the oven door. "They're done," he said happily. He removed the cookie sheet and put it on top of the stove to cool. "Hand me the next pan, please. We need to let these rest for a few minutes. Should I make some coffee or would you rather have milk?"

"Milk and warm cookies! Yum!" He went to the refrigerator and got the carton.

Kurt got out glasses and several small plates. "Cookies are ready," he called to the group in the living room. "Does anyone want coffee?"

"I'll make some tea," Annie said as she came into the kitchen, filling the kettle and placing it on the stove. Kurt transferred the cookies onto plates while Blaine poured the milk. "Blaine, your song was absolutely beautiful. Have you written anything else?"

"I've played around a little, but I've never felt like anything was good enough to finish before."

"I think that song was simply inspired. And speaking of inspired, is it about anyone in particular?"

_I don't want to lie, especially not in front of Kurt, but I can't tell her the truth. _"Well, uh …"

"Excuse me, Blaine," Jen said loudly. "Would you mind if I spoke to Annie for a moment?" She gave him a long look.

_Thank you, Jen. I owe you one. Maybe one day I can thank you._ "Not at all," he said graciously.

Jen had always prided herself on being fast on her feet. It took her just seconds to come up with something to distract Annie. "Do you think we should send Mark back to his apartment with some cookies for the other guys?" she whispered. "It seems kind of rude not to, but I don't know if we'll have enough for the bags if we do, and I don't want Kurt to have to make another batch."

"I'm not sure how many his recipe makes either, and I don't want to ask him with Blaine around, since he's getting one of the bags. We also need to make sure Mark doesn't overhear." She raised her voice. "I don't think either of us can reach it, Jen. It's up in the top of the closet. Kurt, could you come help me please?"

"I'll be right there. Blaine, I'm trusting you with the cookies." Kurt washed his hands and followed Annie into the bedroom.

As soon as Blaine was alone, Mark came into the kitchen. "Hi, Blaine." He helped himself to a plate with two cookies. "Could I ask you a question?" he said hesitantly.

_At least this won't be about the song._ "Sure. What is it?"

He held the plate out to Blaine, offering him a cookie. "Are you involved with Amy?"

Blaine shook his head and indicated that he already had a plate. "No, Mark, she's a nice girl, but I think it's a bad idea to date someone I work with. Would you like some milk?"

"No, thanks." He took a bite of his cookie. "Wow, these are good! Do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

Blaine nibbled at his cookie. "No, I don't think she is. At least not as far as I know." _There's no telling what she's told him._

"Do you think she'd go out with me, now that I'm off the show?"

"I can't speak for Amy, but why don't you ask her? The worst she can do is turn you down, and if you don't ask, she certainly won't go out with you." He took a sip of milk.

"Thanks, Blaine. I'll do that. I'm glad I'm not stepping on any toes." He turned to Kurt who had returned from the bedroom. "These are so good, Kurt. It's a real treat to have cookies still warm from the oven. These remind me of some my mother used to make."

"I'm glad you like them. Just as soon as the next tray is out, I'll fix up a few that you can take back to the guys in your apartment. Are you doing impressions for the talent show?"

"I guess so. Sandy and I worked out a script where I'm the emcee. I'm kind of nervous, though."

"Everyone is going to love it, especially if you poke fun at Heidi and Tim again," Blaine said reassuringly. "I can't wait to hear it."

"I hope you're right. Are you performing, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine and I are singing, which reminds me, I intended to practice tonight. Annie, I think your teakettle is ready."

"Thanks, Kurt," Annie said as she joined them. "This kitchen is getting crowded and I don't want to splash boiling water on anyone. Why don't you take these cookies into the living room, Mark, where you can be comfortable?"

Blaine ate the last bite of his cookie and drained his glass. _I wish I didn't have to go._ "Kurt, this was wonderful, but I'm going to eat and run. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll come about 6:00, so we'll have time to warm up."

* * *

><p>John was still on duty when Blaine returned to the fitness room, lifting weights as he often did when he didn't have any customers. "Back again, I see," he greeted Blaine cheerfully as he swung his feet around and rose gracefully from the machine.<p>

"I needed to work off a big lunch before, and now I've had cookies on top of it. I didn't have much choice."

"I'll put on something energetic, then. Is there any music you would prefer?"

"Whatever you want is fine. My taste is pretty eclectic." Blaine mounted the stair stepper and selected a vigorous workout as John started a fast-paced dance mix.

"Kurt has a beautiful voice, doesn't he? He sings so high, but it's not a falsetto at all. I've never heard anything like it."

_Mine! Back off! _Blaine was careful to keep the jealousy out of his voice and facial expression. "Yes, he does. Countertenors are pretty rare. He's the first one I've ever met."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you perform tomorrow night. You have a really nice voice, too."

"John, I'm sorry, but I don't think the talent show is open to the public. It's just an activity for the designers and models to get to know each other a little better."

"Are you sure? George said Heidi invited the Atlas staff. I wasn't planning to go, but your song changed my mind. Is Kurt performing?"

_I wonder why she didn't tell me. _"I didn't realize that. Yes, he's singing and Annie and some of the guys have a jazz band. I think Andrew's doing stand-up." John made a face at the mention of Andrew's name, and Blaine shifted immediately into work-mode. "Did he cause a problem? We need to know if anything happens."

"No, he was just a little over-friendly. I hate it when people make assumptions about me. The fact that I'm gay doesn't automatically mean that I'm interested in a one night stand. It was fine. I just let it all go over my head and he stopped. Kurt said he thought Andrew was just showing off because the cameras were here. I'll let you know if it happens again."

As Blaine got deeper into his workout, he allowed his mind to drift back to the hug. He closed his eyes, imagining Kurt's arms around him again. _I love him. It's too soon to feel this way, but I really do. I love Kurt and I want us to be together always._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Blaine had left so abruptly. <em>I keep forgetting that he has a life. I shouldn't impose on him so often.<em> He considered going up to the fitness room, but decided that would be really silly. _If Blaine wanted my company, he would have asked for it. Besides, I need to finish these cookies tonight so we can get the bags ready for tomorrow._ He got his iPod and ran through _You've Got a Friend_ several times as he baked, singing very quietly so he wouldn't disturb the group in the living room. From what he could hear, the girls were giving Mark romantic advice, some serious, and judging from the gales of laughter, some tongue-in-cheek. When there was a brief lull in the conversation, he raised his voice. "Be careful, Mark. Don't believe everything they're telling you."

The girls looked at each other and laughed delightedly. "We're going to work on you next, Kurt," Jen called back.

"I don't need any work. I'm _fabulous_ just the way I am," he said, imitating Andrew.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to do impressions! Get your own act," retorted Mark.

Kurt turned back to his work as the timer went off again. He set his iPod to play _Never Thought_, and began singing along. Annie came into the kitchen, crouching low and pretending to sneak up on the cooling cookies, laughing when Kurt grabbed her wrist. "Darn, you caught me. I wanted another cookie. Listen, if you're going to sing along to Blaine's song, put the CD on so we can all hear it. Your voice is lovely, but it's better with the music, especially since you're singing backup."

Kurt smiled, and handed her a plate with several cookies. "I'm planning to play it over and over," he warned her. "You'll get sick of it."

"Bring it on! If we get tired of it, we'll tell you."

Just touching the CD brought back warm thoughts. _He gives the best hugs. I still can't believe he did all this for me._ He sighed contentedly and put the track on repeat.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got home, Blaine hung up his new shirt. <em>I'm going to need to press it before tomorrow night. I want it to look perfect. I might as well do it now. <em>He was setting up the ironing board when he remembered the way Kurt honored his mother. _I wonder if there's a heart on my shirt._ He inspected the buttons carefully, including the extras Kurt had sewn to the inside. He started checking the seams, but was interrupted by his phone. "Wes! I'm glad you called!"

"I like your new shirt. Did he design it? He did a nice job."

"He?"

"Don't play coy with me. You wouldn't have sent me the photo if the shirt wasn't from Kurt. That's a pretty big present. It almost looks as if he has feelings for you."

"No, that's a nice thought, but it's just friendship. You have no idea how wonderful this shirt is, though. It fits beautifully and it's silk. He must have spent hours working on it."

"Kind of like you and his CD. Speaking of which, did you give it to him?"

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't help the sappy smile that stole across his features.

"He loved it, didn't he? I can hear it in your voice."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed happily. "He said it was the best gift he's ever gotten. I included _Never Thought_."

"That was bold. What did he say? Did he realize it was about him? I'm guessing not, or you would be really excited. Either that or completely panicked right now."

"No, I overheard him tell someone that he didn't know if it was about me or just a song, but if it was about me, he hoped I would tell 'her' soon."

"He thinks you're straight? And you didn't tell him any differently? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"First of all, he didn't know I was there, and he certainly didn't intend for me to hear what he said, so it would have been embarrassing for both of us. Second, I told you, he needs to concentrate on the competition right now. If he thinks I'm straight, it keeps things on a friendly basis."

"But aren't you kind of lying to him? If you want to be with him, you'll have to tell him at some point. What if he's angry - or worse, hurt - when he finds out? Why would you want to base your relationship on a lie?"

_Well, that's ironic._ "Funny you should say that - I recently gave someone the exact same advice. I won't lie to him. If he asks me directly, or even says anything about it, I'll tell him, but I'm not going to bring it up."

"You might not be lying, but you aren't being truthful, either. Think about it, Blaine. That's all I'm saying. Changing the subject - did he like your song?"

"He liked it, but he loved _The Longest Time_. You should have seen how happy he was. He was singing and dancing around the room. You guys made a huge mistake not doing that song."

"So you were there when he listened to it?"

"No, his roommates shot some video and sent it to me."

"**You have video? I want it! Now!**"

"You're kidding, right? There's no way on earth you're getting this video. I know you. It would end up all over the Internet."

"I'll trade you."

"For what? The videos of me you refuse to take down? I'm not sacrificing Kurt for that."

"The Warblers did Patti LaBelle. We only had one guy who could handle the French properly."

….

"Blaine? Breathe, Blaine."

"You have video of Kurt?"

"That's right."

"You have footage of Kurt doing Patti LaBelle?"

"He killed it, too. You could see it if you wanted to. Just think, Blaine. Kurt. Singing. French. Very suggestive French. You know you want to."

Blaine groaned. "I'm not sending you any video without checking with Kurt first. That wasn't a public performance. I'm not even sure he knew he was being recorded."

"Fair enough. Just let me know. I've got to run. I'm supposed to pick up Cindy in 15 minutes."

* * *

><p>When Kurt finished the cookies, he went into the living room to watch his Heidi Klaus video with the girls. When he finished, Annie sent a mass e-mail with all their links to the other designers. "Hey, Jen," she said when she finished, "can you record video of all of us?"<p>

"I think so. I could set the computer so I can see the three of you, start the recording, and then join you. We'd just have to do a little editing at the beginning and end. Why? What have you got in mind?"

"I think we should make a video and send it to Heidi Klaus, apologizing for our transgression and begging for forgiveness. Don't you think she would get a kick out of it?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Annie," Kurt said immediately. "We should put some music with it. Does anybody know a Christmas apology song?"

"How about if we take _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ and change the words?" suggested Jen. She began singing.

We're really, really sorry.  
>We're oh, so very sorry.<br>Please tell Santa that we're sorry.  
>Won't do it again.<p>

"Then the bridge could be ...

We tried so hard  
>But we couldn't resist.<br>We hope you'll forgive us  
>And not give us coal.<p>

"That's perfect!" laughed Marisol. "We can each sing a line of the first verse, and then sing the rest together."

"Do you want me to see if I can find a MIDI file of the song?" Kurt asked.

* * *

><p>Blaine had searched the shirt carefully, but to his great disappointment, had been unable to find a heart anywhere. After he finished ironing it, he sent an e-mail to Kurt asking permission to share the video with Wes. Right after he sent it, a new message came in on his personal e-mail.<p>

Okay, you win. Here's a link to the video, and don't worry - it's private, like all the other Warbler videos. Too bad we never got to perform it in public, but the Council decided the song was inappropriate. We didn't want to incite a riot.

I still want to see your video, if Kurt says it's okay. I promise not to upload it anywhere. Think about what I said. You know what they say about honesty. ~ Wes


	40. Temptation

**A special shoutout to DontTouchMyGavel - I'm sure you can see why. I'm still giggling.**

**I spent quite a bit of the weekend traveling and another 4 hours waiting for a late bus, so if you reviewed and I didn't answer you, I'm sorry and I'll get caught up as soon as possible. I really, really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, and all of you who are reading.**

**On a personal note, if anyone is using the FanFiction app on the iPhone, are you having trouble getting it to sync? I see a place where they have another app you purchase to get it to sync, but I can't figure out how to pay for the app.**

**In case any of you are authors and are wondering about your stats, I can verify that something isn't working right. I've gotten a review on this chapter already, but the stats say no one has read it. :(**

**I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_ or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Smiling broadly, Blaine clicked the link. He decided to let the video load completely before he played it so he could see an uninterrupted performance. He watched impatiently while the progress indicator crawled its way across the screen. He was almost positive he knew what song it was, and he couldn't wait to see it. Truthfully, he was a little surprised. He didn't think Kurt was the type to be able to carry it off. <em>He seems too innocent to do this song.<em> When the video finally finished loading, he eagerly clicked play.

The video opened with the Warblers grouped in a tight circle. They began the introduction, dancing toward the sides, opening the formation. As they finished the second repeat of _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_, they moved into two lines, revealing Kurt standing motionless, head thrown back, neck exposed, one arm behind his head, one hip outthrust. Blaine's jaw dropped as Kurt began strutting around the room, belting out the lyrics, sultry, compelling, oozing sex from every pore, even in his Dalton uniform. _No wonder they didn't perform this in public!_ By the time Kurt got to _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_, looking straight at the camera, pointing and then gracefully reversing his hand so that he beckoned with one finger, Blaine was completely mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes from the screen, and when Kurt ran his hands over his body as he sang _Seeing her skin feeling silky smooth_, Blaine groaned aloud. He spent the rest of the evening watching the video again and again, pausing only to extract the sound from it and the one Jen sent him and to transfer both the audio files and the videos to his iPod, vowing to be a little more careful with it than he had been with his phone.

* * *

><p>Except for the night before the first challenge, Kurt never had trouble falling asleep. For years, he had trained his body that getting a shower meant going to sleep, and usually standing under the warm water inhaling the scent of the milk and honey body wash he only used at bedtime was all it took for him to become drowsy. Tonight was different. Blaine's face kept popping up in his mind, wearing that adorable little pout, and he couldn't help thinking about the wonderful Christmas gift, the incredible amount of time and effort it had cost, and how fantastic that hug had been. Somehow, it just felt right to be in Blaine's arms and he was trying to discern exactly why that was, and why he had felt such a huge sense of loss when Blaine had broken the embrace and stepped away. He finally drifted off, still trying to solve the puzzle.<p>

* * *

><p>When Blaine went to bed at night, he generally spent some time thinking about Kurt - how to 'accidentally' run into him, ways to spend time with him, how he would reveal his feelings when the time finally came, how Kurt would react, what would happen next - and up until now, his fantasies had usually ended with a kiss. After all, neither of them had much experience, and he was perfectly happy taking things slowly. This wasn't about sex; it was about romance and finding his soulmate and living happily ever after. He wasn't opposed to sex, of course; it just wasn't the most important thing right now. Their fingers interlaced across a table in the coffee bar; the two of them strolling hand-in-hand through Central Park; their lips passionately pressed together in a heated kiss, Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's curls, Blaine's hand cupping the back of Kurt's head - all were things Blaine thought about before he fell asleep, but now that he had seen the video of Kurt singing Lady Marmalade, a whole new set of images had formed in his brain. The Kurt in the video was a Kurt he had never seen before. This Kurt was sexy and alluring and <em>hot<em>. It took a long time for Blaine to fall asleep, even after he forced himself to stop getting out of bed to watch the video yet again.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Kurt woke up at 6:00, feeling completely rested despite the time during which sleep had eluded him. He had never been one to get up late, even as a teenager when most of his friends prized sleep above all else. He loved the early morning hours and the sense of being alone to enjoy the dawn. As long as he was on the show, he couldn't go outside, but he still loved being up early when most of the building's residents were still abed. Moving as quietly as possible so he wouldn't disturb Marisol, he got dressed and went into the kitchen to start assembling the cookie bags, taking his laptop and his iPod. He didn't want to wake anyone up by listening to another song from the CD, but he spent a few minutes looking at the liner notes, trying to decide which track would be next. He was tempted by the two duets and the one that mentioned Project Runway, but decided that track 15 with its angel reference would be his next choice, in case it was Christmas music. He hummed quietly along to his iPod, enjoying the songs without waking anyone up, while he put the cookies into plastic bags, ready to go into the decorative fabric bags.<p>

When he finished, he got his laptop to see if there was any reaction to their apology video. He didn't really expect there to be; mostly he was killing time until the girls got up. He was surprised to find a message from Blaine.

Kurt - Since Wes helped me pick out some of the songs, would it be okay if I shared the video of your reaction with him? I can send the whole thing or just the part with _The Longest Time_. I'll make him promise not to put it on the Internet. BTW, does my shirt have a heart? ~ Blaine

He smiled happily as he sent the reply.

Sure, you can share the video with Wes, and tell him that I'll be contacting him as soon as the show is over. I don't mind if he posts it; that would be a good way to get some of your work out there, although the demo versions would be better. You might want to give some thought to protecting _Never Thought_, though. I could be buying it on iTunes some day! Are you planning to mail it to him, or put it on your YouTube channel?

Of course your shirt has a heart! Should I tell you where it is, or do you want to look for it? ~ K.

* * *

><p>Blaine was very glad that it was Saturday and he didn't have to get up and go to work. He was decidedly groggy from lack of sleep and in no mood to be his usual pleasant self when he woke up at 9:30, but remembering the video brought him instantly awake. He started the coffeemaker and went to his computer to watch it again. <em>This is ridiculous. I'm acting like I'm addicted. I've got to get myself under control.<em>

Blaine was just getting ready to e-mail Wes to thank him for sending the video, when his phone beeped with an incoming text.

Did you watch it yet? ~Wes

_Oh, good. He's up. I can talk to him. What is he doing up at 6:30 on a Saturday?_ He placed the call and Wes picked up immediately.

"The video is unbelievable, Wes! Was he always like that?"

"No, that was really out of character for him, as far as I know. It took some convincing to even get him to try it. He kept saying he wasn't sure if he wanted a solo that badly. "

"It's certainly a new side of him for me. Has he seen the video?"

"No, and I don't think he has any idea how it looked. We didn't tell him why we scrapped the song, either. We didn't want to embarrass him."

"Would he have been embarrassed?"

"I'm not sure. He was kind of - I don't know - prim, maybe? That's not quite the word I want. He didn't make suggestive remarks, or tell dirty jokes, or even curse, and he didn't drool over the hot guys when we watched movies. I think he was just keeping a low profile for some reason, like he was afraid we wouldn't accept him if he was too obvious about his sexuality. He was up-front about it, but he was careful not to throw it in anyone's face. I told him it didn't matter to anyone at Dalton, in fact I even told him about you, but I think it was hard for him to believe. "

_This might not be good. Does he know I'm gay?_ "What did you tell him?"

"It was when he first got there. He was really nervous about being accepted, so I told him how popular you were, how everyone liked you, and that your sexuality didn't make any difference at all. Don't worry, I didn't use your name and I don't think he connected it with the singer he heard me talk about after he joined the Warblers. I'm sorry, Blaine. I've got to go. Cindy's here. We're driving to her parents' house for the holidays. Do you want more videos if I can find any?"

"Seriously? You have to ask? That would be great. I'll talk to you later. You two have a good trip."

Blaine heard the sounds of a scuffle followed by a new voice on the phone. "Hello, Blaine. You and I need to talk some time. I'll bet there are lots of stories you could tell me."

"Hi, Cindy. I might have one or two," he laughed. He could still hear Wes in the background.

"Behave, Blaine, if you want any more videos from me. Give it back, Cindy!" came faintly over the phone, followed by a very feminine shriek that dissolved into giggles before the call disconnected.

* * *

><p>As soon as the girls were awake, Kurt started the track playing. Once again, he recognized it from the opening notes, although he hadn't heard a guitar version before, and he began singing along immediately. <em>I heard there was a secret chord<em> ... Blaine had transposed the song so Kurt was near the top of his range, and he sang the melody along with Blaine, but an octave higher. It felt good to stretch himself and really use his voice. The girls listened in silence until he finished.

"That was beautiful, Kurt," Annie said. "That's my favorite song from _Shrek."_

"Just gorgeous," agreed Marisol. "Would you do the version where Blaine is just singing backup?"

Kurt obliged and ran through the song again by himself, his voice soaring, filling the apartment. When he finished, he sent another e-mail.

I've always wanted to perform _Hallelujah_, and it's in the perfect key for me! How did you know? ~ K.

* * *

><p>Blaine busied himself with chores for the rest of the afternoon, cleaning the apartment and shopping for groceries, forcing himself to exercise a little self-control and stay away from the video. After he was finished, he placed his clothes for the talent show in a garment bag, grabbed his guitar and headed for the Atlas, telling himself that it was only right to see if Sandy needed any help setting up. <em>I'm <em>_**not**__ trying to see Kurt. I won't go up to the apartment. It won't be my fault if he happens to be getting coffee or something. Yeah, right. I really believe that. I am so pathetic. This is sad. At least I didn't spend the whole afternoon watching the video._

The lounge was already decorated with wreaths and garland, candles, a large tree in one corner, and mistletoe hanging in strategic places, so all they needed to do was arrange the seating. When Blaine arrived, he found Sandy standing on the stage, frowning at the ceiling. "Need some help?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do. Jen wants to twirl fire, but the ceiling is too low for safety. I wish the stage were in the center of the room, where we have more clearance."

"When is she performing?"

"She's first."

"Why don't you arrange the seats in a single row around the edges and let her use the center? It's only about 30 people, isn't it? I don't know much about twirling, but the stage is pretty small. She might need the extra floor space. When she finishes, people can just move their chairs to face the stage."

"It's closer to 100, but that would work."

"How do you figure that? Twelve designers, twelve models, a few staff members ..." Blaine began to move the chairs back to the walls, spacing them evenly and arranging them in neat rows.

"Heidi invited the entire staff and said we could bring friends and family members. Didn't you get the e-mail? Oh, we need to leave room for the cameraman, too. We probably won't use the footage on the show, but you know the rule when it comes to video - better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it."

"No, I didn't get an e-mail." _And I wonder why not. Heidi usually keeps me in the loop. And don't suggest that I overlooked it, because I didn't._

"Maybe you just didn't see it. What? Don't roll your eyes at me, Mister. I've got _shoes_ older than you are. Show some respect. Can you get more chairs out of storage, please?"

"Hey, I'm helping, aren't I? That's all the respect you're getting from me," he retorted over his shoulder as he went to get the key to the closet from the concierge. "Hi, George! Are you on this weekend? Sandy needs more chairs. Can I have the key?"

"Blaine! I'm on now, but I'll be off in time for the talent show. Margaret's looking forward to meeting you. I know she can't say anything to Kurt, but can you tell him she's here?" George extracted a key from the drawer and handed it to Blaine.

"Sure. He'll be excited to hear it. I'll get this right back to you."

* * *

><p>The four designers left the apartment together; the girls went downstairs for coffee while Kurt went up to work off some of his nervous energy. When she saw how the chairs were arranged, Jen went over to talk to Sandy and gauge the amount of overhead clearance. She was relieved to see that the vaulted ceiling soared high above a tile floor and she would be able to do her routine without modification. While Jen and Sandy chatted, Blaine went over to say hi to Annie and Marisol. Marisol looked him over and frowned. "You're not wearing that to perform in, are you?" she asked. "Kurt wouldn't appreciate that look too much."<p>

Blaine laughed. "No, these aren't my performance clothes; these are my helping-Sandy-move-furniture clothes. I'll change in the concierge storeroom or the bathroom in just a minute."

"I'm glad to hear that." She paused momentarily, struck by a sudden thought. "Our apartment's empty. Kurt just went up to exercise and he'll be gone at least an hour, and we girls are going to sit down here and drink some coffee. We've been cooped up all day, and we wanted to get out for a while. I guess this is as 'out' as we can get without a chaperone, though. You can use my bedroom to change. Kurt and I are in the master."

"That would be wonderful," Blaine replied. "I don't like changing where someone could walk in on me. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Go!" Annie said. "Here, take my key."

* * *

><p>Kurt loved performing, but he always got a little keyed up beforehand, and this time it was worse than usual, either because he hadn't sung for an audience for a while, or because this was one of the rare occasions when he wasn't swaying in the background, providing singing harmony. He mounted the elliptical, reached for his iPod, and realized he didn't have it. <em>I really need my Focus playlist to get my head in the right place if I'm forgetting things.<em> With a sigh and a wave to Mandy, he went back out and turned toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>Blaine considered going into the bathroom to change, but Marisol had specifically said for him to use the bedroom, and he felt a little like he was trespassing as it was, so he stayed put. He took off his shirt and laid it on the bed. He debated for a minute, but decided to remove his undershirt as well. <em>The silk feels so luxurious on my skin. I bet Kurt's hands would feel like that. <em>The line from the song flashed into his mind again, but he shook it off. He slipped off his shoes and socks and placed them neatly beside the bed. He took off his trousers and emptied the pockets. As he held his iPod in his hand, temptation launched a sneak attack. _I was good. I didn't go up to the Fitness Center to look for Kurt, and I cleaned my whole apartment without watching the video even once. I deserve a little reward, and everyone will be gone for at least 30 minutes._ He inserted his earbuds, located the video, turned the volume up and pressed play.


	41. Talent Show

I'm sorry this has taken so long. When I came back from a weekend trip, I discovered that my cats had thrown a little party while I was gone, and their guests were still in the house. I've been dealing with a flea infestation (yuck!) around my computer desk. It made it a little hard to get any writing done.

* * *

><p>Opening and closing doors as quietly as possible was a habit Kurt developed when he was caring for Burt after his heart attack. Kurt felt compelled to check on his dad several times each night, and Burt was a very light sleeper. It had only taken a few nights to learn to move in almost complete silence. He entered the apartment and looked around for his iPod. He didn't see it in the kitchen or the living room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I must be out of my mind! What if the girls came back?<em> Blaine powered off the iPod and removed the dark blue jeans from the garment bag.

* * *

><p>There wasn't any point of knocking on the bedroom door, since the girls were all downstairs. Kurt opened the door with his customary stealth and stopped dead in the doorway, startled to realize that someone was in the room. A thousand thoughts flooded his mind simultaneously. <em>Oh, I walked in on Marisol! How embarrassing. I'll just back out quietly. She doesn't need to know this happened. That's not Marisol. That's a man! There's a man in our apartment. And he's naked. Well, not quite. Cute butt. Look at the muscles in those legs. Why is he in our bedroom? He could be a dancer. Is he a threat? That's not a dancer. That's ... <em>"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt's voice came out a little louder and a little higher than he intended. An uncharitable person might have called it a shriek.

Blaine jumped and the jeans fell to the carpet. He turned to face Kurt, but swiftly turned back around, resisting the irrational urge to cover himself with his hands. "What are you … How long have you … Marisol said I.. I could ..." he stammered. _I'm standing here in front of Kurt in my underwear. Thank goodness I wasn't watching that video!_

"Marisol said you could _what_? Get naked in her bedroom? She's engaged, Blaine!" Kurt interrupted furiously, "She's not a cheater, and besides, this could get her kicked off the show. Not to mention what would probably happen to you. I thought you were smarter than that."

"No, she said I could change clothes here," Blaine protested vehemently. "The girls are downstairs and you were **supposed **to be exercising."

"Why didn't you use the bathroom? Good grief, Blaine!"

"I thought about it, but she specifically said to use the bedroom. Could you go in the living room so I can get some clothes on, please? I'd feel better discussing this if I weren't standing here in my underwear," Blaine pleaded.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Kurt retorted. He was beginning to realize he had overreacted. A part of him was still outraged, but there was another part of his mind that was laughing hysterically at Blaine's discomfort and yet another part that was hoping Blaine would turn around again. "And is that my iPod you're 'borrowing'?"

"No, I am **not** 'borrowing' your iPod. This one is mine. Now, one of us is leaving, and I really hope it's you," Blaine said, desperately trying to inject some humor into a very awkward situation. "I can't perform dressed like this."

"Fine! But this isn't over. I'll give you five minutes," he snapped, pretending to still be mad. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Blaine. _That was really odd. He wasn't any more undressed than he would have been in a bathing suit, and we're both guys. Why was he so uncomfortable? Was it because I'm gay or just because I surprised him? I __**was**__ sort of ogling him. That wasn't very nice, but I don't see how he could have known. Maybe I should apologize anyway._

Blaine entered the living room and sat in the chair. They looked at each other in uncertain silence for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," they said simultaneously, and suddenly all the tension dissolved away. "I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said. "I walked in on you, and then I jumped to conclusions and yelled at you. I should have left right away, and I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. You didn't do anything wrong, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, too. You just startled me. I can't imagine what you must have been thinking, finding some guy changing clothes in your bedroom."

"But you were uncomfortable; I could tell. Was it … because I'm gay?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"No, Kurt, not at all. Please don't think that." Blaine looked stricken. "It was a combination of shock and being yelled at and the fact that I was undressed and you weren't. It would have been the same with anyone. Your orientation had nothing to do with it." _Actually, it did, but not in the way you think._

"Well, good, because I would … would never …" Kurt sputtered to a stop, eyes downcast, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"It's okay, Kurt. I know you wouldn't do anything inappropriate." Blaine smiled reassuringly.

"That's just it, Blaine. I did. I was …" Kurt took a deep breath and continued in a rush. "I was enjoying the view. It was invasive and wrong and I'm sorry."

_Enjoying the view? Enjoying the view! _"Like Sandy told me yesterday, everyone likes to be appreciated," Blaine said easily. "I take it as a compliment, so thank you." _And one of these days, I'll reciprocate._ "I was being stupid, wasn't I? I should have just gotten dressed instead of making such a big deal out of it. Are you going back up to the Fitness Room?"

"I was just trying to work off some nervous energy, but I think I've gotten enough exercise jumping to conclusions," he said ruefully. "If you're not busy, I'll get changed and we can warm up instead."

_Do I get to watch? It's only fair._ "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Isaac knocked on Mimi's bedroom door. His daughter had been busily crafting earrings all day, stopping only to grab a quick sandwich at noon. "How is it going, my Mimi? Do you have time to take a break?" he inquired gently when she opened the door.<p>

She gave him a tired smile. "I've got 18 pairs finished, and I could really use a rest. My back hurts from bending over so much. I think I'll spend some of the money I earn on a proper work table, if that's okay with you, Papa."

"Of course it is." He gave her a quick hug and massaged her shoulders briefly. "The designers and models are having a talent show tonight. Would you like to go?"

Mimi rolled her shoulders and stretched. "That sounds like fun! Can we?"

* * *

><p>"Very nice," Blaine approved with a grin, "and Mimi's pin really adds to the outfit. Are you ready?"<p>

"Thank you!", Kurt said, happily doing a little twirl. "You look great, too, and I think we look good together. As singing partners, of course," he hastened to add.

"I agree." _And I think we make a lovely couple._ He opened the door, and gestured grandly. "After you, partner." Kurt laughed and preceded him into the hallway. "Are you sure you put a heart in my shirt? I couldn't find it anywhere." They stepped into the elevator and Blaine pressed the button for the lobby.

"It's right here," Kurt said, moving in close and hooking his finger into the pocket of the shirt and sliding it to the inner corner.

Blaine suppressed a gasp as Kurt's finger lightly brushed across his chest, the thin fabric enhancing the sensation. _He put it close to my heart! I love that._ "That's the only place I didn't think to look. What made you put it there?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about having a heart on your shirt, so I thought it was better to hide it. I hope that's okay."

"Honestly, Kurt, I would have been hurt if you hadn't included it. It wouldn't have been a genuine Hummel creation without the heart." They left the elevator and went into the lounge, where Blaine got his guitar and began to play the opening arpeggiated chords of _Hallelujah_. "This isn't exactly performing it like you said in your e-mail, but will you sing it for me?" Even without amplification, Kurt's voice soared and filled the space. Blaine added minimal harmony on the chorus. Sandy paused to listen, and all conversation stopped.

After the last note died away, Sandy rushed across the room. "Kurt, that was just beautiful. Is that part of your set?"

"No, we were just warming up. I love the song, though, and I think Blaine's version is fantastic," Kurt said with a smile. "I've always wanted to perform it, and now I have."

"You're performing it again," Sandy declared in a tone that brooked no argument. "Add it to your set list. We've got some flexibility because of the sing-along at the end. Blaine's shirt looks fantastic, by the way. Jo and I are both jealous. If you ever start doing womenswear, let us know."

* * *

><p>The room was filled with people milling around, looking for seats, visiting and introducing family members as they waited for the show to start. The designers were standing apart from the crowd because of the rule against outside contact. Kurt was scanning the room and wondering how they were going to manage the bags of cookies with this many people here when Phil came up to him, two young men in tow. "Kurt, I'd like you to meet my son, Paul, and this is his best friend and fiancé, Charles. Don't worry. I got permission from Heidi. I know you're not supposed to have any outside contact."<p>

"It's very nice to meet you both," Kurt responded immediately, shaking hands with both of them.

"I see Blaine's wearing his shirt. I assume he liked it."

"He did. I'm really glad I made it for him. He gave me a wonderful present and I would have felt terrible if he'd given me something and I didn't have anything for him."

"So you each independently decided to give the other a Christmas present after knowing each other a month?" asked Paul with a laugh and a glance at Charles.

"Yes, and he gave me the best present I've ever had." Kurt was a little puzzled at the laughter, but he didn't want to be rude.

"With us, it was about six weeks," explained Charles. "We met at a mutual friend's New Year's Eve wedding and spent the whole reception talking."

"Hey, we danced some, too," Paul objected. "After everyone left, we sat in my car and talked until the sun rose. We just …"

"Clicked," finished Charles. "We didn't realize it was more than just friendship until we each showed up with presents for Valentine's Day." He looked up as the lights blinked. "Oh, I think we're supposed to sit down now. It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

Kurt joined the other designers in their designated seats as Heidi moved to the open area in the center of the room. "Welcome, everyone. I'm so glad you could come, although Santa suggested that some very naughty designers ought to be sent to their rooms instead. Annie, your group is almost forgiven. Santa loved your video, so you're only getting a little coal. The rest of you better figure out a way to make amends. And now, I'd like to introduce our emcee for the evening. I'd tell you his name, but I'm not sure … well, you'll see."

Heidi sat down and Mark took the stage, the designers eagerly anticipating his performance, everyone else a little confused until he began introducing Jen. "Designers, models, everyone else, gather around. We need to talk," he began, in a voice that was clearly Tim Gunn. "Our first act needed more space than was available on the stage, but as you can see, we figured out a way to make it work. Please give a warm welcome to one of our designers, Jen Young." The audience applauded as Jen moved to the center of the room. She was dressed in a red sequined twirler's costume over an opaque beige bodysuit and tights that covered her ink, and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She started with one baton as Benny Goodman's _Sing, Sing, Sing_ began to play, but quickly added a second and then a third, using gymnastic moves to pick up each one seamlessly from the floor where she had laid them out before show started. About halfway through, she swapped them out for three others, which she ignited with a press of a button. Sandy dimmed the lights and the audience gasped as flaming batons arced and whirled through the air. As the music came to a close, she extinguished them with a final high toss, bowing and catching them as they came down.

Sandy brought the lights back up and Mark stepped into the central area and waited for the applause to end. "That was great, Jen," he said, still in character as Tim, "but for some reason I want a chocolate chip cookie now. Now, everyone needs to turn their chairs to face the stage. Go, go, go."

He mounted the stage and shifted into a heavy Russian accent to introduce Lane Delacroix, Marisol's model, dancing to _Paquita Variation 4_. Lane's tutu and toe shoes made her legs look endless. She pirouetted her way around the stage, rising up _en pointe_, seemingly weightless and amazingly flexible. Next up was Annie's jazz band, introduced by 'Louis Armstrong'. They played a mixture of standards and Christmas tunes, to the enjoyment of all. Blaine closed his eyes and imagined himself dancing with Kurt, trying to decide which of them would lead and laughing at the potential silliness of figuring it out. _Maybe we'll just take turns._ Before he knew it, 'Heidi' was introducing him. "You do know this talent show is just for the designers and models, right Blaine? Have you become a designer now? You certainly aren't a model," Mark teased in Heidi's voice, exaggerating her accent slightly.

As Blaine climbed up onto the stage, he looked at Kurt, who mouthed 'break a leg' at him and smiled excitedly. _I hope you like this, Kurt. I'm singing for you._ Blaine donned his guitar and plugged it into the amplifier. "This is one of my favorite songs. It was a big hit for The Kingston Trio in the early sixties," he said as he played the bluesy opening chords. His voice was a sultry, sexy growl, as smooth as honey as it poured from the speakers. He risked a quick glance at Kurt and was gratified to see that Kurt had his beautiful blue eyes fixed on him, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to drink in every note, a look of amazement on his face. Blaine gave him a wink as he started the final verse.

_All I need is one of your smiles,  
><em>_Sunshine of your eyes, oh me, oh my,  
><em>_Do I feel higher than a kite can fly.  
><em>_Give me love, and baby, I feel high._

As Kurt listened to Blaine incredible voice caressing the lyrics, he thought about Charles' words. _Could we ever be more than friends, like Paul and Charles? It isn't very likely, but wouldn't it be wonderful?_ Just for a moment, he allowed himself to pretend that Blaine was singing to him. He was so lost in the fantasy, he almost missed it. _What was that? Did he wink at me, or did I imagine it?_ Kurt pulled his thoughts back to reality and joined the enthusiastic applause as Blaine set his guitar aside and moved to the keyboard.

"Here's something a little different for you," he said as he adjusted the microphone. "I call this song _Never Thought_." The cheerful introduction filled the room and Blaine could see heads nodding and feet tapping. He was surprised to realize that Kurt and all his roommates were quietly singing along. He looked around the room and found George, who was smiling broadly and gave him a 'thumbs up', and John, who appeared to be softly singing the harmony he and Kurt had developed in the Fitness Room. _They like my song!_

* * *

><p>While they were setting the stage for the models' skit, Blaine went over to congratulate Jen, who was still standing off to the side, holding her batons and waiting for them to cool. "Nice job, Jen. Your act was really impressive. It looked so dangerous to twirl fire, especially the three-baton, but the rest of it was amazing, too. Twirling takes a lot of skill, and I think it is kind of a dying art. You don't see many twirlers any more."<p>

"Thanks, Blaine. I liked the song you wrote," she said with a grin, "especially the acrostic verse." She sang it softly.

_Kiss me, hug me, hold me  
><em>_Understand the way I feel  
><em>_Reach deep down inside your heart and  
><em>_Tell me this is real._

Blaine was astounded. _No way! No one could have caught that._ "Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, no one else noticed, and I'm not going to say anything, at least not unless and until you want me to. I know you can't be together right now. I'm a lyricist, or at least I would be if I ever found a composer to work with, so I pick up on things like that and I know how hard it must have been to work his name into the song. I probably wouldn't have caught it if I only heard it once, but Kurt's been playing it non-stop."

_Okay, I don't think this has plausible deniability. I might as well own up. _"It was. I couldn't think of a good word that started with K. The U, R, and T weren't too hard, although I had to cheat a little to get the T at the beginning of the line. I'm just glad he isn't named 'Zackary' or something like that. I would have had to deal with a Z and a Y, as well as the K, and write the whole thing in seven-line verses, which would have been a nightmare."

"I hope you weren't the one who sent him the 'top, bottom, or switch' …" Her voice trailed off and she covered her mouth as she realized what she was saying. If Blaine didn't send the e-mail, then maybe Kurt didn't want him to know about it. "Oh, sorry. Forget I said that. TMI." She blushed. "I can keep a secret, although it doesn't look like it."

"He told you about that?" _He was uncomfortable talking to me about it. Why was he talking to you?_

"Yes, he asked me what it meant. He was really embarrassed when I explained it. So you did send it? Forgive me for saying so, but that doesn't sound like you, Blaine, and it wasn't very smart."

Blaine sighed. "Actually, he sent it to me." He held up his hand when Jen began to protest. "Let me finish the story. There was an e-mail before that one that had the whole question: 'Did I want sing the high part of a song, or the low part, or take turns?'. Unfortunately, he only thought he sent the first e-mail, and the ones after that were really suggestive if you hadn't seen the first one. I was confused, to say the least, until he explained it."

"Oh, 'the top part, the bottom part, or switch'. Now I can see why he was so upset. You two are something else. He thinks you're straight, you know. You aren't closeted, are you? He deserves more than that in a relationship." She covered her mouth again. "Sorry, that wasn't any of my business."

"It's okay; I know you're just looking out for Kurt. No, I'm not closeted, but I'm sort of keeping quiet for the duration. He made an assumption and I didn't correct it. It makes things simpler for now. This can wait - the competition is much more important."

"He's not going to like it if you lie to him."

"I know. If it comes down to that, I'll tell him."

"Are you going to be okay, Blaine? You've know him - what? - a month or so and you're writing him songs?"

"One song. And I've know him 4 weeks, one day, and ..." He looked at his watch. "... 10 hours, more or less."

Jen laughed sympathetically and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, you've got it bad, haven't you?"

* * *

><p>Mark was still playing Heidi when he introduced the next act. "On the show, you see everything from the designers' point of view. I can tell you, a model sees things quite differently, and there are all kinds of things we'd like to say. Here's a little peek for you." Annie's model, Rayne, took the stage, dressed in a blouse that was too small and pants that were at least three sizes too large. Brenden's model, Seth, stood beside her, and Andrew's model, Emma, stood on the other side of the stage. Seth frowned at Rayne, and tugged at the blouse. "How did you gain so much weight overnight? This blouse fit you yesterday," he exclaimed.<p>

"I'm sorry," Rayne answered meekly.

"Are you kidding? This blouse didn't fit me yesterday, either. You were too busy finishing the pants to even try it on me," Emma said loudly. The three of them continued to alternate lines, first the 'designer', then the 'model', then the 'model's thoughts'.

"Please stand straight. You're making the pants look crooked."

"I'm sorry."

"That's because they _are_ crooked. The left leg is 3 inches shorter than the right. And if you pull on them one more time, they're going to fall off because they're _way too big_!"

"This outfit would look much better on you if your skin were darker. Blue eyes would be good, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing could help this outfit. Even Heidi Klum couldn't make this outfit look good. And if you wanted a blue-eyed, dark-skinned model, why didn't you hire one?"

The skit continued in this vein, the designer continued to fuss with the clothes to no avail, making comments all the while, until finally Seth stepped back, looked Rayne up and down critically, placed his folded hand under his chin and said, "We need to make a statement. You need to lose the hair. I'm going to shave your head."

"I'm sorry?" Rayne asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, right. I think I'll lose the clothes and keep the hair, thank you very much," Emma said, disgust dripping from her voice. Rayne ripped off the ill-fitting garments, took Emma by the hand and stormed off the stage, leaving Seth standing alone in confusion.

When the audience stopped applauding, Mark took the stage again, this time introducing Kurt and Blaine as Michael Kors. After he finished, he switched to Nina Garcia, and said, "I'm not too sure if those two really go together, but at least they aren't too 'matchy-matchy'."

They hadn't discussed whether _Hallelujah _should be first or second, but Blaine wanted Kurt to have a chance to really shine so he opened with it, and once again, Kurt's angelic voice filled the space, coming through the speakers this time. All over the room, Blaine could see looks of incredulity at Kurt's range and talent. Kurt didn't move during the song, allowing the music to speak for itself. When he finished, the room sat in stunned silence for a minute, until George began to clap loudly, breaking the spell.

"Thank you so much," Kurt said, eyes shining with happiness. "We picked this next song because there's nothing better than someone who is there for you, no matter what."

Annie joined them on the drum set and Blaine moved from the back where he had been standing during the first song up to the front beside Kurt. "This is Carole King's _You've Got a Friend_," Blaine said as he began to strum. They performed the song exactly the way they had rehearsed it, one singing to the other during the verses, doing the chorus together each time. Kurt found himself getting lost in the liquid depths of Blaine's hazel eyes as they sang and nearly missed a line but pulled himself together just in time.

In the audience, Charles and Paul exchanged a look full of meaning. "I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out," Paul hissed.

"Look at Blaine," Charles whispered back. "He already knows."

Mimi was enthralled. Being in the same room with all the designers and models, not to mention Heidi, Nina, Tim and Michael, was so exciting that she almost couldn't pay attention to the show itself, but by the end of the jazz band's performance, she had settled down somewhat. Her excitement reappeared when Kurt took the stage. Here was someone she had actually met personally, and he was so nice. Isaac held his tongue through the first song, waiting for his daughter to notice. When she still hadn't reacted, Isaac nudged Mimi and pointed to his chest, then to Kurt on stage. "Oh, Papa!" she whispered excitedly. "He's wearing my pin!"

"It's December 22nd, so we thought we a little Christmas music was in order. Feel free to sing along and make requests. We'll start with _Christmas Wrapping_," Kurt announced. Blaine moved to the keyboard to start the introduction, and Kurt began to dance around the stage, playing to the audience instead of to Blaine. It wasn't long before they began to clap along and some of the more adventurous joined in. They worked their way through a few of the songs they had prepared, sometimes one singing lead, sometimes the other, sometimes switching off. They took requests as offered by the crowd, going back to the set list occasionally. Kurt could see that Blaine was a master of crowd-control; he had them eating out of his hand from the beginning, keeping up a running patter and encouraging audience participation. Eventually Sandy motioned to Blaine, indicating that they needed to wind it up. "You've all been a wonderful audience," he said, "and I hope everyone has a fantastic holiday. We'll do one last song. Does anyone have a request?"

Charles looked at Paul. "They need a push. I'm going to help a little." He raised his voice. "Let's do _Baby, It's Cold Outside_," he said with a wicked grin.

Blaine glanced at Kurt. _That might not be such a good idea._ "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "It's hard to do it justice while I'm playing. Maybe we can sing something else."

"That's not a problem," Charles said cheerfully, getting up from his seat and walking onto the stage. "You sing; I'll play." Blaine moved and Charles settled in at the keyboard.

Blaine looked helplessly at Kurt, who shrugged. "Okay, but everyone has to sing with us. The left half of the room will sing the first part and the right half will sing the second part. Kurt, which part do you want to lead?"

"My voice is higher, so I'll take the first part."

"Okay, I'll let you have the top, _again_," Blaine joked, referring to the fact that Kurt had sung melody on many of the songs that night, "but one of these days, it's going to be my turn."

"All you had to do was ask," Kurt replied sweetly as Charles began to play. He motioned for Blaine to take the first line. Considering they had not rehearsed the song, they put on a very good show, Blaine making excuses and batting his eyelashes while Kurt flirted and pursued him all over the stage.

_I can't believe we're doing this! I really want to kiss him right now, right here, in front of everyone._ Blaine's heart was beating fast as the song came to an end and they looked into each other's eyes to sing the last line. Blaine looked out at the audience as the music ended. "Give yourselves a hand, everyone. That was fantastic. Let's hear it for our pianist …" Blaine stopped as he realized he had no idea who the man was.

"Charles," supplied Kurt, "and our emcee, the very talented Mark Askew." Under cover of the applause, he added privately, "He's Phil's son's fiancé."

* * *

><p>The girls had organized the cookie bags into groups before they brought them downstairs. The models and staff members they might not see again until after Christmas, were a high priority, but the Big Four, as Jen called them, came first. Fortunately, Heidi, Nina, Tim and Michael were standing together, visiting with various audience members. The four designers each presented one of them with a bag. "Merry Christmas!" they chorused. Heidi couldn't help but laugh when she saw that her gift tag read <em>Heidi Klaus<em>.

After that, Jen and Annie, accompanied by Jo, went to find the models and Kurt and Sandy and Marisol and Blaine divided up the staff members. They had a few extra bags, and Kurt took one to Isaac and Mimi. "I'm so happy you wore my pin, Kurt," Mimi said shyly.

"It's my favorite piece," he declared. "I hope to see more of your work some day. My roommates and I baked some cookies. I hope you enjoy them." He gave them the bag and went to look for John.

* * *

><p>"Who's next, Marisol?" Blaine asked.<p>

She looked at the bag and laughed. "You are, actually. Don't tell anyone, but I felt bad about the whole cake incident, so I sneaked a few extra cookies into your bag. I hope you enjoy them."

"Thank you!" As he took the bag from her hand, he noticed Kurt talking to John. _They look awfully cozy over there._

* * *

><p>"Is Mandy here?" Kurt asked as he gave John the bag of cookies.<p>

"She's upstairs. I got her to take the rest of my shift so I could come see you and Blaine. You were both really good."

"Thank you. It was so much fun to perform. I hadn't realized how much I missed it."

"Watching you sing tonight, Kurt … it made me realize I'd like to get to know you better. I think we could be friends, or maybe … maybe something more. No, don't interrupt," he said when Kurt started to speak. "Let me finish. I know you're concentrating on the show right now, and I'm not going to do anything to distract you, but if it's okay, maybe we could work on the 'friend' part."

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that," he said quietly.

* * *

><p>After the room cleared, Annie and Marisol went upstairs to deliver cookies to the designers, while Jen and Kurt stayed to help Sandy and Blaine put the room back in order. Sandy had gone to get the key for the storage closet so they could put the extra chairs away. Jen nudged Kurt with her elbow. "Look at Blaine," she said quietly.<p>

"What?"

"He's standing under the mistletoe," Jen chortled. "I think we need to do something about that."

"Are you going to kiss him?" Kurt asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"No," Jen said impishly, "_we're_ going to kiss him."

"I … I don't think … that's not a good idea," stammered Kurt. "It might freak him out or something."

"Come on, it'll be funny," urged Jen. "We'll each get on a side and kiss him on the cheek together. Just follow my lead." She grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him across the room. "Blaine, that was so much fun tonight. You did a great job with everything. But there's one tiny detail you overlooked."

"Did I forget something?" he asked. His gaze turned inward as he went over the evening, trying to discern the problem.

Jen signaled Kurt with a roll of her eyes. He moved into position on the other side of Blaine. "It's up there, Blaine," she said, regaining his attention. He looked up and realization struck him just as he felt two pairs of lips being pressed to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>If you want to see Lane dance, watch?v=QNsCDMqlUBI&feature=related

_Sing, Sing, Sing_ was used in the Chips Ahoy cookie commercial a few years back.


	42. New Opportunities

**Must-not-be-named - I'll pass your message along to John when I finish laughing.**

**chamuda - thanks for telling me about the way things worked on Celebrity Apprentice as far as isolating the contestants and confiscating personal cell phones. I was just making it all up. It's good to know I may have gotten close.**

**Meep - I know what you mean. Me, too!**

**I don't own _Glee _or _Project Runway_, or the songs referenced.**

* * *

><p>Almost before he realized what was happening the lips were gone, but his skin still tingled from the brief contact. <em>What just happened? Did Kurt just <em>_**kiss**__ me? _His right hand crept up to cup his cheek, as if to press the kiss deeper into the skin and preserve it forever. His eyes were filled with wonder and he stood stock still. "Don't say I never did anything for you, Blaine," Jen whispered into his left ear. "Now wake up before Kurt thinks you're upset." She stepped back and said, "People who don't want to get kissed shouldn't stand under mistletoe."

"Who's standing under mistletoe?" asked Sandy, coming back with the key. "It looks to me like all of you are."

"No, Blaine is the kissee. We're the kissers, so we don't count," Jen explained. "But he still seems to be standing there, if you'd like a shot at him."

Blaine blinked and laughed. "They ambushed me," he protested. "I was attacked."

"And yet you're still standing there," Jen teased. She shot a quick glance at Kurt, who hadn't said a word. "Come on, Kurt. Those chairs aren't going to put themselves away."

* * *

><p>Kurt was bemused to say the least, and he loaded chairs on the cart in silence as he reflected. It had been a very eventful evening, starting with the whole naked-Blaine thing. <em>I don't think it means anything that I find him attractive. He <em>_**is**__ attractive. And hot. That's just the way it is. The fact that I recognize it doesn't mean that I have feelings for him._ Hearing Charles and Paul talk about friendship turning into love made him question his whole relationship with Blaine. _What if our friendship does turn into love, at least on my part? I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak somewhere down the line, but I don't want to give up what we have. I guess it doesn't matter right now. Even if he __**were **__gay and interested, and that's a big 'if', I wouldn't do anything differently as long as I'm on the show. I can emulate Scarlett O'Hara and think about it after the competition._ Watching Blaine's performance had stirred up an additional set of feelings. He knew exactly what Blaine meant when he said that he couldn't really listen to Kurt singing while he, Blaine, was also performing. Hearing Blaine on the CD was wonderful, but watching him from the audience was absolutely amazing. _I'm sure half the people fell in love with him, at least a little. He has a marvelous stage presence, and he made it so personal. It felt like he was singing those songs just for me, as though it was just the two of us and no one else was in the room. I'm sure everyone felt the same way._ Performing together had been fun, too. Blaine brought so much energy and enthusiasm to the stage that it was easy to get caught up in the moment, especially during the final duet. And now Kurt had kissed Blaine. He wasn't sure what to think about that. His only concern had been that Blaine might be offended. He hadn't even considered how the kiss might affect him. _His skin is so soft, and he smelled so good. It really shouldn't be legal to walk around like that._ Kurt was a very tactile person, and he often gave his friends hugs and kisses, but those friends were all girls. Blaine was the first guy he had ever felt really close to, except his dad, of course, and he wasn't quite sure what the rules were. He considered for a moment, wondering if he would feel comfortable hugging or kissing John. _I don't have the connection with John that I have with Blaine. Does that mean I shouldn't even think about getting involved with him? I want what Paul and Charles have, and finding a friend like Blaine gives me hope that I'll have it one day. I'd like to be John's friend, and maybe I shouldn't automatically say there's no romantic attraction, but I don't want to lead him on, either. I'll see what Blaine thinks, not tonight, but soon._ Kurt felt much better once he had decided to get Blaine's advice. _He'll help me figure it out. I'm so lucky to have him!_

"Kurt, you and Jen don't need to stay and help. Blaine and I can finish up. I'm sure you're both tired," Sandy said when they brought their next load of chairs over to the closet. She appreciated their assistance but felt like she was taking advantage of them. She felt like she was taking advantage of Blaine, too, but at least he was getting paid for it.

"I think maybe it should be the other way around, Sandy. Jen and I don't have anyone waiting on us. I'm still all keyed up from performing, and I bet Jen is, too." He looked to her for confirmation, and she nodded. "Why don't you and Blaine go on and let us take care of this instead? I'm sure you have people at home who would like to see you."

"That's a sweet offer, Kurt, but I can't do that. Blaine, you could go, though," she said, hiding a yawn as best she could.

Blaine draped an arm around her shoulder and herded her toward the door. "You've been here for hours, Sandy, and you have a family. You go, and I'll stay with Jen and Kurt. You can make it up to me later," he added as she started to protest.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'll see you Monday." Sandy gathered up her bag of cookies and and her coat. "Good night, all," she called as she left. "I'll drop the key at the concierge on my way out."

"Should you go with her, Blaine?" Jen worried. "It's getting pretty late. Will she be safe going home alone?"

"She can take a cab if she wants. It's company policy if we're working late like this, and it's entirely at the employee's discretion. This is a great place to work - lots of perks." _And the best one was Kurt._

The three of them worked together until only the tables were left to arrange. Jen suddenly yawned and said, "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I think I just crashed. I'm headed up to the apartment for a shower and bed, if I can stay awake that long." She gathered up her batons and departed, but not before catching Blaine's eye and winking saucily.

"The last time we moved these tables, you weren't very happy with me," Blaine remembered. "I'm glad you forgave me."

"Can you believe that was only eight days ago?" Kurt chuckled. "It seems like a lifetime. We had the whole 'top, bottom, or switch' debacle, we finished the first challenge, we exchanged marvelous Christmas presents, and I saw you in your underwear."

"Now it's my turn to get mad. Out of everything that happened today, including my outstanding performance in the talent show, that's what you remember? Me being completely mortified?" Blaine teased.

"It _was _pretty memorable." Kurt's eyes darkened momentarily as he pictured the scene. "You were fantastic tonight, by the way. Did I remember to tell you that?"

_Do you have any idea how sexy you look when your pupils dilate like that?_ "No, but I don't think I've had time to tell you how great you were either, so we're even. They loved you. I think they would have sat there another hour if you had continued."

"That wasn't me; it was us. You, on the other hand, my dear sir, were breathtaking all by yourself. I've already told you how much I like _Never Thought_, but _Scotch and Soda_ is perfect for your voice. You were so sexy. Half the audience was swooning, and it wasn't just the women."

_The only one I want swooning over me is you._ "We might have to agree to disagree on that, but I know singing with you was the most fun I've had in a long time. Can you imagine what it would have been like if we were at Dalton at the same time?"

"You would have still gotten all the solos, but the Warbles would have been unstoppable. We would have gone to Nationals for sure."

"I don't know about that, but I meant the fun we would have had together. Warbler movie nights, going for coffee. I would have even gone shopping with you." _And that would have been my lap you fell asleep in, my fingers in your hair._

"Maybe one mall visit. You'd have to really love me to go a second time. My shopping trips are always marathon sessions," Kurt said playfully. "It takes some pretty intense bargain-hunting to dress well on a budget. Once was more than enough for the Warblers. I even wore out my girls sometimes."

_One or one thousand, I'm there. _"But think how nice it would be to have someone to carry all your shopping bags. We'll have to see if we can arrange a trip sometime soon. Do you think some of the designers would be interested?"

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Kurt was making pancakes for everyone while the girls talked in hushed tones in the living room. "I think Kurt needs to open his presents from us today," Marisol whispered. "That way, he can use them for the next challenge. We're going to be short on time, and it might help him."<p>

"Is that allowed?" asked Annie. "Can we add extra tools now, after the competition's started?"

"I asked Sandy, and she said that as long as something was on the original list of supplies, it was okay. And if either of you need one, you're welcome to use my rotary cutter," she added with her typical generosity.

"Shall we do it when you get back from church, then?" suggested Annie. "I'm starving, and those pancakes smell wonderful."

"If he's opening presents, then we should all do it, and just save the family ones for Christmas Day. I can't wait to see what you guys got me," Jen insisted, "and I'm sure Kurt won't agree to being the only one."

* * *

><p>Blaine knew it was ridiculous and completely immature, but he didn't care. <em>I'm not washing my cheek or shaving until I have to.<em> Lying in bed Saturday night, he still imagined he could feel Kurt's soft lips pressed against his skin, and he fell asleep remembering the way Kurt looked at him from the audience. When he woke on Sunday morning, he fixed a pot of coffee and settled in with a small plate of cookies. It wasn't his normal type of breakfast, but he felt like being self-indulgent, and Marisol hadn't been kidding when she said she had sneaked him some extra cookies. He ate one of each, nibbling bites from each one in turn, trying to decide which one he liked best, and as much as he enjoyed Kurt's cinnamon cookies, he decided that Marisol's spicy molasses cookies were his favorite. After he ate, he sent an e-mail to each of them, to thank them and request the recipes. He was feeling oddly restless. With the talent show over and both Kurt's Christmas presents taken care of, he didn't have anything to do. He would have liked to talk to Wes, but didn't want to disturb him at Cindy's parents' house, so he sent a quick message requesting that Wes call him if he had any time to talk over the holidays. He was just getting ready to go for a walk when a notification popped up of an incoming message on his office e-mail. _Maybe it's Kurt! _He pulled up the inbox, but didn't recognize the sender. _It's probably just spam. I guess it wouldn't hurt to make sure._ He opened it, expecting to see yet another Viagra ad.

Hi Blaine,

My name is Paul Stevens and I'm Phil's son. I didn't get to meet you at the talent show, but I enjoyed your performance very much. Dad gave me your office e-mail address, but suggested this would be better discussed over the phone or in person. I'm sorry to sound so mysterious, but I'll explain if you call me. Sunday, anytime before noon, would be best, but if you don't see this message until later, go ahead and call. I'll figure something out.

_That's intriguing. I wonder what he wants._ Blaine picked up his phone and entered the number at the bottom of the e-mail. Paul answered almost immediately and they exchanged pleasantries for a minute before Paul got down to business.

"Okay, here's the deal," Paul began. "I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for my fiancé, Charles - you know, the crazy guy who took over your keyboard at the talent show - and the band I hired cancelled at the last minute. I know it's asking a lot, but would you consider stepping in? Charles really enjoyed your act and I know he'd be thrilled."

_A gig? He's offering me a gig? _"Me?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I'm not a performer."

"You may not be a _professional_ yet, but you're definitely a performer, and you're great with audience participation, which is just what this party needs. Judging from the songs you and Kurt sang, you have a broad knowledge of a number of musical genres going back several decades, which is perfect because this is a family party and we'll have all ages there, including kids. I wish Kurt could sing with you, but I know that's not possible. If you tell him about this, please let him know we wanted him, too."

_I wish he could, too. _"I will. He'll be flattered, I'm sure. Do you have any specific songs you want?"

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Paul asked excitedly.

_I have a gig! _"I think I'd better clear it with Heidi, but if she says it's okay, I don't see why not. When is it?"

"On his birthday, this Thursday the 27th at 7:00 pm. The party should be over by 10:00 or so, but you wouldn't have to perform the entire time. People will want to dance, so I have a DJ starting at 8:30. If you could play while we eat, then get people singing for about 30 minutes, that would be perfect. If they don't want to participate, that's fine. There are a few songs I'd like you to include, and I definitely want to hear _Never Thought_. I hope you'll allow people to make requests, as well. If you e-mail me from your personal account, I'll send you a list of Charles' favorites and our special song. Dad thought it would be better to keep this out of your work account as much as possible. Oh, and if you could hang out and meet people after you finish performing, I would appreciate it. I'll have a microphone for you, and an amp. Do you want me to provide a keyboard or would you prefer your own?"

Blaine thought a minute about the logistics. "It would be hard for me to manage a guitar and a keyboard on the subway, so if you could provide the keyboard, that would be great. If you have a wireless mic, that will be fine, but if it's wired, it would be better to have a separate one by the keyboard if you can manage it. I can switch back and forth more easily that way. You know I don't have a band, right? It's just me. The drummer at the talent show was one of the designers."

"That's fine. It feels more intimate that way. I hope it won't bother you if people talk while they eat. It would be nice if they would just be quiet and listen to the music, but I don't think they will."

"I don't mind. It's a party, so the main thing is that people have fun. I'll e-mail you as soon as we get off the phone."

"I'll watch for it. Charles' mom is an attorney. I'm assuming you don't have a contract drawn up already, so I'll get her to do it. I'll send you the one for the party and a generic version you can adapt for all your gigs. She won't mind; Mrs. Robinson is really nice. Just sign it and send it back or give it to my dad."

"Mrs. Robinson? Is that Charles' last name - Robinson?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"That gives me an idea that could be fun. Do people ever call him Charlie?"

"His parents do, but he doesn't really like it."

"Can he take a joke? There's a song from the movie _The Graduate_ that I think I might be able to adapt. Send me some information about him if you can. Is he turning 22?"

"25. We're both third year law at Columbia. I could draw up the contract myself, but it might be considered practicing without a license. My field is entertainment law, so keep me in mind if you ever need representation. Charles is specializing in family law, especially adoptions for gay couples."

"You both sound like good people to know."

After he hung up, Blaine sent the e-mail Paul had requested and began to work on the song for Charles, pausing now and then to jot down another song on his set list. _A 90-minute performance means at least 30 numbers. Maybe I can get Kurt to help me think of songs._ _I hope my voice holds out._

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon passed quietly. They all got thank you e-mails from cookie recipients, and a number of them included recipe requests. Most of the e-mails were addressed to all of them, but to their surprise, Heidi had taken the time to write each of them an individual message. <em>It's a Wonderful Life<em> was on TV, and they watched it as they answered their e-mail. After they ate supper and cleaned up the kitchen, Kurt went to the bedroom to plan his outfit for Monday and work on his blog while the girls went to talk to Mark. By the time they returned, Kurt was in the shower.

As the evening drew to a close, the designers drifted to the living room, one by one, dressed in robes and pajamas, ready for bed. They all had hot drinks, tea for Marisol and Annie, milk for Kurt and Jen, and there was a plate of cookies on the coffee table. "Tomorrow morning is another challenge," Marisol reminded everyone, quite unnecessarily. "I wonder what it will be." She sipped from the Seattle souvenir mug Jen had given her for Christmas and smiled. "Annie, this tea is wonderful. It was so clever of you and Jen to bring presents from your hometowns. I wish I had thought of that. Of course, the only thing Cocodrie is famous for is shrimp, and I don't think that would have worked too well. Shrimp would be hard to wrap."

Jen reached over to touch the Christmas-in-New-York ornament hanging on their tree. "I love the ornament you gave me, Marisol. It's a memento of this experience and I'll treasure it forever."

"Sandy's e-mail said we should dress warmly and wear shoes we can walk in. I think that means a field trip to an outdoor location," Kurt said. He took a bite of cinnamon cookie. "Don't let me forget to bring my rotary cutter to the workroom. I can't wait to use it. I can't believe you all got it for me!"

"I'm so glad to have the scarf you made me, especially if we have to be outdoors tomorrow morning. I'm not used to this cold weather. Cocodrie's on the coast, so the winters there are pretty mild," Marisol said with a shiver. "I hope I don't freeze tomorrow. Just thinking about it makes me cold."

"Try twirling at football games in December. Seattle isn't that cold because of the location, but some of our away games are horrendous. We get to wear warm-ups until half time, but we perform in very scanty uniforms."

Marisol shivered again. "I can't even imagine that, Jen." She took another cookie from the plate. "We have a few gift bags left. Is there anyone we forgot about?"

"I gave a bag to George, but we didn't give any to the other concierges. I think one is named Steph, and I haven't met the third one. I can go down early tomorrow morning and see who is on duty," Kurt volunteered.

"Have you listened to another track from your CD, Kurt?" Annie was enjoying the music almost as much as Kurt, and looked forward to each new song.

"No, I was going to save it for tomorrow, but we're going to be pretty busy. I wasn't sure which one I wanted to hear next, but one of them says something about cold. It seems appropriate. Do you mind if I play it now?" When no one objected, Kurt retrieved his laptop and looked at the liner notes. "This one's a duet. It says 'are you cold?'. I'm going to take a chance that I know the song." He selected Track 22 and hit 'play', and waited expectantly. He recognized the opening chords immediately, and he smiled ecstatically when Blaine began to sing.

_Live in my house  
><em>_And I'll be your shelter.  
><em>_Just pay me back  
><em>_With one thousand kisses._

He got up and began to move around the room, singing to each of the girls in turn. When the song finished, he turned to Annie. "You were singing along. Do you want to do it again without Blaine?"

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't want to leave him out, but since he isn't actually here, I'd love to," Annie quipped. They went through the instrumental version of the song twice before Jen decided to call it a night and the others followed suit. Kurt and Marisol got into their beds and Kurt turned out the light. He lay quietly, but sleep eluded him once more. Singing _I'll Cover You_ had re-energized him, undoing the relaxation produced by his shower, and thoughts of the weekend's events and the upcoming challenge danced in and out of his head. _I hadn't realized how much I miss performing. Maybe when this is over, I'll take my own advice and find an open mic somewhere, or even community theatre. I guess that's one more gift Blaine's given me. I wish we could duet again._ He started playing the alphabet game, and was up to G when the voice came from the other side of the room.

"Kurt, are you still awake?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I thought the warm milk would put me out, but it didn't."

"Would you sing for me, then?" Marisol asked hesitantly. "Your voice is so beautiful."

"I'd better close the door," he replied. "I wouldn't want to disturb Annie and Jen." He padded over, but was stopped by a voice from the other bedroom.

"Leave it open. We want to hear, too."


	43. Scarves

**Becca - When I wrap up this fic, I'm going to be just like Blaine - at loose ends with nothing to do.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :)**

**I don't own _Glee _or _Project Runway_, or the songs referenced.**

**For those of you who don't have this on alert and are checking back every few days, look for another chapter around Wednesday evening.**

* * *

><p>The e-mail had asked the designers to meet in the lobby at 8:00. Kurt went down early to find out who was manning the concierge desk and was pleased to see Steph. He had just determined that she was on until George came in at 9:00, when he heard a familiar voice singing along to the Christmas music playing in the lobby. He looked up just in time to see Blaine execute a few dance steps, and he smiled to himself. <em>He looks happy today.<em>"Good morning, Blaine," he called. "You're here early."

"I wanted to check in with Heidi before I left. I'm going with the designers this morning," Blaine said cheerfully. _And I get to spend a little time with you._ "See you in a bit."

Kurt went back to the apartment and picked up the bag of cookies for Steph and the scarf for George, since he would probably have gone home before Kurt returned in the evening. He loaded his messenger bag with his laptop and his new tools, and decided to add Jo and Blaine's scarves as well. _If George opens his and tells Blaine about it, he'll know what it is when I give it to him. If I want it to be a surprise, he'll have to open it today._

* * *

><p>Blaine was not at all surprised to see that Heidi was in her office. As was customary, he stuck his head in. "Good morning, Heidi. Merry Christmas Eve."<p>

"Good morning, Blaine. Congratulations on your performance at the talent show! Everyone had so much fun with the sing along, and I really enjoyed your performance."

"Thank you. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Phil Stevens' son was there. He contacted me yesterday. It seems he's throwing a party and the band he hired cancelled. He wanted to know if I could step in. I was wondering if that would be okay."

"That's wonderful," Heidi enthused. "Is it during work hours?"

"No, it's Thursday evening. Paul wanted Kurt also, but we agreed that wouldn't be possible."

Heidi considered before answering. She liked Kurt and Blaine and she was willing to stretch a rule here and there, but allowing Kurt to perform in public would be going too far. "I'm sorry, Blaine," she said with real regret, "I don't think I can allow Kurt to perform, but there's no reason you can't. You don't have to check with me about anything you do on your own time. Has he sent you a contract?"

"His future mother-in-law is an attorney, and she's drawing one up. I don't have it yet."

"Be sure to read it carefully, and I'm giving you my official permission to let Sarah in Legal look it over. I'll tell her to expect you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I've never needed an attorney for anything. I was planning to read it carefully and it should be pretty simple, but I might miss something."

"It should specify who owns the rights to any recordings of your performance. I'm sure people will be shooting video with their phones, and some of it will probably end up on YouTube. You can't do much about that, but the contract should state that you retain the rights, especially if you use any original material."

"That never occurred to me," Blaine said in surprise. "Paul requested _Never Thought_, and I'm planning a parody of another song for the birthday boy, so I guess it is important."

"Be sure you mention your name at the beginning and end of the performance. Now, let me see your business card." Blaine was puzzled, but took a card from his wallet and passed it to Heidi, who laughed. "Oh, dear. I'm really glad you came in this morning. This is your _Runway_ business card. I meant your performing artist business card, and I can tell by the look on your face that you don't have one. You need to have some available at the party." She paused for a minute, then added, "That is, if you're planning to pursue this second career. You are, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not planning to quit my day job anytime soon," he said with a nervous laugh, "but I really enjoy performing. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it. It was quite a surprise when Paul called me, but I'm very excited about it, and if it goes well, I probably will look into doing more."

"Good. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Her whole demeanor changed and Blaine knew she was back in business-mode. "How are we doing on the Heidi Klaus movies?" she asked briskly.

"All the videos have been viewed multiple times, so I think they must have been sharing them with each other. I've got the second video ready to go. It will take about ten minutes to switch them out."

"Take care of it when you get back to the office. The designers are going to be busy this morning anyway. And post the video from Annie's group and send everyone a link. That was really clever, and it deserves a wider audience."

"Speaking of 'wider audience', is there a reason I didn't get the e-mail about all the people who were invited to the talent show? Sandy said it went out to everyone." _If I did something wrong, I'd like to know about it._

"I thought you deserved a chance to perform for more people, but I didn't want to get your hopes up. I probably should have let you know, though. I'm sorry. Was there someone you would have invited?"

"No, it's fine. Everyone I would have wanted was already there. I just thought maybe I had done something wrong."

"Blaine, have you ever known me to suffer in silence?" Heidi asked severely, laughing when Blaine shook his head. "I can promise you this: if you ever do anything wrong, I'll make sure you know about it. Now you'd better get down to the lobby before they leave without you."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got downstairs, nearly all the designers were assembled in the meeting area. Amy was chatting happily with Mark. Since they would be out in public, Mark would go along with everyone else, even though he had already been eliminated. It would be Amy's job to make sure he stayed off camera. Jo and Matt each had their full contingent, but Kurt wasn't with the others. Blaine looked around and discovered he was visiting with Steph. He watched as Kurt handed her a bag of cookies and a small wrapped package. Blaine joined them just in time to hear Steph say, "Thank you so much, Kurt, and tell your roommates, too. I'm sure I'll enjoy these. I'll make sure George gets your package when he comes in."<p>

"We need to join the others now, Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "Did you give George something else?"

"Don't worry - I got permission," Kurt assured him. "The cookies were from all of us, but that package was from Dad and me."

"What was it?"

Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out an identical package. "Here, I've got one for you, too. Why don't you open it? Don't get too excited, though. It isn't much."

_He got me something else? I don't have anything for him. _"Kurt! You didn't need to get me anything else. The shirt was more than I ever expected." He opened the wrapping and pulled out a burgundy and black plaid scarf. "You made this, too, didn't you? It's so soft. Is it cashmere?" Kurt nodded. "Thank you!" Blaine was already wearing a scarf, but he pushed it inside his coat, and looped the new one securely around his neck. "This goes with my coat so much better than my old one, and it's softer and warmer. I love it!" Without thinking, he threw his arms around Kurt and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Blaine gasped and drew back in confusion as he realized what he had just done. _What is the matter with me? _He looked frantically at Kurt's face, trying to read his expression. To his relief, Kurt was unfazed. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to do that. I just got carried away over this beautiful cashmere scarf," he blurted out.

Kurt laughed. _Well, I guess I know the rules now. Apparently it's okay to kiss male friends, at least in Blaine's world. _"It's fine, Blaine. I'm really glad you liked the scarf. I have to say, though, you are the most affectionate person I've ever met. Jo said she liked hers, but I didn't get a kiss."

_I'm only affectionate with you._ "How many of these did you make?" Blaine asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"Ten. Five burgundy, and five in gray and black like Jen is wearing. I can switch yours out if you would rather have the other color. I haven't delivered them all yet."

Blaine closed his hand protectively over the scarf. "Uh uh. I want this one. It matches the shirt you made me." _And it's the one you picked out for me. I wouldn't care if it were pink with yellow polka dots; I'd still keep it if you gave it to me._

* * *

><p>After Blaine left her office, Heidi thought about all the little ways he made her life easier. Even when he had just started working for her as a college intern, he was constantly alert for things that needed to be done, and ways to make improvements. He went out of his way to anticipate the needs of the entire staff and never failed to take ownership of a problem. <em>He's going to be hard to replace. Maybe I won't have to worry about it too soon.<em> She went back to signing the Christmas bonus checks and stuffing them into envelopes.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt joined the other designers. Blaine whispered in Mark's ear, and Mark grinned and said loudly "Designers, gather round. We need to talk." Everyone laughed at his impression of Tim and gave Blaine their attention.<p>

"We're going on a little field trip, as you've probably figured out by now," Blaine explained. "We're short on time this week because of Christmas, so we'll film the opening runway scene with Heidi later, and we're driving to the location shot instead of taking the subway. There's a car for each apartment, so please stay with your group. Mark, Amy will tell you when you need to be with the group and when you need to back away. When we get to the location, leave your bags in the car. It will look better on camera if you aren't carrying anything, so if you have coffee, finish it. We'll go straight to Parsons afterwards, so if you forgot anything, go get it now. Are there any questions? No? Matt, you and Amy have the third car because it's the biggest, and Jo, your group is in the second one."

Everyone nodded and headed for the door, Blaine's group taking up the rear. Jo waited by the door. "I like your scarf," she teased Blaine quietly as he walked by. "It's definitely not fair that you got two presents, though."

Mike was standing by the car, holding the doors open. "Thank you all so much for the cookies," he said by way of greeting. "We loved them all, but the whole family agreed that the 'lumpy ones with stuff in them', as my four-year-old said, were the favorite."

"I think that must be your recipe, Annie," Jen chuckled. "Mine had 'stuff' in them, but you couldn't really call them lumpy."

"In that case, Annie, I want you up here with me. I have instructions to get the recipe from you. If you're comfortable sharing it, of course," he added.

"I'd be happy to. They're called Christmas Rock Cookies," Annie said as she got into the front seat.

Kurt and Blaine crawled into the back seat, leaving the middle seat for Marisol and Jen. As soon as everyone was settled and Mike had pulled out into traffic, Blaine turned to Kurt. "You'll never guess what happened Sunday. You met Paul, right?"

"Phil's son?"

"Yeah. It seems he's throwing a birthday party for Charles, and the band he booked cancelled. He wants me - well, actually he wanted both of us, but that won't work - to fill in."

Kurt squealed excitedly. "Blaine, that's great! I'm so happy! Is that your first professional gig?"

"Yes, and I've got a bunch of stuff to do to get ready. I'm hoping you'll help me plan a set list. I need about 30 songs. And Heidi says I need business cards. I don't know how I'm going to get that done before Thursday evening, though."

Jen smiled to herself as she pulled out her laptop. Blaine was such a nice guy, always doing things for others. Maybe this was her chance to do something for him. She opened a page and sized it for a business card. With a few quick strokes, she drew a stylized acoustic guitar in the lower left corner. She added a wavy keyboard on the bottom right and sketched in a microphone and a few musical notes across the top. She typed in Blaine's name and a fake e-mail address and phone number as placeholders. She waited until there was a lull in the set list discussion going on in the back seat before passing the laptop back. "Don't worry about hurting my feelings, Blaine. If you don't like it, say so, but maybe this will do for now until you have time to get something better," she said a little shyly.

Blaine looked at the laptop in disbelief. "How did you do that so quickly? It's perfect, Jen! Thank you." He turned the laptop so Kurt could see the screen.

"It looks so professional!" Kurt exclaimed. "Jen did the gift tags for the cookie bags, too. She really has a talent for design."

"My high school Desktop Publishing teacher would be proud of me," laughed Jen. "I'll send you the file when we get back to Parsons and you can get them printed at one of those copy places. Don't forget to fill in your real phone number and e-mail address."

Mike pulled up to the 72nd Street entrance of Central Park. His passengers debarked quickly, looking around for any clue to the challenge. When the other two cars had disgorged their passengers and everyone was assembled on the sidewalk, Blaine checked his watch. "We're a little early, so we'll need to stand here for a few minutes." The designers huddled together, trying to escape the brisk wind that seemed to cut right through them. "It will be warmer once we walk into the park," he said comfortingly. He looked them over. Everyone seemed to be tolerating the cold well, even Marisol and Ernesto who were used to warmer climates, except for one. "Kurt, you're shivering. Where is your scarf?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I must have left it in the apartment. I didn't realize we'd be outside so long."

"Here, take mine," Blaine offered immediately.

"I can't take your scarf. I don't want you to be cold," Kurt protested.

Blaine unfastened his coat. "Thanks to you, I have two. Which one do you want?"

"Either one is fine. Thank you."

"In that case, I'll be selfish and keep my new one for myself. It's much nicer than my old one." He removed the length of knitted navy wool and wrapped it securely around Kurt's neck, tucking the ends inside his coat. "Better?" he asked.

Kurt smiled, closed his eyes and inhaled. The scarf was still warm from being next to Blaine's skin and it smelled like Blaine. Wearing it felt like being hugged. "Much better. Thanks," he said gratefully.

Blaine checked his watch again. "Okay, let's move up this path. You'll see the cameras soon. Feel free to react naturally to anything you see. Mark, this is where you need to hang back a little."

He stood aside to let the designers pass. As Marisol came up to him, she paused to ask a question. "Blaine, Mark and I would like to go to Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. Do you think that might be possible?" she asked quietly.

"I'll see what I can work out. One of the assistants will need to go along, and I'm not sure if anyone would be willing." He thought for a minute. "You know what - if I can't find anyone else, I'll take you, as long as Heidi approves it," he said decisively. "I know it's important to you."

"Thank you, Blaine. I appreciate it," she said before moving on down the path.

Blaine had every intention of accompanying Marisol himself instead of asking any of the other assistants to work that late on Christmas Eve, but then it occurred to him that there was someone who would enjoy going along. He dropped back to speak to Amy.

* * *

><p>The designers followed the narrow brick-lined path, talking quietly about where they might be going until they reached a small green sign. "Strawberry Fields?" said Annie. "This is the John Lennon memorial, isn't it? Do you think this could be a musical challenge?" They continued up the path until they reached an open area where Tim was waiting for them, holding the button bag.<p>

"Good morning, Designers," he greeted them. "Welcome to Central Park! As you know, this is Strawberry Fields, a memorial to John Lennon. To your left is the Imagine mosaic. In just a minute, I'll be drawing your names, and you'll be selecting an Apple iPod Shuffle from the table. Each Shuffle has one song loaded on it. We'll listen to the songs together, so please wait until everyone has chosen. Your challenge is to create a look inspired by the song. Please note that I said 'inspired by'. Your look does not have to be a direct representation of the song. Your look also does not have to be practical. You may be as creative and innovative as you want. You will have a day and a half for this challenge." He reached into the bag and pulled out a button. "Kurt, you get to pick first," he said, using the same happy tone of voice he always used when drawing names.

Kurt looked at the iPods on the table. They were different colors, but there was only one blue one. It wasn't quite turquoise, but it was pretty close and he knew immediately that he wanted it. He picked it up and moved off to the side to wait for everyone else, surreptitiously inhaling the fragrance still embedded in the scarf. _How funny! This is just like the song we listened to last night. It was only one kiss, not a thousand, and it was a scarf and not a coat, but he did cover me and keep me warm. I'll have to tell him about that when I return the scarf._ He inhaled again as he reviewed Beatles songs in his head, trying to imagine a look for each one. '_Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds'_ _would be fun, and 'Day Tripper' or 'Paperback Writer' might be interesting. There are so many songs. I just hope it isn't 'I am the Walrus'. I don't have a clue what to do with that one, and I don't think dressing Lars to look like a walrus would go over very well. _

One by one, the designers picked an iPod joined Kurt to wait. Some of them knew exactly which one they wanted, but others seemed to take forever to decide. Ernesto's name was the last one called. "I like this," he commented. "I didn't have to make a decision."

"All right, Designers," Tim instructed, "put your earbuds in and let's find out what song will inspire you."


	44. The Beatles

**Thank you to everyone who suggested songs for this challenge. I know quite a few of you wanted Kurt to get _Blackbird_, but I had something specific in mind for him already. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own _Glee_, _Project Runway_, or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Kurt inserted the earbuds and pressed play. He recognized <em>Hey, Jude<em> immediately. _Okay, I can work with this. Most people say this song was written for Julian Lennon to console him over his parents' breakup, but I'm not sure how I can translate that into fashion. _He paused the playback to think for a minute, but realized Tim was speaking again.

"Designers, we were going to let you sketch here in this beautiful park, but it's freezing - _I'm freezing_ - so we're going back to Parsons. Once you get there, you'll have 30 minutes to sketch and then we'll head to Mood," Tim said decisively. His announcement was met with applause from the chilly designers, who immediately headed back down the path to the cars.

As soon as they were out of the wind, Kurt turned to Blaine. "We listened to another song last night. It turned out to be very apropos for today. Can you guess which one?" he teased quietly.

Blaine thought a minute, then blushed. _Kissing? Keeping warm? _"Was it the one that said 'are you cold?' I'd say the name, but I don't want to spoil it for you if I've guessed wrong."

"One down, 999 to go, Anderson." Kurt hummed the line. "Do we need to set up a payment plan for you?"

'_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses'? Is he flirting with me? I think he's flirting with me! _"Are you sure about that, Hummel? You're the one who was cold, so that makes me Angel, right?"

"Hmmm. You may have a point," Kurt conceded. "Speaking of which, I need to return your scarf." He began to unwind it from his neck.

"Keep it. I have a much better one now, thank you very much, and you may have to walk to Mood or back home this evening. Oh, maybe that makes you Angel, after all."

"Either way, I want to sing it with you the next time we get a chance. _Rent_ is one of my absolute favorite musicals, and _I'll Cover You_ is a great song. You're coming tomorrow to take us to the shelter, aren't you? Why don't you come early, and I'll open Dad's Christmas present while you're there and then we can run through the song. We could work on your set list, too, if you want."

_I'll be there with bells on._ "Good idea!"

Jen whispered a question to the other girls, then turned around to face the back seat. "You're welcome to join us for dinner afterwards. It won't be anything fancy because we'll be at the shelter for most of the afternoon, but I can promise you good company."

* * *

><p>Even while Kurt was talking to Blaine, he was thinking about the challenge. One line in particular kept running through his head: <em>Take a sad song and make it better<em>. He thought about his own life, which was so much better now that it had been in high school. _The saddest thing I ever experienced was Mom's death, and I don't see any way to make that better. What used to make me sad in high school? Oh! That's it! _As soon as they entered the workroom, he got his computer and started sketching.

* * *

><p>After the designers were dropped off at Parsons, Blaine joined Amy and Mark in their vehicle for the ride back to the Atlas. "I'll check on going to church tonight as soon as I get back in the office, Amy, and let you know," Blaine said as he fastened his seatbelt. "Are you going with us to the shelter tomorrow, Mark?"<p>

"I was going to, but I had a thought while we were in Central Park. If I stayed at the apartments, I could fix a Christmas dinner for all the designers. I'm sure they'll be tired when they get back. Maybe you and Amy could join us. I could start on it today if someone will take me to the grocery store. It would give me something to do, and if I get it organized enough, I might be able to spend some time at the shelter, too."

"I didn't realize you cooked, Mark," Blaine said. "You have all kinds of hidden talents."

"I'm not wonderful like your group, but I can put a few things together, and I can sound like Julia Childs while I'm doing it," he joked in a breathy voice. "Do you think Heidi would approve?"

"I'll ask her, but I don't see why not. You won't be able to go to the shelter by yourself, though. If you go, you have to go when we do, and stay the whole time."

"What if I brought him?" Amy asked when she saw Mark's disappointment. "We could all go to the shelter together, and Mark and I could leave early. I'll come back to the apartment and help him cook."

Mark gave her a brilliant smile. "That would be wonderful, but I can't ask you to give up Christmas with your family."

Amy made a face. "I live at home, so I see them all the time. I don't mind at all," she said, with a sincerity that surprised Blaine.

"Okay, I'll check with Heidi," Blaine said, getting out of the car, "and call you, Amy. Can you let Mark know?"

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to the office, Mimi and Isaac were at Sandy's desk. Isaac was signing the contract and non-disclosure agreement, and Mimi was showing Sandy a drawing. A large box sat on the desk. "Hi, Mimi," Blaine greeted her as he hung up his outerwear, taking special care with his new scarf. "Is that the pin for Sandy's sister?"<p>

"Yes, sir," she said shyly. "Would you like to see?" When Blaine nodded, she turned the notebook toward him so he could view the honey bee pin with its wirework wings and beaded body.

"Isn't it great, Blaine? She's going to love it!" Sandy gushed.

"It's lovely," Blaine agreed. "It looks so delicate. Your work is amazing, Mimi. I'll let you get back to your paperwork now. It was nice to see you both again," he added to Isaac and Mimi. He knocked on Heidi's open door and stuck his head in.

"Hi, Blaine. How did it go in Central Park?" Heidi asked, looking up from her desk. "You're back earlier than I expected."

"It was really cold, so Tim took them to Parsons to sketch. It was a very popular decision."

"I can imagine. The wind was awful today. We'll have to remember that if we ever film in the winter again. No outdoor locations."

"I'll make a note," Blaine said, only half in jest. He had a document on his computer, organized by date and category. "I have a couple of questions from the designers that we probably need to address soon." When she inclined her head, giving him permission, he continued. "Marisol and Mark would like to go to Midnight Mass tonight."

Heidi frowned. "That's asking a lot of the assistants, don't you think?"

"I was going to offer to take them, but Amy said she didn't mind. She said her family goes every year, so she would have been going anyway."

Heidi didn't let her surprise show. "Tell them it's okay then, and tell Amy to be sure to take a taxi if she doesn't feel comfortable on public transportation that late. What else?"

"As you know, the designers are going to work at the shelter with me tomorrow. Mark would like to fix Christmas dinner for everyone, and wants to start on it today, since he doesn't have anything to do. He didn't think of it until about an hour ago and he didn't order any groceries, so he'll need to go shopping. He says if he can get most of it done today, he can come to the shelter and work for part of the morning." Heidi opened her mouth to object, but Blaine continued. "Amy was in the car when he was telling me all this, and she volunteered to come with us tomorrow, and take him back to the apartments early. She also said she'd help him cook. He invited Amy and me to dinner, too," Blaine added as an afterthought.

Heidi looked at him suspiciously. "You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

Blaine shook his head and laughed. "You always know, don't you? Amy and Mark are attracted to each other. They're still in the 'do you think he/she likes me?' stage, and they haven't talked about it together as far as I know. For some reason, they both decided to confide in me."

"That explains why Mark didn't want to leave early when I offered him the chance and why Amy wanted to be in charge of the designers who were cut. When were you planning to tell me about this?" she asked, gazing steadily at him.

Blaine looked guilty. "Today, actually. I confirmed some of it over the weekend, and I didn't want to put anything in writing, especially since Mark hasn't done anything about it yet, so I didn't send an e-mail. Should I have called you at home?"

"No, you handled it correctly," Heidi said. "It wasn't an emergency. I'm pleased to see Amy volunteering for things, even though we both know she has an ulterior motive. I was planning on having dinner catered for them tomorrow, but I like this idea better. What is your program for this morning?"

Blaine reflected for a moment. "Tell Amy that Christmas dinner and Midnight Mass are both approved so she can get started on the shopping trip with Mark. Take care of the Heidi Klaus videos. In about an hour, run up to the workroom to let Marisol know about tonight so she can stop worrying about it and concentrate on her design. They should be back from Mood by then. While I'm waiting on that, I'll watch the focus group tape from Friday and summarize it for you." He thought for a minute. _Why is she looking at me like that? What did I forget? Oh!_ "Make a coffee run about 10:00. Anything else? Should I cancel the catered meal?"

"It wouldn't be right to cancel it at this late date. Have it delivered to the shelter instead. I'm sure they could use the extra food. Your girls bought some items to donate, didn't they? Have it all taken to the shelter today. You don't want to deal with it tomorrow. How were you planning to get there?"

"I always take the subway. There's a stop near my apartment and another very close to the shelter. I thought that might be easiest, since there are so many going. No one declined, so with Amy, there will be 14 of us."

"When are you doing phones tomorrow?"

"I thought I'd deliver them when we got back, but maybe beforehand would be better. I was planning to come early anyway, for personal reasons," he added when Heidi looked like she was going to object. "I want Kurt to help me with my set list for the party, and I need to make sure everyone eats before we go to the shelter since we'll be working through lunch. They always offer to let the workers eat, too, but I don't feel right about taking their food."

"They'll probably watch the videos from home first thing in the morning. Let's do the phones whenever you get there. If it's too early for those whose families are on the west coast, they can call when you get back. You can give them a time when you see Marisol. Please take Mimi's earrings with you and put them on the accessory wall. I'll text Tim so he knows what we're doing."

* * *

><p>Kurt should have been sketching but he had other things on his mind. <em>For this to look the way I want it to, I'll need to make the clothes and dye them on the mannequin. I'd better check with Tim. I'm not sure they'll let me do that.<em> He signaled, and Tim came over. Quickly, he outlined what he had in mind.

"We've always supplied plastic to protect the work surface when people wanted to dye fabric. I don't know why you couldn't wrap your mannequin in it," Tim said, "and cover the floor and walls. We can get you some newspaper to put down, too. You'll need to get it all done today, though. Will you be able to do that?"

"I hope so," Kurt replied. "This design is really important to me. It's sort of like a resolution."

"Keep thinking about that. You'll need to be able to explain it." He turned to the room at large as the timer beeped. "Designers, your time is up. We'll be going to Mood in a minute. You will have until 10:30 tonight to work since the workroom won't be available tomorrow and your models will be in at 7:00. The opening scene with Heidi will be filmed on Thursday morning, as will the footage where you explain your designs. It's still cold outside, so the cars are waiting for you downstairs. Let's go, go, go." He herded the designers out the door.

The designers crowded into the two vehicle that were waiting at the curb. "I got _Norwegian Wood," _Chris announced once they were seated. "What about the rest of you?"

"I have _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_," Jen announced happily.

"Isn't that song about drugs?" Ernesto asked. "I got lucky. Mine is _Strawberry Fields Forever_."

"No, it's about a drawing that Julian Lennon brought home from nursery school one day," Annie said. "I have _Here Comes the Sun_."

"Oh, I like that song," said Marisol. "I'm sure you'll do something pretty with it. Mine is _The Long and Winding Road_. What do you have, Kurt?"

"I have _Hey, Jude_, another one with a connection to Julian Lennon."

"I've got _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_," said Jonny, making a face. "Everyone thinks of red band uniforms when they hear that song. I can't decide if I want to go that route or do something completely different and risk having Heidi tell me I missed the mark."

"You'd better decide pretty soon," Jen advised. "We're almost there."

Kurt knew he needed natural fabrics if he wanted the dye to take well. He got white cotton denim for the pants and white silk for the shirt. Then he grabbed red, purple, bright blue, and green dye for the cotton fabric, and searched for a silk dyeing kit that would have the salt he needed. There was some in the kitchen, but he wasn't sure he'd be allowed to use it, and it wasn't as coarse as he wanted. The kit he located also had the clear resist and two of the four colors, so he just needed to buy the blue and green silk dye. _These colors are going to look so good on Lars. I'm lucky he can wear them. Not everyone could carry this look off. _He grabbed some buttons that looked like they would take dye and a zipper for the pants. He took everything to the register. On the way, he passed Jen, who was looking annoyed. "Can I help?" he asked.

"I need another package of these Swarovski crystals, but they're $30 each, and I don't have enough money," she said in annoyance. "I can get these sequins, but they won't look as good."

"Won't you need something to set them with?" Kurt asked.

"That's one thing I learned from being a twirler. You can bend the prongs with the back of a spoon if you have to. I've been adding jewels to my costumes since I was about five years old. I'd get to a competition and some other girl would be more glittery than I was, so I'd sit in the stands and add more sparkle while I waited my turn. Funny - I never expected that particular skill to do me much good in the real world," she laughed.

"Who says this is the real world?" Kurt retorted. "I could use a little sparkle, and I'll share what's left if you'll show me how to attach them." He grabbed a package of crystals and added it to his stack. He was one of the first ones finished, so he waited by the door after he checked out.

"DId you find what you needed?" Chris asked when he joined Kurt to wait for the others. "I got this for the trunks and these to represent the leaves," he said, opening his bag to display the fabrics to Kurt.

_Should I tell him? He can't change the fabrics now, but maybe he could adapt his design. I don't want to stress him, but it would be worse to find out on the runway._ "Um, Chris," Kurt began hesitantly. "You know the song is _Norwegian Wood_, as in 'cheap pine decor', not _Norwegian Woods_, as in trees and leaves, right? It's about a guy who goes to a woman's tacky apartment thinking he's going to get lucky, but she tells him no and he has to sleep in the bathtub. In the morning she's gone, so he sets the apartment on fire."

Chris stared at Kurt for a long moment before breaking into a laugh. "You're kidding, right? That's a joke." When Kurt didn't crack a smile, he took the Shuffle from his pocket and played the song, a look of horror creeping over his face as he realized Kurt was completely serious. "Thank goodness you told me," he said with feeling. "The judges would have ripped me apart if I had started talking about forests." He considered for a few minutes more, a look of calm gradually replacing the panic. "You know, Tim said 'inspired by' so I think I can still do what I wanted, because the sitar makes me think of aspen leaves. I just have to phrase it the right way so I don't look like a total idiot. I guess that's one more I owe you."

* * *

><p>Blaine had gotten off the phone with a very happy Amy, replaced the first videos with the second one, and sent the e-mail with the link to the apology video from Kurt and the girls. He had notified the caterer of the change in plans, and he'd called the shelter to let them know they would have 13 additional helpers and Christmas dinner for 12 on Tuesday, as well as the donations that they could expect later in the morning. Sister Ailene was delighted to hear from him, especially when he promised that they would stay after they served lunch to play with the kids for a while. He made arrangements for Mike to deliver the donations and started on the focus group footage.<p>

Sometimes he wondered why they even bothered showing the episodes to the focus groups ahead of time. He could only remember one or two times when the group acted contrary to Heidi's instinct. For the most part, if she liked something, the focus group liked it, and if she hated it, they did as well. _I wonder if that's because her compelling personality makes it easy for the audience to agree with her, or if she just has a firm grasp on what the public will like._

He was relieved to see that the footage of himself trying on Lars' shirt was not included. He didn't really expect it to be, but it was nice to have confirmation. _They're responding well to Kurt. _He made notes as he went along. Each group member filled out a questionnaire, but sometimes the footage of their reactions revealed things that they weren't even aware of. They didn't have much sympathy for Mark when he ignored Tim's advice, but they were uniformly positive when they saw the designers helping each other, particularly during Ernesto's gift to Kurt.

He was about halfway through when he realized the designers should be back in the workroom. He picked up the box of earrings from Sandy's desk, and donned his coat and scarf, pausing a moment to appreciate the feel of the cashmere against his skin. As he passed the concierge desk, George called him over. "New scarf, Blaine?" he asked. "Me, too." He held up a grey and black plaid length. "That was really nice of Kurt. I hope it was okay. I never expected him to do anything like that."

"He got permission first," Blaine assured him. "I didn't expect either of the things he gave me."

"Either?" George questioned. "He gave you something else?"

"He designed and made the shirt I wore for the talent show." Blaine couldn't help the look of bliss that crossed his face when he thought about his shirt.

"So, did he like the CD you gave him?" George asked with a smile. He had been pretty sure that Kurt was the object of Blaine's affections, and the look on his face when he talked about the shirt was all the confirmation he needed.

"Am I that obvious?" Blaine laughed ruefully. "I need to work on that."

"Not really. You're just - I don't know - you're yourself, but kicked up a notch whenever he's around. It's like replacing a 60-watt light bulb with a 100-watt bulb. You don't realize the room was a little dim until it's suddenly much brighter. Join me for lunch?"

"I'd like that," Blaine said gratefully. "What time are you off?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was busy drafting patterns. He needed to keep his design fairly simple so he could get everything done in time to apply the color, but he wanted to be competitive. Walking the fine line between so complicated he couldn't finish and so plain that he got kicked off the show was making him unusually tense, and he didn't like the feeling. He flexed his shoulders and took a deep breath. The scent from the scarf still wrapped around his neck filled his nostrils, and he relaxed immediately. For some reason, he found Blaine's cologne oddly soothing. He began to hum happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think I should make a turkey?" Mark asked as he brought their drinks to the table. "You said I should surprise you, so I got you something different."<p>

"I don't know," Amy said doubtfully. "You'd have to get one that isn't frozen. It takes several days to thaw a turkey." She took a tentative sip of her drink, determined to like it no matter how awful it was. She closed her eyes and sighed as the thick creamy chocolate hit her tongue. "Mark, this is so good! I'm not even going to worry about all the calories."

"You don't have to worry about calories," he said shyly, ducking his head to avoid looking at her. "You're beautiful." He thought about the menu for a moment. "What about a smoked turkey? Those are already cooked, so all I'd have to do is heat it up," he suggested.

"Now that's an excellent idea," Amy praised him, very pleased by the compliment. "Write it on the list. Do you want to buy cranberry sauce or make it?"

"People can make cranberry sauce? I didn't know that. Is it hard?" Mark asked skeptically.

"It's not Christmas at my house without homemade cranberry sauce. Write down two oranges, two bags of cranberries, cinnamon sticks, sugar, and cloves. We'll make it today so it will be cold for tomorrow. Now, what veggies do you want?"

"We always have yams, but not the kind out of the can. My mom always makes a special casserole. It's sweet, but not so much so that it's a dessert. We can boil and mash them today, and bake them tomorrow. Do you like marshmallows on top?"

"Absolutely! How about something green?" They chatted away happily, planning the menu and drinking hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>Tim smiled when Blaine entered the workroom, carrying a glass of citrus water. "Are those the earrings?" he asked as Blaine set the box on a table.<p>

"Yes. Heidi said she sent you a text. Would you like your water here or in the kitchen?"

"Thank you," Tim said, taking the glass. "When you go to the design wall to display the jewelry, could you ask Kurt to meet me in the kitchen? I don't want to embarrass him, but he's humming and I need to ask him to stop. I don't think he even realizes he doing it, but if it's heard on camera, we'll have to purchase the rights to the song. I don't recognize the melody. Can you tell what it is?"

Blaine listened closely, turning away slightly so Kurt wouldn't realize he was the topic of conversation. "The rights to that song won't be a problem," he said, blushing furiously, "but you should still ask him to stop. He'll move on to something else soon."

Tim checked his watch. "It's been about 20 minutes. He seems very happy with it. I know I've heard that melody before, but I can't place it. What is it?" His eyebrows went up as Blaine's meaning dawned on him. "Of course, the talent show. It's your song. You know what - don't say anything. I need to talk to all of them anyway, and that will probably distract him." He took a long drink and set the glass down off camera. "Go ahead and put these out," he added, indicating the box of earrings.

"Gather round, Designers. I have an announcement," Tim said. The designers dropped what they were doing and moved to the open area in front of Tim. "We have some special jewelry for this challenge, some very unique earrings created by a local artist. As always, you are free to use them or not, but since these are one-of-a-kind items, if you see something that will fit your look, take it to your station. Give Blaine a minute to get everything arranged first, though."

_This must be the reason Heidi and Nina made me leave. _As much as he wanted to promote Mimi, Kurt didn't think earrings would go with his look, but he was eager to find out what Mimi had created. He was close enough to the design wall to see without leaving his worktable, so he watched as Blaine spread the earrings out onto several shelves, displaying them advantageously. As soon as Blaine stepped back, the other designers crowded around.

Jen was the first to snatch a pair, laughing triumphantly as she showed Kurt her prize. "Look, these are perfect!" she crowed, holding up a pair made of dark blue guitar picks adorned with tiny glittery crystals.

Several of the others, including Ernesto and Ash, also found something they wanted to use, but Annie was by far the most excited. She picked a bright yellow pair from the shelf before demanding, "Tim, how can I get in touch with this artist? I need to buy a pair of these for my sister. She would love them!"

After a glance at Blaine, who nodded, Tim replied, "We'll check on that and let you know."

When Marisol came to look at the jewelry, Blaine moved close and said quietly, "Heidi approved your trip tonight. Do you need to change clothes before Mass?"

Marisol shook her head. "I can wear this. I would like to have my purse, though, and my Bible. They're both in the nightstand next to my bed."

"In that case, Amy and Mark will be waiting for you downstairs and you can go straight from the workroom. Amy says it would be a good idea to get there early. If it's okay with you, I'll get your things from the apartment and bring them here."

Kurt stepped over to Blaine, key in hand. "Here, you might need this." He grinned wickedly, lowered his voice and said almost in Blaine's ear, "But be sure you keep your clothes on this time."

Blaine did his best to ignore the goosebumps that broke out on his skin at the feel of Kurt's warm breath in his ear, stuck out his tongue at Kurt and went to speak to Tim. "I need to make a quick announcement about tomorrow, if that's okay, or I can tell you and you can tell them."

"Go ahead," Tim said. "Designers, Blaine needs your attention for a moment."

"I'll deliver the phones about 8:30 tomorrow morning, and then we'll leave for the shelter about 9:30. Anyone who doesn't want to call that early in the morning will be allowed to call when we get back from the shelter. Will that work for everyone?" No one voiced any objections, so Blaine gave a quick wave. "I'll see everyone later, then."


	45. Take a Sad Song

**There's now a page at Deviant Art, thanks to Fauxfire101, if any of you are feeling creative and generous and want to post artwork related to this story. I don't draw, so it's up to all of you. The page is Modelbehaviordesigns and the password is BA(lessthan)3KH, where (lessthan) is the less than sign that FF keeps stripping out. If you post something, let me know.**

**A special shoutout to AayJaay, who left the 700th review.**

**Another one to zoopee, who pointed out my error in the previous chapter with the time zones. I corrected it. Annie is calling in the morning. The designers who have families who live on the west coast are the ones who might want to call later.**

**Obsessed - Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm sure there will be more hugs sooner or later.**

**FF notifications are not working again, but I decided to go ahead and post in hopes that you would find the chapter anyway. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and recommending. I'm behind on responding again, but I do appreciate all the comments.**

**I have no idea if the procedure Kurt uses would actually work. He would need to heat-set the color if the garments were actually going to be worn, but since he's short on time, he's not going to bother.**

**Pretend I put the standard disclaimer here.**

* * *

><p>"Are you still cold, Kurt?" Ernesto asked, en route to the breakroom shortly after Blaine left. "I could make you some coffee."<p>

"No, thank you. I'm fine," Kurt replied. "I don't know why I got so chilled, but it's been getting better."

"I hope you aren't coming down with something," worried Marisol. "It's bad enough to be away from home at Christmas. It would be terrible to be away from home and sick."

"I hope not!" Kurt agreed fervently. "I hate being sick, and I'm a terrible patient. You wouldn't like me much when I'm sick." He was much warmer than he had been when they got back from Mood, and by the time he was ready to start cutting the fabric, he felt comfortable enough to remove the scarf. He slowly unwound it, inhaling one last time before hanging it with his coat.

Kurt knew that color was going to tell the story for his look, but he still wanted impeccable fit and interesting details; the judges were sure to notice if he cut corners. He decided to start with the skinny jeans, since they had to be dyed twice. He wanted this outfit to be a little more edgy than his first effort, partly because he was only making two pieces, and partly because of his theme. He decided to make the jeans just a little tighter through the seat and thighs.

He cut his fabric and began to assemble the pieces, taking the time to do the classic double-stitched flat fell outseams, even though they would make it much harder to adjust the fit. He was confident that alterations wouldn't be necessary. The first pair of pants he made for Lars only needed minor changes and he allowed for that when he drafted the new pattern. Denim had some give to it and would stretch if necessary.

The most troubling thought, other than the possibility that he might not be able to achieve the look he wanted with the dye, was how to incorporate Ernesto's turquoise jacquard. He knew it would show through the white silk shirt fabric, so if he wanted to use it at all, it would have to be in the pants. He decided to line the waistband with it. It wouldn't be visible, but he would know it was there. _If the judges ask, I can just tell them where is is, or turn the edge of the waistband down slightly to display it._ He took a scrap to the breakroom sink to make sure it was colorfast.

* * *

><p>It was close to 10:00 when Blaine got back to the lobby of the Atlas. He stopped by the coffee bar to pick up Heidi's order, then went up to the office. Her door was open, so he rapped on the doorframe and entered. Heidi reached for the coffee gratefully. "I was <em>so<em> ready for this!" she said. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes, the designers loved the earrings. Annie wants to buy a pair for her sister. Isaac is her makeup artist, so she already knows him. Tim told her we'd check on it and get back to her."

"She can talk to Isaac, but not to Mimi until she's off the show, and only if Isaac wants her to," Heidi said after a moment's consideration. "Don't forget to run your contract by Legal this morning. Sarah's leaving at noon and won't be back in the office until after New Year's, unless we have some kind of emergency." Blaine nodded and went back to his desk.

Jen had e-mailed him the business cards, and there was a message from Sarah, confirming that she would go over the contract for him. He checked his personal account and found that Paul had sent the document and a list of the songs he wanted. Blaine forwarded the contract to Sarah. He would read it and go over the songs later; he already felt a little uncomfortable doing any of this during office hours, although Heidi had not only given him permission, but had suggested it. He added his contact information to the business card, then transferred it to a pen drive, planning to run by a copy shop on the way home. He was getting ready to finish his focus group summary when the phone rang. It was the Family Liaison Officer for Henri's ship.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Anderson, but I have to reschedule Ms. Deveroux's phone call from Ensign Foret. I know you followed procedures to request the time, but we're having some issues that I'm not at liberty to comment on and we are rescheduling everyone. We're assigning call times that correspond with local daylight hours to those personnel who have children. Please tell Ms. Deveroux to expect a call between 0200 and 0300 hours, Eastern Standard Time."

The woman was obviously repeating a speech she had made many times already. Blaine knew it would be no use to argue. He thanked her for calling and hung up. _I'm not asking Amy to take care of this. It's enough that she's taking them to Mass, and I don't know how nice she'd be if it's just Marisol and not Mark._ He sent a quick e-mail to Heidi, saying that the phone call had been rescheduled, but not specifying the time.

* * *

><p>Amy was having a marvelous time grocery shopping with Mark. He held all the doors for her, and asked her opinion about everything, but he wasn't afraid to disagree with her. They ended up compromising on a few things, such as buying pre-made desserts that didn't need to be baked. It would have been fun to make pumpkin pie with Mark, but she realized he was right about only having a small oven, and pumpkin cheesecake and key lime pie would be just as festive and much easier. They walked back to the subway chatting comfortably, Amy carrying the one small bag that Mark couldn't manage. "You don't seem to be too upset about not being on the show," she ventured as they waited for a train to pull into the station.<p>

"I'm not," he answered cheerfully. "I realized right away that I don't like designing for other people, and I'm not cut out for the stress of investing a lot of time and money into my creations, and then having to worry about whether they'll sell or not. It would be hard to support a family. I'd be worried all the time that maybe we wouldn't have enough money and the children would suffer. I know that it's possible to make it really big and have more money than I know what to do with, but the odds of that are pretty slim. I want something with more security, where I can plan for the future."

"So, do you know what you want to do instead?" Amy asked quietly. She was surprised to hear him talk so confidently about having a family. He seemed a little young to be thinking about it.

"I think I do," he answered after considering for a moment. "I want to stay in the fashion industry, but I like marketing better than design. I checked into it, and I can change my major without losing any hours."

"It's a shame that you'll miss the spring semester."

"I guess Heidi thought so, too, because she said I could leave if I wanted to. She said I could go home for Christmas, but I didn't think it was fair to everyone else. We worked out a compromise. I'm leaving right before school starts up again, so I'll still be able to graduate on time." He smiled at her, and ducked his head again. "I'm glad we got to do this. I had fun shopping with you," he said as they boarded the train.

* * *

><p>Kurt had everything finished on the pants except the hem, which he wanted to do after he dyed them in case they shrank, and the waistband. He took them into the wet area that was designated for projects that might get a little messy. He found two clean buckets, and mixed the dye with a small amount of water, following the directions on the package. He took a small scrap of the fabric on which he had drawn a line with the resist from the silk dyeing kit. He made sure the resist had dried completely, then dipped the edge of the scrap into the blue dye and watched as it spread up the fabric, stopping when it hit the line. <em>I think this is going to work!<em> He dipped the bottom of the pants legs in, one leg in the blue and one in the purple. After letting them soak for a few minutes, he removed them, added more water to produce a lighter color, and dipped them in further. He continued the process, going higher on the leg each time with a lighter color until he was just a few inches from the knee, letting capillary action pull the color farther upward, the dye stopping automatically at the resist. When he finished, he used paper towels to remove as much of the water as he could, being careful not to let the dye get anywhere else, then hung the pants to drip over the sink for a while. He looked up as Tim entered the room, followed by Phil and his camera.

"That's interesting, Kurt" Tim said, looking critically at the pants, "but it's not what you described. Have you changed your mind?"

"It's just the first stage. I need to let this dry before I do the messy part. That will be after Lars leaves tonight."

* * *

><p>After he got off the phone with the FLO, Blaine went to the apartment to get the items Marisol had requested. He paused for a minute in the bedroom, the memory of his last visit and Kurt's teasing bringing a slight blush to his cheeks. When Blaine got back to the office, Heidi was perched on the edge of Sandy's desk. "Blaine, I'm glad you're back. As I was just telling Sandy, I want both of you to finish anything that needs to be done today and then go home. And have a very Merry Christmas." She handed them each an envelope from the stack in her hand. "I'm going to deliver the rest of these. I expect to see two empty chairs when I get back." Sandy and Blaine chorused their thanks as she left.<p>

Blaine had an e-mail from Sarah saying that the contract looked fine to her and he shouldn't have any qualms about signing it. _I guess I'm done for the day after I take Marisol's things to Parsons._ As was his habit, he straightened his work area before pocketing Marisol's phone and bidding Sandy goodbye.

"Heidi kicked us out," he announced as he approached the concierge desk, "so I'm going to run a few errands before lunch. Can we meet at the restaurant? I probably won't come back this direction."

George chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't get kicked out sooner. I'll meet you at Pret a Manger at 12:30 then. If you're running late, don't worry about it. I'll find a table."

Since he was off for the afternoon, Blaine didn't feel guilty about stopping at the copy shop to order the business cards on his way to Parsons. He wanted to get 10 or 20, but the smallest quantity the shop would print was 250. _Oh well, I guess I'll have a lifetime supply. _The clerk didn't want to rush his order through, but a few minutes of friendly conversation and the mention of the fact that he was a musician convinced her to help him out.

At Parsons, he went to the workroom first to leave Marisol's things. There wasn't any point in getting water, since he wasn't sure if Tim would be there. Most of the designers were still in the breakroom eating lunch, but Marisol was hard at work, surrounded by yards of ribbon. Blaine put her things on her work table and accepted her thanks before Phil motioned him over.

"I hope that was okay for me to give Paul your e-mail address," Phil said quietly, frowning a little.

"Are you kidding? That was _so_ okay! I can't thank you enough." Somehow Blaine managed to convey all his excitement but still keep his voice to a whisper, making Phil laugh.

"Good. You're helping us out, too. Paul wants this party to be perfect. He went a little crazy when the band cancelled. I think he's trying to impress his future in-laws." Phil shook his head. "I keep telling him to just be himself, but he doesn't listen. Did you get the contract?"

"Yes. I'll sign it when I get home, scan it and e-mail it back. Heidi didn't mind if I did it at work, but I felt a little funny about it. I'm really excited about this; it's my first professional gig. I have a question, though. How dressy is this party? I'm not sure what to wear."

"The first of many, I'm sure. Wear what you had on at the talent show, or something similar. Some of the guests will be dressed a little more formally, but you need to be able to perform."

"Okay, thanks. Is Tim still here?"

"No, he went to lunch, and he won't be back until the models come in at 7:00. Cheryl's in the breakroom with most of the designers. Do you want me to give him a message when he comes back?"

"No, I was going to see if he needed anything before I left. See you later. Don't work too hard." Blaine jerked his chin at Marisol as he left, nonchalantly making a quick detour so he could walk past Kurt's station, even though it was empty at the moment.

* * *

><p>Amy and Mark were 'slaving away', as Mark put it, in the small apartment kitchen. Amy had gotten a text from Heidi while they were shopping for groceries, saying that she could go home since she was taking the designers to Midnight Mass, but she wasn't about to give up the opportunity to spend more time with Mark. While they were waiting for the boiled sweet potatoes to cool so they could peel and mash them. Amy suddenly thought of something. "Mark, do any of the designers know you're fixing a meal for them tomorrow?" she asked.<p>

"No, I didn't even think of it until we were at Central Park, and there wasn't time to say anything about it. Do you think we should let them know?"

"I do. It would be too bad if they went to the trouble to fix their own meal before they found out about this. We could e-mail them, but they might not see it in time."

"We'll see Marisol tonight. Could we tell them then?"

"Yes, but we might be in a rush. We could make an invitation for each apartment and tape it to their door. That way, they'd see it when they got home tonight."

Mark smiled. "I remember how exhausted I was after the first day of designing. It would be a nice surprise for them. I'll be right back." He went to the bedroom and came back with some heavyweight drawing paper and brush markers. "Since we only have to make three, I thought we could do them by hand instead of using the computer."

"I think _you_ can do them by hand. I have absolutely no drawing skills," Amy said firmly. "I'll just supervise." She sat quietly as Mark sketched a Christmas tree in one corner and drew ribbons around the edge of the page, forming a border. From her seat across from him at the table, she couldn't tell exactly what he was writing until he finished and turned the page around for her to see. In the center, he had used a calligraphy marker to write

_You're Invited to Christmas dinner  
><em>_with Mark and Amy  
><em>_Time: When you get back from the shelter  
><em>_Place: Apartment 26-06_

Underneath, in smaller letters, the menu was written out. Her eyes widened when she saw the second line. "You didn't need to put my name," she said in surprise.

"Of course I did. You're doing half the work. Maybe I should have put your name first, but I thought 'Mark and Amy' sounded better," he said shyly. He took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded and he continued. "Would you … maybe consider going out with me? Not now, of course, but later, when I've gone back to school."

"I don't know, Mark," she said reluctantly. "Won't it be a little difficult to go out while you're in college?"

Mark looked down at the table, trying not to let the hurt show in his face. "Not really, would it? Sure, I'd have to study some, so we couldn't see each other every day, but we could be together at least a few times a week, and I won't be in school forever."

Amy was completely confused. "I don't understand, Mark. How can we see each other several times a week when we're miles apart?" she asked gently. "Are you thinking we could Skype? I guess we could make that work. It would be worth a try, at least."

Now it was Mark's turn to be confused. Unsure if she was trying to turn him down gently or not, he protested, "We can't be too far apart if you get to work every morning."

"I'm pretty sure Fort Walton Beach, Florida is further away than my parent's house." She blushed and added, "Okay, I admit it. I looked at your file. I wanted to know more about you. I saw your address."

Mark laughed. "You must not have read the whole thing. My permanent address is in Fort Walton, which is where my parents live, but I stay with my grandmother while I'm in college. I help her out when she needs it, and she doesn't make me pay rent. I get to pay in-state tuition because my dad was in the Air Force, so it's a win-win for all of us." He saw that Amy still didn't understand, so he added, "Nana lives in the Bronx."

Amy giggled happily. "Well, in that case," she said as she reached out to take his hand, "I'd love to go out with you."

* * *

><p>In the breakroom, Kurt, Ernesto, and Brenden were finishing their lunches. "You certainly have an odd assortment of fabrics, Brenden. What song did you get?" Ernesto asked.<p>

Brenden reached into his pocket and extracted a small object. He concealed his right hand under the table while he made a circle from his thumb and forefinger, inserted the object and aligned it carefully. "Let me show you something first." He brought out his hand, covering it with his left so neither Ernesto nor Kurt, sitting across the table, could see what he held. "I have a small ball in my hand. I want you each to tell me what color it is." He removed his left hand, revealing the ball to the two designers.

Kurt looked at the ball, then back at Brenden. "It looks green to me," he said with a shrug.

"How can you say it's green, Kurt? It's clearly blue," Ernesto protested.

"Maybe it's the lighting. It's definitely green."

"It's not the lighting. My shirt is green. The ball is blue," Ernesto said, a little more forcefully, gesturing to himself.

"I don't want to be rude, but the ball is not blue. The sky is blue, the moon is blue, and cheese can be blue, but that ball is green."

Brenden laughed and opened his hand, revealing a small ball that was green on one side and blue on the other. "I have another one that's black and white, but this one starts more arguments. I carry it to remind myself that in any conflict, each person has a unique outlook, and both of them can be absolutely convinced that theirs is the only correct viewpoint. This is how I'm doing my look - two completely different sides. Can you guess my song?"

"It's that one that has the line _Try to see it my way_, right?" asked Ernesto after a moment's thought.

"_We Can Work it Out_," agreed Kurt, laughing. "Very clever, Brenden. I'm sure the judges will appreciate your take on the song." He rose to dispose of his trash, and the other two followed suit.

When Kurt got back to his station, he paused to gather his thoughts and center himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Peace washed over him, and he felt calm and confident. He sighed in contentment and opened his eyes, ready to get back to work.


	46. And Make it Better

**missmichaelson713 - you have private messaging disabled, or I'd answer you directly. I don't want to say too much before the runway show, but I had this planned before the episode aired.**

**CdeS - thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story. **

**Chris Colfer presented at the Kids' Choice Awards with Heidi Klum. Thank you to everyone who PM'd me about it and sent links. I'm ridiculously pleased about this, for some reason.**

www(dot)ajc(dot)com/news/nation-world/bieber-berry-slimed-at-1403780(dot)html

24(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_m1rstfIzLh1qa5w9eo1_500(dot)png

**My Darren Criss Pandora station has spontaneously started playing Beatles songs. **

**I made a small change to the previous chapter. **

He checked his personal account and found that Paul had sent the document and a list of the songs he wanted. _Blaine forwarded the contract to Sarah. He would read it and go over the songs later_; he already felt a little uncomfortable doing any of this during office hours, although Heidi had not only given him permission, but had suggested it.

**I don't own _Project Runway_, _Glee_, or _Mrs. Robinson_.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to the copy shop, the same grandmotherly clerk was behind the counter. "I'm a little early," he apologized, "but I was passing by and I thought I'd see if maybe you had a chance to do my cards."<p>

She reached under the counter and pulled out a small box. A sample card was taped on top. "Here you go, Blaine. Make sure the information is correct before you go. We'll keep your file for a year, so if you need more, you can just call us."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, Sherry. I really appreciate all your help. I think this is probably a lifetime supply, but it's nice to know I can get more." He looked down at the box and realized the card was the higher-priced glossy finish. _That's an extra $10. She must not have understood my order, but I'm not going to complain because she was really nice to print them for me so quickly._ He checked the information, although since he had provided a file, it was unlikely that there were any mistakes. "These look really nice. They make me feel very professional," he said as he got out his credit card and she rang up the sale. To his surprise, the total was the lower price of the matte finish he had ordered. He started to point out the error, but she interrupted him.

"Don't tell anyone, but there was a coupon in the paper to get the glossy finish at the same price as the matte. We're not supposed to give out coupons if the customer doesn't bring them in, but it's Christmas, and you were so nice," she said in an undertone. "I hope that's okay. Maybe you preferred the matte."

"This is perfect! I really appreciate it! Have a wonderful holiday!" He slid the box into his jacket pocket.

He got to Pret a Manger before George, so he ordered his lunch and claimed a table for two off to the side. His Chicken Tortilla soup arrived but was too hot to eat and he wanted to wait for George, so he got out the box of business cards to admire Jen's design again and put a few in his wallet. "What have you got there?" George asked when he sat down.

"Heidi said I needed some business cards, and Jen designed them for me." He passed one across the table.

"These are great, Blaine," George said, examining the card. "So, you're a musician for hire, now? When did that happen?"

"One of the people at the talent show was in a bind. A band cancelled on him at the last minute, and he asked if I could help him out. I don't know if it will lead to anything, but it will be fun anyway. Heidi said I needed some cards in case anyone asked for one. I probably paid more for the cards than they'll pay me for performing, but that doesn't matter. I love to perform, and these are nice people."

"You never know," said George cheerfully, "but what do you mean you _probably_paid more for the cards? Didn't you ask?"

Blaine blushed. "I know that isn't very businesslike, but it won't cost me anything but my time. I'm sure I can get there on the subway, and all I have to bring is my guitar. As long as I don't pop a string - oh, it would be a good idea to bring an extra set, just in case - I have no expenses. It will be good exposure, even if there are only a few people there. It probably says the amount in the contract, but I didn't want to read it at work."

"Well, read it carefully before you sign it," George advised. "You never know what someone might sneak in there."

"I will," Blaine promised. "Heidi had me send it to our Legal department. Sarah said it's okay. Now, enough about me. How is your family?" They ate their lunch and talked about Margaret and the kids for a while before George smiled and said gently, "So, did you want to tell me about Kurt, or should we save it for another time?" George tried hard to hide it, but he couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin that spread across Blaine's face at the mention of his inamorato.

Blaine sighed. "Do you believe in love at first sight, George? Or at least at first encounter? I didn't use to."

"But you do now," finished George. "I think it's possible, but I think it's more important to get to know a person, to spend some time with him before you go jumping off the deep end."

"I know," Blaine sighed. "I keep telling myself that - that I can't possibly be in love with someone I've only known for such a short time - but every time I'm with him …" His voice trailed off.

"Well, you can't be with him romantically right now anyway," George said, his pragmatism taking over as usual, "so why not relax and enjoy the ride and worry about it later? From what I've seen, he enjoys your company."

"I think he does, too." Blaine smiled happily, "But George, I have to ask a favor. He thinks I'm straight and it might be better that he does until the show is over. That way, if I slip and do anything that might not be appropriate, he just pass it off as friendship. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to him."

George frowned. "I respect you, Blaine, so I'm going to be honest. First of all, I won't lie for anyone, and second, I think it's a really bad idea for you to lie to him about anything, but especially about this. If he finds out the truth, he's going to be very unhappy."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Blaine said in exasperation, "but I'm _not_ lying to him. I'm just avoiding the issue. If he asks me a direct question, I'll answer him honestly. I'm not asking you to lie, either. I'm just asking you not to volunteer any information."

"How about this: I'll do exactly what I would do if anyone asked me if you were gay, or anything else that I consider personal; I'll tell him he needs to ask you. That's the best I can offer, but I still think you should tell him. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to explain, and if 'everyone' keeps telling you the same thing, maybe you should consider it. If things were reversed, and you found out he had concealed something like this, wouldn't you feel hurt that he didn't trust you?"

"That's all I can ask. Thanks, George." He scraped the last of the soup from his bowl and added, "I'll think about what you said. I just don't want to distract him from the competition. If he felt the way I feel all the time, there's no way he could concentrate on what he's doing."

* * *

><p>All around the room, the looks were taking shape on the mannequins. Jen's midnight blue evening gown was about half finished, and she was planning the location of the embellishments, since it would be easier to attach them when the gown was still in pieces. "Kurt, are you still going to share your crystals with me?" she called from her station across the room. "If you don't have any extra, it's okay. I just need to know how many I have to work with."<p>

"I don't need too many. Twenty should be more than enough. I bought the package of assorted sizes, and I want the smallest ones. I won't need them until Wednesday," he said as he walked over and handed her the package. "Can I see your design?"

She turned the computer to face him, and he laughed delightedly. "Oh, you actually made Lucy! I love it."

"I'm going to add some constellations, too, so I can spread the design over the gown, or maybe some of the things mentioned in the song. Your larger crystals will really help with that. Whenever you get ready, I'll show you how to attach them."

"Hey, guys!" Annie announced. "I just thought of something really funny." The designers turned their attention toward her and waited expectantly. Annie's sense of humor was a little unpredictable, possibly because she was British, but she was usually quite funny. "My song is _Here Comes the Sun_, right?" Everyone nodded and made sounds of agreement. "Well, my model's name is **Rayne**."

When the laughter stopped, Marisol chimed in. "I got _The Long and Winding Road_ and my model's name is Lane."

"It could be worse," Brenden said. "You could have gotten _Penny Lane_ instead."

* * *

><p>As Blaine rode back to his apartment, he considered the advice he had gotten from everyone, just as he had promised George he would, but he still didn't see anything he would do differently. <em>If it comes up, I'll be honest, but I'm not volunteering anything. I wish Wes would call.<em>

After he showered, he decided to try to take a short nap, since he would be at the Atlas again in the early morning hours for Marisol's phone call. He made the room as dark as could and lay down on his bed, but sleep eluded him. Even his never-fail sleep aid, counting backward from 1000 by sevens, didn't work this time. He finally gave up and started working out his set list for the party. _It won't kill me to stay up late one night, and I can get sleep in a little tomorrow morning. I don't need to be there until 9:00 or so._

Blaine knew he should have read the entire contract carefully before he signed it, but Sarah said it was okay and he didn't feel like going through the multiple pages of legalese. As soon as he had scanned the signed contract and e-mailed it, Blaine had gone through the list of songs Paul had requested for the party. He knew most of them, and the few he didn't recognize, he felt confident that he could learn by Thursday. The only one he didn't know how to handle was Jason Mraz' _Lucky_. It was unequivocally a duet and he didn't see any way to adapt it as a solo. _Maybe Kurt will have an idea._ He started two different lists: one of quiet songs suitable for playing while people ate, and one of more energetic songs that people might sing along with. He decided to stay away from anything sad unless Paul had specifically requested it.

* * *

><p>By supper time, Kurt had the shirt all but finished. He had considered using element from Blaine's shirt but decided against it, partly because he considered it cheating, but mostly because he wanted that design to be for Blaine and no one else. Instead, he created a military-inspired look with an asymmetric angular flap that stretched across the chest and buttoned at the side, making a neat canvas for the dye. He was careful to keep as far away from the Sgt. Pepper band uniform concept as possible. From what he could tell, Jonny had decided to go with a design similar to the album cover, but in a feminine version. His model, Nicole, or Cole as she prefered to be called, certainly had the legs to pull off the very short skirt Jonny had designed, and the red he had chosen would look good on her, but Kurt worried that the judges would find it too derivative.<p>

The pants were still not quite dry, but a 20-minute session with the hair dryer took care of the residual dampness. He attached the waistband and put them on his mannequin, ready for Lars to try on. He stood back, examining them critically. _I think the proportion of the dyed section at the bottom to the rest is just perfect. It anchors the design and gives it some weight._ The colors had blended and shaded exactly the way he had hoped, making an even gradation with no lines of demarcation to distract. Smiling with satisfaction, he took the pants off the mannequin so he could wrap it with plastic, folding them neatly before laying them on the work table.

As he swathed the mannequin in plastic, securing it with tape, he looked around the room. Ernesto had put together an exquisite confection of pink, white, and light green chiffon, with occasional touches of red. He had braided the colors together to form the one-shoulder bodice, and the skirt was long and flowing. The back was cut very low, but there was another braided accent across the shoulder blades. "Leah's going to love that, Ernesto, and those are her colors," he called.

"It would look great on me, too, Ernesto - hint, hint." Marisol was only half joking. She really liked what he had done.

"Do you want to try it on, Sugar?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but not until Thursday. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

"_It's nothing to get hung about_," he sang, slightly off key, "but I understand. We're short on time, so we'll save things like that for later. I'm sure glad that orphanage was called _Strawberry Fields_. I don't know what I would have done if John Lennon had lived near _Miss Grey's Home for Abandoned Children_."

* * *

><p>Blaine was practicing some of the songs when he heard his phone. He glanced at the caller ID before he answered.<p>

"Hi, Paul."

"Hey, Blaine. I hope this isn't a bad time. I wanted to call earlier, but I had trouble getting rid of Charles for a while. I never knew it was such a pain to plan a surprise party," he said with a laugh. "I wanted to let you know I got the contract and see if you had any questions."

"No, it's fine. Let's see - questions... The venue isn't a bar, is it?"

"It's the Robinson's house in New Rochelle. That's why we're sending a car for you. Wasn't that in the contract?"

_Well, that makes me look really professional. I'm glad they're sending a car. It would be interesting getting to New Rochelle on public transportation. _"Uh … I'm sure it was, but Heidi told me to let Sarah in our legal department look over it and she said it was fine, and I knew you wanted it back as soon as possible, so I didn't read it," he admitted sheepishly. "I planned to go through it before Thursday, though. Was there anything else in there I should know about?"

Paul clucked softly. "Blaine, never sign anything you haven't read, no matter who tells you it's okay. If I had my license, I could charge you big bucks for that piece of advice. The main points are that we're paying you door-to-door, so you're on the clock from the time you leave your apartment until you get back home, any tips you collect are yours and should not be split with the wait staff, and you have a five minute break every half hour."

"Tips?"

"Sure. We'll put a snifter or something out for you. Generally when people request a song, they'll tip you. Oh, and we'll feed you when your set is over. Any other questions?"

"You requested _Lucky_. Is that song really important to you? It's a duet and I'm not sure that I can do it as a solo."

"That's our song, but I see what you mean. Charles and I thought we were just best friends for about six weeks before we figured out that our feelings went deeper. It's too bad Kurt can't come with you. The two of you would be perfect, but I understand why that isn't possible. If you can figure something out, I'd appreciate it, but if you can't, I understand. You said something about doing a parody of a song for Charles. Did you get that worked out?"

"Pretty much. Here's the beginning." He began to sing into the phone.

_And here's to you, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_We're all sure your gonna pass the bar  
><em>_You'll go far.  
><em>_God bless you, please, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_You are turning 25 today  
><em>_We'll just say  
><em>_Happy birthday._

_It won't be long until you're dealing with your legal files  
><em>_Writing briefs, and filing awful torts  
><em>_Look around you, all you see are friends and relatives  
><em>_Stroll around the room and give them each a hug._

"Oh, that's priceless!" Paul laughed. "Everyone will love it, especially his mom. Be sure to e-mail me the words. I may want to tease him with it later. The car will pick you up at 6:00. That should give you plenty of time to get set up before the guests arrive. Text me your address, please."

* * *

><p>The main topic at supper was Brenden's bizarre outfit. Kurt always tried to be charitable, but there was really no other word for it. From the front, it was a white shirt and black trousers, very conservative, very businesslike. From the back, it was a completely casual look, brightly colored with the exception of the sleeves and collar, which were the same white fabric as the front. Brenden had kept the shirt the same on both sides but had cleverly added half a sweater vest to the back, securing it in the seams. He had split the shirt as the side seams, so he could tuck the front in but still leave the back shirttail hanging out below the vest. The back side of the pants was a cheerful plaid. Either look would have been fabulous on its own, but the combination was very strange. Everyone agreed that it was a brilliant interpretation of the song, especially after Brenden showed them the two-sided ball and explained. "The only thing I'm trying to figure out is what to do about the shoes. I can't fuse two pairs together," Brenden said thoughtfully.<p>

"I don't think anyone is going to pay attention to the shoes," Annie said with a smile. "I'd go dressy. They'll barely show from the back."

After they ate, the designers drifted back to the workroom to wait for their models to arrive. Andrew didn't have anything else he could do until Emma arrived, so he decided to watch the Heidi Klaus video one more time. He loved the way she had imitated his flamboyant manner while chastising him for his impatience. As soon as he opened the video, he realized it was different. Heidi had removed her Santa hat and looked much more severe. He rushed back into the breakroom. "Guys, come look. There's a new Heidi Klaus video." When all the designers had crowded around his computer, he pressed play.

Heidi shook her finger. "I can't believe you tried this again," she said in exasperated tones. "What part of 'Christmas morning' did you not understand? I _should_ take your present away entirely, but it is the Christmas season, after all, so I'll give you one more chance. Come back on December 25th."

The designers shouted with laughter. "She sure went to a lot of trouble for this, didn't she?" said Ash. "Do you think there is a new video for everyone?"

"I think this one was generic," Andrew said. "She didn't mention any names. There's one way to find out, though."

"What do you think it will be on Christmas?" Ernesto asked.

"Probably just a video card from Tim and the judges," Jonny said, "but I bet it will be entertaining."

"How is everyone tonight?" Tim asked cheerfully as he entered the workroom shortly before 7:00, a stack of red and green envelopes in his hand. "Your models will be here in just a few minutes, but I want to visit with you first." He looked around the room, and his eyebrows rose when he caught sight of Brenden's mannequin. "I hope all of you have a very merry Christmas. The iPods are yours to keep, although you need to leave them in the workroom until the challenge is finished, and here is a little something from me to help you get some music on them." He handed each designer a card.

"Shall we open them now, Tim?" Annie asked eagerly.

"Certainly, unless you would rather wait." Exclamations of delight and thanks filled the room as the designers discovered the Christmas card and iTunes gift card in each envelope. "Now, let's bring in your models," Tim said when everyone had finished. He opened the door and the models filed in.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt! The cookies were delicious. My sister and her family are visiting for the holidays. They loved them and Inga wants the recipes," Lars said as he changed into the garments. The pants fit exactly the way he had hoped. They were tight, but not vulgar, and when they were hemmed, the proportion would be perfect. Kurt bent down to mark the hem while Lars donned the shirt. "I like this silk. What do you want me to wear under it? My undershirt is showing through."

Kurt considered. "It's not going to be all white when I finish it, but you're right. Could you take the undershirt off, please?" Lars removed both garments, then put the shirt back on. _Oh, he has a nice chest, but Blaine's is better, judging from the tiny glimpse I got. Evidently I like chest hair. Who knew? _

"If a white undershirt is showing through, a beige one probably won't," Jen suggested.

"Thanks, Jen, but I think it will be okay without." He examined Lars carefully. "Could you turn, please, so I can see the back?" He nodded approvingly. "This will work. Tuck in the shirt, and I'll check the fit and finish marking the hem. Your size better not change over the holiday," he joked, remembering the models' skit from the talent show. "These pants fit perfectly now and they would be very hard to alter."

* * *

><p>Tim was making the rounds of the room, checking in with each designer. He saw several looks he was concerned about, especially Brenden, Jonny and Chris.<p>

"Chris, I think you might have misinterpreted the song. It isn't about the woods, you know," Tim said gently, looking at the white column gown to which Chris was applying leaves he had cut from yellow, red and gold chiffon, attaching them only at the base so they would flutter as Ariel walked the runway.

"I know the lyrics aren't about the woods, but the music makes me think of aspen trees. I think it's the sitar. It sounds like an aspen tree to me."

Tim considered, striking his familiar pose, his hand folded under his chin, stepping back to view Ariel from further away. "Okay, I can see that, and we did say 'inspired by'. Carry on." He moved on to Jonny.

"This looks an awful lot like the album cover, Jonny," he said. "I'm afraid the judges won't see it as original."

"I'm worried about that, too," Jonny admitted. "I've changed the cut of the jacket and used a skirt instead of the pants, but the song is about a band, so I felt like I needed a band uniform with a military feel. I haven't seen the cover in years, and I don't really remember it, except that there was braid on the uniforms and the jackets were long with tails. I've tried to modernize it some, but I think I still need the band uniform look or it won't be connected to the song."

"See if you can add some details that will make the design your own. Try listening to the song again. Maybe it will help you. Make it work!" He moved to Brenden's station, peering in disbelief at the outfit Seth was wearing.

"Brenden, I have to say, your look confuses me," he said in worried tones. "It just doesn't make sense."

Brenden got out the ball and repeated his explanation for the third time. By the end of his spiel, Tim was smiling. "Very clever. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. Will there be any neckties on the accessory wall, or should I make one?" Brenden asked. "I don't want anything fancy, just something classy like the one you're wearing."

Tim blinked. "We need to address that. I'll have to check with the producers about whether ties would be considered purchased accessories, or if they want you to make them. I'll let you know Wednesday, but you might want to fabricate something, just in case. Do you have a color preference?" When Brenden shook his head, Tim used his iPad to send Heidi an e-mail.

_Brenden's asking about neckties for the menswear designers to use, and I think it would be a good idea for the judges to have explanations of the designers' visions before the looks go down the runway. ~ TG_

Tim finished his visits. Neither Kurt nor Ash needed neckwear, but Kurt wanted socks that matched one of the colors he was using, if possible, so he sent another e-mail to Heidi. Then he called the designers to 'gather round' one more time. "I think you should to write out the connection between your look and the song that was your inspiration. I'm suggesting to Heidi that it would be a good idea for the judges to understand your thinking beforehand. I don't know what she'll say to that, but it would be good to be prepared. If you decide to compose something, you can e-mail it to me. Remember, you have until 10:30 tonight, and I'll see all of you on Wednesday."

After Lars left, Kurt moved his mannequin to the wet room and prepared to start the second phase of dye. He knew he was taking a risk. If the process didn't work, he would probably be off the show because he didn't have the time or materials to make another look. He had fashioned a head for the mannequin from some of the plastic, stuffing it with newspaper and attaching it with packing tape. He had also stuffed the sleeves of the shirt to get a more realistic result. _This is either going to be brilliant, or a total disaster. I just hope it works._ He poured some of the green silk dye into a small paper cup, and threw it into the mannequin's 'face', watching as it dripped down and stained the pristine white fabric. He let out a small squeal as he realized it was giving just the effect he wanted. _I was afraid it wouldn't work without the ice, but it does!_ He poured some of the blue into another cup and moved to the back.

"What are you about, Kurt?" Annie asked in astonishment. Kurt looked up to see all three of the girls standing in the door, Juan doing his best to film over their heads.

_I guess I was a little louder than I thought. _"Watch out. This could get messy. You don't want to get splashed," he said gleefully. "One of the lines in _Hey, Jude_ is _Take a sad song and make it better_. In high school, I was bullied; in fact, a number of us were, for a variety of reasons, but me more than most. One of their favorite tricks was to get a Slu... a frozen beverage and throw it in our faces. Sometimes they ganged up on me and I'd get hit with several at once."

"That's terrible," Marisol exclaimed. "How could your school let that happen?"

"I don't know, but they never seemed to do anything about it. Anyway, it was cold and painful, especially when it got in my eyes, not to mention humiliating, but the worst part was that it was almost impossible to get the stains out of my clothes." He paused to toss the blue dye onto the mannequin's back. "The cherry and lime were pretty bad, but the grape and blue raspberry were the worst. That's why I chose those colors for the pant legs. It feels great to finally make something good out of that awful experience."

"What are the crystals for?" Jen asked.

"I'm going to scatter them across the shoulders to represent the ice. That's why I only wanted the small ones." He refilled the first two colors and fixed cups of the red and purple, tossing them onto mannequin in what looked like random patterns, but were actually carefully planned so that the colors would blend and complement each other. When he had the shirt stained to his satisfaction, he sprinkled it with coarse salt.

"What's the salt for? I think it will fall off when Lars puts the shirt on," Annie asked.

"The salt changes the way the color looks. When the shirt dries, I'll brush it off, and it will look like water drops have dried on the silk. It will give some texture and interest to the design. See, it's already working," he said, pointing to the area where he had first sprinkled the salt. He filled new cups with smaller amounts of the dye for cotton fabric this time, and began to attack the pants.


	47. Christmas Eve

**JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything - thank you! Who recommended it? I'd love to thank them.**

**Nyasar-tan - Thank you. I don't tweet much but it's the same as my name here, themuse19. **

**Becca - thank you. I try.**

**Orwhatwehave - You have PM turned off, so I'll just respond briefly here by saying that they've only been there about 11 days, so everyone's still on his best behavior.**

**Hazel P - No, not so far.**

**Fauxfire101 posted her idea of Jen's creation at Deviant Art. fav(dot)me/d4uw9o7 Check it out! It's wonderful. Feel free to post your own stuff. The user name and password are in the A/N for Chapter 46.**

**Niki - evidently there are a number of us who used to tie-die things.**

**Standard disclaimer here.**

* * *

><p>After Kurt finished splashing dye on the pants, he took the bamboo brush that came in the kit and added dots of color here and there on the shirt and pants, wherever he felt it was needed, sometimes touching the brush to the fabric, sometimes hitting the shaft against his hand so the dye would spatter, pausing frequently to evaluate the effect. He knew there was a very fine line between exactly-right and way-too-much, and there would be no going back once the line was crossed. At last, he was satisfied with the effect and started the cleanup. He was going to pour the rest of the dye down the sink, but decided to use it to paint the yard of silk that came in the kit and some of the larger scraps from the shirt. He didn't have a use in mind for them, but there wasn't anything else he could do to his look until it had dried, and he couldn't use the hairdryer to speed the process because it would dislodge the salt. <em>Who knows? The fabric might come in handy for some future challenge.<em> He amused himself by painting swirls and stripes on the fabric and blending the colors, allowing them to shade and run into each other.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a break to fix himself a simple supper of a fried egg sandwich on whole grain toast, then tried to read the contract carefully, but gave up before he got halfway down the first page. It wasn't difficult or boring; he just felt a strange reluctance to read it, almost as if he feared he would be disappointed. <em>This doesn't make sense. What am I afraid of?<em> Introspection wasn't really Blaine's strong suit, but he finally realized he didn't want to know how much they were paying him. It wasn't that he was worried about the money; it was finding out how much or how little they thought he was worth. _If this party is at their house, it's probably only about 15 or 20 people, so they won't be spending much on entertainment. After all, they're providing transportation, they're feeding me, they're supplying most of the equipment, they're letting me put a tip jar out, and I have no experience. I'll be lucky to get minimum wage. Anyway, no one forced me to do this. If it doesn't pay enough or I don't enjoy it, I don't have to do it again. _He decided the music was more important than the contract, so he set the pages of legalese aside and went back to practicing.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt finished in the wet room and cleaned up the mess, it was nearly 10:00. When he rejoined the others he could tell just by looking around the room that everyone was tired. It had been a long day, and the designers who weren't at the sewing machines were working quietly at their stations. "Is this a good time to show me how to attach the crystals, Jen?" he asked. "I can help you for a while if you want. I can't work on my look until it dries."<p>

"Sure! It will just take a minute to show you, and I'd be glad for the help. I've already marked the placement." She showed him how to ease the prongs through the fabric, insert the crystal and bend the prongs in to hold it. "Oh, look what was in the second layer of my package. I saved it for you," she said, showing him a heart-shaped crystal. "I thought you might like to use it."

"That's perfect! Thank you. I was going to hide one of the heart-shaped buttons somewhere, but this is much better. I can incorporate it into the design." They continued to work quietly on Jen's garment. In addition to the stylized profile of Lucy on the bodice, Jen had flowers and trees and a winding river stretching over the skirt. Her design was one of the more literal ones, but the dress was beautiful and Kurt was sure she would do well in the judging.

As Kurt worked, his mind strayed to thoughts of John. Try as he might, he just couldn't see the two of them doing anything romantic together. _Is there something wrong with me, or am I just focused on the competition? Do I always fall for unattainable guys because I don't really want a relationship? Lars and John both acted like they were interested, but neither of them appeals to me. That's crazy! Lars is a model and John is gorgeous. I'd have to be blind not to find them attractive, so why don't I feel even the least bit excited when they're around?_

It was a relief when the clock finally crawled its way to 10:30 and Matt, who must have drawn the short straw to be stuck working so late on Christmas Eve, said they could go home. The wind had stopped, but it was still cold, and Kurt was glad he had Blaine's scarf. He sniffed as he wrapped it around his neck, but the fragrance had dissipated sometime during the day. It still kept him warm, but it wasn't nearly as comforting as it had been.

Amy and Mark met Marisol at the outside door. "Bye, guys!" she said as she got into the cab Amy had waiting at the curb. "Don't wait up. I have my key, and I'll see everyone in the morning."

"I'll leave a lamp on for you," Kurt replied. "Have a good time."

Jen was a little worried about Kurt. He hadn't said much while they were working together, and had responded in monosyllabic grunts to most of her comments, as if he weren't really paying attention. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes looked dull. Of course, just like all the rest of the designers, Jen was tired - exhausted, in fact. The short walk back to the Atlas helped. The majority of the designers felt better by the time they got back to the apartments; it was a relief to get out of the workroom and move around and they found the cold air invigorating, but Kurt didn't perk up at all. Annie and Jen bid the others good night as the three of them exited the elevator. At their apartment door, the girls squealed excitedly when they found the note. "Look!" Jen exclaimed, pointing to the names. "It looks like Mark took our advice and spoke up."

"It's not a wedding invitation, guys," Kurt said, a little more sharply than he intended. "It's just a meal. It doesn't necessarily mean that they're together. It's Amy's _job _to spend time with Mark; that's all." The girls exchanged worried glances at Kurt's out-of-character attitude. "Sorry," he apologized after a moment. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning." He went into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Do you think he's okay?" Annie asked.

"He's probably exhausted. He took a big risk with the dye today. If it hadn't worked out, he wouldn't have been able to fix it. That had to be stressful," Jen replied, "and he's probably missing his dad, too. He told me they'd seldom been apart for more than a few days before, and never at Christmas."

"I hope that's all it is. That bullying he talked about sounded pretty bad. It must have been hard thinking about it all day, remembering the pain and humiliation. Maybe he'll feel better after a good night's sleep. Do you want to shower first?"

"You go ahead. I'll get one in the morning."

Jen waited until she could hear both showers running before she opened her laptop to send a quick e-mail.

* * *

><p>As Kurt stood under the hot water, letting it pour over his head and flow down his shoulders, he began to feel a little better. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been until his neck muscles started to unknot under the pulsing shower. He worked his body wash into a lather and inhaled the comforting scent. It always amazed him how he could be affected by smells, good and bad. As much as he loved working with color and texture, as important as music was, odors affected some primitive part of his brain, sometimes without his conscious knowledge. He suppressed a giggle at a sudden thought. <em>Maybe I'm not interested in John or Lars because they don't smell right.<em> He had a vision of himself, walking through crowds of people, nose twitching, sniffing at everyone, trying to find the one man who had the perfect alluring aroma. Reluctantly, he turned off the water and got ready for bed, setting his alarm for 6:00 so he could make cinnamon rolls for the girls in the morning. Seven hours wasn't quite enough sleep, but he could nap while the dough was rising, and there was nothing better than the smell of cinnamon rolls fresh from the oven.

* * *

><p>Blaine had prepared everything before he left work, so all he had to do was remove Heidi's second video and delete the extra character from the names on the twelve videos from home so they would come up when the links were clicked. He got his laptop and remoted in to the server. It wasn't quite 11:55, so he checked his e-mail while he waited. Heidi had forwarded him two messages from Tim and he groaned aloud when he realized he would have to brave the crowds on the day after Christmas to get a tie and some was surprised to see an e-mail from Jen, sent a little before 11:00.<p>

Just FYI - Kurt seemed a little down tonight. We're all headed off to bed. See you tomorrow. ~ Jen

_I wonder what's wrong. Maybe the gift from his dad or the video from home will cheer him up. I hope so. We'll be spending the day together, but I doubt we'll have any time to talk._

It still wasn't time to change the videos so he checked his personal e-mail and found a message from Wes. The subject was 'Wish me luck' and there was nothing in the body, just a photo attached that turned out to be a picture of an open box containing a diamond engagement ring. _No wonder he hasn't called me. He's got much more important things to think about. I wonder what it would be like to propose to someone. Would I be scared he wouldn't say 'yes' or would I have waited until the signals were so clear there wasn't any doubt. Maybe I'd just wait until Kurt proposed to me. How do gay couples figure out who should propose, anyway? Kurt was right - some things are easier for straight couples. _Blaine sent a quick reply expressing his best wishes and asking for details.

How romantic - a Christmas proposal! I'm impressed. Too bad you didn't have the Warblers there to back you up. I'm sure Cindy said yes. I expect to hear all the details. ~B.

Even with the excitement of Wes' news, Blaine was getting really drowsy, so he posted the videos and headed to the Atlas with Marisol's phone, not wanting to risk falling asleep in his apartment and causing her to miss Henri's call. He could sit in the hall outside the door until she got home and listen to some of the songs he needed to learn for Charles' party to keep himself awake. The more he thought about the prospect of performing for 90 minutes for the same group of people, the more daunting it became. If he were playing in a restaurant or bar, he could repeat numbers, since people wouldn't stay the whole time and would probably be concentrating on their dates or families, but the party guests wouldn't be leaving, and for at least part of the time, he was the entertainment and could expect their full attention. _Oh, well. If I make a fool of myself, at least only a few people will know about it, and Phil is the only one I'll ever see again. Of course, he'll probably never let me live it down._

* * *

><p>The service had been magnificent. The church was packed, but thanks to Amy's foresight in ordering a cab, they had arrived in plenty of time to get a seat. The altar was blanketed in poinsettias and the life-size creche was beautiful. St. Patrick's had the best choir Marisol had ever heard, and she felt totally uplifted as they moved from the vestibule into the crisp night air following the recessional. She loved the little church near Cocodrie, but there was something truly spiritual about standing among the multitude of worshipers, singing the much-loved responses. There were so many people that Amy said it would be impossible to hail a taxi, so they walked back, taking their time. Amy and Mark were clearly in no hurry, enjoying each other's company, and Marisol didn't mind. She was glad they had found each other, and she hid a smile when Mark shyly took Amy's hand to 'help' her down the steps of the church and was still holding it five blocks later. When they got back to the Atlas, she wished them a merry Christmas and left them in the lobby.<p>

Although the Atlas had excellent security, Marisol felt a little nervous being out by herself so late at night. The elevator doors opened and Marisol looked down the hall toward the apartment before exiting. She was startled to see someone sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the wall, head tilted back, eyes closed. "Blaine?" she asked. "Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

He frowned and opened his eyes, blinking several times and squinting against the light. "Oh, hi Marisol. Would you believe I was just resting my eyes? I guess not." He laughed at the look of disbelief on her face. "I didn't intend to fall asleep. Everything is fine, but the Navy had some kind of technical difficulty and they had to reschedule your call from Henri," he said, holding out her phone. "The FLO said to expect him to call sometime between 2:00 and 3:00. I probably should have told you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"That's okay," she hastened to assure him. "If you had told me, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate during Mass. It's much better this way." She opened the door and gestured for him to precede her. "Please come in. I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable on the couch."

He shook his head. "I'll just wait out here. I'm sure you'd like some privacy, and you'll wake Kurt if you go into the bedroom."

"That's absolutely ridiculous! You're not staying in the hall after you came all the way over here and waited who knows how long for me to get home," she said, giving him her best don't-argue-with-me-or-else look. "I'm pretty sure a bomb could go off and not wake Kurt, but I need a bath, so I'll just put the phone on vibrate and take it with me. If he hasn't called by the time I get out, I'll wait in the living room with you."

"Whoa! You're scary when you want to be, you know that?" Blaine laughed as he went through the door. "You're going to be an awesome mother some day. Your kids won't be able to put a thing over on you."

A look of sorrow flitted across her face so quickly Blaine wasn't sure he had actually seen it. Before he could say anything, she was speaking again. "I went to a Catholic school; I learned from the best. No one messes with a nun," Marisol laughed. "Now, will you be okay in here? I could find you something to read, or fix you a snack."

Blaine shook his head. "Go get your bath. I've got my phone and some music to listen to." He sat down on the couch and put in his earbuds.

Marisol quietly got her things together, working by the light of her bedside lamp which Kurt had thoughtfully turned on. She ran her bath, added some of her favorite bubbles, and relaxed into the warmth. The water had grown tepid and she had just gotten out when her phone vibrated. Swiftly, she wrapped up in Henri's robe and sat down on the vanity bench. She knew that holiday calls were always short, especially if there had been a problem, and she was prepared when they were forced to say their goodbyes after talking for only ten minutes. She and Henri had learned the first time he sailed to go straight to the important things that kept them connected and bypass the smalltalk, so they got more out of their short conversation than most couples would from chatting for an hour. "I'm so proud of you, Baby," was the last thing Henri said, and Marisol hugged the words to herself. It was wonderful finally to have someone who was actually proud of her, and told her so as often as he could.

After they finished talking, she got properly dressed in her pajamas and robe and went into the living room to return her phone. She started to express her appreciation for everything Blaine had done, but the words died on her lips as she realized he was sound asleep, stretched out on the couch. It was chilly in the apartment so she went to bedroom and returned with a quilt. She removed his shoes and covered him, smiling when he snuggled down into the sudden warmth without waking. She kissed him on the forehead and turned off the lights.


	48. Christmas Morning

**I've got most of the challenges planned, but if you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and recommending. **

**I don't own _Glee_, _Project Runway__, _or _I'll Cover You__._**

* * *

><p>When Kurt's alarm chimed at 6:00, he came instantly awake. He knew Marisol had probably come in very late and the last thing he wanted to do was disturb her rest. He silenced the alarm, grabbed his robe, and made a quick trip to the bathroom, skipping his morning routine in favor of getting the dough started as quickly as possible so he could go back to bed for a little more sleep. He peered at the mirror with bleary eyes. <em>I'm glad no one is up to see me like this.<em> He eased out the door, shutting it with his customary stealth, and went to the kitchen, bypassing the main light to turn on only the under-counter fixture over the work area.

He measured the milk and water, added the butter and put it all into the microwave to warm, setting the timer a little longer than necessary so he could stop it before the loud beep that signaled the end of the cycle. He combined the dry ingredients, made a well in the center and poured in the warm liquids, mixing by hand and so he wouldn't wake the girls. He stirred in the additional flour, then turned the dough onto the counter to knead it. At home, he would have done all this in the mixer, but he quickly got into the rhythm - press, fold, turn, repeat - enjoying the elastic feel of the dough stretching beneath his hands. He began to hum quietly to himself as he worked in the dimly-lit kitchen.

In the living room, Blaine stirred in his sleep, disturbed by the slight sounds coming from the other room. He cracked his eyelids far enough to realize it was still dark. _Stupid neighbors. What are they doing up so early?_ He closed his eyes, pulled the quilt up a little further and sank back into his dreams.

Kurt was feeling much better now that he had gotten some rest and he was able to see that working on his look had unearthed some long-buried feelings. _I thought I had come to terms with the bullying, but I guess I was wrong. It still hurts and I still wonder if I somehow deserved it, even if it's just in a tiny corner of my mind. I'll have to work on that._ He poured a little oil into a large bowl and placed the dough inside, turning it to grease the top. He gave the dough a little pat just like his mother used to do, covered it with plastic wrap and a towel, and set it aside to rise. He put more butter and the cream cheese out on the counter to soften for the icing and considered sitting in the living room and watching some TV or viewing the real Heidi Klaus video since it was now Christmas, but decided sleep was more important. He set his alarm for 7:00, crawled back into bed, and was out almost before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The second time his alarm went off, Kurt went straight to the kitchen. He punched down the dough and let it sit for a minute to relax before he rolled it out. He used the time to cream together some brown sugar and butter, adding a large amount of cinnamon and a little bit of cloves. It would have been much easier to do with the mixer, but he wanted the girls to wake up to the aroma of fresh cinnamon rolls and coffee, not the harsh grinding of kitchen appliances, so he did it all by hand. He rolled the dough into a rectangle, spread it with a thick layer of the filling, rolled it up and sliced it. He arranged the slices in the baking pans, covered them and set them aside to rise. Since he was using his mother's Sixty Minute Rolls recipe for the dough, the second rise would only take 15 minutes and then the rolls would go into the oven, so there wasn't any point in going back to bed. He retrieved his laptop from the bedroom, almost catlike in his stealth, and sat at the table to work on his blog. He wanted to capture the way he felt, the way his emotions had sneaked up on him before he pushed them back down again, but it was difficult for him to write and after staring at the computer for several minutes, he decided to address the dyeing process instead.<p>

When the rolls only need five more minutes, he turned on the oven to preheat, saved his blog to work on later, and started a new document titled _Things to Consider_. He typed each item slowly, pausing to ponder each one.

1. What do I want in a partner?  
>2. Do I have self-esteem issues that are preventing me from getting close to anyone?<br>3. Am I deliberately sabotaging my relationships by choosing people who are unavailable?  
>4. What do I need to change about myself?<p>

He heard the oven cut off, so he got up to see how the rolls were doing. They had risen so that they were touching each other; _kissing_, his mother used to call it. He uncovered them gently and put them in to bake. He still didn't want to risk waking anyone, so he started creaming the butter and cream cheese together with a wooden spoon. When it was smooth, he gradually added the powdered sugar and vanilla, making a classic cream cheese frosting. He could tell the rolls must be nearly done because their heady fragrance was beginning to fill the room, perfectly complementing that of the coffee. "I love the way cinnamon rolls smell when they're baking," he said aloud, breathing in deeply. He began to sing softly to himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled in his sleep, enjoying the scene playing in his head. Kurt was fixing breakfast and he could hear him singing happily as he worked. Although he had often dreamed about Kurt, how it would feel to be living together, to wake up to the sound of his singing, sharing breakfast before going off to work or school, this was by far the most realistic dream he had ever had. He could smell something baking, something really good, and, unlike in his previous dreams, Kurt's angelic voice was accompanied by the noise of water running in the sink, utensils being set on the counter and cupboard doors being opened. <em>My dreams are getting better and better. <em>Little by little, he became more awake. _I smell coffee._ _I don't remember setting the coffeemaker last night._ _I wonder if I could get back to that dream._ Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and froze as he realized he wasn't in his bed. _Where am I? I'm on a couch? And it still smells good, and Kurt is still singing!_ The events of the previous night came back to him, and he relaxed. Although Heidi would probably frown on his spending the night in the designers' apartment, under the circumstances he was sure he would be forgiven. He sat up and stretched. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

Kurt, who had just bent down to remove the cinnamon rolls from the oven, straightened up with a gasp. "Oh, you scared me! What are you doing here?" he demanded. _Ooh, he's a little stubbly. That's a good look for him._

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure. The last thing I remember was bringing Marisol her phone about 1:30 this morning for her call with Henri. Judging by this," he said, indicating the cheerful red and green quilt that covered him, "she must have had something to do my waking up on your couch."

Kurt set the cinnamon rolls on top of the stove to cool and crossed to the couch. "You look like a Christmas present," he laughed, "all wrapped up in bright paper and lying under the tree."

"Yeah, well, I told you it was a Christmas Eve tradition in my family, and I didn't bother to get a tree for my apartment. I guess I just felt compelled to come sleep under yours," he joked. "But _somebody_ forgot to leave cookies for Santa."

"I hope you enjoyed camping out. But next time you want to have a sleepover," Kurt teased, shaking his finger at Blaine in much the same way Heidi had in the video, "how about inviting the rest of us? Especially if you're having it at _our_ apartment!" He reached over to the tree and removed one of the stick-on bows that were ornamenting its branches and pressed it to Blaine's head. "There," he said happily. "Now, you really do look like a present. But who are you for? I don't see a tag anywhere." His hand remained on Blaine's head, fingers absently toying with the soft curls, free from gel for once. Blaine sighed and leaned into his touch.

Not me!" announced Marisol as she came into the room. "I've already got one. Something sure smells good."

"Yes, it does," agreed Jen as she and Annie emerged from their room. "What do you already have, Marisol?"

"Kurt found a present under the tree this morning, but it doesn't have a gift tag. I know it's not for me because I already have one. In fact, I talked to mine early this morning."

"Hmmm. It looks like it would be expensive to feed," Jen speculated. "I don't think I want it."

"Hey!" protested Blaine. "I don't eat that much!"

"I don't want it either," Annie laughed. "Even if it didn't eat much, you'd still have to walk it, and it might not be housebroken. I guess it's all yours, Kurt."

_I've been all yours since the moment I saw you. _"I resent that!" Blaine said emphatically. "I've been housebroken since I was two. And speaking of which, may I use your bathroom, Kurt?"

"Sure, Blaine, go ahead. And don't worry - _I_ love you, no matter what the girls say. I'd hate to leave you alone in the apartment all day, though." Kurt pretended to think, pursing his lips and frowning, then allowing his face to clear. "I know! I'll just hide you in my messenger bag and you can go to the workroom with me. You'll stay quiet in there, right? Then at night you can curl up on the foot of my bed."

Blaine couldn't help the way his eyes widened and his breath caught, even though he knew Kurt didn't mean it in any kind of romantic sense, probably didn't mean it at all. _One of these days, I'm going to remind you that you said it first. _He looked at his watch. _At 7:42 on Christmas morning. And when I do get in your bed, I won't be curled up at the foot._ "That sounded suspiciously like a slur on my lack of altitude. Watch out, Hummel. I've got friends in high places."

"Yes, but are you tall enough to reach them?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Blaine stuck out his tongue. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, unwrapping the quilt, folding it neatly and draping it over the back of the couch. "And, Kurt," he added wickedly when he reached the bedroom door, "I like your new hairstyle. Very … freeform."

Kurt groaned and ran for the bathroom, remembering that he hadn't styled his hair or even brushed his teeth because he hadn't wanted to make any noise, but he was too late; Blaine had beaten him to it. Kurt rattled the knob, even though the click of the lock told him it would be futile to try to open the door. "Let me in right now, Blaine Anderson!" he said fiercely.

"Sorry, Kurt," Blaine called through the door. "Some things don't need to be shared."

"You can use our bathroom, Kurt," Jen called. "My hairbrush is on the counter."

When the guys were safely occupied, Jen turned to the other two girls. "Did Blaine spend the night?" she asked.

Marisol laughed. "I don't think he intended to. He was waiting in the hall when I got back from church. The Navy scheduled Henri's call for 2:00 am and he had my phone. When I finished, I found him asleep on the couch. He looked so cute that I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I hope that was okay."

"Of course it was," Annie stated unequivocally. "He's a good guy."

Kurt fixed his hair in Jen's bathroom, then sat on his bed and waited for Blaine to come out so he could brush his teeth and get dressed. "I won't forget this, Blaine Anderson," he threatened as they passed each other.

Blaine went back into the kitchen to wait for Kurt. The girls were busy setting the table and plating the cinnamon rolls, so he moved Kurt's laptop to the coffee table, where it would be out of the way. Blaine didn't mean to snoop, but he couldn't help but see Kurt's list on the computer screen. _Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry you had to feel that way. _ He sat down on the couch and added an answer to each question.

1. What do I want in a partner? _How about someone who loves you unconditionally?  
><em>2. Do I have self-esteem issues from the bullying that are preventing me from getting close to anyone? _No, you just haven't found the right person yet.  
><em>3. Am I deliberately sabotaging my relationships by choosing people who are unavailable? _Again, you're still looking for the right person, and you'll find him one day.  
><em>4. What do I need to change about myself? _Absolutely nothing. You're perfect._

Then he highlighted each one and changed the font color to white. It was unlikely that Kurt would ever see his additions, but it made him feel good to have them there.

By the time Kurt came back, the girls were at the table with cinnamon rolls and coffee. "These are so good, Kurt, almost better than the ones you get at the mall," Marisol said, taking a dainty bite.

"I moved your laptop," Blaine informed him, upon entering the kitchen.

"Thanks," Kurt replied as he handed Blaine a plate with a large cinnamon roll spread generously with cream cheese icing. "Mine _are _better than the ones from the mall. You ladies just missed the best part," Kurt replied, bringing the bowl over to the table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Annie got her laptop. "I want to see Heidi's Christmas video," she announced. The designers gathered around and she clicked the link. Blaine tried to be unobtrusive about it, but he was eager to gauge her reaction. The opening scene was an adorable little dog wearing a Santa hat. As soon as she realized what she was seeing, she paused the video. "Hey, Blaine, does Heidi get a notification when we watch the videos?" she asked with barely suppressed excitement. He nodded, not sure where she was going with this. "In that case, I think we should all watch the videos so she gets four notifications. She went to quite a bit of trouble for these."<p>

"So did some other people," added Kurt, with a meaningful look at Blaine, who shook his head slightly. No one needed to know that he had helped. "We should spread out, because unless our timing is impeccable, we'll have four staggered audio tracks going at once and it will be hard to understand."

"Ready?" Annie asked. "One, two, three, click!"

Blaine hadn't felt like he had been at all put upon, even when he was changing the videos out at midnight, but if he had, watching their reactions to the videos would have made it all worth it. Whatever they had expected, it wasn't videos from home. There were smiles and laughter and some tears from all of them, and they played the videos over and over again for themselves, and then for each other.

Annie's sister, Tracey, had not only made a video starring Annie's dog, Molly, but had somehow managed to rig up a doggie-cam, so it looked as if Molly was interviewing the various family members. 'Molly', who Annie said sounded suspiciously like Tracey with a slightly higher voice and, unaccountably, a lisp, kept up a running commentary about the idiocy that surrounded her, and how no one understood what she needed except for Annie.

Henri's video was a tour of the ship that had been sent to all the families, with a few minutes of personal message added to the end. He told her several times how proud he was of her and all she had accomplished, and Marisol watched that part repeatedly. "I'll make sure you get a copy of the video before you go," Blaine said quietly to her, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. He used his phone to send an e-mail to Heidi, telling her how much the designers had enjoyed the videos and that he wanted to transfer them to DVD so they would each have a copy to keep. _Heidi's going to wonder how I knew what their reactions were at this hour of the morning, but I don't care. I want to make sure everyone gets copies, and I would have told her about sleeping over anyway._

Jen's rather large family had opened their Christmas presents from her so she could see their reactions, and walked her through opening her presents from them, explaining where they had bought each one, and why they thought she would like it. Then they had Christmas dinner, positioning the camera in Jen's spot at the table, addressing comments and questions to her, and pretending she had responded.

Kurt watched his video several times, smiling happily as he watched his dad interact with the woman at the grocery store. He paused it at the scene in the garage where Burt was barely visible in the background. "Do you think that's Carole?" he asked, pointing to the woman with whom his dad was talking.

"Yeah, I think it might be, but you can ask him when you talk to him. I'm going to deliver the phones in a little while," Blaine replied.

"I want to open his present first, so I can thank him for it, and I want you here when I do it. Can I open it now?" Kurt said, bouncing excitedly.

_I love the look on his face when he does things like that!_ "It's your present, Kurt; open it whenever you want. You don't need my permission." _I sure hope he likes it._

Kurt took the present from under the tree and carefully removed the paper, revealing a small box. Inside the box was a sheet of paper, folded in half. He smiled gleefully as he took it out and read it.

_You and three guests are invited  
><em>_to a mystery activity,  
><em>_far from the madding crowd.  
><em>_Please dress warmly  
><em>_and meet in the lobby at 7:30  
><em>_on the evening of Dec. 31.  
><em>_Bring your Metro card and your appetite._

"Blaine," Kurt whined, drawing out the name. "A 'mystery activity'? I have to wait until New Year's Eve to find out what my Christmas present is? No fair!"

_That pout is adorable. _"Maybe you'll figure it out," Blaine laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, "and then again, maybe you won't."

"How can I invite people if I don't know what it is? How will they know if they want to go or not?"

"Oh, I'll tell _them_. You're the only one who has to figure it out. So, who are you going to ask?"

"Man, this is hard. How can I leave someone out?" Kurt frowned.

_He doesn't look happy. I thought he would be happy. _"What? Did you want to invite all the designers?"

"No, of course not. I just want to ask all the girls," Kurt said, impatiently. Blaine should have figured this out for himself and not put Kurt in a position where he had to hurt someone's feelings.

"So …. what's the problem?" Blaine asked slowly. "You can invite three people."

"Right. You and two of the girls."

_Me? He's putting me ahead of the girls!_ "You don't have to invite me, Kurt," he began.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine. Of course, I'm inviting you," Kurt interrupted. "You went to all the trouble to make the arrangements for whatever this is, and besides, it wouldn't be any fun without you. You're my … you're my best friend," he finished in a rush. "Oh, but maybe you already have plans for New Year's Eve," he added quietly, looking suddenly embarrassed. "I keep forgetting you have a life."

'_Be my life'. _Blaine took Kurt by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have been clearer. The invitations are only for the designers. You don't have to invite me because I was already planningto go along. Someone from the office needs to, and I'd really like it to be me, if that's okay. You're my best friend, too, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend New Year's Eve with."

Blaine suddenly found himself enveloped in one of Kurt's marvelous hugs. He relaxed and breathed in deeply, completely unaware that Kurt was doing exactly the same thing. He was so caught up in the moment that he almost missed Kurt's next words. "Thank you, Blaine! That's perfect and I can't wait to find out what you have planned."

_Best! Christmas! Ever!_ "Don't thank me; thank your dad," Blaine reminded him.

Kurt snorted. "Dad may have bankrolled this, but I know who came up with the idea and will be doing any work involved, so thank you, Blaine." He lowered his arms and stepped away. "Don't you need to get the phones now?"

"Shoot! Yes, I do. I've got to run, but I'll be right back. Want to come along? The phones are just down in the office."

Kurt laughed. "I don't know if I can be seen with someone dressed like that," he teased. "I have a reputation to maintain, you know."

Blaine looked down at himself, puzzled. He wasn't as well-dressed as he usually was for the office and when he felt his face he realized that he definitely needed a shave, but other than that, he was neat and his clothes were clean. He was about to ask what Kurt meant when he felt a tug at his hair, like something sticky was being removed.

"There!" Kurt said with satisfaction. "Much better. You don't need the bow now that you've been unwrapped. And don't worry about the stubble. It looks good."

_I'll show you 'unwrapped'. You're killing me with these suggestive remarks._ He bowed grandly. "Thank you, kind Sir," he said. "I'm glad you approve. Shall we?"


	49. At the Shelter

**Here's a funny for you. I was planning what should go in this chapter and wrote the following sentence:**

**Blaine _leaves _Kurt at his apt with the four phones.**

**Google Docs said that 'leaves' was an error. I right-clicked it and it suggested that I meant to type 'loves'. Evidently even Google is hoping for a little Klaine.**

**pinna - thank you so much!**

**Several people lately have mentioned concerns that I'm abandoning this story, and I think it's because I'm updating more slowly. I decided to spend a little longer editing the chapters to see if I can improve them, and I couldn't seem to find a stopping point for this one. I won't abandon the story. If I run out of things to say, I'll still bring it to some kind of conclusion, and I'm having such fun with it that I don't see myself stopping anytime soon.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and recommending, especially those who made suggestions about Blaine being Kurt's Christmas present in reviews for chapter 47.**

**I don't own _Glee_, _Project Runway_ or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"How is your set list coming?" Kurt asked as they entered the elevator.<p>

"Not too badly. There are one or two songs I'm not familiar with, and a request that I can't figure out how to handle." Kurt raised an eyebrow in inquiry and Blaine continued. "Paul wants me to perform _Lucky_, and I don't see any way to change it from a duet to a solo. He says it's their song, his and Charles', so I'd like to include it if I can figure out how. Any ideas?"

Kurt grinned. "That doesn't surprise me at all. They told me they thought they were just really good friends at first. Then, on Valentine's Day …" He blushed and his voice trailed away. "You know what? That's not important. Let's try to figure out what to do about the song."

_What was that about? I'll ask Paul later._ He waited until Kurt began to speak again.

"Could you record one of the parts, like you did for my CD?" Kurt eventually suggested.

"I thought of that, but it would sound strange for the same person to sing all of it, sort of like singing a love song to yourself. Only J. Pierpont Finch could pull that off." Blaine's face lit up as he realized the solution was standing right beside him. "Kurt, Paul wanted you to perform at the party, too, but Heidi said she couldn't allow it. Would you record one part for me? We'll have to check with Heidi, but since you wouldn't actually be in attendance, it shouldn't be a problem. I might not be able to mention your name, though."

"I don't care about publicity, Blaine, and I want to help you, but how are we going to record it?"

"My equipment is pretty simple; I can bring it to your apartment. It's not ideal, but the party will be noisy, so if the recording isn't as clean as I'd like, it won't hurt anything. I can add some instrumentation, too." He unlocked the office door and retrieved the box of phones from his desk drawer.

"Okay. We should practice. Do you have any time tonight?"

"Sounds good to me, if you're free."

"I'll have to check my calendar," Kurt joked, "but I'm pretty sure I'm available. You said there were a couple of songs you didn't recognize. What were they?" He pushed the call button for the elevator and the doors opened immediately. "Oh, that was fast," he commented.

"One of them was _1, 2, 3, 4_. I know the Jackson Five's _1, 2, 3_."

"You don't know it as well as you think," Kurt teased. "It's called _ABC_. But I bet you know the other song, too. It's by Plain White T's." He turned to face Blaine and began to sing softly, mindful of the fact that they were in the hallway and people were probably still asleep.

_There's only 1 thing 2 do  
><em>_3 words 4 you:  
><em>_I love you.  
><em>

_There's only 1 way 2 say  
><em>_Those 3 words  
><em>_And that's what I'll do.  
><em>_I love you._

_Love you, too. _"Oh, of course. I thought that one was called _Three Words_," Blaine said sheepishly. _I wonder how many love songs I could get you to sing me by pretending I don't know them._

"You might need to work on that. If you're planning to take requests, it will help to know the names of the songs," Kurt suggested as he opened the apartment door.

"Watch it, Hummel," Blaine retorted, sticking his tongue out. "Continue being mean to me and you might not get your phone." They proceeded to the living room where the girls were waiting. "Okay, I have to give a speech now," he said. "Remember not to call anyone not on your contact list, and don't talk about the show. Marisol, please pretend we had this talk last night. I'll be back in about 30 minutes to get your phones. I intended to bring breakfast for everyone, but my little sleepover messed that up. I wanted to make sure you all ate before we went to the shelter because we won't have lunch there, even if they offer, which they probably will. We'll meet in the lobby at 9:30 to go to the shelter. Marisol, was there anyone else you needed to call?" Blaine was surprised to see the look of regret briefly visit her face once again.

"No, there isn't anyone," she answered softly. "Here's my phone. I know I was supposed to give it back last night, but …"

"I was asleep," Blaine finished for her. "How professional of me."

"You have a good excuse, so don't worry about it," Annie said. "We could probably help with breakfast if it's okay with Kurt. We have quite a few cinnamon rolls left."

"Great idea," Kurt enthused. "They're much better when they're fresh, and I can make another batch later in the week. I'll fix two plates."

"Put an extra one on the plate for Mark's apartment," Marisol called after him. "I don't think Amy spent the night, but I bet she'll be back pretty early today. They got along really well last night."

"Details, girl!" Jen demanded.

Marisol laughed. "It wasn't much, but he took her hand to help her down the steps and sort of forgot to let go again, and she certainly didn't remind him. I think he was actually glad to be off the show. It would be terrible to be in love with someone and not be able to do anything about it."

Blaine shot Jen a look, but she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders slightly, not enough for anyone but Blaine to notice.

"Give me a sec to get the presents and I'll be ready," Kurt announced. "Blaine, if you can take one plate and the phones, I can get the other one."

"You'll miss your time with your dad, Kurt. Unless you want to deliver the presents yourself, let me go," Marisol suggested. "I already had my call. Are the presents labeled?"

Kurt nodded. "Chris, Ernesto, Jonny and Andrew. Thanks, Marisol. I appreciate it."

"I'm glad to do it, Sugar." She gave him a quick hug, got a bag for the presents, and picked up one plate of rolls. "Okay, Blaine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Annie and Kurt each took their phones to the bedroom, leaving Jen in the living room. Kurt made himself comfortable on the bed, then placed the call.<p>

Burt answered on the first ring. "Merry Christmas, Kiddo!" he said happily. "What's new?"

"What's new? What's new with you, gnu?" Kurt replied, reviving a childhood expression. "I saw you flirting with that woman in the grocery store!"

"Hey, I wasn't flirting. I was just being friendly," Burt laughed.

"Well, whatever it was, I approve. Was that her again at the end of the video? It was hard to tell."

"Yes, Carole was so impressed with Becca that she brought her car in the next day."

"Was there really something wrong with it, or was a case of sporting goods again?" Kurt asked, referring to a customer who came in with a 'mysterious thunking noise every time I turn a corner'.

"No, it was real. She needed an oil change. But Kurt, I still think you should have written 'secured loose part' on the ticket instead of 'removed bowling ball from trunk'. Since we didn't charge him, it wouldn't have mattered and he wouldn't have been so embarrassed."

"Hmph. He was rude about it. I wasn't going to say anything but he accused us of cheating him. How could we be cheating him when the noise was gone and we didn't charge him anything? He got what he deserved," Kurt said resentfully.

"Changing the subject, did you open your Christmas present?" Burt asked with a chuckle.

"And that's another thing," huffed Kurt. "How could you do that to me?"

Burt wasn't sure what was going on. Blaine's idea had sounded like something Kurt would love. "Didn't you like your present?"

"I don't know if I like it or not, Dad. A 'mystery activity' on New Year's Eve! I have to wait nearly a week to find out what my present is. This is torture!"

"Think of it this way, Kiddo: when Christmas is long over for everyone else, you'll still be celebrating. It's like that box of chocolate - remember?"

Kurt laughed. "That chocolate was wonderful, and this will be, too; I'm sure of it. Blaine gives the best presents!"

Burt smiled. It sounded like the boys were getting to know each other. "Something you want to tell me, Kiddo?"

"Wait just a minute; you have to hear it." He ducked into the living room and smiled apologetically at Jen as he scooped up his laptop. "Okay, Dad, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Don't talk until I tell you because your speaker will cut out when you talk and you'll miss some of it." He started the backing track for _Hallelujah_ playing on the laptop and began to sing along. When the song was over, he took the phone off speaker. "Could you hear it, Dad?"

"Beautiful, Kurt! Did Blaine give you some music for Christmas?"

Kurt explained at length about the CD, about how special it was. Then he told Burt about the talent show, and about the rotary cutter set the girls gave him, and the fun they had making cookies. He talked about the Heidi Klaus videos and how Heidi had made a personalized one for each designer.

"She's a special lady. Did Blaine tell you the video from home was his idea?"

"No, he didn't. I think there's a lot he doesn't tell me. But speaking of 'special ladies', are you going to ask Carole out?"

"Do you think I should?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though Burt couldn't see him. "Dad, it's been years. You should ask her out. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you, Kiddo. Becca's having a viewing party for the next episode of _Runway_. I could invite her to that."

"That's weeks away," Kurt scolded. "You can't wait that long; she'll think you aren't interested. You need to call her today. See if she's free for New Year's Eve or this weekend."

"It's Christmas, Kurt. She's probably busy with family stuff or she's spending the day with her boyfriend. I don't want to bother her."

"I don't think she has a man in her life; she would have mentioned him when she and Becca were talking about working on her car. If she likes you, she'll be glad to hear from you. Just wait until after lunch to call, and be sure to tell her that you know it's a long shot for New Year's Eve. You don't want to insult her by assuming she doesn't have a date." Kurt paused to consider for a moment. "You know," he continued, "I think asking her out for the weekend or even dinner on a weeknight would be better. New Year's Eve is a lot of pressure for a first date with the whole 'kissing at midnight' thing. Take her to dinner and a movie, and if you hit it off, then ask her if she's busy for New Year's Eve."

"I _have_ dated before, Kurt," Burt laughed. "I think I know how to ask a woman out."

"That was a long time ago. A long, _long _time ago."

"Hey! Show your old man some respect here."

"Call her. Today."

"All right, I'll call her." Burt was pleased that Kurt approved. He would have called Carole anyway; it wasn't like Kurt was a child, but it was nice to have his son's support. "I love you, Kiddo."

"I love you, too, Dad."

* * *

><p>Marisol returned to the apartment while everyone was making phone calls. She stuck her head in the bedroom door while Kurt was in the middle of <em>Hallelujah<em>, and he motioned for her to come in. She seated herself at the desk so her back was to Kurt, got her mp3 player and headphones and put on some music to give Kurt some privacy. It was hard watching the others talk to their families. She missed her little sisters every day, but it was worse on holidays. Henri was great and one day they'd make their own family, but it wasn't the same. She wondered what they thought about her, if they ever thought about her, if they even noticed she was gone.

Kurt finished his call and looked over at Marisol. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked a little tired. He stepped into her line of sight so she would know he was finished. She took off the headphones as smiled at him. "Your presents were appreciated. All the guys were surprised. I tried to give them out quietly, so there wouldn't be any hurt feelings."

"Thank you. Did Blaine come back with you?"

"He said he needed to run home for something, but he'd be back in time to go to the shelter. What do you think we should wear?"

"I think we're going to be helping prepare and serve the meal, so I'm not wearing my best clothes," he replied, opening his closet door. "We'll probably have to do a lot of standing, too, so I'm thinking jeans, a t-shirt, my running shoes and no jewelry. I don't want to make any of the residents uncomfortable, so I'm toning myself down a little. What about you?"

"That sounds good to me, too. I like wearing skirts, but I might want to sit on the floor to play with the kids. Do you want the bathroom first?"

He nodded. "I want to ask you something before I change." He showed her the Christmas present he got from his dad.

"That sounds like fun, Kurt. I wonder what it is. There must be some kind of food involved."

"It says I can invite three people. Do you want to come along? You'd miss the Times Square trip."

"Standing in one spot for hours in the cold surrounded by thousands of strangers never did appeal to me," she laughed, "and neither do most of the traditional New Year's activities. I'd love to go with you."

Kurt removed a green henley and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from the closet. "Blaine set it up. He says he'll tell my guests what it is, but not me, so if you want to make sure it's something you'd enjoy, you can ask him."

"Are you kidding? I love surprises! I want to have the full experience, and that includes anticipating it all week, trying to guess what it is, and being amazed when we get there. Besides, if you're going, how could it not be fun?"

* * *

><p>Although he wouldn't have traded the experience of waking up to Kurt's singing and fresh-baked cinnamon rolls for anything, Blaine's accidental sleepover had thrown a monkey wrench into his schedule. He had promised to sing with the kids at the shelter, so he found himself rushing to his apartment to retrieve his guitar. To his surprise, an empty cab passed him on his way to the subway, so he hailed it and used the time to call his parents. He wished them a Merry Christmas and told them how he fell asleep on the job under the Christmas tree.<p>

"That brings back memories," his mother laughed. "Once we let you camp out under the tree, we never had any problems getting you to sleep on Christmas Eve. You'll have to remember that when you have your own kids."

"Uh, yeah, speaking of kids, I … I uh... met someone," he said hesitantly. "I can't tell you any specifics because he's on the show, but I think he's the one." Even though he couldn't say as much as he wanted, it felt good to talk about it. "He's really great, Mom. He's smart and funny, and absolutely gorgeous and he sings like an angel.

"Oh, Honey, that's great," his mother said warmly. "Does he feel the same way?"

"I can't say anything to him right now, but I think he will one day. I've got to go, but we'll Skype tonight, okay? Love you," Blaine said as the cab pulled up to his apartment. He asked the cabbie to wait and dashed into his apartment.

* * *

><p>The designers had gathered in the lobby for the trip to the shelter, phones in hand. Amy was already there, standing next to Mark but visiting with everyone. "Blaine called me a few minutes ago. He'll be here shortly and we've got plenty of time to get there," she assured everyone. "He just needed to run home to get his guitar."<p>

"I have the box for the phones," Marisol volunteered. "Blaine said to ask you to collect them if he wasn't back." She gave Amy the box and the designers deposited their phones one by one.

"I hope all of you are joining Mark for supper after we get back from the shelter," Amy said as she counted the phones and closed up the box. "I can tell you that it's going to be great. He worked really hard on it."

"It wasn't just me," Mark said immediately. "Amy worked harder than I did, and if I had planned the meal by myself, you probably would have gotten turkey and dessert, and you definitely would have gotten cranberry sauce from a can."

"Amy and Mark will be coming back to the apartments about 1:00 to get everything ready. If any of you want to go with them, that's fine. Just let me know," Blaine said as he strode up, guitar in hand. "The rest of us will stay until 3:00 to play with the kids for a while." Blaine's eye fell on Kurt for the first time and he couldn't help but stare for a moment. _How did he even get into those jeans? They're skintight. And that shirt! I had no idea he was so buff. How did I miss that?_

Kurt laughed nervously as he donned his coat and began to button it. "I know, Blaine. It isn't up to my usual standard, but I thought I'd tone it down a little for the shelter. Do I look okay?"

_Tone it down? If you 'tone it down' any further, you'll start a riot._ "Oh, no, you're fine, Kurt. I was just thinking it's a shame you didn't make yourself a scarf. You should wear mine today, so you can see how soft and warm it it." He unwound the scarf from his neck and held it out to Kurt. "I'll just run the phones back to the office and then we can leave. Hold my guitar?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids," Amy joked, "everyone pick a buddy. Sit with your buddy on the subway and stay with him at all times. I won't make you hold hands, but you need to stay with the group. We don't want anyone to get lost." The designers laughed. Most of them had been on elementary school field trips and recognized the speech. "Blaine, why don't you lead, since you know where we're going, and I'll take the rear."<p>

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine laughed, "but before we go, I need to go over a few guidelines. It's okay to tell people you're on the show. In fact, some of the kids might ask you if you can come back, so that would be a good way to explain why you won't be able to visit again. Please don't release any details about the challenges or anything that goes on behind the scenes. Some people may not be as cheerful as you'd expect them to be, so remember that holidays are an especially hard time to be homeless. The parents will probably be putting on a brave front for the kids, and some of the kids will be doing the same for their parents. They may see you as a safe person to vent to. If that happens, just listen. They don't expect you to solve their problems; they just want a sympathetic ear. If anyone, especially a child, tells you anything that causes you concern, pass it along to a staff member. Sister Ailene runs the shelter; if you need her, just look for the woman serenely moving through the room like a tornado. Any questions?" He paused. "Okay, then. Let's hit the road. Or the sidewalk, in this case."

* * *

><p>Sister Ailene thanked the designers warmly for giving of their time and also for the donation they made. The girls had purchased the necessities requested: soap, toothpaste and toothbrushes, deodorant, diapers, baby wipes, to name a few, but they had also gotten some luxury items. There were lipsticks and eyeshadows, candy and books for the children, lotions, lip balms, fingernail polish and remover - things that would make life a little more pleasant. Marisol told Sister Ailene about their plan to make some quilts for the children as soon as they could get to the store to purchase fabric and Sister Ailene promised to get with Marisol before the designers left to talk about it.<p>

Normally Blaine would have worked in the kitchen, but since they had so many helpers, Sister Ailene asked if he could entertain the children until lunch was ready. Blaine got his guitar and he and Kurt sat cross-legged on the floor in the playroom. A few of the kids had been in the shelter during Blaine's last visit and immediately gathered around, but many of them were reluctant to join in and hung back around the edges of the room. "Hi, guys," Blaine said cheerfully. "I'm Blaine, and this is my friend, Kurt, and we're here to sing with you." Blaine began to strum the chords to _Silent Night _softly while he told the story of how it came to be written. "A long time ago, almost 200 years ago, in a place called Oberndorf, there was a church called the Church of St. Nicholas. The church had an organ. Do you know what an organ is? It has keys like a piano, but it sounds different. A piano uses hammers on wires to make the sound, but an organ uses air and reeds. Well, it was nearly Christmas, and the organ was broken. Some people say that mice had eaten holes in the bellows - that's the part that blows the air - and some people say it had just gotten rusty, but whatever the reason, the organ was broken and there wasn't going to be any music for the Christmas service." As Blaine spoke, Kurt began to quietly hum the melody, and one by one, the other children joined the circle around the musicians on the floor. "Now the assistant pastor of the little church," Blaine continued quietly, "had written a poem, and he brought it to the organist - that means the man who played the organ - to see if the organist could turn it into a carol they could sing without the organ. The organist, who was named Franz Gruber, had a guitar."

"Like that one?" a little girl asked breathlessly, captivated by the story.

"Like this one," Blaine confirmed with a smile. "Anyway, Franz Gruber wrote some music to go with the poem, and that became the song _Silent Night_. Oberndorf is in a country called Austria, and the people there spoke German, so that's the language the song was written in. Would you like to hear what it sounds like in German?" The children nodded, and Blaine began to sing.

_Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht!  
><em>_Alles schläft; einsam wacht  
><em>_Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.  
><em>_Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar,  
><em>_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!  
><em>_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_

Kurt didn't know the German words, so he added a wordless harmony above the melody. When Blaine finished the verse, he continued the story, still playing the chords as he spoke. "Mr. Gruber and Reverend Mohr - oh, I forgot to tell you - the assistant pastor's name was Josef Mohr - thought the song was just for their congregation to enjoy on Christmas Eve, but when the man finally came to fix the organ - his name was Karl Mauracher and he was very famous for making organs (back then you couldn't just buy one on the Internet - someone had to make it for you by hand and it took a long time), when the man came to fix the organ, after he had it all finished, he wanted Mr. Gruber to try it and make sure he was happy with the job, because he couldn't just hop in his car and come back the next day if it wasn't fixed right. Do you know why he couldn't do that?"

"Because they didn't have no cars back then," said a boy with ebony curls and dark eyes, who had raised his hand but was much too excited to wait to be called on.

"That's right," Blaine said, "because they didn't have any cars back then, so everyone had to be sure the job was done right the first time." He stressed the word 'any' just a little, making the correction, but not making an issue of it.

"And they couldn't just call him up and say 'get back here and fix this thing right', 'cause they didn't have no … they didn't have _any_ cell phones, either," chimed in a slightly older boy, pushing his blond bangs out of his eyes.

Blaine smiled at him. He didn't mind the interruptions because it meant the kids were engaged in the story. "That's exactly right. So what do you think Mr. Gruber did to test the organ?" He paused to let them think a minute. A number of hands went up and he pointed to a child who was sitting alone on the outer edge of the circle. "The girl with the pretty ribbons in her hair. What's your name?"

She grinned, pleased with the compliment. "I'm Isabela. Did he play the song?"

Blaine nodded and smiled, and Isabela scooted in closer. "That's exactly what he did. And Karl Mauracher loved the song, and he got Mr. Gruber to write it down for him, and he took it home and gave it to two famous singing groups. After that, the song spread all over the world, and it's been translated into more than 300 different languages." While the kids were reacting to his last statement, Blaine turned to Kurt and mouthed "French?" at him. Kurt nodded, and Blaine continued. "My friend, Kurt, is going to show you how it sounds in a country called France. He continued playing until the start of the song came around again, and Kurt sang a verse in French.

Nuit de Paix, Sainte Nuit.  
>Dans l'étable aucun bruit.<br>Dans le ciel tout repose en paix.  
>Mais soudain dans l'air pur et frais.<br>Le brillant coeur des anges  
>Aux bergers apparaît.<p>

When Kurt finished, he took up the story again. "So all over the world, people know this song. The words sound different, but the melody is the same, and the meaning is the same. The song is changed by going somewhere else, but it's still the same, too. Now, let's sing it in English. Will you sing with me?"

* * *

><p>The shelter had a large kitchen, but it felt crowded with all the designers added to the usual crew of volunteers. However, they had quickly fallen into a rhythm, and the shelter's paid staff had quickly shown the volunteers what to do, and how to avoid collisions as they moved around the work area. Sister Ailene nodded her approval as she passed through. They had enough help to dispense with the usual cafeteria-style service and serve the families at the tables. She would prefer to do that for every meal; it would be much easier on the families, but they didn't usually have enough help. She went to her office to round up notepads and pens. Sister Ailene knew it was important to give her clients choices whenever possible, even if it was just whether they wanted sweet potatoes or mashed potatoes or both. It helped them feel that they had a little bit of control in their lives.<p>

On her way back to the kitchen to talk to the volunteers about waiting tables, she stopped by the playroom. The two young men were surrounded by happy children. She stopped to listen for a moment. Blaine was telling what appeared to be a complicated story about an elf who didn't know what his favorite Christmas song was. The children were taking turns suggesting songs that the elf might like. She counted heads and was pleased to find that all the kids were participating.

When the food was nearly ready, Sister Ailene returned to the playroom and held up three fingers to Blaine. He nodded. When they finished singing _Oh Christmas Tree_, he said "None of the elves could think of any more songs and none of the reindeer could think of any more songs, so Elmer the Elf went to ask Mrs. Claus what her favorite Christmas song was. 'Mrs. Santa', he said, (he was the only elf allowed to call her Mrs. Santa because he was the youngest) 'what's your favorite Christmas song?' She told him she would have to whisper it in his ear because it was a secret, so he climbed up in her lap and she whispered in his ear. Elmer's face broke into a huge smile. 'That's my favorite, too!' he exclaimed. And do you know what she said?"

"Here Comes Santa Claus?" guessed Isabela.

"That's a really good guess," said Blaine, "but what she said was …. If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Kurt nodded vigorously, eyes wide, leading the children who all nodded with him. "She said …." He paused dramatically and looked around to make sure no one was listening, hunching his shoulders and bending forward. In a stage whisper, he proclaimed, "She said … her very favorite song … the one she liked most of all … more than any other song … was ...all of them!" The children laughed and Blaine stood up and put his guitar back in the case. "Sister Ailene says lunch is ready. Thank you for singing with me. I had fun."

Instead of long institutional tables, the dining room was dotted with the kind of tables you would find in a home. In most cases, there were two families at each table. Marisol had two families and a young teen who was very obviously pregnant and didn't appear to be related to any of the other people at the table. "Hi, I'm Marisol, and I'll be your waitress today," she said after Sister Ailene had led a prayer. She explained their choices and wrote down their orders. "I'll be back in just a minute with your drinks." She loaded her tray from the tea, water and milk set out on the counter and brought it back to table. One of the mothers had introduced herself when she placed her order, and the others at the table followed suit, and Marisol was careful to use their names as she delivered their drinks.

When she gave Peggy the glass of milk she had requested, the girl said shyly, "Can I ask you a question?" Marisol nodded her assent, and Peggy continued, "Are you a designer?"

Marisol was very surprised. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I thought so!" Peggy exclaimed with satisfaction. "I _told _you, Monica. She's on _Project Runway_. I love that show," she added to Marisol. "I'm planning to be a fashion designer, or at least I was before this happened," she said, ruefully gesturing to her swollen abdomen.

Marisol felt her heart break a little for the girl. "I need to get your food now, but let's talk after you're through eating, okay? I won't be leaving for a while, so take your time." She went to get the plates that were being filled in the kitchen, bringing the food for the children first. After she had served everyone, she found Blaine. She waited while he finished serving his table, then motioned for him. "One of the people at my table recognized me! I feel famous!" she laughed. "But I need to ask you a couple of things. First, is it okay to point out the other designers to her? I think she'd get a big kick out of it."

"Sure. I told you before we left the Atlas that it's okay to say you're on the show. What else?"

"Okay, this is really embarrassing to ask, and it probably won't happen, but I'd like to have the answer, just in case. She looked pretty excited to meet me. If she asks for …" Marisol cringed. "... my autograph, is it okay to sign something for her?"

_Well that's something that I didn't think about._ He paused to consider, but couldn't imagine any harm that could come from it. "Sure. It would probably be better if you didn't offer, but if she asks and you want to do it, go ahead. Anything else?"

"We have some things in common. Is it okay if I share some of my history with her? It would all be stuff before the show, from when I was her age."

"That's fine, as long as you're comfortable with it."

She thanked him and returned to check on her table. They didn't seem to need anything, so she bent down and softly told Peggy, "I'm not the only designer here. Look around and see if you recognize anyone else."

The children at Kurt's table were very excited to have him as their waiter, especially when he sang the menu to them, but Mark's table was having the most fun of all. They had multiple waiters, mostly from Saturday morning cartoons, but with a few adult characters thrown in for the grownups. He had only listened to Sister Ailene for a few minutes but he had gotten enough from her to do an impression, but decided he'd better not. He was a good Catholic boy, and good Catholic boys did not make fun of the Sisters, especially not on Christmas day.

When everyone had finished eating and was beginning to leave the dining room, Marisol got a sponge and began to wipe the tables. "Do you want some help?" Peggy asked.

"No thanks, but you could keep me company. I'm sure your back hurts and bending over won't help it," Marisol said with a smile.

Peggy stretched and wiggled her shoulders. "It's not too bad today. I like to help out as much as I can, since technically, I'm not a family and Sister Ailene shouldn't let me stay here."

"You're by yourself, then?" Marisol asked kindly.

"Yeah. My parents weren't too happy with me, and before you ask, no, there wasn't anyone else who could help me." Although the words were bitter, Peggy just sounded tired, as if she were resigned to whatever life wanted to dump on her.

"I'm not going to tell you I know what you're going through or how you feel, but don't give up on your dreams. You'll get through this. You're a strong person; I can tell. When I was your age, I was in a pretty bad place, but things got better. I'm engaged to a great guy and I'm pursuing my dreams. It just took a little time. I wish I could tell you I'll come back to see you, but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do that while I'm on the show. I'm very flattered that you recognized me, by the way. It made me feel famous. Did you spot anyone else?"

* * *

><p>Riding back on the subway, the designers talked quietly about the people they had met. Visiting the shelter had been an eye-opener for most of them. Despite all the troubles in their lives, the kids were still kids, ready to play, to hear stories, to sit on the floor and color. Sister Ailene had gotten a list of materials from Marisol and was going to ask some of their regular sponsors to help with the expense of making the quilts, and nearly all the designers had volunteered to help.<p>

"That was good luck that you knew how to sing _Silent __Night_ in French," Blaine said as they neared their stop.

"Yes, it was. I didn't know you spoke German at all," Kurt replied.

"I don't," Blaine laughed. "I just know the first verse of the song."

"I was so impressed today. You're really good with kids. It was amazing how they responded to you," Kurt said.

"Me? What about you? It was pure genius when you suggested that Elmer the Elf might like _Here Comes Peter Cottontail_ or _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_."

"Yeah, they had a good time shooting me down, didn't they? But seriously, Blaine, you're going to be a terrific father one day. I can just see you camping out under the Christmas tree with a little boy who has your beautiful curls and gorgeous eyes."

_And a little girl who looks just like you._ Blaine was momentarily lost in the image of the two of them, parenting their children together. _Oh! You said I had 'beautiful curls and gorgeous eyes'!_ "You, too, Kurt. You're obviously a natural. I've done stuff like that with the kids before, but they enjoyed it more today, and so did I. It couldn't have worked any better if we had rehearsed it."

"What can I say? We make a good team." Kurt teased. "Lewis and Martin, Tracy and Hepburn, Hanks and Ryan, Simon and Garfunkel, that's us."

_More like Johnny and June, except we'll get it right the first time._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I just got an e-mail from tech support at Pocket Fiction. It seems FF changed something and now Pocket Fiction is broken and won't download updates. They hope to have it fixed soon.**


	50. Lucky

**I hope all of you are enjoying your holiday. I love hearing from you. Thank you again for all the reviews and for reading.**

**This chapter is a little short, but it just felt like the right place to end it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Fourteen people was a lot to fit in one apartment, but the designers knew how to 'make it work'. It was actually a smaller group than last time, since Heidi and Tim were absent. Amy loved playing hostess, especially with Mark, and her tinkly giggle was frequently heard as she moved around the space, checking to see if anyone needed anything and receiving compliments on the food. She had found helping at the shelter very fulfilling, and it made her appreciate everything she had. She made a note to talk to Mark about going back occasionally after he left the show. That would be something that they could do together, and it wouldn't cost any money. She had always thought that she would find a man with plenty of money to buy her things and take her out, show her a good time; but to her surprise, she didn't care about any of that when she was with Mark. All she wanted was to spend time with him. Shopping together, cooking, going to Mass, helping at the shelter had been more fun than any date she'd ever been on. He hadn't given her anything for Christmas, and she didn't care at all, although she wished she'd thought of getting him something.<p>

Blaine was tired. He'd only gotten about five hours of sleep, and performing for the kids, although it had been fun, had taken a lot out of him. He was content to sit on the living room floor next to Kurt and listen to the conversation ebb and flow around him as he ate. _I hope I'm not this tired when I get through on Thursday night. Performing is hard work!_ Thinking about Charles' party reminded him that he and Kurt were going to practice _Lucky_ after they ate. He set his empty plate aside, closed his eyes and started working out the chords in his head. He didn't notice when Marisol took his dishes to the kitchen, or when Amy and Mark brought the dessert around, or even when Kurt put an arm around him and pulled him over to pillow on his chest. He sighed a little, vaguely realizing Kurt's scent was filling his nostrils, and he nuzzled in closer, much to Kurt's amusement, but quickly descended into sleep again.

"He brought me my phone at 2:00 this morning," Marisol explained quietly when the others noticed the pair on the floor, "and then he had to wait until I finished. That was the only time I could talk to Henri. I don't think he got much sleep last night."

By common consent, the designers were not discussing the challenge, preferring to enjoy the holiday while they could, so the conversation ranged widely as they got to know each other a little better. Annie borrowed a laptop and showed the video her sister had made. "That's hysterical," Brenden commented, "but is that the right accent for a Yorkie?"

"Molly was adopted at a very early age, before she learned to talk. Her Yorkshire accent only comes out if she gets really excited," Annie laughed.

"Do you want to see what my mom sent me?" Ernesto asked quietly as he sat down next to Kurt, who nodded and smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a keychain with square fob. He pressed a button and the screen lit up. "Mom knew we wouldn't have our phones. She sent me this so I could keep some family photos with me. This is my mom in front of our house, and this is my sister, Serena," he said as he flipped through the pictures.

"I recognize the dress," Kurt said softly. "It looks great on her. Who is that? Do you have brothers?" he asked as Ernesto displayed the next picture.

Ernesto hesitated, but reminded himself that this was Kurt and he was sure to understand. "This was taken about six years ago. I'm the one on the right. The other one is Serena, back when she was still Steve."

"She's transgendered?" Kurt asked and Ernesto nodded. "That must have been rough," Kurt said sympathetically.

"It was, but we got through it. She's happy now." He continued flipping through the photos, commenting on each one.

"Ernesto, that's a cool keychain! Did you get it for Christmas?" Amy asked as she came to collect their dessert plates.

"My mom sent it so I'd have some photos with me."

"Speaking of photos, I saw one of you in your school uniform, Kurt. I have to say - it's a different look for you, but you really rocked it."

_Where did she see that? Did Dad send a photo? Maybe they're building a challenge around our high school days or something._ "Yeah, I loved the school, but the uniform really wasn't my thing. Blending in and looking the same as everyone else isn't easy for me. I kept having the urge to add a scarf, a pin, even an earring, just to express my individuality, and let me tell you, that did _not_ go over well."

"I can see both sides of the argument, though," interjected Ernesto. "We didn't have official uniforms, but there was a very definite expectation from the students. If you didn't have $200 to spend on a pair of jeans, you could forget being in the popular group. Having uniforms levels the playing field and makes the socioeconomic differences less obvious."

"You may have a point," Kurt conceded. "I was probably the least affluent student at Dalton, but we all wore the same thing, at least to class, so it wasn't in my face all the time. Maybe I'm not being fair, though. They all knew my background, and it didn't seem to matter to any of them."

* * *

><p>The dishes were washed and dried, the leftovers had been divided up, and the designers were beginning to go back to their own apartments. Reluctantly, Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder. He had only slept for about 45 minutes, and Kurt hated to disturb him, but they couldn't stay any longer. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, wake up. We have to go practice for your gig now."<p>

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible and Jen laughed. "There's only one way to wake Sleeping Beauty, Kurt," she teased, "and _I'm _certainly not Prince Charming." Kurt glared at her and prodded Blaine's shoulder again, a little more forcefully, but to no avail. "Told you," Jen exulted. "Do it! I dare you!"

* * *

><p>After they left Mark's apartment, Kurt and Blaine picked up the guitar Blaine had left in Kurt's bedroom and went down to the lounge to practice. "Let me run through the chords once first," Blaine said as he tuned his guitar. "I've never played this song before." He started to run through the song, playing the chords in succession, just strumming each one once, hearing the song in his head. As he played, he realized he hadn't thought about the words of <em>Lucky<em> and how closely they mirrored his own situation, or at least the way he wanted it to be. _'I keep you with me in my heart... I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend... They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this... I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will...'_

_I don't know if I can sing this with him. It says everything I want to say. _He took a deep breath._ I can do this. I just have to focus._ Blaine concentrated on keeping a little emotional distance, not making eye contact, and trying not to be so obvious. He angled his body away from Kurt and began to strum, coming in with the first verse at the end of the second measure.

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, awaiting his cue, but realized immediately that something wasn't quite right. _He's very stiff, and he's not singing with any expression at all. _He sang his verse, still watching Blaine, trying to figure out what was wrong, feeling more unhappy by the minute. _This feels like singing with a stranger. There's no chemistry at all. _They sang the chorus together, but when they got to the bridge, Kurt's voice trailed off.

As soon as he realized Kurt wasn't singing, Blaine stopped as well. _Something's wrong. How can I fix it? Maybe I'll give him a minute, see if he'll tell me what the problem is._ The uncomfortable silence stretched between them, expanding to fill the room, making it hard for Blaine to breathe. "Kurt, you seem really uncomfortable. Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

Kurt blushed and looked down. "Funny you should say that. I was just wondering if it was making you uncomfortable to sing this song with me."

_Only because I want to look into your eyes and tell you everything I'm feeling. Only because I want to run my fingers through your hair and pull you close and feel your lips on mine. Only because I need you so badly I can hardly stand it. _"What do you mean?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a song about being in love. You're singing it with a guy. A very obviously gay guy."

_Who's also the best friend I'm in love with._ "Does it make you uncomfortable to sing it with me?"

"Of course not, but I'm gay."

_Thank goodness for that! _"Okay, then, would it make you uncomfortable to sing it with Annie?"

Kurt frowned. He hadn't thought of it that way. "I guess it wouldn't," he said slowly.

_I should just tell him. I should tell him I'm in love with him... I can't. It would be best for me, but it's not what's best for Kurt. _"Think about all the people who sing duets. Think about Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. People who aren't in love sing love songs together all the time. It's just part of performing. Besides, I told you - I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality."

"So if it's not making you uncomfortable, why are you so distant? I feel like I'm singing with a stranger; no - worse - like I'm singing alone. Did I do something wrong? Is it because I … because I kissed you?" he asked slowly.

_I don't want you to ever feel alone and I hate that I'm the one who made you feel that way. _"Under the mistletoe? No, that was funny. You and Jen are the only two people who have ever done that to me." _And I'll treasure the memory of that kiss forever._

Although Blaine didn't think it was possible, Kurt suddenly looked even more uncomfortable, guilty, even. "No, I meant today, in Mark's apartment."

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock, mouth open. _He kissed me? I don't … Oh... Damn._ The memory of waking up, lips tingling, Kurt's face inches from his own, beautiful blue eyes looking deep into his came flooding back and he felt his breath quicken. "That was real? I thought I dreamed it."

"You fell asleep, and I was trying to wake you up, and I made a comment about Sleeping Beauty and Jen said there was only one way to wake Sleeping Beauty, and she dared me to do it, and I just _did_, and it was wrong, and I'm sorry," Kurt said in a rush, face flaming. "It's never right to kiss someone without their consent. I, of all people, should know that, and you probably hate me now, but at least it wasn't your first kiss, but that's no excuse, and I really hope you can forgive me. I never want to do anything that would cause me to lose your friendship. I don't want to mess this up."

Blaine blinked, frantically trying to process the torrent of words erupting from Kurt. _We had our first kiss and I missed it. Well, that is a little disappointing, but it evidently wasn't a romantic kiss, so it doesn't count. I'm okay with that. What was that about kissing someone without their consent and first kisses? There's a story there, but I'll address that later. It isn't important. What am I going to do? He's really upset._ _Should I pretend I was awake the whole time and just wanted to see if he would do it? I don't think he'd believe that; it doesn't tally with my reaction now._ He realized his mouth was hanging open again and shut it with a snap. He divested himself of the guitar and stepped over to face Kurt. "Kurt, no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's the song. I should have … I'm … I'm in …" _I can't. Heidi trusts me to handle this._

"What, Blaine? What are you saying?" Kurt's eyes were huge, and his confusion was evident.

"I'm inept when it comes to playing a new song and singing it at the same time. I can't really get into it until the music becomes automatic. I should have practiced it more before I asked you to sing it." _Was that a lie? Not exactly. I do need to learn the music before I try to sing and play at the same time, and I'm not very familiar with the song. I said I didn't want to lie to him, but this is getting awfully close._ "I'm so very sorry I made you feel bad, Kurt. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt smiled, and it was as if the sun came out from behind the clouds. Blaine opened his arms and Kurt stepped into them. "There's nothing to forgive, Blaine, but if there were, I would. Friends?"

"Now and forever," Blaine replied. _'I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.' _"So," he said lightly, "did I kiss you back?"

* * *

><p>Just FYI, I seriously considered moving the last three paragraphs to the next chapter. :)<p> 


	51. Christmas Evening

**Becca - That's a really good point that I hadn't even considered.**

**Holy Cow, guys; we're over 900 reviews! That's insane and very much appreciated. Thank you all, but especially the people who have reviewed multiple times.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Kurt asked. He was still having trouble believing he had kissed Blaine in the first place. It was so out of character for him, and even though it was only a little peck, it wasn't just a kiss on the cheek. For some reason, he seemed to have no respect for personal boundaries when it came to Blaine, and although Blaine didn't seem particularly bothered by it, Kurt was. <em>Did I just want to see what it felt like to take a dare for once in my life? Did I just want to see what it felt like to kiss someone? Am I just losing my mind?<em>

"Did I kiss you back?" Blaine repeated, the smile on his lips masking the pounding of his heart._ I don't know if I want him to say 'yes' or 'no'. _

"Normally I'd say that I don't kiss and tell, but I guess that doesn't quite apply here," Kurt said, "although, if you don't even know if you kissed back or not, it must not have been much of a kiss."

"Hey! I was asleep," Blaine protested, "and how much kissing and not telling have you done, anyway?"

"'If I tell you Heidi will have to kill you, so please don't ask,'" Kurt quoted gleefully.

"Now that really doesn't apply here! You're not going to answer my question, are you?"

"Good grief, Blaine," Kurt said in exasperation, "why is this so important to you? It was just a little peck. Could we please just drop it? I'm embarrassed enough already, and I don't know if you kissed back or not."

_Why __**is **__this so important to me?_ Blaine blinked and his gaze turned inward. "I don't know," he said slowly, trying to puzzle out an answer. "I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

"Just a little," Kurt smiled.

"I guess I felt like you were more upset about it than the situation warranted, so I was wondering if maybe I did something inappropriate in my sleep. I was … well, there's no other word for it … I was snuggled up with you, and I'm not quite sure how that happened."

Kurt shook his head. "You were fine, Blaine. You were a Warbler; you know how movie nights always went. Guys would fall asleep and use each other as pillows. When you nodded off, I pulled you over so you would be more comfortable. Nothing inappropriate happened. You nuzzled me a little, though. It was cute."

"So you weren't upset with me?"

"Of course not. You didn't do anything."

"But you were upset." It wasn't a question this time. "I don't want to pry, but if you want to talk about it, I'm listening."

"It's stupid. A little nothing that happened a few years ago that I should be over by now." Kurt said, turning away and putting some space between them.

_Please let me help. _"Your words say that it's nothing, but your body language is telling me that it's something, and you clearly aren't over it."

"Blaine, I appreciate the offer, and I'd like to talk about it sometime, but this isn't the time. Maybe Thursday or Friday, after the challenge is over, okay? Now," he said briskly, his whole demeanor changing, "_you_ are going to practice a few times and then _we_ are going to get into character and kill this song. We need to make this special for Paul and Charles."

_Why didn't I think of that? If I'm 'in character', I can show him everything I'm feeling, and he'll just think I'm a good actor. _"Okay, Sweetheart," Blaine said with a cheeky grin. "What? Just stepping into the role, like you said," he added when Kurt wordlessly raised an eyebrow. He got his guitar and ran through the song. Kurt sang along quietly, rehearsing his part as well, but not breaking Blaine's concentration. After playing the song in its entirety a few times, and then working on just the bridge, Blaine announced that he was ready. He closed his eyes, and breathed in and out slowly, then began to wave his hands up and down in front of his face.

Kurt stared in amazement for a minute, trying in vain to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up. "What on earth are you doing?" he demanded.

Blaine opened his eyes and glared at Kurt. "I'm getting into character. What does it look like?" he huffed.

"Believe me, you don't want to know. Seriously, does that help you get into character?" Kurt asked skeptically.

With a chuckle, Blaine replied, "Of course not. I just wanted to hear you laugh."

Kurt snorted. "You are such a dork!" he said fondly.

_Yes, but I'm your dork. _"Hey, you know you love me," Blaine pouted. "You said so this morning."

Kurt shook his head, but he was smiling. "Just start playing, Anderson."

Blaine put all his bottled up emotions into the song, singing to Kurt, looking into those gorgeous eyes, moving freely since he wasn't tied to an amplifier, sometimes facing Kurt, sometimes beside him, leaning his head in close to Kurt's, blatantly flirting, enjoying the freedom to express what he was feeling, even if Kurt had no idea what was going on. It was amazing having Kurt sing to him; it almost took his breath away when they sang _Lucky we're in love in every way_ together,faces inches apart, and when Kurt sang the last line of ooohs, it was all he could do not to close the gap and capture the lips puckered so tantalizingly in front of him as if they were begging to be kissed.

After they finished, they stood face to face trying to catch their breaths, lips parted, chests heaving, eyes smoldering, hearts pounding, not from exertion but emotion. "Wow!" Kurt said softly. "That was intense. I've never sung a love song with anyone before, not like that, not as a duet. Blaine, you're a very talented actor. It really felt like you were in love with me."

_It's not acting._ "I could say the same for you. The song is very easy to relate to."

"It's not just the song, in fact it's not the song at all. The song is light and flirty. Your face, your body language, your eyes …. How do you get your eyes to burn like that? Your pupils were even blown."

_So not going there right now. _"Wait, what do you mean you've 'never sung a love song with anyone'? How did you manage that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Look at me, Blaine. What high school choir director in his right mind is going to find it believable that a girl is in love with me, or that it's appropriate for me to sing a love song with another guy? We would have either gotten laughed off the stage or attacked, if there had been a guy brave enough to sing with me in the first place."

_Oh, God. I've brought back bad memories for him._ "I'm sorry, Kurt. I wasn't thinking," he apologized quickly. "You know, come to think of it, that was my first time, too. I've sung lead on quite a few love songs, but that was always singing to an audience, not doing a duet. I think I told you that I sang my first duet with you."

Kurt frowned. "I still have trouble believing that I was your first duet partner. How can that be? Even _I've _sung duets before, just not love songs and not in competition."

_I'm so glad you were my first. I want you to be my first everything, my only everything. _Blaine shrugged. "You know the Warblers; their dynamic is a lead singer and a bunch of backup singers. Even if the lead changes hands, they don't duet. If you think about it, there aren't too many same-sex duets out there, love songs or not."

"That reminds me," Kurt said, "you promised to sing _I'll Cover You_ with me. We probably shouldn't do it tonight because you need to get your set list finalized, but we're definitely going to do it one of these days. Do you want to sing _Angel_ or _Collins_?"

_I could bring up top, bottom or switch again, but I think I'll save it for later. He might get mad, and we've had enough angst for one day._ "In my opinion, _Angel_ suits your voice better, but I'm good with either one. It's your present, so you pick, or better yet, let's do it both ways."

"So your choice is 'switch', then?" Kurt asked wickedly.

_Did he really say that?_ "Hey, I'll try anything once. That's the only way to know if you like things."

"I like your attitude, Anderson." He gestured to the guitar. "Are you ready for round 2 yet?"

_More innuendo? I don't think that was an accident, either. He's really good at staying in character._ "Oh, I think I'm … up … for it, Hummel, if you are." He laughed as Kurt's eyes widened and started the introduction again.

* * *

><p>When he got home, the first thing Blaine did was check his e-mail, hoping for a message from Wes. Sure enough, there was a photo of a woman's hand sporting what Blaine assumed was the same lovely ring. He sent a quick reply.<p>

_Congratulations, Wes and give Cindy my best wishes! Is it okay to tell Kurt? I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it. ~ B_

Then he got comfortable in his favorite chair to Skype with his parents. He told them about his upcoming gig, and how all the designers had gone to the shelter. "They had enough help in the kitchen, so Kurt and I entertained the kids for a while. I told them _Elmer the Elf_, and you should have seen Kurt get into it," he said warmly. "He was suggesting all sorts of non-Christmas songs, and the kids loved it. It was absolutely brilliant. And when I did _Silent Night_, he sang it in French. He has a beautiful voice; he's a countertenor and he has a tremendous range." Blaine saw the look his parents exchanged and realized what he'd just done. "He's one of the designers, and we're friends, and he's in my group, so I see him a lot," he explained rapidly, trying to backpedal.

"Blaine, I'm your mother. Don't even try," she teased. She turned to her husband. "See, I told you it was Kurt. You owe me a dollar." They both laughed, and she faced the webcam. "We watched the selection episode again. Your dad thought it was Brenden, but I told him Brenden wasn't your type at all. He's too calculating, and he's too old for you. And don't worry, Sweetie," she added when she saw Blaine's look of dismay, "we won't tell anyone, or even mention it again if you don't want us to. Now, tell us more about this gig. Do you have your set list ready?"

* * *

><p>When he got back to the apartment Kurt was ready to work on his blog. He didn't know if he would be allowed to talk about the shelter visit, so he couched his remarks in the most general terms possible, being especially careful to make no mention of the holiday.<p>

_I overheard something today that really made me think. Two people in difficult circumstances were talking about how hard it was to hold down a job or even apply for one because they didn't have appropriate clothing. They talked about the need for outfits that didn't require dry cleaning. One of them mentioned a very nice thrift shop that had inexpensive clothing, but it was all designer and even though she could afford to buy it, she couldn't afford the upkeep, so it didn't really do as much good as the donors thought it did. They weren't being mean or ungrateful - just practical. It made me reevaluate my charitable donations. Maybe next time I have designer clothing I no longer need, I'll sell it online to someone who can actually use it and donate the proceeds instead of the clothing. _

Just as he finished, Marisol emerged from the bathroom. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and I want to be fresh for tomorrow," she said dispiritedly. "Good night, Kurt."

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. "You look a little sad."

"Christmas is hard for me," she replied, making an effort to smile. "I'll be fine. I'll tell you about it some time, but I just want some sleep now, okay?"

"How about a hug?" he offered, holding out his arms. She stepped into his embrace, and he held her and rubbed circles on her back. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you," he murmured into her hair. He continued to hold her until he felt her relax against him.

"Thanks, Kurt. I feel better now," she said softly as she stepped away. "I'll see you in the morning." He turned out all the lights except the one by his bed and went to get a shower.

* * *

><p>Blaine had a lot to think about as he lay in bed that night. <em>This was a really good Christmas. I had a sleepover with Kurt, sort of, even though I didn't know it. We spent most of the day together. The designers seemed to have a good time at the shelter, and I know Sister Ailene appreciated the extra help. The meal Amy and Mark made was fantastic, and she's been so much nicer since he came along. I'm glad they're happy. Mark's a nice guy. <em>

He still wasn't sure what to think about the whole Sleeping Beauty incident, although he realized that it was probably best that he hadn't known what was going on at the time. _What if I had kissed him back? That would be really hard to explain. But why did he kiss me in the first place? I don't think he even knows the reason. But one day ..._ He smiled to himself as he dreamed about a time when he would be able to do everything he couldn't do now. _Singing the duet was fun, and being 'in character' took all the pressure off so I could enjoy it. I hope he tells me what was bothering him, though. _His last thoughts before sleep took him were of spending New Year's Eve with Kurt.

* * *

><p>While Kurt got ready for bed, he tried to sort out his feelings. <em>I could have ruined everything today, kissing Blaine like that. I'm just lucky he's so easy going. Most guys would have gotten upset. Most <em>_**people**__ would have gotten upset. Did he kiss me back?_ Kurt thought about the kiss, remembering the way he had gently pressed his mouth to Blaine's, remembering the feel of Blaine's lips, soft and warm under his own. _Did he respond? I think maybe he did, just a little. Or maybe I'm just making it all up in my head. I'm not going to say anything, since I'm not sure. Anyway, if he did respond, he would have been responding to the person he was dreaming about, not to me. With any luck, he'll just forget the whole thing._

As he crawled under the covers and turned out the lamp, he remembered something his dad frequently said. 'When you make a mistake, apologize sincerely, do your best to make amends, learn from it, forgive yourself, and move on.' _I'm not sure how to make amends, but maybe it isn't necessary since he didn't seem to be offended. What can I learn from this? First of all, stop doing everything Jen tells me to. That girl is evil! That's twice she's gotten me to kiss Blaine. Why would she keep doing that? Does she have a crush on him? She doesn't act like it. Maybe she just likes messing with people. And since when do I do things just because people tell me to, anyway? I've always been stronger than that. I can't blame Jen for my mistakes. _

He rolled over onto his side, his preferred position for sleeping, and wrapped his arms around the extra pillow. _Maybe one day it won't be a pillow I'm snuggling with. Thanks to Blaine and his consummate ability to stay in character, I know exactly what it would feel like to be in love with someone and have him love me back._ The subsequent renditions of _Lucky_ had been toned down somewhat compared to the first, but there had still been quite a bit of affectionate flirting from Blaine, and Kurt had felt free to reciprocate. He had expected Blaine to drop out of character between run-throughs, but he hadn't._ I can see how actors sometimes left their spouses for their on-screen love interests. If we acted like that day after day, I'd find it easy to start believing it was real._ He snuggled down under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	52. Accidentals

**StuckOnBlaine - no cable and no Internet? I'm glad I provided some entertainment. :)**

**Too Lazy To Login (and everyone else) - don't forget that the boys met on November 23rd, and it's now December 26th (at the start of this chapter). Kurt spent a few hours with Blaine on the 23rd and 24th, and Blaine took the Hummels to the airport on the 25th. Then they didn't see each other again until December 14th.**

**I've set up a calendar that you can view if you like. https : / www. google. com/calendar/embed?src=themuse19%40gmail. com&ctz=America/Chicago **

**Just take out the spaces, or search Google Calendars for Model Behavior. You'll need to scroll to November 2012 to see the beginning. I'm still adding the events to it, but you can get a rough idea of the timeline. WARNING: This is the calendar I'm using to plan the story, so there may be spoilers in the event descriptions. As long as you don't click the events, you won't see the spoilers.**

**Laura - yes, the occasion you mention will happen. I'm not sure how long this will be. What do you all think? Is it time to skip a bunch of challenges and wrap this up, or keep going? Are you still entertained, or just frustrated?**

**M - thank you so much.**

**Becca - Loved the song! Thanks for sending it. I'll be adding him on Spotify and Pandora.**

**_Glee_ and _Project Runway_ are not my property.**

* * *

><p>On Wednesday morning the designers woke up early, ready to get back to work and looking forward to the afternoon's runway show. Kurt was especially eager to see how his dye job had turned out; he knew the color would get lighter when it dried and he had allowed for that, but he wasn't sure it would be the bright, almost shocking, effect that he wanted. In the lounge, he filled his plate from the breakfast buffet, feeling slightly disappointed that Blaine wasn't there. <em>I should be ashamed of myself. Blaine spent nearly his entire Christmas with me, with us, and he worked on Christmas Eve, too. I should be glad he isn't here right now; I hope they gave him some time off today.<em> He joined the girls at their table to eat his fruit and bagel.

He was glad to see that Marisol was happier this morning. Although she was conversing gaily with Annie about Boxing Day traditions and missing the sales, he was still concerned and resolved to stay alert for signs that she wanted to talk. Of the three girls, she appeared to be the most vulnerable, but Kurt suspected that there was a hidden strength to her, an inner core that gave her resilience and the ability come through 'bloody, but unbowed', no matter what life threw at her.

All three girls had been eager to go along on his mystery excursion, and they spent a little time speculating about what it could be. Kurt told them that Blaine would fill them in, but like Marisol, Jen and Annie preferred to be surprised. They all had ethnic food they wanted to try, and they decided to see if they could go out to lunch later in the month. Annie was the only one of them who had ever eaten curry, and she promised to be their guide if they got permission and one of the assistants could suggest a good place. They finished their breakfast and went back to the apartment to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door frame. "Good morning, Heidi. Got a minute?" She nodded her assent, and he entered and placed a plate with three cookies on her desk.<p>

"I recognize these cookies; your designers made them. If you're bringing me three, whatever you've done must be pretty bad." She smiled as she picked up a cookie and bit into it. "You're obviously not late, so it must be something else. Want to tell me about it?"

Blaine looked down at the desk in front of him. "I'm pretty sure we don't have a rule against this, because no one ever thought it would happen, but I spent the night at Kurt's." He risked a look at Heidi, and realized from her shocked expression what she was thinking. "No, no, I … I didn't," he stuttered in confusion, blushing furiously.

"Okay, let's stay calm here," Heidi said evenly. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I delivered Marisol's phone about 1:30 on Christmas morning because that's when the Navy scheduled her call from Henri, and while I was waiting for her to finish, I fell asleep on the couch and I guess she felt sorry for me, because she just covered me with a quilt and went to bed. I didn't really know anything about it until I woke up the next morning." Blaine knew he was blurting, but he wanted to correct Heidi's misapprehension as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Blaine," Heidi laughed, "that certainly wasn't worth three cookies. I'll keep the one I already took though, because you should have told me about Marisol's call being scheduled so late. I don't imagine you'd want it back anyway, since I've eaten half of it."

Blaine shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't prevent her from calling, no matter how late it was, and I didn't think it was fair to ask anyone one else to handle it."

"That's true; I certainly would have done whatever it took so she could have her call, and I understand that you didn't want to put it on someone who had a family, but I would have told you not to come in this morning had I known you were working so late, especially since you spent a large part of yesterday with the designers."

"It was my pleasure," Blaine said with a smile, "and Sister Ailene really appreciated the extra help. Could I take a little time on Thursday afternoon, to get ready for the party? They want me to perform a duet, and the only way I could figure out to do it was to record Kurt singing the other part, if that's okay with you. I won't mention his name or anything. I need to bring my mics and stuff over to Kurt's apartment and I'm afraid he'll be too tired tonight."

Heidi considered carefully but quickly, a skill that she had perfected long ago. "I don't see anything wrong with mentioning his name. Just say that he couldn't be there. You can use our sound booth Thursday afternoon if you'd like. That might be easier than trying to record in the apartment. Just let the guys know so they can schedule you around the interviews. Thursday morning would be fine, too, if that works better for them. What are you singing?"

"_Lucky_," Blaine replied with another blush. "I know it's a love song, but Paul requested it; it's their song, he and Charles, and it was important to Paul that I play it. We rehearsed it last night." His eyes lost focus for a moment as he remembered.

"I know that song. It's lovely, but it must have been hard for you to sing it with him," Heidi said sympathetically.

"I probably wouldn't have picked it," Blaine admitted, "but it worked out. Kurt made a remark about getting into character, and that covered any slips I might have made. After the first time it wasn't quite so intense." _Should I tell her about the kiss - the kisses? I guess not. None of them were romantic, and I didn't even know about the third one._

"I'm going to make a suggestion, Blaine. It's something that works for me, and you can take it or leave it, and you don't need to tell me about it either way. If I have something that I really want to tell someone, but I either can't or shouldn't, I write it down. It always makes me feel better to express myself, even though I know the person will never see it."

_That might work. _"I'll try it. Thanks. Is there anything I can do for you this morning?"

"Just your shopping trip. It's going to be terrible out there today. Good luck. Be sure you allow plenty of time."

Blaine grimaced. "This will be a first for me. I've always managed to avoid the after-Christmas sales. I was thinking of leaving here about 10:00. Maybe things will have calmed down some by then. In the meantime, would it be okay if I made a DVD for each designer with the videos you made for them and the one from their families? I happened to be there when Annie's group watched them on Christmas morning. They really enjoyed them, and I could tell they wanted to keep a copy." When she agreed, he went back to his desk to start on them.

* * *

><p>Kurt was delighted with his look. The color was exactly what he had envisioned, and was going to look great on Lars. He brushed off the salt, cleaned up the work area and steamed the wrinkles out of the shirt in preparation for setting the crystals. After he moved his mannequin back to the workroom and stored the extra material he had dyed, he got the crystals from Jen and set to work. She had left him the twenty small ones he had requested, but she had also given him about 20 in assorted sizes, plus the heart. He decided to arrange them with a large one at the top and smaller ones coming down in an irregular line, as if a clump of ice had struck the shirt and dripped down. Thanks to the time he had spent helping Jen, he felt confident in his ability. He worked carefully, making sure of the placement of each clump before attaching it, since the crystals couldn't be moved once they were set. It was possible to get them off, but the silk fabric would show the holes made by the prongs, so it was imperative to get it right the first time.<p>

As he worked, he thought about the bullying again. He had sent the e-mail Tim had requested, but he knew he might still have to explain his look to the judges, since there wasn't any obvious connection to the song. _I want them to understand how horrible it was, but I don't want to break down on camera. I want to show people that it's possible to recover from bullying, that it doesn't have to ruin your entire life, no matter how bad it seems at the time. After all, that's the theme of this look._

* * *

><p>Blaine was just about to leave for his shopping trip when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He glanced at the number, unwilling to take personal calls at the office. <em>Oh, it's Burt!<em> "Happy holidays!" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Same to you. I hear you made my boy happy this Christmas. You should have told me his present was a secret, though, Buddy. I almost gave it away."

Blaine laughed. "Sorry about that. I didn't think of making it a mystery until I started to wrap it. It was fun seeing him get mad about it, though. I just hope I didn't make it such a big deal that he'll be let down when he finds out what it is."

"I don't think you need to worry about that; he's gonna love it! He sure likes the CD you gave him. He wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful it was. He even sang with it for me over the phone. I think it might be the best present he's ever gotten."

Blaine smiled. "That's good to hear. Did he tell you what he gave me?"

"He gave you a present? He didn't mention that. Did everyone exchange gifts?"

"No, I just wanted to give him something. I never expected to get anything from him." They continued to chat, and Blaine told him about the shirt and scarf. He was just beginning to describe the visit to the shelter when his desk phone rang. Sandy smiled at him and indicated she would take the call for him.

* * *

><p>"Heidi Klum's office, Sandy speaking. How may I help you?"<p>

"Um.. Hello. My name is Inga Westgreen. I'm Lars Svenson's sister. He's a model on _Project Runway_." The voice on the phone was hesitant and sounded worried. "He gave me this number, but I'm not sure who I need to speak to."

"Why don't you tell me what you need and we'll figure it out," Sandy suggested.

"First, you should know that it wasn't his fault. He didn't violate the terms of his contract and … and go bungee jumping or anything. It was all my fault." Inga sounded close to tears.

_This can't be good._ "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked gently. She listened carefully, nodding at Blaine when he placed a note on her desk. _I'm going to Saks. :( Wish me luck._

* * *

><p>After Sandy went back to her desk, Heidi sat for a minute, considering the options. This was a problem. Delays in taping cost money, and Heidi hated to spend money unnecessarily. The designers were ready for their final fittings, and they were only a few hours away from the runway show. Kurt's outfit wouldn't work on a woman, nor could it be altered to fit either of the two remaining male models. She drummed her fingers on the desk, thinking furiously. There was something in the back of her mind - what was it? Oh, that's right - the footage of Kurt getting Blaine's measurements.<p>

_Blaine crossed the room to Kurt's table. "I understand you could use a little help."_

"_Yes, please. Would you mind trying on this shirt for me? I need to make sure it has enough fabric in the back for Lars to move his arms."_

The shirt had fit Blaine almost perfectly, Heidi remembered. The side seams would need to be tapered at the waist, but that was about all. Of course, Blaine was entirely too short to be a model and had absolutely no experience, but desperate times called for desperate measures. It was just for one episode. There would be plenty of time to replace Lars before the next challenge if it turned out to be necessary. She buzzed Blaine's desk. "Blaine, I need to see you in my office, please."

"I'm sorry, Heidi. He just left for Saks. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Call his cell and get him back here immediately, please, Sandy."

* * *

><p>Blaine had only made it a few blocks down the street when he got Sandy's call. He hadn't been able to hear her very well because of some jackhammers tearing up the sidewalk, but she had managed to convey that Heidi wanted him to return to the office at once. He spent the walk back worrying about the reason. <em>Did one of the designers say something about the Sleeping Beauty thing? Maybe I should have told her about it. <em>He dashed in the office door and Sandy motioned for him to go on in.

Heidi indicated that Blaine should sit down. "I'll cut right to the chase - Lars hurt his ankle. He's on crutches."

_Good. I don't like the way he was hitting on Kurt. Oh, that was a horrible thing to think._ He stood up. "I'll go start making calls."

"There's no time. We tape the runway in three hours. Even if we let Kurt go last, he wouldn't have enough time to alter the clothes unless we found someone who was nearly the same size as Lars. Someone he's sewn for already." She waited.

Blaine was only puzzled for a few seconds. His eyes opened wide and he stepped back, horrified, waving his hands in negation. "Oh, no, Heidi, I'm not a model! I don't have the first idea how to walk the runway. I'll be terrible and Kurt will be cut and it will be all my fault. Absolutely not. Anyway, I'm much shorter than Lars."

"Sit down, Blaine," Heidi instructed, "and just listen for a minute, please. Yes you are shorter, but nearly everything else is the same, and Kurt can fix the hem on the pants fairly quickly. The shirt you tried on fit you quite well, and you look to be about the same as Lars through the hips. And don't tell me you can't walk; I've seen you do it. You weren't perfect, but you weren't bad at all." Heidi smiled reassuringly and reached across the desk to place her hand on Blaine's arm. "I'll make sure the judges take the situation into account. If he loses, it won't be because of anything that isn't his fault, and we'll cut him some slack on the fit if we need to. Blaine, I won't force you to do this, but it's Kurt's best shot. With you, he has a chance of getting a decent outfit together. With anyone else, he really doesn't and he's going to look bad unless we delay the taping. I just can't justify that, so I'm asking you, as his friend, to please help him out."

Blaine sighed. _I've always told myself I would do anything for Kurt. I guess I get to prove it. _"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>When they got to Parsons, Heidi asked Blaine to wait outside the workroom while she explained things to Kurt. She entered the room and signaled to Phil that he should follow the action. "Kurt, could I see you in the breakroom, please?" she asked quietly. He dropped the shirt on the table and followed her into the room.<p>

As he left, Marisol picked up the garment and draped it on the mannequin. "I don't want it to get wrinkled," she said to no one in particular. "I hope everything is okay."

Kurt's first thoughts were of Burt. "Please tell me Nina wasn't right," he begged anxiously.

"What? Oh, no, Kurt. Your dad is fine. This isn't about him at all," Heidi said with a smile. She paused, knowing the mention of Nina would need to be edited out. "I have some bad news, for you. It seems Lars tripped over his nephew's new Christmas truck and hurt his ankle. His sister called a little while ago. They aren't sure if it's broken or just a bad sprain, but he won't be able to model for you today." She paused to let him absorb the news. "It's not all bad, though. We have a replacement lined up, and his measurements are fairly close to Lars'. As soon as I explain all this to the other designers, we'll bring him in so you can have a little extra time for alterations."

Kurt nodded and smiled. _I can deal with anything as long as Dad's okay._

"We can handle this situation several ways. I would like you to show your outfit, but I can exempt you from the judging if you want. If you choose to be judged, I can assure you that we will make allowances if the fit is a little off, or if your model is less than professional. It was short notice, so we didn't have a lot of choice, and size was more important than experience."

Kurt thought carefully before he made a decision. "I'd like to be judged. It won't look right if I deserve to be on the bottom and I'm not. The viewers would wonder about the integrity of the show. And who knows? I might be the winner," he joked.

"That's what we'll do then," Heidi said with a smile. She didn't want this to happen to anyone, but at least Kurt seemed to be handling it well. "Let's have a little chat with the others." They re-entered the workroom and she quickly explained the situation. The other designers gave Kurt sympathetic looks, but he smiled confidently. "Okay, let's bring in your model," she said as she opened the workroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>In my original concept of this story, this was supposed to be how Kurt and Blaine met for the first time.<strong>


	53. BA

**Laura - no worries. I just have a quite a few ideas of things that could happen with the boys and some of the OCs.**

**Becca, kiddy 2 - thank you for the feedback! I appreciate it.**

**Whoop - I have no clue how long it will be. :) Since I can kick Kurt off the show at any time, it's pretty open-ended. I'm having lots of fun with it, though.**

**E - at least two of you recognized the reference to _Invictus_.**

**I gave you the wrong impression in the last chapter - if that had been Kurt and Blaine's first meeting, it wouldn't have taken place in Chapter 52.**

**A big shout-out to BabyYou'reAllThatIWant and E, who decided to push the review total over 1000 (that's so surreal - 1000 reviews), especially the former, who wrote several of the longest reviews I've ever seen. That being said, I appreciate every one of you, whether you've reviewed multiple times, once, or never. I'm so glad you're reading my little story. Many of you gave me some great advice this time, so thanks for that. I didn't respond to the reviews for the last chapter yet, but I'll get caught up this weekend.**

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath and walked through the door. <em>I can do this. I can do this for Kurt.<em> His forced smile quickly became real as Kurt walked over to greet him.

"Hey! Did you hear about Lars? I can't believe it. Do you have my model with you? I need to get started. I know I'm going to have to make some alterations."

_He sounds okay with this, not frazzled at all. I bet that's gonna change pretty fast._ Blaine glanced at Heidi, who motioned to indicate that he should explain. "Yes, I heard, and I don't _have_ your model; I _am_ your model, I'm sorry to say. I'm the best we could do on short notice."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "You're my model. Really," he said in tones of disbelief as he looked Blaine over appraisingly. _You'd think they would have at least gotten me a professional. Oh, well. It is what it is. __Shortening the pants is the first job. It's a shame. That's going to throw the whole proportion off and there won't be enough of the dark color at the hemline, but there isn't anything I can do about it now. The color palette won't be too bad on him, but it won't be great. His skin tone is a little too olive, but even if I had known he would be my model, I wouldn't have changed the colors. Slushees don't come in burgundy. _ He took a deep breath, and smiled. "At least we don't have to get to know one another. Let's get started. I've got a little work to do."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, quit squirming," Kurt said in exasperation from his position on his knees in front of Blaine, one hand trying to hold the measuring tape in place at the top of the inseam, the other sliding down Blaine's leg to pull the tape taut. "I can't hem the pants properly if I can't get your inseam measurement."<p>

"I'm sorry. You've got one hand in my crotch and the other one on my thigh. I'm not comfortable with all this touching," Blaine hissed, blushing furiously. _At least not in public like this, with you on your knees in front of me. Don't react, you idiot. Stay cool, and stop thinking about being alone with him. _"Can't I just put the pants on? Why do you need to measure me first?"

Kurt's mouth fell open in surprise. "I'm sorry. Of course you're not comfortable. This whole thing has me rattled and I'm not thinking. It would be _much _easier to mark the hem with you wearing the jeans." He stood up, removed the garment from the mannequin, handed it to Blaine and waited. Blaine looked around, wishing he could sink into the floor.

"Now what? We don't have much time here, Blaine." Kurt was trying not to be impatient, but he was finding it a little hard to deal with Blaine's insecurities when he was so pressed for time. _I need to cut him some slack. How would I feel if our positions were reversed? I __**sure**__ wouldn't want to be a model._

"Sorry, Kurt. It's just … I'm not used to getting dressed in a room full of people." _And I especially don't want you to see me in my underwear. Again._

_How can I make him more comfortable? _"Nobody's looking, and it's nothing I haven't seen before," he teased in a voice meant for Blaine's ears alone, "but if it will help, I'll turn my back and you can stand behind me. Oh, and put them on inside out. It will make marking the hem faster."

_This is so embarrassing. How do the models do this every week? _Blaine turned to face the wall and donned the pants, fighting to get them up over his thighs. _I don't think I can get these zipped, especially inside out! They're really tight. _He buttoned them and managed to work the zipper up with his fingertips, then turned back around to touch Kurt's arm. "Okay, I'm dressed."

_Let's see how bad it is._ Kurt's eyes widened and his breath caught when he turned to face Blaine. _That's positively obscene. And really hot!_ "Turn around, please," he said. "I need to check the fit in the seat." Blaine turned and Kurt blanched. The jeans hugged Blaine like a second skin. He began to mutter to himself. "He'll never be able to move in those. They're way too tight. It's denim - maybe it'll stretch if he wears them for a while. Where did all those muscles come from? He has a desk job." He took Blaine by the hips and turned him back around, the muttering growing in volume. "Oh, God. What am I going to do with the crotch? This is supposed to be a family show. I take back everything I said about small packages. It's quite obvious that _small_ is not the right word."

"Excuse me - what?" Blaine asked. _Is he making comments about me?_

Kurt gasped and covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to say that aloud. I'm not … um … _looking_, you know … just in a professional sense, to make the jeans fit right. It's just that you're a little bigger than Lars in a few areas. The jeans are a little more … form-fitting … than I had intended."

"It's all that good food," Blaine laughed, trying to relieve the tension a little. "I knew I should have hit the gym a little more."

"I didn't say _fatter_, Blaine. I said _bigger_. As in 'more muscular' and ... um .. just bigger. The waist needs to be taken up a little and I'm sure the shirt will need tapering, but first we need to get the jeans hemmed." _This conversation has the potential to be really embarrassing for both of us._

"Listen, Kurt," Blaine said rapidly, still afraid he was letting his friend down. "Lars was a really great model, and I know I'll never be able to measure up, but I want you to know that I'll do my best."

Kurt chortled. "Oh, Baby, you won't have any problem _measuring up_ to Lars or anyone else," he said suggestively.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ He frowned. "I'm being serious here, Kurt. You could lose because of me."

Kurt bit his lip and looked embarrassed. "I know, Blaine, but none of this is your fault. They won't judge my outfit based on anything you do. If I lose, it won't be because of you. And I'm sorry about the lewd remark. It worked for Lars, really broke the tension between us, but I guess you need to be sexy to pull off a line like that."

_How could he think he isn't sexy? We're definitely going to discuss this, but now is not the time._ He closed his eyes, took a few slow breaths, then waved his hands up and down in front of his face.

Kurt stared for a moment, then broke into giggles. "Are you getting into character again?" he laughed.

"Shhh," Blaine hissed sharply. "Don't distract me. I'm B.A., a fabulous supermodel known only by my initials, used to strutting down the runway, standing around in my underwear and being manhandled by designers. Everyone wants me and no one can have me. I only walk for the House of Hummel." He nodded abruptly and opened his eyes. Blaine had been kidding at first, but he found that it really did feel better to be in character. After all, his briefs were actually less revealing than a bathing suit. With the right attitude, he could do this.

"Well," Kurt laughed, "if Iman can go by her first name, you can certainly go by your initials." He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in close. "I just realized something: my password has your initials in it. Isn't that strange?"

The sensation of Kurt's hot breath in his ear was so distracting that Blaine almost didn't realize what Kurt was saying. When he did, he gulped audibly. _Oh, no! __**That's**__ the password he ended up with? Maybe he'll never realize what it stands for._ "Gee, that is strange. I wonder how that happened," he said weakly. He shook his head and pulled himself together. "Come on," he said cheerfully, "let's get this outfit fixed. What do you need me to do?"

"Could you put these shoes on?" Kurt asked, handing him the pair he had picked out for Lars to wear. "They have more of a heel than the pair you were wearing, and I need to hem the pants to the correct length."

_Ouch! _Blaine grimaced as he forced his feet into shoes that were too small. "I guess we found another place I'm bigger than Lars," he laughed. "I don't know how long I'll be able to wear these."

"Can you text Tim with your shoe size while I mark this hem? You won't be able to walk in shoes that don't fit," Kurt asked from his position on the floor. "I'll do this as quickly as I can."

Blaine looked up as the door opened and Tim entered the room. "I don't have to text him; he's here." He motioned for Tim to join them.

"Hello, Kurt, Blaine," Tim greeted the young men. "Heidi told me about Lars. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Blaine explained about the shoes and gave Tim his size. He inhaled sharply when he remembered his abandoned errand. "I was on my way to get a tie for Brenden and socks for Kurt when Sandy called me back to the office. I never made it to Saks."

"We can get a tie from wardrobe if we have to," Tim replied easily. "I'll take care of it. These are unusual circumstances. Can you make do with black socks, Kurt?"

"Sure, Tim. I'll make it work," Kurt said with a grin as he stood up. "You can take the pants off now, Blaine."

"Tim?" Blaine asked hesitantly. "Can I wear these, if it's okay with Kurt?" He gingerly raised the hem of the jeans to display the bright blue socks he had worn to the office. "They might work better than black for his look."

Kurt looked down in surprise. "You've been holding out on me, Anderson. I never pegged you for a man with a sock fetish. Those will be great, if it's okay with you, Tim."

_A sock fetish? _Blaine gratefully extracted his feet from the too-small shoes and tried to ease out of the jeans. When Kurt saw his struggles, he squatted back down and tugged at the bottom of the legs, and together they managed to remove the garment without wrinkling it or sticking Blaine with any of the pins.

While Blaine was dressing, Kurt arranged jeans on his work table, frowning at the amount of dark blue and purple that would be left after he hemmed them. He sighed, picked up his scissors and was just about to cut off the excess material when Chris came over. "That's going to ruin the proportion, isn't it, Kurt?" Chris asked sympathetically. Kurt nodded. "You know," he said hesitantly, "I mean it's just a suggestion, but what if you made several small horizontal pleats or seams and took part of the excess out of the middle of each shade. Since you dipped that area, the color is pretty uniform, and the pleats could be a design element. It wouldn't work too well if the legs were flared, but you cut the legs pretty straight. You could try it, anyway."

Kurt thought for a minute, seeing the possibilities in his head. A smile lit up his face as he said, "That's a great idea, Chris! Don't you think so, Tim?"

Tim did his signature head tilt as he considered. "I think that could be very interesting, if you have enough time to execute it. How much more will you need to do?"

"The shirt needs to be tapered. Lars is bigger in the waist than Blaine. The jeans are tighter than I wanted, but I'm not sure if I want to try to let them out. Even if I do, I would fix the hem first, and the proportion is more important."

"If I get through, I'll come help you, Kurt," Chris said. "I still owe you one for the _Norwegian Wood_ confusion."

"I should have a few minutes, too," called Ernesto from across the room.

"We'll help as well," Annie chimed in, once again speaking for all the girls. "Why don't you mark the shirt in case one of us has time for it?"

Tim announced lunch and the designers, with the exception of Kurt, adjourned to the break room. Andrew reappeared moments later, two cups and a plate balanced in his hands. "I know you don't have time to stop for lunch, Kurt," he said as he placed the items on Kurt's worktable, "but you need to stay hydrated and keep your energy up. I thought you could snack a little here and there. Tim said we could make an exception to the 'no food in the workroom' rule."

Kurt looked at the plate, piled high with sliced fruit, bite-sized pieces of granola bars, and other items that could be eaten without making a mess. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "This is a lot of food, though."

Andrew grinned. "We don't want your model passing out on the catwalk. I brought enough for both of you. If I have any time after the models come in, I'll help you with the alterations, too." He returned to the break room to eat lunch.

"I don't know," laughed Blaine. "If I eat anything, I may not be able to get those jeans fastened at all."

"That's not the problem area. Your stomach is right here," chuckled Kurt as he placed his hand on Blaine's chest just below the curve of his ribs. "The problem is a little further south. Eating isn't going to have any effect at all, so help yourself."

_I love it when he touches me like that. _Blaine took a slice of apple. He wasn't too hungry but he didn't want his stomach growling on the runway. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked Kurt solicitously.

"I don't want to take a chance of getting the fabric dirty. I'll grab something later."

"Open your mouth," Blaine commanded, holding out a piece of granola bar. Kurt continued working on the pants but complied without looking up, and Blaine fed him the tidbit. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine sucked in a quick breath when Kurt accidentally closed his lips on Blaine's fingers. "Oh, sorry," they said in unison, and laughed.

Kurt finished pinning the first pleat and held the jeans out to Blaine. "I'm going to need you to try these on several times," he said apologetically. "I'm still trying to figure out how I want to do this."

Blaine started to remove his pants, then hesitated. "I should probably go wash my hands. I've been touching the food, and I you said you didn't want to get anything on the clothes."

"You handle the food and I'll handle the fabric. I want some apple this time," he said decisively, opening his mouth and reaching for the button of Blaine's trousers.

_He's undressing me! While I feed him! Stay in character. You're a model. This happens all the time. It's no big deal. Well, maybe not the feeding, but still._ He fed Kurt an apple slice, resisting the urge to run his finger over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt took the apple and helped Blaine out of his trousers and into the jeans. _It's not so embarrassing with everyone else out of the room._ "Just a minute, Kurt. Let me suck everything in so you can get them zipped," he said lightly, knowing it would be a struggle.

Kurt giggled. "If you figure out how to 'suck in' your thigh muscles and … uh … other areas, let me know. I'd like to watch that. I just need to see how they look below the knee anyway. We don't need to fasten them." He pulled the pants up to Blaine's waist and stepped back. He had formed a one-inch pleat in the darker section of the fabric. Although the color appeared to be uniform, the bottom edge of the pleat showed a disconnect between the shading. Kurt frowned. _I was hoping it would look better on Blaine than it did on the worktable, but it doesn't._ He flipped the pleat up. Now the break had moved to the top, but it was still there. He took the pants off and moved to the worktable, leaving Blaine standing in his underwear.

Blaine could tell by Kurt's expression that he didn't like what he was seeing. _I'd like my pants back, but I don't want to distract him. _He watched Kurt flip the pleat up and back down again, trying to decide which was the lesser of two evils. "May I?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm open to suggestions," Kurt said, "and it's okay for the models to help. I saw one episode where the model actually sewed the buttons on her dress."

"What if you did this?" Blaine flattened the pleat with the fingers of his clean left hand so that the seam line was in the middle and there was a more subtle color difference at each edge. Instead of a pleat, it looked like an applied trim.

Kurt was stunned. "Why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant!" Blaine suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug. He arched backward, trying to keep the contact between them limited to the upper body. Kurt must have felt his motion because he gasped and stepped back. "Oh. Sorry. That was inappropriate." Blaine tried not to let his disappointment show, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come when Kurt continued. "I probably shouldn't do that while you're working, but as soon as this day is over, I'm collecting a real hug."

Blaine blushed. "It's not so much that I'm working; it's that I'm standing here without any pants on." _But I'm holding you to that hug later._ He offered Kurt another piece of fruit and ate one himself.

Kurt groaned. "I'm sorry about that, too, but if you can stand it a while longer, it would make things easier. He pinned two more tucks into the pants leg with nimble fingers, flattening them as Blaine had suggested. "It's a good thing those are industrial sewing machines. The one I have at home wouldn't like sewing through this many layers of denim," he remarked as he knelt in front of Blaine once more, holding the jeans so he could step in. He pulled them up over Blaine's hips and stepped back to view the effect. "I really like the way that looks!" he exclaimed happily. "Maybe you should go into design, Blaine."

"I don't think so," Blaine laughed, "but we make a good team." He jumped when Kurt reached for his tie.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. I want to check the fit of the shirt now." He removed Blaine's tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Gee, Kurt. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't usually take my clothes off on the first date," he joked, trying to use humor to distract himself from the sensation of Kurt's fingers fumbling with his buttons. "We haven't even finished dinner yet."

"Aw, come on, Sweetie," Kurt teased. "You know you want me." He slid the shirt off Blaine's shoulders and placed it on the worktable. "Arms up, please. The undershirt would show so it's got to go."

_If you only knew how true that is. _"I'm standing here practically naked and you're writing poetry? Hurry up. It's cold in here," Blaine demanded as Kurt pulled the garment over his head.

Kurt had every intention of keeping things on a professional level but he couldn't help noticing how very attractive Blaine was. His body was sculpted, and his stomach was just as flat as he had claimed. Kurt itched to run his fingers through dark hair on his chest. _What is the matter with me? Blaine is my friend. _He giggled. _My __**very hot**__ friend. Okay, let's be appropriate now. What would Dad say?_

Blaine cringed as the fabric cleared his face and he could see Kurt's expression. _Is he laughing at me? I heard something, but I'm not sure how to take that look on his face. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was lust, but that can't be it._ "Uh, Kurt … I'm feeling a little self conscious here. Is something funny?"

_I've made him uncomfortable. I keep telling him I'm not hitting on him, and yet I continue to do inappropriate things. Why do I do that?_ "No, not at all. I was laughing at myself. My train of thought just got switched to the wrong track." _He still looks unhappy. I guess that was too subtle._ "I … uh … " Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in to close Blaine's ear. "I just realized how _hot_ you are. I was laughing at myself for looking. I never got to do that before, at least not at a real person, and I was trying to figure out why I was doing it now, apart from the fact that you're totally hot, of course. I think it's because I feel safe around you." He backed away and raised his voice slightly, but not to a normal speaking level. "Okay, this is me being professional. No more lustful thoughts."

'_Totally hot'? 'Lustful thoughts'? _"Hey, look all you want. If I have to stand here like this, someone might as well get something out of it," Blaine said lightly.

"If I do that, you're going to look awfully funny on the runway," Kurt laughed, "so let's get this shirt fitted." He turned it inside out and held it while Blaine slipped his arms into the sleeves. "Sorry about this," he added as he reached up under the shirt to button the lowest button. "It's the only way to get it buttoned when it's inside out like that." He felt the hair on Blaine's chest tickle gently against the backs of his hands as he worked his way up. He bit his lip. _I will __**not **__take advantage of this. I __**will **__stay professional._ Almost without volition, after he fastened the top button his hand flipped over and he ghosted his fingertips across Blaine's chest as he pulled his hands out from under the shirt. _The hair is soft. I didn't expect that._

_Damn!_ Blaine did his best to contain the gasp that tried to burst from his throat when he realized what Kurt had done. _I'm going to pretend I didn't notice that. It was probably an accident. How could it have been an accident? It must have been an accident. Maybe I imagined it. No, he's blushing. I don't think I imagined it._ He deliberately slowed his breathing and tried to pay attention to the words coming from Kurt's mouth.

_There's no way I can explain that away. I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen. If he says something I'll apologize. I can't believe I did that._ _It must be the stress of having to rework this outfit. I need some stress relief. Oh! __**So **__not going to say that!_ "Could you hold your arms out just a little so I can pin the side seams please? We need to nip this in at the waist some." Kurt was surprised to find that his voice was nearly normal. He ran a line of pins down each side, checking frequently to make sure the amount was even on each side. "Turn, please, so I can see the back," he instructed. He adjusted a few of the pins.

"This look is amazing, Kurt. I should have told you before but I was a little self-absorbed in the whole 'I can't be a model' mindset. Is there anything I should know when I'm walking, any feeling you want me to try to get across?"

"I'm using the line _Take a sad song and make it better_. This is the 'better' part. I didn't want to tell you what was upsetting me yesterday because it tied in with this and I wasn't sure if I was allowed to talk about the challenge outside the workroom, even with you. I still don't want to go into details because I need to finish sewing, but it's an expression of something that happened to me almost daily for a while in high school. I've come to terms with it, or at least I'm trying to, and I'm using that experience for my benefit, and also to show people that might be in the same situation that things do get better."

_This is about the bullying, then. I wish I could have protected you from all that._ "So I'm on top of the world, I **own **the world and I have everything I've always wanted?" _That will be easy - I feel like that all the time when I'm with you._

"Perfect! Let's get you out of these clothes so I can work on them." The shirt was tighter now that the sides had been taken in, and his fingers were making full contact with Blaine's chest as he undid the buttons, but Kurt was completely focused on the job and the touch felt different. Kurt eased Blaine's arms out of the shirt and draped it on the mannequin. He knelt to help Blaine out of the jeans, but laughed and stood back up. "Here," he said, holding up Blaine's shirt with a grin. "I know you'll be more comfortable if you put your shirt back on before I take the pants off."

"Oh, but the rest of us will be so disappointed."


	54. Hair and Makeup

**hallo - yes the cameras are there most of the time, although possibly they only had one cameraman in the workroom, since it was the day after Christmas and he followed the designers into the break room to get some candid shots. Or maybe not.**

**StuckOnBlaine - okay, not so little. :)**

**Just-Klaine-Love - I completely understand what you're saying.**

**Loz - thank you so much!**

**Chaarlottteeee - that would be a shame, wouldn't it?**

**Becca - he'll get there eventually**

**Orwhatwehave - you have PM disabled, but thank you!**

**I don't own _Glee_, _Project Runway_, or anything else I referenced below.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and recommending this story.**

* * *

><p>"Brenden, that's really not appropriate. Show some professionalism. I'm not hitting on <strong>your <strong>model," Kurt said angrily. _Back off! Blaine's not into guys and if he were, he certainly wouldn't want you._

"That's because first you had Lars, who was easily the best looking man in the room, models and designers included, and now you have Blaine," Brenden retorted, "and I'm sure I don't need to tell you what a fine specimen he is. Try to see it my way, Kurt."

"No, it's because I know better than to bring sex into the workplace. They're models, Brenden. Of course they all look fantastic. It's in the job description. Yes, Lars is attractive, but so are all of them, men and women. And don't quote song lyrics at me. It doesn't matter whether you think the ball is blue or green; hitting on the models is wrong." _I'm such a hypocrite. I owe Blaine an apology, but it can wait until tomorrow._

_How long has he been there? And what was that about blue balls? _"I'm not following some of this," Blaine said quietly, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "but don't you have bigger things to worry about?"

"It's not right, Blaine. You and the rest of the models are trying to do a job. No one should be allowed to hit on them. It's sexual harassment. The worst part is that he's hitting on you, and this isn't the first time, either."

_Do I detect a little … jealousy? I wish. _"It's okay, Kurt. I can just ignore him."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Brenden. "I haven't forgotten our conversation about manipulating people, so I know you didn't mean any harm, but this isn't the time or place for it. Save it for when we're not working." He turned his back on Brenden and squatted down to help Blaine with the jeans, completely missing the glances the other two exchanged over his head.

_You don't fool me one bit, Brenden. You're just trying to get Kurt's attention. Bring it! It won't do you any good._ He turned his attention to his clothing, tucking in his shirt and buckling his belt. "I feel more like myself now, although I seem to have overlooked my undershirt. I'll get it after the show."

"Yes, B.A. is gone, and Blaine is back, except for the hair maybe. You're a little mussed," Kurt said, reaching out to tweak a few curls back into place. Speaking of which, would you feel okay about losing the gel for the runway? I'd like your hair a little less constrained."

"Sure, Kurt. B.A. can have whatever hair you want. Within reason, of course. Blaine has to go back to the office tomorrow, remember."

"Hmph," pouted Kurt. "You don't love me as much as Lars did. He said I could color or cut his hair if I wanted."

_I love you to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach. _"I'm here, though. That should count for something. Shouldn't you be in the sewing room?" He handed Kurt the cup that had been sitting untouched on the work table. "Here, drink some water before you go. Andrew will want to see that you're taking care of yourself."

"Yes, Mom," Kurt said, sticking out his tongue. He drained the cup, gathered up the jeans and left the room just as Tim ushered in the rest of the models.

"Where is everyone?" Tim asked as he closed the door.

"Most of them are still in the breakroom. I'll go. I don't have anything to do until Kurt gets back," Blaine volunteered. He retrieved the designers, holding the workroom door for them.

Andrew hung back, letting the others go first so he could to speak to Blaine. "Did he eat anything?" he asked quietly.

"We both did, and he drank all his water. It was kind of you to take care of him like that. I'm going to run to the restroom. If he gets through sewing before I make it back, tell him where I went."

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine got back to the workroom, most of the models were dressed and the designers were making final adjustments and getting ready to go to the L'Oreal studio. Kurt wasn't in evidence, so Blaine went to the sewing room. He watched Kurt quietly for a moment, not wanting to break his concentration. When Kurt lifted the presser foot and cut the threads, Blaine spoke softly. "Most of the designers are headed to hair and makeup. Do you want to go along?"<p>

"Let me keep working a little longer. If we go right now, we'll just have to wait until Isaac is free. Let me know when two of the girls are back."

"Okay. Should I put on the shirt so Isaac knows your color pallet?"

"No, I'm planning to leave you there after I talk to him, so we'll bring the shirt, but I'll need to take it back with me. Look in my bottom drawer. I dyed some of the leftover silk. Get a piece to take along and we'll drape it around your shoulders or something."

* * *

><p>Leah was happy to see Blaine in the workroom. She hadn't gotten to talk to him after the talent show like she wanted to, and she didn't intend to miss this opportunity. "Hi, Blaine. Don't you love the dress Ernesto made?" she asked, bouncing on her toes and turning to show off the back.<p>

"You make it look beautiful, Leah. The colors are perfect on you," Blaine replied. "I hope I look as good as you do today."

"You look very nice, Blaine, but I don't understand what you mean."

"Lars got hurt, and I'm filling in for him. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been anyone's model before," he admitted, "and I'm a little nervous."

"I'll help you, Blaine. It's okay, right Ernesto? If I show Blaine how to walk?" asked Leah.

"Sure, Sugar. Take him out in the hall," Ernesto replied with a smile, "but try to be back in ten or fifteen so we can get you all dolled up. Kurt got a bad break, and we should all help as much as we can."

"Not as bad as the break Lars got," snorted Jen.

"I thought it was just a sprain," Marisol protested. "Isn't that what Heidi said?"

"She said they weren't sure yet and they didn't know how long he would be out," corrected Chris.

"Come on, Blaine," Leah said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room. "We don't have much time." They found a spot in the hall out of traffic where Blaine could still see when the girls got back. "First, you want to make sure your spine is straight." She demonstrated, pulling her head up and elongating her neck. "Next, you want to roll your shoulders back, like this. Walk on the balls of your feet, and take longer steps than you normally would." She walked down the hall, gown flowing beautifully as she moved. She posed, executed a turn, and walked back. "Now, you try it."

Blaine did as she instructed but felt very self-conscious. "This isn't working," he said. "I'm going to let Kurt down."

"You're a little stiff," Leah said, massaging his shoulders gently. "Try to relax. Do you know how you're supposed to feel in the clothes? Did Kurt give you any instructions?"

"He said I should be top of the world, like everything in my life is perfect and wonderful."

"Try to lose yourself, and become what he wants you to portray. You're thinking too much. See if you can just feel it this time."

"Oh! Of course. You mean I should get into character. I never realized that modeling was so close to acting." He closed his eyes and focused on bringing back the character he created in the workroom. _This is for Kurt. I can do this._ He reviewed Leah's instructions and tried again.

"Much better!" Leah said happily. "Once more. This time, get your shoulders back further and try to put a little more energy into it. I don't need to exaggerate my movements because this gown flows on its own, but you'll probably be in something more tailored, so your body has to do some of the work." She demonstrated.

_I need to get her some flowers or something later. I'm feeling a little better about this. _"You're really good at this, Leah. Thank you for helping me. I'm so afraid I'm going to let Kurt down. I don't want him to get kicked off because of me." He walked down the hall and back again, moving a little more loosely, hearing music in his head, and using the same Warbler-esque turn he had used when he modeled his new shirt for Heidi and Tim.

"That's it, exactly! Do it just like that on the catwalk, and you'll be fine. Just one more thing: what are you doing with your face? Are you going for the typical bored-out-of-my-skull model look?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Honestly? I think you have a great smile, Blaine, and I think you should use it, especially if you're supposed to be communicating such a positive message. Ask Kurt what he thinks, though. His opinion is the most important. Walk the hall one more time, and then we probably need to go back."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Isaac!"<p>

"Kurt! You're wearing my Mimi's pin!"

"Of course. It's my good luck piece now. I'll be wearing it on camera today, too."

Isaac smiled happily. "Mimi will be delighted, even though she won't know until the episode airs." He opened the box labeled _Lars_. I was wondering when you would get here. Where is your model? Is Lars running late?"

"He won't be running at all for a while, I'm afraid. He hurt his ankle, so Blaine is filling in for him."

"Finally! I get a shot at taming those eyebrows," Isaac said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so!" interjected Blaine. "No haircuts, no dye jobs, and no eyebrow plucking. Oh, and no piercings. Other than that, I'm good with whatever." He sat down in swivel chair in front of the mirror and Isaac adjusted the height.

"Not as cooperative as Lars, is he?" asked Isaac.

"No, but I think we can cut him some slack. This really wasn't his idea, and he's been a pretty good sport about it."

"Uh, guys? I'm right here," commented Blaine dryly.

"So, Kurt, tell me what you want." Isaac began pulling products out of drawers, finding shades that would work with Blaine's coloring.

"This is the shirt," Kurt said, holding it up. "The pants are pretty similar."

"Wow! That's bright. The jewels almost look like ice crystals. That will look great on the runway when they catch the light."

Kurt broke into a broad grin. "That's exactly what they are. You know those frozen drinks you can get at convenience stores? In high school, we had a machine in the cafeteria, and people, the jocks mostly, would throw them at me and some of my friends. It was horrible, and they stained fabric and skin. This is my attempt to make something pleasant out of the experience."

"That's what this is?" Blaine was livid. "How could something like that happen? That's bullying! Why didn't the school put a stop to it? You should have sued the school board. How can you be so calm about this? I just want to punch someone."

"Blaine, relax." Kurt gripped his shoulder. "I can't focus on the anger and pain right now. I told you I'd tell you about it later, and I will. That's the 'sad song' part. We need to deal with the 'make it better' part, but I thank you for caring."

Isaac waited until he saw some of the tension leave Blaine's body. "You said it stained your skin. Do you want me to see if I can color some of Blaine's face?"

"No, because that was the bad part. I don't want it to look like the experience left any lasting effects." He attempted to run his fingers through Blaine's curls, but was defeated by the gel, so he just stroked it absently, as if he were soothing a small child. "I want his hair much looser, if you can do that. You'll need to wash all the product out."

"No problem. Leave it curly or straighten it?"

"Curls, definitely. Think wild and free. I want his hair to move as he walks. I wish he had more scruff. Blaine, do you think you can grow a beard in the next hour or so?"

_Keep touching my hair. That feels so good. _"I'll do my best, but somehow I don't think it's gonna happen," Blaine replied with a laugh. "Too bad I didn't know you wanted scruff when I was getting ready for work this morning."

"What about makeup?" Isaac asked. "Blaine looks like the boy next door, but we can sex him up some if you want."

"More like the boy _I wished_ lived next door, but I see what you mean. Let's keep it pretty natural."

_Next door? Too far away. Let's move in together. We could share an apartment. Or a bedroom. _"Excuse me? Did you two just say I wasn't sexy? I think I've been insulted." Blaine huffed playfully.

"What do you think about some glitter mascara, to carry over the 'ice in the face' theme?" Isaac asked, completely ignoring Blaine's comment. "He's got those really great lashes; it seems a shame not to take advantage of them."

_Those eyelashes ought to be illegal. _Kurt considered. "If we try it and it doesn't look good, can you get it back off again?"

"Sure." Isaac reached for a drawer. "Any particular color, Kurt?"

"Whatever you think. You know what you have available."

"Don't I get any say in this?" protested Blaine. "I've always wanted bright pink eyelashes."

"Be quiet and hold still, You," Kurt instructed. "The model doesn't get any input, or so I've been told."

Isaac selected a tube from the array in the drawer. "His lashes are so dark already that no color is going to show much, so I'm using clear. It will just add a little sparkle without being too extreme." He swiftly applied two coats of the mascara to the upper lashes, then turned Blaine's chair so Kurt could see. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Kurt left Blaine in Isaac's very capable hands and went back to the workroom to finish the shirt. Heidi was waiting for him outside the studio door. "I know you need every minute you have, Kurt, so I'll walk with you and we can have a little chat. How are things working out? Have you been able to adjust the outfit for Blaine?"<p>

"It won't look as good on Blaine as it would have on Lars, but it's not too bad," Kurt said with a sigh. "The shirt is fine, but the jeans are problematic. Blaine is a little more muscular than Lars. If I hadn't fitted it so closely to Lars to begin with, it would have been okay, but as it is, Nina is going to question my taste. Well - you all will, but she'll be the one to comment on it. They're very tight in the thighs and some other areas. You might want to warn the cameramen."

"Other areas?" Heidi questioned, one raising one elegantly groomed eyebrow.

"Let's just say that if he went to a bar by himself, he wouldn't be alone for long. It kind of looks like he's advertising." _And he might be charging for his services._

"I'm not going to ask you if you still want to be judged because I know what your answer will be, but I've decided we're going to put you in the final six, no matter how the scores fall, so you have a chance to defend your outfit. Is that okay with you? If your score is closer to the top, you'll replace the person with the third highest score. If you are closer to the bottom, you'll replace the person with the highest score from that group."

"I'd appreciate that. I'd hate for the viewers - oh my God, my Dad will be watching - to think I made the pants that tight on purpose. I forgot he'd be seeing the show! Thank you, Heidi!" He fought back the urge to throw his arms around her; if hugging Blaine was inappropriate, there wasn't any word to describe hugging Heidi.

"Okay, go make it work, and I'll see you on the runway," she laughed. "And don't tell Tim I borrowed one of his catch phrases."

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished altering the shirt and was draping it on the mannequin when Blaine returned from the makeup studio. He turned automatically to glare at Brenden when he heard the wolf-whistle. <em>I don't care who he's whistling at; it's not appropriate under any circumstances, but it better not be Blaine.<em> He looked toward the door and his mouth fell open in surprise. _Oh, those curls!_

_Shut up, Brenden. _"Is it okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked anxiously. "I'm not too sure about the hair."

"Are you kidding? Have you looked in the mirror?"

"Yeah, Isaac showed me. It's different."

"Blaine, you've just had your hair styled by one of the best in the business, and all you can say is 'it's different'?"

"It _is _different," Blaine retorted, a little defensively.

"Okay, yes it is. It isn't anything like the way you wear your hair for work, and it might not be a good idea to wear this style to the office, but for the runway, it's perfect. I need you to get dressed now, though, so we'll talk about it later."

Blaine looked over toward Brenden, who was staring hungrily back at him. "Can we go in the other room or something? I don't want to change in front of Brenden."

"I'll take care of it," Kurt replied quietly. He turned to Brenden with a grin. "Are you planning on sending Seth down the runway looking like that?"

"Like what?" Brenden asked suspiciously.

"Did you forgot to sew the hem on the left leg of the pants," he asked innocently, "or are the pins a design element?" He laughed as Brenden dragged Seth into the sewing room. "That should keep him busy for at least five minutes." Blaine removed his street clothes and Kurt helped him into the runway look. The jeans were still very tight, but they were easier to fasten with the zipper on the outside where it belonged, even with the shirt tucked in.

"Can I see how it looks?" Blaine asked.

_I hope he doesn't hate me. _Kurt nodded and led him over to the tri-fold mirror. "I should warn you - the jeans are way too tight. I would never dress you in anything like this on purpose. Nina's going to rip me apart but it can't be helped."

Blaine gulped. "I see what you mean. I feel a little vulgar, but it's not too bad. And the design is fabulous."

"Are you okay with wearing this?" Kurt asked quickly. "Because if you're not, I can just tell Heidi I changed my mind and I want to sit this one out, or maybe she'd let me show it on the mannequin instead."

"Heidi didn't force me into this, Kurt. I said I'd do it and I will. Besides, it's not all that bad. I've seen some of the girls walk in skirts that looked much worse than this." Blaine looked at the image in the mirror again, turning so he could see the back. "I bet I'd get quite a bit of attention if I wore this in public."

"I'm not sure it would be the kind of attention you'd want, though," laughed Kurt. "You'd probably get propositioned a few times."

"Sounds good to me," Blaine said lightly. _As long as you're the one doing it._

"Take a minute to focus on your hair. Don't think about how different it is; just look at it objectively. Pretend it's a photograph of someone else instead of a mirror. Do you see how great it looks? It changes your whole persona. The gelled hair says 'competent, smart businessman'. This look says 'confident, sexy rock star'. It makes you look a little younger, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Hold still just a minute." He reached up to fluff the curls and let them fall loosely back down. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Kurt laughed softly. "_Somebody_ likes having his head rubbed."

_I might have to reconsider my hairstyle. _"_Everybody_ likes having his head rubbed, but yes, that feels good."

"Come to the apartment sometime when your hair is like this and I'll really make you feel good," Kurt offered.

_One of these days..._ "Uh, Kurt? What exactly are we talking about here?" Blaine said with a laugh.

A blush spread quickly across Kurt's face when he realized what he had said. "Why do I keep doing that? I _meant_ I would give you a real head rub when we had more time and didn't need to worry about how your hair looks." He arranged a few more strands the way he wanted them. "You should think about wearing it this way on Thursday night. Who knows? You might meet someone really nice at the party."

_I'm not interested in meeting anyone. I've already found you._ Blaine tried to follow Kurt's instructions and view his hair objectively. He still didn't see what Kurt was talking about, but he had to admit that his hair looked nice. _Maybe I could cut back on the gel once in awhile, especially if Kurt likes it this way._

"Designers," announced Tim, "we leave for the runway in five minutes. Finish up, please."

Blaine blanched and turned to Kurt. "Has anyone ever literally died on the catwalk?"

_What just happened? Where is confident, self-assured Blaine? _"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked sympathetically, trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement.

_Of course I'm nervous. I can't let you down. This is too important to you. _"Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've ever had this much riding on something I've done. I'm afraid I'm going to look like an idiot, or trip and fall, and you'll end up getting kicked off the show." He bit his lip and looked at Kurt, who was smiling fondly. "Okay, you can judge me."

Kurt took Blaine by the shoulders and turned him in to face the mirror once more. "I think it's adorable. I think _you're_ adorable. And the only people that are gonna be dying today are the judges because you're gonna kill this thing. Come on; let's go."


	55. Beatles Challenge Runway Show

**What are you reading these days? I'm enjoying _Roommates_, _Syrup and Honey_ and _More Than Three_.**

**Juliet Hummel-Anderson - thank you!**

**I've gotten some of the most wonderful reviews lately! Thank you all so very much. Now, in regards to the allegations that I stole some lines from _Original Song_ for the last chapter, I would like to say that I prefer the term 'borrowed'. I also 'borrowed' from _Silly Love Songs_ in a couple of places. Did you catch them all?**

* * *

><p>By the time the designers and their models arrived at the runway area, Blaine was mostly in character. He was still nervous, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. The designers made their final adjustments and Tim herded them towards their seats. "Have fun out there, Blaine, and don't worry. Everything's going to be fine," Kurt told him, gripping one shoulder encouragingly.<p>

"Who's Blaine?" he retorted. "I'm the _fabulous _B.A. and modeling is my life." Kurt laughed and made his way to the seats.

In the green room, the models were given the performance order, and Blaine was delighted to learn that he would walk sixth, in one of the less-memorable center positions. Leah, who was seventh, gave him a quick hug. "You'll be great," she assured him. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Spine straight, shoulders back, long steps on the balls of my feet, put some energy into it. Got it."

"And use that fabulous smile." She gently kissed his cheek. "That's for good luck," she said with a blush.

"Thanks, Leah. You've been a big help." _I can do this. I __**will **__do this._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the runway," Heidi said. "Each of you was given a song by the immortal Beatles. Your job was to interpret the lyrics of your song in fashion." The designers exchanged glances. That wasn't quite what Tim had told them, and it certainly wasn't what several of them had done. Chris was just opening his mouth to protest when Tim stepped in.<p>

"Excuse me, Heidi, but I think we had a miscommunication here. I told the designers that their look should be inspired by the song, and did not have to be a direct representation. I also told them their look didn't have to be wearable."

Heidi frowned. "How is that different from what I said?" She wasn't annoyed, just asking for clarification.

"My version allows them to address the music or the title, not necessarily the lyrics, and 'interpret' is much more narrow than 'inspired by'.

"Okay, let's try the sequence again. We can decide if we want to include this little episode or not based on how long everything runs. Tim, if you would repeat what you told the designers once more please, I'll see if I can get it right this time."

* * *

><p>As he waited for his turn to walk, Blaine looked at the other models, trying to figure out what song each designer had received. It was quite obvious that Ash had gotten <em>Money<em>. Luis was clothed in a rather frilly shirt made from a print featuring dollars, pound notes, lira, euros, and other currency Blaine didn't recognize, and capri pants trimmed with a fringe that appeared to be made of coins and clinked when he moved. His shoes were penny loafers, complete with bright shiny pennies. "I think they use that stuff on belly dancer costumes," Lane whispered to him. "The dance studio I attend has classes sometimes."

For Lane's look, Marisol had swirled multi-colored ribbons across the surface of the just-above-the-knee length dress. The ribbons were attached so that each one led to one of the small squares that covered the fabric she had chosen for the dress, curving and crossing over each other as they went. The other end of each ribbon was extended past the hem, so they fluttered as Lane walked. Blaine mentally ran through the extensive Beatles catalog. "_The Long and Winding Road_?" he guessed.

Lane smiled at him. "Got it in one. Your look is certainly bright and colorful. What did Kurt have?"

"_Hey, Jude._ Jonny must have had _Sgt. Pepper's_. Cole's dress reminds me of the uniforms on the cover of the album."

Before he had time to figure out any of the other designs, Lori was lining them up to go on the runway. "Okay, guys, just a reminder," she said. "No talking from here on out until you're back in the green room. Remember to pose behind the screen and wait for the signal before you actually go out onto the catwalk. The screen is backlit, and the audience can see your silhouette, so don't do anything embarrassing."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched with interest as the models paraded up and down the runway. It was one thing to see a design on the mannequin; it was quite another to see it come to life on the catwalk. Ash's look represented the song quite well. <em>I can tell what song he had, but the clothes aren't very fashionable. <em>Luis was clearly more comfortable with the somewhat feminine design than Paul had been, and he was doing his best to work the runway, but Kurt doubted that the judges would be too impressed.

He leaned over to whisper congratulations to Marisol when Lane appeared, ribbons fluttering as she moved. Even though she had immunity because she won the first challenge, Marisol had gone all out once more and it showed. Brenden's design, on the other hand, was less successful. _Maybe it would have been better if he had split it down the middle instead of at the sides, so you could only see one look at a time. It just looks strange to have dressy clothes in the front and sporty clothes in the back._

Ari was obviously having a good time with Jen's creation. It was one of the more literal designs, dark blue with song elements created from the diamond-like crystals, but it was beautiful and very wearable. Kurt could tell that Heidi and Nina both liked it. The earrings Mimi made looked like they had been designed specifically for the dress. _Oh, Heidi and Nina are both wearing Mimi's jewelry. I wonder if she will get a credit at some point._

Rayne looked gorgeous in a filmy creation of stormy blue-grey and wintery white, with small streaks of yellow peeking out here and there, mostly in the upper third of the garment, and Annie received positive comments from several of the designers.

Kurt tensed when the music shifted to his song. He could see Blaine posing behind the translucent screen and he surreptitiously crossed his fingers. _Here we go!_ He was torn between watching Blaine and watching the judges and ended up attempting to do both at the same time. He tried not to laugh when Michael did a doubletake at the realization that not only was it not Lars strutting down the catwalk, it was Heidi's assistant, Blaine. Nina looked just as surprised and mouthed a question at Heidi, who just mouthed back 'later'. _I guess Heidi didn't tell them in advance. I wonder why not._ Once they got over the surprise, the judges started evaluating the design. _There it is; Nina's frowning and Michael has that snarky look he wears when he's gonna make one of his 'cheap hooker' comments._ Kurt shifted his focus to Blaine. _He's a little stiffer than I'd like, but it isn't awful. Oh, that's better. He's smiling now. He has the nicest smile. _The crystals were catching the light and flashing as Blaine moved. It was one of the slower songs, and he was having trouble matching the beat, obviously wanting to walk with more energy than the song allowed. Blaine approached the end of the catwalk and performed a rather elegant turn. _I know that move! Wes made us use it in several numbers. I wonder if Blaine originated it or if it was a Warbler tradition._ Kurt glanced briefly at the judges then back to Blaine as he made his way to the exit. _Oh, thank goodness; he's figured out how to work with the music instead of against it. That last twenty feet or so looked really great. He did a good job._

_It's almost more nerve-wracking to know I have to face the judges than it is to be unsure. _Kurt forced himself to quit worrying about what he would say and focus on the rest of the models. Ernesto's creation was beautiful on Leah, just as he had expected. The contrast between the loose flowing skirt and the braided bodice was striking, and Leah's exposed shoulder made a great accent, as did the strawberry earrings. _It's amazing how well Mimi did with the jewelry. I wonder how much she knew about the challenge._ Chris had made a gorgeous gown, and it reminded Kurt of aspen trees, just as Chris said the music did for him. _How did he have time to make all those individual leaves? It looks like each one is different. That was a lot of work._

Kurt was worried about Jonny's look. Cole looked great in the military-style jacket and short skirt, but the outfit was very similar to the album cover. _I don't think the judges are going to like that; it's pretty derivative._ He admired Andrew's creation quite a bit. On the mannequin, it looked like a nice black dress, but when Emma walked, flashes of red and yellow were revealed, and Andrew had managed to give the suggestion of wings to the bodice. _I would know what song that was even if they weren't playing 'Blackbird' right now._ He frowned as _Baby's in Black_ started to play. _They used a song about a death? I'm glad I didn't get that one._ Marcel had played down the funeral aspect, choosing instead to include both of the colors mentioned in the lyrics, even though one represented a feeling rather than a hue. Nikki was clad in a business suit with a tailored black jacket and a royal blue pencil skirt. He had added a thin blue piping to the jacket to bring the look together. _I like that messenger bag she's carrying and the shoes. He did a good job accessorizing._ Nikki left the runway, the music died away and the designers began to discuss the looks while they waited for the scores to be tallied.

* * *

><p>After his walk, Blaine went back to the green room to wait. Like most of the models, he chose to stand, not wanting to risk creasing the garments. <em>I'm not sure I could sit down in these pants anyway. It's better not to try. <em>He tried not to obsess over his performance, but he knew he hadn't done as well as he would have liked. _I should have realized I would be walking to the song. I could have practiced. Kurt had the Shuffle; I could have borrowed it. _His biggest fear was that he might have messed up because he subconsciously wanted Kurt off the show. _I don't think I messed up on purpose; at least, I hope I didn't. Everything was just so rushed that I didn't prepare properly. Oh, well. At least he'll have a professional next week._ He tried to distract himself by watching the monitor as the other models took their turns.

"So, was that your modeling debut?" Ari asked with a smile.

"I'm afraid so," Blaine replied ruefully. "I don't think I did very well. I won't be quitting my day job anytime soon."

"You _were_ a little self-conscious," Ari agreed, "but it wasn't terrible. You had a hard song to deal with. I love _Hey, Jude_ but I wouldn't want to walk to it. And I'm sure you'll do better next time. The first job is always the hardest."

"Thanks. That makes me feel a little better, and with any luck, there won't be a next time."

"That was a nice turn you did at the end of the catwalk. Do you have some dance experience?"

* * *

><p>The judges were chatting quietly about their Christmases while they waited for the scores to come back when Tim asked, "Heidi, could I speak to you for a minute?" Tim very rarely intruded upon the judges' circle, in fact it had only happened once before, but his primary job was to serve as the designers' advocate and mentor, and he took that responsibility very seriously. He wasn't about to let someone be unfairly judged if he could help it.<p>

"Excuse me a minute, please," Heidi said politely to Michael and Nina as she walked over to the corner to speak privately with Tim.

"Did the judges have a chance to read the e-mails from the designers explaining how their looks related to the songs?" he asked quietly.

"No, we didn't," she replied. "I didn't think it was necessary because I thought the designers were 'interpreting the lyrics' and it should be obvious. If we couldn't tell how it related, then they didn't do their job properly. I can tell you think it is important, though."

"Yes, I do. There are several who need a chance to explain, especially since they were using the entire song as inspiration, and not just the lyrics. It could make a huge difference in the rankings. I would hate for someone to lose today because I said 'inspired' instead of 'interpret'."

"Do you have the results?" Heidi called across the room to Sandy, who was temporarily doing Blaine's job. Sandy brought the iPad across to Heidi who slanted it towards Tim. "Here are the ones we'll be talking to, except that we'll replace one of them with Kurt to give him a chance to explain why his look didn't fit very well."

"Chris is in the bottom group because you didn't see the connection with the song? I liked his dress."

"I liked it too," Heidi admitted. "It's beautiful. So you think he needs a chance to explain?"

"I think if you heard the explanation, he would score higher than Ash."

"Is there anyone else who isn't on the list that you think we should talk to?"

"As you said, Kurt needs to be included. I don't think you should drop any of the top three in his favor, and I think you need to let Brenden explain his look as well. It's an interesting story and the audience will enjoy it."

"So Jonny should get a free pass this time?" Heidi didn't look happy.

"No, I think he deserves to face the judges and risk elimination. I'm trying to figure out something that will be fair to everyone."

"I think there's only one thing to do," Heidi said. "Thank you, Tim."

* * *

><p>"Get ready, guys." Lori spoke loudly to be heard over the models' chatter. "They're about to announce the top and bottom. If your designer is one of the six, please line up outside the entrance and wait for Heidi's cue. It doesn't matter what order you're in; just walk out and stand to the right of your designer."<p>

_I shouldn't have to worry about this. Kurt definitely did better than Jonny, Ash, Brenden and Marcel, but I don't think he'll be in the top because of the way I walked._ Blaine turned his attention to the screen.

* * *

><p>"We've scored your designs. If I call your name, please step forward," Heidi said, just as she had every other time. She called four names, one by one. "If I have called your name, congratulations, you're in. You may leave the runway." The designers were puzzled but knew better than to say anything. Marisol, Ernesto, Marcel and Ash smiled and went to the green room.<p>

"I'll bet you're thinking that I don't know how to count, aren't you?" teased Heidi. The remaining seven designers laughed nervously. _Project Runway_ was famous for introducing twists, but not at this point in the competition. "We decided that some of you need a chance to explain how your design relates to the song before we finalize the scores. Chris, let's start with you. Tell me what you think the song was about and how it inspired your design."

Chris flashed a smile at Kurt before starting. "The song is about a cheap apartment and how a guy who thought he … uh … had company for the evening … was disappointed and ended up setting the place on fire in revenge. _Norwegian Wood_ refers to the decor, not to a forest."

"So why does your dress have leaves all over it?" Nina asked.

"I thought the story in the song was a terrible thing to base a design on, especially a design for a woman, so I concentrated on the music instead. The Beatles used a sitar in this song. I think it was one of the first times a sitar was used in Western music. The sound of a sitar always reminds me of a forest of aspen trees. I don't know why, but it does, and that image was so much nicer than the story in the song that I decided to go with it."

"Thank you, Chris," Heidi said. "I'm glad we gave you a chance to explain. Brenden, what about you?"

"May I show you something?" Brenden asked. "I'll need to leave the runway." Heidi nodded her assent, and Brenden displayed the bi-colored ball, using the black and white one because it would show up better on camera. He didn't try to trick any of them, but he explained how it represented the way two people could have opposing ideas and both be correct, at least from their viewpoint. "My look is the ball, translated to fashion. From one side the model is professionally dressed; from the other, casually. It also represents the fact that most people have more than one aspect to their personalities, which doesn't have anything to do with the song, really, but I like the idea."

"Thank you, Brenden. Kurt, tell us about your look."

_I refuse to get emotional on stage. I'm going to keep this light and cheerful. _"I was inspired by the line _Take a sad song and make it better_. My life is wonderful right now, but when I was in high school, I was the subject of almost daily bullying. Some of it was verbal, and some of it was more physical. One thing they liked to do was toss frozen beverages in my face. It was painful and cold, and I felt betrayed because the adults must have known it was happening and refused to do anything to stop it, but worst of all, the stains were almost impossible to get out of my clothes. I was usually prepared for it, but once it happened twice in the same day, and I didn't have a second set of extra clothes, so I had to wear a nasty t-shirt out of the lost-and-found box in the office." Kurt shuddered at the memory, then laughed at himself.

"Only a true fashionista would call that the worst part," Nina said with a laugh.

"Anyway, this is my attempt to make something happy out of that experience. I took dye in the colors of the drinks and threw it on the clothes and I added some crystals to represent the ice. I had fun doing it. It was sort of like - not a revenge exactly - I guess maybe you could call it a resolution. I felt like I could finally let go of the experience and move on."

"Okay, thank you. We're going to have a little chat, if you could all just have a seat." The judges conferred quietly and quickly came to an agreement. Heidi motioned to the designers and they resumed their places on the runway. "Chris, we've rescored your look, and you're also in. You may leave the runway." Chris thanked the judges and patted Kurt's shoulder as he walked by.

* * *

><p><em>This is all my fault. Kurt shouldn't be out there. Clearly they've put him in the bottom three, and he doesn't deserve it, even if the jeans are a little tight on me. Either Nina is out to get him again or it's because I was a bad model.<em> Blaine emotions were shifting so fast between anger and guilt it was making him sick to his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked softly, putting an arm around his waist. "You look a little upset, and you can't go out on the runway like that."

Blaine looked at her in surprise. "Oh, hi Leah. I'm okay now. Thanks." He took a deep breath, willing himself back into character and went to wait for his cue.

* * *

><p>Once Chris had departed, Heidi started the familiar spiel. "As you know, in fashion, one day, you're in and the next day, you're out. You six have the highest and the lowest scores. We're going to talk to each of you now and hear what you have to say. Let's bring out your models." The six models strode out onto the runway and went to join their designers.<p>

Kurt smiled a greeting at Blaine. _I don't get it. He doesn't seem upset at all, just like the first time he got cut._ Blaine flashed a grin in response and turned to focus on the judges. They worked their way down the line, first interviewing Andrew,who talked about his knowledge of blackbirds, the techniques he used, and how the blackbird was a metaphor for every person and we should all take flight and be the best we can be.

After they derided Jonny for his lack of originality, although they did compliment him on his execution, the judges moved on to Kurt. Blaine steeled himself to remain quiet and not react to anything the judges said; the models were not supposed to participate other than to display the clothing if asked.

"So, Kurt, I understand it's been an interesting afternoon for you," Heidi said, a smile playing over her lips. "Would you like to tell us about it?"

"It certainly has," replied Kurt. "Just a few hours ago, I found out that Lars had hurt his ankle and wouldn't be able to model for me today. Fortunately, they found me a great substitute who was willing to step in on short notice, but I had to make a few alterations."

"I can see your new model is a little shorter than Lars. The balance of color at the hemline of the pants looks spot on," Michael commented. "How much did you cut off?"

"I was going to remove about three inches, which would have ruined the look. Fortunately Chris suggested that I use pleats to take the excess out, and spread it over the whole lower leg so it wouldn't all come out of the dark part."

"Are those pleats?" asked Nina. "They look like a trim you sewed on."

"That was actually Bl... my model's idea," Kurt said happily. "I was trying to decide whether to flip the pleat up or down. It didn't look good either way. He suggested that I flatten it instead, and it looked much better."

Heidi looked sternly at Blaine. "Your model appears to be a man of many talents."

"He asked me if it was okay for him to help before he made the suggestion. I told him it was because I remembered the episode where the model was helping her designer sew the buttons on her dress. If that was against the rules, it was my fault, not his."

"We've had models make design suggestions before," Heidi assured him. "Blaine didn't break the rules."

"Did you make any other alterations?" Michael asked. "It looks like the jeans could have used a little tweaking."

_He's ready to make his 'streetwalker' comment. I'm going to see if I can head him off._ "When I designed the jeans, I cut them to be snug on Lars, but not vulgar. I checked the fit on Monday and was happy with it. To get the look I wanted, I needed to dye the finished product, not the fabric, which made the jeans impossible to alter because I would have lost the continuity of the stain anywhere it crossed a seam. As it turns out, Blaine wears almost the exact same shirt size as Lars, but his waist is smaller and he's much more muscular through … well … everywhere below the waist. Consequently, the jeans are a little too … let's just say I would be embarrassed if anyone thought I _wanted _them to fit like that." Kurt blushed as he thought about what his dad would say.

"Could we see the back, please?" Nina asked. Blaine turned around. "I see what you mean," Nina laughed. "Thank you, Blaine."

"Your model looked a little lost on the runway," Michael said. "Do you think his ineptitude hurt your score?"

_How dare he? _"My model's **inexperience** didn't hurt my score at all," retorted Kurt heatedly. "None of this is my model's fault. He went way beyond what was required of him to even be out here in the first place."

_Michael's gonna kill him. I'm not supposed to say anything, but I have to calm him down. _"Kurt, chill," Blaine hissed. "It's okay. This isn't about me."

"That's my point: it isn't about my model; it's about my design." Kurt realized his voice was too loud and made a visible effort to get himself under control. "Michael, you need to respect what Blaine has done for me and for the show. If you had been asked to appear on national television, with God knows how many people watching, in these obscenely tight jeans that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, would you have done it? No! You would have run for the hills as soon as you saw how bad they looked. Blaine never complained once; he just did what he had to do for the good of the show without regard for himself, and he put up with a lot from me and a few other people. Do I feel bad about the fit? Of course I do. Do I feel bad about my model? Absolutely not. In fact, if Heidi agrees and he's willing, I'd like him to work with me for the next challenge, so he has a chance to show how great he can be in clothing that fits properly."

_Oh, God. I forgot people actually watched this! _"They don't look _that _bad," Blaine mumbled.

"Okay, change of subject," Heidi said, trying to hide a smile. "I like your pin, Kurt."

_She brought it up, so I guess I can talk about it._ "So do I," he replied in a much calmer voice. "A very special person, a very talented designer made it for me. I know she'll be famous one day, and I'll own one of her early pieces."

"In fact, all the jewelry you see on the models as well as the pieces Nina and I are wearing came from the same designer. You'll find information about her on our website. Now let's hear from Annie."

* * *

><p>After the judges finished the interviews, Heidi sent the models and designers back to their separate green rooms. Blaine would have liked to talk to Kurt, and he probably could have, but he decided that would be abusing his position, so he went with the other models. <em>I can't believe Kurt said that to Michael. I feel like he was trying to defend my honor or something.<em>

"I don't think I'd want to have Kurt mad at me," Luis said admiringly. "That was epic. The guy has big _cojones_ to take on Michael like that_._"

"Yeah, I agree on both counts. I'm not sure how smart it was, though."

"Well, I just wanted to warn you, since it looks like you might be modeling again next week. Fitting involves quite a bit of close contact, and there can be some accidental touching. I don't know if you're into guys or girls or what, but it doesn't always matter. Sometimes your body can just react. It's easier if you know it can happen and be prepared for it. If you're working with an experienced designer, he or she will either ignore it or joke about it, but these _niños_ we're working with don't know how to handle it."

_Gee, I didn't notice._ "Thanks, Luis. Good to know."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what did we think?" Heidi asked.<p>

Nina looked very uncomfortable. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I need to score Kurt's look again. I didn't give him any points for interpreting the song and I took off points for the fit on the jeans. Given the situation, I don't think that was fair. At least it wasn't my fault this time. You could have told us about Lars."

"I agree," Michael chimed in. "I need to change my score, too, although I'm not too sure about that rant of his. Where did that come from?"

"You said Blaine was inept. I agree with Kurt; that wasn't appropriate, especially since you knew he wasn't a model," Heidi stated calmly.

"So I need to apologize?" Michael made a face.

"It wouldn't hurt," Nina said dryly. "I can tell you from experience; Kurt's very forgiving."

"Sandy, could you … Oh, I see you already have. Thank you," Heidi said as Sandy distributed the score pads again. "Do you have the totals for the top three?"

"Right here," Sandy replied, indicating her iPad.

The judges swiftly revised their score sheets and returned them to Sandy for tallying. "Do we need to look at Brenden's score?" Michael asked.

"I need to add points for interpreting the song, but I think he'd still be in the bottom three. Chris was ahead of him to start with, and they both get the interpretation points back, so their order would stay the same," Heidi replied, closing her eyes to review the four looks that had been in the middle group. "The _Money_ outfit Ash made was odd, but not as odd as Brenden's, and he certainly wouldn't outscore any of the others."

"Are we agreed that Kurt won't be in the bottom three?" Nina asked.

"He wasn't in the bottom three to begin with," Heidi replied. "I just wanted him to have an opportunity to explain his model situation and we also needed to find out how his look related to his song. He knew he would be going before the judges no matter what his score was and he agreed to it."

"In that case, we have to decide between Jonny's completely derivative, uninspired copy of the album cover or Brenden's schizophrenic take on _Victor/Victoria_," Michael snarked.

Nina raised an eyebrow. "That's a little rough."

"Hey, I didn't get to make the two-dollar hooker comment I had planned for Kurt's look. I have to take it out on somebody," Michael laughed.

"At least Brenden put some thought into his, making the white shirt work for both sides and attaching the vest. Jonny's was just a copy."

"Excuse me, Heidi," Sandy said as she approached the judges. "I have the new results." She handed Heidi the iPad.

* * *

><p>"We've made our decision, then?" Heidi inquired, just as she did every week. Nina and Michael indicated their agreement. "Okay, let's get that apology taken care of, Michael, and then we'll announce the results. Sandy, would you get Kurt and Blaine back out here, please?"<p>

Kurt and Blaine stood on the runway, directly in front of the judges. Heidi smiled when she saw the puzzled looks on both faces. "Gentlemen, I think an apology is in order."

_She's right; I need to apologize and I'm glad she's giving me the opportunity. _"I'm sorry for the way I behaved," Kurt said immediately. "I'm not sorry for defending Blaine, but I shouldn't have attacked you, Michael. That wasn't fair or appropriate and I hope you can forgive me." Kurt got down from the catwalk as he spoke and offered Michael his hand.

Michael looked at Kurt in surprise, then glanced at Heidi. "We didn't bring you out here so you could apologize to me, Kurt. We brought you out so I could apologize to both of you. I was working without a script and didn't express myself well. I was trying to lead up to reminding you and the audience that your model's performance wasn't scored, only the way your design looked." Michael smiled as they shook hands. "Blaine, I'm sorry I said you were inept. Kurt is right; you went well beyond what was asked of you, and I should have appreciated that. Please accept my apology."

_Well, that turned out well._ "Of course, Michael. There's no need for an apology, but I appreciate it anyway."

"As long as you're down here with us, we might as well get to the bottom of something, Kurt," Heidi said sternly. "You said that Blaine put up with a lot from you and other people. What 'other people'?"

Kurt fidgeted. "I'd rather not say until after the results are announced. It was really only one person, and I wouldn't want my comments to affect the outcome."

_It was probably Brenden. I wonder what he did._ "Okay, fair enough," Heidi said with a smile. "Blaine, I want to see Kurt in my office first thing in the morning. You can bring him with you when you come in. Now let's get this taping finished so everyone can go home."

* * *

><p>When the six designers had resumed their places on the runway, Heidi began the wrap-up. "Brenden, Kurt, in view of the information you provided, we have rescored your designs. Brenden, you were in the bottom three, and I'm afraid that hasn't changed. You still have one of the lowest scores." Heidi turned slightly. "Kurt, your original score was right in the middle of the pack. Now that we've heard your story, you're one of the top three. Congratulations." She paused momentarily to give the audience time to process the information.<p>

"Annie, Jen; good job," she continued when she thought enough time had elapsed. "You're in. You may leave the runway." She paused again to allow the two women to express their thanks.

"Kurt, we liked that you made an unpleasant experience into something beautiful. We admire the way you coped with a difficult situation without complaint, and we appreciate the fact that you were so quick to share credit and acknowledge the people who helped you. Well done."

Nina and Michael nodded their agreement and Kurt could see Tim beaming proudly off-camera. "Thank you," he said happily.

"Andrew, your dress was charming. It represented the lyrics and expressed the deeper meaning of the song." She paused for dramatic effect, then continued. "Kurt, you're in. Andrew, that means you're the winner of this challenge. Congratulations. You have immunity for the next challenge and can not be eliminated. Now, both of you get off my runway." They left together, Kurt mouthing 'good luck' at Jonny in passing.

"Brenden, your look was not fashion. We didn't require that it be wearable, and yours certainly wasn't, but it should have been aesthetically pleasing. Instead, it was just confusing. Jonny, your look was too close to the album cover. It looked good on your model, but it wasn't original. There's a fine line between inspiration and derivation. You crossed it." She paused once more. "Brenden, at least you took a risk with your look, and we respect that. You're in. You may leave the runway. Jonny, I'm sorry, that means you're out."

* * *

><p>The designers filmed the farewell scene, and Kurt expressed his thanks once more for Jonny's earlier help with the serger. "Designers, this is a reminder that we will be taping the opening sequence tomorrow morning at 9:30," Tim announced when they finished. "Please dress in your 'day one' ensemble. Jonny, don't forget that you have to be there as well. Okay, that's a wrap. Let's adjourn to the workroom. Your models should be there by now, if you want to visit a little before you go back to the Atlas."<p>

Blaine was dressed in his work clothes and visiting with Leah and Emma when the designers came in. He knew he should get back to work; he had been out of the office far too long, but he was hoping for an opportunity to talk with Kurt, now that the pressure was off. For one thing, he was beginning to get nervous about the party and wanted to run some ideas by him.

"Blaine, thank you so much for everything you did today," Kurt said when Blaine approached him. "I appreciate it more than you can know. And I'm sorry about telling Heidi I wanted you to model for me next week."

"It's not a problem, Kurt," Blaine replied sincerely. "I was glad to help, and I wasn't planning to hold you to the modeling thing. I know you didn't mean it."

_What?_ "Of course I meant it. I was apologizing for mentioning it to Heidi without asking you first. You could barely move in those pants, and you had to be uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. I really want a chance to design for you, if you'd be willing to put up with me again. I promise not to be so crazy next time."

"I was a lot more uncomfortable when you reminded me that people would actually see the show," Blaine admitted with a laugh. "Up to that point, I had forgotten that it would be anyone other than the group here at _Project Runway_. We'll have to see what happens with Lars. He might be back next week, or Heidi might want to get you a professional. Either way, you should know on Monday who your model will be. No surprises next week. Excuse me just a minute," he added as felt a vibration from his pocket. "I need to check this."

_I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't forget to bring Kurt with you. Did you set up time in the sound booth? ~H_

He smiled and showed Kurt the text. "Apparently, I have the rest of the day off. If you're not too tired, I'd like some advice on my set list."

"Sure! Come up to the apartment with me, and I'll fix us something to eat. I'm sure they'll be throwing a party to celebrate Andrew's win, but we can skip it if you want, or just duck in for a little while. I owe him, though. I'd be famished right now if he hadn't fixed that plate for us."

"You definitely need to go to his celebration, but I'm not sure I should. I'm not one of the designers, and the other models aren't invited."

"We agreed at the first party that the staff members have an open invitation. I'm sure Amy will be there, and maybe Jo as well, since that's her group."

"Weren't you paying attention?" Annie scolded him gently. "We're all tired and no one felt like cooking so the party will be tomorrow night."

"I guess I wasn't. This has been an exhausting day."

"I can imagine," Annie laughed. "You'll feel better after you've eaten. Why don't you grab a snack from the break room?"

Kurt shook his head. "I want some real food, and I want something that's bad for me, with lots of fat and calories."

"Kurt Hummel is going to eat junk?" Blaine exclaimed. "This is a red letter, once-in-a-blue-moon day."

"Not really. We don't have anything like that in the apartment, thank goodness," Kurt said with a sigh. "It was fun to pretend, though."

Blaine looked at him speculatively. "I'll meet you at your apartment in twenty minutes or so. Don't eat anything until I get there. That goes for all four of you." He brushed aside Kurt's protests and dashed out the door, phone in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the order at the end of the first judging, in case you were wondering.<strong>

** 1. Andrew - _Blackbird_, Emma**  
><strong> 2. Jen - <em>Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds<em>, Ari**  
><strong> 3. Annie - <em>Here Comes the Sun<em>, Rayne**  
><strong> 4. Marisol - <em>The Long and Winding Road<em>, Lane**  
><strong> 5. Ernesto - <em>Strawberry Fields Forever<em>, Leah**  
><strong> 6. Kurt - <em>Hey, Jude,<em> Lars/Blaine**  
><strong> 7. Marcel - <em>Baby's in Black<em>, Nikki**  
><strong> 8. Ash - <em>Money<em>, Luis**  
><strong> 9. Chris - <em>Norwegian Wood<em>, Ariel**  
><strong>10. Jonny - <em>Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band<em>, Cole**  
><strong>11. Brenden - <em>We Can Work it Out<em>, Seth**


	56. Revelations

**Orwhatwehave - do you know how many stories there are just in the Glee section titled _If I Die Young_?**

**Thanks for all the recs. Here's another one I'm enjoying: _Trying Times and Telephone Lines_**

**I didn't realize how many of the chapters have food in them until miss jayne76 pointed it out. Here we go again. I must write when I'm hungry or something.**

**_Glee? Project Runway? _Not my property.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! What is all this?" Kurt demanded as he opened the door.<p>

"You guys feed me all the time; I thought it was my turn," Blaine laughed. "I wanted to surprise you, but I wasn't sure what you'd all like, so I got an assortment."

"That smells heavenly!" Jen exclaimed. "What's in the bag?"

"There's a Sicilian Salad, in case Kurt refused to eat anything else, and a sample of each of the desserts they have. I thought we could share them."

"Blaine, this is four large pizzas! What were you thinking? We'll never be able to eat all this," Kurt laughed.

"Hey, speak for yourself," Annie said. "I was too nervous to eat much at lunch. I'm starved."

"Chicken Florentine, Margarita, Special, and Primavera," explained Blaine as he opened each box. "I hope I got something everyone likes."

"Marisol, bring a knife, please," Jen called. "I want to try all of them, but I don't want a whole piece. What's on the special?"

"Prosciutto, sundried tomatoes, and black olives."

Marisol brought a large plate and a sharp knife over to the table. She took a slice from each box and cut them into bite-sized pieces. Kurt looked longingly at the pizza as he took the salad container from the bag and set it at his place. Jen moved into the kitchen and got out glasses for everyone. "Kurt, could you come help me?" she called.

"Sure," he replied, joining her in front of the refrigerator. "What do you want me to do?"

"Put ice in the glasses and take them to the table while I fix a pitcher of tea." She moved closer. "Aren't you going to eat any pizza?" she asked quietly. "Blaine got all that specifically because you said you wanted something with fat and calories. He went to a lot of trouble to surprise you, and it will probably hurt his feelings if you don't at least try a bite. Besides, you know you want it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like he's my boyfriend or something, but you're right. I'll have a token bite."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young man. And be appreciative."

"Yes, Mom." He washed his hands and filled five glasses with ice. "Which pizza do you recommend?" he asked Blaine as he set them on the table.

"I got the Primavera with you in mind, but everything Lazzara's makes is wonderful," Blaine said, grinning happily. "Are you going to eat some? Please, please, please," he begged, playfully batting his eyelashes. "I was really hoping you would."

_I guess Jen was right. He's such a dork!_ "How can I resist that face?" Kurt laughed. "It's this one, right?" He took the smallest piece of the Primavera from the plate Marisol had fixed and popped it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully as he began to chew. "Oh, this is really good!" he said after he had swallowed. He put the salad box in the middle of the table. "Help yourselves to salad, everyone. I'm eating pizza," he announced as he put a small slice of each kind on his plate.

"Dessert, too, I hope," said Annie cheerfully. "'In for a penny, in for a pound', right?"

"Dessert, too," Kurt affirmed, "although in this case, I think it might be several pounds, and they'll all go straight to my hips."

"That's an odd joke," commented Jen. "In England to change the money to bodyweight, it would be 'in for a penny, in for a stone', which wouldn't be funny at all. If you completely Americanize it, the original saying would be 'in for a dime, in for a dollar', if you wanted to keep the alliteration, and there wouldn't be any pun. It's only funny when you combine British and American English."

"I always wanted to make a bilingual pun, but I was hoping for French and English," Kurt laughed."My teacher used to say 'one can only invent jokes in a language which one truly understands'. I guess I never got quite that far."

* * *

><p>The designers adjourned to the living room, replete with pizza and Italian desserts. "That was really good," Marisol said. "Thank you, Blaine."<p>

"I love tiramisu," groaned Annie, "but I shouldn't have eaten that last bite. I really need to go to the gym later. Who's going with me?"

_I need to figure out what I want to do about John, but I don't want to think about that right now. Why don't I feel anything for him?_ "I'm going down to the lounge with Blaine so we can work on his set list," Kurt said, "but I might join you if we get finished before you go. Don't wait for me though; this might take a while."

_He looked unhappy when Annie mentioned going to the gym. Would he rather do that?_ "If you'd rather go with the girls …" Blaine began hesitantly.

_What? _"Wherever did you get that idea? I've been looking forward to working on your set list with you. Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>"I forgot to tell you - Heidi gave me the afternoon off tomorrow and she said we can record your part of <em>Lucky<em> in the sound booth. I'll make a demo tonight so you'll have something to sing with," Blaine said as they sat down.

"Great! I love singing with you. When are we going to do _I'll Cover You_ together?"

_I love doing everything with you. _"Maybe this weekend? If you don't already have plans, I mean."

"Well, I do have a hot date scheduled, but I guess I could cancel it," Kurt teased.

_So not funny, Kurt!_ "Lazzara's has karaoke on Tuesday night. Maybe I can convince Heidi to let me take a group one of these days. It's a restaurant, not a bar so there's no age limit."

"That would be fun! Count me in. Don't get me wrong - I love being on the show - but sometimes it's frustrating to be in New York and not get to experience all of it."

_It's a date, then. _"Once we get past the holidays, I'm sure we'll schedule some outings. E-mail me a list of things you're interested in, and I'll see what I can do. And don't forget, you have your dad's Christmas present Monday night." He extracted a few sheets of paper from his pocket and handed them to Kurt. "Can you look over my set list and tell me what you think? Some of the songs are things Paul requested and others are ones I've added."

Kurt spent several minutes examining the list, reading the song titles, humming passages, considering the meaning of each one and the way they would flow. He refolded the pages and handed them back to Blaine. "This looks great to me," he said. "All the songs are happy, you've got about an hour's worth of background music to play while they're eating, and another sixty minutes of livelier 'entertainment' songs. You've got stuff from every decade all the way back to the 50s. You've addressed several genres, and although you're a little light on country, that's probably fine. This is New York, not Dallas, after all. So what did you want my help with?"

They were alone in the lounge, sitting at a small table in the back corner of the room, out of sight of the barista at the coffee bar. _I think a little honesty is in order. _"It's good to have confirmation that the set list is okay, but I guess I was looking for an excuse to spend a little time with you," Blaine admitted with a blush.

"After everything that happened today, I'm surprised you want to be around me at all," Kurt laughed. "Seriously though, you don't need an excuse. I love spending time with you. If I weren't involved in _Project Runway_, I'd probably be calling and texting you all the time. You'd be sick of me."

_If you weren't involved in 'Project Runway', we'd be dating and spending every minute together. _"I could never get sick of you. Today was … interesting."

"Well, that's one word for it," Kurt said ruefully. "Listen, Blaine, I really owe you an apology." He held up his hand as Blaine started to protest. "Yes, I do," he insisted. "I wasn't very sensitive to your feelings. I was completely focused on myself. You're always so confident and capable that it never occurred to me that you might be uncomfortable with modeling. On top of that, I made some really inappropriate comments. Then I had the nerve to jump all over Brenden for doing the same thing I was doing. I'm such a hypocrite." He looked down at his hands.

Blaine scooted his chair closer and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. First of all, you were under a lot of stress and you handled it very well. I'd like to think we're really comfortable with each other, so you said things to me that you'd never say to anyone else. If it helped relieve the pressure and made you feel better, that's fine. Brenden, on the other hand, is not my friend and wasn't under any pressure at all. It's completely different. Your remarks made me feel flattered. Brenden's just felt creepy."

"Well, maybe," Kurt conceded, "but what about all the touching? That wasn't appropriate either, and I'm really sorry."

"Oh, that reminds me," Blaine laughed, "Luis says you have big _cojones_."

"He said _what_?"

"He said you have big _cojones_. It means …"

"I know what it means, Blaine," Kurt interrupted impatiently. "Why did he say that?"

"For taking on Michael the way you did," Blaine explained. "He also warned me that if I was going to model I would have to get used to some pretty intimate physical contact, so I guess that's just part of the job." They sat in silence for a moment. "So are we okay?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that; I was the one making suggestive remarks and feeling you up," Kurt laughed, "but, yes, I'm okay if you are."

"I've told you before; I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality, and I probably should have added that I'm comfortable with yours as well. You said you felt safe with me. That implies you don't feel safe with everyone. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt looked around. The lounge was empty, but there was a good chance he'd get emotional if he talked about his high school experiences. _I'd rather not be all teary-eyed in public, but I promised I'd tell him, and I've already put it off twice. I don't enjoy talking about it, but maybe it would help, just like making the outfit helped._

Blaine waited patiently. _I can tell this is hard for him. I won't push him if he's not ready. I'll give him another minute or two, then change the subject._

"There you are!" Jen exclaimed as she joined them. "I almost didn't see you back here." She had changed into workout clothing and was obviously on her way to exercise.

"Did you press the wrong button, Jen?" Kurt sniped. "The fitness center is upstairs."

"I know how to work an elevator, Kurt," Jen replied bitingly. "I came down to tell Blaine that we put the leftover food in the fridge and remind him to take it home with him. We'll be gone about an hour and I didn't know if we'd see you again before you went home."

"Thanks, Jen," Blaine replied. "I'll take enough home for supper and maybe breakfast and leave the rest for you guys."

"Pizza for breakfast?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Are you still a teenager?"

_I'll be twenty-one in a few weeks, I'll have you know. _"Cold leftover pizza makes a great breakfast. Don't knock it until you've tried it," Blaine retorted.

"Blaine, that's just gross. Do you know what all that grease will do to your skin?" He continued to rant about cholesterol and heart disease and self-respect as Jen rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

"Okay, Kurt, I get it: you don't think I should eat pizza for breakfast," Blaine laughed. "Now stop deflecting for a minute. I want to hear about the bullying, but if you're not comfortable talking about it yet, just say so. I'm not trying to pressure you."

"I think I'd like to tell you about it, but could we go back to the apartment? I'll probably break down and I'd rather not do that where people can see me."

* * *

><p>"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked as they crossed the threshold.<p>

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just visit or listen to music or you can throw me out."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, I'm trying to avoid again. Let's go sit down." He sat in the armchair facing the couch, perched on the very edge, clearly uneasy. Blaine sat across from him on the couch, carefully opening his posture, arms at his sides, feet on the floor, and waited for Kurt to speak. "I came out during my sophomore year in high school, but even before I did, I was bullied. Everything about me just screamed _different_, and that made me a target. I got shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, called every name you can think of. My locker was vandalized, my homework stolen, and multiple times a day I had to hear how worthless and unlovable I was."

His voice broke a little and Blaine's heart broke right along with it. _How could he stand that?_ "Kurt, I'm so..." he began.

"Let me finish telling you, okay? I'm not sure I can handle much sympathy right now." Blaine nodded and Kurt continued. "P.E. was required of course, and we had to dress out. The jocks weren't there; P.E. was just for the non-athletic losers, but I still had to be very careful never to look at anyone while he was changing or showering. When a person is as far down on the food chain as I was, anyone can be a predator."

_I wish I could have been there for him._"Didn't you have someone to talk to?"

"I joined glee club, and that helped. Those people became my friends, my very good friends, and while the abuse didn't stop, it helped to know someone cared. One of my primary tormentors joined, too, and it changed his life. We ended up getting really close and he tried to protect me from the rest of the jocks, but it just wasn't possible. Everyone in the glee club got Slushied from time to time - we even Slushied our teacher once - but it was worse for me. For some reason, one of the jocks had taken it upon himself to make sure I was miserable."

The tears that filled Kurt's eyes had begun to overflow, and Blaine couldn't stay still any longer. He took Kurt's hand and pulled gently. "I'm not going to comment or ask questions until you finish, but will you let me hold you?" he asked softly. Kurt nodded, and Blaine settled back onto the couch. Kurt sat beside him and leaned into his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms securely around Kurt, willing him to feel some measure of comfort and waited for him to continue.

"Dad's health wasn't good; he had a heart attack and was in a coma for a while, so I hid the abuse from him. The doctor said he needed to avoid stress, and I knew he would get angry if I told him, so I didn't complain to anyone and I hid the bruises and stains as best I could."

Kurt's voice trailed off, and Blaine could feel him tense up. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. This was all terrible, but he acts like there was something worse._ "Do you want to stop? We can finish this another time," Blaine suggested quietly, but Kurt shook his head. He took a few deep breaths and picked up his story.

"We were reading Shakespeare in English. You know I wanted to be an actor, right?" Blaine nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see him. "It was _Julius Caesar_ and we got to the part where Calpurnia is trying to get Caesar to play it safe and stay home. Do you know the lines about bravery?"

"_Cowards die many times before their deaths, The valiant never taste of death but once_," quoted Blaine.

"I decided that I was sick of living in fear all the time; trying to avoid the bullies wasn't working, and I never knew when the next attack was coming. I wasn't sleeping well and I was having trouble concentrating. I guess I was desperate enough to do something really stupid."

_He's not crying any more. I wonder if he's feeling better or he's just numb._ Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's neck gently while Kurt gathered his thoughts once more.

"It really wasn't that bad - just a body check into the lockers, but I guess I snapped. I started yelling at him - Dave - and when he didn't pay any attention to me, I followed him into the locker room. We traded insults - I said some horrible things to him - and I dared him to beat me up. It was getting more and more intense, and I … I was right up in his face. He warned me to back off several times, begged me really, but I just kept coming and coming, daring him to punch me. I could tell he was agitated, almost out of control, but I just couldn't stop. I think I was glad he was feeling something. The bullying was always so cold, like they were bored, and I didn't matter. There wasn't any anger involved. It was like it was just a game to them, but this time I could tell Dave heard me, saw me, saw _me _- Kurt Hummel, and not some anonymous kid who was there for him to torment." Kurt fell silent once more.

Blaine could feel his anger rising, but he forced it back down. He didn't want Kurt to feel him tense up, didn't want him to know how much Blaine wanted to find Kurt's tormentors and destroy them all. "Did he … hurt … you?"

Kurt laughed. It was a short laugh, almost a bark, with absolutely no humor in it. "I guess that depends on your definition of _hurt_. He didn't punch me, if that's what you mean. He kissed me."

Blaine's eyes widened. "He kissed you? How dare he? Kurt, that's assault and sexual harassment. Did the school do anything?"

"I didn't tell anyone. The next day, he said he would kill me if I did, and I believe he meant it. I ended up transferring to Dalton not too long after that, so that was the end of it."

_He's still not telling me something, but this is enough for now._ "Are you okay?" Blaine asked gently.

"Yeah," Kurt said, his voice shaking with exhaustion. "So now you know. I tell myself that I'm not a victim, I'm a survivor, but sometimes it's hard to forget the past. The bruises fade, but the memories still hurt. Sometimes I wonder if they were right after all."

"Kurt, look at me!" Blaine commanded, shifting around so they could see each other. "You are the strongest, most beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, talented person I've ever met. You did not deserve any of the things that happened to you or any of the hate they spewed. You didn't provoke them or invite them, and in no way was it okay that they happened. I agree that confronting that guy - what was his name? Dave? - alone in the locker room might not have been the smartest thing to do, but it doesn't excuse what he did to you. And before you say it, no, it wasn't _just a kiss_. I can tell that when you kiss someone, you want it to mean something."

"It was my first kiss with a guy, Blaine, and you're the only person I've ever told about it." Kurt's eyes were tearing up once more.

_I hope this works. _"No, it wasn't," Blaine stated flatly.

"Are you saying I kissed someone else first and don't remember it? Of course it was! I'm not an idiot, Blaine," Kurt snapped.

"I didn't say you were. Just listen for a minute. Would you say that you and I have shared a kiss?"

Kurt relaxed back into Blaine's arms and considered. "Not really. I kissed your cheek with Jen under the mistletoe, and you kissed my cheek for the scarf, and then I kissed you when Jen dared me to, but you didn't kiss back and you didn't even know I was kissing you."

"So that wouldn't count as my first kiss with a guy?"

"No, it wouldn't," Kurt said slowly.

"Now think about this: He didn't kiss you, Kurt. He assaulted you with his lips. It was no different from assaulting you with his fist. You didn't respond to him, I'm quite sure, so there was no kiss. And no," he added when he felt Kurt stiffen, "I'm not saying that you assaulted me. That was completely different."

They sat in silence for awhile, Blaine soothing Kurt with little touches here and there while Kurt tried to process this new point of view.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Blaine said softly into Kurt's hair.

"Now that's one name no one ever called me," Kurt said with a giggle. "You're so good at this, Blaine. I feel safe and secure and you listen, but you don't judge, you don't belittle my feelings, and you don't try to fix it. Why are all the great guys either taken or straight?"

Blaine gulped. _I've got to tell him. This just can't go on any longer. _He steeled himself; there were so many ways Kurt could react, and most of them were bad. "Uh, about that …." he began hesitantly.

"Oh, that's the girls," Kurt said, jumping up from the couch in a panic when feminine laughter was heard from the hall. "I don't want them to see me like this; I'd have to explain the whole thing again and I just don't have it in me right now. Tell them I'm in the shower, and you just wanted to tell them goodnight before you went home." Before Blaine could say a word, Kurt had vanished.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the rehash of the bullying. I hate stories that just rewrite what we've all already watched. I hope I added enough original material to make it palatable. But, hey, at least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger.<p> 


	57. Aftermath

**Lucy - Kurt did transfer back to McKinley, and I'm not sure if Dave tried to commit suicide or if he and Kurt became friends. If it turns out to be important in this story, I'll address it, but I'm leaving my options open for now.**

**Casey - I'm not the only one who loved your review**

**SpoonfulofKlaine - Blaine thought about it but he wants their first kiss to be romantic, not platonic**

**I made a playlist on YouTube (search for ffmodelbehavior). If anyone subscribes to it, I'll update it as more songs are mentioned. This link might work. Just take out the spaces **

**www. youtube. com/playlist?list=PL39644AA891C45F24**

**Thanks to ChaoticThief17 for reminding me about the promos and show intro. I'll take care of that sometime soon.**

**kurtstalker - yes, I know Kurt's been in the shower since Saturday or so. He's all prune-y and not very happy with me, and I'm sure the hot water ran out long ago. Marisol would also like to get into the bathroom. :)**

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Jen mouthed to Blaine as they came in the door. He smiled and greeted the girls. "Kurt's in the shower and I'm going to head out. I've got a few things to do tonight."<p>

"Come in the kitchen and I'll fix some pizza for you to take home," Jen replied. He joined her in the kitchen, and Marisol and Annie went into their respective bedrooms. "I know - that wasn't an hour," she said once they were alone. "I tried to keep them longer but we were all tired."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine replied. "We were through talking anyway. It's been a long day."

"I was hoping you were doing a little more than talking, Blaine. He needs someone like you in his life, and I think you need him, too."

"What he _needs_ is to concentrate on the competition." Blaine was worn out; the whole modeling business had been exhausting in so many ways, Kurt's story was horrifying and the stress of finally deciding to reveal his sexuality to Kurt and then being interrupted just added to the problem. The words came out much sharper than he had intended. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'd better go."

"It's okay. You can hang out here for a while if you want," Jen offered as she wrapped some pizza for him to take.

_I could wait for him to get out of the shower, and we could talk some more and I could tell him if I can figure out a way to bring it up. He pretty much said I should leave, though. If listening to his story was hard, it must have been ten times worse to tell it. He probably just needs some space. _"Thanks," he said simply, "but I really do have some stuff to take care of before tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat quietly on the subway, grateful not to be standing. He didn't listen to music, or read, or even think much. As he sat, he let the feelings wash over him and tried to identify and deal with them one by one, but it didn't work. It was too much. <em>Maybe I'll think about it in the morning. I always do better after some sleep.<em>

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, his phone vibrated in his pocket. The name on the display made him feel better immediately. "Wes! Oh, man, I'm glad you called! I want details!"

Wes described the proposal and Cindy's reaction. Blaine listened, laughing and making comments when it seemed to be called for. "Did you go the traditional route and ask her father for permission first?"

"Yes, and I never want to do that again! It was terrifying. First he asked me what made me think I was good enough for his little princess. I wanted to point out that she's taller and stronger than I am, but I didn't think it was a good idea."

Wes continued talking, but none of it registered with Blaine, who was lost in thought. _What would Burt say if I asked for permission to propose to Kurt? What would I say? Oh, well. There are a few other things I need to do first, like ask him out, tell him how I feel, find out if he's even interested in me. What if he's not? What if …._ He realized Wes was waiting for an answer to something. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "What was that? My phone cut out for a moment."

"No, it didn't. I know you. You were letting your imagination run away with you," Wes laughed. "I said 'What have you been doing?'. Have you made any progress with Kurt?"

Blaine sighed. _I want to talk to him about this, but it's not my story to share. _"How much did Kurt tell you about what was going on before he transferred to Dalton?"

"The bullying? He didn't talk about it much, but I got the feeling it was pretty bad. Why?"

"I just spent the last hour or so hearing the details. Not everything, but enough to know it was terrible. The conversation was pretty intense. Then, just when I was going to tell him I'm gay, we got interrupted."

"Are you insane?" Wes exclaimed. "He was baring his soul, which is something he never did with any of us by the way, and you want to make it all about you? What were you thinking?"

"No, Wes," Blaine protested weakly, "it wasn't like that. He made a comment, and remember I said I wouldn't lie to him? Well, I felt like if I let it go by without saying anything, it would be lying. Anyway, weren't you the one telling me I needed to be honest with him?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't say you should do it like that. What did he say?"

"He was thanking me for listening and he said 'why are the good guys always straight or taken?', you know - kind of a play on that thing you see sometimes where some woman says 'why are the good guys always gay or taken?' - and it was just the perfect opening. But then his roommates came in and he said he didn't want to talk to them after he'd been crying …"

"He'd been crying?"

"He was upset. The bullying was bad, Wes. Really bad. And I could tell it was hard for him to talk about. He's amazing. He went through all of this horrible stuff pretty much by himself, and he just rose above it all. He couldn't keep it from affecting him, but he refused to let it break him. You wouldn't think it to look at him, but he's the strongest person I've ever met."

"Trust me, Blaine; that wasn't the right moment to come out. Can you spend some time with him tomorrow, preferably in a different location so it doesn't trigger any memories?"

"I don't know, Wes. I'll be busy tomorrow after work."

"Are you sure you can't cancel whatever it is? The longer you wait, especially after that comment he made, the harder it's gonna be, and the more likely that his feelings will be hurt."

"I know, but I really can't. I have a gig." Blaine didn't want to sound like he was bragging, but he couldn't keep the pride out of his voice.

"You have a gig? That's great! Congratulations!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Blaine hastened to explain. "The son of a guy I work with is throwing a party, and the entertainment he booked backed out at the last minute, so they're taking what they could get, which happened to be me."

"So, how long have you been performing professionally?"

"Well, after tomorrow, it will be one day," Blaine laughed. "And don't remind me about that summer job playing Bugs Bunny in the Looney Tunes show at Six Flags. Anything done in a costume that covers your face doesn't count."

"Well, break a leg anyway. I know you'll be fantastic."

"Thanks. I just hope I don't embarrass myself, which I'm guaranteed to do if I don't practice some tonight."

"Okay, I'll let you go then. But you need to tell him soon."

* * *

><p>Though it was still early, Kurt got into bed, emotionally and physically exhausted, but feeling better about himself than he had in longer than he could remember. Making the outfit and, especially, talking to Blaine, had loosened the grip of the experiences that clung to him like leeches sucking at his soul, and somehow, the warm water of the shower had washed away much of the pain along with the tears and sweat, leaving him feeling fresh and clean in heart and mind as well as body. He visualized the scene in the locker room as he had done so many times before, and was amazed to find that he didn't find it nearly as upsetting. <em>Why didn't I realize that was an assault and not a kiss? I don't feel so violated, so much like damaged goods now. The only person Dave stole a first kiss from was himself. His first kiss was given in anger and lust, and even if he resolves his issues and finds love, he'll never get it back. <em>He fell asleep, repeating Blaine's words of support and encouragement to himself.

* * *

><p>After he finished recording the tracks for <em>Lucky<em>, Blaine decided to give Heidi's idea a try. Talking to Wes had been helpful, and the music had distracted him for a while, but now all the confusing feelings about Kurt's story came rushing back. He took a few sheets of paper from his printer and located a pen.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Today you told me about the bullying and the guy who assaulted you with his lips. (I'm not going to say he kissed you, because he didn't.) I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I'm feeling so much right now that I really don't know what to do with myself. First, I'm angry. I want to find every one of those people, even the glee club guy who changed in the end, and punish them for what they did. I realize that probably wouldn't work out too well, given the number of people involved and my size, and I know violence doesn't solve anything, but I still want to do it. I also want to sue all of the adults at your school. You said you Slushied your teacher, which means he knew what was going on and didn't do anything to stop it. What were they doing with a Slushie machine anyway? That's got to be a violation of the Non-Nutritional Foods guidelines._

_ Second, I'm sad. I'm sad that you experienced those horrible things. I'm sad that I wasn't there to help you, even though they probably would have happened to me, too. I'm sad that you felt unlovable, even for one tiny second. I'm sad that you felt physical pain. I'm sad that you weren't surrounded by people who saw how awesome you truly are._

_ Third, I'm amazed and astounded and awed. You are the strongest person I've ever met. I can't believe you went through all that and you never let it break you. Of course, I didn't know you before, but I don't see how you could have been any more wonderful than you are right now. You didn't try to change yourself, and you didn't let them change you. You didn't hide and you didn't become bitter or isolated. You're just you, and you're perfect._

_ Finally, I'm ashamed of myself that I haven't managed to tell you that I'm gay and that I'm completely in love with you, but I guess maybe Wes was right and tonight wasn't the time. I also just realized this whole letter has been all about me and not you, but let's face it - you're never going to read this. I'm just writing it for myself, so I guess that's okay._

_ What would I tell you if I could? I love you, Kurt. You're the love of my life and I want to be with you forever. I want us to share an apartment and go to sleep at night side by side, and wake up in the morning wrapped in each other's arms. I want to laugh and cry with you. I want to call you pet names and tease you and mess up your hair, and know that I'm the only one allowed to do those things. I want to have fights (but not too many) and make up and love each other even more than before. You're smart and beautiful and perfect, and so, so talented. And let's not forget sexy. You drive me crazy all the time. I can hardly breathe when you're around me, and it's even worse when we're apart. This is me, making you a promise, Kurt. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make you feel loved and safe. I adore you, Sweetheart._

_ Blaine_

Blaine sighed as he signed his name to the letter. _Heidi was right; I do feel better now._ He looked around the apartment, seeking a place to keep the missive. He didn't often have visitors, but it wasn't the sort of thing he wanted someone to find. He folded the sheets in half and placed them in his treasure box before he went to shower.

* * *

><p>It was early when Kurt woke up. He wasn't surprised; that often happened when he went to sleep prior to his usual bedtime. What did surprise him, however, was the way he felt. <em>It's like I've been hurting so long that I didn't notice the pain any more, but now it's gone and I feel fantastic.<em> He dressed in his 'day one' clothes, grabbed a favorite book and went down to the lounge to treat himself to coffee and wait for Blaine.

He greeted the barista, and placed his order for the special Christmas blend. She giggled. "This stuff is popular this morning. You're only my second customer and I've already sold three cups of it. I thought that guy was going to drink both of them himself, but maybe not. It looks like he might be trying to get your attention."

Kurt turned and smiled at the sight of Blaine waving from a table already spread with breakfast for two. "I guess maybe I should cancel that order, then," he said, "if it's not too late."

"No problem. You're Kurt, right?" she replied. "Blaine told me not to let you order anything."

"Not only do you know my coffee order, it looks as if you know what I like for breakfast, too," Kurt said as he joined Blaine at the table."But what happened to cold pizza for breakfast?"

Blaine made a face. "I had it on a plate, but I kept hearing your voice in my head. You spoiled it for me, Kurt," he said sadly.

"Good! You don't need to eat stuff like that." He looked over the table, puzzled. He saw fruit and oatmeal, and several other things, but only one beverage. "I was under the impression you bought me coffee."

"He did," said the barista, coming up behind him, cup in hand, "but he said not to pour it until you got here. You walked away before I got a chance to fix it. Here you go."

"Thank, Shelley," Blaine said before he turned to Kurt. "I didn't want it to get cold, since I didn't know what time you would come down. You look great, by the way. That shirt brings out the blue in your eyes." He pushed the plate of fruit toward Kurt.

_What brought that on? Probably trying to make me feel better after our talk last night. Funny - even though I know why he's doing it, it still makes me happy. I need to thank him for listening, but not right now. He's on the clock, or he will be shortly. _"Why, thank you, Sir," he responded, fluttering his eyelashes. "This is a first for me," Kurt laughed as he served himself. "I'm wearing the same outfit twice in one week. I wouldn't be doing that unless they forced me."

"I don't know if they'll be doing any outdoor shots, but I brought this just in case," Blaine said as he handed Kurt the knitted scarf that Kurt had worn in Central Park. "They're very serious about continuity so they can maintain the illusion of reality."

"Thank you. I had it on in the workroom for a while, too." He draped it around his neck and raised part of it to his face and inhaled. "You must have worn it on the way here. It smells good again."

_He likes the way it smells? That's kinda hot_. "I need your advice, Kurt. Leah really helped me out yesterday, and I want to do something to thank her. What do you think about flowers?"

"That's a great idea! She's really sweet, and I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"So what do you think I should get? Roses seem a little … much. I don't want to give her the wrong impression."

"How about daisies?" Kurt suggested. "I love daisies."

"'They're so friendly'," Blaine said lightly. "'Don't you think daisies are the friendliest flower?'"

Kurt's lower lip protruded into the cutest pout Blaine had ever seen. "Hey!" he said petulantly. "I thought we agreed that _I_ always get to play Meg Ryan."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot," Blaine laughed. "I'll try not to let it happen again." _Although, I might if it means I get to see that pout._

"See that you don't," Kurt said sternly. "So, you're not interested in dating Leah?" he asked conversationally as he ate his oatmeal. _I guess she's not the girl from the song._

_If he didn't have to talk to Heidi this morning, I'd tell him, but I don't want to distract or upset him. Yeah, right. I'm just a coward._ "I've always thought it a bad idea to date co-workers." _Not to mention that I'm gay and totally, utterly, until-the-end-of-time in love with you._ "And she's nice and all, but she's not my type," he added after a pause.

"So what is your type, Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously. "You've never really said."

"Good morning, gentlemen," Heidi said cheerfully, stealing a grape from Kurt's plate. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I saw you sitting here and I thought perhaps we could have that little chat now, if you've finished your breakfast. My office in five minutes?" She walked away, heels beating a brisk tattoo on the tile floor.

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously. "How did she do that? I didn't even know she was there until she spoke, but it sounded like a drum cadence when she left."

Blaine laughed. "I have no idea. The woman has powers beyond those of mere mortals." _And thank goodness she ended that conversation. I wonder how much she overheard._

Kurt bussed their table while Blaine walked over to the counter. "Here you go, Blaine," Shelley said as she handed him a cup, giggling at the look on his face. "Don't look so shocked. You're not the only observant one. I knew the same way you did; she didn't have her travel mug with her so she'll want coffee now. That's the reason she stopped by the lounge in the first place."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Blaine," Heidi said as he placed the steaming coffee on her desk. "Have a seat, both of you." She waited while they sat down and adjusted their chairs. "We've scheduled a public service announcement on eating disorders to run during the first episode. I'd like to run a PSA about bullying with this episode, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter, Kurt. We were thinking of mentioning the Trevor Project."<p>

Kurt thought carefully before he answered. "The Trevor Project is an excellent organization, but being gay isn't the only reason people get bullied. It was the motivating factor in my case, but I've seen kids bullied for being smart, for having a learning disability, for being too short or too tall, for wearing glasses, for being 'nerds', for having a physical disability - well, you get the idea. Bullying hurts no matter what the reason. I don't know if there is a national bullying hotline in the United States, but if there isn't, maybe you could give the number to a suicide prevention hotline along with the information on the Trevor Project."

"You don't have to answer this, Kurt, but did you ever consider suicide?" Heidi asked gently.

"No, I didn't. I never would have left my dad alone, no matter what, but I can see how someone could get to a point where life was so painful that suicide seemed like the only option. After a while, it's hard not to believe the words when you hear them day after day and no one is telling you any different."

"From what you told me," Blaine said hesitantly, "the adults around you were oblivious to the situation. Maybe it would be helpful to give some tips on how to recognize bullying and how to organize a bully prevention initiative."

Heidi made a few notes on her computer. "Okay, you've given me a starting point. Now, let's discuss Brenden." Kurt and Blaine exchanged puzzled glances, but neither said anything. "I saw his behavior when Blaine was trying on the first shirt. I assume it was more of the same," she continued.

"Tim sent her the footage after they saw me wearing my present," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I'm right here, Blaine," Heidi said testily. "Whispering won't do you any good. I can still hear you. And why are you whispering anyway? I _know_ Tim sent me the footage."

"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly. "That was completely idiotic."

"I think I overreacted, Heidi," Kurt said. "I was angry at Michael and stressed out from the whole experience. I might have exaggerated a little. He made an inappropriate remark, but it's not enough to remove him from the show or anything."

"It was more of the same," Blaine admitted when he saw Heidi's frown. "But as far as I know, he's never directed anything inappropriate to any of the real models. And personally, I think he's just looking for Kurt's attention."

"It was just one comment, and it wasn't even that bad, but it was the way he said it and the way he looked at Blaine, like he wanted to eat him up. But I think Blaine is wrong; it wasn't my attention he was after. He clearly was interested in Blaine. Brenden says he's bi, so maybe he thinks he has a chance with everyone."

"Do you think we need to take any action?" Heidi asked, addressing her comment to Blaine.

"I don't think so, as long as he doesn't bother any of the models or designers," Blaine replied with a shake of his head. _And he'd better stay away from Kurt._

"Okay, next topic," Heidi said briskly. "Kurt, you said you wanted Blaine to model for you again. I haven't heard from Lars yet on the severity of his injury, and I'll need to see the focus group reaction before I make a decision. I'll let you know where you stand for next week as soon as I can." She turned to her computer momentarily. "We're taping a color shot with you this morning, Kurt. We'll be asking you about your feelings when you found out Lars couldn't walk on Wednesday, so be thinking about what you want to say. You'll need to be in your 'day two' clothes, so be sure you take them along." She sipped from her coffee and smiled. "Ah, caffeine," she sighed. "Kurt, I'll see you in a little while when we tape the opening segment. Blaine, if you would, please come back after you see Kurt out so we can over the program for today."

"You don't need to walk me to my door, Blaine," Kurt said when he realized Blaine had followed him into the hall. "It's not like this is a date. I'm going to sit in the lobby and read until the girls get up anyway." He displayed the book he was carrying.

_When we do go on a date, I'm sure I can take you somewhere better than Heidi's office. _"Oh, _Ender's Game_. I love that book! How far have you gotten?"

"I'm rereading it, so you don't have to worry about giving away the ending. There are several books I tend to go back to over and over. This is one of them."

"We'll have to discuss it sometime. We have the sound studio at noon, so I'll see you then. If something comes up and you're not available, have someone text me, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Now we can get back to normal, at least as normal as it ever gets around here," Heidi said wryly when Blaine returned to her office. "What were you working on yesterday?"<p>

"I was getting some neckties for the design wall and putting the Christmas videos on DVD so the designers would have copies. I planned to set up Marisol's phone call to Henri, but that didn't happen. Thank you for giving me the rest of the afternoon off yesterday. Modeling is exhausting!"

"It's harder than it looks, isn't it?" Heidi's amusement was evident. "You weren't bad, though. Not great, but not bad."

"Thanks. … I think," Blaine chuckled. "Leah helped me some, but the music threw me at first."

"I could see that, but you got it together by the end. Remember, you have the afternoon off today. Did you reserve the sound studio?"

"Yes, we have it at noon. Is there anything you need me to finish before I leave?"

"Getting appropriate accessories for the menswear designers is the first priority. I don't want to be rushing around at the last minute again. Talk to BlueFly and see what they suggest. Then see if you can set some kind of regular schedule with the Navy for Marisol's phone calls. Everything else can wait until tomorrow. I'll be going down to tape the opening sequence in a little while. Just in case I don't see you again before lunch, good luck tonight."

"Thank you." He twisted his hands together nervously. "I need to ask you something if you have a minute."

"Of course. Close the door."

_Okay, here goes. _"I've been trying to let Kurt think I was straight, but it feels more and more like I'm lying to him. I need to be honest."

Heidi gazed calmly at him for a moment. "Are you asking for my permission?"

Blaine fidgeted. _I hope this doesn't make her angry. _"Not exactly. I've already decided what to do, but I wanted your opinion."

"I've never believed that a person should stick blindly to a decision. If circumstances change, then it's smart to reevaluate the decision and consider modifying it. Were you doing this for your sake or for Kurt's?"

Blaine smiled easily. "For Kurt. I thought it might be less of a distraction if he thought I was straight."

"And …." prompted Heidi.

_She is entirely too perceptive._ "And because I thought it would be easier for me if he didn't see me as a potential suitor. It sort of covers any slips I might make," he admitted. _I'll have to be more careful about that after he knows the truth. No more flirting and touching and absolutely no more kissing._

"But you think that's outweighed by the potential damage to your relationship if you don't tell him soon."

"Yes, exactly." It was nice to hear that Heidi followed his reasoning. "I've always tried to keep my personal life out of the office, but that hasn't been working too well lately," he added ruefully.

"You can't change the way you feel, Blaine. Sometimes you just have to relax and enjoy the ride. All I ask is that you don't change your behavior toward him. He could see it as a rejection, especially if he isn't happy that you didn't tell him right away. I'm not criticizing the way you handled this; I'm just looking at possible consequences. If you distance yourself from him, he'll be worried about what he did wrong. I want him to concentrate on the competition. He could win this thing if he keeps on the way he's been going."

_Wow! That would be great. He would get the scholarship and he'd be living here, and I could see him every day, and maybe we'd move in together. Even if he lived in the dorm, we could meet for lunch and I'd show him all the places I like to go, and we'd find new favorites together. We could sing together all the time, and ... _Blaine's fantasy was abruptly shattered by Heidi's laugh.

"Blaine, I need you to focus," Heidi scolded. "We've got work to do. Now, scoot!"

"Oh, sorry," Blaine said, a blush creeping over his face. _I've got to get a grip._ He pushed all thoughts of Kurt out of his head and went to his desk.


	58. Interview

**Here's a link to the playlist that should actually work (just take out the spaces):**

**www. youtube. com/playlist?list=PL39644AA891C45F24**

**I think I'm going to make separate playlists for each chapter so we don't have spoilers.**

**Have I mentioned lately that I appreciate all of you?**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Heidi, designers. That's a wrap," Jon said after they finished taping the opening scene of the second challenge. "We'll be interviewing a few of you next, so if you're one of them, get changed into your 'day two' clothes. The rest of you can go back to the Atlas with Jo. Kurt, could I see you a minute, please?" He waited for the room to clear, then continued. "We'll be talking to you about the way you felt when you found out you were getting a different model. Do you have any questions?"<p>

Kurt thought for a minute before replying. "When was this interview supposed to have taken place? Do I already know that Blaine will be modeling for me, and if I do, are we letting the viewers know that he works for Heidi and I already knew him, or is he some random stranger?"

"I think it would be more interesting if you've already seen your new model, but don't mention the prior relationship or who he is. Just talk about the adjustments you needed to make, and how you felt. I probably don't need to remind you, but this is a family show."

"I'll keep that in mind. This is before I tried anything on him, right? So mostly I'm concerned about the length, and ruining the proportion."

"Yes, that's correct," Jon agreed. "I also realized this morning that we still have April's footage that we shot in November in the promo and opening scene. We need to record your segment for that as well, so after your interview, I need you to get into an outfit that you feel best expresses your personality. I'll find someone to walk you to the Atlas and back. You'll need to be here on the runway at 11:30. I'll have Lori e-mail your lines to you."

* * *

><p>Kurt was beginning to get a little antsy by the time his escort showed up. He had decided what he wanted to wear, but he didn't have his laptop with him and hadn't seen the script yet. He knew the lines would be fairly simple and he should be able to learn them quickly, but he liked to be prepared, and he wanted everything to go smoothly.<p>

"How was the interview?" she asked. "Not too painful, I hope."

"It was fun, actually. I got to act a little bit, since it was supposed to be taking place right after I got the news about Lars. I haven't done any acting since high school. I can't wait to get back to the apartment to see the script for the opening."

"I e-mailed you the lines like Jon said, but I thought you might like a printed copy," Lori replied, handing him a sheet of paper as they walked out of Parsons and onto the street.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. "This will be easier. I'll go over them as soon as I get dressed." He folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. "Could you let Blaine know what I'm doing? I'm supposed to meet him at noon, and the taping might run late."

"Sure." She smiled, got out her phone and explained the situation to Blaine. "No, I'm taking him to the Atlas to change clothes; then we're going back. …. 11:30, why? …. Okay, that works for me. I'll tell him." She disconnected and turned to Kurt. "He says he'll meet you at your apartment and walk you back to Parsons."

* * *

><p>Blaine had taken care of everything Heidi left him and made good progress on the DVDs. BlueFly was sending an assortment of neckties and belts, and had also offered to include cufflinks, rings and watches, since the menswear designers couldn't take advantage of the jewelry and handbags provided. They were also sending socks in blue, gray, black and brown, but Blaine was sure Kurt would prefer something a little more interesting. He made a note to verify with Heidi that the designers would still be able to make requests, since it wasn't practical to stock all the possible colors and patterns. He gave Kurt 15 minutes to get changed and headed up to the apartment.<p>

"He's in the bedroom," Marisol said when she answered the door. She gestured to the table where Jen and Annie were seated. "We're having leftover pizza for lunch. You're welcome to join us, especially since you brought it. There's plenty left."

"Thank you. I wish I could, but I need to get Kurt to the taping." Blaine knocked on the bedroom door, but didn't hear any response.

"He's probably in the bathroom changing. It's okay. Just go on in," Marisol called from the kitchen.

Blaine opened the door and peeked in gingerly. _I don't want walk in on him, although it would be nice to even things up a little. I seem to be making a habit of undressing around him._ "Kurt, I'm here," he announced.

"I'll be right out. Have a seat." Kurt almost sang the words.

_I love his voice. He sounds so happy right now._ Blaine sat down on the bed to wait.

"Do you see the piece of paper on my desk?" Kurt called. "Those are my lines. Can you help me learn them while I fix my hair?"

"Sure. Are you decent? We could open the bathroom door, and we wouldn't have to shout," Blaine suggested.

"I'm never just decent," Kurt said as he opened the door, "and right now I'm fabulous!"

"Yes, you are," Blaine agreed with a smile. He looked over the script. "It looks like they're shooting three little blurbs. For the first one, you walk toward the camera, stop, and say 'and the next day you're out.' That should be easy."

"I think I can handle that," Kurt laughed. "What's the next one?

"The second one has you striking a pose and saying 'Watch out!' I guess you're supposed to be warning the other designers."

"Okay, not too bad. I guess I was stressing over nothing. What's next?"

_I have to be there when they film this._ Blaine laughed delightedly. "You're supposed to walk away from the camera and do a 180."

"What's funny about that?" huffed Kurt. "I was a Warbler; I know how to spin just as well as you do, and I noticed that move you used on the runway. I've done that same turn many times. Wes was crazy about it."

"I just like your line. After you turn, you say 'Fashion is sexy.' Then you pause and say 'Just like me.' It's gonna be great."

Kurt rushed out of the bathroom and snatched the paper from Blaine's hand. "Let me see that!" he demanded. Blaine watched in amazement as Kurt blanched, then blushed, the color creeping slowly back into his cheeks, then intensifying to a deep crimson.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I … I don't do 'sexy', Blaine. I don't know how," Kurt said miserably.

_Have you seen yourself?_ "What do you mean 'you don't do sexy'? You're one of the sexiest people I've ever met. You're sexy without even trying."

"Give it up, Blaine," Kurt snapped. "I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it, but it isn't necessary and it won't work. No matter how many pretty lies you tell, it's not going to turn me into April."

_I certainly hope not!_ "I get that these were April's lines and it probably isn't what you'd choose, but I'm not 'telling pretty lies'. What makes you think you aren't sexy?"

Kurt looked down at the floor. "At Dalton, against my better judgement," he said quietly, "I let Wes talk me into singing a slightly risqué song. I tried, Blaine. I really, really tried, but I just couldn't do it. I was so bad they cut the number."

_He's gonna kill me. I know he will. He won't be too happy with Wes, either._ "Kurt, look at me, please," Blaine begged. "I'm gonna tell you something really creepy, and you won't be happy with me, in fact you may get really mad, but we don't have much time, so can we please agree that you'll get mad at me later, maybe tomorrow?" Kurt nodded suspiciously, and Blaine reached for his iPod. "Before you ask, no, I don't take my iPod to work with me every day. It has _Lucky_ on it for your recording session." He handed Kurt the earbuds. "Remember yesterday, when you were trying to get me to admit my hair looked better without gel?"

"It _does_ look better without gel," Kurt insisted.

"Let's table that discussion for later, too. Remember how you told me to look in the mirror and pretend I was looking at some other guy? I'm gonna show you something, and I need you to do the same thing - just watch the video objectively. Can you do that for me?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't see how this will help, but I guess so. Even if you have a video demonstrating how to be sexy, I don't think it will do me any good."

_Oh, this is definitely a demonstration of 'sexy'. _"Shhhh! Just watch." Blaine located the file and handed the iPod to Kurt. "Hit play whenever you're ready."

Kurt recognized the Dalton uniforms at once, and a smile lit up his face. "This is a video of one of your solos, isn't it? Okay, it is a little creepy that you carry around videos of yourself, but why would I get mad?"

"It's not a video of me. Just play it." Even though Kurt was using both earbuds and Blaine couldn't hear it, the look of horror on Kurt's face told Blaine exactly when the singing started.

He sank down onto the floor and paused the video with shaking fingers. "Blaine," he moaned, a look of betrayal on his face, "this is … this is …."

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I know what it is, but you don't. You only think you know. Come on. Watch it objectively, and then we can talk about it. Please, Sweetheart? For me?"

Kurt snorted. "There you go with the name-calling again. You just do that to get what you want, don't you? Okay, I'll try." He took a deep breath and began to mutter, "It's not me. It's just some guy. It's not me," as he started the playback.

As Kurt watched the video, Blaine watched the emotions sweep across his face. By the time the song drew to a close and the last notes died away, misery had given way to interest, followed by amazement and glee. "Do you want to know what Wes told me?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt nodded slowly, eyes wide, lips parted. "He said they cut the number because your performance was inappropriate for the venue. His exact words were 'we didn't want to incite a riot'."

Kurt blanched again. "Oh, my God. That was for Parents' Night. My dad would have been there. I would have been mortified. I had no idea that's how it looked. They never told me why they cut the number."

_Well they should have. _"Wes said they were afraid it would embarrass you. I guess maybe I can see that, although I don't agree with their decision. He said you were kind of … quiet … when you were there, and the song was a little out of your comfort zone."

Kurt laughed. "The song was _a little_ out of my comfort zone? A little? It was so far out of my comfort zone that it would have been on another planet. Wes just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"You kinda give off that same vibe all the time, you know," Blaine said with a smile. "I didn't say that before because I figured you wouldn't believe me, but you do. It's toned down some, but it's there. You're the boy next door on the surface, but there's a whole other person lurking underneath, just waiting to come out. Jon wouldn't have given you these lines if he didn't think they fit your personality. They weren't trying to make you look silly; they're trying to promote the show and face it, sex sells."

"So you think I can do this and not make a fool of myself?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I know you can!" Blaine affirmed. "You don't even need to act; just be yourself." He stood up and extended his hand to Kurt, pulling him to his feet. "Are you ready for this?"

* * *

><p>"So where did you get that video, anyway?" Kurt asked as they walked to Parsons.<p>

"Wes sent it to me. He was trying to trade it for the footage of you singing _The Longest Time_. Are you mad?"

"No, of course not, Silly," Kurt replied fondly. "Why would I be mad? It seems like every time I talk to you lately, I learn something that makes me feel good about myself. I think I need to keep you around for awhile."

_How about forever?_ "That's a relief. I didn't send anything to Wes. I thought I'd better check with Heidi or wait until the show has finished. I don't want to cause a problem."

"Whatever you decide to do is fine with me. Can you stay for the taping or do you need to go back to the office?" _Please say you will. I need you there so I can do this._

_He wants me to stay!_ "If it wouldn't make you uncomfortable, I thought I'd watch and we'll head to the sound booth as soon as you finish. I have the afternoon off, so after you record _Lucky_, maybe we can get some lunch. Remind me to ask Jon before we leave."

"You mean lunch out? We get to go somewhere? That would be great!" Blaine laughed as Kurt executed a turn and began to walk backwards down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>The shoot was going very well. Kurt looked fantastic and he seemed to understand what Jon wanted almost without being told. The first two clips were in the can, and Jon was discussing blocking for the last one. "I have an idea," Kurt suggested cheerfully. "It's from a high school performance. May I show you?" Jon nodded, and quietly signaled Phil to roll tape. Kurt strode down the runway, walking like he owned it: head up, back straight, hips swaying, exuding confidence with every step. He performed the same turn he had practiced on the sidewalk, threw Blaine a wink, and delivered his lines in a throaty growl that was an octave below his normal speaking voice, running his hands down his body the same way he had during <em>Lady Marmalade<em> as he said 'Just like me'. He held the pose for a moment, then laughed delightedly. "Close your mouth, Blaine," he teased.

_Where did that come from? That voice!_ Kurt's words penetrated his daze and he shut his mouth with a snap.

"What do you think, Jon? Would something like that work?" Kurt asked.

Jon looked at Phil, who nodded. "We're done here," he said with a smile. "That was perfect. Even the laugh. Absolutely perfect."

Kurt just stared. _They were rolling?_

"Close your mouth, Kurt," Blaine teased.


	59. A Special Treat

**Thank you all so much for reading this. You know the disclaimer by now.**

* * *

><p>"That was easy," Jon exclaimed happily. "You're a quick study, Kurt. Blaine, can you walk Kurt back to the Atlas before you go to lunch?"<p>

"Kurt's helping me with a personal project this afternoon. Heidi's okayed it," he explained. "I thought I'd take Kurt to lunch afterwards, if that's okay. By the time we get through, everyone else will have eaten."

"Sure, have fun," Jon said genially. "Kurt deserves a treat. Yesterday was rough and he came through like a trouper. You know what to do with the receipt."

"Blaine deserves it more than I do," Kurt laughed, "but I have to admit it will be nice to get out of the apartment for a while. What's your favorite thing to do in New York, Jon?" They quickly became engrossed in a discussion of museums and other attractions, so Blaine wandered over to talk to Phil.

"Are you ready for tonight, Blaine?" Phil asked as he packed up his equipment. "Paul's been going crazy trying to make everything perfect. I think he's trying to impress Charles' family, although I don't know why. They already love him as much as we love Charles."

"Gee, way to put the pressure on, Phil," Blaine said with a laugh. "I've only got one more thing to do. Paul requested a duet and he said it was really important, so Kurt's going to record one of the parts. We're headed to the studio now."

"You'll be fine," Phil assured him. "Just relax and be yourself. I'll see you later, then. Call me if you need anything."

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked when he and Jon finished.

"Anderson Escorts, at your service," Blaine replied as he held the door and gestured for Kurt to precede him into the hall.

_Escorts? Bet I can make him blush. _"And just what _services_ do you intend to provide, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt inquired archly.

"Okay, maybe not the best choice of words," Blaine laughed, heat beginning to spread into his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The equipment was pretty simple to use and recording Kurt's part of <em>Lucky<em> didn't take long at all. Even singing alone using the iPod, he put the same emotional depth into it as he had when they practiced together. "Kurt, you sounded so good. Your voice was in character, even though you were just standing there," Blaine commented, "and all the feeling came through. I'm gonna look great, thanks to you." _I wish it were real and not just an act._

"It's easy to sing with you even when it's just a recording, and I can really relate to the song. When I fall in love, I want it to be with my best friend. But don't worry," he added with a cocky grin, "no matter who I fall in love with, I won't be replacing you. We'll always be best friends."

_Best friends, boyfriends, lovers, husbands. I want to grow old with you, Sweetheart. _"I'd like to see you try to get rid of me, Hummel," he replied with an answering smile.

"This is fun; it makes me feel like a professional. Do you think I need to try it again?"

"I'm happy with that take, but we can do another one if you want."_ I could listen you sing all day, especially this song._ He cued the playback so Kurt could listen.

"I can't tell, Blaine," Kurt said when the music ended. "Can you sing with it? How are you going to time this anyway? You have the first line. How will you know when to start?"

"I can either mix your part with the percussion, or I'll cue it up to the point where you start singing and start it when you're supposed to come in."

"Unless you've got a third hand hiding somewhere, I think you'd better mix it with the percussion track. I don't see how you can play guitar and start the recording at the same time. I guess you're changing the arrangement, too. The original is solo guitar almost all the way to the chorus."

Blaine frowned. "I really didn't think this through, did I? I could mix your vocals with the guitar track, and just play along, but I don't want a muddy sound. I guess I could turn the amp off. I'd feel silly just standing there not playing. We could switch parts, but I'd still have the same problem."

"What did you do to synchronize the tracks for my CD?"

"I started with a count. Then I removed that part before I mixed it down."

"So what if you have a count-in on the track? You can do a drum beat or something," Kurt suggested hesitantly.

"That is a great idea, but I want you to do it. Then when I perform, I can ask you to count us in, and it will sort of give the illusion that you're really there."

"I think they'll probably notice that you're alone on the stage, but I get what you mean," Kurt laughed. He started the track on the iPod again and recorded an eight-count in time to the introduction. "Was that okay?" he asked when he finished. "I thought it might be easier to sync with everything else if I made it longer."

"Perfect. All I need to do now is take it home and patch it all together and run through it a few times. Let's go eat! What are you hungry for?"

"We're celebrating tonight, so something not too heavy would be good, especially since we had that wonderful pizza yesterday. We don't have to do this if you don't have time, you know. I'll take a rain check if you need to go home and get ready for the party."

"It's fine, Kurt. If I went home now, I'd just sit around and make myself nervous. At least you distract me." He led the way out into the street. "How about Fuel Grill and Juice Bar? It's just a few blocks from here, and everything is healthy. They even have some exotic things."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around the tiny restaurant with interest. The place was nearly empty. It was late enough that the lunch rush was over, but not quite time for the mid-afternoon juice breaks. There were only a few tables; evidently most people got orders to go or had their food delivered. "Do you eat here often?" he asked Blaine.<p>

"Not too often, but I know everything is health-oriented and the food is pretty good. There are a few items I'd stay away from, though."

Kurt took a minute to peruse the extensive menu. "Are the wraps any good?"

"That's what I'm getting. If you want, we can each get one and split them. That way, you'd get to try two things," Blaine offered.

"I was thinking of trying the ostrich, but I'm not sure. Have you ever had it?"

"It's great. Very lean. How about if I get that, and you can get something you know you'll like. You can have a bite of mine, and if you like it, we'll split it. If not, you still have something to eat."

They placed their orders, asking that each wrap be cut in half, and settled in at a table. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Wes is engaged," Blaine announced.

"He is? That's wonderful! Have you met his fiancé? Is it the girl he was dating when he was at Dalton?"

"I don't know. He didn't have a girlfriend when I was there. I've talked to her on the phone, but I've never met her in person. Her name is Cindy."

"No, that's not the same girl. I think his Dalton girlfriend was Iris or Irene or something like that."

"Do you want to see the ring?" Blaine laughed suddenly. "It just dawned on me," he said when he saw Kurt's puzzled expression, "Wes sent me a picture of the ring before he proposed and another photo of Cindy's hand after she accepted, but he's never sent me a photo that shows what she looks like." He scooted over and held the phone so Kurt could see it while he unlocked it and opened his e-mail.

_He has my picture on his phone? As wallpaper? And where did that photo come from anyway? I don't remember ever seeing it. _"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt said hesitantly. "That's an … interesting … background you're using."

_Oh, my God! Think, Blaine. I'm not confessing right now; I've got a gig in a few hours. I'm not confessing until we have some time to spend together, just in case he wants to talk about it. Or yell at me, probably. _ "Oh, yeah," he said nonchalantly, trying hard not to blush. "Wes sent me that photo. I thought your dad would like to have a copy, but I keep forgetting to send it to him. I need to call and get his e-mail address. Did I just creep you out?"

"Can I see the picture again?" Kurt asked, and Blaine opened it in Photos so he could see it without the overlay of icons. Kurt considered carefully. "The photo's a little stalkerish, since I didn't know it was being taken, but you didn't shoot it, and I have to admit that I like it, so no, I'm not creeped out. As far as you having my photo on your phone, if I actually had the use of my phone, I'm sure there would be all kinds of pictures of you and the girls and several of the other designers on it. I wonder if Heidi would let us take some pics before Mark and Jonny leave for good. I'm not that close to either of them, but I'd still like to have a memento."

"I guess most of you didn't bring digital cameras. I don't even have one anymore; I just use my phone. You could use your laptop. I know it's not ideal, but maybe you could make it work. I can probably take some photos, too. I'll check with Heidi. Don't take any in the workroom until I talk to her."

"Okay," Kurt said as the counterman called their number. "I'll be right back." Blaine had the photo of the ring ready when Kurt returned. "I think this one is the chicken mango, and this is the ostrich. Do you want me to cut a little piece off the ostrich in case I don't like it?"

_Considering the things I plan to do with you, I'm not worried about sharing food. _"No, just take one of the halves. I don't mind eating after you; after all, we've kissed, or so you tell me."

Kurt blushed furiously. "It wasn't that kind of kiss, Blaine!"

"I know," Blaine laughed. "I just like to tease you." He held out the phone again. "Look, here's the ring."

Kurt took a bite of the ostrich wrap and chewed slowly while he looked at the photo. "Hmm, not bad," he said with a smile.

"The ring or the ostrich?" Blaine asked.

"Both, actually. The ring is substantial without being ostentatious, and the food is delicious." He took another bite. "It has a hint of gaminess, but it's not overwhelming. It's more like beef than poultry, though." He held his left hand out in front of him, palm outward.

"Are you trying the ring on?" asked Blaine. "I didn't think it was your style."

"Not exactly. I'm just trying to imagine an engagement ring on my hand."

"Do you want to make sure you like this before I eat the rest of the ostrich?" Blaine asked as he pushed the other half of the mango chicken wrap toward Kurt. "Maybe we can arrange an outing to the gold district, and you can really try on some rings. Does that mean you see yourself as the proposee rather than the proposer?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please tell me we aren't having the 'top or bottom' conversation again."

Caught by surprise, Blaine spluttered and choked on his drink. _Where the hell did that come from? _"First of all," he laughed when he could talk again, "we've never had that conversation, so we can't be having it again. Secondly, no, I don't think the two things are related at all. I'm not sure if I'm in the best position to judge, but I don't think a relationship can be defined by who's putting what where, not that you've said what your preference is, and oh, no, I'm not asking what your preference is; that would be way too personal and how did we get into this conversation, anyway?" Blaine was rapidly losing his composure and the giggles coming from Kurt weren't helping any.

"You're cute when you're flustered, Blaine," he chuckled, "and don't worry, I'm not offended at all. I get what you're saying. It's sort of like door-holding. You almost always hold the door for me and any of the designers when you're working, because you're in the position of power; you're in charge. You also hold the door for Heidi and Tim to show respect, and also probably because Heidi's a woman and they're both older than you are. But if we're going into my apartment, I'm in the dominant role as host, so I hold the door for you. Let's say for the sake of argument that I'm dating John." Kurt tasted the mango chicken wrap and paused to think.

_Let's not! Let's say you're dating me._ "Okay. You're dating John."

"I love this mango salsa," Kurt declared, putting the second part of the ostrich wrap on Blaine's plate with a smile. "He's more masculine than I am, but I can see myself holding doors for him. I can also see him holding doors for me. I don't think either of us would need to be the one who always planned the dates and paid for everything. I think we would take turns."

_More masculine? _"He's more muscular than you are - no, wait, I take that back. His muscles are more obvious than yours and you have a slimmer build, but I don't see you as feminine or less masculine in any way," Blaine argued vehemently. "You're just as much a man as he is. Your features are more refined, but they're not feminine. If I ran my hands over your body, you wouldn't feel like a girl. You certainly don't smell like a girl, and I imagine you don't taste like one, either."

Kurt blinked in confusion. "Thank you, I think, but you kinda missed the point. I wasn't saying I thought of myself as a girl. My point was that either of us could be the one proposing. How about you? How would you react if a girl proposed to you?"

_I'd run screaming for the hills if a girl proposed._ "I don't have a problem being proposed to, as long as it was the person I was in love with. It could be really romantic." _As long as it was you._ He ate the rest of his wrap, lost in thought. "I bet if you did propose to someone, you'd make it really special for him," he said after awhile.

Kurt wiped his mouth and stacked the trash on the tray. "I love planning things," he said in a dreamy voice, "especially romantic events. It would be wonderful to have someone to surprise." He rose to bus the table, picking up both their plates. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom."

When he got back, Blaine was at the counter with a cup in hand. "Do you want anything else?" he asked. "I got a little dessert."

"I'm good," Kurt said with a smile. "I don't want to spoil my healthy lunch, and I'm sure there will be plenty of sweets tonight." He held the door for Blaine and they walked out onto the street.

"I know you said you didn't want dessert, but you've got to try this. I didn't drink any yet." Blaine handed the drink to Kurt, who accepted it reluctantly. "Come on, one sip won't hurt you," he urged. "Besides, we were in a health food restaurant. How bad can it be?"

Kurt stared at the cup suspiciously. It was cold and heavy, and he could tell just by the feel that the contents were thick, like a milkshake. "You do realize it's winter, right Blaine?"

"Do you know what state eats the most ice cream per capita?" Blaine asked, seemingly apropos of nothing.

"I don't know. California? Hawaii? Texas? Texas is full of crazy people who don't care about cholesterol."

"Wrong, wrong and wrong," Blaine said happily. "It's Alaska."

"And your point is …."

"It's okay to eat cold foods in the winter. Relax, Kurt. Trust me. Take one sip. If you don't like it, I'll buy you a coffee when we get back to the Atlas."

Kurt glared at Blaine, but made no move to taste the drink.

_His eyes look angry, but the corner of his mouth is twitching and he looks like he's waiting for me to do something. _Blaine smiled, realization dawning. "Please Sweetheart. I know you'll enjoy it," he begged.

Kurt laughed. "I knew it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "You think I'll do whatever you say if you call me 'Sweetheart'." He brought the straw to his lips and sipped tentatively, holding the thick liquid in his mouth to explore the flavor. His eyes widened. He swallowed and turned to Blaine with a look of bliss. "This is so good! What is it?"

_Yeah, well, so far it's worked every time._ "It's called a peach tango. Peaches and mango, blended with ice and mango nectar. You liked the salsa so much I thought you'd enjoy the smoothie. It's pretty high in natural sugar from the mango, but no fat and no cholesterol. Help yourself. There's plenty for both of us."

Kurt took a big drink and handed the cup to Blaine. "Thank you. That was really good." They proceeded down the street, Blaine sipping slowly from the smoothie as they went. When they stopped at the corner to wait for the light to change, Kurt grabbed the cup from Blaine's hand and took another long pull at the straw.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said immediately. "I thought you were finished."

"I don't mind drinking after you. After all, we've kissed," Kurt said with a giggle, handing the cup back. They took turns with the drink all the way down the street. "Are you ready for tonight?" Kurt asked as they entered the Atlas.

"Absolutely!" Blaine replied with a confident smile. "Well, pretty much," he added in a much more subdued voice. "I still need to get _Lucky_ mixed and practice it some." His hand crept to the back of his neck and he began to rub nervously. "Kurt, I'm starting to get a little scared," he admitted, stopping dead in his tracks. "Actually, I'm starting to get a lot scared."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him toward the elevators. "Come on," he said forcefully. "We're going up to the apartment to play a little game."

* * *

><p>"The girls are at Andrew's, helping set up for the party," Kurt said, reading the note on the refrigerator. He went over to the couch and arranged a large pillow on the floor. He sat down on the couch, directly behind the pillow and spread his knees apart. "Come sit here," he commanded.<p>

"Kurt, I don't think I have time to play games. I need to get back home and practice for tonight." Blaine had moved beyond nervous and was well on the way to panicked.

"Come on, Sugar. Sit down. This will help, I promise."

_He's calling me pet names now?_ "Sugar?"

"It works when you do it; I thought I'd give it a try. Now sit down. You're wasting time."

Blaine sat down cross legged on the cushion with his back to Kurt, sighing when he realized Kurt had begun to rub his shoulders. "That feels good," he murmured.

"Are your instruments ready?" Kurt squeezed on the muscles where Blaine's shoulders joined his neck.

"My guitar is ready, and they're providing an amp and keyboard."

"What about transportation? Have you ordered a taxi?" Kurt worked his way outward a little at a time, using a firm pressure, getting out the knots.

"They're taking care of that. I gave them my address." He closed his eyes and moaned softly. _That feels so good._

"What are you wearing?" Kurt began to work on his biceps.

"Do you need to ask? My Christmas shirt, of course. Dark jeans, no tie, the same shoes I wore for the talent show. Not too much gel in my hair. I need to shower and shave before I go." Kurt stroked Blaine's jaw with his thumb, running against the grain, and Blaine leaned in to the touch. _Now what is he doing?_

"You look really hot with stubble, but I don't think you have quite enough, so I agree - you should shave. Next time, if you can, skip the shave in the morning and the day before, too." He returned his hand to Blaine's arm, massaging all the way down to his wrists, then taking one hand at a time to work on the fingers. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what you're worried about."

_Who says there's gonna be a next time? _"This is a really big deal, Kurt. I'm performing by myself in front of people that I don't know and some that I do know, and it's not just one or two numbers," he said, his voice getting louder and faster.

"Shhh," Kurt soothed him. "Tell me what you're afraid will happen and we'll make a plan to deal with it. Just one thing, to start with."

"Okay," Blaine said more calmly. "I'm afraid I'll forget the words. I'm singing a lot of songs and sometimes I get caught up in playing and forget the lyrics."

"What do you think will happen if you do?" Kurt had finished his hands and was working on the back of his neck.

"They'll laugh at me, and boo me off the stage."

"I think that's a reasonable fear, that you might forget the words, but I doubt they'll boo you off the stage. After all, it's not a paid concert. It's a birthday party and they'll be eating dinner for the first part, right?" Blaine nodded. "So if you did forget the words, they might not even notice. But if you did, how would you react? What could you do to get them on your side?"

Blaine smiled, and even though Kurt couldn't see his face, he could tell something had happened from the way Blaine's shoulders suddenly relaxed. "When I was getting ready to go to Dalton for the first time, I was scared that I might not be able to make friends; that people might not like me. Mom said I should ask people for help because it makes them feel good about themselves if they can help someone. If I made them feel good, then they would like me."

"That makes sense," Kurt agreed. "How does it apply here?" He gently worked his fingers under the gelled curls to rub Blaine's scalp.

"If I forget the words, I can ask the audience to help. Someone is sure to know the song well enough to supply a line."

"Okay, what else are you afraid of?" He rubbed gently at Blaine's temples, being careful not to use too much pressure.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "My other fear is not being able to find the end of the song, and being stuck playing the same verse over and over because I can't remember the chord progression for the ending."

"That sounds reasonable, too. What could you do if it happened?" Kurt's hands began to work their way down Blaine's back.

"I guess I could just repeat the last line and do a fade. That would work on most songs, and it would be better than just stopping."

"Lean up just a little so I can get to your lower back, please," Kurt requested. Blaine scooted forward, propping his elbows on his knees and leaning his chin on his hands. "At Dalton, we mostly finished one song, waited for applause, and started another, but at McKinley we often did mash-ups. It might not work all the time, but could you just sort of segue into the next number without ending the first one?"

Blaine suddenly became very still, and Kurt could tell he was playing songs in his head, looking at the possibilities. "You know," he said slowly, "I think I could make that work. Someone once said that 80% of pop songs can be played with the same four chords, and I've always been pretty good at transposing on the fly." He continued to think while Kurt ran his knuckles up and down his back. "I wish you could come with me," he said wistfully.

"I do, too. I love to watch you perform. You were so great at the talent show."

_Only because I was singing to you or with you._ "I'm supposed to get a break every hour or so. I can't text you, but if I e-mail you, will you answer me? You can calm me down if I panic again."

"Of course. The party will probably be over by then, but I'll take my laptop along just in case. Just don't talk about the show. Tim said I could e-mail you all I wanted as long as I wasn't trying to get help with a challenge."

"Okay, I'll try to remember that, but if I forget, just don't answer me," Blaine laughed.

"I'd offer you a kiss for luck," Kurt teased, "but somehow I don't think you'd find that too comforting. Maybe the girls will come back soon."

_A kiss would be perfect, even if it's just on the cheek._ "Hey, at this point, I'll take all the luck I can get," Blaine softly replied.

Kurt leaned down, turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, intending to gently press his lips to Blaine's cheek, just as Blaine turned to thank Kurt for making him feel better. Before either of them quite realized what had happened, their mouths were pressed together and Kurt could feel Blaine's lips moving under his own for the briefest fraction of a second before their brains caught up with their bodies and they drew apart with a gasp, eyes wide open, breathing hard. They stared at each other in shock for a moment before Kurt's hand flew to his mouth and he dissolved into giggles. "Oh, God, Blaine, I'm so sorry. You should see your face right now. This is like some idiotic romcom."

_I just kissed him back. That was our first kiss!_ "That was so silly that no one would put it in a romcom. It wouldn't be believable," Blaine chortled. "And your face is pretty entertaining right now, too." They looked at each other seriously for a moment before breaking into laughter again.

"You'd better get going," Kurt said at last. "You don't want to be late."

They stood and walked to the door. "Thank you, Kurt. I feel so much better now." He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Have fun tonight! I'll watch for your e-mails, and maybe we can get together tomorrow so I can hear all about it. Now scoot before something else happens."


	60. What Just Happened?

**Thank you to all of you who were worried because I didn't update. I'm fine. I just couldn't figure out what needed to be in that last chapter. I hope everyone had a nice Mother's Day. I'll probably have another update for you this weekend, if RL quits interfering, and I hope it will be longer.**

**Did you see that the Associated Press Style Manual is now accepting 'hopefully' used in place of 'I hope'? Such a shame. Common usage isn't necessarily correct usage.**

**CdeS- Yea! Someone got it! **

**MissNinjaBat - funny you should ask**

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine reached the isolation of the elevator, he took out his phone and made a note. <em>Let's see - December 27th at 2:37 pm. Was that really our first kiss? I'm not sure. He meant to kiss me, I think; just not on the lips. I definitely kissed him back. I wonder if he noticed. At least he wasn't upset about it.<em> He couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. Somehow_ I didn't think hysterical laughter would be the way I would react to kissing him. I didn't think hysterical laughter would be his reaction, either._ _Maybe I should be insulted. _He began humming the chorus from _Lucky_ as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned on the wall next to the door for several minutes after Blaine left, thoughts racing. <em>What just happened here? <em>_Was that a date? It felt like a date. Of course it wasn't. How could it be a date? Blaine's straight, isn't he? But if he's straight, why was he kissing back? Was he kissing back? Maybe it's just an automatic reaction. Maybe any time a person is in that situation, it's a reflex. Maybe he was just trying to say something and that's why his lips were moving. Maybe I just made it up in my head. Maybe I'm really overthinking this. Oh, well. Either way, at least he didn't seem to be upset._ _I wish I could talk to Dad._

He went into the bedroom to send Blaine a quick e-mail. As he entered his password, he muttered his mnemonic aloud. "Big Ass - no, Blaine Anderson heart kors, Heidi, Nina & fashion. That sounds funny. Oh, I know: Blaine Anderson _loves _kors, Heidi, Nina & fashion." He snorted softly. "I don't know if you could say Blaine loves Michael or Nina. Heidi, yes. I'm not too sure about fashion, either. Maybe I should change the 'f' to an 'm' for music. I am losing it; I'm talking to myself. Now I'm talking to myself about talking to myself. This is all Blaine's fault. He confuses me." He shut his mouth firmly and typed out the e-mail.

_Hey Blaine!_

_Thank you so much for today. I had a great time. The food was wonderful and the company was even better. I'm sorry about our accidental osculation (not counting that as a first kiss, either, BTW - first kisses should happen on purpose, between two people who are attracted to each other - and thank you very much for reminding me of that), although it was really funny. Can you imagine how hard it would be to stage that scene convincingly? Getting the timing right would be almost impossible, but it would be fun trying._

_I know Dad would appreciate having a copy of the photo. He has a gmail address, burthummel19. _

_I'm going to ask you something really personal now, so feel free to just pretend you didn't see the question if you don't want to answer it, and I'll never bring it up again. I thought I knew the answer, but now I'm not so sure and it occurs to me that you've never really said one way or the other. I'm not trying to be nosy, really I'm not. It's just that if your answer is 'yes', then that's one more thing we have in common, and if it's 'I'm not sure', then maybe you'd like someone to talk to about it. I don't claim to have all the answers, but I can give you my perspective, for what it's worth. If it's 'no', then that's what I thought in the first place, so it doesn't change anything. It wouldn't change anything regardless; you're still the same Blaine, and you're still my best friend._

Kurt read the last paragraph again and thought about all the possible outcomes. _If he just ignores the question, it could be really awkward between us, so that would be worse than the situation now. If he doesn't want to answer the question, but answers it anyway, he could end up resenting me for forcing him into that position. That's worse, too. If he answers it, how does that change things? I'm not available for a relationship right now, and it wouldn't be appropriate to be involved with Blaine while I'm on the show anyway. It could get him fired, and I certainly don't want that. And what if he is gay, but not interested in me? Then he'll feel like he has to keep his distance and it will ruin our friendship. The only positive thing that might come out of this is if he's questioning and needs someone to talk to, but he already knows he can talk to me about anything. If he wanted to change the status quo he would have said something. I'm gonna trust him. He'll tell me when he's ready, if there's anything to tell. He's probably straight anyway. I had my hands all over him, and he didn't react at all except to relax. Oh, I can't bring this up now! He'll be performing in just a few hours and he doesn't need any distractions. _He deleted the paragraph and hit send.

* * *

><p>As he rode the subway, Blaine's mind flitted from the gig to Kurt and back again. <em>I wish Kurt could go along tonight. It would sort of be like taking him out, and I could sing all those love songs Paul requested to Kurt. I tried to make lunch feel like a date, doing couple-y things like sharing our food and then the smoothie. That's not fai<em>_r;__ I'm sending mixed signals. I need to watch that. But maybe best friends can do those things, too. _He smiled to himself as he remembered the afternoon. _It was fun, though. It wouldn't matter what we were doing; Kurt would make it fun. I can't wait until Monday night. I hope he has a good time. I've got to get through this party first, though. I can't believe how much better I feel now. I'm not nervous at all, well, not much anyway. It felt so good having his hands on me like that. Not arousing - just relaxing. That's a surprise. He had his hands all over me and there was absolutely no sexual component to it. How did he do that?_ _He gave me some great advice, too._ _He's changed things for me. There's something different about my life since I've met him, and not just the tremendous attraction I feel for him. I wish I could figure out what it is. _He started going over songs in his head, planning transitions from one to the next. Before he knew it, the train reached his stop.

* * *

><p>Kurt intended to finish up his blog while he waited for the party to start, but mostly he just stared at the blank computer screen. He wanted to be available in case Blaine got nervous about performing again, so he kept an eye on his e-mail while he thought about what to write.<p>

Kurt had a very analytical mind. When he saw a shirt he liked, it wasn't enough to know that he liked it. He had to pick it apart, detail by detail, and figure out _why _he liked it; what made that shirt better than the one hanging on the rack right next to it. If he was drawn to a song, he examined the arrangement, the instrumentation, the singer's voice and the lyrics until he figured out what appealed to him. He'd been doing it so long that it was automatic now. As he sat and tried to figure out what he wanted to say about the challenge, he turned that analytic eye inward. _Why am I so concerned with whether or not Blaine is gay? I've never worried about that with anyone before. The only circumstances under which his sexuality would make any difference at all would be if I were romantically attracted to him. So am I attracted to him, or am I just mistaking the bond of friendship we have for something more? I've never had a male best friend; it's no wonder I'm confused. A straight guy who had a female best friend would probably have the same issues. A very attractive female best friend. _He paused for a moment after that last thought, a little taken aback. _Am I really that shallow? Blaine is good looking, but I don't think that's the only reason I enjoy his company. In fact, that doesn't have anything to do with it, really. He has gorgeous eyes, and he knows how to dress to show off his assets, and he's really well-built, his chest and arms are to die for - oh, of course, that's why I'm confused - having him model for me, spending all that time in close proximity when he was nearly naked, and feeling grateful to him for rescuing me from not having a model. It's just like when a patient get a crush on his doctor. I can deal with this; I'll just ignore it and the feelings will go away in a day or so._ Feeling quite relieved, he turned back to his blog.

* * *

><p>Heidi was just about to ask Sandy to get her 3:00 coffee when she received an e-mail from Phil Stevens. She had the highest respect for him, both as a person and as a cameraman, and they had a good working relationship but direct communication from him was rare. She opened the message with some trepidation, hoping he hadn't discovered something that was going to cause a problem with the show.<p>

_I'm sure you know Blaine is performing at the birthday party my son is throwing for his fiancé, Charles Robinson, tonight. Mrs. Robinson is taking advantage of the software her law firm uses for remote meetings to bring Charles' great grandmother to the event, since she is unable to attend in person. It's sort of like LiveStream, but it's private. In order to join, you have to have the link and a password (see below). The software supports up to ten participants, so she graciously asked if we had a use for any of the seats. I thought you might like to drop in for a few minutes to listen to Blaine. If you know of anyone else who would enjoy it, feel free to share. The broadcast won't be recorded or made available anywhere. It will ask for a name when you sign in, but you can put anything you want. Blaine will sing from 7:00 to 8:30, and Charles will be in front of the computer to talk to his grandmother about 7:30. Nana's 96 years old and I understand that she's a huge fan of PR, by the way. She never misses an episode and she gets quite vocal when she doesn't agree with the judges._

The rest of the message consisted of directions for joining the meeting. Although Phil didn't mention it, Heidi could tell he wanted something to happen in addition to her seeing Blaine perform, two things, in fact. He was hoping she would wish Charles a happy birthday, and he wanted her to send the link to Kurt. She liked the way he handled it. By not asking or even hinting, he didn't put her in a position where she had to make anyone feel bad by refusing. Although she didn't know the Robinsons personally, the law firm was well-respected and she had heard good things about them, and she was glad for the opportunity to do something nice for Phil.

* * *

><p>Blaine had prioritized his tasks for the afternoon. As soon as he got home, he arranged the tracks for <em>Lucky<em> and spent some time practicing it until he was confident that Kurt's voice would come in at exactly the right time in the song. After he showered and shaved, he checked his phone and realized he had missed a call from his parents.

"Hey, Mom," he said when she answered. "Did you call?"

"I wanted to check in with you before your gig tonight. I wish I could hug you right now," she said, "and tell you to break a leg. I miss you so much. Talking is nice, but I just want to put my arms around my little boy once in awhile. Are you nervous?"

_That's what's different. Since I've met Kurt, there's much more human contact in my life. I don't miss her hugs as much, because Kurt's such a touchy-feely person. _"I wish you could too, Mom," he said with a sigh. "I was really nervous but Kurt calmed me down."

Blaine loved to hear his mother's musical laugh. "So you're spending time together?"

He told her about singing the duet, and going out for lunch, and everything that had happened in the apartment. As he described the moment their lips met, he realized that although it was sweet and funny and would make a great story to tell their grandchildren one day, it wasn't their first kiss. _First kisses need to be intentional._

* * *

><p>Just as Kurt finished his blog and submitted it, an e-mail notification popped up. Much to his surprise, the message was from Heidi.<p>

_Kurt, I'm sure Blaine told you how sorry I was that I couldn't allow you to attend the party, but I know you understand the reason. However, it appears that there's a way for you to watch Blaine perform. I'll be joining the party as well, at least for a little while. I'm trusting you to be circumspect about this. _

Kurt smiled broadly as he read Phil's original message to Heidi and realized what it meant. _I may not be able to see him because they'll probably focus on the crowd, but I'll get to hear him at least._ _I guess being circumspect means I shouldn't tell Blaine, at least not until afterwards._ _I'll figure out a way to come back from Andrew's about 6:45. I'm not missing any of this._ He was busily thinking up excuses when he received an e-mail from Blaine.

_I had a great time today, too. I hope you're not in front of your computer right now, but if you're hanging around in case I need you, go get ready for your party. Thanks to you, I'm cool, calm and collected. I'm excited about performing, but not nervous at all, so you don't need to worry about me. My ride is supposed to be here about 6:00, and I guess my first break will be about 7:30. I'll try to e-mail you before I start playing but I might not have time. If you're still at Andrew's, don't worry about trying to answer me. I got the duet put together and it works perfectly. I'm going to warm up for a little while and then get dressed. Have fun tonight. x_

Kurt stared at the screen. _What is that? Surely that's just a random keystroke, or maybe he signs all his personal e-mail that way, or it's like the time I accidentally said 'love you' to my English Lit professor when I called him to make an appointment because that's the way I always end phone calls with Dad. Or maybe he's just showing me he isn't upset about what happened today. So do I ignore it? Respond in kind?_ He closed his laptop and went to change for Andrew's party.


	61. Happy Birthday to Charles

**Finally, right? This chapter took forever, and I have no excuse except laziness.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all make me very happy!**

**Some of this chapter was written at the StarKid concert (which was fantastic, BTW) while I was in line waiting to get in or inside waiting for it to start.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was running through <em>Lucky<em> one last time when his phone rang.

"Mr. Anderson? My name is Anthony and I'm your ride for tonight. I'm in front of your building whenever you're ready."

I'll be right down." Blaine grabbed his guitar and his set list and headed for the street. He expected a taxi or a private car service, so the limo standing at the curb was a surprise. _What kind of party is this? I hope I'm not underdressed._

Anthony took Blaine's guitar and opened the door for him. "Make yourself comfortable. We'll be there in about 35 minutes." They rode in silence for a few miles before Anthony said, "I'll give you my number if you want to put it in your phone. I'll be on call from 8:30 on, but Mrs. Robinson said you should feel free to stay and enjoy the party after your set. You can just text me when you're ready to leave."

"Great, thanks." Anthony recited the numbers and Blaine created the contact. "That was very kind of her, especially since we've never met."

"She's a sweet lady. Very down to earth. I'm sure she'll introduce herself at some point during the evening. She's a good person to know. The house is beautiful. If you want a tour, just tell someone." Anthony continued chatting and it wasn't long before they pulled into a long curving driveway. Trees arched overhead, branches bare now that it was winter. Blaine looked around with interest as the car pulled up to the pillared porch. "It looks fancy, I know," Anthony said, "but don't let it intimidate you. Everyone is really nice."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine said with a gulp. He was used to rubbing shoulders with Heidi and TIm and various designers, but not in their homes, and even though he was an employee and not a guest, he was beginning to get nervous. He grabbed his guitar and mounted the steps. Before he could ring the bell, the door was opened by a nicely-dressed man who ushered him inside. _Is this a butler? I've never actually seen a butler._

"Mr. Anderson, follow me please." He led the way through the entryway and down a long hall. Blaine could see a number of elegant rooms opening on either side but they kept going until they reached the double doors at the end of the hall. He opened a door and held it for Blaine.

Blaine tried not to let his emotions show, but he was dismayed to see the size of the ballroom he had just entered. There was a stage at the front and the entire back half was filled with tables set for dinner. If all the seats were filled, this was going to be a very large party. _No wonder Paul was worried. Putting this together was a big job._ He crossed to the stage and started setting up. He was glad to see Phil over in the corner with a young man and a lot of equipment.

"Hey, Blaine! I'm glad you made it," Phil said as he joined Blaine on the stage. "Paul will be here in a bit. His job is to distract Charles and deliver him on time. Is there anything you need?"

"I think I'm good, Phil. I'll just do a few checks and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything. Do you have some business cards?" Blaine nodded and handed him a few. Phil laughed. "I think you'll need more than that."

"Really? I doubt it, but there are more in my guitar case." Phil got some additional cards and arranged them next to a pad and pen and a large brandy snifter. He reached into his pocket and extracted several bills. "I'm salting your tip jar so people will know what it is," he explained.

"I don't need a tip jar," Blaine protested. "I'm already being paid."

"You have to have one; it's in the contract," laughed Phil, "and believe me, you don't want to argue with Mrs. Robinson. I'll let you get set up. About 7:00 you'll need to make an announcement about the lights going out. Charles will be here about 7:10. Just watch me for signals; I'll let you know when he texts me that they're outside. Paul wants you to sing your parody as the first song after Charles gets here. We'll bring out the cake at the appropriate part, and we'll sing _Happy Birthday_ after that. He wants you to do _Lucky _after the first break when he gets through talking to Nana. Your monitor and wireless mic are over by the keyboard, and Matthew can help you adjust the levels." He indicated the young man he had been with before coming over to the stage. "As you can see, we also have several stand mics scattered around the stage, so feel free to use whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thanks, Phil. That sounds simple enough." Blaine waved at Matthew and went about the business of setting up and testing the equipment. The keyboard was much nicer than the one he had at home and he was looking forward to using it. He tuned his guitar and connected it to the sound system. After donning his earpiece and receiver pack, he tried each of the instruments and all the mics, working with Matthew to get the levels in the room and in his monitor adjusted appropriately. When they finished, he went over to introduce himself properly to Matthew. "Blaine Anderson," he said, holding out his hand.

"Matthew Booth. I like your voice," Matthew said enthusiastically as they shook hands. "I'll be here all evening, so if you need anything adjusted just let me know."

"This is a sweet setup," Blaine said, looking around at the equipment. "Is it yours?"

"No, they rented it for the party, except for the laptop, which belongs to the law firm. We're using it to bring Charles' Nana, his great grandmother, to the party. She's a hoot! She doesn't get around much anymore, but her mind's sharp as a tack, and she says the most outrageous things. I'll be using the camera to show her what's going on, but I can leave it if you need me to help with anything. She probably won't stay for the whole time, anyway. If you get a chance, come over and I'll introduce you."

"Excuse me, Matthew," Phil said, coming to join the two younger men. "I need to borrow Blaine. There are a few people he needs to meet before things get busy in here."

* * *

><p>Andrew's party was still going strong when Kurt left. The food had been delicious, but but when Amy came in with beer and wine coolers, it provided the perfect excuse for Kurt to leave. He assured the others that he didn't mind at all, and they didn't press him to stay, although the girls looked a little concerned. He arranged himself on the bed so that the laptop screen faced the wall and connected the earbuds from his iPhone, grateful that the designers had been allowed to retain the accessories when their phones were confiscated. If Marisol came back, he could pretend he was watching a movie on his computer. He clicked the link from Heidi's e-mail, and entered the password. When he joined the conference, he could see 'Matthew' and 'Heidi' already in the conference, so he typed 'Kurt' when asked for his name and waited quietly. He could see the guests beginning to arrive, even though it was still a little before 7:00. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could see Blaine across the room, talking to Phil and an elegantly dressed older couple.<p>

Kurt jumped when the voice came through his earbuds. He wasn't expecting to be addressed directly. "Welcome to the party, Heidi, Kurt. My name is Matthew. I'm one of the cousins. I'm getting ready to bring Nana in now. I should warn you that she's a little eccentric, so don't take anything she says personally. You should know that no one at the party can hear or see you, except for me. The other conference participants will be able to hear you, but not see you. I'm glad to have you with us, but like everyone else in the family, I do what Nana tells me, so if she decides she wants the camera focused on Charles all evening, that's what will happen. You should be able to hear the entertainment, though."

"Thank you, Matthew," Heidi said. "Kurt and I appreciate it. I'd like to wish Charles a happy birthday at some point, if that's possible. Kurt and I met him earlier this year."

"We can do that," Matthew said cheerfully. "He'll come over to visit with Nana a little later, and you can talk to him then. If your computer has a camera, I can even bring in the video if you want. We'll be putting Nana up on the screen at the front of the room so everyone can see her."

"I don't think everyone needs to see me. I'll just talk to Charles for a minute if that's okay."

"Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me. If you'll excuse me just a moment, I need to bring Nana in now." Kurt could hear Matthew having a phone conversation with someone and a fourth person joined the conference shortly thereafter.

"Hi Nana!" Matthew greeted her. "Can you hear and see okay?"

"Who is that?" came the querulous voice.

"It's Matthew. Matthew Booth. Remember, I ran the computer for you at Christmas, too. I'm one of your great grands."

"I remember who you are," she snapped. "Are you behaving yourself? When are you going to get married? I want some great-great-grandchildren and I'm not getting any younger."

"Talk to Charles, then, Nana," Matthew laughed. "I'm only fifteen, so there won't be any offspring from me any time soon." He slowly panned the camera so she could view the whole room. Kurt noticed that Blaine had returned to the stage and appeared to be retuning his guitar.

"Where is the birthday boy? I don't see him."

"He's not here yet. When you see the lights go out, you'll know he's almost here. This is a surprise party and we're gonna jump up and yell when he gets here."

"I don't want to see all these people. If I know them, I already know what they look like, and if I don't know them, I don't care what they look like. Point the camera back at the stage," she instructed. "There was a real cutie up there. I want to see what he's doing. Who is that?"

"It's the singer Paul hired. His name is Blaine."

"Well, get closer. I want to see him better. Those curls remind me of my second - no, my third husband."

Matthew laughed and zoomed in. "Is that better Nana?"

"Much!" she said with satisfaction. "You just keep the camera right there. Tell him I'll give him $200 for that shirt, if he'll take it off right now."

"I don't have that much cash on me. And aren't you a little old for this, Nana?" Matthew chuckled.

"I may be old, but I'm not dead. I still enjoy looking, even if I'm not planning to do anything about it."

Heidi and Kurt had struggled to remain silent throughout the exchange, but that last comment was too much. Both of them erupted in laughter.

"I heard that! Do you have some girls with you, Matthew?" the old woman demanded.

"No, Nana. There are two other people in the conference. If you look at the side of your screen, you can see their names."

"Humph," she grumped. "They aren't family. The only Heidi I know is on my show and I don't know any Kurts at all. If they aren't family, I'll have to be polite."

"I doubt this is the Heidi on your soap opera. They aren't family now, but they will be soon, when Charles and Paul get married, so maybe you can just be a little polite."

"I don't watch soap operas, young man. Such a waste of time," she fumed, "and at 98, I don't have a lot of time to waste. I wish they'd get going on the new season. I've watched the selection episode at least ten times now."

"I guess families are the opposite of fashion," Heidi said. "One day you're out, and the next day, you're in."

"I'm Hazel Booth," Nana cackled triumphantly. "It's nice to meet you, Heidi Klum. Matthew, it _is _the Heidi from my show."

"Victoria's Secret Heidi Klum? I've been talking to Heidi Klum?" Matthew asked incredulously. "I don't know what show you've been watching Nana, but if it's got Heidi Klum on it, I'll watch it with you."

"I'll tell you about it later, Hot Stuff. I want to talk to Heidi for a minute. Are we gonna be related soon, Sugar?"

"No, Mrs. Booth. Charles is engaged to Paul. Paul's dad, Phil, is a cameraman for _Project Runway_, and that cutie on the stage is my assistant. Phil was nice enough to set me up with a connection so I could wish Charles a happy birthday and watch Blaine perform."

"Call me Hazel, Heidi. Or Nana, if you prefer. Matthew, make sure I get to talk to Charles first. If Heidi goes first, Charles will be so excited that he won't even notice I'm here. Kurt, do you know Heidi?"

Kurt was silent as he tried to figure out what to do. He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't sure he was allowed to speak. _Maybe if I just stay quiet, she'll think I don't have a microphone. Oh, no, that won't work. She already heard me laugh._ He was just about to respond when Heidi cut in smoothly. "Yes, Kurt and I are acquainted. He's a contestant on the show, and I believe he met Charles and Paul earlier this year. He's being quiet because the contestants aren't allowed to have outside contact without permission. Kurt, it's okay for you to talk to Hazel."

"Hi, Mrs. Booth," Kurt said shyly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I know you!" she shouted. "You're the one who puts a heart in his designs to honor his mother. I'd recognize your voice anywhere. You can call me Nana."

"Nana, I think Blaine's about to start," Matthew said when he saw Blaine move toward the microphone. "Do you want to hear him?"

"All of you, be quiet," she instructed. "If he sounds half as good as he looks, this will be a real treat."

* * *

><p>"Hello, everybody," Blaine said enthusiastically, playing a chord progression on his guitar. "My name is Blaine, and I think we're about to get this party started. I'll be singing for you this evening, but it's perfectly fine if you just ignore me. I have a set list, but there's a pad up here on the table. If you have anything you'd like to hear, come write it down and I'll do the best I can with it. Feel free to sing along at any time.<p>

"As I understand it, in about ten minutes they'll be turning off all the lights in here, so it would be a good idea if everyone could take a seat. We don't want anyone to get hurt in the dark, and if you hear a thud from this direction, don't worry. It's just me falling off the stage. When Charles and Paul come in, well …. It's a surprise party. I'm sure you all know what to do. While we're waiting, I'll just start off with a little number from 1934. This has been a hit for quite a few people, including The Platters and Art Garfunkel. It's usually got a little more orchestration than this, though." He launched into an acoustic version of _I Only Have Eyes For You_, much to the delight of Nana.

"I remember this song," she sighed as the number ended. "Dick Powell sang it to Ruby Keeler in _Dames_. It was so romantic. My young swain tried to sing it to me later, but it just wasn't the same. No one could compete with Dick Powell. Mr. Sexy Pants up there comes pretty close, though."

Kurt chuckled quietly to himself. _I wish I could tell Blaine he has a senior citizen fangirl who calls him Mr. Sexy Pants. He'd love it._

On stage, Blaine was acknowledging the applause and moving into the next song. "I got most of my setlist from Paul, and you know, just about every song on it seems to be a love song. I wonder how that happened." The audience laughed and he began the introduction to _The Rainbow Connection_. "This is one of my favorite songs. It's not really a love song to another person. It's more of a love song to the idea of having a dream and believing that dreams can come true."

"Matthew, go up there and tell him I want to hear _At Last_," Nana said imperiously. "And tip him twenty bucks."

"Hey, I'm just a kid. I don't have that kind of money," Matthew laughed.

"That's the beauty of being older than dirt. I can get away with anything and everyone does what I tell them," Nana announced as soon as she could see that Matthew was out of earshot. "Don't tell anyone, but I like to say ridiculous things just to see if anyone will be brave enough to call me on it."

Matthew made eye contact with Blaine and mouthed 'Nana' as he wrote her request on the pad, smiling to himself as he added a dedication before going back to his station. Nana wasn't the only one who could be a little outrageous from time to time.

Blaine finished his song and looked to Phil, who nodded. "Charles and Paul are nearly here, so we'll kill the lights as soon as everyone is seated. Get your poppers ready, and remember to be very quiet," he added for the benefit of the children in the room. "We don't want anyone to know we're in here until we yell 'surprise'." Matthew focused the camera on the doorway. The lights gradually dimmed and everyone waited patiently. Voices could be heard coming from the hallway.

"This won't take long, Charles, and it's important to put in an appearance," Paul said very loudly. "I know it's your birthday, but we're celebrating on Saturday. You can spend a few minutes sucking up to your mother's clients."

"All right," Charles exclaimed in frustration as he opened the door, "but in the future …."

The room erupted in applause and cheering and cries of "happy birthday" and "surprise" and the lights came back on. Confetti and streamers filled the air as the guests set off the party poppers that were strewn over the tables. Matthew panned the room again so Nana could see the excitement. "I'm glad I'm not on broom duty," she said with some asperity.

"You know you wish you had a popper, Nana," Matthew chuckled. "I'll see if I can bring you one next time I visit, and I'll even sweep up afterward."

Paul escorted Charles to the stage so he could use the microphone. "Wow," he said. "I'm absolutely stunned. Thank you all so much."

Paul leaned in to speak into the mic. "Happy birthday, Charles. I think Blaine has a song he wants to sing for you."

Charles looked over at the guitarist for the first time, and smiled happily. "Blaine! It's good to see you. Where's your duet partner?"

"He's here in spirit, although he couldn't be here in person. Before I start this song, I'd like to formally apologize to Simon and Garfunkel." He started strumming and singing the introduction of nonsense syllables.

"What duet partner?" Nana demanded. "Don't tell me there's another one like him around here somewhere. That might be too much for my heart to stand, but I'm willing to take the chance."

"Charles is talking about Kurt. He sings with Blaine sometimes," Heidi explained quickly as Blaine started on the first verse.

_And here's to you, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_We're all sure your gonna pass the bar  
><em>_You'll go far._

_God bless you, please, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_You are turning 25 today  
><em>_We'll just say  
><em>_Happy birthday._

_It won't be long until you're dealing with your legal files  
><em>_Writing briefs, and filing awful torts  
><em>_Look around you, all you see are friends and relatives  
><em>_Stroll around the room and give them all a hug_

_And here's to you, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_We all love you more than you will know  
><em>_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_God bless you, please, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_You are turning 25 today  
><em>_And so we say  
><em>_Happy birthday._

_Heading for a ballroom on a Thursday after work  
><em>_Thinking it's a boring little function  
><em>_Laugh about it, shout about it, when we yelled 'surprise!".  
><em>_It really made you open up your eyes._

_Coo, coo cachoo, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_We all love you more than you will know  
><em>_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_God bless you, please, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_You are turning 25 today  
><em>_We'll just say  
><em>_Happy birthday._

_We made you a birthday cake, so blow the candles out  
><em>_Make a wish, and try to keep it quiet  
><em>_It's a little secret, and it's just for you to know  
><em>_If you tell your wish, it never will come true._

_And here's to you, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_We're all sure your gonna pass the bar  
><em>_You'll go far._

_God bless you, please, Charlie Robinson,  
><em>_You are turning 25 today  
><em>_We'll just say  
><em>_Happy birthday._

While the audience was applauding the song and the large birthday cake that had been wheeled out, Blaine switched to the keyboard. "Everybody ready?" he asked. He played an arpeggio to set the key, then began to sing, all of the guests joining in enthusiastically. Charles made a wish, blew out the candles to another round of applause, then took his seat at the head table. Waiters brought out food, and the room filled with the sounds of quiet conversation and the clink of silver on china. Blaine began working his way through his set list of dinner music. Although the room was far from silent, the guests applauded at the conclusion of each song, and several people added to Blaine's request list.

For the sake of variety and of his fingers, Blaine had arranged his list so that he would switch instruments every twenty minutes or so. He was changing back to the guitar when he realized there was a small girl standing in front of the stage staring at him. Her long dark hair was held back with a beribboned headband that matched her dress. Blaine took a microphone from the stand and sat down on the edge of the stage, motioning for her to come over.

"Hi. What's your name?" he asked gently, holding the microphone so she could speak into it.

"Jasmine." Her voice was nearly inaudible.

"Oh, a princess name," Blaine said with a smile. "Hi, Jasmine. My name is Blaine." The noise in the room quieted as people realized what was going on. "Did you want me to sing something for you?" She nodded. "Let's see," Blaine mused when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. "Shall I sing a Disney song?"

She nodded again. "Yes, please," she said softly.

"How about _Part of Your World_?" he suggested. She tugged at his sleeve until he bent down and she whispered in his ear. "That tickled," he laughed. "You want me to sing Jasmine's song. Do you mean _A Whole New World_?" She nodded again. "That song needs two people. Are you going to sing with me?" Her eyes became huge and she shook her head violently, backing away in alarm. "Okay," he said soothingly. "I'll sing _Part of Your World_ in a little while, and if I can figure out a way, I'll do _A Whole New World _later. Would that be okay?" She nodded again and smiled before running back to her seat.

"That's Jasmine," Nana said proudly to Heidi and Kurt. "She's growing up so fast. It's too bad Blaine couldn't do the song she wanted, but I'm glad to see she accepted the compromise. She's not growing up spoiled."

"How old is she?" Heidi asked.

"Matthew, how old is she now? Four?"

"She'll be six in a few weeks, Nana. She's my little sister," he added to Heidi and Kurt. "There are four of us. I'm the oldest, and she's the baby, but don't let her hear you call her that. She's pretty independent."

"She takes after me," Nana laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine performed a few more songs, then stepped away from the microphone and took a sip from the bottle of water Phil had left next to the keyboard. According to Paul, he was supposed to take a short break so he got out his phone and sent a quick e-mail to Kurt.<p>

_Going well so far. I wish you were here. x Blaine_

He went to his guitar case to get the cd for _Lucky_, and his heart sank when he realized it was still in his laptop in his apartment. _How could I be so stupid? This was important to Paul and I messed up._ He left the stage to confess his mistake.

"Paul, could I see you a minute?" he asked quietly. "I just need to ask you about the requests," he said, not wanting to say anything about the song in front of Charles.

Paul got up from the table and walked over to the stage. Concerned by the look on Blaine's face, Phil followed along. Blaine picked up the request list and held it so Paul could see it. "I do need to ask you about this, but I have another problem. I'm very sorry, Paul, but I left Kurt's part of _Lucky _in my computer. I feel really terrible because I know it's your song, but I can't perform it as a solo."

Paul looked disappointed, but quickly put his hand on Blaine's arm. "It's okay," he said reassuringly. "Charles isn't expecting it, so it won't be a big deal. It's too bad, though. I'm sure everyone would have enjoyed hearing the two of you."

"Let me see if I can figure something out," said Phil. "I'll be right back."

The other two men shot puzzled glances at him before turning back to the notepad. "Wow. You have quite a few requests, don't you?" Paul commented.

"Yes, and that's my question. People have been tipping me, so I feel like I should play the songs they wanted, but you are paying me, so I should do yours, too. Is it okay for me to start on the requests and skip some of the songs you wanted?"

"Sure!" Paul said easily. "I'm sure there's some duplication. Give me your set list and I'll revise it a little." He extracted a pen from his pocket and began to go through both lists.

* * *

><p>"Is Kurt in the conference, Matthew?" Phil asked.<p>

"Yes, but I don't know if he can talk to you," Matthew replied hesitantly. "Ms Klum said he couldn't communicate with anyone."

"Is that Phil?" Heidi asked. "Phil can talk to Kurt."

"Thanks, Heidi," Phil said gratefully. "Kurt, did Blaine give you a copy of the the audio for _Lucky_?"

"No, why?"

"He left the cd in his apartment. I was hoping you had a copy, but I guess that's not going to work.

"What was on the cd?" Matthew asked. "Maybe I can help."

"Paul wanted Blaine and Kurt to sing _Lucky_. Since Kurt is on the show, he can't be here to sing the other part, so they recorded it."

Matthew though a minute. "I can patch Kurt into the sound system if that's okay with Ms Klum," he said. "I can do just the audio, if that would be better."

"What do you think, Kurt?" Heidi asked. "Would you be able to sing live?"

"I would love to," Kurt said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Could you help with that song Jasmine wanted to hear?" Nana asked. "She's such a sweetie. I hate to see her disappointed."

"I can sing it, if it's okay with Heidi. I've never rehearsed it with Blaine, but I'm sure we could pull it off."

"That's fine, and if he needs you for anything else, go ahead, but no conversations with anyone except Phil, Paul, Charles, Matthew, Nana, and Blaine. Matthew, I'm trusting you to handle this. Let's do audio, only, though."

Kurt couldn't contain a small squeal. Heidi and Nana laughed.

"Thanks, Heidi," Phil said. "I'll go let Blaine know I've found him a duet partner."

"Tell Paul that Charles can talk to Nana whenever it's convenient," Matthew said.

* * *

><p>Charles had a great visit with Nana, and as predicted, was floored when Heidi wished him a happy birthday and chatted with him briefly. When he finished, he realized Paul had taken the stage.<p>

"Charles, if I could carry a tune, I'd sing this to you myself. However, I don't want everyone to run screaming from the room, so I'll let Blaine handle it, but please know I mean every word. Happy birthday! I'm so lucky to have you."

"Nana, Heidi, I'm going to mute your microphones now. You'll still be able to hear, but no one will hear you. I'll unmute you when Kurt's finished," Matthew explained. "Kurt, I'll patch you in as soon as Blaine starts singing, so don't make any noises you don't want everyone to hear. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt replied, wiggling with anticipation.

_I hope this works out okay. I don't like singing this unrehearsed, especially with someone I don't know, but I guess there isn't any choice. _"I have to admit that I messed up here," Blaine announced. "I had it arranged so my best friend, the duet partner Charles mentioned earlier, would sing this song with me, but I forgot to bring the track he recorded. However, Phil tells me he's found a substitute. I'm not sure who I'm singing with, but whoever you are, I appreciate the help. This is _Lucky_, originally recorded by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat." _I appreciate you, but you're not going to be as good as Kurt, and we won't have the same chemistry._ He sang the first verse and waited, hoping the unknown singer would come in on cue, but prepared to adjust the accompaniment if she didn't. Only the the fact that he had practiced the song so much that it had become automatic saved him when Kurt's high clear voice filled his monitors. _That's Kurt! How did Phil do that? Is he here? It has to be live or he couldn't have come in like that._ Smiling broadly and bouncing on his toes, he finished the song, putting every bit of emotion into it that he had in practice. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm not sure how it happened, but that was my very good friend and duet partner, Kurt Hummel," he announced happily when the applause stopped. "Kurt, could you help me with one more song? There's a beautiful young lady who'd like to hear _A Whole New World_."

_Heidi said I could talk to Blaine. I have to respond or it will look idiotic. _"Of course," Kurt replied, "but I get to play Jasmine."

"Oh, all right," Blaine said in mock exasperation, much to the amusement of the guests, "I'll be Aladdin. How come you always get to be the princess?" He looked out at the tables. "Jasmine, do you want to come up here?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the stage with his guitar. The little girl moved to the floor in front of the stage, and it wasn't long before several other children joined her. Blaine and Kurt performed the song, Blaine singing directly to Jasmine, who gave him a kiss on the cheek when he finished. "Thank you," he said softly. "That's the nicest applause I've ever gotten."

"Okay, Kurt, you're private again, and Ms Klum and Nana, your mics are live," Matthew said, once the song was over.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Kurt," Nana said, "and you and Blaine work well together."

"You have no idea," Heidi laughed. "Remember this conversation in a few weeks when you watch the second challenge."

Blaine had been enjoying the gig, but it was so much better now that he knew Kurt could hear. Although he didn't realize it, his smile was brighter, and he was more energetic, as if his personality had been turned up several notches. He bounded back onto the stage, put his guitar back on the stand and glanced at the pad. "Oh, here's a great song from the incomparable Etta James," he said exuberantly, moving to the keyboard, "and there's a dedication. This goes out to Charles and Paul from Nana, and to …." He tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle as he started playing the opening bars. "... to Mr. Sexy Pants from Hazel." _And from me to Kurt._

"Matthew!" Nana hissed. "That's not what I told you to do."

"Be quiet and enjoy your song, Nana, or I'll tell Blaine who 'Mr. Sexy Pants' is," Matthew chuckled.

Kurt gasped as Blaine began to sing, his voice pouring from the speakers like honey, warm and rich and sticky. _I could fall in love with that voice. I wonder if anyone will ever sing to me like that. You're not helping me get over this crush at all, Blaine. No one should be that sexy._ He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't realize that the song had ended and Heidi was speaking.

"That boy has some serious talent," Heidi said, clearly impressed. "Hazel, it was so nice to meet you, but I need to go now. Kurt, have fun and I'll see you on Monday for the next challenge."

"Thank you for letting me do this, Heidi."

"It was Phil's idea, but I'm glad you could be here for Blaine." She logged out and her name disappeared from the list of participants.

On the stage, Blaine ran through several other songs, some of them from Paul's list, some requests, and a few songs he had added for the amusement of the children. He was singing for Kurt, and he poured his heart and soul into every song. Throughout the room, couples were holding hands and his performance had become more of a concert than background music. Little by little, he had begun playing to the crowd, making comments about the songs and telling stories. A number of the requests were accompanied by dedications, and he did his best to make the recipients feel special. He considered not taking his second break so he could squeeze in one more request, but he wanted to speak to Kurt, or at least find out how they were able to sing together. At 8:00, he made a beeline for Matthew.

"Hi, Blaine. Let me guess - you want to know where I'm hiding Kurt. I'll let you talk to him in a minute, but first there's someone who wants to meet you." He changed a setting on the computer so Blaine and Nana could see each other.

"Well," she snapped after a moment, "isn't someone going to introduce us?"

"I'm so sorry, Nana," Kurt said. "Please allow me to present my very good friend and singer extraordinaire, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is Mrs. Booth, Charles' great grandmother."

_So that's how they did it. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Booth," Blaine said, bowing slightly.

"The pleasure's all mine, young man, and you can call me Nana. I've been enjoying your performance. In fact, between listening to you and getting to meet Kurt and Heidi, this has been a very memorable evening."

_Heidi was here? _"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Is there anything I can sing for you?"

Matthew snorted and Blaine looked at him in puzzlement before he remembered that Matthew had written on his pad earlier.

"Matthew, you be quiet," she laughed. "My great grandson, who might just get himself disowned if he isn't careful, added a silly dedication to the song I requested. I'm quite sure Kurt will tell you all about it later. I won't keep you any longer; I know you want to speak to Kurt before your break is up."

"Thank you, Nana. I do need to get back on stage. Kurt, I'm so glad you're here. I'll come talk to you again when I'm finished, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, Blaine. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had returned to the stage, Charles came over to Matthew's area. "Hey, Kurt, do you have much country music in your wheelhouse?" he asked.<p>

"Maybe a little," Kurt replied doubtfully. "What have you got in mind?"

"I want you to sing an Alison Krauss song, _When You Say Nothing at All_. I doubt Blaine is familiar with it, but I can accompany you."

"I don't know much country, but that song was in _Notting Hill_. I love Hugh Grant."

"Her version is a little higher and the ending is different, but it's nothing you couldn't handle. Are you up for it?"

"Absolutely! But wouldn't you rather have Blaine? There's a good chance he knows the song."

"I want you. Your voice is perfect, and I want to surprise Paul."

"Give me a minute," Matthew said. "I think I can find the Alison Krauss version on Spotify so you can listen it before you perform, Kurt, if that will help. I'll just cut the audio feed from the stage."

"This is for Nana's benefit," Kurt protested. "I'm just along for the ride."

"Don't be silly, Youngster. I don't mind missing one of Blaine's songs if it will make Charles happy and I get to hear you sing again. Matthew, you just do what you need to do."

* * *

><p>Paul had pared down his list enough that Blaine was able to get through most of the music in the thirty minutes he had left, although he ended up turning several of the requests into a mashup. He never got around to the organized sing-along that Paul wanted, but quite a few of the guests had been singing with him after they finished eating. All of the children and most of the adults had migrated to the area in front of the stage, some sitting on the floor, some on chairs they had carried over from the table, and others standing and dancing.<p>

"My time is almost up, so I'd like to leave you with an original composition. This is called _Never Thought_. I'm Blaine Anderson and thank you all for listening." To his amazement, the guests responded with thunderous applause at the end. "I hope all that's because you liked the song, and not because you're happy I'm finally getting out of here. I believe we have some dance music coming up next, so everybody get ready to move."

Paul took the stage again. "Ladies and gentlemen, Blaine Anderson." He waited for the applause to finish and Blaine smiled happily. "Blaine's going to have something to eat, but he's promised to stick around for a while if any of you would like to visit with him. Next up, we have …."

"Excuse me, Paul," Charles interrupted. "I'm the birthday boy, so I thought I'd steal the stage for just a moment, if that's okay. This song is for you, Paul. I hope every one has someone as special to you as Paul is to me. Blaine, feel free to join in if you know it. Are we ready, Matthew?"

Blaine recognized the song from the introduction and it only took him a second to identify the key, but he stood motionless for moment when Kurt started singing. _His voice is so beautiful. That's how an angel must sound. One day he'll be singing love songs to me._ He shook himself and began playing along, adding a gentle harmony on the chorus and continuing it into the second verse when he saw Charles' enthusiastic smile.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was a blur for Blaine. Matthew indicated that he should sit by the computer and Paul brought him a plate. He visited with Kurt and Nana while he ate, and just as he expected, none of the guests came to talk to him. He didn't see any reason they would want to, unless they were just being polite. As it turned out, they were waiting for him to finish eating. When he disposed of his last bite of birthday cake, a waiter collected his dishes and Paul escorted him to a table in the corner of the room where it was a little quieter. The guests began to come over a few at a time, and before he knew it, he had a line of people waiting to talk to him. It was nearly 10:00 when he texted Anthony that he was ready to go home. He collected his guitar and the few remaining business cards. <em>Should I wait on the porch? I'm not sure I should wander through the house by myself.<em> He was about to text Anthony when Paul came over, carrying a large bag.

"I'm going to head out now, if that's okay, Paul. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to meet Anthony."

"He's right over there," Paul said, indicating a group of guests. "I don't know if anyone told you, but he's one of Charles' uncles. Matthew and Jasmine are his kids."

"I guess it wouldn't have been appropriate to tip him for driving me, then," Blaine said weakly. "I didn't realize he was a member of the family. How embarrassing!"

"He would have been amused if you had tried, but no, you don't need to tip him. If you want to make him happy, compliment his kids." He handed Blaine the bag. "Everything's in here. Charles insisted in sending you home with some birthday cake for Kurt and Heidi, if you don't mind delivering it. There's some for you, too. That's the only thing I messed up; there was way too much cake."

"Too much is better than not enough," joked Blaine, "and it was really good. Red velvet is one of my favorites."

"We'll be having it again at our wedding," Charles said, coming up behind Paul and wrapping his arms around him. "You did an outstanding job, Blaine. In a few months, we'll want to talk to you and Kurt about performing at the reception. _Runway _will be over by then, and we're willing to fly him in from Ohio if necessary."

* * *

><p>In the car, he told Anthony how much he enjoyed meeting Jasmine and how impressed he was with Matthew. That was all it took to get Anthony started, and he spent the rest of the journey telling stories about all four of his children. When Blaine got to his apartment, he sent a quick e-mail to Kurt before showering and heading for bed.<p>

_Gee, I just realized my wish came true. I made it safely home. I'll see you tomorrow. xo Blaine_


	62. A Change of Plans

**Does anyone speak French? How would you say 'yes, I'd love to'? Google Translate says it's _Oui, j'aimerais à,_ but I don't trust it.**

**As always, I don't own _Glee _or _Project Runwa_y.**

**Thank you to all of you the wonderful reviewers and everyone who reads. I appreciate every one of you.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine finished eating and left to visit with the guests, Kurt told Nana he enjoyed meeting her, thanked Matthew, and logged out. The girls were still at Andrew's celebration, so he decided to shower and call it a night. Luxuriating under the warmth streaming from the multiple showerheads, able to take his time for once without worrying about leaving enough hot water for everyone else, he allowed his thoughts to turn to Blaine. <em>That was so much fun tonight! 'Mr. Sexy Pants' - wait til I tell him. He'll just die. I know what Nana means though; he's too much. Everyone loved him. His personality was captivating, especially after the first break. It was as if he came alive all of a sudden after - no, during - our duet. He was good before, but he was on fire afterwards. Maybe he was worried about not having the cd, or maybe it took him a little while to be completely confident.<em> He washed and conditioned his hair, scrubbing his scalp thoroughly. _It was fun playing with Blaine's curls this afternoon. I wonder how I could ease into that again. Friends rub each other's heads, right? _He snorted aloud, exasperated with himself. _What is wrong with me? John is cute, gay and interested, at least he says he is, and I keep lusting after a straight guy instead. A gorgeous straight guy, but still... Maybe if I spend some time with John, it will help me get over this silly crush._ He got out of the shower, dried his hair, put on his pajamas, set his alarm and went to bed. Lying in the dark, he tried to imagine going out with John, spending time together, going to a restaurant or seeing a movie, but no matter how hard he tried, it was hazel eyes he imagined gazing into; long, calloused, musician's fingers that intertwined with his; dark curls he was running his fingers through; and a stubbly jaw he caressed as he bent down to capture soft lips with his own.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been in bed with the lights out for nearly half an hour, trying to come down from his performance high, and was finally drifting off to sleep when it occurred to him that the cake had a cream cheese frosting and needed to go in the refrigerator. Squinting against the sudden brightness from the bedside lamp, he opened the bag Paul had given him and found three very generous servings, each labeled with a name. Underneath them was a large manilla envelope. After making room for the cake in the fridge, he sat down on the bed and pried open the flap. His eyes widened when he realized it was full of cash, a large stack of bills neatly arranged and held together with a binder clip. <em>This must be from the tip jar. I forgot all about it. There's a lot of money here.<em> At the bottom of the stack, there was a cream colored envelope. Inside was a note card and a folded paper that appeared to be a check.

_You were fantastic tonight, Blaine. I appreciate your stepping in on such short notice, and I'm glad the first band cancelled. They wouldn't have been nearly as good as you were. ~ Paul_

_Everybody loved you! I want a copy of the words to my song. ~ Charles_

He unfolded the check and stared at it in disbelief. It was made out to him, in the amount of $1500. The note field read 5 hrs $300 per hour. _This can't be right. Even $30 an hour would be way more than enough. It has to be a mistake. I'm sure they meant $150. I'll talk to Phil about it tomorrow._ Only the thought that he had work in the morning and needed to get some sleep kept him from counting the tips, but he fanned through them and realized that someone had sorted them by denomination, and that fewer than half were ones. He put the check in his wallet, the cash back in the envelope and and himself back into bed. _I wonder how many trips to Ohio this would pay for. Or even better, trips from Ohio to New York._ He fell asleep imagining what a long distance relationship with Kurt might be like.

* * *

><p>"What did you mean when you said your wish came true?" Kurt asked as they made their selections for breakfast, knowing without discussing it that they would be sharing the food. "Were you talking about performing?"<p>

"Shall we have a bagel today?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine put one on his plate. He reached for the bacon, then thought better of it and took some fruit instead. Kurt smiled his approval. "In the first message, I said I wished you were at the party. After I sent it, I found out you were there." _And if I'd known my wish was going to be granted, I'd have wished for something much better._

"That was such a surprise! I couldn't believe it when I got the e-mail from Heidi. It was wonderful to watch you, and on top of that, she let me sing. I love performing, especially with you." They took their plates and moved to the table in the corner that had become their special spot.

"Where were the girls?" Blaine asked, offering half the cinnamon bagel to Kurt.

"They were still at Andrew's party. Someone brought beer and wine coolers, so I left as soon as I finished eating. Being underage was the perfect excuse, and I had the apartment to myself for hours. I don't know what time they got back. It's a good thing no one needed to be up early today." He pushed half of his scrambled eggs onto Blaine's plate.

"Yeah, why _are _you up so early? I figured you'd take advantage of the chance to sleep in."

Kurt looked at Blaine in exasperation. _Are you really this dense, or are you just trying to make me embarrass myself?_ "Blaine, when you walked in, I had just picked up the two coffees I bought. Why do you _think _I got up so early?"

_You got up early to see me? _"Oh." Blaine smiled happily, and his heart gave a little jump, even though he knew Kurt only wanted to eat breakfast with him as a friend.

"So what makes you an early bird today? Am I keeping you from something? I understand if you need to take your plate to the office with you," Kurt said. _But I hope you can stay._

Blaine felt his ears getting hot. "I was hoping you might be here," he said quietly. "I wanted to thank you for last night." He reached into the bag by his feet and set a foil-wrapped bundle on the table. "Paul and Charles sent you some birthday cake. Either they know you have roomies, or they think we aren't feeding you enough. They sent a piece for Heidi and gave me one, but yours is much bigger than both of ours together."

Kurt unwrapped an edge of the foil and looked inside. "Is that Red Velvet? Yum! I guess I'll share, but the girls are gonna owe me one for this." He looked into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine felt himself melt a little. "I was really proud of you last night," Kurt said. "Wait - that doesn't sound right. I know I don't have any right to be proud of you because I didn't have anything to do with it. I mean to say that you did really well. You had the audience eating out of your hand from the very beginning. You captured their attention, and your performance was flawless. You made a connection and turned all those strangers into your friends. You should be proud of yourself."

_I want you to be proud of me. _"Jasmine helped with that. Wasn't she adorable? I could feel a difference in the audience after she and I talked. My wonderful duet partner helped even more. You were fantastic Kurt, and I felt much better just knowing you were there. Charles and Paul said they want to talk to both of us about singing at their wedding reception. They said they'd even fly you in from Ohio if necessary."

"I'd love to sing for them! I wonder if Nana will be there. She really enjoyed your performance, Blaine, especially the song she requested." Kurt pursed his lips in an attempt to hide his smile.

"What?" Blaine demanded. "I can tell something's up. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nana thought you were really hot, Mr. Sexy Pants," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "I'm Mr. Sexy Pants? Who is Hazel?"

"That's Nana's first name. But to be fair, she didn't make the dedication, although she is the one who came up with the nickname. She requested the song, but Matthew dedicated it to tease her. Heidi and I both thought it was hysterical. Nana told Matthew to tip you twenty bucks, but I don't know if he did it. Oh, she also said to offer you $200 to take your shirt off. Face it; you have a fangirl."

Blaine groaned. "Great! The only person in the world who thinks I'm hot is an old lady with a weird sense of humor. Heidi will never let me hear the end of this. I wonder if I could call in sick for a few days until she forgets about it."

_Everybody thinks you're hot, Blaine. _Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hand in his. "Blaine," he said coyly as he walked his fingers up Blaine's arm, "you know that's not true. Nana's not the only person in the world who thinks you're hot. You're forgetting all about Brenden."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt. "You're a mean man, Kurt Hummel, a mean man."

* * *

><p><em>I might as well get this over with.<em> Blaine poked his head into Heidi's office. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

Heidi's eyes twinkled. "Good morning, Blaine. I'd call you something else, but it might be considered sexual harassment. Come on in. You did a wonderful job at the party. Very impressive."

"Thank you," Blaine replied, inclining his head modestly. "I had a good time, and you were right about needing business cards. A lot of them disappeared, although I have no idea why. And thank you for coming to watch and including Kurt and letting him sing. It was so stupid of me to forget the cd. You really saved me."

"I'm glad everything worked out. What do you have planned for today?"

"The designers have phone time later this morning. Everything else is routine. I need to talk to Sandy and see what came across my desk yesterday afternoon. Coffee run at 10:00, of course, which reminds me …." He took the other piece of cake out of the bag and set it on her desk. "Charles and Paul sent you some birthday cake. It's red velvet, so I'll put it in the fridge until you're ready for it." He reached for it, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare! I was going to ask you to run downstairs and get me some breakfast, but this will do just fine." She smiled as she unwrapped the cake. "I've asked them to rush the focus group footage. I need your report as soon as possible, so make that your first priority. You can ask Sandy to handle the phone privileges if necessary. I need to meet with Jon at his earliest convenience, so let me know when he's available. Tell him it should take about 30 minutes."

"In your office?"

Heidi considered for a moment. "No, I'm not giving him much notice, so let's upset his routine as little as possible. I'll come to him. Do we have any outings for the designers this weekend?"

"Not as far as I know. The holidays have sort of messed up the usual schedule. Everyone went with me to the shelter and they had a celebration at Andrew's last night, but those are the only things I know about. Kurt told me there was alcohol served, so he left as soon as he had eaten."

Heidi nodded. "Good. I was hoping that would happen. I told Amy to pull him aside and suggest it if she needed to, but it sounds like he took care of it himself." She laughed at the look on Blaine's face. "Don't look so shocked. He needed an excuse to leave so he could watch you. I provided one. Now go get to work so I can enjoy my breakfast." She brought up the models' data sheets on her computer and started to read through them.

* * *

><p>The girls were still sleeping when Kurt got back to the apartment. He quietly changed into his workout clothes and went up to the fitness room. He wasn't sure if John would be on duty; he wasn't familiar with the staffing to begin with and didn't know how the holidays would affect it, but he needed some exercise. It had been far too long since the last time he had worked out. He glanced over at the counter when he entered and saw a heavyset older man, who smiled and nodded genially. Kurt didn't quite succeed at feeling disappointed that John wasn't working, although he tried. He picked up a towel and some water and mounted the treadmill to walk for half an hour to let his breakfast settle before attempting anything more strenuous. He put in his earbuds, turned up the volume, and started moving.<p>

He was zoned out, lost in the music, so the warm hand suddenly gripping his bicep made him jump. "John," he laughed, "when did you get here?"

"I came on at 9:00. How are you, Kurt? I haven't seen you for a while."

Kurt paused his music and took out one earpiece, tucking it into the neck of his t-shirt. "I can't discuss the show, so let's just say I'll probably only have time to come in on the weekends for a while. Staying in shape is important to me, but sleep always comes first."

"I've watched _Project Runway_ since the first season. I know they keep you guys until midnight or even later sometimes, so you don't have to explain to me. I don't know how the contestants do it week after week."

"Neither do I, but I hope I have a chance to figure it out." The timer went off, and he unclipped the safety leash and stepped down. He mopped his face and drank some of his water.

"Here, let me," John insisted when he realized Kurt was headed for the anti-bacterial wipes. Kurt smiled his thanks and moved to the elliptical while John wiped down the treadmill. After he finished, he exchanged Kurt's towel for a fresh one and brought him more water.

"Thank you," Kurt said. "I'm going to concentrate on my workout now, if that's okay. If I start talking, I get lazy." He turned the music back on and began exercising. _John seems like a nice guy, but I don't really know him. I don't know what I'm allowed to talk about. What if I tell him something and he sells it to the tabloids? Well, I don't have anything tabloid-worthy, but the principle remains. We can't discuss anything that even appears to approach fashion or the show or my personal life or anything that happens in the apartments. I nearly told him about Blaine's gig last night. Was that off limits? I need to ask someone about this before we spend any time together. If John's really as nice as I think he is, he'll understand._

* * *

><p>"I want to change next week's challenge," Heidi said without preamble as she entered Jon's office. "I want to do the one where we feature the models' hobbies."<p>

"Good morning to you, too," Jon laughed, gesturing for her to have a seat. "I'm sorry, Heidi. I just don't see how that's going to work, especially on such short notice and during a holiday week," he said as he shook his head. "Ten people is a lot to work with for that challenge, and some of the models don't have hobbies that will translate well into fashion. We could fake hobbies - we've done things like that before, but what if that designer is in the top three and the model is forced to perform? Why do you think we need to change?"

"Blaine would be perfect for the hobby challenge and I'd like to give him some exposure, but I've also been thinking about the one we were planning to do next week. It would work much better with nine people. We could divide them into teams of three, and Kurt wouldn't be at as much as a disadvantage. I know we were going to film the field trip for him, but that's not the same as being on site and actually experiencing it. If we make that one Challenge 4, we need something else for next week."

Jon considered for a moment, steepling his hands and leaning back in his chair. "That could work very well, actually. We could put one menswear designer in each group, and each team could do two wait staff looks and one unisex bartender look, as long as we still have three menswear designers at the end of the next challenge."

"If we don't, we could ask Andrew to do menswear," Heidi suggested. "He designs his own clothes, and we could use the model from the designer who was out. If we make the menswear designers team captains, he'll probably agree. Even if he refuses, I would bet all the men and most of the women have done menswear at one time or another. Nearly every designer starts off creating things for himself and his friends and family."

"Okay, so Challenge 3 now becomes Challenge 4. Challenge 5 is tied to the calendar, so we either have to do it as scheduled or scrap it entirely." Jon pulled up the list on his computer and glared at it. He turned the monitor so Heidi could view it as well.

"Challenge 5 stays," Heidi stated firmly. "It might be my favorite this season. What if we do Challenge 6 next week? We could do the apartment invasion today right after the phone calls, since all the designers will be there."

"They should all be dressed, too. Remember that time we woke them and had them use their pajamas for the challenge and it turned out that several of them slept in the nude? We had to make them get dressed and reshoot the scene. One of them didn't even own any pajamas and had to borrow from his roommate." Jon laughed at the memory. "I'll send Lori for robes. Do you think we should let them keep their shoes?"

"I'm sure they all brought plenty of clothes, but shoes might be more limited, and cutting them up would be a problem anyway. We'll let them keep their shoes, but not any hosiery they happen to be wearing. They'll be able to go without socks for a few minutes."

"Okay. Cameras at 11:30? I don't know if Lars will be back for the hobby challenge, but we could sub Blaine back in if he is. It would be hard to show all those extreme sports Lars likes on the show anyway. If we have fewer designers, we might be able to let all the models perform, so Blaine would get some air time, even if Kurt doesn't place."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I need you, Jo, Matt and Amy in my office please," Heidi said as she walked through the office. "We're rearranging the challenges a little. Sandy, I need you right now. Blaine, bring everyone else in as soon as they all get here." Blaine reached for his phone and Sandy followed Heidi into her office.<p>

"Have a seat. We're postponing Challenge 3 for a week, so you'll need to notify Mr. Heidel. We're doing Challenge 6 instead, and we're starting today. We'll do the apartment invasion at 11:30, but they'll be escorted down to the lounge before we tell them what's going on. I don't want anyone grabbing extra stuff. Set up three privacy screens, one for each apartment, and we'll need a storage bag for each designer. No cameras behind the screens, of course, but let's put mics back there. We might get some interesting comments."

"Okay, I'll get it set up," Sandy replied confidently. "Anything else?"

"Not until the others get here. I'd rather go over it just once."

"Okay. When you get a minute, you might want to read Kurt's second blog. He makes an interesting point."

Heidi looked at her curiously. "Was he talking about working with Blaine? What did he say?"

"He did talk about Blaine, and he was very complimentary, but that's not the part I think you should see. He evidently overheard a conversation at the shelter about how the designer clothes donated to shelters and thrift shops don't do any good because low income people can't afford dry cleaning. He said in the future, he'd sell his unwanted designer clothes on eBay and donate the money instead." She waited while Heidi processed the information. "I know what you're thinking - me, too. I figured they'd be glad to have some nice designer clothing. I never thought about the practicality of caring for it properly."

Blaine peeked into Heidi's office. "We're here whenever you're ready for us," he said quietly when he saw the abstracted expression on her face. _She's coming up with something brilliant. Again._

Heidi made a note on her computer, then smiled at Blaine. "Come on in. We're going to shake things up a little." She waited until the assistants had arranged themselves around her office, standing in a circle behind Sandy. "I apologize for the lack of seating, but this will just take a few minutes. We're changing next week's challenge, and we'll be starting it today, since there's a holiday next week. Shortly before 11:00, I want each of you to take the phones to your designers. You'll need to wait in the apartments, so take something to do. Ask the designers to assemble in the living room at 11:25 to return their phones. A cameraman will be waiting outside the apartment. When everyone is in place, open the door and admit him. Take up the phones and tell your designers that they need to report to the lounge immediately. Do not allow them to change what they're wearing in any way. No fixing hair or makeup, either. This challenge is called _Come as You Are_ for a reason, although you won't be telling them that. If they ask, you can tell them we aren't going outside, but that's all the information they get." She paused to see if anyone had any questions so far. Amy looked puzzled, but everyone else seemed to be fine.

"Amy, your job is to get Mark and Jonny out of sight when they finish their calls so they won't be on camera, and stay with them until everyone else comes back."

Amy frowned. "They share a room, and they'll probably go in there to call. How about if I just join them about 11:20, so they don't come out to the living room at all?"

Heidi nodded. "Good idea," she said. "Once you have them alone, you can tell them that this is part of the next challenge so they won't think they're missing out on something. Just don't give them any details." She thought for a moment, sorting out the details in her mind before continuing.

"Blaine, I want you to call Phil and arrange for the cameras. We'll take 'before' photos in the lounge, but the designers will think we're taking the usual continuity shots. They're all very smart people and they'll probably figure out what's going on, but I don't want to confirm anything until Monday morning. Any questions? Jo?"

"Just to clarify - they come the way they are at 11:30 when they finish their phone call. If they change clothes while they're on the phone or something, that's okay, right?"

"That's correct, but do you think that will happen? They won't have any reason to think they should."

"If Brenden's expecting Blaine to bring the phones, he may not be completely dressed when he answers the door," Matt said dryly. "He'll go put on a shirt as soon as he sees it's me. At least, that's what happened the last time I was at the apartment."

The assistants all laughed, but Blaine didn't miss Heidi's frown. He shrugged his shoulders at her questioning look, but he had a feeling they would be discussing it later.

"Okay, then. I'll see you all here at 10:50 to pick up the phones," Heidi said.

The assistants went back to their various duties. Blaine didn't need to ask Heidi if this took precedence over the focus group report; he knew that she remembered what she originally said about the phones and that the situation had changed. Clearly, he was expected to take the phones to his designers whether the report was finished or not. He called Phil and gave him the details of the assignment. "Do you have time to meet me for coffee this afternoon?" Blaine asked when they finished. He would have suggested lunch, but he was planning to work through the noon hour.

"Sure!" Phil said easily. "About 3:00?"

"I'll see you then," Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p>Sandy's description of Kurt's blog had given Heidi an idea. Since both of her assistants were busy, she buzzed Jon herself. "We've been trying to make <em>Runway<em> more public-spirited, right? We're running PSA when appropriate, and addressing issues as they pertain to our designers, but I think we could do more. What if we used one of those auction sites and donated the money raised to a charity?"

"Okay, but what are we auctioning off? We don't have a studio audience, but I guess we could allow a set visit, or a chance to meet the designers at a party or something," Jon replied. He wasn't sure what Heidi had in mind, but he had learned from experience that most of her ideas were good ones.

"How about if we auctioned off the opportunity to be a client on the show? I know the time constraint sometimes means the outfit isn't really wearable, so we'd either need to have the designers make the look properly after the show is over, or have it made from their design, but I'm sure we could figure it out."

"I think anyone who bid on it would rather the clothing be made by the designer, but that shouldn't be a problem. They have plenty of free time," Jon said. "When were you thinking of doing this?"

"If we make it Challenge 7, that would give us time to publicize it. Charity Buzz usually has auctions open for about 30 days, but most of the bidding take place in the last 15 minutes."

Jon laughed. "It sounds like you have some experience with it. What were you bidding on?"

"They had a necklace I wanted a few months ago. I didn't get it though," she said regretfully. "It went for a little more than I was willing to spend."

"So how would this work exactly?" he asked slowly. "We won't know which designers will be available when the bidding closes. What if they bid on someone who's off the show?"

"I think the best way would be to have six winners. The winning bidders get to pick from the designers who are left on the show at that point. We'll make it clear that no one is guaranteed a particular designer. The highest bidder gets first choice and so on."

"We could give the designers a bit more of a budget to work with, say $500, and have a luncheon or party for the winning bidders and the designers," Jon suggested. "It might encourage people to bid a little more if they knew the designers had enough money to make something nice."

"That's a good idea. The only thing I haven't figured out is how to make the genders match up, since we won't know how many menswear designers we'll have left at that point. Ash could probably design for a woman, and I think Kurt could. He had some womenswear in his sketchbook. I'm not sure about Brenden, though."

"We'll just have to make sure that the terms of the auction state that the bidder must choose from the designers available. Talk to Legal and have them word it appropriately. I'm getting excited about this idea, Heidi. It has a lot of potential."

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his workout and headed back to the apartment. Fortunately John was busy with another resident, so Kurt was leave without hurting John's feelings by not staying to chat. The girls were up and dressed when he got back to the apartment, although Jen still looked a little groggy. "Late night?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah, but it was fun," Jen replied. "We needed to let off some steam. It would have better with you there, though."

"Don't forget that we've got phone calls soon," Annie reminded him. "Unless you want to be all sweaty when you talk to your dad, you might want to get showered."

"Eww, gross," Kurt said, in his best imitation of a preteen girl. "I'd enjoy working out if it didn't require getting all nasty like this. Marisol, do you need to get in the bathroom first?"

"I'm good. Go ahead. If you're not out when the phones get here, I'll come get you."

"You don't have to worry about that. There's no way I'm gonna miss a chance to talk to my dad. This may be the shortest shower on record, at least for me." Kurt dashed into the bathroom and closed the door.


	63. Phone Calls

**GoodGollyOlly - you have PM disabled or I would have responded. That's a good idea!**

**I've gotten a number of people alerting this story lately, and not on the day I published. I suspect that might be because someone recommended it somewhere. If that's the case, thank you very much!**

**I've decided to post this story at Scarves and Coffee, but this site will probably get updates first. I'm waiting to see if anyone over there likes it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Marisol had agreed on some ground rules during their first day in the apartment. Clothing would be worn in the bedroom, and although Marisol was perfectly comfortable walking around in just her underwear in front of Kurt, she wanted him to be fully clothed at all times. It puzzled him at first, but he had to admit that her reasoning sort of made sense. He wasn't interested in her body at all, so for her it was just like being around Annie or Jen, but she liked men, so even though she was engaged, he shouldn't change in front of her. He wondered sometimes if Henri would see things the same way, but he kept himself covered and tried to ignore her when she wasn't. He made sure he had his robe in the bathroom; the last thing he wanted to do was put his sweaty clothes back on, but he didn't want his clean clothes to get damp from the moisture in the air. <em>I should have at least thirty minutes before the phones get here. That's plenty of time.<em> He adjusted the water and stepped into the shower. He washed his hair and applied the conditioner, leaving it in while he lathered and rinsed his body. _Blaine always smells good. I wonder what bodywash he uses._

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up from his computer. "Sandy, do you hear that?" he asked.<p>

"Do I hear what?"

"I hear music. It's coming from …. oh, it's someone's phone." He opened his drawer and got out the box. It was surprisingly hard to identify which of the twelve phones it was, but as soon as he realized it was playing _Anchors Aweigh_, he knew it had to be Marisol's call from Henri. _You'd think the Navy would be a little more precise with their timing, but maybe they have issues with reception._ "Marisol Deveroux's phone, Blaine speaking," he said politely.

"This is Ensign Henri Foret. Is Marisol available? I know I'm a little early, but the line was free now."

"Can you hold please, Ensign? It will take me a minute or two to get the phone to her."

"Yes, Sir, I'll hold. Thank you, Sir," came the reply. Blaine gathered up the other three phones for his group and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt had wrapped a towel around his waist and was sitting at the bathroom vanity, styling his hair. He could hear Jen yelling his name from the hall, but he couldn't quite understand her over the noise of the blow dryer. <em>It's probably another spider. <em>He sighed and threw on his robe.

"I'm sorry, Jen," he said as he entered the living room, still tying the belt around his waist. "I didn't understand you. Did you call for pest control?"

"I said you should hurry up and get dressed. Blaine's here," she replied with a grin from the kitchen table, where she and Annie were sharing a pot of tea and some toast. "But I guess you can see that." She gestured to the seating area.

Kurt turned and suddenly felt very exposed. Blaine was leaning forward in the armchair, a peculiar look on his face. Kurt felt his cheeks growing hot. "I'm so sorry!" he squeaked.

_He was in the shower! His chest looks so smooth. _He felt his fingertips tingle as he imagined running his hands over the milky skin. _Oh, he blushes all down his neck. That's adorable. I wonder how far it goes. Oh, God, did I just lick my lips? Maybe no one noticed. _"It's ... It's fine, Kurt," Blaine stammered, struggling to get his eyes on Kurt's face and his mind out of the gutter. "Don't worry about it. After all, you've seen me in much less."

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Kurt pulled the neckline of the robe closed and held it with his hand. "It's not the same," he objected. "That was work and appropriate to the circumstances. This isn't."

_Those legs go on forever. I wish that robe was a little shorter. Is that a towel underneath it? He's wearing a robe and a towel? I'm staring again. _Blaine dragged his eyes away from Kurt's legs and back up to his face. "You're in your own apartment. There isn't anywhere any more appropriate to wear a robe."

"You look fine, Kurt," interjected Jen. "Your hair doesn't need to be perfect all the time. Tousled hair is sexy and it's a good look for you. You should wear it that way for the challenge next week."

"And I think you have nice legs," added Annie. "You should wear shorts more often."

"That's not shorts. That's a towel," Jen laughed. "Also a good look for you."

"Okay, I'm leaving now." Kurt gathered his dignity and retreated to the bedroom.

Kurt wasn't sure whether to believe Jen or not, but he would much rather spend time talking to Blaine than styling his hair, especially since Blaine had already seen it in its current messy state, so he decided to forgo the blow dryer in favor of getting dressed. Kurt had divided his closet into two sections: the left side contained clothes to wear on camera and the right side housed more casual clothing to wear the rest of the time. He pulled out a shirt and considered it. _I wonder if Blaine likes sapphire. No, he's already seen me once today. If I put on different clothes, he'll think I'm being vain._ He put the shirt back on the left side, and retrieved the outfit he had worn at breakfast from the right side of the closet.

By the time Kurt got back to the living room, he felt a little more composed, although his cheeks retained some of the pink from earlier. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, still slightly annoyed with himself. He sat down on the couch.

"Marisol's call came in a little early," Blaine explained. "She's in the other bedroom. And Jen's right; your hair does look good that way."

"I can't wear it like this for the show. I'd never be able to replicate it if they needed to reshoot something later in the week. Besides, I'm not sure it's really me."

"It's you," Blaine said. "It's just a you that's a little less controlled. I like it."

"If you want to wear it that way, I can fix it for you," Annie offered. "We could spike it a little more and maybe add some color to the tips."

"Maybe you can try styling it tomorrow," he replied, "but I don't think I want blue hair. Yours looks very nice," he hastened to add. "I just don't want it for myself."

"Actually, I was thinking gold-blond. We need to get you all dolled up for New Year's Eve. That reminds me, Blaine. What should we wear on Monday night?"

"Something casual and comfortable. We'll be walking quite a bit. Layers would be a good idea. That way you won't be too hot when we're inside."

"Kurt shouldn't have a problem with that," Annie laughed. "He's the layer king."

"He reminds me of Shrek," Blaine said.

"_Ogres are like onions_? I don't think Shrek was talking about clothes. He was referring to his complex personality."

"Kurt has lots of layers, literally and figuratively. Most of the time he's this really nice guy, and then without any warning at all, he blindsides you with a snarky comment that's so funny and absolutely spot on that you have to laugh. Usually, he's polished and put together, but then he shows up in a bathrobe and a towel."

"And ten minutes after that, he's back to his usual self," Jen added.

"He designs and sings and dances, and wait until you see the promo he recorded. It's a whole other side of him that I doubt you ladies have seen. And don't forget the cooking."

"He loses his model just hours before a runway show and doesn't bat an eye, and then has a fit because his hair isn't just the way he liked it."

"I'm right here, guys," Kurt said dryly, "and I didn't have a fit, Annie. I was just surprised that we had company, that's all."

"I'm not company," protested Blaine. "You adopted me on Christmas morning, remember? I'm supposed to get to sleep at the end of your bed and everything."

"You're insane; you know that, right? All of you are insane," Kurt retorted. "I need to talk to someone who has some sense. Isn't it time for the phones, Blaine?"

Blaine checked his watch. "As a matter of fact," he said as he handed them out, "it is."

"I'll take the kitchen table," Annie volunteered. "Jen, you can have the living room and Kurt can go into his room."

"You can have your room back, Jen. Henri's time was up. I'll keep Blaine company while you all talk to your families," Marisol said as she emerged. She returned her phone to Blaine and settled in on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiddo! How was the challenge this week?"<p>

"'If I tell you, Heidi will have to kill you, so please don't ask,'" Kurt sing-songed. "Tell me about you and Carole instead. Have you been out on a date yet?" He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. _I'm still not sure about this hair._

"We didn't go out, but I invited her over for supper. Going out is for teenagers."

"You cooked for her? Wasn't that a little risky? And going out is _not _just for teenagers." He squirted a little mousse into his hand and applied it to his hair, using a brush to sweep it back into his usual style.

"Actually, I didn't cook; you did. I still have quite a few meals in the freezer. I heated that chicken thing you made, the one with the noodles, and fixed a salad. She brought dessert, baked apples. She said it was healthy, so you don't have to worry. We made them together, in the microwave and she left the recipe so I can fix them myself next time. It wasn't quite as good as an apple pie, but it was pretty close."

_I could make baked apples for the girls. Maybe Blaine would enjoy them, too. _"I like this woman! Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah, I am," Burt admitted bashfully. "She's very easy to be with, and we have a lot in common. I'm eating at her house tomorrow night. What you think I should wear?"

They discussed the pros and cons of wearing a suit before settling on a dress shirt and pants with no tie. "That way, when you have more of an occasion or you take her someplace fancy, you can dress up," Kurt explained, "but you're still showing her that you're making an effort. What are you bringing?"

"I don't know. She brought dessert, but I don't want to just copy her. Should I bring wine?"

"Only if you know what she's cooking. Otherwise she might feel obligated to serve it even if it doesn't go with the food. And only if you know she likes wine."

"Hmmm. Maybe not wine, then. Flowers?"

Kurt considered for a moment. "That seems sort of cliché. Flowers are nice, but let's try to think of something else. Were you going to do anything after you ate?"

"Watch television, probably."

"Rent a movie, then. Not an action film, though. Something romantic. Either a classic, like _Casablanca_ or something with Jimmy Stewart or Clark Gable, or something a little more modern with Julia Roberts or Sandra Bullock. Those should be safe." _I wonder what kind of movies Blaine likes to watch._

"What do you mean, _safe_?"

"No embarrassingly graphic scenes. You don't want to give her the wrong impression."

"I don't want her to think I'm a prude, either. We're both adults, you know. We have kids. This isn't anything new to either of us. And why am I having this discussion with you, anyway?"

_They say there's a point at which your parents become your friends. Maybe Dad and I have finally gotten there. I like planning his dates with him. _"That's what I'd like to know. Get a nice romantic comedy. Actually, you don't need to rent a movie. Just pick something from my collection, and you'll be fine. _The Proposal_ would be perfect. There's mention of mature subjects and some nudity, but in a humorous way." They lapsed into comfortable silence for a minute before Kurt spoke again. "Dad, can I ask you something? How do you know when you're interested in someone?"

"I'd say that if you have to ask the question, you aren't interested. You're just trying to talk yourself into it. If you _were_ interested in someone, you'd know."

"But how would I know?"

"I don't know, Kurt." Burt was a little frustrated. "You'll just know. Do you get a silly grin on your face when he walks into a room? Does your heart beat faster just from being around him? Do you plan your day around seeing him? Do you constantly think of things you want to tell him? Did you choose your clothes this morning with him in mind? Do you think of little things you want to do for him?"

_John doesn't make me do any of those things. _"That sounds like a romcom, Dad," Kurt laughed.

"Exactly! That's how it works, Kiddo. You think those guys are just making stuff up? That's what being in love is like. Sure, they exaggerate it some, but that's the way it is. Why are you asking? Have you … met someone?"

"Not exactly. There's a guy who says he wants to get to know me better, and he's nice and really good looking, but I don't think I'm that attracted to him."

"You wouldn't want to be involved during the competition anyway, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, and John respects that."

_John? I thought we were talking about Blaine. _"Why don't you just wait until you're through with the show, then?" Burt suggested. "Maybe you'll feel differently when you're free to get involved. You're a smart guy. Maybe your brain is keeping you from liking him because it knows this isn't the right time." _Or maybe he's not the one._

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense. Thanks, Dad."

"One more thing - you aren't obligated to like him back just because he says he likes you. I'm sure he's a nice guy, and you feel like you should give him a chance, and that's fine, but if he's not the right guy for you, then you can't force it and you'll end up hurting him a lot more if you try to than if you were just honest with him in the first place. Now, enough about that. Wait til you hear what Mrs. Thompson's done now."

Burt filled him in on their elderly neighbor's latest shenanigans, much to Kurt's amusement. They talked about Becca and her family, and what was going on at the garage. "Oh, I forgot to tell you - Blaine sent me a great picture of you at Dalton, but he didn't explain where he got it. Did you give it to him?"

"I didn't even know it was taken," Kurt laughed. "We discovered we were both Warblers, and have a mutual friend. You might have heard me speak of him. His name is Wes, and he was a freshman when Blaine was a senior. Blaine contacted Wes to get some ideas for the cd he made me for Christmas, and Wes sent him the photo." _And a video, but I'm not telling you about that._ _Or showing it to you. Ever._

"Have you figured out your Christmas present yet?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't had time to even think about it. I invited all the girls, and Blaine is going of course. I can tell there's food involved, and either the subway or a bus or both, and probably some time outdoors, but that's all I know. I know it's not Times Square, because that's where everyone else is going. I'm happy to do something different. I've heard that people stand around for hours just so they'll have a spot at midnight."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Blaine is a very capable young man."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you - Blaine had a gig last night. I wish you could have seen him, Dad. He's a wonderful performer. Everyone loved him, and he was really great with the kids." Kurt explained about the duet and being able to watch the performance on line and meeting Nana. "He forgot the cd, so Heidi let me sing with him live. We sang another song together, and at the end, Charles, the birthday boy, asked me to sing a song by myself. This morning Blaine told me that Charles and Paul want the two of us to sing at their wedding reception! Can you imagine? That would be so much fun."

_I wonder if he realizes how he lights up when he talks about Blaine._ "That's great, Kiddo," Burt said fondly. "I like Blaine. He's a good guy."

"What do you like about him?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He's smart, he's a hard worker, he has integrity, and most of all, he's a genuinely nice person," Burt replied immediately.

"Yeah, he is," Kurt agreed.


	64. Enrobing

**Becca - I'm still trying to figure out Live Journal, but thanks for letting me know.**

**I forgot to thank all the people who helped me with the French translation.**

* * *

><p>Blaine waited in the living room for the designers to finish their calls. Marisol stayed with him, but he could tell she wasn't in the mood to visit, so they sat quietly, each lost in thought. <em>I wonder if the designers are going to use their own clothes or if Heidi is going to make them trade. Marisol's skirt has plenty of fabric, and Annie's got some good stuff to work with, but Jen's outfit doesn't have much to it. I'm glad Kurt got dressed. I'm not sure what this challenge entails, but I know it would be difficult to accomplish with a robe and a towel. Those jeans are pretty tight, but he's so tall that there's fabric in the length. There's not much in the vest, but maybe he can use it as trim. It's a shame to cut up that shirt though. I like the way it looks on him - it hugs him in all the right places. Speaking of hugging, I wonder how I could get another hug. He promised me one on Wednesday. Would it be weird to bring that up? Probably. Maybe he'll remember by himself.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his phone call and returned to the living room where the other designers had gathered, still happy from his conversation with Burt. <em>Something's up. Blaine isn't collecting the phones and he keeps checking his watch.<em> "We should probably get lunch started. I think it's my turn to cook. Can you stay, Blaine?" he asked.

_It's show time!_ "I wish I could," he replied, getting up and going to the door.

"Blaine, wait. We still have our …" Marisol began, her voice trailing off as Phil entered the apartment, camera obviously in use.

_Thank goodness I fixed my hair! I knew something was up._"What's going on, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"First, I need to collect your phones," Blaine replied. "Then we're all going downstairs for a meeting." He observed each one as they handed over their cells. No one looked particularly concerned, and none of them were trying to leave the living room.

"I assume we'll find out more downstairs," Annie said. "If Blaine was supposed to let us know anything, he already would have. Let's go, guys." She led the way out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, designers," Heidi greeted them. "Let's start with some photos. Assistants, if you would, take your groups over to one of the screens that have been set up. Don't worry; everything will be made clear momentarily." Blaine lined his group up and they were each photographed. When everyone was ready, Heidi continued. "Sandy has a bag for you. Take your bag, go behind the privacy screen and exchange your clothes for the robe you'll find in the bag." There were gasps and exclamations from the designers. "And don't forget to empty your pockets," she added. "You might need your keys."<p>

"Here you go, Kurt. You're first in your group," Sandy said as she handed him a bag containing a white terrycloth robe.

Kurt nodded his thanks and went behind the screen. _Thank goodness I didn't put on the sapphire shirt. I'd be really upset right now if I had. Obviously, these clothes will be used for the next challenge._ He hung the robe over the top of the screen and proceeded to undress. "Blaine?" he called. "Does Heidi want our shoes, too?"

"Let me check. She said she didn't in our meeting earlier, but that might have changed." He caught Heidi's eye, indicated his shoe and raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me, designers," Heidi said over the noise in the room. "You may keep your footwear."

"Did you hear her, Kurt? She said she doesn't want your shoes."

"Yeah, thanks." _What about underwear? I'd rather not be standing around in nothing but the robe - been there, done that already today - but what if we don't get any other fabric? I don't have any elastic in my supplies. _He sighed and removed his undershirt and briefs, donned the robe, folded his clothing neatly and placed it in the bag. _I hate going without socks, but it's only for a little while._ He put on his shoes and emerged from behind the screen, handing his bag to Blaine. "Your turn, Marisol."

Blaine glanced down at the bag in his hand to verify that it was properly labeled. _Are those his briefs? Oh, God, he's naked underneath the robe. Not even a towel this time. I can't think about this now._ He placed the bag in the box near the screen and tried not to allow his eyes or his mind follow Kurt to the chair.

Kurt waited patiently for everyone to get finished. He felt a little strange being in public in just a robe, especially since he was the first designer to change, but at least it fell below his knees. He felt more comfortable when Ernesto joined him. "I think we can say goodbye to those clothes, Kurt. It's a shame, too. Serena gave me that shirt for my birthday. She won't be too happy about this."

"Make sure you win the challenge, so her sacrifice will be worth it," Kurt laughed. "Then she'll have to forgive you. Does she have a temper?" Neither of them was sure if they were allowed to speculate about the challenge, so they talked quietly about Serena and the rest of Ernesto's family until all the designers were ready.

"I'm sure you're all aware that this has something to do with the next challenge, but you might be wondering why we're doing this today," Heidi said when everyone was seated. "We'll be closing the workroom early on Monday and you have Tuesday off so all of you can celebrate New Year's Eve properly, and this is a way to save a little time. I'm not going to tell you about the challenge now because I don't want you to have the weekend to plan your look, but I will say this: don't assume you'll be using your own clothing. However, I'll give you a little something. Listen carefully. Every year, Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve are always on the same day of the week, but Christmas Day and New Year's Day never are. The first person to e-mail me the correct explanation of that little fact will have a definite advantage in the challenge. Now, I'm sure you'd all be more comfortable in your clothes, so I'll let you get back to your apartments."

* * *

><p>The designers were quiet as they returned to their apartments, trying to figure out what Heidi meant. Kurt pondered Heidi's words carefully. <em>This is just like Odyssey of the Mind. Everything I need is there. I just have to find it. Christmas Eve was Monday and Christmas was Tuesday. New Year's Eve is Monday and New Year's Day will be Tuesday. Maybe it was the wording. Christmas Day and New Year's Day never are on the same day of the week as Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve. No, that doesn't sound right. She said 'Every year …' <em>His face suddenly brightened and he rushed to his computer.

* * *

><p>Blaine worked through lunch, grabbing a snack from the coffee bar downstairs and eating at his desk while he viewed the reaction footage from the focus group, gradually growing more and more angry as he remembered the way Kurt had been treated. <em>Kurt didn't deserve to be in the bottom three<em>._ It wasn't his fault that Lars got injured and I didn't know what I was doing._ He finished the report, still fuming, and sent it to Heidi. It was nearly 2:30 when she called Blaine into her office.

"Who's going along on Monday for Kurt's Christmas present?" Heidi asked.

"All the girls. It should be a fun evening. I'm looking forward to it," he said a little testily.

Heidi frowned at his tone of voice, but didn't say anything. "I need to see all four of them in my office, please. We should probably go over a few ground rules beforehand. Have them here at 3:00."

"Do you need me? I'm supposed to meet Phil at 3:00 for coffee." Blaine's attitude bordered on rudeness, but he didn't really care.

"No, that's fine. Just get them here before you go." She waited to see if he would explain himself but he remained silent. "I have a feeling there's something you want to say to me. Why are you angry?" she asked calmly.

"It wasn't fair to put Kurt in the bottom three," he burst out, "and this isn't the first time he's been treated unjustly."

"Okay, we need to talk about that, but I want to discuss the focus group first. I think you left something out of this summary," she said, indicating the report Blaine had e-mailed to her earlier. "There's nothing in here about you. Do you want to tell me why?"

"It was embarrassing," he admitted, "and I didn't think it was important. After all, I was just filling in."

Heidi drummed her fingers on the desk and looked at him sternly. "I'm waiting. What did the focus group think of Kurt's new model?"

"They thought his new model was cute," Blaine said reluctantly. _At least it's easier to refer to myself in the third person. I can pretend we're talking about some other guy._ "They thought it was endearing that he was so awkward and obviously didn't know what he was doing. They loved Kurt's little diva moment with Michael and they thought he shouldn't have been in the bottom three, but they agreed that if they hadn't heard him explain himself, they might have chosen him to be eliminated. After hearing the story of Lars' accident, they thought he did very well in a difficult situation." He paused for a minute. "Which is why," he added slowly, "you put Kurt in the bottom three to start with - so he would have the opportunity to explain himself. I should have realized that. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And before you ask," she said, "yes, Kurt knew about it beforehand. I offered him the chance to not be judged at all, and he turned it down. He said it might raise questions if his outfit deserved to be in the bottom and wasn't. And you must not have seen the part where I announced that he had never been in the bottom three at all."

"Oh. No, I didn't. I was probably too busy being angry to pay attention," he admitted, laughing at himself a little.

"So we're good? Okay. Lars' sister called earlier. He's still on crutches, and will be for a few more weeks at least. How do you feel about continuing to model for Kurt?" She looked at him for a moment while he considered his answer. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, Blaine. I think the two of you make a good team, and the audience has already seen you, so we don't need to worry about keeping you off camera any more, but the decision is up to you and Kurt."

Blaine was torn. He didn't particularly want to be a model, and he didn't want to do anything to hurt Kurt's chances, but being his model meant spending more time with him. "I enjoy working with Kurt, but wouldn't it be better for him to have a professional? Someone who knows how to walk properly?"

Heidi leaned her chin on her hand. "Is that your only objection?" Blaine nodded. "Okay, then. If Kurt wants you to model, we'll make sure you know how to walk. We'll get Leah or Luis in to help you. No, wait," she added with a grin. "You and Kurt deserve the best. I'll teach you myself. We can work on it Monday morning after we tape the opening segment."

* * *

><p>Blaine collected Kurt and the girls, explaining that Heidi wanted to talk to them about Monday evening. He ushered them into Heidi's office, made sure Heidi didn't need anything else, and went to the coffee bar to meet Phil.<p>

"Please, have a seat," Heidi invited the designers. "I wanted to ask all of you something. I understand that Blaine spent the night with you on Christmas Eve."

"It wasn't his fault, Heidi," Marisol said immediately. "My phone call was rescheduled for very early in the morning and he fell asleep on the couch. I should have sent him home, but I just didn't have the heart to. I could tell he was really tired. I'm sorry. If anyone's in trouble, it should be me."

Heidi smiled reassuringly. "No one is in trouble. Blaine already told me what happened. I just wanted to know how all of you felt about it."

The designers exchanged glances, and once again, Annie spoke for all of them. "The rest of us didn't even know he was there. It wasn't a problem at all. We like Blaine, and we trust him."

"I'm a little concerned about your outing on Monday night." She held up her hand when the designers started to protest. "Don't worry. I'm not cancelling it. You should all be safe running around in a group, but I'm not sure about Blaine getting home by himself afterward. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but New York gets a little crazy on New Year's Eve. There's a lot of drinking going on, and it can be hard to get a cab. There isn't a company car available, or I'd go that route. I'll leave the final decision up to Blaine, but how do you feel about letting him sleep on your couch again?"

The enthusiastic smiles on all four faces gave Heidi her answer. "Blaine and I were talking once," Kurt began a little hesitantly. "He told me that he's never been to a real sleepover."

"Never?" asked Jen incredulously.

"Never. He was home schooled and then he went to boarding school."

"We have to rectify that," Annie stated firmly. "We have Tuesday off, right Heidi?"

"That's correct."

"If Blaine agrees, let's have a real sleepover, just like in high school. We can wear our pajamas and stay up late and eat junk food."

"And give each other makeovers," added Marisol, "and watch movies."

Heidi laughed. "Just remember not to change anything that will mess up the continuity of the show. No haircuts or things like that. I'll speak to Blaine about it when he comes back in. Now, ladies, I need to talk with Kurt for just a second. You can wait in the outer office if you want, or just go back to the apartment." The girls left, chattering gaily. "I told you I would let you know about your model as soon as I could. Lars is going to be out for several more weeks. Do you want Blaine or would you prefer we hire a professional?"

"I want Blaine," Kurt said decisively. "As my model, I mean," he added with a blush.

_Uh huh. I think Tim is right. You have feelings for him, even if you don't realize it. Good._ "Of course, for your model. That's settled, then. Enjoy your weekend."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Phil. Thanks for meeting me," Blaine said as he pushed a coffee across the table to the older man.<p>

"No problem, Blaine. Did you have fun last night?"

"It was amazing! I love performing, and everyone was so nice to me. Kurt said you made it possible for him to be there, so thank you for that. You really saved the day."

"So, what's up? Do you need me to help you with something for Kurt?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Actually, there was a problem with the check from last night." Blaine took out his wallet and displayed the check to Phil. "As you can see, Paul made a mistake when he filled it out. I want you to return it to him if you could."

Phil looked at the check, then frowned at Blaine. "I don't see the problem. It's filled out correctly and it's signed."

"It's way too much money," Blaine exclaimed. "They paid me for five hours and I only performed for about ninety minutes, and I think they meant $30 and not $300."

Phil laughed. "I thought Paul explained all this. He paid you the same rate they agreed on for the other band, and they were paying you door-to-door. Even though you weren't singing the whole time, you were working and people really enjoyed meeting you. I agree that it was a little unusual to have your transportation provided and to be paid from the time you left your apartment until the time you got home, but Paul was very grateful that you helped him out and he wanted to do that for you. Wasn't all this in your contract?"

Blaine looked embarrassed. "I still haven't gotten around to reading it," he admitted. "I didn't want to know what they were paying me. I was afraid to see what they thought I was worth."

"First of all, **never sign anything you haven't read!**" Phil said firmly. "Second, think about what a musician's life is like," he continued in a calmer voice. "You might only work a few days a month. You have to charge more per hour to earn enough to pay your rent. I know you have a day job, but the principle still applies. Keep the check; you earned every penny of it. Paul and Charles were delighted, I heard positive comments from everyone I talked to, and judging from your tips, all the guests were impressed. Most important of all, _Nana_ loved you. Now, we both need to get back to work. Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

><p>"Heidi wants to see you when you have a minute," Sandy said when Blaine entered the office.<p>

"Thanks," Blaine replied. He knocked on the doorframe, went in and set her afternoon coffee on her desk.

"Have a seat," she said, taking a sip from the cup. "Oh, that's hot! You'd think I'd have learned by now."

"I could ask them to add an ice cube next time," Blaine suggested, laughing at the look of horror on Heidi's face. "Okay, I guess not. Sandy said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we need to talk about Monday night. I discussed this with your group and we all agreed that if you want to, it would be a good idea for you to sleep on their couch instead of going home. None of the cars will be available, and I'm concerned about you traveling alone when so many people have been drinking. Normally you could take a cab, but you might not be able to get one on New Year's Eve, and there's still the problem of drunk drivers."

Blaine was mostly successful at controlling the grin that wanted to take over his face, taming it down into a happy smile, but he couldn't help bouncing in his chair a little. "And they're okay with it?"

The corners of Heidi's eyes crinkled when she saw his excitement. "More than okay. The girls said something about junk food and movies and makeovers and staying up all night."

_We're having a sleepover! I can't wait!_ "I think that's a good idea," he said. "I'd feel safer going home in the morning. It would be terrible if I got hit by a car and Kurt lost another model."

"Oh, right, Blaine. That's absolutely what I was worried about, that Kurt would lose another model," she said sarcastically. "Your wellbeing doesn't matter to me at all."

"Thank you," Blaine said sincerely. "It's nice to have people looking out for me."

"You'd better let them know before you go home tonight. It sounded like they were pretty enthusiastic about the idea."

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his e-mail yet again, but there still wasn't any message from Blaine. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe he didn't think it was a good idea."<p>

"Well, I think it's a fantastic idea," said Annie firmly, "and we shall have a sleepover with or without Blaine."

"Don't give up yet," added Jen. "Maybe Heidi didn't have time to tell him about it. It's only been about thirty minutes."

"Why don't we just invite him?" Marisol asked, coming to sit beside Kurt on the couch. "You can send him an e-mail since you have your computer and sign all our names. He doesn't have to accept if he doesn't want to."

Kurt opened a new message. "What should I say?"

"Make it look like an invitation," Jen directed.

"Okay," Kurt replied and began to type. "How's this?" He turned the laptop so everyone could see it.

_You're Invited to a Sleepover  
><em>_Date: January 1, 2014  
><em>_Time: Very early in the morning until ?  
><em>_Place: Our apartment  
><em>_Dress: Pajamas required  
><em>_Bring: A blanket and a pillow_

"He can use my quilt again," Marisol said.

"I don't use both my pillows," Annie added.

Kurt deleted the last line. "We need to make it sound more interesting." He typed sentence at the bottom.

_Please join us for an evening of munchies, movies, music, makeovers, and general madness._

"What do you think? Too much?"

"It's perfect," Marisol said. "Now just sign it from all of us and send it and we can start planning the food."

* * *

><p>Blaine had been waiting impatiently for 5:00 to arrive so he could run up to see Kurt and the girls about borrowing their couch. He smiled when the e-mail notification popped up and opened the message immediately. <em>They really are making this a party! I'll have to go buy some pajamas. I'm not wearing the old Dalton sweats I usually sleep in during the winter.<em> He quickly composed a reply.

_I'm looking forward to it. Be gentle with me - I'm a sleepover virgin. :) What can I bring?_

_Instead of meeting in the lobby Monday night, I'll pick you up at the apartment and drop off my stuff if that's okay. ~B_

Blaine turned his attention back to his work, but he couldn't help thinking about New Year's Eve. _I hope Kurt has a good time. I hope they all do._

* * *

><p>Marisol had been debating with herself ever since the visit to the shelter, but thinking about the sleepover tipped the balance in favor of action, even if it might lead to heartache. "I'll be right back. I want to see if the coffee shop sells ground coffee. We'll need the good stuff for Tuesday morning if we've been up all night." She waved away the offers of company, grabbed her purse and left. Not long afterward she was standing at the door of Heidi's office. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Blaine?" she said shyly. "Do you have a few minutes?"<p> 


	65. Marisol's Story

**1500 reviews? That's incredible. Thank you all so much!**

* * *

><p>"Sure, Marisol. What's up?" Blaine asked, not without some trepidation. Usually when a contestant wanted to leave the show, he talked to Tim or Heidi, and there were often warning signs, but it wasn't unheard of for someone to abandon ship completely out of the blue, usually after a phone call home. <em>She doesn't look upset. Maybe it's not anything bad.<em>

"Are you planning to go to the shelter again any time soon?"

_Not leaving the show, then. Thank goodness. _"I'm going this weekend. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know Peggy?"

"The girl who recognized you? Yes, she's been there a while. She's had a hard time, and she didn't deserve any of it. No one would."

Marisol looked down at her hands. "She and I have a lot in common. I know Heidi probably won't let me go back again, but I'd like to do something for her if I could."

"I thought you were making some quilts." _That reminds me - I need to check with Sister Ailene about the supplies._

"We are, but those are for the kids. I want to do something for Peggy. I've … I've uh …." Marisol's voice was shaky and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Blaine got up from his desk and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on," he said kindly. "We can talk in the conference room. We'll have some privacy and the chairs in there are really comfortable." Marisol laughed through her tears and allowed herself to be led away.

"These _are _nice chairs," she said as they settled in at the conference table. She took a deep breath and tried to decide how much she wanted to tell Blaine. It was a relief to be with people who didn't know her story. She didn't feel like they were judging her all the time. _He was sympathetic to Peggy, and he's genuinely nice. Okay, here goes nothing._ "I was fourteen. Spring Break. Alcohol. I'm sure you can guess the rest." She risked a look at Blaine and was relieved to see nothing but sympathy in his warm hazel eyes. "As soon as school was out, my parents shipped me off to a relative out of state. By Christmas, it was all over and I was ready to go home." She laughed bitterly. "That's when I found out that my devoutly religious father evidently missed the part of the Bible about forgiveness."

She paused to collect herself and Blaine waited quietly, letting her tell the story in her own way. She was tearing up again, and he handed her his handkerchief. "It's clean," he assured her. She laughed again, a real laugh this time, and wiped her eyes.

"A handkerchief, Blaine? What twenty-something man today carries a handkerchief?"

"Hey, you never know when you might come across a damsel in distress. I like to be prepared. Would you like some water?" She nodded, and he left, returning a few minutes later with a glass for each of them. "We try to be environmentally responsible around here. No bottled water, and no disposable cups," he explained, "except when we get coffee downstairs." He took a sip and waited for her to continue her story.

"Anyway, I don't know who was more upset about it, Aunt Elise or me. She wasn't really my aunt, more like a second cousin-in-law, but it was easier to call her Aunt. My father had been sending her money and the adoptive parents were paying my medical expenses, but all that stopped after the baby was born. Elise let me stay because I didn't have anywhere else to go, but it was hard for her. She and her husband were having problems. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't my fault, that their marriage was in trouble long before I showed up, but I never knew for sure, and I think she blamed me, at least in part. He filed for divorce a few months later, and she still let me stay, even though we weren't related at all. I got a job and took over most of the housework and finished high school. Money was tight, and I started helping by altering clothes for her little girls. Usually with kids that age, they don't get bigger around when they grow; they just get taller, so the clothes they've outgrown can still be worn if the sleeves and legs can be lengthened. I discovered that I had a talent for it, for adding trims and extra fabric so Jenny and Pauline didn't look like they were trying to get more wear from outgrown garments. People starting asking Elise where she bought their clothes, but she just said she shopped in St. Louis."

"She didn't tell them you made them?"

"That would be admitting that they couldn't afford new things. After high school, she asked me to move out and not to contact them again. The girls were getting older and she was afraid I might be a bad influence. I moved back to Louisiana and got an apartment and met Henri. I waited tables and saved my money until I could afford college. LSU isn't too expensive, and I took on-line classes so I could stay in Cocodrie and keep working. Henri wanted to pay for college for me, but I wouldn't let him, at least not until we're married." She smiled fondly when she spoke of her fiancé."

Blaine hadn't asked many questions, choosing to listen instead, but he was curious about one thing. "Why did you choose Cocodrie? Is that where your parents live?"

"No, they're in Lake Charles and they have no idea where I am. My father didn't want me to communicate with my sisters, and I'll respect his wishes, at least until Jeanette is 18, because they're the ones who'll suffer the repercussions if I get in touch with them, but I feel like I'm closer to them if I'm in the same state at least. There isn't any reason for them to visit Cocodrie and I don't go to Lake Charles, so it isn't likely that we'll bump into each other, but sometimes I imagine that I'll be in New Orleans or Baton Rouge and I'll look up and see them walking down the sidewalk. I have no idea what he told them about me. Jeanette, the youngest, was nine when I left, so I'll be able to call them in just a few more years. Maybe by then, I'll have made something of my life."

Blaine reached across and took her hand. "You've already made something of your life, Marisol," he said earnestly. "And I don't just mean getting onto the show, although that was a huge accomplishment. You're a wonderful person and you've been through a lot but you haven't let it make you bitter and you never gave up. I'm proud to call you my friend."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, and thank you for not asking all the usual questions." She sipped at her water. "Anyway, that's the reason I want to do something for Peggy. I know how it is to feel like you don't have anyone who loves you, although at least I had someone who took me in. I don't want to try to influence her decision about her baby or be some kind of example for her. I just want to give her a few things, for herself right now and for the baby if she's keeping it."

"You're probably right about not being able to visit the shelter again, but I'll ask Heidi. In the meantime, I'll find out as much as I can about Peggy - her size, favorite color, what she likes to read, if she has any hobbies, what her future plans are. Can you think of anything else?"

"I know she's interested in design. I'd like to get her some fashion magazines, but I'm not allowed to have them right now. If I give you some money, can you get her a few?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "You know, we have copies of most of them at the office and we recycle them after everyone's read them. I'll see if Heidi will let me take them to the shelter instead. Do you want me to let her know that you've taken an interest in her?"

Marisol considered carefully, remembering the way she felt when she was in that situation. "I think she might like to know that I'm thinking about her. I know I would have killed to have had a friend who didn't judge me when I was in her shoes. If she wants to know why, you can just tell her I said we have a lot in common and I like her."

* * *

><p>Kurt snorted when he saw Blaine's reply to his e-mail. <em>Sleepover virgin!<em> "Blaine's in!" he announced. "He wants to know what he can bring."

Annie checked her list. "We're in surprisingly good shape for snacks, considering that we didn't plan for this, and we can add to our grocery list since Monday is a delivery day, so I don't think he needs to bring any food."

"Tell him to bring his guitar," Jen chimed in. "And see if he has any movies. I figured we'd be busy most of the time, so I didn't pack any. Most of mine are on my laptop anyway."

"Good idea," Kurt said as he typed. "Should I ask if he has any board games? That might be fun."

"Tell him to make sure it's something five people can play," instructed Annie. "So many games are designed for four players."

"We could always play Spin the Bottle," suggested Jen wickedly.

"I shall start calling you 'April' if you keep that up," retorted Annie. "Besides, that game is only fun when there's someone in the room you actually want to kiss. No offense, but I don't want to kiss any of you."

"Not even Blaine?" Jen teased.

"Especially not Blaine," Annie said firmly. "I might enjoy that too much."

"What about Truth or Dare? That can be fun. I got my first piercing on a dare. Of course, Truth or Dare isn't much fun if everyone is sober."

"There won't be any alcohol at this party," Annie stated unequivocally. "Heidi's stretching a point for this anyway. We're not going to give her cause to regret it."

"That's fine with me," Jen agreed. "I don't drink these days. That's how my problem got started in the first place. I do enjoy watching other people make idiots of themselves, though," she added reflectively.

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Annie asked.

Kurt was puzzled. "What do you mean? We each have a bed and Blaine can use the couch."

"That's not a sleepover! We need to all bed down in the living room. Do you think we can get all the mattresses in here? I'm not looking forward to sleeping on the floor. It was fine when I was eight, but I'm a little past that now."

"You sound like an old lady," Jen jeered, "but I think we can fit them all in if we move the couch back against the wall and put the chair in one of the bedrooms."

"Let's move the furniture after Blaine gets here. Then he and Kurt can do it, and the rest of us can stand around and admire their muscles."

"Are you going to take care of us if we get sore from all this heavy lifting?" Kurt asked, only half in jest. Rearranging furniture wasn't his idea of fun.

"That's a great idea!" Jen exclaimed. "Let's do massages instead of makeovers, since we're not allowed to change our appearances. I used to work at a place called Pandora's Box. It was a massage parlor, and yes, a lot of stuff went on besides massages. I was just the receptionist, but the other girls taught me a few tricks."

Kurt and Annie stared at her for a moment before exploding with laughter. Jen looked highly insulted, which made them laugh even harder. "You worked at a dodgy massage parlor," Annie chortled when she caught her breath, "that was basically a front for prostitution."

"Yeah. So? I told you; I was the receptionist. I just made the appointments. I didn't even collect the money."

"But the 'masseuses' taught you some tricks?" Kurt laughed, using his fingers to make air quotes. "_Tricks_, Jen? Think about it."

"That's not what I meant," she said indignantly before collapsing into giggles. "Jeez, I can't believe I said that."

* * *

><p>After Marisol left, Blaine put the glasses in the dishwasher and went back to his office. Heidi was out, so the question of shelter visits would have to wait. He opened Kurt's reply to his sleepover e-mail.<p>

_We have plenty of food, but we'd love it if you would bring your guitar and a few movies, and maybe a board game, if you have one that can be played by five people. FYI - We've decided to do massages instead of makeovers, and you and I may need them because the girls are planning to use us to rearrange the living room._

_Since it's your first sleepover (I refuse to repeat the term you used - that's just wrong, Blaine), feel free to bring along a friend if it will make you feel more comfortable. ;-)_

_I need to ask you something about the rules, but it can wait until Monday if you don't see this before you go home._

Blaine read the second paragraph again. _Bring a friend? What is he talking about? I can't bring a friend. He knows I can't bring a friend, so why would he suggest it? And what's with the wink?_ "Sandy, did Heidi say when she planned to be back?" he asked.

"A little before 5:00, I think."

"In that case, I'm running up to see Kurt. He says he has a question about the rules."

"Okay. I hope he isn't reporting some kind of violation."

"Me, too!" Blaine replied fervently.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Kurt said happily when he answered the door. "You didn't have to run right up. It could have waited."<p>

"It's not a problem, and we don't like to let any question about rules wait. It's better to nip a problem in the bud. Do you want to talk privately?"

Kurt glanced into the apartment. "Yeah, that would probably be better. Do you want to get some coffee?"

Blaine nodded and they headed downstairs. "I think it's my turn to buy," he said as they got in line, waving away Kurt's protest. "Even if it isn't, this is business so I'm buying."

"Have you noticed that we always seem to sit in the same spot?" Kurt remarked as they adjusted their chairs.

"It's kind of become our table, hasn't it?" Blaine replied, smiling shyly. _I hope that wasn't too much._ He sipped his coffee and waited to see if Kurt would initiate the conversation. "So, what did you need to talk about?" he prompted when nothing was forthcoming.

Kurt blushed. "This is sort of embarrassing," he began.

_Oh, Great. He thinks he broke a rule, and if he thinks he did, he's probably right. Maybe it's something minor. _"Kurt, whatever it is, we'll work something out. Just tell me" Blaine said earnestly.

Kurt looked down at the table. "Remember the talent show? Of course you do; that was dumb. After the talent show, John said he wanted to get to know me better. He said he wanted to be friends, and maybe more."

Blaine concentrated on keeping his expression neutral. _I knew they were getting cozy at the talent show. I figured John would be interested when I heard them singing together. __What if Kurt likes him?_ "He wants to be more than friends?"

"He says he's looking for a relationship, not just a hook-up. He also said he understood that I needed to concentrate on the show right now, so maybe we could just work on the friendship for now."

"That sounds reasonable. I don't see what the problem is." _Other than the fact that I don't want him coming anywhere near you._

"I went to exercise and John was working. I started to visit with him a little, you know, to learn a little more about him. Then I began to wonder if the rules even allow us to be friends. I know the rules say we can have contact with Atlas employees, and John is considered an Atlas employee, but _having contact_ isn't quite the same thing as _being friends_."

Blaine was torn. On one hand, here was the perfect opportunity to tell Kurt to stay away from John. On the other hand, doing so would be unfair to Kurt, unfair to John, and a clear abuse of his position. _If I told him a friendship with John was off limits and he found out it wasn't, he wouldn't be happy. But no matter how I look at it, telling him to stay away from John would just be wrong. _Blaine sighed. "I think it's okay if you're friends, but you'll need to be very careful what you tell him. You can't mention anything to do with the show or the challenges, or anything that goes on in the apartments, and even if you get eliminated, you can't let him know that until after the episode airs."

Kurt frowned. "That's pretty much what I was thinking. I also shouldn't discuss fashion with him at all, or talk about my private life, and it would be better not to show if I'm happy or sad about anything. John seems like a nice guy, but I don't know that he isn't selling information to the tabloids or something."

Blaine laughed. "When did you get so cynical? The Atlas checks their staff pretty carefully, so I doubt he'd do anything like that, but it's better to be careful." Blaine paused to think momentarily. "So how do you feel about him? Are you interested in pursuing a relationship?" _Say no, say no, please say no._

"You sound like Miss Pillsbury, my high school guidance counselor," Kurt laughed. "I'm not sure how I feel. I don't feel an attraction to John. I'd like to be his friend, but I'm not sure I could ever be anything more and it almost doesn't seem worth the trouble, you know? I'd have to be watching what I said all the time. Maybe it would be better to just avoid him until I'm completely free."

_That's not a happy face. _"I get the feeling there's something else, Kurt. Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "You know me too well, Anderson. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if there's something wrong with me."

_Are you crazy? You're absolutely perfect. What could possibly be wrong with you?_ "What do you mean?"

"John is a really nice, very hot guy. He's sweet and smart, and he can sing."

_And it's killing me to hear you say that._ "Okay. I agree."

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "So why aren't I attracted to him, at least a little? What if I'm one of those people who never learned to form attachments? What if I'm completely frigid? What if I'm not really gay. What if I'm completely asexual and I only thought I was gay because I knew I wasn't straight or bi? What if I never fall in love and I die alone and my body gets eaten by my 42 cats?"

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What on earth? That's completely ridiculous. _"Whoa, whoa! Where did all that come from?" He looked closely at Kurt, startled to see tears welling up in the magnificent blue eyes. "How could you have an attachment disorder? You obviously love your Dad and the two of you have a great relationship. And how quickly did you make friends with the girls? And Ernesto? And Isaac and the kids at the shelter? And you can't say you and I aren't attached to each other."

That's true," Kurt admitted shakily.

"Just because John's hot and available doesn't mean you have to like him. Maybe he's not your type. Have you ever been attracted to anyone else?"

"Yes," Kurt said slowly, drawing out the word.

"But?"

"But I always seem to be attracted to someone unattainable. What if I subconsciously choose someone who will never be interested just to make sure I don't end up in a physical relationship?"

"What do you mean 'unattainable'?

"In high school, I had a crush on this guy - Finn Hudson. Looking back on it, I can't believe I acted this way. I was sure I could convince him to fall in love with me if I just tried hard enough. I knew he was straight and I knew that being gay isn't a choice, but I tried to convert him anyway. I think it might have been because he was the first guy who was nice to me."

"Hudson? Wasn't the woman Burt met in the grocery store named Hudson? Are they related?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hope not. That would be really embarrassing, especially since Dad's dating her now."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm happy for him." Blaine thought for a moment. "Okay, this Finn guy wasn't the best choice, but from what you've told me, there wasn't anyone available in high school. You said you were the only out guy at your school, so if you were going to crush on someone, it would have to have been someone straight. The fact that you were attracted to him indicates that you aren't asexual. Do you ever … uh, fantasize about being with a man?" Kurt's eyes darkened momentarily at the thought. He looked at Blaine and blushed. Blaine laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about, Kurt. Everyone does it. It's completely normal."

_You wouldn't say that if you knew it was you I was thinking about._ "So you don't think I need to worry about the cats?"

"Just make sure you stop at two and you'll be fine," Blaine chuckled. "Maybe your head's just protecting you from getting involved with anyone right now because of the timing. I bet you'll feel differently once the competition is over." He got up from the table and threw his empty cup in the trash.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm. "Thanks. I feel better now."

"If I remember correctly," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into a hug, "you promised me one of these on Wednesday." They embraced for a moment, eyes closed, hearts beating a little faster, breath coming more rapidly, before Blaine reluctantly pulled away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Heidi about the shelter."

"Are you getting a group together to go again? Count me in!" Kurt said, all traces of sadness and uncertainty gone. "That was such fun."

"I'm not sure Heidi will allow it - in fact I'm pretty sure she'll veto it - but I'll let you know. Check your e-mail later. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you Monday."


	66. Yarns

**Here's a cute one:  s/8175152/1/The_Furry_Wingman by misskaterinab, who was also kind enough to let me borrow Bentley.**

**As always, thank you all for reading, recing and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Just as Blaine suspected, Heidi wasn't willing to let the designers visit the shelter again, at least not on such short notice, although she was happy to allow Marisol to send things to Peggy. He enjoyed his session with the kids on Saturday afternoon, but it would have been much more fun with Kurt along. <em>I need to remember to tell Kurt that they were asking for him.<em> He spent some time talking to Sister Ailene about Peggy, and more time with the girl herself, collecting the information Marisol wanted. When he got home, he sent her an e-mail.

_Marisol - this is what I found out. The baby is a girl, and she's due in about six weeks. Peggy would really like to keep her, but she knows she won't be able to unless she can find a job and somewhere to live, or if her parents decide to allow them to come home. Sister Ailene hopes they will relent once they see the baby, so no one is making adoption plans right now. Peggy likes to knit, but she doesn't have the supplies she needs. If she had wool and needles, she'd make winter caps for the kids. She says her dry skin is driving her crazy. Heidi let me bring the magazines and Peggy was delighted to have them. I imagine you want a shopping trip now. I'll set something up when I get back to the office. _

_Oh, if it's okay, I'll drop my stuff off at your apartment Monday morning before work. ~ Blaine_

* * *

><p>"Annie, do you know anything about knitting?" Marisol asked.<p>

"Sure do!" Annie replied. "Why?"

"One of the girls at the shelter wants to make caps for the children but she doesn't have the things she needs. I want to help her out, but I don't have a clue what to get."

"She could make a stocking cap with worsted weight wool, and two pairs of needles: 5 mm and 4 mm. Those are English sizes, so we'll have to read the packages to get the American sizes, but most brands have both sizes marked. She'll probably need one skein per hat, maybe less for a child. If you get several skeins in different colors, she can mix them and make stripes or patterns. She could use double-pointed needles and knit in the round, but that's a little more complicated, so let's assume she'll need a yarn needle and scissors. Do you think she needs a pattern?"

Marisol frowned and read the e-mail again. "Blaine doesn't mention a pattern. Do you think we should get her one?"

"They'll probably have free patterns at the shop, or she can get one online. I'll write down a website that has a basic ski cap in every size. She should be able to handle it, no matter what her skill level."

"Will you go shopping with me, Annie?" Marisol asked. "I don't want to buy the wrong thing, and I don't know how much yarn to get."

Annie smiled. "That would be lovely. I could use some wool myself. I would just get two or three skeins. If she uses that up, you can get her more. Knitting can be an expensive hobby."

"Just like quilting," Marisol laughed, "but the end product is definitely worth it. Besides, it's fun."

* * *

><p>Kurt had spent a quiet Saturday afternoon thinking about his conversations with his dad and Blaine. Both of them had told him much the same thing - not to try to force things with John, to relax and concentrate on the competition. He knew it was good advice, but it was a little depressing nonetheless. He decided to cheer himself up with some music. He looked at the track list from his Christmas CD. <em>I'm not in the mood for Disney right now, and I want to save the duets for Monday night when Blaine is here. Let's see - track 1314 is different. There's no backing, just the demo and the accompaniment, and a comment that looks like it might be a little snarky._ He put the CD in his computer and started track 13, suspecting he would recognize the song without the demo but wanting to hear Blaine perform. He listened to the opening notes and burst into laughter. _So Blaine thinks winning "Project Runway"__is "The Impossible Dream"__for everyone except me. I wish I had that much confidence in myself._

As he listened to Blaine sing, he marveled at the emotion his voice conveyed. I_n a way, this reminds me of "Never Thought". I wonder who his 'Dulcinea' is. I guess I'm his 'Sancho Panza', or maybe he's mine since he intended for me to be Don Quixote. Like Blaine said - we're definitely attached to each other. How does Sancho's song go? "I like him. I really like him." But if Blaine is my 'Sancho', who is my 'Dulcinea'? It certainly isn't John. John's a great guy, but he's not … something. _

Kurt had been skirting the issue for quite a while, trying to convince himself that what he felt was just friendship. He had progressed to calling it a temporary crush born from gratitude, but something about listening to Blaine passionately singing about always striving, always doing the right thing no matter how hard forced him to be honest with himself. _John's not Blaine. I'm not attracted to John because my heart belongs to Blaine. Handsome, adorable, intelligent Blaine. Handsome, adorable, intelligent, __**straight **__Blaine. I guess he's straight. Sometimes I wonder, but I think that's just wistful thinking on my part. He's comfortable with less personal space than most people, so that gives the impression that he's interested in me when he's not, or at least not the way I want him to be. He also touches a lot and he's a good actor who doesn't mind playing the part of my boyfriend. _Kurt sat quietly, remembering shared moments of song and conversation as the music continued.

_Maybe there's a message in this song, although I hope Blaine didn't intend it that way. Loving 'pure and chaste from afar' is exactly what I need to do right now. Don Quixote was happy to be in love. He didn't feel the need to do anything about it. He just enjoyed being in her presence. It didn't matter that she wasn't what he thought she was and she didn't return his feelings. Of course, he told her about it, and I can't do that. What did Tim say? - something like it's okay to have feelings as long as we don't act on them, and that includes telling the other person about it. Letting him know how I feel would be a huge mistake anyway. He says I can tell him anything, but I doubt he imagined anything like this. He'd probably run screaming from the room._ _Actually, I'm not being fair to him. He'd probably put his hand on my arm, look at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes and tell me he didn't have a clue how I felt and he's sorry if he made me think we could ever have a romantic relationship, but he really cares about me and doesn't want to mess up our friendship, even though he can't return my feelings. Then he'd give me one of those marvelous hugs, just to prove we were still best friends and nothing was different. Either way, telling him might change things and put distance between us, and it wouldn't do any good at all. I guess Blaine is my impossible dream. _He sighed as the music ended, then put on track 14 so he could sing.

* * *

><p>"It sounds like Kurt's listening to another song from his CD," Annie said. "I wish he'd come out here. I enjoy hearing his voice."<p>

"He's probably worried about disturbing Jen. Is she feeling any better?"

Annie looked exasperated. "She's not ill. She has a theory that if she takes naps today and tomorrow, she can store up sleep for the rest of the week."

"I wouldn't think that would work," Marisol commented doubtfully, "but I guess it can't hurt anything. How long was she going to sleep?"

"Not too long, I think." Annie crossed the room to knock on Kurt's bedroom door. "Kurt? Is that another of the songs Blaine recorded? Come in the living room and sing for us."

"I think this apartment has a big advantage in the next challenge," Kurt said as he joined the two girls.

"What do you mean?" Marisol asked.

"Our models match our gender, so we're not trying to use feminine fabric on a man or masculine fabric on a woman."

"That's a good point, but Heidi said we might not get to use our own clothes," Annie objected. "I might end up with Ernesto clothes and Brenden might get mine."

"Brenden's hands on your underwear - that's a thought I could do without." Kurt grimaced, only half joking.

"What are you going on about, Kurt? Do you think we'll have to take off more clothes in the morning?"

Kurt felt a blush creeping up over his cheeks. "What did you put in your bag?"

Annie and Marisol exchanged glances. "My skirt and blouse. I was wearing flip flops, so I didn't have any socks," Marisol answered. "Did you …?"

"I figured I might need the elastic so I put everything in the bag. Do you think I'm the only one? That's gonna be embarrassing if we don't get to use our own clothing."

"Brenden's such a sleaze that he was probably going commando anyway," Annie joked. "I don't know about the others. I bet all the guys took everything off. Darn! I was sitting in a room full of hot naked designers and I didn't get a chance to enjoy it."

"You didn't get a chance to enjoy what?" Jen asked, rubbing her eyes as she emerged from the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, hello!" came the very feminine voice over the phone.<p>

"Cindy?" Blaine asked tentatively. "Is Wes around?"

"He and my dad are working in the yard," she laughed. "Dad says it's a chance for them to bond, but he isn't fooling anyone. He just wants free labor and a strong back to dig up all the hedges. My mom decided they need to be more environmentally responsible and xeriscape the front entryway. It's a good idea, but I feel sorry for Wes. He's too polite to tell Dad 'no', so he's out there working his tail off while Dad supervises. He'll be so tired when he comes in that I'll be lucky to get a kiss before he crashes for the night. That's probably what Dad had in mind in the first place. He's not entirely comfortable with the thought that his 'Little Princess' might be engaging in grown up activities."

"Maybe you can give Wes a back rub when he gets through," Blaine suggested.

"Ooh, good idea!" Cindy squealed. "I have some really nice massage oil, and with any luck, one thing will lead to another and we'll have some fun tonight."

"Is the oil important?" Blaine asked. _Maybe I should get some oil if we're doing massages tomorrow night. I doubt the designers have any._

"You can give a massage without it, but a good oil really adds to the experience. The quality ones will disappear into your skin so you aren't all greasy afterwards. It's important not to skimp, though. The bargain ones are just like cheap perfume - they have an unpleasant scent, and unless you shower afterwards, the smell will be with you for a while."

"If I were going to buy some, what would I look for?"

"Somebody have a hot night planned?" Cindy teased.

"Not exactly. I'm getting together with a group of friends, and one of the girls is going to teach us some massage techniques. It's a payback for moving some furniture for her."

"Okay, in that case, look for something with a sweet almond or jojoba base. Jojoba absorbs very quickly, so plan to reapply it at some point. Don't use sweet almond if anyone is allergic to nuts. Read the label carefully. Some of them are designed to be 'personal lubricants', but it doesn't sound like that's the kind you need. Don't just smell the bottle. Put a drop on your arm and rub it in. The scent will change when it warms up and combines with your skin. If there's a reputable spa near you, that's a good place to buy it. Since they work with it all day long, they'll have a quality product with a scent that isn't too overpowering. I said 'spa', not 'massage parlor', by the way. And just in case things do progress, oil and latex condoms are not a good combination."

Blaine laughed. "Okay, got it. Thanks. I want to offer my congratulations - oh, wait. That's not right. I congratulate Wes, but I give you my best wishes. I want to offer you my best wishes for your engagement and marriage."

"What are you talking about? You congratulate Wes, but not me?"

"Yeah. My grandmother taught me that it's rude. It's something about congratulating you implies that I thought you'd never 'catch a man' - did you hear my air quotes there? Also, you need my best wishes because you don't know what you're getting into with Wes. I congratulate him because he's managed to fool you into thinking he's worth marrying."

Cindy snorted. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. What century are you living in?"

"It does seem a little outdated," Blaine agreed. "In that case, congratulations on your engagement. Wes sent me a photo of the ring. It looks beautiful on your finger. I hope he did a good job with the proposal."

"It was magical," she sighed happily. "He handed me this huge, heavy, beautifully wrapped box on Christmas morning when we were opening presents with my extended family. There was another box inside, and another one and another one, every one wrapped in different paper. He had added rocks to the first one so it would have some weight to it. Inside the fifth box was a set of Russian nesting dolls. The first six were cats, all different. The biggest one was a tuxedo cat. Wes said he had already named that one Bentley - don't ask me where that came from - but I could name the rest. The seventh doll was a mouse, and Wes had put the ring around his neck. I had gotten distracted looking at all the dolls and I didn't realize that everyone was watching me and he was down on one knee when I found the ring. When I got through hyperventilating, he said I was the love of his life and there wasn't any music without me." Her voice trailed away as she remembered.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No, but it will be at least a year away. I'm counting on you to provide some embarrassing stories for the rehearsal dinner. Video would be even better."

"I'll see what I can find. Wes was very circumspect in high school, at least when he was a freshman. I can't remember him doing anything silly, but maybe he got a little crazier after I left. I have a friend who was at Dalton for a few months when Wes was a senior. I'll see if he has anything to contribute." _I'm not telling everyone how homesick he was, or how attached he got to a certain object._

"I'm not sure if I should say anything," she said hesitantly, "but Wes really looks up to you, Blaine, and he's so happy that you contacted him. I think he would like you to be part of the wedding party, but he feels a little shy about asking. We know it would be asking a lot for you to come to California, and he doesn't want to pressure you into doing it if you don't want to."

_Wow!_ "I'd love to, if he wants me. I'd be honored. Usher, server, flower girl - you name it, I'm there."

"I'm pretty sure groomsman was what he had in mind, but I'll let him ask you. Don't tell him we had this conversation. I know, don't say it. I shouldn't keep secrets from my future husband. I'll tell him, but I want him to hear it from me. Hang on; I'll see if Wes can come to the phone." Blaine waited and thought about weddings and proposals until she came back. "I just peeked outside," Cindy said after a moment. "It doesn't look like they're gonna be finished anytime soon. Wes isn't going to quit until Dad does, and Dad won't give in first either. I may have to send Mom out there to knock some sense into both of them. Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No, I didn't really need anything. I just wanted to ask about the proposal, although I'd still like to hear the story from his perspective. He can call me whenever he has time. It was nice talking to you, Cindy. Take care."

* * *

><p>"Anyone up for some exercise? I'm bored," Jen announced on Sunday when Marisol got back from early Mass. "You can tell us what cute couple-y stuff Amy and Mark got up to this time."<p>

"Sure. Give me a minute to get out of this dress. Kurt, Annie, are you coming?"

"I'm in," Kurt replied. "I'll change as soon as Marisol is through." _I refuse to avoid the fitness room because I don't want to get involved with John. If we could go outside I'd jog instead, but we can't, so that's the only way I can get any exercise. This shouldn't be awkward anyway. He's not putting any pressure on me, and we can be friends. It should be easier now that I know what I want._

Mandy was on duty when the four designers reached the fitness room. She greeted them all and helped everyone get situated before approaching Kurt. "I have a bone to pick with you, Mister," she said teasingly. "You ratted me out to John."

"Sorry about that," Kurt said, obviously not sorry at all, "but a guy should know when people are trying to fix him up. It can lead to all sorts of embarrassing situations."

"That's exactly what John said," she laughed. "Maybe you two would be good together. You seem to think alike."

"I think we would be better friends," Kurt replied. "It's too complicated to have any kind of relationship right now, and after the show I'll be going back to Ohio." The girls were riding stationary bikes on the other side of the room. They were too far away for him to hear Marisol's stories about Mark and Amy, so he mounted the elliptical and started his music, putting his playlist of Blaine's music on repeat.

* * *

><p><em>This has been a long weekend. I really missed Kurt, but it would have been wrong to hang out at the Atlas hoping I'd bump into him. At least I'll get to spend lots of time with him tomorrow. Who would have thought I'd ever be wishing the weekend was over so I could go back to work. <em>As a result of his Sunday afternoon shopping trip, Blaine was now the proud owner of a respectable pair of pajamas and a robe similar to the one Kurt had worn in the apartment, but he'd also packed a t-shirt and yoga pants just in case no one else was wearing actual pajamas. He'd picked out several movies in a variety of genres, and bought a board game. The clerk at FAO Schwartz said it was perfect for five people, but could be played by fewer, and it was a traditional slumber party activity. Somehow she had gotten the idea that it was for his non-existent eleven-year-old sister, which was fine with Blaine. _I'm excited about the sleepover, but I'm not sure I want to tell everyone about it, especially not strange toy store clerks._ It had taken visits to three different spas before he found a massage oil he liked, and he ended up getting two: one that was supposed to be relaxing and one that was energizing. After he finished his shopping, he dropped everything off at his apartment and did a dry run of the route for Monday night to get the timing down and make sure he knew where he was going. He had allowed extra time between events in case service was slow on New Year's Eve, but he didn't want to get lost, although he had the feeling that the designers would treat it as a grand adventure if they did. He ate at the Golden Unicorn to make sure it was as good as he remembered, made note of points of interest along the way, and stopped by a CVS to pick up four disposable cameras. The designers wouldn't be able to have the photos until the show was over, but at least they would be able to take some, and Burt would enjoy them as well. He cleared most of the memory on his phone in case he wanted to shoot video, although he kept the pictures of Kurt.

After his shower, Blaine thought about putting on his new pajamas, but he decided to stick with his Dalton sweats. Since Kurt had mentioned that he wanted scruff on the runway, Blaine hadn't shaved since Friday morning. The office had an unwritten dress code that included a ban on facial hair, but Blaine felt sure that Heidi would understand since he was modeling, at least he hoped she would. He could check with Kurt in the morning and shave in the bathroom at work if Kurt didn't want the beard for the current challenge, or if he only wanted a two-day growth. He rubbed his hand over his jawline reflectively as he peered at himself in the bathroom mirror. _The scruff changes my whole look. If I ever need to be in disguise, I'll just let the beard grow. _Although the hair hadn't gotten very long yet, it was soft from his shower, and he caressed his cheeks, imagining it was Kurt's hand he felt. _I wonder what he'll say about it._ He finished his evening routine, threw the towels in the hamper and went to the bedroom.

"Hey, Bentley," Blaine said as he picked up the obviously well-loved stuffed animal so he could turn down the comforter and get into bed. The tuxedo cat wasn't quite as handsome as he had been when Blaine's grandmother had given him to Blaine on his third birthday; he had a patch or two, there were a few bald spots where the fur had rubbed off, and most of his whiskers were gone, but Blaine loved him just the same. For a few years Blaine thought he was too grown up for stuffed animals, so Bentley had been relegated to the top shelf of the closet, but when Blaine unpacked at Dalton, he was strangely happy to discover that his old friend had come along. He considered trying to hide Bentley from the other students, but decided it was better to be open about it. It took a few weeks, but one by one, other furry friends began to appear on beds throughout the dorm, sent from home or purchased new. Bentley had comforted a number of lonely freshmen, including Wes. Since then, Bentley had been a little piece of home that Blaine kept with him wherever he lived. "It's gonna be a big day tomorrow. After work, we're taking Kurt out for his Christmas present, and afterwards I'm going to a … Oh! That's what Kurt meant when he said I could bring a friend! _We're_ going to a sleepover tomorrow night, Bentley, so I guess that means you're going to work with me in the morning. You can stay on Kurt's bed during the day. Maybe he'll have someone you can talk to."

* * *

><p><strong>By some odd coincidence, I'm writing this chapter on Worldwide Knit in Public Day, although I didn't get it posted until a day later.<strong>


	67. A Touch of the Fingertips

**As always, I don't own _Glee_ or _Project Runway_.**

* * *

><p><em>This is gonna be a fantastic day!<em> Blaine awoke before his alarm went off, dressed, and checked his bag over one last time, making sure he had the tickets for the excursion and everything he needed for the slumber party. The massage oil was sealed in plastic bags and he had his pajamas, clean clothes, toiletries, movies and the game he bought. He tucked Bentley into the top of the bag and zipped it closed, grabbed his guitar and headed for the subway.

He arrived at the Atlas much earlier than he intended but he hoped at least one of the designers would be up. None of them were eating breakfast downstairs, so he took the elevator up to the apartment. He hesitated outside the door momentarily, listening for movement inside, not wanting to disturb them if they were still sleeping but unable to hear anything through the solid wood. He raised his hand to knock and couldn't help but jump when the door opened before his knuckles made contact.

Kurt drew back in confusion at finding a strange man outside his door at such an early hour. His eyes grew dark and he gasped as he realized who it was. _He let his beard grow._ _That's so incredibly hot. He looks like an entirely different person - a little dangerous somehow._ "Blaine? What are you doing here? It's 6:15. You scared me to death!" Kurt whispered vehemently.

"Sorry! I was trying to decide whether it was okay to knock. I didn't mean to startle you," Blaine apologized.

Kurt stepped back to make room for Blaine to enter. "The girls aren't up yet, but come on in."

"I wanted to ask if you wanted me to shave. Last time, you said you wanted me to have some scruff for the runway show."

"May I?" Kurt asked softly, reaching out a hand.

Blaine nodded his acquiescence, and Kurt ghosted his fingers over Blaine's jaw and cheeks. Blaine resisted the urge to lean into the touch and tried not to let his enjoyment show. _That feels so good. Who knew a touch of the fingertips could be so sensual?_

"This is since Friday?" Kurt asked skeptically. "I mean, I know it has to be, but it seems like …"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Mom used to say I must have been bitten by a wolf or something. I don't know where I get it. My dad doesn't have anything like this."

Kurt was lost in thought, still fingering the stiff hairs. _I hope it gets softer when it grows out a little. _"Oh, sorry," he said, abruptly pulling his hand away. "I guess I can see it, though. Your hair is very thick and coarse. It stands to reason that your beard would be, too."

"So what's the verdict … shave or not?"

_I wonder if it will curl when it gets longer. _"Not. I want to see how it looks in another day or so. Unless it's too itchy."

"That's the only benefit of its growing so fast - it gets past the itchy stage pretty quickly."

"Do you grow it out often?"

"No. I guess I'm in the habit of shaving, so I just do it without thinking, even on the weekends. Scruff is frowned upon in the office."

Kurt looked stricken. "I don't want you to get into trouble with Heidi, Blaine. Maybe you'd better clean up."

"I don't think she'll mind once I explain. We all have to make sacrifices for fashion, right?"

Kurt laughed and gestured at Blaine's bag. "Is that your stuff for tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "Can I leave it here? It would be in the way in the office."

"Sure. Just put it anywhere."

Blaine set his guitar in the corner of the living room and dropped his bag beside it. _I hope I'm not about to make a fool of myself._ He glanced at Kurt, then back away, avoiding eye contact. "Uh … Bentley was hoping he could spend the day on your bed."

He risked a look at Kurt just in time to catch the delighted smile spreading across his face. "You brought a friend?"

Blaine unzipped the bag and pulled out the stuffed cat. "This is Bentley. I've had him since I was three, so he's a little the worse for wear. I hope he's not going to feel lonely today while everyone is gone." _Please tell me he's not the only stuffed animal in the apartment._

"Wait here." When Kurt came back, he was holding a friend of his own.

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. _That can't be the same one. What would Kurt be doing with Trevor? _"I've only seen one stuffed toad in my life. Tons of frogs, but only one toad. Have you had him a long time?"

"This is Trevor. Wes gave him to me when I left Dalton to go back to McKinley. He said that Trevor helped him through a rough time and it would be a way to take a little bit of Dalton with me. When he was a freshman, he was really homesick and his best friend gave Trevor to him because he kept borrowing his stuffed c… Oh... Okay, this is really freaky."

_Not freaky. Just another sign we were meant to be together._ "He said I was his best friend?"

Kurt nodded and glanced at the clock. "Do you want to get some breakfast? That's where I was headed when you decided to jumpstart my heart. Now that the adrenaline's worn off, I need some coffee."

"Sure. Are we taking Trevor and Bentley?"

Kurt laughed. "I don't think so. I'll put them in the bedroom until tonight." He reached out and Blaine handed Bentley over. "It's very nice to meet you, Bentley," Kurt said seriously. "I'm sure you remember Trevor."

"You're insane. You know that, right?" Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>Kurt was glad to see that although the room was rather crowded, their favorite little round table in the corner was vacant. Someone had arranged the two chairs so they were next to each other, and Kurt thought Blaine would would move his chair back to its original spot. Instead Blaine left it as it was, forcing them into somewhat closer proximity than usual.<p>

"We share our food," Blaine explained when he saw Kurt's look of inquiry. "I thought it would be easier if we didn't have to reach across the table."

It was easier, Kurt realized as he cheerfully poached tidbits from Blaine's plate, but for some reason, he seemed to be unable to keep his legs in his own space. When their knees rubbed together for the third time, he shifted his chair over slightly, but it didn't seem to help. When it happened again, he realized that he wasn't the one causing their knees to bump. Instead of apologizing and moving still further away, he decided to stay put and see what happened. It wasn't long before Blaine's knee had found his once again, not grazing and moving away, but maintaining contact. _It's the personal space thing again. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it._ The sensation of Blaine's leg pressing against his was electrifying, and Kurt could feel a tingle spreading from his knee upward along his outer leg and thigh.

Blaine's mother was a very tactile person who used touch to build connections. It was natural for her to reach out and place her hand on the forearm of the person with whom she was conversing, even if they had just met. She used touch to communicate with her family constantly. From an early age, Blaine had been accustomed to feel her touch on his arm, his shoulder, his cheek. If she was helping him work through a particularly difficult math problem, she would place her hand on the back of his neck as she leaned down to see his work. If he was struggling with a complicated piano composition, she would ruffle his hair as she passed by and he would let go of his tension and try again.

At Dalton, Blaine quickly learned that too much touching could be misinterpreted and he had forced himself to rein in his tendency to seek physical contact after a few incidents in which he was accused of being a tease or of hitting on someone or of trying to steal someone's boyfriend. Only his obvious bewilderment and the sincerity of his apology prevented the incidents from turning into major problems. The one person he felt free to touch was Wes, who treated him like an adored older brother, not realizing they were actually the same age. He was even more careful at college, since his fellow students were several years older and expected more out of a romantic relationship than he was ready for at 16, and of course he kept his behavior professional at work. He knew that he enjoyed their hugs and other contacts, but he didn't realize the extent to which he had let his guard down, at least as far as Kurt was concerned. Little by little, he moved his chair closer and by the time they finished eating, their chairs were touching and his entire leg was pressed to Kurt's.

Kurt was a little perplexed. _If this were Brenden, I'd say he was coming on to me, but there's no way Blaine would do that, even if he were gay. He'd consider me off-limits while I'm on the show. Anyway, there's no sexual feeling to it. It just seems like he needs to touch. So do I ignore it, say something, maybe make a joke, or just relax and enjoy it?_ Opting for the latter, Kurt moved slightly in his seat and pressed their legs a little closer together. "Anything you want to tell me about tonight?" he asked teasingly, not really expecting any information.

"Nope," Blaine shook his head. "You'll just have to wait. But don't worry - you're gonna have a great time." _At least I hope so. I don't want to let Burt down._

_Of course I will, as long as I'm with you._ Kurt pushed his lower lip out and narrowed his eyes. "This better be good, Anderson."

_You're killing me, Kurt. _"Oh, it will be," Blaine retorted with a cocky grin as he got up from the table. "You can count on it."

* * *

><p>"Here. I'll trade you," Jen said, handing Kurt a mug of coffee in exchange for the heavily-laden tray he was carrying. "You brought enough breakfast for ten people."<p>

"I wanted to make sure you all had something you liked," he replied, "and I wasn't sure what to get. I figured we could save the rest for the slumber party."

"Are those scones?" Annie asked enthusiastically. "I don't think they've served scones before."

"Yes, and they're delicious."

"Did you eat already?"

"Blaine came by to drop off his stuff for tonight. You ladies were still getting your beauty sleep, so we went to breakfast," Kurt explained. "He um, … he looks a little different this morning."

Jen perked up immediately. "What do you mean? Did he cut his hair? Pluck those eyebrows?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm not saying, but I can't wait to hear what you think." Just like all the other designers, Kurt had been thinking about the challenge on and off since Friday. He had planned several outfits in his head, using his clothing and what he remembered from other designers, but seeing Blaine had pushed his thoughts in an entirely new direction. _I think I'll get some black leather and some studs. I want to do something edgy, something a little rough. As long as I don't end up with fabric from one of the girls, I should be able to pull this off._

* * *

><p>Blaine was working at his desk when Heidi came in, trying to get ahead on the tasks that would be neglected when he was serving as Kurt's model. She glanced briefly at him in passing and Blaine waited for the comments that were sure to be forthcoming, but she greeted him cheerfully and went on into her office. Blaine fidgeted. <em>I know she noticed. Heidi notices everything. She's just figuring out the best way to give me a hard time.<em> He got back to researching yarn shops at his computer.

"Blaine?" Heidi's voice floated out of her office several minutes later.

_Here it comes._ He pushed his chair back and squared his shoulders. "Yes, Heidi?" he responded as he stuck his head through the door.

"Sit down, please. How did it go at the shelter? Did you figure out something that Marisol could do for Peggy?"

_Well, that's not what I expected to hear._ "Yes, I did. Peggy would like to knit some winter caps for the kids. I thought I'd arrange an excursion for Marisol and anyone else who want to go. I was just researching yarn shops. She may want to go a few other places as well."

"That's fine. If you end up with more than six participants, get Jo or Amy to go with you. Do you know of anything else the designers would like to do? We've fallen down on the entertainment end of things."

"There's a pizza place that has karaoke on Thursday nights. My group expressed an interest in going, and I'm sure some of the others would have a good time. The food is fantastic, and it's entertaining to watch other people perform even if you don't take the stage yourself."

"What fun! Send out an e-mail. I just hope one of the assistants will be willing to go with them. I'm sure it isn't the type of thing you'd enjoy," she teased. "I know, I know; you want to go. Just be sure you take the equivalent time off."

They discussed several other entertainment options and made a schedule for the next few weeks, but Heidi never once mentioned, or even alluded to, Blaine's change of appearance. _She's trying to mess with my head. If she doesn't mention it, I'm not going to._ "Would you like a coffee refill before you go to Parsons?" he asked.

Heidi looked at her watch. "No, I don't have time," she said regretfully, "and neither do you. The designers are probably waiting for you downstairs. I'll see you on the runway. And don't forget our practice session after the taping."

* * *

><p>The designers were gathered in the lobby, ready for the walk to Parsons. Speculation about the rules of the upcoming challenge was rife. They were about evenly divided as to whether they wanted to use their own clothing or trade, but everyone agreed that would have been nice to have been able to pick the clothes they wanted to use. Kurt thought about asking if anyone else had included underwear in the bag, but decided he'd rather not know. He had positioned himself so he could see the elevators, and his face lit up when the doors opened and Blaine entered the hallway. Jen noticed immediately and turned to follow his gaze, nudging the other two girls when she realized what Kurt was looking at.<p>

"Oh. My. God." Even though Jen knew Blaine was completely unavailable, that didn't stop her from enjoying the view.

"Blaine, you look so different!" Marisol exclaimed.

Before he knew what was happening, Blaine found himself surrounded by designers, all reaching to feel the new growth. _This isn't as nice as when Kurt did it. _He stood quietly, putting up with the attention from the girls even though it felt a little invasive, but he stiffened when he saw Brenden moving in closer, a predatory smile on his face.

"Guys!" Ernesto said firmly. "Tim already told you - Heidi's assistant is not a toy. Show some respect." There were apologies from the girls and Brenden backed away, grumbling about gender bias.

"We need to get going," Blaine said briskly. "You don't want to keep Heidi waiting. I can tell you from experience that it's not a good idea."

* * *

><p>"I should apologize, too. I'm as bad as they were," Kurt said privately as they walked to the Atlas.<p>

"No, you're not. You asked permission, and I didn't really mind the girls touching me. Brenden is a different story. Did you see the way he looked at me?"

Kurt shook his head in disgust. "At least he didn't make contact. If Ernesto hadn't said something, I would have, and I wouldn't have been nearly as nice about it. You may have to talk to Heidi about him eventually."

"I can't say anything or I'd have to mention the girls as well. He's bound to get eliminated sooner or later, and even if he doesn't, I can put up with him for twelve weeks. It's not like he's going to do anything physical."

* * *

><p>The designers had finished the continuity shots and were seated on the risers along the runway facing a display of the photos from Friday. "Congratulations," Heidi said. "Several of you figured out the answer to my riddle. For those of you who didn't, the New Year's day that comes after this New Year's Eve is in 2013, which is a different year. The New Year's Day from the same year happened twelve months ago, on January 1, 2012, which was a Sunday. Since we're trying not to draw attention to the fact that the show is taped in advance, we won't be mentioning the riddle on the air. Kurt, you were the first person to e-mail me the solution, so you get to choose whether to use your own clothes or not. If you don't want to use your own, you'll pick someone, then that person gets to pick next and so on. The last person will receive your clothes. If you choose to keep your garments, then everyone will keep his or her own."<p>

Kurt considered carefully, examining the photos displayed in front of the designers. _Ernesto's shirt is nice, and I'd have more fabric to work with, and I like what Marcel was wearing, but I didn't stand around naked for nothing. If anyone is going to use my underwear, it's gonna be me. Besides, that's embarrassing. I'm not giving someone else my briefs._ "I'll keep my own clothes, Heidi," he announced.

"Okay, let's get on with it then." Blaine and Jo removed the photos from the runway and Heidi went backstage, ready to make her usual entrance.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice to become a top designer? Earlier, you gave us the clothes off your backs. Now we'll see how far you're willing to go with them. Your challenge is to create a new look from the clothes you were wearing. You may choose to what degree you want to alter the clothing, but you must make the outfit your own design. We won't be happy if your work is excessively derivative. Tim is waiting for you in the workroom. Good luck, and I'll see you back on the runway."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Designers," Tim said with his customary cheerfulness. "You'll find your bags at your stations. There's going to be a little twist to this challenge. You will not be making a trip to Mood this morning." He paused again to let the inevitable murmurs die down. "You must create your look exclusively from the clothing in the bag and any supplies you have in the workroom. This includes scraps left from the previous two challenges and anything you purchased. As always, you may help each other in any way you choose."<p>

_Well that messes up my plan. If we aren't going to Mood, I'll have to rethink my whole look. _Kurt spread out his clothes and other fabrics on the worktable so he could see where he stood. _I've got this three-yard piece of brown wool from the first challenge, but it's light brown. Light brown just isn't an edgy color, and I don't have any black dye. The white fabrics aren't going to do me much good at all and neither are the slushie scraps. At least the light brown goes with the outfit I was wearing. I can use the zipper from my jeans as an embellishment. I have extras to use for the pants where they won't show, or I could do an exposed button fly using the buttons from my vest and make it a design element. _

All around the room, the designers were following Kurt's lead and laying out their fabrics and supplies and dividing them into two groups: those they could use and those they couldn't. "This place looks like we're having a boot sale," Annie said gaily.

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked. "There aren't any boots on the tables."

"No, a boot sale," Annie explained, "where you sell stuff you don't need from the boot of your car."

"Oh, a garage sale," Ernesto said, "or maybe a flea market, since it sounds like you bring your stuff to a general location."

"That's a _fabulous_ idea!" Andrew said in his usual flamboyant manner. "I don't know why _I_ didn't think of it. We can't have an _actual sale_, of course, but we can put out things we're willing to share." He picked up several items and placed them on the worktable Mark had used, which had been pushed back against the wall out of the way. By the time each designer had contributed, there was quite a bit from which to choose.

"Are we trying to trade equal value?" Jen asked.

"I think we can all just take what we need," Chris said. "It will take too long to work out even trades, and nearly everyone has put several items on the table." He stared meaningfully at Brenden, who had the grace to look a little ashamed. "Just don't take more than you offered, and we should be fine."

"And everybody play nice. Don't take something you aren't really planning to use," added Annie, "just so you can keep someone else from getting it."

Brenden looked the table over and picked up a large piece of multi-colored silk and carried it over to Kurt. "Did you dye this?" he asked. "I thought you dyed your outfit after you constructed it."

"I had some left over, so I used it on the extra yardage. I thought the fabric might come in handy some time." He held up the light brown wool. "What color do you think I would end up with if I dyed this purple?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be pretty muddy. Probably not something you'd want to use. What color do you need?"

"Black or even dark brown, but the darkest dye I have is purple. I guess I could try combining what I have. Maybe the purple and green would make black."

Brenden considered his next move carefully. _I don't need it for this challenge, and I can always buy more when we go to Mood again._ _It couldn't hurt to have Kurt in my debt. He's so naive that I'll be able to use it to my advantage at some point, although I don't think he'll make it past too many more challenges. Helping him out will make me look good to everyone else, and it won't cost me much._ "I didn't put it out on the table because I didn't think anyone would want it, but I bought black and brown liquid dye the first time we were at Mood. I was planning to overdye one of the fabrics from the grab bag, but I changed my mind. You can have it if you want it," he offered, pasting Sincere Smile #2 on his face.

"That would be great, Brenden," Kurt said gratefully. "I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem. Go set up the equipment in the wet room and I'll bring it to you."

* * *

><p>"Rotate your shoulders back to open up your chest," Heidi instructed as she took Blaine down the catwalk for the fourteenth time. "Don't cross your feet in front of each other like the girls do, but keep them close together. You don't want to barrel down the runway like some kind of lumbering jock. Swing your arms, but don't get carried away. Even if your designer wants your hands in your pockets, your shoulders will naturally move. Go to the end and then pause." She waited while he did as she instructed. "Okay, now let's try the fade again. Open up your stance slightly, so your feet are below your shoulders. Rock right on the ball of your foot, rock left, pause so we get one last look at your outfit, and turn, leading with your right foot. Don't look at your feet! Keep your chin up. Better!" Heidi continued giving instructions, taking Blaine through the walk again and again until she was satisfied.<p>

"How's my expression?" Blaine asked. "I've heard that models are supposed to look bored."

"No, no, no!" Heidi exclaimed. "Never bored. Who wants to think that those marvelous, very expensive clothes are boring? You should have an attitude that says you feel great because you look great. You need to own the ramp. You're powerful, and you know it. You're confident and in control. Now, one more time before we go back to the office."

Blaine walked down and back again. Heidi nodded and smiled her approval, but Blaine still didn't feel entirely comfortable. He was more than willing to practice on his own time, but walking in the hall or in his apartment didn't feel the same as the runway. "Do you mind if I stay and work on this a little longer? I can come in tomorrow and catch up on my work," he asked.

"Stay if you want, but don't even think about coming into the office tomorrow. This is just as much a part of your job as everything else I have you doing. Is there anything so urgent that it needs to be handled today?"

Blaine ran through his to-do list in his head. "Not really. I set up Marisol's phone call last week, and she won't be able to go shopping for yarn until Thursday or Friday anyway. I need to finalize some of the arrangements for Challenge 4, but that can wait. The models are supposed to be in the workroom right after lunch since we aren't working at all tomorrow and we're quitting early today."

"I don't want you practicing that long. There's such a thing as overdoing it, you know." Heidi's voice was stern, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Be back in the office in an hour. You'll have some time on Wednesday to run through it again if you want." She turned and left, and Blaine went back to walking, muttering instructions and reminders to himself.

* * *

><p>Heidi entered the workroom quietly, not wanting to disturb the designers more than necessary. Tim was answering a question for Ash, and she waited until he was finished before gesturing for him to join her in the hall. "How did they take it?"<p>

"The news that they wouldn't be going to Mood? They handled it pretty well. I could tell some of them were annoyed, but they dealt with it. They put all their extra stuff out on a table in the back for everyone to use."

Heidi raised her eyebrows. "Really. Whose idea was that?"

"It was sort of a joint project. Annie made a joke about a boot sale, and Andrew took it from there. They worked out the logistics by themselves. We got some nice footage. Everyone contributed equally except for Brenden. I got a definite feeling that he just put a token item or two on the table, and held back anything that would actually be useful. Chris let him know that everyone had noticed, but didn't make an issue of it."

"Did you remind the designers that they don't have much time for this challenge?"

"Yes. They know we'll quit early today and don't work at all tomorrow. I think they're looking forward to tonight and the whole Times Square experience. What about Kurt? He hasn't said anything, but I know you can't take him to the bar with the rest of them. Is he just going to wait with Matt in Times Square until 11:30?"

"No, that worked out rather well, actually. His dad asked Blaine to set up something as Kurt's Christmas present, and it takes place tonight. Kurt and all the girls are going."

"You mean Amy and Jo have to take eight young men to a bar by themselves?" Tim laughed. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with that."

"If anyone can handle them, Jo can," Heidi replied, "but I see what you mean. I may have to rethink the arrangements a little."

* * *

><p>Kurt had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do. Unlike some of the designers who were planning to embellish and adapt the existing garments, Kurt was starting from scratch, so his first task was to deconstruct the jeans. He had decided to turn them into a vest and use the other two garments for trim, since neither had much fabric. He sighed and got out his seam ripper, settling in for the tedious process.<p>

"Do you have your rotary cutter?" Marisol asked, when she saw what he was doing.

"Yes, but I don't want to cut the fabric. I may need every inch."

"Bring it and the jeans over here. I'll show you how to use the rotary cutter for 'reverse sewing'." She demonstrated the process, holding the rotary cutter between her thumb and forefinger and using both hands to stretch the fabric taut. "You need to expose the stitches, so pull the fabric tight, but be careful. It's easy to hurt yourself if the blade slips."

Kurt watched as she swiftly ripped one inseam. "You're right," he agreed, "that is faster, but I think I'd prefer to practice it first on something where it isn't critical if I cut the fabric and when I'm not pressed for time. I'm not ripping the outseams anyway. I'm going to use them as design elements."

Marisol smiled. "In that case, I'll just do the other inseam for you," she said, suiting the action to the words. "I think you'd be better off using a seam ripper for the rest."

"Thank you," Kurt said, giving her a quick hug. "You saved me a lot of time. Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"Designers, I'm coming around to check with each of you before I leave. I'll be back after lunch with your models." Tim announced shortly at 9:30. He went from table to table, offering advice and encouragement and answering questions. "You don't have much fabric to work with," he observed when he made it around to Kurt.

"No, I don't," Kurt laughed. "I guess that's what I get for wearing such skinny jeans all the time. If I had known about it ahead of time, I would have put on more layers."

"Any questions or concerns?"

"Yeah, I do have one." Kurt looked around furtively. "Do we have to use everything from our bag? Heidi didn't really say."

"No, that's up to you, but the judges will expect to see some relationship between your starting point and your finished product and I'd think you'd want to use most of it, since you have so little fabric to begin with. Are you having an issue with colors not working together?"

"I … uh … I decided it would be better to have something and not need it than want it and not have it, so I put _everything _I was wearing in the bag." He removed the piece of white denim to reveal the black silk tank and briefs he had concealed underneath. "I'm not sure how many other people did that. I know the girls didn't."

Tim had many years of practice at keeping a straight face no matter what, but the twin revelations that Kurt wore silk underwear and that he had taken it off for the challenge were almost too much for him. "I don't think they intended for you to do that, but I don't think there's anything in the rules against it, and you could make some very nice trim from the undershirt."

"That's what I was thinking, and there's elastic in the briefs. I don't know that I'll need it, but I might."

"Carry on, then. You seem to have it under control." Tim turned to address the room. "Have a productive morning, everyone."

* * *

><p>All over the room, the designers were feeling the pressure. The time limit and dearth of materials had combined to put everyone on edge, and Kurt had taken to quickly rubbing a neck or squeezing a shoulder every time he passed by one of the girls on the way to check on the wool he was dying. He noticed Brenden's eyes on him each time, but couldn't quite read his expression. <em>Brenden was nice to me, but I'm not touching him, or any of the guys, for that matter. I wonder what he's thinking.<em>

Andrew took it upon himself to make sure everyone stayed hydrated and ate lunch, and even though most of them rushed through it, they were grateful that he insisted that they all eat. By the time Tim brought the models in, they were refreshed and ready to move forward.

"Are you adapting what you have or starting over?" Blaine asked as he approached Kurt's workbench.

Kurt laughed. "I don't have a choice. You might have been able to wear my shirt, though I doubt it, but no matter how much I might want it to happen, there's no way you're getting into my pants."

Blaine's eyes widened and he struggled not to laugh. _I'm beginning to wonder if this innocence thing is just an act. How could he possibly say something like that and not realize what he said?_ "That sounded like a challenge, Hummel. Or maybe an invitation."

"What? … Oh!" He groaned softly. _I can't believe I said that. _"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Anderson!" he retorted in a hiss, color high in his cheeks.

"If you're issuing invitations, I want in," Brenden leered from across the room. "In your pants, that is."

Tim glared and stalked over to Brenden's workspace. He said something quietly to the designer and the two of them went into the break room, followed unobtrusively by Juan and his camera. "I wish I could be a fly on the wall right now," Blaine said happily. "I've only seen Tim look like that once before, and it wasn't pretty. I think Brenden's in for a lecture about respect and appropriate behavior."

"Maybe the footage will make it onto the show, and we'll all get to see it," laughed Kurt. "I feel a little sorry for him, especially since he helped me out this morning, but I have to say that he deserves whatever Tim is giving him."

When Tim and Brenden returned, Tim still wasn't entirely happy but Brenden flashed a look of triumph in Kurt's direction. One by one, Tim pulled each of the girls out for a brief conversation. When he finished, he gathered the designers and models around. "I hate to do this now when you have so little time for the challenge, but I have no choice. We need to clarify the difference between appropriate and inappropriate behavior. Does anyone want to give it a shot?"

Jen stepped up beside Kurt. "I do," she said firmly. "Inappropriate behavior is anything that makes another person uncomfortable. That includes words, actions, and physical contact. It also includes anything of an amorous nature between two designers, whether it makes the other person uncomfortable or not. Inappropriate behavior is quite subjective, so something that makes me uncomfortable might not bother someone else at all, and I might find one person's touch comforting but another's offensive, depending on our relationship, or lack thereof."

"It's especially important to be respectful of the models," Marisol interjected, joining Jen and Kurt. "They're here to do a job, and they have to undress in a room full of people, something most of us would never dream of doing. Inappropriate behavior of any kind should be reported to Tim or one of the assistants immediately."

Annie smiled reassuringly at Kurt and patted his shoulder. "There was some inappropriate behavior this morning," she said, looking directly at Brenden, "involving Marisol, Jen and me, as Brenden reported to Tim. We apologized to Blaine at the time, but we apologize again now. Blaine, we're sorry. We shouldn't have touched your face like that without asking you first. The only other inappropriate behavior that occurred today was Brenden's remark to Kurt, which didn't need to be reported because Tim heard it."

"That's not what I was talking about," Brenden protested. "Kurt's had his hands all over you every time he walked by. He went out of his way so he could touch you."

"Oh, please!" Jen said in exasperation. "Is there anyone else in this room who thought that was inappropriate?"

"Actually, I was kind of jealous," Ernesto laughed. "I was hoping one of my roommates would rub my neck for a minute."

"That's what Kurt did?" Tim asked incredulously. "He rubbed your neck?" He glared at Brenden again.

"I squeezed a few shoulders, too," Kurt admitted. "But just the girls. I didn't want to send any mixed signals to the guys. It was meant to be comforting."

"It _was _comforting," Annie said fiercely.

"I think we've wasted quite enough time on this," Tim said. "Everyone get back to work. Brenden, we need to talk."


	68. Riddles

**Thank you to Serelinda, who made a comment that prompted me to change the title of the last chapter from _Friends _to _A Touch of the Fingertips_.**

**Pinna - thank you for a and b. Keep reading for c. All of you will know when you get to the part she suggested.**

**Everybody go check out DeviantArt! There are some sketches by Topocct and Kurtstalker. Topocct drew what she thought Marisol might make and sent it to me. I used her design for this chapter. I also added a diagram of the workroom so you can see where everyone is located. The site is called Modelbehaviordesigns.**

**_Project Runway_ has tickets to the finale listed on Charity Buzz.**

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting," Kurt giggled. "Do you think anything will happen to him?"<p>

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss it. I don't want you to get accused of anything."

Kurt nodded. "Of course. I should have thought of that. You might have inside information that would give me an unfair advantage, or someone might think you do." He lifted the partially-assembled vest from the work table. _I hope he's okay with this. If it were any other model, I wouldn't worry about it, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable._ "Could you try this on, please?"

Blaine glanced around the room. All the designers were busy fitting their models and no one was paying any attention to him. _I still don't like getting dressed with all these people around. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it._ He eyed the vest doubtfully as he removed his shirt and placed it on the worktable. "That isn't my usual style," he said softly.

"It may not be Heidi's assistant's style, but B.A. is gonna rock this look," Kurt said confidently, "especially with that beard. I swear it's gotten longer since this morning." _I'd love to see if it's any softer, but I'd better not._ "Take the undershirt off, too, please." Kurt took a moment to remind himself to breathe. _I wonder if I'll ever get to the point where I don't feel like swooning every time I see him like that._

"Have you started the shirt? What color is it?"

_Here we go._ "There is no shirt," Kurt said calmly.

"There's no shirt?" Blaine looked at the vest Kurt had constructed from his skinny black jeans. It was jigsawed together and covered with random slits, gaps and holes. Some of the openings had been underlined with the dark olive green knit from Kurt's Henley, a few displayed the lighter green brocade from Kurt's vest, and there were one or two places where Blaine could see the tiniest bit of turquoise peeking out, but most of them were unlined. "This shows a lot of skin. How does it close?"

"It doesn't close. You wear it open."

Blaine felt as if his eyebrows were trying to hide under his curls. "I'm wearing this vest with no shirt and no closure. Please tell me you're making some pants," he begged.

Kurt laughed. "Of course I'm making some pants. I don't want to get kicked off the show. If we had gone to Mood, you'd have black leather pants to go with it, but I'm making do with dark brown wool." He watched as Blaine put the garment on. "See, your nipples are covered, and that's all that the rules require. I'm pretty sure they meant that restriction for the women because it goes on to mentions breasts, but we'll follow it anyway. I'll run a chain or something across the front so it won't fall open any further. If this were the sixties, we'd have a problem, but unlike Barbara Eden, you can show your navel." He marked the placement for the chain, taking a minute to admire Blaine's arms and abs and the way his tanned skin looked against the dark black denim. "I'm thinking about throwing some bleach on the vest. I guess I'll wait until I have the pants finished to decide."

_I should tell Heidi about that. We might need to revise the rules and add a section specifically for male models._ "How will the pants look?" Blaine asked, beginning to be slightly nervous about modeling Kurt's design.

"Very low slung because I've dyed the wool dark brown and I'm using your skin as a buffer between the vest and the pants. Also, I want to take advantage of that little vee thing you've got going on." _That's so hot it ought it be illegal._

_That's not all I'd like you to take advantage of. _"I thought this was supposed to be all about the clothes, not the model," Blaine objected. "It seems like you're putting an awful lot of focus on my body."

"Of course it's about the clothes, but I want to use all the assets available to make the clothes look good, and your body is definitely an asset. I know you're concerned about maintaining a professional working relationship with the judges, but I don't think it will be a problem. If you had an office party and there was a pool involved, you'd have on a lot less and you wouldn't think twice about it."

_How does he always know what I'm thinking? _"That's true," Blaine admitted, still not entirely convinced.

_The last thing I want is for Blaine to be uncomfortable. _Kurt gripped Blaine's bare arms with both hands. "Look, Blaine," he said seriously. "You're much more important to me than the outfit, and you'll have to work with these people long after the competition is over. If there isn't any appropriate fabric in the garage sale, I can make a shirt from muslin, or we can ask Heidi to get me a different model. I haven't even cut the pants yet, so I can deal with making some adjustments if I need to."

"The _garage sale?_"

"The table over by the wall. We pooled our resources," Kurt explained impatiently, "or at least most of us did."

"Let me guess - Brenden didn't contribute much."

"To be fair, it was voluntary. He isn't required to contribute, and I didn't notice if he took anything or not. And he gave me dye. Otherwise your pants would be _light _brown."

_I agreed to do this, and making an extra piece or adjusting to a new model could hurt Kurt's chances. If there are any repercussions, I'll just have to deal. The worst that will happen is a little teasing._ "You know what - forget I said anything. I'm just the model here. The designer doesn't consult with the model about the look, and it was wrong of me to even voice an opinion. I'm glad you told me about the pants, though. I'm sure your plans didn't include boxers hanging out the top."

"Well, that answers that question," Kurt laughed.

"Whether to change models?"

"Boxers or briefs."

Blaine snorted in amusement. "It's both, actually. No, not at the same time; it depends on what I'm wearing. How do we get into these discussions anyway?"

"Five more minutes, designers, and then the models need to leave," Tim announced. Kurt hurriedly marked a few adjustments on the vest before he removed it and handed Blaine his clothes. "I'll see you tonight. I know the invitation said to meet downstairs, but you're coming up to the apartment, right? Were you planning to go home first?"

"No, I was just going to stay in the office until time to leave. I'm sure I can find things to work on."

"You're welcome to hang out with us, Blaine. We were all thinking of taking a little nap since we'll be up so late tonight and you can have the couch," Marisol said around her mouthful of pins. She had created the bodice of Lane's dress by weaving strips from her floral print skirt, her white blouse and some of the rose she had left from the first challenge, and it was proving difficult to create the shaping she wanted, since the construction method didn't lend itself to darts. "Ugh, this is driving me crazy!"

Kurt stepped over to see what she was doing. "I see your problem. What if you made the strips narrower towards the sides and in the middle and just left them wider where you need the fullness?"

Marisol frowned as she looked at her creation again. Suddenly her face cleared. "I think that might work," she exclaimed happily as she began to mark the places the strips needed an adjustment. "Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

><p>After the models left, the designers worked quietly for a while. Brenden had been quite subdued when he finished his conversation with Tim, which had used most of his time with his model. Although he was working frantically to get the shorts he had made from his pants adjusted for Seth, he still found time to look daggers at Kurt and the girls, especially Jen, who stuck her tongue out at him, revealing a barbell decorated with champagne flutes.<p>

"I like the tongue ornament, Jen," Ernesto commented. "Is it new?"

"I bought it last year. It just seemed appropriate for New Year's Eve."

"Hydration time, Kurt," Andrew announced a little later, coming over with an unopened water bottle from which he had removed the label.

"Thanks, Andrew. You take good care of us all."

Andrew looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I still don't get Heidi's riddle, Kurt," he confessed quietly in his serious voice, the one he used when he was talking about Christy's bulimia. "I feel like I'm back in grade school again. My friend, Pinna, used to ask me riddles and I could never figure out any of them, even when she told me the answer. I get the sunburned zebra, but how can a newspaper be red all over? It's always printed in black on white paper."

"Not R-E-D, the color. R-E-A-D, past tense of read, because people all over the country read the newspaper," Kurt explained gently.

Andrew's mouth fell open. "Well, now I feel dumb. Is Heidi's riddle that easy?"

"It's more of a misdirection than anything else. Do you remember the riddle?"

"Every year, Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve are on the same day of the week, but Christmas Day and New Year's Day aren't. We're supposed to explain that, but you can't explain it, because they _are _on the same day."

"Last Monday was Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah, I get that part," Andrew said. "And Tuesday was Christmas."

"And both of those were 2012. December 24, 2012 and December 25, 2012."

"Okay, I see that."

"Today is New Year's Eve, and it's also a Monday, just like Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah, and tomorrow is New Year's Day, and it's a Tuesday, just like Christmas. So what is the riddle talking about?"

"What date is it today?"

"December 31, 2012."

"And what date will it be tomorrow?"

"January 1, 20 … oh, I get it! Tomorrow is New Year's Day, but it's the wrong one because it's in a different year. January 1, 2012 is the New Year's Day we're talking about. It's a trick because in 2012, Christmas Day is the next day after Christmas Eve, but New Year's Day comes way before New Year's Eve."

Kurt grinned and nodded. "That's it, exactly!"

"Cool! Ask me another one," Andrew demanded.

"Another riddle? Now?"

"Yes. I want to think about it while I'm working." He bounced on his toes in anticipation.

Kurt thought for a moment, trying to come up with a riddle that would be interesting, but not too challenging. "When you lose something, why is it always in the last place you look?"

"What?"

"That's the riddle. _When you lose something, why is it always in the last place you look?"_

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Andrew walked away, muttering the riddle to himself over and over, putting the emphasis on different words, trying to find the trick.

When Andrew was out of earshot, Marcel sidled over. "So why _is _it always in the last place you look?"

"I'll never tell," Kurt said saucily, "at least not until Wednesday."

"What aren't you telling?" Jen hated to be left out of anything.

"Andrew wanted to hear a riddle, so I asked him one. I'm not telling the answer."

"I wanna play," Jen whined, pushing out her lower lip.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Kurt exclaimed.

"When you _lose_ something, _why_ is it _always_ in the _last_ place you look?" Andrew's flamboyance was back in full force and he gestured grandly as he spoke.

"Did you lose something?" Marisol asked, voice full of concern. "Do you want us to help you look?"

"No, Sugar," Kurt said fondly. "That's the riddle." He raised his voice. "If you know the answer, don't say it out loud. If you want confirmation, talk to me privately. This was supposed to be Andrew's riddle, and I don't want any of you spoiling it for him."

"That's pathetically simple," Brenden drawled, disdain dripping from his voice. "Any idiot could see the answer immediately."

"I take it you think you know the answer," Ernesto said.

"Of course I do," scoffed Brenden.

"So I guess that makes you any idiot, doesn't it, Brenden?" Chris said.

"Oh, come on Chris. He's not just any idiot," Annie said.

"Thank you, Annie," Brenden said with great dignity.

"He's a prize idiot," she continued, and the room erupted in laughter.

If Tim had an opinion on whether Brenden deserved the treatment he was receiving at the hands of the other designers, he didn't express it, choosing instead to remind them gently to get back to work. "Designers, use your time wisely. The workroom closes in just a few hours. I'll see you all on Wednesday. Carry on." It wasn't his fault if the corners of his mouth turned up a little.

* * *

><p>Back in the office, Blaine was still waiting for Heidi to make some comment on his facial hair. He had already suffered through a little teasing from Sandy, who, to his complete bewilderment, also wanted to see how it felt. <em>This is ridiculous! Why does everyone want to run their fingers through my stubble?<em> He had located a yarn shop not too far from City Quilters for Marisol's trip and sent invitations to all the designers, and taken care of a number of tasks related to upcoming challenges. Much to his chagrin, he found himself becoming more and more jittery as the afternoon wore on. _I shouldn't have made tonight into a surprise. Kurt's probably been imagining all sorts of fantastic things, and he'll be completely disappointed. What if he doesn't like Chinese food? I should have at least asked him about that part. I don't want him to be hungry all evening because I stupidly picked food he can't eat. At least this isn't a date and I don't have to worry about whether or not to kiss him goodnight. But if it were a date …. _Blaine's imagination completely ran away with him as he imagined their first real kiss. _It could be smooth and elegant, or totally awkward with bumping noses and teeth, but either way it will be perfect. He'll cup my jaw and stroke my cheek with his thumb and maybe I'll caress his neck._ _I wonder which one of us will ... _

Blaine's reverie was interrupted by Sandy's urgent hiss. "Blaine! Blaine! Heidi's talking to you. Blaine!"

"What? Oh!" He opened his eyes and looked sheepishly at Sandy. "Sorry, Heidi. What was that?"

"Would you step into my office, please?" Heidi was clearly amused at his uncharacteristic lack of focus. He entered the office and sat down at her gestured invitation. "A little distracted are we?" She laughed and waved away his muttered apology. "Is there anything you need for tonight?"

He reviewed the plans quickly. "I don't think so. I did a dry run over the weekend and didn't see any difficulties. I got disposable cameras for everyone. I'll take them up before I leave tomorrow morning."

Heidi shook her head and tsked at him. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You should have run that by me first. I hope you saved your receipt."

_Uh oh. Don't I have the authority to do that? _"I'm sorry, Heidi. I thought Burt would enjoy some pictures of the evening. I can just take a few with my phone, unless that's a problem, too."

Heidi's musical laugh filled the room. "Take all the photos you want. Video, too." She handed him a large bag. "Disposable cameras aren't any good, and they only shoot still pictures. I'm sure these will give much better results."

Blaine opened the bag and peeked in. "Nice! I wouldn't mind having one of these myself."

Heidi shrugged. "New Year's Eve in New York might be a once-in-a-lifetime experience for some of them, even if they don't spend it in Times Square. I didn't want them to miss out on the memories, so all the designers will have cameras tonight. Be sure you know which camera is which, so we can get the photos to them later."

"I was planning to take a picture of each person with their camera."

"Now that's an excellent idea. It will make it easy to keep the prints straight." She made a note on her computer. "What time are you leaving?"

"We'll leave the Atlas around 7:30. Our dinner reservations are for 8:30. If we're early, we can walk around Chinatown for a while."

"Are you going home after work?"

"Marisol invited me to hang out in their apartment. She said something about napping on the couch. "

"Smart girl!" Heidi laughed. "One should never pass up a chance to nap."

* * *

><p>Marisol's look was progressing nicely now that she had solved the shaping problem. Kurt had finished the vest and was working on the pants, using black silk strips cut from his undershirt to add bondage elements, the soft sheen of the silk making a nice contrast to the matte brown wool. Jen ended up modifying her clothing instead of constructing new garments. Her fitted blouse sported short sleeves, a peter pan collar and princess seams, and there wouldn't have been much usable fabric had she disassembled it. Fortunately, she and Ari were close to the same size so only a little adjustment was needed and she could spend her time on the embellishments, the most important of which was the pleated trim she created from Marisol's leftover ribbons from the last challenge. She reshaped the shirttail hem and cropped the length to two inches above the waist, giving her some fabric to use for cuffs on the pants, which she planned to turn into capris.<p>

Annie had saved Marcel from certain disaster when she realized he was about to transform his gorgeous hand-knit Fair Isle sweater into a multi-colored pile of tangled yarns by cutting it without stay-stitching the edges first. Her shriek stayed his hand just in time, and she showed him how to run parallel lines of machine zigzag and cut between the lines. He made the sweater into a knit skirt, turning it upside down so the colorwork yoke of the sweater ran along the hem, and was well on the way to figuring out how to make a top from his jeans.

In the end, Ernesto hadn't been able to bring himself to harm the shirt Serena had given him, so he turned the blue and white striped garment into a shirt dress, tucking and pleating it artfully to adapt it to Leah's much smaller body, doing all the work by hand so he could place the stitches precisely where he wanted them. The end effect was to change the color of the fabric in certain sections because the white stripe was hidden inside and only the cobalt was showing. It almost looked as Leah would be wearing a bright blue corset over a blue and white striped dress. He cut up his navy pants without a qualm to make a belt and sun visor to go with it.

Andrew was pawing through his supply drawer, trying to find the zippers he had purchased two weeks ago. He placed the entire contents of the drawer on his workbench one piece at a time, muttering aloud about recalcitrant notions, discovering several items he had forgotten he owned, but not locating the zippers he wanted. He put everything back in the drawer, and turned to his toolbox, repeating the process but still not locating the zippers. He thought a moment, then unfolded some of the material he was planning to use. "_There_ you are!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "You _thought _you would fool me and make me _look _for you, but I _found _you! And I _only _had to look in _three _…. " His voice trailed off and he became very still before a huge grin split his face. "Kurt, Kurt!" he shouted as he rushed to Kurt's worktable. "I know the answer."

Kurt leaned over and indicated that Andrew should whisper it to him. "The zippers were in the last place I looked because when I found them, _I stopped looking_!" he hissed.

Kurt pulled away with a giggle. "That tickled. But you're right, that's the answer."

"Yes!" Andrew pumped his fist in the air, high-fived Kurt, and returned to his table.

"I'll come blow in your ear, Kurt" drawled Brenden. "I'm much better at it than Andrew."

"Brenden, what is the matter with you?" Annie began, but Kurt held up his hand. He grabbed Brenden by the arm and dragged him into the break room, shutting the door in Juan's face with an apologetic smile.

"Are you _trying _to get kicked off the show?" Kurt demanded. "They're recording everything we do. It doesn't matter if Tim is here to see you or not; Heidi will see it later. No, don't say a word. Just close your mouth and stand there and listen. You need to examine your motives, Brenden. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but I don't see any way you can benefit from your behavior. You told me you like to manipulate people. Fine. Manipulate away. You're manipulating everyone into hating you. You had a long conversation with Tim. I can only imagine what he had to say, but did you _hear_ any of it? This has to stop, Brenden. The only person you're hurting is yourself."

He turned his back and stalked away, leaving a stunned Brenden alone in the break room. _Hmph_. _It seems I've underestimated Mr. Hummel. _

* * *

><p><strong>I know you wanted Kurt's Christmas present. Next chapter, I promise. <strong>


	69. New Year's Eve  Part 1

**Thank you to Charmuda and Sealunis, shaemichelle, and everyone who helped with the translations for this chapter, but especially to Laurette72 who took the time to answer a number of questions for me.**

* * *

><p>Jen nudged Annie as they walked back to the Atlas and pointed to Kurt, who was dancing down the sidewalk ahead of them, talking animatedly to Matt and Andrew. "Look at him! Do you think he's excited for tonight?"<p>

"Maybe just a little," Annie laughed.

"I sure am," Ernesto said. "I never thought I'd be in Times Square to see the ball drop. I wish Serena could be here, though. She'd love it. We used to stay up and watch Dick Clark together every year."

"That would be exciting, but I'm sure our trip will be fun, too."

"Aren't you going with us, Jen?"

"Kurt's underage and can't go to the bar, so they set up another activity for him. We're all going along," Jen explained, not wanting Ernesto to feel left out.

"All?" Chris asked with a disappointed air. "You ladies won't be joining us tonight?"

"No, but it shouldn't matter any. Ernesto is the only one of you who isn't gay or spoken for," Annie teased.

"Doesn't mean we wouldn't enjoy your company, though," Brenden said as he passed them, walking quickly to catch up with Andrew.

Both girls looked at him suspiciously, waiting for him to say something rude or crude, but he just smiled genially at them and continued down the sidewalk.

"Well, that was different. Maybe Kurt talked some sense into him," Jen said hopefully as soon as he was out of earshot.

Annie snorted. "I doubt it. People don't change that fast, especially people like Brenden."

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting by the elevators when the designers got back to the Atlas. If his hands hadn't been shoved into his pockets, he would have been twisting them together nervously. "Is it still okay if I hang out with you guys until it's time to go?" he asked.<p>

"Of course it is," Marisol replied warmly. "We'd consider that an extra bonus to the evening. I talked to Jen and Annie, and we decided that you and Kurt can have our bedroom to change in and I'll share with the girls. That way, we can all get ready at once instead of taking turns like Kurt and I do."

"That should streamline things so we have time for a nap before we go," added Annie. "We need to be ready by 7:30, right?"

"Yes," Blaine confirmed. "It's a little late to be asking, but is there anything you won't eat?"

"I usually prefer to make healthy choices, but I'm suspending that rule for tonight, so if dinner is a hotdog in Central Park, that's fine with me."

"I think we can do a little better than that, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "What about the rest of you?"

"I don't care for raw seafood," Marisol said, wrinkling her nose, "but even if we're going to a sushi bar, I think they should have something I'll like.

"I didn't much care for haggis, but other than that, I'm game."

Jen made a face. "Haggis is that Scottish thing made from sheep organs and oatmeal, isn't it Annie? I don't think I'd like that either."

"I like boudin," Marisol protested, "and it sounds similar. It's made from pork and rice."

"That does sound good, but there's just something about the oatmeal that I didn't like."

"I'm pretty sure haggis won't be on the menu tonight, although they do have a few exotic items." _Thank goodness. It sounds like dinner will be okay._

"Well don't tell us! I want to be surprised," Kurt said firmly as he unlocked the apartment door and ushered everyone inside. "Do you want to shower, Blaine?"

_How about if we save some water and do it together?_ "I wasn't planning on it, but a shower would be great if it's okay with you and Marisol."

"You go first, then. There's bodywash and towels on the shelf. I'll wait out here."

"Marisol, you use our shower. Then Blaine can nap on the couch, you can nap in your bed, and Kurt can sleep after he showers," Annie directed. "I'll get a pillow."

"Okay," Marisol agreed. "Let me get a few things out of our room first, and then it's all yours, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, wow! I didn't realize the Atlas had such great showers. <em>Blaine felt a little funny at first, showering in the designers' apartment, but the water pulsing from the multiple showerheads quickly relaxed him and he felt his jitters melting away. _Tonight is gonna be fun. I know it will._

Kurt sat down on the couch to wait for Blaine, not wanting a repeat of the embarrassing moment before the talent show. All the girls had gone into the other bedroom and Kurt could hear faint laughter coming from the other room. He was struggling not to think of what Blaine was doing, how he would look with water beading off his tanned skin and running down his back, when Marisol returned to the living room.

"Kurt, could you go make sure it's safe for me to go back in the bedroom? I need my makeup bag, and I don't want to walk in on Blaine," she asked.

Kurt knocked on the bedroom door. When he didn't receive any response, he cracked it open and listened. "I can hear the water running, so you're probably okay. I don't know how much longer he'll be in there, but I don't think he'll come out of the bathroom unless he's decent."

Marisol dashed through the door and quickly gathered up the items she needed. When she came out, she was giggling. "There's quite a concert going on in there," she chortled. "You're not the only one who likes to sing in the shower." She disappeared into the other bedroom.

_I didn't realize she could hear me. That's embarrassing. … I wonder what he's singing. I said I'd wait out here, but I want to listen to him. He's got such a great voice. … He might need Marisol's quilt when he naps. … I could put it on the couch now so we don't forget. Maybe I should do that. _He got up and cautiously entered the bedroom. Marisol's quilt was neatly folded on the end of her bed, but he bypassed it in favor of standing by the bathroom door, listening to Blaine's sexy growl as he worked his way through a Katy Perry medley. Kurt stood entranced, captivated by Blaine's voice, moving closer and closer to the bathroom door. Lost in the music and the images in his mind, he didn't notice when the water cut off and Blaine's voice became clearer.

Blaine stepped out of the shower, made a sloppy attempt at drying off, and wrapped a towel around his waist, still singing happily. His curls were wet and unruly as they tumbled over his forehead, but he could take care of that later. His only concern was to exit the bathroom quickly so Kurt could shower.

Kurt struggled mightily, but was only partially successful at suppressing the shriek that wanted to burst from his throat when the bathroom door popped open and a still-wet Blaine burst into the room. "You've got to stop doing that!" he hissed. "That's twice today."

"Hey!" Blaine protested, just as startled. "This time isn't my fault. You're supposed to be in the living room. What are you doing in here?"

Kurt had the grace to blush. "I was getting Marisol's quilt for - You know what? That's just an excuse. The truth is I wanted to listen to your singing."

Now shades of red began to spread over Blaine's face as well. "You heard me?" he asked sheepishly.

Kurt's eyes were fastened on a drop of water that had fallen from Blaine's curls and was presently making its way down his chest. _I'd like to catch that drop on my tongue. I wonder how his skin tastes. _He blinked and pulled his eyes back to Blaine's face. "Oh, yes. It was very entertaining. Was that a clue to the program for tonight?"

"How is it that I always manage to embarrass myself in this bedroom?" Blaine groaned. _At least I wasn't singing 'Peacock'. _

_**I'm**__ gonna be embarrassed if I don't get my mind on something else. _"It could be worse. If you have to embarrass yourself in the bedroom, this is a good way to do it. Besides, I think I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I was basically spying on you. So, about tonight …." He let his words trail off.

"Well, I think it's too cold for skinny dipping," Blaine joked, "and we've got too many people for a ménage à trois, so that's out."

"I guess it would be a ménage à cinq," Kurt laughed. "That sounds a little too complicated. We could build a fort out of sheets tonight if you want. Do I have some skin-tight jeans to look forward to?"

_No, but you can put your hands on me anyway. _"That's more your department, unless you want me to wear the slushee outfit. Speaking of clothes, I feel a little underdressed, so I'll just grab my bag and go back into the bathroom."

"Why don't we trade?" Kurt suggested. "You can dress out here and I'll shower. Marisol won't come in without knocking. She needed something earlier and she made me check first."

* * *

><p>The designers were in the bedrooms napping, and Blaine was trying to do the same on the couch, but he was too keyed up. There were a number of things that could go wrong, and he lay with his head on Annie's pillow, imagining disaster after disaster. Finally, as he had done so many times before when he needed solace, he reached for his guitar. He strummed softly, toying with different chord progressions, not singing so he wouldn't disturb anyone. Jen was the first designer to join him in the living room.<p>

"You look nice," she greeted him. Blaine was dressed simply in dark wash jeans, a long sleeved Oxford cloth shirt and pullover argyle sweater.

"Thanks. You, too."

"I like the casual look on you. We don't get to see it too often."

They sat quietly for a few minutes while Blaine continued to strum. "It's New Year's Eve," Jen finally said. "Have you given any thought to what usually happens at midnight?"

_Fireworks? The ball dropping in Times Square? _Blaine looked at her blankly.

"Kissing, Blaine. People kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. If we're out in public then, we'll be surrounded by people kissing - friends, lovers, random strangers even." She laughed as she watched the emotions flit across his face: longing and desire, swiftly followed by determination. "I take it you want to kiss him, but you think it's a bad idea." Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Okay, no kissing. Just follow my lead when the time comes, but be sure to let me know if you change your mind. I'll be back in a minute." She disappeared into the bedroom.

_I wonder what she's got planned. The mistletoe kiss was her idea, and she instigated the Sleeping Beauty kiss, too. I hope I can trust her. I wonder how she'd set it up if I said I did want to kiss him. Kissing Kurt at midnight._ Blaine couldn't help the dreamy smile that stole across his features. _That would be a perfect first kiss, but it won't be ours. This year is too soon, and I'm not waiting until 2014._ _If he doesn't make the final three, we could have Valentine's Day, but I'd rather he won. _Blaine sighed. _None of this is ever gonna happen if I don't find a way to let him know I'm gay, but it won't be tonight. I don't want to chance making him mad and ruining his Christmas present._

It wasn't long until all the designers were ready. They had followed instructions and dressed comfortably in layers, although Kurt had added his signature touches and still managed to look very fashionable. "I guess it's safe to wear this shirt," Kurt said as he entered the living room.

"Safe? What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "It looks great. The sapphire really brings out your eyes."

"I almost wore it Friday. It would have killed me to have to cut it up."

"Is that Marc Jacobs?" Marisol asked. "It looks like it, but not quite, you know?"

"Let's just say 'inspired by Marc Jacobs'," Kurt laughed. "His version was in plaid, and it just wasn't me."

Blaine checked his wallet for the tickets, then got out the bag Heidi had given him. "We're doing touristy things tonight, so Heidi thought you might want to take some photos. You'll have to give the cameras back tomorrow morning, and you can't download the files onto your laptops, but we'll get them to you after the show is over. You first, Kurt, since this is your night." He snapped a photo of Kurt and handed him the camera, doing the same for each of the girls. "They shoot video, too, and they have a good-sized memory card, so take all the photos you want."

"Can we make a quick video clip for my dad?" Kurt asked excitedly. "I know he'd love it, even if I can't send it to him now."

"Sure," Blaine replied. "That's a great idea. We have plenty of time before our dinner reservation."

* * *

><p>It was still fairly early when they left the Atlas, and the streets weren't crowded yet. Most of the congestion was a block further over, in the Times Square area. They walked together to the subway station at Bryant Park, Blaine between Kurt and Marisol, and Annie and Jen bringing up the rear. All of the designers were excited, but they weren't saying much, content instead to admire the city at night. The weather was cool, but well above freezing, and the designers decided to forego gloves for the time being in order to operate the cameras more easily. Blaine had relaxed now that the trip had started, and was humming happily as they strolled down the sidewalk. Kurt grinned when he recognized the chorus from Lady Marmalade. <em>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? You're killing me, Blaine. <em>"Oui, j'aimerais bien," he muttered aloud. (_I'd love to.)_

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Kurt said quickly, trying not to blush. "Just talking to myself."

Marisol glanced swiftly at Kurt. _Aw! Does he have a crush on Blaine?_ "Je peux comprendre mais je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'Heidi avait à l'esprit!" she said with a giggle. (_I can understand, but I don't think that's what Heidi had in mind.)_

Kurt looked at her in shock. "Parlez-vous français?" he asked. (_Do you speak French?_)

"Mais oui!" she responded with a smile. "I'm from Louisiana, remember?" (_Of course!_)

"Hey!" Jen objected. "Are you talking about us?"

"Not us," Annie said. "I heard Heidi's name."

"Sorry, we're being rude," Marisol apologized, "and I shouldn't be making comments about Heidi in the first place." She turned to Blaine. "Are we headed to dinner? I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>The subway station was crowded, and Blaine knew they would have trouble finding seats together, or even finding seats at all. He gathered the designers around for some instructions while they waited for the train to arrive. "Here's the plan, just in case we get separated on the train. We're getting off at the East Broadway station. It's eight stops from here, right after Delancy StreetEssex Street. Don't get off at the Broadway/Lafayette Street station, though. That's the wrong one. When you exit the train, stay on the platform near the tracks and I'll find you. The next stop after that is York Street. If you miss the East Broadway stop, get off at York Street and get back on the F train going the other direction. If the train clears out, stay put and I'll work my way down to you. The trains aren't all that big, so you'll probably be able to see me even if we aren't together."

The designers nodded their understanding, and Kurt bounced excitedly on his toes. "This is so much fun!" he squealed.

"We haven't even done anything yet," Blaine snorted._ I love his enthusiasm._

"I don't care," retorted Kurt. "I'm having a blast. We're riding the subway, and we're going out to dinner in New York. What could be better?" _Not to mention that I'm spending the whole evening with you. If I squint my eyes a little, I can pretend it's a date._

The train pulled in and the doors slid open. After the exiting passengers cleared, Blaine herded his charges through the door. The girls were able to sit together after a young man gave up his seat for Marisol, but Kurt and Blaine were forced to stand. They both took a firm grip on the same vertical pole a few feet from the girls. Kurt looked around at his fellow passengers, smiling and trying to engage them in conversation. Marisol took several pictures of him charming the jaded New Yorkers.

Kurt was leaning down to talk to a woman and her young son when the train car swayed and bumped. Kurt lost his footing, and staggered forward, then fell backward into Blaine when he overcorrected. He found himself supported by strong arms as he gazed up Blaine's face. His breathless laughter died away as blue eyes locked with hazel, and two pairs of lips drew closer and closer, almost without either of their knowledge. _I could kiss him, but it would spoil our evening, and how would I explain it? There's no mistletoe and he's not asleep. What am I thinking? Blaine's probably straight, and he's off limits anyway._ Kurt struggled upright and smiled. "Thank you, kind sir. You saved me from a bruised ego, at the very least, not to mention various portions of my anatomy."

_I could have kissed him. He wanted me to; I could tell. … At least, I think he did. _"I should have warned you about that. This line has a few rough spots," Blaine said apologetically. "If you ride with your knees loose and your feet a little further apart, you can keep your balance better."

"It's these boots. They're comfortable and surprisingly easy to walk in, but I'm a little rickety when I'm just standing," Kurt explained.

"We can't have you falling and hurting yourself. It would make the evening much less enjoyable if I had to carry you everywhere we go tonight," Blaine said as he brought his other arm around Kurt and placed it on the pole, enclosing him in a secure embrace. Kurt smiled and leaned back slightly, pressing his shoulders into Blaine's chest, and Blaine could feel his body heat, even through the coats both men were wearing. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone up for a walk?" Blaine asked as they exited the subway station and climbed the stairs to street level. The designers looked around, eager to figure out where they were. Annie saw it first and broke into a broad smile, raising her camera to take a picture.<p>

"Annie, that's just a pharmacy. Why are you wasting a picture on it? I know they have drug stores in England," Jen laughed.

Annie leaned over to whisper so she wouldn't spoil the surprise for Kurt. "Look at the sign at the end of the building. Look at _all _the signs around here."

Kurt was still examining his surroundings, not quite sure where they were. "Is this the famous Broadway?" he asked when they got close enough so he could read the corner street sign. "I don't see any theaters."

Blaine's heart sank. _Oh, man! I should have warned him about that. Now he's expecting to see a show and he'll be disappointed. _"No, this is East Broadway. It's an entirely different area."

Kurt surveyed his surroundings again, taking in all the buildings with their bilingual and sometimes monolingual non-English signs. His eyes widened and he gripped Blaine's arm. "Chinatown? Blaine, we're in Chinatown? Please tell me we're eating in Chinatown! I've wanted to eat here ever since I was little. It must have been about third grade. I don't even remember the name of the book I read, but it talked about eating in Chinatown and it sounded like so much fun."

"Yes, we're eating here," Blaine laughed, "at the Golden Unicorn." _One smile. One smile and I'm on top of the world._ "We need to walk about half a mile. Our reservation is for 8:30, so we have 20 minutes to get there." He reached for the copy of Kurt's essay hidden in his coat pocket, but thought better of it. _I should tell him this was Burt's idea, but I don't want to give away the rest yet. I can let him know later._

They walked down East Broadway, passing small shops, travel agencies, banks, doctors' offices, and even a Jewish Yeshiva, looking in shop windows and occasionally stopping to snap a picture or two, until they reached the Golden Unicorn. Like many establishments in New York where space was at a premium, it occupied several floors. "This is mainly a Dim Sum place, but it's too late in the day for that. If you're interested, maybe we can come back for brunch one weekend," Blaine explained as they rode the elevator to the third floor. "We can order individual dishes or they have a group dinner that would give us a good variety of things to try." At $23 per person, the group dinner cost a little more than Blaine had set aside for their meal, but he had already decided not to worry about it. The cost included tax and tip, so only drinks would be additional, and he had made much more at the party than he expected. By rights, some of the money belonged to Kurt, and Blaine would have been more than willing to share it with him, but he had come to the reluctant conclusion that, as a contestant on the show, Kurt wouldn't be able to accept it. Adding a little to his Christmas present was a good compromise.

The hostess seated them at a large round table covered with a pristine white cloth, gave them menus and left them to decide. Jen looked the menu over carefully. "This is Cantonese, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. You won't find many spicy dishes here, but it's authentic Cantonese, and not Americanized," Blaine said.

Kurt looked around the room, observing the many diners. He leaned over to Blaine and whispered quietly, "I'm not sure I can eat here, Blaine."

_Uh oh. I hope I can fix whatever the problem is._ "You don't think you can eat here? Why not?"

"Look around. There's not a single fork in the room, and I don't have a clue how to use chopsticks."

Blaine laughed. _Thank goodness. That, I can fix._ "The server will bring you a fork if you need one, but chopsticks are easy to use. I'll show you."

"And if you can't manage them," Annie added with a grin, "we'll take turns feeding you."

"You might have to feed me, too," laughed Marisol. "I've never used chopsticks either."

The food was delicious, and most of it was a new experience for Kurt and Marisol. Marisol mastered her chopsticks quickly, but Kurt struggled until Blaine put his hand over Kurt's and showed him exactly how to move his fingers. After repeated attempts and much hilarity, he finally managed to successfully convey a shrimp to his mouth and Blaine reluctantly withdrew his hand to concentrate on his own meal. _I'm glad I allowed extra time to eat. I didn't realize it would take so long, but they're having fun. I hope I can find an excuse to hold his hand again._

Jen had appointed herself as camerman for the meal, and she took photos of the food, the restaurant, the servers and the menu. She also shot video of Kurt's struggles with the wooden implements and his eventual victory. "This is so going on YouTube when we finish the show," she gloated. "Can you send it to Burt?" she asked Blaine.

"I'll check with Heidi, but I don't know why not," he replied. "She knows I planned to send him photos."

Kurt picked up a last piece of apple from the dessert fruit tray. _This has been great! I wonder if it's just a coincidence, or if Dad remembered and told Blaine. Of course, dad didn't know about the best part - Blaine holding my hand to show me how to use chopsticks. _"Is everyone finished? This has been great, Blaine. I can't imagine a better Christmas present, at least from my dad."

"Oh, it's not over yet," Blaine teased. "We've still got something else to do. It's New Year's Eve after all. It wouldn't be any fun to go home this early."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to see New York's Chinatown, go to Google Maps, put in the address of the Golden Unicorn, 19 East Broadway, New York, NY and go to street view. You can walk around and see pretty much what the characters saw.<strong>

**I'm going out of town for a few days and may not have Internet access or time to work on the story. I'll do my best to get one more chapter up before I go, but I wanted to leave you with something. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**I think there will be a pdf and ePub of this fic at klaineficspdfs on Tumblr and Livejournal pretty soon, if anyone is interested.**


	70. New Year's Eve Part 2

**Are you still there? Did you give up on me? I hope not. Thank you to all of you who PMed me to ask if everything was okay. It's all fantastic, but the trip took a little longer than I expected and I didn't have any writing time at all. For some reason, when you stay at people's houses, they expect you to socialize with them.**

**Extra special thanks to Phil Schoenberg, for answering my questions about the event described below.**

* * *

><p>"For the next part, we can either walk or take a bus. Which would you prefer?" Blaine asked after he had paid their check and everyone had visited the restroom. "It will take about the same amount of time, but we'll be doing more walking later."<p>

The designers exchanged glances. "Bus!" they exclaimed in unison.

"It might be our only chance to ride a New York City bus," Kurt explained, eyes bright with excitement.

_Kurt has a huge capacity for enjoyment, and his enthusiasm makes it fun for everyone else, too. I'm glad that quality didn't get bullied out of him. His experience was in high school was horrible, but he didn't let it ruin his life. If we were together, we would have a great time every day, from the minute we got up in the morning until we went to bed at night. Oh, maybe after that, too. _Blaine found himself smiling dreamily once again. _Okay, Blaine - mind out of the bedroom. You've got a job to do._ "Bus it is, then," he agreed. "We need to catch the M9 bus, and we get off two stops later, at Beekman Street. You'll swipe your Metro cards when you get on. The designers speculated excitedly about what the second part of the evening would entail while they waited for the bus to arrive, but none of them got close and Blaine refused to enlighten them.

When they stepped down off the bus, Blaine realized that the area was much more crowded than he expected. For the walk to the meeting place, they resumed the formation they used on the way to the subway - Kurt, Blaine and Marisol in front and Annie and Jen walking behind. _It's a good thing I bought pre-sale tickets. Either this is a popular activity, or there's something else going on down here tonight._ Blaine turned around to ask Annie a question and experienced a moment of panic when he realized that Jen and Annie weren't following behind. "Let's just wait here a moment and see if they find us," he said as calmly as he could, frantically scanning the crowd. Losing one or more of the designers wasn't something he had taken into account, and it could be a serious problem since they didn't have phones and would be unable to contact him. _I should have made a plan for this. As soon as I locate them, we'll stop and talk about what to do if we get separated again._

"There they are," Marisol exclaimed excitedly, pointing back the way they had come.

"Thank goodness we found you," Jen exclaimed. "That was really scary. I dropped my camera, and Annie and I stopped to make sure it wasn't damaged. When I looked up, you were gone. They say when you get lost in the woods, you should just stay put and wait for someone to find you, but I wasn't sure if that would work here, so we just kept going."

"I apologize," Blaine said ruefully. "I imagined all sorts of things going wrong, but getting separated wasn't one of them. We need to make a plan."

"I'm not taking any chances," Jen stated. "We're holding hands from now on, at least if we're in a crowd." She put the camera strap around her wrist, grabbed Annie's hand in her left, and Marisol's in her right. Marisol took Kurt's with her free hand, while Blaine looked on, not sure if she was serious. "I'm not kidding, Blaine," she insisted. "If one of us got lost, we wouldn't have the first idea how to get back to the apartment and we'd probably be in all kinds of trouble."

Kurt shrugged and took Blaine's hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "I guess we can walk like this. We might have to shoulder some people out of the way. If it doesn't work out, we can try something else." _We're holding hands! For a little while, I can pretend this is a date._

_That's interesting. When he took my hand, he put me in the subordinate position. His arm is in front, and his thumb is on top of mine. I wonder if it means anything, or if it's just because he's holding my left hand with his right. I bet I can tease him about it later. _ He smiled to himself while he gently freed his hand from Kurt's. "Holding hands is good, but in case we do get separated, you should each have my phone number. If you get lost, stay put for 15 minutes to see if we backtrack and locate you. If we don't, find a phone and call me." He opened his wallet and got out four of the business cards Jen had created and handed one to each designer. _If we do anything like this again, we need to have phones or walkies. _

"Oh, these came out really nice, Blaine," Jen exclaimed. "Were you able to use them for your gig?"

"They were great! I put a bunch out and nearly all of them disappeared. I'm not sure why, though. Maybe people collect business cards."

"Just wait, Blaine," Annie said. "I'll bet you get some calls from people who want to hire you."

"Maybe so," Blaine agreed politely. _I'm not holding my breath, and I won't be quitting my day job anytime soon._

"Won't it be a violation of the rules if we use a phone?" Marisol asked worriedly. "I don't want to get kicked off the show."

"I think if you were lost, it would be considered an emergency, but you're right - it would be better not to take chances. Have the person who owns the phone call me instead."

The designers tucked the cards away, and Jen insisted that they join hands again. This time, Blaine took Kurt's hand, but he maintained his subordinate position, bringing his hand behind Kurt's once more to interlace their fingers. _I like this. It makes me feel - what? Cared for, maybe? Like someone is looking out for me?_ _Like I don't have to be the one making all the decisions._

Blaine was enjoying their evening out. He knew it wasn't a date, and he really wanted to take Kurt on a date at some point, but this was the next best thing, and for now he could pretend that when he and Kurt were holding hands, it wasn't because Jen had _said _they needed to hold hands, it was because Kurt _wanted _to hold his hand. The fact that Blaine was on the end of the chain, so the only hand he was holding was Kurt's just served to enhance the illusion. They walked along the street, dodging the crowds until they reached their destination.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt said uncertainly when they stopped. "This is a McDonald's. We just finished eating, and Mickey D's isn't on my top ten list."

"This isn't just _any_ McDonald's," Blaine laughed. "They have a doorman and live piano music, but we aren't going inside. I think our destination is right over there," he said, indicating a group of people. They joined the line and waited their turn, the designers looking around avidly for any clue to their adventure, while Blaine turned in their tickets and received their tour assignment.

"Welcome to _Walk Into the New Year_. I'm Dr. Phil. No, not that 'Dr. Phil'. We're here to learn about the history of this area, not work on your personal life." The designers laughed along with the rest of the tour group. "This is the first group to launch, so as soon as we get the t-shirts passed out, you'll get the full tour of the area before we head down to the bridge to ring in the New Year."

Kurt turned to Blaine, eyes sparkling. "The bridge? What bridge? Is it the Brooklyn Bridge?" he demanded. "Will we get to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge? I've wanted to do that since …"

"Third grade," interrupted Blaine with a grin, pulling the copy of Kurt's report on the Brooklyn Bridge from his pocket. "Your dad sent this to me." He handed it to Kurt. "Don't worry - the original is safe in my treasure box and I'll return it to you."

"The original is safe where?"

"In my treasure box. It belonged to my grandparents. Maybe I can show you some time. It's where I keep things that are special to me. I wanted to make sure nothing would happen to your report so I put it in the box and made a copy for tonight. I thought you might want to read it again."

"Can we see?" Annie asked, reaching for the page. Kurt handed it over, and the girls gathered around, ahing at the childish handwriting.

"I bet you were so cute," Marisol exclaimed. "Your teacher probably loved you."

"Let's see," Dr. Phil said, looking at the designers appraisingly and handing them each a shirt. "These should fit." He raised his voice and addressed the group as a whole. "Everyone ready?" he asked. "Follow me, please. We'll be walking up Broadway, which is the longest street in the world. It extends about 150 miles, all the way to Albany."

Once the tour started, the area became much less crowded and it wasn't strictly necessary to hold hands, so when Marisol disengaged, Kurt reluctantly released Blaine's hand as well. _It was nice while it lasted, but I don't really have an excuse any more. Maybe I'll get another chance later._

Blaine frowned and stuck his lower lip out. "Now my hand will get cold," he whined. _ I loved it when he held my hand. If I get another chance, I'm taking the dominant position. I want to see how he reacts._

"Put your gloves on and don't be such a baby," Jen teased. They walked a few blocks, admiring the architecture and listening to Dr. Phil.

"On our left is St. Paul's Chapel, the oldest public building in Manhattan in continuous use. Fortunately it was spared in the 9/11 attacks, although it is close to the World Trade Center and Ground Zero, which is off to the left and not part of tonight's tour."

"Do you think we could visit the World Trade Center Memorial some time?" Annie asked. "It seems a shame to be in New York and not see it."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Blaine was delighted to see that Kurt was nodding enthusiastically at Annie's suggestion. _Especially if Kurt wants to go._ "Just e-mail me a request, and I'll set it up."

"Over here you'll see the Woolworth Building, the tallest skyscraper in the world at one time," Dr. Phil continued, indicating a neo-Gothic edifice that resembled a cathedral. "It housed the Woolworth company, of course, but a number of other business had offices there, including Columbia Records, who had a recording studio inside. It has been featured in several television shows and movies, including _Ugly Betty_ and _Enchanted_."

They continued to walk through the area as Dr. Phil pointed out historical buildings and told stories. "This is one of the oldest city hall buildings in the US that's still in use. If any of you are planning on getting married in New York, that's where you can go for your marriage license."

"I'm not sure I want to get married," Jen said, "at least not anytime soon, but if I did, I'd love a New York wedding."

"We're getting married in Louisiana," Marisol said softly, "but I wonder if Henri would like to come here for our honeymoon."

"I wouldn't care where I got married," Blaine commented, "as long as it was to the one I loved."

"That's sweet, Blaine. I think my parents would be very disappointed if I didn't get married in Birmingham. I know they wouldn't travel to New York. London is about as far as they'll go. What about you, Kurt?"

A shadow passed over Kurt's features. "Right now, getting married in Ohio isn't an option for me, but I have a feeling I won't have to worry about it for a long time, if ever," he said sadly. "Maybe by then, same-sex marriage will be legal in Ohio. If not, New York would be a good alternative."

Jen reached over to give Kurt a hug, looking pointedly over his shoulder at Blaine. "You never know, Kurt. Your special someone might be closer than you think."

"Maybe so. As long as it doesn't turn out to be Brenden," Kurt laughed, good humor restored.

_What if he falls for Brenden? He could. Brenden can be very nice when he wants to be. Is he thinking about it? _Blaine struggled to hide his sudden fear. _I'm not going to let Brenden spoil this evening for any of us._ He was about to comment when Dr. Phil brought the group to a halt and started speaking again.

"We're going to cut across City Hall Park now and head for the bridge. If you get a chance, come back in the spring when the flowers and trees are in bloom. There's a great bicycle path, too." He led the group across the park to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"The Brooklyn Bridge was the first bridge built by a woman engineer, Emily Roebling, who took over after the her husband, the original engineer in charge of the project, became ill. For many years, it was the longest bridge in the world." Dr. Phil gave them more details about Emily Roebling and the bridge itself, then paused in his spiel to allow everyone to look around and take pictures. The designers pointed excitedly, cameras snapping pictures of the bridge, the bay and each other.

"There it is, Kurt!" Annie said, pointing at the Statue of Liberty. "Now, you've done everything you said you wanted to do, or at least you will have, when we reach the other side."

"I'm having such a great time, Blaine," Kurt said, sighing happily. "I can't believe you put all this together for me."

_I don't suppose I could get a hug as a 'thank you'. _"It was really Burt," Blaine said modestly. "He sent me the essay. I wouldn't have had a clue what to do without it."

"Blaine, I've lived with that man for nineteen years. I know what kind of presents he picks out. He may have given you a hint, but this was all your doing, so quit pretending otherwise and just take the credit," Kurt scolded. "You're an amazing person and you shouldn't be afraid to let everyone know it."

_He said I'm amazing! _Blaine blushed. "I guess it's just that Dalton mentality of being part of a team and no one person standing out. I'll have to work on that a little," he said seriously.

The designers took pictures and Annie shot some video of Dr. Phil as he told them interesting facts about the bridge "Can you imagine having your husband become bedridden, so you take over as engineer?" Annie commented. "Emily Roebling must have been brilliant to be an engineer and an attorney. Imagine how far she could have gone today, when she could have all the education she wanted, and no one would be telling her that it wasn't feminine for women to be smart."

After they reached the other side of the bridge, Dr. Phil led them around Brooklyn Heights, pointing out various landmarks and the variety of architecture in the neighborhood, including the largest collection of Victorian buildings in America. They marveled at the bright yellow townhouse on Willow Street that Truman Capote once called home and at its $18 million selling price. "_Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was written in the downstairs apartment," Dr. Phil informed them.

"Okay, that's it!" Kurt announced. "That's where I want to live."

"Brooklyn Heights?" asked Annie.

"No, in that house. In Truman Capote's apartment."

"You'd better consider a roommate, " Blaine laughed, "unless you're independently wealthy. That place would be pretty pricey."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "We'll share it, then."

_If you only knew how badly I want to share an apartment with you. _ "Why Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, batting his eyelashes, "you haven't even taken me out on a date. I'm not some floozy, you know. I don't move in with just anyone."

Kurt stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter and hitting Blaine on the shoulder. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, Blaine."

"I don't think all five of us together could afford a closet in that mansion, let alone an apartment," Marisol giggled, "but if you figure out a way, I'm in, at least until Henri makes land."

"We'll just all have to become fabulously successful designers first. Except for you, Blaine. What do you want to become?" Jen asked.

_Mr. Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Or Hummel-Anderson. I'm not fussy._ "You know, if you had asked me that question a month ago, I probably would have said that I love my job and couldn't think of doing anything else. I still love it, but Kurt's made me see that I could make my dream of performing a reality, so who knows?"

"Good!" said Annie. "When your first album goes platinum, you can rent the apartment and we'll all come live with you."

* * *

><p>The tour group circled around Brooklyn Heights and returned to the bridge to wait for the New Year. The temperature had dropped somewhat and there was a breeze on the river, so Kurt bypassed the proffered champagne and sparkling cider in favor of hot chocolate, and the others followed suit. They huddled in a group, sipping their drinks, the boys behind the girls, attempting to shelter them from the worst of the wind.<p>

"Kurt! You're shivering! Come here!" Blaine commanded, taking the length of cashmere from his neck, looping it around Kurt's and pulling him close. "Why didn't you bring your scarf?" he scolded.

_Because I was hoping you'd give me yours again, but now I feel guilty because you'll freeze._ "I don't know. I guess I didn't think it would be this cold. Keep your scarf, Blaine. You shouldn't have to suffer for my mistake."

Blaine smiled as he tightened the scarf around Kurt's neck and tucked the ends into his jacket. They gazed silently into each other's eyes for a long moment, until Kurt blinked and Blaine shook himself back to reality. _I could spend my whole life losing myself in those depths._ "There's no suffering involved." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old blue knitted scarf. "I didn't want to take any chances, so I brought an extra. A hat and gloves, too, if anyone needs them."

Kurt smiled affectionately and took the scarf from Blaine's hands, folding it in half, wrapping it around Blaine's neck and pulling the ends through. "There!" he said with satisfaction. "Now we'll both be warm. But why didn't you just give me the one from your pocket?" _I'm glad you didn't. I like having the one you were wearing._

"That one is much nicer. I wanted you to have it. I know you appreciate fine designer clothing, and it's by the best designer I know."

"Hey!" objected Jen, turning to face the boys. "We're here, too."

"Yes, but we do womenswear," interposed Marisol. "I don't think Blaine would get much use out of any of our creations."

"Okay, I'll modify my statement," Blaine laughed, "just to keep everyone happy. It's by the best _menswear_ designer I know."

Dr. Phil was circulating among the tour groups, meeting the ones that had been led by his assistants and refilling drinks. He refreshed all their hot chocolates, and told them it was only a few minutes to midnight.

"I hope I don't hurt anyone's feelings," Marisol began hesitantly, "but I don't want to kiss anyone. It would feel like cheating on Henri."

Annie gave her a reassuring hug. "Of course you don't. I don't want to kiss anyone either."

Jen grinned wickedly and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small paper bag. "Oh, no! There have to be kisses at midnight. I insist." Blaine shot her a look, but she just mouthed _trust me_ at him.

She opened the bag and showed it to Marisol, whose puzzled frown turned into a delighted smile. "Oh, yum! Are those the flavored ones? I see stripes."

Annie leaned over to look in the bag. "What is it?" she asked.

"Hershey's Kisses!" Kurt exclaimed, peering over Jen's shoulder. "That's perfect, Jen! Where did they come from?"

"My mom sent them for Christmas. This way we can each have a Kiss at midnight, and the promise of romance in the coming year. The silver ones are plain chocolate , the gold ones have almonds, the green and brown striped ones are chocolate mint, and the ones with candy canes are white chocolate peppermint." She held the bag out to each of the others in turn. "Choose carefully. Your first Kiss sets the tone for the rest of the year."

Blaine didn't have to think about which candy he wanted. As soon as Marisol and Annie had made their choices, he reached immediately for the pink candy canes. _White chocolate - pale and smooth, just like Kurt's skin, but with little surprising flecks of peppermint candy - hard and sharp, but sweet at the same time, just like Kurt with his quick mind and snarky humor._

Kurt took a little longer. He didn't see exactly what he wanted. _Blaine is nutty sometimes, so the almond would be appropriate, and the chocolate is dark like his hair. Oh, wait. What's that?_ "I see an orange one. What kind are those?"

Jen frowned. "I thought I ate all the caramel ones. They're my favorite, but I suppose you can have it if there's one left."

_That's perfect! Chocolate for Blaine's hair, caramel for his eyes, looks like a plain chocolate Kiss on the outside, but is so much more on the inside, with all kinds of unsuspected talents. But I feel bad taking the last one, especially since it's Jen's favorite. _Kurt pushed the candies around with his finger, then pulled out two. He handed one to Jen. "Look, I found one for each of us."

"I was just kidding, Kurt. They are my favorite, but I've got half a bag back in the apartment."

Annie looked indignant. "You've been holding out on me!"

"I figured you wouldn't like them much. European chocolate has a higher fat content than American chocolate. I prefer Cadbury most of the time, but Hershey's Kisses are a Christmas tradition at our house."

"It's nearly time. Get your candy unwrapped," Kurt warned them as the countdown started. They rushed to strip off the foil and pop the Kisses into their mouths just as the horns began to blare and the fireworks burst to life over the water.


	71. Sleepover, Part 1

**KlaineBecks, Leigh and Alex - Thank you!**

**Becca - No romantic kiss, just Hershey's Kisses supplied by Jen.**

**Guest (there were several of you) - I don't know anything about PR behind the scenes. I'm just making everything up as I go along. How long will this story be? I honestly have no idea. Some people would say it is ridiculously long already, and I certainly didn't think it would be this long when I started it. As far as the time-span covered, I envisioned 10 challenges plus the initial qualifying round, and we're in the middle of the third challenge, so we should be a little less than half way through. Of course, Kurt could get kicked off the show at any time, which would shorten the story. I had every intention of trying to condense this a little and write all of New Year's Eve in one chapter, but it didn't work out.**

**Thank you all for reading, whether you review or not. I appreciate every one of you. It amazes me that people read this, and actually discuss it with other people or recommend it.**

* * *

><p>Pyrotechnics filled the air from both sides of the bridge, as the designers watched not one, but two, fireworks shows. Kurt moved a little to get away from a girder that was blocking his view, and found himself standing behind Blaine. Impulsively, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest, hugging him from behind. "Thank you so much, Blaine. This has been a perfect evening," he sighed. "I can't think of anything that would have been better." <em>Except a real kiss at midnight. We would have made our own fireworks. That stubble is almost a full fledged beard now. I wonder if it's gotten any softer.<em> His gloved fingers crept unbidden toward Blaine's face, but he quickly snatched them away. _I bet you taste amazing, all chocolate and mint and maybe a hint of coffee._

Blaine snuggled into the embrace, pressing his back against Kurt's chest, carefully avoiding contact below the waist. _I feel so secure in his arms. I wonder if I could make him feel the same way. _"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kurt," he said sincerely. "I shouldn't admit it, but I've had more than one nightmare about this evening."

"Nightmares!" Kurt said in astonishment. "What about?"

"That all of you would hate it, or think it was boring, or be allergic to Chinese food, or the weather would be bad and you'd all freeze. I just didn't want to let you or Burt down."

"You could never let us down, Blaine. Anything we did tonight would have been fun, but this was a dream come true. I can't wait to tell Dad about it." He looked around. The girls were all focused on the fireworks, so he pressed his lips to the back of Blaine's head, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of hair gel, cologne, and Blaine himself, sighing softly as he did so.

Blaine stiffened slightly, forcing himself not to react to the sudden warmth. _I could turn around so easily and press my lips to his._ He closed his eyes. _I can see it now. We'll share a very passionate kiss, and then I'll say 'Oh, by the way, did I mention I'm gay?' Then he'll give me that look of his and say 'Yeah, I got that' or something equally snarky and we'll both laugh. Too bad it can't happen, at least not now. That might be the easiest way to tell him. But what if I kiss him, and he gives me the 'I really care about you and I don't want to mess up our friendship' speech? Or even the 'you're a great guy, but I don't think of you that way' speech?_ Blaine shuddered at the thought.

Kurt's eyes flew open. _Why did he shudder? Did he notice what I'm doing? Am I creeping him out? He isn't pulling away._ "Everything okay, Blaine?" he asked tentatively, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Blaine turned his head and smiled over his shoulder at Kurt. "Everything's perfect. I was just imagining what Heidi would have said if I'd lost Jen and Annie. She told me once that if I mess up, I'd better have a cookie or piece of Jen's cake in my hand when I tell her about it. I'm not sure there's enough dessert in the whole world to make up for losing a designer, much less two of them." _Okay, that was a lie, but I can't tell him what I was really thinking._

Kurt laughed. "She's amazing, but I'd never want to get on her bad side. The only thing worse than having to tell her you messed up would be having _her_ tell _you_ that you messed up."

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, don't want to talk about it," Blaine said, much to Kurt's amusement. _And it was all your fault anyway, pulling me around by the tie like that._

"Ooh, a secret!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later, so you might as well give up and tell me about it now. Although I have to admit that it's hard for me to believe you've ever messed anything up."

_Do you have a clue how flirty you are? I wish I could see what it's like when you're actually flirting with me. _"I'll never admit to anything, so quit trying to bother me and watch the fireworks."

_I'll show you fireworks._ "Yes, Dear," Kurt said, voice dripping with sarcasm, then gasped as a particularly beautiful chrysanthemum bloomed overhead. "I love fireworks," he breathed happily.

_There it is again - that almost childlike wonder he has. How can he be so innocent and so sexy at the same time?_ They stood together watching the display until the last spark faded from the sky. "Happy New Year, everyone. It's officially 2013." There was an answering chorus of "Happy New Year!" from the designers, and other members of the tour group.

"This concludes our event," Dr. Phil announced. "Thank you all for coming, and I hope you visit us again. We have a number of other tours. Check our website for details. The subway stations on this side of the bridge are a little tricky to locate, so if you would prefer not to walk back across the bridge, you can follow Jason." He indicated one of the other tour guides.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked. "I know where the stations are, so we won't need a guide."

The girls exchanged glances. "It's your call, Kurt," Annie said, speaking for all of them once again. "This is your present. And thank you for inviting us, by the way. I've had a lovely time."

Kurt was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to make the evening out last as long as possible, and he might never get another chance to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge. On the other hand, when they got home, the slumber party would start and there might be opportunities for getting to know Blaine better and maybe he could sneak in a little cuddling when they watched a movie. _Blaine is the most touchy-feely person I've ever met, at least with me. He doesn't seem to be that way with the girls, but maybe it's because they don't spend as much time together, or maybe he wants to avoid any appearance of impropriety. If he were gay, he'd be cuddling up to Annie or Jen instead of me. How ironic is that?_ He looked at the girls and realized that Annie was shivering and Marisol's lips were positively blue. "I'm ready for a movie and some popcorn," he said decisively. "Let's head back to the apartment." He nudged Blaine. "I think Annie could use that extra hat you brought."

* * *

><p>The bridge was a little too crowded to walk five abreast, so as they walked toward the Brooklyn Heights side, the girls walked in front, holding hands. Blaine looked at Kurt, shrugged, and took his hand, assuming the dominant position this time. Kurt looked at their hands in surprise, raised one elegant eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Blaine bit his lip in an effort to suppress his laughter. <em>He doesn't like that. He wants to be in control. <em>"So, Kurt. I see you prefer to top," he said quietly, mindful of the girls, as they neared the end of the bridge.

"What?" Kurt spluttered. _Where did that come from?_

Blaine laughed. "Your thumb. You like to have your thumb on top." He released Kurt's hand, then took it again, reversing their positions. "Admit it. That feels more comfortable to you, doesn't it?"

"You're right," he said slowly. "I wonder what it means. It is just because I'm right-handed, or is there more to it?"

"Let's look at the girls," Blaine suggested. He called to them to stop and he and Kurt walked in front of them. "We're just about off the bridge now, so I thought I'd better either get in the lead again or give you directions," he said, surreptitiously glancing at their hands. Jen was in the middle, and in both cases, her thumb was on top and her arm was in front, although the girls didn't have their fingers interlaced as Kurt and Blaine had done. _It looks like it might have more to do with personality than with hand dominance._ He explained where they were going, and they set off once more, again with Kurt and Blaine behind the girls.

"Jen had her thumb on top both times," Kurt said, once it was clear that the girls were engrossed in their own conversation. "Is that because it was her idea to hold hands in the first place, or is it an expression of her personality? Of the three, she's probably the most assertive."

"I don't know. It's an interesting question," Blaine mused. "Traditionally, a man would hold a woman's right hand in his left, so that his right hand would be free to handle his weapon and he could shield her from the traffic and the filth on the street."

"I guess that's the reason pedestrians walk on the left side. But how does that apply to us? Are you saying I'm trying to make you the 'woman'?"

"Good luck with that," Blaine laughed. "Of course not, and I'm not saying Jen is the 'man'. I'm just thinking it through. How does it feel if we change sides?"

Kurt hung back so Blaine could cross in front of him, and they joined hands once more, trying both arrangements. _Holding hands in the name of science! I wonder if there is a kissing experiment I could come up with._ He giggled. "I think you're right - I prefer to top, at least as far as my thumb is concerned. How do you feel about it? Is it different when you hold hands with a girl?"

_As long as we're holding hands, I don't care whose thumb is on top, but I love the feeling that you're looking out for me, and having our fingers interlaced is so intimate._ "I've probably done more hand-holding tonight than I've done for years, Kurt, more than I've ever done if you don't count the little kid stuff," he said honestly, hoping his blush didn't show in the dim lighting. "I can be comfortable either way, but the two positions have a different feel for me me. It's like the door-holding we discussed earlier. I think it has to do with who owns the power in a situation. This is your adventure, so you have the power, or maybe you're just a control freak. If we went dancing, I have a feeling that I'd be the one moving backwards."

"That's right," Kurt agreed smugly. "Everyone knows the taller person always gets to lead."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do first, Kurt?" Annie asked when they reached the apartment.<p>

"My part of the evening is over," Kurt replied. "This is Blaine's first sleepover. He should pick."

Blaine found all eyes focused on him. "Umm... I'm not sure. What are the choices?"

"That sort of depends on you," Jen laughed. "Were you able to bring anything?"

He picked up his bag and began to lay the items out on the coffee table "I grabbed a few of my DVDs. _You've Got Mail_, _The Holiday_, and _New Year's Eve_. I also brought Twister."

Marisol giggled. "That's a fun game, but I'd enjoy it more if Henri were here. We can play teams - boys against the girls and I'll spin."

"I see you brought your guitar. Will you sing for us?" Annie asked hopefully. Blaine nodded. "Good! Jen, you planned to teach us how to give a proper massage, right?"

"I'll do the best I can. I don't have any of my oils, but we can make do with lotion."

"Oh, I forgot. I picked up some up when I was out shopping on Sunday. I don't know how good it is, but maybe it will work." He handed her the plastic bag with the two bottles of massage oil.

Jen looked at the label. "This is the quality stuff, Blaine. It will soak in quickly, but not too quickly, and it will leave your skin feeling great."

"So what are we doing first, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"How about popcorn and a movie? Tonight was fun, but my legs are tired."

"I'm glad that's settled," Annie said. "I'll help set things up in a minute, but right now, I need to visit the loo."

"I'll make popcorn," Marisol volunteered. "Will you help me, Kurt? I want to try that spicy seasoning you were telling me about." They went into the kitchen where Kurt began to assemble the ingredient while Marisol got out the popcorn.

"Time to rearrange the living room," Jen said enthusiastically. "Blaine, would you come get the mattress off my bed so I can see how much space we'll need?"

_Now what is she planning? We don't need to figure anything out. We just need to move the furniture as far out of the way as possible._ "Of course." He followed her into the bedroom.

"I hope you appreciate me, Blaine," Jen said when they were alone. "That whole 'hold hands so we won't get lost' episode was hard to engineer. I thought I'd really broken my camera for a moment there."

"You did that on purpose? Jen, you took a big risk. What if you had actually gotten lost?" Blaine hissed. "It was really nice of you, but it isn't a good idea to take chances like that. For one thing, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, but I saw your face when he took your hand. It was worth it, wasn't it?" She pulled the comforter off the bed and began to fold it. "I think we'll take off everything except the bottom sheet for now. We can bring the rest of the bedding in when we get ready to sleep."

"It was totally worth it," Blaine agreed, a look of bliss crossing his face at the memory. "And thank you for bringing the Hershey's Kisses. That was perfect." He stripped off the top sheet and folded it, laying it on top of the comforter.

"If you want good things out of life, Blaine, you have to take risks. Look at Kurt. He's a risk-taker. We all are. That's how we ended up on the show. I have a feeling there's a risk-taker buried inside you, too. You stepped out of your box to perform at the party, and it worked out really well." She moved to strip the other mattress and Blaine followed along.

"I'm willing to go out on a limb, Jen, but it's not right for me to drag Kurt along with me by trying to involve him in a relationship. I know Tim didn't expressly prohibit romance between the designers and the _Runway_ staff, but that's because he didn't think he needed to. It goes without saying that the staff doesn't get involved with the contestants. Even if it were okay, I wouldn't start something while he's on the show. I'm distracted all the time. I can focus on my job for a while, but then something reminds me of Kurt, and I'm lost in my dream world again. He probably wouldn't fall as hard as I seem to have, but he can't afford to lose focus on the competition. Besides, he might not even like me, at least not romantically."

"Okay, I can see that," Jen conceded, "but I think you're underestimating Kurt's ability to handle himself. He's the youngest designer, but he's a leader. People go to him for advice, and they listen to his ideas. I think he may have gotten through to Brenden when even Tim couldn't."

Blaine frowned. _Is he getting close to Brenden? I don't like that._ "What happened?"

"After the models and Tim left yesterday, Brenden made yet another inappropriate comment. Annie was going to let him have it, but Kurt dragged him into the break room. I don't know what was said, but Brenden was actually nice to Annie and me on the way back to the apartments. Annie doesn't trust him, but I hope Kurt straightened him out."

_I hope so too, but not enough so that he and Kurt become friends, or maybe more._ "Keep me posted on that, okay? I'm not asking you to spy, but I want to head off any potential problems if I can."

Jen nodded. "And don't worry, Blaine," she added. "There's no way Kurt would ever be interested in Brenden. Even if he changes his behavior completely, he's still a player and Kurt sees right through him."

"Would you like some help with that mattress?" Annie asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy the evening?" Marisol put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the timer. "Was it nice holding hands, or did it just make you unhappy because you can't have a relationship right now?"<p>

"It was _so _nice, Marisol. I know it's just a fantasy, but instead of trying to talk myself out of it, I've decided to just relax and enjoy it, and not worry about the fact that nothing romantic will ever happen between us. If Blaine realizes I'm crushing on him, it doesn't seem to bother him. I'm not sure if he's easy-going or totally oblivious, but either way, I can enjoy his company and my rich fantasy life. In some respects, this is better. If he knew how I feel, or if he felt the same way, we'd have to avoid all contact and wouldn't be able to spend any time together." He spooned some salt and a variety of spices into the blender and began to pulse it. "I hope this will work," he said, frowning at it anxiously. "At home, I use the spice grinder."

"That's a very mature attitude, Kurt, but why do you say nothing romantic will ever happen between you? You're a very attractive man, you know."

"Thank you, Sugar, but I'm reasonably sure Blaine is straight. He'll meet a great girl one day and settle down, but if I'm lucky, we'll still be friends and I'll be over this crush by then." _Or I'll have my heart broken. Either way, I want him to be happy._

The microwave beeped and she gave him a quick hug before removing the bag of popcorn. "Maybe you're right. But I'm always here to listen if you need to talk, okay?" She opened the bag and emptied it into a large bowl. "I'll make some Kettle Corn, too. The sweet will be a nice contrast to your spicy blend."

* * *

><p>"Time to move some furniture," Jen announced enthusiastically when Kurt and Marisol joined the others in the living room. The girls started on the smaller items while Kurt and Blaine tackled the couch, which was surprisingly heavy.<p>

"Lovely muscles on that bloke," Annie said dreamily as she watched the guys struggle to lift it.

"Blaine?" Marisol asked.

"Him, too, but I meant Kurt," came the reply. "He's so slim and he hides it under all those layers, but you can see what a great body he has."

"Look all you want, ladies, but remember, no touching. They're both off limits," Jen laughed.

"I thought we promised them a massage," Annie objected. "I was looking forward to a little touching."

Marisol blushed. "As much as I'd like to, I'd better not. Engaged people shouldn't massage other men. I'll just watch."

"We'll pair up boys and girls, then," Jen said, "and you can do Annie. Just think how much Henri will appreciate your new skills when he gets home."

* * *

><p>After the furniture was moved back against the wall and the mattresses were arranged in the open space in front of the television, everyone went to change into their pajamas, the girls in one bedroom, Kurt and Blaine in the other. As Kurt was getting his clothing from the dresser, his eye fell on Trevor, who was sitting beside Bentley on the desk, looking for all the world as if they were deep in conversation. He nudged Blaine and pointed. "Those two look like they're sharing secrets, don't they?"<p>

"Oh, I hope not. Bentley's been my closest confidant since I was about three. My grandmother gave him to me. He's listened to lots of hopes and dreams and fears."

"The same grandmother that had the treasure box?"

"Yes, my mom's mom. Her name was Katie. Well, I guess it was probably Katherine, but Granddad called her 'Katie'. He made the treasure box for her by hand, and did all the carving himself. She gave it to my mom, and mom gave it to me. I wish you could see it. It's really beautiful. I guess I could bring it to work, but it's a little large to take on the subway and I wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

"Would it be a rule violation if you showed me a picture of it?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I don't think so, but let me run it by Heidi first."

"Tell me about Trevor. Were you his original owner, or did you buy him for Wes?"

"He was mine. I bet you can guess what book I was reading when I got him. I was eight, and Mom and I were reading it together. Funny thing - even from the very first book, she said there was more to Snape than met the eye, and he would turn out to be a double agent. Anyway, I didn't take him to Dalton with me. I didn't take Bentley either, but I sure was glad when I discovered that Mom had packed him."

"Your mom sounds like a very smart lady."

_Too smart for me. I've never been able to keep any secrets from her. _"She is. I hope you get to meet her someday. She watches the show, so she knows who you are. What was I saying?"

"How Wes ended up with Trevor."

"Right. When Wes was a freshman, he was very homesick, and I let him borrow Bentley for the first few nights. Every morning, Wes would show up at my door to return him, but every evening he'd be back, asking to borrow him for one more night. I finally decided I needed to do something if I was ever going to see Bentley again, so I had Mom send Trevor. Three or four weeks later, Wes had made friends and settled in, and he tried to give Trevor back, but I told him to hang on to him until someone else needed a little comfort. He swore up and down that he would find the perfect person for Trevor, someone who really deserved him. I guess he did."

_Trevor is even more special to me now that I know the whole story. I sure hate to lose him, but it's the right thing to do._ "Well, he can go back home with you now," Kurt said briskly. "I'm sure he's missed you all this time."

Blaine's face fell. "Okay," he said quietly. _Don't you want him? I love knowing that Trevor lives with you. I want you to keep him, at least until we get married. Is this a sign that we aren't meant for each other after all? _"Maybe I can find someone at the shelter who would like to have him, since you don't want him."

"Hey! I never said I didn't want him," Kurt protested. "I'm just trying to do the right thing here, even though I'll really miss him. He meant a lot to me because Wes gave him to me and he means even more because he was yours. He helped me get through some scary times, and I told him things I could never tell my dad or any of my friends, things I've only ever told you, in fact. If you're just going to give him away, then I rescind the offer." He picked up Trevor, wrapped him protectively in his arms and glared at Blaine. "We can buy some stuffed animals for the shelter if you want, but Trevor's staying with me."

"Aren't you blokes ready yet?" Annie's voice came through the bedroom door. "How long does it take to put on a pair of pajamas? We're getting ready to start the movie without you."

"Sorry, Annie," Kurt called back. "We got to talking about Dalton and our mutual friend. We'll be out in a minute." He grabbed his pajamas and turned to Blaine. "You can have the bathroom. I'll dress out here," he said coldly. "I'll probably finish before you, but warn me before you come out, okay?"

Blaine nodded unhappily and went to change. _What just happened? How did he get so angry so fast? And more importantly, how can I fix this? _He pulled off his pants and put on the ones from his new pajamas. _Maybe I should just go. I could say I don't feel well, but Marisol would probably insist that I stay so she could take care of me. _ He took off his shirt and undershirt. _I can apologize, but I'm not sure what I did wrong._ He leaned his head against the bathroom door to think for a moment.

As he removed his shirt, Kurt replayed the conversation in his head. _Oh! I get it! Blaine was hurt. He felt like I was rejecting Trevor, or that I didn't think Trevor was special. He didn't understand what I was trying to do. I've got to talk to him._ He approached the bathroom door. "Blaine?" he called softly.

Blaine threw open the door immediately, heedless of his current state of undress. Kurt's eyes darkened as he took in the gorgeous man standing in front of him. "I, uh ... I thought we would talk through the door," he breathed. "I didn't expect you to come out."

_Oh, how I wish I could come out to you, but not right now. Not while you're mad at me. _Blaine laughed and blushed. "I guess I'm losing my inhibitions around you. There's something about standing around in my underwear in a room full of people that completely destroys my sense of modesty. Besides, as you pointed out in the workroom, I'd have on much less than this if we went swimming. At least this time, we're equally naked." _And you are absolutely beautiful. I want to start at your lips and kiss my way down to ..._ Blaine gave himself a mental slap and tried to focus on what Kurt was saying.

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of the expression on Blaine's face. His mouth was slightly open, and the corners were turned up in a gentle smile. His chest was heaving and his eyes burned with some emotion Kurt couldn't identify. _Why is he staring at me? At least he isn't laughing or shoving me into a locker, like the last time I was bare-chested in front of someone. He's probably still upset with me. _"I'm sorry I got angry with you, Blaine. Although I didn't mean to, I think I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to imply that I didn't want Trevor or didn't value him. He's very special to me, and that's why I thought I should return him to you."

"He is special to me," Blaine said softly, "although he's no Bentley. That's why I wanted you to have him. I know it's silly, but it did hurt my feelings to think you didn't want to keep him, at least for now."

"As long as you don't think he'll miss Bentley too much," Kurt joked, "I'd be honored to have him."

"They had all day together, and maybe we can arrange a playdate for them later."

_Surely he's kidding. I hope he's kidding._ "Reality check, Blaine. You know they don't need a playdate, right?"

Blaine stuck his lower lip out in a mock-pout. "Fine, spoil my fun. They don't need a playdate."

"After all, they're both adults," Kurt said with a giggle. "They can just go for coffee or something."

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling as he did the math. "No, I don't think either of them is an adult yet, but you're right - they're too old for a playdate."

Kurt was puzzled. If Blaine got Bentley when he was three, Bentley should be at least 20 or 21 by now, although Trevor would be younger. _Either math isn't his strong point, or he doesn't want to think of them as growing up._ He decided to let it go. "So are we good now? No hurt feelings?"

"No, we're good. I should apologize, too. I didn't tell you what I was thinking. I just shut down instead. Next time I'll communicate."

"I'll work on that, too." Kurt smiled and opened his arms in invitation. "How about a hug?"

The part of his mind that was still capable of rational thought screamed _bad idea!_ but Blaine couldn't help himself. He stepped into the hug, closing his eyes and reveling in the skin-to-skin contact.

Kurt gasped at the sensation. _Oh my God! I forgot we didn't have shirts on. Now what do I do? This is beyond inappropriate, but it feels so good!_ He realized Blaine was gently rubbing his back, making small circles with his fingertips. He tightened the hug briefly, then stepped away, face flaming, heart racing. He gave a shaky laugh. "The girls are gonna wonder what happened to us."

_Was that too much? Did I freak him out? _"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

_Communication. I need to communicate. _"Just embarrassed," Kurt laughed. "I sorta forgot we weren't dressed. At least you had pants on this time."

_This time? Oh, yeah. He tried to hug me last week when I had even less on._"You still owe me for that hug. You promised I would get one later, and I never did."

Kurt stuck his tongue out. "Put a shirt on and go appease the girls before Annie comes back again. I'll be there as soon as I get changed."

* * *

><p><strong>I've added a companion piece to this story. It's called "Sharing Secrets". s8318034/1/**


	72. Sleepover, Part 2

**Just in case you were one of the first readers of the previous chapter and missed the announcement, I posted a companion piece called _Sharing Secrets_. **

**I'm responding to the guest reviewers for that story here, since _SS_ is a one-shot.**

**Paula (_Sharing Secrets_ reviewer) - thank you so much!**

**Belle - I don't know if there will be more or not. I wasn't planning to do the first one; it was just triggered by what I wrote**

**Several of you have asked about the carving on the treasure box. The top has a heart with Blaine's grandparents' initials in it. Oddly enough, those initials happen to be a 'K' and a 'B'.**

**Here's the relevant passage from Chapter 19:**

_**He ran his finger around the large center heart with its entwined initials, marvelling at the quality of the carving, before lifting the lid. When he was very little and the box still belonged to his mother, 'Katie' and 'Bill' weren't real people to him, and he couldn't imagine that the young people in the faded photograph taken at their wedding had any relation to his beloved grandparents.**_

**lily-chan - given the tone of your review, I doubt that you'll be reading this, but you didn't log in and the FF user with the name lily-chan (who may or may not actually be you) has PM turned off, so there isn't any other way for me to reach you, and maybe someone reading this knows you and can pass my message along. While I appreciate the fact that you took the time to leave your thoughts, I hope that next time you'll ask yourself how your words will make the recipient feel, or how you would feel if someone said those things to you. I'm old enough to know that sometimes people say hateful things and that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to internalize their words, but I hate to think how someone less thick-skinned might have reacted. There's a difference between helpful, polite criticism (i.e., it might make your story stronger if you considered ...) and just plain meanness. If you don't like a story, then don't read it, but don't attack the author, especially in a public forum without leaving any way for the author to reply to you. I understand that you only want to read about Klaine, and this story has other characters, so your time would obviously be better spent reading something else. With all the Klaine stories out there, I'm sure you can find something more to your liking, or even write it yourself. I think perhaps the worst part was that you said "It makes me sad to say this ..." when obviously you were enjoying yourself very much. I'm not disputing your right to your opinions, just suggesting that perhaps you could find a kinder, more constructive way to express yourself.**

* * *

><p>"It's about time!" Jen exclaimed when Blaine came out of the bedroom wearing his new pajama pants and a t-shirt. "We were going to let you pick the movie, but you took so long you lost your turn."<p>

"It doesn't matter to me. After all, they're _my_ movies," he pointed out. "I like all of them."

"Do you have a favorite?" Annie asked. "In view of our earlier conversation, I expected to see some Disney come out of your bag."

Blaine grinned. "I thought about it, since I knew you and Kurt would enjoy it, but I wasn't too sure about Marisol and Jen. If we do this again, I'll bring my Disney collection. Of the three, I think _The Holiday _is my favorite. I like Jack Black's character, and I really enjoy Eli Wallach as Arthur Abbott."

"Let's see ...," Jen said. "We have Jude Law and Jack Black, or Tom Hanks, or Ashton Kutcher. I vote 'Jude Law'. Besides, I love listening to an English accent. So sexy!"

"Somehow, I don't see it that way," Annie laughed, "but I've never seen _The Holiday_, so that's fine with me."

"I like all three, but what about Kurt?" Marisol asked.

"If he wants to have some input, then he needs to get out here," Annie exclaimed. "Since when do guys take so long to get ready?"

"I'm not surprised," Marisol laughed. "Kurt's a perfectionist when it comes to his appearance."

_He's not a perfectionist. He's just perfect._ "We were discussing a mutual friend and got a little distracted. I'm sure he'll be out in a minute."

Kurt was still in the bedroom, trying to catch his breath. Although he had managed to remain outwardly calm, his heart was racing, and his thoughts were moving just as quickly. _That was ... that was ... so much. It was embarrassing and wonderful and so, so hot. This has been one of the best Christmas presents ever, but not exactly what Dad intended, I'm sure. 'Here, son. Merry Christmas. Start off with holding hands with a hot guy, move on to some skin-to-skin contact, and finish up by spending the night together.' He'd probably have a heart attack if he knew. If it had been with someone else, I'd be telling my best friend Blaine all about it, but even though I don't think he'd mind hearing about how I got all excited over a bare-chested hug, the fact that I was excited over hugging him might be a different story. Of course, he did say that he'd take things like that as a compliment. He doesn't take Brenden's advances as a compliment, though. I don't want him to think about me the way he thinks about Brenden. I wonder if Blaine's ever hugged another guy like that. I bet he hasn't. Of course, it isn't the same for him. Okay, deep breaths. I can't go into the living room like this. I wonder how I can get him to snuggle a little while we watch the movie. _Kurt gave a final check to his hair and went to the living room.

* * *

><p>Blaine and the girls were settled on the mattresses in front of the TV. "We saved you a spot," Jen said as she patted the empty space on the mattress between herself and Blaine. "We decided on <em>The Holiday<em>."

Kurt smiled as he crawled across the mattress and scooted into his place. "I've often wondered what it would be like to have the film trailer voiceover guy announcing my life, but I think _The Kurt Hummel Story_ would be too boring."

"Are you kidding?" Annie asked. "We're on a reality show! What could be more exciting than that? We've got the Amy/Mark love story, we've got all of Brenden's foolishness, and the drama of the contest. And who knows what everyone else is hiding?"

"Okay, you have a point," Kurt conceded. "As a group, we're pretty interesting." He reached for the remote and pressed play.

* * *

><p>While everyone else watched the movie, Blaine spent his time watching Kurt and mulling over the things he had learned. Blaine had always thought of himself as a 'take-charge' kind of guy and he had envisioned himself as holding the reins in a romantic relationship, but he realized he liked the idea of sharing the lead, if not relinquishing it entirely. <em>Obviously, Kurt likes to have control. He's not rude or aggressive about it; he just quietly asserts himself.<em> _So much in his high school life was out of his control - the bullying, his dad's health problems - it's no wonder he enjoys having the ball in his court. I'll have to be sensitive to that. It could put a strain on our relationship if there's a constant power struggle going on. _

Although Kurt had started out with plenty of space around himself on the mattress, it didn't stay that way long. By the time Iris met Arthur, there was a head leaning on his shoulder. "Comfortable?" he asked, looking down in surprise at Jen, who nodded and laughed.

"Very," she replied. "You make a great pillow." He shrugged and put an arm around her shoulders, snuggling her in. She gave Blaine a saucy look, and he glared at her in response.

_Mine!_

_What? Does he want to be the one holding Jen?_ Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

_Did I say that out loud?_ "I uh ... I was just wondering which pillow was mine."

"Yours is still on the couch, but you can share with me," Jen teased. "Kurt has another shoulder."

"Do I look like my sole function in life is to make you people comfortable? What if I want to snuggle with someone?"

Blaine laughed and held out his arm, inviting Kurt to lean against him.. "Now I know how Bentley feels," he chuckled.

Kurt extricated himself from Jen and rushed to the bedroom, swiftly returning with both stuffed animals clutched to his chest. "I bet you guys were getting bored in the bedroom all by yourselves, weren't you?" he cooed.

"Did you get a new friend, Kurt?" Annie asked with a smile.

Kurt looked at Blaine apologetically. _I hope he doesn't mind. He mentioned Bentley, so I don't think he's trying to hide him._ "This is Bentley," he said.

"And he belongs to me," Blaine added, smiling reassuringly at Kurt. "I've had him since I was little."

"He's adorable." Jen reached over to stroke his head.

"We could start on the massages while we watch the film, if you want," Annie suggested. "Marisol and I are going to partner, if that's okay with you guys."

_Okay? That's perfect! I get to run my hands all over that gorgeous back and enjoy all those muscles, even if it's through a shirt._ "It's fine with me. Lie down, Blaine."

Jen paused the movie. "If we're gonna use the oil Blaine brought, we should probably put down towels. I'll get some. Marisol, can you heat a bowl of water in the microwave? We'll need it to warm the oil."

"Are we taking our shirts off, then?" Annie asked.

"Only if you want to use the oil," Jen replied. "It's up to you, but the stuff Blaine brought is really nice. I think you would enjoy the experience."

"Kurt and I can go in the other room while you get settled, if that would make you more comfortable. All of you have seen me in my underwear, so I don't think baring my chest is going to bother me," Blaine laughed, "at least not as long as Brenden isn't here."

"I still can't believe you did that. I don't think I would have," Marisol called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, I might not have either if I had thought it all the way through, but the show was in a tight spot, so there wasn't much choice."

"_I_ was in a tight spot," Kurt corrected him, "and I appreciate it more than you know."

When Jen came back with the towels, Kurt put Trevor and Bentley on the couch, out of the way, and went into the bedroom with Blaine so Annie could get settled face down on her mattress. "Are you okay with this, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "It's turning out to be a little more _intimate_ than I expected."

_Are you kidding? I can't wait!_ "It's fine, Kurt. We're just friends helping each other feel good."

_You can make me feel good any time._ Kurt chuckled. "I'm glad Jen didn't hear you say that. I'm sure it would have provoked all kinds of comments about 'friends with benefits'. Of course, that doesn't really apply to us."

_I definitely don't want to be just friends, but I'm up for the 'benefits' part._ "She says some of the most outrageous things, doesn't she? I'll bet she was something else in school - always the instigator, but never in trouble herself."

Kurt shook his head. "She' something else, all right. I've decided not to listen to her anymore. She convinces me to do things I shouldn't."

"So what you're saying is that you regret kissing me." Blaine was outwardly teasing, but his heart sank at the thought.

"Of course I don't, but I was lucky it was you. What if she had talked me into kissing Ernesto or Brenden?"

"Ernesto probably wouldn't have minded, and I know Brenden wouldn't have, but you wouldn't have kissed either one of them. You know the designers are off limits."

"I might have. It wasn't a romantic kiss either time, and you're off limits, too, for several reasons."

_I need to tell him before we start massages. If he knows, he might change his mind about wanting to do it. Deep breath! Here goes._ "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually," Blaine started nervously. "There's something I need to tell you."

Marisol opened the door. "Were you waiting for one of us to come get you? We thought you'd just stay a minute and come back out."

Kurt shrugged at Blaine and they both followed Marisol into the living room. "We'll talk later, okay?" Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled off his shirt and lay down on the towel that was spread over Kurt's mattress. "Ideally," Jen began, "you'd have a raised table with a space for your face, but we'll work with what we have. Scoot up on the mattress and rest your forehead on the pillow, and put your face in the space between. You may need to roll the pillow up to get the proper support. You don't want to put any strain on your neck."<p>

Blaine and Annie followed her directions, and Kurt's eyes widened and his breath came a little faster as he watched Blaine wiggle around in a effort to get comfortable.

"Kurt, you and Marisol are gonna need some leverage, so it would be best if you straddled your partner, if everyone's okay with that."

_This position would be a lot more fun if I were on my back, but I'll take what I can get. On the other hand, that could get really embarrassing._ "I'm fine with anything that results in my getting a back rub." Blaine's voice was somewhat muffled by the fact that he was facing the rug, but the grunt he made when Kurt sat down was clearly audible.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm too heavy; I'll get off."

_Let's not talk about getting off right now._ "It's fine Kurt; I was just surprised."

"Scoot back a little," Jen instructed, "so your weight is on his hips instead of his lower back. Hold out your hands and I'll pour some oil into them. A little will go a long way, but if the skin gets dry, let me know and we'll add more."

She coached them through spreading the oil evenly over the skin and using long firm strokes to relax the muscles. She showed them how to look for knots and work them out.

Kurt started on Blaine's neck and shoulders first, gradually working his way down Blaine's arms. _Even the back of his neck is sexy. I'd like to press my lips against it right now. I bet I could give him goosebumps. _"You feel really tense, Blaine."

_Gee, I wonder why. Certainly not because the man I love but can't touch is straddling me and running his hands all over me and I'm trying not to embarrass myself._ "That feels _so_ good, Kurt. You have an amazing touch."

_I love making him feel good like this, and I love that it doesn't freak him out when I touch him. His arms are so strong. I don't think he would get biceps like this from playing the guitar. I bet he works out, although I don't know where he finds the time. I'll have to ask him about that some day._ Kurt's hands moved in long, languorous strokes down Blaine's back, and he could feel Blaine relaxing under his touch.

Blaine had never felt anything so good in his entire life. He did his best to stifle the moans issuing from his mouth, but was only partially successful. At the first sound, Kurt raised an eyebrow. The second elicited a giggle from Jen and an eye roll from Kurt. After the third, Jen grinned wickedly. "Judging from the noises your client is making, Kurt, you're doing it correctly. Blaine, you sound like you're getting the kind of extras they used to give at Pandora's Box."

"Pandora's Box?" Blaine asked drowsily.

"The dodgy massage parlor where Jen was a receptionist," Annie explained.

Blaine could tell there was a story he hadn't heard, but he was beyond caring. Unlike the designers, who had napped before their excursion, he had been awake for nearly 21 hours, and Kurt's hands felt wonderful. If he hadn't been so tired, the massage probably would have been arousing, but in his current state, he found it very relaxing. His breathing gradually slowed, and Kurt realized he had fallen asleep.

"I should have given you the energizing massage oil instead of the relaxing one," Jen whispered. "I guess you can stop now, unless you want to wake him up."

"If we want to give him the full sleepover experience, we need to play a trick on him, since he was the first to fall asleep," Marisol said softly. Kurt looked at her in surprise but didn't comment.

"I could draw a tattoo on him," Jen suggested, "but it might not come off by Wednesday, so we'd have to put it where it wouldn't show."

"That's a great idea, Jen! Not to put one on him now, but for the runway. I wanted an edgy look, and a tattoo would add to the effect."

"We could stick his hand in warm water," Marisol suggested.

"No way!" Kurt said adamantly. "In the first place, it's humiliating, and in the second place, that's _my_ mattress he's lying on. What's gotten into you anyway, Marisol? You aren't usually this mean." Blaine stirred slightly, disturbed by Kurt's tone of voice. Kurt resumed stroking Blaine's back, quickly lulling him back to sleep.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed. "I think we should let him sleep, at least for a little while, but maybe you should cover him."

"Can you go to the bedroom for a few minutes so Marisol and I can switch?" asked Annie.

"Sure. I need to wash my hands anyway." He got up, careful not to touch anything. When his hands were clean, he gathered the top sheet and comforter and returned to the living room. The oil had almost entirely soaked into Blaine's skin, but Kurt didn't want to risk getting any on the bedding, so he got some paper towel and gently blotted Blaine's back. He spread the sheet over him, and after a little consideration, followed it with the comforter, tucking them around the sleeping man. He placed his own pillow on the mattress and lay down on his side to watch the movie. Although he had napped, Kurt was tired, too, and it wasn't long before he had joined Blaine in dreamland.

"Guys have no stamina," Jen chuckled as she rearranged the covers so Kurt would stay warm. She was just about to tuck Trevor into his arms when Blaine rolled over, scooted down so he was entirely on the mattress, and draped his arm over Kurt.

"Awww," cooed Annie. "That's just too cute. Take a picture, Jen."

Marisol lifted her head to see what was going on. "Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked. "We know it's perfectly innocent, but it might not look that way to someone else, and we don't know who might see the photo."

"You have a point, but this is just too good to pass up. I'll use Kurt's camera," Jen decided, "and we'll show them the photo when they wake up. If they want to delete it, they can."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should wake them?" Marisol asked as the movie credits rolled across the screen. "Blaine didn't get to play any sleepover games or pig out on junk food."<p>

"I'm tired myself," admitted Annie. "Why don't we all get some sleep and we can play games in the morning if Blaine wants."

"Sounds good to me," Jen agreed. The girls cleaned up, settled in and turned out the lights.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the wee hours of the morning, not sure at first what had disturbed him. He managed to force his eyelids open just enough to realize it was still dark. He was just sinking back into sleep when he felt something on the back of his neck. <em>Mmmm. That feels nice. His beard has gotten softer. It tickles. This is a good dream. Is this a dream? I'm wrapped in Blaine's arms and he's kissing my neck. It has to be a dream.<em> Kurt felt Blaine's hips press against him and realized that although someone was dreaming, it wasn't him. Blaine moaned softly in his sleep. Kurt was torn. He certainly didn't mind the lazy open-mouthed kisses being pressed against his neck and the cute little sounds Blaine was making, but it felt like he was taking advantage of the situation. What he really wanted to do was turn over and meet those soft warm lips with his own, but that wasn't an option. _What should I do? Obviously, he's having a nice dream about some girl, and he would probably be very embarrassed if he knew what he was doing. Maybe if I just stay quiet, the dream will finish and I can go back to sleep._ Kurt continued to lie quietly, enjoying Blaine's dream caresses, but instead of abating, the dream was clearly growing more intense and Blaine's movements were becoming more forceful. _I have to get up even if it wakes him. If he realizes what he's doing, he'll be mortified, especially if this dream reaches its logical conclusion._

Kurt tried to gently remove himself from Blaine's embrace, but Blaine just clutched him tighter and and mumbled something that sounded like "Don't go, Beautiful." Kurt laughed softly, appreciating the irony of the situation. _Here I am, exactly where I want to be, and Blaine is doing what I've dreamed of him doing, and I've got to get him to stop. Oh, well._ Regretfully, he pulled Blaine's arms from around his chest and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, still half asleep.

"Shhhh. Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep. I just need to go to the bathroom." Kurt got up from the mattress and left the room.

_I was having a good dream. What was I dreaming? I wish I could get back to it._ Blaine lay quietly, trying to recapture the fleeting memory. _Oh, my God! I was dreaming about making out with Kurt. We were kissing and ... _ Blaine groaned aloud. _That felt so real. What if I was actually doing it? Surely he would have said something, though, wouldn't he? Maybe I should move to the couch. What am I doing down here with him, anyway?_

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to wake you," Kurt whispered when he got back.

"Don't worry about it. I needed a bathroom, too." He got up and looked around for his shirt. "Did I fall asleep during the massage? The last thing I remember was thinking that you have magic hands."

"I must have fallen asleep, too," Kurt said. "I intended to sleep on the couch, since you had staked a claim to the mattress. I'll move now."

"No, Kurt. That's not fair. I'll sleep on the couch."

_I really liked spooning with him. I hope he doesn't think this it weird._ "The couch looks really nice, but it's not good for sleeping. It's too short to stretch out on, even for people who are slightly vertically challenged. I'm okay with sharing if you are."

"Despite the fact that I've been insulted again," Blaine laughed quietly, "I'm fine with it. I'm gonna run to the bathroom now."

While Blaine was gone, Kurt straightened out the bedclothes and retrieved Bentley and Trevor from the couch. He got back into bed and waited for Blaine's return.

_I wonder if he's thought about how this looks. Maybe I should say something._ "Are you worried about what the girls might think if they see us sharing a bed?" Blaine asked when he got back.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late to worry about that," Kurt laughed quietly. "I think I fell asleep fairly soon after you did, and someone covered me up. Besides, we're in a room full of people and this is perfectly innocent."

"Okay. Scoot over," Blaine said as he poked Kurt in the side. He crawled underneath the covers and lay on his back beside Kurt, being careful not to touch him.

"Blaine?" Kurt said hesitantly, turning on his side and propping himself up on one elbow. "We were spooning when I woke up."

_Oh, God. I freaked him out. He wants me to move._ "I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have ..."

"No, it was nice," Kurt interrupted. "I was going to ask if you wanted to do it again." _Please don't think I'm weird._

Even in the half-light of the room, Kurt could see Blaine's smile. "Big spoon or little?" he asked.

"You were the big spoon before, so I think it's my turn. Besides, I'm taller."

"There's no height requirement for snuggling, I'll have you know, but you can be the big spoon."

Kurt held out his arms and Blaine snuggled into his chest. "Here," Kurt said as he handed Bentley and Trevor to Blaine.

"Don't you want Trevor?" Blaine asked in surprise. After all the fuss over him, Blaine expected Kurt to insist on holding the little toad.

"I've got something much nicer. He'll enjoy being with you for tonight, but I want him back in the morning."

Kurt was almost asleep again when he heard Blaine softly whisper his name. "Kurt? I didn't do anything inappropriate before, did I?"

_Yeah, a little, and I loved it._ "Not at all. I could tell you were having a very good dream, but you didn't do anything that made me uncomfortable," Kurt said honestly.

Relieved, Blaine drifted off to sleep with Kurt's breath warm on his cheek, secure in the arms of the man he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>This was written almost entirely on my iPad. Thank goodness for Arrow Notes. Not only does it have arrow keys, it has programmable shortcuts.<strong>


	73. New Year's Day

**First of all, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I can't say that often enough. I'm ridiculously behind in responding to reviews, and I apologize for that. Also, thank you to whoever has been reccing this fic on Tumblr.**

**In case you haven't seen it, Ryan Murphy has posted the deleted box scene on his YouTube channel, MrRPMurphyExclusive.**

**I corrected the last chapter, when Blaine and Kurt are discussion friends with benefits. This is how it should have read.**

_You can make me feel good any time._ Kurt chuckled. "I'm glad Jen didn't hear you say that. I'm sure it would have provoked all kinds of comments about 'friends with benefits'. Of course, that doesn't really apply to us."

_I definitely don't want to be just friends, but I'm up for the 'benefits' part._ "She says some of the most outrageous things, doesn't she? I'll bet she was something else in school - always the instigator, but never in trouble herself."

Kurt shook his head. "She's something else, all right. I've decided not to listen to her anymore. She convinces me to do things I shouldn't."

"So what you're saying is that you regret kissing me." Blaine was outwardly teasing, but his heart sank at the thought.

**Brianna 3 - Klaine is the only pairing I've written so far. I haven't really thought about the others.**

**Brianna Nicole - I'm still laughing. That's definitely one of the funniest reviews I've gotten! "We've infected our mothers." **

**Grasshopper - clearly I'm missing out on a good story. Link, please. **

* * *

><p>Kurt had always been an early riser. Even when he hadn't had enough sleep, he woke up about the same time every morning, and January 1st was no exception. For the first time in his life, however, he awoke with another man snuggled in his arms. The room was quiet; the sound of gentle breathing indicated the others were still asleep. <em>I should get up and make breakfast for everyone, but when will I ever have another chance like this? Besides, I already woke Blaine once in the night. I'll just let him sleep.<em> His left arm was trapped beneath Blaine, but he used his free right hand to stroke the dark curls with almost-imperceptible feather-light touches. He was seized with a sudden unaccountable urge to be completely honest and tell Blaine exactly how he felt, but he ruthlessly suppressed it. _That would be stupid. I don't care what Blaine says; if I told him I'm attracted to him, it would ruin what we have. He'd get all weird, and start reading meanings into everything I did, innocent or not, and he certainly wouldn't cuddle with me any more. He'd probably be very sweet and kind, and explain that he just doesn't feel that way about me, and I'd be totally humiliated._ He sighed and pressed a kiss to the back of Blaine's head. "I wish we could be together," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Kurt woke up again when Blaine began to stir and realized he was clutching the other man rather tightly. He loosened his hold and laughed softly. "Sorry about that. It's a good thing you didn't need to get up in the night."

"Hey, I'm the same way," Blaine whispered back. "I keep a death grip on Bentley all night, and if I lose him, it wakes me up. Did you sleep well?"

Kurt sighed in contentment. "Best night ever. You? Any more dreams?"

"I don't remember any. I think this mattress is nicer than the one in my apartment. I've never slept better."

"The mattress, huh? Gee, I thought maybe it was the company." Kurt pretended to pout, even though Blaine couldn't see it.

Blaine turned over so they were face to face. "Oh, yeah! I bet you're right. After all, I had Bentley _and _Trevor." Kurt grimaced and stuck out his tongue. "Put that thing back in your mouth unless you plan to use it for something," Blaine teased. _And I can make a few suggestions if you can't think of anything._

Kurt's eyes grew dark. ""What exactly did you have in mind there, Anderson?" he asked, deepening his voice.

Blaine's eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed in delight. _I love it when he flirts._ "Let me get back to you on that, Hummel. I think I'm in over my head."

"Okay, but one of these days you'll put your money where your mouth is. Speaking of mouth, are you ready for breakfast?"

"I'm always ready to eat," Blaine replied. "Pancakes?"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt worked as quietly as possible, but there was no hiding the scent of pancakes wafting from the kitchen. One by one, the girls got up and straggled in.<p>

"Were you surprised when you woke up together this morning?" Jen asked as she got a coffee mug from the cabinet.

"Yeah, a little," Kurt admitted. "Why didn't you make me move to the couch?"

"You guys were so cute, and it seemed a shame to wake you. Anyway, I don't think you could have gotten up without disturbing Blaine." She displayed Kurt's camera. "We took a picture."

"Let me see that!" Kurt demanded, snatching the camera away. _Oh, my God! Blaine's gonna freak. We look like we're lovers. _

Blaine quickly flipped the pancakes, then joined Kurt, looking over his shoulder at the camera. "We look rather cozy, don't we?" he chuckled. "I guess I went looking for Bentley and glommed onto the first thing I found. Sorry about that, Kurt." He went back to the stove and transferred the pancakes onto a plate, then poured more batter. "It's a shame we can't share that photo with anyone right now. Wes would love it. I'll hold onto it until later. I can send it to your dad, though." He turned and realized Kurt was staring at him, open-mouthed. _Uh, oh. He doesn't look happy._ "Only if it's okay with you, of course," he added.

_He wants people to see us like that? He wants __**Dad**__ to see us like that?_ "Uh ... Blaine? Are you sure? It looks a little ... um ... I don't know..." His voice trailed off.

Blaine looked at the picture again. "I think it's cute. You aren't drooling or anything. Your hair's a little mussed, but that's all."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'm okay with it if you are. Just make sure Brenden never sees it."

"Why would Brenden care ? ... Oh. We do look a little ... intimate ... don't we? Like you said - it's perfectly innocent, so I hadn't thought about it that way. I can see where it might give someone the wrong impression."

_Ya think? _"Your bare shoulder sticking out from under the covers doesn't help any."

"Should we delete it?"

Kurt hesitated. _This might be the only picture of the two of us that I'll get. _"No, don't delete it. I trust your judgement."

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Blaine," Marisol said as she ate the last bite of her pancakes. "I hope you'll stay and have Hoppin' John with us later. You'll have bad luck all year if you don't eat black eyed peas today."<p>

"You Yanks have some funny food names," Annie laughed.

"Like you have room to talk," Kurt scoffed. "What about 'Bangers and Mash' and ..." He lowered his voice and glanced furtively around the room. "... 'Toad in the Hole'?"

"Why are you whispering?" Jen asked. "There's nothing wrong with saying 'Toad in the Hole'."

"Shhhh!" Kurt hissed. "I don't want to hurt Trevor's feelings."

The girls looked at him in disbelief for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You know it's not made with actual toads, right Kurt?" Annie asked.

"Of course I do," Kurt huffed, "but _Trevor_ doesn't know that."

"Don't worry, Kurt," Blaine said kindly. "Bentley will explain it to him."

"Come on, Blaine. Let's go watch TV or something. We cooked, so these cruel girls can do the dishes."

"Sing for us instead," Jen suggested. "Aren't there some songs on your Christmas CD that you haven't listened to yet?"

"That reminds me!" Kurt said eagerly. "You promised to sing _I'll Cover You_ with me, Blaine. I'll get my laptop."

"He was kidding, wasn't he?" Marisol asked as soon as Kurt was out of the room. "He doesn't really think Trevor will get upset about 'Toad in the Hole'."

"Of course," Blaine reassured her. "He's aware that Trevor knows that 'Toad in the Hole' isn't made with toads. Trevor's not an idiot."

The girls looked at each other again. "Good grief," Annie groaned. "They're both delusional."

* * *

><p>"Angel or Collins?" Kurt asked as he set up the computer.<p>

"Collins. You have the range for either of them, but my voice is more suited to the lower part."

"Don't give me that! You recorded both parts for the demo."

"I didn't say I couldn't sing Angel. I said I was more suited to Collins. Anyway, you can pick. Give me a hand with these mattresses. We need some floor space if we want to do this right." They returned the mattresses to the bedrooms, but left the furniture pushed back against the walls to allow room for movement.

"Okay, Collins," Kurt said as he prepared to start the music, "are we doing this in character?" _Please say yes. I want to look at you adoringly and pretend you're in love with me._

"It's more fun that way, Angel." _That's a perfect pet name._

Blaine could tell Kurt was blending the choreography from the Broadway and movie versions of _Rent_, adapting his movements to fit the amount of space available and improvising from time to time. _I wonder where he's seen it performed. Oh, duh! YouTube._ He sang his part, following Kurt's lead, but his mind was racing. _There's a kiss at the end of the song. I forgot about that. Do I dare? Collins initiates it in the movie, but it's sort of mutual in the stage version. We're in character, and he's not just singing, he's playing the scene. I wish he would look at me like that for real._

When they began the final verse, he realized Kurt had switched to the movie choreography. They danced together, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, and as they held the last note, Blaine threw caution to the winds, cupped Kurt's face in his hands and pulled him closer. Kurt stiffened in shock, eyes wide.

As soon as he felt Kurt's reaction, Blaine knew he had made a mistake and withdrew his hands, silently berating himself. _I'm so stupid. Why did I think it would be okay to kiss him? He wants his first kiss to be romantic, and he thinks of me as just a friend. He's right, too. I want our first kiss to be special, not just something I did because the opportunity presented itself. He might not even be interested in me. That makes me just as bad as that jock he told me about._ "You should be on Broadway, Kurt," he said a little shakily. "You made me feel like we really were Collins and Angel for a second there."

As much as Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine, he was relieved when Blaine pulled back. _I'm not settling for a stage kiss. I want the real thing whether it's with Blaine or someone else, and if it never happens, then so be it._ "It's nice to know I have another option if fashion doesn't work out," he laughed.

"Don't stop there," Jen called from the kitchen. "You guys sound really good together."

"There's another duet on the CD, but I haven't listened to it yet. Should we sing it? Or we could do _Lucky_ or a Disney song.

_That other duet might be fun. It's flirty but nothing that will get me into trouble. I wonder if I'll get to be Mimi._ "It's up to you. If you want to do the Disney song from the CD, I'll sing backup for you since it's meant to be a solo, or you can just sing it alone."

"I can sing alone any time. Let's do the other duet. It's been awhile since I've listened to a new song from your CD." He looked at the liner notes. "I thought so. You said you wanted the top part. Were you serious? What song is this, anyway?"

"You'll know it when you hear it, and yes, I was serious, but I think you'll do a better job with it. I'm not sure I have the sass to pull off Mimi, but you sure do."

Kurt smiled in delight. "Is it _Light My Candle_? I always wanted to sing that song, but it never worked out."

"So ... Roger or Mimi?"

Kurt pretended to consider. "Hmmm... Do I want to admire your butt or let you admire mine?"

Blaine groaned. "Okay, that settles it; you're Mimi. It would be completely ridiculous for anyone to admire my butt. You, on the other hand, are gorgeous."

Kurt blushed. "Have you seen yourself, Blaine? You have a much better body than I do."

"Too much talking, not enough singing," Annie chided them as the girls came in from the kitchen.

"There's nothing to argue about. You're both very attractive. I'd let either one of you eat crackers in my bed," Jen added with a laugh.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. "Thanks, I think," Kurt said a little uncertainly. He started the music and gestured for Blaine to take the first line. The others watched in amazement at Kurt became Mimi, flirting shamelessly with Roger in order to distract him long enough to get her stash back. Blaine threw himself into the role as well and the girls applauded enthusiastically when they finished.

"That was fun," Blaine said, grabbing his guitar from the corner of the room. "Do you know this one?" He began to play the opening notes of _Part of Your World_.

* * *

><p>"Anyone up for some Twister?" Marisol asked after they had run out of Disney tunes to sing. "We can play teams, and I'll spin."<p>

"Boys against the girls?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. Then Annie and I will go head-to-head after we beat you," Jen laughed as she spread out the mat.

"Okay, team rules. Everyone has to do what I say, you have to move your hand or foot each time even if you're already on the right color, only hands and feet can touch the board, and partners can share a spot, but not competitors," Marisol reminded them as they took the starting position, Kurt and Blaine standing on the circles at one end of the mat, Jen and Annie at the other. "Ready? Right hand green." Kurt took advantage of his long legs to put his hand on the circle immediately in front of Jen's right foot, effectively blocking the girls' access to at least half of the mat.

"Playing dirty, are we?" Jen observed as she reached over him to put her hand on a green circle.

"I'm playing to win," Kurt declared, "so watch out!"

Marisol continued to spin and call out directions, and it soon became evident that although their smaller size allowed the girls to get into positions that Kurt and Blaine couldn't manage, their shorter stature put them at a definite disadvantage. It wasn't long before Annie found herself attempting to lean over Kurt to touch a circle on the far side of the mat, just out of her reach. She lunged and teetered for a second before losing her balance with a shriek and a giggle, pulling the others with her as she fell.

_I think I see the point of this game. It's just an excuse for physical contact._ "That was fun," Blaine laughed as he worked to liberate himself from the bottom of the pile, "but you guys can get off me now."

"If you think that was fun, you should try it naked," Jen laughed. "Of course, that version is better played with just two people."

"I would imagine," Kurt commented dryly. "Okay, Anderson, it's you against me for the championship. You might as well give up now."

_You against me? I'd like to have you against me._ "Bring it, Hummel! Do your worst. I'm ready for you."

They moved into the starting positions and waited for Marisol to call the first move. She started slowly at first, allowing Blaine time to plan a strategy, but when it became evident that the game would last quite a while, she began calling the moves more rapidly. Blaine groaned silently as he found himself in one embarrassing position after another, struggling to avoid any inappropriate contact, much to Jen's amusement. Kurt's flexibility amazed all of them. As the game dragged on, Jen became bored. She leaned over to whisper something to Annie, who giggled and nodded. In order to uncross his legs, Kurt had flipped over so he was facing up, scooting crablike across the mat. Jen waited until Blaine was stretched across him so they were face to face before she nudged Annie. Together, the girls pounced, tickling Blaine unmercifully. Instinctively, Blaine drew his arms close to his sides in an effort to protect his ribs and stomach, falling on Kurt who collapsed beneath him. For a moment they froze, bodies pressed together, blue eyes burning into hazel, before Kurt burst into laughter and pushed Blaine off of him.

"That was cheating, ladies. Don't think I'm gonna forget about that any time soon," Kurt said as balefully as he could, given that he was laughing so hard. "Blaine, your face was priceless!" he chortled. "You looked so affronted."

"Hmph," Blaine huffed, looking suspiciously at Kurt. "I'm beginning to think you put them up to that. You certainly enjoyed it."

Kurt held up his hands in denial. "I had nothing to do with it."

* * *

><p>"So ... New Year's resolutions, anyone?" Annie asked after they had recovered.<p>

"To stop worrying about what I can't have and focus on what I do have - a wonderful father, great friends, and a fantastic opportunity," Kurt said immediately. "What about you, Blaine?"

_Why did he look at me when he said that?_ "To be more honest, with myself and everyone else," he said slowly.

"Oh, dear," Kurt laughed. "I guess that means that now when I ask you how I look, you'll tell me what you really think."

_I always have._ "I don't think you have much to worry about. You always look fabulous." He turned to the girls. "What about you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Marisol said quietly, "but I like your idea, Kurt. I have so many wonderful things in my life. It's time to let go of the past."

They waited for Marisol to elaborate, but the silence stretched on, unbroken. "I think I'll go with the same one I have every year - to eat right and exercise more," Annie finally said. "You lot can help me stick to it this time. What about you, Jen?"

"I'm getting a new tattoo," Jen declared. "Or a new piercing, or both. I haven't decided yet."

Marisol looked puzzled. "How is that a resolution? You can get body art whenever you want."

"No, I have to earn it. Every one of these," she said, indicating her tats, "is significant. I got this one when I completed rehab." She pointed to a small rose on her ankle. "It's to remind me that things aren't always as nice as they seem."

Kurt leaned over to examine it more closely. "So that's why the snake is hiding in the center."

Jen nodded. "I started with just the flower. For every year that I stay clean, I add more stem and another leaf. Every five years, I'll add a bud, and every ten years, another flower. By the time I'm 80, I plan to have my whole leg covered."

"What's this?" Annie asked, pointing to a circle of hearts in various sizes and colors.

"That's my family. There's a heart for each person. The littlest one is for my nephew, Michael."

"What about the piercings? Do they have meanings, too?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Well, all except the first one. I got that one playing Truth or Dare at a sleepover when I was eleven. I was fine with it, but Mary Jo, the one who dared me, threw up after she did the left side and couldn't bring herself to finish the job, so I went home the next morning with a thread in one ear. My mom was absolutely furious. She wanted me to just let it heal, but I convinced her to take me to the mall and get the other one done. I have to admit - the gun was much easier than a needle, ice and a potato. I learned my lesson that day. Always go to a professional for body modifications."

"So what's this little bird for?"

Jen looked sad for a moment. "You know what, Kurt? I've told you guys stuff you didn't know about me. I think it's your turn. Each of you tell something about yourself that no one knows. Or, at least, no one in this room," she amended.

"Deep, dark secrets, huh? I'm not sure that I have any." Kurt thought a moment. "Let's see - you already know I speak French, and I like to sing. I talked about my mom for the show, so you know about that. In high school, I was on the football team and I was a cheerleader." He laughed when he saw the expressions on their faces. "Don't look so shocked. I was the kicker and I only played one game, but my kick won it. I was a cheerleader because the coach decided that live vocals would make their routines more impressive. I guess she was right, because we won Nationals that year. Your turn, Blaine."

_I'm searching YouTube as soon as I get home. _"I like to box. It's my favorite workout, and it's a great way to let off steam. I usually just practice with the heavy bag, but I'm not opposed to going a few rounds with someone if the opportunity presents itself. My parents weren't too thrilled about it. Pianists and guitarists probably shouldn't box."

Kurt bit his lower lip and his eyes got dark. _I'd like to see that. Blaine in a tank top, sweat rolling down his arms. I heard rumors about a Dalton Fight Club, but I thought people were joking. _"I can see their point. One injury could put an end to your musical career."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm careful. What about you, Annie?"

"When I was little, I wanted to be Alice. I went around searching for rabbit holes to fall down. I refused to answer unless I was called Alice-in-Wonderland. I thought it was all one name, you see. I refused to wear anything but dresses like Alice wore in the book, and I styled my hair like hers. That phase lasted about three months, until I discovered Belle. Or was it Jasmine? Anyway, some Disney princess. Your turn, Marisol."

"My name isn't Marisol. My real first name is Amanda, but I've always liked my middle name better, so I started using it when I left home. I felt the meaning suited me better, too. I love the beach, so I like being called 'Sea and Sun'. Some people say it means 'Sunny Sea', and I like that, too. I imagine the sun sparkling on the water."

"That's really pretty, and you're right. It does suit you," Annie said. "What does Amanda mean?"

A little of the light left her eyes. "I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up some day."

_It means 'she who is loved', but I think she knows that. I wonder why she lied. _"Okay, new topic," Kurt said briskly. "When was the last time you were cheated out of something?"

Jen laughed. "You have something in mind, Kurt, I can tell. What did you get ... Oh! I know. You never got your massage. How did that happen?"

"_Somebody_ fell asleep," Kurt said dramatically,staring pointedly at Blaine, who had the grace to look guilty.

"Two somebodies," corrected Annie. "I think you lasted about ten minutes longer than he did."

"That's completely immaterial," he sniffed haughtily. "I still got cheated out of my massage."

"You're absolutely right," agreed Blaine. "I owe you a back rub. Take off your shirt. Do you want the mattress?"

"That's too much trouble. I'll just get a towel to lie on." He got up and went into the bedroom.

"I'm going to start lunch," Marisol said, getting up from the floor. "I'll stick some water in the microwave for the oil."

"We'll help you," Annie chimed in. "What needs to be done?" The girls moved into the kitchen, discussing the menu as they went.

Kurt returned with his pillow, the comforter and a towel. He arranged them on the floor, pulled off his shirt and settled in, relieved that the girls had left the room. He wasn't as insecure about his body as he had been in high school, but he still didn't like the idea of being on display. Blaine put the oil in the bowl of hot water to warm, and set it within easy reach. He straddled Kurt, taking care to sit far enough back. He dribbled a little of the oil onto Kurt's back and began to spread it around.

"Is that the energizing oil?" Kurt asked. "It smells different."

Blaine laughed. "I thought it might be better. I didn't want you to fall asleep on me." He leaned forward slightly to oil the back of Kurt's neck. _What the ...? _"Kurt, do you have birthmarks on your neck?" he asked softly.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Blaine blinked and rubbed the back of his hands across his eyes, but the three tiny bruises were still there. _Those are hickeys. Either he's seeing someone, or that dream was a little more realistic than I thought. Who am I trying to kid? I know he isn't seeing anyone. Exactly what did I do last night? _"It's probably just the light. It looked like there were some spots on your neck."

_You marked me last night?! _Kurt was glad Blaine couldn't see the blush spreading over his face. "I bruise pretty easily," he said nonchalantly. "I don't remember bumping into anything, but maybe I did. It doesn't matter. They'll go away in a day or two. Now quit trying to distract me and get to work. I want that massage."

"Yes, Angel," Blaine replied meekly.


	74. Exposure

**Grasshopper - thanks for trying, but FF stripped out most of what you sent (or else I just didn't understand it). This is all I got: Sweet - . #cutid1. Was that a LiveJournal reference?**

**One of my lovely reviewers said she would rather have a new chapter than a reply to her review. I hope the rest of you feel that way, because I have responded to very few of them in an effort to get this chapter out sooner, although I appreciate all of them more than you know. I'm not sure, though. It still feels rude not to respond, so I'll start on that as soon as I have this posted.**

**Another reviewer reminded me that it had been so long since I updated that people have probably lost track of some of the subplots, so here's a quick recap and clarification. Jen figured out that Blaine likes Kurt (Google Docs wants me to change that to 'Blaine loves Kurt') when she heard the lyrics to Blaine's original song. Marisol realized Kurt likes Blaine when Kurt said he wanted to sleep with Blaine (in French on the way to Chinatown). So far, Annie hasn't noticed a thing, or if she has, she hasn't mentioned it. Marisol was kicked out at fourteen by her father because she was pregnant. Then the relative she was staying with kicked her out as soon as she finished high school. The only kisses at midnight on New Year's Eve were Hershey's Kisses. On New Year's Day, Blaine started to kiss Kurt at the end of _I'll Cover You_, but stopped when he realized that Kurt didn't want his first kiss to be from his best friend who was playing a role; he wanted to be kissed by a man who was romantically interested in him (which Blaine is, of course, but Kurt doesn't know that). **

* * *

><p>Kurt, like the other designers, was happy to be back in the workroom on Wednesday morning. The break had been nice, but it was good to get down to business. The preliminary work on the pants was done and he had moved into the assembly stage. The legs and seat were criss-crossed with thin strips of the black silk from his undershirt, but he had decided not to go full-out bondage, partly because he didn't have enough fabric, but also because he was already taking a chance by omitting the shirt. He wanted to push the envelope, but not fall right off the cliff and into the bottom three.<p>

As he sewed the buttons on the exposed fly, his thoughts drifted back to the events of the previous afternoon. The massage had been incredible. Blaine's hands were large and strong and felt oh, so good as they roamed over his skin. Blaine had even rubbed his feet while they all watched _You've Got Mail_ and waited for the rice to finish cooking_. That might be my favorite movie. I love the way the guy she's becoming best friends with turns out to also be in love with her. Too bad real life never happens like that. With my luck, the great guy I met on line would turn out to be Brenden._

His reverie was interrupted by Tim's "Good morning, Designers!" As usual, Tim was dapper, polished and inordinately cheerful. If he had partied late on New Year's Eve, he wasn't showing any signs of it, unlike a few of the designers who looked a little frayed around the edges. "It's quiet in here today. Is everybody having fun?" he asked. The designers responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and Tim began to make his rounds.

"Kurt! Tell me about your look."

"Hi, Tim. It's coming together," Kurt replied confidently. "I'm just about finished with the pants."

Tim looked at the mannequin doubtfully. "You know we go to the runway in just a few hours. Will you have time to complete the shirt?"

"There is no shirt. I want my model to look edgy and and a little dangerous. I know it's a risk."

"The risk is that the judges will think you intended to make one, but ran out of time."

"I hope they can see that the vest was meant to stand alone. It has a collar, and I've cut the armholes too high to allow anything to be worn under it. It's really more of a sleeveless shirt than a vest."

Tim considered carefully, walking around the mannequin to see the look from all sides. "Calling it a sleeveless shirt is a good idea. Be careful in your styling, though. You don't want this to look too _Aladdin_. You aren't making harem pants, are you?"

Kurt laughed. "No, but some skin will show. Don't worry. I'm including enough bondage elements that Disney will be the last thing on the judges' minds."

"Be careful. You don't want to slip over into 'slutty'. You need to use some restraint. I said 'restraint', not 'restraints'," he added when Kurt smiled.

_Cuffs! Great idea! I can use my belt. Thanks, Tim. _"Maybe I'll use a little of both. The look won't be something Michael would ever wear, but he would admire it on someone else. I need to ask you about makeup, though. I want to use tattoos as a styling element."

"Your model has tattoos?"

"No, of course not. Well, at least not as far as I know," he amended. "I want to draw some fake tats on his arms. Would that be considered makeup? Should Isaac apply them or can I?"

Tim propped his chin on his folded hand and frowned. "Hmmm. I don't think anyone's ever asked about tattoos before. How are you planning to do this?"

"I'm hoping there are some body art pens in the makeup room. I've got my design planned, and I can either draw it out for Isaac to copy, or I can put it on Blaine myself. I could use a Sharpie, but that's a last resort. It's so bad for the skin."

"And hard to remove," Tim laughed. "I'm sure Blaine would prefer a less permanent solution." He glanced at Phil to see if he was getting all this. When the cameraman nodded, he continued. "If makeup can be defined as temporary color applied to the body to change or improve one's appearance, then body art would be considered a form of makeup. It's customary for the designer to tell the makeup artist what he wants, but if a designer wanted to be a little more hands-on, we wouldn't prohibit it."

"So I'm good to go? I can do this?"

"Yes, I'd say it's okay for either you or Isaac to draw the tattoos, as long as you designed them."

Kurt smiled his thanks and went back to his work. Tim turned to Phil. "Keep an eye on Blaine when the models come in and plan on following him to makeup. He's sure to have an interesting reaction. Even if Heidi doesn't want to use it on the show, she'll get a kick out of seeing it."

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Kurt had finished the pants and placed them on his mannequin.<p>

"Got a little fetish going there, Kurt?" Brenden asked as they entered the break room. "I like what you've done, especially on the pants. The brown is so dark that the strips might not be noticeable, but the contrast in texture makes them pop. I'd wear it, if only to make my father angry."

_Do I have a bondage fetish? I don't think so, but I have to admit I think Blaine will look really hot in this._ "No, just working with the materials I have. I take it your father wouldn't approve."

"There isn't much of me he does approve of, at least not the real me. He's all about appearances and making the right impression. I've become very good at putting on a mask."

_Brenden's making an effort. That sounds like honest emotion from him for once. _"What does he think about your being on _Runway_? He must be proud of you."

Brenden's laugh was bitter. "He doesn't know, and he'd have a fit if he did. Designing isn't a respectable career, and 'nice' people don't appear on reality shows. He wears designer clothes, but doesn't appreciate the art. He thinks I'll follow him into the Diplomatic Service."

"Won't he find out?"

"To do that, he'd have to actually watch the show, and believe me, that will never happen."

* * *

><p>Blaine was having trouble focusing on work. Despite his efforts to concentrate, thoughts of bare-chested hugs, cuddles in the night and the feel of Kurt's muscles beneath his fingertips continually invaded his mind. He had forced himself to leave the apartment after the late lunch they shared, but not before Kurt had hugged him tightly and thanked him for arranging Burt's present. If he closed his eyes, he could picture the cluster of tiny marks on the back of Kurt's neck. <em>How did he manage to sleep through that? I can see one - maybe even two - but three? What if he didn't sleep through it? What if he knows?<em> Blaine forced the panic back, realizing that Kurt's manner towards him had not changed at all. _There would have been some kind of snarky comment. Even if he didn't want to say anything in front of the girls, we had plenty of time alone. Either he doesn't know, or he's not holding me responsible for anything that happened while I was asleep._ He shook his head and rose from his chair. "I'm headed to the workroom, Sandy. It's time for hair and makeup."

"Break a leg," Sandy replied cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what you're wearing."

* * *

><p>"What would you like me to do with the wolfman, here?" Isaac asked. Blaine looked offended, but didn't say anything.<p>

"Can you take the beard back to just stubble? It's a little more grown out than I wanted."

"Sure, no problem, Mon. I have a trimmer. What about his hair?"

"I want an edgy look, dangerous, but not scary. Can you sweep it to the side, and pull some of the front down into his face? Then give him really smoldering eyes, with lots of liner."

Isaac pulled out an eye shadow and displayed it to Kurt, who nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Do you have any body art pens?"

"I think we have some around here somewhere. What color do you want?"

"Black and this green, if you have it." Kurt displayed a scrap of dark olive from the shirt he had worn.

"Body art?" Blaine asked after Isaac left to look for the pens. "Are you planning to draw a shirt on me?"

"No, Silly," laughed Kurt. "I'm going to give you a tattoo while Isaac works on everything else."

Blaine clutched at Kurt's arm. "Wait. What? A tattoo? The beard was one thing, but I don't know about this. I'm not even sure it's allowed."

"Don't worry," Kurt said in soothing tones. "It will come right off with a little alcohol. And I checked with Tim. He said it's fine. Can you roll up your sleeve?"

_How is it that I keep undressing when I'm around you? _Blaine sighed. "I think I'd better just take the shirt off. I don't want it to mess up your artwork."

"Undershirt, too, unless you're wearing it on the runway," Isaac suggested as he returned with the pens. "You'll mess up your hair if you pull it over your head."

* * *

><p>"Okay, all done," Kurt announced with satisfaction. "You can look now."<p>

Blaine turned his head to admire the artwork covering his left arm. Kurt had drawn an abstract design that gave the impression of a rope coiling around his forearm. The loose end stretched up to his bicep, gradually morphing into a green-eyed snake along the way. "That's really cool. I think I should make it permanent."

"Don't you dare!" Kurt exclaimed in mock horror. "At least not until the competition is over or Lars comes back. I don't want to have to choose my color palette to match your ink."

"I'm just kidding. My mom would disown me. Oh, good grief. I'll have to call her before the episode airs to tell her it isn't real."

Isaac arranged a final lock of hair and stepped back. "I'm done, too. Good luck on the runway, Kurt."

When they got back to the workroom, Blaine quickly donned the pants and vest along with socks and a pair of black leather biker boots. "Hold out your right arm," Kurt said, "so I can do the cuff." He fastened the wide band of black leather around Blaine's wrist and wrapped the silk bindings tightly around his arm, crossing them so they would stay put and fastening them to the shoulder of the vest with a few quick stitches. He picked up the other cuff and snipped off the silk. "I don't think I'll use the lacings on this side. I don't want to detract from the tattoo."

* * *

><p>"This dress is amazing, Ernesto. I think you're gonna win this one," Leah said happily, looking at herself in the mirror. "Are we ready?"<p>

"We're ready. Stay just like that, Sweetie. You look perfect."

"Would it be okay with you if I spoke to Blaine for a minute? He sent me some flowers for helping him last week, and I want to thank him."

Ernesto glanced over at the other designer. "It's fine with me as long as Kurt doesn't mind."

Leah crossed the room. "Excuse me, Kurt," she said softly. "Could I speak to Blaine?"

"Of course. And before I forget, thank you so much for everything you did last week. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

_I hope she doesn't want to tell me about a rule violation, or that Brenden's been bothering her. _"Let's go out into the hall where it's a little more quiet, Leah," Blaine said, taking her hand and leading her around the corner. "Now, which Blaine do you want, Model-Blaine or Heidi's-Assistant-Blaine?"

She blushed and looked at her feet, suddenly shy. "The Blaine that sent me flowers. They were very pretty. Just like Tom Hanks gave Meg Ryan."

"_You've Got Mail?_ One of my favorites. Kurt suggested that you might like daisies."

"I loved them. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome so much."

"Do you ... uh ... When we're through for the day, do you want to grab some coffee?"

_I made a mistake with Amy. I'm doing it right this time. _"Are you talking about a date?" he asked gently.

* * *

><p>"Designers and models, we leave for the runway in <em>five minutes<em>." Tim surveyed the room, assessing everyone's status. "Kurt, Ernesto, where are your models?"

"Leah wanted to talk to Blaine about something. I'll get them." Kurt quietly opened the door and entered the hall. He didn't see them, but he could hear voices off to the left. He paused to listen, not wanting to eavesdrop, but hesitant to interrupt anything private.

"Leah, you're a very sweet girl and I like you a lot, but we can't go out."

"Darn! I should have known someone as nice as you would already have a girlfriend."

"No, I don't have anyone. There's someone I like, but he doesn't know it."

"Oh, Blaine," she said sympathetically. "You should tell him. You never know. He might like you back."

_Him? Blaine is gay? Blaine is gay! Why did he tell me he was straight? I thought we were friends, but I guess not. You don't hide things like this from your friends, right, at least not your gay friends? He's gay, and he likes someone. _Kurt slumped against the wall, stunned. Suddenly the harmless touching, the hand-holding, the flirty duets had all become horribly inappropriate. _The guy he likes - that must have been who he was dreaming about._ He groaned. _Oh, God. We shared a bed. I asked him to spoon with me. I can't think about this now. If I do, I'll throw up. _He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

"Kurt! Did you find them? We need to ..." Ernesto's voice trailed off when he caught sight of Kurt's pale face, drained of all color save two spots of red high on his cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him weakly. "I just got dizzy for a second. Don't tell Andrew. He'll say I didn't stay hydrated and he'll be bringing me water every 30 minutes."

"Your secret is safe with me," Ernesto replied, only half joking. "Did you find our models?"


	75. Come As You Are Challenge Runway Show

**Good grief! Even I can't keep my characters straight. I referred to April at the end of the last chapter. That should have been Amy, of course. Blaine was thinking about all the problems with Amy that could have been alleviated if he had just been honest with her.**

**I ran across two very nice stories the other day. s/8315415/1/When_I_get_you_alone_babe (WIP)**

** s/8419189/1/The_Hiding_Place (complete)**

**Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Leah and Blaine are around the corner. Can you get them, Ernesto? I'm going to grab some water before we go down." Kurt walked away without waiting for an answer. In the break room, he grabbed a bottle from the fridge and twisted off the top. He wasn't really thirsty, but he needed a minute to gather his thoughts and compose himself. <em>This doesn't matter right now. I've got to focus on the show. I'm not having a meltdown on national TV.<em> As a result of his high school experiences, Kurt was a master of hiding his feelings, even from himself. He refused to give the bullies the satisfaction of seeing him break down and he didn't want to worry his dad, so he had learned to compartmentalize all the pain and anger and confusion, tucking everything into a little box in his mind, shutting the lid and not allowing any of it to surface until he was alone. Squaring his shoulders, he fixed a smile on his face and went out to join the others in the workroom.

"Let's go, Designers. Right now! No more sewing." As the designers and models proceeded out the door, Tim shot an inquiring glance at Kurt, who was still rather pale. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly as Kurt went by.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "I just got dizzy for a second, but I feel better now that I've had some water." He laughed ruefully. "Next time I'll listen when Andrew says I need to stay hydrated."

"Okay. Be sure to let someone know if you start feeling bad again. We can get a medic if you need one."

"Thanks, Tim. I will, but I'm sure it won't be necessary." He went out into the hall, where Blaine was waiting with Ernesto and Leah. "Leah, you look amazing!" he said cheerfully. "You did a great job, Ernesto. Serena will be so proud." He turned to Blaine and adjusted the bindings on his arm. "Are you in character?" he asked as they started down the hall.

_He looks off. I hope Brenden didn't do something. _"Just about, but I have a question. I'm not sure about my attitude. Do you want me to be submissive?"

_I can't think about what I want you to be right now. _He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together as he considered. "Hmm... That's a good question. Can you even do submissive? I don't see you as the type." Blaine's posture changed immediately. His shoulders slumped, his eyes were downcast, and he seemed smaller somehow. _Damn. He's good. _"That's a perfect submissive, but it's not what I want. This look is bondage-inspired, but I don't want to go that far with it. Let's keep your usual confident attitude with a little touch of bad boy defiance, like you know people might not approve of the outfit but you don't care. I want 'dangerous', not 'defeated'."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, I'll do my best. I'm not too sure I can pretend to be a bad boy. It's a little outside of my experience."

"Oh, I'm sure you can _pretend_ to be anything, Blaine," Kurt said in tones dripping with venom.

Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway, looking at Kurt in shock. _I knew something was off. He's mad at me. He knows about the hickeys and he's furious._ "Look, Kurt, I ..."

"Not now, Blaine," Kurt said brusquely, effectively cutting him off. "We've got a show to do."

* * *

><p>As he waited in the green room for his turn to walk, Blaine tried to figure out what had happened, and more to the point, how he was going to handle it, his finger absently tracing the edges of the heart-shaped cutout in the lower front of the vest and stroking the turquoise silk that lined it. He liked to think of himself as a problem-solver and he was generally good at figuring things out, but Kurt's reaction had him flabbergasted. <em>Why is he so angry, and why now? If he were going to be angry, wouldn't he have gotten upset yesterday? And yes, I marked him without his permission, but surely he realizes that I was asleep and didn't do it on purpose. Did someone tease him? I don't see how that could have happened. The bruises were hard to see yesterday, and they're probably lighter now. The shirt he has on would cover them.<em> Blaine sighed deeply and stepped back into character, determined to do his best for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat and listened as Heidi introduced the segment, responding appropriately when necessary, but feeling detached, as though he were viewing the scene from a distance instead of actively participating. He sat listlessly as the first few models walked, then gave himself a mental shake. <em>Come on, Kurt. Focus. You can think about Blaine later.<em> When he looked up, Emma was coming down the runway. Andrew's situation had been similar to Kurt's in that his model couldn't fit into his garments, but he had taken a different approach, making side gussets for the shorts from the shirt sleeves and using material from the cut-off pants legs to enlarge and trim the shirt. It was an interesting approach, and the color-blocked effect was flattering on Emma, but his execution left something to be desired. _I don't think he'll be in the bottom three, but he won't win._

Next up was Nikki modeling Marcel's creation. The mid-calf knit skirt he had fashioned from his sweater was cute, but the proportion was wrong for Nikki's body and it was much too full. The bandeau top he made from his jeans was adorable, but looked odd with the heavy winter knit of the skirt. _Bottom three. He should have shortened the skirt, even if it meant losing the ribbing at the waistline._

The majority of the designers had turned pants into shorts and had added minimal amounts of extra fabric. Chris had created a miniskirt for Ariel by cutting off his jeans just below the zipper and adding a pleated section made from leftover fabric from his shirt, which he had made into a tank top. _Cute idea, but he must have made a mistake or run out of fabric. Poor Ariel is exposed in the back. Bottom three, for sure._

He leaned over to congratulate Marisol when Lane came down the catwalk. Once again, she had done an excellent job and Lane looked exquisite in her creation.

Kurt watched the judges anxiously when Blaine appeared, knowing he had taken a risk, several risks, in fact. _I hope they don't hate it. I just want to be safe. _

Heidi had seen Blaine's facial hair, so she wasn't as startled as Michael and Nina, but all of the judges were somewhat taken aback by his transformation. Kurt had deliberately put the tattoo on Blaine's left arm, so it wouldn't be as visible to the judges until he turned and came back up the catwalk. Kurt smiled to himself as he watched Nina lean forward in her chair to get a better look. _Blaine is really working it. I wish I knew why he didn't - No! Stop thinking about it! Focus on the show._

* * *

><p>Kurt was not surprised to be among the group sent to the green room while the judges interviewed the top and bottom three, and although it would have been nice to have scored higher, he was grateful not to have to stand beside Blaine on the runway and explain his creation. He had known going in that he wouldn't be on the bottom. Even if the judges hated his look, it was well-made and there were others that didn't look good at all. Chris had execution problems, Marcel's design was flawed, and Ash had failed to heed Heidi's warning about making his look too derivative. The outfit looked good on Luis, but it looked almost the same as it had on Ash originally. Kurt didn't expect to be in the top three either. He had used a large amount of extra fabric and not much of the material from his shirt or vest, and he was sure he would lose points for that, even though Blaine looked fantastic.<p>

"Who do you think will win, Annie?" Brenden asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I like the woven bodice Marisol created, but I also liked the way Jen transformed her outfit without taking it apart."

Andrew laughed. "Jen was lucky that she and Ari are about the same size. Kurt and I had a little more challenging situation."

Annie and Brenden nodded in agreement. "I like Ernesto's look, too," Annie added. "Making the pleats so that they hid one of the stripe colors was a stroke of genius. What do you think, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt looked at the other three designers blankly.

"We're speculating on the results," Annie said gently.

"Ernesto will win and Ash will be out," Kurt said tonelessly. "The other two made mistakes, but it looks like Ash didn't put any effort into it. The judges won't let that slide. It doesn't matter that the original outfit was his design."

The other three exchanged looks, and Brenden crossed the room to join Kurt on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "I thought your look was great, and adding the tattoo was genius."

Kurt huddled into the corner of the couch, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. He glared at Brenden. _As if you care. You'd be laughing if you knew you were right about Blaine all along. Maybe all that complaining he did was just an act, and you're the person he likes. That explains why he didn't want to be undressed around you. It certainly doesn't bother him to be unclothed around me._

"Hey, Kurt, come on. I'm not trying to pull anything here. I'm just worried about you."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. I've got a blinding headache, and the lights out there didn't help any. I just want to sit here quietly and close my eyes." It wasn't a lie. His head was hurting nearly as badly as his heart.

Brenden got up and spoke quietly to Jo, who had just returned with the other designers. She nodded and left the room. The designers grouped themselves near the door, giving Kurt some space and speaking quietly after Brenden's whispered explanation. "I might as well say goodbye now," Ash said ruefully. "I should have listened to Tim."

Chris grimaced. "I don't know. They were pretty hard on all three of us. Not that I didn't deserve it. I have no idea how the skirt got that short in the back. I owe Ariel an apology."

"Could you tell who won?" Annie asked.

"Michael liked my look," Jen replied, "and Heidi liked Marisol's, but I think they all preferred Ernesto's. They liked hearing about his sister, too."

When Jo came back to send the six back to the runway, she had her hands full. "Here you go, Kurt," she said, handing him some water, a packet of Advil, and a cup of coffee. "Brenden said you weren't feeling well. Swallow the pills, then drink the coffee. The caffeine will help with the headache." He smiled gratefully at her. "Do you want me to get someone to take you back to the Atlas? I don't think it would be a problem for you to miss the final scene."

"That's okay," he said, shaking his head. "I don't want to be any trouble, and I'll feel better as soon as the Advil kicks in." _And with my luck, it would be Blaine who was assigned to go along, and I don't want to be alone with him right now._

* * *

><p>"Wes, do you have a minute?" As soon as Blaine learned he wouldn't be required on the runway again, he headed for the lockers to retrieve his phone. He knew he was taking a chance, but the other models wouldn't be able to leave the green room, and he needed advice.<p>

"What's up?"

"What's the best way to handle Kurt when he's angry?"

Wes chuckled. "Oh, boy. You're gonna regret whatever you did. Is he just a little annoyed or really mad?"

"Try absolutely livid."

"What on earth did you do, Blaine?"

"I'll have to tell you about it later. I've got only got a few minutes. Should I talk to him?"

"I'd avoid him for awhile if I were you. He's prone to making cutting remarks when he's mad, and you'll get your feelings hurt and he'll feel terrible about it later. If you give him a little time to calm down, he's more likely to accept your apology. And Blaine? Be prepared to grovel."

* * *

><p>By the time Ernesto returned to the green room, Kurt's headache had diminished, and he was able to join the others in congratulating him and bidding farewell to Ash. On the way back to the Altas, he stayed on the outskirts of the group around Ernesto, not saying much, but happy for the burly designer's win. To his relief, Blaine had changed clothes and returned to the office before the designers got back to the workroom, and Jo was their escort back to the Atlas. "Feeling better?" she asked kindly before they set out.<p>

"Yes, much."

"Good. If you start feeling ill again during office hours, send me an e-mail. I'm on call tonight, so if it's after 5:00, ask one of your roommates to have the concierge contact me." Kurt nodded his understanding. "Okay, designers, phone calls today. Your assistants should be up in half an hour or so. I'm sure I don't need to remind you not to discuss the show."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm a little late bringing your phones," Blaine said when Annie let him into the apartment forty-five minutes later.<p>

"I can't wait to hear your excuse," Kurt snapped sarcastically. "Did you get stuck in a closet somewhere?"

"_Others have excuses,_" Blaine sang, grinning impishly. "_I have my reasons why._"

Kurt glared, but didn't miss a beat. "_With so much deception, it's hard not to wander away. It's hard not to wander away._"

Blaine laughed. "One of these days, I'll find a song you don't know." _Deception? He sounded like he meant that, but it is the next line of the song. Does he think I lied about the hickeys? _He handed out the phones. "Marisol, your time doesn't start until Henri calls you."

Suddenly Kurt couldn't wait to hear his dad's voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted to discuss the situation with Burt, but even if he didn't, he knew talking to his dad would make him feel better. He retreated to the bedroom as he connected the call, closed the door and waited for his dad to pick up.

"Hey, Kiddo! It's good to hear from you."

"Hi, Dad. Happy New Year."

"You, too. How was New Year's Eve? Was it fun?"

"Fantastic! I learned to eat with chopsticks, and I saw the house I want to live in someday. I can't believe you remembered that essay, Dad. We took lots of pictures. I'll show you when I get home. How about you? Did you see Carole?"

"Yes, we've spent the evening together several times now. I like her a lot."

"I should hope so, if you're spending the night together."

"I said 'spent the evening', not 'spent the night'," Burt replied testily. "There's a difference."

Kurt laughed. "I know. I was just kidding. But, hey, it could happen, and if it does, I'll be very happy for you. Now tell me about your dates."

Burt couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right. Kurt was listening and responding appropriately as he talked about Carole, but his gaiety was just a little forced, his laugh just a little too bright. "You're not fooling me, Kiddo. I can tell you're upset about something. What's wrong? Can you talk about it, or is it the show?"

"It's stupid. I don't even know why I'm upset."

"I'm listening, Kurt."

"I overheard Blaine telling one of the models that he was gay."

"I'm confused. Do you think he shouldn't have told her?"

"Dad, he lied to me! He told me he was straight. I thought we were really good friends, but he told this girl he barely knows something he didn't feel comfortable sharing with me."

"That surprises me. I didn't think he was the type to lie, at least not to you. He told you he was straight? What did he say, exactly?"

"It surprises you that he'd lie, but not that he's gay? You knew?"

_Oops. I can't tell him about that._ "That's not important. What did he say?"

Kurt thought carefully. "I guess he never actually said he was straight," he admitted slowly, "but he never corrected me when I mentioned it. A lie by omission is still a lie, right?"

"Well, yeah, Kurt, but this is Blaine's workplace. Maybe he just prefers to keep his private life out of the office, or maybe he has another reason not to discuss it with you. Why do you think he told that girl?"

"I didn't hear the whole conversation, but it sounded like she had asked him out. I can't give you any details right now, but she helped him with something, and he sent her flowers as a thank you. He sent daisies, hoping she wouldn't get the wrong impression, but maybe she did anyway." _And he said she wasn't his type, but Heidi interrupted us before he could tell me what his type was. In fact, there have been several times lately when he was trying to tell me something, but we got interrupted._ "I'm sorry. What was that, Dad? I zoned out for a moment there."

"I said 'why don't you reserve judgement until after the show is over?' Right now, he's your friend, but you're still part of his job. Even if he was your best friend, he couldn't tell you about the challenges, right? Maybe this is just Blaine trying to protect you. As long as you think he's straight, there's no possibility of a relationship between you and no one can accuse you of having an unfair advantage."

_He __**is **__my best friend, and I'm his. He said so in front of a whole room full of people, at Charles' party._ "I hadn't thought of it that way, Dad. When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise, Kiddo. You just didn't see it. They say a kid is really grown up when he realizes his parents knew what they were talking about after all." They sat in silence for a moment until Burt came to a decision. "I don't want to pry, Kurt, but it seems to me that you overreacted a little. Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Kurt groaned. _He won't let this go. I'm not telling him I have a crush, or whatever this is, on Blaine, but I've got to give him something or he'll keep bugging me. _"I've been ... well ... flirting with Blaine. Nothing serious. I was just having a little fun, and Blaine didn't seem to mind. He even flirted back sometimes. It was all completely innocent because he's straight, but now I find out he isn't, and I'm embarrassed. I feel like I made a fool of myself."

"Oh, yes, I know the feeling." Burt chuckled gently. "I made a fool of myself many times in front of your mother, but somehow, she never seemed to find me foolish. Remind me to tell you about it when you get home, especially the time my 'grand romantic gesture' ended up with both of us soaking wet."

_Romantic? You were romantic? _"I can't wait to hear it. Swimming pool?"

"Automatic sprinkler system," Burt replied, glad that Kurt sounded happier. He never intended to tell Kurt about his less-than-stellar moments, but if that's what it took to make his son feel better, he would do it gladly. "I was reciting poetry outside her window one evening. She came down to warn me, but I refused to listen. I was afraid if I stopped, I would forget the words. The water came on when I was about halfway through and I wanted to run for the porch, but she insisted we stand there until I finished, and then we danced and jumped through the sprinklers like a couple of kids. I loved that about your mother. She wasn't afraid to be herself. I see that quality in you, too, Kurt."

"What was the poem?" Kurt asked softly.

"_The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock_."

"I don't think I've read it. What was it about?"

"I have no idea. It had 'love song' in the title, so I figured it had to be romantic, but it was very confusing. I remember something about fog and water and mermaids."

"If you plan a 'grand romantic gesture' for Carole, maybe you should run it by me first," Kurt teased. They sat quietly for another moment before he added, "Thanks, Dad. I feel a lot better now. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>The song fragment is from <em>Reasons Why<em>, by Nickel Creek. Chris Thile (the one Darren tweeted about the other day) was one of the members. He's playing the mandolin on this song. The part they are singing starts at 2:33. youtu. be/2lyZQB1H_Zw (take out the space).**


	76. Decisions

**Owl City in September, and Freelance Whales in October! I'm excited!**

**Becca - no it isn't the comments that are slowing me down. RL keeps getting in the way. Who knew summer vacation would be so busy? And the first few weeks of school won't be any better.**

**joycie89 came up with the "stuck in a closet" insult in the last chapter. You should check out her take on Amish!Blaine, "Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance." s/8265683/1/ (Put the FF URL in front.)**

* * *

><p>Jen and Annie had disappeared into their bedroom. Marisol's phone rang shortly after he gave it to her, and she was sitting in the armchair, talking quietly to Henri. Blaine curled up on the couch, got out his iPod and put in the earbuds, facing away from her in an effort to give her some privacy. He tried mightily to resist, but after a quick glance at Marisol to be sure she was engrossed in her conversation, finally gave in and pulled up the video of Kurt. The boy - no, Kurt was definitely a man - the man never ceased to fascinate Blaine. He was absolutely gorgeous, but Blaine found his intelligence and scathing wit just as attractive as his lithe, lean body, although he did enjoy the comments much more when they were directed at someone else. Blaine could tell Kurt was restraining himself, and he was a little afraid of what would happen the next time they were alone. <em>If I can just avoid him until I get a chance to talk to Wes, maybe he won't kill me.<em>

* * *

><p>After he hung up, Kurt lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt much better after talking to Burt, but he still needed to get a handle on his feelings. <em>I don't have the right to be mad at Blaine for not telling me something. That's his decision, and ironically, I'm sure he has his 'reasons why'. I'm not mad, really. I'm embarrassed, and I'm sad because this means no more flirting and hand-holding. And when I thought Blaine was straight, it wasn't a personal rejection that he wasn't interested. Now I know he likes guys, but he just doesn't like me, at least not that way. That hurts, but I guess friendship is better than nothing. And who knows, things could change someday, and I shouldn't be thinking about relationships now anyway.<em>

He thought back over the conversations and e-mails and groaned as he realized that the clues were there all along. Image after image flashed through his mind. Blaine's comment about his sexuality could definitely be taken two ways. _'I don't have any anxiety about being 'converted', not that it's possible in the first place.' _Kurt had assumed Blaine meant that he couldn't be converted because sexuality wasn't a choice for anyone, but it could just have easily meant that he couldn't be converted because he was already gay. _'I know you're not flirting with me, and even if you were, I told you - I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality. I'd just take it as a compliment and enjoy it.' _ Would a straight guy have said he would enjoy it if Kurt flirted? Tolerate it, maybe, but not enjoy it. Blaine had carefully avoided any words pertaining to gender when talking about Wes' engagement. _'I don't have a problem being proposed to, as long as it was the person I was in love with.' _His answer when Kurt asked about his girlfriend was also gender-neutral. _'I'm not in a relationship.' _Kurt got out his laptop to look at the e-mails again. Yes, he was right. The response to his 'top, bottom, or switch' e-mail was a dead giveaway. _'Um, top? Maybe switch? IDK. Why are you asking? I don't have any experience with this. Do I have to decide right now?' _No straight man would have written that.

Kurt gave a bitter laugh. _How did I not see it? Did I not want to see it? Why would I want Blaine to be straight?_ He continued picking at it, analyzing his feelings, trying to figure things out. By the time he heard the gentle tapping on his bedroom door, he knew what he would do.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine called through the door. "Time's up. You need to finish your call." He went down to the other bedroom to repeat his message for Jen and Annie, then returned to his seat on the couch, a little nervous at the prospect of talking to Kurt and grateful for Marisol's presence. When all the designers had assembled in the living room he collected the phones and reminded them to meet downstairs after breakfast. "Heidi is meeting with all of you on the runway at 9:00. Wear your 'Day 1' outfit for next week. We'll start taping Challenge Four in the morning. Check your e-mail for notifications on anything else you need to bring." As soon as he was sure none of the designers had questions, he gathered up the phones and made his escape.<p>

* * *

><p>After Blaine left, the four designers headed up to the Fitness Room. Kurt considered staying behind, but decided some physical activity would be good for him. Mandy greeted them cheerfully, but Kurt didn't stop to talk. He mounted the elliptical, adjusted his earbuds and selected a playlist that was mostly rock, quickly losing himself in the music. The girls finished their workouts and left, but Kurt continued exercising, moving to the weight machines, deliberately pushing himself to lift more than usual so he would have sore muscles to distract him from the thoughts that kept returning, no matter how many times he pushed them away. He had gotten over the anger but not the embarrassment, and he couldn't help but wonder if Blaine had been secretly laughing at him.<p>

He finished with the chest press and was wiping it down when someone touched his shoulder. He turned, startled, to see Brenden standing beside him. He removed his earbuds, glaring and ready to snap at the other designer, but Brenden beat him to the punch, holding up his hands in appeasement.

"Sorry, Kurt. I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I promise," he said with a laugh, "but you were really into your music, and you must have it turned up pretty loud. I can hear it from here."

"Can I help you with something?" Kurt was still a little miffed.

"I went by the apartment to see if you were feeling any better. The girls said you were up here." Brenden wasn't thrilled with Kurt's reaction, but he knew it would take time to rebuild the bridges he had torn down with his previous behavior, and for once in his life, he was going to try to make amends.

Kurt's expression softened. "Oh. That's very thoughtful of you."

"So? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am. Jo brought me some Advil... and I have you to thank for that, don't I?" Kurt interrupted himself as he remembered her words. "Jo said you told her I didn't feel well."

"I'm glad it helped. Do you want to grab some coffee?"

Kurt looked at him appraisingly. It didn't look like Brenden was up to something, but Kurt wasn't sure. "I don't know, Brenden," he said uncertainly. "I'm not quite through here, and I'm all sweaty. I'd have to get a shower and change."

"It's okay, Kurt. I get it," Brenden said quietly, his shoulders slumping. "Maybe another time." He turned to leave.

Kurt made a quick decision. _I hope I don't regret this. _"6:30."

"What?"

"You said another time. 6:30 is another time. Tomorrow morning. I'll meet you for breakfast."

* * *

><p>"'Fess up, Blaine. What did you do?" Wes could hardly contain his glee at the prospect of listening to Blaine squirm.<p>

"I'm not sure. We were having a sleepover, and ..."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'a sleepover'? What are you? Twelve?"

"Very funny." Briefly Blaine explained about Burt's Christmas present. "Anyway, I fell asleep on Kurt's mattress. I woke up before dawn - well, Kurt woke me up because he got out of bed to go to the bathroom ..."

"You were in bed together?"

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you. I don't know exactly what happened because I was asleep, but he said he must have dozed off, too. Evidently I ... uh ... got a little friendly in the night ..."

"You got a little friendly?"

"Kurt said I didn't do anything, but I was having this really vivid dream, and the next day I found three little tiny hickeys on the back of his neck."

"You're a sleep vampire," Wes chortled. "I knew something was wrong with you."

"I am not. Be serious. I'm in trouble here."

"I'm sure you are. Kurt was very careful about his skin. What stage is he in?"

"What stage?"

"Yeah. He usually starts of with a snarky remark or two. That part is pretty funny, actually, as long as you're not the person he's angry with. If he's really angry, he'll accompany it with 'the look'."

"You're scaring me, Wes."

"He narrows his eyes and glares and then he smiles, but there's no humor in it at all, more like he's baring his teeth at you than a real smile, and you just know he's plotting revenge."

"How often did he get angry, anyway? I thought he wasn't there that long."

"He wasn't, but you know how the Warblers are sometimes. A couple of the sophomores thought they could make Kurt feel more like one of the guys by playing a few pranks on him. I think he was secretly amused by the first two or three and the anger was just an act, which is the reason the Council didn't put a stop to it, but they went too far when they stole his favorite shirt. They didn't mean for anything to happen to it, but somehow coffee got spilled and the idiots tried to wash it, which was a nice thought, except it was dry clean only. If he starts yelling, it's not good, but if he starts muttering in French, be afraid. Be very afraid."

"What did he say?"

"Don't ask me; I took Spanish. He didn't actually kill anyone, although I'm not sure what would have happened if they hadn't been able to replace the shirt. Listen, I've got to run. Try to talk to him tomorrow and let me know what happens."

* * *

><p>"It smells good in here," Kurt said cheerfully when entered the apartment.<p>

"Supper is almost ready," Annie replied, "but you have time to get cleaned up. Are you feeling better?"

"I feel like a new person," Kurt replied. "I guess it's all those endorphins. It's not my turn to make breakfast tomorrow, is it?"

"It's Marisol's turn, but I'm sure she'd trade with you if you want. We all love your pancakes."

"No, I'm having breakfast with Brenden."

Annie frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't trust that bloke. He acts like he's changed, but I think it's a load of rubbish."

"I don't trust him either, but it's just breakfast. There'll be other people around, and we aren't currently in a challenge, so he can't be trying to sabotage me, and anyway, everyone deserves a second chance. He really seemed to be concerned about me today."

"Well, if he bothers you, remember to S.I.N.G.," Jen said, joining the other two in the kitchen.

"Sing? Any particular song?"

"No, didn't you ever see that Sandra Bullock movie? What's the name? It had a twirler in it. Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose and Groin. It's a self-defense acronym."

Kurt chuckled. "I don't think it will be necessary to get physical, but I'll keep it in mind. It's _Miss Congeniality_, by the way_. _Benjamin Bratt is hot."

* * *

><p><em>How am I going to tell him I'm sorry when I'm not even sure I know why he's mad? <em>Although Wes had gotten a kick out of the story, he hadn't been very helpful, and Blaine was drawing a blank when it came to ideas. Since they weren't dating, he couldn't just send flowers, and that probably wouldn't work on Kurt even if they were dating. A song would be nice, but again, that was a boyfriend apology, not a friend apology. _I wonder if Hallmark makes a card for this. 'I'm so sorry for the accidental hickey. I know I really suck.' Somehow I don't think he'd appreciate the sentiment. _Blaine got paper and a pen, intending to brainstorm ways to apologize, but ended up starting another letter instead.

_Dear Kurt,_

_It's me again (or 'it's I' if you want to be picky). You're angry with me right now, and part of me is dying inside, but part of me is loving it because Angry-Kurt is so very hot. Your eyes flash fire when you snipe at me, and your muscles tense up and I can tell you'd like to lash out physically, but you would never, ever do that, choosing instead to use your rapier wit. I'm amazed at the way you come up with your remarks on the fly - they're always in response to something I've said, so I know you didn't sit around planning them. _

_I want you to know that New Year's Eve and the sleepover was the most fun I've ever had. I wish I had realized that you were in my arms, and I wish I remembered the dream a little better, and I wish I could do those things with you when we were both awake. I get why you are angry - I was getting physical with you without your permission (or even knowledge, I suppose, since I assume we were both asleep at first), but you have to know that I didn't mean to and in my dream, as always, you were a willing, enthusiastic participant. You know I would never force you into anything, or do anything you didn't want. I would stop immediately if you said so, but I like to think that I can read you better than that and I'd wouldn't do anything you didn't welcome._

_You'll never know how close I came to kissing you when we were duetting, but I realized it would be wrong to do it now when you don't know how attracted I am to you, and so I'm waiting until this competition is over to show you how I feel. Where would you like our first kiss to be? Central Park? On the Brooklyn Bridge? Times Square? Wherever it is, I know it will be epic._

_I'm not sure why you got so angry this afternoon, when you didn't seem to be bothered by it yesterday, but I'm sure you have a good reason. I'm still trying to figure out the best way to apologize, but I'm not worried. We're meant to be together, and a hickey (or two or three) could never come between us. I still adore you, Kurt._

_Blaine_

He folded the letter and put it with the first one in his treasure box.


	77. Apology

**Did you see the FNO video? I'm sure you recognized Darren, but did you also notice Michael Kors?**

**To the guest reviewer who wondered if the pun in the last chapter was intentional: yes, it was, and I'm delighted that some of you thought it was funny.**

**StuckOnBlaine - I can't say that my RL sucks. It's actually pretty fantastic right now, just very very busy. If yours does, I hope it gets better soon.**

**Once again, I need to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing and who have followed this story or listed it as a favorite. You are all amazing and I appreciate every one of you.**

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning, Blaine awoke with a plan, or at least part of one. He had removed the stubble after his shower the night before, so he was able to shave quickly. He styled his hair, not going completely gel-free, but cutting down the amount considerably so he had some curl, and dressed in the clothes he was wearing when he picked up the Hummels at the airport. He still had no idea what he was going to say, but he was hoping that if he came bearing muffins from the Magnolia Bakery, Kurt would at least hear him out. They didn't have plans to meet for breakfast, but Kurt could be counted on to at least come down for coffee, and Blaine intended to be at their usual table, waiting for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke early and dressed with his usual care. He found to his surprise that he was looking forward to eating breakfast with Brenden. Although his behavior was sometimes annoying, Kurt couldn't deny that Brenden was intelligent and interesting to be around. <em>If he's willing to turn over a new leaf, I'm willing to see what he writes on it.<em>

He slipped out of the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind him. Brenden was waiting by the elevator, leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed. Kurt touched him gently on the arm. "Brenden?" he asked softly.

"Oh, hey, Kurt," Brenden replied sleepily. "I was just resting my eyes. I never have been much of a morning person. I usually struggle out of bed at the last possible second and grab a piece of toast or a granola bar on my way out of the door."

Kurt pressed the elevator call button. "Why didn't you say so? We didn't have to meet this early. In fact, we could have just gone for coffee later in the afternoon."

"After the way I've acted, I didn't feel like I was in any position to bargain. I'm just happy you were willing to meet me at all."

"Speaking of meeting, why were you waiting for me by the elevators? I thought I'd see you downstairs."

Brenden shrugged. "I don't know. It felt creepy to hang around outside your apartment door, but I didn't want to be downstairs either, in case you were planning to not show. I didn't want everyone to see me waiting for you. It's embarrassing to be stood up."

"I'm not sure where to start with all that. First of all - hanging around? How long have you been out here?"

The doors slid open and Brenden gestured for Kurt to precede him into the elevator. "Not long. I guess about twenty minutes. What? I didn't want you to have to wait on me. That's something that was drummed into me from a very early age. Anything less than 15 minutes early is late as far as my father is concerned, unless you happen to outrank the other person, and believe me, as his very disappointing elder son, I never outranked anyone. The diplomatic service is built on thinly-veiled insults, and my father was master of them all."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Okay. We are on the same page here, right? This isn't a date."

Brenden nodded. "No, just two people who could maybe become friends meeting for breakfast."

"So why did you think I wouldn't show?"

As they left the elevator, Brenden stopped for a moment and looked searchingly at Kurt. "I guess that's not fair. You wouldn't stand someone up."

"No, I wouldn't. If I didn't want to have breakfast with you, I would have said so. I don't play games, Brenden."

Embarrassment colored Brenden's features. "I know. I wish I could be more like you, Kurt." They joined the short line for the buffet and began to fill their plates. "Where would you like to sit?"

Kurt looked around. The corner table he usually shared with Blaine was empty, but he felt a strange reluctance to sit there with someone else. He led the way to the other side of the room and chose a seat. "I'm just going to grab a coffee. Can I get you something?"

"No, I think I'll stick with OJ this morning." He watched in frank admiration as Kurt walked away. Although this wasn't a date, there wasn't any reason not to enjoy the view, and surely Kurt wouldn't dress the way he did if he didn't want to be looked at. His clothes seemed calculated to display his body and draw attention. The designer jeans fit like they were painted on, and his legs seemed to go on for miles. His movements were both elegant and economical, with no wasted energy, but he moved rhythmically, as if he were dancing to music playing in his head. The vests he liked to wear concealed his torso, but Brenden had seen the muscles when Kurt was lifting weights and he knew what was lurking under all those layers. Kurt paid for his coffee and headed back to the table and Brenden smiled again, not sure which view he liked better. Kurt's skin was pale and smooth, and his lips were infinitely kissable, but Brenden's favorite feature was his gorgeous eyes - not because they were beautiful, which they were - but because they were so expressive and open. Unlike most of the people in Brenden's life, Kurt wasn't hiding behind a mask or pretending to be something he wasn't. Kurt was Kurt - complex, interesting, intelligent, but completely upfront and above board.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the expression on Brenden's face and waited for the comments to start, but Brenden surprised him. "You are a beautiful man, Kurt Hummel," he said with no trace of innuendo, "and I don't just mean physically. I hope you know that."

"Thank you," Kurt said, a little nonplussed.

"Don't worry; I know this isn't a date and I'm not hitting on you. I just wanted you to know what I think." He picked up his fork and began on his eggs. "So, you're probably wondering why we're here."

"Well, yeah," Kurt admitted, "although I would like to get to know you better. I feel like you're two different people sometimes. There's the guy I'm seeing right now, and then there's ..."

"The one who's a total idiot," interrupted Brenden. "I know. I'm sorry about that. Do you remember what you asked me on Monday? I'm sure it was a rhetorical question, but the answer is 'yes, I was trying to get kicked off the show'."

"Brenden, why? Why would you do something like that?" Kurt was flabbergasted. It was incomprehensible that anyone would work so hard to earn a spot, and then deliberately try to be kicked off.

Brenden sipped his juice. "Oh, this tastes fresh. I should have been coming down here for breakfast all along." Kurt looked pointedly at him and waited for him to continue. "Okay, sorry Kurt. This is hard for me, okay? Just give me a minute."

Kurt reached across the table and put his hand on Brenden's arm. "Take all the time you need," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brenden nodded. "When I was about eight, I played baseball one summer. My father insisted, and it sounded like a good idea to me. You know how it is at that age. Everyone gets to play, and they stop the game if the score gets too lopsided. There isn't very much pressure because they just want the kids to have a good time. My father would practice with me out in the yard, and he came to all the games, at least at first. Then I missed an easy catch one night, and we lost the game because of it. My coach and teammates were fine with it, but he wasn't. He said I hadn't tried hard enough and I had let the team down, let the family down, and most of all, let him down. All of a sudden, he was too busy to practice with me and come to the games."

"Maybe it didn't have anything to do with you, Brenden. Maybe his job got really busy or something."

"I guess it's possible, but it sure didn't feel that way. Well, anyway, in the fall it was basketball. We shot hoops in the driveway, and he drove me to all the practices, but the closer the first game got, the more nervous I became. One of my teammates said something to me when I missed a free throw in practice, and before I even realized what happened, I had knocked him down and we were rolling around on the gym floor. Needless to say, we were both asked to leave, and I figured my father would be livid, but he wasn't. He said that it was good that I stood up for myself, and that the coach didn't know what he was doing anyway, and we weren't going back. I learned quite a lesson that day.

"I'm sure you can see where this is going. It didn't happen too often because I was pretty good at most things, but after that if I ever felt like I might fail at something, I picked a fight or committed some other infraction that would get me removed from the situation. I didn't do it consciously, I'm happy to say, and I didn't even realize that's what I was doing until Mom insisted I see a therapist to learn some anger management techniques. That was my sophomore year of high school. Once I realized what I was doing, I managed to control it, at least up until now."

"So you were trying to get thrown off the show for something other than your design abilities, so you wouldn't disappoint your father? I don't get it. I thought you said he didn't even know you were on the show, and he wouldn't approve if he did."

"No, this time I was trying not to disappoint myself. If I got kicked off for inappropriate behavior, I would still be able to tell myself that I was a good designer and could have won the whole thing."

"But that's crazy, Brenden. You _are _a good designer, and you _could _win the whole thing. And even if you don't win, why would you give up on yourself like that? Everyone's getting lots of good exposure. Look at the previous seasons. The winners have done well, but so have quite a few of the others."

"I agree with everything you've said. I didn't realize what I was doing until you lit into me on Monday." He took a deep breath. "You didn't have to do that, you know. You could have just let me self-destruct and that would have been one less competitor to worry about."

Kurt grinned across the table. "Hey, when I win, I want it to be because I'm the best designer here, not because you got eliminated for running your mouth."

"Cocky, much?" Brenden asked with an answering grin. "Anyway, I want to apologize for my behavior and assure you it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted. And I was guilty, too. I said some inappropriate things to Blaine."

"Yeah, but that's different. You two have a special relationship. Everyone can see it. Did you know him before?"

"No, we just hit it off really well. We did go to the same school for awhile, but not at the same time and we never met. He was several years ahead of me. Did you go to public school?"

They continued to talk as they ate, sharing small details from their lives, and forging the beginnings of a bond of friendship.

* * *

><p>The line at the bakery was longer than Blaine expected, and it was 6:45 by the time he got to the Atlas. He was glad to see that Kurt hadn't arrived yet and their usual table was empty. He was in the coffee line when he heard Kurt's laugh coming from the other side of the room. The broad smile that had spread across his features disappeared as quickly as it had come when he saw who Kurt was sharing a table with. A frown appeared in its place when he realized they were having a good time. Kurt's back was toward the room so Blaine couldn't see his face, but his posture was relaxed, and his laughter was genuine. <em>Brenden! Why is he having breakfast with Brenden, of all people? I thought breakfast together was our thing. Should I join them? I can't apologize with Brenden there, and Kurt's already eaten. He won't want a muffin now.<em> Dejectedly, Blaine paid for his coffee and went up to his office.

* * *

><p>"So your parents were supportive?" Brenden asked.<p>

"Oh, yes. My mom died long before I came out, but I like to think she knew and was fine with it. When I finally got up the courage to tell my dad, he wasn't surprised at all. He said they had known since I was three. What about your parents?"

"I sort of came out twice," Brenden laughed. "The first time, when I realized I was attracted to a boy, I told them I was gay. They were fine with it, and my father even seemed to think it helped his career to have a gay son. But when I realized I was actually attracted to men _and _women, that was a different story. Being bisexual wasn't respectable, for some reason, and they viewed it as just another example of my 'failure to commit'. They accused me of being promiscuous. I think the word 'slut' was used a few times."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Kurt said softly, placing his hand on Brenden's.

"Water under the bridge," Brenden replied cheerfully. "I don't let it bother me."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Brenden nodded and Kurt continued. "How does being bisexual work, anyway?"

Brenden snorted. "You're kidding, right? When I'm with a women, I ..."

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!" Kurt squeaked, face crimson. "I understand the mechanics. I meant, well, I've sort of always thought that people said they were bi when they were trying to come to terms with being gay, sort of a transition phase, if you will, but that's not how you make it sound. It seems like you really are attracted to both. I'm having trouble imagining that."

Brenden looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm attracted to a person. I'm more interested in their personality and their character than the equipment they happen to have. Gender is sort of irrelevant. I think you're beautiful, but I also think Annie is beautiful, and I could see myself with either of you. I'm not sure I have a 'type', but if I do, she's probably closer to it than you are. I tend to date people who are quite a bit shorter than I am. I don't see Ernesto as physically beautiful, but he's a lovely person, and I could see myself with him as well. Hmmm, maybe not you or Ernesto. I like to take the lead in a relationship, and I don't see either of you letting me do that. I didn't realize it until just now, but looking back, I can see that when I broke up with someone, it was because I wanted more control than they were willing to give me. See, that's what I like about you, Kurt. You make me think."

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Sandy asked. She opened the Magnolia Bakery box on her desk and peered inside.<p>

"You've been covering for me while I've been off playing model," Blaine replied. "I just wanted to say thanks. I know you've probably already had breakfast, but it will make a nice snack later, and I'll go down and get you some coffee to go with it."

Sandy broke off a chunk of muffin and put it in her mouth. "Yum! Is that mocha?"

"Cappuccino chocolate chip. They make several really good varieties, but that one's my favorite."

"I'd better hide this before Heidi gets here, or she's likely to confiscate it," Sandy chuckled.

"Don't worry. There's one on her desk, too." _At least you two will enjoy them. I'm not in the mood anymore._

* * *

><p>"Brenden, if you accidentally overheard something that was supposed to be a secret, would you pretend you didn't know or would you tell the person?"<p>

"If you asked my father that question, he'd say that anytime you have knowledge that you aren't supposed to have, it gives you an edge. Concealing your knowledge gives you another advantage. He'd tell you to figure out some way to use the information to improve your situation."

"I'm asking what you'd do. No offense, but from what you've said, I'm not sure I'd want advice from your father."

"Does your knowing or not knowing change anything about the competition or put someone in danger?"

"It's nothing like that. It wasn't even anything very important. It was just something personal about a friend."

"Well, if it were something that the person didn't want me to know, I guess I'd have to respect her wishes and do my best to forget what I heard, as long as I thought I could act exactly the same towards her. If it was going to change the way I felt about her or the way I acted around her, then I'd probably tell her, just to be fair. But if you've got inside information about the next challenge and you're not sharing, I'm gonna be miffed."

Kurt rose from the table. "No inside information, I promise. We'd better get going. We have to be in the lobby in fifteen minutes, and I need to get ready."

"You look ready to me, but I guess you're right." Brenden scooted his chair back. "This was fun, Kurt. Maybe we can do it again."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk, trying to look busy so Sandy wouldn't try to engage him in conversation. He was attempting to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, and that Kurt wasn't interested in Brenden, but it was an uphill battle. If he and Kurt had been dating, he wouldn't have given it a second thought, because he knew Kurt would never cheat on him, but this was different. Even the fact that the designers were prohibited from any romantic involvement didn't reassure him. <em>The thing that bothers me most is the touching. I don't want Kurt putting his hand on Brenden's arm like that. I don't want him touching Brenden at all.<em>

"Good morning," Heidi greeted them as she entered her office. Blaine got up to follow her in. "Whose idea was it that you grow a beard?" she asked after she got settled in at her desk. "Yours or Kurt's?"

"It was his idea. He said something about it the first week, so I didn't shave over the weekend. On Monday, he said he liked it for this challenge."

"You created quite a stir with that tattoo," she laughed. Michael and Nina were laying bets on whether it was real or not. Tim and I knew better, but we didn't enlighten anyone." She looked at him inquiringly as she opened the bakery box. "Did you bring this for me? Thank you."

He nodded. "Yeah, well, Kurt and Isaac misled me a little. It wasn't nearly as easy to get off as they said it would be, but it's gone now. Will Lars be back for next week?"

"Not as far as I know. I think you should plan on modeling at least one more time. Let's talk about tonight. Kurt can't go along, of course, but I plan to have Jo stand in for him and video everything. We'll get the tape to him tomorrow morning. The only thing that bothers me is that he won't be able to ask questions or interact with anyone."

"If they have wireless Internet, you could use an iPhone and FaceTime," Blaine suggested. "He could see and hear everything, and ask questions if he wants. I can take care of his end of the call."

"Good idea, but let's use an iPad instead. The picture is much better. Check on the wireless situation and get the devices set up. Expect a call about 7:00. I'm headed down to Parsons. Let me know what you find out."

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed as he went back to his desk. Things were working out much better than he had hoped. He would have at least 30 minutes of time with Kurt while the other designers were in transit. With any luck at all he would be able to apologize and grovel sufficiently before the call came in, but if that didn't work, he would have another half hour afterwards before the girls got back to the apartment. <em>Now, I just have to figure out what to say.<em>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Designers. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." Heidi smiled at the nine men and women seated along the runway. It was always fun to shake things up a little. "Your next challenge involves a field trip. We'll all be visiting this morning and most of you will go back this evening. Kurt, I'm sorry, but you can't go along tonight, at least not in person. However, we're setting up something so you won't miss out entirely. Tim will give you more details on-site, but we have some business to take care of first. For this challenge, you will be working in teams of three. Your team will create one womenswear look, one menswear look, and one uni-sex look that will be modeled by a woman. If Ash were still with us, this would have worked out perfectly, but since he isn't, one of you will have to step outside his or her comfort zone a little. Do I have any volunteers?"<p>

"I don't usually like to see my _fabulous _designs on any man but _myself_," Andrew said immediately, "but I think I can make an exception just this once."

"Thank you, Andrew. Okay, in that case, we have Team Andrew, Team Brenden and Team Kurt. Gentlemen, if you would ..." Heidi gestured to the runway and the designers stepped up beside her. "Ernesto, you were the winner of the last challenge, so you get to choose the team you'd like to be on first."

Ernesto didn't hesitate. "I'd like to work with Kurt, if he'll have me." Kurt grinned and nodded and Ernesto joined him on the runway. One by one, the remaining names were drawn from the button bag and the designers picked teams.

"Okay, designers, there are cars waiting for you outside. Good luck, and I'll see you on the runway."

* * *

><p>The designers arranged themselves in their groups and began to speculate on the challenge as they entered the vehicles. "It's either a bar or some kind of adult entertainment, and I don't see <em>Runway<em> asking us to design for strippers," Ernesto laughed. "What do you think, Kurt?"

"I think you're right. I think the unisex look is probably the bartender, and the other two are waitstaff, but I think there has to be some kind of twist to it. It seems too simple."

"I'm confused," admitted Jen. "It doesn't seem like this has much to do with fashion."

"Oh, I disagree," replied Ernesto. "The uniforms of the waitstaff can really set the tone for an establishment, even more than the decor. I realize most places can't afford the services of a big designer, but not everyone will end up as a couture designer for the rich and famous. Someone has to design for the rest of the world."

"At least it's better than the drag queen challenge, or the one where they designed for the women who wore stilts. That one was just bizarre."

Jen laughed. "I forgot all about that one, Kurt. You're right. Whatever this is, it can't be as bad as that." They spent the remainder of the ride discussing their most and least favorite challenges from prior seasons. When the car pulled up at the curb, they got out and looked around. The other designers were already waiting with Jo on the sidewalk. She opened a door and ushered them in. The designers looked around the dimly-lit room as Jo positioned them for Tim's entrance. Annie squealed with delight when she realized what she was seeing. "Look! That's the TARDIS!"


	78. The Way Station

**Thank you all for reading and favoriting and sharing this story, and especially those of you who have looked up my other writings. I really appreciate it!**

**StuckonBlaine - I'm sorry, and I hope you had a great birthday anyway.**

**Sarabeth (and everyone else) - obviously this hasn't been abandoned, but it has slowed down quite a bit (because I am now doing all my writing at night instead of during the day when I'm supposed to be working). I wish I could promise to update on a regular schedule, but I can't. I'd rather hold a chapter a little longer than rush it and do a bad job. I appreciate all of you who continually check back to see if I've updated. If you're leery about following stories, I follow a lot, and I've never gotten any spam as a result.**

**Here are the teams for this challenge:**

**Kurt, Ernesto, Jen  
><strong>**Brenden, Annie, Chris  
><strong>**Andrew, Marcel, Marisol**

* * *

><p>"It's what?" Marisol asked.<p>

"The TARDIS. You know - 'bigger on the inside than on the outside', the Doctor, the Companions..." Annie explained.

"It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space' and it's basically a spacecraft, although it can travel in time and among realities," Brenden added eagerly.

"What? Companions? The Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Yes, exactly, _Dr. Who_."

"What?"

"Not what. Who. _Dr. Who_."

"Would you people stop?! You're making my head hurt and you sound like Abbott and Costello doing that baseball sketch," Kurt snapped. "Marisol, it's a British television show," he added gently, "about a being called the Doctor who travels around with companions and fixes things."

"Oh, like _Quantum Leap_," Marisol exclaimed. "I love that show! Scott Bakula is a doll."

"Well, sort of, but with fewer religious overtones and more aliens. And David Tennant and Matt Smith," Kurt laughed.

"You _can't _forget Christopher Eccleston," Andrew insisted. He was soon involved in a debate with Brenden about who had been the best Doctor, while others in the group discussed their favorite episodes, the challenge completely forgotten.

Tim stepped out of the TARDIS door and looked at the scene in amazement. "Does this always happen?" he asked the man standing beside him.

"Yeah, pretty much," came the reply. "I should have warned you."

"Designers," Tim said firmly. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." Gradually the group realized Tim was talking and began to quiet down. "This is Mr. Heidel, the owner of The Way Station, and he's here to tell you about the challenge."

"Hello, designers. Welcome to The Way Station. It's nice to meet all of you. You can call me Andy. When we first opened we wanted something a little different, so we started out as a steampunk bar. We drew in lots of customers but we weren't making any money. As it turns out, water is the beverage of choice for steampunkers. We needed to do something different if we wanted to stay in business, so we did some remodeling and turned the entrance to the bathrooms into a replica of the TARDIS, as you can see. We also added _Dr. Who_-themed drinks to our menu, and we've done very well. We have movie nights and trivia games, and once a month we have a burlesque show. We have live music nearly every night."

"I'm sure you're wondering what the challenge is," Tim said. "Heidi has already divided you into teams, but we need to be clear about something. There are no team leaders designated. You can decide on a leader or just work cooperatively. Each team will develop a new theme for the bar. It needs to be something that appeals to adults, and that can be used without having any issues with copyright. It should be different from the _Dr. Who_ theme, and it has to work with the existing decor. You will design three uniforms: one for the waitresses, one for the waiters, and one unisex look for the bartenders. Your bartender look will be modeled by a woman. You will also need to come up with a name for a signature drink to go with your theme. You don't have to provide the recipe, but you can if you wish. We have a packet of information for you with details about some of the regular performers. You will have 30 minutes now to meet with your team, discuss and sketch, and you'll come back tonight while the bar is open to get a better feel for the ambience. Are there any questions? Yes, Annie?"

"Can we please, please, please see inside the TARDIS?"

* * *

><p>"Shall we brainstorm a little," Kurt suggested, "or do we want to spend some time looking through the information?"<p>

"Let's look at the materials first." Ernesto picked up his folder and started paging through it.

"What happens if two teams come up with the same theme?" Jen asked.

"That's a good point," Kurt replied. "Can you go ask Tim?" He and Ernesto looked through the folders while they waited for Jen to come back with an answer. "They have a wide variety of artists playing here - everything from country to rock to folk and even some big band-type stuff."

"And it looks like they have readings by authors, too," Ernesto pointed out.

"Tim says each team has to submit a theme to him. Whoever picks a theme first gets to keep it, so as soon as we settle on something, we need to tell him," Jen announced as she rejoined the group.

"Maybe we should think of two options, just in case," Ernesto said.

"Andy mentioned movie nights. Maybe we could do something with the glamour days of Hollywood, the thirties and forties with black and white movies."

"Or how about the silent film era?"

Ernesto picked up a sheet from the folder. "Look at this picture. Some of the customers are dressed in steampunk attire. People like to dress up. We should pick a theme that's easy to dress up for, but still looks distinctive."

"The problem," Jen said with a frown, "is that they already have the ultimate theme. Nothing we can come up with will be as awesome as _Dr. Who_."

"That's true," Ernesto agreed, "but at least everyone is in the same boat."

"We need to get this organized and we don't have much time," Kurt said decisively. "Everyone spend five minutes looking through your folder. Then we're going to brainstorm. We all toss out ideas, and no one objects to anything. Just say anything you think of, no matter how crazy or impractical. After that, we can go through and eliminate choices."

* * *

><p>"Wow! We came up with a lot," Jen exclaimed as she looked at the list. "Now we eliminate, right?"<p>

"That's right. But remember not to take anything personally. I'll start with something I suggested. I think mysteries would be too broad to translate to fashion. We'd have to narrow it down considerably, and that would reduce the appeal, so I'm crossing it off the list," Kurt said, suiting the action to the words.

"Xanth is too narrow, and also not mature enough," Ernesto said regretfully, "although I think it would have been fun interpreting all those puns."

"My turn?" asked Jen. "Okay, I think we need to be careful not to alienate their current clientele, so we need to avoid anything that would make them stay away. I'm crossing off biker."

Ernesto snorted. "_Alienate?_ I think Whovians are already _alien-ated_. But I agree. Cross off biker and vampire."

"Drag, too, then," Kurt agreed. "And bondage."

"I think we should cross off sports, too. There are a million sports bars in New York already."

"I looked at their drink menu. They have a cocktail called _The Seven Percent Solution_. I think that means they already have a little Sherlock Holmes going, so we should cross that off, too."

"Science fiction needs to go. It's too similar to _Dr. Who_. Their clients would love it, but the judges wouldn't think it was creative enough."

They eliminated a number of other choices in rapid succession: Disney (copyright issues, too kid-friendly), rock and 50's (been done before), Goth (too specialized), 60's (drugs instead of alcohol) and trains (trains?).

"Okay," Kurt said finally. "Let's see what we have left. Roaring Twenties, Film Noir, Hollywood glamour, and Big Band. There's not enough room in here for dancing so I think Big Band can go."

"Film Noir is too broad to translate well to fashion," Jen objected. "Let's cross it off. I think Roaring Twenties would be great for the women. We could do a speakeasy theme but I'm not sure how to dress the men. I don't think the sport look would go with flapper dresses, but it might be hard to tend bar in a suit."

"We could do a great bartender with a vest and garters," Ernesto said. "I think Roaring Twenties would be lots of fun."

Kurt looked a little doubtful. "Everything we've said makes sense, but I have to wonder if we're playing it too safe. Majority rules, though. Let's go tell Tim." They crossed the room swiftly, intent on being the first team to claim a theme.

"Did you have a question, designers?" Tim inquired, breaking off his conversation with Andy.

"We wanted to tell you our theme," Kurt said.

Tim frowned. "Well, you can if you want, but we intended for you all to come back tonight and visit with some of the customers and get a better feel for things before you made your decision." The designers exchanged glances. If they didn't stake their claim now, they ran the risk of having another team get there first, but it would be smarter to talk to the patrons before they made a decision.

"In that case, we'll wait," Kurt announced. The other two nodded in agreement and went back to the table to plan their strategy for the evening.

* * *

><p>Blaine called The Way Station shortly after the designers were scheduled to leave and made arrangements to connect an iPad to their wireless network. The rest of his morning was spent on various tasks, including transferring the designers' photos and videos from New Year's Eve to DVDs for each of them. When he got to the memory cards from his group, he took a minute to look through the photos. He selected a few from Kurt's camera, and some from each of the girls, and attached those and a short video to an e-mail for Burt. He added a brief message thanking Burt and telling him what a good time all of them had.<p>

"Want to join us for lunch, Blaine?" Sandy asked on her way out of the office.

"No, I think I'll finish this up before I go. Will it be a problem if I take a later lunch today?"

"Not at all," Sandy said with a smile. "Do whatever you need. I'll be back at 1:00. Text me if you want me to bring you something."

Blaine nodded his thanks and went back to burning DVDs. Shortly after noon, his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the name on the caller ID.

"Burt! Hi! I guess you got my e-mail."

"I sure did, Buddy. It looked like you all had a great time."

"We really did, Burt. Thank you again."

"No, thank you." Burt paused uncertainly. He didn't want to betray Kurt's confidence, but he needed to check on Blaine. "I uh ... I called now just in case you considered this a personal call. I don't want to bother you at lunch, though, so I can call you back later if you need me to."

"It's fine, Burt. Heidi would say that as long as Kurt is on the show, any phone call from you is business, and I have time now. What's on your mind?"

"Kurt said something when we talked yesterday that made me wonder if you're okay."

_He told Burt? He must be really angry. _"Yeah, I messed up, Burt, and I should tell you it would never have happened if I hadn't been asleep, and nothing like that will happen again without his consent. He's furious with me. I've been trying to figure out the best way to apologize. I intended to surprise him at breakfast, but I guess the surprise was on me. He already had other plans."

_Asleep? Without his consent? Why would he consent to being deceived? _"Other plans? He didn't say anything about that."

"He was having breakfast with Brenden." Blaine tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but Burt wasn't fooled. Dealing with Kurt had taught him to read between the lines and he knew from experience how to tell when a young man was trying to hide his feelings.

"You don't say," he commented lightly, carefully keeping his voice neutral. "He's never mentioned Brenden. He talks about Ernesto, all the girls, and a guy named John, but never Brenden. Oh, and his best friend, some assistant of Heidi's who's evidently gorgeous and talented and thoughtful and caring and fun to be around and smart and sexy and I don't know what all."

"Wow," Blaine breathed softly. "He said all that about me?"

"He might get angry, but he's usually a reasonable person once he cools down. I'm not sure what you've done, but just show him some respect and be honest with him, and everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Blaine felt better after his conversation with Burt, but all through lunch, images of Kurt touching Brenden's arm, looking into his eyes, the two of them focused on each other and laughing together kept intruding into his thoughts. <em>Kurt wouldn't go out with Brenden just to make me jealous, which means that he ate breakfast with Brenden because he wanted to spend time with him. What if he never forgives me? What if he's moved on?<em> He cut his lunch short and rushed back to the office, welcoming the distraction of his job. When Sandy returned a few minutes later, he was singing softly to himself.

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say.  
><em>_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be.  
><em>_But if you wait around awhile, I'll make you fall for me,  
><em>_I promise, I promise you I will._

"That's a pretty song, Blaine," Sandy said with a smile. "I like listening to you sing, even though it sounds a little sad."

_Was I singing aloud? _"It's called _The Promise_," Blaine replied. "I didn't mean for it to be sad. I guess I was just distracted." Heidi had told him to take part of the afternoon off, since he had to work that evening. He hadn't planned to leave since she was out of the office for the afternoon and would never know, but he was suddenly seized with the urge to move, to get up from his desk, enter the elevator and push the button for the 25th floor. He fought the force pulling him toward Kurt's apartment and instead, exited the building and headed for the subway. On impulse, when he passed the copy shop that had printed his business cards, he entered, looking around for the woman who had helped him before, finally spotting her restocking the calendar display. "Hi, Sherry. I don't know if you remember me, but ..."

"Of course I remember you, Blaine," she replied. "Are you ready for more business cards?"

"No, I think those will last me quite a while," he laughed, "but I was hoping you could give me some advice. I've been using regular printer paper to write on, and I wanted something a little nicer. What would you suggest?"

"Ooh, going retro, are we?" she laughed. "You don't see many people asking for writing paper these days. Are you writing a manuscript, or music, or a journal?"

"It's more like letters, but I don't actually intend to send them."

She looked at him appraisingly. "I think I have just the thing." She motioned for him to follow her as she proceeded to another aisle. "This is a nice, heavy cream-colored paper with a high rag content," she said as she handed him a box. "Do you want to have it personalized?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Like I said, no one will ever see them but me."

She nodded. Taking his arm, she steered him over to a counter at the back of the store. "Do you have a nice pen to write with? A good pen can really enhance the experience. I'm not trying to sell you a $200 Montblanc, although I can if you want me to, but you can get a very nice instrument for much less. Have you ever tried a fountain pen?"

Blaine shook his head. "Two hundred dollars for a pen? That's a little out of my price range."

"They go much higher than that," Sherry laughed, "but I think we can fix you up with a pen and ink for about $20. What color ink do you want?"

Blaine looked at the box of paper. "Do you have brown? I think it would look nice on the cream paper."

"Brown, it is. And if you ever want to try a different color, you just rinse the pen and change the cartridge. There are lots of colors available." She displayed a package of assorted ink cartridges.

_That blue is the color of Kurt's eyes, and I've seen them change to that green, too. _"I'll take those as well. It might be fun to have another color."

"Be sure you practice some before you start on your good paper. Fountain pens can take a little getting used to. It takes the ink a few seconds to dry, and you want to be careful not to drag your hand across the page when you write, or the ink will smear. I'm putting an instruction pamphlet in your bag." She rang up the sale, and handed him the bag. "Thank you, and enjoy your letter ... Oh, wait right here. I just thought of something." She rushed away. When she returned, she was holding a handful of paper strips about two inches wide. "You can practice writing on these trimmings. It's the same type of paper, just a different color. No, there's no charge. I got them out of the recycle bin."

"Thanks, Sherry. I really appreciate it." Blaine gathered his package and prepared to leave.

Sherry bit her lip. She didn't want to cross any boundaries, but she really liked this polite young man. "I hope it all works out for you," she said softly.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the trip home mentally composing his letter. Once he arrived, he settled in at his desk and assembled the pen. He read the instructions and prepared to practice. His hand moved across the paper, forming his name. <em>Sherry was right. A good pen does make a difference. This feels romantic, somehow, and the words flow more easily.<em> He wrote a few more lines, then examined the paper critically. _I think 'Hummel-Anderson' looks better than 'Anderson-Hummel'. I like the capital H at the beginning._ He opened the box of stationery and began to write.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Today I was going to surprise you with muffins and an apology for breakfast, but you already had company. You and Brenden were deep in conversation, and I'm glad you were having a good time, but I have to admit that it worried me. I'm so afraid you might fall for him, that you might think he would be better for you than I am. I should have told you I'm gay a long time ago, and now I just can't find the right moment. It seems like anything I say at this point will turn the whole thing into a big fat hairy deal, when it should all be so simple. Remember when you asked me if I had a girlfriend? I wish I had just said something then, or even earlier, when you told me Annie was interested in me._

_I keep seeing pictures in my head, Kurt, pictures of you laughing with Brenden, touching his hand the way you touch mine, sharing special moments, maybe even your first kiss, and it's killing me. I know you won't do anything about it right now, but what if you're just waiting for the show to be over and you'll fall into each other's arms? Jealousy is a terrible thing, Kurt, and it's eating me up, and the worst part is that I know I have absolutely no right to be jealous, and it's all my own fault. At least you weren't at 'our' table. That gives me hope that you consider what we have to be something special._

_I just read that last paragraph again and realized that it came across like I thought you were doing something with Brenden. I didn't mean that at all. It's highly unlikely you'll ever see these letters, but if you ever do, please don't think that's what I meant. You were having breakfast with a friend, nothing more. I'm not jealous of that (although I do wish I had been the one sitting across from you) as much as I am of what you and Brenden could become if you decide what I did was unforgivable and you're done with me._

_I'm determined to apologize for the hickeys tonight, no matter what, and make things right between us. I can't lose you, Kurt; I just can't. I've known you such a short time, but already you've become my whole life. I can close my eyes and picture your beautiful face. I'm captivated by your eyes, the way they change color, and your flawless complexion and elegant bone structure, but I think my favorite feature is your nose. I love the way it turns up at the end and gives you a bit of an impish look. I want to start at your hairline and run my finger gently down over your forehead, between your eyebrows, down that adorable nose and across your luscious lips before I place my fingers under your chin, stroke across your jawline and coax you into a kiss. I want to rub noses with you, and do all the funny little things that couples do. I want you, Kurt._

_ I am always and forever,  
><em>_Your Blaine_

He sighed deeply, folded the letter, inserted it in the matching envelope, and placed it in his treasure box. As he had done so many times before, he traced the carvings in the top with his forefinger, following the lines first of the heart, then of the intricate initials. _You did a beautiful job, Granddaddy. I can tell you really loved Grandmother. Maybe one day I'll make something this nice. _He got his phone and took pictures of the box from several angles.

* * *

><p>"I wish you could go with us, Kurt," Marisol said as the girls got ready to leave.<p>

"I could stay here," Jen offered.

"Don't be silly," Kurt replied. "Jen, you especially have to go or our team will be at a big disadvantage, and anyway, it's not like you're all going to a party without me. This is just part of the challenge. Heidi said they'd figure something out. They'll probably show me a video or something. Jen do you have the questions I wrote down? Good. Now, you all look beautiful, and you need to get going." He opened the door to usher them out, and was startled to find Blaine standing just outside, hand raised to knock. "Blaine! You have to stop doing that. You scared me! Again!"

Blaine laughed ruefully. "You startled me, too. I didn't expect you to open the door so suddenly. Have fun tonight, girls." He stepped back to allow them to exit.

"What are you doing here? Isn't everyone meeting in the lobby? Did someone send you up to get the girls? I don't think they were late." Kurt's nervousness at being around Blaine made his voice a little sharper than he had intended. Even before he had talked to Brenden, he had been inclined to do as his dad suggested and give Blaine the benefit of the doubt, and now that he had heard Brenden's thoughts on the matter, he was determined to wipe the incident from his memory and behave just as he had before. He had confidence in his skills as an actor, but he knew this would be the hardest role he had ever played. It was one thing to memorize lines and portray a character in a play, quite another to make everything up on the fly when real emotions were involved. _I'll just think of it an exercise in improv. I can do this._

_Still angry with me, I see. _"Actually, I'm here to take you to The Way Station. May I come in?"

"Very funny, Blaine. We both know I can't go to a bar."

"_Au contraire_," he said, displaying the iPad. "Thanks to Steve Jobs _et al_ and the miracle of modern technology, you, my dear sir, will be on the scene."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Did you just use French and Latin in the same sentence? Isn't that a bit pretentious?"

Shaking his head, Blaine replied, "Two sentences. It's not pretentious if it's two separate sentences. And why is it pretentious when I speak French and sexy when you do it?"

Kurt laughed despite himself and gestured for Blaine to enter the apartment. "You've never heard me speak French. You've heard me sing in French two times, and one was a Christmas carol. I'll give you _Lady Marmalade_, but there's nothing sexy about _Silent Night._ Let's go sit down." He led the way into the living room and sat in the armchair facing the sofa.

_Everything you do is sexy. You could be speaking Pig Latin and still be sexy._ "I heard you and Marisol the other night, and believe me, it was sexy. What did you say, anyway?"

_You weren't supposed to hear that. _Two spots of color appeared in Kurt's cheeks. "I don't remember. It must not have been important," he mumbled.

"Your blush says otherwise," Blaine teased.

"Of course I'm blushing. You just called me 'sexy'. I'm not really used to hearing that from anyone."

_Well, you should be. I'll have to see what I can do about that._ "Hmph. I don't buy it, but okay." He sat down in the middle of the sofa and patted the cushion beside him. "Come sit with me. You won't be able to see the iPad from over there." He configured the cover to prop the iPad up and set it on the coffee table.

Kurt frowned. "I see you're taking your half out of the middle. Scoot over some." The look of hurt that flashed across Blaine's face was gone again so quickly that Kurt thought he might have imagined it. Blaine moved over, and Kurt joined him on the couch.

"So, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Part of Blaine didn't want to hear the answer, but he felt compelled to ask. _If it's bad news, I'd rather know now than have to wonder about it for weeks._

"My breakfast?"

Blaine looked down at his hands. "Yeah. I stopped in for coffee early this morning, and noticed that you were there."

"And you didn't come say 'hello'?" Kurt said in aggrieved tones. "That wasn't very friendly of you. But maybe you were in a hurry." _And maybe you just didn't want to see me._

_You were being friendly enough for both of us. _"No, I just didn't want to interrupt anything. You and Brenden looked pretty cozy."

_Cozy? What does that mean? Is he jealous? Is it Brenden he likes?_ "I'm not sure I'd call us 'cozy'. We were having breakfast together, but you could have joined us if you wanted." _I would have even left if you told me you wanted to be alone._

Blaine forced a smile. "It looked like a date."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. _Stay in character. You think Blaine is straight. _"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous, Blaine! I thought you didn't even like Brenden," he teased.

"I don't, but it sounds like you do."

"You know, I actually do like the Brenden I saw at breakfast this morning. He apologized for the way he's been acting and I feel like I understand him better now. It doesn't excuse his behavior, but it does explain it. He still has something to prove, though. He says he he won't act like that anymore, but he needs to show me - show us all - that he's changed. I'm willing to give him another chance. Everyone deserves to be forgiven at least once in his life."

_Does that mean you'll forgive me? _"What did he say?"

Kurt bit his lip. "It's not my story to tell," he finally said softly. "Maybe he'll feel comfortable enough to share it with you sometime."

As they talked, Blaine had been inching closer and closer to Kurt, seeking the physical contact he craved, but Kurt had been moving away just as fast, maintaining the distance between them. Blaine sighed. _He's still upset with me. I might as well get this over with._ "Look, Kurt," he said, angling his upper body toward Kurt and placing his hand on Kurt's knee. "I know you were mad at me yesterday, and I completely understand why. You had every right to be angry."

_He knows? How is that possible?_ "I wasn't so much angry as I was hurt. I thought we were friends, Blaine. Really good friends who could tell each other anything."

"We are. I should have been honest with you to begin with. It was just embarrassing, you know?"

"Embarrassing? No, I don't know. Why would you be embarrassed? Especially with me."

"I think I'm not the only one who was embarrassed. You certainly weren't honest with me."

_Wait. I'm the one who wasn't honest? _"I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about," Kurt said flatly.

"You knew, Kurt. You knew all along and you didn't say a thing, even when I asked you a direct question," Blaine accused him, frustration taking over.

_Okay, I should have picked up on it, but I didn't 'know'. And you never asked me about it. Never! _"**What?** Blaine, you aren't making any sense at all."

"There's no way you could have slept through what I was doing. You'd have to be dead to sleep through that."

_Slept through it? _"What are you talking about?" Kurt demanded.

"Don't give me that innocent confused look. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Alright, fine! I'll say it. I was having an erotic dream and in my sleep - _in my sleep, Kurt_ - in my sleep I marked your neck. I didn't do it on purpose, and I didn't even know I was doing it, and I'm very sorry, but Kurt, there's no way you could have slept through three hickeys. I asked you if I did anything inappropriate, and you said I didn't. If you had told me about it then, I would have apologized right away, but you didn't tell me, and I didn't realize what I had done until much later, when I was massaging your back, so this isn't totally my fault, and now I'm yelling at you, and I'm so sorry Kurt. I never meant to raise my voice, or blame you for this. How could it be your fault? All you were doing was sleeping. This is so embarrassing! Stop laughing Kurt!" Blaine tried to keep a straight face, but Kurt's merriment was contagious and it wasn't long before he was laughing as well.

_He thinks I was mad about the hickeys? _Kurt struggled to bring himself under control, but occasional giggles still bubbled their way to the surface. "I never lied, Blaine. I said you didn't make me uncomfortable, and you didn't. I've never had a hickey before, so I don't know for sure, but I've always bruised easily, so you probably wouldn't need to do much to mark me, and I was pretty tired. Yes, I knew you were having a _very_ nice dream, and to be honest, it was the grinding that woke me up, but hey - I'm not complaining. That's the closest I've ever gotten to a hot makeout session."

"Grinding? I was grinding? Oh, God." Blaine hid his face in his hands, peeking out between his fingers to find Kurt still laughing at him.

"Well, that and the thrusting," Kurt laughed. "Spooning with you is interesting. And informative. I learned a lot. You have a nice technique."

"Thrusting? Thrusting?" Blaine got off the couch and began pacing around the small room. "Kurt, I am so, so sorry. That was totally inappropriate, and I'm mortified."

_More like totally awesome. And hot. I just wish you wanted it to be me and I could have participated. _"Blaine, Blaine, hey." Blaine was still pacing rapidly, muttering to himself. Kurt got up and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to stand still. "Blaine, listen to me." Blaine stopped muttering but refused to make eye contact, looking at his feet instead. Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and gently tilted his head up. "Blaine, calm down. It's fine, really. You were asleep and didn't know what you were doing. I can't blame you for that. No one could blame you for that."

Blaine looked at him dubiously, but could see no trace of anger in Kurt's face. _He's acting like this was nothing._ _Was he mad about something else? _"So why were you so snippy with me?"

Kurt blushed. "I'm sorry. Can we just put it down as a temporary aberration caused by a bad headache and forget about it?"

"Deal," Blaine said firmly, "as long as I get a hug." He checked Kurt's face for any sign that contact was still unwelcome, then pulled him into an embrace. Kurt tightened his grip and sighed happily. "But next time," Blaine said severely after they broke apart, "I expect you to tell me if you aren't feeling well. We'll get you whatever you need."

Kurt blushed again. "I know. Brenden told Jo while we were in the green room and she fixed me up. There wasn't time before that. It didn't hit me until just before we headed for the runway, and you know what they say. _The show must go on._"

The iPad signaled from its spot on the coffee table, indicating an incoming call. They returned to the couch and Blaine tapped the screen. "Hi, Kurt!" Ernesto greeted him, raising his voice to be heard over the band. "It's a lot different in here now."

"A completely different vibe," Jen added. "I'm gonna switch the camera so you can see what we're seeing." She slowly panned the room. "Tell me if you want me to stop or go back to anything."

"Oh, boy! That's Jim Greene," Blaine exclaimed when Jen momentarily focused on the stage. "You're in for a treat. He's great."

"You don't have to babysit me, you know, Blaine," Kurt said, seeing Blaine's excitement. "The call has connected, and there isn't anything I could do with the iPad that I can't do with my laptop. You don't need to stay with me. If you leave now, you can get to The Way Station before his set ends."

"I can't do that, Kurt."

"I'm sure Heidi wouldn't mind. Why don't you ask Sandy? I think I saw her a minute ago. Jen can take us over to talk to her."

"No, Kurt. I can't. I mean I really can't, whether I want to or not. They wouldn't let me in."

"That's ridiculous. Of course they would."

"No, they wouldn't. They card. I won't be 21 for a few more weeks."

Kurt looked at Blaine in complete astonishment. _This is more of a shock than finding out he's gay. _"But you were a senior when Wes was a freshman."

"I was fourteen when I started at Dalton."

"Aren't most freshmen fourteen?"

"I was a junior. No one knew my age. They just assumed I was short."

"You are short," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, hitting Kurt's shoulder. "I'm not that short."

"Ouch!" Kurt complained. "For a little guy, you pack a mean punch. Okay, so you were fourteen. That means you were fifteen at the beginning of your senior year, sixteen when you started college, and you would have turned twenty by the time you graduated. You've been working for Heidi for awhile, so what am I missing here?"

"Dalton has an excellent dual-credit program, and I took full loads and went all summer. I finished college in December of 2010, and I was eighteen. I interned here before I graduated and stayed on afterwards."

"Here I was, thinking of you as a sophisticated older man, and it turns out you're just a kid like me," Kurt teased. Blaine stuck out his tongue and Kurt laughed. "I'd better pay attention to my team right now, but this isn't over, Anderson. You and I have some things to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>The Way Station is a real bar in New York, and they do have a TARDIS.<strong>

**The song is _The Promise_ by When In Rome.**


	79. Evening at the Way Station

**Surprise! I'm back with another chapter.**

**Chris Colfer tweeted a photo of a TARDIS cookie jar! Now I want one.**

**I realized today that in just a month or three, real time will have caught up with this fiction. For some reason, I find that disturbing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt appreciated the efforts the <em>Runway<em> staff had made on his behalf, but The Way Station was fairly noisy, and it was hard to understand the conversations, let alone ask questions of his own. After the second failed attempt, he told Jen he would just listen as she and Ernesto talked to people. It was easy to get distracted by thoughts of Blaine and his apology, especially since Blaine had edged over once again and their thighs was pressed up against each other. _He's so adorable when he's flustered. He evidently has some boundaries, but it looks like any non-sexual contact is fine with him. _He smiled broadly at a sudden thought, earning him a quizzical look from Blaine. _Oh! __**I**__ didn't realize we were both gay, but he's known all along, and he's never been uncomfortable with anything I've done. He flirts with me as much as I flirt with him, and he initiates a lot of it and the touching, too. Maybe I don't have anything to worry about and nothing has changed at all, except I don't have to worry about crossing a line and offending a straight guy's sensibilities. _He turned his attention back to the iPad and the challenge.

Around 8:00, the decibel level dropped significantly as the set ended. Sandy gathered the designers around, motioning Jen to the front of the group so Kurt could hear as well. "It was a little louder in here than I expected," she laughed. "I hope all of you were able to get a better feel for the place. Kurt, I know your team is at a disadvantage since you couldn't be here, but I don't think any of the teams have been able to hold a real conversation. We want all of you to meet downstairs in the morning at 9:00 to go to Parsons. Please wear your Day 1 clothes again. Kurt, we're going to give your team an extra thirty minutes, so someone will meet you three at 8:30. Is that acceptable to everyone?" All the designers nodded, and she continued. "Okay, good. Please refrain from discussing the challenge with each other until tomorrow morning. I know you'll all be thinking about it, but no talking." The designers nodded again. "All right. In that case, we're headed back now, so you can hang up, Jen."

"See you in the morning, Kurt," Ernesto said, just before Jen tapped the screen.

* * *

><p>"What was it like going off to college on your own at sixteen?" Kurt asked curiously once the call had disconnected. "I don't know if I could have handled that."<p>

"It wasn't much different from being at Dalton, really. Mom didn't like the idea of me driving in the city, but one of the great things about New York is that you can get along without a car. I'll get one someday, but for now, public transportation and taxis work just fine for me."

"I love my car, but I'd give it up in a second if it meant living in New York. Did the other students give you a hard time because of your age?"

Blaine shook his head. "No one knew. There wasn't really any reason for it to come up. Sure, I didn't go to bars or clubs with everyone else, but they just thought it wasn't my scene. I was taking 19 hours that first semester, so I spent a lot of time hitting the books, and after that, my friends were used to the idea that I didn't go out as much as they did. And there were lots of things I did attend, like concerts and sporting events. If anyone noticed that I didn't drink, they never mentioned it."

"Nineteen hours! That's a heavy load. I'm impressed. I took fifteen and I have some friends who were only taking twelve."

Blaine grinned. "What can I say? I'm an overachiever."

"You are," Kurt agreed. "Just look how much you've accomplished. So you don't feel like you missed out on anything?"

"Not really. It would have been nice to be in a relationship with someone, but I didn't have time and the age difference was problematic. Any college guy I dated would have wanted more from me than I was ready to give, and I didn't know anyone younger."

Blaine continued to chatter away, but Kurt had stopped listening. _Does he realize he just said 'guy'? He just said it, like it was no big deal, like he hadn't been trying to hide it from me. Is it possible I was wrong?_ He realized Blaine was waiting for a response. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"It's not important. Are you okay? Did your headache come back?"

_Okay, Kurt. Game face on. _Kurt smiled. "No, I'm fine." He waved his hand dismissively. "So, you didn't have a boyfriend at college? What about at Dalton?"

_Boyfriend? Where did he get that? Oh my God! I said 'guy'. I said 'college guy'. What is the matter with me? _His eyes widened as the realization struck him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. Was that too personal? I shouldn't have asked," Kurt said in worried tones.

"It's fine," Blaine replied. "Why do you say that?"

"You went really pale for a moment and looked almost frightened, like I had brought up a bad memory or something."

_I just accidentally outed myself and I don't know how you're gonna react. I'm scared to death. _"I might have had a little crush on this guy," Blaine admitted, "and nearly made a fool of myself."

"Do tell," Kurt said eagerly.

"He was quite a bit older. I met him at The Gap, where he worked. We went for coffee a few times." His voice trailed off.

"There's got to be more to the story than that, Blaine."

"I thought about singing to him for Valentine's Day, you know, to let him know how I felt about him, but I chickened out. It's probably just as well. I would have looked like a total idiot."

Kurt laughed. "I wish I could have seen that. What song were you planning to sing?"

"_When I Get You Alone_."

Kurt burst into laughter. "You were planning to stand outside his house and serenade him with a song about sex toys?"

Blaine groaned. "It's worse than that. I didn't know where he lived. The only place I saw him was at the mall."

"You were going to sing to him in front of all the people he worked with?"

"I know. Totally stupid, right?"

* * *

><p>Matthew Booth had finally finished his geometry homework and decided to take a quick break before he started in on his chemistry. He opened his e-mail and began to skim the subject lines. He smiled when he saw the Charity Buzz newsletter. He knew he'd never be able to bid on any of the items, at least not right now, but it was fun dreaming about meeting Jason Mraz or visiting the set of <em>The Big Bang Theory<em>, and he liked knowing which celebrities gave their time to raise money for various causes. He opened the e-mail and began to read about the week's featured item.

_Be 'in' for a day. Meet Heidi Klum and Tim Gunn on the set of Project Runway, and take home a look designed especially for you. The top six bidders will get to choose from the designers left in the competition for Challenge Seven._

There was more, but Matthew didn't take time to read it. He rushed into the living room. "Dad, come look at this!"

"What is it, Matthew?" Anthony asked.

"Look what's listed on Charity Buzz this week." Matthew indicated the screen, and gave his dad a few moments to read it.

Anthony looked at his son in confusion. Matthew often showed him the auction listings, hinting around at how an item would make a nice birthday or Christmas gift, but they were always sports or music-related. "I didn't know you were interested in fashion," he said.

"I'm not, but remember Charles' birthday party, when I ran the computer for Nana? Heidi Klum was in the conference, too, and Nana said she loves this show. If the whole family went in together, all the cousins, we could bid on this and get it for her. I know her birthday isn't until June, but I don't think she would mind an early present."

"That's an absolutely brilliant idea, Matthew," Anthony said slowly. "Nana never wants us to get her anything because she says she either she doesn't need it or already has it. I don't know if she'd care about having something designed for her, but she'd love the experience of being on the show, as long as they could accommodate her needs. She doesn't get around too well any more. What was Heidi Klum doing in the conference?"

"Paul's dad works on the show, and that singer Paul hired is her assistant."

"Blaine? He's a nice guy."

"Nana liked him, too." Matthew laughed at the memory. _I wonder if she'll call him 'Mr. Sexy Pants' to his face._ "She thought he was cute."

"We'd better be prepared to spend a little money." Anthony pointed at the screen. "This says the highest bidder gets first choice of the designers. You know how Nana is."

"I need to go first. At my age, I don't have time to wait around. I could die any minute," Matthew said in his best imitation of his somewhat grumpy great-grandmother.

"Don't let her hear you do that," Anthony laughed. "You don't want to get on her bad side. She got mad at me once when she thought I was disrespectful to your mother. I don't ever want to go through that again. I'll call Phil in the morning. He can put me in touch with the appropriate people. It's a great idea, but there's no sense in bidding on it if it would be too strenuous for Nana."

* * *

><p>Blaine felt positively giddy when he left Kurt's apartment, and had to restrain himself from singing aloud on the subway. He and Kurt had talked until the girls got back, and Kurt had agreed to meet him for breakfast. Kurt wasn't mad at him and life was good, and best of all, he didn't have to hide anymore. The first thing he did when he got back to his apartment was call Wes.<p>

"Hey, Blaine. How are things in the Big Apple?"

"Absolutely fantastic! Couldn't be better!"

"Well, _somebody's_ happy. Has there been some progress in the romance department? Did Kurt forgive you?"

"I apologized and everything's fine. It was probably the world's worst apology, though. I ended up yelling at him, but he laughed and said he wasn't mad about the hickeys at all. And then we were talking about my age ..."

"Your age?" Wes interrupted.

"Were you this rude at Dalton?" Blaine asked, exasperated. "You're always interrupting me, every time we talk."

"That's because you never make sense these days. Why would you be talking about your age?"

"I was explaining why I couldn't go to a bar. I can't tell you any more than that."

"What do you mean you couldn't go to a bar?"

"I'm not old enough. Would you just listen? I'm trying to tell you something."

"How could you not be old enough? I'm old enough, and you were three years ahead of me."

"I'll be twenty-one in a few weeks. I skipped a few grades because I was homeschooled. Can we talk about this later? I want to tell you what happened."

"Fine, but I want you to know this a huge shock. I looked up to you, Blaine, and now I find out _I_ was the big brother. I need some time to process this."

"It's not a matter of years; it's a matter of maturity. I'm still the big brother. Now hush for a minute. We were talking about my age, and I explained about being younger than the normal college student, and he asked if I felt like I had missed out on anything, and I said I wasn't comfortable dating a college guy and ..."

"You said 'guy'? You told him? Just like that? What did he do? Did he go ballistic on you?"

"It was the strangest thing. He didn't react at all. It was like he already knew. I didn't even realize I said it until he asked me if I had a boyfriend at Dalton. It was just a normal conversation, except that I freaked out for a minute when I realized what I'd done."

"Did he notice?"

"No, I don't think so. I covered up by telling him about that time I almost sang to Jeremiah at the mall."

Wes laughed. "I hope if you ever sing to Kurt, you'll pick a more appropriate song. Okay, he was upset about something on Wednesday, but when you apologized for the hickeys, he laughed and said he wasn't mad. Then today, he acted like he already knew you were gay and it was no big deal. So what was he really mad about? What happened on Wednesday?"

Blaine sat in stunned silence for a moment. "You know," he said slowly, "when I was apologizing, it was almost as if we were talking about two different things. I thought he was just giving me a hard time, but maybe not. At first he said his feelings were hurt because he thought we were friends who could tell each other anything. Then he said he wasn't mad about the hickeys and didn't blame me, so I asked why he was so short with me, and he said he just had a bad headache that came on just before ... That's it. He heard me."

"He heard you what?"

"One of the models wanted to talk to me right before they were supposed to go down to the runway. I thought there was some kind of violation that she wanted to report so I took her into another room, but she just wanted to ask me out. I told her I was gay. Somehow, Kurt must have overheard us. Now what do I do? Kurt's gonna hate me. He'll never speak to me again." For the second time that night, Blaine was agitatedly pacing the room.

"Blaine, calm down. It already happened, and Kurt's not mad at you. I think he was, but he got over it. What did he say when he was angry?"

Blaine thought for a moment, going over the conversations in his head. "Right before we went to the runway, he said something about me being good at pretending, and that evening when I was late bringing the phones, he asked if I got stuck in a closet. Then he sang about deception."

"He sang?"

"You sorta had to be there. I was late, and he said he wanted to hear my excuse, so as a joke, I sang _Others have excuses, I have my reasons why,_ and he sang the next line back to me."

"_With so much deception, it's hard not to wander away_," Wes sang softly.

"Yeah, but when he sang it, it sounded like he really meant it."

"Well, that's it, then. He overheard you tell that girl you were gay, and his feelings were hurt because you kept it from him."

"So what do I do now? Apologize again?"

Wes considered carefully. "I think you should just let it go. He's obviously come to terms with it, and there's no sense in bringing it up again. When are you gonna ask him out?"

"Not until the show is over. I've waited my whole life for him. I can wait another month or two."

* * *

><p>Kurt greeted the girls and thanked Jen for carrying the iPad around all night. They settled into the living room to watch a movie, carefully avoiding all mention of the challenge, but Kurt's mind kept wandering. It was such a relief to have everything back to normal with Blaine. He still wasn't sure if Blaine had been trying to keep his sexuality from him or not, but he really didn't care any more. Blaine was gay, and he was perfectly okay with everything Kurt had done. Sure, he was currently pining after some other man, but Kurt wasn't available for a relationship right now anyway, and who knew what might happen in the future. In the meantime, they could enjoy each other's company, in a purely platonic way, of course. He had a number of close friends, but none of them compared to Blaine. No one got him the way Blaine did. If all they ever were was friends, then that would have to do.<p>

"I'm gonna make sure no one sent any additional instructions for tomorrow," he said as he got up from the couch, "and then I think I'll get ready for bed. It's been a long day." He went into the bedroom and powered up the laptop. He didn't really expect anything since Sandy had given them verbal instructions earlier, but it was better to check. "Hi, Trevor," he said softly, picking up the little toad and giving him a squeeze. "Guess what! Blaine told me he's gay. Well, not exactly _told me_, but close enough. I'll bet you knew all along, didn't you. You're a lot smarter than I am, but then, you've known him longer. I'll bet you and Bentley were there for him when he came out, and before that, when he was still wondering why the hot actress everyone was talking about didn't do a thing for him, but her very buff costar did. Or maybe it was a singer. He's the most musical person I've ever met. Rachel has a great set of pipes, but it's performing that she loves. Blaine eats, sleeps, and breathes music." He pressed ctrl-alt-del to bring up the logon box, and typed his username. "blaine Anderson loves kors, Heidi," he murmured as he began typing his password, imagining the lower case letters in his head, then stopped in shock. "kH? kurt Hummel? blaine Anderson loves kurt Hummel, Nina and fashion. How did I not see that? Trevor, this is really strange. What are the odds that a random string of letters would work out like that?" He smiled to himself as he opened a browser and logged onto his _Project Runway_ e-mail. The smile morphed into a wide grin when he saw a message from Blaine. There was one from Sandy as well, but that could wait.

_I'm so glad we talked tonight. I don't like it when you're upset with me. An angry Kurt is a very frightening thing. ;-)_

_I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for breakfast, and then I'm walking your team to Parsons. Sweet dreams. _

_xo_

_Blaine_

He typed a quick response.

_Me, too. I liked learning about your life before we met, even though finding out we're nearly contemporaries came as quite a shock. Do you realize that if you hadn't been so precocious, we would have been at Dalton at the same time?_

_Trevor says to tell Bentley 'hello'. (Don't tell him I told you, but I think he's a little miffed that Bentley didn't say 'hi' first.) I'm off to the shower. Sleep tight._

_xo_

_Kurt _

As he was washing his back, Kurt remembered Sandy's e-mail, so after he dried his hair, Kurt returned to the computer. To his delight, there was another message from Blaine. The subject was _To Trevor_. Kurt sat down cross-legged on the bed, put Trevor in his lap, and pulled the laptop in front of them so Trevor could see the screen. "Look, Trevor," he said, completely seriously. "You have a message." He chuckled gently as he read it.

_Dear Trevor,_

_It's me, Bentley. Blaine says I have to use his account because Kurt isn't allowed to get e-mail from anyone outside the show. I tried to explain that the e-mail was for you and not for Kurt, but you know how these humans are - completely unreasonable most of the time, and not worth all the foolishness we have to put up with. It was easier to give in than it was to argue. At least he left me alone with the computer while he takes a shower. Judging by the noise, he'll be in there awhile. It sounds like he's going through the entire "A Beautiful World" album. Remember when he got it for his birthday? I think he was eleven or twelve. He just about wore the thing out. And remember when he figured out that the toys that the girl could keep in her drawer weren't Barbies and Power Rangers? That was hysterical, especially when his mom found out he'd been Googling vibrators. Anyway, he's got some bizarre idea that I can't figure out how to use the computer by myself, so I'll send this and delete it from the sent mail folder, and he'll never know the difference. You'll probably get a totally idiotic message from 'me' after this one. If you want to reply, reply to that one. (Kurt, if you're reading this, you'd better not rat us out. I'm trusting you. From what I've seen, you understand us much better than Blaine does, and if you ever tell him I said that, I'll deny it.)_

_It's not fair that Kurt gets to spend time with Blaine, but you don't get to spend any time with me. I know you miss me. I'd love to go for coffee, but at this point, I'd even settle for that 'play date' that Blaine thought we needed. If I can swing it, I'll hide in his bag in the morning. He won't want me in the office, so when he finds me, he'll probably bring me to spend the day with you. I just hope I don't fall out in the subway or something._

_You better appreciate me,_

_Bentley_

"Blaine Anderson, you are insane!" Kurt laughed. "Bentley's a good friend, isn't he Trevor? He's a little gruff, but I can tell he really cares about you. Come on; it's bed time. We can check for another message in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>The trouble with dragging something out for 79 chapters is that when you finally get around to it, expectations have gotten pretty high. I have to admit I'm a little nervous about this.<strong>

**If you feel compelled to reread the chapter with Nana in it, it's Chapter 61.**


	80. Taking a Risk

**If you're searching for something else to read, _Songbirds _is worth a look. www. fanfiction s/8517937/1/Songbirds**

**Fauxfire101 wrote and recorded a song inspired by this story. Check it out at**

**youtu. be/w31mtIMKYr4 (remove the spaces)**

**Thank you all for your support and reassurances after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Now that his secret was out, Blaine felt a huge sense of relief. No more watching every word he said so he didn't give himself away. No more trying to work up the nerve to be honest. No more dreading what would happen when Kurt found out the truth. He still had to keep his attraction hidden for the time being, but that was minor. He settled in at their table, positioning himself so he could watch the door, tucked Bentley's tail down inside his messenger bag and placed it on the floor beneath his chair, just in time to watch Kurt enter the room.<p>

_Nice! How do you even breathe in those pants? Go get some coffee or something, Gorgeous, so I can see how you look walking away. _"Aren't you supposed to be in your Day One clothes?" Blaine asked as Kurt approached their table.

_Yes, but you've already seen me in that outfit. _"I didn't want to take a chance of spilling something on them. I'll have time to change after we eat." He did a quick turn. "What do you think?"

"Very nice," Blaine said appreciatively. "Turn around and let me see the back again."

Kurt turned obediently, watching over his shoulder as Blaine's eyes swept over him. "Are you checking me out, Anderson?" he huffed indignantly, when Blaine's gaze lingered a little too long below his waist, blatant admiration on his face.

"Maybe," Blaine replied, drawing out the word in a sing-song. "Let's just say I appreciate your ass...sets."

Kurt glared in mock annoyance. "What are you, twelve?"

"I thought we settled that last night," Blaine laughed. "And I doubt a twelve-year-old would have the, uh ... sophistication to appreciate what I'm seeing right now."

_Yeah, we settled that. Along with a few other things._ "Okay, fourteen, then. But you were a precocious little guy, weren't you? I mean, really - vibrators at twelve?" He slid into his chair and looked at the breakfast Blaine had already brought to the table.

Blaine pursed his lips. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Hummel," he said loftily.

_So that's how you want to do this. Okay, have it your way._ "How's the cantaloup?"

Blaine made a face. "I've had better. I don't know why they spend money on expensive, out-of-season fruit when they could get something that would taste much better and probably cost less."

"Always a pragmatist, aren't you? Where's your romantic side?"

_Just you wait! I'll be so romantic you won't know what hit you. _"I'll have you know I have a very strong romantic side. And anyway, there's nothing romantic about out-of-season fruit."

"Oh, I don't know. Some strawberries, a little melted chocolate. I might find that very romantic." Kurt batted his eyes flirtatiously as he helped himself to some grapefruit sections.

_Strawberries. Chocolate. Got it. _"What else do you find romantic, Kurt?"

_A man who goes out of his way to create something special just for me. Holding hands and watching fireworks from the Brooklyn Bridge. Learning how to eat with chopsticks. Strong arms holding me so I don't stumble on the subway. Spooning all night. Waking up to kisses pressed to the back of my neck._ "Hmmm. Let me think. I haven't had much personal experience with this. My dad was telling me about the time he recited poetry to my mom, back when they were first dating. I don't think I'd find that romantic at all. First of all, I like music better than poetry, and second, I'd rather hear someone's original composition. Even if it wasn't Shakespeare or Elliot or Menken, at least it would come from the heart. Writing a song for someone - that might be the ultimate romantic gesture. I do know one thing though: being serenaded with a song about sex toys is not romantic."

Blaine blushed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you? You'd better not tell anyone. Consider yourself threatened."

"Your shameful secret is safe with me. Does anyone else know?"

"Just the Warblers. I wanted them to sing backup. We rehearsed it and worked out the choreography and everything before I decided it was a bad idea and chickened out." Blaine spread some cream cheese on a bagel and changed the subject. "I guess Annie and Marisol are the only knitters in the group. No one else signed up for our shopping trip." _I wish you were going._

_You're in charge? _"Do you think I could sign up now?" Kurt asked hopefully. "I don't knit, but it would be good to get out for a while."

Blaine kept his voice carefully neutral as he did a mental happy dance. "It shouldn't be a problem. I'll let you know when I pick up the girls. Jen can come too, if she wants, since the rest of you will be going."

They ate in comfortable silence, each lost in thought, until Kurt said teasingly, "So when is the big event?"

Blaine looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. "What big event?"

_You look so adorable when you do that. _"Your birthday, silly!"

"Oh. We never made a big production out of birthdays in my family. We usually just went out to dinner or something, just the three of us."

"No parties?"

"Not really. Either we had just moved and I didn't know anyone, or we were about to move and then there wasn't time."

"What about Dalton? And college?"

"Think for a minute, Kurt. I just told you it's my birthday today. What's your first question?"

Kurt looked embarrassed. "Oh, of course. If people know it's your birthday, they start wondering about your age."

"I just wanted to be a normal kid. I didn't want to be treated like some super-smart freak. I didn't mind being treated like a nerd; I am a bit of a nerd. I like science fiction and fantasy and musical theatre, and anything to do with technology, but I was afraid if they found out how young I was, they would look at me differently. I just wanted to fit in. The easiest way to do that was to pretend my birthday was during the summer."

"Yeah, but you are kind of super smart, aren't you?"

"No, not really. I was home schooled, so I could learn at my own pace, and we didn't see any reason to stop during the summer months, so I just ended up a little ahead of the game, that's all."

Kurt was not convinced, but decided to drop the matter. "I take it you don't want a big celebration now, either."

"No, I really don't. Most people I work with assume I'm older. I'd like to keep it that way. And what would I do, really? Everyone thinks 21 is such an important milestone. So now I can go to a bar and buy cigarettes. Big deal. I'm already doing everything I want to do." _Or I will be, as soon as this show is over and we can be together._

"Okay, I can respect that. But will you at least tell me the date so I can quietly wish you a happy birthday?"

Blaine laughed. "I'll have to think about it. Maybe I like being a man of mystery."

_I think you like keeping secrets from me. Maybe we'll just have an unbirthday party instead._ "The only mystery here is why I put up with you," Kurt laughed. "Are you finished? I need to get upstairs if I'm going to change before we go to Parsons."

Blaine pushed his chair back from the table, kicking over his messenger bag in the process. Kurt bent down to help him collect the papers that had spilled and caught sight of a bit of black fur. _He brought Bentley!_ "Uh, Blaine? What's that in your bag?"

"Bentley? How did you get in here?" Blaine exclaimed in shocked tones. "You can't come to the office with me. That would be very unprofessional."

"Walk me to the elevator," Kurt suggested, with a roll of his eyes at Blaine's feigned ignorance. "I'll take him up to the apartment. He can spend the day with Trevor and you can pick him up before you go home."

* * *

><p>"Have you started contacting the families for Challenge Five, Sandy?" Heidi inquired as she entered the office shortly after 8:00.<p>

"Yes, but we've run into a few snags. It isn't possible for Henri to be here for Marisol."

"She didn't list anyone else on her emergency form? Not even a friend? What about the grandmother she talked about during the first challenge?"

"Just her fiancé. Has she ever mentioned anyone to you, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "I think her grandmother is gone. She has an unusual family situation. I shouldn't say anything more than that without checking with her first."

Heidi frowned. "I don't see her being eliminated this round. The teams are pretty evenly matched, and she's done well so far. We'll just have to 'make it work'. I'm open to suggestions." She turned her attention back to Sandy. "You said a few snags. What else?"

"Brenden's father was ... interesting."

"How so?"

"He kept me on hold for a good ten minutes, and then he refused to believe his son would be involved in, and I quote, 'anything as crass as a television reality show'. Then he hung up on me. I'm waiting for his mom to return my call. Maybe she'll have a suggestion. I hope I haven't caused a problem for him," she added worriedly. "His dad seemed a little inflexible."

"Okay, keep me posted on Brenden, and see if you can think of anything for Marisol."

"We have a shopping trip scheduled for this morning to buy the yarn she wanted. I'll see if I can get a name," Blaine offered. "And how about checking her phone?"

"Let's use that as a last resort. It seems like an invasion of privacy, but it would be better than not having someone for her. What did Christy say?"

"She's very excited about it. Andrew's mom is coming, too, but Christy will be his model." They continued talking, but Blaine had tuned out to think about the best way to handle Marisol's situation. He didn't want to betray her confidence, but he couldn't see a way to ask her about it without giving away information about the challenge. _Maybe I can start a conversation with all of them about their best friends. _He went about his usual morning routine until it was time to meet Team Kurt to take them to Parsons.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys have a good time last night?" Kurt asked Ernesto and Jen as they waited in the Atlas lobby.<p>

"Yeah, the band was really great. I wish we could have stayed longer," Ernesto replied. "Maybe we can arrange another visit after the challenge is over, just for fun."

"I wish someone would get here," Jen said impatiently. "I want to start on our looks."

"Someone's here," Blaine said cheerfully, tiptoeing up behind her and poking her in the ribs. "Are you guys ready to go?"

Jen jumped and slapped at his hand. "Someone's playful this morning," she observed.

Blaine shrugged. "What can I say? It's a fantastic day!" He opened the street door and ushered them through with a courtly bow. "Please, after you." They moved to the sidewalk and started down the street, enjoying the fresh air and exercise.

"Did you find out if it was okay for me to go with you and Marisol and Annie today?" Kurt asked as they waited for the first light to change.

"Yes, you can go. You, too, Jen, since everyone else in your apartment is going."

"Hey, what about me?" protested Ernesto.

"Of course, if you want to," Blaine replied, "but this is the trip to the yarn store."

"Oh, okay. I thought you were doing something fun. In that case, I guess I'll pass. Are you going, Jen?"

"Hmmm. That's a hard choice. Go shopping for something I don't want and can't use, or have the whole apartment to myself for a few hours. I could throw a wild party, or eat all the ice cream, or drink orange juice out of the carton. I could take a long bath and use Kurt's expensive body wash that he doesn't like to share. I could bake brownies and eat them all myself. The possibilities are endless."

Blaine laughed. "I'll take that as a 'no', then. What would it take to get you to save me a brownie? Your baking is awesome."

"How about if I come help?" Ernesto asked. "I used to cook with Serena and my mom all the time, and I miss it."

Jen gave him a sidelong glance. "Well," she said slowly, "I'd have to give up my bubble bath, but I guess I could do that." The four of them discussed favorite recipes and baking disasters until they reached the workroom.

"Okay, you have about thirty minutes until everyone else gets here with Tim," Blaine said as he held the door of the workroom. "This time is supposed to make up for Kurt not going to the Way Station, so you can discuss ideas and fill Kurt in on anything he couldn't hear, but no sketching. I'm going back to the office. I'll keep an eye on my e-mail, so send me a message if you need anything."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't have too many questions about the people they had talked to, so after discussing a few points they spent the rest of the time dividing up the work.<p>

"You can do the waitress, Jen," Ernesto offered. "When Serena was just beginning to figure out who she was, she asked me to sew for her. Well, at the time, it was 'him'. He wanted... she wanted ..." He stopped uncertainly. "The English language needs another set of pronouns. Serena was still dressing as a boy, but wanted pieces that could be worn by a boy or a girl. I knew how she was feeling long before she came right out and told me, just by what she was asking me to sew for her. Anyway, I've had some experience designing unisex clothes, so I'll do the bartender, if that's okay."

Like most other American high school students, Kurt had read _The Great Gatsby_, and he was fairly familiar with the costumes of the period, but he was still uneasy about their theme. The demographic of the bar didn't seem quite right, and although flapper fashion had made a comeback a few years ago, he didn't think most women would have an appropriate dress in their closet. In addition, the decor didn't fit as well as he would have liked, and he was afraid customers would feel overdressed if they came in Twenties costume. _We'll have to spend most of our money on beaded fringe for Jen's dress, and I'm nervous about producing an entire suit. I wish they had announced the time limit and the budget._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Designers. I hope everyone is having a lovely Friday," Tim said as he entered the workroom. "We'll give you thirty minutes to go over what you learned last night and then I need the themes you've chosen. There's a form at your station. Fill it out and bring it to me whenever you're ready. You can spend the rest of your time sketching and planning your trip to Mood. Since this challenge is more costume-y than some, you will be able to request specific accessories that aren't on our accessory wall. I should also tell you that the first episode will be airing in a little under two weeks, on the sixteenth, so we've started broadcasting the promos and your initial blog post, the one where you introduced yourself, has gone live. All the responses will be moderated by someone in Heidi's office, so you won't have to worry about that, although you should check the site once in awhile to see what people are saying and how they are responding to you. Remember that you can't get into a personal dialogue with anyone, especially not with your friends from home."<p>

"What if someone asks a question?" Annie asked. "You know, like how did I come up with a certain idea or if it was hard to do something."

"You can respond to things like that in your next blog post, and you can go back and edit the ones that you've written that haven't been posted yet, but be sure not to give away anything about shows that haven't aired, or start a one-on-one conversation with anyone. If you change a post that's already been approved, its status will revert back and Sandy will get a notice, so if you aren't sure about something, send her an e-mail and she can look at it and let you know. It won't be considered a violation as long as you ask her about it. She may take it out, but you won't be in trouble."

* * *

><p>Andrew's team was having a fairly intense discussion about their theme, but the other two teams had made their decisions and were ready to get to work. Team Kurt arrived at Tim's table about the same time as Team Brenden. The six designers looked at each other, before Brenden gestured graciously for Kurt's team to go first. Kurt handed Tim the paper. Tim glanced and it and smiled. "Good choice." He reached for the paper in Brenden's hand, glanced and it and handed it back. "I'm sorry, Team Brenden. This theme is already taken." Brenden's team looked at each other in dismay.<p>

"Was your theme Roaring Twenties, too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but you got here first. It's okay. We can figure out something else instead."

Kurt looked and Jen and Ernesto. _I've thought all along that we were playing it too safe._ "Do you guys trust me?" he asked.

Jen and Ernesto exchanged glances. "Go for it," Ernesto said.

"Brenden, this isn't fair. Your team was really ahead of us. You can have the Roaring Twenties."

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Tim asked. "I think that would be a great theme."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure. I've got something else in mind. Let me just clear it with the rest of the team. We'll be back in a minute."

"Whatever it is, Kurt, we're on board," Jen said firmly. "Turn it in before Team Andrew gets over here and wants it."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "It's a little bit of a risk."

"We trust you, Kurt." Ernesto handed him a pen, and Kurt revised the paper and handed it back to Tim.

Tim glanced at it and looked at Kurt in surprise. "This seems like the opposite of fashion, Kurt. Are you sure you don't want to talk it over with your team?" Ernesto and Jen shook their heads. "Okay," Tim said. "You have about twenty minutes left for sketching before we go back to the Atlas. Make it work."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Klum's office. Blaine speaking. How may I help you?" The broad smile that refused to leave Blaine's face made him sound even more cheerful than normal.<p>

"Blaine? Hi. It's Anthony Booth. I don't know if you remember me, but I was your chauffeur for Charles' party."

"Of course I do. How are the kids? And Nana." Blaine laughed at the memory of the feisty old woman.

"The kids are great, and Nana's actually the reason I'm calling." He explained about Matthew finding the auction listing on the Charity Buzz web site. "Anyway, Nana's a big fan of the show, and we want to bid on it for her, but we're a little concerned that you might not be able to accommodate her needs. She's still very active, but she tires easily and has a hard time walking long distances. She'd probably need her wheelchair and someone to push her, and she wouldn't be able to go more than an hour or so without a break."

"We're pretty flexible around here. The building is completely accessible in accordance with the ADA, and the designers don't spend much time with the models. She'd need to have her measurements taken, and then she'd need to meet with the designer so he or she can get a feel for what she wanted, but that's usually only about 30 minutes or so. Then there's a preliminary fitting and a chance for her to express her opinion of what the designer has done, the final fitting, and then hair and makeup and the runway. Out of all of it, hair and makeup probably take the longest, and she'd be sitting down for that."

"Oh, she'd love that part. Her weekly trip to the salon is the one thing she refuses to give up. There's one more problem, though. She doesn't mince words. If she doesn't like something, she'll say so, and she might not be too nice about it. Don't get me wrong. She's always a lady, so there won't be anything for the censors to worry about, but her comments can be devastating."

"That sounds like a ratings winner to me, just in time for the February Sweeps. The viewers would love her. Everyone gets a kick out of seeing someone who has the guts to say all the things we wish we could say, especially when she gets away with it. Good luck in the auction."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his teammates a little fearfully. "Nearly everyone you talked to last night was a thirty-something college-educated professional, and many of them had jobs or at least an interest in science or technology, right?"<p>

"Yes, I'd say that's accurate," Ernesto agreed.

"Okay, here's our theme. Please don't hate me." Now that the decision had been made, Kurt was nervous about telling the others.

"Come on, Kurt. Spill. We need to get to work," Jen urged him, "especially since we're starting over from scratch."

"Our theme is _Embrace Your Inner Nerd_."

Jen blinked, considering the possibilities. "I like it. I see what Tim meant about it being the opposite of fashion, but I think we can work with this. It will be different, and I think it would appeal to people. I can see a waitress uniform. Plaid skirt, hair in two ponytails or even pigtails, glasses." She opened her Elitebook and began to sketch. "I think whatever we do, we need to take it a little over the edge, exaggerate it, so everyone knows it's all in fun and we're laughing at ourselves, not at them."

"That's a good point, Jen. How about the bartender in a chemist's lab coat, sort of a mad scientist/absent-minded professor cross?" Ernesto asked. "With spiky hair and broken glasses held together with tape."

"And they could serve the drinks in beakers or something," Kurt added. "That's a great idea. How about this for the waiter?" He sketched a loose shirt and tight, high-waisted pants that ended just above the ankles. "I wonder if we could make pocket protectors."

"How about suspenders and a bow tie?" Ernesto suggested.

Kurt frowned. "I don't want to go too 'Steve Urkel'. The design needs to be ours. But your bartender could have a bow tie. Leah would look cute in one. And if we used Jen's plaid for your bow tie and my shirt, it would help coordinate the looks."

"Has either of you ever waited tables?" Jen asked. "We need to make sure the clothing is functional, above all else. The sleeves need to stay out of the food, so they should either be no longer than three-quarter length, or they should have a tight cuff. You need a place to put tips and your order pad and pen, and we might want to consider an apron. If something spills on you, it's nice not to have to change your entire outfit."

"That's a very good point," Ernesto agreed. "The bartender will have a tip jar, but I'll need to do something with the lab coat sleeves. What accessories do we need? Glasses and tape for me."

"I think I might want knee socks," Jen said thoughtfully. "White ones. And hair ribbons, but I can get those at Mood."

"Instead of an order pad, we need some kind of technology. An iPad would be too big. I wonder if they would let us use iPhones. I know Blaine has one. And I need a pocket protector and some pens for my waiter."

"We need to think about color, too. My lab coat will be white, of course, but what about the clothes underneath? Do we want everything to clash?"

"The last thing we want is Nina telling us the look is ugly," Kurt said firmly. "We need to keep it playful and fun. Let's start with the plaid and go from there."

* * *

><p>"Your thirty minutes are up, Designers," Tim announced. "We'll go directly to Mood on Monday morning. I'm sure you'll be thinking about the challenge all weekend, but remember not to discuss it. No secret meetings!"<p>

Jen nudged Ernesto. "Do you think we should invite someone from one of the other teams to make brownies with us? I don't want anyone to think we were trying to cheat."

"Good idea. Who should we ask?"

"I hate to say this, but maybe Brenden? He's the most likely to start making unfounded accusations."

"You should invite Brenden," Kurt said, "and not just to keep him from thinking something fishy is going on. If you can keep an open mind and give him a chance, I think he might surprise you."

"Okay, I'll go talk to him," Ernesto said genially.

Jen looked at Kurt suspiciously. "Are you and Brenden getting ... _friendly_?" she hissed as they headed out the door. "Is that why you let them have our theme?" _Poor Blaine._

Kurt snorted. "Not that way," he scoffed. "Brenden and I would never be happy together. It would be a constant power struggle. I've had reservations about that theme all along. I think the flapper dress will be expensive to make properly, and not very practical since it would need to be dry cleaned, and I was really worried about being able to finish my part in time. Even the tailors in Hong Kong don't make a suit that quickly, and they have a whole staff."

"Okay," she conceded. "You're probably right about that, and I love what we're doing now. It will be fun and completely unexpected. But, Kurt, if you didn't agree with the theme, you should have spoken up. Ernesto and I would have listened."

"I didn't have anything better to offer until Blaine said something at breakfast that gave me an idea. No, we weren't discussing the challenge. He just mentioned being a nerd in high school, and it made me realize that a lot of people probably considered themselves at least a little nerdy."

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed to himself as he watched Kurt. Annie was helping Marisol select appropriate yarns and needles so Peggy could knit stocking caps for some of the children in the shelter, and they were debating the merits of different fibers, Annie insisting that a washable wool would be worth the extra expense because it was nicer to knit with and would hold up better than an acrylic. Kurt was completely captivated by the myriad colors and textures surrounding him, and he kept flitting from one display to the next, reaching out to feel the yarn, then jerking his hand back, as if he weren't sure touching was allowed. "Use all your senses, honey," the clerk said as she passed him on her way to the checkout counter with the girls, "not just your eyes. Well, maybe not all of them. Touch it, smell it, see if it makes noise when you squish it. Just don't taste it. You'll end up with a hairball in your stomach."<p>

"She must be a cat person," Blaine said quietly, picking up a skein of turquoise eyelash yarn. "I wonder what you could make with this."

"I know what I'd make with it," Kurt laughed. "A huge mess. I don't know a thing about knitting." He sighed as he rubbed a skein of black angora yarn against his cheek. "Feel this, Blaine."

"Ah, I see you've taken the first step toward a serious yarn addiction," Annie laughed, coming over to wait with the guys while Marisol checked out. "Knitting is a very sensual occupation. You have all the colors and textures of the different fibers, the way the yarn feels as it slips through your fingers, and the click of the needles. Then there's the pleasure of watching the pattern form as the project slowly takes shape. It's very calming, too. It's easy to get lost in the repetitive motion. Of course, that's not all good. Once I got distracted and made a sock with two heels. My sister called it my bactrian sock. You know, that's the camel with two humps. I didn't notice until I was sewing up the toe, and I had to rip out hours of work. If you want to learn, I'll teach you."

"I might take you up on that," Kurt said, rubbing another skein against his face. "How long would I have to practice before I could actually make something?"

"It would be awhile before you'd want to tackle a jumper or socks, but you could start with a scarf. You could use it as a sampler, and practice different stitches. It would be better to start with a plain wool yarn, though. The fancy ones can be a little tricky to deal with."

"People knit jumpers?" Blaine said skeptically. "I don't think I've ever seen a knitted jumper."

Kurt giggled. "Annie's wearing one right now, Blaine."

"Oh, that's right. You Yanks call it a 'sweater', don't you. I've always thought that was a funny name. To me, a sweater would be a person who sweats."

"And a jumper would be a person who jumps," retorted Blaine.

"Touché," Annie laughed. "Language is a funny thing, isn't it? So, Kurt, shall we pick out some yarn?"

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jen groaned. "Brenden, those are the best brownies I've ever had in my life, but they're so rich. I should have stopped with three."<p>

"Told you," Brenden gloated happily. Baking with Jen and Ernesto was the most fun he'd had in months. There was no hidden agenda, no ulterior motives, no one he had to impress, just three people having a good time.

Ernesto shook his head. "I can't believe using coffee for the liquid would make that much difference."

"Not coffee. Espresso," Brenden corrected. "It has to be espresso, and good quality espresso at that. Otherwise you might as well use water."

"They'd be good even without the coffee drizzle, but that and the chocolate frosting just put them over the top. Who taught you to cook, Brenden?"

"Nobody, really. I used to watch _Iron Chef _on the Food Network when I was bored, and one day I decided to try to create my own recipe. It was a total disaster, of course. Things always look easier on tv than they are in real life. It was fun, though, even if I did get into trouble."

"For making a mess?" guessed Ernesto.

"No. My father thought cooking wasn't an acceptable occupation for any child of his. Fortunately, he was gone quite a bit, so I just made sure to stay out of the kitchen whenever he was around."

"Mama insisted that Serena and I learn to cook. She said it was important to be able to take care of ourselves. and that cooking for other people was an act of love, but cooking with someone is even better. The three of us cooked together at least once a week."

"Your mother is a very wise woman, Ernesto. It sounds like you had a wonderful childhood."

"Okay, you two, enough with the sappy stuff," Jen teased. "Let's get these brownies packaged up before my roomies get home and eat them all."

* * *

><p>"How are you guys doing?" Blaine ask as he held the door of the yarn shop. "I know you get to talk to your families, but are you missing your friends?"<p>

_Well that was random, even for Blaine. He's up to something. _"Most of my high school friends left Lima after graduation, so I wouldn't be spending time with them anyway. I guess they would have come home for Christmas, though. I've met some people in my college classes, but nobody I'm particularly close to, since I've only been there a semester. It seems like the people who go to community colleges either are older and have jobs and families to worry about, or aren't good enough students to get into somewhere better. I don't have much in common with most of them. What about you, Marisol?"

"The only person I miss is Henri," she said with a fond smile.

"Surely there's someone, Marisol," Annie insisted. "You can't go through several years of university without making friends."

Marisol shook her head. "I've done everything online for the past two years. When I get married, I'll be moving anyhow since Henri's in the Navy, so there isn't much point in making friends that I'll just have to leave behind. I know people at work, but I don't really run with that crowd. In fact, you guys and Jen are probably the closest friends I've got."

"It's amazing, isn't it? - the way we've bonded. All of us." Kurt's gesture clearly included Blaine. "Does this happen every season?"

"There are always one or two people who really hit it off, but I think your group is unusually close. I, uh ... , I hope you think of me as your friend as well."

"Of course we do, Blaine," Marisol said immediately. "You've been part of this group from the very beginning. It wouldn't be the same without you." She slipped an arm around his waist and gave him a quick hug.

"No, it wouldn't," Annie agreed. "Did I ever tell you about Sarah? We've been mates since we were five." Annie launched into a long story that kept everyone laughing all the way back to the Atlas.

"Are you coming up for that brownie, Blaine?" Kurt asked as they neared the elevators.

Blaine checked his watch and shook his head. "I'd better get back to the office. Maybe later this afternoon, if I get a break."

"We'll make sure to save you one," Marisol said. "Thanks for taking the stuff to Peggy for me. Do you want it now?" She held out the bag of knitting supplies.

"Can you keep it until I get off work? I'll come by before I go home, a little after 5:00, if that's okay."

"Sure, and you can tell us all about the fantastic weekend you have planned," Marisol replied.

_I'll be spending the entire two days missing Kurt. And isn't that a depressing thought._ "Great. I'll see you then." He smiled and headed for the stairs.


	81. Family Ties

**Thank you all so much for supporting this story! I should probably remind you that I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to the office, he realized he might be able to arrange to spend some time with Kurt over the weekend after all, and do some good for the shelter in the process. He stuck his head in Heidi's office. "Marisol and Jen and some of the others wanted to use the workroom to make quilts for the children at the family shelter we visited on Christmas. Sister Ailene collected the materials they needed, but they haven't had a chance to do any sewing yet. I'd like to volunteer to supervise them on Saturday, if that's okay, off the clock, of course." Heidi had a few questions, but it wasn't long before she gave her permission. He went back to his desk to call Sister Ailene to arrange for pickup of the fabric and batting, and e-mail all the designers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sandy, can you help me, please?" Amy asked as she entered the office. "This came in last week and I don't know what to do with it."<p>

"Sure. What's up?" Sandy replied.

"I was going through the fan mail for the designers; you know, reading the letters to make sure there wasn't anything hurtful and then filing them to be put in the departure boxes." Sandy nodded. "Well, I'm not sure what to do with this one."

"Is someone making threats? Do we need to call the police?" It didn't happen often, but occasionally a fan turned out to be unstable and became obsessed with a designer.

"No, it's not that at all. It's a very nice letter. I just can't tell who it's for." She placed the letter in Sandy's outstretched hand. "Was one of the semi-finalists named Mandy?"

Sandy frowned as she read the letter.

_Dear Mandy,_

_I know this is a long shot, but I have to try. I hope this letter reaches you. One of my friends told me you were on the "Project Runway" preliminary show, at least she's pretty sure it's you. I found a photo of you and me when we were getting out the Christmas decorations, and I put it up in my locker at school, and when she saw it, she freaked. She said there was someone on the show that looked just like you, but older, like you would be now. _

_I don't know why you ran away from home, and why you could never let us know you were okay, but we love you. We've always loved you and we always will, no matter where you've been or what you've done. _

_I have some news for you. Martha got caught with her boyfriend. Pops went crazy and was talking about kicking her out. Mama said she wasn't losing another daughter, and one thing led to another and the divorce became final about six months ago. We're living in New Orleans now._

_If this is really you, please call us or write to us. We miss you so much, Mandy. Even if you don't feel like you can come home, please let us know you're okay._

_Love,_

_Jeanette_

"There wasn't anyone on the selection episode named Mandy. I don't even remember an applicant named Mandy, but we can go back through the files," Sandy said. "It could be any of the designers that appeared on the episode, even if they didn't make the final twenty."

"Could I see that?" Blaine asked, going over to Sandy's desk. He scanned the letter quickly. _This is Marisol. It has to be. _"Would you mind if I handled this?" he asked. "I have an idea, but I need to run it by Heidi when she gets back. I'll make sure you get credit for it, Amy."

"I'm not worried about credit, Blaine," Amy said softly. "If we can help reunite a family, that's the important thing. I can't imagine how I'd feel if one of my brothers went missing. There have been plenty of times when I've wanted to kill them, but I never want to lose them."

* * *

><p>"Heidi, I've got an ethical dilemma," Blaine began nervously as he entered the office, closing the door behind him.<p>

Heidi smiled gently at him. "Is this about Kurt? What happened?"

Blaine blushed. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. Amy got a strange fan letter, and she brought it to Sandy. Here, read it." He waited while she finished.

"You think you know who this 'Mandy' is." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm sure of it, but I can't tell you why."

"So Marisol told you something in confidence." A small smile played across Heidi's features at the look of shock on Blaine's face. "Oh, come on, Blaine. It's obvious. Marisol didn't list any family on her emergency contact list; the other two did. You didn't have time alone with any of the women during November, so it has to be someone who's here now."

"Yes, she did, and she also said that her first name is Amanda. Marisol is her middle name. She didn't say so, but it looks like she must have changed her last name as well, judging from the way the envelope was addressed."

Heidi flipped to the envelope that Amy had stapled behind the letter. "I see what you mean. So, this is the 'unusual family situation' you were talking about. It sounds like we could have a very dramatic reunion as part of the next challenge. I have a feeling she will be popular with the viewers, and they'll love that she has a happy ending."

"Don't you think that's a little ... unfair to her?" Blaine objected. "She hasn't seen her family for several years, and having them walk in on her with no warning ... Don't you think it would be hard for her to concentrate on the challenge? Besides, it would look like we were exploiting her situation just to get ratings. That's not what we're about."

Heidi drummed her fingers on the desk, clearly not happy with his opinion. "What would you suggest, then? Use a friend for the next challenge, and hold the letter until after the show is over?"

"She doesn't seem to have any close friends. I didn't say anything to Kurt or Annie about it, of course, but they couldn't have been more helpful if they had known what I was trying to do, and I think I would have gotten a name if there were one. Except for Henri, she's been pretty much alone for the last few years." Blaine stopped to think for a moment. "If it were my decision, I'd call her in and show her the letter, and I'd do it today so she has time to deal with the information before we get back to the challenge on Monday. I'd let her decide whether to contact her family. I'd allow her to add them to her call list if she wished, and I'd give her extra phone time. It would help make up for the fact that she usually only gets five or ten minutes with Henri. I'd wait to see how she reacts to the news and the phone calls before I decided what to do about the next challenge. This is getting close to betraying a confidence, but she said she was planning to contact her sisters as soon as the youngest turned 18, so I'm reasonably sure this will make her happy, but I'd use the conference room instead of your office for the meeting, so she doesn't have to walk out in front of Sandy and me when she might be overwrought."

Heidi gazed at Blaine for a long moment, her face devoid of expression. "Okay, I can see you given this quite a bit of consideration. Check your schedule and reserve the conference room. I would prefer that you not reveal anything about the next challenge, but if she says she wants to leave the competition so she can see her family, you can tell her we'll make arrangements for them to visit her in person if she'll stay."

"_I_ can tell her? You want me to do this?"

Heidi smiled again. "She's already confided in you, so she obviously trusts you. Do you think she would want to explain the whole story to someone else?"

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock," Jen called cheerfully as she and Brenden entered the office. "Anybody hungry?"<p>

"What's this?" Sandy eyed the plate greedily as Brenden placed it on her desk. "Have you been baking again?"

"Brenden, Ernesto and I made brownies, and we thought you might enjoy some with your coffee later. It's Brenden's recipe."

"It's not _my_ recipe," Brenden demurred. "I just tweaked it a little."

"I think these are the best I've ever had," Jen enthused. "Just wait until you taste them! And don't worry, Blaine," she added with a smile as she handed him his own treat. "You won't have to go on a treasure hunt to get one this time."

Blaine laughed. "I'd just go see Marisol. She'd fix me up. But I'm not taking any chances." He lifted a corner of the plastic wrap and broke off a piece. His eyes closed and a smile spread across his face as the combined flavors of chocolate and coffee met his tongue. "Oh, wow! This is fantastic! Brenden, I'm impressed. I didn't even know you could cook. Has Kurt tried them? He's a big fan of mocha."

"He took one bite and started muttering something about having my babies," Brenden said gleefully. "Or maybe he was offering to trade his first-born for the recipe. I'm not sure. He was hard to understand with his mouth full."

"Oh, he did not!" Jen retorted, giving Brenden a push on the shoulder. "But he did ask for the recipe."

_They're getting along well. Maybe Kurt's right and Brenden has changed._ "Hey, would you guys ask all the designers to check their e-mail? Heidi says we can use the workroom on Saturday to make those quilts for the shelter, and I need to get a head count."

"Sure," Brenden replied. "We'll take care of it when we deliver the rest of the brownies."

As soon as the designers left, Blaine sent an additional message to Marisol requesting that she meet him in the conference room at 2:00. _If she doesn't reply, I'll go up to the apartment and say we need to talk about the quilts._

* * *

><p>Blaine was nervously pacing the small room when Marisol arrived. "Is something wrong, Blaine?" she asked, anxiously wringing her hands. "Is it about Henri?"<p>

He did his best to smile reassuringly at her. "Not at all. Come sit down. I just need to ask you something, and depending on your answer, I may have something to show you. You told me your first name is actually Amanda, right?"

She nodded. "That's not a problem, is it? I had it legally changed after, well, you know..." Her voice trailed away uncertainly.

"No, it's not a problem at all. I was just wondering if you changed your last name as well."

She blushed. "I took my grandmother's name. She's the one who taught me to quilt. I just thought it was best, that it would make it a little harder for my sisters to find me."

"Was it originally Duchamp?"

Marisol nodded slowly. "I wasn't trying to hide fashion classes or deceive any of you. I changed my name as soon as I got out of high school. I haven't thought of myself as Amanda Duchamp in a very long time."

_I'm not doing this very well. I hate that I'm upsetting her, but maybe it can't be helped._ He reached over and covered her hand with his. "Amy processes the fan mail for the show. She got a letter that she didn't understand because it wasn't addressed to anyone here. She asked Sandy about it, and I overheard. I think this was intended for you." He pushed the folder containing the letter and envelope across the table. Marisol looked at him fearfully. "Amy and Sandy don't know anything. They've read the letter, but they don't know it was meant for you, and I didn't tell them any of what you shared with me. I had to tell Heidi a little, but she just knows your first name was Amanda and that you haven't seen your family for several years. She doesn't know any details." When she still hesitated, Blaine got up and stood behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders and squeezing gently. "I think this will make you happy, Marisol, but no one will force you to do anything. If you want, I'll just tell Sandy and Heidi I was wrong and we'll throw the letter away."

* * *

><p>"Where do we stand with the families?" Heidi asked. "Did Brenden's mom get back with you?"<p>

"Everything is in place except for Marisol," Sandy replied. "Annie's mom and sister are coming. All their paperwork is completed and there weren't any problems. Brenden's mom was very surprised to hear from us, and confirmed that he probably didn't want his dad to know anything about it. I guess I'll owe him an apology after we film the episode. She put me in contact with his best friend from high school and he's on board, so that's taken care of. Should I look into hiring a stand-in for Marisol?"

"Let's wait until after this challenge is over. We've still got time. Blaine will be working with them on a project for the shelter on Saturday. Maybe he'll learn something. How is the auction going? Any action?"

"I checked this morning, and there were several bidders. We're not at six yet, but I imagine it will pick up after the first episode airs."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I almost lost them forever," Marisol sobbed into Blaine's chest. After she read the letter several times over, shock had given way to tears, and Blaine had done the only thing he could think of, pulling her into an embrace.<p>

He rubbed her back soothingly. "What do you mean?"

"They moved. I wouldn't have been able to find them."

"You would have figured something out. Anyway, you didn't lose them. They found you." He took her phone from his pocket and laid it on the table. "Would you like to call them?"

"Can I?" Her voice trembled.

"Of course you can. Right now if you want, or later this evening, if that would be better."

"Oh, you're right. I shouldn't call Jeanette while she's at school. I wouldn't want to upset her. But I don't want to put you out, either. This is Friday night. I'm sure you have plans."

"This isn't about me, and you know I don't mind. I can come over tonight and get everyone else out of the apartment so you can have some privacy, or you and I can come down here. I'll find something to do in the office, and you can come get me when you're finished. No one else needs to know what's going on. We can just say we're going over the plans for Saturday."

Marisol looked at him gratefully. "I appreciate that, Blaine, but I want to tell them. I don't think they'll judge me for it, and it will be nice to have their support. If it's okay, I'll go back to the apartment now and fill them in. Do you think I could call about 8:00 tonight? That should give them all time to get home and finish supper."

"Of course you can. What do you want me to tell the staff? Just Sandy and Heidi and Amy, of course. They're the only ones that have seen the letter."

"Tell Amy and Sandy I left because of a fight with my dad. I'd rather they not know the details. You can tell Heidi the whole story if you need to."

Blaine nodded. "Heidi won't pry. We all just want you to be happy. And they don't need to know anything until after you've talked to your family."

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you," Annie said. "That's an amazing story, and it sounds like it will have a fairy tale ending. We'll clear out as soon as Blaine gets here, right guys?"<p>

"You don't need to leave," Marisol protested. "I can use the bedroom, if that's okay." She looked at Kurt, who smiled his agreement. "If it goes well, I'll want to share it with all of you, and if it doesn't, I'll need a shoulder to cry on."

"It's going to be fine. I'm sure of it," Kurt said, "but we're here for you, no matter what, and we'll support you in any decision you make."

"Blaine's coming at 8:00?" Jen asked. "I wonder if he'd like to join us for supper. Is it okay if I invite him?" She looked around, unsure whose turn it was to cook. "What are we having? Is it something that can stretch for another person?"

"Pepper steak, and there's plenty," replied Kurt. _And I'd go without if it meant I could spend the evening with Blaine._ "Do you think he'll see an e-mail, or should one of us go down to the office?"

"He's probably checking e-mail, since he's trying to organize the quilting for tomorrow. I'll send him a message. If he doesn't reply before 5:00, we can go down and see him in person."

"He was supposed to pick up the yarn we bought for the shelter, but I bet he's forgotten all about it," Marisol giggled. "He's had a stressful afternoon. He had water and tissues for me in the conference room, and I could tell he was nervous. It scared me. I thought something had happened to Henri. Then when I found out what it really was, I cried all over his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind."

"He really is the sweetest man," sighed Annie.

* * *

><p>Dinner was filled with laughter and funny stories. Everyone could tell Marisol was tense and they all worked to distract her from the upcoming phone call, but she just picked at her food and smiled wanly. Finally Blaine asked her a question about her sisters, and she began to relax as she talked about some of the things they had done together, and how they had conspired to keep her father from finding out they wore makeup at school. When everyone had eaten their fill, they moved to the living room, where Marisol sat on the couch beside Kurt, nervously checking her watch. "They aren't expecting your call, right?" Kurt said, placing his hand on her arm.<p>

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"So there really isn't any reason for you to wait until exactly 8:00, is there?"

Marisol looked at Blaine. "No, I guess there isn't. Would it be ..." Her voice trailed off as Blaine placed her phone on the coffee table. She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

After Marisol went into the bedroom, Jen and Annie adjourned to the kitchen, waving aside Kurt's protests. "You cooked. We'll clean up," Jen said with a grin. "Besides, we have the easy job. We just have to wash a few dishes. You have to keep Blaine entertained."

"If I'd planned ahead, we could have gotten out the cd you gave me. There are still two songs I haven't listened to, but my laptop is in the bedroom."

"You weren't kidding about making your present last, were you?"

"I never kid about Christmas. I take my gifts very seriously. Speaking of presents, don't we have another event coming up?"

Blaine glanced meaningfully at the kitchen. "Well, Valentine's Day is in - what? - about six weeks. Other than that, I can't think of anything."

"Okay, have it your way. We'll talk about Valentine's Day. What's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for you on February 14th?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "Now you _are_ kidding, right? I've never had anyone interested in me. I crushed on a couple of guys at Dalton, but no one reciprocated. And I told you about college."

_I can't believe that. How is it that he didn't have guys falling all over themselves to go out with him? He probably did, and just didn't notice._ "Okay, what's your idea of a perfect date?"

"_April 23rd!_" Jen hollered from the kitchen. "_Because it's not too warm or too cold, and all you need is a light jacket._"

"Very funny, 'Cheryl'!" Kurt yelled back. "But I wasn't talking to you." _And thank you for the reminder that we're not alone._

Blaine paused to consider. "You know, I think I'd rather spend time alone with a per... a guy ... than have some big production. A quiet dinner with just the two of us, a walk in the park or downtown, then maybe back to the apartment for coffee and dessert. I like the idea of romance, but I don't think it necessarily means candles and flowers and spending a lot of money. Are you planning on asking someone out?" _No, please say no._

_I might, if you get over that guy you're crushing on. _"Well, not right now, obviously, but eventually. This whole experience has been an eye opener for me. Meeting you and the designers, seeing people who have been in long term relationships, makes me believe that there's someone out there for me, and it's given me a confidence I've never had before. I'm not waiting around any more for someone to find me and ask me out. What if my perfect man has been there all along, and has just been too shy to make a move?"

_I'm right here, Beautiful. And I'm not too shy; the timing is just wrong. Wait for me?_ "I can see that. I can see a man being totally in love with you, but assuming you're way out of his league and wouldn't be interested."

"Out of his league?" squeaked Kurt. "Why would he think that?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're gorgeous, Kurt, and you dress to kill. You wear things the rest of us can only dream about, and you carry them off effortlessly. That's enough to intimidate a guy right there. On top of that, you're bright and articulate and funny and sarcastic and creative and talented." _And I must be crazy to think I have a chance with you._

"You have to say that; it's part of the best-friend contract," Kurt said, pink creeping into his cheeks. "And besides, I could say the same about you. Except for the part about the sarcasm. You need to work on your snark a little, but the curls make up for it."

"We are best friends, now and forever," Blaine agreed, "but I figured out most of that during the first fifteen minutes when I picked you and Burt up at the airport, before I realized we were going to be close. You had me intimidated before you even opened your mouth, and believe me, after working with Heidi, I don't intimidate easily. I could tell you were judging me, or at least my appearance."

"Now and forever? How junior high of you, Anderson. What's next? Passing notes with little check boxes?" Kurt's words were sharp, but his eyes were sparkling and Blaine knew he was teasing. "But I wasn't judging you," Kurt declared. "I was appreciating you. Can you blame me? You were the first New York guy I had a chance to look at and you were hot. Okay, the green bow tie was a little much, and you had way too much gel in your hair, although I understand the reason better now, but the overall look was fabulous, especially the shoes. And anyhow, you called me on it. You didn't let me get away with it, and I didn't faze you one bit."

_You remember what I was wearing? _"Don't mock me, Hummel. I missed out on that whole junior high experience, so I have to grab whatever I can when it comes along. And the fact that you think I wasn't fazed is a tribute to my acting skills." They sat quietly for a few minutes, happy just to be spending time together, before Blaine broke the silence with a question. "What will you do when the show is over? Have you given any thought to coming to New York for college?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm seriously considering it. I think Dad would be okay without me, especially since he's started dating. He didn't say much, but I got the feeling he and Carole are getting pretty involved."

"How do you feel about that? Is it hard seeing him date someone?"

"I'm delighted. It's been just the two of us for so long. He's not trying to hold me back or anything, but I worried about leaving him. With Carole in the picture, I'm not so concerned. She seems to be helping him watch his diet and everything."

"So, where are you going to apply? Are you thinking for next fall?"

"I don't know - maybe FIT. Parsons, for sure. And perhaps I could get started this summer."

"It sounds like you're going into fashion design, then."

"Absolutely! This experience has been so wonderful. I know this is what I want to do with my life."

"Apartment or dorm?"

"I'm thinking dorm. I'm afraid that if I got an apartment, I'd end up too isolated, and a dorm would probably be less expensive, at least for the first year. Of course, you never know what kind of roommate you'll get."

"That's a good point. If you need a place to crash while you interview, you're welcome to stay with me. I just have a one bedroom apartment, but it's near the subway. I'll even give you the bed."

Kurt grinned wickedly. "I'd feel terrible making you sleep on the couch. We've shared a mattress before. I wouldn't mind if you wouldn't."

"Oh, right, so I can embarrass myself again. I still blush every time I think about that little incident." _And I think of it quite a bit. _

_That's funny. My blood rushes somewhere every time I think about it, too, but not to my cheeks. It's more of a southerly direction._ "Yes, I can see that. Your face is a lovely shade of pink right now, although it clashes with your tie. If you're planning to get embarrassed, you should dress for it."

"Maybe you should put that little piece of advice in your blog," Blaine said, sticking out his tongue.

Kurt chuckled. "Now what did someone tell me once? I believe it was 'put that thing back in your mouth unless you plan to use it for something'."

"I hope you're not implying I would say something so suggestive, Mr. Hummel. I'm sure I would never be so unprofessional."

"Oh, I'm not _implying _anything, Mr. Anderson. I'm stating it. And then, if I remember correctly, you said you were 'in over your ... um ... head'." Kurt licked his lips seductively.

Blaine gulped. "I'm sure I didn't say it like that."

"Like what?" Kurt asked, smiling innocently.

_Like I was about to eat you alive._ "You know what? I'm just gonna say it again. I'm in over my head."

Kurt's face fell. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I shouldn't have tried to practice on you like that. It wasn't very nice of me, and it's a waste of time. I'm never gonna be sexy, am I?"

Blaine moved to sit beside Kurt. "Hey, no, Kurt. It's fine. Practice on me all you want, and maybe I'll practice on you some, too, if that's okay. But can I offer a little constructive criticism? As a friend?"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, but go easy on me. I'm feeling a little fragile right now."

"Don't do that ..."

"Do what?" Kurt interrupted.

"Running your tongue around your lips, the little sideways glance from under your lashes, using that voice, all of it. Don't do that with anyone else unless you mean it. Otherwise you might get more than you bargained for. If Jen and Annie weren't right around the corner, I'd be seriously considering pinning my best friend down to see exactly how good he was with that tongue." _In fact, don't do that with anyone but me, period._

"Really?" Kurt breathed. "It wasn't stupid? You aren't laughing at me?" _Wow! His eyes are really dark. _

"Laughing is the last thing I want to do right now. That was hot, Kurt. Very, very hot."

Both men turned toward the bedroom as they heard the creak of the door. Marisol entered the room. Her face was tear-stained, but she was smiling broadly. "They want me to come home," she said happily. "Pops told them I ran away. Even Mama didn't know what really happened."

Jen and Annie rushed in at the sound of Marisol's voice. "Did it go okay?" Annie asked.

"More than 'okay'," Marisol replied. "I told them everything that happened, and we cried a little and laughed some. They didn't believe it was me at first. Evidently that phone number Jeanette gave me was Mama's cell phone, and Jeanette didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, so she didn't tell them about the letter. Mama answered and she thought it was some kind of scam. I had to prove it was me by telling her our safe word."

"Your family has a safe word?" Jen asked. "I thought safe words were for ... well ... um ... alternative sexual practices."

"Not that kind!" Marisol giggled. "Don't you have a family password, so if a stranger came up to you and said your mother was in a terrible accident and your father asked him to pick you up and take you to the hospital, you'd know not to go with him unless he knew the safe word? And I'm proud of you, by the way. No one had to say 'TMI' that time."

"I'm working on it. But, no, we never had anything like that in my family. It sounds like a good idea, though. So what's your safe word?"

"I can't tell you that," Marisol said, pretending to be scandalized. "That's the whole point. You have to keep it secret, and never, never tell anyone, not even a policeman or a teacher or a priest. They drilled that into us over and over. Anyway, after I convinced Mama not to hang up on me, we talked and talked. We still have a lot of catching up to do, but she had to go to work, and my sisters were all out, either working or on a date. But I can go home! Whenever I want!"

"Are you leaving the show?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I thought about it," Marisol replied, "but Mama always said we needed to grab life with both hands and seize every chance we get. I didn't expect to be able to see any of them for a few more years, so I can wait another month or two, and we can talk on the phone now, right?"

"Yes, of course," Blaine said. "Just e-mail me their names and phone numbers and I'll add them to your call list. Now you'll be able to use your entire phone time instead of just the few minutes the Navy allows."

"That reminds me," Kurt said. "Dad was asking if it would be okay for me to say hi to Carole next time I call. I guess that means it's getting serious, if they're meeting each other's kids. He said Finn's coming over for dinner the next time he's in town."

"Finn? Wasn't that the name of ..." Blaine's voice trailed off when he saw the look on Kurt's face. The girls looked at him curiously.

"Thanks a lot, Blaine," Kurt said in annoyance. "My dad is dating the mother of the guy, the straight guy, that I had a huge crush on during high school. If they get married, we'll be stepbrothers, and won't that be awkward," he explained rapidly. "I was hoping never to admit that to anyone."

"If you had a crush on him, he must be a nice person," Marisol said. "Family is important, Kurt, even stepbrothers. Don't ever take your family for granted."

"You're absolutely right, Marisol, and on that note, I'm going to head out," Blaine said with a smile as he pocketed Marisol's phone. "I'm glad everything worked out for you. Kurt, I'll check on whether you can talk to Carole and get back to you. Since they aren't married yet, Heidi may not allow it, but I'll try."

"Wait, Blaine," Kurt said. "You forgot the knitting supplies and the ... uh ... other thing you left here this morning. I'll get them." He went into the bedroom, found the bag of yarn, and picked Bentley up from the pillow he had been sharing with Trevor. "I hope you two had fun today," he said as he tucked Bentley down amongst the skeins of yarn. When he came back out, Blaine was in the kitchen with Annie.

"Just take it, Blaine," she urged him. "There only one serving left, and we'd fight over it. You can have it for supper tomorrow. There's a brownie in there, too."

"Okay, thanks," he said with a smile. "You won't catch me turning down any food that comes from this apartment."

"E-mail me when you get home, so we know you made it, okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and took the bag Kurt was holding out. "Everything's in there."

"Great! I'll see all of you tomorrow morning at nine to work on quilts."


	82. Quick Quilts

**I added a chapter to _Sharing Secrets_. (shameless self-promotion)**

**The thing that makes me saddest about the most recent episode of _Glee_ is all the hate Darren is getting from people who either think he wrote the script or can't separate the actor from the character he plays. Judging from the open letter he wrote to the fans, this is exactly what he expected to happen. Is _#Darrenisn'tBlaine_ a hashtag? Sorry, I'll get down from my soapbox now.**

* * *

><p>After Blaine left, the designers sat in the living room and talked for a while, but it was apparent that Marisol was worn out and it wasn't long before they decided to call it a night. Jen and Annie disappeared into their room and Marisol went to shower. Kurt thought she might need some time to herself, so he settled in on the couch with his laptop. He leaned his head against the cushion and closed his eyes, and a smile graced his features as he cast his mind back to the conversation with Blaine. <em>His pupils were dilated. I don't think you can fake that. So, does that mean he really did like it, at least a little? I wish Marisol hadn't come out of the bedroom just then.<em> He opened his laptop and logged on, letting a wistful sigh escape as he typed his password. _If only it were true. Blaine Anderson loves Kurt Hummel, Nina and ... wait - n&f? Now and forever? _Kurt stared at his computer in shock. It fit too perfectly to be a coincidence, but how could it be otherwise? The passwords were probably set up as soon as the contestants had been selected, way before he and Blaine had spent any significant time together, and for all he knew, it was actually April's password, but just for a moment he allowed himself to pretend that it was true. _That would be so romantic. A secret message._ He sighed again and checked his e-mail.

_I made it home just fine. Dinner was delicious, and it was so nice of you guys to invite me. I don't know what I'll do when you all leave; you've got me completely spoiled. If you tell her, I'll deny it, but your pepper steak is better than my mom's, and believe me, that's saying something._

_Bentley's looking unusually smug tonight. I think he had fun. Maybe next time, Trevor can come over here._

_I'll see you tomorrow at 9:00 to make quilts. I don't sew, but I can sweep the floor or something, or maybe you can teach me. If I was downstairs in the morning about 8:00, do you think there would be anyone to keep me company over breakfast?_

_xoo (the extra one is for Trevor from Bentley)_

_Blaine_

Kurt closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine cooking for Blaine every evening, maybe calling his mother to get recipes for his favorite dishes, sharing an apartment, eating breakfast together, being best friends even if they weren't boyfriends. _I wonder if he would want to share an apartment. I'm sure he wouldn't want to move, though, and where he lives now probably wouldn't be big enough for best friends. _He hit 'reply' and began to type.

_I'm glad to hear it. I would hate for you to end up as 'the man who never returned', and it would be really hard to get a sandwich to you, since there aren't any open windows. _

_Oh, dear. It sounds like your mom is a great cook and your future husband is going to have a high standard to live up to. You're not one of 'those' guys, are you? The ones that start every other sentence with 'Mama used to ...'?_

_Trevor had a good time, too, and he'd love to visit. I'm in the living room right now (sitting in the dark so I don't disturb anyone) because I thought Marisol might need a little space, but I'll pass along the hug as soon as I get a chance, and I'm sure he'll return the sentiment._

_You know, I think there's a very good chance *flutters eyelashes* that there would be someone to keep you company over breakfast. Sweet dreams._

_xioo (one for Bentley)_

_Kurt_

XXX

Blaine rushed to his computer as soon as he heard the e-mail arrive, hoping Kurt had agreed to meet him for breakfast. He wasn't really planning to respond, but when he saw the first paragraph, he immediately started an answer.

_I can't believe you know that song! We're probably the only two people in the entire city that do. Do you ever think it's odd how many things we have in common?_

He took a minute to finish reading the e-mail, and his mouth fell open when he saw the signature. _That's got to be a mistake. I'd just ignore it, but someone could read these e-mails and think something inappropriate was going on._ He continued typing.

_I believe you just accused me of being a mama's boy. My future husband has nothing to worry about on that front. I love my mom, and appreciate everything she and my dad have done for me, but the apron strings were cut a long time ago._

_Uh, Kurt, I cringe to even bring this up, but that's a typo in your signature, right?_

_Blaine_

Kurt must have still been at the computer because the reply came in almost immediately.

_It is odd. We should make a list some time._

_Yes, it was a typo, but why the cringe? And aren't you being a little picky? You knew what I meant._

Blaine took a deep breath. _Here we go again. I hope he gets over it a little faster this time._ He debated just apologizing for being picky and hoping it would be forgotten, but decided it would be better to have it out in the open. It would be worse if Kurt figured it out later, and he wasn't the type to just let something go.

_Google it. Or try The Urban Dictionary._

He hit send and waited for the reply. He didn't have to wait long.

_omg, omg, O.M.G.! *blushing furiously* Yes, that was a typo. xoo One kiss, two hugs! No boners! I don't know if I'm going to die of embarrassment, or die laughing. How do you know about this stuff, anyway? Who's been giving you boners? Sorry, that's none of my business._

Blaine hadn't had time to reply when the next message arrived.

_I can't believe this! Who's been *sending* you boners? Not giving. Sending. And either way, I don't want to know. I'm going to bed now before I embarrass myself further. _

Blaine laughed joyfully, relieved that Kurt seemed to have developed a sense of humor about things like this. _If only you knew, Sweetheart. If only you knew._

* * *

><p>When Kurt got downstairs shortly before 8:00, Blaine was already seated at their usual table. "Is this for me?" he asked as he sat down, indicating the second cup of coffee.<p>

"Of course," Blaine replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" Kurt asked suspiciously. Blaine just shrugged and took a small bite of scrambled eggs. Kurt took a tentative sip of coffee, wondering what Blaine was up to. The coffee tasted just the same as usual, but clearly, something was going on. Blaine was practically vibrating with the effort not to laugh. "Is there something different you're expecting me to notice?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Nothing at all. Have some eggs. They're delicious today."

Kurt looked at Blaine's plate and burst into giggles. On the left, there were two strips of bacon, arranged in an X. In the center, there was a strip of French toast sprinkled with cinnamon sugar instead of syrup, lying vertically on the plate. On the right, Blaine had arranged his scrambled eggs in a neat circle. "You're terrible, Blaine!" he hissed. "What if somebody saw this?"

"It's just breakfast, Kurt. There's nothing wrong with making letters with your food," Blaine replied airily.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. _Fine! Two can play at this game._ He bit his lip and snatched the French toast from Blaine's plate, held it to his mouth and took a delicate bite, closing his eyes and moaning softly. "Mmmm. Blaine, this is soooo good," he breathed.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Kurt! That's positively obscene," he whispered, looking around the room furtively.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently. "I'm just eating your ... what was it again? ... oh, yeah ... your French toast." He took another bite. "And it's very, very good. Mmmm. Don't you think so?"

"I wouldn't know," Blaine retorted. "I haven't had any."

Kurt set the pastry down on his plate and began slowly to lick the sugar from his fingers. "Awww," he cooed. "No one's ever given you one? We'll have to rectify that."

Blaine struggled to get himself back under control. "Oh, somebody's given me one. Several in fact. But somebody needs to not start things he isn't planning to finish."

Kurt smiled lazily and picked up the remainder of the French toast. "Don't worry," he purred in a voice that sent shivers down Blaine's spine. "I'm perfectly capable of finishing anything I start." He took another bite, closing his eyes once more. "But as I recall, I'm not the one who started this."

Blaine laughed weakly. "Okay, you win. I surrender. But Kurt, seriously, that might have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Please don't do that around anyone else."

"If that's the sexiest thing you've ever seen," Kurt snorted, "you, my friend, have led a very sheltered life. Would you mind getting me a couple of napkins? My fingers are all sticky."

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I'm not getting up right now."

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding. From that? From me eating a piece of French toast?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine exclaimed in frustration. "I know it's not appropriate. It's not like it's something I can control. And you know it wasn't just a piece of French toast."

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Blaine. You have nothing to apologize for. But honestly, I had no idea."

"That you were being provocative? That you might have an effect on me? On any man?"

"I knew what I was trying to do. I just didn't know it would actually work." He grinned. "This is pretty exciting, you know? I actually turned someone on. This is the very first time that I've done that."

_No, it isn't. It isn't even the first time you've turned me on. _"Look, Kurt, I get that you're exploring new things, and I really don't mind if you want to practice on me, in fact I'm glad you're using me and not Brenden or Andrew, but could we agree to not do any more practicing in public?"

Kurt bounced happily in his seat. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But I'll say it again - you're the one who started it."

* * *

><p>Much to Blaine's surprise, Brenden was waiting with the girls when he and Kurt got up to the apartment. "I know I didn't sign up, but I was wondering if I could go along anyway," Brenden said. "I didn't think I could contribute anything since I'm not a quilter, but I ran into Marisol in the fitness room this morning and she explained it to me."<p>

_If Kurt's willing to give you another chance, then I am, too._ "I don't think it will be a problem, Brenden. I'm glad you could join us. You'll probably be much more help than I will. Is everyone ready? It's cold out there and there's a wind."

"I need my good scarf," Marisol exclaimed. "I just can't get used to this cold weather. I'll be right back." When she returned, she had two scarves in her hand. "I don't know why you even have a scarf, Kurt," she scolded gently. "You never seem to remember to put it on." She looped it around his neck and tucked the ends into his jacket.

Brenden looked at the three girls and Blaine. "He just doesn't want to wear it because it doesn't coordinate with the rest of you. Did you all go shopping together?"

Annie smiled fondly at Kurt. "They were a Christmas present," she said.

"And you didn't buy yourself one?" Brenden asked incredulously. "That looks like cashmere. I would have been all over that."

"It's really soft," Jen said. "Here, feel it." She held out the end of her scarf.

"I guess I could have cut them a little more narrow and made one for myself, too, but I like the extra width. Maybe before I go home, I'll get more fabric. My dad could probably use a new scarf." The designers exited the building and began moving rapidly down the sidewalk, hunching against the wind, Brenden and Jen in the lead, and Kurt and Blaine bringing up the rear.

"Maybe Carole would like one, too," Blaine suggested quietly. "They could match." _I wish you had kept one for yourself. Then we could look like a couple._

"That's a good idea. Maybe I could make one for Finn, too, and let Dad give it to him. He and my dad have a lot in common, maybe more than Dad and I do, and he won't appreciate the quality of the fabric, but it will keep him warm anyway."

"A plaid flannel workshirt kind of guy?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Into sports, played football and basketball. If they get married, he'll be the son Dad always wanted."

_I think he's unhappy. _"You sound a little concerned about that. I'm listening if you want to talk."

"It's too cold out here. Let's wait until we get inside."

* * *

><p>Once they got to the workroom, Marisol explained the procedure. "Blaine, since you don't sew, how about if you cut the fabric strips? We'll need someone else to cut the batting. I'll work on the bindings. It's the last step, but it takes the most time, and there's quite a bit of prep to do. The other three of you can do the serging."<p>

"I'll show Blaine how to use the tools. He and I can take care of the cutting," Kurt offered. "We'll work out here, where there's more space."

"Look at all this fabric! This is amazing," Jen said. "Are we making 'boy' quilts and 'girl' quilts, or just trying to keep them generic?"

"That's a good question. What do you think, Blaine? You know the kids better than we do."

"Since they'll get to pick the one they want, I don't think they need to be generic. And if a boy wants one with Disney princess fabric or a girl wants one with race cars or Transformers, that's fine, too."

"Okay, each quilt will have five strips on the back and five on the front. Those can all be different or you can alternate or whatever you want. Then there will be a border of strips on all four sides. Those pieces should be the same fabric, but they can be different on the back and the front. Everybody pick out some fabrics and bring them to Blaine's table. Kurt, you can start on the batting. Everything needs to be 6 1/2" strips."

The designers started going through the fabric, and Blaine watched as Kurt cut batting and explained about the rotary cutter. "Do you want to try it?" Kurt asked, after he had cut several strips.

Blaine picked up the rotary cutter gingerly. "What if I mess up?"

"Marisol will need thinner strips for the binding, so if your hand slips, we can recut that piece. We won't waste anything, and there's plenty of fabric here," Kurt assured him. "I've got the cut edge of the batting lined up with the lines on the mat, so be careful not to shift it." He moved to stand behind Blaine. "Put your left hand here, and splay your fingers. Use plenty of pressure so the ruler doesn't move. You'll walk your fingers down the ruler as you go." He put his right hand over Blaine's, pressing their bodies together so he could reach the width of the table. "Okay, remember, keep the cutter flush against the ruler, but press down. Here we go." Together they cut a few strips of batting. "Are you ready to try some on your own?"

_I'd really prefer that you stay right where you are with your arms around me and your hands on mine, but I guess we can't if we want to get any work done._ "I think I've got it. Do you want to do fabric, and I'll just keep on with the batting?"

Kurt shrugged. "Sure. I think Marisol thought the batting would be harder since it's so wide, but you're doing fine."

"That's because you're both taller than I am," Marisol laughed, coming over to check on them. "You don't have any trouble reaching all the way across the table. Blaine, that looks great. Just keep doing what you're doing. Kurt, the fabric strips need to be 6 1/2" for the quilt and 2 1/2" for the binding. Some people use 2 1/4", but since we'll be sewing the binding by machine and this is new to everyone, I think 2 1/2" will work better. You should be able to cut two pieces of fabric at the same time, but be very careful to keep the ruler perpendicular to the fold. If it shifts, the strips will be wavy. And don't be afraid to refold the fabric and straighten the edge again from time to time."

"How much should I cut?"

Marisol frowned. "I've never done this in a group. Let me think a minute. Each quilt takes 18 strips, but the most you would need of any one color is four, unless you were making the front and the back the same."

"The kids would like it more if they were different. They don't have a lot of color in their lives, so the brighter, the better," Blaine said. "They'll appreciate anything, of course, but that's what I think they'd like."

"Okay, how about if I cut 4 strips of each one for now? I can always cut more if someone wants it," Kurt suggested. "How many do you need for the binding?"

"Five, but I think I'll mix them up. That's one more place to add some variety."

"Okay, I'll cut 4 quilt strips and 2 binding strips from each fabric and we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>Kurt had gone through all the fabric the designers had picked out, and had started on some combinations of his own when Marisol came back into the workroom. "You guys have been cutting for about an hour. You need to to take a break or you'll hurt your hands. Besides, we need some time to catch up."<p>

"If Andrew were here, he'd be telling us to get some water about now," Kurt laughed. "Shall we adjourn to the breakroom?"

"Sounds good to me," Blaine replied, putting his arms over his head and stretching from side to side as he left the room. "My hands don't hurt, but my back is getting stiff."

Kurt's eyes darkened as he watched the muscles ripple beneath Blaine's tight black polo. _I wonder if he's up for a massage this afternoon. I want to get my hands on that._ He got two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Blaine. "Thanks for e-mailing me last night. I realized after you left that it was a little silly to ask you to let me know you got home okay. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to imply that you aren't perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

"Are you kidding? I loved it! My parents have always been big on self-reliance. Don't get me wrong - they care about me very much, but they kind of had to let go when I went off to college. It's been a long time since I've had someone who worried about me. It feels good, like a hug."

Kurt took a sip of his water. "So, umm, I've been practicing on you. Is there anything you want to try with me?"

_You've got to stop saying things like that!_ He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure I know how to be romantic. Could I, maybe ..." His voice trailed off.

_You're the most romantic guy I've ever met. That guy you like must be crazy not to fall for you as soon as you look at him. _"Sure," he laughed, "hit me with your best shot."

Blaine leaned forward, propped his chin on his folded hands, and gazed into Kurt's eyes. "Okay, what if I said ..." He blushed and turned away. "I can't do this. I'm not very good at romance."

"Yes, you can. Don't be nervous. It doesn't matter how good you are. This is just practice." _And I'm already completely taken with you._ He smiled reassuringly. "Just pretend you're in love with me and say what you're feeling."

_No pretending necessary. _Blaine leaned across the table once more. "I could spend the rest of my life losing myself in the depths of your gorgeous eyes. When you look at me, it feels like you can see into my soul, see the man I could be, instead of the man I am. You make me a better person, and you make me feel like I can do anything, like I can spread my wings and fly." He looked down at the table. "See? Stupid, right?"

Kurt was breathing hard, lips parted. _I wish you were really saying that to me. _He took both of Blaine's hands in his own. "Look at me," he commanded. He waited while Blaine reluctantly made eye contact. "That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard in my life," he said firmly, "and I may have watched every romantic movie ever made. This guy you like - is he the one _Never Thought_ is about?"

_How did you ...? Oh, you heard what I said to Leah. _Blaine nodded.

"If you tell him that, if has any interest at all, I guarantee he'll fall for you. See if you can take his hands before you start, just like this. And get closer if you can. That moment should end in a kiss." He got up and started to pace around the room. "God, Blaine, I feel so superficial, so shallow. I've been completely focused on physical attraction, and then you go and say something beautiful like that. I hope this guy deserves you."

_You deserve the best of everything. I'm not sure I'm good enough. _"I think any lasting relationship needs both sides, the physical and the romantic, and many times the initial attraction is physical." He picked up the marker from the counter and wrote his name on his water bottle and put it back in the fridge. "It's probably because you don't have a specific guy in mind right now and things will change when you find someone you like."

_Well that's obviously not the case. _Kurt considered. "I think maybe it's because I feel safe here. I feel safe with you. I can express my feelings without getting beaten up for it. I've never had that, so I'm doing all the things most people did at fourteen. Or twelve," he added with a grin.

"It sounds like Trevor's been telling you all my secrets," Blaine laughed. "But I'm glad you feel safe with me. Come on. We'd better get back to cutting."


	83. A Realization

**Did you see the tissue box that Darren and Chris donated on CharityBuzz? It went for at least $9,500. If you know what the others went for, PM me.**

**joycie89 has a new one shot up, _Those Are Some Fabulous Pants_, story number 8596600.**

**If you haven't read _I Cried for You_, by BlurtItAllOut, you should give it a look. Story number 803107.**

**Just as a reminder, here are the teams:**

**Kurt, Ernesto, Jen - _Embrace Your Inner Nerd_  
><strong>**Brenden, Annie, Chris - _Roaring Twenties_  
><strong>**Andrew, Marcel, Marisol - _?_**

* * *

><p>As much as he wanted to stay, especially after Kurt offered to work the kinks out of his back, Blaine had begged off spending the afternoon with the designers, saying he was expected at the shelter. The return trip to the Atlas was much more pleasant; the wind had died down and the sun was out. The designers each carried an armful of colorful quilts, drawing curious looks from passers by, including a woman who asked in a delightful English accent if she could buy one with kittens on it and one with Ben 10, saying "they will make fab presents for my kids." She was disappointed when Blaine explained that the quilts weren't for sale, but when she heard about the shelter, she insisted on making a generous donation. When they reached the apartments, they left the stacks of quilts with George at the concierge desk and went upstairs to eat a late lunch while Blaine retrieved the yarn and other gifts he had stashed in his office before breakfast.<p>

"Looks like you guys have been busy," George observed. "Have you taken up sewing now?"

Blaine laughed. "Not yet, although I might have to one of these days. Marisol swears she can teach me. This time, I was just one of the peons who did the prep work."

"Hey, we peons are important, too. So, how is Kurt? Is he enjoying his stay in New York?"

"Yes, he is. The designers haven't gotten to go as many places as usual because of the holidays, but he's having a good time, or if he isn't, he hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Good to hear. If you get a chance to talk to Burt, tell him I said hi and remind him that the offer of a place to stay still stands. Do you need a hand with all of this? I can get someone to cover the desk for a minute and help you carry it to your office."

"No, I'm taking them to the shelter. Can you call a cab for me, please? I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>After lunch, the designers sat in the living room for a while until Kurt decided he needed some exercise. When he headed upstairs to the Fitness Room, Marisol waited a few minutes and checked the hall. She went to the living room where Jen and Annie were watching TV. "Can I talk to you guys a minute?" she asked shyly.<p>

Annie turned off the television and smiled gently. "That sounds serious. Shall I make some tea?"

"Maybe later," Marisol replied. "I just want to see what you guys think about something." She sat down on the couch and looked at her hands.

"Okay, spill," Jen said after a moment. "Whatever it is, we're listening and you have our support. You know that, right?"

A smile flitted across Marisol's face. "You guys have been great. It's just ... I don't want Kurt to leave."

"Kurt's leaving the show?" Annie exclaimed. "When did he tell you that?"

"No, not the show, just the apartment. Mark is going home tomorrow after Mass."

"Does Kurt want to move?" Jen asked.

"He hasn't said anything. I don't know if it's occurred to him."

"Maybe it hasn't occurred to anyone," Annie said hopefully.

Jen laughed. "I don't think the _Runway_ staff overlooks much, but maybe they're planning to wait until after the challenge is over on Wednesday. So ... what are we going to do about it?"

"I'd go see Heidi on Monday morning, but we have to be in the workroom. I don't think there'll be any time."

"We all need to go, Marisol. It'll be more impressive if we present a united front."

Marisol nodded at Jen. "That's a good point. Should we include Kurt?"

Annie considered. "I don't think so. He hasn't said anything, but it's possible he'd rather be with the guys. We should let them know how we feel, and then they can talk to him about it."

"This is the fourth challenge, right?" Jen asked slowly. The other two nodded at her, a little confused. "So, after Wednesday, there will be eight of us left. They'll want the designers who are still in the competition to be in the apartments together."

"Oh!" Marisol said happily. "So someone will have to share with us, and as long as Kurt's not kicked off, they'll let him stay, at least for one more week."

"That's right," Annie agreed. "Even if one of us goes, they'll put the two girls together and bring in another guy to share with Kurt. But we still need to let them know how we feel so they don't move him after that. Unless he wants to leave, of course."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sure that if he asked, Jen or Annie would gladly rub his back, but he knew a little exercise would probably do just as well, so he greeted John cheerfully and headed for the weight machines. He didn't notice the way John's face fell when he didn't stop to talk, or the way John's eyes followed him across the room, watching in admiration when he bent over to adjust the seat. He put in his earbuds, selected a playlist, and lost himself in the driving beat and the rhythm of his movements .<p>

John waited while Kurt finished his circuit, quietly wiping down each machine as Kurt finished with it and finding small tasks with which to occupy himself, trying hard not to focus on the way Kurt's muscles flexed and rippled beneath his skin. "All through or do you want the elliptical for a while?" he asked, handing Kurt a fresh towel.

Kurt stretched experimentally, twisting and bending from side to side. "I'm still a little stiff, but that feels much better. After a shower, I'll probably be just fine."

"Come here," John said, indicating the yoga area where the mats were laid out on the floor. "Sit with your legs crossed and try to touch your forehead to the mat. Extend your arms over your head. I'm going to stretch your back muscles. Let me know if it's too much." John sat down facing him, grasped his forearms and began to pull.

"Oh, that feels wonderful," Kurt moaned. "We used to do this when I was in the Cheerios, but none of the girls would pull as hard as I liked."

"The Cheerios? Some kind of breakfast club?"

"Cheerleading. In high school," Kurt clarified. "They mostly wanted me for my voice, but I did the routines, too."

"That explains the flexibility," John replied. "Relax a minute and I'll do it again." He released Kurt's arms and counted off the seconds. "Do you remember what I said at the talent show?" he asked hesitantly as he began the stretch again.

Kurt raised his head. "Look, John, I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier. I do want us to be friends, but I think it would be better to wait until the competition is over. You're just too easy to talk to, and I'm sure I'd come up here sometime and start venting, and you'd be supportive and encouraging, and before I knew it, I'd be saying all sorts of things I'm not allowed to say. I hope you can understand."

John sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can see that. Okay, you know where to find me when you're ready. How's your back now?"

Kurt smiled gratefully and flexed his shoulders. "Really, really good. Thank you."

* * *

><p>The afternoon he spent with the kids at the shelter provided a welcome distraction for Blaine. Peggy was delighted with the yarn and other items Marisol had sent, and the kids loved the quilts. There were enough that everyone got a choice, and there were some left over for future arrivals. The kids were very appreciative and Blaine had a pocketful of thank you letters and drawings for the designers when he left.<p>

By the time he got home, it was late and he was starving. He was trying to decide whether to order Thai from the place down the street or just fix a sandwich when remembered the leftovers Annie had sent home with him the previous evening. He smiled as he stretched, trying to ease the stiffness that still lingered in his back and shoulders, before getting out his laptop. _A couple of quick e-mails, and then I can get a shower and eat._

He started with a joint e-mail to all five designers, describing the reactions of the kids and promising to deliver the letters they had written on Monday. He sent a separate message to Kurt and the girls, relaying Peggy's gratitude to Marisol and Annie, and his own to all of them for providing him with supper. He would have preferred to send individual e-mails to each of them, but the more he thought about the "practicing" he and Kurt had been doing, the more he felt that a dangerous line had been crossed. _I need to stop acting like some hormonal teenager and grow up before something happens that gets Kurt kicked off the show. Oh, well. Mark is leaving soon, Ash will take his place and room with Jonny until they can leave and Kurt will move to Jo's group, so that will limit our contact. I just have to figure out a way to get some distance without him thinking that we aren't still good friends._ _At least he'll enjoy being with Ernesto. _He sighed and went to shower.

Blaine was putting on the pajamas he bought for the sleepover when he was struck with an overwhelming wave of gut-wrenching, bone-chilling loneliness. _I never realized quite how isolated I am. I thought I was happy until Kurt came along._ Almost without conscious thought, he crawled onto the bed, scooted up against the headboard, and reached for the one thing that had provided comfort over the years. "I just love him so much, Bentley," he said aloud. "What am I going to do if he never loves me back?" He sat there listlessly until he realized his phone was playing his mother's ringtone.

"Hey, Mom," he said quietly.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"You don't sound tired to me. You sound unhappy. Can you talk about it?"

"I don't know. It's dumb."

"Blaine Anderson, your feelings are not dumb. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but it's not dumb."

He sighed heavily. "It's sort of like I'm a kid who was never allowed to eat sweets, but I didn't mind because didn't know what I was missing, except that now I've had a taste of chocolate and it's all I can think about and I'm not sure how to get more."

"I'm assuming that's a metaphor, since you got plenty of sugar growing up. Are you saying this thing you want is something that could be bad for you?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I think it would be very good for me. I just don't know how to go about getting it."

"All right, well, there are lots of places to get chocolate. Is there one particular kind of chocolate you want, or just candy in general?"

"Both. But I don't want to go crazy and eat candy exclusively. I just want a little more than I have now."

"You've gotten better at dissembling," his mother laughed, "or I'm out of practice. When you were younger, I always knew exactly what you were talking about, but I think you need to help me out a little this time."

"I'm just ... I don't know. It seems like I get up in the morning and go to work and do my job and everybody's happy with me and I talk to people, and I go help out at the shelter and it feels good, but at the end of the day, I come home to an empty apartment and eat dinner by myself and watch TV or play some music and go to bed. It's not enough any more. I wasn't close to anyone in college, but at least there were other people around. I don't get it; I'm living in one of the largest cities in the world, surrounded by millions of people. How can I be lonely?"

"In a way, I'm glad to hear you say that, Sweetie. I've been a little worried about you."

Blaine snorted. "You don't need to worry about me, Mom. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"I'm your mother. It comes with the territory. When I'm a shriveled-up little old lady in the nursing home and you're 65, I'll still be worrying about you. Now, as I was saying, I was a little concerned that you'd never realize there was something missing in your life. You've always been so driven, so focused on doing well at work and in school, that you haven't made time for having fun."

"I was always too busy. Between work and school, there wasn't any extra time."

"Okay. So what's changed in your life? Why are you feeling alone now?"

"I guess it's the designers. You know we each have a group that we work with, right? Well I've got the three women and ... um ... one of the guys, and we've just really hit it off. They invite me for meals in their apartment, or sometimes I'll meet one of them for breakfast, but it's frustrating because I can't spend as much time with any of them as I'd like or even get as close as I want because of the rules at work. I feel like I'm doing things I shouldn't, and I need to back off, but I don't want to keep my distance. And none of them live in New York, so once the show is over, there's a good chance I'll never see any of them again."

"I'm sorry you're unhappy, but I know you'll figure it out. You always do. I've never once seen you not get something you really, really wanted, and now you know what you want. That's the first step. Now, are you getting enough to eat? What did you have for lunch?"

"I didn't have time for lunch today," Blaine said. _I'm a grown man. How is it she can still make me feel like a little kid?_ "But I've got a great supper just waiting for me to stick it in the microwave. The girls sent me home with leftovers from dinner last night."

"Go eat, then. You'll feel better when your tummy's full. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom."

As soon as she got off the phone, Blaine's mom went to find her husband. "What's the earliest you can take a few days off?" she asked.

* * *

><p>After he ate supper and washed his dishes, Blaine realized his mom was right; he did feel better. He still felt something was missing in his life, but he was more confident that one way or another, he would fill the empty spaces. He got out his fountain pen and beige paper and started another letter to Kurt.<p>

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I never really got that Katy Perry song until tonight. Before I met you, I thought my life was just fine, but now I realize so much was missing. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want your beautiful face to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I'm going to put my name down on the waiting list for one of the two-bedroom apartments in this building, just in case you decide to go to school here and you want to live with me. Even if it turns out you aren't interested in me romantically, we could still be best friends and roomies. And don't worry; there's no obligation. If you don't want to live with me, I'll turn the extra bedroom into a music room or something. __Even if you don't move to New York, I'm going to make sure we stay in touch. I'll come visit you, and I'll bring you here to see me. (The bigger apartment will come in handy for that, too.)_

_By the way, you don't need to practice being sexy any more. You're already killing me, and you've made me embarrass myself more than once. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to control myself. When you were eating that piece of French toast, I just wanted to pounce on you and ravish you right there in the middle of breakfast. One of these days I'll show you exactly how I felt._

_I love you, Kurt, and I'll wait for you forever._

_Blaine_

He folded the letter and placed it with the others in his treasure box. _I never showed him the pictures of my box. I'll have to do that sometime this week._ Feeling much better, Blaine turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The designers spent a quiet Sunday in the apartment. Mark stopped in after Mass and told everyone goodbye and wished them good luck. Annie spent the afternoon teaching Kurt how to knit. It turned out to be just as challenging as he expected, but after an hour or so, he was able to make consistent stitches and had conquered his tendency to pull the yarn too tight. By supper time, he had started on a winter hat for his dad.<p>

Kurt hadn't expected to see Blaine on Sunday, but he hoped to run into him at breakfast on Monday. Sadly, their usual table was empty and there wasn't a glimpse of over-gelled hair or heavenly hazel eyes anywhere. _I guess I missed him. Maybe I overdid it with the suggestive behavior. That's probably why he didn't e-mail me Saturday night, either. At least now I know he doesn't sign all his messages with kisses and hugs. _He grabbed some coffee and a bagel and went back upstairs to get ready for their early morning trip to the fabric store.

It took almost 20 of their allotted 30 minutes to find their focus fabric. Mood had a large selection of plaids, but Jen rejected a number of them because they had to be dry cleaned, and Kurt turned down several because he didn't like the colors or the scale. They were just about to settle for the least objectionable choice when Ernesto lifted a bolt of ugly mustard and brown out of the way to reveal exactly what they had wanted all along - a medium-sized plaid in shades of turquoise and navy, with accents of magenta and white. They had revised their plan a little once they had found their focus fabric. Instead of white, Leah's lab coat would be a pale turquoise with gray overtones, three shades lighter than the turquoise in the plaid, and would be worn over a white shirt and navy trousers. A plaid bow tie would complete her look. Blaine would have a plaid shirt, high-waisted, cuffed navy pants that fell to the ankle, and either a tie or a bow tie made from the turquoise silk jacquard Ernesto had given him during the first challenge. Ari would be wearing a white oversized shirt, a plaid skirt and knee socks. Kurt was slightly concerned that the judges would say the schoolgirl look had been done before, but he trusted Jen to make it unique, and since they couldn't use pre-printed t-shirts, this might be their best bet. They also had purchased two yards of a mottled magenta that would provide a little texture, just in case they needed another accent fabric.

Ernesto was drafting his fitted lab coat and Kurt had started in on his plaid shirt, taking the time to match the design carefully as he cut out the pieces. He was still debating whether to use suspenders; Ernesto thought they would be great but Kurt wasn't sure. He decided to craft them if he had time and decide whether to use them after all three looks were together. More than anything, he wanted the garments to be cohesive, even if it was at the expense of some of his ideas.

Ari and Blaine would have glasses, and they had decided on protective goggles for Leah. Jen had a great idea for a signature drink that would foam and bubble over the rim of the beaker, but they still needed a name for it. Tim was checking on whether they could have some sort of handheld device as their order pads.

As he worked, Kurt glanced over at Brenden. _I'm glad we changed our theme. I wonder if Brenden is doing a suit or something else. The fabric looks like it's a suit._ Andrew's group appeared to have purchased quite a bit of satin and chiffon, and Kurt was curious about their look but he decided to ask about it later, maybe over lunch. Given Andrew's propensity for dramatics, the conversation promised to be entertaining but time-consuming, and Kurt didn't feel like he had a single minute to waste, although they were back to the usual schedule and even had a little extra time since they had already filmed the opening and done continuity shots with Heidi on Thursday.

* * *

><p>In the office, Blaine was charging the phones and Sandy was busy approving the responses to the designers' blogs. They had learned the hard way that people weren't always nice, so the responses weren't made public until one of the staff members had checked them. Of all of the blogs, Kurt's had gotten the most comments and it was taking a while to go through them. His story had resonated with the viewers, and many had shared ways they remembered people they had lost. Most of the comments were fairly innocuous, and none were rude or inappropriate, but one was a little odd. "Blaine, do know anyone named Wes?" Sandy asked.<p>

"I used to go to school with a Wes. Why?"

"Was his last name Warbler?"

"Well, not really, but that's probably the guy I know. We were in the school glee club together, and we were called the Warblers."

She clicked her mouse. "He posted a YouTube link in a comment on Kurt's blog. He says Kurt will enjoy seeing another side of Blaine. I guess that's you. I didn't know if it was safe to click or not, but if you know the guy, I'm sure it's not a virus or a mail order pharmacy ad. We probably can't let Kurt see it right now, though. I think it must be a fashion show rehearsal or something. He mentions a low-end retail store."

"No, wait, don't …" Blaine said frantically, but it was too late. He could hear the music playing through Sandy's speakers. _Bum, bum, bum bum..._ He buried his face in his hands as Sandy squealed with delight. _I'm gonna kill him! I'm going to fly out to California tonight and murder him with my bare hands._

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to see the plaid, they are using, look at the cover for this story.<strong>


	84. Suspenders and Bow Ties

**Want a little Warbler fluff? (Who am I kidding? If you're reading this, you want fluff.) CurlyGleek has two you might enjoy: _Annual Warbler Bonding_ (ID 8533264, complete) and the companion piece, _When Red Met Black_ (ID 8602946, WIP).**

**Have I told you lately how much I appreciate all of you? Well, I should have!**

* * *

><p>Sandy paused the video and looked at Blaine with frank admiration. "Wow, you guys were great! And you look so young! What were you - about 15?"<p>

"I was a senior in high school, I'll have you know," Blaine huffed. _And I had just turned 16, but you don't need to know that._

"You're going to be one of those men who always look young, aren't you?" Sandy teased. "Your wife is gonna hate that."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem," Blaine muttered.

Sandy restarted the video and watched with rapt attention, fanning herself with her hand. "So that was all vocals? No instruments? That's hard to believe."

"What's hard to believe?" Heidi asked, her attention drawn by Sandy's laughter.

"Some guy left a video link as a response to Kurt's blog. It turned out to be Blaine and his high school acapella glee club."

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "First of all, it's not _my_ glee club. I was just a member," Blaine protested. "You make it sound like we were _Blaine and the Pips_ or something."

"You were their lead singer; I can tell," insisted Sandy. "You were completely comfortable, and they all looked to you for direction. That wasn't a one-time thing."

"Okay, yes, I had a lot of solos. Maybe too many." Blaine squirmed in his seat. "And before you ask, when we were practicing for the talent show, Kurt and I discovered we had a few things in common. We both attended the same school for a while, although we weren't there at the same time and didn't know each other. Wes, the guy who sent the video, was a mutual friend. He was a freshman when I was there and a senior when Kurt went to Dalton. We're still in touch and when he found out Kurt and I knew each other, I guess he thought Kurt would enjoy the performance. I'll let him know he isn't allowed to do things like this." _And please don't ask how he found out._

"Do you mind if I see it?" Heidi asked.

Blaine shrugged. _Oh, yeah. Like I'm gonna tell you 'no'. _"Be my guest." He left his desk and joined the women at Sandy's computer. "I'd like to see it myself." They watched together as the Warblers danced around their rehearsal space, climbing on the furniture and sliding across the floor.

"You guys are good," Heidi said, "but isn't a song that mentions sex toys a little suggestive for a high school choir?"

Blaine chuckled. "I think it went way beyond 'suggestive'. I think it was totally inappropriate. Not every song will work as an acapella arrangement, so we didn't always think about the lyrics when we picked our songs, but fortunately we came to our senses before we performed it in public. And I don't think things got any better after I left. Wes sent me a video from when Kurt was there that was even worse than this one."

"I'd like to see that," Sandy laughed. "Where were you guys when I was young and single?" She sighed dramatically.

_Well I wasn't even a twinkle in my daddy's eye._ "The Warblers have a long history. They were probably in that same room, singing inappropriate songs. You just weren't in the right place. I'll tell Wes to contact Kurt after the show is over."

"I don't think we want to post the link on Kurt's blog," Heidi said thoughtfully, "especially since it's a private video, but I don't think it would hurt anything for him to see it, as long as you don't mind. He certainly isn't going to get any fashion inspiration from those uniforms, and I think we've fallen down on the job in the entertainment department this time. Didn't you say something about taking everyone out for pizza and karaoke?"

"Lazzara's only has karaoke on Thursday nights and the designers were busy last Thursday, but I'll set it up for this week. I'll send Kurt the link ... oh, wait. That won't work. We have YouTube blocked for the designers so they don't access how-to videos. Do you want me to download it to our server?"

Heidi thought a minute. "I'm not sure about the legality of downloading it, even though I would say that if anyone owns the rights to that video, it would be you. The next time you're in the apartment, you can override it for him, but you need to stay there and make sure he doesn't watch anything else."

Blaine snorted. "You know Kurt wouldn't do that. You just want to make sure I'm there so he'll have the opportunity to tease me about it."

Heidi put on her most innocent face and batted her eyelashes. "Why, Blaine. I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing."

As soon as Heidi went back to her desk, Blaine got out his phone to send a text. _You're a dead man, Wesley._ It was only a few seconds before his phone announced a reply.

_Oooh, I'm so scared. I'll call you later tonight. Did he like it?_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, the suspenders would look really good on Blaine, and if you used the magenta, it would give his outfit a pop of color," Ernesto insisted.<p>

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll sew them, and we can decide after we finish everything. You may be right, especially since his pants are navy, but I don't want the look to be too cliché."

Annie couldn't help overhearing the voices from her station, and she looked up from her pile of beaded fringe and burst into giggles. Kurt and Ernesto looked at her in surprise. "Something you'd like to share with the class, Annie?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Annie joined Team Kurt at their table, lowering her voice and looking around to make sure Brenden wasn't listening. "I was just imagining Blaine in pants and suspenders. I know that's not what you meant, but I've got this image in my head and I can't get it out. It's that jumper/sweater thing again. I think you blokes would call them panties and a garter belt."

Ernesto and Kurt exchanged incredulous looks before joining in the laughter. "Thanks a lot, Annie," Ernesto said. "I like Blaine, but I did not need that visual at all. They'd probably kick all three of us off if we sent that down the runway."

"It might be worth it, though, just to see what Michael and Nina would say," Kurt added with a grin. "I should make a sketch and show it to Blaine. Since he doesn't have any idea what we're really doing, I bet I could get him to believe it. I could tell him we're doing stripper drag queens for our theme, and he has to get a full-body wax."

"After the bondage look you made him wear last time, he might just fall for that," Jen laughed, "but it seems kind of cruel, especially since he never wanted to be a model in the first place."

Kurt had the grace to look ashamed of himself. "You're absolutely right. He's bent over backwards for me, even when he's been uncomfortable about the clothes. It still would have been fun, though."

* * *

><p>"Heidi Klum's office," Blaine said in his professional answering-the-phone voice.<p>

"Blaine? Did I dial the wrong number?"

"Hey! Burt! No, this is Sandy's phone. I'm just covering for her. What can I do for you?"

"I just needed to confirm something. You ... uh ... you know about the next challenge, right?"

Blaine suppressed a chuckle. "Yes, when they said you couldn't tell anyone about it, they didn't mean the _Runway_ staff. We're all in the loop, but I'm glad you're being careful. Just a minute; let me open the file." A few clicks, and Blaine was ready. "Okay, shoot."

"I've talked it over with Carole, and ... The kids aren't going to visit us, right? It's the other way around?"

"Yes, that's correct. Why?"

"Carole and I have decided that we only need one hotel room, but I didn't want to spring that on Kurt without any warning, in case he isn't as okay with it as he says he is, especially since he's never met her."

"Okay, I'll put you down for one room. Non-smoking, I assume. One king or two queens?"

Blaine heard spluttering coming from the line. "Beds? I didn't ask her about that. I don't know. Can I get back to you?"

"Why don't I put down for two queens? That way there's no pressure on anyone, and the second bed might come in handy for something, even if no one sleeps in it. My parents usually do that. I think it might be a habit from when we all stayed in the same room when we traveled. They still get two beds, and Mom uses one to put all her shopping on."

"That's a good idea, Buddy. Thanks." Burt sounded relieved. "We're both adults - heck, our _children_ are adults - but I'm not sure I'm ready for that conversation. Will we see you and Mike at the airport? I want to introduce you to Carole. After all, if you hadn't sent that video camera, Becca wouldn't have crashed into her and we would never have met."

"There's a good chance I'll be picking you up, but if not, I'll certainly see you when you get here. I'm looking forward to meeting her, too. George said to tell you hello and remind you about the offer to stay with him if you ever come for a visit. This will be a nice surprise for him, since he doesn't know about the challenge."

* * *

><p>Tamera Anderson wasn't entirely pleased. Bill had meetings during the week that couldn't be postponed, and she had an event on Sunday, so the earliest they could be in New York was the following Monday. She hated to be away from Blaine that long when he was unhappy, but she didn't want him to feel like they had rushed to his aid because they thought he couldn't handle things himself. <em>We'll just call it an early birthday visit.<em> _And I know just what to get him._ She opened a browser to look for hotels.

* * *

><p>Blaine had divided the thank you notes from the shelter into five envelopes. Some of the older kids and a few of the parents had written a note for each designer, some were addressed to specific people, and some were generic, but there were plenty for everyone, including a few specifically addressed to Blaine that had gone straight into his treasure box. Heidi had been touched by the heartfelt thanks, and agreed that the designers needed to receive the notes now instead of at the end of the competition, suggesting that Blaine leave them in the apartments, since the designers would be in the workroom until 9:00 that evening.<em> Heidi specifically said I should show Kurt the video in the apartment, so I'll either have to come back late tonight, or come in early tomorrow morning. Kurt's a morning person, and he'll be too tired to enjoy it tonight. <em>He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a few words, got the spare keys from Sandy and headed upstairs.

He went to Brenden's apartment first. No one answered his knock, so he unlocked the door and entered. Since he wasn't privy to their living arrangements, he left the envelope on the kitchen table where the designers would see it when they came in. He considered surprising them by cleaning up the mess they had left in the kitchen but decided against it when he realized some of it was from the previous evening. _I'm glad Kurt won't be living here. He'd hate this. I can understand not having time to clean up breakfast, but they had plenty of time last night. This is just laziness._

Kurt's apartment was impeccable, as always. He left an envelope on each bed, first Annie and Jen, then Marisol, saving Kurt's for last. "Hey, Trevor. How's it going?" he said to the little toad, propping him up and placing the note he wrote for Kurt under his chin. "Be sure Kurt sees these, okay?" Yielding to impulse, even though it made him feel a little stalkerish, he leaned down to the bed, buried his face in Kurt's pillow and inhaled. Waves of peace and contentment washed over him as Kurt's scent surrounded him. _Staying away from him is gonna be so hard._

* * *

><p>"How's it going, Jen?" Kurt asked. He wasn't trying to be pushy, but since they were working as a team, communication was important. If one of them had a problem, they needed to work together to resolve it.<p>

"Okay, I think," she replied with a smile. "I'm a little worried that this outfit won't fit the theme as well as the other two."

"A lot of the nerdiness will be in the styling - the hair, the glasses, wearing the shirt buttoned up to the collar. Maybe we should put the suspenders on Ari instead of Blaine."

"That's a good idea, or maybe both of them. That would make the two looks more cohesive. And we could put bow ties on all three of them, but use a different color for each one."

"Did I hear 'suspenders'?" Ernesto laughed. "You know how I feel about that."

"Okay, suspenders it is," agreed Kurt, giving in gracefully. "I'll use magenta and make a turquoise bow tie, Jen you use navy and make a magenta bow tie, and Ernesto, you stick with your plaid bow tie. Leah doesn't need suspenders because they wouldn't show under the lab coat anyway. Good thing we got extra hardware and plenty of elastic."

"How are we making the bow ties, anyway?" Ernesto asked. "Are we making the type you have to tie, or just doing a hair bow on a strap? I've never worn the kind you tie, but I know they have sort of a funny shape."

"The silk I'm using will work well for the kind you tie, but the cotton you two are using would be too bulky, so you and Jen need to make the hair bow type," Kurt said decisively. " You'll have to be careful with the plaid, though, Ernesto. You want the dominant stripe to go up and out on both sides, and have it horizontal on the knot. At least we won't have to worry about getting them tied, in case Leah and Ari don't know how."

"What about Blaine?" Ernesto asked.

_Have you not been paying attention? Blaine wears bow ties at least once a week, and they aren't those tacky clip-ons. _"I'm pretty sure he can tie a bow tie, unless he has someone at home dressing him every morning, but if he can't, I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>"So I <em>thought <em>to myself, what's the _one _thing you _always _wanted to do but never got to, and then I just _knew _what we should do." Kurt and Andrew were both eating a late lunch, and Kurt was taking the opportunity to satisfy his curiosity about Team Andrew's theme. So far, the only thing they had on the mannequin was a lace-up corset, but there were yards of satin everywhere.

"Are you doing a vampire look? That's popular right now."

"Are you kidding? _Blood _and pointy teeth? I don't think so. _Gross_. Our theme is much more _romantic _than that."

"Southern belle, then? Civil War? _Gone With the Wind_?" Kurt could see that Andrew wanted him to guess, and was enjoying being mysterious.

Andrew snorted. "Can you _imagine _waiting tables in a _hoop skirt_? You wouldn't be able to get _close _enough to set anything down, and you'd _spill_ all over the customers."

"That's true. What is it, then? I give up."

"We're doing a Renaissance Festival! Isn't it _fabulous_? I'm putting Luis in a _king's tunic_ with a cloak and tights, which is great because it doesn't have to be _too fitted_. I'm at a little _disadvantage _because he's not my _usual _model. I'm making leather _armor _to go over it. Our _waitress _will have _a long dress_ with a lace-up _bodice _and bell sleeves that extend to her fingertips. Marcel is making a _monk's _robe for the bartender, and he'll _help _me with the armor when he's finished. He's _better _with leather than I am."

"That sounds intriguing, and I bet the customers would enjoy it. I love the colors you picked out."

* * *

><p>Blaine set the coffee down on Heidi's desk. "I wanted to let you know I would be happy to do airport duty on Sunday. If you don't want Mike to work, I can just use cabs."<p>

Heidi frowned. "You're taking the designers to karaoke on Thursday night. You're working a 40-hour week and then some. You worked last Saturday. Now you want to come in on Sunday, too?"

"I really don't mind," Blaine said. "George said something to me once about how his wife likes for him to work holidays because his kids are grown and if he works, other people can be with their families. It's kind of like that for me, too, at least right now. And anyway, Saturday wasn't work because we were making things for the kids at the shelter. And Thursday won't be work, either. I love karaoke! I know you like us to take time off in exchange, but until Lars gets back, I need to be in the office on Tuesday and Wednesday, and on Thursday I'd like to be here to help Kurt move. It's almost not worth it to stay home because the work is waiting for me when I get back. It's easier for me to just come in every day and stay on top of it, especially since I'm modeling."

"Okay, I can respect that. It's very nice of you to volunteer, and I'm sure the others will appreciate it. You don't need to worry about Kurt, though. He's not moving this week unless he loses. After this challenge, we'll be down to eight, and I want them in two apartments, so someone has to stay with the girls."

Blaine looked at her, startled. "Oh, I didn't think of that." _So much for keeping my distance. Oh, well. I'm not sure I could have done it anyway. I'm missing him too much, and it's only been two days._

* * *

><p>All the designers had been making steady progress. Annie's dress was coming together, as was Marisol's, although Andrew seemed to be having trouble with something, judging from the muttered imprecations coming from his work station. "That looks good, Ernesto," Kurt said. "I like the back darts you've added to the lab coat. It makes it look better without being feminine."<p>

"Yeah, I think it's okay to fit it to Leah's body, even though it's supposed to be unisex. You would buy different sizes for a man and a woman, so why not a slightly different cut? I'm a little worried that she won't have enough color, though. The plaid isn't as bright as the magenta or the turquoise."

"We need at least a little plaid to unify the looks, but maybe you could add some trim somewhere. Just be sure the coat is still recognizable as a lab coat."

Ernesto nodded. "I'll see what I can figure out. What are we doing about shoes?"

"I have an idea about that, but I think Jen will have to do most of the work, so I didn't want to bring it up until I could see if she would have enough time."

Jen looked up from her cutting. "My outfit's the simplest of the three, and you two can help me if I run out of time. What have you got in mind, Kurt?"

"What if we took some white Keds and graffitied them?"

"Oooh, great idea!" Jen enthused. "We can put the TARDIS on one side and nerdy stuff everywhere else, maybe the logo of the bar on the toe. But why can't you help? You both draw your designs."

"I can't speak for Ernesto, but I'm not a good enough artist. It's one thing to draw a shirt and a pair of pants, but something completely different to just draw. It would take me too long and it would look homemade."

"I'm with Kurt on this one. Sorry Jen," Ernesto said, shaking his head. "I'm no artist either."

"Well, I still wouldn't have to do it all. If I outline it, you guys can color it in. This will be fun, and it will be something completely different. Let's take a supper break and talk about what we should draw."

* * *

><p>After work, Blaine went jogging while he waited for Wes to call. He had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his phone. <em>That's probably Wes. I need to think of a good ringtone for him. Something insulting.<em> He picked it up and accepted the call. "What were you thinking?" he demanded furiously. "People at work saw that video. _Heidi_ saw that video. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Hello to you, too. I'm fine; thanks for asking. Cindy? She's fantastic," Wes replied cheerfully.

"Hmph. Don't expect courtesy from me right now. You crossed a line and you know it."

"Hey, I didn't send it to anyone at your work. I sent it to Kurt. I can't help it if he showed it to some other people."

"Don't even try to blame Kurt for this. He hasn't seen it yet. He won't see it until tomorrow morning," Blaine snapped.

"Well how did your co-workers see it then?"

"The blog responses are moderated, you idiot. Nothing becomes public until someone has checked it."

"So what did they think?"

"What do you mean 'what did they think'? What do you _think_ they thought? They thought it was completely inappropriate."

"Is that all?"

"No," Blaine admitted reluctantly. "They liked it. Heidi said we were good."

"_Heidi Klum said we were good?_ I don't see the down side here, Blaine."

"I don't want people at work knowing I was planning to serenade some guy at the mall, especially not with that song. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Well, it would have been, if you'd actually gone through with it, but you didn't and there isn't anything in the video that doesn't look like a regular rehearsal. The only way people will find out is if you tell them. Besides, you know Kurt will get a kick out of it. You said you told him about it already. You did, didn't you? You weren't lying?"

"No, I told him, and yes, he'll enjoy seeing it, if only to see what you looked like as a dorky little freshman. But I meant it was a stupid thing for you to do, not that I was stupid."

"Hey! I was neither 'dorky' nor 'little', although I can think of someone else to whom those adjectives applied. I still can't believe you're younger than I am, and no one guessed. But that does tend to explain why you thought the Gap Attack was a good idea."

"I plead temporary insanity over the Gap Attack. And I told you before: it's not age, it's maturity level, and I'll always be years ahead of you. "

"Yes, but is that really a good thing?"

* * *

><p>By the time the designers got back to the apartment, Kurt was exhausted and longing for a shower, but he could tell Marisol was just as tired, so he suggested she go first. She gave him a grateful smile and disappeared into the bathroom while he got out his laptop. "What's this, Trevor?" he asked when he saw the items on his bed. "Did we have a visitor?" He opened the large envelope first, and was delighted to discover that not only did the children appreciate the quilts, some of them remembered his Christmas visit and wanted him to come back and sing for them again. He carefully returned the notes and drawings to their manilla envelope and picked up the folded paper Trevor was holding. It had been more than 48 hours since he'd seen Blaine, and he was surprised at how much he missed his bright eyes and quick wit, not to mention the physical contact that seemed to be so important to Blaine's wellbeing. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine, just for a moment, that a hint of Blaine's cologne lingered in the air.<p>

Like many artistic people, Kurt had lovely handwriting, and he tended toward flourishes and curlicues. Blaine's handwriting was neat and precise, marching across the paper in straight lines, almost architectural, with no wasted motions. Kurt smiled happily as he read the note. He loved getting e-mails from Blaine, but this seemed so much more personal, so tangible, even though it didn't say much, and it made him wish that he had a treasure box of his own.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I hope you had a productive day and everything is going well for your team. I have something to show you, but Heidi says you have to see it in your apartment. I could have come by tonight, but I figured you'd be too tired. If I'm outside your door at 6:00 am, will you let me in? I'll bring breakfast. ~Blaine_

Kurt touched the sheet of paper reverently. _No one writes letters anymore. That's sad. I like the way he writes his name. Getting an actual love letter - now that would be romantic._ He started an e-mail to let Blaine know he had found the note.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I think an actual hand-written letter deserves an actual letter in reply, but that won't work too well in this case, so you'll have to settle for an e-mail, but pretend I'm writing this with my signature turquoise ink. _

_Something to show me? You have me intrigued, Sir. I can't imagine anything Heidi would want you to show me, unless it is the picture of the treasure box that you promised me, but I don't know why Heidi would care about that. How about a hint?_

_You don't have to bribe your way in with breakfast; you're welcome here any time, but it would be nice to have something different for a change. The girls won't be up at that hour. I'll unlock the door, so just come on in when you get here._

_Sleep well,_

_xo Kurt_

_p.s. - I think that might be the only letter I've ever received. I understand the allure of love letters now. Obviously, a handwritten letter is much more personal, but there's more to it than that. There's something special about holding a piece of paper that someone else has written on, actually being able to touch it, to see his handwriting, and the have emotion conveyed not just in the words, but in the handwriting itself. You don't get all that from an e-mail._

After he showered, Kurt got into bed, happy in the knowledge that he would see Blaine in the morning. As he lay his head down on his pillow, he once again caught the faint scent of Blaine's cologne. He laughed ruefully. _My imagination must be better than I thought._

* * *

><p>Burt's video (where he met Carole) is described in Chapter 31.<p> 


	85. Something Different for Breakfast

**Are you reading _All We Ever Wanted_, ID 8550434 by PickingViolets? It's part of a series, and she's got several other good fics. Another one I'm enjoying right now is _Louder Than Words_, ID 8553260, by wingslikefeather. Both are WIPs and are updated regularly. The first one is rated M and the second one is rated K.**

**Check out our DeviantArt page, ModelBehaviorDesigns. Kurtstalker drew the outfits (all of them) from this week's challenge.**

**I can't say it enough - thank you all for reading and recommending and reviewing and following this story. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this kind of reception.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up before his alarm, more eager than he wanted to admit to spend a little time with Kurt. He had refrained from checking his e-mail before he went to bed, not wanting to be disappointed if Kurt preferred to avoid the distraction of an early morning visit on a workroom day. He stared at the message on his screen. <em>Kurt likes letters! <em>"Bentley," he said aloud, "Kurt thinks love letters are romantic. Do you think we should write him one?" He shook his head and laughed at himself. "Yeah, you're right; it's a bad idea. I wouldn't know what to say. I'd probably end up doing something cheesy like quoting song lyrics at him."

One of the benefits of his family's frequent moves was that Blaine had become familiar with a number of regional cuisines. When he offered to bring Kurt breakfast, he was just planning to pick up muffins on the way to work, but the e-mail made him change his mind. _I can guarantee this is something you won't see at the Atlas. I just hope you like it. _He did a quick inventory of the kitchen, hummed happily to himself and began to crack eggs.

* * *

><p>The mini-cooler wasn't as hard to manage on the subway as he had feared, although it would have been a problem during rush hour, and it wasn't long before he was standing outside Kurt's apartment. He was a little early, but tried the door anyway. As Kurt had promised, it was unlocked. Blaine entered quietly and looked around. The room was dark, and everyone appeared to be still asleep. "Kurt?" he called softly. "Are you here?"<p>

"Good morning," Kurt replied cheerfully, his head popping up over the back of the couch. "Sorry, I was just resting my eyes. Come on in."

Kurt was dressed in the pajamas he had worn for the sleepover, and Blaine struggled not to laugh at his sleep-tousled hair. "I think that is the most casual I've ever seen you," he commented, setting the cooler on the table and removing a thermos and two small containers from his messenger bag. "Is it okay if I get some mugs?"

"And by 'casual', you mean my hair is sticking up in all directions," Kurt laughed. "You don't fool me, Blaine Anderson, not one little bit, but you'll just have to put up with it. I don't want to wake my roomie. She's grumpy when she doesn't get enough sleep." Kurt opened the cooler chest and was surprised to see steam escape when he lifted the lid. He peered at the foil-wrapped packages. "Blaine! Are those breakfast tacos? Where did you get them?"

"Yeah," Blaine admitted sheepishly. "I told you we lived in Texas for awhile. I don't make them very often because I end up with too many leftovers, but I thought you and the girls might enjoy them. I think they're still warm, but if they aren't, you can nuke them for a few seconds." Kurt got two plates and they settled in at the table.

"I didn't realize you could cook," Kurt teased. "You're a man of many talents. Are they all the same?"

"I made them the way I like them: bacon, egg, beans and potato. I didn't have any chorizo. I hope that's okay. I was going to skip the potato, but I remembered how much you enjoyed the hash browns that one time they were on the buffet downstairs. They aren't spicy, but I brought jalapeños and picante sauce." He opened the containers and poured them each some coffee from the thermos.

"This is perfect," Kurt sighed. "Breakfast tacos. Yum!" He took one from the cooler, removed the foil and opened the tortilla. "So, I understand you have something to show me," Kurt said as he reached for the picante sauce.

"Two things, actually," Blaine replied. "Do you want to see them now?"

"If you've got time, I'd rather wait until we're finished eating. This is a real treat and I want to enjoy it. So, what's new in your life? We haven't talked for awhile."

"Not much, but then again, it's only been -what? - two days? I talked to my mom. Oh, and I, uh, ... I think I'm gonna put my name down on the waiting list for a bigger apartment. There are a couple in my building, and I know at least one of them belongs to some college students who will be graduating in May and moving out."

Kurt frowned in puzzlement. Blaine was looking down, refusing to make eye contact and fidgeting in his chair. "That's a good thing, right? Why do you want a bigger apartment? Are you thinking about getting a pet?"

Blaine laughed. "Not exactly. I was thinking maybe a roommate. I've gotten used to spending time with you and the girls. I'm really gonna miss all of you when the show is over. At Dalton and in college, there were always people around. My apartment was just too quiet this weekend. Besides, the two-bedroom units have a bigger living room. There would be room for a piano. I love my keyboard, but I enjoy the action of mechanical keys and foot pedals. I didn't have one at home because we moved so much, but there was one in the music practice rooms at college that I played whenever I could."

"You'd better get a musical roommate then. You don't want someone who'll be putting watering cans and drinks down on your baby grand."

"I don't think Drew Barrymore will be moving in with me any time soon," Blaine scoffed, "but I like being cast as Hugh Grant. I've always found him endearing. You're right, though. I need to choose my roommate very carefully. It won't be easy finding someone who is willing to put up with my craziness."

"I'd be more worried about whatever craziness your potential roomie is hiding. How are you going to find someone? Put up flyers in the grocery store? Craig's List? That sounds a little scary. How will you know the guy isn't a psychopath or serial killer or something?"

"You have a point. Ideally, I'll find someone who is just starting college so he'll stick around for awhile and I won't have to do this too often. Maybe someone who likes to cook, and is fairly neat. I was in Brenden's apartment yesterday, and they still had dishes in the sink from the night before. I couldn't stomach that."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Gross. That's just asking for cockroaches. What about some of the guys you knew at Dalton? Are any of them in New York?"

"I'm not sure, but they've probably all settled down with partners by now. I've lost touch with everyone except Wes. Besides, I want someone closer to my own age." _Actually, I want you._

_I'd move in if you invited me. _Kurt nodded. "I can see that," he agreed. "It sounds like you don't have to worry about it for a few months. I'm sure you'll find the perfect person. Hey, maybe it will be a woman. I think I could live with a girl," he mused. "It might be simpler than living with a guy. For one thing, there would never be any relationship drama between us. I'm not sure I'd be comfortable living with a straight guy unless I already knew him pretty well, and with someone who's gay or bi, you have the potential for an attraction that doesn't work out. What if you had feelings for him? Wouldn't it be horrible to have to live with an unrequited love for months because you signed a lease?"

_I was hoping for a requited love. Is that even a word?_ "Maybe I should ask Amy. She still lives with her parents. She might be ready to move out on her own." He reached for the thermos and refilled his mug. "Would you like some more coffee?"

Kurt spread his hands over his coffee mug in negation. "As long as you don't mind having Mark around all the time. It looked like they were getting pretty serious. I think he said he lives with his grandparents during the school year, so he would probably be at Amy's place more often than they would be at his. And what about if you wanted to bring someone home? Would she be okay with it?"

"Hmph. I didn't think of that. Maybe I'll just get a cat instead, and turn the other bedroom into a music room slash guest room. Then you'll have a place to stay when you come check out colleges."

_We don't get to share a bed? _Kurt's lower lip protruded into a pout, and looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. "Darn. I was looking forward to being the big spoon for a few nights. But seriously, you'd better be careful. I might like your guest room so much I never leave, especially if all your cooking is this good."

_That's the plan._ "My repertoire isn't that big. I start repeating after a week or so, but I do know how to make a few things," he said modestly. "I don't think I'm anywhere near as good as you are, though."

* * *

><p>When both of them were full, Kurt put the plates and coffee mugs in the sink. "I'll wash those after the girls get up. Let's sit on the couch. I can't wait to see whatever this is." They crossed the room and Kurt moved his pillow and the blanket out of the way so they could both sit down.<p>

"Hi, Trevor," Blaine said, cuddling the little toad briefly before moving him to the coffee table. He turned to Kurt. "Why were you sleeping out here? Did you and Marisol have a fight?"

"I woke up about 3:30 and couldn't get back to sleep. I was afraid my tossing and turning would disturb her, so Trevor and I lay down on the couch. I guess I dozed off again, because I don't remember anything much after that until I woke up at 5:30 to unlock the door for you. Now don't make me wait any longer. I want to see it. Them." Kurt was bouncing in anticipation.

Blaine opened the laptop and scooted over so he could balance it across both their legs. "I took some pictures of my treasure box. I have them on my phone, but you can see the details better on here. Just click whenever you're ready to advance the slide show."

Kurt smiled inwardly as he felt the warmth from Blaine's thigh pressed up against his. _There's that physical contact he likes so much. I have to admit that I like it, too, but this is a little awkward sitting so close together with our shoulders bumping. _Kurt nonchalantly moved his arm to the back of the couch and Blaine immediately snuggled in closer. _I could get used to this. I wish I could really put my arm around him._ Kurt tipped the screen back slightly so he could see better. "Oh, Blaine, your box is absolutely beautiful. Do you know what it's made of?"

"I think it's basswood with a cherry stain. Basswood was Granddaddy's favorite wood to carve. Are you ready to see the top?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine reached over and clicked to the next photo. Kurt's eyes widened and his breath caught. _K&B? His box has our initials?_ "I can't believe the intricacy of the carving. The longer I look at it, the more details I see. So ... your grandmother is Katie. What's your granddad's name?"

"Bill. My dad is named Bill, too. He used to tease my mom about having some kind of Electra complex, and boy was I embarrassed when I found out what _that_ meant, but the name is about all they have in common. Granddaddy likes to work with his hands. He can fix just about anything, and he enjoys woodworking. Dad would rather pay someone than get his hands dirty. He says it's important to support the local economy by hiring people to do the things he doesn't enjoy, and I guess he has a point."

"I agree," Kurt laughed. "If everyone fixed their own cars, my dad would be out of business." He reached out and traced the letters, not quite touching the screen. "It's lucky that you and your grandfather both had names that start with B," he observed softly.

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock. _Oh, my God! How did I not see that? My box has our initials! _"That is lucky," he said lightly, trying not to show the excitement he was feeling. "I'll have to choose my husband very carefully. Let's see. Keith? Kyle? Kenny? I don't think I could marry a Kenny."

"Kellen, Kaleb, Karl, Keefer," Kurt suggested, Blaine shaking his head after each one. "I knew a guy named Kim once."

"What kind of parents would give a boy a girl's name?" Blaine asked indignantly. "Life is hard enough without saddling your kids with unfortunate names. I would never do that to my children." _Our children. Kim might be good for our daughter, though._

_How many kids do you think we should have? _"Things evolve, Blaine. Ashley used to be a boy's name, 100 years ago or so. And Kim is a pretty common Asian name."

"Okay, you win. But a first initial is a pretty shaky basis for a marriage. I think I'll just see what happens and worry about it later."

"If your husband doesn't have a 'K' name, you'll just have to come up with a cute nickname for him. Or I guess you could ask him to change it." _Or you could just marry me._

_How about I marry you? _"Do you want to see the inside? It isn't carved but Grandmother lined it with material left over from her wedding dress."

"Of course I want to see it." He advanced to the next photo, leaning forward avidly. "It looks like someone's been sending you lots of letters," he laughed. "Aren't you lucky."

"Most of those are from the kids at the shelter," Blaine improvised, "or from when I was little." _And that was stupid. Way to go, Blaine. At least you didn't write his name on the outside of any of them._

"Well, it's absolutely wonderful, and I can see why it's so important to you. Thank you for sharing it with me." Blaine reached for the laptop, but Kurt batted his hand away. "I'm not through yet. I want to look at the top again." Blaine waited patiently while Kurt examined the ornate carving."I like the way the design is balanced but not mirror imaged. It adds interest. Your grandfather be a meticulous man, and very talented," Kurt said finally, passing the laptop back to Blaine. "So what's the second thing?"

"I'm afraid this one might not be as good, but Heidi said you would enjoy it. There was a response to your blog that included a link to a video. Sandy played it and she laughed so loudly that Heidi came out to see what was going on. Evidently, she didn't think I had been humiliated enough, so she said you needed to see it, too. Keep in mind that it's just a rehearsal, and don't judge me too harshly."

Kurt looked at Blaine, a grin stealing across his face. "Wes sent this, didn't he? It's one of those 'perfect, amazing Blaine' videos I wish I had gotten to see."

"Well, I don't know about perfect and amazing, but it is the Warblers." Inwardly cringing, he pressed play.

Kurt focused on the screen with rapt attention from the opening notes to the final slide across the floor, moving his body to the beat, laughing delightedly. "I ... I don't know what to say. You're an amazing performer, and you certainly rock the blazer. I never thought I'd say this, but Wes didn't do you justice. You're even better than he said you were, and I didn't think that was possible. I'm completely in awe of you. On the other hand, the idea of you singing this song to some guy at The Gap makes me want to break out in hysterical laughter. I can just see you pursuing him all over the store while he tries to pretend he doesn't know you. How old were you?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I had just turned sixteen. When Sandy asked, I told her I was a senior."

_Aha! Your birthday comes before Valentine's Day. _"Well, at least you weren't jailbait. So, did you end up dating this guy? How old was he, anyway?"

"No, Jeremiah and I didn't really have that much in common, and in retrospect, I don't think he saw me as a potential romantic partner. I think he was trying to mentor me a little, and I read too much into it. We had coffee a few times, and talked about being gay. I had a lot of questions, you know, about how things work. I guess I was lucky he was an honorable guy. He must have been about 21 or 22."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You sat in a coffeeshop with this guy and talked about how to have sex? That sounds a little creepy."

Blaine blushed. "No, of course not. Jeez, Kurt. I used the Internet for that. We talked about relationships and how to tell if someone was interested, who should make the first move, stuff like that. It was easy to be myself at Dalton, but my gaydar wasn't too good, especially back then, and I didn't want to make someone uncomfortable by showing an interest unless he was actually gay."

_I bet your gaydar is better than mine. I had you pegged as straight, despite all the little hints you were unintentionally dropping._ "I envy you. Dad was great, but it would have been nice to talk to someone who had gone through some of the same things. My friend, Rachel, has two dads, but I didn't feel comfortable talking to them. I know they wouldn't share our conversation with her, but, still ..."

Blaine blinked. "Wow. I wonder if it was hard growing up in a non-traditional family. It's more common now, especially here, but twenty years ago in Ohio? She must have felt a little isolated, a little different from everyone around her."

"I never thought about that. I bet it was difficult for her. Neither of us has a mom, but at least my dad and I had things in common, physically, I mean. When all those scary changes started happening, or _not _happening in the case of my voice, Dad knew what was going on. She had to go through puberty with only her dads to talk to."

"Your voice is something wonderful and rare and I don't get to hear it nearly enough, and speaking of which, we've got karaoke at Lazzara's scheduled for Thursday night. Are you in?"

Excitement lit up Kurt's face. "I am so in! Will you sing with me?"

"Absolutely! You can even pick the songs. But I want to hear you by yourself, too. I love singing with you, but I love listening to you even more."

"Deal, as long as you sing for me. But no more talking. I want to watch this a few more times before the girls wake up." Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't comment as Kurt replayed the video, pausing it occasionally to point out moves and expressions he particularly liked. "How is it that the blazer looks so much better on you than it ever did on me? You stand out, even in that sea of navy and grey, like you just stepped out of the pages of _GQ_."

Blaine looked away. "The pants were too long, and Mom said that if we were going to a tailor anyway, we might as well have the blazer altered as well. That's what a little custom-fitting can do for an outfit, and why am I trying to give _you_ lessons in fashion? Now I feel silly."

"You are amazing. Remind me to thank Wes, once this is over and I can contact him. This is a whole other side of you, and I'm glad I got to see it."

"That's funny. That's what Wes said, that you might enjoy seeing a different side of me. I've seen a video of you with the Warblers, but what about your other school? You were in show choir there, too, right?"

"Yeah, the McKinley High New Directions. I'm sure there are videos on YouTube. Rachel was a pro at shameless self-promotion."

_The what? Nude Erections? Talk about inappropriate! _Blaine sat up and turned to look at Kurt in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Kurt chortled. "You should see your face right now. I'm sorry. I forgot you hadn't heard the name before. New. Directions," he said, enunciating carefully, separating the words. "Don't ask me who came up with it. Whoever it was obviously never said it aloud. If that doesn't work, try Rachel Berry. I have to warn you, though, I was mostly relegated to swaying in the background."

Blaine checked his watch. "I guess we should wrap this up. The girls will be awake soon, and Heidi didn't say anyone else could see the video," he said reluctantly. "I'll just go up to my office. I'm sure there's plenty of work waiting for me on my desk."

"Blaine Anderson, don't be ridiculous," Kurt scolded gently. "It's not even 7:00 am. You're not going to the office at this hour. You can stay here for at least another thirty minutes. I'll keep you company until the girls get up, and you can visit with them or watch TV or read while I get dressed. I mean - I get that you're already working, taking care of me this morning, but you don't have to sit at your desk all by yourself."

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. Warm hazel eyes looked deep into clear blue. "Let me be clear about something, Kurt. This is not work for me and I hope it doesn't feel that way to you. This is personal. I really, really care about you. I'd be here even if I had a different group."

Kurt smiled, a soft, shy smile, and dropped his gaze. "I really, really care about you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>The movie mentioned is "Music and Lyrics" with Drew Barrimore and Hugh Grant, which, along with everything else, I don't own.<strong>


	86. Scraping the Bottom of the Drawer

**I'm behind in responding to reviews again, but I appreciate every one of them. You guys are great!**

**Here's another one you might enjoy: _In the Town of Lima, Ohio_, ID 8374598, by Crowned Queen ...**

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed happily to himself as he worked on his outfit. Thanks to Blaine, his morning had gotten off to an exceptional start despite his lack of sleep, and he felt like he could do anything. The white Keds they wanted were waiting on the table when they arrived, and Jen had already started on them. Their outfits were coming together, although they still hadn't come up with a name for their drink, and Kurt felt like they had a good chance of winning as long as the judges didn't reject the theme out of hand. By some miracle, he was alone in the sewing room, and he set his work aside for a moment and closed his eyes. <em>Blaine said he cares about me. He said it's personal. He spends time with me because he wants to, not because he has to.<em> He smiled to himself as he recalled the sight that greeted him when he emerged from the bathroom. Someone had made his bed, folded the blanket neatly on the end, and placed Trevor atop the pillow, and he was pretty sure it hadn't been Marisol, since her bed was still all rumpled sheets and scattered pillows. It was such a little thing, but it felt so cozy, so domestic, so intimate, and Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of it. _Blaine did say he likes things neat. Maybe he just couldn't stand the idea of an unmade bed, but it seems like he would have fixed both of them if that had been the case._ He jumped as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ernesto laughed. "I should have said something before I touched you, but I was trying not to startle you. You were really lost in thought. They want us to gather in the workroom for Tim's critique."

* * *

><p>At Marisol's insistence, Blaine had taken the remaining two breakfast tacos up to Heidi and Sandy when he had gone up to the office shortly before 8:00. Both women had already eaten, but by the time 10:00 rolled around they were ready for a snack. Although Heidi had initially eyed the foil-wrapped packages somewhat suspiciously, she was an adventurous eater, and they had both pronounced them delicious. Blaine cleaned up the mess and stashed the empty cooler in the closet, and had just settled back in at his desk when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number and considered letting it go to voicemail, but no one minded the assistants taking a personal call now and then, as long as they didn't make a habit of it. It was probably just a telemarketer, but he didn't want to take the chance of missing something important, especially with his parents living so far away. "Hello," he said cautiously.<p>

"May I speak to Blaine Anderson, please?"

"This is he."

"Grammatical as well as musical, I see," the voice said approvingly. "I hope it's okay to call you during the day. I can call back if this is a bad time."

_Musical? _"No, this is fine, as long as I don't talk too long." Blaine wasn't sure what was going on, but the woman didn't sound like she was selling anything and he was willing to be polite for a few minutes.

"My name is Nancy Thompson. We saw you sing at the Robinsons', and my daughter loved you. We all did, actually, but her birthday is coming up, and she's planning to call you to see if you will perform at her party. I want you to turn her down."

"Yes, ma'am. I can just tell her I have another commitment or something." Blaine tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Now," she continued briskly, "will January 26th work for you? If that's not convenient, I have a little flexibility in the schedule. We haven't sent out invitations yet, and the party will be at our house, so we don't have to worry about availability of the venue. We'll need you for about an hour and I'm sure her friends will want to talk to you afterwards. Elaine said speaking to you was the best part of the evening. I'm sure you don't remember her, but she visited with you for a few minutes."

"Petite, green eyes, copper hair in a French braid, million-watt smile? She was very sweet, and quite intelligent. I enjoyed meeting her. But I'm confused. Um ..."

Mrs. Thompson laughed. "Sorry about that. I wasn't very clear, was I? I want you to perform at her party, but I want it to be a surprise. Most of the guests will be teenage girls, so I know you'll be a big hit. We can work out the details later if you want. She has practice after school and won't be home until 7:00, so you can get with me any time before that. I just wanted to make sure we talked before she called you."

* * *

><p>"And how is Team Kurt today?" Tim asked with his customary enthusiasm.<p>

Kurt's answer was immediate. "We're fantastic, Tim! Our collection is fun, cohesive, and most of all, functional. Thanks to Jen, the waitstaff will be able to work in comfort." He indicated the partially-decorated Keds on the end of the table.

"_Thanks to Jen_ my Aunt Fanny," Jen exclaimed. "The shoes were your idea, Kurt, along with just about everything else we're doing."

"Well, maybe I thought of the shoes," Kurt admitted reluctantly, "but Ernesto and I don't draw, so they'd just be plain white Keds if you weren't here. And I wouldn't say I came up with everything else. It's a team effort."

"I have the accessories you requested," Tim interposed swiftly before the other two designers could start arguing, handing Kurt a large box.

Ernesto lifted the lid. "Sweet! You got us the iPads! And they're the minis, so they'll fit in the pockets we designed. Thanks, Tim."

"Don't thank me. The producers agreed that they were appropriate for your theme, and since they were accessories, they didn't count against your budget. I just had to nudge them a little. Now, tell me about your collection."

* * *

><p>Blaine disconnected after agreeing to call Mrs. Thompson back when he got off work, grinning to himself. He couldn't resist beating a brief tattoo on his desk, causing Sandy to look at him in amusement. "Interesting phone call?" she asked.<p>

"Just someone who wants me to help out with a party," he explained, oddly reluctant to tell her the whole story. _I want Kurt to be the first to know I've got another gig. And I'll get to see him in a few hours._ Blaine couldn't help the broad smile that spread across his face when he remembered that the models were due in the workroom for a fitting at 2:00. His day had gotten off to a wonderful start, and it was getting better all the time. He pulled up his to-do list and got back to work.

Heidi had asked him to come up with excursions for the families during the next week,

to keep them occupied while the designers were in the workroom, so once he had sent out the e-mail about karaoke at Lazzara's, he started his research. A shopping trip was a given, of course, as well as a tour of the typical tourist spots - Top of the Rock, the Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, Ground Zero, Central Park - and it was important to have something interesting for Monday and Tuesday evenings, since they wouldn't be able to spend any time with the designers, who would be in the workroom until 9:00. They had learned early on that the designers were better able to concentrate on their work if they knew their loved ones were having a good time, even if they couldn't be with them. He opened the file to see who was coming. Oddly, Burt would be one of the few men, he saw. For some reason, the mothers who were coming were bringing other family members instead of their husbands, and Brenden's friend was so much younger than Burt that he doubted they'd have much in common. _I wish I could arrange for George or Mike to go along. Burt likes both of them, but maybe Carole will keep him happy._ When he got to Marisol's name he realized he hadn't reported back to Heidi about Marisol's family and no one had contacted her mother. _It's a good thing I brought food this morning. Maybe Heidi will consider it an advance apology._ He picked up his phone and buzzed her desk. "Got a minute?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Well, Designers, I must say you've intrigued me," Tim said, wrapping up his visit. "I'll be back after lunch with your models, and that will be your last chance to order accessories. Don't forget that you need to come up with a signature drink to go with your look. The name is all that's required, but you can provide a recipe or description as well. Carry on!"<p>

"That was a good critique," Jen said happily. "Tim didn't have much to criticize at all."

"No, he didn't," Ernesto agreed. "I feel pretty good about our look, but we've got to figure out something for our drink."

"How about a Starseeker? It's more than half tonic water, and it has a science-y name," Jen suggested.

"What's special about tonic water?" Kurt was puzzled. If he remembered correctly, tonic water wasn't particularly good tasting.

"It's UV reactive," Jen explained. "It will fluoresce under black lights and they can serve it in a beaker or Erlenmeyer flask. What could be nerdier that that? They could also use dry ice or liquid nitrogen to mix the drinks so they smoke and hiss, but there are some safety issues. They might not want the liability."

"Does that tonic water thing work when it's frozen?"

"It should. Why?"

"If they used tonic water ice cubes, everything would glow, and they could serve whatever drinks they wanted and name them after famous scientists."

"Kurt, that's a great idea!" Ernesto exclaimed. "And if they only used dead scientists, there wouldn't be any copyright issues."

"The melting tonic water ice cubes would give their drinks a slightly different taste. They'd have to choose them carefully so the tonic water would enhance the flavor, but I think they could make it work," Jen agreed. "Even if they don't have the equipment to make tonic water ice cubes for all the drinks, they could do it for some, and use just enough tonic water in everything else to get the effect."

"Wait, weren't we supposed to come up with an original name for the signature drink?" Ernesto asked.

Jen thought a moment. "Yeah, you're right. Darn. I thought we had it."

"Let's just rename it. We can call it the Mad Scientist, and suggest that all drinks be named after famous scientists and made with tonic water ice cubes or tonic water and that the bar be outfitted with black lights. I'm glad we've finally got that settled," Kurt said happily. "Now I can concentrate on my pants."

* * *

><p>Heidi wasn't too perturbed about Blaine's failure to report on Marisol's phone call, especially since she had forgotten about it as well. "We still have time. Get the mom on the phone, explain the situation and see if someone from Marisol's family is able to be here."<p>

"I'll try, but I think her mom works nights, at least part of the time. Marisol called at 8:00 in the evening, and she ended the call because her mother had to go. If she doesn't answer, I'll leave my cell number and she can call me tonight. Marisol sent me her sisters' phone numbers, too, for the call list, but I think I should talk to her mother."

Heidi frowned. "So you were working on Friday night and you plan to work tonight, too? Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. What am I going to do with you?"

"It wasn't really work," he protested. "Jen invited me to supper since I was bringing the phone, and I hung out with them until Marisol was finished. It was more like spending the evening with friends. And tonight's no bother. How long will it take me to take one phone call? Ten minutes, tops. It will make up for the personal call I took this morning."

Heidi nodded. "Do the best you can, and send me an e-mail when you get it worked out. I'd like to know where we stand for next week."

* * *

><p>Blaine decided that since Marisol's sisters were old enough to fend for themselves, her mother would be likely to go to bed as soon as she got home from work. Allowing for an eight-hour work day, commuting and the time difference, that would mean she would be sleeping until about 3:00 New York time. He decided to wait until he got back from the workroom to place the call. After working on the list of potential entertainment for the families for a while, he dashed out for a quick lunch, making time to go by the copy shop on his way back.<p>

"Hi, Blaine. Out of paper already?" Sherry asked with a sweet smile.

"Actually, I need another pen. And a package of turquoise ink cartridges if you have them. If not, I'll take one of those mixed packs, like last time."

"I've got two different shades of turquoise. They're different brands, but they'll both fit your pen. Do you want a greenish turquoise or a bluish turquoise?" She placed both on the counter in front of him.

"The blue, definitely. And I like the pen you sold me, but I want something a little nicer this time. Not that top-of-the-line thingie, but a little better."

"Okay, not the Montblanc. How about this one?"

Blaine picked up the pen and held it as if to write. "It feels nice, like it balances in my hand."

"Ah, you're beginning to notice the finer points of a good pen. Yes, this one is weighted a little differently than the one you bought last time. I'm sure you'll enjoy using it."

Blaine blushed. "Oh, it's not for me. I have a friend who talked about handwritten letters and his 'signature turquoise ink'. I think he was kidding, but I know he would enjoy having this. At least I think he would."

"I hope you won't both be writing letters you will never send. Oh," she giggled, "that's an old song, isn't it?"

Blaine frowned, running through lyrics in his head, but not coming up with anything. _If it's a song she knows, it's gotta be from the 60's or 70's, or even earlier. _"I guess I don't remember that one."

"Sure you do," she said with a smile. "That video where the pretty young woman is being so mean to Adam Levine, beating him up and throwing him off a building and all. I know you've seen it, unless you're one of those fuddy-duddy stuck up classical musicians who won't listen to anything that isn't three hundred years old and covered with mold."

Blaine always tried hard to respect his elders, everyone really, especially kindly older women who reminded him of his grandmother, but he couldn't quite keep the surprise from showing on his face. "_Misery_, by Maroon 5?"

"That's it," she agreed. "I didn't care for the video, but it's a good song. I know the video wasn't meant to be taken seriously, but it was a little too close to domestic abuse for me. I liked _One More Night_ better, although that video was sad, too, especially the end, but at least all the violence was in the boxing ring."

"Oh, yeah, when there's only one goldfish left in the bowl. She didn't have to break up the fish, just because she didn't love him any more. It's ironic that he's the one singing about only staying one more night, but she's the one who leaves. It makes you wonder if he was planning to do the same thing and she just beat him to it, or if he had no idea what was going on."

Sherry glanced at the clock on the wall. "If you're like everyone else, you need to be back at work in a few minutes and I don't want to make you late. Maybe you can come back another time and we'll talk music. Shall I ring this up for you?"

* * *

><p>Blaine made it back to work with just a few minutes to spare. He knew it wouldn't have been a problem if he had been a little late, but it didn't sit right with him. He waved at George as he passed the concierge desk and dashed into the elevator. <em>I've got to do laundry tonight. I forgot all about it this weekend and I'm down to my last pair of briefs.<em> He groaned aloud as he realized that in about an hour, all the designers and models would see exactly what he was wearing. _I wonder if Heidi would let me run to the store. Oh, yeah. I can see it now. 'Heidi, I need to take an extra hour off because I'm wearing embarrassing underwear and I don't want anyone to see it.' That will go over well. I'd rather take a chance on being mortified in front of the designers - oh, God, and Tim! - than have to explain it to Heidi. She probably wouldn't even understand why I'm uncomfortable. After all, she models for Victoria's Secret. Maybe everyone will be too busy to even notice._ _As long as Kurt doesn't do any 'practicing' with me, I'll be fine._

* * *

><p>For the first time in this challenge, Kurt was feeling the pressure after lunch, just a little. He had spent quite a bit of time matching the plaid on the shirt, even removing one of the sleeves and recutting it when it didn't line up perfectly, and consequently the pants weren't quite ready for Blaine to try on. He wasn't worried about the fit but he wanted to get the length right. They needed to look like high-waters and not capris, just short enough to be dorky. If they looked like they were meant to be short, it would spoil the effect. If they were too long they were fixable, but if they were too short it would be a disaster. He knew he might have time to alter them on Wednesday before they went to the runway, but he preferred not to chance it. He decided to baste the major pieces together temporarily and worry about the zipper and pockets later. <em>If I have to, I can pin them to Blaine's boxers so they'll stay in place while I mark the hem<em>. He set the machine to the longest stitch so it would be easier to rip out later and started to sew.

There were several other people using the sewing room when Andrew came in. "They're _baaaack_," he announced with his usual dramatic flair.

"Well, that sounds scary," Kurt replied with a laugh. "Don't go all _Poltergeist _on us now."

"It's too bad no one did a supernatural, scary theme," Brenden commented. "It's too bad we didn't. That would have been fun, and a lot easier than this stupid suit I'm trying to make. Kurt, I'm beginning to think you didn't do us any favors by giving up the theme." He lifted the presser foot and cut the threads.

"I don't think I could have pulled off a man's suit in two days, and I admire you for attempting it. Maybe one of your teammates can help you sew the pants." Kurt looked up from the sewing machine momentarily. "Hey, if you're going back into the workroom, could you ask Blaine to get the shirt and shoes and come in here?"

"No problem, and I won't even make any lewd comments." Brenden's tone was light, but Kurt could tell he was sincere.

"I'm glad to hear it," Kurt replied as Brenden followed the other designers out, leaving him alone in the sewing room.

Blaine was relieved when Brenden delivered the message. He surveyed the room, quickly counting noses. _It looks like everyone else is out here. Good!_ He removed the shirt from the mannequin, picked up the shoebox Jen indicated and entered the sewing room, resisting the urge to lock the door.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt greeted him happily. "Are you ready to try on some clothes? You'll be glad to know that this outfit is much less revealing than the last one."

Blaine laughed easily. "I can already see that there's a shirt. That's an improvement, right there."

"Hey, don't knock it," Kurt protested. "You looked really hot last time. But I think you'll enjoy this one."

"What's your theme?"

"We're calling it _Embrace Your Inner Nerd_. The bartender will have a lab coat and protective goggles and you and Ari will be all geeky. Can you put the shirt on, please, so I can check the fit?"

"I won't even have to get into character! I told you I was a bit of a nerd. I just have to let it out a little. This will be fun. Do I get any accessories?"

"Glasses with adhesive tape, of course, and suspenders and a bow tie. And wait until you see the shoes Jen designed."

Blaine removed his dress shirt and tie, and slipped into the shirt. "You want it buttoned all the way up, I assume? Wait, let me rephrase that. I don't want anyone to think I'm trying to help. How far up do you want it buttoned?"

Kurt laughed. "I already said that you'll be wearing a bow tie, so I think it's safe for you to assume the shirt needs to be buttoned all the way up. Besides, you've already helped more than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"That nerd comment you made. It got me thinking that a lot of people probably considered themselves at least a little nerdy, and here we are. And don't start feeling guilty. We weren't even remotely discussing the challenge and nothing improper happened."

Blaine laughed and turned around slowly, holding his arms out to the sides. "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"This is not my first day here, Anderson. I _know_ you. You'll go to any extreme to make sure you're doing the right thing. 'Integrity' could be your middle name." He watched as Blaine continued to turn, lifting his arms and bending his elbows so Kurt could check the fit. "It looks good to me," he said happily. "Does it feel okay?"

"I think so. Are we done? I have something to tell you, but it can wait if you don't have time."

"No, we're not done. I want you to try on the pants. I want them to be a little too short, and it's tricky to get right. I need to see them on you." He looked up and realized Blaine was blushing furiously. "What?"

"Please don't judge me. I was half asleep when I was dressing this morning and I didn't think about it being a day for fitting. I was supposed to do laundry on Saturday, but I never got around to it, and I had already put it off for a week, so ..." Kurt's eyes were getting bigger and bigger, and red was creeping into his cheeks.

"You're ... um, you're going commando today?"

"What? No! I'd never come to work like that. Kurt! How can you say that?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You know that pair of underwear that's in your drawer, but you only wear it if you don't have anything else left at all? Maybe someone gave it to you as a joke, or maybe you bought it in a moment of temporary insanity, and you never intend to wear it, but you keep it for laundry emergencies because no one will see it unless you get hit by a bus or something?"

"Seriously, Blaine? You really think I'd own something like that?"

"Okay, maybe you don't have one, but I bet 90% of the men in America have something like it in their underwear drawer. Anyway, I didn't do laundry, so I was down to my last pair, and I really don't want anyone to see me in them."

"How bad can they be? I won't laugh, I promise, even if they're pastel pink with purple hearts."

"It's worse than that."

"Okay, I won't laugh even if they're plaid flannel with a big moose on the front."

"I wish they were plaid flannel with a big moose on the front."

Kurt finished the last seam and took the pants out of the sewing machine. "I can't think of anything worse than that, so I'll just have to promise not to laugh, no matter what, and I'll try not to look and I'll never mention it again. How's that?"

Blaine was beginning to realize he had made much too big a deal of it. _I should have just tried on the pants without saying anything at all. He probably would never have noticed._ "I'm just being silly. If you can't look foolish in front of your best friend, then who can you look foolish in front of?" He toed off his shoes and removed his pants. When Kurt finished checking for stray pins and looked up, he found himself face to face with the skimpiest pair of dark red briefs he had ever seen. He gasped and closed his eyes. "See, I told you," Blaine exclaimed crossly. "You're judging me."

"Not judging," Kurt managed to choke out, eyes still closed. "Just ... wondering how you managed to even get into them. They look so tiny." He risked a quick peek to see if it was safe to look, and discovered that Blaine had turned his back and was currently bending over to step into the navy pants. He gasped again, fascinated by the play of muscles beneath the tight red fabric. "When you said someone gave them to you as a joke," he hissed, closing his eyes once more, "I pictured something comical, not something pornographic. What kind of friends do you have, anyway?"

"Judging!" Blaine insisted, straightening up and turning around. "'Pornographic' is a purjorative. You can look now," he added.

"It is not," Kurt retorted. "I never said there was anything wrong with pornography. I just didn't expect to see it in the sewing room this afternoon." He gave a slightly hysterical giggle. "Annie would die if she could see this."

"Annie? Come on, Kurt. This is really embarrassing. I'm not sure if you're judging me or making fun of me, but it doesn't feel good," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said immediately. "It's neither of those, I promise. Remember how you felt Saturday morning at breakfast? Well, I'm having the same problem right now, and I'm not handling it as gracefully as you did. I guess I'm not used to being around an attractive man who's partially naked. Can you forgive me?"

Blaine smiled, still a little embarrassed, but feeling better about the situation. "Of course I do. Remind me that I owe you a hug later. But what does Annie have to do with it?"

"Ernesto and I were discussing whether or not you needed to wear suspenders with your pants, and she started laughing. Apparently, _pants_ translates as _panties_, and _suspenders_ are what we would call _garter belts_. She was getting a very strange mental image from our argument."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say I was feminine?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no," Kurt said flatly. "Hot? Sexy? Arousing? Yes. Feminine? Absolutely not." He adjusted the pants carefully. "I was going to pin these to your boxers since they don't have a waistband yet, but that's clearly not going to work, so you'll have to hold them. Can you keep them just like this while I mark the hem?" Blaine nodded, and Kurt knelt on the floor in front of him, pins in hand. "Oh, hang on. You need to be wearing the shoes." He opened the box and set the Keds on the floor.

"Those are so cool!" Blaine exclaimed. "I want a pair, but I want mine to have musical stuff on them."

"You'll have to talk to Jen about that; she's the artist. Ernesto and I just did a little coloring. I think she's planning to add a few more things. I see some empty spaces." _And I'll make sure she adds something musical to yours_. He helped Blaine slip into the shoes. "Now, we're going to pretend this whole embarrassing - and by _embarrassing_, I mean my behavior was embarrassing, not yours - scene never happened and you're going to tell me your news."

"My news?"

"Yes, you said you had something to tell me. Turn a little, please."

"Oh, that news. I forgot," he said sheepishly. "I got a phone call today from a woman who said her daughter was planning to ask me to play at her birthday party."

"Stop bouncing!" Kurt commanded. "Your hem will be crooked. You got a gig? That's fantastic! Consider yourself hugged. Turn, please."

"Well, she said she wanted me to turn her down."

"What? How rude! I can't believe she would say something like that. I'd like to give her a piece of my mind," Kurt fumed. "Did she say why?"

"Well, actually ...," he said, dragging it out, "she said she wanted me to turn her daughter down ... so it would be a surprise for her when I showed up at her party."

"Blaine, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Turn again, please." Kurt looked up at him with a grin. "So, are you jumping out of the cake or what? I know just what you could wear."

Blaine groaned and slapped at Kurt's head. "I thought we were never going to mention this again. Oh, well. At least it's made you forget the Serenade Silliness. And before you ask - no, I won't be singing _When I Get You Alone_ to Elaine."

"Hey! No one messes with my hair! And the _Serenade Silliness_? Are you cataloguing all our awkward moments or something?"

"Of course. Aren't you? We have the Top, Bottom or Switch? Situation, the Boner Bumfuzzlement with its resultant French Toast Fiasco, the Serenade Silliness, and now the ... well, I don't have a name for it yet, but I'll think of something."

"Underwear uncomfortableness?" Kurt suggested. "No, that's awkward. Bikini Brief Battle? Maybe I'll just wait for you to think of something." He chuckled to himself. "You're really good at that, you know."

"What, coming up with alliterative names for things?"

"No, using humor to defuse a potentially bad situation. With anyone else, I think I would have completely shut down after the Top, Bottom or Switch? Situation, as you call it. I was so embarrassed, and I just cringed every time I thought about it, but you kept pushing and pushing until I didn't have a choice but to laugh about it."

"Well, we could call it the Gay Sex Gaffe, if you prefer," Blaine teased, "but I'm glad you didn't shut me out. Look at all the fun we would have missed."

"We do have fun, don't we?" Kurt agreed. "I'm glad, too." He stood up and dusted off his knees. "Okay, all done. Do you want me to leave while you get dressed? I can guard the door for you. Watch the pins, though."

_You know what? It is what it is. As long as you're not laughing or judging, I don't care, and if I'm weird about this now, how will we ever be intimate later?_ Blaine shook his head. "I'm good, but you can do whatever makes you comfortable. If all the other models can handle this, so can I, at least when it's only you here. I'm not so sure about doing this in a crowded room, but baby steps, right?" He slipped off the shoes and handed them to Kurt. "Can you put these up for me?" Kurt carefully brushed off the soles of the shoes and returned them to their box, and Blaine unbuttoned the shirt as he watched, gently removing it and handing it to Kurt as soon as his hands were free. He eased out of the pants and handed them to Kurt as well. "Pass me my clothes?" he asked nonchalantly.

_I'm not making him feel bad again. If he doesn't mind, then I certainly don't. _Kurt's cheeks were pink, but he looked Blaine full in the face as he handed over the garments, allowing his gaze to drift downward slowly before looking up again. "You, Sir, are a very attractive man. Maybe you should wear those a little more often. That guy you're crushing on will love them. When you get to that point, I mean."

Blaine's eyes twinkled and he smiled broadly. "Maybe I will, but I think I'll wait until I intend to be seen in them."

* * *

><p><strong>It has been brought to my attention (in a very nice way - thanks Miss Jayne) that Jen's remark could be considered extremely rude and crude in some countries, and not in keeping with the rating of this fic. I hope I haven't offended anyone. In the US, 'my Aunt Fanny' is an expression that would be similar to 'my rear end,' indicating that one doesn't agree with someone or doesn't believe them. It's about as bad as saying 'darn' or 'shoot' (which I sincerely hope aren't also really bad in other countries). <strong>


	87. Ready for the Runway

**The story for this week is _Pieces of a dragon puzzle_, ID 8623924, by venetianstar.**

**You may have missed the one from last week because I added it after I had posted the chapter. It was _In the Town of Lima, Ohio_, ID 8374598, by Crowned Queen ...**

**I also added an apology to the a/n at end of the last chapter for using a word that is offensive in some countries.**

**In canon, Kurt and Blaine met sometime in the fall, Kurt moved to Dalton so they saw each other every day, before Christmas they sang together and Kurt said he was in love with Blaine and Blaine was still completely oblivious on Valentine's Day. In this story, they met right after Thanksgiving, didn't see each other again until mid-December, and it's currently January 8th. At this point, they both recognize their own feelings, although not the way the other person feels, so this is actually moving faster than canon. It's just taking me a long time to tell it.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the models cleared the workroom, Kurt approached Tim and opened the box to display Blaine's shoes. "I don't know what usually happens to the accessories, but I don't think the supplier is going to want these back. Is there any chance we could give them to our models after the show?"<p>

Tim smiled at the whimsically decorated shoes. "We should be able to make it work. I heard Ari and Leah talking about them and I think that would be a nice thing to do. No keeping the iPads, though."

"Darn," Kurt replied with a grin. "That was my next question. Not even if we customize them?"

"Don't you dare," threatened Tim. "I had to pull strings for you to get them in the first place. Now, back to work with you."

Kurt hadn't been serious about the iPads, but talking to Tim had given him an idea. He decided to put it away for now and come back to it if they had time.

"What was that about?" Jen asked curiously when he rejoined their team.

"Blaine loved the shoes and Tim said the models can have them when we're finished. Do you think you could personalize them a little for him? Maybe add something musical?"

"That's a great idea! Oooh, I know just the thing. I'll draw it as soon as I finish these buttonholes and whoever has time can color it."

"I don't know if you heard her, but Leah was very impressed with them, too," Ernesto said. "She's an artist, but she mostly paints landscapes. The cartooning you're doing isn't something she's ever attempted, but she said she really liked it."

"Hmmm. Okay, I've got a little space left on hers, too. I need to read Ari's bio again. I think it said something about gardening, which doesn't have much to do with the bar or our theme, but no one will pick up the details on the runway anyway."

"You should sign your work, Jen. Those shoes might be very valuable one day," Kurt said seriously.

Jen snorted. "Oh, right Kurt. I'm sure they'll go for thousands of dollars on EBay in a few years when I've made my mark."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Jen. I, on the other hand, can deliver a cutting remark flawlessly." Kurt preened momentarily, then burst into laughter. "But I'm absolutely positive you'll make it big one day. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Going back to the office, Blaine felt positively giddy. <em>He didn't laugh at me! And he said I was sexy. He said I turned him on. At least, I guess that's what he meant.<em> Smiling broadly and humming softly to himself, he danced down the street, completely oblivious to the curious looks from passers-by when he executed an occasional turn or extravagant gesture.

"Having a good day?" Sandy asked, highly amused by his antics as he strutted through the office door, plopped into his chair and spun round several times, arms out, head back.

"Couldn't be better!" _It really couldn't. I can't think of a single thing that would make this day any better than it already is._ He closed his eyes and sighed, momentarily lost in thought.

"I think somebody's got a girlfriend," Sandy sing-songed. "You look all mushy and sappy."

"Boyfriend," Blaine corrected absently, still bemused. "But I don't. Not so far. It might develop into something, though."

"Blaine Anderson, I'm very disappointed in you," Sandy said severely. "I'm not sure I can forgive this."

"Excuse me?" Blaine sat up straight, suddenly very alert. _Well, that put a damper on my day. How can you work in the fashion industry and be homophobic?_

"You met someone, and you never said a word! I'm highly insulted that you didn't tell me." She laughed. "I'll forgive you on one condition. I want details."

"I'll consider it," Blaine replied archly. "But right now, there's nothing to tell."

* * *

><p>"Team meeting," Kurt announced as Jen returned from the sewing room shortly after 4:00.<p>

She put her blouse on the mannequin and joined Kurt at his table. "What's up?" she asked. "Do you need some help?"

"No, not exactly. I had another idea, and I wanted to see where everyone was. It's not essential, but it would add a little something if we have time."

Jen and Ernesto exchanged glances. "I'm doing pretty well. The lab coat is finished, except that I may try to add a little piping or something to brighten it up. The blouse and pants are about half-done. If I push hard, I might be able to help."

"Me, too," Jen said. "I can make Ernesto's bow tie when I make mine, or he can do both of them. Since they are exactly the same except for the fabric, it would be more efficient for one person to do it. The skirt is done, and I'm working on the blouse and personalizing the shoes for each model."

"Okay, it sounds like we're on track. Ernesto, if you use a topstitched bias strip instead of piping, you'll get the same effect without having to take the lab coat apart. I've got a bias strip maker in my box that you're welcome to use. The 1/4 inch one would probably be best, but I've got several sizes, so help yourself. Jen, as much as I want the models to have customized shoes - and yes, I realize I'm the one who asked you to do it - that can wait until Thursday if it has to. I'm sure Tim would let us take the shoes back to the apartment with us. I need to put tape on Blaine's glasses and finish the pants and make the accessories. That's a good idea about the same person doing both bow ties. I can make both sets of suspenders." He paused to review the checklist in his head, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. _I need to take the shirt in just a little, and finish the pants. Blaine looked really good today, and he was so cute when he was embarrassed. How could he be embarrassed? Doesn't he know how he looks? I think I'll make him something dark red next, maybe some jeans._

"So what's your idea, Kurt?" Ernesto demanded. "Or were you just planning to tease us?"

"Oh, sorry. I uh ... got lost in my thoughts there for a minute. I was thinking that we could make covers for the iPads, so they would either look like school notebooks or a nerdy book. We'll have to be careful about copyright, though. As much as I'd like to, we can't use an actual book or movie title."

"Darn," Ernesto said, "no _Harry Potter_, then."

"_Harry Potter_ is too mainstream anyway," Jen commented. "What if we make them look like text books?"

"Perfect! If we put _Geometry_ or _Physics_ on the cover, everyone will know what it is. Keep working for now, but think about it and if we have time, we'll give it a try."

* * *

><p>When he came back after the fitting, Blaine found several notes from Heidi. After he called Marisol's mom and made arrangements for the family to come to New York, he turned to lining up some help for Thursday night. He hadn't received any replies to his e-mail, but he hadn't really expected any yet. After all, the designers had other things to worry about at the moment. Despite the lack of replies, he thought most of the designers would want to go, if only because they hadn't gotten to do much so far. The usual rule was one assistant for every four designers, so if he got two more people, that should be plenty. <em>I need to get people who are unattached, especially since I'm not giving them much notice, even though Thursday isn't usually date night. Hmmm. I wonder ...<em> He reached out and pressed a button.

"Hey, Amy," Blaine said when she picked up the phone, "are you still seeing Mark?"

Blaine could hear the smile in her voice when she replied. "Yes, I am. You missed your chance; I'm already taken. Anyway, I don't date co-workers. Why do you ask?"

"I thought it might be nice if he could join us for karaoke on Thursday. Everyone else will probably go, and since the episode hasn't aired yet, there's no reason for him not to be there, but I didn't want to suggest it to Heidi without checking with you first."

"I think he'd really enjoy that," she said warmly. "I know he like a chance to see everyone again. That was kind of you to think of him."

"Okay, I'll talk to Heidi and get back to you. You're coming too, right? I'm going, but we'll probably need two more people to work."

"I wouldn't miss it. And if you don't have a third yet, try Matt. He and his girlfriend just had a fight, and he could probably use the distraction."

* * *

><p>For once, Blaine didn't particularly enjoy the subway ride back to his apartment. Usually he found the trip relaxing, but now all he wanted was to get home. He needed to call Mrs. Thompson and finalize the arrangements for his gig, but more than that, he wanted to write another letter to Kurt and practice a few songs for Thursday. He hadn't been grocery shopping in a while, so it would probably be a grilled cheese night. <em>At least that won't take long, and I can get to the laundromat before it gets too late. I wonder if I have any fig jelly left.<em> Heidi had approved his request to allow Marisol's mother and all three of her sisters to come to New York. He had offered to pay the additional expense himself, since normally they only allowed two people for each designer, but Heidi just shook her head at him in disbelief. She also agreed that Mark should be included in the Thursday-night excursion, and Matt was on board as well, so that was settled. All that remained was to see which designers wanted to go. _This has been the best day!_ He sighed and leaned back in his seat, going over the day's events yet again as the train descended below ground, a broad smile on his face.

An hour later, stomach full and phone call completed, he gathered his dirty clothes, a book and his pen and stationery and walked the two blocks to the laundromat. Some people started the washers and left, but ever since an unfortunate incident that had nearly gotten him banned from the place for life, Blaine prefered to stay and keep an eye on things. He loaded the washer and settled into the hard plastic chair to read, but the allure of writing was too great, and instead of concentrating on the page, he kept thinking of things he wanted to tell Kurt. With a rueful grin, he closed the book and reached for the box of writing paper.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_This morning was magical. I've been happy all day. I wanted so badly to ask you to be my roommate, but I think it needs to wait until after the competition is over. I'm sorry you ever thought that I was 'just doing my job' when I spend time with you. Every moment we have together is precious to me, and I relive each of them over and over again, holding them close and wishing I could put each one into my treasure box._

_It's so hard for me not to touch you, gaze into your eyes, taste your lips, pull you near so I can feel your heart so close to mine. (And I knew if I tried to write you a love letter, I'd just end up quoting song lyrics to you. Sorry about that. It's a great song, though. Maybe one day I'll sing it to you, or even better, we'll sing it to each other.)_

_You'll never know how happy your comment about being the big spoon made me. I still want a bigger apartment, but I may have to come up with a reason for us to share my bed. I've got this really sappy smile on my face right now from thinking about spending several nights cuddled up with you, especially if you're the big spoon so I can't do anything embarrassing. And just maybe, since you'll be off the show by then, I can start to show you how I really feel about you. But please don't think I'm just trying to get you into my bed. I mean, I am, but not that way, at least not to start with. I'm in this for the long haul, and I know it will just get better every day. I want to really get to know you, Kurt. I want to know what makes you laugh and what makes those gorgeous eyes fill up with sentimental tears. I want to learn how to make you crinkle your nose in that cute little way you have when you find something particularly amusing. I want to learn all your ticklish spots, and discover the places that make you go weak at the knees when I press my lips to them. I want to go everywhere with you, see all the sights of New York, and I want to spend long evenings curled up on the couch together. I want to watch you live your dream and become a famous fashion designer. I stopped by my favorite office supply store today and got you something. I'm not sure if I'm going to give it to you now or wait until later, though._

_You should know I'm writing this letter at the laundromat, watching my clothes spin round and round in the big dryer (and probably being judged by the tiny Russian lady who manages this place and always looks at me with suspicion and refuses to believe it wasn't my fault that the washer clogged up and flooded the place last year, even though the pantyhose that caused the problem clearly didn't belong to me, and somehow I've gotten sidetracked here, but anyway...), so we won't have a repeat of the Adventure of the Unexpected Underwear anytime soon. Or maybe it was the Unfortunate Underwear Undertaking. No, that sounds like someone died. I'm sorry I got all weird on you. I realized right after lunch that it was a fitting day, and I just panicked. If I had worn them on purpose because I wanted to be seen in them, I would have been fine with it. I didn't really mind you seeing them on me, except I wasn't sure what you might say and I didn't want you to think I was being inappropriate. _

_It's strange - I've told you so much in these letters, and I have trouble remembering sometimes that you've never actually read any of them. When I started writing, it was just a way to handle my feelings, but now I wish you __could __read them. Maybe I'll find some courage and give them to you one day. We're certainly going about this relationship backwards. You've seen me practically naked (multiple times, I might add), we've slept together (no, not that way) and cuddled all night, talked about the most intimate, personal things and I've even marked you, albeit accidentally, (and I've always wanted to use that word, by the way) but we haven't kissed, at least not on purpose, and I've never told you how I feel._

_I can't wait until next week! You'll be so happy on Monday morning. I hope I can figure out some way to be in the workroom to see it. Actually, I can't wait until Thursday night. We'll be in a crowd, but it will still be a little like a date. We can sit and talk and eat great Italian and sing together. I'll just have to remember that I can't hold your hand as we sit there, or feed you tidbits off my plate, or gaze soulfully at you while you sing, although your voice is so captivating that I'm sure everyone in the room will be gazing soulfully at you, so maybe I can get away with it, too. _

_I love you, Sweetheart,_

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>The designers were tired when they got home, but while Marisol was in the bathroom, Kurt got out his laptop to let Blaine know all of them would be going along on Thursday. He knew there was no reason to expect another note, but he glanced at the bed anyway. "I don't suppose you have a surprise for me tonight, do you Trevor?" he asked softly. "That's okay. Blaine was funny today. He got so embarrassed over nothing. Did you know he had emergency underwear? I bet you did. I bet you even know where it came from." He logged in, smiling once more at his password, and began to type.<p>

_I told the girls about karaoke; I assume that's okay. I see you sent an e-mail about it. Anyway, they're all excited, so it's a date and we'll see you Thursday. Of course, we'll see you tomorrow, too, but we don't always have time to visit on runway days._

_Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened during the fitting. Although there was __**nothing **__wrong with what you were wearing, I get it, and if our positions had been reversed I probably would have been mortified, although I'm sure you wouldn't have enjoyed the view as much as I did. After all, fashion is just fabric until someone is wearing it, and you really rocked that particular piece of fabric._

_Have I told you lately how much I appreciate what you've done for me? Have I __**ever **__told you? I don't think I have. Shame on me for that. Blaine, I'm so grateful that I met you, and for every single thing you've done for me. I'd go into more details, but I think maybe I need a real handwritten letter to do it justice._

_It sounds like Marisol will be out of the bathroom soon, so I'm headed for bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well._

_P.S. Trevor says to tell you he misses you and Bentley._

_P.P.S Don't forget tomorrow is a runway day. Dress appropriately. ;-) (See, I'm taking a leaf from your book and using humor to defuse an embarrassing situation. Are you laughing yet?)_

_xxoo_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p>"Are you guys nervous about the runway?" Kurt asked over breakfast, trying to ignore Phil and his camera. It had been a surprise to find him in the hall with an intern who was carrying food for the designers, but Kurt rolled with it, discretely letting the girls know that breakfast was ready and that they had company, and now they were seated at the table, attempting to have a normal conversation.<p>

"Not really," Annie replied. "Should we be?"

"I don't know. Sometimes in group challenges, people get mean and throw each other under the bus during the interviews. They always say it isn't personal, but I think it would be hard not to take it that way."

"Uh oh, Jen. It sounds like Kurt's been thinking about this," Marisol teased. "You better watch your back."

"I'll be throwing myself under the bus on this one. If we go down, it won't be anyone's fault but mine. Jen, I want you to know we'll still be friends, no matter what you say on the runway. Just tell the truth. Remind me to tell Ernesto the same thing."

Jen squeezed Kurt's shoulder and smiled. "I can absolutely promise you that Ernesto and I will be telling the unvarnished truth, Kurt, and we wouldn't expect any less from you. We talked about it while you were in the sewing room yesterday," she added at his puzzled look. "Anyway, I think we worked well together, everyone pulled his weight, and we have a great concept. If the judges can't see that, I may have to give them a piece of my mind." She shook her head as she remembered Ernesto's words and wondered exactly what Kurt had done to gain the other designer's unwavering loyalty. Whatever it was, it didn't surprise her that Kurt had taken the opportunity to help someone else.

_Jen, I want you to know that I like you a lot and I've enjoyed working with you, but if the judges ask me to choose between you and Kurt, I'll have to protect Kurt. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him, so I'm not going to be the reason he's sent home. Don't worry, I won't lie, and I'll do my best to deflect and not say anything bad about anyone, but if it comes down to the two of you, I'm supporting him._

Marisol's musical laugh rang through the room. "Like Kurt did to Michael that time when he disrespected Blaine? That was priceless. Everyone in the greenroom just died."

"Okay, not my finest moment," Kurt said with a blush, "but I don't regret it. It wasn't fair to blame Blaine for my mistakes. It would have been wrong not to say something."

"I don't mind being asked who I think should win, but I don't like picking someone to go home. I don't want to be the loser, but I don't want anyone else to be, either."

"There is no loser, Marisol."

"I know, Kurt. It's an honor to be here, and all that, but it's still losing."

"No it isn't," he insisted. "Haven't you ever noticed that the words 'lose' and 'loser' are never used on this show? I've watched every single episode, and people may not win, but they never lose. They're 'out', they 'go home', they 'are not the winner'," he explained, making air quotes, "but they never lose, and I don't think that's an accident. The fashion industry is notoriously fickle, and it's important to realize that one less-than-successful collection doesn't mean failure as a designer. Remember what Heidi said about one purpose of the show being to foster young designers? That wasn't just pretty words. They really mean it."

Annie looked thoughtful. "You're right, Kurt," she said slowly. "The judges are always positive, no matter what, and most of the time, they encourage the person who's going home to keep working." She paused again. "I don't know that I would attack anyone on the runway, but if Brenden reverts to his previous behavior and tries to blame us for his mistakes, I'm not gonna just sit there and take it, that's for sure." She pushed her chair back from the table and smiled. "I've got to put some makeup on. I'll see you guys in a bit. Good luck today, everyone."

Phil stayed in the kitchen, getting some domestics shots of Kurt cleaning up the breakfast dishes while the girls got ready. "Here, Liz," he said after a few minutes, handing the camera to the young woman who had accompanied him. "Your turn. Go film the ladies. You remember the guidelines, right?"

She nodded, eyes wide. "Nothing inappropriate, and nothing that would embarrass anyone. And don't accidentally erase the footage you already shot."

"And remember to knock before you go in. Don't worry, kid. Even if you don't get anything good, we've got plenty already, so no pressure." He smiled encouragingly and waved his hands. "Go on, now." As soon as she was gone, he turned to Kurt. "It's good to see you again, Kurt. I don't think I've talked to you since the birthday party. You were amazing, by the way. I'll make sure you get the recording of your songs before you leave."

"There's a recording?"

"Several, I think. I had a camera set up with direct audio feeds from the mics, but a number of people were using their phones, and I think one or two songs ended up on YouTube. Didn't Blaine mention it?"

"I don't think he knows. He hasn't said anything."

"Well, you can ask him about it later. I'll just put it with the recording of the talent show for you. To save time, I'm just giving everyone a copy of the whole talent show instead of making individual DVDs of their performance for each person, but since the party is just for you, I can edit it down if you want." Phil watched his face carefully.

"Oh, please don't go to any trouble for me," Kurt said quickly. "I don't mind having the whole party. In fact, I'd ... I'd really like to have a copy of Blaine's performance, if he doesn't mind."

_That's what I thought. Good. _ "Okay, that's what we'll do, then."

* * *

><p>Knowing that they would be filming in the apartments and Kurt wouldn't be available, Blaine slept in a little and ate breakfast at home. As was his habit, he checked his e-mail before he left for work in case Heidi or Sandy needed him to do anything that could be better taken care of on the way. There was nothing from his office, but he had multiple replies to his karaoke message. He didn't have time to read them now, but he couldn't resist opening the message from Kurt. He blushed and smiled as he read it. <em>Oh, I think I would have enjoyed the view at least as much as you did.<em> After he brushed his teeth, he got out his fountain pen and a sheet of the beige paper and wrote a quick note. Then he gathered up his belongings, stashed the new pen and turquoise cartridges in his bag, and headed for the subway.

The copy shop didn't open until 9:00 so he couldn't stop in on his way to work, but he made time during his lunch. He asked Sherry for some white paper, but she suggested a pale Dior gray instead, "the actual color, not the Benjamin Moore knockoff that's way too dark," as she put it, and as soon as he saw it, he knew Kurt would love the color, especially with the turquoise ink. "I forgot to ask before," she said as she rang up the sale, "but I can gift wrap that for you if you like. Do you have the pen and ink with you?"

"No, I guess not," he said reluctantly. "I mean, yes, I have them, and yes, it's a present, but I don't want to make too big a deal out of it. It's not for any occasion. It's just something I thought he'd enjoy having, and I don't want him to feel like he owes me anything."

She gazed at him thoughtfully. _I have the feeling this is connected to those letters he's writing and not planning to send, but I'm not gonna pry._ "How about this?" She reached under the counter and retrieved a rectangular metal box with a lid, just the right size for the stationery set. "It doesn't scream _gift_, but it's nicer than a plastic bag. I'll just peel the sticker off the top and no one will know it originally held the truffles my boss gave me for Christmas, and you don't need to make any comments about how quickly they got eaten, by the way. I have a weakness for fine chocolate. So sue me. I've already washed it out, and it doesn't even smell good any more."

"This is beautiful, Sherry. Are you sure you want me to have it?" The box was a dull silver and covered with images of the New York skyline, embossed and printed in black.

"I'm sure. If one of my grandkids gave it to me I'd have to keep it, but my boss doesn't care, and I already had the good part," she laughed, "so as long as you think he'll like it, it's yours."

"He'll love it. He's just visiting, so it will make a great souvenir for him."

"Okay, then." She lined it neatly with pale turquoise tissue and laid the box of writing paper inside. Blaine handed her the items he had purchased earlier as well as the note he'd written and she added them to the box, folded the tissue over the top and replaced the lid.

"May I?" He leaned across the counter and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you so much. For everything."

* * *

><p>As it did on most runway mornings, the time had passed quickly for Kurt, and before he knew it, it was noon and Andrew was insisting they go eat lunch. He found that he enjoyed working as a team. It was like glee club. Everyone brought different talents and strengths to the table, and when they all worked together, the end product was much better than it would have been if the three of them had worked individually. The best part was that unlike in New Directions or the Warblers, everyone got a solo.<p>

Their look had come together well, and nearly everything was done. Jen had drawn and colored the iPad covers and Ernesto used two layers of the heaviest interfacing he could find in the workroom to stiffen the fabric. Someone still needed to do the sewing, but as long as there weren't any surprises when the models donned the clothes, Jen could take all three of them to hair and makeup while he and Ernesto crafted the covers.

They had decided to go with a fairly natural look, adding only enough color to prevent the models from being washed out under the lights. Ari had a pair of enormous glasses which would give her a slightly owlish look, and Kurt had adorned the bridge of Blaine's black retro frames with white adhesive tape from the first aid kit. Leah would wear the safety glasses pushed up onto her forehead with her spiky hair sticking out around the sides. As he ate his salad, Kurt checked in with Jen and Ernesto one last time to make sure no one needed help, but everything was in place except for the usual final adjustments. "I guess this is it, then," he said calmly as they cleaned up their dishes and prepared to go back to the workroom. "I think we have a really good chance, but whatever happens, I want you both to know that it's been a pleasure and privilege working with both of you, and no matter what gets said on the runway, we'll all still be friends. If this goes south and the judges hate the whole idea, I'll take full responsibility, and if they ask you who should go home, I expect you to say me." Jen rolled her eyes at Ernesto, but didn't say anything.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Ernesto laughed. "My mother always used to say that there's no use borrowing trouble."

"My grandma says just the opposite: expect the best, but prepare for the worst," Jen replied as she opened the door to the workroom. "Oh, look. The models are here already."

"That's not the opposite, Jen," Kurt objected. "You're ignoring the 'expect the best' part. It just means that you should make a plan so you're ready if the worst happens. It's good advice."

"What's good advice?" Blaine asked as he joined them. Kurt repeated what both designers had said.

"As long as we're trading philosophies, my personal favorite is 'expect nothing, appreciate everything'," Blaine said with a laugh. "That way, I'm never disappointed."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "I like that. It sounds just like you. Now, let's get you dressed. Are you comfortable in here with everyone else, or do you want to go into the sewing room?" Blaine stuck out his tongue and began to unbutton his shirt.


	88. Doctor Who Runway

**Surprise! (Are you surprised?) This is next weekend's chapter. I'm posting it early because I left you so abruptly last time. I may not be able to keep my usual posting schedule for the next two weeks, but I'm not abandoning this fic, just having Thanksgiving with my family, which means a lot of driving and visiting and not much writing. We've got events this weekend and next weekend. If you'll be disappointed when there's no new chapter, then save this one to read then.**

**To the guest reviewer who wanted to know why Blaine was always the model when Kurt looks like a model and Blaine doesn't, in this story Kurt is a designer and Blaine wasn't intending to be a model at all, but he had to step in when Kurt's real model hurt his ankle. As soon as Lars can walk without crutches, he'll be back. I agree that Kurt certainly has the build to be the model, but it would be ridiculous to imagine Blaine designing clothes, so the story wouldn't work too well the other way around.**

**You guys are incredible! I can't believe the love you've shown for this story. Thank you all.**

* * *

><p>"Either Bentley helps you undress at home, or you can't think with your tongue sticking out," Kurt teased. He stepped in close, grasped the knot of Blaine's tie and began to undo it. "The shirt will come off much easier if you remove this first."<p>

Blaine sucked in a breath and his eyes grew dark. _This is not happening here. Not now. Not when I have to take my pants off in just a few minutes._ He gave a shaky laugh and backed up a few steps, avoiding eye contact. "Good point," he said lightly, "but I'm sure I would have figured it out eventually." He risked a quick look at Kurt's face. _Oh, great. I've hurt his feelings. I probably shouldn't say this._ He closed the distance between them, lowered his voice and murmured into Kurt's ear. "Apparently, being undressed by an attractive man is a turn-on for me." _Actually, I'm pretty sure it's only when it's you, but I'll keep that little fact to myself for now._

"Apparently, I feel the same way about having an attractive man blowing in my ear," Kurt replied, looking at him with a grin, good humor restored.

Blaine frowned. "I think it's called whispering. I wouldn't say I was blowing in your ear."

Kurt motioned for him to continue undressing. "Okay, change of subject: Did you know that someone put your performance on YouTube?"

"YouTube? What performance? Please tell me it wasn't _The Gap Attack_," he begged as he removed his tie and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt looked at him in disbelief as the shirt fell open. "What is that?"

"The undershirt? It's the other half of the set. I wore the briefs yesterday so I had to wear this today so they would be washed the same number of times and wouldn't fade differently. Is it a problem?" He removed his shirt and handed it to Kurt.

"It'll show through."

"Oh. Okay." He crossed his arms, grasped the hem of the sleeveless undershirt and quickly stripped it off. _I hope I'm not too sweaty from running. I should have gone up to their apartment a little earlier. I wonder if he'll like the stationery._

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly seized by an almost irresistible desire to touch the smooth planes of the beautiful body in front of him, run his fingers through the coarse hair scattered across the tanned surface, drink in Blaine's intoxicating scent and taste every inch of tantalizing skin. He licked his lips unconsciously. "I think you must have released some pheromones or something. I'm suddenly having very inappropriate urges," he hissed. "And my filter must have broken as well," he added ruefully, covering his mouth, "since I just said that aloud. I'm sorry. You kinda sneaked up on me there."

_Inappropriate urges? Tell me more. _Blaine laughed. "Pheromones can be powerful things. I read a story once about a guy, way back when, who accidentally wiped his face with some woman's chemise ... You know what a chemise is, right?"

Kurt snorted disdainfully. "Gay fashion designer here. Of course I know what a chemise is."

"Okay, well anyway, he had been fencing or something and he was all sweaty, so he grabbed a cloth to wipe his face, and it just happened to be her chemise, and according to the story, he instantly fell in love with her."

"Well, I wouldn't say your pheromones made me fall in love, exactly. I'd say it was more like falling in lust." _I fell in love with you at least two weeks ago._ "It's nice to think it's chemical though, and I'm not just losing my mind. Who leaves their underwear lying around where people can wipe their faces with it anyway?"

_Lust is good. I want love too, but lust is good. _"I don't know. The story didn't address that question. Okay, changing the subject back. What was that about YouTube?"

"Phil was filming in the apartment this morning. He said people videoed you at the party and some of the clips are on YouTube."

"Really? I don't know if I want to look or not." He slipped his arms into the shirt and buttoned it up.

"Why wouldn't you want to look?"

"I've never put myself out there like that. Sometimes people can be really nasty with the comments. What if they hate me?" He slipped of his shoes and began to remove his trousers.

"No one is going to hate you, Blaine. You're a fantastic performer. And if they do, just let me know and I'll fix their little red wagon." He held out the navy pants, forcing himself to focus on Blaine's face.

"You'll _what_? I don't think I've ever heard that expression before."

"Just substitute whatever three-letter word starting with 'a' that you deem appropriate for 'little red wagon' and I'll fix whatever body part needs fixing."

"Somehow, I don't think you mean 'arm', do you?" Blaine chuckled. "Do you want me to put on the suspenders and bow tie now?"

Kurt shook his head. "Let's wait until you get back from hair and makeup. You need to take the glasses along, though. It might affect the way Isaac does your face. Wear your own shoes for now."

"Oh, yeah. I want to talk to Jen about doing a pair of Keds for me. I love those shoes."

Kurt smiled happily. "I may have spoken to Tim about that. The suppliers certainly won't want the shoes back, so ..."

"I get to keep the shoes? Yes!" Blaine exulted. "Can I see them? I didn't get a good look yesterday."

"I want to see them, too. I think Jen added a few things right before lunch." Kurt gestured toward the box, and Blaine opened it eagerly. He extracted a shoe and turned it in his hand, examining the drawings and marveling at the details. Jen had filled the remaining large spaces with a sketch of the guitar Blaine had played at the talent show and the same wavy keyboard she had drawn on his business card, and there were music notes scattered everywhere. Kurt picked up the other shoe, eager to see if the two were the same. The second one had the guitar, but instead of the keyboard, there was a staff with a melody line. "Blaine, look at this. I didn't even know Jen could read music, much less transcribe it."

"Don't you have to be in band to be a twirler? You'd have to play some instrument or you wouldn't have anything to do once marching season is over." He craned his neck to see what Kurt was talking about. The entire instep area was filled with four measures of music. "Oh, that's ..."

"Part of the chorus from _Never Thought_," Kurt finished.

"So she decorated these especially for me?"

"She decorated them especially for you," Kurt confirmed, "at least everything she added today. I told her that Tim said the models could keep the shoes."

"I owe her big time," Blaine mused. "I wonder what I can do for her. Are we finished? I need to tell her how much I love them."

"Yes, and she's taking all three of you to hair and makeup, but don't spoil the surprise for Ari and Leah." He quickly went over what he wanted, in case Isaac had questions and Jen was busy: minimal makeup and not-too-polished hair, the overall look nerdy but definitely attractive. "I'll probably be in the sewing room when you get back, so come get me. Ernesto and I are trying to finish up one more thing before we go to the runway."

* * *

><p>Once Ari and Leah were settled in the chairs getting their hair done, Blaine pulled Jen aside for a moment. "I love the shoes you made for me," Blaine said quietly, eyes glowing. "I can't believe you put my song on there. How did you do that? You couldn't have heard it more than once or twice."<p>

"Oh yeah, only once or twice. An hour," she deadpanned. "That's Kurt's favorite song. He played it non-stop when he first got the CD, he sings it when he's cooking or cleaning the kitchen, and he hums it when he's concentrating. I think some of the time he doesn't even realizes he's doing it. I keep waiting for him to figure out ... well, you know ... but he never has, or at least he hasn't said anything. And, no, I'm not going to tell him. I promised, and I'll keep that promise." _But I never said I wouldn't give him a little hint._

Blaine blinked. "I didn't realize that," he said slowly. "Wow."

Jen shook her head and laughed. _How can two such intelligent men be so stupid about relationships? _ "Now go get pretty. We've got a show to do."

"I'm always pretty," Blaine huffed, chin in the air.

"That you are," Jen agreed. "Go get nerdy, then."

* * *

><p>By the time the models returned to the workroom, the first iPad cover was finished. "I want you to carry it in your arm, just like this, Ari," Kurt said as he demonstrated, "like most girls would carry a textbook. We want the judges to see it and wonder what it is. Blaine, you do the same thing, but carry it more like a guy would, tucked into your hand, and on the way back, when you get to the judges, bring it up, fold the cover underneath and pause, like you're taking their orders. Leah, Ernesto and I decided not to have you carry an iPad because the bartender wouldn't be walking around with an order pad. Whatever little nerdy mannerisms each of you wants to incorporate will be fine. Any questions?"<p>

"These glasses are a little loose," Ari said, "and they keep falling down my nose. Is there any way you can fix them?"

"No, that's perfect. Just push them back up with one finger in the middle. I love the hair, by the way. Ponytails are a good look for you."

Ari groaned. "You sound like my mom. I spent my whole seventh grade year looking a lot like this. The only things missing are the braces and the acne."

"Just be glad none of us have to stay the people we were in seventh grade. Blaine, we need to get your accessories on. Can you do the bow tie, or should I do it?"

"As long as I have a mirror, I'm good." _But if we were alone ..._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the runway," Heidi said as she began her recap. She explained the challenge and the budget, and then introduced the judges, just as she did every week. "Since the designers have a client this week, we thought it only fair to include him as a judge. Please welcome Anders Heidel, proprietor of The Way Station. Let's start the show."<p>

The designers watched as the models made their way down the catwalk. Kurt smiled encouragingly at Annie and mouthed 'really nice' at Brenden. _Annie's dress is beautiful. She's taken the flapper look and modernized it just enough to be fresh. Brenden finished the suit, but it looks like one leg of the pants is a bit short. Just making the suit is impressive, though, so the judges will probably cut him some slack. Chris did a nice job on the bartender, too, but the three outfits don't look like they go together. Maybe that's not as important, since the bartender will be separate from the waitstaff most of the time._

Lane looked gorgeous in the dress Marisol had put together. All of the models had good posture, but Lane's carriage was truly regal and the crown only added to the illusion. _Nina likes it. Look at that smile. Wait for it. Yes, there it is!_ "You got a nod from Nina," he whispered to Marisol. "Congratulations." Andrew's king outfit was not as fancy, but the leather armor was very well crafted. _I'm worried about Marcel's monk. It's nothing more than a robe with a hood and a belt. It's clear that he didn't put much thought into it, but is that his fault or Andrew's?_

Kurt took a deep breath, and the three members of Team Kurt joined hands. _Here we go. They'll either love it or hate it._ Ari started down the runway, and Kurt smiled as she adjusted the iPad so the judges could see the cover and pushed the enormous glasses back into place. Heidi leaned forward, frowning slightly. _Is she trying to get a better look at the shoes, or is she having trouble believing what she's seeing? Or maybe she's just wondering about the iPad, although she should know what it is, even if the rest don't. _Kurt sighed happily as Blaine began his walk. _How does he do that? Everything about him says 'geek', but he's still completely confident, like the geeks rule the school where he comes from._ He leaned over to whisper to Ernesto. "You were right about the suspenders. They're perfect." Michael glanced at Nina, clearly puzzled. Nina just shrugged her shoulders and made a note on her card. As Blaine approached the judges after he executed his turn, he opened the iPad and mimed taking their orders. _I was right to ask Blaine to do that part. Ari's a lovely girl, but I don't know how much of an actress she is. I think Michael's beginning to get what we were doing. He has sort of an 'aha' look on his face, and Andy really looks like he likes it._ Blaine disappeared backstage, and Leah emerged in her lab coat, carrying an Erlenmeyer flask and glass stirring rod, safety goggles pushed up onto her forehead. Nina's mouth opened in a soundless "Oh!" and she began revising her previous cards. _Nina gets it now. I just hope Heidi understands our concept. Do they have nerds in Germany? I should have thought about that. Oh, well. She's been here long enough to know._

Once all the models cleared the runway, Heidi glanced down the row of judges to see if anyone needed more time. She waited while Nina finished writing. "There was a little more to the challenge this time. Instead of just fashion, we asked you to come up with a theme and a signature drink, so before we finalize the scores, we need to talk to each team. This will be an interview as well as a critique. Let's start with Team Kurt. Team Brenden, Team Andrew: you may leave the runway, and we'll get back to you in a moment. Let's bring out your models." When the stage was set, she continued. "Tell me about your concept."

"We wanted something that would have a broad appeal and invite customer participation. When we visited the bar, we realized that most of the people there were young college-educated professionals, so that's the person we were thinking of. But we also wanted our clothes to be easy to work in," Kurt began. "We wanted to be sensitive to the needs of the staff, so everything is machine washable and dryable, and designed to be functional and comfortable. We call it _Embrace Your Inner Nerd_, but if you want something simpler, it could just be _Nerds' Night Out._"

Nina nodded. "I like the double meaning: you're having a night out at the bar, but you're also letting your inner nerd come out. Very nice."

"Did you have a team leader?"

"No, we just worked cooperatively," Kurt said without hesitation. "We weren't _Team_ anybody. You can call us the _Nerd Herd_." Ernesto and Jen looked at each other and smiled.

"Jen, Ernesto, you look like you have something to say," Heidi prompted.

"Kurt was definitely the leader," Jen said. "He organized us, kept us on track, and made sure the workload was balanced."

"She's right," Ernesto agreed. "Kurt originated the concept and kept the looks cohesive, even though they're different. We all had input and we all did our share, but there's no question that Kurt was the group leader."

"The last part of this challenge was to come up with a signature drink. What did Team Kurt - oh, excuse me - the Nerd Herd come up with?"

Kurt glanced at the other two, but neither seemed to be interested in talking. "We'd like to suggest that you call the drink The Mad Scientist, and that your other drinks be named after famous scientists or science fiction authors. If you stick with people like Einstein and Pasteur and Asimov and Verne, you shouldn't have any copyright or permission issues."

"Oh, I see. You mean famous _dead_ scientists." Andy chuckled. "That should work. Anything else?"

"Yes," Kurt continued. "Jen says that tonic water fluoresces under UV lights. If you use something like a Starseeker, which has a lot of tonic water in it, for the Mad Scientist, and make tonic water ice cubes, or even made all your drinks with tonic water, and put in some black lights, your drinks would glow. And you could serve them in Erlenmeyer flasks or beakers, and bring in any other lab equipment that would be useful for mixing or even just display." He frowned as something occurred to him. "The flasks would be hard to wash, so maybe just use those for your signature drink, and let the customer keep the glass."

Heidi paused to let the other judges ask questions. When none were forthcoming, she continued. "Let's move on to the critiques. Nina?"

"I have to say your look puzzled me at first. It didn't look like fashion, and I wasn't sure it belonged on the runway, but I get it now. I think a lot of people would enjoy a Nerds' Night Out. I like the way you've fitted the lab coat. Could I see the back, please?" Leah turned slowly.

"I know the bartender is unisex, but even with a unisex look, you can have slightly different shaping for a man and a woman," Ernesto explained.

"I was puzzled at first, too," Michael admitted, "but as soon as I saw the adhesive tape on the glasses, I knew what you were doing, and if we'd been given the theme in advance, it would have been obvious. You tried to make something fashionable out of something that is, by definition, unfashionable. I think you succeeded. I like all the little details you've added. Could I see the shoes, please? Where did those come from?" The models stepped closer to the judges, and Kurt nudged Jen.

"Kurt suggested we graffiti some shoes so the waitstaff would have something comfortable on their feet," Jen explained.

Kurt looked at her in exasperation. "And Jen designed and executed all three pairs. She came up with the graphics and did all the artwork. Ernesto and I did a little coloring, but she's responsible for everything else. Each pair is different. We thought it would be something the customers would enjoy emulating. She illustrated the iPad covers, too."

"What do you think, Andy?" As always, Heidi made sure everyone got a chance to comment.

"I love it, and I think my customers would love it. When you go out to a themed bar, it's fun to go in character, but many people don't do it because it's too much of an investment in time and money. This look is easy to put together. Most people have something in their closets that could be adapted. I especially like that it's so practical. It's hard to wait tables or mix drinks if your sleeves are too long or you're tripping over your skirt."

"You know what I like?" Heidi asked. "I like that it's so cohesive. The bartender - and I love that you dressed the bartender as a chemist, by the way - doesn't look exactly like the other two, but you can still tell they go together. They all belong in the same room." The other judges nodded their agreement. "Kurt, if someone on your team has to go home, who should it be?"

"I'd have to say that I should be the one to leave. I'm not sure I was the leader, but the theme was my idea, and I didn't run it by the other two before I turned it in."

"And if your team wins, who should be the winner?"

"Jen, without a doubt. She's the only one of us who had experience in food service, so she's the reason our looks are functional. I wouldn't have thought about needing a pocket for the order pad, for example, or recognized the need for machine washability."

"Ernesto, what do you think?"

"I was going to say Kurt should win since so much of the overall look is him, but I have to respect his opinion, so I'll say Jen should win. I think functionality might be the most important aspect of this challenge."

"Jen?"

"Well, I'd certainly like to win, but it's hard for me to pick myself. This was Kurt's vision; we all did our part, but it wouldn't have come together without him at the helm."

"Okay, Nerd Herd, you can leave the runway. We'll talk to the other groups, have a little chat, and bring everyone back a little later."

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the greenroom, Kurt turned to his teammates. "What was that out there? I said I'd take responsibility, but I didn't mean I was trying to take credit for everything. You made it sound like you two were just along for the ride."<p>

"Like I said, Kurt, we told the unvarnished truth. We all contributed, but you were the driving force behind everything. I don't think you realize what a dynamic personality you have. You're not overbearing or anything; that's not what I mean. You just quietly offer support and guidance, and either make decisions or help everyone come to a decision together. Look at what you did just in the last ten minutes. You came up with _Nerd Herd_ and _Nerds' Night Out_ on the fly, standing on the runway under the scrutiny of the judges. That wasn't something we discussed, but it was perfect. I could see the wheels turning in Andy's head as he thought about publicity. You're a natural leader, and when you have your own label, your team will work together effortlessly. And when you're ready to add another designer, you know who to call," she added with a grin.

"What she said," Ernesto laughed. "It was great working with you, Kurt, and I'm not just saying that because you helped me at the auditions."

"Come sit down, Ernesto," Jen coaxed, pulling him by the arm. "I want to hear that story."

* * *

><p>"What do we think?" Heidi asked after the final group had left the runway. "Which group deserves to win this challenge?"<p>

"The Nerd Herd," came the chorus of answers.

"Hands down," added Andy. "Their design isn't something you'd expect to see in a fashion show, but I don't think it needs to be, and the other two themes just aren't usable. I like both ideas, but my people can't work in those clothes. The flapper dress would be too expensive to buy and to clean, and so would the suit. I pay my people as best I can, but even with tips, they don't make a lot of money. The sporty look with the knickers would be okay, but it didn't go with the other two at all. The customers might get in character, but it would take some planning and I just don't know how well it would fly."

"And that medieval dress!" Nina exclaimed. "How can you serve drinks with those fingertip sleeves? They'd be wet all night."

"The leather armor looked great, but I don't think he could bend in it," Michael commented, "so it would be hard to wait tables, and they mixed their time periods."

"I think time period issue is forgivable, though, since none of them have had any formal classes," Heidi suggested, "but I really didn't like that monk's robe. There was no design to it at all."

"It was definitely the worst look," Nina agreed, "but Marcel worked on the armor, too, so we need to judge him on both."

"Are we picking the winner, or the loser now?" Andy asked, somewhat confused.

Heidi laughed. "Yes, I think we got sidetracked. Back to the winner. We have the winning team. Which designer is the winner?"

"Her teammates wanted it to be Jen," Michael said, "but I'm not so sure. I didn't like her look as much as I did the other two. Loved the shoes, though. And the iPads disguised as textbooks were wonderful. We can't weigh them too heavily though, since they're just accessories."

"Kurt wanted it to be Jen. If we had asked Ernesto first," corrected Nina. "he would have said Kurt should win. And what was the comment about Kurt coming up with the theme and not telling anyone? There's something odd going on there." The judges all looked at Tim.

"Kurt's team originally had the Roaring Twenties theme. When he realized Brenden's team had picked the same thing, he graciously said they could have it because he had another idea. He wanted to discuss it with his teammates, but they told him to run with it."

* * *

><p>Blaine was restlessly pacing around the greenroom reserved for the models. It was frustrating not knowing what was going on. The judges had sounded quite positive during the critique, but Blaine knew that they often were much rougher when the designers couldn't hear their comments. <em>If they can just get past the idea that the clothes needed to be runway-worthy, Kurt's team will win, but if they're on the bottom, he'll be going home. I don't care what happens, as long as he doesn't get sent home. I don't want him to leave without winning at least one challenge.<em>

"You look tense, Blaine," Leah said gently. "Do you want to come sit with me? You can tell me all about that guy you like while we wait for them to announce the results. Have you made any progress since last week?"

_Was that just last week? It seems like months ago that he overheard us talking. _He sighed contentedly as they settled on the couch in front of the closed-circuit television. "I think I've made some progress, Leah. You were a big help, so thank you."

"Oh, boy! Does that mean I get more daisies?" she teased.

* * *

><p>"All of the teams made interesting looks," Heidi said to the designers, who were once again assembled on the runway, "but there was a little more to this challenge. The designer must always consider the needs of the person wearing the clothes. A tennis dress that looks impeccable but doesn't allow the wearer to raise her arm to wield her racquet is useless. Kurt, your teammates said you were the leader. You said if someone on your team were sent home, it should be you because you were responsible for the theme. Do you stand by that?"<p>

_Oh, well. Tim told me it was a risk, but I thought they would see what we were doing. I guess not._ He lifted his chin a little and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I do. It's my responsibility, and mine alone."

"Then you'll understand our decision." A little smile played about her lips. "Kurt ..." She gave the customary pause so the dramatic somebody-is-out drumbeat could be added later. Smiling broadly, she continued "... you are the winner of this challenge! Your idea was creative and fun, your look was cohesive and functional, and your team did a great job. Andy, would you like to comment?"

"It will take a few weeks to implement, but we'll be having Nerds' Night Out as soon as possible, and I hope all of you will be able to join us. If it's as successful as I expect it to be, we'll add it to the monthly rotation. Congratulations, and thank you all."

"Nerd Herd, good job, all of you. You may leave the runway."

* * *

><p>As soon as the words left Heidi's mouth, Blaine headed for the door. He knew the models were supposed to stay isolated in their greenroom, but he couldn't help himself. "Come on," Leah urged Ari. "If he gets to go, we get to go, too." Laughing, they followed Blaine out into the hall to wait for their designers.<p>

"I can't believe it!" Kurt said as soon as they reached the area outside the greenroom where talking was permitted. "They got it! We won!"

"_You_ won, Kurt," Jen said firmly, pulling him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Congratulations. You deserve it."

"My turn." Ernesto threw his arms around Kurt, and much to everyone's surprise, kissed him as enthusiastically as Jen had. "What?" he asked, seeing the shocked looks of the others. "Don't you watch the show? Everyone kisses everyone else, even us straight guys."

"He has a point," laughed Leah. "I'm next. Congratulations, Kurt."

Jen watched carefully as Kurt was kissed and hugged by Leah and Ari and finally, Blaine. _Well, look at that. The feeling's mutual. Guys, if you hold that hug any longer, everyone here will know your secret._ "Aren't we all supposed to be in the greenrooms?" Jen asked. "They were pretty clear about not hanging around in the hall after we leave the runway."

"She's right," Blaine agreed, reluctantly lowering his arms and stepping away. "We'd better go back before someone catches us. I'll be escorting you back to the Atlas, so we can talk then."

"You three were perfect," Kurt said as the models departed. "We wouldn't have won without you."

* * *

><p>Brenden's team arrived at the greenroom shortly thereafter. "What did the judges say?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Our look was impractical, but the other team's was impossible to work in, so we're all safe," Brenden replied. "I totally get it. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Our clothes would have been great for the customers, but that's not who we were supposed to be dressing."

Annie patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Brenden. None of us saw it, and you didn't have to tell the judges it was all your fault. We certainly didn't think so."

"I take it no one ended up under the bus," Kurt said quietly to Annie.

"No. I was pleasantly surprised. There was some disagreement about who should go home, but there wasn't any finger-pointing. Maybe Brenden really has changed."

* * *

><p>"I'm sad to see Marcel go, but I can understand it," Kurt said quietly to Blaine as they walked back to the apartments. "The monk's robe had no design to it at all, and the leather armor looked good, but I don't think Luis would have been able to bend in it at all. It looked like he was having trouble walking."<p>

"Well, _you_ deserved the win. It wasn't even close. And no, that's not required by the best-friend contract."

Kurt turned and looked at him in amazement. "You have a mind like a steel trap, don't you. I need to watch what I say around you; it might come back to haunt me when I least expect it."

_It only works that way when it comes to you._ "So when is the party?"

Kurt waved his hands in dismissal. "I don't need a party. We're all going out tomorrow night. That's party enough for me. I'll get to perform, and I'll get to hear you perform, and we'll perform together."

"You remind me of that game."

"What game?"

"Oh, you know. I don't remember what it's called, but you say something three ways. Like _he's skinny, you're thin, I'm slender_. Some English teacher somewhere must have invented it."

"You're being random again, Blaine."

"What do you mean _again_? When have I ever been random? And what does that mean, anyway?"

Kurt glanced around. _Maybe it wasn't random last time. I probably shouldn't mention it where people can hear me._ "I'll tell you about it later, or send you an e-mail or something. Don't mind me; I'm just excited. I finally won a challenge!" He bounced exuberantly. "The only bad thing is that the look they'll display for my win doesn't represent my esthetic."

"Well you know what you need to do, don't you?" Blaine said with a lift of an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Win another challenge! And I'm sure you will. I guess I'd better get back to the office; duty calls. If I don't see you during the day tomorrow, I'll pick you up for karaoke. I keep telling Heidi that it's easier for me not to take time off when I work extra hours, but sometimes she's hard to convince, so I may not be here in the morning."

"Heidi Klum? Your boss? Doesn't want you telling her what to do? Imagine that." Kurt chuckled. "Hey, thank you for everything. I wouldn't have won without you. Seriously. Can you see Lars pulling off a nerdy look? He's great, but it never would have worked."

Blaine drew himself up as tall as he could and stuck his nose in the air. "Well!" he huffed, looking as affronted as possible, "I've never been so insulted in all my life!" He held the pose for several seconds as Kurt began to protest and apologize before he burst into laughter. "I'm kidding," he said reassuringly, drawing Kurt into a hug once more. "I agree; Lars would have made a ridiculous nerd. But if you want to design a look for a Nordic god, you'd better wait until he's back."

* * *

><p>When the designers got back to the apartment, they plopped down on the couch to watch TV and relax for a little while, but Kurt was too excited to sit quietly. After several futile attempts to calm himself he gave up. "I'm just annoying the rest of you. I'm gonna go work on my blog or something." He went into the bedroom and closed the door. "Guess what, Trevor!" he announced. "I won!" He approached the bed, intending to cuddle the little toad for a few minutes, but stopped dead when he saw that Trevor wasn't sitting on the pillow as he was when Kurt had left that morning. Instead he was perched proudly on a beautiful silver box. "Trevor? What do you have there?" He picked up the box, examining it and weighing it in his hands. "Oh, this is New York! There's the Empire State Building, and I bet that's the Brooklyn Bridge. It's beautiful. It's smaller than Blaine's and not hand carved, but it's a perfect treasure box, or it will be when it's empty. It's a little heavy for its size." He shook it gently. "Hmp. I wonder what's inside. I guess there's only one way to find out." He tentatively pulled up on each corner of the lid, loosening it so he could lift it off and set it aside. Whatever the box held was concealed by a layer of pale turquoise tissue paper, but there was an envelope on top. The sight of Blaine's architectural script made his heart beat just a little faster as he turned the letter over and gently unstuck the flap, taking great pains not to tear it. He sat down and pulled his legs onto the bed, crossing them and placing Trevor in his lap. "Look at this stationery, Trevor. This is high-quality paper and the brown ink is so elegant." With trembling hands, he unfolded the paper.<p>

_Dear Kurt,_

_You've mentioned letter-writing a few times, so I thought you might like to have this. I have a __really__ good feeling about today, so I think this will be a congratulatory gift and not a consolation package, but either way, I hope you enjoy it. I just guessed about the color, so if it's not right, we can exchange it, and you can pick out exactly what you want._

_Love,  
><em>_Blaine_

Kurt stared at the letter in shock. _Love? Love, Blaine? We've been signing e-mails with kisses and hugs for a while, but love? _He stared at it a little longer, before shrugging and returning the note to its envelope. _Maybe it's one of those automatic things. He probably only writes his family, so he's used to signing his letters that way. Or maybe its best-friend love. There's nothing wrong with saying you love your best friend._ One layer at a time, he unfolded the tissue paper to reveal the contents of the metal box. The first item was another box, about the size of a dollar bill, and made of cardboard, with _Monteverde Artista Crystal_ printed on the top. "Blaine gives the best gifts, Trevor," he said happily. "I wonder what this is." He knew it was silly to keep talking to Trevor, but his excitement was bubbling over, and he didn't want to share this moment with the girls. The box opened easily, revealing a pen. It was light blue with a turquoise cast, and made of transparent acrylic. He could tell immediately that it was a fountain pen, since the nib and inner workings were clearly visible. He removed it from the box, uncapped it and held it in his hand. _Wow! This feels so good. It's heavier than a ballpoint would be, but it's perfectly balanced. _He reverently returned the pen to its container and picked up the next item, which wasn't boxed, but had another sheet of tissue wrapped around it. _This feels like ink cartridges. I can't wait to see what color they are. I hope they're brown. I really like the way the brown ink looks._ He folded the tissue neatly, deliberately prolonging the suspense, before he turned the package face up. _Turquoise! They're turquoise! I was kidding about the signature turquoise ink, but now I really have some! So this last package has to be paper. I hope it isn't the same one he uses. The cream and brown look elegant together, but this turquoise would clash a little. He said I can exchange it, but I think I'll keep whatever he gave me. I'd rather have what he picked out, even if it doesn't coordinate quite as well._ Kurt sighed happily and unwrapped the stationery set. _It's Dior gray! I don't believe it! It's perfect! It's absolutely perfect! Blaine is absolutely perfect! _He closed his eyes, hugged the paper to his chest, and thought back to the note, imagining, just for a moment, that instead of best-friend love, it was for-as-long-as-you-both-shall-live, two-kids-and-a-cat-and-a-house-in-the-suburbs, it's-your-turn-to-take-out-the-garbage love. _I can wait a few more weeks. The show will be over eventually, and I'm going to tell him how I feel before I leave. Even if he's not interested, at least I've put myself out there._


	89. More Videos

**A special thanks to ****GoodGollyOlly, who suggested one of the ideas used in this chapter. You'll know that part when you see it.**

**Just so you don't think I've lost my mind: we have a Matt (one of the assistants) and a Matthew (the one who ran the computer for Nana at the party). If I go back and revise this monster, I'll fix that.**

* * *

><p>Back in the office, Blaine tried to concentrate on his work, but it was difficult. He was dying to know if Kurt had found the present and whether he liked it, and he was positively euphoric about Kurt's win, but he was also worried about the video Kurt had mentioned, and whether people had liked it or hated it. The more he tried not to think about it, the more his mind seemed to dwell on it. It was like a loose tooth; although it hurt to wiggle it, the urge to do so was irresistible. Even if the comments were bad, he had to see which song had been posted and what people were saying or if anyone had even noticed. Feeling only a little guilty, he began to search YouTube. He tried Charles' name first - after all, it was his birthday party - but didn't find anything, nor was there anything listed under Paul's name. Finally, feeling a little silly, he entered <em>Blaine Anderson<em> in the search field. His eyes widened as he realized that not one, but several people had posted videos from the party. _I'm not watching with Sandy around, but I can at least look at the comments._ He took a deep breath and clicked the link to the first recording of _Lucky_, pausing the video before it had a chance to start playing. _Wow! That's a lot of hits, and only two dislikes. Not bad._ He began to page through the comments.

_Love his voice._

_He's cute, too. Look at those eyelashes!_

_He can get lucky with me anytime._

_Where's the other guy? Why isn't he on stage? He *is* a man, right?_

_...Oh, he's *definitely* a man. He couldn't be there in person, but if you want to see what he looks like, go here._

The comment was followed by another YouTube link. Blaine opened it and was astounded to see Kurt's face filling his screen. _What the hell? This better not be Wes' idea of a joke. _He expanded the description.

_Kurt Hummel is one of the designers on the current season of "Project Runway". I heard him perform at a party, and he was fantastic. He wasn't there in person, but I put this together so you could see that the body is nearly as amazing as the voice. Click here to hear him sing. _

Hastily, he located his earbuds and plugged them in. The video was a copy of Kurt's promos. Someone had edited them together, adding still frames and slow motion and even a clip or two from the selection episode, and set the entire montage to Air's _Sexy Boy_, placing Kurt's lines so they fell in the instrumental interludes. Nervously, Blaine scrolled through the comments. _Kurt's had so many bad experiences. He doesn't need any more bullying._ To his relief, they were uniformly positive, although not all of them were PG, and he found himself feeling more than a little possessive.

_C'est l'homme ideal indeed!_

_Please tell me he's gay._

_...He said he is._

_... ...Yes! There is a God. How can I get his number?_

_... ... ...Who, God's?_

_0:51 *Drooling* They could have shot the entire promo from the back and I would have been happy._

_I hope they give him lots of screen time. He doesn't even need to design anything. He can just stand there and let me look._

_He's not just a pretty face (and fantastic body). He has a blog on the "Project Runway" site. It's surprisingly well-written, at least what they've posted so far._

_I bet singing isn't the only thing he can do with those pretty lips._

Blaine frowned at the screen. He logged into his personal YouTube account and joined the other 53 people who had voted down the comment, then added a reply. _Want a sure thing to bet on? Put your money on this: He'll never give you the time of day._ He logged out and knocked on Heidi's doorframe. "I need to show you something on YouTube," he said reluctantly, "and I hope it won't make you cancel the outing scheduled for Thursday."

"Did your friend post another video of you?" Heidi asked with a smile. "I don't see why that would cause a problem, even if you do sing tomorrow night. You look like a totally different person in that blazer."

"No, I don't think Wes had anything to do with this. Evidently some of the people at Charles' party recorded me."

Heidi looked puzzled. "Do you do something embarrassing after I left the conference call?"

"No, no, of course not. But they posted the duet I sang with Kurt, and one person wanted to know where the other guy was, and someone else replied with a link to another video. I sent it to you."

"And you're sure it wasn't your friend?" Heidi asked as she located the e-mail.

"No, the person claims to have been at the party. Wes has gotten creative with the truth from time to time, but he'd never tell a bald-faced lie, and if he had been at the party, I would have known it. I'm sure he would have joined me on stage, whether I wanted him to or not," Blaine laughed. "The video isn't anything bad, but I'm not sure what you'll think."

"There's only one way to find out." Heidi clicked the link and focused on the screen. Blaine waited nervously, hoping he wasn't about to lose his chance to spend the evening with Kurt. He felt the tension leave his body when he heard her chuckle. "This is great!" she exclaimed. "It violates all kinds of copyright law, but at least he's included a link to purchase the song and one to our website, and you can't buy this kind of publicity. I don't think we'll be filing a complaint." She played the video again. "I wonder how we could get more people to view it," she mused.

Blaine looked at the screen and blinked. "The play count has doubled since I sent you the link. Someone must have tweeted it or something."

"How are the comments? Did you read them?"

"There was one that was suggestive. Quite a few people had objected to it. Here, I'll show you." Blaine scrolled through the list but the comment and his reply had vanished. In its place was a notice that a comment had been deleted. "Oh, it's been removed. I guess the owner's moderating them."

"Good. What is the link in the description? Have you played that one?"

Blaine shook his head. "Paul had him sing a song for Charles at the end. That's probably what it is." _And I'll be downloading it as soon as I get home. _"So, about tomorrow night ..."

"I don't see any reason to cancel, but I think Kurt should see the montage and all the videos from the party, since his blog was mentioned. See if you can discreetly get him down to the conference room today. If not, you can take care of it tomorrow when he's filming his color spots. I'll tell Sandy to allow any comments about it, as long as they're appropriate, and he needs to know what's going on. I'd be surprised if any videos show up from tomorrow night, but remind the designers that they are in public and we expect appropriate behavior, especially since they could be recognized." She clicked the second link and listened to Kurt sing _When You Say Nothing at All_, a peculiar expression slowly creeping over her face.

"Heidi? Is everything okay?" Blaine asked when she hadn't said anything for several seconds.

She turned to him with a laugh. "The camera angle in this video is exactly the angle I saw. Unless someone was standing directly behind Matthew, we know who the videographer was."

"It had to be Matthew. There wasn't any room for someone to get behind him, and I think I would have noticed anyone standing in the area."

* * *

><p><em>I need to let him know I found his present and I love it, but I'm not sure I should e-mail him. <em>Kurt was sitting cross-legged on his bed, cuddling Trevor and trying figure out what he should do to express his thanks. He didn't have Blaine's home address, so mailing a letter was out, even if it hadn't been against the rules. He was reasonably sure there wasn't a formal rule against the assistants giving the contestants gifts since they had exchanged Christmas presents and no one said anything, but he was hesitant to send an e-mail that might be read by others. _I wish I could talk to Dad. Oh! That's it!_ He returned everything to the box, patted it lovingly as he stowed it in the top drawer of his dresser, checked his hair in the bedroom mirror and went back to the living room.

"I'm running down to speak to Blaine," he announced. "Dad wants me to say hi to his girlfriend - and, boy, is that weird, saying my dad has a girlfriend - and Blaine was supposed to check with Heidi to see if it would be okay. He never got back to me, and I want to make sure he has time to find out before we get the phones tomorrow. I could e-mail him, but he might not see it. Does anyone want something from the coffee shop? I can bring it when I come back."

The girls shook their heads. "We were thinking about going up to exercise," Jen said. "Should we wait for you?"

"No, you go ahead; I don't know how long this will take. I might join you when I get back." Kurt closed the door gently behind himself and sighed happily as he thought about Blaine's thoughtfulness. _I need to figure out something for him, for his birthday and to thank him for everything he's done. Maybe Dad will have an idea._ "Knock, knock," he said cheerfully as he reached the open office door.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "What a coincidence! I was just sending an e-mail asking if you could come down for a little while."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Heidi wanted me to show you something, but we can take care of that in a minute. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd had a chance to ask her if it was okay for me to talk to Dad's girlfriend - I still can't get used to that, no matter how many times I say it - when I call him tomorrow."

"Is it a bad thing? Is that why you can't get used to it?" Blaine asked gently, not meaning to pry, but wanting Kurt to know he was there and willing to listen.

"No, not really. I'm glad he finally has a social life. _Girlfriend_ just seems like such an odd term for people his age, but _lady friend_ sounds even worse, like he's about 100 years old and they met in the nursing home."

"How do you feel about _wife_?"

Kurt tilted his head as he considered. "You know," he slowly replied, "I think I'd be fine with that. I know they just met, but Dad's been alone so long. I don't know if he thought it would be better for me if it was just the two of us, or if he was too busy, or just too shy, but I think it's time he put himself first for once and went after his own happiness instead of worrying about mine all the time. As far as I could tell from the video, Carole's a very nice person, although she's in dire need of a makeover." His eyes lost their focus as he stared off into the distance.

Blaine laughed. "You're figuring out what you want to do with her, aren't you? You haven't even met the poor woman, and you're planning hair and makeup and a whole new wardrobe."

"Of course," Kurt said loftily. "She should be grateful. She's getting the expertise of the latest young up-and-coming New York designer, and she's getting it for free." He shook himself a little and giggled. "I'm sorry, Blaine. You're at work, and here I am, wasting your time. What did you want to show me?"

"Okay, first of all, you are _never_ wasting my time, so I don't want to hear that again. Heidi said it's fine for you to speak to Carole when you call your dad, even though she's not a family member, at least not yet. She said she wouldn't allow it if Burt had a revolving door with a different woman every night, but I explained how they met and that you said he hadn't dated since you lost your mom, so she's okay with it."

"A revolving door! He'd better not. Okay, so what did you want to show me?"

Blaine picked up his laptop. "Come into the conference room. We don't want to disturb anyone."

They walked down the hall. Blaine opened the door, and gestured for Kurt to precede him. "Have a seat." He closed the door, and turned, startled to find himself stepping into Kurt's outstretched arms. "Well, hello to you, too," he said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said, unabashedly pressing a kiss to his cheek, and if his lips lingered a little longer than was strictly necessary, Blaine wasn't complaining. "I love my stationery set, and I promise I'll put it to good use. I've never had a fountain pen before."

_Kurt has to be the world's best hugger. _Blaine sighed and resisted the urge to turn his face into the kiss. "You're welcome. Was the color okay? I really don't mind if you want to exchange it."

"Bite your tongue! No one's exchanging anything. It's absolutely perfect. Again." Kurt stepped back and seized Blaine by both shoulders. "You give the best gifts, you know that?"

"It wasn't much, but I'm glad you liked it. Sherry helped me pick it out."

"Sherry?"

"She works at the copy shop. I met her when I ordered my business cards, and I've been back a couple of times. She fixed me up with my pen and paper, too. Maybe we can go by there some day. You'd get a kick out of her. She's older than my mom, but she wanted to discuss the finer points of Maroon 5's latest videos. I don't think my mom even knows who Maroon 5 is."

"I'd like that. She sounds like a real character. So this is a new thing for you?"

Blaine was only puzzled for a second. _Oh, right. I said I met her when I got my business cards._ "The fountain pen is new. I went in to get some paper and she talked me into the pen. I'm glad she did. Come sit down. You'll never believe what I found on YouTube." Once they were ensconced side by side in high-backed swivel chairs, Blaine opened his laptop. "I couldn't resist looking for the videos from the party, just to see what people were saying. I found one of _Lucky_, and in the comments, someone asked where the other guy was, and the owner of the video explained that you couldn't be there, and gave a link. I clicked it, and this is what came up. It seems to be getting quite a few hits." He started the _Sexy Boy_ video playing on full screen.

Kurt watched in disbelief, his hand covering his open mouth. "Who did this? This isn't the real promo, is it?"

"No, the guy made it from the ads and added the music. We don't know for sure who did it, but Heidi has a theory."

"Heidi's seen this? Is she upset? She knows I didn't have anything to do with it, right?"

Blaine threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Calm down. Heidi's seen it and she loves it. She says it's wonderful publicity. "

"Do people like it? I'm afraid to look."

"The guy who posted it seems to be policing the comments, but most people have enjoyed it, although some people enjoyed it a little too much, if you know what I mean. There was one comment that was, well ..., I guess you could say it was suggestive. There were about 60 people who objected to it, and then it was taken down. Look how many likes you have." He took the video out of fullscreen mode.

"Whoa. That's a lot." Kurt scanned the comments, blushing over a number of them. "So who does Heidi suspect this Olly guy is?"

"Watch this first and tell me what you think." Blaine started the _Lucky_ video.

"Look at your face! That's priceless," Kurt chortled when the second verse began and his voice came in.

"Well, what did you expect? I was kicking myself for leaving the CD at home and I was so disappointed that no one would get to hear your voice, and then Phil said he found me a duet partner and I was expecting some random girl who wasn't going to be nearly as good as you are. I nearly dropped my guitar when I realized who was singing."

They watched the rest of the video in silence, both delighted at the way they sounded together. "So Heidi watched this and she thinks she knows who Olly is?" Blaine nodded. "I think she's right."

"You figured it out from the video?"

"No, I figured it out from the fact that _Heidi _figured it out from the video. Phil has the skills but wouldn't have done something like this. Charles and Paul might know how but they're both law students, so they wouldn't have made the montage because of the copyright violation aspect. Nana is a real character but I don't see her as very tech-savvy, so it has to be Matthew. At Nana's insistence, our camera was focused on the stage nearly the entire time, so Heidi didn't know who else was at the party. Plus, the video is very steady so the camera probably isn't handheld, and this is the same view we had. Is that the reason she wanted me to see it - to find out if I agreed that it was Matthew? I hope he isn't in any trouble."

"No, he's not in trouble. I don't think they'll even acknowledge it, which is a shame because he did a great job. There's a link to our website in the comments and Heidi thought someone might refer to the videos in a response to your blog. She said we could watch all of them. Do you want to see the rest?"

* * *

><p>When the girls got to the elevator, Jen clutched her stomach and frowned. "Are you okay?" Marisol asked in worried tones.<p>

"I think so. I must have eaten something I shouldn't have, or maybe it's just the stress from the runway today. You two go on up. I might join you in a few minutes, but don't worry if I don't. I'm gonna run to the bathroom and see how I feel."

"Maybe one of us should stay with you," Annie suggested.

Jen shook her head. "I'll be fine, and Kurt should be back soon. Just give me a few minutes." She turned and headed back to the apartment. Once inside, she waited long enough to be sure neither of the others was returning to the apartment. Feeling only a small twinge of guilt, she entered the bedroom Kurt shared with Marisol and grabbed the CD that was fortunately lying in plain sight on the top of Kurt's dresser. She retreated to her own bathroom, pausing to pick up her laptop on the way. It took only minutes to import the song. She tucked the CD under her shirt and flushed the toilet in case anyone was listening. The bedroom was empty, so she put her laptop back on her desk and stuck her head out to verify that she was still alone. Feeling rather proud of herself, she returned the CD and headed for the exercise room. _If I don't make it as a designer, maybe I should join the CIA. Sneaking around is fun._

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour later, after they had watched all the videos and complimented each other and discussed possible duets for karaoke night, that Kurt got up to leave. "I guess I should let you get back to work. I really enjoyed that, but I want to try out my new pen. Trevor says to give Bentley a hug for him, by the way."<p>

Blaine's face fell. "Poor Bentley," he sighed. "I think I need to retire him."

"Why?" Kurt asked in bewilderment. "And please don't say that you're getting too old for fuzzy friends."

"He's just getting worn out. I found pieces of stuffing in my bed this morning and he has a hole in his neck. My mother used to sew him up for me from time to time but I won't see her for a while. Maybe there is a doll hospital that could fix him for me. I'll Google it tonight."

"Blaine Anderson, you'll do no such thing," Kurt huffed. "Bring him to me tomorrow morning. I have to go to Parsons for a color shot and I'm sure no one will mind if I dash up to the workroom for a needle and thread. If you trust me with him, that is. Maybe I'm overstepping."

"I can't think of anyone I trust more," Blaine replied warmly. "I'd love it if you would fix him. I'll drop him off tomorrow before I go to work. Meet me for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>After supper Kurt retired to the bedroom, ostensibly to work on his blog. In reality, although he did spend a little time writing about teamwork and the advantages of collaboration, most of his time was spent composing a letter of appreciation to Blaine. The fountain pen was a joy to use, perfectly balanced, and the words seemed to flow from his heart to the paper without any conscious effort on his part. The only thing he agonized over was the signature. <em>It doesn't matter why Blaine wrote 'love'. I do love him, and I wouldn't hesitate to sign a letter to any of the girls, or maybe even Ernesto, with 'love', so I don't see how it's a problem here. On the other hand, I don't want to embarrass him if his signature was accidental, or put him in a position where he feels like he has to report an impropriety to Heidi. That wouldn't be fair to him at all. <em>After he finished, he waved it in the air to dry the ink, folded it carefully and slipped it into an envelope. _This will be perfect. I can let Bentley take my letter when he goes home._

Marisol and Annie shooed Jen out of the kitchen, insisting that the winning team got to skip clean-up duty, so she used the rare moment of privacy to transcribe _Never Thought._ She had most of the lyrics memorized from listening to Kurt, but didn't want to risk making a mistake. When she finished she sent a quick e-mail to Jo, explaining what she had in mind and requesting a shopping trip without Kurt or Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt found a canvas tote with the name of an indie rock band emblazoned across the front sitting on his chair when he came down to breakfast. He smiled a greeting at Blaine as he sat down and looked inside. "Okay, Bentley," he said gently, "where does it hurt?"<p>

"I'm afraid it's pretty bad," Blaine admitted. "I've had him a long time, and I was kind of rough on him when I was little. Mom says I held him by the ear and pulled him around behind me all the time. I guess it put a lot of strain on his neck. I'll understand if there isn't anything you can do for him."

Kurt pulled on the fabric around the hole to see if the edges would meet and winced when it disintegrated in his hand. "I'm gonna need more than just a needle and thread, Blaine. His fur needs some support or it won't hold the stitches. I've saved all the scraps from the challenges, even the tiny ones that should have gone in the trash. Do you think anyone would mind if I used them to fix Bentley? It would be easier to do it at Parsons, where I'll have all my tools."

"I'll call Jo when I get to the office since she's in charge of the workroom, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"Do you want me to try to keep him a secret? I can tell Jo I'm repairing my messenger bag or that Bentley belongs to one of the kids at the shelter."

Blaine laughed. "I don't think I'd bring him into the office, but I don't mind if Jo knows. Have some breakfast before it gets cold." He indicated the very full bowl in front of him. "I want oatmeal this morning. I got enough to share, but feel free to get something else if you'd rather."

Kurt grinned impishly, picked up a spoon and helped himself to Blaine's bowl, his eyes widening in surprise at the taste. "What did you put in here?" he demanded.

"Peanut butter chips, chocolate chips, raisins, coconut and cinnamon. Oh, and a little brown sugar. Do you like it?"

_How can you eat like that and still have such a gorgeous body? _"It's like eating one of Jen's oatmeal cookies. It's delicious, but it can't be healthy. Did they have all that stuff on the breakfast bar?"

"I brought a few things from home. It won't hurt you to splurge occasionally. After all, we need sweets every now and then."

"You might," Kurt retorted playfully. "I'm sweet enough already. I don't need to eat candy for breakfast. Oatmeal sounds good, though. I'll be right back." He took another large bite from Blaine's bowl and headed for the buffet.

* * *

><p>When Kurt left the interview room, he found Jo waiting outside for him. "Blaine tells me you need the workroom again. Will an hour be long enough?"<p>

"That should be plenty. Did he explain what I'm doing?"

Jo looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle. "Yes, he did. Can I see?" Kurt stopped walking and opened the tote bag. "Aw!" she cooed, "he's adorable. I can just see baby Blaine dragging him everywhere."

"I'll need a little fabric to repair him. Is it okay if I use what I have left over from the challenges, as long as I limit myself to the small pieces that I probably didn't need to save in the first place?"

"You can use as much of it as you want. After the show, the designers can take whatever they want as souvenirs and the rest gets recycled or donated. That applies to the notions as well." She unlocked the workroom door. "Matt will be back in about an hour when he brings Ernesto for his color spot. If that's not long enough, say so and he can come back when Ernesto's finished. If you have an emergency, just go back to the interview room. I'm leaving the door locked and anyone who needs to get in will have a key."

Kurt thanked her and assured her he would be fine until Matt came. He cut a patch from the scraps of his black silk undershirt and gently inserted it behind the fur. With several rows of careful stitches, he joined the fake fur to the silk, closing the hole. "How does that feel, Bentley? Better?" he asked aloud. He inspected the patch carefully, tugging gently to make sure it wouldn't pull loose. "It's a shame I didn't have something that matches better. It looks a little odd with the silk showing, but maybe Blaine won't mind. I don't know, Bentley. Such an elegant cat shouldn't ..." His voice trailed off and he reached for his measuring tape with a happy smile. He drafted a pattern and began to sort through his box of scraps. "What do you think? Turquoise or purple?" He held up the two fabrics for Bentley to see, laughing at himself a little. "What? Both? And the plaid? Okay, if you say so. Just be nice to Trevor. He's going to be jealous, but he doesn't have a neck, so he doesn't get one."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt," Matt called as he entered the workroom. "Are you ready?"<p>

"Give me a minute to clean up back here," Kurt replied, sticking his head out of the sewing room. "I made a bit of a mess on the floor."

"Take your time," Matt said listlessly. "I'm not in any hurry."

Kurt swept up the trimmings, returned the broom and dustpan to the closet and picked up his bag. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. "You sound a little sad."

"I will be. I'm trying to get adjusted to being single again." He smiled wanly. "It's just gonna take some time. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "Will a hug help?"

Matt shrugged. "It couldn't hurt," he said. Kurt opened his arms, and Matt stepped into the embrace, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt patted his back gently and waited, letting Matt determine the duration of the hug. "Stevie was my everything, you know?" he whispered. "We were together for over three years. I thought we would get married one day. Guess I was wrong." He sighed deeply before moving away. "Thanks, Kurt. I do feel better. Your hug is like a shot in the arm. And thanks for not saying all the usual things. Everyone keeps telling me it's better to find out now and there's someone else just around the corner, but it doesn't help at all." He shook his head ruefully. "I'm sorry. This was really unprofessional of me."

_Stevie? My gaydar must be completely broken. I would have sworn he was straight. I hope he doesn't think I was hitting on him. _"Don't worry about it," Kurt laughed. "My lips are sealed, and my arms are open whenever you need a booster shot." They walked in silence down to the lobby and out onto the street. "Are you going along tonight?"

"Yeah, I figured I didn't have anything better to do." Matt bit his lip. "Oh, sorry. That was rude. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It's okay. I get it. But maybe you'll surprise yourself and have a good time. You can sit with me and we'll enjoy the good performers and make snarky comments about the bad ones. You can be Simon Cowell and I'll be Piers Morgan. Unless you want to be Piers," he added generously.

Matt laughed in spite of himself. "Well, Blaine might have something to say about that, but I'll take Simon."

Kurt snorted. "Blaine can't be Piers or Simon; he's not mean enough. He can be Sharon Osbourne."

* * *

><p>When Kurt got back to the apartment, he placed Bentley on the pillow next to Trevor. "I'm going up to the fitness room before lunch," he announced. "There's an elliptical calling my name. You two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He gathered his workout clothes and went into the bathroom to change.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another special thank you to Kurtstalker, who suggested that Trevor and Bentley could spend time together if Bentley sprang a leak. There may be another chapter of <strong>_**Sharing Secrets**_** up sometime this week.**

**Obviously, I don't own **_**Sexy Boy**_** by Air, **_**Don't You**_** by Darren Criss (did you spot the line?), **_**Glee**_**, or **_**Project Runway**_**. **


	90. Phone Calls and Pictures

**Okay, this is a little late, but it's still the weekend (just barely) where I am. Did you see the Trevor Live interview where Darren was asked if he had a nickname for his fans? He turned the question back on the interviewer, but eventually he said he called them 'really nice people'.**

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to meet you, Kurt," Carole said warmly, "even if it's only over the phone. At least I know what you look like because I watch <em>Runway<em> religiously."

_She has a nice voice. _"The pleasure's all mine," Kurt said, just a little shy. "And I've seen you, too. Your meet-cute with my dad was priceless."

"When you get home, I'd like to spend some time with you so we can get to know each other, if that's okay."

"I'd like that. How do you feel about a little shopping?"

"I don't know if I can do that, Kurt. I'm sorry."

_I guess we won't be bonding, then. That's too bad._ "That's okay. We can figure out something else to do instead," he said half-heartedly. _Or not._

"How do you feel about ... a whole lot of shopping?" Carole asked with a laugh. "I've never done _a little _shopping in my entire life. My trips seem to turn into marathons. Finn would only go with me if I bribed him, and he's off at college now. It would be wonderful to have a shopping buddy who actually knows something about fashion. Maybe then I'd make it home with something that looked good on me."

"I think I could be up for that," Kurt agreed. "I expect to hear a few stories about my dad, though."

"Only if I get to hear some stories about everyone on the show. Can I ask you something? Is Tim Gunn as nice as he seems to be?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about anything that happens, but I think it would be okay for me to say that Tim Gunn is one of the nicest people I've ever met. He's always encouraging and supportive, but he doesn't pull any punches. If he says he likes something, you know he really means it."

Carole sighed happily. "I can't believe I know a celebrity."

"Well, you know one by proxy anyway," Kurt laughed. "Only one degree of separation between you and Tim Gunn."

"Well, yes, Sweetie, but I didn't mean him. I meant you. You're famous, Kurt, and we haven't even see you design anything yet. But your dad is frowning at me, so I'm gonna hand the phone back to him now. I'll be looking forward to our expedition."

"Me, too, Carole."

"Hold on a minute, Kurt. I want to walk Carole to the door."

"She's leaving?"

"She just came by for a few minutes so she could talk to you. She has to go back to work."

Kurt waited patiently while the couple said their goodbyes. "I heard that, Dad," Kurt teased when Burt came back to the phone. "Good for you."

"Show some respect, Kiddo. I don't bug you about your relationships."

"Just mute the phone if you don't want me listening to you kiss your girlfriend. And the only reason you don't bug me about _my relationships_ - can you hear the air quotes, Dad? - is that I don't have any."

"But you will," Burt insisted, "and when you do, I promise not to bug you."

_I'll believe that when I see it. _"Yes, I will. I've thought about it a lot, and I've decided I have to stop waiting around for someone to approach me and do a little of the pursuing myself. I'll probably get shot down a few times, but it's better than not trying at all."

"I'm glad to hear it," Burt laughed. "So ... Do you have someone in mind?" _If it's not Blaine, we may need to have a talk._

"Maybe," Kurt replied, coyly drawing the word out. "But all that can wait until the show is over. Now tell me about you and Carole. And don't leave anything out."

* * *

><p>"Come on in Blaine," Jen said as she answered the door. "Do you want to hang out here after work until it's time to leave for Lazarro's?"<p>

Blaine shook his head. "I need to run home to shower and change. Are you all finished with your phone calls?"

"Marisol and I are. Kurt and Annie are still in the bedrooms. I'll get Annie's phone if you want to get Kurt's."

Blaine knocked on the bedroom door and entered when he heard Kurt's response. "I'm sorry. I have to pick up your phone now."

"It's okay. We were finished," Kurt said. "I got to talk to Carole and we have a date to go shopping together when I get home. I think she's gonna let me dress her."

"That's exciting, Kurt! How's your dad?" Blaine crossed over to the bed and absently picked Trevor up and began to cuddle him.

"He's great. He said to say to tell you hi. I told him about the YouTube videos, and he said he's looking forward to hearing you sing." He looked pointedly at Blaine. "I don't mind, but Bentley's going to be jealous if you keep that up."

Blaine grinned. "Well, we can't have that," he said as he returned Trevor to his place on the pillow. "Speaking of Bentley, were you able to fix him?"

"I did the best I could. Do you want him now or would you rather get him tonight after karaoke?"

"I'll take him now. I can stash him under my desk until it's time to go home. He always complains I never take him anywhere. I guess he has a point. When I was little we were inseparable but I'd look a little silly hauling him around with me now."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "If anyone could pull it off, you could. You might even start a new trend." He handed Blaine the totebag.

"I don't think so," Blaine laughed. "Bentley will just have to be content with staying in my apartment. It could be worse. At least he's not in storage with the rest of my toys or traveling around the country with my parents."

"You still have your childhood toys?"

"Yeah, some of them. I thought maybe one day I could pass them down to my own kids." _Our kids._

_I'd love to have kids with you. _"So you see yourself with children one day? You certainly are good with them. Are you a single parent, or is there a spouse in the picture?"

_Want to see him? Just look in the mirror._ "Oh, a spouse, definitely. I wouldn't want to try to raise one child by myself, let alone several. I don't know how single parents do it."

Kurt smiled. "After Mom died, Dad had a hard time at first, but we learned to work together. He managed to get me to all the lessons and practices, and was always there for me, but it might have been different if I had siblings or if he had been an employee at the garage instead of the owner. I think that's one reason his mechanics love him so much. He's always allowed them to put family first."

"I love my job, but it would be really hard to work the hours I do and raise a family. But speaking of job, I'd better get back to the office. Thank you for fixing Bentley. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p>For once Blaine didn't argue when Heidi suggested he go home early. Even though this wasn't a date, he wanted to shower and shave and change his clothes. His Christmas shirt was already laid out on the bed, neatly pressed and ready to go, but he still had to decide on the pants. "Come on, Bentley," he said as soon as he walked through the door, "let's get you out of that tote bag. I want to see your stitches." He opened the bag and looked in. To his surprise, Bentley was sporting a turquoise silk bow tie. Between his front paws were two more, one made from the plaid material from the most recent challenge and the other made from the purple silk Kurt had dyed during the Beatles challenge, both of them attached to an elegant gray envelope. He laughed in delight. "Bentley, you look so handsome! Trust Kurt to turn a repair into a fashion statement." He settled Bentley on the bed, snapped a picture with his phone and texted it to Wes with a quick message. <em>Bentley wants to say hi to Cindy. He thought she might want to see who her Christmas present was named after.<em>

He removed the ties from the envelope and gently lifted the flap.

_Dear Blaine,_

_Thank you so much for the gift. I love everything about it. I love the Dior Gray paper. It's such a nice weight, and obviously high quality, as I'm sure you can see since this note is written on it, and the color is perfect. The ink is absolutely beautiful. It's really pretty on white paper, but the gray stationery adds a little depth to the color and makes it rich and elegant. I have to admit that when I unwrapped the ink cartridges, I was hoping for brown ink and beige paper because your letter looked so classy, but this is so much better. I think it suits my personality and - dare I say it?- matches my eyes. I was just kidding when I mentioned my 'signature turquoise ink' but you've made it a reality. One of these days, you'll be able to recognize a Kurt Hummel original by the turquoise and gray hang tags._

_Where do I start with the pen? First of all, it's a gorgeous color, and it's such a unique item. I'm sure I've never seen a translucent pen before. It's almost a work of art. It's an absolute joy to write with; in fact, it almost seems to write by itself. It's perfectly balanced and I love the way it rests in my hand. It makes me feel as if anything I write with it will be profound and meaningful._

_My new treasure box isn't a family heirloom like yours (at least not yet), but I adore it. I don't know where you found it, but I'm so glad you did. Just a plain box would have been lovely, but this one has scenes of New York, including the Brooklyn Bridge and that makes it absolutely perfect. I'm going to make it my mission to visit every place depicted on it, if not now, when I come back, so my treasure box will contain memories inside and out._

_But more than I love any of those things, I love your thoughtfulness. You didn't need to buy me anything in the first place (but I'm delighted that you did), and I can tell that you spent time on this gift because it's exactly what I didn't know I wanted. You make me feel cherished._

_I also need to thank you for everything you've done for me. From that very first day when you picked me up from the airport, you've gone out of your way to make this experience a pleasant one. Some might say that it was part of your job, and maybe it was, but you never made me feel like I was just a job to you. When Lars got hurt, you stepped in without a single thought for yourself and willingly did whatever I needed you to do, and I appreciate that more than you can possibly know. I couldn't have asked for a better model, or a more inspiring one._

_Thank you for trusting me with Bentley. I know how important he is to you. I hope you like what I've done, but if you don't, please tell me and we can take a trip to Mood and get some fabric that matches a little better. And don't feel like you have to use the bow ties, either. It won't hurt my feelings at all. I just want you (and Bentley) to be comfortable._

_I've never had anybody get me the way you do. You listen to me, Blaine, like no one else, and I can't tell you how wonderful that is. Best of all, you seem to hear with your heart as well as your mind. I'm so glad you're in my life. I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you, but there must have been something. Is it too cheesy to quote song lyrics? "__Nothing comes from nothing. Nothing ever could. So somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good." Yeah, that was cheesy. Oh, well. What can I say? Your friendship means the world to me, Blaine. __You__ mean the world to me._

_Love,  
><em>_Kurt_

_P.S. Remember when I said you were being random again? I was referring to the yarn store trip when you started asking us if we missed our friends. I didn't want to talk about it with other people around because I'm pretty sure you were up to something. I have no idea what, though, and don't worry; I haven't mentioned it to anyone._

Blaine was in the middle of his third reading of the letter when his phone rang. He glanced at it. _I still need to pick a ringtone for him._ "Hey, Wes! Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm finished at noon on Thursday," Wes replied cheerfully. "And shouldn't you be at work?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"The photo was time-stamped, and I'm pretty sure there's no bed in your office. That's the same comforter you had at Dalton."

"Okay, you win. I have to work tonight so Heidi sent me home a little early. I was just getting ready to step into the shower, as a matter of fact."

"If you're standing there naked, I don't want to know about it. And speaking of 'naked', I see Bentley is rather well-dressed these days. He looks very elegant. I imagine Kurt was responsible."

"Yeah, he was. Bentley had a hole and Kurt patched him up for me. He made the bow ties to cover the patch."

"Bow ties? Plural? You and Kurt are perfect for each other; you both have the same brand of insanity. Only the two of you would think a stuffed animal needs a change of clothes."

"Watch it with the insults, Wesley, or I'll supply the embarrassing video for the rehearsal dinner that Cindy requested. Have you guys set a date yet? I'm expecting an invitation, you know."

"Really? You'd come all the way out here?"

"I wouldn't dream of missing it, but I guess I'll have to see if Cindy has room on the bride's side. I like her better than you anyway."

"Well ..." Wes sounded suddenly uncomfortable. "... if you don't mind standing during the ceremony ..."

"Oh, hey man," Blaine interrupted rapidly. "I didn't mean to force myself in. Family comes first. I understand if you don't have room. It's cool. After all, we haven't seen each other for years. But it wouldn't bother me at all to stand in the back of the church."

"How about at the front by the altar? I was hoping you'd be one of my groomsmen."

"Seriously? Wes, I'd be honored. Thank you so much for asking me."

"I'll give Cindy your number, if that's okay. I'm sure she'll have all kinds of instructions for you. She and both our moms are having a field day with this wedding. I'm just hoping to survive long enough to enjoy the honeymoon. I guess I should let you go, especially if you're standing there naked. I wouldn't want you to catch cold because of me."

"What is it with you and 'naked'? I'm fully dressed, I'll have you know."

"Well, you're the one who said he was about to take a shower," Wes said defensively.

"I didn't mean it literally," Blaine laughed. "I'm still trying to decide what to wear tonight."

"What are you doing? Oh, if it's work, you probably can't tell me, can you."

"I think it's okay. All the designers are going out for dinner tonight. It's casual, but I still want to look nice..."

"Because Kurt will be there," finished Wes. "You have to wear the shirt he made you."

"Yeah, I decided that already. I'm trying to pick pants."

"Got any dark wash jeans? Dark would look better with the maroon."

"Yes, but they're a little snug in the seat."

"Unless he's changed radically, nothing you have is gonna be as tight as what he wears. The rest of us got out of our uniforms and into something comfortable like sweats after school. Kurt put on skinny jeans that looked like he'd been poured into them. Put them on and send me a photo."

"I'm not sending you a photo of my backside, Wes. That's just wrong. I'm not that desperate for advice. I'll bring an extra pair along and see what Kurt thinks about it."

"Oh, I can just see it now," Wes chortled. "_Honey, do these jeans make my butt look fat?_"

"Oh, be quiet. That's not what I'm worried about. And stop laughing or I really will find some embarrassing video. I still have contacts within the Warblers, you know. Better yet, I'll tell Cindy about Bentley and bring him to the rehearsal dinner."

Wes gasped. "I just realized something. You're not gonna believe this, but remember Trevor? You'll never guess who I gave him to."

"Oh, gee, Trevor. I haven't seen him for ... oh, I don't know how long. At least 30 minutes," Blaine teased.

* * *

><p><em>It's not a date; it's not a date.<em> Kurt was frantically going through his closet, trying to decide what he wanted to wear and muttering to himself.

"Are you okay over there, Kurt?" Marisol asked. "You sound a little stressed."

"A little stressed? Of course I'm stressed. I'm going out with a bunch of other fashion designers, most of whom have access to much better clothes than mine. I don't want to look like I don't belong."

"That's not a reasonable fear, and you know it, Kurt Hummel. With your build and coloring, you could have been your own model. You'll put the rest of us to shame, even if you show up in a burlap sack."

Kurt laughed despite himself. "That was Season 7. Jay Nicolas won that challenge, if I remember correctly. You don't think they'll repeat it, do you? I don't think I'd enjoy working with a potato sack."

"Ooh, I forgot about that. Some of those dresses were amazing." She joined him in front of the open door. "May I?" she asked. He nodded his permission and she began to go through the hangers. "Wear this shirt," she said, pulling out a pale grey Henley. "The color brings out your eyes and it's clingy without being too tight. It goes well with burgundy, too."

"What's burgundy got to do with it? I don't have anything burgundy. Or did you mean the actual wine? You aren't planning to spill some on me, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Marisol just rolled her eyes and selected a pair of pants. "These dark gray jeans, and your tall black boots. Wear your dragonfly pin for just a bit of color. Go change while I get Annie."

"Annie!?"

"I'm doing your eyes, but I think she'd do a better job on your hair."

* * *

><p>Kurt had been afraid to look in the mirror when the girls got through with him. He trusted them not to make him look ridiculous, but the hair and eye makeup were definitely outside of his comfort zone and he would never have dared to go out in public like that in Lima. This was New York, however, and he decided to "dance on the edge, for once" as Jen put it, and have a little fun. The girls had gone all out as well, which made him feel a little better. They were the first group down in the lobby, and he waited with more than a little trepidation for the arrival of the others.<p>

"Good evening, Ladies," Brenden said gallantly when he joined them a few moments later. "Don't you look ..." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Kurt. "Whoa! Who are you, and what have you done with Kurt Hummel? Turn around and let me see the back."

"See, Kurt," Marisol laughed. "I told you: you look hot."

"I uh... I let the girls have their way with me. I think they went a little too far," Kurt laughed uncertainly. "Maybe I should go wash my face and change."

"Don't you dare," Jen said. "You look fantastic. The only way you're gonna do that is if Blaine says you have to, and I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Come here," Brenden commanded, pulling Kurt away down the hall. "You told me something I really needed to hear once, and now I'm returning the favor. Are you listening?" Kurt nodded and steeled himself for the worst Brenden could dish out. "You look amazing, Kurt, but you need to hold your chin up and _own_ it. There's nothing sexier than confidence. You've got the looks and the body. Add the attitude and you'll be devastating."

"But I don't feel confident," Kurt confessed. "I feel a little silly, if you want to know the truth. Eyeliner just isn't my thing, and don't get me started about this hair."

"You're a performer, right?" Brenden asked. Kurt nodded again, and Brenden continued. "Then think of it as a performance. Become the guy who rocks those clothes and owns the room."

_I can do that. _Kurt straightened his spine, lifted his chin and flashed a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Brenden." He turned and walked away, hips swaying seductively. He tossed his head and looked back over his shoulder. "Come on, Honey. What are you waiting for? Let's go have some fun."

Brenden groaned. _I may have created a monster._ "Right behind you," he replied.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked around the lobby and nodded to Matt. Most of the designers were there, but Kurt and Brenden were nowhere in sight. "Marisol, where's Kurt?" he asked.<p>

"Brenden wanted to have a word with him. I'm sure they'll be right back," she replied. "I like the hair, by the way. If I weren't engaged, I'd be wanting to run my fingers through those curls."

"Thank you. You look lovely tonight. You always do, but there's a kind of glow of something new tonight."

Marisol laughed. "We gave each other makeovers. It was fun. Oh, look. Here they are."

Blaine turned and felt his jaw drop. "Kurt!" he breathed. _I'm not leaving his side the entire_ _night.__ And what was he doing off with Brenden?__  
><em>

"See something you like, Cutie?" Kurt teased, turning slowly. _This is kind of fun, and it makes me feel powerful._

"Can you take some pictures of us, Blaine?" Jen asked, hiding a smile at Kurt's transformation and Blaine's reaction. "I want to remember this. It might be the one and only time we get to do Kurt's hair."

"What? Oh, sure," Blaine agreed distractedly. He willed himself to focus. "Let's get some group shots, and then I'll take each of you individually." They posed and Blaine took pictures until Amy and Mark arrived.

Jen waited until everyone was busy greeting Mark before she pulled Blaine aside. "Did you get the photo you wanted?" she asked impishly. "Can I see?" Blaine blushed and scrolled through the photos until he got to the one of Kurt. Jen fanned herself. "That boy is too sexy for his own good. You'd better keep an eye on him tonight."

"Don't worry, I plan to."

"Hi Blaine," Amy said as she joined them. "Marisol says your group wants a photo with you. Your phone has a better camera than mine." She held out her hand. "Okay, guys sit here." She indicated an armless chair that was not quite big enough for two people. "Just turn your body a little, Blaine. Kurt won't bite you. Girls stand behind and lean in. Jen, you're the tallest girl, so you get in the center." They all did as directed. "Okay, everybody look pretty and cuddle up. One, two, three." The camera made a shutter noise and they all relaxed while she pretended to check the results. No one noticed when she shot a second photo. "Okay, one more." Unobtrusively she made an adjustment, counted down again and snapped the picture. "That's got it," she said as she handed the phone back to Blaine. "Are we ready to go? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Lead the way, Matt!" They all went out onto the sidewalk and started the short walk to Lazzara's. Amy hung back slightly, allowing the designers to go first and waited until they were engrossed in a discussion of what kinds of pizza they preferred before she turned to Blaine. "Be careful who sees those last two pictures," she warned him quietly.

"Last two? You only took two."

"I took three. It's an old photographer's trick. The second shot when everyone is relaxed is often better than the posed shot." She patted his arm reassuringly. "Your secret is safe with me, but if you ever need someone to talk to, just give me a call. I'm going to catch up with Mark now. It was really nice of you to include him."

Blaine stared after her in confusion for a moment before he unlocked his phone again. The camera app was still open. He tapped the icon to bring up the most recent picture. Amy had zoomed in, effectively cropping out the girls. He and Kurt were cheek to cheek, both smiling happily. _Why did she do that? _A little puzzled and more than a little worried, he swiped backwards to see the previous picture. The girls appeared to be chatting, Kurt was looking at something off to the side, and Blaine was gazing adoringly at the man he loved.

* * *

><p>The song Kurt quoted is <em>Something Good<em> from _The Sound of Music. _And yes, I did it again. There's another line from _Don't You _in there somewhere.


	91. Karaoke

**If you haven't seen ficmas2012 on tumblr, you should check it out.**

* * *

><p>"Careful there, Kurt," Matt said. " Here, take my arm. This sidewalk's a little rough. I don't know how you walk with those heels anyway."<p>

Kurt flashed him a grateful smile. "Oooh. Such a gentleman," he cooed, still in character. _Maybe it will cheer Matt up if I flirt with him a little._ He wrapped a hand around Matt's proffered arm, giving a friendly squeeze. "I feel much more secure now. I wouldn't have worn these boots, but Marisol insisted. I hope we're almost there. I'm willing to make sacrifices to look good, but breaking my neck is going a little too far."

"They do great things for your legs, though," Brenden commented, with a not-quite-lewd eyebrow waggle. "Totally worth it."

"It's just a little further," Matt said encouragingly, "and then you can sit for a while, at least until you get up on stage. You're planning to sing tonight, right?"

"Of course. I never miss an opportunity to perform. But what about you? Do we get to hear your lovely voice?"

"I don't know, Kurt. It was one thing to sing with the designers at the party, but I'm not comfortable getting on stage, especially not by myself."

"Well, as a good friend reminded me earlier," Kurt said, turning to grin at Brenden, "sometimes it's fun to take a chance and do things you wouldn't normally do. Think of it as playing a role. Besides, it's just karaoke. It's supposed to be fun. No one expects you to be a professional."

Matt shook his head. "I've never been much of an actor. I think you have to be able to step outside yourself and I'm too self-conscious. I can't just let go and be someone else." They continued down the street, Brenden and Kurt urging Matt to 'live a little' as Brenden put it, and Matt coming up with more reasons not to.

"Let's worry about that later. The pizza here is amazing," Kurt finally said as they entered the restaurant, sensing Matt's growing discomfort. "I can't wait to see what else they have."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt's getting awfully cozy with Brenden. And that should be my arm he's hanging on. Why isn't Matt taking care of his own designers?<em> Blaine frowned to himself. Thanks to Amy, he had wound up at the back of the group and somehow Kurt had gone off without him. He was grateful for the warning about the photos, and it had only been a five-minute walk, but he still felt more than a pinprick of jealousy as he watched Kurt clutching Matt's arm. The hair and makeup looked amazing, but Blaine found Kurt's behavior slightly disturbing, especially if Kurt was going to be running off on his own. Blaine knew firsthand just how alluring Kurt could be, and although he wasn't particularly worried about the very straight Matt, Brenden was a whole other story.

His intention was to catch up with Kurt as they entered the restaurant, but courtesy demanded that Blaine hold the door for a number of other people including an elderly couple who couldn't quite decide if they wanted to go in or not and a woman with several young children. By the time he was finally able to enter the restaurant, everyone else was already seated, and had arranged themselves at the two large tables he had reserved. Blaine sighed, resigning himself to yet more time away from Kurt, but brightened immediately when he when he saw the empty chair. "No one wanted to sit by you?" he teased as he slid into it.

"Are you kidding? I had to fight them off with a stick," Kurt retorted, "but I told them this seat was reserved for my boyfriend." He paused, enjoying Blaine's look of shock. "It looks like he stood me up, though, so I guess you can sit here. You might as well have the iced tea I ordered for him, too."

"There's not a man alive who would stand you up," Blaine said gallantly. "Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?"

"No, I don't believe you did." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, much to the amusement of Brenden and Matt. "You look rather nice yourself. Burgundy ..." _Oh! Burgundy!_ Kurt blushed and his voice trailed away.

"Kurt?"

"Oh, sorry. Marisol said something earlier and I just now got it. Burgundy is such a good color on you." _And she was right. We look perfect together._

"I don't know about that, but this is definitely my favorite shirt."

"I wouldn't mind having one of those," Matt said, "but I think I'd prefer green or maybe blue. Where did you get it?"

"It was a Christmas present," Blaine responded smugly. "I don't think you'll find another one anywhere."

"Where's the heart?" Brenden asked casually.

"Inside the pocket," Blaine replied, narrowing his eyes at Brenden.

Brenden laughed. "That's what I thought."

"Why did you think there was a heart in the pocket?" Matt asked.

"I thought I recognized the designer." Brenden glanced at Blaine. "It's not a secret, is it?" he asked rather belatedly.

"Of course not. Kurt made it for me, Matt."

"Why didn't I ask for that group?" Matt lamented. "There's always good food in that apartment, all four of them are better looking than my bunch, and evidently they give presents."

"Hey!" Brenden objected. "I resent that. Surely I'm better looking than at least one of them."

"Sorry, Brenden," Matt chortled. "You're not my type."

Their friendly banter was interrupted by the waitress. The others placed their orders quickly, but Kurt was torn between the Chicken Lazzara and the Tilapia Livornese. "Have you had either of these, Blaine?" he asked. "I can't decide."

"Get the chicken and I'll get the tilapia and we'll share," Blaine offered.

"I want in on that," Matt said, "if you want to try the veal."

"Me, too!" Brenden exclaimed. "I'll share my calamari."

_This was supposed to be for Kurt and me._ "The entrees here are generous. There should be plenty to split four ways," Blaine said, hiding his irritation.

_I wanted to steal food from Blaine's plate, not divide it among all of us._ Kurt resisted the urge to pout. "Sounds good to me."

"Karaoke should start soon," Blaine commented. "Do you want to see what they have?" Kurt nodded and they pushed back their chairs. "Have you got something in mind?"

Kurt laughed. "Marisol talked me into singing one for her. I'm not singing it _to_ her, though. I don't want Henri coming after me. Apparently he has a bit of a jealous streak."

"He seemed like a nice guy when I talked to him on the phone. And it's not like he'll be showing up anytime soon."

"I'm not taking any chances. Those two girls over there could be spies."

Blaine looked in the direction Kurt was pointing. A blonde and a redhead seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion about something on the redhead's phone. When they noticed the two men looking, they dissolved into giggles and turned away. _What was that all about? Don't tell me they're attracted to Kurt, too. _"They're a little too loud to be spies. Maybe that older couple over there, though."

"That's just their cover. They're pretending to be teenage girls, but they're actually 40-year-old men. CIA agents. Or maybe KGB."

"I don't think the KGB exists any more, Kurt."

"That's just what they want you to think. They always give themselves away, if you watch carefully."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They'll start speaking Russian or they'll forget and use the men's room. Just wait."

Blaine snorted in amusement. "So what are you singing?"

Kurt angled his body to conceal what he was writing. "I'm not telling," he said, getting his flirt on once more. "You'll just have to be surprised."

"Fine," Blaine said haughtily. "I'm not telling you what I'm singing, either."

"Who said I wanted to know?" Kurt tossed over his shoulder as he strutted back to his seat, swaying his hips as he went.

Blaine watched as Kurt passed the table with the two girls. They peered at Kurt from behind their menus and bent their heads to whisper together after he sat down. _That's odd . Maybe they're just admiring his sense of style._ He gave them a friendly smile as he went by, which resulted in more giggles.

It was early enough that the restaurant was fairly empty, and they only had to sit through a few mediocre performers before Kurt was called to take the stage. He smiled at Marisol as the introduction played, then turned his attention to the rest of the room.

Blaine closed his eyes and let the music wash over him, imagining for a moment that Kurt was singing to him, remembering the firsts they had already had, and picturing those yet to come. _The first time I saw your face was in the airport. I'd seen your application but you were amazing in person. The video you sent in didn't do you justice. I fell for you so fast. The first time you hugged me, the first time you took my hand, when you told me about the bullying - I'll never forget any of them._

Mindful of the children at the table in the corner even though they didn't seem to be paying any attention, Kurt decided on the family-friendly version of the last verse, singing _the first time ever I held you near_ instead of _the first time ever I lay with you_, earning him a smile from their mother and a pout from Marisol.

If Blaine's eyes had been open, he might have noticed the 'spies' both had their phones out and aimed at the stage. If Blaine's eyes had been open, he might have seen the way Kurt's gaze returned to him repeatedly as he sang. If Blaine's eyes had been open, he might have realized that Kurt's feelings ran just as deep as his own, but they weren't and he didn't. Instead, he was lost in dreams of their first real kiss, their first apartment, the first time he would openly claim Kurt as his own. The enthusiastic applause startled him out of his reverie in time to join the others in congratulating Kurt as he returned to their table and Blaine's name was called.

As much as he wanted to sing something meaningful and revealing to Kurt, Blaine knew it wouldn't be a good idea, especially in front of his co-workers and the other designers. He had rejected several songs, including Chase Coy's _Coming Clean_ and Jason Mraz' _I'm Yours_, finally deciding to play it safe with Billy Joel's _Piano Man_. By the time he finished, their food had arrived.

"I hope you don't mind," Kurt said. "We divided up all the entrees while you were performing. You really killed it, by the way."

"Did you notice the girls over there?" Brenden asked. "I think they were recording you."

Kurt laughed. "See, I told you they were spies."

"I doubt it," Blaine replied. "They were probably just checking their e-mail or something and didn't want to look rude."

"They must have a lot of e-mail," Matt said. "They were doing the same thing while Kurt was singing."

Blaine glanced at the two girls. The blonde was busy texting and the redhead was signing up for karaoke. "It looks like they perform, too, or at least that one does. They're probably recording songs to practice with later."

They ate their dinner, Kurt and Blaine each making a special effort to include Matt in the conversation and cheer him up, Blaine keeping a tight rein on his jealousy as Kurt flirted outrageously with everyone at the table. The karaoke continued, and nearly all the designers performed, either singly or in groups. Amy led her entire table in a ridiculous rendition of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ and Brenden, possibly aided by the wine that everyone except Kurt and Blaine was drinking, managed to convince both Matt and Jonny to back him up on _My Girl_.

Blaine had tried all four of the entrees and decided he didn't much care for the veal or the squid. He was nearly through eating when he heard the DJ call _Kurt and Blaine_. He glanced at Kurt in surprise and got up from the table. "What are we singing?" he asked. "If it's Disney, I get to be the princess this time."

"What do you mean _what are we singing_? You're the one who signed us up. What song did you pick?"

"I didn't sign us up. There must be some mistake. Are you sure he said us?"

"That's what it sounded like to me."

"It was definitely you two," Brenden said. "Maybe your roomies signed you up, Kurt."

"I bet you're right," Kurt said with a smile. "It was probably Jen. I'll go ask her and meet you up front. I hope it isn't anything too embarrassing."

Blaine groaned. "Knowing Jen, it's probably _Peacock_ or something equally mortifying."

"This is a family place. They don't have _Peacock_. I already looked," Kurt said. "I know how much you love Katy Perry, so I was trying to find something to sing later, but they only have _Firework_ and _Part of Me._" He headed over to talk to the girls, and Blaine began to work his way toward the front of the room.

The 'spies' had been joined by a number of other people, all crowded around a too-small table and partially blocking the path to the stage. Blaine was edging his way past, trying not to jostle anyone, when he felt someone seize his wrist. He looked down to see one of the original two girls, the redhead, and realized that all conversation at the previously noisy table had stopped.

"Excuse me," she said. "You're Blaine Anderson, right? The singer? And that's Kurt Hummel?"

_The singer? _"Yes," Blaine said hesitantly. He was good with people and rarely forgot a face, but she didn't look familiar at all. "Have we met? I'm afraid I don't remember you."

"No." She shook her head. "Listen, I hope it's okay. My friends and I," she said, indicating all the people at the table with her free hand, "well, when Joyce and I realized you were here, we called a few people, and we were all hoping you and Kurt would sing _Lucky_ for us. You guys sounded so great in the video, and it would be so much better if we could see both of you."

"Marci, you're scaring him. Let go of his arm," Joyce said firmly. "I told her it was a bad idea to put your names in without asking you. We're not stalkers or anything, and we're not going to bother you and your friends, but all these people did come down to see you and we'd really love it if you'd sing for us."

"Excuse me, Blaine," Kurt said, coming up beside him. "The girls claim they don't know what I'm talking about. I don't know whether to believe them or not."

Blaine sighed. The situation wasn't ideal, but it would be terrible publicity for the show if he was rude, and he could see a few phones aimed at him. "Kurt, I'd like you meet to Marci and Joyce and some of their friends." He glanced at the DJ and held up a hand to signal that they would be right there. "They want to know if we'll sing _Lucky_ for them."

_Blaine has groupies! _Kurt smiled broadly and winked as he extended his hand to each of them. "How could we resist such lovely ladies? Of course we'll sing for you. But we'd better hurry or we'll lose our turn." He tugged at Blaine's arm to move them toward the stage. "Is it safe to do this in character, or do we need to tone it down?" he asked quietly.

Blaine surveyed the room and grinned. There were several same-sex couples present. "Let's go for it," he responded. "Marci and her friends will be disappointed if we don't. Besides, it'll give everyone something to gossip about and Jen can come rescue us if things get ugly." He gave a nod to the DJ and they took their positions as the introduction began.

Since he wasn't providing the music, Blaine was free to focus on Kurt, and he found himself getting lost in the depths of the beautiful blue eyes as they harmonized, faces inches apart. _One of these days, I'm gonna end this song the way it should be ended - with a kiss. I wonder if this is 'our' song now._

They were met with thunderous applause as they finished and Kurt joined their hands and they bowed together. "Ladies and gentlemen, Blaine Anderson," Kurt announced, much to Blaine's surprise, pulling Blaine from the stage before he had time to react. On the way back to their seats they received curious stares from a number of people, and there was someone, a very petite someone, waiting for them at the table.

"Can I have your autographs, please?" the child asked shyly, holding out a pen and a paper napkin.

"I'm so sorry," her mother apologized. "Sheila is convinced that you're someone famous, and maybe I'm imagining it, but you do look a little familiar."

"Well, _I'm_ not famous," Blaine laughed, "and neither is Matt, but you might have seen the rest of these guys before. Do you have any interest in fashion design?"

Her eyes widened as realization dawned. "Kurt! Of course! And you're Brenden, and you're ..."

"This is Marcel and Jonny and Chris," Kurt said when it became clear she wasn't going to come up with the rest of the names. "And if you look over there, you can see Annie and Marisol and Mark on the left side, Ernesto, Andrew and Ash on the right, Jen's at the far end, and that's Amy, another staff member, sitting with her back to us. Sheila, you should go talk to them. They'll love it." Kurt took the pen and napkin and signed his name with a flourish. "There! That was my very first autograph." He passed the items to Brenden. "I'm gonna have to start carrying a turquoise pen with me," he mused, "just in case this ever happens again."

"Sheila, what do you say?" her mother prompted when the napkin had made its way around the table.

Sheila looked at the napkin and frowned. "Two people didn't write their names," she announced in offended tones.

"Sheila!" her horrified mother exclaimed.

"No, Sweetie," Blaine explained. "Matt and I just work for the show. We're not anybody special. You don't want our autographs."

"Mommy says everybody's special."

"Your mommy is absolutely right," Kurt agreed. "Blaine and Matt will be happy to sign their names." He handed the napkin to Blaine and was rewarded with a hug from Sheila and a smile from her mother.

"I'll walk you over to the other table so Amy knows it's okay," Blaine offered. "I don't think she's ever been in this situation before." _And I want to make sure this all stays friendly and professional._

"Can I have a picture with Kurt?" Sheila asked. "He's nice."

* * *

><p>"What was the deal with the song?" Matt asked after Sheila had taken pictures with everyone at the table and moved on to the other group of designers. "Was it Jen? And why did she pick that one?"<p>

"Yeah," Brenden added. "You guys did a good job, in fact you sounded great, rehearsed almost, but it seems like an odd choice, like she was trying to embarrass you."

"Maybe Kurt lost a bet," suggested Jonny.

"It's uh ... kind of a long story," Kurt said. "I'll let Blaine tell you when he gets back."

"Let Blaine tell you what?" Blaine asked, coming up behind them.

"How you ended up singing _Lucky_ with Kurt," Matt explained.

"Oh." Blaine blushed. "I sort of performed at a party a couple of weeks ago, and there's a video out on YouTube. Evidently a few people have seen it. The guy wanted me to sing _Lucky_, and it's hard to sing a duet with only one person, so I got permission to record Kurt singing the other part."

"And Jen knew about it?" Jonny asked, still confused.

"No, those two girls who had their phones out recognized us."

"Wow! We're sitting with a celebrity," Matt teased. "Who knew?"

_I'll never hear the end of this, especially if Sandy or Heidi finds out. _"Oh, yeah," Blaine replied. "I'm a celebrity, all right, and my entire fandom is sitting at that table over there." He checked the time. "If any of you want to sing again, go put your names down. We'll need to wind this up pretty soon."

_Your biggest fan is sitting right here. _"Why don't we sing _A Whole New World_?" suggested Kurt. "And you should do one more for your groupies over there. I'm sure they're hoping to hear you again."

"I'm always up for Menken. I'll take care of it," Blaine agreed, getting up from the table once more. "Do you want to split a dessert? Order whatever you want, and if the waitress comes by, would you get me some more tea?" He made his way up to the front once more, adding the duet and a song for himself to the list. He waved at Marci and Joyce on his way back to the table, chuckling to himself and shaking his head in disbelief at their evident excitement.

"You definitely have some fans, Blaine," Kurt laughed when Blaine returned to the table.

"I guess this is my fifteen minutes of fame. I'd better enjoy it because I'm sure nothing like this will ever happen again."

"You never know. This could be just the beginning. You might have to wear a disguise every time you go out from now on to avoid being mobbed by your crazed fans."

All evening, every time there was a lull in the conversation and even sometimes when there wasn't, Blaine's thoughts had turned to Kurt's letter. It said so much, but left so much more unsaid. He was confident that given time, he could transform the affection that Kurt acknowledged into the love - and, he had to admit, desire- that he longed for. His resolve not to sing anything romantic had been destroyed when they sang _Lucky _together, and now he was seized with a compulsion to express his feelings, at least to some extent, his head's understanding that he couldn't be with Kurt right now overruled by his heart's need to stake his claim before Kurt got interested in Brenden or someone else. One phrase from the letter kept running through his head - _You make me feel cherished_ - and when he saw the song in the list, he had been unable to resist. He nibbled at the cheesecake Kurt had ordered and let the conversation ebb and flow around him, waiting nervously for their duet to be called.

The crowd loved their take on Aladdin and Jasmine, especially when Blaine loudly proclaimed on the way to the stage that it was his turn to be the princess and pouted until Kurt conceded, surprising everyone by singing in his lower register. Blaine was so startled at the heretofore unsuspected extent of Kurt's range that he almost missed his first line. After they finished, Kurt left the stage, blowing a kiss to his 'Jasmine' as he went.

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart while he waited for the DJ to swap out the CDs. Once the music started, he attempted to focus on Marci and her friends, or Amy and Jen, or just about anywhere except the man he loved, but he was drawn to Kurt like steel to a magnet, and time and time again he had to force himself to pull his eyes away.

As Kurt sat quietly enjoying Blaine's performance and reflecting on the depth of meaning in the word 'cherish', he suddenly experienced a moment of brilliant, overwhelming, frightening clarity. The absolutely besotted look on Blaine's face, the emotion in his voice - those could be put down to Blaine's acting skills, but the way Blaine's gaze returned to their table again and again was a dead giveaway. _It's Matt. Blaine's in love with Matt._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know: it's late, it's short, and it's a cliffie.<strong>

**Kurt's song was _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_, with the last verse from the version recorded by Peter, Paul and Mary. Blaine sang _Cherish _by The Association.**


	92. Can You Say Oblivious?

**You guys left so many reviews for the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and post this early (so just pretend it's Saturday). I haven't responded to most of you because I've been working on the chapter instead, but I read every one and appreciated them all.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had known all along that Blaine had feelings for someone and as long as the someone was just an anonymous guy, Kurt didn't have any trouble imagining that he and Blaine might end up together at some point. Now that there was a face and a name, Kurt was finding it a little harder to deal with. Blaine was his best friend, and more than anything, he wanted Blaine to be happy, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He pushed his feelings aside and resolved to do what he could to help and to support his friend, no matter what.<p>

In a way, he felt a little silly not to have seen it before, although in his defense, this was the first real Matt/Blaine interaction he had witnessed. It all made sense: Blaine's long hours at work - a way to spend more time with Matt; his reluctance to declare himself - Matt was in a relationship and Blaine had too much integrity to try to interfere; his statement to Leah that he would say something soon - he must have known that Matt and Stevie were having trouble. He was a little surprised that Blaine would consider going out with a fellow employee, but if his music career took off, then he could quit his job, and maybe that wasn't an issue at _Runway_ anyway.

When he finished the song, Blaine tried to return to his seat, but he was immediately engulfed by his fans, each of whom seemed to be convinced that Blaine had been singing directly to her the entire time. Kurt bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the laughter threatening to bubble up at Blaine's predicament. Eventually, he caught Blaine's eye and after a few mouthed words and expressive gestures, managed to convey that Blaine should hug each of the girls. Blaine looked puzzled, then shrugged. Kurt watched as he exchanged a few words with the nearest young woman, then hugged her warmly, careful to keep the contact appropriate. Just as Kurt expected, when Blaine released her, she went back to her table and sat down. One by one, he embraced his way through the group, saving Joyce and Marci for last and spending a little extra time with them.

"You made your _Blainiacs_ very happy," Kurt said approvingly when Blaine finally returned to the table. "It was nice of you to spend a little time with them."

"My **what**?"

"_Blainiacs_. Because they're crazy about you."

"Oh, God," Blaine groaned. "Please, no. I'm sure this was a one-time thing and it'll never happen again. They don't need a name."

"They're probably organizing a street team right now," Brenden said. "You need to get a professional Facebook and Twitter account and change the name on your personal ones as soon as possible, before they find you and you have a million friend requests from people you don't know."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine said uncertainly.

"I've never been more serious. It will be too late to protect your privacy later." Brenden smiled as he pretended to inspect his fingernails. "That hugging business was pure genius, by the way. You came across as sweet and appreciative, but you still got them to let you go without hurting any feelings. My dad would be impressed."

"From some of the things you've mentioned, Brenden," Kurt said as evenly as he could manage, "I don't think your dad would understand at all. Blaine is completely sincere. He's not _coming across_ as anything."

"No, hold on!" Brenden said, leaning back to put a little distance between himself and Kurt. "You're right - I shouldn't have put it quite like that. I didn't mean to be derogatory at all, or imply that you were just putting on an act, Blaine. I just meant that you handled them in the best possible way. People in the diplomatic service go through extensive training to learn what to do in situations like that, but you're obviously a natural."

"It's fine," Blaine said calmly. "No offense taken. I'm gonna go check with the other table to see if anyone else is waiting to sing. I'll be right back."

Kurt pushed the remains of the cheesecake around on his plate, finding it suddenly unappetizing. He needed to think about how this new development would change his relationship with Blaine, and whether he needed to modify his behavior in any way. _I probably shouldn't flirt with him or make suggestive remarks if he's actually in a relationship. After all, if he had the integrity not to say anything to Matt, I owe him the same courtesy. But maybe nothing needs to change yet. After all, he hasn't done anything except sing, and it doesn't look like Matt's picked up on the situation at all._ _How can he be so oblivious? Blaine did everything but put him in a liplock. If he couldn't see the adoration written all over Blaine's face, maybe he doesn't deserve him._

"Uh, Kurt?" Matt asked uncertainly. "Is everything okay? You're kinda giving me a death glare. Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt blinked and composed his face into more friendly lines. "Oh, sorry. I was miles away. No, this has nothing to do with you."

"Can I help? Do you want a hug?"

_Yeah, you can help by treating Blaine the way he deserves to be treated, and not being such an oblivious idiot. _He took a good look at Matt and realized he wasn't being entirely fair. Even though Matt was smiling genially, Kurt could still see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. _The poor guy just got dumped by his long-term boyfriend, the person he planned to marry. Of course he isn't ready for someone new right now._ He started to respond to Matt's inquiry, but stopped when Matt held up one hand and reached for his phone with the other.

He glanced at the display and his face lit up with joy. "Kurt, I ... I have to go. Tell Blaine I'm sorry to run out when I'm supposed to be working and I'll explain it tomorrow, but I have to go now." He jumped up and rushed toward the door.

"Wait, Matt, your coat," Kurt said, snatching it up from the back of the chair and dashing after him. "Are you okay? Do you need someone to go with you?"

"I'm fine. More than fine." He held out the phone so Kurt could see the text. _I was wrong. Forgive me? I love you. ~ S._

"That's great, Matt," Kurt said. "I'm happy for you." _And Blaine is going to be devastated. I'm glad now that Matt didn't catch on. If he had, this could have been an uncomfortable situation for both of them, especially since they work together. _

* * *

><p>After Blaine finished talking to Amy, he made a quick trip to the restroom. When he came out, he was startled to see Joyce waiting outside the door. <em>Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe they are 40-year-old Russian men.<em> "Uh, Joyce," he said gently, not wanting to embarrass her, "the ladies' room is on the other side."

A delicate blush colored her cheeks pink as she giggled. "No, I don't need to go. I just wanted to give you this." She handed him a folded slip of paper. "I didn't think it was right to ask for your e-mail address, but we shot some good video tonight, so here's my YouTube channel. I want to do a little editing, but we'll probably have it up by tomorrow evening. And if you ... you know, felt like telling us the next time you perform, you could message me and we _Blainers _would come watch," she added, using her fingers to make air quotes. "Only if you want to, though. We're not trying to stalk you."

_Blainers? I like Kurt's term better. It's got more panache. _Blaine laughed. "Thank you, Joyce. I'll definitely look for your videos. I don't know if I'll be performing any time soon, but you never know." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "I probably shouldn't share this, but Kurt referred to you as _Blainiacs_."

"Oooh, that's perfect! I can't wait to tell Marci!" she squealed. "I told her you would think we were a bunch of maniacs. I actually used that word! I made her wait at the table this time so she wouldn't freak you out any more than she already has."

Blaine blushed. _This is embarrassing, but I don't want her to think we thought they were insane._ "No, he said you guys were crazy about me. He didn't think you were crazy per se."

"Well, good, because we're actually really nice people. Marci just gets carried away sometimes and drags the rest of us with her. I think it's the red hair."

"I'm glad she did. I enjoyed meeting all of you, but I should probably go now. Everyone will be wondering what's taking so long." He tucked the note into his wallet and made his way back to the table.

* * *

><p>After Matt left, Kurt began writing scenes in his head, trying to figure out how to give Blaine the news about Matt and Stevie gently and in private, and how to be there to comfort him without letting on that he knew that Blaine had a reason to be unhappy. <em>I can probably convince him that I need to walk a little slower because of the boots, and he'll tell Amy to take everyone else and go on, especially if that wind is still blowing. I don't want to give him bad news while we're both freezing our tails off, though. Maybe I should ask him to hang out in the lobby with me for a little while.<em> Brenden nudged him and he realized the designers were all leaving the table. Blaine was at the cash register, so Kurt grabbed both their coats and followed Brenden.

After he finished paying, Blaine joined the designers waiting with Amy near the door. He counted heads and frowned. "We're missing someone."

"Matt had to leave," Kurt said quietly as he helped Blaine into his coat. "I'll tell you about it when we get back to the Atlas, if that's okay."

Blaine looked concerned, but nodded. "I guess you'll have to settle for me on the way home," he said, offering his arm, "since your knight in shining armor seems to have been called away."

_I wouldn't call it 'settling'. You're the only Galahad I'll ever need. _"Thank you, Kind Sir." Kurt hung back and let the others precede him through the door. "This was so much fun, Blaine," he said. "Thank you for arranging it and giving up your evening to take us out."

"I had a great time," Blaine replied. "Oh, you'll never believe what happened when I went to the bathroom. For a minute there, I thought you were right about the KGB agents." He went on to describe his conversation with Joyce, promising to share the YouTube link. "Were you surprised that Brenden knew you made my shirt?" he asked, changing the subject as they rounded the corner onto Broadway. "I know you say he's changed, but I'm still not sure if I trust him."

"Yeah, a little," Kurt admitted. "He's got a good eye and all that, but I thought he was reaching a little. Of course, my enormous smile when you said it was your favorite shirt may have given it away. It made me so happy to hear that. It's one thing to like a design, but when someone uses the word _favorite_, they usually mean the garment is easy to wear and comfortable as well as attractive, and there's no higher compliment."

"It's perfect. Oh, that reminds me - where was the heart in the nerd outfit? I never got time to look for it."

"Your bow tie fabric had hearts in it and I used one of the heart buttons on the shirt pocket. Speaking of bow ties, did you get a chance to look at Bentley? Was that okay? The fabric I had didn't match very well."

Blaine looked stricken. "I never thanked you, did I? It was wonderful! Bentley looks so distinguished now. I didn't take his bow tie off, though. What fabric did you use to patch the hole?"

Kurt blushed. "This is a little embarrassing. The only black fabric I had was the leftovers from my undershirt. I hope you don't mind. I had only worn it for about an hour, so it was still clean."

_Bentley has fabric that you were wearing? I wonder if it still smells like you. I hope it does._ "I don't mind at all. I'm just so grateful that you fixed him, and I love the bow ties, but I love your letter even more. I have one question, though. How come I didn't get a heart?"

"What?"

"When you signed your name for Sheila, you drew a heart," Blaine pouted. "How come I didn't get one? Don't you love me as much as you love her?"

_More than you'll ever know. _"Aw, Honey, you know I love you best," Kurt teased. "I only put hearts on my autographs. That wasn't an autograph. But I promise that if I ever give you an autograph, it will have a heart. Maybe two."

_Give me your actual heart and I'll be satisfied. You already have mine. _He held the door for Kurt and they entered the lobby of the Atlas. "Thanks for going along, guys," he said to the designers. "I had a great time." There was a general chorus of responses. "Mark, if you don't mind," he continued, "you need to stay with Amy until you get away from the building. I doubt that there are any paparazzi out there, as cold as it is, but you never know, and we don't want to start rumors about a designer leaving the show in the middle of the night."

"I'll be seeing Amy home," Mark replied fondly, wrapping his arm around her. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

She snuggled into his embrace. "I'll see you in the morning, Blaine. Thanks for including us." She and Mark left and the rest of the designers headed for the elevators.

"Coming, Kurt?" Marisol asked.

"I'll be up in a minute."

* * *

><p>"And you're not upset?" Kurt was amazed at how well Blaine was taking the news.<p>

"Why on earth would I be upset? I've known Matt for a few years, and he's a good guy, but we're not close enough for me to have an opinion about whether or not Stevie's right for him. I mean, sure, it's annoying to have to watch the same thing happen all over again every six months or so, but some couples are like that. It seems to work for them, so who am I to have an opinion? Oh, you meant because he left. No, he's usually very responsible, and we didn't really need three people to walk back."

_You're the guy who's in love with Matt. That gives you the right to an opinion. I'm sure you'd be much better for him than Stevie. _"So this has happened before?"

"Oh, yeah. Stevie gets all mad about some little nothing that Matt did or didn't do and breaks up with him. He mopes around for a while, but after two or three days Stevie calls or texts to apologize, and Matt comes running and they're back together again, at least until the next time. Clearly, they both get something out of it, or they wouldn't keep doing it. Maybe they enjoy angry sex. I've heard makeup sex can be awesome, too."

"Blaine!" Kurt said in scandalized tones. "How can you talk like that?" _How can you even think about the man you love having awesome sex with someone else?_

"What? They're both adults; they're allowed to have sex if they want. Matt's 24 and Stevie's a few years older. At least I think she is." Blaine reflected for a moment. "Yeah, I remember her 25th birthday. Matt got her a beautiful diamond necklace. It was pretty soon after they broke up and got back together, so he wanted to get her something nice. Hmm... I wonder if it's just a coincidence that this always happens a few weeks before some occasion that requires a gift. Do you think I should mention that to Matt? No, it's probably better not to."

"Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up here. Stevie's a _girl_?" _Is Matt bi? Please tell me you're not in love with a straight guy._

"Yeah." Blaine sounded surprised. "You know: Stephanie, Stevie; tomato, tomahto," and then, breaking into song and executing a dance step or two, "_Let's call the whole thing off._"

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Blaine." Kurt's confusion made his tone a little sharper than he intended. "What are you saying?"

"Her real name is Stephanie, and Stevie is her nickname. What difference does it make?" He sucked in a breath and broke into a laugh. "Oh, you thought Stevie was a guy. That's hysterical, Kurt."

"I fail to see the humor," Kurt said with great dignity. "I think it's a perfectly reasonable assumption."

"Well, yes, it is, unless you've heard Matt go on and on in great detail about Stevie's very female attributes. Matt's not homophobic or anything - in fact, he'd probably think this was funny - but he's as straight as they come."

* * *

><p>"Why so pensive, Kurt?" Marisol asked as they got ready for bed.<p>

"I'm trying to figure something out. Someone ... said something nice about one of the people at our table. I'm trying to figure out who they were talking about."

"Can you do it like a multiple choice test, where you cross off the answers you know for sure are wrong? That always helps me." Marisol picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair.

_I know it's not Matt, Marcel is very happily married, and it can't be Brenden. Blaine barely tolerates Brenden. Jonny and Chris were at the other end of the table, so it can't be them either. Maybe I just imagined it. But I didn't. Blaine kept looking straight at us, and there was no mistaking the look on his face._ "That's the problem. I've already eliminated Brenden, Matt, Marcel, Jonny and Chris. Oh, and it wasn't Blaine. He wasn't there at the time."

Marisol giggled. _This is so like Kurt - always thinking the best of everyone except himself._ "And it was something nice?"

"Oh, yes," breathed Kurt. "Very nice."

"Picture the table, Kurt. Who was on the end?"

Kurt picked up Trevor and cuddled him with one arm while he turned down the bedspread. "Matt."

"And next to him?"

"Brenden. And then there was a little space where a chair was missing." He fluffed the pillow, still absently cradling the little toad.

"Keep going," Marisol prompted.

"And then Jonny. Chris was on the end. This really isn't helping any."

"Just trust me. Go on."

Kurt sighed. "And then Marcel and then the empty chair that belonged to Blaine and that's it."

Marisol giggled again. _Good grief! How can Kurt be so smart and yet so dense?_ "So Blaine was next to Matt?"

"No, I was next to Matt." Kurt felt his jaw drop, knew he was going to gape idiotically, but was unable to do anything to stop himself. _Oh, my God! __**I**__ was next to Matt, directly in Blaine's line of sight. He wasn't looking at Matt at all. He was looking at me. Blaine. Was looking. At. Me._ Suddenly dizzy, he dropped onto the bed, clutching Trevor to his chest, heart pounding, head spinning.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Marisol laughed. "And congratulations. I'm sure whatever it was they said, you deserved it. Are you ready for the light?"

* * *

><p>As he lay in bed, still wide awake, Kurt thought back over the hours they had spent together, a dreamy smile plastered to his face. Not including the two days in November, he had known Blaine nearly four weeks. One way or another, they had managed to spend quite a bit of those twenty-seven days in each other's company. Kurt was trying very hard to be objective and not jump to conclusions, but he was amazed at all the evidence he found when he looked for it. The shared meals, often eating from each other's plates or even feeding each other small tidbits; the constant physical contact that Blaine craved, but only with Kurt, never anyone else; the thoughtful presents; the way he signed his e-mails and notes; all the couple-y things they did seemed to point to the same conclusion: the guy Blaine liked was Kurt. <em>The times we sang love songs and I felt like he was about to kiss me, his obsession about whether or not he had responded during the Sleeping Beauty incident - clearly I'm not as clever with names as he is - because if he had kissed back, then that was our first kiss, and he didn't want it to be. He wanted our first kiss to be special and romantic; I'm sure of it. I'm glad he never kissed me when we were singing; I would have hated for our first kiss to have been between friends.<em>

He still had a million questions, first and foremost among them what he was going to do about the situation, but he sighed happily as he turned onto his side and snuggled Trevor up under his chin. "It's me, Trevor. Blaine's in love with me. Can you believe it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Dedelle, who pointed out that Kurt's autograph probably would have had a heart.<strong>


	93. Photographs and Memories

**I had stopped responding to guest reviews here, but this one compels me. Lizzie - that was a lovely review! Thank you so much.**

**I hope everyone had a lovely holiday, whatever you celebrate, and I wish you all a joyous 2013.**

**Are you reading anything good? I'm enjoying _Invidia in E-Minor_ by Foxxed, story ID 8823789.**

**I'm really behind on my writing, as I'm sure you've figured out already. I've got the next chapter started, but I don't know if I'll have it up by this weekend. On the plus side, I had a really wonderful holiday with my family.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine crawled into bed Thursday evening after his shower, he couldn't help feeling a little sad. He was happy for Matt, really he was, but he was longing for the time when he, too, would have a steady relationship, although he hoped for much less drama than Stevie seemed to generate. He wanted to go out with Kurt, just the two of them, and spend the evening walking hand in hand, sharing food in an intimate little restaurant and snuggling on the couch afterward, and if snuggling happened to lead to other things, well, you wouldn't hear him complaining. He hoped Kurt wasn't too disappointed to find out Matt was straight and back with Stevie. Blaine hadn't missed the attention Kurt had paid to Matt or his incessant flirting, but he had considered it just an effort to raise Matt's spirits, right up until the point where he realized Kurt's misapprehension about Matt's sexuality. <em>He didn't seem upset about it, though, so either he doesn't have feelings for Matt or he loves him enough to want him to be happy. He hasn't spent enough time with Matt to fall in love with him, and if they'd spent any time at all together, Kurt would have known about Stevie. I think they're just friends.<em>

The evening had been fantastic, even better than he had expected. Watching Kurt perform was magical; the only thing more wonderful was taking the stage together. He would have preferred to have held Kurt's hand as they walked, but having the gorgeous man on his arm was nearly as good. "Come here, Bentley," he said, scooping up his old friend. "Let me see if you smell like Kurt." He buried his nose in Bentley's neck and inhaled deeply. He almost thought he caught a tiny whiff of the scent for which he was searching, but it was very faint. "Oh, well. That's okay. I love you anyway, even if you don't smell good." He gently ran a finger over the silky bow tie. "If you spent the night with Kurt and snuggled up with him, then you'd smell better. I wonder how we could make that happen." He fell asleep imagining ridiculous scenarios such as kidnapping Trevor and leaving Bentley in his place or having Bentley 'run away from home'.

* * *

><p>Since neither of them was needed for color shots, Kurt and Marisol spent Friday morning doing laundry and speculating about what the next week would bring. Usually there was an unconventional materials challenge every season, which, in the past, had involved everything from leaves and seeds to Christmas decorations and hardware store items, and Marisol thought it would be coming up soon. She didn't mention anything about the previous evening, for which Kurt was grateful. Ever since his ill-advised comment on New Year's Eve, he had the definite impression that Marisol was aware of his feelings and sympathized, but she had never said anything, and as much as he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he knew it would be best to keep it to himself, at least until the show was over. After all, Blaine was one of the most direct people he had ever met, and if Blaine wasn't saying or doing anything overtly romantic, then he shouldn't either, although now that he knew what was going on, he realized Blaine was quite a bit more obvious than he probably intended to be. He was sorely tempted to say something to Blaine and at least acknowledge that the feeling was mutual, and if the only risk had been to himself he would have considered it, but it wasn't right to put Blaine in a difficult position. After all, getting the man you loved fired from his job was a terrible way to start a relationship.<p>

Kurt's first inclination had been to have breakfast downstairs in hopes that Blaine would show up, if not to eat, at least to pick up a coffee, but he decided he needed to do a little more thinking first, needed a little more time to get used to the idea that for the first time in his life, he was in love with someone who was actually gay, and who felt the same way about him. The last thing he wanted was to start acting weird and uncomfortable when they were together. Blaine would be sure to notice and that would inevitably lead to a conversation he wasn't quite ready to have, for Blaine's sake if not his own. He knew all it would take would be one hurt expression, one wounded question and he would be confessing everything, all the love, all the desire, all his hopes and dreams for the future, regardless of the cost to Blaine and himself, and he resolved not to let that happen. The fifth challenge would start on Monday, and there were ten challenges at most. _Today is January 11th. By February 20th I'll be able to tell Blaine exactly how I feel. _Compared to the years he had waited to find someone and the lifetime they could have together, six weeks was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I tell you not to come in this morning?" Heidi asked in exasperation.<p>

"I don't think so," Blaine replied, grinning cheekily. He never admit it to Heidi, but he wasn't about to stay home if coming to work brought him closer to Kurt. Just being in the same building made his nerves tingle, even though he knew it was unlikely that they would bump into each other during the day unless he figured out a way to engineer a 'chance' meeting. "We've got the families coming in on Sunday and I need to make sure everything is in order. Do you want me to organize a meal for Sunday evening?"

"Let's have them eat on their own, as long as they stay away from the Atlas. Surely they can manage one meal by themselves. The hotel has a good restaurant and there are others in the neighborhood and you'll have enough to do. If they have friends in New York, they can meet with them as long as they don't mention the show." She turned to her computer and checked the schedule of arrivals. "How many teams do we need for the airport?"

"We've got three groups coming into Newark between 6:00 and 7:00, so I think we can get them all in one trip. Everyone is flying United, so they should be in the same terminal. Marisol's family arrives at LaGuardia at 4:00, and everyone else is on flight 408 out of Chicago. It's funny because they're coming from all over, but they all pass through Midway International and end up on the same flight, which arrives at 5:05. It will be a little tight getting Marisol's family settled and making it back in time for the next group, but Mike and I will make it work. The hotel sent over the key cards and room assignments yesterday."

"Let Matt make the 4:00 pick up, and ask Marisol's family to wait in their room until you get back with your bunch. Even if the flight is late, he'll have plenty of time to get to Newark by 6:00 as long as you brief the Duchamps when the Chicago people get there. I don't want anyone to feel rushed. How many people will you have?"

"Ten, so we'll need the big van. Matt will have six guests at Newark and three at LaGuardia."

Heidi made some notes on the file. "How was the outing last night?"

"It was definitely a successful evening. My group went all out. Wait, I'll show you." He got out his phone and scrolled to the photo he took of the four designers, holding it out so Heidi could see. "Marisol said they gave each other makeovers, and they wanted a picture."

Heidi raised an elegant eyebrow. "That look suits Kurt, but I'm surprised to see it on him. Does our boy have a wild side I don't know about?"

_**My **__boy, if you please. _"I think the girls styled him. It's a shame we aren't having one of those challenges where they design for each other. I'd love to see what Jen or Annie did with Ernesto."

"That was an entertaining challenge for the audience, but not very fair for the competitors since some of the designers had never done menswear before. I doubt we'll use it again. How did the karaoke go?"

"Amy got her table involved, and Matt and I had fun with ours. We were sort of recognized by a woman who thought we looked familiar but didn't know where she had seen us before. Her daughter was collecting autographs. The designers got a big kick out of it."

"And what about you and Kurt?" Heidi prompted him, when he seemed disinclined to continue.

"We might have a few fans," he admitted reluctantly. "There were some girls there who recognized us. One of them gave me the link to her YouTube channel, but I haven't checked it yet. I doubt that she posted anything. She probably went home and forgot all about it."

"I expect to see any videos you find," Heidi said firmly. "You can wait until Monday if you think it will take a while for people to post them, but this could be a wonderful public relations avenue, especially if it makes people feel like they are getting to know the designers. I know you aren't associated with the show now, but as soon as the second episode airs, you will be, so this is a win/win for both of us."

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Marisol finished their laundry, Annie wanted to get some exercise, so she and Marisol went up to the fitness room. Normally Kurt would have gone along, but he was feeling a little too dreamy to be energetic, and when Jen said she wanted to start on lunch, he offered to keep her company, sitting at the table with his laptop after she refused to let him help cook. He was planning to do a final edit on his most recent blog post but got distracted by the document he had composed early Christmas morning. He opened it and chuckled quietly to himself as he reread the lines he had written just a few weeks earlier. <em>When I wrote this I thought I'd never find the right person for me, the man I could spend my whole life with, and now I have. Things have certainly changed for the better.<em> He clicked in the space at the end of the first question and began to type. He was astounded to see the cursor moving but no letters being displayed. "What on earth?" he muttered as he backspaced. Experimentally, he moved the cursor to the top and typed his name, which worked fine, but when he tried to add to the questions he had already typed, all he got was spaces. Groaning in frustration, he deleted them out again. "Jen, can you come look at my computer?" he called. "I think there's something wrong with it."

"Can you just tell me about it?" she replied. "I'm up to my elbows in meatloaf, literally, and I doubt you'd want your keyboard to be covered in ground beef and eggs."

"Yuck! Stay over there," he laughed. "I'm willing to give your meatloaf a try, but not until it's cooked."

"So what's it doing?"

"I'm typing but all that shows is spaces. It's like I'm writing in invisible ink or something."

Jen's hearty laughter rang through the room. "Now that brings back memories. The guy who sat next to me in computer class in junior high used to do that to people all the time. He'd distract them and change a setting while they weren't looking. Your text color is probably set to white. Select everything on the page and change the color to black or whatever and you should be able to see what you typed."

"Thanks. That fixed it," he said absently, staring at the screen. Changing the color solved the problem. It also revealed things Kurt had never written.

1. What do I want in a partner? _How about someone who loves you unconditionally?  
><em>2. Do I have self-esteem issues from the bullying that are preventing me from getting close to anyone? _No, you just haven't found the right person yet.  
><em>3. Am I deliberately sabotaging my relationships by choosing people who are unavailable? _Again, you're still looking for the right person, and you'll find him one day.  
><em>4. What do I need to change about myself? _Absolutely nothing. You're perfect._

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be angry or touched. The words were sweet and very supportive, but he was a little offended that someone had read what was supposed to be a private document. He was also somewhat confused. _Why would someone add nice comments and then hide them?_ He minimized the document and checked the date. According to the computer, the file was last saved on the morning of December 25. He thought back to Christmas. The only time his computer had been open and unattended was when he rushed to the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. _It must have been one of the girls. Blaine was there, but we were both in the bathroom. _He felt a momentary pang of disappointment before he remembered that Blaine had finished first and was already in the kitchen when he came out. _And Blaine said he moved my laptop. If he wrote this at Christmas, does that mean he had feelings for me then, after less than two weeks?_ He chuckled quietly to himself as he recalled the reason he had composed the document in the first place. _I wrote this because I couldn't understand why I was so drawn to my straight best friend, and not at all interested in the gay guy who said he liked me. Maybe my gaydar was working better than I thought._

"It was fun going out last night, wasn't it?" Jen said. She washed and dried her hands and began to assemble the sauce for the meatloaf. "I wish we could schedule a shopping trip. It's killing me to be in New York and not be able to visit all the designer stores."

Kurt laughed. "You know they won't let us do that while we're on the show. I'd like to visit some of the ethnic markets, though. You can get products from all over the world in New York."

"Oh, that would be fun! Why don't you e-mail Blaine? It's probably too late for this week, but maybe we could go next Thursday or Friday. Then you can start on the veggies if you still want to help with lunch."

Kurt nodded his agreement, and logged into his e-mail, pausing as he typed his password. _Is it possible this is real? That's a little hard to believe. It would mean that Blaine decided he liked me back in November. He did tell me he believed in love at first sight, but I don't even know if Blaine is the one who set up the accounts._ He couldn't help the broad smile that kept stealing across his features every time he remembered the not-a-date to Lazzara's. Heaving a sigh of contentment, he sent a quick e-mail. It would be a long three days before he had a chance to spend any time with Blaine again, but he didn't mind. He had four weeks of memories, and as soon as he got a chance, he planned to close his eyes and relive every one of them in light of his new awareness, sort of like rereading a mystery novel to find all the clues the author scattered along the way. He shut down his computer and returned it to the bedroom, pausing to give Trevor a little squeeze in passing. Then he washed his hands and began to scrub the potatoes, humming happily to himself.

Jen turned away to hide her smile. Kurt was generally upbeat, more so than most people, but he had been practically incandescent all morning, and she couldn't help but hope that he might have finally picked up on the hints Blaine had been unintentionally dropping whenever they were together. "Too bad Blaine didn't sing that song last night," she said as she prepped the green beans, removing the strings and snapping them into one-inch pieces.

"What?"

"You're humming Blaine's song. It's too bad he didn't perform it, but I guess it wouldn't work without the music. Maybe we can get him to bring his guitar next time."

"Oh." Kurt looked surprised. "I guess I didn't realize I was doing it. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I love to hear your voice, especially when you're so happy. It's too bad we didn't get to sit at the same table last night," she added. "Amy is a lot of fun, and Mark was doing impressions again. I'm glad they found each other. I guess there aren't any rules against the assistants dating the contestants."

Kurt looked at her appraisingly. "Mark wasn't a contestant when he asked her out, and whether they have rules or not, dating an assistant would be a stupid thing to do. Even if you weren't getting some kind of advantage out of it, everyone would think you were, and that would be bad for you and worse for him. You're not considering it, are you? I happen to know that Matt and Blaine are both ... unavailable."

Jen shook her head and giggled. "No, _I'm_ not considering it. I could see myself with Brenden or Ernesto, though."

"Really," Kurt replied dubiously. "Brenden? Wouldn't it bother you that he's bi? You'd have a lot more competition."

"It doesn't matter how much competition there is; if something's right, it's right, but I was kidding about Brenden. I think we'd be fighting all the time about who's in charge, and our design esthetics don't mesh at all. The sex would be fantastic, though." She laughed again as she seasoned the green beans. "I know, I know - TMI. Ernesto's a big teddy bear, but he's not the one for me, either."

"He's out there somewhere, Jen," Kurt said comfortingly as he added the neatly cubed potatoes to the green beans. "You'll find him. I mean, look at me. I thought I'd never find love and now ..."

"And now you have?" prompted Jen when his voice trailed off.

"Let's just say that I've revised my opinion. I'm definitely coming to New York for college next year. I'm going to start on the applications as soon as I get home."

* * *

><p>After Blaine filled Matt in on the new arrangements, sorted out the paperwork, and got Heidi's mid-morning coffee, he made a quick run to the Walgreens on Broadway to pick up the photos he had ordered online for the designers. He had gotten copies of each of the two group shots, the one he took of the four of them and the posed shot Amy had taken, and he didn't feel too terribly guilty about picking up the 5X7 he had ordered for himself at the same time. It had been hard to decide between the shot he had taken of Kurt by himself and the one Amy had taken of the two of them. He had considered printing both, as well as the photos Wes sent him, especially the one of Kurt in the library, since there was plenty of unadorned wall space in his apartment and no one from work ever visited him, but ultimately he had decided that while one photo beside his bed was affectionate and sweet, covering the walls with pictures of a man he wasn't even dating yet was a little creepy. When he got back to the office, he stashed the large photo in his bag and worked on the focus group report for the rest of the morning. His plan was to take the photographs to the designers in the afternoon during his break, but Heidi insisted that he and Matt take the afternoon off since they would be working on Sunday - <em>Your desk better be empty when I get back from lunch<em> had been her exact words - so he gathered his things a little before 1:00 and headed for the elevator.

"Hey, Blaine! Come on in!" Marisol greeted him when she answered the door. "Would you like some lunch?"

"No, I'm good," he replied, handing her the Walgreens bag. "I just wanted to drop these by."

"Oh, you printed the photos!" she exclaimed, peeking inside. "Annie, come look."

Annie set the last pot in the dish drainer, turned off the water and dried her hands. "My turn to wash up," she said unnecessarily. "Jen and Kurt did the cooking. There's loads left, if you're hungry."

Blaine shook his head. _I wish I could see Kurt, but it would look suspicious to ask where he is. _"I need to run. Tell Kurt I'll set up the excursion he wanted and send out an e-mail next week."

"The ethnic market trip?" Marisol asked. "We were talking about it at lunch. All of us want to go."

Blaine nodded. "It would be best to break it into several days. If you want authenticity, we'll need to visit a number of different neighborhoods. The area where I live is mostly Greek and Russian, but you can find just about anything if you look. I'll research it and get back to you. If you've got anything special in mind, let me know. I'll see you later. Enjoy your Friday afternoon and tell Jen and Kurt I said 'hi'."

* * *

><p>Jen spread her calligraphy supplies out on the desk and pulled up the typed lyrics to <em>Never Thought<em> on her computer. The paper wasn't as large as she would have liked, but it would have to do. She picked up her ruler and pencil and began to lay out the sections. Her plan was to draw the lyrics to Blaine's song, emphasizing the first letter of each line just enough that Kurt would realize that his name was hidden in the song. The only thing she couldn't decide was whether the poster should be a present for Kurt, or a present for Blaine that, either 'accidentally' or on purpose, she let Kurt see.

It was evident from the discussion they had earlier that Kurt had put some thought into the ramifications of designers dating assistants, and if the hug he and Blaine had shared after his win was any indication, he might not even need the subtle hint she was hoping to provide, but she decided to go ahead with her project anyway. Knowing how Blaine felt might be exactly the thing to push Kurt into making a move, and if nothing else, Blaine would enjoy having a copy of his song. She selected a pen and started on the title.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Blaine was awakened by the sun streaming through his window. He smiled at the photo now residing on his bedside table. He had spent most of Saturday scouring the city, visiting store after store, finally locating exactly what he wanted in a little resale shop not too far from his apartment: a vintage Art Deco swing frame in an antique silver finish that set off Kurt's eyes. A quick trip to Michael's Arts and Crafts was all it took to replace the cracked glass and add a double mat, burgundy one shade darker than his Christmas shirt with a thin line of gray that exactly matched Kurt's Henley. Surprisingly, although he had chosen the colors to complement the photo instead of his decor, it went very well with his bedroom. It also looked good in the living room when he brought it in to keep him company as he worked on his set list for the upcoming birthday party.<p>

Blaine was generally as meticulous in his personal habits as he was in his professional life. A surprise visitor, if he ever happened to have one, wouldn't find dishes in the sink or clothes strewn around the bathroom, or sticky spots on the kitchen floor. He didn't particularly enjoy housework, but he loved the feeling of order, of everything being exactly where it belonged, and had learned early on that it was better to keep up with things on a daily basis than to have a marathon cleaning session once a month. He had spent his unexpectedly-free Friday afternoon doing his usual Saturday cleaning because, although he knew it was completely irrational, he thought Kurt would be more comfortable on his nightstand if the apartment was immaculate. _When we live together, we won't have any arguments about clutter or messy rooms. He's as much of a neat freak as I am._

After a late breakfast of oatmeal and toast, he decided to see if Joyce and Marci had uploaded any of the videos from Thursday night. He navigated to Joyce's YouTube channel and was delighted to discover that they had posted Kurt's solo as well as everything Blaine had sung. There was no mention of _Project Runway_ in the notes, a fact that was sure to displease Heidi, but both his and Kurt's names were listed, and, he was happy to note, correctly spelled. There was also a link to a Facebook page, which turned out to be a closed group called _Blainiacs Unleashed_. He couldn't read the posts without joining, something he had no intention of doing, at least not under his real name, but he could see that there were 29 members. The videos had a number of likes and some nice comments, although the view count had yet to reach triple digits. He started them downloading for later and began to pace restlessly around his apartment. He was excited for Kurt - all the designers, really - who would be seeing their friends and families soon, but it wasn't excitement he was feeling; it was anxiety. _Airport pickups are routine. Why am I so antsy?_ He decided to work off some energy and maybe clear his head by going for a run. The weather was surprisingly warm for January, Astoria Park was only about a mile away and if he got too cold, there were several places to get coffee along the way. He changed clothes, slipped a debit card into his pocket along with his phone, deliberately leaving his Metrocard behind so he wouldn't be tempted to cheat by hopping a bus back, and headed out.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on his bed, hair still damp from his shower, gazing fondly once again at the photo Amy had taken of the five of them. He had spent some of Saturday and all of Sunday morning going over every single minute he had spent with Blaine; rereading every e-mail; recalling every glance; reliving every touch, no matter how fleeting. Privacy was a scarce commodity given their living arrangements, a reality which generally didn't bother him, but for the first time he found himself grateful that attending Mass kept Marisol out of the apartment for at least two hours. Jen and Annie prefered to use their Sunday mornings to recharge their batteries for the week ahead by sleeping until either their stomachs or their bladders insisted that enough was enough and forced them out of bed, so Kurt was confident he would be alone with his thoughts until Marisol returned. Seized with a sudden desire to hear Blaine's voice, he got out the CD he had given him for Christmas. <em>He said the Disney number was a solo. I wonder what it is. I'm sure it's a princess song. <em>He reviewed all the Disney musicals he could think of and realized that many of the songs were duets or group numbers. "What do you suppose it is, Trevor?" he asked aloud as he inserted his earbuds. "I know one thing; I'm pretty sure it isn't _Kiss the Girl_." He selected track 8 and pressed play. "Oh ...," he said softly when the opening notes of _Go the Distance_ sounded. "It's not a princess song at all." He was pretty sure the girls wouldn't hear him since both bedroom doors were closed, but he didn't want to chance waking them, so he hummed quietly along instead of singing. "I'm sure he didn't intend it this way, but this song is a message for me, Trevor," he said when the song ended. "Blaine is telling me that I just have to put my feelings aside for now and go the distance, finish the competition, and he'll be waiting at the end to welcome me with open arms." He played the song again, this time concentrating on the rich sound of Blaine's voice. Blaine had transposed the song into a higher key that was better for Kurt, but that put some of the notes outside his own range, so he had sung the demo an octave lower, resulting in a low, sexy growl, very different from his usual singing voice. "You've been holding out on me, Mr. Anderson," he muttered to himself. "I wonder how I can get you to sing me a love song using this voice." He closed his eyes and let the music carry him away.

* * *

><p>It took half a mile to warm up enough to enjoy the run, and another mile before Blaine felt the tension leave his body. <em>Burt already likes me, and he knows I'm interested in Kurt. I'm pretty sure he'd be happy if we started dating. Besides, it's not as if we've done anything remotely inappropriate. I don't have any reason to be nervous.<em> Smiling broadly, he unzipped his jacket and picked up his pace a little. He enjoyed working out at the gym, but there was something about being outside in the fresh air and sunshine that called to him, spoke to his soul, and he resolved to schedule a run more often, especially if he could figure out a way to take Kurt with him. He completed another circuit, lost in thoughts of what it would be like to have Kurt in New York without the restrictions imposed by the show. He dreamed of grand romantic gestures and extravagant evenings, but also of the little things - meeting for coffee, shopping for groceries together, walking through the park hand in hand, trying an exotic cuisine only to discover that neither of them cared for it - all the tiny, insignificant moments that make up a life together.

He had completed three circuits of the park and was on his way home when he noticed the sign in the window of the coffeehouse. _Let Your Inner Star Shine at Our Open Mic Nights_ the poster proclaimed. Getting out his phone, he entered the name of the place, _Waltz Astoria_, and the phone number into his contacts, and took a picture of the poster for good measure. It looked like a cozy venue a little off the beaten path so it might be a good place to do as Kurt suggested and start performing more often. There were a few tables outside under an umbrella, and the menu in the window listed only sandwiches, drinks and desserts. He was tempted to go in and check the place out a little, but decided to save it for later when he wasn't all sweaty, and, he realized suddenly, running a little short on time. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he headed off down the street at a rapid clip, muttering to himself about responsibility and professionalism.


	94. A Heartfelt Surprise

**I think you would enjoy **_**The Soloist**_** by copyrogueleader, story ID 8159973, and ****rakasklaine****'s **_**Kiss Me Goodbye**_**, story ID 8633139.**

**I know this is late, but I just couldn't resist holding this until today. Most of this chapter takes place on January 14, 2013 (which is when I posted it, for those of you who are reading later). Real time has caught up with my story. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine waited behind the barrier, freshly showered and shaved, and professionally dressed as befitted a representative of <em>Project Runway<em>. When the passengers streamed through the door most of them headed for the baggage carousel, but Blaine was not at all surprised to see Burt come straight toward him, arms outstretched in greeting.

"Blaine, Buddy, it's good to see you!" Burt exclaimed enthusiastically. "How's it going?"

Blaine laughed. _I can't believe I was nervous about seeing him again._ "It's great, Burt," he replied. "How was the flight?"

"Not bad at all. Hey, I've got someone I want you to meet." He took Carole's elbow and pulled her forward. "Carole Hudson, this is Blaine Anderson."

"Hi, Blaine. It's nice to meet you," Carole said, smiling warmly and extending her hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Hudson. Welcome to New York," Blaine replied. "Is this your first visit to the Big Apple?"

"I'm Carole," she corrected him. "It is, and I'm so excited!" She laughed gaily before turning to Burt. "You know, with us in the way, no one can see Blaine's sign. Why don't we get our bags and wait over there?"

"Good idea," Burt agreed. "We'll see you in a bit, Blaine."

One by one, the other families approached Blaine, who introduced himself to each of them and suggested they join Burt and Carole as soon as they had all their suitcases. It was an interesting group, and even though they were probably tired from traveling, they were talkative and friendly. When everyone was ready, he texted Mike and herded them out to the sidewalk. "When we get to the hotel, Mike will take care of your things," he told them while they waited for the van to arrive. "I have your room assignments and keys. We'll do a quick Q&A session, and then I'll leave you to get settled."

Although he didn't do a complete guided tour as he had for Kurt and Burt, Blaine pointed out various landmarks as they drove to the hotel. He was pleased to see the families interacting, especially since they would be split up when one of each pair was serving as a model. Carole was twisted around in her seat, chatting happily with Ernesto's mother, and Serena and Jen's sister, Kate, were bonding over Serena's iPod. Burt had seated himself directly behind the driver's seat, and was keeping up a steady conversation with Mike.

When they arrived at the hotel, he ushered his charges into the meeting room the hotel had assigned to them, where Marisol's family was waiting. After another round of introductions, Blaine started his spiel. "On behalf of _Project Runway_, I'd like to welcome you all to New York. As you probably know, we keep our contestants locked down for the duration. However, you aren't under the same restrictions as the designers. You may come and go as you please as long as you are in the lobby at designated times and don't tell anyone why you are here. There's a schedule in your packet." He continued talking as he walked around the room, passing out the envelopes. "Supper tonight will be on your own. There's a restaurant here in the hotel, and there are a number of places to eat in the neighborhood, everything from fast food to fine dining, all noted on the enclosed map. There's also a 'do not enter' zone marked on the map. It would spoil our surprise if one of the designers looked out the window and spotted you on the street, so you'll need stay out of this area until further notice. We'll meet downstairs in the lobby at 7:00 tomorrow morning, ready to go to Parsons. I'm sorry about the early hour, but we need to get you all hidden away before the designers show up for filming, and there are a few preliminary tasks we need to take care of. Only the models will be on camera, but we want all of you to go along, and you'll all have a chance to spend a little time with the designers before they have to get to work. If you're not modeling, you'll be waiting for a little while. We'll have a television, but you might want to bring something to do. The hotel serves a very nice breakfast starting at 6:00." He paused to see if there were any questions. "If you have friends here, feel free to visit them, but it would be a good idea to think of a cover story first. You can say whatever you think is most believable, but please don't mention the show." He finished up by giving everyone his cell phone number, with instructions to call or text him at any time, night or day, and sent them to their rooms to unpack.

Blaine was trying to decide what to do while he waited for Matt's group to show up - grab a bite to eat, people-watch in the hotel lobby, or just go back to the office for an hour - when his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He burst into laughter when he saw that instead of Matt reporting a problem at the airport, it was something quite different.

_Hey Buddy! I'm in NY on business and I've got the evening free. I know it's short notice, but can you meet Carole and me for supper?_

* * *

><p>Monday morning found Blaine bouncing on his toes in anticipation. He had collected the families and had them sequestered in a classroom at Parsons far removed from the runway and the workroom. They had been briefed on procedures and were talking quietly while they waited. From time to time, Amy came to escort another model down the hall for measurements. As Blaine stood near the door, his thoughts turned to the previous evening.<p>

Supper with Burt and Carole had been a little quieter than the karaoke evening with the designers, but fun nonetheless. It was obvious that the two of them had a strong connection, already communicating in sidelong glances and little touches, and Blaine enjoyed watching their dynamic. Burt told story after story about Kurt, some funny, some touching and some incredibly amazing, and Carole shared a few about her son, Finn, who had apparently been born with two left feet and absolutely no sense of spatial awareness, although he somehow managed to lead his high school football team to a state championship. If she was aware of Kurt's adolescent crush on her son, she didn't mention it. Although they looked nothing alike, there were things about Carole that reminded Blaine of his own mother, especially the kindness in her eyes. Blaine decided to err on the side of caution and not talk about anything that had happened in connection with the show, but Burt and Carole enjoyed hearing about Charles' birthday party, the incorrigible Nana and the reaction to Kurt's songs.

When it was Burt's turn to be measured, Carole came over to talk to Blaine. "Maybe I should go back to the hotel or wait for Burt here," she said uncertainly. "I'm not really family, and Kurt's never met me. I'm not even sure how he feels about his dad dating again. I don't want to upset him or distract him from the competition."

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "You probably gathered last night that Kurt and I have more than a business relationship," he began. Carole's eyes widened and she began to smile broadly. "Friends," he said hastily. "We're really good friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she interrupted. "I didn't mean to assume anything. I was just happy for both of you."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now what? I can't tell her how I feel, but I don't want to lie about it._ "Anything more than friendship probably wouldn't be a good idea while he's on the show, don't you think?" Blaine asked noncommittally. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that Kurt is really looking forward to meeting you and I know he'd be hurt if you didn't come in with everyone else."

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Kurt had woken early, too energetic to stay in bed despite his lack of sleep. After going through three different shirts and two vests, he had settled on an outfit and fixed his hair. He had gone down to breakfast early and waited as long as he dared, but Blaine had never shown up. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Part of him was hoping that their next encounter would be in private so if there was any awkwardness, it wouldn't be in front of an audience, and part of him was happy to postpone things a little longer, even if it meant there would be other people around the next time he saw Blaine. In some ways, nothing had changed, but in other ways, everything had changed, and Kurt still wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it, and the constant voice of Gracie Hart echoing inside his head - <em>You think I'm gorgeous... You want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me...<em> - wasn't helping any. When Sandy showed up to escort the group to Parsons, he felt some of his giddiness abate, and by they time they settled into the chairs along the runway to wait for Heidi's entrance, he felt able to focus on the task at hand, only glancing at the door occasionally in hopes of catching a glimpse of gelled curls and hazel eyes.

"Welcome to the runway," Heidi said, "and Happy Valentine's Day! This is my favorite holiday, so I expect to see some marvelous creations from all of you. You will be using an item from my collection of vintage postcards as your inspiration to create a look for a romantic evening out. Of course, this wouldn't be _Project Runway_ if we didn't have a little twist once in a while." She smiled as the designers exchanged nervous glances. "Tim is waiting in the workroom to tell you all about it. You will have $150 and two days for this challenge. I'll see you back on the runway."

They wrapped up the scene and the designers filed out into the hallway. "I told you!" Marisol said excitedly. "I bet we have to use candy. I wonder if I could make a chocolate dress."

"I can handle candy, but I don't think they'll repeat a challenge so soon. They did that last year on Season 10." Kurt made a face. "I just hope we don't have to use those tacky stuffed animals and paper hearts. I love Gaga, but her frog dress was just ridiculous, and I have no desire to follow in her footsteps."

"Oh, but wouldn't it be fun to make Blaine wear something like that?" Marisol teased.

"Even Blaine couldn't rock that look," Kurt retorted as they entered the workroom, "and I have a feeling he'd never forgive me. And Trevor certainly wouldn't."

"Gather round, Designers," Tim said. "As you know, this is our Valentine's Day episode, and I'm sure Heidi told you we'll be shaking things up a bit. Part of your inspiration for this challenge is at your station. I'll give you a moment to check it out, and then I'll tell you about the rest of it."

Each of the designers moved to their work areas and picked up the envelope waiting there. Kurt lifted the flap and extracted what appeared to be a reproduction of an antique valentine postcard. The front showed a small girl dressed in period clothing from about 100 years ago, at least in Kurt's estimation. The legend across the top read 'I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve,' and sure enough, there was a small pink heart on her arm, with the words 'I love you' written inside. _This isn't too bad. I can work with this._ Kurt started planning his look, closing his eyes to imagine various ways he could interpret the card. His reverie was interrupted by Marisol's gasp. "Kurt, look on the back," she hissed quietly. He turned the card over. _I love you, Kiddo_ was written on the reverse side in his dad's familiar scrawl. He was about to ask if hers was from Henri when Tim started speaking again.

"Romance means different things to different people, so we thought we'd do things a little differently and let your models have some input this time. You'll have 30 minutes to sketch and then we'll all go to Mood together. Let's bring them in." As Tim finished speaking, Sandy signaled to Blaine, who was waiting outside. He opened the door and the first of the models advanced into the room.

There was a confused silence for a moment as the designers realized that the man standing there wasn't one of their regular models, but it was quickly broken by Brenden's delighted shout. "Daniel? I don't believe it! What are you doing here?"

Laughter and squealing filled the room as the rest of the models filed in and Blaine closed the door. He intended to watch Marisol to make sure she wasn't completely overwhelmed, but his eyes were drawn to Kurt as he joyously embraced his dad for the first time in a month. _I'm glad Burt came in last so I got to see their reunion. Look how excited Kurt is. Maybe one day he'll be that happy to see me._

"Designers and models, could I have your attention please?" Tim said loudly after all the models had joined their designers and the resultant chaos had abated somewhat. "We'll start your 30 minutes in a little while, but it's only fair to give you some time to say hello. I take it you appreciated Heidi's valentine gift." The designers responded enthusiastically, and Tim continued. "We'll take a brief time out. I'm officially notifying you that the filming stops for now. I'll let you know when we bring the cameras back." He motioned to Blaine who opened the door again. There were more exclamations of surprise as the remaining guests entered the room.

Blaine took advantage of the renewed confusion to unobtrusively place a packet of tissues on Marisol's worktable. She flashed him a brilliant smile through her tears and snaked an arm around his waist. "Have you met my family?" she asked.

"Oh, we met this cutie last night," the youngest girl said with a flirty glance at Blaine. "He even gave me his phone number."

"Stop that this instant, Jeanette!" Marisol commanded sternly. "Blaine is much too old for you."

"I'm just kidding, Mandy," Jeanette said loftily. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"I'll just let you ladies talk while you have a chance," Blaine said gallantly over the chorus of consternation that greeted what was evidently news to Marisol's family. "I'm sure I'll see all of you again later." He made his way across the crowded room, watching Kurt as he went, not at all surprised to see him circulating around the room with Burt and Carole in tow, currently the recipient of a fierce hug from Ernesto's mother. _He must have told her what Kurt did at the interviews._ He was glad to see that Carole was smiling happily and looked relaxed, and Kurt was including her in his introductions.

* * *

><p>"No, Dad, a nice early-morning fishing trip is not a romantic evening out," Kurt said patiently as he sketched. "Besides, you could end up all wet again."<p>

"Hey, that turned out okay," Burt protested. "Your mother married me, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that was in spite of your attempts at romance, not because of them," Kurt teased. "Maybe we should stick to the basics, like dinner and a movie, and stay as far from the water as possible. And no poetry," he added firmly.

"Just don't go too fancy-schmancy on me, Kiddo. You know I'm not all elegant and suave like you are."

"Tell you what, Dad. If you'll lose the ball cap, I'll make sure you're comfortable and look good, and maybe help you get in touch with your inner James Bond. Deal?"

"If anyone can do it, you can," Burt laughed, "but make sure it's the Sean Connery Bond. Or how about Richard Gere in that movie you made me watch where he sneaks off and learns to dance?"

"Richard Gere, it is. You know, Carole looks a little like Susan Sarandon, too." He turned his sketch around so Burt could see it. "So what do you think of this?"

* * *

><p>When Tim called time, Blaine had escorted the non-modeling guests down the hall to another empty classroom. "The designers and models will confer for about half an hour, and then they'll go to Mood for fabric. I'm taking all of you back to the hotel for now. The models will be joining you about 11:00 or so. If you're under 18, we'd like you to stay put, unless you've made arrangements to go somewhere with one of the adults and have your parent's permission."<p>

"I guess that means we won't be going to that bar, Kate," Jeanette said, with a sassy grin for Blaine.

"Hey, don't get me involved in your schemes," Kate retorted. "I'm a good girl, I am."

Everyone laughed at her horrible attempt at a Cockney accent. "We can hang out by the pool, mate," Annie's sister offered, "and I'll teach you how to do that right."

"Okay, then," Blaine said, trying to regain control of the conversation. "After lunch, we have a tour planned. It's completely optional, but if you want to go along, be in the lobby at 1:00 and wear comfortable shoes. There's a description in your packet if you want more detailed information." He led the way out onto the sidewalk where Mike was waiting with the large van. When everyone was settled, he got in as well and slid into the empty seat beside Carole.

"Kurt's really something, isn't he?" she said softly.

"Yes, he is. He's the most amazing person I know. Burt's pretty special, too."

Carole gave him a long look. "How about if we keep both of them?"

"Sound like a plan to me," Blaine agreed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Dad, focus. We don't have much time left and we still need the fabric for the shirt. What do you think of these? Do you see anything Carole would like you to wear?" Kurt spread three bolts of fabric out on the cutting table. Tim had given them a little extra time at Mood, but Kurt was beginning to feel rushed. Burt seemed to be overwhelmed by the profusion of colors and textures, and as much as he wanted his dad to have some input, Kurt was nearly to the point of just making the decision himself.<p>

Burt cocked his head and considered the three fabrics carefully. He traced over a line of color with one finger. "This one's got that purple like fire," he said tentatively. "I like the other better. This one's got nothing but gray."

Kurt squinted at the fabric. _I guess it does look a little like violet flames. _"Perfect!" he said. "See, I told you we could find something you liked that wasn't plaid flannel. And I completely agree: you need some color, but the purple was a little much. The green will look great on you - youthful, but not like you're in your second childhood."

"Hey, watch it!" Burt protested. "Even though you're a hotshot designer, you still need to respect your old man."

* * *

><p>"What did you think of Carole?" Blaine asked quietly as the designers walked back to Parsons, Mood bags in hand, after Jo had picked up the models for the trip back to the hotel.<p>

_How do you feel about her? She could be your mother-in-law someday. _"She nice," Kurt said. "I like her and I think we'll be friends. I guess I'm a little too old to need a mom." Kurt's heart was beating rapidly, and it wasn't from seeing his dad again. He forced himself not to dance down the pavement, but there was a bounce in his step and a faint blush on his cheeks. His nerves were thrumming with the desire to touch, Gracie Hart was back in his head, and when Blaine's hand accidentally bumped against his, it was all he could do not to entwine their fingers. He shifted his Mood bag to the other side to serve as a buffer between them and give his hand something to do.

_He's still excited from seeing Burt. I'm glad he's so happy. _Blaine thought of his own parents, how he relied on them, especially his mom, for comfort and advice. "You're the best judge of that, and it's really too early to make a decision, but you're not too old to need a dad, are you?"

_What I really want is a boyfriend. Any volunteers? _"Yeah, but maybe she doesn't want another son, or at least not someone like me. Finn and I are about as different as different can be. And who said they're getting that serious anyway?"

_She would have to be crazy not to want you for a son. _"First of all, she really likes you Kurt. And think about it: all she's ever had is Finn. Don't you think she'd enjoy being around someone a little more ... refined? Someone who knows the difference between Alexander McQueen and Alexander the Great?"

"I doubt Finn's heard of either of them, to tell you the truth," Kurt laughed, "but I guess I see your point. What makes you say she likes me? You've hardly spent any time with her."

"While you and Burt were planning his outfit, I was escorting the other family members back to the hotel. Carole and I talked all during the ride. She was very impressed with you, Kurt. And last night, when your dad was telling stories about you, she was hanging on his every word."

Kurt groaned. "Last night? Please tell me he wasn't regaling the entire group with embarrassing anecdotes that I'll never live down." _If he told anyone about my early-morning visits to Mrs. Thompson, I'll kill him._

"No, the stories weren't that bad. I think the worst one was the time you took all your clothes off and knocked on the neighbor lady's door at 6:30 in the morning."

Kurt groaned again. "Oh, wonderful," he said sarcastically. "My brightest moment. Did he mention that I was only three? And that he told me not to wake him and Mom up on Saturday mornings? And that Mom told me I couldn't go outside in my pajamas? I hope Jen never finds out about this. Was her family there?"

"And here I was, thinking you had an exhibitionist streak," Blaine teased.

"Be quiet, Anderson! That's not funny!" he retorted, glaring fiercely.

"Whoa! You're a scary man when you're mad, Mr. Hummel. Don't worry; he explained all that, and anyway, it was just Carole and me, and we both thought it was cute and very smart the way you managed to follow the rules and still get what you wanted."

"Are you sure no one else heard?"

"After we went over a few things last night, they all went to their rooms to unpack, have supper and visit friends if they wanted. Burt invited me to join him and Carole for dinner. You should have seen the two of them, Kurt. They seem really comfortable with each other, like they belong together." _Just like you and me._

_The way we do? _"So now I not only have to compete with Finn for my father's affection, I have to compete with you, too?" Kurt teased. "I guess I'd better get in good with Carole. She may be all I have left." _I'm glad Dad's bonded with Blaine. It will make it so much easier when I tell him I'm going to New York and moving in with him._

"Hey, we're best friends. Your parents are supposed to like your best friend, right? I can't wait for you to meet my folks. I know they'll just love you. Mom already thinks you're adorable. If Carole doesn't want to adopt you, I'm sure she will."

_He's discussed me with his mom? _He raised an eyebrow. "On what basis has she formed that opinion?"

"Well, she watches the show, of course, and I may have mentioned you a couple of times. So far, she's only seen the selection episode, but I know they'll be parked in front of the TV on Wednesday night when the first challenge airs."

_I wish I could meet his parents before we get romantically involved. They're bound to be more critical of a boyfriend than of a friend. _"Oh, that's right! The first episode will be on this week. Will the families still be here? Will we get to watch it together?"

"Shhh," Blaine hissed, putting his finger to his lips. "You know how Heidi likes her little surprises. Oh, listen, I'm sure you've thought of this, but you can't mention anything about the modeling situation. Everyone needs to think you're working with Lars until the second episode airs." _And I don't want Burt to know I've been practically naked in front of you, even if it was strictly business._

_Does his mom know I've seen him in his underwear? _Kurt blanched. "Please tell me the parents won't be standing around exposed in front of everyone."

_Did I say that aloud? I don't think I did. _"Give us a little credit, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "I know you watch the show. We'll set up screens for them, just like we always do when we aren't using professional models."

They walked in silence for a little while until Kurt remarked, "Christmas is almost over."

"Well, yeah, since it's January 14th," Blaine replied. "It's nearly Valentine's Day, at least in the world of _Runway_."

"No, I mean I only have one song left. I listened to _Go the Distance_ yesterday. You should use that lower register more often. It would drive your Blainiacs crazy." _It certainly does it for me._

_Maybe I could make another CD for Valentine's Day. _"I don't know about that, but remember how you told me I should find someplace that has an open mic night? I was out for a run yesterday, and I came across a little coffee shop just a few blocks from my apartment."

_You run? Of course you do. _"That's wonderful! Did you sign up?"

"Not yet. I was all sweaty at the time, and just ... yeah ... Anyway, I'm going to get a set together and give it a shot. I want you to help me pick some songs."

_Sweaty. Yum! I'd like to see that! I may have to rethink my position against jogging. _"Well, be sure to let Joyce and Marci know. They'll get the Blaniacs out in force to get the crowd going, since I can't be there to do it."

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to buy anything right now," Carole explained, "but I want to see what the hotel gift shop has and look at prices so I'll know if something is a good deal. I promised Finn a t-shirt, and I'll probably want one for myself, too."<p>

Burt nodded. "According to the itinerary, we're supposed to meet in the lobby at 1:00 for the tour, so we have half an hour. I'll go with you. I need to get something for my mechanics, Becca and Eric, or maybe their kids. They've worked for me for so long that they're more like family than employees."

The gift shop had several racks of t-shirts in a number of different styles. Carole began looking through the adult sizes, trying to find something that would appeal to Finn while Burt went to the rack holding children's sizes. She nodded politely to the customer on the other side of the rack. "Are you here on vacation?" Carole asked, holding up an iconic 'I heart NY' shirt to check the size.

"No, we're visiting our son for his birthday. You?"

"Oh, I'm ... uh ... " Carole stammered, belatedly remembering that they weren't supposed to tell anyone. "My ..."

"I'm in town on business," Burt interjected smoothly, coming up behind her. "Carole's keeping me company. I figured we could work in a little sightseeing, and I'm sure the shopping's better here than it is in Ohio." He held out his hand. "I'm Burt. Burt Hummel. And this is Carole Hudson." _She looks so familiar. There's something about her eyes ..._

"Tamera Anderson. My husband, Bill, is out in the lobby, guarding our luggage. Our room isn't ready yet. I know we could ask the hotel to store it for us until check-in time, but Bill's funny about things like that."

"Do you come to New York often?" Carole asked.

Tamara shook her head. "I've only been here once before. I really want to visit a few stores this time. Bill hates to shop, but he also doesn't want me to go by myself. He'll be perfectly happy reading in the room until our son gets off work, but I want to get out and do some things."

"Oh, that's too bad he couldn't take some time off while you're here," Carole said sympathetically.

"He probably could have. He says his boss is really nice, but he doesn't know we're here. It's a surprise."

"A birthday surprise!" Carole laughed. "That's the best kind of present."

"Well, not really his birthday," Tamara explained. "His birthday isn't until February 5th, but we're using it as an excuse to visit. You know how every once in a while, no matter how old they get, you just have that urge to check on your kids, to see them in person and make sure they're really okay?"

"Yes, I certainly do," Carole laughed. "But you have to pretend it's something else. Finn would be mortified if he knew I still think of him as that adorable little boy with his shoes on the wrong feet and one hand in the cookie jar."

"Exactly! Only in my case, he has a riot of curls and a crooked bow tie, and he's dancing on the back of the couch. I can't believe Blaine's turning 21."

_Blaine? And her name is Anderson? No wonder she looked familiar. _"Carole, I've got that meeting tomorrow," Burt began, giving her a look full of meaning. "You'll have some time to yourself. Maybe the two of you could hit the stores together."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Carole exclaimed. "Is there any place special you wanted to go?"

"Well, this is sort of silly because I don't actually want to buy anything, but have you ever heard of Mood? It's used as a location on a show I watch, and I'd love to be able to say I've been there."

"That sounds like fun! I'm sure we can 'make it work'," Carole said with a grin. "We have an event scheduled in a few minutes, but I'll call your room when we get back." She turned to Burt. "Did the schedule say which assistant would be escorting us on the tour?"

Burt frowned at her momentarily, not sure why she was asking. "I think it was Jo. Does it matter?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering if it would be that nice young man who met us at the airport."

* * *

><p><strong>Props to you if you caught the Darren Criss song in this chapter. If you didn't, check out <strong>_**Categories**_** on YouTube. Personally, I think Darren's wrong. It's much better without drums, especially when he's improvising.**


	95. More Surprises

**Okay, don't laugh at me, but I just figured out the purpose of the Favorite Stories list. It isn't so **_**I **_**can access my favorite stories. It's so **_**other people**_** can see what stories I've enjoyed. (Stop that! You're laughing! I can hear you!) With that in mind, I'll slowly be adding to my favorite stories list. I'll keep mentioning them here, as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't usually do this, but since I'm picking this chapter up mid-conversation, as it were, last time on <em>Model Behavior<em> ...**

"_That sounds like fun! I'm sure we can 'make it work'," Carole said with a grin. "We have an event scheduled in a few minutes, but I'll call your room when we get back." She turned to Burt. "Did the schedule say which assistant would be escorting us on the tour?"_

_Burt frowned at her momentarily, not sure why she was asking. "I think it said Jo. Does it matter?"_

"_No, not really. I was just wondering if it would be that nice young man who met us at the airport."_

"Oh," Burt replied, still puzzled, and then, "Oh!" The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to hide his smile. "That would be ... interesting ... wouldn't it." He turned to Tamera. "I'm sorry. We're being rude. So, how were you planning to surprise ... uh, Blaine was it?"

"I'm not sure. We were thinking of going to his office a little before 5:00, but from what he's said, his hours vary some, and I'd hate to miss him or interrupt something important. We could wait outside his apartment, but we don't have any guarantee he'll be going straight home after work." She frowned. "It sounds like I didn't think this through too well, doesn't it?"

"I'm sure it will work out," Carole said reassuringly. "After all, we moms have superpowers and a sixth sense about our kids."

"You're probably right," Tamera agreed. "Do you have time to say hello to Bill before you leave?"

Burt checked his watch. "I'd like that. Lead the way."

* * *

><p><em>I wish I'd known Jo was going to go home sick today. I'm really not dressed for a tour, but at least I'm not wearing a skirt and heels. Sandy would have been miserable.<em> When Blaine entered the hotel lobby, he saw the families waiting near one of the large overstuffed couches. The teens had grouped together and were chatting excitedly. Daniel and his wife, who was from New York originally, had opted to visit her parents instead of seeing the sights, but it looked like nearly everyone else was there. Blaine took a quick head count. "Carole didn't want to go along?" he asked when he realized who was missing.

"Oh, she's going. She's over there, talking to a woman she met in the gift shop." Burt pointed in her direction, and Carole waved.

Blaine frowned. _Who is Carole talking to? That's odd. I know those people. That's someone's parents. Oh! That's __**my**__ parents._ "Mom! Dad!" Blaine shouted in delight, his dapper façade utterly demolished. He cleared his throat. "Um, would you guys excuse me for just a minute?" he asked. "I'll be right back." He dashed across the lobby without waiting for a reply.

"Blaine!" Tamera exclaimed, hugging him exuberantly. "It's so good to see you! But what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Blaine replied, shaking his head, "but to answer your question: I'm working. I'm escorting a group of VIP visitors on a tour of the city, and ..." he looked at his watch, "... I'm afraid we have to get going pretty soon."

As Blaine collected a hug from Bill, Tamera tugged at his sleeve. "Blaine, I'd like you to meet my new friend. This is Carole Hudson. The two of us are going shopping tomorrow."

"Hi, Blaine," Carole said, a little sheepishly. "Uh ... surprise?"

Tamera was nothing if not perceptive. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, we do. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Carole patted Blaine on the shoulder and joined the tour group to give the Andersons a moment of privacy. "Can you believe Blaine is only 20?" Carole asked Burt quietly. "I would have said 25, at least."

"Kurt and I spent quite a bit of time with Blaine when Kurt was trying out for the show, and Blaine was very professional most of the time, but every once in a while, he'd do something that surprised me. I wondered at the time how old he actually was. I'm not surprised, but I wonder how he got where he is so young."

"Well, I'm sure he's earned it. He told me that he and Kurt were very good friends. I have a feeling that he'd like it to be more."

Burt smiled. "Hmm. Interesting."

* * *

><p>"Heidi, I've got a little situation here," Blaine began.<p>

"I'm listening," Heidi replied evenly. Blaine wasn't one to panic, but there was something a little off in his voice and he sounded stressed.

"I'm not quite sure how this happened, but my parents are here."

"In New York? Do you need to take some time off? I'm sure we could work it out."

"No, not in New York. Well, yes, but they're _here_ here. Here at the hotel." Blaine was getting more flustered by the minute.

"I don't see the problem."

_Well for one thing, Burt met my dad. _"My mom is a really friendly person, and I guess Carole Hudson - you know, Kurt's dad's friend - is, too, because they ran into each other in the gift shop and now they've got plans to go shopping together tomorrow."

"Okay." Heidi resisted the urge to drum her fingers on the desktop. "I still don't see the problem."

_Mom and Carole are acting like friends. They haven't even met Kurt yet. _"They were in the lobby together when I got here, and they saw me with the families. I'm sure Burt and Carole haven't said anything, but Mom and Dad will realize what's going on this week."

"Are they planning to run to the tabloids with a bunch of insider information?"

_They're probably too busy pumping Burt and Carole for the inside scoop on Kurt. _"No, of course not, and I'm sure they'd be happy to sign a nondisclosure agreement."

"I think we're fine, then. If they showed up at the office, I'd allow them to visit the workroom and meet the designers if they wanted, so this isn't that different. I don't see how I can get someone else down there to take over the tour, but you can invite them to go along if you want since we have two empty spots. I know it's been a while since you've seen them. Besides, Mr. Hummel is sort of the odd man out. I'm assuming he and your dad are about the same age. Maybe they'll have something in common."

* * *

><p>The workroom had been louder than usual, even though they were now down to eight. Their visitors had energized the designers and they were chattering as they worked, sharing stories about their families, and in Brenden's case, friends. Marisol had been especially distracted at first, but had settled down somewhat, only emitting an occasional random squeal of excitement. Her mother had wanted Martha to model, but the girls had convinced her to do something for herself for once, so Marisol was sewing a diaphanous organza creation that was everything her mother longed for but had never dared to wear, inspired by the clothing of the fairy on her valentine. <em>My heart takes flight now we're together again<em> was written at the bottom.

Annie was still shaking her head in disbelief that her mother, who was afraid to cross the English Channel, had actually gotten on a plane and flown over the Atlantic in order to visit her. Her card showed a ship and read _I'd sail the seven seas to get to you_. As far as Kurt could tell, her dress was coming along nicely, and she had managed to find a fabric that had the look of ocean waves.

Ernesto's card showed a lovely young lady dressed for a party, and said _I'm saving every dance for you_. He and Serena had gotten into a rather heated discussion about exactly how revealing her prom dress should be, but he had managed to convince her that there wasn't any point in getting kicked out for violating the dress code, and that it was better to leave some things to the imagination. The fabric they had chosen was lovely, but Kurt was glad he didn't have to deal with it. After one disastrous attempt in high school, he had vowed never to work with sequins again.

He knew better than to comment aloud, but Kurt had to wonder if the valentines were random or if they had been carefully selected for each designer. He hadn't seen all of them, but the ones he had seen seemed to fit each designer a little too well to be coincidence. _Maybe I'll ask Blaine about it next week, after the challenge is over._

Kurt was having a little trouble with his design. The pants were easy, but he couldn't decide how to interpret the valentine. If he had been working with Blaine or Lars, he wouldn't have hesitated to use the turquoise silk to appliqué hearts all down the sleeves, but try as he might, he just couldn't see Burt being comfortable in something like that. _I can't rely on the heart buttons, either. Dad would like them, but the judges wouldn't be impressed._ He glanced across the room to the mannequins that displayed the winning garments from each challenge. When his eye fell on Marisol's look from the first week, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, joining Marisol at her table.

"Always for you, Kurt," she replied fondly. "What do you need?" She listened as he outlined his plan for the shirt. "Oh what a good idea!" she exclaimed. She opened her drawers and collected the supplies he would need. "This technique will make the fabric draw up some, so you might want to cut your pieces a little large, just in case. Do the embellishments first and recut the piece before you assemble the garment. The embellished areas will be heavier, so you'll have to make sure it doesn't hang funny."

Kurt thanked her with a hug and returned to his worktable. _I wish I had a picture of the box. Oh, well. I can do this from memory. I don't want to duplicate it exactly anyway. The carving was much too detailed to translate into fabric._ He got a pencil and began to sketch.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't too surprised that Burt and Carole had recognized his mother; he had been told many times that he had his father's nose, but his smile, his eyes, and even his oddly-shaped eyebrows were masculine versions of his mother's features. It even made sense that his parents would have chosen this hotel out of all the ones in the city, since it was the one <em>Runway<em> always used and he had mentioned it from time to time. He had seen the exact instant that his mother made the connection and Burt and Carole changed from _the lovely couple I met in the gift shop_ to _Blaine's potential in-laws_. As Carole had walked away to rejoin the families, his mother's eyes had widened and she had laughed delightedly, her eyes crinkling at the corners the way they did when she was particularly amused about something.

After his phone call with Heidi, Blaine explained the situation and invited his parents to join the tour group. His dad, still clueless, was reluctant to abandon their luggage, until Tamera said, seemingly apropos of nothing, "Remember our bet? You still owe me that dollar."

He frowned at her, puzzled, until the penny dropped. "The tour sounds like fun," he said thoughtfully, "and I think I'd like to get to know Mr. Hummel a little better, especially if you're going shopping with his friend tomorrow, Tamera. Give me a minute to take care of this," he said, indicating the suitcases arranged neatly at his feet, "and we can go."

Blaine introduced his parents to everyone and, after a quick reminder not to discuss the challenge, led the group to the small tour bus that was waiting outside. He hung back momentarily to let everyone else get settled while he touched base with the tour guide. When he mounted the steps, he saw that the younger members of the group had settled in the back and the parents had all gravitated toward the front, leaving the middle seats empty. Burt and his dad were sitting together on one side, and Carole and his mom were across the aisle. Blaine slid into a seat behind them so he could observe their interactions. _I wish I could call Kurt and tell him about this. I wish he were here right now to hold my hand. This is nerve wracking. _

"Have you and Burt been together long?" Tamera asked.

"Not quite a month," Carole replied. "We bumped into each other in the grocery story, literally. In a way, you could say Blaine introduced us. Burt was making a video for Kurt and the person with the camera backed into me. He told me later that it was Blaine's idea. To make the video, not to back into me," she added with a laugh.

"So Kurt is Burt's son, and Finn is yours?"

"That's right. I met Kurt for the first time this morning, and let me tell you, that was a little scary!"

"Really? How so?" Tamera asked sympathetically, laying her hand on Carole's arm.

"Burt and I lost our spouses a long time ago, and neither of us has dated much. To be honest, Finn was a little resentful at first. Even though he's a grown man and living on his own, he still wasn't sure there was room for another person in our family. It took him a little while to warm up to Burt. I was afraid Kurt might feel the same way, and I didn't want to upset him during the competition. If it hadn't been for Blaine, I might have chickened out entirely. I haven't known Blaine too long either, but I can tell he's a very special person. I know Burt's hoping he'll come visit them in Ohio after the competition is over."

Tamera smiled. "We're very proud of him and all he's accomplished. Now, you know what Blaine looks like, and I've seen Kurt on the show, but do you have any pictures of Finn?"

Blaine turned his attention to the other seat as Carole got out her phone to pull up some photos. He was glad the women seemed to like each other, but he was concerned about what Burt would think of his father. Blaine loved his dad very much, but he would be the first to admit that Bill could be less than tactful at times. He was used to being in charge at work, to coming into a new situation and taking over without wasting time on the amenities. He was hired to tell people what to do to fix their problems, and he was very good at it, but sometimes it was hard for him to lay that persona aside and be sociable. At some point, Tamera had managed to convince her husband that Blaine didn't need to be micromanaged, and it had been years since they had had a disagreement, but Blaine could remember a number of times that the two of them had butted heads, and he was hoping Bill didn't start giving Burt a bunch of unwanted advice.

"It's a three-bay garage. I have two mechanics, and Kurt used to help me after school, but I guess those days are over now," Burt explained. "I'm going to encourage him to go to school in New York. I can tell he really likes it here, and he needs to get away from Lima. There's nothing for him there."

"Sometimes I feel guilty that I've moved my family around so much. We've been all over the country, but Blaine never really had a place to call home," Bill remarked. "He seems to have settled in here just fine, though. I wish we were closer so we could see him more often. Maybe my next job will bring us to this part of the country."

"It doesn't seem to have affected Blaine, at least not in a bad way. He's certainly impressed me. Your wife said she'd only been to New York once before, so I'm guessing you've never seen him in action. Let me tell you about Thanksgiving weekend."

Burt launched into a description of their time in New York, but Blaine had tuned him out. The mention of Thanksgiving had triggered something, and he was busy imagining all of them gathering together for special occasions, a holiday or maybe a wedding or even the arrival of a grandchild, in the home he and Kurt would share. It would be tastefully decorated, he was sure, but still warm and inviting. _We'll have to be sure to have a big dining room table and a fireplace, and lots of comfy seating in the living room._ He was so lost in the vision that he jumped a little when the bus pulled to a stop at Rockefeller Center and the tour guide started giving instructions.

* * *

><p>Sandy entered the workroom shortly before 7:00. "Good evening, designers," she announced. "I'm sure you've noticed the lack of food in the break room. We have a little surprise for you. I hope everyone's been working hard, because your friends and family are waiting to eat dinner with you back at the Atlas."<p>

"I was beginning to wonder if there was any way for us to order a pizza," Brenden joked. "All this sewing is hard work, and I'm hungry." The designers rushed to gather their things, eager to see their loved ones again. "I can't believe you guys brought Daniel for me," Brenden said to Sandy as they walked back. "That was such a surprise. I haven't seen him since we graduated from high school. Dad was transferred that June and we e-mail and Skype some, but it isn't the same as seeing him in person. It killed me to miss his wedding, but we were out of the country at the time."

"I was planning to talk to you about that," Sandy said, "but I was hoping to wait until Thursday. I'm very sorry, and I hope I didn't cause a problem, but when we were setting this up, I called your father first."

"Great," Brenden groaned. "I can just imagine what he said. I should probably be apologizing to you. Was he awful?"

"No, not really. He didn't believe me, and then he hung up on me, but he wasn't awful. I'm really sorry, Brenden," she repeated, "and I hope you will forgive me."

"Well, that's typical," Brenden snorted. "That's how he deals with everything. If it isn't to his liking, it just doesn't exist. Don't worry about it, Sandy. You didn't know. He's probably forgotten all about it by now, and I'm sure Mom will feed him a story if he says anything. I take it you called her next."

Sandy nodded. "Yes, and she pointed me to Daniel, who was very excited. My ears are still ringing."

* * *

><p>"Dad, could you do me a favor?" Kurt said quietly over dessert, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. He hated bringing this up with other people around, but he wasn't sure if they'd get another chance to talk before Burt had to leave and then it would be too late.<p>

"Anything, Kiddo. What do you need?"

"I want to get Blaine a present. He doesn't want anyone making a big deal out of it, but his birthday's coming up. I don't know exactly when, but I know it's soon. I've finally figured out what to get him, and I need some help arranging it."

"February 5th," Burt said with a smile. It wasn't often he knew something Kurt didn't, and this was going to be fun.

"What?"

"His birthday is February 5th," Burt repeated.

Kurt stared at his dad. "How could you possibly know that? Did Blaine tell you? If he did, I'm gonna be mad, because he absolutely refused to tell me."

"No, I got it from Tamera."

"Tamera? Who's Tamera?"

"Tamera Anderson. You know; Blaine's mom."

"No, I _don't_ know," Kurt spluttered. "When did you talk to Blaine's mom? _Why_ did you talk to Blaine's mom?"

"Burt, stop teasing your son," Carole said firmly. "We met Blaine's parents at the hotel," she explained. "They're paying him a surprise visit."

_Oh, they're cosier than I thought if she's bossing him around already. At least she's sticking up for me. _"And you just happened to run into them, and they just happened to tell you his birthday," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much," Burt agreed. "Small world, isn't it?"

_You're so proud of yourself, aren't you, Dad? _"Does Blaine know about this?"

"You should have seen his face when he showed up at the hotel to take us on the tour today, and he realized that Carole was talking to his mom and dad," Burt chuckled. "It was priceless, a whole other side of him. They were pretty surprised, too. Carole and I knew who they were, but they didn't know us from Adam."

_You met Blaine's parents before I did? _"So you just saw these people in the hotel and said _oh, that must be the Andersons_ and decided to talk to them? That's a little hard to believe, Dad."

"Sweetie, we didn't know who they were at first," Carole said calmly. "Your dad and Tamera and I were in the gift shop, and we started talking and introduced ourselves, and then I said something about Finn and she said something about her son, Blaine."

"There's a strong family resemblance," Burt added. "She looked familiar, and when she mentioned curly hair and bow ties I started to wonder, but I was pretty sure of it when she said his name. Of course, it was a dead giveaway when Blaine saw them. He must have called someone at the office, because they ended up going on the bus with us. Carole and Tamera are going shopping tomorrow."

_Good grief! They've bonded? _"Tell me about them," Kurt said. "Did they seem pleasant?"

"I like them," Burt replied. "Bill's very blunt, so you always know where you stand with him, but he's a nice guy. We found a lot to talk about."

"Tamera seems to be very tactile," Carole added. "She kept touching my arm. She's quite petite, and Blaine gets his coloring from her. I think we'll have fun tomorrow. We're going to Mood, just so we can say we've been there."

"Blaine does that touching thing, too, at least with some people. I guess that's where he learned it," Kurt said absently, still trying to process the idea that Blaine's parents were in town and the families had met.

"We got a little sidetracked, here," Burt said eventually. "What was that about a favor?"


	96. Family Ties (Thais?)

**I can't believe it's been a year, 96 chapters, and 400,000 words (more or less)! This has been such fun, and I've met so many wonderful people. Thank you, thank you, thank you all for reading, and reviewing, and recommending this story. If your review or PM didn't get answered, please forgive me. I really wanted to get this out on the 25th, and now that I have, I'll get caught up on everything.**

**In case you were wondering, "Tamera" sounds like "camera", not "Sierra". Also, I mentioned a bet between Blaine's parents in the last chapter. The bet was way back in Chapter 51, when Blaine's parents knew he liked someone on the show, but not who it was. Tamera thought it was Kurt and Bill bet on Brenden. Bringing up the bet was Tamera's way of reminding Bill of Kurt's full name.**

* * *

><p>"That's a great picture, Blaine," Tamera said, picking up the frame from the nightstand. "Kurt doesn't look quite the way he did on the show, though." After the tour, the families had gone to the hotel to relax until it was time to join the designers for dinner at the Atlas, and Blaine's parents had asked to see his apartment.<p>

"He let his roommates make him over. They got a little carried away," Blaine laughed. "We all went out for pizza and karaoke. It was fun."

"Will we get to meet him?" Bill asked. "He sounds like he's pretty special."

"Heidi said I could give you a tour of Parsons if you wanted," Blaine began, "but no one can know how I feel. It wouldn't be fair to Kurt."

"Don't worry, Honey. I'll keep Dad under control," Tamera assured him. "And if you'd rather, we can wait and meet him later, when you two are official. I have a feeling there'll be plenty of opportunities." She looked approvingly around the small bedroom. "Oh, hello there, Bentley!" she cooed, picking him up from the pillow. "You're looking very elegant. Did someone get you a bow tie?"

"Kurt sewed up a hole in his neck. He made the bow tie to cover the patch," Blaine explained. "And that reminds me - do you remember Trevor?"

"Of course I remember Trevor," Tamera replied. "It's a shame that boy didn't return him to you. Surely he's gotten too old to want a stuffed animal by now."

Blaine stuck out his tongue. "If you're gonna talk like that, put Bentley down and let's go in the living room. You'll hurt his feelings," he huffed.

"That's different," Tamera replied soothingly. "Bentley's been your friend since you were tiny. You'll never be too old for him. But what were you saying about Trevor?"

"Kurt has him."

"Kurt has a toad, too? What a coincidence."

"No, not a toad; Trevor. _My_ Trevor. Wes tried to give him back years ago, but I told him to pass him along to someone who needed him. Kurt attended Dalton for a while, and Wes decided Trevor should go to him. I couldn't believe it when I saw him."

Tamera and Bill exchanged glances and tried to hide their smiles. It looked as though Kurt might have the same playfulness they loved in their son. "So Kurt not only _has_ Trevor, but he brought him along to New York?" Bill asked.

"Hmph. When you say it that way, it sounds a little silly. But I brought Bentley to New York with me," Blaine said somewhat defensively, "so I guess we're silly together."

"It's not silly at all," Bill said firmly. "It shows character, self-confidence. Kurt does what he wants and he's not worried about what other people might say. I like that in a man." He turned to his wife. "Let's wait in the living room while Blaine changes out of his work clothes so we can go eat. I'm starving."

Blaine laughed at the familiar words. "That used to be the first thing you said when you got home from work every night - _I'm starving_. I guess some things never change. You're gonna love the little Thai place down the street." He grabbed a pair of jeans. "Hey, do you want to see the videos from karaoke night? You can watch them while I grab a quick shower. It'll take ten minutes, tops; I promise." Blaine set up the laptop on the coffee table and opened the folder where he had saved the files. "You guys know how to work a computer, right?" he said in jest, chuckling gleefully when he was rewarded with indignant looks from both his parents. He felt bad about leaving them alone, but the stress of watching them interact with Burt and Carole had left him feeling as if he had run several miles, and there was no way he was putting his favorite shirt on a stinky, sweaty body.

"It's been a while since we've gotten to see Blaine perform, hasn't it?" Tamera commented wistfully. "This will be a treat." She looked at the titles. "Disney first?" she suggested. Bill nodded and they watched as Blaine and Kurt bantered about who was going to be Jasmine.

"It's good to see him happy like that," Bill said when the song ended and Blaine caught the kiss Kurt blew to him. "I'm surprised Kurt has such a low singing voice when his speaking voice is so high. I guess he's like Jim Nabors." He paused to listen for the shower. "They have an interesting dynamic, don't they?" he asked, when he was sure Blaine was otherwise occupied. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"The mating dance? Definitely. Those two have both got it bad. I'm glad to see it's mutual. I'd hate for Blaine's first serious love to be unreciprocated." She laughed gently. "Do you think we should tell Blaine how obvious he's being?"

"No, and I don't think we should say anything about Kurt's feelings, either. I'm not sure if Blaine is truly oblivious or if he's pretending he doesn't know Kurt likes him, but he's handling the situation the way he feels is best, and we need to respect that." He looked at the titles again. "Do you think they've realized that except for _Piano Man_, every one of these songs is a love song?"

They watched the rest of the videos, quietly speculating about whether Blaine would be able to contain his feeling for another two months. "You know, I always said that when he finally fell, he'd fall hard," Tamera said after they watched _Lucky_. "It's gonna be really rough on him when Kurt goes home, but at least he'll appreciate his birthday present. Do you have it with you, or is it back at the hotel?"

Bill patted his jacket pocket. "I have it right here." He glanced toward the bedroom. "I heard the water cut off. Blaine should be back in a minute or two."

Tamera giggled and made a lip-zipping motion. "Play _Piano Man_ again. That's the safest one."

"So, what did you think?" Blaine asked, emerging from the bathroom a few moments later.

"He's wonderful! You both are," Tamera said warmly, "and your voices complement each other very well. Kurt's a countertenor, isn't he?"

_He completes me._ "Yes, he is," Blaine gushed. "His range is much bigger than mine, and he's such a wonderful actor. He slips into character immediately, whatever we're singing, and puts so much emotion into his performance. He really connects with the audience. When we sang at the shelter and I was doing _Elmer the Elf_, I was telling the story, but the kids were watching Kurt the whole time, waiting to see what he would do next."

_You mean __**you**__ were watching Kurt the whole time._ Bill nodded. "I can see why that would happen. Which video was your favorite?"

"I haven't had time to see them yet," Blaine admitted, looking slightly sheepish. _Actually, my favorite will always be the one a certain former Warbler sent me, but I think I'll keep that one to myself._ "Are you ready? I'm starving, too."

* * *

><p>"It's so good to see you, Dad," Kurt sighed. "I've really missed you." Supper had been cleared away and the families were spending their last half hour with the designers before they would be taken back to the hotel for the evening.<p>

"I missed you, too, Kiddo, but it was good practice. You are coming back here for school next fall, right?"

"Well, actually ..." Kurt began.

"Look, Kurt, you belong here; we both know it," Burt said adamantly. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself, and Carole's here to keep me company. You can't give up your life for me, Kurt. You just can't. One day I'll be gone, and then what ..."

"Dad, Dad!" Kurt laughed. "I wasn't going to argue. I'm thinking maybe I could start in the summer and make up for some of the time I'm missing now. It might take a little work, but I think I could get back on track to graduate in 2016."

"Oh, okay then," Burt said, deflating a little. "As long as we're on the same page. Have you picked a school?"

"No, but I know I'm going into design. I'll apply to Parsons, of course, and FIT and Tisch, but I think I'll try Pratt, too. It's less well known, but they offer courses in fashion journalism, and I've always enjoyed writing."

"Do New York schools have dorms," Carole asked, "or will you have to find an apartment?"

Kurt blushed. "Um, you know Blaine and I have become really good friends, right? He was telling me how he was a little lonely and wanted to find a roommate. He didn't exactly say, but I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to share an apartment with me."

_Ya think? An apartment, a bed, a lifetime - whatever you offer. He'll jump at the chance._ A smile played about Burt's lips. "That sounds like a plan to me. You just better hope he doesn't snore or something."

_Oh, no worries. He doesn't snore, and I can put up with the other things he does in his sleep. _"That's why they invented earplugs, Dad," Kurt laughed, relieved that Burt had agreed so easily. _Either he doesn't know how we feel, or he does and he approves. I wonder which it is._

* * *

><p>"That was delicious," Bill said. "I'm stuffed. You should learn to cook Thai, Tamera."<p>

"Having a Y chromosome doesn't preclude using a stove," Tamera retorted tartly. "If you want Thai food, get a cookbook and we'll learn together. Or better yet, let's take a class."

Blaine chuckled and rubbed his chin. Their friendly banter was one of the things he missed the most. "She's got you there, Dad," he teased.

"Sure, sure, side with your mom. That's okay; I know where I rank in this family," Bill pouted. Blaine and Tamera looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I like this shirt you're wearing," Tamera said, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. "It's a great color on you, and it's nice to see you getting a little more adventurous in your fashion choices."

"I can't take credit for it, I'm afraid," Blaine said happily. "It was a gift. Kurt gave it to me for Christmas."

"Did he buy it or make it?"

"He designed it, just for me. _I_ have a Kurt Hummel original custom design." Blaine preened, only half facetiously. "He's very exclusive, you know. If he doesn't like you, he won't even talk to you, no matter how important you are. I'm the only person in New York who has one. Except for Bentley, of course."

Tamera nodded approvingly. "He does very nice work. I like his attention to detail." She ran a finger along the topstitching on the placket. "Look how carefully this is done. It's perfectly straight and even."

"It looks like he gave some thought to who you are," Bill added, "as a person, I mean, and not just what would look good on you. It's just a little bit more edgy than the clothes you usually wear, but not enough to make you uncomfortable. It challenges you a little." He paused when he saw Blaine's look of surprise. "What? I've seen every episode of _Runway_ since you got your job. Some of it was bound to rub off sooner or later."

"Now, Blaine," Tamera began, reaching across the table to put her hand on Blaine's arm, "I'm sure you're wondering why we're here." She shook her head vigorously when she saw the look of alarm on Blaine's face. "No, no, no; it's nothing bad," she hastened to explain. "We wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"My birthday's three weeks away. I'm not complaining, but aren't you a little early?"

"If we showed up on your birthday, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Tamera said playfully. "Anyway, we missed you, so we hopped on a plane and here we are." She jerked her chin at her husband and he took the envelope from his pocket and passed it to her. "Last time we talked, you said you had developed something of a sweet tooth. This is to help you get a little more of that candy you were talking about."

_Candy? What candy? _Blaine looked at her blankly as he accepted the envelope. "Should I open it now, or wait for my birthday?"

"Go on," Bill urged. "Your mother wants to see your reaction."

Blaine lifted the flap and extracted the small plastic card. "Southwest Airlines? Are we going on a trip? Where are we going?"

"No, Honey, we're not going anywhere. That's a gift card. You can use it to buy tickets for yourself or for someone else. You can go anywhere Southwest flies, with one exception. We don't want you to use it to visit us. See your friends, or to bring them to New York. If you buy in advance and watch for sales, there should be enough for several flights. It doesn't expire, but it's non-refundable, so you have to use it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad, I have to tell you about the most amazing thing," Kurt said suddenly. "Blaine has a fan club."<p>

"A fan club? What do you mean?"

"I told you he performed at that party, right? Well, some of the videos ended up on YouTube, and people liked them. Then we went out last Thursday ..."

"Wait. You and Blaine went out? Is that a good idea?" Burt interrupted.

"No, not out-on-a-date out. It was a group activity. We all went. Give me some credit here, Dad."

"Oh, okay, then. Sorry. My bad. Please continue."

"Thank you," Kurt said with great dignity before relapsing into his former excitement. "Anyway, they had karaoke, so of course we all performed. We realized that these two girls at another table had their phones out the whole time, but we didn't think much of it. Then more people started joining them, and it turned out the first two had recognized Blaine and called all their friends to come watch him. They knew his name and everything."

"That's wonderful, Kurt," Carole said. "His parents must be so proud. I wish we could have been there to see all of you."

"I know he's planning to do an open mic night soon, but I'm not sure when. I won't be able to go, but I bet the Blainiacs will be out in force."

"Blainiacs? Who came up with that?" Burt snorted derisively. "Are they a bunch of crazy people?"

"I did," Kurt huffed, "because they're crazy about Blaine."

"That's a lovely name, Kurt," Carole said warmly. "It has just the right touch of humor. I like a performer who doesn't take himself too seriously. It makes him seem more accessible."

* * *

><p>After Blaine put his parents into a taxi back to their hotel, he walked to his apartment, imagining what he could do with the gift card. <em>I could go see Kurt, but if he moves to New York, we can both go visit Wes instead. We could even swing by Seattle on the way back and see Jen.<em> When he got home, he tucked the card away for safekeeping in his treasure box, and his eye fell on the pink reminder card sitting beside it. "This is tomorrow," he said in annoyance. "I forgot all about it. We're not having a repeat of last time, Bentley; that's for sure." He got out his laptop and composed an e-mail.

_Hey, Kurt, can you meet me for breakfast in the morning? I need a favor._

* * *

><p>"That was amazing and wonderful, and I was so glad to see my family, but I'm exhausted," Jen said as she collapsed on the couch. "I think I'll sleep right here."<p>

"Me, too," Annie agreed, sinking down beside her. "I still can't believe Mum did it. She's terrified of water, you know. Even crossing a bridge scares her. When she was about six, she and her little brother were swimming. Uncle Giles got scared and grabbed her around the neck. They both nearly drowned. He got over it, maybe because he was so young, but she never did."

"I'm not sleeping in here," Kurt said. "I'm tired, but I want to stretch out in my nice comfy bed, and lay my head on my nice fluffy pillow, and pull my nice warm comforter up over my ears, and ..."

"Okay, okay," Annie laughed. "You made your point. Come on, Jen. Let's go to bed. Do you want to shower first?"

"You go ahead. I'll make sure they didn't e-mail any instructions for tomorrow while you get clean. If you don't hear from me in the next five minutes, Kurt, you can assume they didn't send anything."

"Thanks, Jen. We'll see you in the morning." Kurt threw an arm around Marisol's shoulder and steered her toward the bedroom. "Come on, Sweetie. You look all in." When they got inside, he closed the door and pulled her over to her bed. "Do you want a shower, Marisol?" She shook her head in reply, and Kurt looked at her in appraisal for a moment. "It must be hard to say goodbye when you've just gotten them back," he said sympathetically. "You might feel better if you talked about it." He waited quietly, but she still didn't say anything. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and crossed over to his bed. "I'm a pretty good listener, but this guy," he said, picking up Trevor, "is even better. I'll just leave him here with you while I get ready for bed."

He didn't rush through his shower, reasoning that Marisol would probably appreciate a little time alone. When he finished, he opened the door just a crack and peeked out. To his relief, he was greeted with a quiet giggle. _Sounds like Trevor's worked his magic again._ "Feeling better?" he asked, opening the door all the way.

"Much," she said, getting up from the bed and returning a slightly damp Trevor to his place on Kurt's pillow. "You were right. Trevor is an excellent listener." She went into the bathroom to change.

"Good job, Trevor," Kurt whispered to the little toad, "but next time we should make sure you bring a handkerchief with you." He turned out all the lights except the one by Marisol's bed, turned down her covers and fluffed her pillow. He got into bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard the squeak of her bed and the click of the lamp.

They lay silently in the dark for a few minutes before he heard a loud sigh. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." Kurt could hear the smile in her voice. "I was worried that maybe my sisters were mad at me. I was pretty sure Jeanette wasn't because she wrote the letter, and I had talked to Mama, but I wasn't too sure about Martha and Addie. Whenever we had fights at home, it seems like Jeanette and I would be on one side and Martha and Addie would be on the other. Mama used to say it was the ends against the middle, since I was the oldest and Jeanette was the youngest." Kurt hummed to indicate he was listening, but didn't comment, realizing she just needed to talk. "Did you hear what Jeanette did this morning?" she continued. "Everyone had just come in, and Martha was starting to ask a lot of questions. It felt like an interrogation. I'm sure Jeanette could tell I was getting upset. Blaine came over about that time, and first she hit on him, and then she announced she was just kidding because she already had a boyfriend."

Kurt laughed quietly. "So she created a disturbance to take the heat off you. Did it work?"

"Did it ever! This was the first anyone had heard of a boyfriend, and after that, they forgot all about me and why I didn't find some way to get home."

"That sounds nice," Kurt said, just a touch of yearning in his voice. "I love my dad, and we're always there for each other, but there's never been anyone to run interference for me. It's always been just the two of us, at least since my mom died. Sometimes I think it might have been nice to have a brother, or even a sister. There's some things you just can't talk to your dad about."

"I know exactly what you mean," Marisol giggled. "You can't gush over boys and talk about how good they look in those tight jeans or how muscle-y they are with your parents, or ask all _those_ questions - you know, like _what if it doesn't fit?_ It's too embarrassing. But you have Blaine, now, don't you? It seems like you could talk to him about anything. He's almost as good at listening as you and Trevor."

_What if it doesn't fit?! Oh, God. Now I'll be worrying about that. _"I have Blaine," Kurt agreed, "and you and Jen and Annie, too. Maybe one day we'll all sit around and gush together."

_Somehow, I don't think you'll want Blaine there for that._ "It's a date. But I think we should go to sleep now. Morning's gonna come awfully early. Good night, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too, Sugar."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting at their usual table, sipping at a coffee and checking his phone when Kurt came in. He paused in the doorway, enjoying the way Blaine frowned a little at the screen and smiling at his look of bliss as he inhaled the aroma from the cup he was holding. He crossed the room, deliberately stepping loudly in hopes that Blaine would glance in his direction.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, a bright smile stretching from ear to ear. "You didn't reply, so I wasn't sure you'd be here."

_He only smiles like that for me. His whole face lights up. Why didn't I realize that before?_ "Did you e-mail me? I'm sorry; I didn't see it. Yesterday was exciting, but it was exhausting, too. After Dad and Carole left, we all went straight to bed. I guess it was lucky I came down this morning, wasn't it? I can just reply in person. What did the e-mail say?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes," Kurt said immediately. _Anything you want. If it's in my power, it's yours._

"Kurt, you don't even know what it is," Blaine laughed. "What if I want another shirt, or need you to help me move a piano?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever it is, you've got it. But I guess it would be easier to do if I knew what it was, so ..."

"My apartment is being sprayed for bugs today. They do it about every three months. Last time, they used a new insecticide and it was awful."

"Do you want to sleep on the couch? I'm sure Heidi would okay it, and we'd be glad to have you." _Or you could join me and we could cuddle all night._

_The couch is big enough for two and I promise not to let you fall off. I wonder how Marisol would feel about sharing the bedroom. _Blaine's eyes darkened, but he shook his head. "Oh, no, my apartment will be fine by tonight. It's not me; it's Bentley."

"Bentley? Is he allergic?" _We're just playing, right? You haven't completely lost it?_

_Allergic? _"No, Silly," Blaine laughed, "but there's something about his stuffing that absorbs the chemical smell and it takes quite a while for him to air out. I could leave him in the office, but I'm sure he'd be happier spending the day with Trevor."

He reached under the table for the tote bag he'd used before and handed it to Kurt, who peeked inside. "Hi Bentley," he said softly. "Trevor's gonna be so excited to see you! He was kinda mad that he didn't get to meet Carole, so this will make up for it." He smiled to himself when he saw that Bentley had changed into the purple bow tie, or he supposed, someone had changed it for him. He laid the bag carefully on the empty chair. "Have you eaten yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "Just coffee. I was waiting for you. It's your turn to pick."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Any requests?"

Blaine grinned. "Well, no French toast. I still haven't recovered from the last time."

Kurt bit his lip and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a snort. "Be quiet, you!" He moved toward the buffet, still laughing at the memory, but stopped suddenly when he recalled what had happened later that day. _He wasn't just practicing. All those romantic things he said to me - he really meant them._ He closed his eyes, picturing the scene. _He said I could see into his soul, that I made him a better person. He said I made him feel like he could fly._ _He said ... something else. What was it?_ Kurt was startled out of his bemusement when Brenden reached around him for the pitcher of orange juice.

"You okay there, Kurt?" Brenden asked as he filled his glass. "You look a little out of it."

"I am fantastic!" Kurt replied. "Couldn't be better! I was just thinking about something. What are you doing down here so early? I thought you liked to sleep until the last possible second." _It would be polite to invite him to join us. I wonder how I can avoid it._

"Let me guess - you just had a marvelous inspiration for your design."

"Something like that," Kurt laughed. _Blaine being romantic? Definitely inspiring!_ _Oh, well. Be nice, Kurt. _"Would you like to join Blaine and me? We can move to a bigger table."

_Right. Like you two really want company. Sweet of you to ask, though. _"Oh, no, thank you. I just came down for this." He indicated his glass of juice. "I guess you know Andrew moved into our apartment after the last challenge. He's insisting that everyone needs to eat a decent breakfast, so he's making something called Sunny Morning Muffins. Christy brought him the recipe. I'm not too sure about muffins with OJ in them, but he swears we'll love them."

_Good. I __**so **__didn't want to have a third wheel at breakfast._ "Some other time, then," Kurt responded graciously. He turned back to the buffet as Brenden left, carefully carrying the juice.

_Those two were so obvious at karaoke Thursday night, but I'm pretty sure no one else noticed. Maybe I was just sitting in the perfect spot to see it._ Brenden was a little taken aback when he realized that instead of figuring out how to use this knowledge to his advantage, he was thinking of ways to protect Kurt and Blaine and keep their feelings private. He smiled to himself. _It feels good to help someone. This must be the way Kurt feels all the time._

Kurt filled two plates with a selection of healthy foods and returned to his seat. "I understand we designers weren't the only people who were surprised yesterday," he teased.

"That was unbelievable! Did Burt tell you about it?"

"Oh, yes. He and Carole had quite a bit to say, in fact."

Blaine groaned and helped himself to a strawberry from Kurt's plate. "I'm afraid to ask. Just tell me quickly and get it over with."

"Well, first," Kurt drawled, "Dad said that it took about half a second for Dapper-Blaine to vanish and Hyper-Little-Kid-Blaine to show up."

"As if you have room to talk," Blaine scoffed. "You were at least that excited when your dad came into the workroom. All you guys went crazy."

"Yeah, but it's different for us. We aren't allowed to see our families during the show. You can see yours whenever you want."

"Well, not really. Most of the others can because their families are here, but I can't go to Minnesota while the show is on. It wouldn't be worth it for just a weekend. Believe me, I've checked."

_Yes, and you seem to work on all the holidays, too. _"Okay, I guess not," Kurt conceded reluctantly. "You'd be spending most of the time traveling. But they can come here."

Blaine shook his head. "This is the first time they've come to visit me since they helped me move into the dorm at college. I guess I've always preferred to go home. It's funny, though. I just realized that lately I've started to think of New York as home. Is that sad?"

_Not if it's because I'm here._ "I think it's just part of growing up, Blaine. It's a little sad because you're leaving the nest, but it's necessary. One day you'll get married and have a family of your own. This is just the first step." _Of our life together._

_**We'll **__get married and have a family of __**our **__own._ He propped his chin on his hand and gazed deep into Kurt's eyes. "When did you get so wise? I thought I was supposed to be the mature one with all the advice."

"It's a two-way street, Sweetie," Kurt said sassily. _If you keep looking at me like that, the whole room is gonna get a show in a minute._ "That's why we work so well together. Now eat your breakfast. We're both gonna be late."

"Yes, Dear," Blaine said meekly, taking a bite of his toasted English muffin spread with peanut butter. They turned their attention to the food for a while, until Blaine asked, "What else did Burt say?"

"He and Carole both liked your parents. I have to say I'm a little miffed that you and your mother have spent more time with Carole than I have. I don't even know what your parents look like," Kurt pouted, "except that Dad says you look a lot like your mom."

Blaine got out his phone and displayed a picture. "That's what everyone tells me. If it weren't for the nose, people would be making jokes about the mailman."

Kurt zoomed in to examine their features, looking from the picture to Blaine and back again. "I think maybe you have your dad's forehead, too," he said finally, "but I see what you mean." _I like them. They look supportive and comforting and welcoming._ "I hope I get to meet them while they're here." He glanced at the phone again. "Shoot. Look at the time. I've got to run. See you later." He started to bus the table but Blaine waved him away, so grabbed the bag off the chair with a grateful smile, took one last bite of toast and dashed from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The candy conversation took place in Chapter 83. Blaine's favorite video is described in Chapter 40, and the French toast incident was Chapter 82. There will probably be another chapter of <em>Sharing Secrets<em> pretty soon. Trevor can't wait to tell Bentley that his boy figured things out first.**


	97. Excursions

**knottariter**** - thank you for your lovely review. I would have responded, but you have PM turned off. You, too, ****ilrnh1****. **

**In case you're new here, I try to post a new chapter sometime every weekend (my time). Sometimes it's on Friday, and sometimes it's really late on Sunday night, but I usually get one up.**

**I'm enjoying **_**Crowded House**_**, by kellyb321, ID # ****8894165.**

**Okay, I'm going to brag a little. In the most recent episode of **_**Project Runway**_**, they worked in teams to make server uniforms for Susan Sarandon's clubs. They talked about functionality, and even had the designers work in the club for a little while so they could understand what was necessary. On the runway, one model had pulled a pen and notepad out of her pocket to take orders. It made me feel like I had gotten it pretty close in the story. They brought in a screen printer so they could use the club logo in their designs. I wish I had thought of that. **

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Dear," Tamera said as she slid into her seat. "They were out of strawberry so I got grape. They had those little packets of cream cheese, so I brought one of those, too." She placed the items on the table along with her tea.<p>

"This hotel has a pretty good breakfast, as hotels go," Bill commented, spreading cream cheese on his waffle. "Do you remember when we stayed in that Embassy Suites when Blaine was 13, and he kept flirting with the guy who was making pancakes?"

"Yeah, that was cute. I was worried at first, but the guy kind of gave me a wink to let me know he wasn't offended. It was fun to watch our little boy try his wings, even if it did involve eating five helpings of pancakes."

"He's all grown up now, though. This thing with Kurt sounds pretty serious."

"Oh, there's no question. This is it for Blaine, and judging from the videos, Kurt feels the same way. I wonder how much Carole and Burt know."

"Well, I know Burt approves of Blaine," Bill said, slightly muffled by the waffle in his mouth. Tamera frowned and he swallowed before he continued. "He was very complimentary, and he obviously knew who we were."

"Oh, Carole knew, too. When we were in the gift shop, I told her why we were here, and she asked Burt if he thought the guy who picked them up at the airport would be coming for the tour. I didn't realize it at the time, but she must have been talking about Blaine." She sipped her tea and and ate some of her yogurt. "Blaine said those videos were on the Internet. I'll bet I could find them. Do you think it would be okay for me to show Burt and Carole?"

"I think maybe you should ask Blaine first. We know he hasn't done anything inappropriate, but his bosses might see it differently."

"Okay, I'll call him when we get back to the room. I wanted to see if he had any time for us today. Maybe he can meet us for lunch. You know, it's a real shame that Carole hasn't been seeing Burt very long."

"And why is that, Dear?" Bill knew the answer, but many years of marriage had taught him that Tamera liked him to ask.

"She probably doesn't know much about Kurt. We'll have fun shopping, though. She'll be able to tell me about Burt, at least."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Heidi?" Blaine had come back from a quick trip to the bathroom to find a note on his desk.<p>

Heidi looked up from her computer. "How long are your parents staying?"

"I'm not too sure. I was so surprised to see them that I didn't think to ask. Thank you for letting them come along yesterday. They had a great time, and you were right. Burt and my dad had a lot in common."

"If they'll be here Wednesday evening, you can invite them to join the designers for the viewing party. Is everything set up for tonight?"

Blaine flashed her a grateful smile. "We're good to go. The tickets to _Once _are at will call, and everyone knows what time to be in the lobby."

"Okay, we can do this one of two ways, and it's your choice. We can either give Jo and Sandy's tickets to your parents, or Matt can take your place tonight." She held up her hand when he began to protest. "If you had known they would be here, you would have arranged to take time off. It's bad enough for you to go to work during the day while they're here, but it's not fair to ask you to work nights on top of it. They won't get to see you at all. Weren't you the one who told me that people with families need to have priority? Don't waste both of our time on an argument that you'll lose anyway."

Blaine bit his lip and gave in gracefully. Heidi's voice was teasing, but she the look in her eye was one he had learned to recognize early on. Her mind was already made up, and she would brook no argument. "Thank you," he said simply. "I should probably check with them first, but I'm sure they'd love a chance to see a show, especially that one. They're both musical, and my dad's heritage is Irish."

"Call them as soon as you can, and let Jo, Sandy and Matt know what we're doing. They're aware of what's going on and will be expecting to hear from you. And if your parents happen to be over this way, I'd love to meet them. Let's save the workroom tour for Wednesday after the show, though. We've had enough excitement in there for one week, but they are welcome to attend the taping. They can sit over by your desk."

* * *

><p>Kurt's sleeve was coming along well, although he could certainly see what Marisol was talking about when she said the fabric would draw up some, and he was very glad she had told him to cut the piece larger to begin with. His original plan was to put a large heart over his dad's bicep, but he decided it would look too much like a sailor's tattoo. Instead he had drawn a vine with detached heart-shaped leaves meandering down the entire length of the left sleeve, similar to the decoration on the front of Blaine's treasure box. The underlining lent a nice weight to the fabric, and he decided to use it to give the entire garment the support it needed. The green fabric had just enough sheen to make the trapunto work stand out without being gaudy and he decided to add a panel to the right front as well. The design had all been stitched, and he was currently sitting in a chair in the sewing room, engaged in the tedious work of slitting the back of each shape, stuffing it with a tiny amount of batting, and whipstitching the slit closed.<p>

"How's it going, Kurt?" Brenden asked as he entered the room, fabric in hand.

Kurt rolled his shoulders to release the tension. "I think it's working out," he replied, holding the fabric so Brenden could see what he was doing, "but it's slow going."

Brenden nodded approvingly. "I like the way you're only padding some of the leaves. It gives it more texture."

"I figured I'd skip around. That way, if I run out of time, it looks like I left some plain on purpose. If I started at the top and worked my way down, it would be obvious that I just didn't finish." Kurt considered his garment carefully, evaluating Brenden's comment. "I see what you mean, though. It adds interest to leave some of them alone." He smiled broadly. "Thanks, Brenden. You just made my design much better."

"Any time," Brenden replied sincerely. "Most of you guys have quite a challenge this week. Ernesto's in good shape because he sews for Serena all the time, and Christy and Daniel are both about the same age as our models, but the rest of you are dealing with older people, so you have to figure out how to be age-appropriate without being dowdy, and fashion-forward without making your model uncomfortable."

Kurt laughed. "Dad's fabric of choice is plaid flannel, and his style is ... what's a nice way to say this? ... casual garage sale slash outdoorsman. As you can imagine, I haven't done much sewing for him. Your friend, Daniel, is gorgeous, I must say. He could have been a model himself."

Brenden sighed. "We were best friends all through junior high and high school until my family moved right after graduation. Dad was posted to Germany, and I didn't want to pass up the chance of seeing Europe, so I went along instead of going off to college with Daniel. After we got back, he had kinda moved on without me. We still e-mailed and Skyped from time to time, but it wasn't the same."

"Were you a couple?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He didn't want to pry, but it sounded like Brenden wanted to talk.

"We helped each other figure out a few things back in seventh grade," Brenden said with a blush. "I figured out I was gay, or at least that's what I thought at the time, and he figured out he wasn't, even for me. It didn't change our friendship, though. Daniel's a special guy."

"It's nice that you two got a chance to reconnect," Kurt said softly as he threaded a needle. "I went through something sort of like that in high school. I hadn't come out yet, and one of my close friends decided she and I would make a good couple." Kurt laughed as he watched Brenden struggle to find a response that wouldn't be offensive. "I can tell what you're thinking, you know. Yes, it's hard to believe anyone would think I was straight, whether I had come out or not. I think she just desperately wanted a boyfriend, and there wasn't any real physical attraction. And maybe I was safe."

"I think you'd make anyone feel safe, Kurt," Brenden said frankly. "You're a good listener. Although, I have to admit, you can be pretty scary when you're angry. Not that I didn't deserve it," he hastened to add. "You had every right to be angry and I needed to hear it."

"That's right," Kurt said lightly, "so behave yourself so I don't have to be that way again."

"You can count on it," Brenden assured him. He paused to check the alignment of his fabric before sewing another seam. "So ... you and Blaine have gotten pretty close, haven't you?"

_That's one way to put it. _Kurt continued his work, carefully averting his face. "We're very good friends, kind of like you and Daniel, I suppose," he said nonchalantly. "I've made a lot of good friends here."

_Yeah, except that things are gonna work out for you._ "I hope you include me on that list, Kurt. I can be a good listener, too, and I know what it's like to want something you can't have, although in your case, it's just a matter of waiting for it." He got up and took his garment to the ironing board to press the seams.

Kurt looked at him in shock. _Brenden knows something, or at least he thinks he does._ He was about to ask a few questions when Andrew came through the door, throwing his fabric pieces over his shoulder dramatically.

"It's such _fun_ sewing for Christy again!" he said, with his usual flamboyance. "You guys are awfully _cozy _in here. Are you having a party? It isn't a party without _me_!"

"I was just telling Kurt how nice it is to have you in the apartment now," Brenden said with a gentle smile. "Those muffins you made were delicious. They make me look forward to getting out of bed in the morning, and let me tell you, that's quite an accomplishment."

"They must have been good, if Brenden's willing to get up early for them," Kurt laughed. "He told me he'd rather sleep than do almost anything."

"You should join us tomorrow morning, Kurt. Unlike _some_ people," he said with a mock glare at Brenden, "_you_ understand how important it is to start the day _right_. Brenden told me he saw you downstairs this morning, so I _know_ you eat breakfast. Of course, maybe the _company's_ better at the buffet. I _love _musicians. Pianist have such _strong _hands, but guitarists are the best. Those _callouses_ just _do_ things to me. And you never know when they might break into an impromptu serenade. _So romantic!_"

"I doubt anything like that was going on at breakfast," Brenden said with some asperity. "It was so crowded down there this morning that Kurt was lucky to find a seat at all, since we aren't allowed to have any contact with the other people who live in the building."

"Bite your _tongue_, Brenden. I wasn't _implying _anything. I was speaking in _general_. I'm not planning to touch, but a boy can _dream_, can't he? Besides, we can't all be as lucky as _Mark _and get an assistant as a _consolation _prize."

"Don't let people hear you refer to Amy as a consolation prize, Andrew. That's kind of insulting," Kurt said, "and it might hurt her feelings."

"And that's my cue to leave," Brenden announced, taking his garment and going back to the workroom. "I've been on the receiving end of one of Kurt's scoldings, and once was enough for me."

Andrew waited until the door closed behind Brenden before he leaned over and said conspiratorially to Kurt, "I think he _likes _Blaine. Did you see how he got all _bristly _when I said I loved _musicians_?"

"Well, don't spread that around, either. It won't do either of them any good if people think that something inappropriate is going on," Kurt snapped, "and we don't need the drama. We all need to focus on our fashion designs, not have designs on the assistants."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom. I was just about to call you," Blaine said happily. "What's up?"<p>

"Your dad and I were wondering if you could join us for lunch," Tamera responded. "I'm putting you on speaker so we can both hear."

"I'd love to. Can you come to the Atlas? Just stop at the front desk and have them call me. I'll let them know to expect you. If you get here about 11:30, I'll have time to introduce you to a few people and then we can go eat. Heidi said she'd like to meet you both."

"You should see your dad's face right now," his mother laughed. "Something tells me he likes the idea of meeting your boss a lot. Maybe a little too much."

"Who wouldn't like the idea of meeting Heidi Klum?" Bill protested. "She's gorgeous, smart, and she's got just enough of an accent to be really sexy."

"Watch it, or that second bed will get slept in tonight," Tamera threatened.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that, thank you very much. I'm trying to work here, and I don't need that image in my mind right now."

"Parents are people, too," Tamera said. "Deal with it."

"It's a wonder you two haven't scarred me for life. I think we need a change of subject. Are you guys free tonight?"

"Sweetie, no matter what we had planned, we'd cancel it for you. You have always been, and will always be, our number one priority. Well, except for my shopping trip with Carole. I'm not passing up a chance to visit Mood, but you can come along if you want."

"I guess that makes me your number two priority, then," Blaine laughed, "but that's okay. The families are going to see _Once_ tonight. I'm supposed to escort them, and Heidi said I could either invite you guys along or she'd get someone to cover for me."

"Now your mother's the one with the interesting face," Bill teased. "I'm pretty sure we have plans to go out with our son tonight. I haven't seen her this excited in a long time."

* * *

><p>"So, you and Carole are going to Mood today?" Blaine asked as they finished up their lunch. He had given his parents a tour of the office space and introduced them to most of his co-workers, including Heidi, who had charmed them both immediately by issuing an invitation for them to attend the taping. His dad still looked a little shellshocked. George had been on duty at the concierge desk when they arrived, and by the time Blaine got down there, they were deep in conversation, George regaling them with a description of Blaine's talent show performance.<p>

"Yes. Isn't it strange? We met in the gift shop and made plans together, and then it turns out we're us and they're them, if you know what I mean." She paused thoughtfully. "I think they had realized who I was when Burt suggested we go shopping together. He had that look on his face - you know, the one you get when someone seems familiar but you can't figure out where you know them from - but when I mentioned your name, it was one of those aha moments. I thought he had just figured out who I reminded him of. I didn't realize it was you."

"You were talking about me with a pair of total strangers? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We were talking about our children. Parents do that, you know."

Blaine frowned. _I thought Burt was a little more discrete than that. I may need to remind the families about what they can and can't say. _"They weren't supposed to be talking about Kurt."

"Oh, they didn't," Tamera said airily. "That's one reason I didn't know who they were. Carole was telling me about Finn. I'm sort of embarrassed, really. I should have figured it out. How many people named Hummel can there be in the world? It's not exactly a common name."

_I don't think I'll mention that I've Googled him._ "You might be surprised about that. It's not as common as Anderson, but I'll bet there are lots of them." He turned to his dad. "So what are you planning to do while Mom is out having a good time?"

"I'm going to enjoy doing absolutely nothing for once in my life," his dad declared. "I never have a chance to do that."

_Are you kidding me or yourself? You have a classic type A personality. You have no idea how to relax. _"And when that gets boring after five minutes?" Blaine prompted.

"I guess I'll spend my time searching the Internet for more videos of my very talented son and his ..."

"Singing partner," Tamera supplied with a laugh. "At least for now."

* * *

><p>The designers had returned from lunch to find that privacy screens had been set up at each station, and they were eagerly anticipating the return of their friends and family members, so they were especially glad to hear Tim's announcement.<p>

"You'll have a little longer than usual with your models today," Tim said as he entered the workroom, "and they'll be busy tonight, so you'll be sewing until the usual time." He stepped aside and the models joined their designers, taking the garments and going behind the screens to change.

"How do I look, Kiddo?" Burt asked, turning slowly.

"Really good!" Kurt replied. "Definitely Richard Gere. I think we need a few adjustments though. Let me get my pins."

"Were you able to take care of that favor for me?" Kurt asked quietly as he marked the hem on the trousers.

"I called them this morning. They had a bunch of questions I couldn't answer, but they said they could set you up with a gift card, and Blaine could choose his options when he's ready. They have a two-hour minimum, but it wasn't as expensive as you thought it would be, so I think you're good. I'll go by after we're through here and take care of the paperwork."

"Will you have time? I understand you guys have something to do tonight."

Burt smiled broadly. "We're going to see a show tonight. It won't be as good as _How to Succeed_, but I'm looking forward to it, and Carole is ecstatic."

"How do you know it won't be as good?" Kurt scolded through his mouthful of pins. "It might be even better."

"Well, for one thing, my son won't be seeing it with me," Burt said affectionately. "It's too bad it's not tomorrow. Then you could go along, and I could wear my new clothes."

"I don't think you get to keep the outfit, but if you really like it, I'll pick up more material at Mood and make it again for you." He stood up to focus on the fit of the waist and seat of the pants. "So what are you seeing?"

"It's called _Once_. It's about a street musician and the blurb said the actors play instruments on stage."

"Oh, Dad, that's a good show. It's won all kinds of awards. The song _Falling Slowly_ is from _Once._" He began to sing. _"Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back._" His voice trailed off when he realized that several of the designers and their models were looking at him. "It's a duet, so I can't really do it justice alone."

"I bet I know someone who'd sing it with you, Kurt," Marisol said teasingly. "He and Blaine sing for us sometimes," she added for the benefit of the models.

"The eyebrows guy who uses too much gel?" Daniel asked. "They sing love songs together?"

"Among other things," Brenden said lightly. "Their voices blend really well, and they're both professional-caliber performers. Sometimes one of them sings backup for the other, and sometimes they duet. The fact that some of the songs are love songs is incidental."

"When you think about it," Jen added, "aren't most songs about love, one way or another?"

"Yeah, even _Norwegian Wood_," laughed Chris, "although that one's about love gone wrong."

_I'd love to sing that song with Blaine. _"Okay, back to work, everyone," Kurt replied briskly. "What did they want to know, Dad?"

"The studio? Well, they have a grand piano and several different spaces depending on the type of music and number of people. They can supply musicians and backup singers if he wants them."

"I can't answer those questions, either, but I guess it doesn't matter." Kurt repositioned Burt's arm and began pinning the side seams. "Can you turn to the side please? I think I'll need to take this shirt in a little. You're in better shape than I thought."

"I'm in better shape than I used to be. Carole may say she likes my love handles, but I don't believe it for a minute."

_Carole's seen your love handles? And you're telling me about it?_ "Do we need to have that talk, Dad?" he said severely. "The one where I tell you not to throw yourself around because you matter?"

"I think I remember it, Kiddo, and I'm glad to hear you do, too. Oh, if you get a chance, tell Blaine Carole agrees with his mom about the beds."

* * *

><p>"This is amazing," Tamera marveled, looking around the ground floor of Mood. The sheer amount of fabric was mind-boggling. "Be honest, Carole. Do you have any idea what we're looking at?"<p>

"Not a clue," Carole admitted with a giggle, "but it's so cool to say we've been here. Do you think we'll see Swatch?" she asked, naming the store's Boston terrier mascot.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a _Thank you, Mood_ t-shirt. Do you think Kurt would make you something if you asked him?"

"I don't know. He promised to go shopping with me whenever we get a chance, but that will probably be after he comes home. It might be a lot to ask. After all, we just met yesterday, and he's a menswear designer. I'd love to have a dress out of this, though," she said wistfully, fingering a blue and white silk twill print.

One of the many clerks paused on her way to return a bolt of fabric to the shelf. "If you're not sure about the fabric, take a swatch and write down the information. You can think about it and come back when you decide." She got a pair of scissors from her pocket and cut a generous piece.

"Oh, we're from out of town," Carole said. "I don't know if we'll be back."

"No worries," the clerk replied cheerfully. "We do mail order, or you can shop on the website. Just be sure you get the product number. We have a lot of fabric, and sometimes it's frustrating when people call us to ask for 'that blue silk I saw last week'. We do our best, but it's much easier with the number."

"I can imagine," Tamera laughed. "Maybe Kurt designs menswear because he hasn't had any opportunities to design for women. It wouldn't hurt to ask. He'd probably be very flattered. I don't know if you've had a chance to see anything he's made, but he does beautiful work. He gave Blaine a shirt for Christmas, and it's absolutely flawless. It fits him perfectly, it suits his personality, and there's an amazing attention to detail. It's a perfect color for Blaine, a really rich burgundy that brings out his eyes. If you can get Kurt to make you something, it will be fabulous."

* * *

><p>After the models left, not without hugs and kisses all around, the designers worked quietly for a while. When Brenden announced that he needed to splash some cold water on his face, Kurt waited a minute or two before following him down the hall to the bathrooms. Brenden looked up from the sink when the door opened, reading Kurt's expression with a small smile on his lips.<p>

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this. The trick is to find out what he knows without admitting to anything._ "You kinda deflected ..." Kurt began.

"No, don't say a word," Brenden interrupted. "Just close your mouth and stand there and listen." Kurt blinked, surprised to hear his own words reflected back at him. The words were the same, but the tone was entirely different. Where Kurt had been completely exasperated, Brenden was kind and soothing. "It's possible that I might have noticed something at karaoke the other night." Kurt's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. "It's also possible that only someone who is as perceptive as I am would have picked up on it. And I guess my seat at the table didn't hurt any," he admitted. "Anyway, it might have occurred to me that there were some feelings floating around, but I also know that no one is acting on those feelings and that nothing improper is going on." He shook his finger when it looked like Kurt was trying to speak again. "Shh. I'm still talking. For the record, I'm absolutely sure that none of the _Project Runway_ employees are as perceptive as I am, at least not the ones at our table. Amy was smiling quite a bit, like she was amused at something, but the guys? They really are clueless." He chuckled gently and continued. "Now, if I noticed something, it's also possible that I might feel - not obligated - let's say inspired - I might feel inspired to deflect when I can, perhaps even create a diversion if necessary, just to keep people from getting the wrong idea. And I'm sure, that if any of this had anything to do with you, you would feel it necessary to thank me, but since it clearly doesn't, you can just tell me you approve. Okay, you can speak now."

_Who __**are **__you and what did you do with the Brenden we all love to hate? _"I approve, and I'm sure the parties concerned are very grateful to you, even if one of them doesn't know it. But I think that's the most convoluted way to say _I've got your back _that I've ever heard."

"Ah, the hazards of being a diplomat's son," Brenden mused. "It's kind of fun plotting for someone instead of against them for a change."

_Okay, how do I tell him I'm happy he's become a nice person without being insulting? _"What can I say? I'm glad you're ..."

"Using my powers for good instead of evil?" Brenden laughed. "I'd say it was about time. We'd better get back to work."

"Oh, I should warn you," Kurt said with a giggle, holding the door. "Andrew thinks you have a crush on Blaine."

* * *

><p>Heidi sent Blaine home early so he had plenty of time to shower and eat before meeting the families back at the hotel. He thought about spending the time with his parents, but decided to go home and unwind a little instead. After he dried off and pulled on a pair of sweats, he reached for his guitar and began absently strumming, letting his fingers choose the tune. It wasn't long before he had the chords to <em>Falling Slowly<em> worked out. He set up his equipment and recorded the guitar part, just in case he wanted to make another CD at some point.

He ate supper and worked on the piano part until it was time to get dressed. He stared at the shirts hanging in his closet, trying to decide what to wear. He needed to look professional, but he really wanted to wear his burgundy shirt, even though he had worn it to supper the night before. He took it out and put it back three times before it occurred to him that it would go with his dark gray suit. He added a light gray tie, smiled approvingly at his reflection in the mirror and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>It was quite late by the time Blaine got back to his apartment. Everyone had thoroughly enjoyed the show, and it was amazing how well his parents related to Burt and Carole. To his great relief, they seemed to have gotten past the let's-tell-embarrassing-stories-about-our-kids stage pretty quickly, instead spending their time discussing places they had lived, their respective professions, and the other mundane things people talk about when they're getting to know one another. He had enjoyed watching their interaction, and the production was excellent. The only thing that would have made the evening better for Blaine was if Kurt had been able to go along.<p>

He had managed, with Carole's help, to talk Burt out of buying the slouch beanie for Kurt, and into the correct size of pullover instead. Carole noticed his shirt right away, and insisted that he divest himself of his jacket so she could see all of it. He had complied happily, glad to show everyone what an amazing designer Kurt was, and she and Burt listened avidly as Tamera pointed out the finer points of the garment.

Blaine wanted nothing more than a shower and bed, but as always, he checked his e-mail in case Heidi needed him to do something on the way to work. There wasn't anything from the office, but he was delighted to find not one, but two messages from Kurt. Eagerly, he opened the earlier of the two, but his heart nearly stopped when he read the first line.

_Blaine,_

_I WON'T SAY 'DEAR BLAINE' BECAUSE I'M VERY ANGRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, AND I'M NOT SURE IF I CAN FORGIVE YOU. Yes, I know I'm shouting._

He took a deep breath and forced himself to keep reading.

_I want you to know that since you seem to have abandoned me, I'll be sharing my bed with someone else tonight, or rather, he'll be sharing his bed with me, with an option to make the arrangement permanent. I would appreciate it if you would drop my toothbrush and other belongings by at your earliest convenience._

_P.S. - He already has someone, but he says there's always room for one more. He also says I smell wonderful.  
><em>_P.P.S. - He's already figured out the exact spot I like to be rubbed. You have been replaced.  
><em>_P.P.P.S. - I might consider an abject apology, but only if it is truly sincere and accompanied by an appropriate gift._

_Your (ex)friend,_

_Bentley_

Shaking with laughter and very relieved, he opened the second message.

_Blaine, I'm really sorry about that last e-mail. I tried to convince Bentley that you hadn't forgotten about him and that this was a surprise sleepover for him and Trevor, but I don't think he's buying it. I decided it was better to let him express his feelings so we could all settle down and get some sleep. I'm sure he'll feel better in the morning. Trevor's agreed to share with him for tonight, so rest assured, he will be well taken care of. I may have to agree to let Trevor go home with him Wednesday night if I can't appease him any other way._

_Oh, Dad said to tell you that Carole agrees with your mom about the beds. He said you'll know what it means. I have a feeling I don't want to know. He blushed when he said it._

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_xoxo (none for Bentley, since he's with me tonight and can get them for himself, but one from me and one from Trevor. Bentley still isn't speaking to you, I'm afraid)_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the URL for <strong>_**Falling Slowly**_**. Just take out the spaces. youtu. be/KfeRdH4Q_sg **

**Darren Criss and Lea Michele also performed it at the Big Brothers Big Sisters event. youtu. be/UxJM0sAlO5I **

**I also added it to the Model Behavior playlist on YouTube.**

**I should probably mention that the Skyline Recording Studio went out of business in the spring of 2012, and that the Chung King Studio is now at that address, but it's still a recording studio.**

**Many thanks to ****gossamernerves, who reminded me that the families will be there when the first episode airs, so they can have a viewing party. **


	98. Lessons Learned

**Did you notice that the story has a new cover? Many thanks to That Girl Again, who created it. **

* * *

><p>Blaine was still trying to figure out how to respond to Bentley's e-mail when he heard his phone play his newest ringtone. Googling <em>gavel lyrics<em> hadn't yielded many results. He liked the line from Arthur Allgood's _Gavel_, 'give back the gavel that you stole', but the sound was a little too country, so he had settled for 'exiled by my gavel hand' from _Gavel Hand_ instead. "Hey, Wes!"

"Hey, yourself! How's it going?"

"I can't complain. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"They're driving me crazy, if you want to know the truth. I told Cindy that she has free rein and she doesn't need to run everything by me, and she's cool with that. Unfortunately, her mom seems to think they're excluding me and it will hurt my feelings, so she's insisting that I participate."

"Well, hang in there. It won't last forever. Before you know it, you and Cindy will be off on your honeymoon and leaving all that behind. Have you decided where you're going?"

They discussed wedding plans and the pros and cons of several vacation spots until Wes said reluctantly, "I shouldn't have called so late. I forgot about the time difference. I'd better let you go. I'm sure you have to work in the morning."

"I do, but I'm good for a while yet, and I could really use your help with something."

"Sure! Anything that will distract me from wanting to strangle my future mother-in-law," Wes replied, only partly in jest.

Blaine laughed and began to explain about Bentley.

"Okay, I think I've got it. Your apartment is being sprayed, so you left Bentley with Kurt for the day. This doesn't seem all that complicated."

"Yeah, I messed up. I could have asked him to keep Bentley for several nights, but I wasn't thinking and I said the apartment would be fine by the time I left for the day."

"And you wanted him to keep Bentley for several nights because ..." Wes prompted.

"Don't laugh. This is embarrassing."

"You're a grown man who still has his stuffed cat from when he was three. What could possibly be embarrassing about this?"

"I love the way Kurt smells," Blaine confessed. "I was hoping if he slept with Bentley for a few nights, it would sort of rub off on him."

"Why didn't you just ask him? I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind."

"No, that wouldn't be creepy at all, Wes. We're just friends, remember? How would you feel if I asked you to do that?"

"Okay, I can see that," Wes conceded. "So tell me again what the problem is."

"I had to work late tonight outside the office, and I forgot to pick Bentley up. I didn't think anything about it until he sent me an e-mail."

"Kurt?"

"No, Bentley."

"_Bentley_ sent you an e-mail? Bentley, the cat I used to borrow at night, sent you an e-mail?"

"Well, no. Kurt sent the e-mail, but it sounded like it came from Bentley. It's hard to explain. Just go with it. Here, I'll read it to you." Quickly, he suited the action to the words.

"I don't know which one of you guys is worse," Wes chortled. "It's a good thing you found each other. No one else would put up with either one of you."

"Clearly, you're too busy having fun at my expense to suggest anything remotely helpful," Blaine pouted. "Maybe I should talk to Cindy instead. She understands me."

"I'm sorry. What can I do for you? Do you want me to stage an intervention with Kurt?"

"No, I want you to help me think of a good reply."

"Okay, I'm gonna just completely buy into the crazy, but if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll deny it. They say that when a child runs away from home, if you can do it safely, you should let him go and wait until he decides to come back on his own, right?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"So let Bentley run away. Tell him you're sorry he didn't like his surprise, but if he feels so strongly about it, you'll just have to let him stay with Kurt. But make it clear that he can come home if he wants to. Then suggest that Trevor might want to keep you company for a few days."

"Kurt probably won't go for that. He loves Trevor."

"Are you kidding me? Didn't Kurt say he likes the way you smell?"

"When did he say that? You aren't supposed to be talking to him at all."

"I'm rolling my eyes, Blaine."

"Yeah, I can hear them rattling around in that head of yours."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine. I'll be nice. Please help me, O Wise One."

"That's better. Read the e-mail again."

"Oh. Bentley said that Kurt likes the way he smells. I was so relieved that it wasn't Kurt who was mad that I didn't catch that."

"And ..."

"And Bentley probably smells like me."

"And ..."

"And what? That's all."

"Bentley didn't write the e-mail; Kurt did. So Kurt wants you to know he likes your cologne or whatever. And if Bentley smells like you, how do you suppose Trevor smells? This is the weirdest conversation I've ever had in my life, bar none. You are absolutely not making any speeches at the wedding reception. Anyway, Kurt will jump at the chance to keep Bentley and give you Trevor for a few days."

* * *

><p>Kurt knew Blaine probably wouldn't think about Bentley until he actually got into bed and the odds were good that he wouldn't bother to check his e-mail after spending the evening at the theatre, but he decided to wait up for a little while, just in case Blaine responded. He knew it would be smarter to get some sleep, but the allure of the game he was playing with Blaine, the desire to see his reaction, was just too strong. Kurt had offered to move into the living room, but Marisol assured him that she was too tired to be disturbed by anything short of an earthquake, so 11:30 found him propped up on his pillows, legs crossed, Bentley and Trevor resting in his lap, as he played a game on his laptop. He was just about to give up and go to sleep when the notification he was waiting for popped up.<p>

_Dear Bentley,_

_I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the sleepover. I should have remembered that you don't like surprises. Although it pains me to say this, I will respect your feelings and allow you to stay with Kurt if that is what you truly wish. He offered to return Trevor to me once before, so perhaps it's for the best. You can stay there and Trevor can move in with me, if Kurt agrees. Whether this arrangement is permanent or merely temporary is up to you. You were my very first friend, and you'll always have a place in my heart._

_Your (forever) friend,_

_Blaine_

_P.S. - Tell Kurt to meet me downstairs in the morning and I'll give him your things._

Kurt struggled to contain his laughter so he wouldn't wake Marisol. "What do you think, Trevor?" he asked, giving the little toad a squeeze and pressing a kiss to his head. "Would you be willing to stay with Blaine for a few days until Bentley decides what he wants to do?" He closed his laptop and put it on the nightstand. He slipped under the covers, turned to face the wall and snuggled Trevor up under his chin, positioning Bentley just a little higher to bring the soft fur into contact with his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed in the comforting scent, sighing contentedly. "Poor Blaine," he whispered softly. "He has to sleep all alone tonight, without anyone to keep him company." Still breathing deeply, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey," Andrew said cheerfully. "Rise and shine. It's <em>runway <em>day, and I can't wait."

Brenden groaned and opened one eye. He had managed to ignore the shower running, drawers opening and other assorted noises, but this was too much. "Andrew, it can't possibly be time to get up. Please go away, or back to bed or something. Do anything you want, but just let me sleep."

"I brought you _coffee_," Andrew sang, "and you'll _never _guess which cute little _hottie _is eating _breakfast _downstairs." He sat on the edge of the bed and began toying with Brenden's hair. "I'll give you a _hint_. He's got _luscious_ curls, or at least he _would _if he didn't use enough _product _for the _entire _population of a small European nation." He ran his finger from Brenden's hairline down between his eyes and bopped him gently on the nose. "So get yo'self _outta _that bed and get yo' _flirt _on."

Andrew's eyes widened when Brenden pushed back the comforter and sat up. "Ooh, Honey, you are one _fine _specimen and I'm certainly not _complaining_, but don't you think it's a little _risky _to sleep in the _altogether_? You never know when they might bring the _cameras _in."

Brenden threw the covers completely off, swung his pajama-clad legs out of bed and grinned. "I see you've added another persona. Interesting accent. Someday I want to meet the real Andrew." He took a sip of coffee and smiled his thanks.

Satisfied now that Brenden was up and about, Andrew left the bedroom, tossing his head and uttering a final comment over his shoulder. "Baby, this is for your own _protection_. I don't think you could handle the _real _Andrew."

As Brenden dressed, he contemplated the situation. It would probably be good for Kurt if Andrew thought he was interested Blaine, but he wasn't sure how Blaine would take it, especially if he joined the two of them for breakfast. He considered asking Andrew to go down with him, but the more time Andrew spent around Kurt and Blaine, the more likely he was to notice what was really going on. The one thing he couldn't understand was why Andrew would care who he, Brenden, was supposedly crushing on, and why he would feel compelled to help. In the past, Andrew had limited his efforts to making sure everyone ate regularly and stayed hydrated, at least as far as Brenden knew. _Of course, I did make a few inappropriate comments so I can see why he thinks I have a thing for Blaine, but that was a while ago. Why is Andrew doing this now?_ _And what was with all that touching?_ Intrigued despite himself, he took a final look in the mirror and went into the kitchen.

"Come on, then," he said. "If we're eating downstairs, we'd better get going."

"Me?" Andrew suddenly looked flustered. "I'm making breakfast. I just ran down to see if they had any tomato juice."

"Oh, yeah, I see that," Brenden replied. "I guess I'll leave you to it, then. I wonder if we have any granola bars."

"I think there might be one or two." Andrew looked momentarily insecure, then donned his flamboyance like a suit of armor. "If _someone _asked me _nicely_, I might make enough for _two_. My _pancakes _are just as _fabulous _as _I am_, and they're _healthy_."

"You'd better make enough for four," laughed Brenden, "if you don't want a riot on your hands. I heard the other shower running, and I predict that Ernesto and Chris will get in here as soon as the batter hits the pan. Ernesto's fairly civilized, but I wouldn't get between Chris and food for anything. It's amazing that someone so slender can eat so much."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt apologized. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."<p>

_I would wait forever for you._ "Not at all. Is everything okay? You look a little rattled."

"Have you ever had one of those mornings where you just couldn't make yourself get out of bed? I had the best night's sleep I've had in a long time, and I heard my alarm, but I just turned it off and snuggled back in. Marisol finally threatened to dump a glass of ice water on me."

"Maybe you didn't get enough rest because you had a bunch of dreams or something."

"No, it wasn't like that. The bed was so comfortable. It was like being wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth and love and security, and I just didn't want to leave. I think I had some dreams, but I don't remember them. I just remember being really happy."

_That's how I felt when I slept in your arms. _"It sounds nice," Blaine said wistfully. "Here, have some eggs. We don't want Andrew to worry that you haven't eaten."

"Thanks. Oh, speaking of Andrew, I should probably warn you. For some reason he's gotten it into his head that Brenden has a crush on you."

"On me? I think you're the one he has a crush on."

Kurt gave an uncharacteristically inelegant snort. "He doesn't have a crush on either one of us, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did something to jerk Andrew's chain a little. Your best bet is to either ignore it or flirt back a little."

"Since you have a better model this week and I won't be in the workroom, it shouldn't be a problem. Did the designers enjoy the valentines Heidi picked out for them?"

_I knew it! _Kurt smiled smugly. "I thought they were too apropos to be random. It's not too far-fetched that a valentine would say something about hearts, but all the ones I saw matched the designers perfectly. Heidi did a great job. I thought maybe it was you. And what do you mean _better model_? No one could have been better than you, and one day I hope to show you just how much I appreciate you." He laughed suddenly, earning a raised eyebrow from Blaine. "Oh, sorry. Thinking about my dad walking the runway reminded me of my high school graduation present. Before I came out, Dad caught me in my bedroom practicing the _Single Ladies_ dance with two girls. I was Beyoncé, of course. I even had a black sequined leotard. That little episode is what lead to me being on the football team - if your eyebrows go any higher, they'll escape, Blaine, and that's insulting. Why shouldn't I be on the football team? Anyway, the night after the first and only game I played - which we won, thanks to me, I might add - I told him I was gay. Three years later, he got with the same two girls, came to the school auditorium and did the _Single Ladies _dance for me. The only thing missing was the costume."

_It's not the idea of you being on the football team that's making my eyebrows rise. It's the thought of you in that leotard. _"Please tell me there's a video," Blaine begged.

"Oh, there is. He even had someone in the back of the auditorium recording it for me. I'll send it to you sometime, after this is over." A devilish grin stretched across his features. "I should show Carole. Or I could threaten to show Carole. That might be even better."

_That's not the video I want. _"You know that story leaves about 50 questions running through my mind, right?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I don't think we have time now." They concentrated on eating for a few minutes, mindful of the hour.

"Here are Bentley's things," Blaine said when Kurt had finished, handing him a small box. "He doesn't have much, other than his bow ties. I'm sorry about the way he behaved. You said you slept well, so I guess he settled down eventually."

"I don't blame him for being upset. After all, no one wants to be forgotten." He frowned at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry about that, Kurt. I have no excuse. Did you know I took the families to the theatre last night?"

"Dad said something about it, but I didn't know you were taking them. Aren't your parents still here?"

"Heidi invited them along, and I guess my mind was on that because I didn't even think about Bentley until I saw the e-mail. I feel terrible. And you can tell Bentley that I didn't get much sleep last night. Snuggling with a pillow just isn't the same."

"I think when he cools down enough, he'll decide that seeing your parents constitutes mitigating circumstances. Trevor said he'd stay with you for a few days if you want. Maybe that will remind Bentley that you're not the only one who can be replaced. I would imagine that he'll be ready to go home by Monday."

* * *

><p>"How was the show?" Heidi asked when Blaine came in with her 10:00 coffee.<p>

"It was wonderful! My parents really enjoyed it. Thank you so much for including them," Blaine replied, setting the cup on the desk. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Sit down, please. Is there something you need to tell me?"

_What? She sounds like I'm in trouble._ "I don't think so," he replied hesitantly. "Nothing happened at the theater last night, and if anyone's been talking to the press, I'm not aware of it. The only one of my group I've seen lately is Kurt, but I'm pretty sure he would have told me about any problems in the apartment."

"Sandy brought something to my attention this morning, and I'm not sure what to make of it." She drummed her fingers on the desk and gazed at him before continuing. "Who is Bentley?"

_She knows about Bentley? _"Bentley?"

"Yes, Bentley. I really hope it isn't a name for one of Kurt's body parts."

* * *

><p>"How is everyone this morning?" Tim asked cheerfully. "There's a Valentine's Day treat for you in the break room, although it might be a little early in the day for chocolate."<p>

"It's never too early for chocolate," Annie declared. She dashed out of the room to investigate, returning almost immediately. "Guys! It's chocolate-dipped strawberries!" Her announcement was met with murmurs of appreciation from all the designers.

"I'll be back with your models right after lunch," Tim reminded them on his way out, "and you'll have an hour to send them to the L'Oreal Paris makeup room. Don't forget to use the Blue Fly accessory wall thoughtfully. Make it work, everyone!"

After Tim left, Ernesto approached the accessory wall to look for something to complement the gown Serena would be wearing. He made a face at the jewelry offerings. "Glaring at it isn't going to help any," Jen said softly, coming over to give his shoulder a squeeze. "Not finding what you want?"

"No. Serena loves bling, but nothing here is right. It's all either too old for her or will draw too much attention to her neck," Ernesto replied, picking up and discarding piece after piece.

"What about this?" She selected a large gold necklace that resembled a chain ladder with solid curved rungs and took it to Ernesto's mannequin.

"The color's right," Ernesto said doubtfully, "but it's a little late to change the whole neckline, and I'm not sure I want Serena showing that much skin, especially since I left the back so open. Besides, don't you think that piece is too big for her?"

"Yes, but look." She draped the necklace around the mannequin, arranging the pendant to hang down the back instead of the front. "If you turn it this way, it accents her shoulderblades and it's a little unexpected."

Ernesto gazed at the mannequin with a speculative look on his face. "I think Serena will love that idea. It's different, and her back is one of her best features. Thanks, Jen."

"If you really want to thank me, offer me one of your strawberries," she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let me get this straight. Bentley is a stuffed animal. Your childhood teddy bear is sending you e-mails from Kurt's account. Angry e-mails, at that." Heidi was vastly relieved that nothing was going on, but she couldn't resist giving Blaine a bit of a hard time.<p>

"He's not a bear; he's a cat. Here, I'll show you." Still slightly red-faced, Blaine got out his phone and brought up the picture of Bentley in his new bow tie.

"Oooh, he's adorable," she cooed. "That explains the part about liking to be rubbed," she said in more business-like tones. "So why is Bentley mad at you?" Blaine told her the whole story from its beginnings at Dalton with Wes to wanting to get Bentley out of the apartment while it was being sprayed and forgetting to go back and pick him up. Heidi shook her head in disbelief. "That's quite a few coincidences. Well, one thing's for sure - anyone who has that kind of imagination and playfulness will make an excellent parent."

"Thank you," Blaine said, still trying to recover his dignity.

"I'll tell Sandy that it was just a joke. But Blaine ..." she continued.

"Yes, Heidi?"

"I want to see a picture of Trevor."

* * *

><p>"This is the backstage area where the models will line up," Blaine explained. "Everyone else will wait in the green room, where the models will join you when they aren't on camera. You can talk in there, but you'll need to be quiet everywhere else. Jo will be back here to get you in place and tell you when to go. You'll step up onto this X and pose for about three seconds. The viewers will see your shadow for a moment before you come out. Remember that you're visible, so don't do anything embarrassing. When Jo gives you the signal, move out onto the runway. Do you have any questions?"<p>

"I hope no one is expecting me to walk like a model," Burt said. "You'll be lucky if I don't fall off that thing."

"Actually, that's the purpose of this visit. We'll start with you and Daniel, since Jo's not here yet. The rest of you can sit over there." Blaine indicated the chairs along the runway. After everyone was settled, Blaine demonstrated a male model's walk, pointing out the ways in which it differed from that of a female model. He went through the fade a number of times, then brought Burt and Daniel onto the catwalk to give it a try.

"I don't know about this, Blaine," Burt said as they watched Daniel strut down the runway.

"You can do it, Burt," Blaine said encouragingly. "Kurt told me about his graduation present. Compared to that, this is a piece of cake."

_This is for Kurt. I'd walk through fire for Kurt. Surely I can walk down a runway and back._ Burt squared his shoulders and proceeded down the catwalk, Blaine offering suggestions and encouragement. When Jo still hadn't arrived after Daniel and Burt had made a number of practice runs, Blaine excused himself to make a phone call. "Okay, people, we have a slight change of plans," he announced when he came back. "Jo still isn't feeling well, so Amy will be back stage with you this afternoon for the show, and I'll be teaching the modeling class." He walked the runway again, this time as a female model would walk, putting one foot directly in front of the other. "Remember, your job is to sell the clothes to the judges, so you want to look comfortable and confident. Okay, let's give it a try." Blaine left the catwalk and joined the family members to watch.

"You could have been a model, Blaine," Jeanette said admiringly. "You look great going down the runway, very professional."

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Martha chided her.

"I do," Jeanette retorted. "I'm just saying."

"Generally speaking, the clothes look better on a taller body," Blaine replied. He turned his attention back to the models, commenting occasionally, until everyone seemed comfortable. He was about to take them back to the green room for lunch when he noticed Kate, Jeanette and Tracey were involved in a heated discussion. "Is there something I can do for you ladies?" he asked, hoping there wasn't unpleasantness in the air. The girls exchanged glances and the other two shoved Jeanette forward.

"We were wondering," she said with a giggle, "if we could walk the runway once, you know, just so we could say we had."

Blaine checked his watch. "Of course," he said graciously. "We have about ten minutes, so be my guest." With delighted squeals, the girls ran to the staging area. "If any of the rest of you would like to give it a shot, go right ahead." To his great surprise, Carole was the first to take advantage of his offer, but eventually everyone followed her example.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Burt asked as they watched Carole move down the runway for a second time.

"Yes, she is," Blaine agreed. "If she hadn't gone, I don't think the others would have, and look how much fun they would have missed out on."

"We've both decided that it's important to take advantage of every opportunity, because you may never get another chance."

"That sounds like something Kurt told me the first time you were here," Blaine said with a smile. "He was explaining part of his philosophy of life. I guess losing someone you love teaches you not to take things for granted."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this, Dad?" Kurt asked as he removed the clothing from the mannequin.<p>

"I am," Burt affirmed. "Blaine taught us all how to walk before lunch, and I'm pumped. The shirt is great." He took the clothes and went behind the screen. "Hey, what happened with this cuff?" he called loudly. "Did you run out of fabric? Why is it turquoise?"

"Shh," Kurt hissed. "You don't need to yell. I'm right here. Get dressed and come out and I'll tell you about it."

"So what's with the cuff?" Burt asked more quietly when he emerged. "It won't show or anything, but I don't think the color goes with the green. Your mother would have loved it, though,'' he added reflectively. "That was her favorite color."

"I can't explain all of it until after the first episode airs, but I got that fabric the first week, and I've put a little in each design. It makes me feel close to her. See, it's got hearts in it, too."

Burt took another look at the cuff. "So it does," he agreed. "Listen, Kurt, are you sure you're okay with Carole and me? Being together, I mean."

Kurt looked at him with fond exasperation. "Really, Dad? We have less than an hour to get you ready for the runway, and you want to have this discussion now?"

"Well, it's not like styling my scalp is gonna take very long, so I don't think we're in that big of a rush," Burt laughed, "but I see your point. I just don't want you to be upset, or feel like I'm forgetting your mom."

"I wish more than anything that we hadn't lost her, Dad, but we did and there's nothing that can change that. I feel absolutely certain that she would want you to be happy, and if you and Carole make each other happy, then I'm all for it. But you know what? I really like Carole. If I had met her before you did, I might have introduced the two of you."

Burt grasped Kurt by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "Okay, Kiddo. I think you really mean that. Thank you." He pulled Kurt into a fierce hug. "Have I told you lately how proud of you I am?"

"I'm proud of you, too, Dad." Kurt took a moment to relish the hug before he gently pulled away. "Let's go. We've got to get your Richard Gere on. You'll get a kick out of Isaac."

"Wait. I have a question."

_Don't start panicking now. _"What?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Do you want me to try to look all lovesick going down the runway?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Because of the valentine," Burt explained. "When someone is wearing his heart on his sleeve, it means he's being really obvious about who he's in love with." _Kinda like you and Blaine._

_Heidi picked out the valentines. Was it a message? Was she warning me?_ _She never sees me with Blaine, so I don't know why she would even know how I feel. _Kurt forced the thought away to consider later. "I don't think you need to do that, Dad. Just look relaxed and happy, and do what you've always told me: be yourself. Now come on. Isaac is waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to Donkeyshorts, who pointed out that Kurt was actually saying he likes the way Blaine smells. I wasn't thinking of it that way, but of course, he was. Also to acolonf6, who left a review that inspired me to write the scenes with Heidi.<strong>

**Perez Hilton posted a nice article about Darren for his birthday. It has a version of _Don't You_ that's a little different from most of the ones I've heard.**


	99. Valentine's Day Runway

**They mentioned Bentley on **_**Glee**_**. **happy dance** Yes, I know they meant the car, but still. :)**

**Speaking of happy dances, nearly every day I get notifications that someone else has followed or favorited this story, and I'm sure it's because you are out there recommending it. Thank you all so much for that, and for reading and reviewing as well. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Joycie89 has another one-shot. It's a reaction to the latest episode, so it contains spoilers. It's called _Who Do You Love?_, story ID 9014321.**

**There's a poll on my profile now, if anyone is interested.**

* * *

><p>"Can I get you anything, Tim?" Blaine asked quietly. The models were at hair and makeup and Amy was riding herd on the family members and his own parents, so he had a few minutes free before he needed to go down to the runway. "Some water, perhaps?"<p>

Tim's eyes crinkled as he smiled at the young assistant. "I would appreciate that, Blaine. The studio lights always make me thirsty. The designers loved the strawberries, by the way." He saw Blaine's puzzled look and added, "Sandy told me it was your idea."

_I don't care about anyone else, but I'm glad Kurt liked them. _"I'm happy to hear that. My group likes chocolate, so I thought it might be something everyone would enjoy." He glanced at the accessory wall and frowned. "Didn't the hats get here?"

"Hats?"

"Mr. Hummel is more comfortable when his head is covered. It's up to Kurt whether he wants to use them, but I ordered a few styles so he'd have the option if he wanted it. Brenden, too, of course."

Tim nodded. "Go check on it. My water can wait."

Blaine flashed a grateful smile at Tim and rushed out, phone in hand. It only took one call to determine that the hats were in the mail room back at the Atlas. Matt promised to bring them immediately, so Blaine went to fix Tim's citrus water.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Are you okay? You look a little off. You're not worried about your outfit are you? Daniel looks fantastic." Andrew's green eyes were filled with concern as he stood with Brenden after their hair and makeup consultation.<p>

Brenden smiled ruefully. "Don't mind me. I'm just letting go of something I've held onto for far too long."

"Well, that real Andrew you said you wanted to meet is listening if you need to talk." Andrew put a hand on Brenden's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It's like I was told I was allergic to peanuts, so all my life I've avoided other sandwiches because I thought all I wanted was peanut butter and I couldn't have it."

"And now?" Andrew prompted when Brenden fell silent.

"And now I've realized that I'm missing out on some really good stuff, and maybe if I had been able to have peanut butter, I wouldn't have liked it that much after all." Brenden watched while Andrew considered this, turning it over in his mind, trying to figure out what Brenden was talking about.

"You know what _I_ think? I think even after Kurt's _lovely_ lesson, I _still_ don't like riddles. I've got to go back to the _workroom _now. I still have a little _handwork _to do so Christie will look _fabulous _in my clothes. But after the show," he added, dropping the flamboyance again, "if you want to talk or just hang out for a while, I'm all yours."

Brenden stared after him as he left the makeup room, a gentle smile forming on his lips.

* * *

><p>As Kurt waited for Isaac to take some of the shine off his dad's bald head, he couldn't prevent his thoughts from turning to Valentine's Day, and what it would be like if the circumstances were different and he could show Blaine exactly how he felt. His own lack of experience should have been daunting, but somehow it wasn't. He was ready for everything - the romance and excitement and passion - and he wanted it to be with Blaine. He wanted kisses, of course, deep intense kisses that would leave both of them trembling, but also affectionate pecks given just because they could. He wanted to mouth over Blaine's neck, taste his skin and find all the little spots that drove him crazy, and more than anything he wanted to nibble on Blaine's earlobe. He wasn't even sure why, but he longed to take that tiny nub of flesh between his teeth and nip gently at it, just to see what kind of sounds he could elicit.<p>

All through high school, when he had imagined himself with a boyfriend, he had assumed that he would be the one in the more passive role - waiting to be asked out, the recipient of flowers, the passenger rather than the driver in the relationship - but somehow Blaine made him feel empowered. If they dated in New York, Blaine probably would plan most of their activities at first because he knew the city so well, but Kurt could see himself taking the lead part of the time and making sure Blaine felt just as cherished and cared for and adored as he made Kurt feel. If he made it to the finale, they wouldn't be able to spend this Valentine's Day together, since the last challenge would start on February 18th, but the competition was getting stiffer each time as the weaker designers were eliminated, and he knew even the best designer could have a bad day. He resolved to make a plan for a romantic day together, just in case it became possible.

Kurt wasn't worried about today's show. He had kept Burt's outfit fairly low key, wanting his dad to be comfortable and not subject to ridicule from any of the less-enlightened people in Lima, but it was well made and fitted him perfectly. He didn't expect to be in the top three, but even if he ended up on the bottom, he wouldn't be out. Unless Chris managed a miracle in the next 30 minutes, he would be the one going home, and Kurt had a feeling that Chris wouldn't be too upset about it.

As far as he knew, Marisol and Chris were the only ones of the eight remaining designers who were currently in relationships, and with Chris it was never certain from day to day whether it was on or off with Bradley. Kurt didn't know him well, but he could tell the separation and uncertainty was wearing on him. From what he had gathered, Bradley was the jealous type, and he was unhappy that Chris was rooming with Brenden, so Chris and Andrew had traded, but that hadn't helped the situation much. According to Ernesto, Chris' phone calls home were filled with angry accusations of infidelity on both sides, and his heart no longer seemed to be in the competition. The dress he had designed for his mother was far too young for her and didn't fit her rather generous curves. It gaped at the neckline and armholes and the proportions were off as well. The odd thing about it was that she seemed to be delighted with the garment, and Kurt wasn't sure if she was just being a supportive parent or if Chris had given her exactly what she asked for, even though he knew it wouldn't look good on her.

"Okay, Mon, I think we're done here," Isaac said with a final brush stroke to Burt's scalp. "It was nice to meet you, Burt."

"You, too, Isaac," came the reply. "Thank you for taking care of my boy." Isaac removed the apron that was protecting his clothing and Burt got out of the chair. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now we go back to the workroom," Kurt replied with a smile. "I want to take one more look at the accessories. I think you need a watch, or maybe some cufflinks."

"But the shirt already has buttons," Burt objected. "It isn't made for cufflinks."

"Dad, this isn't the real world," Kurt laughed. "The garments don't have to be perfect; they just have to look like they are. As long as it doesn't show and isn't against the rules, I can do all sorts of things I wouldn't do on a garment that would actually be used. Even if I don't have time to make the double button holes, I can snip the buttons off and cut slits for the cufflinks and no one will be the wiser. I don't want to do anything until I see what they have. I might decide to go with a watch instead." They made their way back to the workroom, chatting cheerfully as they walked.

Blaine was just slitting the tape on the box when Kurt and Burt entered the workroom. Burt hid a smile when he saw the way Kurt's face lit up when he spotted the object of his affections. "Oh, hey Buddy," he said. "What's in the box?"

"Well, if it isn't the Hummels! Fancy meeting you here," Blaine laughed. "We ordered these on Monday, but they got lost in the mailroom." He lifted the flap and removed some paper packing material. Kurt watched curiously as he extracted several hats from the box and arranged them on the shelf.

"Kurt," Burt began hesitantly, "Kiddo, it's your design, but do you think ..."

"You'd be more comfortable wearing one of those, wouldn't you?" Kurt asked. "Let's see what Blaine has." He could tell Burt was leaning toward the newsboy cap, and he thought about it briefly before reaching for a dark gray fedora. "Try this one. I know the newsboy is more like the baseball cap you usually wear, but it isn't really dressy enough." He tilted his head to one side, considering the effect. "I like it. See what you think." He pointed his dad toward the mirror at the end of the room before turning to Blaine. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?" Blaine replied.

"I know the 'we' that ordered the hats was you. No one else would have thought of it."

Blaine blushed. "Yeah, well, your dad's a great guy. I just wanted him to be comfortable. It's pretty scary going down that runway, you know."

"Shh," Kurt teased. "You're not supposed to know that, remember?" He began to search the accessory wall for cufflinks.

Since Burt didn't need his hair styled, he and Kurt were the first back to the workroom, but a few at a time, the others began to trickle in. When Brenden arrived, Blaine made sure he saw the hats, although he could tell as soon as he saw Daniel that Brenden wouldn't want his hair covered. It had been cut much shorter and gave Daniel an air of sophistication that matched the clothing Brenden had designed. He frowned a little when he saw the shirt. It wasn't exactly a copy of the shirt Kurt had designed for him, but some of the elements, most notably the asymmetrical front closure, were the same.

"I know what you're thinking," Brenden said quietly, "and you're absolutely right. Well, partially right. Daniel's shirt is inspired by the one Kurt made for you, but I didn't steal his idea. Kurt is an incredibly generous person, and when he saw my valentine, he said I could use it if I wanted. He said he didn't want anything like that for his dad, but he thought Daniel would look good in it. It's not exactly the same. I've modified it some."

Blaine looked again. "Okay, I can see that now, and I'm sure other designers have used that shape before." At first glance, the shirt did look very like his own, but a closer look revealed that Brenden had used different techniques to achieve a similar effect and taken it several steps further. Blaine had to agree that no one would consider it unethical. "He looks really great, Brenden," Blaine admitted. "I wouldn't be surprised if you won this time. What did your valentine say?"

"It was a little odd. It was a fish sitting on a dock and holding a fishing pole. The caption said _I'm angling for your affection_."

"Oh, that is bizarre," Blaine laughed. "Why would a fish have a fishing pole and what would he be trying to catch? That sounds more like a horror movie than a valentine."

"Kurt suggested I ignore the whole cannibalistic aspect and just go with the word _angle_," Brenden explained.

Blaine nodded. "I like your concept and the way you've folded and tucked the fabric. It will look good when he walks, too."

"Designers and models, five minutes!" Tim announced.

"I've got to run," Blaine exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be in position by now. Good luck on the runway."

* * *

><p>Blaine collected his parents from the green room and got them seated in the area behind his desk as Heidi had instructed, cautioning them to be absolutely quiet during the taping. He watched as the designers filed in as usual and took their places, and suddenly realized they were all looking curiously in his direction and smiling. He turned around just in time to catch his mother happily waving at the designers. <em>Heidi's gonna kill me.<em> Suppressing a groan, he stood up and gestured for his parents to follow him. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my mom and dad, Tamera and Bill Anderson. Mom, Dad, this is Ernesto, Jen, Kurt and Chris in the front, and Andrew, Brenden, Marisol and Annie in the back." The designers chorused a greeting, and Blaine made a gesture of apology to Jon, who was patiently waiting to start the show.

"Since Blaine appears to be ignoring us," Nina called from her seat on the opposite side of the runway, "I'll just have to take care of it. I'm Nina Garcia and this is Michael Kors. Tim Gunn should be here any moment."

"We're going to sit down now," Blaine said firmly, taking his mother's arm, "and pretend we're invisible, just like I always do when we're taping."

"Is the show going to start?" Tamera asked excitedly. "Oh, this is so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Kurt forced himself to concentrate on the runway, no matter how badly he wanted to watch Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, knowing it would be obvious on camera if he wasn't paying attention. After the opening lines that had become so familiar and the introduction of the judges, Heidi uttered her usual 'Let's start the show,' and the first model posed behind the screen. Marisol's mother floated down the runway in her daughter's beautiful creation. The skirt was made of multiple layers of organza, as were the sleeves. Daniel came next, in a silvery shirt, dark jeans and boots. Brenden had manipulated the fabric with pleats and folds to introduce lines and angles everywhere.<p>

He was followed by Chris' mother, who walked the runway like a beloved queen parading herself before her subjects, either putting on a very brave face or completely oblivious to the way she looked. As she disappeared behind the screen once more Chris muttered, "She never listens. She never listens to anyone."

Kurt patted his leg comfortingly and turned his attention back to the stage. His heart accelerated a little as he realized his dad was up next. Burt strode up the runway with confidence, pausing to tip his hat to Heidi and Nina on the way down and to the female designers on the way back, earning him some smiles and a giggle, the latter from Annie. Serena was absolutely gorgeous in her sequined prom dress, and the necklace hanging down the back gave it that little something extra. Kurt was sure Ernesto would get bonus points for styling, and for the fact that it was glamorous and just the right amount of sexy for a high school student. Christie was just as fabulous as Andrew had said she was going to be, and Kurt could see the judges would have a hard job to chose a top three. Annie and Jen had both dressed their mothers very conservatively, much as Kurt had done for Burt. They looked good and both gowns were age-appropriate, but neither was a showstopper.

While the scores were tallied, the designers and models were allowed to join their other friends and family members in the green room for a few minutes. It was quite crowded, since everyone was together and the room wasn't intended for that many people, but no one seemed to mind. By the time Blaine joined them, nervous conversations were taking place everywhere, and it was difficult to get everyone's attention. When Andrew noticed Blaine's problem, he stuck two fingers into his mouth and gave a loud whistle, shocking everyone into silence. "That's _better_," he said. "You people have been so busy _chit-chatting _that you didn't notice that _Blaine_ has something _important _to say." He gestured grandly in Blaine's direction.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure the designers have already told you this, but we want you to hear it from a staff member as well. Models, all of you did an excellent job on the runway, and whatever the outcome, no one will win or lose because of your performance out there. The designers are being judged solely on the clothing."

"I don't know about that, Blaine," Annie quipped. "That little trick of Mr. Hummel's was pretty cute."

"Yes, it was," Blaine agreed, "but I've seen the score cards, and there isn't a category for cute. I need the designers to come back to the runway now. Models, if you'll watch the monitors, Heidi will announce who they plan to interview. If your designer is in that group, Amy will take you back out to the runway."

* * *

><p>"If I call your name, please step forward," Heidi said with a smile. "Annie, Jen ... congratulations. Your scores have qualified you to move on to the next round. You may leave the runway." She paused until they had gone backstage. "The rest of you have the highest and the lowest scores. We're gonna talk to each of you and see what you have to say. Let's bring out your models." There was a pause while Amy got the models lined up correctly and sent them out to join their designers. "Before we start, I'd like to say that we've done things a little differently this time. The scores were quite ... unusual." The designers glanced at each other, unsure what she was getting at. "Kurt, let's start with you. Tell us about your design and your model. Oh, and your inspiration piece."<p>

Kurt eyed the judges with confidence. "This is my dad, Burt Hummel. He owns an auto repair shop in Lima, and he's recently started dating a wonderful woman. We had to negotiate a little, but I think we arrived at something he would enjoy wearing. My valentine said _I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_, so I chose to interpret that very literally, as you can see." He indicated the design running down Burt's right arm.

"We've seen that technique before, haven't we?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Marisol used trapunto in the first challenge. I learned it from her. I wanted something fairly subtle that didn't scream _Valentine's Day_ so it could be worn more than once."

"What do you think of it, Mr. Hummel?" Nina asked.

"I like it," Burt said without hesitation. "It's not what I usually wear, but it isn't out there like the stuff Kurt usually makes."

"I like it, too. It has a certain understated elegance," Michael agreed. "Once again, Kurt, I would wear that."

"I think I would, too," Heidi said thoughtfully, "if you changed the cut of the shirt a little."

"I'd pair it with a pencil skirt instead of the pants," suggested Nina, "but I'd definitely keep the fedora."

"Okay, thank you Kurt," Heidi said. "Marisol, let's hear from you next."

Kurt kept his face pleasant, hiding his confusion. When he realized he wasn't in the middle, he assumed he was in the bottom three, but the judges seemed to like his look. Chris had to have the lowest score - anyone would be hard-pressed to find something good to say about his dress, including Chris himself - but Kurt couldn't figure out which of the other designers were down there with him. It didn't make any sense unless two of them had failed to incorporate their valentines into their designs, and that couldn't be it either because he knew for a fact that Brenden, Ernesto and Marisol had all been heavily inspired by their cards. _Heidi said they were doing something different. Is it possible they're talking to the top five and Chris is the only one on the bottom?_ He continued listening as the judges talked to each contestant in turn, each interview confirming his hypothesis. Chris was the only designer they weren't happy with, and he didn't get a chance to say much because his mother took over the interview.

"Thank you, Designers and Models," Heidi concluded. "We're gonna have a little chat and then we'll call you back. You may leave the runway."

She waited until she was sure they had the footage they needed, then signaled to Blaine, who turned to his parents. "You two have to go backstage, too. They always close the set during the judges' deliberations. You can go back to the green room with everyone else, or I can find you somewhere quieter to wait."

_As if I'd pass up a chance to visit with Kurt. _"I think we'll be fine in the green room. It was a little crowded, but I'd like to get to know your friends."

* * *

><p>As soon as they got back to the green room, Jen and Annie pulled Kurt aside. "I don't understand," Jen said. "They liked everyone except Chris. Do you think Heidi made a mistake when she announced our names and they just didn't want to shoot it again?"<p>

"I don't think so," Kurt said. "I think maybe everyone did so well that there was just one person on the bottom, or maybe some of the scores were tied. I didn't expect any of us to be in the top because we all put our parents' preferences ahead of fashion, so maybe they had four in the top and you two were ahead of me."

"I don't think so," Annie argued. "All three of them said they would wear your look. I don't remember that happening before, ever."

"I don't see Michael in drag," Kurt said dryly, "so it's not much of a surprise that it hasn't. I wish they had forgotten to cut the feed to the monitors so we could hear what the judges are saying."

* * *

><p>"In some ways, this is the easiest decision we've ever had to make, and in some ways, it's the hardest. Are we agreed on who's going home?" Michael and Nina nodded. "Okay, then. Let's talk about the designers we did like."<p>

"Brenden had the hardest card to work with," Nina said, holding up the scorecard with the valentine. "The concept of a fish fishing is just weird."

"He did a good job with it, though. I liked the way he used the verb to angle as a noun instead. You could see the theme of angles in both his pieces, and he didn't just arrange them randomly. He chose them to accent his model's body and bone structure," Michael agreed. "Of course, that makes the garment harder to market. It wouldn't look good on just anyone."

Heidi held up a hand in negation. "This challenge wasn't about commercial appeal. They each had a client and they needed to take that into account. Ernesto's look was very junior, but it needed to be."

"Poor Chris," Nina laughed, shaking her head. "I think he had the client from Hell."

"We've all been there," Michael said, "at least all of us designers. It isn't usually your own mother, though. I feel bad for him."

"I do, too, but then also, I don't. No matter what your client insists on, you can make the garment fit properly. But let's get back to picking the winner. There's something about Brenden's that's bothering me, like I've seen it from him before."

Nina nodded. "Me, too, but I can't remember where. It isn't any of the looks he's made so far. Was it his audition garment?"

Tim cleared his throat. "If I may, I think I can shed some light on that."

"Please do," Heidi responded.

"It was a bit of a collaboration. After we got back from Mood, Brenden was trying to figure out how to incorporate his card. Kurt suggested he use the angle angle, so to speak, and mentioned the shirt he made for Blaine. The look is similar, but the technique is different, and he had Kurt's permission."

"The burgundy shirt he wore at the talent show!" Nina exclaimed. "Yes, that's what I'm thinking of."

Heidi turned to look directly into the camera. "Cut everything after my comment about taking the wishes of the client into account. They're allowed to help each other, and that garment was outside the competition, so this doesn't count against Brenden."

* * *

><p>"They're taking a long time," Burt said. "Does it always take this long? At least Carole's having a good time talking to your roomies."<p>

Kurt smiled across the room at Jen and Annie, who were deep in conversation with Carole and their respective mothers. "Sit down, Dad. Pacing isn't going to help anything. But, yes, it always takes longer than it appears to on TV. For one thing, they never show much of the deliberations so you can't tell who won and who's out."

Chris sighed. "We all know who's out," he said glumly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine. I just wish she'd learn from it, but she won't. In her mind, everything in the world revolves around her. The worst part is that she means well, and she honestly believes that she's a nice person and everyone likes her. I'm gonna grab a water. Do you guys want anything?"

Tamera had been waiting for her chance. As soon as Chris got up, she grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him toward the vacant armchair. "Oh, this is so exciting!" she said as she perched on the arm. "You must be Kurt. I'm Tamera and this is my husband, Bill. I'm so glad to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you."

Kurt took her extended hand, resolutely pushing his nerves down. "Charmed, I'm sure. But whatever my dad's been telling you, don't believe half of it. He tends to exaggerate, I'm afraid." He held out his hand to Bill. "I'm pleased to meet you, as well."

_It was Blaine, and I don't think he was hyperbolic at all, but you probably aren't supposed to know that._ "I'll keep that in mind, but I can see for myself that you're a wonderful designer. I couldn't get over the shirt you made for Blaine. Neither could Carole. We're both hoping you'll venture into womenswear sometime."

_Is Blaine's mother asking me to design something for her? That's quite a compliment._ Kurt smiled shyly. "I think I need to practice a lot before I do that. I'd hate to turn out something awful that the recipient would feel obligated to wear."

"I'd offer my services as a model, but I suppose you need someone who lives a little closer. I'm sure Carole would be glad to help. I probably shouldn't tell you," Tamera said, leaning in conspiratorially and placing her hand on Kurt's arm, "but she's got her eye on a piece of blue silk we saw at Mood. I wrote down the number and I'll give it to Blaine, just in case, you know, it comes in handy."

"Carole won't be much help, either," Burt said. "We've decided that Kurt will be moving to New York."

"Well, not right away," Kurt temporized. "It's too late to get into classes for the spring semester, and I haven't even applied anywhere yet, so I'll probably stay in Lima until June. Maybe I can work with Carole a little then, if she's willing." _At least it will take my mind of Blaine and how much I'm missing him._

"Some colleges have classes that start in May," Bill said, joining the conversation for the first time. "They call it the interim semester. I don't know if they do that where you're planning to go, but it might be worth checking into."

_And then I'd have to move to New York in April so I'd have time to get settled. _"Thank you, Sir. I'll do that."

"Well, whatever you do, take some time to get to know the city," Tamera advised. "When Blaine was in college, I don't think he did anything but study. New York is a wonderful place, and it would be a shame not to explore it while you're here."

"If Kurt's going into fashion, he'll probably end up living here. I can't imagine there's much opportunity for an up-and-coming designer in Ohio."

"But Bill, just think. He could end up in London, or Paris or Milan." _And Blaine would go with him, and we could visit them there._

"I'd like to see those places," Kurt mused, a dreamy smile on his face, "but I think New York is where my heart is, at least for now, and I can't wait to experience all of it." The lights flashed, and Kurt looked up to see Amy standing by the door. "I think that's my cue. The judges must have made their decision. Dad, I'll be back in a few minutes. Mrs. and Mr. Anderson, it was very nice meeting you, and I hope to see you again."

"It's Bill and Tamera, and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other," Tamera said with a smile. "Good luck or break a leg or whatever. Do you tell designers to break a leg or is that just actors? I'll have to ask Blaine about that."

"Come on, Dear," Bill laughed. "Blaine said we had to get seated before the designers came back in if we wanted to watch from out there, remember?"

* * *

><p>"The six of you have the highest and the lowest scores," Heidi began. "One of you will be the winner of this challenge and one of you will be out." She paused while the camera panned down the row of designers. "Ernesto, we loved the look you made for Serena. It was age-appropriate and elegant. You're in. You can leave the runway." She paused again as he smiled and exited. "Andrew, you're also in. Good job. You may leave the runway."<p>

Kurt waited patiently. If they followed the usual pattern, the winner would be announced next, then the bottom three would be narrowed down to two. _I don't mind being in the bottom because everyone did so well this week. I feel sorry for Chris, though._ He glanced down the runway, trying to silently convey his support.

"Marisol, your look was outstanding, and we could tell it made your mother very happy. You're in. You may leave the runway." Again Heidi paused, smiling at the puzzled looks from the remaining designers. "If you haven't figured it out by now, the top scores were so close that we couldn't narrow it down to just three. The situation was further complicated by the fact that you didn't have your usual models this week. It's very important to take into account the needs of your client without losing sight of your own vision as a designer. Even if your client is a little ... shall we say ... headstrong, it's the designer's responsibility to guide him or her into a look that's appropriate and will make the client look good. It is also the designer's responsibility to make sure the garment fits properly. Chris, I'm afraid you fell short in both those areas. I'm sorry; that means you're out." She got up from her chair and crossed the runway to exchange air kisses with him.

Kurt blinked, suddenly confused. _Does that mean I was in the top group, or did they just forget about me?_ _Surely they're not sending two of us home. _He realized Chris was gone and Heidi was speaking again.

"Brenden, congratulations! You're the winner of this challenge. We liked the way you interpreted your card, and your client looked great in your design."

"Thank you," Brenden replied happily. As he walked past on his way to the exit, he pulled Kurt into a quick hug. "And thank you, too," he whispered.

"Now, Kurt," Heidi continued, "you might remember that I said we were doing things a little differently this time." Kurt nodded, trying to keep the apprehension out of his face. "Your dad was clearly not comfortable with the type of clothing you usually design, but you managed to create something that pleased your client and still had Kurt Hummel written all over it. In addition, it was impeccably sewn and fit perfectly."

"Thank you," Kurt said, inclining his head graciously. He turned to leave the runway, not certain of the protocol when the last person wasn't the one who was out.

"Where are you going?" Heidi laughed. "I'm not finished yet." Kurt stopped and faced the judges. "Congratulations, Kurt. You are also the winner of this challenge."

"What? I mean ... thank you!"

"You did an excellent job. Now you may leave the runway."

* * *

><p>Kurt was greeted with shrieks and squeals when he returned to the green room. Burt and Carole stood back to let him have his moment, beaming proudly.<p>

"Kurt, congratulations!" Brenden said, hugging him enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you won, especially after you helped me so much with my design."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who told me not to stuff all the leaves, so I think we're even in the helping department."

_Yeah, right. Like I'd even still be here if you hadn't given me that wakeup call._ "Maybe so. Either way, I'm still delighted for you."

Kurt accepted congratulatory hugs and kisses from all the girls. "This is twice in a row, Kurt," Marisol said. "Are you planning on making a habit of this?"

"I ... I don't know. I never expected to win. I thought I was in the bottom."

"_We're_ throwing a _party _tonight!" Andrew declared, slipping an arm around each of the winners. "And it's gonna be _fabulous _because _I'm _the one in charge." Everyone looked toward the door as the lights flickered again.

"Sorry, Andrew; I'm afraid you won't be throwing a party tonight." Heidi laughed at the mutinous expression on Andrew's face. "Tim and I need all of you to meet downstairs at the Atlas at 6:30. We'll be going out for supper together. Then at 9:00, we'll be watching the first episode!"

"And isn't it wonderful?" Tim said, just as enthusiastically. "All your friends and families will be here to watch it with you!"

"Here's the plan," Heidi continued. "I'm sure you'd like to show your families where you're living, so we'll all walk back to the Atlas as soon as the models get changed and you can visit until 5:30-ish, when we'll take our guests back to the hotel to freshen up before supper."

"Remember," Tim warned, "you can't talk about the outcome of the challenge with anyone unless you're inside one of the apartments, and you can't share any information whatsoever until after the episode has aired. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Can you tell us where we're eating?" Annie's mother asked. "I'm not sure what to wear."

"I'm in the mood for shrimp tonight, so I thought we'd try Bubba Gump. They have an extensive menu, so there should be something for everyone, and you can dress casually," Heidi said. "We have a room reserved, so you shouldn't be bothered by any autograph seekers this time. I'm afraid there's no karaoke, though."

The designers laughed excitedly, although the family members looked a little puzzled by the karaoke remark. As they headed back to the workroom, Carole said hesitantly, "Speaking of autographs, do you suppose any of the judges would sign something for us?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "We'll have to ask one of the assistants. They're all really nice, though, so they'd probably be happy to. Do you want to see the sewing room while Dad gets dressed? I'm sure no one would mind."

"I'd love to," Carole responded happily. "I keep thinking I'm dreaming. I'm actually here, in the _Project Runway_ workroom, and look! There's the Blue Fly accessory wall!"

"Come on," Kurt laughed. "The sewing room is right through here." He held the door for Carole and gestured for her to enter. There were a few other people already there inspecting the machines and marveling at the setup, but Kurt didn't pay much attention until he suddenly found himself the recipient of a very enthusiastic hug.

"Kurt! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Tamera squealed.

"Um... thank you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt replied, patting her back gently, not entirely sure what was appropriate.

"Mom!" Blaine chastised, somewhat embarrassed. "You can't go around hugging people you don't even know."

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine," Tamera replied, arms still clasped around him. "I know Kurt, and besides, he's not just people."

"Mom!" Blaine repeated. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he said more quietly. "She gets carried away sometimes."

"Didn't you tell me he's your best friend?" she scolded gently. "If he's that special to you, then he's special to me, too, and I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of him, so he'll just have to get used to it. But if I hear Mrs. Anderson one more time, we may have a little discussion."

"Thank you, Tamera," Kurt said returning the hug more confidently. "It's fine, Blaine," he added over her shoulder. "We've already established that I'm a hugger. Don't worry about it." He released her, and she and Carole went over to get a better look at the machines.

"You can tell Bentley he got me in trouble," Blaine said, looking around to make sure they weren't being observed. "I'm not sure if I want him to come home or not."

Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled Blaine out into the hall where they could have some privacy. "Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"You know we monitor the e-mails, right? Normally, they wouldn't have scrutinized anything from your account to mine, but we have a filter that looks for signs of bullying and abuse, and since part of his e-mail was in all caps, the system flagged it for review. Jo is the one who usually handles this, and she knows who Bentley is, so she would have gotten a laugh from the e-mail and not thought anything about it, but she was out sick."

"Who saw it?"

"Sandy is the next in line, and she had no idea what was going on, so she passed it to Heidi."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I'll tell Heidi it was all my fault."

"It's okay. I'm not really in trouble. I was just kidding about that part, but we did have a little chat."

"What did Heidi say?" Kurt hissed.

"She ... uh ... she said she hoped Bentley wasn't a name for one of your body parts. I guess the stuff about sharing a bed and being rubbed gave her the wrong impression."

"Heidi thought Bentley was my - oh, my God!" Kurt said in horrified tones, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "I'll never be able to look her in the eye again."

"Hey, it could have been worse," Blaine said philosophically. "At least it wasn't the top, bottom or switch e-mails."

"But .. I mean, _Bentley_! I would never call him Bentley. He's a little curved, but I wouldn't say he's bent." Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth and got even redder. "Oh,God! Did I just say that aloud?" _Oh my God! We're having a conversation about my ... I can't even think it._

_So what do you call him? I know he has a name, and I'm sure he's perfect, just like the rest of you. I can't wait to meet him._ Blaine gave Kurt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, relax. I'm pretty sure Heidi wasn't thinking about the name being descriptive. And she'd probably be just as embarrassed as you are if she knew I told you about it."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said anyone with that much imagination and playfulness would make a good parent, and ... I just realized I made a fool of myself."

"Heidi caught us playing with stuffed animals and you just now realized we look a little foolish?"

"No, I said thank you when she made the parenting comment and I just realized she meant you. After all, you're the one who wrote the e-mail. I was so relieved that she believed me that I wasn't really paying attention."

"She probably meant both of us. I know you'll be a wonderful father some day. Please tell me that's all."

"Well, there's one more thing. I had a picture of Bentley on my phone so I showed her that, and now she wants to see Trevor."

"You told her about Trevor?"

"I kind of had to. Otherwise it just sounded ridiculous."

"Of course you did," Kurt said, shaking his head in disbelief, "because two grown men with stuffed animals is so much more sane than one."

"Well, it obviously didn't make her think any less of you. They've only had co-winners like that a few times in the past. Congratulations, by the way."

_No hug? Last time I got a hug and a kiss. _"Thank you," Kurt said, a little more calmly. "We'd better get back before someone comes looking for us. And don't worry," he said with a grin. "I'll make sure Bentley doesn't use the caps lock key any more, no matter how angry he is."


	100. Bubba Gump

**I'm enjoying _After Ellen_, by practicalamanda. She's also got a number of completed fics that you might enjoy. I'm also reading _Until Next Time_ by strikeachord and Joycie89 has a new one, too: _You're Your Dad's Daughter_, ID 9044651.**

**Is anyone else a little upset with _Downton Abbey_ right now?**

**Wow! 100 chapters! This story wouldn't have been written without the support from all of you, so thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Bill, you sit on one end and Burt can sit on the other. Carole, you and I can sit on this side, and Kurt can sit across from me and Blaine can sit across from you," Tamera directed. "That way we can all get to know one another better." She seemed to have taken it for granted that the Hummel group and the Andersons would sit together, and Kurt certainly wasn't going to argue. Miraculously, he had almost immediately felt comfortable with Tamera and Bill, although Tamera was being a little too obvious about her desire to see Kurt and Blaine together, and he welcomed any opportunity to establish a friendship.<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes and mouthed 'sorry' at Kurt, who laughed. Tamera was sweet and unfailingly polite, but Kurt had the feeling she was used to taking charge and wouldn't hesitate to take on the world in defense of the people she loved. She and Carole seemed to enjoy spending time together, and Kurt was glad. He had a feeling that Carole was going to be a big part of his father's life, and by extension his own, from now on, so it was nice to see everyone getting along.

After so many shared breakfasts, Kurt wasn't surprised to find Blaine's leg encroaching on his personal space as they settled in at the table, and he looked up to find Tamera smiling knowingly when Blaine unobtrusively scooted his chair closer. It looked a little odd since the table had plenty of room for both of them, and he thought about moving away, but experience had taught him that any attempt to put space between them would be futile, so he relaxed and enjoyed the warmth of Blaine's thigh pressed to his. As Heidi had promised, the menu was extensive and ranged from steamed seafood and salads to burgers and steak and everyone was having trouble choosing. Kurt had it narrowed down to two items, but still hadn't made a final decision.

Blaine watched him flip back and forth through the pages of the menu, reading the descriptions and frowning at the calorie counts. "If you get the Shrimp and Veggie Skewers, I'll get the Dumb Luck Coconut Shrimp," he offered, "and we can share."

_What did I do to deserve him? I wonder if he really wants either of those things._ "How did you know what I was thinking?" Kurt asked.

"You're easy to read," Blaine laughed. "You want the coconut shrimp, but you're worried about eating that much greasy food, especially since they come with french fries, and you don't want to set a bad example. That's what I was going to order anyway, so you can have some without feeling guilty." Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine cut him off. "No, I probably wouldn't have ordered the skewers, but this way I get to try them. They might turn out to be my new favorite or I might not care for them, but either way, I get to be adventurous."

"That's a marvelous idea!" said Carole. "Burt, what can we share?" They put their heads together, discussing the various choices, and Kurt had to smile at how much they resembled a married couple as she gently guided Burt toward healthier choices. It was amazing to see his dad so happy.

"I'd like shrimp, too," announced Tamera, "but I want the Shrimp Chimichurri Skewers. They sound spicy." She glanced around the room, smiling at the _Forrest Gump_ decor. "Ooh! T-shirts!" she exclaimed when she spotted an advertisement. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Trust your mother to find shopping no matter where we go," Bill laughed. "It's a good thing we have that extra bed."

"They always get two queen beds when they stay in a hotel. They sleep in one and Mom puts her shopping on the other," Blaine explained to Kurt and Carole.

_That's what Dad was talking about? He and Carole are sharing a bed? Good for them!_ Kurt listened as Bill told a story about some of the more unlikely items Tamera had purchased over the years. "I ... uh ... My hands feel dirty," he said as soon as Bill finished. "I'm just gonna run to the restroom. Blaine, will you order for me?" Blaine nodded and Kurt pushed his chair away from the table. He walked toward the back of the restaurant, but as soon as he was out of sight of the table he changed directions and headed for the merchandise counter.

"Did you find anything you like, Tamera?" he asked, coming up behind her just as she was finishing her transaction.

"I did," she replied happily, holding up a bag. She pulled him into an out-of-the-way corner. "Kurt, I need to tell you I'm just so glad that you and Blaine are such ... good friends," Tamera giggled, her hand still grasping his.

_I hope this doesn't make her mad or hurt her feelings. _Kurt took a deep breath. "Can I be really honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring."

"Of course, Kurt." Her face fell. "You aren't going to tell me you don't like him that way, are you?"

"No, but Tamera, he doesn't know how I feel and he thinks I'm completely in the dark, and we need to keep it that way. You're being a little obvious."

"Oh, all right," she pouted, "I'll tone it down, but I want him to be happy, Kurt, and I can tell that he's happy when you're around. Besides, he told me how he feels, so I'm not really giving anything away."

_She's almost as cute as her son when she does that. _"It will cause problems for him if people realize we're attracted to each other because they'll start to think something inappropriate is going on, and it would look like I have an advantage in the competition."

"Blaine would never do anything so unethical," Tamera protested.

"I know he wouldn't, and I don't want anyone to think he might have. Blaine's integrity is one of the things about him that I love the most."

Tamera's eyes lit up again. "Okay, I won't welcome you to the family yet, but I have a feeling I'll be doing it soon."

Kurt shook his head in amusement. "Isn't that for engaged couples? You should probably wait until we've at least been on a date, but I appreciate the thought."

"Kurt, since we're being honest ..." she said hesitantly.

_Oh, God. I don't know if I can take too much honesty._ Kurt did his best to smile warmly. "Please."

"Blaine left us with the videos of karaoke night while he took a shower. He hasn't watched them yet, but as soon as he does I think he'll realize you have feelings for him. When you duet you can just say you were acting, but it was obvious that you were singing your solos to someone in the room."

Kurt leaned in and lowered his voice. "Want to know a secret?" Tamera nodded eagerly. "I spent a good part of that evening thinking he was singing to the recently-single guy sitting next to me. Then Matt got a text from his ex and they got back together, so I spent the last half hour or so trying to figure out how to break the news to Blaine and be supportive and comforting without letting on that I knew who he was in love with."

_Aw, Sweetie! Your heart had to be breaking, but you only thought of my Blaine. Oh, I guess he's your Blaine now._ "How did you figure it out?"

"When I told Blaine about Matt and Stevie getting back together, he made it clear that he had no interest in Matt. He also informed me that Stevie was actually Stephanie. I knew he was singing to someone at our table, and I realized later that night that if it wasn't Matt, then it had to be me."

"So you had no clue until last week?"

"Not only that," Kurt laughed, "but up until about New Year's, I thought there was a girl that Blaine secretly had a crush on. I couldn't believe I was falling for a straight guy. I tried so hard to talk myself out of it and tell myself that it was just friendship, but I couldn't do it. I guess I was a little clueless."

"Do you know how long he's had feelings for you?"

_It's so good to tell someone how I feel, even if it isn't Blaine._ Kurt sighed happily. "I'm not sure, but looking back, I think it might have been a while. I can't wait until we have a chance to talk about it together, but listen ..." Kurt glanced around. "... we'd better get back to the table before someone thinks some kind of violation is going on."

"Oh, please," Tamera said dismissively. "How could I possibly be helping you with the competition? I can barely thread a needle and you don't do womenswear. Now if this were a cooking contest, it would be a whole other ballgame."

* * *

><p>"Andrew tells me you guys were best friends in school," Brenden said.<p>

"He saved my life," Christy replied. "I would have died if not for Drew. I'll always be grateful to him for that."

"You weren't too happy about it at the time, as I recall," Andrew commented. "You said you hated me for ratting you out and never wanted to see me again."

"Yes but I apologized and you forgave me a long time ago."

Brenden was fascinated by what he was seeing. There was absolutely no flamboyance, no exaggerated mannerisms, no extravagant gestures. _So Drew must be the real guy and Andrew is just the persona he assumes when he feels the need. _"So your family calls you Drew?" he asked.

"Everyone except my dad. He called me Drew up until I came out, and then he switched to calling me Andrew. My grandpa, his dad, is named Drew, and he said that now that I was older, it was confusing." Brenden could see the hurt in Andrew's green eyes and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and offer a little comfort, but he forced himself to refrain.

"Do you remember when you two were in Kindergarten, and Christy decided to change your name?" Andrew's mother asked briskly, trying to get the conversation out of dangerous waters.

"Oh, yeah!" Andrew recalled after a moment. He turned to Brenden to explain. "Christy started saying things like _Draw and I are going to the park tomorrow_ or _Draw has the red crayon_, but it was always _Drew drank all his milk_. My feelings were hurt. I thought she had another best friend."

Daniel frowned in confusion, but his wife got it right away. "How funny! Drew is the past tense of draw," Jessica laughed triumphantly. "Makes sense to me. Was that when you first met?"

"No, we met in Kindergarten, but it must have been Christmas by then, so we had known each other for a few months. I remember she gave me a present, and I tried to give it back because the name on it was Draw. I'm not sure what triggered it."

"I know what it was," Andrew's mother said. "Christy, your mom told me to be sure to correct you if you said 'drawed'. It didn't take you long to learn the rule. You just applied it a little too broadly." She angled her body to face Daniel. "So, what was it like to be a model? Was it as much fun as it looked?"

* * *

><p>"Well, Kurt, as much as I'd like to pick your brain, I suppose we can't talk fashion," Tamera said after the server delivered their meals, "so let's talk about New York. Have you gotten to do any touristy things?"<p>

Led by Tamera, the discussion flitted from topic to topic as they ate, touching on theatre and music, art and architecture, cuisine and culture, and Kurt marveled at the way she listened with her whole body, her entire attention on the speaker, nodding in agreement and reaching out to touch a hand from time to time. Although she was clearly in control, she said very little herself other than to ask a question or introduce a new topic when the conversation lagged, but she left everyone with the impression she was a brilliant conversationalist.

Kurt was puzzled when Blaine made no move to share his meal, but he decided not to say anything. Instead, he busied himself removing the shrimp and veggies from the skewers and then with removing the tails from the shrimp. He was almost through when Blaine nudged his arm. "Is that Christian Siriano over there?" he asked, pointing to the far corner of the room.

"Where?!" Kurt responded eagerly, angling his body away from Blaine to look in the direction he was pointing.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was wrong," Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt narrowed his eyes and frowned suspiciously at him. For some reason everyone at the table seemed highly amused.

"I remember him," Burt said. "He was the one that always talked about being fierce, right? Did he win season five?"

"No, it was season four, Dad, but I'm impressed you remembered him at all," Kurt replied. _What on earth is so funny? Even Bill looks like he's trying not to laugh._ "Did you work at _Runway_ that season, Blaine?"

_I think I got away with it. _"Let's see, that would have been late 2007 or early 2008. I was still at Dalton then. I've met him, though. He's been a guest judge and has also helped select contestants."

The others continued the discussion that Blaine had interrupted for a few minutes before Blaine peered across the room again, muttering "I'm sure that's Christian" just loudly enough for Kurt to hear him. Once again, Kurt followed Blaine's gaze. "I think you need to get your eyes checked, Blaine!" he exclaimed in frustration after a moment. "There's no one over there that looks remotely like Christian Siriano."

"Sorry. It must be my contacts. I've had them in a long time today," Blaine said.

"You look entirely too pleased with yourself, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said. "You can't fool me. You're up to something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine said loftily. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Tamera waited until Blaine was deep in conversation with Burt before she bumped Kurt with her foot. When he looked up, she indicated his plate and mimed counting. His mouth opened to protest as he realized what Blaine had been doing but she shook her head very slightly and he closed it again. She gave Kurt a wink, and nudged Carole with her elbow. "Blaine, it looks like your boss is trying to get your attention." When Blaine turned around in his chair to see what Heidi needed, she swiftly used her fork to spear as many of his shrimp as she could, transferring them to her own plate. Grinning wickedly, Carole and Kurt followed suit.

"Are you sure, Mom? It doesn't look like ... Hey! Who took my shrimp?" he demanded, glaring first at his own plate and then at everyone else's. "No fair!" he pouted. "You guys ganged up on me."

"That's because we like Kurt better than you," his mother replied cheerfully, returning most of the purloined shrimp to his plate.

"You still have one more," he protested. "And that hurts my feeling, I'll have you know," he added darkly.

Tamera laughed. "Consider this one a punishment," she said, popping it into her mouth.

"Don't worry, Buddy," Burt said, offering his plate. "I'll share with you, and you're always welcome at our house."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, where's Kurt?" Jen asked as they waited in the designers' green room for the episode to start. "If he doesn't hurry up, he'll miss the beginning."<p>

"He asked to join the guys," Blaine replied. "I think he wanted to be with Ernesto because of the turquoise fabric."

Marisol frowned. "I don't want to watch without Kurt." She glanced around the room to make sure none of the family members were listening. "I wouldn't have won without his help," she added more quietly.

_I don't want to watch without Kurt, either. _"The only reason we split up was so it wouldn't be as crowded. You can move to the models' green room if you don't mind sitting on the floor."

"Is everyone else in the other room?" Annie asked.

"Mark, Marcel, Ash and Jonny are in the sewing room with Amy because they're live-tweeting tonight, but other than that, yes."

The girls looked at each other and nodded briefly. "I'm glad they have something to do, since their families aren't here," Marisol said. "Come on, everyone," she announced, raising her voice. "We're all going to the other room, to watch with our roommate. It wouldn't be the same without Kurt."

Blaine sent a quick text so everyone would know where his group had gone, grabbed the large box from the table and followed them down the hall. As he entered, he saw that the designers had already given up their seats to the parents and had moved to the floor, but a few people were still standing, including Kurt, who crossed the room to speak to him.

"Hey, you!" Kurt said happily. "I'm glad you could join us."

"The girls said it wouldn't be a party without you, so here we are," Blaine teased, setting the box down beside the one already in the corner. "I hope people don't mind the lack of seating."

"Do you think we could borrow the chairs from the runway?" Kurt asked. "There's plenty of room for them."

"Good idea!" replied Blaine. "I'll be right back."

"It'll be faster if we do it together," Kurt said, following him out. Together they gathered up as many chairs as they could carry and brought them to the green room. They set the chairs down at the door for Ernesto and Brenden to arrange and went back for another load.

"You know, I never got to congratulate you properly on your win," Blaine said as they collected the remaining chairs. "How did that happen?"

_Yes, you owe me at least a hug. _"I think we got distracted with the Bentley imbroglio," Kurt laughed. "I'm so glad I didn't have to talk to Heidi tonight."

"Ooh! _Imbroglio_! Good word. I like it. The meaning is perfect, and it's alliterative."

Kurt inclined his head modestly. "Thank you, Kind Sir. I'm glad you approve, although I'm not sure you can count the alliteration since the _b_ is in the second syllable. Trevor said he'd be happy to go home with you for a few days, by the way. Bentley still has his nose out of joint, I'm afraid. I know it's late, but can you come back to the apartment with us after the show is over?"

"Sure! I was supposed to walk you guys back to the Atlas tonight anyway. Come on, let's get these chairs back. You don't want to miss the opening."

* * *

><p>Ernesto insisted that Kurt take the last armchair since he was one of the winners, and Kurt hid a smile as Blaine unknowingly mirrored his mother's earlier position and perched on one arm, although she hadn't lounged across the back quite the way Blaine did. Kurt focused on the large screen at the front of the room, steadfastly ignoring the way Blaine's scent filled his nostrils and made his heart beat just a little faster.<p>

"Designers, I'm sure you're wondering why we collected your laptops this afternoon. We've turned on access to Twitter so you can see what people are saying, but please don't respond or post anything during the show. We don't want to distract from our live-tweeters. Your hashtag is the word Designer with a capital D followed by your name, or you can use projectrunway, all one word, if you'd rather see the general comments. Just be prepared: people will say exactly what they think and it isn't always nice. If you'd rather not watch, that's fine, too. The rest of you can either look on with your designer or use your phones. You can connect to the PRGuest network." As he spoke, Matt distributed the laptops, dimming the lights on his way back to his seat.

When the show started, there was the usual _One day you're in_ from Tim, followed by _and the next day you're out_ from Heidi. She gave additional details about the competition and then they showed some of the promos recorded by the designers. Everyone clapped for Marisol and Brenden, but when Kurt appeared with his _fashion is sexy, just like me_ in a voice none of them had heard him use before, exclamations of surprise filled the room. Kurt's hashtag was only on the screen for a few seconds, but it was enough. The Twitter feed showed activity immediately, and Blaine leaned in so he could see it.

_Oh, my God! I can't believe they used the sexy one for the first episode. _"Blaine, why didn't you tell me they were showing that tonight?" Kurt hissed furiously. "My dad is here!"

"I didn't know," Blaine said calmly, "but it's obviously one of the better promos, and it looks to me like Burt is fine with it."

Kurt glanced over at his dad, sitting proudly with Carole and watching the screen. "Hmph," he huffed. "I guess so. I hope I haven't just become a huge Twitter joke. I think I'll put the computer away for now."

_I seriously doubt it. _Blaine glanced at the computer screen. "I think you might want to take a look."

"After the Christian Siriano thing, I'm not sure I trust you anymore," Kurt pouted, glancing at the screen. His eyes widened as he saw the activity. "What is all that?" he asked, seeing the notification had grown to 240 new tweets.

"You have to remember that people in two time zones are watching right now," Blaine explained, "so there will be quite a bit of activity."

"But the show hasn't even started. All that is because of the opening sequence?"

"Looks like it to me. Let's see what they said."

_I hope they aren't too mean. _Kurt steeled himself and clicked the link. Biting his lip, he quickly scanned them. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized they were quite positive, although some were a little suggestive. He giggled as he scrolled through them. "Blaine, look at all these people who think I'm attractive. Some of them even think I'm sexy."

_Stay calm. You don't need to be jealous._ Blaine forced himself to relax "See," he said lightly, "nothing to worry about."

_Blaine seems awfully tense. I think this is making him uncomfortable for some reason. _"You know, this is distracting," Kurt said, closing the laptop and setting it aside. "I can read the tweets later." Blaine was nearly reclining across the back of the chair, and he casually draped one arm over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt glanced around. The room was fairly dark, they were in the back, and everyone was completely focussed on the television. Sighing happily, he snuggled into Blaine's almost-embrace and settled down to watch the show.


	101. Quite a Show

**I keep forgetting to mention it, but there's a poll up on my profile about who should be the next designer to leave. Remember, if they get kicked off the show, they still have to stay in New York until the episode airs.**

**If you were signed in when you left a review, I probably replied to you. Check your PMs. You guys blew me away with all the reviews last time, especially Separate Entity, Nightingale63, and lil-aber-lisa who were all new readers and left lots of reviews this week. I'm still catching up.**

**I'm reading _Make Me Over_, by klainehairkink.**

* * *

><p>Kurt tried hard to concentrate on the show, he really did, but he found his thoughts wandering again and again. Maybe it was because he already knew the outcome. Maybe he was a little insecure about his on-screen moments and was trying to avoid watching them, or maybe it was the way Blaine's intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and his fingers absently stroked the back of Kurt's neck. For whatever reason, he found himself imagining what it would be like to sit in the dark with Blaine under other circumstances, just the two of them. <em>I could take him to the theater, maybe for Valentine's Day or as a belated birthday present. We wouldn't be making out because that would just be tacky, but we could hold hands and whisper little comments about the action on stage. One of us would have an arm around the other, probably me because I'm taller.<em> He chuckled quietly, remembering their New Year's Eve discussion of dominance in hand-holding. _Maybe we'll just have to experiment some to see what works for us. And hello - the nape of my neck is definitely an erogenous zone. Whoever said a touch of the fingertips isn't sexy didn't know what they were talking about._

Considering the number of people crowded into the small space, the room was fairly quiet until the scene when the designers began to exchange their fabrics. Marisol's face as she examined her the items from her grab bag was priceless. Despite her best efforts to hide her feelings, her dismay was evident as she extracted one small cut after another, frowning at each one. Although no one in her family knew much about sewing, they could tell she was worried, and they murmured their sympathy. There was some aw-ing, especially from Carole and Tamera, when Ernesto gave Kurt the turquoise fabric, and laughter at Andrew's extravagant statement that the fabric wasn't speaking to him yet.

This was followed by the usual shots of the designers racing frantically down the aisles of Mood, struggling to extract the bolts they wanted from the bottom of the pile, and generally panicking as they tried to find fabrics that would work with the designs they had planned. Kurt was pleased to see that he appeared to be calmer than most, moving confidently through the store, pausing to lend a hand here and there when one of the girls needed it. Blaine had seen the focus group footage, but that was just the group's reaction to the episode, not the actual episode itself, and he found himself mesmerized by the lithe figure on the screen before him. "Kurt, you look good on camera," he whispered, leaning in a little closer. "Really, really good."

Kurt bit his lip and shivered at Blaine's warm breath in his ear. "Do you think so? Thank you," he whispered back.

_The whole world is gonna think so, and a lot of them will probably tell you about it._ Resolutely, Blaine pushed his jealous thoughts to the back of his mind. "There's a commercial break coming up. You should check your Twitter feed," he suggested quietly.

Kurt tilted his head around in an effort to see Blaine's face, inadvertently bringing their lips close together. _I could kiss him. I could lean in just a little more and do it right now. _For a long moment blue eyes bored into hazel until Kurt blushed and looked away. "Sorry," he breathed. "I didn't realize you were right there." Sitting with Blaine's body practically wrapped around him was pure torture, although he was sure Blaine didn't mean for it to be, and the constant stimulation on the back of his neck was driving him crazy. "Will we get a chance to read the tweets later?" he asked, keeping his voice as normal as possible.

"Sure," Blaine replied, sitting up a little. "Half the country hasn't seen the episode yet. I believe the plan is for everyone to respond to a few after the East Coast airing is over, and then you'll all be able to read the new ones tomorrow morning." They watched the designers in the workroom, laughing again as Jonny tried desperately to figure out how to use both the orange and blue fabrics he had traded for.

"Blaine," he whispered, turning around again. "Did anyone warn Christy that this is the episode where we talk about eating disorders? She might feel funny being in a room full of people she doesn't know very well when it airs."

"We told her, and she's fine with it." Blaine glanced over to the couch where Christy was sitting between Andrew and his mother. "They look pretty cosy, don't they?"

"Andrew and Christy? They're very good friends."

"No, Andrew and Brenden."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and leaned forward so he could see what Blaine was talking about. "That couch isn't quite big enough for four people. Andrew has his other arm around Christy, and his arms aren't really _around _anyone. They're just on the back of the couch."

"Yeah, but look how Andrew's leaning toward Brenden," Blaine insisted. "There's a lot of physical contact there."

_Like you have room to talk. _"I don't think there's enough light in here to really tell, and they're in a room full of people. I'm sure nothing is going on. He's probably just trying to give Christy and his mom a little more space. Besides, it looks like they're sharing Brenden's computer."

"Well Heidi's-Assistant-Blaine hopes you're right, but Regular-Person-Blaine thinks it would be sweet if they got together."

"Regular-Person-Blaine?" Kurt laughed quietly. _Silly-Romantic-Kurt agrees with you._

"Hush, you!" Blaine retorted. "You know what I mean."

"Sadly, I do. Now be quiet so we can watch the show." Kurt leaned back again. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or grateful when Blaine's fingers didn't return to their former occupation. The gentle caresses were thrilling, but this really wasn't the time or place for it and it was much easier to concentrate on the show without the constant reminder of just how much he longed to feel those same fingertips all over his body and do some touching of his own in return. As Heidi had promised, the commercial break contained a PSA about eating disorders and how to get help. When the show started again, Kurt felt Blaine moving around and turned to see what was going on.

"I'm watching Twitter to see what the reaction was to Christy's story," Blaine explained quietly, indicating his phone.

"Here, take my laptop," Kurt offered, holding it out. "It'll be easier to see."

"You do it," Blaine replied. "My position's a little precarious up here, and I don't want to chance dropping it. I'll just read over your shoulder."

"It looks like people are asking for the phone number again," Kurt commented after he entered the hashtag. "I bet Andrew is wishing he could send a few messages right now."

"We figured that would happen. A tweet should be going out any minute repeating the information. Andrew is tagged in it, so he'll see it."

* * *

><p>After the show was over and everyone had congratulated Marisol again on her win, the designers said goodbye to their friends and family members, not without a few tears here and there. "Will we see you in the morning, Blaine?" Carole asked.<p>

"No, we've arranged for the hotel shuttle to take everyone to the airport. They'll make sure you get to the right place."

"In that case," Carole said with a smile, "I guess I'd better collect my hug now." She embraced him warmly. "Thank you for everything. We had a lovely time, and I'm so glad I got to meet your parents."

"I'm glad you did, too." They both watched fondly as Burt said goodbye to Kurt.

"Kiddo, you be careful. And remember, no matter what, I love you and I'm proud of you."

"I know, Dad. I love you, too." Kurt pulled his dad close so he could whisper in his ear. "I really like Carole. I'm glad you guys found each other, and wherever you two decide to take this is fine with me."

Blaine didn't want to rush anyone, so he waited until it looked like the goodbyes were coming to an end before he raised his voice to address the group. "I know the designers will be worried about whether everyone made it back safely. Is there anyone who doesn't have my number?" When no one replied, he continued. "When you get home tomorrow, if you'll text me, I'll make sure the designers get the messages." He took a business card from his pocket and handed it to Annie's mom. "Mrs. Pearson, here's my e-mail address, in case you'd rather not send an international text. Now, if you'll all go with Matt, he'll take you back to the hotel. There's also a little souvenir for each of you downstairs."

"You call me later, Blaine Anderson," Tamera said severely. "I don't care how late it is when you get home. We'll still be awake." She hugged him one more time. "I need to talk to Kurt a minute, but I don't want to hold everyone up. Do I have time?"

Blaine looked around. No one was moving toward the door except Chris' mother. "Go ahead," he laughed. "They'll probably be here at least ten more minutes."

"Kurt, you're a very talented designer," Tamera said, pulling him away from the others so they could talk privately, "and I'm so glad I got to meet you."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, suddenly feeling shy. "It was my pleasure."

"Now I have just two things to say to you." She was smiling but there was steel in her gaze, and Kurt looked at her apprehensively. "First of all, I expect you to take care of my son."

"I will," he promised. "You can count on it."

"Second, I understand that you'll be busy after you finish the show, but Bill and I would love for you to come visit us as soon as you have time. And if you must, I suppose you can bring Blaine with you."

Kurt burst into surprised laughter and threw his arms around her. "I'd love to," he exclaimed.

"Mom!" Blaine said, crossing the room to join them. "Leave Kurt alone and stop trying to get him to design something for you."

"I'm not doing any such thing, I'll have you know," she retorted. Blaine looked at her skeptically. "I'm trying to get him to design something for your dad."

* * *

><p>"So what was their souvenir?" Kurt asked after the families had taken their leave.<p>

"Tim signed his new book for them, and all the judges signed a copy of _Project Runway: The Show That Changed Fashion_."

"That's really nice. I doubt my dad will read either one of them, but Carole should enjoy them."

"They can always sell them on EBay," Blaine joked.

"Bite your tongue, Blaine Anderson. That's a terrible thing to say," Kurt said in horrified tones. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Blaine chuckled. The room was fairly quiet, and it was obvious that the designers were already missing their loved ones. "Okay, guys. Take a few minutes to look through the tweets and see if there's anything that inspires you to respond. You don't have to go crazy, but if you could each answer three or four questions or make a few comments, we'd appreciate it." He watched as they got out their laptops and slowly became more animated, laughing and showing each other some of the more amusing items.

"Hey, Andrew," Kurt said as he joined the group on the couch. "Blaine and I were watching your hashtag. I think you made a difference to some people."

Andrew beamed. "I think I did, too. There were a lot of supportive comments. I saw that someone tweeted the information about the helpline when people started requesting it. Was that Blaine?"

"No, he said they had set it up in advance. I guess they used one of those services where you can schedule your tweets."

"That makes sense." He scrolled back through the tweets. "Did you see this one? We're both tagged." He turned the computer toward Kurt and pointed out a listing.

Brenden watched quietly as they laughed at the comment. "How did they like your promo, Kurt?" he asked. "I know you certainly surprised the group over here. It was like you were a whole other person."

"Blaine had to talk me through that," Kurt laughed. "I panicked when I saw the lines they wanted me to deliver. They must have been originally for April, because no one in his right mind would write something like that for me."

Andrew and Brenden exchanged glances. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Andrew asked.

"You do it. He probably wouldn't believe me."

"What?" Kurt asked nervously. "Don't tell me everyone's been laughing behind my back."

"Kurt, I don't know who's been telling you that you aren't sexy, but you need to stop listening to whoever it is. You are absolutely gorgeous, and there isn't a gay man in the world who wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with you. Women, too, if you ever decide to broaden your horizons, no pun intended. No one's said anything because of the rules, but I've seen the way they look at you, and I can assure you that at least two of the designers have crushes on you."

_Not to mention a really hot assistant, but you know that already. _"And it isn't Andrew telling you that, Kurt," Brenden added. "It's Drew." He sucked in a breath when he realized what he had said and turned to Andrew. "Oh, man, Andrew, I'm sorry. That wasn't my story to tell."

Andrew smiled and gripped his arm. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure Kurt knows, although he's never mentioned it."

"You're saying he's being ... not sincere, because that implies he isn't sincere any other time and that's not true, so ... real, maybe?"

"My family called me Drew," Andrew explained. "I was named after my dad's father. When I came out, Dad said it was too confusing to have two Drews in the family, and he started calling me Andrew. He would never admit that it was because of my sexuality; in fact, he refuses to admit that I'm gay. I was just ornery enough to want to rub his nose in it, so almost overnight I _nailed _my _rainbow _flag to the _mast _and became the most _flamboyant _person I could _imagine_, at least when he was around."

"But your dad's not here. Why is Andrew on _Project Runway_?" Kurt frowned. "That sounds a little weird, but you know what I mean. Anyway, no one here is homophobic."

"It's harder for you to understand because your dad has always been supportive, Kurt," Brenden said, "but I think I get it. You're hoping everyone in Bloomington will see you and your dad will be forced to pull his head out of the sand and acknowledge that he has a gay son."

"Well, the _sand_ isn't quite where he got his head stuck, but that's the general idea," Andrew agreed. "And it doesn't hurt that flamboyant designers have always done well on the show."

"You know, Andrew is a great guy. He's smart and funny, and no one can tell a story the way he can," Kurt said gently, "but I bet it gets tiring."

"You have no idea," Drew sighed. "Sometimes I'm exhausted at the end of the day, just from being me." He tilted his head, considering. "Him? Him. Andrew isn't really me at all."

"I like Andrew," Brenden said, "but I like Drew better. Maybe when it's just us, with no cameras or anything, we could see a little more of him."

* * *

><p>"How are they doing?" Amy asked.<p>

Blaine glanced around the room. "Some of them were a little sad, but they're distracted by Twitter now. We should be able to take them back to the apartments in just a few minutes. How's Mark? Was it hard for him to watch the episode?"

Amy smiled. "He says he's really happy with the outcome because he found out he didn't want to be a designer while there was still time to change his major. He says the show is the best thing that ever happened to him, and I think he means it."

"I think that's mostly because of you."

Amy ducked her head. "I hope so."

"Do you want me to call a cab for you? It's getting pretty late to be out alone."

"Thanks, but I'm good."

_She's blushing. How cute. _"Oh, of course. Mark's taking you home."

"Something like that," she replied archly. "Since he's officially finished now, and I don't have to work in the morning, we're gonna spend a little time together, maybe see a movie or something."

_I think that blush says 'or something'. _"Well, in that case, if you'll excuse me, I'll get this show on the road," Blaine laughed. He began to walk around the room, checking in with each group and encouraging them to finish up. They were still excited from watching the episode, but he could tell the long day had begun to take its toll on the designers, and going home sounded very appealing. A few at a time, they closed their laptops and gathered at the door.

"I can handle this, Amy," Blaine offered, "if you and Mark want to go on."

Amy flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Blaine. That's really nice. Is someone taking care of all these chairs? Where did they come from?"

"Oh, shoot. I forgot about that. The designers will just have to hold out for a little longer while I put them away. It shouldn't take too long."

"Can you wait a minute? I'll be right back." Blaine watched curiously as she spoke, first to Mark, then to Kurt. "Okay, here's the plan," she said firmly when she returned. "I will take most of the designers back to the Atlas. Kurt has volunteered to stay here and help you with the chairs. That way you won't have to rush, and no one will have to wait, as long as you don't mind taking him back to the Atlas when you get finished." He stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?" she teased. "I asked Kurt first because he's the one most willing to lend a hand, and besides - he's in your group. I can ask someone else if that's a problem."

"No," Blaine said slowly, still bemused, "it sounds like the perfect solution. Your creative thinking is very impressive."

She smiled happily, clearly pleased with the compliment, and signaled to Mark, who said in his best John Wayne voice, "Come on, boys and girls. Let's head 'em up and move 'em out." The designers laughed, although a few of them looked somewhat confused, and headed out the door.

"The Duke wasn't in _Rawhide_, was he?" Blaine asked as he picked up two chairs.

"Do I _look_ like I would know the answer to that question?" Kurt demanded incredulously.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I suppose not. I thought maybe Burt had roped you into watching."

Kurt snorted. "_Roped?!_ Really, Blaine. Of course," he added coyly, "there's something to be said for 217 episodes of a young Clint Eastwood. Rowdy's a much better name than Bentley, don't you think?"

With a seductive sway of his hips, Kurt grabbed some chairs and proceeded toward the runway, leaving Blaine to stare after him in astonishment. _A better name than Bentley? Did he just tell me ...? Kurt doesn't say things like that. But he did. Rowdy sounds ... playful. And hot!_

Blaine was still standing there with a chair in either hand, lost in the images in his head, when Kurt got back. _I think I broke him. I can't believe I said that, but it was so worth it._ He suppressed a triumphant giggle and composed his features, although he couldn't do much about the amused twinkle in his eyes. "Hey! Anderson!" he said sharply. "I told Amy I'd _help_, not do the whole job myself. Get a wiggle on."

Blaine jumped. "Oh, sorry. I was ... uh I was ..." he stammered. He took a deep breath. "Never mind. Let's just get this finished up. I'm sure you're just as eager to jump into bed as I am."

"Why, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes, "even though we went out to dinner tonight, I wouldn't exactly call it a date. I'm not some floozy, you know. I don't jump into bed with just anyone."

Blaine's eyes widened and a shout of laughter burst from his throat. _This is from New Year's Eve outside Truman Capote's house._ "You don't forget anything, do you? Wait, let me think... Oh, yeah." He discarded one of the chairs and punched Kurt's shoulder. "That's not what I meant, and you know it, Kurt."

"Very good." Kurt nodded his approval. "I think it was more of a slap than a punch when I did it, though."

"Artistic license," shrugged Blaine.

"Okay, I'll give you that one," Kurt said, conceding gracefully, "as long as you'll get to work. I got up at 5:00 this morning. I think exhaustion is making me silly." _That's my story and I'm sticking to it._ They made quick work of restoring the remaining chairs to their position beside the runway, collected their outerwear and Kurt's laptop and headed for the Atlas. Despite Kurt's words, he didn't seem to be in any hurry to bring the evening to a close, and Blaine was happy to follow his lead as they strolled along the deserted sidewalks.

"It's quiet out here tonight," Kurt remarked, looking up at the night sky and the tall buildings surrounding them, "but you can still feel the power, the sheer energy. I love it."

"_I don't ever wanna leave this town, cause after all, this city never sleeps at night_," Blaine sang.

"You have lyrics to fit every situation, don't you? I talked to Dad, by the way. We agreed that I need to start filling out college applications as soon as I get home."

"Kurt, that's wonderful! I'm so thrilled for you!" _And myself._

"Thanks. I'm excited, too. There are still some decisions to be made, of course, but at least I have a goal."

"New York is lovely in the fall." _I can't wait! We'll walk in the park, and see a few shows, and I'll take you anywhere you want._

"Your dad gave me some good advice. He said some colleges have a four week session between spring and summer. I could be here as early as May, assuming I get in somewhere."

"Please," Blaine said disparagingly. "I've seen your transcripts. Your grades are excellent, your SAT scores are high enough to get you in just about anywhere, and you were selected for _Project Runway_. That in itself opens all kinds of doors. You'll get into any fashion school in New York. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if some of them tried to recruit all of you."

"Have you been checking up on me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt demanded, just a little offended.

"Yeah, of course. We have rules, you know. Why did you think we required your transcripts in the first place? We had to make sure you weren't really a 45-year-old Parsons graduate in disguise."

Kurt gave a theatrical gasp. "Does this mean you're on to Marisol? I'll have to warn her. Maybe she can escape in the night before you come to carry her away to designer prison for crimes against fashion."

"Designer prison? Would that be Sing Sing?"

"Don't be silly. Sing Sing is glee club prison for crimes against music, like serenading some guy in his workplace with a song about sex toys."

"We're gonna be two decrepit old men lying side by side in the nursing home and you'll still be bringing that up, won't you? Just wait until I get some dirt on you, Kurt Hummel. I'll never let you hear the end of it."

_I love that you see us together in our golden years._ Kurt grinned impishly and burst into song. "_You and I will be young forever._"

"Hey!" Blaine objected. "If you always get to be Meg Ryan, then I always get to play Katy Perry." _And if we weren't already at the Atlas, I'd sing 'Peacock' to you, just to see you blush, Mr. Rowdy-is-a-Better-Name._

"Oh, all right," Kurt replied crossly. "I guess you can have Ms. Perry. I like Gaga better anyway." He turned to wave cheerfully at the concierge as they made their way to the elevator. "Do you want to come up and get Trevor or should I bring him down to you?"

Blaine pushed the call button and the doors opened immediately. "I'll come up. There's no need for you to make another trip to the lobby, and it wouldn't be any faster. Now if the elevator were broken and we were climbing 25 flights of stairs, you'd be on your own."

"No, if the elevator were broken, you'd be on your own and I'd be sleeping with Bentley and Trevor."

_You and Rowdy, apparently. _"That hurts my feelings," Blaine pouted. "You'd leave me by myself all night in my cold, lonely bed just so you could avoid a measly 25 flights of stairs?" _Why is it so hot in here?_ He took off his coat and draped it over his arm.

_It won't be lonely for too much longer. _"You're worth 25, but it's 50, unless I want to sleep in the lobby, and I wouldn't climb 50 flights of stairs for Alexander McQueen himself."

_We could go to my place and avoid the stairs altogether. _"Oh, okay. I guess that's different, but I'm still mad at you."

"Shh," Kurt said as he used his key. "We don't want to wake the girls." He opened the door as quietly as possible and sure enough, the apartment was dark, save for the lamp beside the couch. "Wait here. I'll get Trevor for you."

Kurt slipped into the bedroom. Marisol had left the bathroom light on and the door cracked but he could tell from the soft snuffling that she was already sleeping. Quickly, he hung up his coat and scooped up the little toad from his spot on the pillow next to Bentley. "I'll miss you, Trevor, but I know you'll be very good while you're at Blaine's place. I want you to be sure and snuggle up to him and keep him company for the next few nights, but don't forget that this is only temporary," he whispered, "and you'll be coming back to me soon. I'm not giving you away." He gave Trevor one last squeeze and went into the living room.

While Kurt had been getting Trevor, Blaine had taken the opportunity to satisfy himself that Annie and Jen were really asleep. He didn't enter their bedroom, but there was no light showing under the door and it was completely silent. He debated with himself for a few minutes, but eventually decided to throw caution to the winds.

"Here you go," Kurt said. "Take good care of him."

"I will," Blaine promised. He set his coat on the back of the couch and laid Trevor on top of it. "You know, I never got to congratulate you properly for your win today."

"No, you didn't," Kurt agreed. He could feel his heart rate increase and he was surprised at the way the words came out.

_There's that voice again. You're killing me, Kurt._ "So ... are you up for a hug?" _And why is this so awkward? Friends hug all the time, right? Just do it, and quit overthinking everything._

"From you? Always, Blaine. You never have to ask." Kurt held out his arms, sighing happily as they came together, revelling in the luxury of time alone in Blaine's embrace. It didn't take Kurt long to realize that something had changed. _This feels different, better somehow. I guess it's because, for the first time in my life, I'm being hugged by someone, and I know he feels the same way about me as I do about him. There's no uncertainty, no holding back, no wondering if I'm crossing a line or if things will ever work out. _For a brief moment he was tempted to confess his love, just so Blaine could have the same wonderful feeling of completion he was experiencing. It would be so simple, but it would also be very stupid. The next few weeks would be unbearable if they acknowledged their feelings. He sighed again, and held on just a little tighter for a moment. Then he turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's cheek.

_He kissed me? He kissed me! _"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, not sure what answer he was hoping for. "What was that?"

"That, my dear sir, was a thank you," Kurt replied lightly, putting a little distance between them. "I didn't want to say anything earlier, but did you take a close look at the trapunto on Dad's shirt?"

Blaine frowned. He had seen the shirt, but with one thing and another, he hadn't paid much attention. "I'm not sure," he replied hesitantly.

"It wasn't exactly the same, but I was inspired by the design your grandfather carved on your treasure box. If you hadn't shown it to me, I would have gone for something much more symmetrical. Your grandfather's design was balanced but not just a reflection, and it was much more interesting that way. Some people say that little things like that don't make much difference on the runway, but I think they do. Even if the judges don't realize it, they notice the details and it affects the outcome, so thank you. Once again, I wouldn't have won without you."

_I guess it's a good thing that's all it was. I can wait a little longer._ "Well, as long as we're getting all kissy tonight," Blaine said playfully, "come here, you." He gripped Kurt's shoulders and uttering a loud 'mwah' each time, kissed both of Kurt's cheeks. "Congratulations on your second win. No one deserved it more. And from what Brenden said, you deserved some of the credit for his win, too." He released Kurt and donned his coat, tucking Trevor into one of the large pockets and zipping it securely. "It really late, so Trevor and I better be going. I still have to call my parents tonight. Sweet dreams, Kurt." _I love you._

"Good night, Blaine. Sleep well, and if you have time, e-mail me when you get home, just so I know you're okay." _I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes. I love you, too._

* * *

><p><strong>That was <em>It's Time<em>, by Imagine Dragons that Blaine was singing on the sidewalk, and Kurt sang _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry, of course.**

**I should probably mention that spring break starts next weekend, which means I'll have company and probably won't get much writing done, so don't be surprised if you don't see an update next weekend. But hey, at least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger.**


	102. Marisol's Magic Elixir

**Have you joined the campaign to have Darren Criss appear on _Saturday Night Live_? There's a Tumblr - darrencrisssnl**

**_Don't Keep Your Distance _by just-a-silly-romantic is a good read.**

**Juliper - Thank you so much! You left a signed review and I responded but given your limited Internet access, I didn't know if you'd see it. Hang in there! It's only a matter of time.**

**Again, I will never abandon this fic! Never! It is, however, quite hard for me to write with people around (for some reason my family thinks they should come first when they visit), and I had company from the 8th through the 17th, so I got very little writing done. I wanted to get this posted, so it hasn't been proofed as many times as usual. I hope there aren't too many errors. Sarah, if you're still with me, drop me a line or a review so I know I didn't lose you for being so late.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p>"That was nice, wasn't it?" Brenden ventured tentatively as he turned out the lamp beside his bed. There was something about the darkened bedroom that made their conversation seem almost too intimate. "Having people here, I mean."<p>

"It was _fabulous_! Such _fun_ seeing the show and reading all those _marvelous_ tweets." Andrew laughed ruefully. "Sorry. Old habits are hard to break. _Andrew_ is going to _bed _now, but Drew's still here if you want to talk."

Brenden smiled and nodded, even though he knew Drew couldn't see him in the dark. "You get to see Christy all the time, don't you?"

"Not as much as I used to. We went our separate ways for college, but we still talk and have Saturday morning Skype dates. What about you and Daniel? It seemed like you hadn't seen him for a while."

"No, we lost touch when my family moved. We had been friends forever, but I wanted more than he could give me, and it was easier to just let him go."

Drew rolled onto his side, propping his chin on his hand and peering at Brenden through the darkness. "Oh, that's rough," he sympathized. "Christy and I had a moment like that. I think we were about fourteen at the time. She had something important to tell me, and I had something to tell her. We were both really nervous, and we were all _No, you go first_ so we decided to write it down and exchange notes and read them at the same time."

"What happened?"

"She took one look at what I wrote and said that next time, I was going first, no matter what. Then she gave me a hug and said it didn't change anything between us."

"Okay, I take it you told her you were gay, but what did she write?"

"She asked me out."

"Ouch!" Brenden said with feeling. "Poor Christy. And poor you. What did you do?"

"What could we do? There were some tears, mostly on my part, and then we made some popcorn and cuddled up with a movie, the same as always. The only thing that was different was that all of a sudden we could drool over the hot guys together."

Brenden snorted with laughter. "So she didn't have any idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe she did, and this was just her way of finding out for sure. But I was more like you than Kurt back then. Andrew didn't come along until later."

"Now Kurt," Brenden said, attempting to lighten the mood a little, "is definitely drool-worthy, don't you think?"

"Kurt? I thought Blaine was more your type."

Brenden pretended to consider carefully. "I'd say both of them are pretty easy on the eyes. As far as dating, though, I'm not sure either one of them would put up with me for long. I'm too opinionated, and I like to be in charge too much for either of them."

"Maybe when you meet the right person, you won't feel like you need to be in control all the time. Maybe the two of you will be able to take care of each other," Drew said softly. They were silent for a few minutes, and Brenden was beginning to wonder if Drew had drifted off to sleep when he suddenly asked, "Okay, out of all the designers, who has the best eyes?"

"Men and women?"

"Sure, why not? And just so this doesn't get weird, let's say present company excepted."

"So you don't want to hear me say that you've got the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen?" Brenden teased.

"Oh, we _both_ know _I'm_ completely _fabulous_. That just _goes_ without _saying_." In an instant, Andrew was back in full force.

"I wasn't talking about Andrew," Brenden said firmly. "I was talking about Drew." He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "I think Marisol has the kindest eyes. They aren't particularly striking, but you can tell when she looks at you that she really cares about people."

"I see what you mean," Drew agreed, "but for sheer beauty, it's got to be Kurt, don't you think? I've never seen eyes that change color like his."

"They're certainly different, but I still prefer green to blue. Okay, what about best smile?"

* * *

><p>All the way home on the subway, Blaine's hand kept straying to his right cheek. He stroked the skin reverently with his fingertips and smiled to himself. It wasn't the kind of kiss he longed for, but it was still a kiss, freely given, and he planned to enjoy the memory as long as possible. His other hand was curled protectively over his pocket. He had no intention of taking Trevor out until he was in the safety of his apartment, not because it would look strange for a grown man to be cuddling a stuffed toad on the train, but because he didn't want to take a chance of Trevor getting dirty, or worse, lost somewhere along the way.<p>

He leaned back in his seat, thankful that the car was nearly empty, and closed his eyes, smiling as he thought about the way Kurt and his mother had bonded. Tamera had never been one to waste time, probably because they had moved around so much. She tended to decide immediately if she liked someone, and once she did, that person had a friend for life. Some people found her a little overwhelming, but as he did with most things, Kurt had taken it all in stride.

As soon as he got to his apartment, he settled Trevor on his pillow and snapped a photo, e-mailing it to Kurt with a quick note that they were both safely home. After a 15-minute phone call with his parents that consisted mostly of him listening to Tamera gush about Kurt and Carole and even Burt, he was ready for bed. He changed into pajamas and slipped under the covers, cradling Trevor to his chest, but despite his exhaustion, the events of the evening had left him so wound up that sleep eluded him. Contrary to his expectations, snuggling with Trevor and inhaling Kurt's familiar scent was somewhat less than soothing. After 30 minutes spent imagining kisses and cuddles, families and their future together, as well as a number of thoughts that were considerably less dapper, he gave up and threw the covers back. Tucking Trevor under his arm, he got his pen and stationery and started a letter.

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_You kissed me! Yes, it was only a thank you kiss, but you pressed your lips to my cheek and I swear my heart stopped for a second. I can't imagine what it will do to me when our lips actually meet. You're so much a part of my life now, Kurt, a part of me. It's no wonder that you're underneath my skin. I haven't let you out since I let you in that day when I first saw you at the airport. You were breathtaking, literally. You took my breath away that day, and now I can't breathe without you. _

_You charmed my parents. I knew you would. They're already in love with you. I can see us having big family picnics or getting together for holidays. They like Burt and Carole, but Mom said you were adorable, which is pretty much the way I feel about it, too. We'll have to get a big place, so we'll have room for everyone when they come to visit. Yes, everyone will be visiting us, because we'll live somewhere fabulous and they'll all say it's easier on our kids if we stay put, but the truth will be that they just like spending time at our place because you'll make it the perfect blend of impeccable fashion and welcoming warmth._

_You blew my mind completely with that comment about Rowdy. I love that name! It's perfect for - well, you know. A whole lot of fun, but sometimes a little out of control and causing problems at the most embarrassing times. I know this is supposed to be a love letter, but I adore the physical aspect of you as much as I love all the other things about you. I especially love that you're willing to let that side of yourself come out to play with me, although maybe you wouldn't if you knew how utterly, totally in love with you I am. I almost wrote Rowdy an e-mail, just to say hi, but then I remembered that your e-mail isn't exactly private, so I'll just have to wait until I meet him in person. _

_You know what else I love? That little inscrutable half smile that plays around your lips sometimes, like it's teasing me, like there's something you could say if you wanted to, but you're keeping it to yourself; as if you have a secret. I saw it this evening when when we said good night. I know it's too soon to be saying things like this, but I wanted so badly to tell you I love you - as a friend, yes - but also as my soulmate, the person with whom I want to spend the rest of my life._

_Trevor and I are going to bed now. I'm going to snuggle him up near my face and pretend that you're here with me._

_Since the day we met, I have been_

_Your Blaine_

_P.S. - I have to be honest, Kurt. I've already tried sleeping, but thoughts of you and Rowdy are keeping me up. You can take that any way you choose. I'm headed for the shower._

* * *

><p>Curled up on the couch with his laptop open on the coffee table, Kurt let his thoughts drift while he waited for the e-mail that would let him know that Blaine had gotten home. Tired but happy, he thought of how nice it would be when the show was over, to be able to text Blaine, to talk to him whenever he wanted. He pictured himself lying in bed at home in Lima with his phone pressed to his ear, or more likely with his earbuds in, singing softly as Blaine drifted off to sleep, listening as his breathing evened out, then staying on the line a little longer, just because he could. He imagined them visiting Tamera and Bill and wondered if he would be relegated to the guest room or if he and Blaine would share a bed, for cuddles if nothing else. Despite his flirting and his overwhelming desire for a physical relationship with Blaine, he was sure they would take things slowly, exploring together, learning what the other liked. Although Blaine had never specifically said, his comment during their little e-mail misunderstanding seemed to indicate that he was just as inexperienced as Kurt, and the fact that he hadn't dated in college bore that out. Kurt was ready; in fact, he had been ready for quite a while. His utter lack of experience was more due to lack of opportunity than to fear or nervousness, and of course he had too much self respect to throw himself around like he didn't matter. There were places in Lima and the surrounding towns where he could have found a hookup, had that been what he wanted, but he didn't see the point. He didn't want meaningless sex; he wanted to be with the man he loved, and now that they had found each other, he was ready for everything that life and love had to offer. That being said, he wasn't ready to rush into anything. He wanted to relish the slow burn, the anticipation, the teasing, all the things he had missed out on before.<p>

He blamed Drew and Brenden for his comment about Rowdy. He knew Blaine thought he was sexy - it kind of went with the territory - but it was something else hearing it from his fellow designers, although he decided Drew must have been exaggerating when he said some of the others had crushes on him. He hadn't planned to mention Rowdy at all until they were in a situation with considerably less clothing and more privacy, but the opportunity was too good to pass up, and Blaine's reaction had been priceless.

When the email came in, he opened it eagerly. The message was shorter than he would have liked, just _home again, safe and sound_, with the usual hugs and kisses, but there was a picture attached. Trevor was perched on top of several pillows on a neatly-made bed. The well-worn comforter looked like something a high school student would have. The walls were painted a neutral color and were bereft of decoration, but on the nightstand, almost out of view, Kurt could see a framed photo. He zoomed in as much as he could without making the picture too blurry. It was clearly a photo of the two of them taken before they went to karaoke, but it wasn't one of the ones Blaine had printed for the designers. Kurt felt his heartbeat accelerate as he examined it. If he had had any lingering doubts about the way Blaine felt, seeing that picture, seeing the way Blaine was looking at him, would have eliminated them immediately. _I never knew exactly what 'besotted' meant before, but I do now. I wonder if he meant for me to see it._

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning most of the designers slept in since they didn't have to meet at Parsons until 9:30, but Kurt found himself wide awake at the usual time. He knew there would be no chance of seeing Blaine, who had the morning off and was planning to spend it with his parents, but he went down to breakfast anyway so he wouldn't wake the girls. He was waiting for his order at the coffee bar when someone came up and poked him in the ribs. He turned in annoyance and found Brenden standing behind him, holding a tray full of food in one hand and grinning cheekily.<p>

"Hey, Sexy! How's Kurt Hummel this morning? Join us for breakfast?"

Kurt bit back a scathing remark about juvenile behavior and laughed. "Is that a royal 'us' or do you have an invisible friend?"

"Drew's holding a table. There's plenty of room, but I understand if you have other plans."

"I'd love to," Kurt replied. "I came downstairs so I wouldn't wake my roomies. It will be nice to have company." He looked at Brenden speculatively. "You seem awfully chipper this morning," he teased, "especially given your views on getting up early. Is there something I should know?"

"Why shouldn't I be chipper? It's a beautiful day, we're all still in the competition, and we don't have to do any designing until Monday. What could be better?" he replied with an air of innocence. "Now, if you asked me that question in a month or so, I might have a different answer for you." He waited while Kurt got his coffee and fixed himself a plate at the buffet.

"Good morning, Drew," Kurt said as he set his food down on the table. "Is this seat taken?"

"It is now," Drew responded happily. "Good morning to you, too."

"What are you guys doing up so early?"

"Well _somebody_ was making a lot of noise in the shower," Drew declared, turning to glare at Brenden. "It made it rather hard to sleep."

Kurt snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Singing, Kurt. I was singing," Brenden said defensively. "It's a perfectly normal shower activity. I'm sure you've both done it lots of times."

"I'm sure we have," sniped Drew, "but I, at least, try not to do any _noisy activities_ when my roomie is sleeping."

"Air quotes? Really? If you're not careful, you're gonna hurt my feelings. You make it sound like you didn't enjoy my attempt to serenade you."

"At six o'clock in the morning? No, I didn't."

"See if I ever sing to you again, then," Brenden huffed, turning his back and pretending to pout.

_When did they get so flirty?_ "Okay, guys. Play nice," Kurt said, "or I'll have to send you both to your rooms."

* * *

><p>"You don't look well, and your eyes are all bleary. Let me feel your forehead," Tamera demanded.<p>

"Mom! Don't you think I'm a little old for this?" Blaine grumbled, resisting the urge to lean into her soft, cool hand. "Besides, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." _And I have a headache and my throat tickles._

"Too old for what? To get sick?"

"Too old to have his mommy feel his forehead in public," Bill said gently, trying not to laugh. "Why don't we finish breakfast and then we can go up to the room and you can mother him to your heart's content, at least until we have to leave for the airport."

"All right," Tamera frowned, reaching into her purse and extracting a small packet, "but I want you to take these and I'm going to fix you some tea with honey and lemon." She waited as Blaine examined the packet suspiciously. "Don't give me that look, Blaine Devon," she said severely. "I know you don't believe that echinacea and vitamin C will help, but it doesn't matter if you believe it or not, and it's certainly not going to hurt anything. You just swallow those down, and I want your word that you'll go straight to the drug store when you leave here. I'll text you a list."

Blaine swallowed the pills obediently, not without a heavy sigh. He would never admit it because he didn't want to disrupt their plans, but he really didn't feel well, and it was nice to have his mother looking after him. The peppermint tea she brought him was soothing and it had a nice flavor. He put the tag from the tea bag in his pocket so he could buy a package later. "Thank you. This feels good going down," he said, gratefully sipping it.

* * *

><p>"Is Annie still sleeping?" Marisol asked, holding up the coffee pot. "It's fresh. Would you like some?"<p>

"Yes, please," Jen replied as she tied her robe. "I think so. She was coughing a lot during the night, and I don't think either of us got much rest."

"It's a good thing it's not a workroom day." Marisol got up and opened the fridge, bending down to peer inside. "Is it okay if I use this chicken?"

"Sure. I wasn't going to make anything special with it," Jen replied. "Are you in the mood to cook?"

"If people are gonna be sick, we need some of my grandmother's famous chicken soup," Marisol said briskly.

Jen crossed to the sink and washed her hands. "Good idea! How can I help?"

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt got back from breakfast, the kitchen was redolent with the aromas of onion and celery and garlic. "What's going on in here?" he asked.<p>

"Annie's sick, and we're making a magic elixir that's guaranteed to cure what ails you and prevent anything short of the bubonic plague," Jen replied cheerily, "otherwise known as Marisol's grandmother's chicken soup."

"Well, I'm not sure it can do all _that_," Marisol said with a laugh, "but it's my comfort food whenever I have a cold."

"It smells wonderful. Will it be done by the time we have to go to Parsons?"

The girls exchanged glances. "No, it won't," Marisol replied. "I didn't think of that. It needs to simmer for several hours, and I don't think we should leave the stove on while we're gone."

"Annie and I were in the middle, so I don't think they'll want us for color shots anyway," Jen said. "Maybe they'll let both of us stay here and I can keep an eye on it. I wish there was a way to call the office. Do you think there's anyone there yet?"

"I'm already dressed," Kurt offered. "I'll run down. I think Heidi usually gets in pretty early, and I didn't see Sandy last night, so she should be there."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Blaine followed his parents back to their room, and at Tamera's insistence, took some ibuprofen, lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He vaguely felt the cool washcloth she placed on his forehead, but his eyelids were too heavy to lift to see what his parents were doing and it only took a few minutes for him to drift off to sleep. He didn't hear their whispered conversation. He didn't hear Bill quietly leave the room, list in hand, nor did he hear him return 45 minutes later.<p>

"Sweetheart," Tamera said reluctantly, "I'm afraid you have to wake up now. We have to leave or we'll miss our plane."

"I'm not asleep," Blaine mumbled. "I was just resting my eyes. What time is it?"

"You've been _resting your eyes_ for about four hours, Son," Bill chuckled. "It's nearly 12:30."

Blaine sat up and rubbed his face with both hands. "I'm supposed to be at work in thirty minutes," he groaned. "Weren't you supposed to check out at 11:00?"

"Your mother convinced them that we needed some extra time. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, actually. You were right, Mom," he admitted. "I needed a nap and some medicine. Did you text me that list?"

"Here you go," Tamera said, handing him a CVS bag. "Your dad took care of it."

Blaine's eyes widened. "You sent Dad to the drug store? He hates to shop."

"Yes, but he loves you," Tamera said with a smile. "If you want us to stay and take care of you, we will. Just say the word."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got to the office, it was a little before 1:00 and Heidi and Sandy were both out, presumably at lunch. Despite putting on a brave face for his parents, Blaine was feeling worse, and the walk from the hotel had just about worn him out. He put his head down on the cool surface of his desk and closed his eyes. The brisk tattoo of her heels heralded Heidi's arrival, and he managed to sit up just before she entered the office.<p>

"Good afternoon, Heidi," he said as she walked by his desk. "Is there anything you need me to do before I leave? My group has an outing scheduled at 1:30."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I work here," he said lightly. "Remember me? Best intern you ever hired?"

"Don't get smart with me, young man. You know the rule: No sick people at the office. You're going home right now."

"I'm not that sick, and I had a flu shot, so I'm sure it's just a cold," he protested. "Anyway, I won't be in the office. I'll be taking the designers to Little Italy for some shopping."

"Now I know you're sick," Heidi replied. "If you weren't, I'm sure you'd realize what a bad idea that is. You probably caught this from Jo, which means your designers would come down with it around Monday. Is that what you want?"

"No Ma'am," he replied sheepishly.

"That's better," she replied. "I want you to stay right here. I'm going to run up to talk to your group, and then I'm going to call you a cab. I'd send you home with one of the drivers, but I don't want them catching anything either. Put your head down and close your eyes."

* * *

><p>"Heidi?" Kurt said in surprise when he answered the door. "Come in. Is everything okay?"<p>

"It's fine. Blaine's sick and I'm sending him home. I'm afraid you won't be going shopping today unless Sandy has time to take you. I'll check with her when she gets back from lunch, but don't expect too much. We're shorthanded today because so many people worked late last night."

"We can wait," Marisol said warmly. "Right guys?"

"Of course," Jen chimed in. "I was going to stay with Annie anyway."

"How is she feeling?" Heidi asked.

"She's sleeping. She had some of Marisol's magic soup, so we expect her to get better soon. I wish we had some cough medicine, though."

"Magic soup. That must be what smells so good," Heidi laughed. "E-mail me a list of what you need, and I'll send someone to get it."

"Do you think Blaine would like some soup?" Marisol asked shyly. "It really is wonderful when you're sick and we have plenty. I have a jar we can put it in."

"I'm sure he'd love some."

* * *

><p>"He probably got that from me, didn't he?" Jo asked quietly.<p>

"I'm afraid so," Heidi confirmed. "Is that how you felt?"

"Looks like it to me. All I wanted to do was sleep for a year. You're sending him home, I take it."

Heidi nodded. "His cab should be here any minute. Do you think he can stay awake long enough to get there? I didn't want to use our drivers because I didn't want to expose anyone else, but maybe I should."

"I'll go with him," Jo offered. "I don't think I can catch it again, at least not so soon."

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it. Do you think someone needs to stay with him?"

"If it's what I had, he'll be fine if he gets plenty of rest. Do you think he has food at home?"

"Marisol made soup," Heidi said, holding up the bag. "It looks like Annie came down with whatever it is, too. At least both of them should be well by Monday."

"I call it the Creeping Crud," Jo laughed. "Do you want to wake him up or should I?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Blaine. Just a little further and we can get you into bed," Jo said encouragingly. "Come on. Do you have your key?"<p>

Blaine tried to focus. "Key ... Here," he muttered, extracting it from his pocket and attempting to insert it in the lock.

"Why don't I just do that?" Jo said. "I know you feel awful, Sweetie. Just hang in there a little longer." She opened the door and helped him inside. "Have you taken anything?"

He shook his head. "At breakfast."

"Okay, let's get you into bed." She helped him out of his coat and led him to the couch. "Lift your foot, please," she instructed, removing each shoe as he complied. "You won't be comfortable sleeping in your work clothes. Can you change into your pajamas, or do I need to help you?"

"I can do it," he mumbled, struggling to get off the couch.

She slipped an arm around him and helped him up. "Okay. You change and get into bed. I'm going to heat up some of this soup and find you some medicine."

"Coat pocket. Medicine." Moving slowly, he headed for the bedroom.

Jo took her time in the kitchen, wanting to give Blaine some privacy. She heard what she assumed was the bathroom door close, then open again a few minutes later. She put the soup in the microwave and quietly peeked in the bedroom. Blaine had changed into his pajamas and was standing by the bed, looking confused.

"Okay, Sweetie, here we go," she said gently, moving Trevor and pulling down the covers. "You just slide in here, but don't lie down just yet. Do you want this little guy, or should I get Bentley?"

Blaine smiled as he climbed into bed and propped himself up against the pillows. "That's Trevor. Kurt has Bentley. Long story."

"You can tell me later, when you feel better. Don't go to sleep. I'll be right back." She tucked Trevor in beside him and pulled the covers up to his waist. She dashed to the kitchen and came back with several pills and a glass of water and a straw. "Here you go. You take these, and I'll write down what you took and when the next dose is due."

"Phone alarm," Blaine said tiredly, reaching toward the nightstand.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the photograph for the first time. _He keeps a picture of Kurt beside his bed! They would be so cute together. I wish I could ask him about it, but he'd die if he knew I'd seen it. _"You want to set an alarm on your phone? Good idea," she smiled. "You must be feeling a little better if you thought of that." He unlocked the phone and handed it to her, and she swiftly set several reminders. Just as she finished, a tone sounded. "You got a text, Sweetie. Do you want to read it?"

He shook his head. "You," he mumbled.

"Oh, it's just Daniel saying they got home safe. You were supposed to let the designers know, weren't you?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "My job," he said miserably.

"Okay, you know what - don't worry about it. I had this bug a few days ago and by tonight you'll be feeling much better. I'll let Brenden know Daniel's home and I'll tell everyone else that you're sick so they won't worry if they don't hear from you right away. We have cell phone numbers for everyone, so I'll leave messages and have them get in touch with me instead, okay?"

"'K," Blaine muttered.

"All right, Mister, we're gonna get a little soup down you, and then I'm gonna scoot so you can get some rest." She intended to let him feed himself, but after the first spoonful nearly ended up in his lap, she took over, waving aside his feeble protests. He managed to eat most of it before his eyes refused to stay open any longer, so she eased him down, removed two of the pillows so he could lie flat, tucked Trevor into his arms, pulled up the covers and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie," she said as she picked up the remainder of the soup. "I'm going back to the office now. If you feel up to it, text me and let me know how you're doing, and don't hesitate to phone if you need anything."

"Jo," he called, making a supreme effort and opening his eyes again.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

He smiled weakly. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you catch the line from <em>Sophomore<em>? If you don't know it, give it a listen. It's another one of Darren Criss' lesser known songs, and you can find it on YouTube.**


	103. Taking a Sick Day

**Okay, this is late (again - or maybe really early?), but I have three stories to recommend this time. I Need Space - And Fresh Air has a story called _Who says he's not acting?_, ID 9103515; falsecompare has one called _Awake My Soul_, ID 9108823; and elektra30 has _You're Never Fully Dressed (Without A Smile)_, ID 8903169.**

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to have Lars come in with the rest of the models for the meeting tomorrow?" Sandy asked. "His doctor's cleared him to return to work."<p>

"No," Heidi replied, shaking her head to emphasise her point. "He isn't at all suited for the next challenge, and we won't be using professionals for the one after that, so tell him we won't need him for another two weeks." She paused to reflect. "We may be releasing him from his contract. I need to see how Kurt feels about it, but I'm inclined to think that it wouldn't be fair to ask him to change models again, especially this late in the game. We'll be down to the last five designers at that point."

"Do you want to see Kurt this afternoon?"

"No, not until after the seventh challenge. I don't want to put him at a disadvantage, but I also don't want to give him any advance knowledge." She closed her eyes and drummed her fingers on the desk. "Tell Lars," she said finally, "that if he gets another offer to call you and we'll work something out. I would hate for him to miss out on a job when I'm reasonably sure we won't need him."

"What if Blaine is still sick on Friday?"

"I don't want him in the office tomorrow; he'd just infect everyone. If he's feeling up to it he can join the meeting remotely, but he's been in on the plans since the beginning so he already knows what we need from the models. If he's too sick to phone in, just send him an e-mail with any details he'll need. He should be well by Monday if he has Jo's Creeping Crud, but if he's not, we'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Kurt was frustrated. He was worried about Blaine even though he knew it was silly, and he itched to be able to check on him. He had a feeling that Blaine was the type to power through an illness, so if he had gone home, he must be really sick. If not for the show, he would have been keeping vigil by Blaine's bedside, rubbing his head, making sure he took his medicine on time and that he stayed hydrated. He understood that Blaine was perfectly fine by himself, but he still ached to be able to offer him some comfort.<p>

By common consent, the designers were spending a quiet afternoon in the apartment. As promised, Heidi had sent Matt to the drugstore and he had brought everything on their list, although it had taken a little research to figure out that the Paracetamol Annie requested was the British version of Tylenol. In addition to medicine to treat Annie's symptoms, they had requested a number of preventative items and the designers were hopeful that they would be able to avoid catching anything. All three of the girls were napping, Annie and Jen due to a lack of sleep the night before and Marisol in an effort to increase her resistance, but Kurt had abandoned his bed after only a few minutes and gone into the living room so he wouldn't disturb his roommate with his restless tossing and turning. He didn't expect an e-mail from Blaine, but he was hoping nonetheless, so he took his laptop along. He flipped channels impatiently, not finding anything he wanted to watch. _I wish "Big Bang"_ _was ... Oh!_ He turned off the television and positioned himself in front of the camera on his laptop. It took a few attempts, but it wasn't long before he was satisfied with his video. He sent it off and went back to the bedroom, finally feeling relaxed enough to nap.

In the evening the designers straggled into the kitchen one by one. Despite being the last to fall asleep, Kurt was the first one up. There was still plenty of soup, so he made a pan of cornbread to go with it. Anyone who wanted something else could have sandwiches. He still felt a little restless, so he started a batch of cookie dough. They could have some tonight, and the rest could sit in the refrigerator overnight. If he took a plate of warm cookies down to the office in the morning, maybe Sandy would know how Blaine was doing.

"Mmmm," Marisol said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Is that cornbread I smell? Northern or southern?"

"What?"

"Southern cornbread has sugar in it," she explained. "That's what I make at home."

"Oh," Kurt said, a little nonplussed. "In that case, I guess it's northern. I could make another batch if you want."

"No, this is fine," she replied with a smile. "Northern is better with soup anyway." As she set the table, she looked at Kurt appraisingly. "I think the four of us need to _have a little chat_, as Heidi would say."

"Oh? Is there a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering if we're getting to the point where we should stop helping each other. The designers who are still here are all really good, and the scores will be close from now on. I don't think Brenden would have won the last challenge without your help. I'm sure he wouldn't have been out, but you would have been the only winner. I just want everyone to know that, no matter what, there won't be any hard feelings on my part."

"Hard feelings about what?" Annie asked as she and Jen emerged from their room and joined the other two in the kitchen.

"Marisol thinks we should stop helping each other," Kurt explained with a frown. "I understand what she's saying, but I'm not sure I agree."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just don't want anyone to feel obligated to help me in order to preserve our friendship, especially if it means they might not do as well as they could have."

"I think we're all experienced enough to prevent that from happening," Jen said, "but that being said, I also think we're all mature enough not to let the competition get in the way of our friendship. You're frowning, Annie," she added. "Do you disagree?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure something out. In game theory, there's a strategy called Tit-for-Tat, but I'm not sure it applies here. Basically it says you do whatever the other person does. If he helps you, you help him next time but if he hurts you, then you hurt him next time."

"Game theory," Kurt said in tones of disbelief. "I thought you didn't like math."

"I don't," laughed Annie, "but I do like _Numb3rs, _and by that I mean David Krumholtz."

"Oh, me too!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. "It a shame his new series got cancelled."

"_Partners_? You know why, right?" Annie's voice held a teasing lilt. Kurt shook his head. "Because he wasn't the same without all those gorgeous curls. You just wanna run your fingers through them, maybe tug a little, see what kind of noises he'll make." She sighed happily at the thought. "Blaine should let his hair grow," she mused. "I bet he could really rock that tousled, scruffy look."

"Okay, hot guys aside," Jen chuckled, "are we agreed? No hard feelings whatever happens?"

* * *

><p>When his phone woke him a little after midnight with a reminder to take more Advil, Blaine was surprised to realize that he felt much better. Although he was a little stiff from spending so much time in bed, his head had stopped hurting and he was hungry. He stretched, twisting his shoulders left and right, trying to work the kinks out of his back as he walked to the kitchen. "Huh. What's this?" he said aloud, spying the note on the counter next to the stove. He picked it up.<p>

_Hey Sweetie,_

_I don't know how much you remember, but I brought you home because you were too sick to go by yourself. Marisol made you some soup. It's in the fridge. I put your keys under the couch cushion. If you feel up to it, check your e-mail._

_Feel better! _

_Jo_

Blaine smiled and opened the refrigerator. It wasn't long before he was settled in at the table, his laptop in front of him and a heavenly aroma wafting up from his favorite soup mug. When he went to college, his mother insisted he take two of them so he and a friend could share a meal sometime, even though it meant breaking up her set. As always, using one felt like a little bit of home but this time he couldn't help picturing Kurt sitting across the table with the other one.

He had heated the soup a little too long, so he decided to check his e-mail while he waited for it to cool. There was a message from Kurt but he decided to save it for last, opening the ones from work first. The one from Heidi turned out to be a hope that he would be feeling better soon and strict instructions not to come into the office on Friday under any circumstances. He replied with a simple thanks before going on to Jo's e-mail.

_If you caught this from me (which I'm sure you did - sorry about that), it's probably pretty close to midnight and you're feeling much better right now. Don't let it fool you; the worst is over, but you're not completely well yet. Toby, my youngest, insisted on going back to school on the second day, and ended up in bed for a week. Don't push yourself or you'll regret it and we'll be looking for another model for Kurt. Everything is fine at the office. Stay in bed Friday, and even Saturday if you're still tired, and I promise you'll feel like a new man by the time Monday morning rolls around._

_You were pretty out of it when I took you home, but you didn't do or say anything embarrassing. You changed clothes by yourself. I just got your pills and fixed you some of Marisol's soup, which smelled delicious btw. In case you didn't find the note, there's more soup in the fridge._

_Take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything._

_Jo_

He wrote a reply, thanking her and promising to follow her advice. Then he logged on to his favorite florist's website and ordered a mixed bouquet to be delivered to her desk in the morning. He finished his soup and debated about whether he should call his parents. It wasn't likely that they would still be up, so he settled for texting them. If they happened to see it they would call him back, but if they got up before he did in the morning, at least they wouldn't worry.

Sandy's message was just a reminder about the meeting tomorrow and instructions to call if he felt up to participating. He responded appropriately, cleaned up his dishes and moved back to the bedroom. He wasn't sleepy, but it felt better to lie down and his bed was more comfortable than the couch. He took a minute to straighten out the covers and fluff the pillows before he climbed back in, tucking Trevor in beside him. "Okay, Trevor, let's see what Kurt sent."

_Hey Blaine!_

_Heidi says you went home sick. I'm sorry you aren't feeling well. Don't worry about our outing; Annie's sick, too, so we wouldn't have gone anyway. I wish I could keep you company, but this is the best I can do. I hope you enjoy it._

_xoxo_

_Kurt and Bentley_

There was a video attached. Smiling broadly, Blaine downloaded it to his computer. Kurt was sitting on the couch in his apartment, the girls nowhere in sight. "I wish I could say this was a family tradition," Kurt said, "but I'm afraid we don't have one, so I borrowed this from Sheldon. And if you just asked _who's Sheldon?_, then you might as well turn this video off now because you're gonna think I've lost my mind." Blaine laughed aloud as Kurt began to sing. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur ..." After several repetitions, Kurt chuckled softly. "Well, there you have it. I hope it made you feel better."

Blaine played the video a number of times, closing his eyes and letting Kurt's voice wash over him, before typing a reply.

_Hey yourself!_

_It's almost 1:00 am and I just woke up. I loved the song. I think it made me feel better than the one my mom used to sing. Did I ever tell you I had a slight obsession with a certain Disney elephant for a while?_

_It's strange - I've been sleeping all day so now I'm wide awake but I don't really feel like doing anything. I'll probably be up all night and sleep all day again tomorrow, so don't worry if you don't hear from me. I'm headed for the shower, and then Trevor and I will probably find some old movie to watch or something. Heidi has ordered me to stay home for the rest of the week so I'll be well on Monday and I know better than to disobey her instructions, but I might come in to the office on Sunday afternoon. Maybe we can grab a coffee or something._

_Tell Bentley I miss him. I'll figure out some way to disinfect Trevor before I return him. Heidi would probably fire me if I got you sick._

_xoxo _

_Blaine and Trevor_

Blaine stood in the shower for quite a while. The almost-too-hot water cascading over his shoulders and down his back felt wonderful and the last bit of stiffness from sleeping all day disappeared with the water flowing down the drain. When he got out, he went to his phone and pulled up his calendar. The last episode would wrap on February 20, and unless he could convince Kurt to stay in New York a little longer, he would be going back to Lima on February 23 at the latest, probably on an early morning flight. _I have to plan a romantic evening that will sweep Kurt off his feet. Dinner? The theater?_ He went back to his computer to do a little research. _Hands on a Hardbody_ sounded interesting, but previews didn't start until the 23rd. Burt had mentioned that Kurt was enthusiastic about _Once_, so maybe that would be the best choice.

He had moved on to restaurants, looking for something a little quirky, a bit off the beaten path, when a new-message alert popped up. He glanced at it, expecting the usual early morning spam, but was surprised to see that it was from Kurt.

_I know; I know. You don't have to say it. I should be asleep. Blame it on too much coffee or the nap I took this afternoon. It's actually kind of peaceful. The girls are all in bed and Bentley and I have the living room (and the tv remote) to ourselves._

_I hope you're feeling better and won't need it, but I thought I'd give it a shot just in case. Just pretend I'm your mom and this isn't weird at all. I probably sing higher than she does anyway. Judging from her speaking voice, she's an alto. And if you do think it's weird, don't play it and we'll never mention it again._

Biting his lip and trying not to giggle, Blaine clicked the video. He sighed happily as the familiar strains filled the room. In a way, it _was _a little creepy for the man with whom he was in love to be singing a mother/child lullaby to him, but in another way it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. When he closed his eyes, he could see Kurt snuggling a tiny baby - their tiny baby - in his arms, softly crooning to her. _I wonder if he'll want to adopt or use a surrogate. If we used a surrogate, maybe we could have a little girl with his eyes. Oh, and that adorable nose. _He set the video to repeat and hit reply.

_That was so beautiful, Kurt! You're going to be a terrific father. I can just picture you with a child of your own some day, sitting in a big comfy rocking chair while your husband stands behind you and looks on in amazement. Or maybe he's sitting at your feet with his head on your knee, totally exhausted because he's been trying for an hour to get her to stop crying and you came home and started singing and she was instantly happy. And long after she's fallen asleep, you'll keep rocking her, because that's the only place in the world you want to be. _

_All this music has reminded me that I need to work on my set list for Elaine's birthday party next weekend. I'm open to suggestions. I'm not sure I know what teenage girls are interested in._

He sent the e-mail and opened the setlist from the first party. He didn't want to repeat too many numbers, but surely Elaine and her mom wouldn't mind if he used a few of the more modern ones. He copied several potential titles to a new document, adding a note to contact Mrs. Thompson to see if Elaine had a favorite group. He abandoned it immediately when Kurt's reply arrived.

_You have quite the imagination, Mr. Anderson. Maybe you should be a writer. I have to admit that you paint a lovely picture. I could definitely be happy with that little scenario. _

_As far as the teenage girls, I think what they're most interested in are hot singers who get a little flirty. You could probably sing the phonebook if you dressed the right way and used that million-watt smile. A little scruff would be good, too, and Annie thinks you should grow your hair out. She thinks you would look like David Krumholtz. I probably shouldn't have told you that, come to think of it. _

_I've been trying to think of 'Elaine' songs that you could do by yourself. Abba has one, but you'd really need more people and the lyrics aren't very pleasant. There are two different songs called 'Sweet Elaine' that are both solos and suitable for acoustic guitar or piano, although one of them has a country vibe that might not go over so well._

Blaine laughed delightedly. "Trevor, I think Kurt said I was hot and he likes my smile," he said aloud. "Let's see how he responds to this."

_Why Mr. Hummel! Did you just imply that I was hot?_

The reply wasn't long in coming.

_Really, Blaine? That's the only thing you got from the whole e-mail? I spent all that time trying to think of appropriate songs and that's the one thing that registered? But to answer your question - *Flutters eyelashes* May...be. Maybe you inferred it. Or maybe you just made it all up in your head. ;-)_

_I think I need to get some sleep, and so do you. Sweet dreams. I'll 'talk' to you tomorrow if you're feeling up to it. If not, don't worry about it. Give Trevor a kiss for me. I'm closing the laptop now, because I'm sure if I wait for your reply, you'll say something that requires a response and we'll both be up all night. I don't want to get stuck in the e-mail equivalent of 'no you hang up first', so this is me, hanging up. xxoo_

Blaine didn't feel too sleepy, but he knew Kurt was right. He brushed his teeth, set up a playlist so the two videos Kurt had sent him would play alternately for about 30 minutes, lowered the volume a little, turned off the light, snuggled in with his nose pressed to the top of Trevor's head, and let the angelic voice of the man he loved lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Toby is a reference to <em>Little White Lie<em>, which is very early Darren before StarKid had really been established. If you haven't seen it, it's available on StarKid's YouTube channel. The first song Kurt recorded was _Soft Kitty_, from _The Big Bang Theory_, and the second one was _Baby Mine_ from _Dumbo_.**

**I know this was on the shorter side, but the plan is to get back on schedule this weekend. If all goes well, I'll have another update soon.**


	104. Recovery

**Project Runway is currently taking applications for Season 12, just in case anyone is interested. :)**

**What are you reading? _Shove Me in to Shallow Waters_, by K8Malloy, ID 9037592 is a good read as are Orange-Coyote's _Love and Other Stimulants_, ID 8648599 and JennMel's _Glass Houses_, ID 9069430.**

**BTW, I updated on Thursday so if you don't get alerts, you may have missed the last chapter. Technically, I didn't get this one up on Sunday night, as it is now very early Monday morning, but I'm getting closer to being back on schedule. As always, thank you to everyone for reading!**

* * *

><p>"First of all, thank you all for coming. I'm sure I don't need to remind any of you about the confidentiality agreement you signed," Sandy said as she surveyed the models gathered around the conference table on Friday morning. "For the next challenge, you will be the models and the clients. The designers will be creating a look based on your hobby, incorporating materials supplied by you. It won't be as extreme as our usual unconventional materials challenges, in that they will also be getting fabric at Mood, but they must use at least one of the items you supply. We will compensate you for whatever they use, of course, but please understand that anything you choose to contribute will probably be destroyed. It's always an option to purchase a new item similar to the one you use, or even something you don't normally use as long as it could be used for your hobby. As part of the judging, you may be filmed using your look in the situation for which it was designed." She paused momentarily, but no one seemed to have any questions, so she continued. "Leah, let's start with you. You listed your hobby as painting. How can we use that for the challenge?"<p>

"I've just started using watercolors, but I think acrylics would work better. I like to paint outside, and I have a whole kit about the size of a briefcase. I could bring that. It has paints and brushes and a few other things."

Sandy smiled and made a note on her tablet. "And what do you want Ernesto to design for you? An outfit to paint in?"

Leah giggled. "Oh, no! I'm way too messy for that. I'd never paint in nice clothes. I'm not good enough to have an exhibit of my own, but I enjoy attending them. Could he make me something to wear to a gallery opening?"

"That's perfect!" Sandy responded. "Okay, Rayne, what about you? On your profile, you said you liked to crochet, but that seems a little difficult to design for. Would you be willing to pretend to have a different hobby?"

"Whatever you need me to do, Sandy," Rayne said warmly, "but I do have something else. I show my Shih-Tzu, strictly at an amateur level. Would that do? Even though our shows aren't big fancy affairs in Madison Square Garden, there's still a certain standard of dress."

Sandy tilted her head to the side almost like a sparrow examining a seed as she considered. "We could make it work," she said slowly. "What would you suggest we use for the materials?"

* * *

><p>Friday was a lazy day in the apartment. Annie was feeling much better and so far none of the other designers were showing any symptoms, but everyone was still being careful and staying in the apartment as much as possible. Kurt decided to postpone his cookie-deliverycheck-on-Blaine mission until after lunch, reasoning that Sandy would be more likely to have heard something by then, since Blaine had been up very late the night before. For the first time since they had arrived in New York, instead of bounding out bed before the sun was up, Kurt had silenced his alarm and gone back to sleep. When he was awakened several hours later by the light streaming through the window, he got up, showered, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and settled in on his bed to work on his blog, keeping a watchful eye on his e-mail in case Blaine happened to want to chat.

_Hey Guys!_

_I'm back again, or maybe I should say I'm still here. If you tuned in, you know we had a wonderful surprise this week. I won't tell what it was in case you DVR'd the episode and haven't seen it yet, but it was so much fun, and just the boost we all needed. However, it reminded me of another great way to be fashionable on a budget, one that I'm sorry to say I completely missed out on - sharing clothes with a friend or relative. I'm an only child, and as you probably know, my mom died when I was little. Dad and I have always been close in everything except size and fashion sensibility (he has none - sorry, Dad). Suffice it to say that even if he owned a garment that wouldn't completely swallow two of me, I wouldn't be caught dead in the flannel monstrosities he favors (love the man, hate the clothes). Now I have a number of close friends, mostly women, some more fashionable than others (yes, Rachel, that's directed toward you, stop pouting), and while fashion knows no gender, it certainly knows size. I seem to have unintentionally surrounded myself with people with whom I have no hope of ever sharing clothing. The closest I've ever come was when Dad decided 'do me a favor' by taking over a few of my chores when glee club had extra rehearsals and managed to shrink my brand new knee-length sweater. (Yes, Dad, I know I had promised not to wear it again, so it shouldn't have been in the laundry basket, but I still think you did it on purpose.) Anyway, when it came out of the dryer (The dryer, Dad? Really? Never put fine knits in the washer or the dryer!), the only thing left to do was give it to Rachel. No, it didn't fit her either, but as far as I know, Bearbra Streisand, ("who?" you ask. Her teddy bear, of course.) is wearing it to this day._

_If you are fortunate enough to have someone in your life who would be open to the possibilities, try shopping in each other's closet. Even if your personal styles are completely different, I'll bet you can put together some absolutely fabulous looks. _

He read it over a few times, decided he hadn't said anything that would lead to hurt feelings, and submitted it. Blaine still hadn't e-mailed him and although he sincerely hoped he was getting some much-needed rest so he would be better soon, it still made him a little sad not to have heard from him. Due to the presence of their family members, it seemed as though they had spent less time than usual together during the week, and as he picked up Bentley for a quick snuggle, Kurt found himself hoping the weekend would pass quickly. He opened a document and started to type up suggestions for Blaine's set list. He had only listed a few songs when Jen summoned him for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should see if Kurt wants to join us?" Drew asked as he slipped into his Nikes. "He might want some guy-time."<p>

"The estrogen is pretty thick around that apartment," Brenden laughed, "but somehow I don't think Kurt minds too much. The four of them seem to really get along well."

"I don't want to gossip, but do you think it's because he lost his mother so young and it was just him and his dad?"

Brenden looked at Drew in surprise. "That's really deep, Drew," he said admiringly. "I never thought of that. You could be right. He's not feminine at all, but he seems to enjoy the company of women, and they really like being around him. Can you imagine what it would be like if one of us lived with them?"

"Well, _everyone_ knows _I'm_ completely _fabulous_ and they'd be _lucky_ to have me for a _roommate_," Drew teased, slipping into his Andrew persona momentarily, "but you'd never make it out alive."

_Is he flirting? _"Hey!" Brenden protested. "Are you saying I'm hard to live with?"

"Oh, I don't know," Drew replied with a sidelong glance and a tilt of his head. "I suppose it depends on what you mean by _hard_. And I must admit,' he added, eyes widening as Brenden bent over to stretch his leg muscles, "the view is much better with you around."

_Okay, that was definitely flirting._ Brenden straightened up and allowed his eyes to travel slowly down Drew's body, then back up to his face. "The view's pretty nice from here, too."

"Come on, Tiger. Let's go get some exercise," Drew laughed, "or neither one of us will be worth looking at."

The cookies were just starting to smell good when Kurt heard a knock at the door. "Hey!" he said happily when he saw who was standing there. "I'd invite you in, but Annie's been sick and you don't want to be exposed to the germs."

"Yeah, we got the e-mail," Brenden replied. "Are you allowed out? We're headed to the fitness room and Drew thought maybe you'd like to join us."

"That makes it sound like you don't want him along," scolded Drew. "I brought it up, but you said it was a great idea."

"He knows what I mean," Brenden retorted. "I'm just trying to give you credit for the idea."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. This is not a contest, and Kurt's not keeping score. Kurt, we'd _both_ love it if you could join us."

Kurt laughed at their antics. _They're definitely becoming good friends, and if it isn't more now, I bet it will develop. It wouldn't hurt for them to have a chaperone. _"How about if I meet you up there in about ten minutes since you can't come in. I've got cookies in the oven and I need to change."

"I can take care of the cookies, Kurt," Marisol called from the living room, "but I don't guarantee that any will be left by the time you get back."

"Thanks, Sugar," Kurt replied. "You guys help yourselves while they're warm. I can bake another pan when I get back. I want to take some down to Sandy."

* * *

><p>"Mandy! Long time no see," Kurt exclaimed as he entered the fitness room. "How's it goin', girl?"<p>

"Not so well," she sighed as her lower lip crept into a pout.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worry creasing his brow.

"All this yummy, yummy man candy and none for me," she moaned, gesturing at Brenden and Drew.

Kurt eyed the two designers currently using the weight machines. Both were dressed in tank tops that had been cut off midway down their chests and running shorts that revealed more than they hid. Muscles rippled and swelled and sweat ran down their arms and chests. "Mmmm. I see what you mean," Kurt laughed. "Why don't you come talk to me while I use the elliptical? Maybe it will take your mind off it."

"You're kidding, right?" Mandy snorted. "Darlin', have you looked in the mirror lately? They look good, but I'd take you over either of them, any day, any time. But don't worry," she added, dropping the pout and becoming her normal professional self. "I know you're all leaving in a few weeks, so there's no future with any of you, even if you were interested in someone of the female persuasion. I guess I'll just have to enjoy the show while it lasts. Enjoy your workout and let me know if there's anything you need."

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Is that cookies?" Jo exclaimed from her seat behind Blaine's desk.<p>

"Cinnamon chocolate chip," he replied, lifting the plastic wrap and offering her the plate. "I didn't know you worked in this office, though."

"I don't, normally, but Sandy been in and out today with meetings and whatnot, so I'm manning Blaine's desk. We don't like to leave the outer office empty if we can help it," she explained as she selected a cookie. "We had an incident with an over-enthusiastic fan once."

"These are beautiful flowers," Kurt said, sniffing at the vase sitting proudly at one side of the desk. "Are they Blaine's?"

Jo nodded and mumbled something around her mouthful of cookie. Kurt waited patiently while she swallowed. "Kurt, these are wonderful. The cookies you guys gave us for Christmas were fantastic, but these are better because they're still warm. I hope Heidi and Sandy get back soon. They won't want to miss this."

Kurt struggled to keep his emotions under control. _I always thought having one's hackles rise was just an expression, but I can feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up. Who's sending Blaine such expensive flowers? In fact, who's sending Blaine flowers at all? _"I'm glad you like them. Have you heard from Blaine? It would be such a shame if he didn't get to see his roses before they wilted. Who are they from?" he asked as pleasantly as he could manage.

Jo blinked. _Jealous much?_ "Oh, no. They're not _for_ Blaine. They're from Blaine for me. I took him home yesterday when he was sick, and I guess he wanted to show his appreciation or something. I need to have a talk with that boy. In the first place, I didn't do that much for him, and in the second place, you don't send a dozen red roses as a thank-you gift, especially if the recipient is married to someone else," she laughed. "If he had sent them to my house, I would have had some explaining to do. And this makes it even worse." She held out the card that had accompanied the flowers.

"I see what you mean," Kurt laughed. "If I were your husband, seeing you get a dozen roses accompanied by a card that read _Thanks for taking care of me, best sleep I've ever had _would have me a little worried, too."

"My guess is that he woke up really late last night and wasn't thinking quite as clearly as he thought he was. He e-mailed me a little after midnight, but he hasn't called in today. We weren't expecting him to, though, so I'm sure he's fine. I had this before he did, and all I wanted to do was sleep for a week." The phone rang and she glanced down at it. "Excuse me just a minute, Kurt. I'm the only one here, so I have to take this." She put the receiver to her ear. "Heidi Klum's office, Jo speaking. How may I help you?" She paused, clearly listening while the caller explained something. "Let me check on that for you. May I put you on hold?" she asked politely. "No? You don't want me to put you on hold? Okay, Sir. Um, one second, please." She handed the phone to a startled Kurt. "Talk to this guy while I get the information he wants," she instructed as she pushed her chair back.

"I can't!" Kurt replied in a panic. "It's a rule violation."

"I'm authorizing it," Jo called back. "Just entertain him for a minute."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kurt hissed.

"You'll figure it out," Jo laughed. "This will just take a moment."

Kurt glared at her departing back, then placed the phone to his ear. "Um, hello?" he said uncertainly.

"Kurt?"

"_Blaine?_ Please tell me it's you and not some random caller that Jo's making me talk to."

The soft chuckle that came over the line was one of the sweetest sounds Kurt had ever heard. "Yeah, it's Blaine. I can't believe Jo did that. I guess I should learn not to mess with her."

Kurt perched on the edge of the desk, turning away from the door. "So, how are you feeling? Better, I hope."

"Much," Blaine confirmed. "I slept just about all day today and I feel a whole lot better. No headache at all. Tell Marisol her soup worked wonders."

"That's what Annie said. She feels better today and the soup was a big help."

"She's sick too? You need to be careful, Kurt, all of you. If you catch this, there's no way you'll be able to compete this week. This stuff is awful."

"We are," Kurt assured him. "Lots of hand washing and we're all taking Airborne, vitamin C and echinacea. Besides, I never get sick."

"Yeah, well, neither do I," Blaine retorted, "and look how I ended up. So what are you doing in the office? Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just made some cookies and thought I'd bring some down." He glanced around the office furtively. "And I wanted to see if anyone knew how you were doing."

"Awww. You were worried about me," Blaine teased.

"Of course I was," Kurt replied. "You're very important to me, Blaine. After all, I've already had to change models once. I don't want to have to do it again."

"I knew you just wanted me for my body!" Blaine exclaimed triumphantly. "The truth is finally out!"

"Darn. You caught me." Kurt heard footsteps clicking across the floor, and turned to hand Jo the phone. "I did my ..." His voice trailed off as he realized the person staring at him was definitely not Jo.

"Go sit in my office. Now!" Heidi commanded as she took the phone from his hand. She waited until Kurt had complied with her instructions before she glanced at the caller ID on the display. A relieved smile spread across her face. She was pretty sure from Kurt's demeanor and tone of voice that it hadn't been an emergency with his father, but it was nice to have confirmation. She placed the phone to her ear. "Not a word until I tell you to," she said quietly. She placed the call on hold and hung up the handset.

When she got back to her office, she made a show of settling into her desk and moving some papers out of the way, flicking a pen with her finger in the process, causing it to roll across the desk and fall at Kurt's feet. She unobtrusively transferred the call to her phone and put it on speaker when he bent down to retrieve the fallen pen for her. "Are you trying to get sent home, Mr. Hummel?" she asked severely.

"Of course not," he replied calmly. "Why would you say that?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I believe there's a rule against outside communications."

"I believe that's correct," Kurt answered, still serene.

"I found you talking on the phone. You don't seem very repentant. In fact, you don't seem to be disturbed at all. Why is that, Mr. Hummel? Are you thinking that I owe you a favor, perhaps?"

"Not at all," Kurt replied with a smile. "You're good, Heidi, but your eyes give you away. You know who I was talking to, and you've got the call on speaker right now. The pen was a good distraction, but I can still see the lights on the phone. I can also see the caller ID, which I'm sure it was the first thing you checked as soon as you sent me out of the room. There's no violation." A shout of laughter burst from the phone as Blaine was able to hold it back no longer.

Heidi allowed her face to relax into a smile. "So how did you end up on the phone with Blaine?" she asked.

"That's my fault, Heidi," Blaine cut in. "I know you told me not to say anything, but I think the cat's out of the bag now and it will be faster if I explain it."

"If by that, you mean that Mr. Hummel has demonstrated his intelligence once again, I'd have to agree with that," Heidi said ruefully. "Go on."

"Remember how I said in the last staff meeting that is was rude to ask callers for permission to put them on hold?"

"Yes. You said we shouldn't ask that question because we weren't actually asking for permission and we intended to put them on hold whether they liked it or not, if I recall correctly."

"You may also remember that Jo thought I was being ridiculous."

"Yes, I recall that as well," Heidi agreed.

"I called to let you know I'd be back at work on Monday and asked Jo to check a couple of dates for me. She asked if she could put me on hold."

"And of course, you told her _no_," laughed Heidi. "I'm beginning to see where this is going. So how did you get involved, Kurt?"

"Jo just handed me the phone and told me to entertain the guy for a few minutes. I told her it was a violation and she said she was authorizing it. If I hadn't been so panicked, I would have noticed the caller ID, but I didn't realize it was Blaine until I heard his voice."

"It was a complete surprise to me, too, Heidi," Blaine added. "I had no idea what Jo was doing."

"So why are you here, Kurt?"

"I brought cookies. They might even still be warm."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brenden? Can I ask you something?" Drew said hesitantly from across the dark bedroom.<p>

Brenden rolled over on his side to face him, propping his head up on one arm. "Sure."

"You were rooming with Chris, right?"

"Yeah, that's who I started with, but his boyfriend didn't like it. Bradley kept accusing Chris of cheating on him with me. We told you this when we asked you to switch with him. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask if it was true."

"If what was true?"

"If you and Chris had feelings for each other. I think it would be hard to sleep in the same room with someone you had feelings for and not wind up saying something or letting it slip somehow."

Brenden chuckled. "I really want to say _that depends on what you mean by 'hard'_, but I can tell you're being serious, so I won't. Chris is a very nice man, but he wasn't my type and I wasn't his, and there was absolutely nothing between us. Bradley is just an idiot, and I'd never tell Chris this, but I think the reason he doesn't trust Chris is that he isn't trustworthy himself. I've seen it before in my dad's business. Often the people that don't want to trust you, that keep asking you to prove your loyalty, are the ones that will sell you out as soon as the price is right." He paused to reflect for a moment. "I think it would be difficult to have feelings for someone in this situation, since we can't say or do anything without risking disqualification, but we're not fifteen and we aren't ruled by our hormones. So if I did have feelings for someone, I could wait. It's only a few more weeks, no matter what happens. And if someone had feelings for me, and something happened to slip, I'm sure I could pretend I didn't notice it, at least until the competition was over, and I would hope he'd do me the same courtesy."

Drew heaved a sigh and settled into his pillow. "You're different than you used to be, Brenden. Were you putting on an act before, or have you really changed? And please don't think I'm judging you. I'm the last person in the world who would judge someone for putting on an act."

"A little of both, I think. I'll tell you about it in a bit, but first I want to apologize. When Kurt was explaining Heidi's riddle to you, I said some really mean things. It wasn't right, and I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me."

"You're forgiven and it's forgotten," Drew softly replied. "Can you tell me why you were so mean? I'd like to understand."

"At that moment, I was jealous of Kurt and I took it out on you. It's so effortless for him. He's a natural leader and everyone likes him, and at that point in time, I wasn't able to see that everyone likes him because he's one of the few genuinely nice people I've ever met. And as long as I'm being perfectly honest here, I have to admit that I was angry because I didn't know the answer to your riddle either."

"But you're not like that at all now. What changed?"

"Kurt," Brenden replied simply. "He said some things I really needed to hear. It's getting pretty late and this is a long story. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'll listen as for as long as you want to talk."

* * *

><p>By the time Sunday rolled around, Blaine was feeling like his old self again, full of energy and ready to take on the world. As Jo had predicted, his Thursday night 'recovery' was short lived, and with the exception of the phone call to the office, he spent most of Friday and part of Saturday sleeping. He wasn't feeling terribly bad - the majority of the aches and pains were gone and his head was no longer throbbing - but he was completely exhausted. The strangest part was the dreams. Just like anyone else, Blaine was sure he dreamed, but until Kurt had come along, he rarely remembered any of them. Now, although it didn't happen every night, he had become accustomed to waking up trembling with desire, his heart racing and his mind still filled with images and sensations that were forbidden, at least for the time being. These dreams, however, were different. The recurring nightmare from his high school years had surfaced again, only now instead of strolling into a Dalton classroom in his pajamas, he found himself parading down the runway, completely naked, as the judges and designers complimented Kurt on his innovative, groundbreaking designs. Everything seemed to be fine until Kurt himself stood and said in bewilderment, just like the child in <em>The Emperor's New Clothes<em>, "But he doesn't have anything on." Blaine had never been so relieved in his entire life as he was when his phone woke him with a reminder to take another Advil and he realized he was fully dressed and in his own bed.

He wasn't as happy to be awakened the next time his phone disturbed him. He and Kurt were in a park on a beautiful spring day, sitting on a bench, holding hands and enjoying the sunshine as they watched a group of children playing nearby. A tiny girl approached them. She seemed to have Kurt's gorgeous eyes and upturned nose, and her hair was the same chestnut brown, but it fell in a riot of curls, as if he and Kurt had somehow managed to create a child that was biologically both of theirs. She toddled over and grasped each of their free hands, tugging as she entreated, "Daddy! Papa! Come play with me!" He and Kurt exchanged amused glances as they got up. Blaine was just reaching out to swing her up onto his shoulders when the scene vanished and he realized that the annoying music he thought was a street performer was actually his mother's ringtone. Their conversation, once he woke up enough to be coherent, was brief, mostly just a reassurance that he was feeling better and taking his medicine on his part and an apology for waking him on hers, but try as he might, he had been unable to recapture the dream.

In the most puzzling of the dreams, he and Kurt were dancing on some surface that moved gently beneath their feet as Kurt spun him around the floor. He was not particularly surprised to find that Kurt was leading, at least at the moment, nor was he surprised that Kurt danced as lightly and gracefully as he walked, keeping his balance even when the motion became suddenly rougher. When he was unceremoniously yanked from Kurt's arms by the 'drink some water' reminder that Jo had set, he closed his eyes for a moment and frowned, trying to figure out where he had been. _I wasn't hungry, in fact I felt full, so we must have been out to dinner somewhere. But why was the floor moving? _He had the definite impression that his subconscious was sending him a message. At the time, he had decided his mind was too fuzzy to figure it out, but now that he was feeling better, he got his laptop and entered _dinner dancing nyc_ in the search field. He looked at the results and began to smile broadly as he recognized one of the places he had researched and discarded as too involved for entertaining the families. _That's it! Kurt will love this!_

After he booked the tickets, he turned his thoughts to the next challenge. Even though he was willing to sacrifice anything for Kurt, including his beloved guitar, he knew even Kurt would have trouble turning a musical instrument into something wearable, especially since the look would have to be sturdy, yet flexible enough to perform in. He had several packages of strings on hand since it wasn't uncommon for him to break a string or three while playing, so he started with those. He tended to lose guitar pics, so several months ago he had bought a container of 500 tortoise shell picks in assorted bright colors. He knew tools would be available, and Kurt could drill holes in them or even cut them up if he so desired, so he added them to the pile. His guitar strap was nothing fancy and it was getting a little worn, but he tossed it in with everything else, in case Kurt had a use for it. He thought about including his guitar case but decided that the cardboard exterior and bright blue fur lining weren't anything that Kurt would appreciate. He was beginning to worry just a little. Kurt's look would be partially based on the items he provided, and he wanted to be sure he included something Kurt could work with. According to Jo's e-mail, he could bring a maximum of five different items, although he could include multiples of each, so he needed to choose carefully. He opened his guitar case and went through the things inside. He rejected the electronic metronome in favor of the elastic capo. They were both about the same size, but the capo had more possibilities. Finally, he gathered up a pile of sheet music. He didn't know how Kurt would be able to use paper, but it was the only other thing he could think of. The e-mail said that they could purchase additional items if necessary, but it was too early on Sunday for his favorite music shop to be open.

He stretched and looked restlessly around the apartment. He was beginning to feel a little stir-crazy after being cooped up in the small space for several days. He exchanged e-mails with Kurt and they planned to meet for coffee, but that wasn't until mid-afternoon. Going for a run probably wasn't the best idea, but a walk would be good for him. _I'll go down to the park and see if I can find that bench I dreamed about, check out that place that had an open mic night, and Astoria Music should be open by the time I get back._ He got his warmest jacket and the scarf Kurt made him for Christmas and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>The riddle scene Brenden talks about was back in chapter 68, as is the scene where Kurt read him the riot act. The explanation of Brenden's behavior is in chapter 77.<strong>

**Okay, guys. I could use a little help again. I've got hobbies for each model, but I'm not entirely happy with all of them. I'd love to hear your suggestions. This challenge is described in Chapter 62 when Heidi talks to Jon about switching the challenges up so that Blaine might have a chance to perform on TV. Just as a reminder, there are two male models and five female models left.**


	105. Hobby Challenge, Day 1

**Did you see Tim Gunn's April Fool joke? His tweet implied that PR Season 12 was going to be all menswear.**

**Thank you to everyone who suggested hobbies. It was tricky finding things that used equipment, needed an outfit for something, and didn't have restrictions that would have interfered with the process.**

**Maybe I should just give up and adopt Monday as my new posting day. :(**

* * *

><p>"You're looking chipper," Kurt observed as he set a plate of cookies on the table and slid into his chair.<p>

"I feel wonderful!" Blaine replied. "It's nice to be well again. You don't really appreciate something until you don't have it for a while."

"I'm glad to hear it, and Bentley will be, too. I think he was worried about you."

"Speaking of which, I've Googled it, and I think the best way to disinfect Trevor is to either wash and dry him on hot, or put him in the freezer overnight. I'm thinking freezer, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"I really don't think that's necessary," protested Kurt. _And he'll just smell like laundry detergent if you wash him._ "Annie's had it, too, so it's not like I haven't been exposed, and I doubt any germs he might have picked up would still be alive. Just bring him with you tomorrow and we can trade back."

"Monday's a workroom day. I don't mind hanging out here until you get finished, but I don't want to forget him again. I don't think he'd forgive me a second time."

"Blaine Anderson, don't you even think about staying at the office that late," Kurt scolded. "Just go switch them out on your lunch hour or something. If you don't have access to a key, I'll give you mine."

"That sounds like a plan, " Blaine said with a smile. "Heidi wanted to see Trevor, so he can stay in my office for a while, if that's okay with you, but if I'm not disinfecting him let's do it Tuesday, just to be safe." He sipped his coffee and reached for a cookie. "These are warm! Did you microwave them before you came down?"

"No, they're fresh. I saved a little of the dough from Friday. I modified a recipe and I wanted your opinion."

"I'm sure anything you made will be perfect." _Just like you._ He took a large bite and his eyes closed as the cinnamon and chocolate flavors burst across his tongue.

"How is your setlist coming? The party's next weekend, right?"

Blaine nodded, his mouth full of cookie. He chewed thoughtfully, holding up a hand to indicate Kurt should wait. "These are really good," he said when he could talk again. "I love cinnamon and chocolate together. How would you feel about sharing your recipe?"

Kurt laughed. "It's just your standard Toll House cookie with a teaspoon of cinnamon. I'm still playing with it. So, about your setlist ..."

"You sound like you have a suggestion."

"I was thinking: Your audience is mostly teen girls, right? Some of them are probably a little insecure about themselves, and by the time you've finished your first song, most of them will have a huge crush on you, so they'll believe anything you tell them."

"I think you're exaggerating a little there, Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "I hope they'll enjoy the show, but I don't think there will be any crushing or brainwashing going on."

"Clearly you've forgotten about your Blainiacs," Kurt laughed. "Anyway, what do you think about One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_?"

Blaine's gaze turned inward as he ran through the song in his head. "I might slow it down a little," he mused, "turn it into more of a ballad, since I won't have a drummer or backup singers."

"But that would be a good thing, right? Kinda putting your own spin on it. Don't get me wrong - everything you did at Charles' party was fantastic, but you were mostly replicating the songs as they were originally performed. There are a million wannabes out there who can do that. If you take the songs and make them your own, that makes you different, and it makes the experience more personal for your audience, which will also make them more receptive to any message you want to convey."

"So you're saying I should look for songs that empower women?"

"Well, I don't think you need to need to go to extremes, but if you make your audience members feel good about themselves, they'll have a better time."

"Okay, no Helen Reddy then."

"Well, not _I Am Woman_, but what about _You and Me Against the World_ or one of the songs from _Pete's Dragon_?"

"I plan to do some Disney, but I think _Pete's Dragon_ is too old. I expect them to be around 15 or 16, so I thought I'd stick with the more recent classics like _Aladdin_ and _Mulan_. Mrs. Thompson said she wanted me to sing for about an hour, so I figure 20 songs ought to cover it."

Kurt shook his head. "That's too many. You need to talk, like you did at the party, tell some stories and share a little bit of yourself with them. If they just wanted music, they'd hire a DJ or play CDs. You've got a great sound and you look fantastic, but so do a thousand other guys. It's your personality that sets you apart."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized. "Was it too much? I wasn't trying to boss you around."

"Not at all," Blaine assured him. "It's too bad you're such a great designer. You could be my manager instead."

"Hey, this is Kurt Hummel you're talking about. Who says I can't do both? And let's add personal stylist to the list, as well." _Not to mention boyfriend._

_As long as you add husband, I don't care what other hats you wear. _"In that case, I'll have my attorney draw up a contract," laughed Blaine. "I think it needs a special clause," he added, carefully selecting the cookie with the most chocolate. "Something like _Manager will supply home-baked cookies once a week_. And as my stylist, you need to understand that I'm very particular about my clothing, both on stage and on the red carpet. I refuse to wear anything less than a Kurt Hummel original."

"You know," Kurt said, a teasing lilt in his voice, "Episode 2 is airing this Wednesday. Do you think any of the girls at the party watch _Project Runway_? I wonder if they'll connect the guy who's singing for them with Kurt's Model Blaine."

* * *

><p>Meeting Blaine for coffee on Sunday had been fun, but their not-a-date hadn't lasted nearly long enough to suit Kurt, especially since their phone conversation on Friday had been interrupted before it really got started. He had to wonder how much Jo had figured out, and whether she would have done the same thing if Jen had been the one bringing the cookies, but he decided to let it go. If Jo knew what was going on, it didn't seem to bother her or she wouldn't have let him talk to Blaine. If she didn't already know, there was no reason to tell her. She might have noticed the photo when she took Blaine home if he was still keeping it by the bed, but that only meant she knew about Blaine's feelings and not his own. No one had done anything in the least inappropriate, but there wasn't any profit in rocking the boat.<p>

Going downstairs for breakfast on Monday morning proved impossible. For some reason, Marisol woke before him, and when he saw that she was already in the bathroom, he decided to go back to sleep until she got out. That would have been fine, except that by the time he was able to get dressed, Annie had already fixed breakfast for everyone and it would have been rude not to eat, especially since he and Blaine hadn't made definite plans. Amy had shown up to walk them to Parsons, and as he sat with the other designers beside the catwalk awaiting Heidi's entrance, Kurt found himself longing for a glimpse of gorgeous hazel eyes or that million-watt smile.

"Welcome back to the runway, Designers. We're at the halfway point now, and there are seven of you left. Congratulations on making it this far." Heidi looked across the row of designers before she continued. "I was proud of everyone last week. The judges were very impressed with all of your work." She paused again to let them enjoy the moment. "As I'm sure you know, _Project Runway_ usually has an unconventional materials challenge. In the past, we've gone to a candy store, a hardware store, and we've even had the designers disassemble a car. This time, your client will be supplying the raw materials for your look. Tim is waiting for you in the workroom with all the details. Good luck, and I'll see you all back on the runway."

When Heidi finished her spiel, Jon moved onto the catwalk to address the designers. "Color spots next," he announced. "You'll be speculating on what this challenge might be. Take a minute to get your thoughts together. When you're ready, let Sandy know."

Kurt finished his interview quickly and went back to the chairs to wait, somewhat disappointed that they had a client and for the second week in a row he wouldn't get to work with Blaine. He wouldn't have traded the time with his dad and Carole for anything, but it was most likely to be a stranger this time, and that would be no fun at all. "Do you think they'll use your interview?" Brenden asked, joining him a few minutes later.

"I doubt it," Kurt replied with a chuckle. "The only thing I could come up with was that our clients were contestants from _The Biggest Loser_, and we're making over their wardrobes using the clothes they already have. I should have remembered not to mention a specific show, but oh, well... I did say that I was glad they had already done potato sacks in a previous season, so maybe they can use that part. What about you?"

"I said it was people who had bought an unopened suitcase at that store where they sell all the unclaimed baggage from the airlines and we had to make a look from the contents. I know that could never happen because they open the suitcases and sell the items individually, but it was all I could think of."

"That could be really interesting. What if you got a suitcase that was nothing but stolen hotel towels, or one that just had shoes? Talk about a make-it-work situation."

"Or what if the original owner was on the way to his vacation and it was just an empty suitcase that he was planning to fill with souvenirs for the trip home?" Brenden laughed. "Oh, look. There's Andrew. He and I were last, so I guess we'll be going to the workroom now."

"Is it Andrew or Drew?" Kurt asked quietly as they followed the other contestants down the hall.

Brenden smiled fondly. "Andrew, at least any time the cameras are around. Actually, I think he's only comfortable as Drew around you and me right now."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Hey, did you see the _Doctor Who_ episode that was on this weekend? It was the one where the game show contestants who were eliminated were actually _eliminated_. Permanently. At least we don't have to worry about that."

"Oh, that's the ninth Doctor and Rose," Brenden groaned. "I wish I had known it was on. Hey, maybe next week, if no one is sick, we can have a _Doctor Who_ party and watch together in our apartment."

"I'm in," Kurt declared, "and if you make another batch of your brownies, the girls won't care what we're watching. Do we want to have a meal or just snacks?"

"I guess that depends on what time the show is on. Let's get together during a break and figure it out. Good luck with the challenge."

"You, too," Kurt said quietly, turning his attention to Tim.

"Good morning, Designers!" Tim said, enthusiastic as usual. "Before we start taping, I want to address the issue of illness. Annie, are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you," she replied cheerily.

"Good. As I'm sure you remember, your contract specified that we can't delay a challenge because of minor illness, but if any of you start feeling bad, we want to know. We can't give you extra time, but we will certainly get you any medication you need, or anything else that would make you more comfortable. If at any time you feel seriously ill, more than just a cold, please tell someone right away. Any questions? No? Okay, let's roll tape." He paused for a moment, then greeted the designers again. "Welcome to our Unconventional Materials Challenge! As you can see, we've added some supplies to the workroom." He gestured toward the table spread with various tools, glue, tape, wire, and other items they wouldn't normally use for sewing, smiling when Marisol, unable to contain herself, emitted a small squeal. "I can see at least one of you is excited for this challenge," he laughed. "At your station, you'll find a box containing the materials supplied by your client. You don't have to use everything in the box, but you must use at least one item. This challenge will be a little easier than previous unconventional materials challenges because we're letting you buy fabric at Mood, but it will be harder because you have a client and your look must be usable by your client for a very specific purpose. The looks will be scored on the runway, but they'll also be scored in use, so functionality is a big part of this challenge. You'll need to listen carefully to your client." He paused again to give them time to process the instructions so far.

"You'll have a few minutes to go through your boxes before I bring your clients in. Then you'll have 30 minutes to sketch and discuss your looks, after which we'll all, and that includes your clients, go to Mood. You'll only have one day for this challenge, so your client will also be your assistant for part of the day. Be sure to take advantage of your client's talents, but remember that the concept is yours. Now go check out your boxes. Go, go, go!"

Kurt lifted the lid of his box, eager to see what was inside, but also a little nervous. He frowned when he saw the contents. There was a plastic bag containing several hundred guitar picks in a number of different colors. There were also coils of different types of wire and nylon that had to be guitar strings, some of which appeared to be new and some that had obviously been used. _It looks like I'm working with a musician. It was nice of them to pick something I'm interested in, but if they wanted a musician, why didn't they just use Blaine? Oh, I guess that wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I got my usual model and they had to work with strangers._ Mindful of the cameras, he pasted a smile on his face and began to lay the objects out on the table. In addition to the strings and picks, there was a well-worn guitar strap, and a capo with a colorful elastic band to secure it to the neck of the guitar. The last item was a thick stack of sheet music. He looked through the pages and discovered that some were originals with glossy illustrated covers and some were copies on regular bond. Nearly all of them showed notations here and there and other signs of use, indicating that this guy was serious about his music. He began sorting the sheets according to the type of paper, but stopped when he realized he had come upon one that was hand-written. It wasn't a whole song, just a few measures, and there weren't any lyrics. It was obvious from the number of notes crossed out and rewritten that the song was a work in progress, and perhaps the composer had gotten frustrated and decided to start over with a clean sheet of paper and a pencil instead of a pen because the paper had obviously been crumpled into a ball at some point. It took only a moment for Kurt's fake smile to be replaced with an expression of genuine glee when he realized he was holding what was almost certainly a very early version of _Never Thought_.

He glanced over at Tim, who was standing serenely by the door, then around the room. No one else seemed particularly excited, so either he was wrong, or they hadn't figured it out yet. Brenden caught his eye and held up a pair of dress shoes, accompanying them with a shrug that clearly asked _what am I supposed to do with these?_

"Time's up, Designers," Tim announced. "Are you ready to meet your clients?" He opened the door and exclamations broke out all over the room as the designers realized their mysterious clients were actually their models. "Okay, you have thirty minutes to confer and make some sketches, and then we're off to Mood."

* * *

><p>"Seth, what the heck is this?" Brenden demanded, tempering his words with a smile. "I got a pair of patent leather shoes, a small towel and a stack of CDs. Do you need an outfit to go clubbing in? I'm not sure how I can use any of these things."<p>

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Seth replied sheepishly. "Sandy said we couldn't bring any actual costumes and other than that, there isn't much in the way of equipment. It's for Dancesport. I included the shoes so you could see what they looked like. I thought it might help you when you designed the pants, but maybe you could cut them up and use them for trim or something."

"Dancesport? Like competition ballroom dancing?"

Seth nodded. "That's right. There are some pretty strict rules about what's allowed and what isn't, but it's more flexible for Latin dance, so I thought we could do that. Latin allows light-reflective trim where ballroom doesn't, and you aren't limited to black pants with a white shirt."

"Do we need to match your partner?"

"We don't want to clash with her, but it doesn't have to match exactly. Her costume is white with black and silver accents."

Brenden smiled, already considering the possibilities. "And it's okay for me to destroy the shoes and the CDs?"

* * *

><p>"You didn't look as surprised as everyone else," Blaine said quietly, turning his back to the camera. "Something tells me you figured it out."<p>

"This gave it away," Kurt replied, handing him the hand-written sheet. "You should put it in your treasure chest. When _Never Thought_ goes platinum, it will be a collector's item."

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face. "I guess it doesn't matter, but you are entirely too smart for your own good," he muttered. "So, how did I do? Did I pick some stuff you can use?"

"Yeah! You did great, Blaine! What do you think of this?" He grabbed his Elitebook and began to sketch.

Blaine nodded. "I like that. What's this area here?"

"I plan to use the guitar picks for decoration in that section. They're small enough that I can cover the fabric with them. Do you know how many there are?"

"The package had 500, and I've only used a few."

"Five hundred? What in the world were you doing with 500 guitar picks? I just assumed you bought them specifically for the challenge," Kurt said as he continued to sketch.

"It was actually cheaper than you'd think, and I tend to go through them pretty quickly. The guy at the music store suggested it. When I was younger, I'd put them in my mouth when I needed both hands free, but one disappeared and I had a horrible feeling that I'd swallowed it, so I quit doing that."

"Yikes! That sounds like it could be painful. Twice."

"Well, it never reappeared, so either I didn't swallow it in the first place, it dissolved in my stomach, or it's still in there."

"Or maybe you just didn't notice."

Blaine grimaced. "I have a feeling I would have noticed. Anyway, now I tend to set them down and forget to pick them back up, so I like to keep a supply on hand. Are you planning to glue them on?"

"I think I'll sew them down since I have such an able assistant to drill holes in them. The fabric will be more flexible that way. I don't want them to make noise when you move, unless of course you'd like your shirt to become a percussion instrument."

"Hmmm. Maybe not," Blaine laughed. "So what's going on here?" he asked, indicating the outseam of the pants.

"I'm going to create a design with the guitar strings and your sheet music. I don't want to get too campy or stray too far into Country Western, but I think I can keep it tasteful and still interesting. Now, let's talk fabric. I'm thinking a stretch denim for the jeans. It will show off your ass ... sets," he said with an impish grin.

"Kurt!"

"Hey! Who was it that told me that sex sells? If you want to be a successful performer, you've got to look the part. And don't forget that you already have a nickname to live up to, Mr. Sexy Pants."

* * *

><p>"How are we coming with the clients for the next challenge? Has the auction closed yet?" Heidi asked as she passed Sandy's desk.<p>

Sandy opened the CharityBuzz website. "In about 30 minutes. Do you want to see how the bidding's going?" Heidi nodded and Sandy pulled up the bids. "That's impressive. There's been quite a bit of action, and it looks like this person is determined to be the high bidder. Look how many times he's upped his bid."

"Nana's_Family," mused Heidi. "Hmmm. I guess we'll find out in a few hours. Let me know when you hear from them. You'll need to contact everyone as soon as Jennifer sends you their information. The date was clearly stated in the description, but I don't want to assume anything. We need to get confidentiality agreements signed. If they're local, I'd like them to come to a meeting on Friday at 10:00, if that's possible. If not, you'll have to fax or e-mail the paperwork."

"What's the plan if the genders don't match up?"

"Highest bidder gets first choice, and so on. The designers will just have to be flexible. It will be interesting to see who they pick based on just the first two episodes. Marisol and Andrew were the two winners, so they'll probably go first. Brenden didn't do well in the second challenge, so I imagine he'll be picked last if he's still here." She glanced at her watch and frowned. "I'm late; I've gotta run. I'll be in Jon's office if you need me."

Heidi had barely gotten halfway down the hall when she turned around and came back. "I've changed my mind, Sandy. Several of those people bid an awful lot of money. I think I should call them personally. Wait until I come back and we'll divide up the calls."

* * *

><p>"I love the fabric you got!" Blaine said as they entered the workroom.<p>

"You should. You picked it out," Kurt teased. "But I like it, too. It's a shame you won't get to actually keep the clothes. Maybe when this is over, I'll make it again for you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Blaine protested. "It would be amazing, but it's too much trouble." He picked up the bag of guitar picks. "You said you wanted me to drill holes in these. One on each side?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Frowning, he retrieved the shirt fabric from the bag. "I think the top and bottom would be better, and you can skip the gray ones for now. They won't show as well against the fabric. No, wait," he said, taking the bag of picks from Blaine's hand. "Let me think a minute." He held each of the colors against the shirt fabric, tilting it to catch the light. "I'm pretty sure I don't want the gray, so can you drill four of them for me to try out? Put two holes in each one, but position them differently. That way we won't waste any of the ones I do want to use."

"Got it," Blaine replied. "I'll be right back." He went off to find the Dremel kit. By the time he returned, Kurt had drafted most of the shirt pattern. "Look, Kurt," he announced happily. "I made a heart."

Kurt snorted impatiently. "We don't have much time here, Blaine. I need you to ... what? You made a heart?" He looked up from his work.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I wasn't fooling around, honest. We had the tools, but no one brought anything to protect the table. There wasn't any scrap wood, so I had to hot glue some pieces of corrugated cardboard together."

"Never mind that. Show me the heart," Kurt insisted.

"It's not a big deal," Blaine replied. "I was just checking to be sure I had the holes in different positions and I realized that you could overlap two picks to make a heart, that's all. See? I guess it doesn't look all that much like a heart, really."

"No, but it could. Did that tool you used to drill the holes have a shaping bit?"

"We bought the good sets, so I'm sure it does. I like a thin pick, so I could probably cut these with a pair of scissors. No, I know not to use your sewing scissors," he added when he saw Kurt's look of alarm. "I may not know a lot about sewing, but I know a designer's scissors are sacred. There are some utility shears on the table."

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm either going to use the red picks or the royal blue ones for the main design, and use the white ones for accents. While I use the gray ones to figure out where I want the holes, you take some white ones and see if you can create a heart. Don't worry about wasting them because we'll have plenty. If you get finished with that, pick four pieces of sheet music you don't care about and crumple them up several times. Then straighten them out as much as you can. And Blaine? I'm sorry I snapped at you."

* * *

><p>It had taken some fast action on his part, but when the auction closed, Matthew had emerged triumphant. He could have set up an auto-bid, but he realized the first week that it only kicked in when he dropped out of the running completely, not when he lost the lead, and he knew Nana would be happier if she got to pick first, so he had been bidding manually. There had been a bit of unexpected action at the last minute but fortunately the other bidder had dropped out before he reached the limit agreed on by the cousins. It was just a stroke of luck that the bidding closed on a school holiday. Either of his parents would have taken over for him, but bidding was exhilarating, and he had to admit that he wanted to follow the project through to the end, since it had been his idea in the first place.<p>

He experienced a moment of panic when it occurred to him that it could have been Nana herself he was bidding against. His unknown adversary exhibited exactly the behavior he expected from his great-grandmother, bidding very aggressively and raising the bid by more than the minimum amount, but he realized that even though it was possible that Nana had heard about the auction, she would never choose _BigBadBruce_ as her username. He couldn't wait to tell his parents about it. His dad was in meetings all day, so he hadn't even bothered to call. His mom hadn't been available, but he'd left a message with her secretary who had promised she'd get back to him within the next fifteen minutes. When the phone rang, he snatched it up immediately. "Hey Mom! Guess what! We got the bid!"

"I'd say you have the wrong number, but I'm the one who called you," came the slightly-accented voice. "Congratulations. Is this Matthew Booth?"

"Um, yes. Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry about that. I was expecting a call from my mother," he stammered.

"So I gathered," Heidi commented dryly, making no attempt to disguise her amusement. "This is Heidi Klum. I'm calling to thank you for your generous bid in our charity auction and to make a few arrangements."

"It was my whole family, all the cousins," Matthew explained rapidly, "so you don't really need to thank me. I'm just a kid, so it wasn't even much of my money. I mean, I'm fifteen, so I'm not a little kid like Jasmine, and I'm not a bum, but I just don't have a lot to spend yet because I can't get a real job until next year. I would if I could. It's for Nana. She's hard to buy for because she's older than dirt - her words, not mine - and she says she's already got everything she'll ever need, but I found out at the party how much she liked _Project Runway_, and I thought this would be something she'd enjoy so we all went together to get it for her. She doesn't know yet. It's a surprise."

"Matthew, breathe," Heidi instructed, trying to stem the torrent of words. "We've talked before, at that party you just mentioned, remember? Your Nana is Hazel Booth."

"Well, yeah, like I'm gonna forget about talking to _Heidi Freakin' Klum_! Of course I remember." Matthew gasped when he realized he'd spoken aloud. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry, Ms. Klum. I can't believe I said that. It was supposed to stay in my head. Maybe you should call my mom instead. At least she'll be able to hold a coherent conversation."

Heidi's laughter somehow made Matthew feel better. "I have to admit that it's flattering to have such a nice young man get all flustered over me," she said. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna start all over again, and forget any of this happened. You have the first line."

"The first line? Oh!" Matthew grinned when he realized what she wanted him to do. "Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>The holiday mentioned is Martin Luther King day, which fell on January 21, 2013. It's a Federal holiday, but not all businesses close, and schools don't always let out for it.<strong>


	106. Picking up the Pace

**Late again! I'm not even going to make any excuses this time, but I appreciate those of you who were concerned about me.**

**Several people have posted videos from Darren's appearance at the PS Arts event. Valerie Parker (grbggrl) has a nice set on YouTube, complete with the chatting Darren does so well as he performs.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine?" Leah asked, carefully holding her paint-smeared hands in the air. "Do we have a hair dryer?"<p>

Blaine turned off the Dremel and looked up from the pick he was drilling. "There should be one around here somewhere. Did you check the kitchen cabinets?"

Leah shook her head. "I didn't want to touch anything until I get cleaned up. I don't need it right now, but I will when I get finished."

"What are you doing?"

"Ernesto asked me to paint some fabric for him. I get to _wear_ my art," she said happily. "I'm going a little more abstract than I usually do so it won't look funny when he cuts it up, but it will still be my painting on national television. I'm so excited!"

"That great, Leah," Blaine replied warmly. "Tell you what - I'm almost through here. After I take these to Kurt, I'll locate the hair dryer and bring it to you." As Blaine worked, he thought about the design Kurt was planning. The marbled blue picks would be attached to the upper left side of the shirt where they wouldn't scratch his guitar, but Kurt hadn't shown him the exact design he was planning. Because of the limited amount of time, Kurt had elected to go with a collared pullover style, almost a polo, but with the neck opening cut into a fairly deep vee. The black pique knit would be sturdy enough to support the weight of the picks, but stretchy enough to be quite form-fitting, and the short sleeves were cut to accentuate his biceps. Blaine had created several different styles of hearts, including a very tiny asymmetrical one made from a single pick, and he couldn't wait to see how Kurt would incorporate them into the final design. When he finished, he tidied his work area, swept the drilled picks into a small box and went to get his next assignment from Kurt.

"These are done," he said by way of greeting, laying the box on the worktable. "If you can spare me for a moment, I need to find a hair dryer for Leah."

"A hair dryer?"

"Yeah, she's painting some fabric for Ernesto and I think she's trying to get it to dry faster."

Kurt straightened up and stretched, arching his back and turning from side to side to work the kinks out, biting his lip to hide a smile when he saw the way Blaine's eyes were drawn to the inch of creamy skin that was exposed when his shirt rode up. "I need to take a break," he announced. "Ernesto, is it okay if I go see what Leah's doing?"

"Sure, go ahead," Ernesto replied. "Tell her I'll be ready with this piece in a minute."

"How many blow driers do we have?" Brenden asked.

"I think just the one. Do you want me to tell Leah you need it when she gets through?"

Brenden nodded. "I need to soften these CDs a little. They keep shattering when Seth cuts them, and it's hard on his hands."

"You could use the microwave to boil some water," Marisol suggested, "If you only dipped the CD part way in, you wouldn't even need gloves."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Brenden exclaimed. "Thanks!" He rushed off to talk to Seth.

"I thought you said no helping any more," Jen said quietly as soon as Brenden was gone.

"I never said that," Marisol protested. "I just thought we all needed to be free to choose not to help each other if the situation arose and we didn't have time or felt like we couldn't afford to. I didn't want any of us to make a decision we might end up regretting because we were worrying about hurt feelings."

* * *

><p>"Leah, that's amazing," Kurt said as he looked at the yardage spread out on the floor. "It gives the impression of trees and fields and mountains, but you haven't painted any of those things. I don't see how you did that."<p>

"Wow," Blaine chimed in. "Just ... wow."

Leah smiled shyly. "Thank you. I hope Ernesto likes it. I've never painted something this big before."

Kurt reached out a hand to touch the vibrant colors, but hesitated, not sure if the paint was dry. "I know he will. Oh, he said to tell you he'll be here soon with the other piece."

"Here's the hair dryer," Blaine said, plugging it in and setting it where Leah could reach it. "When you get through with it, just put it on the table in the workroom in case someone else wants it. I think Kurt and I need to get busy."

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do next?" Blaine asked after he finished cutting and drilling the additional small hearts Kurt requested.<p>

"How do you feel about sewing?"

'Sewing? Me?" Blaine replied, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I think that's probably a very bad idea, Kurt. I don't know the first thing about sewing."

Kurt laughed gently. "Keep your fingers away from the needle."

"What?"

"That's the first thing you need to know. If you can do that, you'll be fine," Kurt said, putting all the reassurance he could into his voice.

"I don't know, Kurt," Blaine said miserably. "If I mess this up, you could get kicked off the show."

Kurt glanced around the workroom. Everyone was working busily, but he didn't want to take a chance on being overheard. He picked up the fabric pieces in one hand and grasped Blaine by the elbow with the other. "Grab the picks and come into the sewing room. I'll show you what I want and then you can decide, ok?" In the sewing room, he used the serger to quickly attach the front to the back and insert the sleeves, leaving the side seams open. Moving to the sewing machine, he made a few adjustments and positioned the fabric under the needle. "Okay, give me a pick," he directed, holding out his hand. "I'm lining it up so that the needle will go through the hole you drilled. It's set for a zero-length zigzag stitch, so the needle will move back and forth between the pick and the fabric, but the fabric won't move forward." He used the hand wheel to lower the needle, adjusting the pick slightly.

"But what if it zigs when I think it's about to zag and I mess the whole thing up?" Blaine asked. "I just don't want to let you down."

"There are only two positions, so if you pay attention it shouldn't be a problem, but the worst thing that can happen is that you'll break a needle, and that's not a big deal at all. If you want, you can just turn the wheel by hand instead of using the foot pedal." He took a few stitches and demonstrated the button that cut the threads. After he realigned the fabric to bring the other side of the pick into position, he lowered the needle into the hole. "Did you see how I stopped with the needle in the pick? If you always do that, the needle will be in the right place to start the other side." He finished sewing the pick down, cut the threads again and got up, gesturing for Blaine to take his place. As soon as Blaine got situated, Kurt placed both hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently as he leaned in close. "Sweetheart," he whispered, "I know this is a little out of your comfort zone, but you could never let me down, no matter what. And remember, you felt the same way about modeling, and look how well that turned out."

Blaine shivered at the feel of Kurt's warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck. _Blow in my ear and I'll follow you anywhere._ "For the record," he said with a pout, "I know you're just trying to sweet talk me so I'll do what you want, but I'll give it a try anyway. I assume these dots are where you want the picks."

Kurt smiled. "You caught me," he said lightly. "Yes, just spread them out randomly. Don't worry about making straight lines, and leave room for an occasional heart. I'll be right here if you have any questions, sewing the pants together."

* * *

><p>Marisol frowned at the costume spread out before her on the worktable. Lane was gorgeous. It should have been easy designing a ballet costume for her, and it would have been except for the requirement that she use at least one of the items from the box. The rosin bag was completely useless and Marisol was glad she had discarded it before it came into contact with any of the fabric. She planned to incorporate the satin ribbons from the pointe shoes but there wasn't much of it, and the pale pink color didn't make any kind of statement. The lavender leg warmers were more interesting, but they just didn't fit the look Marisol had in mind. The bright red leotard wasn't any better.<p>

"How's it going?" Jen asked. "Ready for a break? Annie's making tea."

"I guess," Marisol said glumly. "This costume just isn't coming together."

"What's the problem?"

"Lane is planning to perform something called the "Fairy of the Crystal Fountain" from _Sleeping Beauty_. I have no idea what that is, but I don't think it involves lavender or red or even pink. I'm making everything in white satin and tulle and I just don't know how to incorporate this stuff Lane gave me. Everything clashes in color and texture. It's like she just emptied her dance bag into the box without thinking about how it would go together or work with her performance."

"Come on. Let's get a drink and sit down for a little while. You'll feel better if you step away from it for a few minutes." Jen slipped her arm around Marisol's waist and let her into the breakroom.

"Andrew, do you have any ribbon?" Brenden asked quietly after the girls had left.

"I'm _sure_ I have some in here _somewhere_," Andrew replied, opening his toolbox. "Let me look. What kind do you need?"

"That piece would be perfect, if you can spare it," Brenden said, indicating a length of 1-inch red satin.

"_Anything _for you," Andrew said with wink, pressing the ribbon into Brenden's hand. "Adding a little color to your look?"

"No, not exactly." Brenden blushed and looked around. "I have an idea that might help Marisol, but I've been so mean in the past, I'm not sure she'd want me butting in. I thought it might be easier to show her." He took a needle and thread and swiftly ran a line of gathering stitches down the ribbon, making a pattern that resembled a series of Us. He pulled the gathers tight, sewed the two ends of the ribbon together and displayed the results to Andrew. "What do you think?"

"It's a _flower_! That's _amazing_. Here." He reached out with his scissors and trimmed the thread. "She's in the breakroom. Are you gonna show her?"

"No. I'll just leave it on her table. They're so simple that she'll be able to figure it out by herself, if she even likes the idea. If Seth comes back, tell him I'm at the machines."

* * *

><p>When Laurel Booth got out of her meeting and returned her son's call, she found herself dealing with a very excited young man. "Matthew, slow down. I can't understand you when you talk so fast," she laughed. "You won the auction?"<p>

"Yes, and then Heidi Klum called me to tell me about a meeting on Friday. Nana needs to be there," he exclaimed breathlessly.

"You mean her office called? What time is the meeting?"

"No, I mean Heidi Klum called. I talked to Heidi Klum! She asked me about school and everything. What time are you coming home? Can we go visit Nana? I can't wait to tell her!"

Laurel checked her calendar. "If I work through lunch, I should be able to finish up here by 1:00. I'll come home and we can head over to Nana's about 3:00. Maybe your dad will be home by then. Why don't you call her and let her know we're coming?"

* * *

><p>After Marisol finished her water and checked on Lane, who was busy applying rhinestones to what would become the front panel of her costume, she returned to her workspace. She picked up the tiny red blossom she found lying on the table and turned in over in her hands, trying to discern how it was constructed. Puzzled, she glanced around the room. The only designer anywhere in evidence was Andrew. "I bet you had something to do with this, didn't you?" she said teasingly, holding up the flower.<p>

"The ribbon was mine," he admitted, "but it was all Brenden's idea. He said he thought it might help you with your design. I watched him make it, if you'd like me to show you."

* * *

><p>By the time Tim came in to do critiques and announce that the models would be leaving in half an hour, Blaine had finished attaching the picks and Kurt had assembled the shirt. He had also made progress on the decoration of the pants, creating a treble clef and musical notes on the right outseam. Blaine had cut the larger pieces from the crumpled sheet music and Kurt had appliquéd them and was currently adding details with the guitar strings. If he had time, Kurt had another design planned for the left leg, a stylized representation of the neck of a guitar running up the front, but if he didn't get to it, the look would be okay without it.<p>

"What else can I do to help?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt couch the strings onto the fabric.

"How about if you get naked and we'll see what develops from there," Kurt replied sassily.

_Naked? Please tell me you don't expect me to go commando under those jeans. _"Excuse me? What?"

"I just wanted to see if I could get a rise out of you," Kurt laughed. "Can you try on the shirt while I finish sewing this seam?"

_Oh, you'll get a rise out of me, all right!_ Blaine made a face at Kurt and stripped off his shirt in one fluid motion, completely missing the way Kurt's eyes darkened at the sight of toned muscles flexing under tanned skin.

_God, I bet you taste good. Rowdy, behave. Now isn't the time or place._ "Did I tell you I like what you're wearing today? It's refreshing to see you in something a little more casual," Kurt said, valiantly trying to distract himself from the tantalizing expanse mere inches away.

"I thought it might be better to dress down some since I didn't know what you'd need me to do. I'll change when I go back to the office. I doubt Heidi would approve." He pulled the garment over his head and tugged at the seams, adjusting it to lie smoothly over his shoulders. "What do you think?"

_If I told you what I really think, I'd get kicked off the show._ "I like it," Kurt said confidently, "but you're the one who has to be happy with it. Go look in the mirror."

Blaine stepped across the room to the mirror. The shirt fit perfectly and somehow Kurt had managed to make his waist appear very tapered and his shoulders broader than they actually were. The blue picks looked great against the black knit, shining and reflecting the light a little as he moved, but not garish at all. It wasn't something he would have chosen for himself, but he had to admit it was interesting. The neckline was cut low and open, exposing some chest hair. _I guess I'll be shaving some new territory tonight, unless Kurt wants me to get waxed instead. Ouch. I hope he appreciates everything I do for him._

"Well? What's the verdict?" Kurt asked when he returned, a little nervous about the amount of time Blaine had spent looking at his reflection.

"It's perfect," Blaine said warmly. "I can't believe how good it makes me look. I'm sad that I'll never be able to afford you as my stylist, though. Expertise like this is worth big bucks."

_I'm sure we can arrange a boyfriend discount._ "You'd look good in anything, Blaine, even those potato sacks they used a few seasons ago." He tilted his head, considering. "You don't think the picks are too much? We can take them off if you don't like them."

"Not at all. I think it's a very creative use of materials and I'm pretty sure the judges will agree with me. I probably wouldn't have tried this on if I saw it in a store," he said honestly, "but now that I have, I love it. I'll do a little manscaping tonight, unless you'd rather I get waxed."

Kurt blushed. "The chest hair? Leave it, unless the show has guidelines against it. I never thought I'd say this, but it's hot, at least on you. You can get rid of the scruff this time, though." _I'll think about other areas and get back to you._

_Hot? Once again, you've surprised me, Mr. Hummel._ "Oh, good. It was getting a little itchy. I haven't shaved since Thursday morning." He looked up as the door opened. "I guess Tim's doing your critique in here."

"And how are Kurt and Blaine today?" Tim asked as he joined them in the sewing room. "Is this the shirt?"

'_Kurt and Blaine'. I like the sound of that._ Kurt nodded. "I think it's going well. I was a little concerned about some elements, but it seems to have worked out."

"Are those guitar picks? And you sewed them on individually? I predict the judges will want a closer look."

"Actually, Blaine sewed them on," Kurt explained. "He drilled all the holes in them, too, and made the hearts."

"I'm impressed. Your model is a man of many talents. How long have you been sewing, Blaine?"

Blaine laughed and glanced at his watch. "Gee, I guess it's been ... oh, at least two hours now."

_I'm sure he has all kinds of talents you don't know about._ "These are the pants," Kurt said, holding them up. "I was just about to fit them."

"It looks like the two of you are on the right track. Carry on," Tim said cheerfully, using another of his catchphrases to signal the end of the critique.

"Pants off, please, Blaine," Kurt said.

"You were kidding about the naked part, right?" Blaine asked. "You're not expecting me to go commando on the runway, are you?"

"This is stretch denim. We can't have any panty lines showing, now can we?" Kurt drawled, relying on his acting skills to keep a serious expression for a moment before he gave in and burst into laughter. "You should see the look on your face, Blaine," he giggled.

"Hmph." Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Just wait. This will come back to bite you one of these days." He removed his pants and pulled on the jeans. _The first time I'm naked with you will __**not**__ be at Parsons._

_Ooh! I could go for a little biting._ "This is gonna get a bit personal, I'm afraid. Since the decoration is on the side seam, I have to make my adjustments at the inseam. I cut them a little looser than I thought they should be, so we wouldn't have a repeat of the slushy outfit. Or should I say _the slutty outfit_?" He knelt on the floor, pins in hand. "Can you spread your legs a little, please? I don't want to stick you." He glanced up to see a look of horror cross Blaine's face. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked immediately. "I can just estimate if this is making you uncomfortable. The fabric is pretty forgiving."

"No, no. You're fine," Blaine replied faintly. "Remember how we said the girls at Elaine's party might see the episode and recognize me as your model? I just realized exactly which episode everyone will see."

"Aw, don't worry, Honey," Kurt said comfortingly. "Why do you think I said they would all be in love with you after the first song? It certainly wasn't because of your singing."

* * *

><p>Nana peered suspiciously at the small envelope. "What's this?" she demanded.<p>

"It's a present, Nana," Matthew replied.

"I don't like presents. I don't need presents. Don't you people ever listen?" She hefted the envelope and held it up to the light. "Besides, it must not be much of a present if it fits in here."

Matthew's parents struggled to hide their smiles. Matthew had always been one of Nana's favorites, probably because even as a small child he hadn't been afraid of her, and they could tell the old woman was intrigued despite her grumpy demeanor. "Well," Matthew huffed, "you could at least open it before you decide you don't like it. I'll just take it back. I'm pretty sure Charles would really enjoy it, or even Mom." He reached for the envelope.

Nana glared at him and snatched the envelope away. "Hmph. Not so fast. I may not like presents, but I hate people who try to use psychology on me. I can tell you'll be really disappointed if I don't open it and pretend to be all excited."

Matthew hung his head. "You're too smart for me, Nana. I don't know why I even try."

"That doesn't fool me either, young man!" she said severely. "Now, what is the occasion for this lovely gift? Last time I checked, January 21st wasn't a birthday, anniversary, or any of those silly holidays invented by the candy industry and the florists."

"It's Squirrel Appreciation Day, Nana. Everyone knows that," Matthew teased.

"Matthew Booth, are you implying I'm the squirrel you're appreciating? Who else is in on this? I need to see my attorney first thing in the morning. _Somebody's _about to be disinherited."

"Did I say _Squirrel Appreciation Day_? I'm sorry. I meant National Hugging Day. Just think of this as a hug from all of us," Matthew laughed, "or a half birthday present. Come on, Nana. Open it."

She stuck out her tongue at him and lifted the flap. Her hands were a little shaky, but not so much so that she couldn't extract the paper from the envelope. She unfolded it slowly and made a show of adjusting her glasses. "Now what is this?" she said as she scanned it. "Oh, that's my Heidi. Doesn't she take a lovely picture? Thank you, Matthew. I wish you hadn't folded it, though."

"It's not a picture, Nana," Matthew said patiently. He was pretty sure she knew that, but he was willing to play the game if it gave her pleasure. "Read it."

"_Be 'in' for a day. Meet Heidi Klum and Tim Gunn on the set of Project Runway, and take home a look designed especially for you. The top six bidders will get to choose from the designers left in the competition for Challenge Seven_," she said slowly. "Hmph. Okay, Matthew, you win. Get my computer and show me how to bid on this."

"Do you think you would enjoy it Nana? Is it something new, something you don't already have?"

"Yes, it is," she chortled, finally allowing her excitement to show. "You did well, boy. Now fetch my laptop. I want to get started."

"I'm really glad to hear that because the auction is already closed and you were the highest bidder. We all went in together on it, all the families. You go in Friday for a meeting and to sign the paperwork and the show starts on Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's little panic attack was courtesy of Calmzone1.<strong>


	107. Notations

**Once again, reassurances are in order. I'm not abandoning this story and nothing is wrong. I had unexpected company over the weekend and a busy week on top of it. I appreciate those of you who sent me messages of concern. It warms my heart to know so many people care about me. If updates are a little irregular or the chapters a little shorter for the next month or so, don't worry. I'm just busy with real life. :)**

**Warning: this chapter is rather short.**

* * *

><p>After Tim finished the critiques and escorted the models out, he walked around the workroom one more time. Kurt waited his turn a little impatiently while Tim commiserated with Marisol over the materials she had to work with and listened to Annie tell a somewhat involved story about her dog, Molly, and the neighbor's rabbit. When it was finally his turn, he leaned in close to ask a question. "Tim, do you know what Blaine's middle name is?"<p>

"No, but I could probably find out. Is this part of your design?"

Kurt nodded. "I thought of something that might work, depending on what letter his middle name starts with. I'd like it to be a surprise, though. Can you find out without asking him?"

"I'll be the soul of discretion," Tim promised, stepping out into the hall. Moments later he was back. "It's Devon," he said quietly to Kurt.

"Thanks, Tim," Kurt said happily. He hummed three notes softly as he sketched several variations of his idea. The key was D but he decided the sharps and the treble clef would just clutter the design and weren't necessary anyway. The three notes could stand on their own. After drawing several options, humming all the while, he decided two quarter notes followed by a half were the most aesthetically pleasing, and seemed right for some reason.

"C#, Kurt," Annie laughed, looking up from the hem she was pinning in place.

"What?"

"The note you're stuck on. It's a C#. You're singing an A."

"What are you talking about? I'm not stuck on anything. I'm singing Blaine's initials."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were having a little Willy Wonka moment there."

Kurt looked at her in astonishment. "Oh, you're right! It's not the key you usually see it in, but it is the melody. I wonder if he knows."

"Knows what?" Marisol asked.

"Blaine's initials are the first three notes of a song," Annie explained. "You show her, Kurt. I don't have the range."

"_Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination_," Kurt sang, shaking his head in amusement. "It's actually kind of appropriate, when you think about it."

"We all found golden tickets in our e-mail that got us invited here, and now we're being eliminated, one by one," Annie said, "although the elimination is for design flaws instead of character flaws. The last one left gets to stay with Mr. Wonka in the factory forever, or at least in New York for four years of college."

"Wow, that's deep. Annie," Marisol giggled. "I thought Kurt meant the curls."

"I was thinking of the way Blaine is so playful and creative and kind," Kurt said darkly, "and curls or not, he's much better looking than Gene Wilder." _And the only one who gets to stay with him forever is me._ He gathered up the pants and stalked off toward the sewing room.

"I don't know what that was about," Marisol said with a roll of her eyes, "but now I've got a craving for chocolate. Do you think there's anything in the break room?"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for your Prime Time debut?" Heidi asked, only half in jest. "I'm sure your parents will be surprised to see Kurt's new model on Wednesday night. You haven't told them, have you?"<p>

Blaine shook his head. "Of course not," he replied, just a little offended. "I would never do that."

Heidi nodded thoughtfully. "Please let Kurt and Chris know they'll be live-tweeting for this one. They both have interesting stories to tell. You'll be tweeting, too, by the way. Use Kurt's hashtag, but add #modelBlaine as well."

"Me?" Blaine protested. "The models never tweet."

"It's a human interest story, Blaine," Heidi explained patiently. "The audience will love it. You're the knight in shining armor stepping into the breach and risking your life to save Kurt from elimination."

"More like the incompetent in obscenely tight pants, and the only thing at risk was my dignity," Blaine muttered. "No one will be interested in anything I have to say."

"What was that?" Heidi inquired, drumming her fingers on her desk and giving him _the look_.

"I'm sure you're right, Heidi," Blaine, resolutely controlling the lower lip that wanted to protrude into a pout. "I would be happy to live-tweet."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, let's talk about your performance for this week. I assume you'll be doing your original song. Legal will have some paperwork for you to sign tomorrow." She frowned at the schedule in front of her. "It's going to be hard to get all this done on Wednesday. How would you feel about getting yours out of the way right after we finish up the runway segment on Tuesday?"

Blaine blanched. "I uh ... I guess I forgot about that part," he stammered.

"That's what happens when you miss meetings," Heidi teased. "You're lucky it wasn't worse. Since you weren't there, Sandy could have made your hobby pole dancing or mud wrestling."

"Hey!" Blaine protested. "You're the one who ordered me to stay home."

* * *

><p>Nana set her empty teacup back on the saucer and pushed her chair back from the kitchen table. "Come watch my show with me until your parents get back, Matthew. I have to pick out my designer."<p>

Matthew looked up from his phone. "I thought it wasn't on until Wednesday."

"This is last week's. I recorded it so I can skip the commercials. At my age, I don't have time to waste on ads."

"Me, either!" Matthew agreed saucily. "Okay, but give me just a minute. I'm trying to find something." He followed her into the living room, sliding in next to her on the couch.

Nana turned on the TV and located the episode on the DVR. "Did you say I was the high bidder? That means I get first choice, right?"

"Of course. Everyone knows you always get to go first. It was close, though. There was this guy bidding against me right at the end. I don't know his real name but he called himself BigBadBruce. I guess you'll find out who he is on Friday."

"Hmph! He better not try to mess with me. Who did you talk to? Was it that hottie from Charles' party? Did he say which designers were left?"

"Mr. Sexy Pants? No, Heidi Klum called me herself!"

Nana fixed him with an icy stare. "She called you personally? How much did you crazy people spend on this?"

"That's none of your business, Nana. Besides, all the money went to a charity that helps people get appropriate clothes to interview for and hold down a job. It's a good cause." He laughed triumphantly and turned his phone so she could see the screen. "Look, I found a better holiday. January 21st is Grandmother's Day in Poland. Happy Grandmother's Day, Nana."

"Hmph," she grumped, poking him in the ribs with the remote. "I think I like Squirrel Appreciation Day better. At least I know it wasn't invented to sell flowers."

"Do you want me to fast forward through the opening for you?" he asked, gently capturing the device before she could assault him again.

"Bite your tongue! Remember Kurt? Wait til you see what he does at the beginning. So hot!" she sighed. "We might have to watch that part more than once."

* * *

><p>As he sat at his desk after his meeting with Heidi, Blaine took a few deep breaths and tried to gather his thoughts. Heidi's joke about missing meetings had given him a moment to pull himself together and he had hidden his feelings well, but he was suddenly a little overwhelmed and he wasn't sure why. He shouldn't have been upset about the show airing. The only people he knew who watched the show were his parents, and they would be supportive, no matter what. They would probably tease him a little about his unexpected career change, but he wasn't particularly bothered about the prospect. He wasn't even worried about the way he would look in Kurt's Slushee outfit. Although it didn't fit as well as either of them would have liked, it wasn't his fault or Kurt's and people didn't notice the models as much as they did the designers anyway. National television or not, unless he happened to bump into one of the Blainiacs, it was highly unlikely that he would be recognized on the subway or walking down the street. <em>I wish I could talk to Kurt. He'd help me figure this out. Maybe he'll be downstairs for breakfast in the morning.<em> Resolutely, Blaine pushed his uneasiness away and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Have you decided yet?" Matthew asked after the models had walked the runway. Skipping the commercials had speeded things along, but he knew his parents would be back to pick him up soon. His dad had very little tolerance for shopping, and an hour or two was the most he would put up with.<p>

"Definitely not Jonny or Chris. I want someone with personality," she said with some asperity. "It's a shame Kurt is a menswear designer. I enjoyed talking with him at the party, but it isn't fair to ask him to switch. Andrew is a possibility, and I like Ernesto. "

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable with one of the women?"

"At my age?" Nana snorted. "Flirting is one of the few pastimes I can still enjoy. I'm not passing up a chance to spend time with a cute guy."

"Robbing the cradle are we, Nana?" Matthew teased.

"You think I should be with someone my own age? I tell you what - you find me a man over 80 who still has something left and remembers how to use it and I'll flirt with him. I won't be holding my breath."

"Okay, you have a point. Maybe I'll sign you up for one of those online dating sites for seniors."

"You really do want to be disinherited, don't you?" Nana retorted severely, emphasizing each word with a jab of her finger.

Matthew laughed and squirmed away. "Ouch! That hurts! What is it with you and poking me in the ribs today?"

"I'm old. I have to take my pleasures where I can find them. Now, I like Marisol's esthetic and she seems like a sweet person. I want someone who will be nice to me. Did you see last season when that Ven guy spent a whole challenge being rude to his client because she was an averaged-sized woman? I don't want someone who will say ugly things because I have wrinkles and parts of me have migrated south."

Matthew threw an arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder. "No one would dare. You'll have them all intimidated within the first fifteen minutes. And if anyone even looks at you funny, you call me and I'll come beat them up."

* * *

><p>On Tuesday morning, Blaine got to the Atlas early and settled in at their usual table hoping Kurt would come down for breakfast. Despite several hours of practice on Monday after work, he still felt unsettled and uncharistically unsure of himself. After a light supper, he had snuggled in with Trevor to see if perhaps a little extra sleep would improve his mood. It hadn't.<p>

"What's up?" Kurt asked as he settled in at their table with his coffee. "You look like you're not a happy camper."

"I don't know," Blaine replied, shaking his head. "I was in a meeting with Heidi yesterday, and all of a sudden it just seemed like too much. I don't know why."

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand. "There's a lot happening this week. Is it the party?"

"I feel good about the party," Blaine answered after a moment's thought. "It won't be too many people, and my setlist is ready to go. I should practice some more, but I have all week."

Kurt sipped his coffee. "Are you worried about your family seeing the second challenge? I know the outfit didn't look that great, but no one can blame you for that and you did a wonderful job modeling."

Blaine frowned and shook his head again. "I don't think so. I've known all along that the show would air eventually, and I trust the guys in the editing room to not make me look too bad."

"So it's this challenge that's bothering you?" Kurt smiled reassuringly. "You know, if you don't like the look I made, you can tell me. I don't know if I'll have enough time to fix it this morning, but I'll try."

"No, Kurt. No. That's not it at all," Blaine protested. "I love it. I can't wait to see how you finished the pants."

Kurt chewed on his bagel and thought for a moment. "Well, the only thing left is your performance. Have you picked a song yet?"

Blaine poked listlessly at his food. "Heidi wants me to do _Never Thought_ because they won't have to worry about obtaining the rights."

"Oh, wow. That's a really big deal. I mean, it's a huge compliment, but it's got to be a little scary, too. You're being forced to put yourself out there, not just as a singer but as a composer, too. It's not like the party where you could get them to like you by doing covers first and then finish with your song. And on top of that, you can't discuss it with your parents or Wes or anyone because you can't reveal anything about the show. You could talk to someone in the office, but that might not look good, and unless they write songs, they won't understand the amount of courage it takes to send your creation out into the world."

Blaine suddenly felt much better. "You're perfect, you know that?"_ And I don't need anyone else to talk to as long as I have you. _

Kurt preened playfully. "Yes, I am. I was wondering when you were going to realize it." He ate some fruit and a little more of his bagel. "Does Heidi usually take the easy way out?"

Blaine looked puzzled. "No, never. Heidi's all about quality and doing the job right."

"So there must be some other reason she wants you to sing your original song." Kurt said pointedly, tilting his head and gazing at Blaine from beneath his lashes. "Like ... maybe she believes in you, and wants to give you a little exposure."

"This is a fantastic opportunity, isn't it?" Blaine said slowly, a smile creeping across his face. "I've been invited to perform on a nationally televised prime time show." The smile became a broad grin. "I'm performing an original song on television!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Can I have the other half of your bagel? I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to wiiinyyy, who told me that September 21st is Grandmothers' Day in Poland. The song is <em>Pure Imagination<em> from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, of course_. _I wish I had thought about songs when I was naming my kids. I think it would be cool to have a song that goes with your initials.**


	108. Dressing For Success

**Good grief! We're at over 4000 reviews. I know I keep saying this, but I appreciate every single one of you who reads this fic.**

**I'll be at the House of Blues in Houston on June 4th. If you see me, come say 'hi'. I'll be the one in the large treble clef earrings and I'll probably be there ridiculously early because Houston traffic scares me so I always allow too much travel time.**

**Have you seen **_**Into the Hurricane **_**( ****s/9086098/1/Into-The-Hurricane****) by **x. Myownway.****** x****? (Take out the spaces in the user name and add the usual fanfiction domain to the URL.**

* * *

><p>"I've got someone here who's missed you," Blaine said, pushing back his breakfast plate and passing Kurt the tote bag.<p>

"Trevor!" Kurt exclaimed, smiling as he opened the bag and inhaled as surreptitiously as possible. "Did you take good care of Blaine while he was sick?" _You smell so good!_

"He did," Blaine replied, "but I could tell he would rather snuggle with you." _And so would I._

"I didn't say anything to Bentley about going home, so if you forget again, it shouldn't be an issue," Kurt laughed. "I've enjoyed having him, but I think he'd prefer to be with you." _We both would, actually._ "Are you planning to take Trevor to the office so Heidi can see him? The picture you sent me was cute, but it doesn't show how soft he is." _And it's probably better if Heidi doesn't find out what you keep beside your bed._

"I'll take him in for a little while, but I'll drop him off in your room before I go to Parsons if that's okay with you. I don't think anyone would bother him while I'm out of the office, but I'd rather not take that chance. Besides, he'll enjoy spending the day with Bentley, don't you think? I can pick him up after work. I'm supposed to do my song after we get through filming the runway, so I don't know how late I'll be."

"That's okay," Kurt laughed. "We aren't going anywhere, and if we happened to be in the fitness room or something, you could just let yourself in." _Not that I'd miss a chance to spend time with you._ "Do you think we'll get to watch you perform?"

_If I have anything to say about it, you will. _"I hope so. It would be easier with an audience. I'll ask Heidi when I get to the office."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for showing me the flowers," Marisol said as they entered the workroom. "It was a good way to use the ribbon from Lane's shoes."<p>

"It was only fair," Brenden replied. "You helped me with the CDs."

"No, it wasn't just fair. It was a nice thing for you to do," Marisol insisted. "I was really stumped with the materials I had. I'm still worried, though. I didn't use anything except the ribbon, and the tutu is much droopier than I wanted. I'm not sure what went wrong. Either I didn't buy enough tulle or I got the wrong kind."

Brenden reached out to squeeze her shoulder but dropped his hand before making contact, unsure if his touch would be welcomed. "I like the line of the top. It's a nice contrast with one long sleeve and the other shoulder and arm bare, and the embellishment will be beautiful when she moves. It's your design, but it's still true to the traditions of the art."

Marisol sighed. "I hope the judges agree. My sisters and I weren't allowed to take dance lessons, and I've never seen a ballet."

"I wish you could have taken my place," Brenden laughed ruefully. "My parents used to drag me to stuff like that all the time, and the thing that made me the maddest was that they didn't enjoy the performance at all. They just went because it was 'the thing to do'."

"So you don't like ballet?"

Brenden shrugged. "Now, as an adult, I can appreciate ballet and the symphony and even opera, but at the time, it was pure torture. I guess I'd better go check on my shirt. If the glue didn't dry overnight, I'm in big trouble."

* * *

><p>Blaine entered Heidi's office shortly after 10:00, her mid-morning coffee in one hand, Trevor's tote bag in the other. She nodded her thanks and gestured for him to sit down, rolling her eyes and making a talking motion with her hand, clearly impatient with the person on the phone. She ended the call, sighing heavily in frustration. "I'll be glad when this CharityBuzz challenge is over. That's the most annoying man I think I've ever had to deal with. He's angry that he got outbid and he's trying to get me to schedule everything at his convenience. On top of that, he wants a bunch of personal information about the designers so he can decide who he wants to pick. He better not push me too hard, or I'll refund his money and include the seventh bidder instead, even if I have to make up the price difference myself."<p>

_What kind of personal information? He'd better not pull anything with Kurt._ "Do you want me to stay in the workroom when he's there?"

"That might be a good idea. We can say you're there to assist Hazel Booth since she already knows you. Even if she doesn't want any assistance, she'll play along and probably get a kick out of being the only person who's in on the secret. I want you at the meeting on Friday as well. Maybe we can nip this behavior in the bud before any of the designers have to put up with it. I don't care how much he paid; I won't have them being harassed."

Blaine smiled broadly. "Mrs. Booth? Nana? Did her family get one of the spots? They called me to ask if the experience would be too strenuous for her. I told them we would be able to accommodate her. She'll be a hoot on the air." _I just hope it's at someone else's expense._

"Yes, she will," Heidi agreed, deciding to wait to tease him about the nickname until later. Something had been off yesterday, but whatever it was appeared to have been resolved and Blaine was his usual confident self, just they way she wanted him for the runway and his performance afterwards. "Now, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, this is Trevor," he replied, opening the bag and extracting the little toad. "I'm gonna run him back up to Kurt's apartment in a minute, but I thought you might like to meet him."

"Oh, he's adorable," Heidi cooed. "May I?"

"Of course," Blaine said, setting Trevor on her desk. He watched as she scooped him up and cuddled him briefly, whispering softly to him. "I'm sorry, Heidi. I didn't quite catch that," he said apologetically.

"That's because we weren't talking to you," Heidi said, swiveling her chair away from him. "No we weren't, were we Trevor?" she added, just loudly enough for Blaine to hear. "We were having a private conversation, weren't we? That's right. We were having a private conversation. Yes, we were."

"I guess I'll leave you two alone, then," Blaine chuckled. "Let me know when he's ready to go upstairs."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Designers," Tim said cheerfully. "How is everyone today?" There was a general chorus of responses as the designers gathered around him. "Your models will be here in a little while and you'll have an hour to send them to hair and makeup. As you know, the runway show will only be part of your score in this challenge. Your model will also wear your look in the situation for which it was designed, so it must be functional and hold up to use. We're going to create the illusion that all this took place on the same day, so be sure to dress in these clothes again tomorrow."<p>

"Does that mean we get to be there to watch?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course you do. Depending on the timeline, you may not get to see everything but you'll certainly get to witness your own design. Kurt, Ernesto, and Andrew - your segments will be filmed right after the runway show. Everyone else will be tomorrow morning. Then we'll reconvene at the runway in the afternoon for the final judging, again in the same clothes you're wearing now. Any questions? No? Then go, go go!"

Kurt looked at the jeans with satisfaction. The only thing left to do was sew the inseams and finish the hems. A stylized representation of the neck of a guitar wound its way around one leg and the other was embellished with a variety of musical symbols, all made from the guitar strings and sheet music. Blaine's initials in musical notation appeared near the bottom of one leg. He wondered briefly if he might have gone a little overboard with the embellishment, but realized it was too late to worry about it at this point. He was just cutting the last threads when he heard the models arrive. He decided to stay put in the sewing room, knowing Blaine would seek him out and with any luck, they would have a little privacy. He waited, eyes on the door. Sure enough, it wasn't long before Blaine appeared. He quickly scanned the room, his face lighting up when he spotted Kurt at the sewing machine in the back corner.

"Are you finished? Is there anything I can do to help?" Blaine asked as he swiftly crossed the room.

Kurt shook his head. "We'll be ready to go as soon as I press these seams. Why don't you get the shirt from the mannequin?" When Kurt finished at the ironing board, he looked up and his breath caught at the sheer beauty of the man standing by the sewing table. Blaine was naked from the waist up, and he was facing away from Kurt, examining the shirt which he had spread out on the sewing table. Kurt sighed as he gazed at the broad shoulders and for just for a moment allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to touch and taste and take. _Focus, Kurt! There will be plenty of time for that later._

"You added more picks," Blaine exclaimed, indicating the shoulder and sleeve area. "I like it."

"Yeah, I wanted a gentler transition from the picks to the fabric so I feathered it out a little." He draped the freshly-ironed pants carefully over the back of the chair and picked up the shirt. "Let's get you dressed."

Blaine pulled the shirt over his head and Kurt helped settle it on his shoulders. He was unable to resist running his hands under the collar, ostensibly adjusting it but really just taking the opportunity for a little physical contact, however fleeting. "This looks so good on you," he said with satisfaction. "I can't wait to see you perform. Okay, pants next."

_I hope this wasn't a mistake. _"Can I ... um ... do we have time for me to see what you did with the jeans?" Blaine asked nervously.

_Is he worried about the design or his song? _"Sure. We have plenty of time. All I want on your face is a little guyliner, and your hair won't take long to fix."

Blaine held up the pants so he could see the design, moving them from side to side and admiring the way the light reflected off the guitar strings. "This is amazing, Kurt! I've never seen anything like it!" Gently he traced the neck of the guitar as it wrapped around the leg.

"It's not too gaudy?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine shook his head. "It's perfect. Sequins or crystals would have been too much, but this is exactly right. It's unique and it uses the materials you were given. It's really a shame they won't let us keep the outfits." He turned his attention to the other side of the pants. He had seen most of those embellishments, but he realized there was something new near the hem, a staff with three notes. "Is that ... That's my initials!" He gazed at Kurt suspiciously. "I don't remember telling you my middle name."

"I'm perfect, remember? That means I know everything. Or at least I know who to ask," he amended smugly. "Have you ever sung them?"

"My initials? No, I can't say I've ever thought of my initials as musical notes."

"Try it," Kurt said, the corners of his lips twitching as he tried to suppress a smile.

Blaine's eyes fell closed as he concentrated, tiny creases developing between his eyebrows. "It's familiar, but I can't quite place it."

_He's so cute when he's confused. _"Stop thinking so hard," Kurt teased, gently running his finger between Blaine's eyes and down his nose. "You'll get wrinkles. Just use your _imagination _instead. If you get it right, I'll see if I can find you an Everlasting Gobstopper or something."

Blaine jumped, a little startled by the touch. _Whoa! That felt good._ "Oh, duh. _Willy Wonka._ _Pure Imagination_. That's incredible! What are the odds?"

"Pretty slim, I would imagine. Maybe that privilege is reserved for special people."

_That can't be right. You're the most special person in the world. _"This whole outfit is just amazing, Kurt. I can't wait to perform in it."

Kurt looked at him steadily. _His body language is all wrong. He's defensive, like he's protecting himself from something. _"Are you okay, Blaine? You're not nervous about singing are you?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. "No, not about singing or modeling, either."

"Then what?" Kurt asked gently, reaching out to rub Blaine's back. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I don't know if I can fix it, but I'll support you unconditionally. You know that, right?"

Blaine picked up the pants and led the way to a corner of the room that was out of view of anyone standing outside. "I don't want you to think I'm being inappropriate or too forward or something. After we talked yesterday, I called Luis and he told me what to do. He was nice to me before, so I don't think he would lie to me."

"Wait - Luis? Ash's Luis?"

"Yeah. After the first time I modeled, he pulled me aside and gave me some good advice. I told you, right?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued. "Anyway, I explained the situation, and he gave me the name of a shop. I ran over during my lunch hour today, and Kurt, you should see some of the stuff they had. I didn't know they even made stuff like that. I mean, I know I'm not the most experienced guy in the world, but I thought I knew a thing or two, but wow... mesh pouches and tubes and rings and I don't know what else." As he talked, Blaine had maneuvered himself so that he was as far into the corner as he could get, his back nearly pressed against the wall.

_I don't want him to think I don't care about his feelings, but we're running out of time._ "Blaine, could we talk about it on the way to hair and makeup? We've got to get going soon."

_I can do this. It's not any different than a locker room, and to Kurt I'm just another guy. He probably won't even notice._ "We don't need to talk about it. I'm just being silly. Here, hold these." Blaine handed Kurt the jeans and as nonchalantly as he could, toed off his shoes and unzipped his pants.

"Blaine, you're not being silly," Kurt protested, watching Blaine's face carefully for some clue as to what was wrong. "Your feelings are important, and whatever it is, I want you to be comfort..." Kurt's voice trailed off in shock when he glanced down to see if Blaine was ready for the jeans. _That's ... oh, my God, there's so much skin. No wonder he backed himself into a corner. I can't believe he did that. Don't look. It's rude to look. I'm looking. Don't look. Eyes up, Kurt! Thank goodness he's got his back to to the wall. I don't think I could take the full view. Oh, God, it's black. You couldn't get something ordinary like green or brown cotton. No, you had to get a nice sexy black silk that looks fantastic against your skin and oh, God, I'm looking again. I just want to pull those off, preferably with my teeth and ..._ Kurt realized Blaine was tugging at the jeans he was still firmly grasping. "Oh, sorry, here," he said breathlessly.

"Kurt? Is this okay? You said you didn't want any lines and this is what Luis told me to buy."

"It's fine," Kurt replied, "just, jeeze, Blaine. You gotta warn a guy before you show up in something like that."

"I did," Blaine said. "I told you all about it. Weren't you listening?"

"That was not a warning. A warning is 'Oh, by the way Kurt, I'm wearing a thong today.' That was just a confused story that I'm still not sure I understood. And don't explain it to me now. I don't think my heart can take anything else today."


	109. Hobby Runway, Part 1

**Many thanks to Buttons'n'Bows for providing a title for chapter 107, and to everyone who suggested hobbies for the models.**

**I'm reading_ The Lake House_, by inkinmyheartandonthepage. ( s/9297763/1/) It doesn't have anything to do with the Sandra Bullock movie of the same name.**

**I posted chapter 5 of _Sharing Secrets_ (Trevor and Bentley's POV) earlier in the week.**

* * *

><p>Marisol shook her head as her look came down the runway. "Not my best work," she muttered regretfully.<p>

Kurt had to agree. Lane was doing everything she could, but the ballet costume didn't look elegant at all. The skirt was droopy and although the cut of the neckline was interesting, it didn't fit quite right and Kurt worried that the exertion of dancing might cause a wardrobe malfunction. He squeezed her hand supportively and tried to find something positive to say. "It will really sparkle when she dances," he whispered.

Andrew's design looked functional and attractive. The shorts were long enough to look professional and were cut to allow Emma to bend and stretch. Andrew had trimmed the outfit with old negatives and cut up a camera bag to form a number of zippered pockets for extra memory cards, batteries and other accessories on the vest. The strap had become a belt with attached carabiner clips to hold her other camera for easy access. Her hair was pulled back into a bun so there would be no possibility of stray strands creeping into the camera frame, and he had kept her makeup to a minimum to keep the lenses clean. A pair of low-heeled sandals completed the look.

As Kurt expected, Leah looked fantastic in her dress, which Ernesto had kept very simple in order to show off the artwork. The browns and greens of the skirt shaded into blue and white in the bodice and the overall effect was that Leah was wearing a landscape. She would certainly be the center of attention at a gallery opening, even if it wasn't her show.

Kurt smiled to himself when Nina shaded her eyes and leaned forward to get a better look as Blaine came down the runway. _If you don't know those are guitar picks, it's hard to tell what they are. I wonder if that's what she's looking at or if she's just enjoying the view._ The shirt fit him like a second skin, stretching across his shoulders and emphasizing his muscular arms and broad chest. The jeans looked great from the front and even better from the back. The embellishment was exactly as Kurt had envisioned it, lending interest to what was otherwise a very plain outfit, but it was Blaine himself who gave it that extra spark and Kurt was once again grateful for Blaine's continued presence on the runway and in his life. _It's a good thing no one knows what he has on underneath or there'd be a riot._ _Oh, great. I'm thinking about it again. Down, Rowdy. This isn't the time._

Rayne looked very professional in her suit and sensible heels but it was hard to tell where the outfit was designed to be worn. Annie had used bits of the leather leash and collar Rayne had supplied to add detailing, but she had kept it very subtle. Kurt tried to read the judges' expressions, but as usual, they weren't giving anything away. _I hope they understand that the handler isn't supposed to pull focus from the dog. If they don't, Annie's in trouble._

Jen, on the other hand, had gone all out. The overalls she constructed from a vegetable print denim were both whimsical and practical. She had taken the leather front sections of Ari's gardening gloves and used them to pad the knees. There were loops for tool and pockets for small items. The look was completed by a sun hat made from colorful seed packets and embellished with the seeds.

Kurt wasn't sure how it was possible, but Seth looked almost as hot as Blaine. The fit of the black trousers was impeccable, and although the shirt was typical of Latin dance costumes, the CD fragments made it sparkle and shine. Something was a little off, though, Kurt could tell. Seth was carrying himself very stiffly, as if her were trying not to move his torso at all, and from time to time Kurt caught a flash of silver as something fell to the floor. "Oh, crap," Brenden muttered quietly behind him. "I was afraid of that."

When Seth had cleared the runway, Heidi stepped forward to address the designers. "We've seen how your designs look," she said, "but before we announce a winner, we need to see how functional they are." She looked at Jon when she finished and he joined her on the catwalk.

"Designers, if you want to stay put, we'll set up for Blaine and Emma first," Jon announced. "Kurt and Andrew, your models should be right out in case you need to make any last minute adjustments. Ernesto, you'll have time to touch up Leah before we leave for the gallery. If anyone needs a potty break, go now."

* * *

><p>"How does it feel?" Kurt asked anxiously. "Will it be okay to perform in?"<p>

"Kurt, relax," Blaine laughed. "It's fine."

"This could be your big break," Kurt insisted. "I don't want you to mess it up because the clothes got in your way."

_This isn't about me and my career. It's about you. _Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulder reassuringly. "Okay, first of all, the outfit is perfect, and second, they'll probably only use one or two lines of the song for the show. I seriously doubt this is going to affect my musical career at all, no matter how fantastic I look."

Kurt smiled. "Your guitar strap is still in the workroom. Is it okay if I get it?"

"Sure, but you don't really need to. I bought a new one, just in case you decided to cut the old one up. It was getting a little worn anyway."

"I'd rather you use the old one, if you don't mind," Kurt said, a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth. "I'll be right back." He started toward the door, but turned back as a sudden thought hit him. "The workroom's not locked, is it?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, the rest of the models are probably still there changing." While he waited for Kurt to come back, he got out his guitar and removed the strap. Then he tuned it and began to warm up, starting with scales and runs and progressing to chords and a wordless melody.

"Is that a new song?" Kurt asked when he returned.

"Not yet. It's just a riff I had in my head."

"I like it. You should definitely finish it. You're really talented, Blaine. I'm surprised you haven't written a whole album's worth of songs." _And maybe you'll write one for me someday._

"I guess I never quite found my muse," Blaine said. _At least not until now._ "Did you get the guitar strap?"

Kurt held it out. "I hope you don't mind. I cleaned it up a little."

Blaine put the guitar aside and reached for it, holding it up to examine it. The frayed threads had been trimmed and the loose stitching at one end had been repaired. On the padded portion that would cross his chest, Kurt had added his musical initials and one of the white guitar pick hearts. Blaine smiled broadly. "Kurt, this is great! And the best part is that you didn't send it down the runway, so I'll get to keep it."

"You would have looked silly with the guitar strap and no guitar," Kurt pointed out dryly, "and when Tim said Rayne couldn't take her dog on the catwalk, I knew they wouldn't let you take your guitar."

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine protested. "I could have worn it around my neck like a feather boa."

"Uh huh," Kurt scoffed. "I think you should stick to your music and leave the fashion to the professionals."

Blaine drew himself up with dignity. "You wound me, Sir. I thought I was doing a pretty good job of dressing myself."

Kurt pursed his lips and pretended to consider. "Oh, I suppose so," he conceded, "but I think you'd better finish warming up. It looks like they're about ready to start."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I want you to go through the song once by yourself," Jon instructed. "Then we'll do it again and Emma will take photos of you. To be fair, the judges will only consider your first performance when judging Kurt's look."<p>

_I could do a hundred performances in this outfit and it would hold up._ "Okay, Jon. What about monitors?"

"Let's try it without. Since we're not amplifying this and there won't be any screaming fans, I think you'll be able to hear yourself. Think of it as an intimate little venue."

"What does he mean _no screaming fans_?" Jen said quietly to Marisol. "I was looking forward to doing a little fangirling."

Blaine took his place on the stage and began the song, interacting with the audience even though they were off-camera and deliberately moving around in a way calculated to show off the clothes. While everyone else in the room was watching Blaine perform, Jen was watching Kurt and she saw the exact moment his eyes widened and his features stilled. _You are so busted, Blaine!_

It only took Kurt a moment to get himself under control, at least outwardly. He forced himself to compose his face and focus on the outfit instead of the performer, but his heart was racing. _That's what I couldn't remember. When we were making quilts for the shelter, he said this song was about the guy he liked. This song is about me! Blaine wrote me a song! It's such a great song, too. _He thought back over their conversations. _Not only that, but he did it before I told him I thought it was the most romantic thing I could imagine. God, I love that man!_

Try as he might, Blaine was unable to keep his gaze from returning to Kurt as he sang, and every time they made eye contact, he felt a little jolt of electricity that translated immediately into his performance. By the time he finished his chest was heaving and he was nearly breathless, but not from the hot lights or the exertion of performing.

As soon as Jon cut the scene, Amy came over with a towel and a bottle of water. She angled her body away from the rest of the people in the room. "Great job, Blaine," she said quietly as he blotted his face, "but if you don't tone those heart eyes down a little, you're gonna give the whole show away. No, I don't think he noticed," she went on when he peeked over the edge of the towel in horror, "but that's because he was preoccupied with the clothes. You might not get so lucky next time." Blaine bit his lip and nodded at her.

"Okay, people," Jon said, "let's try that again with Emma this time. Blaine, we'll be filming some of this from the stage, so try not to run over Phil."

Blaine nodded. "How about if I stay in this area?" he suggested, indicating about half of the small stage. "Phil can have the rest."

"That will work," Phil said with a shrug, "but I'm pretty good at getting out of the way. I learned the hard way when I was filming from the sidelines of one of Paul's junior high football games."

* * *

><p>After Blaine's second performance, he and Emma went back to the workroom and the designers went to the apartments to change for the gallery trip. Annie was in her bathroom helping Marisol do something complicated with her hair. Kurt had changed rather quickly and was waiting for the girls in the living room, idly flipping channels, when Jen came in with something in a bag.<p>

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"I was going to give this to Blaine after the competition is over, but I've decided you should have it instead. If you don't want it, you can regift it."

"Ooh. Sounds mysterious," Kurt teased. "Do I get to see what it is?"

Jen handed him the bag. "It isn't much, but I hope you'll enjoy having it."

Kurt opened the bag and peeked in. "Jen!" he exclaimed. "This is beautiful. It must have taken you hours to do this."

"I enjoy calligraphy, especially when the words are as meaningful as _Never Thought_. The hardest part was making sure I got all the lyrics right," Jen laughed. "I can't tell you how many times I listened to that song. I even dreamed about it once."

Kurt was puzzled. "I didn't know you had a copy."

Jen blushed. "Oh. Yeah, about that. I may have borrowed your CD one day while everyone was in the fitness room. I hope you don't mind."

"I suppose I can forgive you, since I ended up with such a lovely present," Kurt laughed. "But what made you decide to give it to me?"

"Maybe we should discuss that some time when we won't be interrupted," Jen replied archly. "I'm gonna go see if I can help Annie. If they don't finish up soon, we'll all be late."

* * *

><p><strong>The part about the song being for the guy Blaine likes is in chapter 82, and Kurt tells Blaine he thinks having a song written for you is romantic in chapter 80. If you want to see the lyrics again, they're in chapter 36. Jen's espionage is in chapter 89.<strong>


	110. Hobby Runway, Part 2

**I'm reading _I Hope You Dance_, by lovemesomecrazy, s/8932566/1/I-Hope-You-Dance**

**Have I mentioned that I don't own anything? Thank you all for sticking with this! I know updates have been erratic lately.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been faced with a difficult choice on Wednesday morning: whether to go with Blaine to support Jen and Annie or to stay with Marisol. He was eager to see how how the producers had arranged for Ari to demonstrate her gardening skills in the dead of winter and even though he was more of a cat person he would have enjoyed meeting Rayne's dog, but in the end he decided that Marisol might need a friend. The hadn't had much time to talk after filming at the art gallery, which took much longer than anyone had expected, but Kurt could tell she was worried. Suppressing the longing glance he wanted to direct at Blaine as he and Ernesto exited the lobby, he turned to Andrew instead. "Emma's outfit did well yesterday."<p>

"Thanks," Andrew replied. "I was lucky they didn't want her to take photos last night. She would have been very underdressed."

_Oh, hello Drew. _"They wouldn't have done that. Emma told you what kind of events she usually works and you designed the outfit according to her needs, which is exactly what they told us to do. This competition is tough, but it's never unfair."

"Good point. What did you think of those paintings?"

Kurt glanced around to make sure they weren't being overheard or worse, recorded. "Honestly? I wasn't too impressed," he said quietly. "I can't imagine spending that kind of money on something to stick on my wall. I'd much rather have something meaningful, like photos of places I've been and people I love. Leah looked good, though. Her dress was better than some of the artwork. Where did that guy get off charging a grand for two squares and a circle? In puce!"

"I think _Ernesto _had the _right idea_," Andrew proclaimed, gesturing extravagantly. "If I'm going to spend _that _kind of money, I'd rather spend it on my _fabulous _self."

_Okay, I guess Drew has left the building. _He turned to see what had brought about the sudden change. "Good morning Amy. Are you our escort for today?"

"That I am," she replied cheerfully. "Are you guys ready? It must have been nice to get to sleep in a little since you didn't have to prep your models."

Kurt and Andrew exchanged glances and burst into laughter. "I don't know about _Kurt's roommate_," Andrew chuckled, "but _mine _doesn't know the _meaning _of the word quiet. It would have been easier to sleep through a _hurricane_."

* * *

><p>"How did it go for Annie and Jen?" Kurt asked as he handed the shirt to Blaine. Everyone else was already assembled on the runway and the judges were sequestered offstage to watch the footage from Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday morning. Kurt knew he wouldn't be penalized since Blaine's tardiness was because of his other duties, but it seemed rude to keep everyone waiting so he was trying to hurry things along just a bit.<p>

Blaine pulled the shirt over his head and stood still while Kurt adjusted the collar. "They both did well. Ari was able to move comfortably in the overalls and she said the padding on her knees really helped. Rayne's little Shih-Tzu, Tucker, was the perfect accessory and the color of the suit made a lot more sense with him along. Oh, thong alert, by the way," he added as he removed his trousers. "I had to wear this thing all morning because I wasn't sure if there would be time to change, and it just feels weird. I don't know why it bothers me. Women don't seem to have a problem with it. Why do you suppose that is? Do you think it's just me?"

_It certainly bothers me when you wear it. How many of those did you buy, anyway? The maroon is nice, but I think I preferred the black one._ Kurt shook his head. "We're out of my area of expertise here. Maybe you should ask Luis." _And I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you're a gay man and that's an erogenous zone._

_Oh, yeah. I can see it now - Hey Luis. How do you keep from thinking inappropriate thoughts about a certain sexy designer when something is constantly rubbing on sensitive areas? That should be a fun conversation. _"Hmm. I'm not sure I'd be comfortable discussing this with Luis," Blaine replied doubtfully. "He's a nice guy but I hardly know him. This is more of a best-friend conversation, don't you think?"

_Probably, but I'd love to see Luis' face when you ask him about it._ "I guess you're right. Maybe it's something you just need to get used to." _I wonder if I should tell him that regular briefs would have been fine. Nah. Why spoil the fun?_

"Maybe so." Blaine finished dressing and turned for Kurt's inspection. "How did Brenden and Marisol do?"

Kurt groaned. "It was pretty bad. Lane's tutu sparkled nicely, but the skirt just wasn't right and I guess there's a reason you don't see ballet costumes with that neckline very often."

"A little more revealing than Marisol intended?" Blaine asked as he held the door and motioned for Kurt to precede him to hair and makeup.

Kurt nodded. "I think they got some footage they can use on the air, but it wasn't pretty. Things were popping out left and right. Well, mostly right."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "Is Marisol okay?"

"I guess so. She's pretty sure she'll be the one going home, and I have to agree. She only used a tiny bit of the stuff from the box, the outfit wasn't functional, and I hate to say it, but there really wasn't anything new or exciting about it."

"That's a shame," Blaine said sympathetically. "She usually does such a good job, but I could tell something was going on with her."

"The night before the first challenge none of us could sleep, so we sat up and talked for a while," Kurt said slowly. "She said she was intimidated because Lane was a dancer. Maybe that had something to do with it. Or maybe she's just tired or missing her family. It must have been hard to tell them goodbye when she'd just gotten them back."

"What about Brenden?"

"That wasn't good either. Seth and his dancing partner looked fantastic together when they were just standing there, but as soon as they started moving, pieces of CD were falling off all over the place. The glue he used evidently wasn't meant for plastic. And I'm not positive, but it looked like his partner might have ended up with some scratches on her arms."

"Sounds like maybe it was a good thing the glue didn't hold too well. Other than that, was the look okay?"

Kurt tilted his head as he considered. "Yes, I'd have to say it was. It was well made, the textiles were appropriate and Seth could dance in it just fine."

"I was wondering where you boys were," Isaac said as they came through the door. "Everyone else finished a while ago. I thought maybe I'd been replaced."

"Never!" Kurt declared. "I'd replace my model before I'd replace you."

"Hey!" Blaine protested. "That hurts my feelings, especially after all I've done for you."

_Oh, God. He's killing me with that pout._ "I don't know, Blaine. You said you wouldn't even let me pluck your eyebrows. I guess I'll keep you, though."

_Just try to get rid of me, Hummel._ "That's better. You should appreciate me."

"Now I see where Bentley gets his attitude," Kurt laughed.

"I'm doing everything the way we had it on Tuesday, right?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow at the blatant flirting.

Kurt nodded. "Jon said it's still yesterday. How is Mimi?" he asked. "It she excited about the show tonight?" _Oh, wait, maybe I shouldn't mention the earrings. He might not know it's this episode._

"Wednesday nights are a big deal at our house," Isaac laughed, "at least during the season. We'll both be planted right in front of the television, no worries. I think she has a little crush on someone."

_Should I be jealous?_ "Now I wonder who that could be," Blaine teased.

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying the dress isn't beautiful," Nina argued. "I'm just saying there wasn't much design to it. Imagine that it's plain white. Take away all the paint and what do you have?"<p>

"But wouldn't a more complicated dress detract from the beauty of the artwork? Ernesto made it simple on purpose to show off the fabric. In this case, the fabric is the design."

"Yes, I agree, Heidi, but this is a _design_ competition. If Ernesto had gotten the fabric at Mood, you would be saying that he let the print do all the work."

"But he didn't get it at Mood. He created the fabric himself. That should count as part of the design process," Michael pointed out.

Nina shook her head. "I find it unlikely that Ernesto would paint the fabric himself when his model is a painter, and if it's her work, that isn't any different from getting the fabric at Mood. Besides, he used paint as paint. That's not a _creative use of materials_," she said, using her fingers to indicate that she was quoting from the rubrik.

"But look how many people came up to her at the gallery to ask where her paintings were displayed," Heidi said. "The dress served its purpose, and had it been constructed differently, it wouldn't have worked as well. Besides, look what he had to work with. Unless he was going to take a page from Lady Gaga and hang the actual tubes of paint from the dress, there isn't much else he could have done."

"Why are we having this discussion now?" Michael asked. "The top and bottom three are based on the scores alone. You're not saying that Ernesto should be eliminated are you?"

Nina laughed. "No, his look was definitely not the worst. I just don't think he should win, or even be in the top three, and I'm not sure he should be safe ahead of someone else."

Heidi sighed. "Okay, I guess the best thing to do is talk to all seven of them and their models before we score them. I'll go tell Jon."

* * *

><p>"We're shaking things up a little," Heidi announced when the designers and models were lined up on the runway. "We're gonna talk to all of you before we announce the top and bottom. We'll edit this later to look like everything was done in the usual order, so we'll need to avoid wide shots since one of you lovely people will be safe after the scores are announced and wouldn't be on the runway during the interviews. We'll start at the far end with Annie and work our way down. Designers and models, if you would move away from the pair being interviewed each time so we can get a clean shot, that would be appreciated." She paused to glance at the camermen to make sure her instructions were clear. Annie and Rayne moved further down the catwalk and the rest of the designers and models drew closer together. Heidi smiled approvingly. "That's perfect. We'll do the setup after the scores are compiled and I'm sure you all know the drill by now." She paused again and waited for Jon's signal. "Annie, let's start with you and Rayne. Annie, what was in your box?"<p>

"I had a leather collar and leash, a package of dog treats, a dog bed, and some hair."

"Hair?" Nina leaned forward, a look of shock on her face. "Dog hair? Why on earth did you put dog hair in the box?"

"I thought it might be helpful if Annie could see what color Tucker is, and get an idea of the texture. His hair is very silky and quite long," Rayne explained shyly.

"Which items did you use?" Heidi asked.

"I used the hair when I selected the fabric. I got a medium gray because Tucker is black and white. I didn't want him to blend into her suit, and the focus needed to be on Tucker, not Rayne. I cut up the leash and collar to make the trim," Annie said, indicating the narrow strips of leather that adorned the hem of the skirt and the bottoms of the sleeves. The dog bed was the wrong color, but I used part of it in a few places where it wouldn't show. I decided not to use the dog treat bag because it still smelled even after I washed it. There are a couple of places where I needed a small closure, so I used a standard hook, but instead of making a thread eye, I made a loop from Tucker's hair."

"Is there a dress code for dog handlers and if there is, does this outfit comply?" Michael asked briskly.

Rayne nodded. "Yes, to both, and the skirt is cut so I can run in it when we take the dogs around the ring but not so full that it gets in the way."

The judges worked their way down the line of contestants and models, pausing after each interview to allow everyone to rearrange themselves along the runway. For the most part, the models were happy with the outfits, although Lane was forced to admit that the costume Marisol made would be unusable without some extensive modifications. Ernesto came under the most severe interrogation from Nina, but she relented when she realized that the idea to paint the fabric with an impressionistic landscape had been his.

"Tell us what was in your box, Kurt," Heidi began, just as she had with all the others.

"Blaine did a great job picking materials for me to use. I had guitar strings, picks, sheet music, a capo, and his guitar strap." Kurt explained how he had used each item, turning his model from side to side as he pointed them out.

"How is it that Brenden's plastic embellishments fell off and yours stayed on?" Michael asked.

"I wanted to make sure the fabric would stay flexible so I didn't use glue. Blaine drilled holes in the picks and we sewed them on. Well, he did most of the sewing. I just added a few here and there."

Blaine didn't miss the amused expression that flitted across Heidi's face. _I'm sure she'll be teasing me about my sewing skills later._

"We all enjoyed your performance, Blaine," Heidi said. "How did the outfit work? Any problems?"

"None at all," Blaine replied in a voice that left no doubt about his feelings for the outfit. "I love it. It's comfortable and eye-catching."

* * *

><p>After the designers and models retired to the green room, the judges completed their ballots and and Sandy totaled the scores. "Thank you," Heidi said with a smile. She glanced at the results. "No surprises here. Kurt, Andrew and Jen are the top, and Brenden, Marisol and Annie are the bottom. I have to say, though, that I don't think this challenge provided a level playing field. Annie was constrained by the dress code, and neither Brenden nor Marisol had much to work with."<p>

"I agree," Nina replied, "but all three of them could have done better. Annie could have used the same fabric and basic design and changed the proportion to make it more flattering. Marisol had an idea stuck in her head of what a ballet costume should look like and she was afraid to be innovative. I understand that she felt it needed to match the music, and that would have been true if this were an actual staged ballet, but this is a fashion competition so she could have made anything at all. Instead, we got a boring leotard with a droopy skirt. Then to have the costume falling off her model was just inexcusable."

"Brenden actually had a good idea," Michael objected, "and I liked what he made. If he had used the right glue, he could have been the winner. But I agree with everything you said about Marisol's look."

Heidi nodded. "I have to agree as well. Annie and Brenden could have done better, but Marisol's look was unacceptable. Okay, let's talk about the designers we did like. All three of the outfits looked good and were functional."

"Jen's use of the leather part of the gardening gloves to pad the knees was a great idea," Nina said, "and the whole outfit was fun. She used the seed packets, too."

"I liked Andrew's look," Michael said. "He put quite a bit of thought into how it would actually be used. I wish the camera bag hadn't been so bulky, though. The vest was functional, but not the most flattering design, especially on a larger model."

"What about Kurt?" Heidi asked. "I think he put the most effort into using the materials he was given. I'm impressed that he got so much done."

"Well, he had another person to do some of the sewing," Nina laughed. "That was a big advantage. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a model who knows how to sew."

"I don't think Blaine does know how to sew. I had to explain a few things to him when he first started working here." Heidi shook her head at the memory. "There was some confusion about sewing machine feet. He thought I meant the little rubber disks from the bottom of the machine."

"If Kurt wins this week, that would make three in a row for him, wouldn't it?" Michael mused. "Do we want to do that?"

"That shouldn't enter into our decision at all," Nina said, her eyes flashing. "It's not fair to take a win away from any designer just because he's won before."

"So we've made our decision?" Heidi asked. She waited for the usual shot of the other judges smiling their agreement. "Let's bring them back out."

* * *

><p>The designers assembled on the runway again, maintaining their order from before, and Heidi sent Ernesto off to the green room. "The six of you have the highest ... and the lowest ... scores. One of you will be declared the winner and one of you ... will be out. Let's bring out your models."<p>

The designers looked toward the catwalk entrance expectantly and the models took their places beside their designers. "Good job, everyone," Jon said. "Okay, Heidi, we'll shoot the 'little chat' scene next, and then we can have the results." Heidi said her lines and the contestants and their models filed out. The models went backstage, but the designers re-emerged and took up their places once more.

"Andrew," Heidi began, building up the suspense as always, "your look was neat and functional. Good job. You may leave the runway." Once he had disappeared backstage, she continued. "Kurt, we loved the way you transformed the materials you were given to work with. Congratulations! You are the winner of this challenge! You're making quite a habit of this, aren't you? You may leave the runway."

Kurt covered his mouth in surprise. "Thank you so much!" he said. He walked down the catwalk, pausing to squeeze Marisol's hand in passing.

Once again, Heidi continued. "Jen, your scores have qualified you to move on to the next round. You may leave the runway." She paused briefly, then frowned at the remaining designers. "Marisol, Brenden, Annie - your designs were not as successful. One of you will be out. Annie, we know you were constrained by the dog show rules, but the proportions of your design were off and the look was not flattering. However, you're in. You may leave the runway." Another pause. "Brenden, your design was good, but the execution failed. Marisol, your design was boring on the runway and a little _too _exciting in action. In addition, you did not make good use of the materials you were given. Marisol ... I'm sorry, but you're out. That means you're in, Brenden. You may leave the runway." Heidi approached the runway to kiss Marisol's cheeks and say _Auf Wiedersehen_.

"_Project Runway_ has changed my life," Marisol said softly. "Thank you for the opportunity."

* * *

><p>The mood in the green room was somber when Tim came in and there were tears all around. He opened his arms, inviting Marisol in for a hug. "We'll miss you," he said warmly, "but I'm sure we'll hear from you again. You'll do great things. I'm sure of it."<p>

"I'll miss all of you guys, too," Marisol replied with a watery smile. "This has been an amazing experience and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I guess this is my cue to go to the workroom and clean up my space, right?"

"Hey, that's my line," Tim protested in mock annoyance, much to the amusement of the designers. "Okay, people, don't forget that the second episode airs tonight. Since we don't have any guests, you'll be watching in your apartments. Those of you who aren't tweeting live will be able to respond to tweets afterwards."

"Do we have to stay there?" Marisol asked.

Tim looked at her, a little puzzled. "It's the same rules as always, so if you don't want to watch the show you can go to the lobby or up to the fitness room, or just go to your bedroom."

"In that case, everyone is invited to our place for dessert and to watch the show. We need to celebrate Kurt's win."

"_Fabulous_ idea!" Andrew enthused, giving her a hug. "Come up to our apartment after lunch and we'll plan. I'm _sure_ that if I beg hard enough, Brenden will make a batch of those _wonderful _espresso brownies."

* * *

><p>"So who is live-tweeting tonight?" Kurt asked as the designers walked back to the Atlas.<p>

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "You and Chris are. Didn't I tell you?"

"Me? No, you didn't tell me! Blaine! A little warning would have been nice. Now I've only got a few hours to come up with something good to say."

"Hey, tweeting is no big deal."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one on the spot," Kurt retorted. "It's scary to think that anything I tweet will be floating around cyberspace forever. What if I say something stupid?"

"First of all, you're the most articulate person I've ever met, so I doubt you have anything to worry about. Second, Heidi wants me to tweet too. She says that the model switch will be a human-interest angle. I won't post anything until I appear on camera, but I'll sit with you and Chris if that's okay. We can use the conference room."

_I'd like to spend the evening alone with you in the conference room, but I don't think much tweeting would get done. _"Marisol invited everyone over to watch the show. Can we just stay in the apartment? It seems a little rude to bail."

_I wanted a little private time with you, but I guess it wouldn't have been very private with Chris there anyway._ "Works for me. I'll run it by Heidi, just in case, but I don't think it will be a problem."

"So was Bentley glad to be home?" _I wish you could have stayed for a while when you picked him up._

_It's too bad it was so late when I got there. We could have hung out, maybe gotten a coffee. _"Sometimes it's hard to tell with him, but he was doing a lot of purring, so I guess he was," Blaine laughed. "After the gallery shoot ran so late, I considered leaving him with you for one more night but I didn't want a repeat of last time."

"Well one thing's for sure - I'm never letting him near my e-mail again." Kurt shivered as a sudden icy gust struck his face. "Trevor said he had fun staying with you. Did you show him to Heidi?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! She loved him. I ended up leaving him in her office so they could have a private conversation. That wind is cold, isn't it? Do you want my scarf? We can't have our designers getting sick." _One of these days, I'll be keeping you warm. Hmm. 'You wear my love like a cashmere scarf. Wrap my love around your neck.' There's a lyric there somewhere._

Kurt bit his lip and his eyes crinkled at the corners. _Wearing your scarf is almost like getting a hug from you, but then you'd be cold._ "How gallant of you, Mr. Anderson, but we're only about half a block from the Atlas. I think I'll survive. Besides, I can't have my model getting sick, either."

_I'll be your model, your best friend, your boy friend, husband, soulmate - you name it._ Blaine sighed heavily. "It's always about the body with you. I have a brain, you know."

_Your brain might be the sexiest thing about you. Well, that and your voice._ "Oh, really?" Kurt said archly. "I guess I hadn't noticed."

"Be quiet, you," Blaine said, punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You didn't even feel it," Blaine scoffed. "Now if I wanted it to hurt, I'd ..."

"Getting a little rowdy, are we boys?" Jen said, coming up behind them and seizing Blaine's hand before it could make contact, her eyebrows rising when both of them turned red and began to giggle.

_Rowdy's not exactly little, thank you very much._ "Thank you for rescuing me from this brute," Kurt said. "I never thought he'd turn violent."

_A little Rowdy? I'd like to get a whole lot of Rowdy._ "Can I help you with something, Jen?"

"We're having a little dessert party tonight to watch the show together. It's nothing fancy, just whatever people want to bring. You're welcome to come. In fact, you're welcome to join us for lunch as well."

Blaine shook his head regretfully. "I've got to get back to the office, but I'll be there this evening."

* * *

><p>"Are you doing okay?" Amy asked as she and Marisol walked back to the apartments.<p>

"I'm sad, of course, but I'll be okay. I knew it would be me this time, so I was prepared and I wouldn't trade this experience for anything. Do you think I'll have to move out?"

Amy considered. "I can't say for sure, but I don't think you will, at least not this week. Jonny gets to go home tomorrow, but Ash, Marcel and Chris will still be here and I don't think they'd force you into sharing a bedroom with one of them."

Marisol smiled brightly. "Good. I'd really miss my roomies."

Amy threw an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. "Even if you do have to change apartments, it doesn't mean you can't spend time with them," she pointed out. "You can still visit all you want."

They continued down the street in companionable silence until Marisol had a sudden thought. "We're all getting together tonight to eat dessert and watch the show. Do you want to join us?"

Amy ducked her head and blushed. "I, uh ... I have plans," she said bashfully.

"Ooh, you're seeing Mark! He's such a cutie with all that red hair. Maybe he could come with you, since he was on the show and all."

"He's coming to my house tonight for supper with my family. It's kind of a big deal."

"Meeting the parents! That is a big step," Marisol teased. "Sounds like things are getting serious."

"He's met them, but he's never spent any time with them. I thought if we watched the show together, at least we'd all have something to talk about."

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, how long does it take to make a cheesecake?"<p>

"Hello, Blaine. I'm fine. How are you?" Tamera teased.

"Mom," Blaine whined. "All right. Fine. Hello Mother. How are you this lovely day? And how is Father? Well, I hope."

Tamera's musical laugh rang in Blaine's ear. "For someone who wants my help, you sure are snippy. To answer your question, it only takes two hours to make a cheesecake, but it's best if it chills for at least six."

"In that case, I guess I'll have to run to the bakery. I need it for tonight."

"I have a couple of shortcut recipes. What's the earliest you can start on it?"

"I guess about 6:00. I need to go to the store first, and I don't get off work until 5:00." Blaine looked up as Heidi passed his desk and covered the mouthpiece of his phone. "Sorry, I'll call her back on my lunch hour."

"Is that your mom? Tell her I said 'hi'. Then finish your call and go home. Or go home and finish your call on the way. You're working tonight. You don't need to be here now. But save me a piece of whatever you end up making."

Blaine smiled gratefully and turned back to his call. "Will it still taste like a real cheesecake? I don't think the designers would be too impressed with that no-bake stuff."

_The designers, huh? I bet it's one designer in particular, but I'll play along. _"Oh, yes. It's the same ingredients, but you use a graham cracker crust from the store instead of making your own, and you're making a much smaller item, so it bakes faster and cools faster. It should be enough for eight people, and if you need more, just make two of them."

Blaine locked his computer and straightened his desk. "Perfect! Can you text me the recipe? Heidi says 'hi', by the way." He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

"Give her my regards. Do you want the chocolate cheesecake or the caramel pecan?"

Blaine paused to think. _Kurt didn't get the chocolate cheesecake at Lazarra's when we went for karaoke._

"Caramel pecan it is, then," Tamera said, amusement clear in her voice.

_Oh, crap. Did I say that aloud? At least I wasn't in the office._

* * *

><p>Blaine's making the PHILADELPHIA® 3-STEP® Caramel Pecan Cheesecake that you can find on kraftrecipes. com.<p> 


	111. Twitter-pated

**Darren Criss was fantastic and I really enjoyed the show. I hope all of you got a chance to see him.**

**Did you see that Project Runway is having a casting call for fans who want a makeover? It's for US residents only. Do you think writing a 450,000 word story about **_**Project Runway **_**qualifies me as a superfan? Probably not. :)**

**I'm sorry for the long gap. My daughter's home (yea!) and she'll be living close now (double yea!), but we're working on getting her moved and finding furniture for her. I'll try to post next weekend, but don't worry if you don't hear from me. I'm just busy. Thank you all for sticking with me. :)**

* * *

><p>Making the cheesecakes was surprisingly easy. Afraid that the first one might not come out right, Blaine had bought enough ingredients to make three, but all of them looked delicious. He took a quick photo and texted it to his mom before he packed two of them up, leaving the third in the fridge to take to Heidi in the morning. Fortunately rush hour was long over and he didn't have to stand on the subway.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ooh! What's in the box?" Marisol asked eagerly as she let Blaine into the apartment. "Did you stop by Lazarra's again? Their tiramisu was the best I've ever had."<p>

"No, sorry. I didn't think about Lazarra's, but I could run down and get you some."

"I'm sure whatever you brought will be wonderful," Jen said as she took the box and placed it on the counter. She opened the flaps and peeked in. "Is that what it looks like?"

"I guess that depends. Does it look like Caramel Pecan Cheesecake?"

"Did someone say 'cheesecake'? Hi Blaine."

"Hey Annie. Yes, I brought cheesecake. I hope it tastes okay. This is the first time I've made it."

Annie sighed heavily. "You really are the perfect man. Sensitive, musical, intelligent, a body to die for, and on top of that, you bake."

_And he's mine, thank you very much, so back off._ "Hi Blaine," Kurt said, emerging from the bedroom just in time to hear Annie's comment. "Sounds like you brought us a treat."

_Okay, Annie. I have no clue how to respond to that so I'm just gonna ignore it. Besides, I'm taken, even though he doesn't know it yet. _"I thought it would be fun to try making cheesecake so I got a recipe from my mom." His heart quickened when Kurt's face lit up and he had to suppress a groan when the tip of Kurt's tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

_You enjoyed that, didn't you? My tongue gives you ideas. Noted._ "You're a brave man, Blaine Anderson," Kurt teased. "I'd never bring something to a party if I hadn't baked it several times or tasted it myself first."

Blaine laughed. "That reminds me of the time the neighbors had a big Fourth of July potluck picnic. Someone had given us some dewberries, so Mom made a cobbler."

"Dewberries?" Annie interrupted.

"They're a lot like blackberries. They grow wild in most of North America, but we were in Texas at the time. Anyway, we went to the party and when she was carrying the cobbler to the dessert table, I tripped over the lawn chairs I was carrying and bumped into her. She managed to hang on to the cobbler, but the spoon fell out. Dad caught it before it hit the ground, but he got a little of the cobbler on his fingers. He just stuck them in his mouth - yeah, I know. Typical man, right? Anyway, he got the strangest expression on his face. He looked at Mom for a moment. Then he announced that he hadn't had dewberry cobbler in forever and he was going to eat the whole thing himself. He took it out of her hands, grabbed a chair and started eating right out of the pan with the big serving spoon. I thought it was funny, but Mom was furious. She just stared at him in shock for a few minutes, and then she sort of pretended she didn't know him. The rest of us had brisket and sausage and corn and potato salad and all that good stuff, but Dad just sat there with his cobbler. He talked to people and had a good time, but he never set the cobbler down. When we got home, Mom started to give him a piece of her mind. He just held out the spoon and told her to taste it. She glared at him, but she finally did. Then she burst into tears. At this point, I thought they'd both lost their minds, so I got a spoon and had a taste myself. Either Mom got distracted when she was baking or the dewberries were a lot more tart than she thought because the cobbler was so sour I couldn't stand it. I had to spit it out."

"So your dad ate the whole thing so no one would know?" Jen asked. "Wow! That's really sweet. My parents have been together forever but I don't think either of them would be that nice. I know I wouldn't be."

"You're not expecting us to do that for you, are you?" Annie made a face at the thought. "I don't think I could eat an entire cheesecake, even if it was the most delicious one ever."

"I see how it is," Blaine pouted. "Maybe I should just take my pitiful little dessert and go home."

"Am I the only sane one here?" Kurt exclaimed, getting a knife from the drawer. "No one will be eating an entire cheesecake because these look wonderful, but I don't see why we can't have a little sample before everyone else gets here if it will put your minds at ease."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Marisol agreed. "I'll get the plates. Mama always said you should cut a cake or pie and take the first piece out. Otherwise people will be afraid to help themselves and yours will be the poor orphan dish that no one wanted."

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem here," Kurt laughed. "Mmm. Look at that caramel."

"Oh, I forgot." Blaine reached into his coat pocket. "I brought an extra jar of caramel sauce and some chopped pecans for topping." He opened both containers and set them on the counter. Kurt put a slice of cheesecake on a plate and cut it into five pieces. Each girl transferred a morsel to her own plate and added the toppings.

"Blaine, this is really good. I think Annie's right - you are the perfect man," Jen laughed after her first bite. "I suppose marriage is out of the question, but would you consider sharing the recipe?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Nana," Matthew said into the phone, a little surprised that his great-grandmother was calling him. "What's up?"<p>

"Are you coming to watch the show with me? I need you to help me pick my designer."

"I'm sorry, Nana. I can't. I've got a test tomorrow. I thought you weren't going to watch it until later anyway."

"I'm making an exception this week. I want to be ready on Friday. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a silly old woman who doesn't know her own mind."

"Nobody would think that, Nana," Matthew laughed, "at least not after to talking to you for a few minutes. Have you given it any more thought?"

"I've made a list of the nine designers who work with women. I watched the first episode again and gave them points every time they did something I liked. I'll do the same thing tonight and see who the winner is."

"That's a great idea! Then if your first choice has already been eliminated, you can just go down to the next person. Who's in the lead right now?"

"Marisol, because she won and because she talked about her grandma. She won't be much fun to flirt with, though. I have a soft spot for Ernesto, too. He reminds me of a big teddy bear."

"I've got to get back to my studying, but I'll record the show and watch it tomorrow. Then we can talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. School comes first. If you get done, give me a call. Love you, Sweetie."

"Love you, too, Nana."

* * *

><p>The other designers had streamed into the apartment, bearing various snacks and desserts. Kurt had made a pot of coffee and Annie made tea. There were packets of hot chocolate if anyone wanted it, and plenty of milk in the refrigerator. The living room was a little crowded, but it was manageable. Kurt, Blaine and Chris staked out a corner of the floor where they could lean against the wall and be out of the way as they tweeted.<p>

"You guys know your hashtags, right?" Blaine asked. He could tell both designers were a little nervous about the prospect of tweeting during the show. "Do you have any questions?"

"We're supposed to ... what? Comment on what they're showing?" Chris asked.

"Yes, you can do that, or you can talk about the other designers, or scenes that were cut. Just try not to give any spoilers."

Kurt frowned. "Not at all, or not until after it's on? I know the west coast won't have seen the show at all while we're tweeting, but it seems like we'll have to be very careful if we're avoiding spoilers for them."

"Just during the show. For example, don't tell them what song you have until it's revealed on-screen. And don't tweet about the results at all. We don't want to spoil it for people who haven't seen the show yet. If you're not sure, just show me your tweet before you send it."

Kurt rose gracefully to his feet, giving Blaine a perfect view of his seat and legs, smiling to himself when he heard the quick intake of breath. _Liked that, did you? Also noted. _ "In that case, you should be in the middle. Scoot over."

"Does your family know you ended up modeling in this episode?" Chris asked, giving Kurt an appreciative glance.

_Stop drooling! Mine! _Blaine shook his head. "No one does. I'm under the same restrictions as the designers."

Chris laughed. "I'll bet they'll be surprised. Your phone will probably explode."

"I doubt it. My mom will call, but most of my friends don't even watch the show."

"Wes might," said Kurt.

"Yeah, but he's in Cali, so he won't see the show until later."

"Cali?" Kurt teased. "Someone's been listening to Katy Perry again."

"Hey, Katy Perry rocks," Blaine protested. _You, of all people, should like her, Mr. Skin-tight Jeans. _

"So your friends aren't into fashion?" Chris asked.

"Fashion, yes. Designing, not so much. I wasn't either before I started working here. In fact, I was pretty clueless about the whole thing. I knew clothes had to come from somewhere, but I never realized how much of an industry it was, or how much work was involved in getting a flat piece of fabric to fit a curved body. And then there's the whole marketing aspect, and getting your finished design to meet a price point."

"I know what you mean," Kurt agreed. "When I design for myself, I don't have to worry about that, but professionals have to consider fabric costs and manufacturing costs and all sorts of things like that. Several of the things I've made would never work for the mass market because they'd be too expensive to produce."

"Oh, look. It's starting," Chris said, indicating the television. "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Kurt sent several tweets during the first few minutes of the show.<p>

_Who's watching Project Runway?_

_I love the challenges where we go on location._

_Strawberry Fields in Central Park is beautiful, but it was really cold out there. #freezingmytailoff_

_In a perfect world, MoodFabrics would be a block from my house. Or I could just live there._

The responses started coming in immediately, mostly people wishing him luck to start with. It wasn't long before the questions and comments started. Kurt tried to respond to a few of them.

_Favorite Beatles song? That's a hard one. I might have to get back to you on that._

_The Atlas is a great place to live, but I don't think I could afford it on my own._

_Lars is great to work with. Very professional._

_I'd love to visit Paris, but my heart's in New York._

While Kurt and Chris continued to comment on the event unfolding on screen, Blaine monitored Kurt's hashtag, curious to see the reactions. Most of the traffic looked normal, but there was one user who seemed to be determined to get Kurt's attention, tweeting repeatedly.

_Strawberry Fields is nothing compared to you. And your tail is too cute to freeze._

_In a perfect world, *you'd* be a block from my house. Or better yet, we'd be living together._

_They should have shown your intro again. You're better looking than the models._

Blaine viewed his profile, but there was almost no information there. Instead of his own photo, he had Kurt's headshot from his blog. His name was listed as P. R. Fan, and everything else was either blank or hidden. _This guy looks a little stalkery. If it gets any worse, I'll let Heidi know. b_B_Bruce had better watch out, whoever he is._

The designers watched as they made their trip to _Mood_, laughing at Chris' reaction when Kurt explained the meaning of his song_._ Kurt was a little surprised that they showed the footage, since the song titles hadn't been revealed yet. Chris tweeted about it immediately.

_#designerKurt saved my life. Norwegian Wood isn't about a forest? Really? #whoknew? _

As they continued to watch, Kurt tweeted about the dye process and the need for natural fibers, commented on the other looks and the way all the designers were willing to help each other. Chris tweeted about sitars, Eastern music and aspen leaves. Blaine continued to monitor Kurt's hashtag. Bruce had eased off a little, so maybe he wasn't going to be a problem, but just to be on the safe side, Blaine logged into the Twitter account he used when he wanted to be anonymous and followed him. People were still responding well to Kurt and his design. When the commercials came on, Kurt set his laptop aside and stood up to stretch. "That floor's getting hard," he complained. "I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bedroom. When he returned, he was carrying the pillows from his bed. He motioned for Blaine and Chris to get up, then arranged the pillows in a line on the floor, nonchalantly leaning down with his back to Blaine. _Bend ... and snap! Yeah, right. The bend is pretty effective though._ He glanced sideways at Blaine to see if his display had garnered the desired reaction. _Close your mouth, Blaine. _"I'm gonna get a little more cheesecake. Do you guys want anything?"

_Is he doing that on purpose? Chris certainly seems to have enjoyed it. Keep your eyes to yourself, Bozo. Don't you have a boyfriend? No wonder you guys fight all the time if you keep looking at other men._ "I'm good," he replied absently when he realized Kurt was waiting for a response. He sat back down on the rug, leaving the pillows for the designers, and started composing his first tweet.

"What are you doing in the corner? There's enough room for both of us." Kurt settled in next to Chris and patted the pillow with his free hand.

_Why are you sitting so close to him? _Blaine eyed the plate Kurt was balancing on his knee. "Is that Jen's German chocolate cake? How did I miss that?"

"She just put it out. The icing was a little runny, so she was holding it back until it cooled some."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to share," Blaine said wistfully.

"You could get your own, you know," Kurt teased.

"It tastes better when it belongs to someone else. Besides, I've had a traumatic experience with Jen's cake. I'm not sure I could face it by myself."

Kurt snorted but offered a forkful of cake. "What?" he asked when he saw the look on Blaine's face. "You can't expect me to just hand over the whole thing."

"Don't you trust me?" Blaine inquired in hurt tones.

"Not when it comes to Jen's cake," Kurt retorted. "If you don't like being fed, go get your own plate. There's plenty more in the kitchen."

Blaine stuck out his tongue and took the proffered bite. "Mmm," he sighed happily around a mouthful of coconut, pecans and chocolate. "I think Jen proposed to me earlier. Maybe I should take her up on it."

_Over my dead body._ "Maybe you should," Kurt agreed lightly, his voice belying the fierceness in his eyes. "And you two can settle down in Queens and raise a houseful of kids and I will be their favorite uncle and your frequent dinner guest."

_Let's make Jen the aunt instead, and you've got a deal._ "I thought we were all going to live in Truman Capote's house in Brooklyn."

_You remember that?_ "Yeah, but someone has to make it big first, so we can afford it. Until you get your recording contract, I think we'll have to settle for somewhere a little more modest."

_It's not settling, as long as I have you._ Blaine turned his attention to the television. "I think the scene where you're telling the girls about the bullying is coming up. Heidi wants you to tweet about it." They watched as Kurt threw cups of dye at his mannequin, and some of the designers who were hearing the story for the first time gave murmurs of support. The tweets started coming in immediately, some outraged at the bullying, some expressing sympathy and sharing their own similar experiences. Kurt's eyes widened as the tweets appeared on his screen. "Don't try to read them right now, and don't worry about responding to any of them," Blaine suggested. "Just let them know you're still here." Kurt nodded and began to type.

_That was a 'do or dye' moment. If it hadn't worked, I wouldn't have had an outfit at all._

_Yes, I was bullied in school, but I refuse to let it define me. #movingon_

_It gets better. #3words_

* * *

><p>Matthew had finished his English and was halfway through his biology assignment when his phone rang again. "Hey, Nana," he said, grateful for an excuse to take a little break.<p>

"Matthew, are you recording the show?" she asked excitedly. "Can you rewind it a little?"

Matthew shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "I guess it will be okay if I watch it for a few minutes. I'm nearly through with everything. Let me go downstairs." He went into the kitchen and found the recording on the DVR. "How far back should I go? And what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"About five minutes. I want you to see Kurt's model. You'll never believe it."

"I saw Lars when I watched with you on Monday. He's attractive, but I'm not into guys, Nana. You're thinking of Charles, and he's engaged."

"Listen here, young man! I know exactly who you are and who Charles is, and all of my other descendents as well. I may be old, but I'm far from senile. Now you just watch the show and be quiet. You can apologize to me after it's over."

Matthew laughed. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. He hit the jump back button 5 times and started the episode playing. He watched as Heidi explained the model situation to Kurt. "Aw, poor guy! That's a terrible thing to have happen."

"Just wait and tell me if his new model is the person I think it is. He's only on screen for a few seconds, so you'll have to look fast."

"How would I know who it is? I don't know any models?" Matthew protested. Despite her remarks to the contrary, he was beginning to wonder if his beloved Nana was slipping a little.

"Shhhh. I think you know this one." She waited patiently while the scene played out and Heidi explained the situation to the other designers.

Matthew recognized Kurt's model almost as soon as he walked through the door. "Oh, my God, Nana. That's Blaine, the singer from the party. That's Mr. Sexy Pants."

* * *

><p>As soon as the show cut to the commercial, Blaine's phone began to ring. Rolling his eyes at Kurt, he went into the kitchen to take the call. "Hi Mom," he said quietly.<p>

"Blaine Anderson, why didn't you tell me you were on t.v.? I'm so excited! I would have called all the neighbors over to see it."

"You know I can't disclose anything about the show, not even to my mother," Blaine laughed. "I'd really love to talk to you, but Heidi wants me to post some tweets. She says it's a human interest item. How about if I call you when the show is over?"

"Oh, I suppose that would be okay," Tamera replied in aggrieved tones. "I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" She giggled and added cheerily, "Kurt's doing a great job with his tweets. What's your hashtag?"

Blaine told her and ended the call, but he didn't have time to return to the living room before his phone rang again. "Burt? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Buddy. I just wanted to let you know Carole and I saw you on television. We're proud of you."

"I didn't really do anything, but thanks," Blaine laughed. _At least not yet._ "Listen, I'm in the apartment with the designers, so I should probably call you back later."

"No need for that. We'll let you go. Tell Kurt we're enjoying his twitters. What? Oh, Carole says they're _tweets_. Anyway, we're enjoying them."

"I can't give him a message from home, but they'll get their phones tomorrow. However, there isn't any reason you can't tweet back. Just don't be surprised if he doesn't respond. He's getting too many for him to read right now."

Blaine returned to the living room "That should be it for the phone calls for me. I don't know anyone else who would be watching the show. Did I miss anything?"

"Not much. After the commercial, they showed the interview where I talked about how it felt to change models at the last minute. Were your parents surprised?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Mom was a little miffed that I hadn't told her. Apparently she would have invited all the neighbors over. It's too bad I can't tell her this wasn't just a one-shot." Blaine wiggled a little to get more comfortable on the pillow, pressing his thigh up against Kurt's in the process. "Okay, back to tweeting for both of us." He sent the first tweet he had composed earlier and nudged Kurt's arm. "Is there any cake left? All this tweeting is hard work."

"Yeah, right!" Kurt snarked. "You've sent one tweet and all it said was 'Well, that was not what I expected when I got to work this morning.' You'll have to do better than that, Anderson."

"There isn't much to tweet about yet. That's why I want to eat now, so gimme." Kurt laughed and passed him the plate. They continued to watch, Kurt tweeting and Blaine feeding him bites of cake from time to time, until they appeared on camera again as they left the workroom to head for the runway.

"Oh, God. It's worse that I thought," Kurt moaned when he saw the shot of Blaine walking away from the camera.

Blaine chuckled and showed Kurt the tweet he was composing.

_Honey, do these pants make my butt look big?_

"Blaine! You are not going to send that!" Kurt exclaimed, reaching for the phone.

"Too late!" Blaine exulted, successfully evading Kurt, who was somewhat encumbered by his laptop.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you did that," Kurt said as he replied to Blaine's tweet. "The only reason I'm not gonna kill you is that I'm pretty sure Heidi will do it for me."

_So embarrassed about the fit of those jeans. And the front was worse than the back._

The responses came in fast and furious, much to the delight of the other designers, who were also monitoring Twitter, although they wouldn't be tweeting until after the show was over.

_#designerKurt It wasn't your fault._

_#modelBlaine That's actually a good look for you. Not your best colors, though._

_#modelBlaine No, Sweetie. You look perfect. Are you busy tonight?_

_#modelBlaine Aren't you that singer? You should wear that on stage._

_#designerKurt I ran it back a few times. It isn't *that* bad._

_#designerKurt Wow! That's nearly as tight as the pants you have on._

They had almost reached the end of the show when Blaine's phone alerted him to an incoming text from Wes. He laughed and showed it to Kurt.

_#modelBlaine? WTF?_

"Are you gonna answer him?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe later. He must have seen the tweets. If he's curious enough, he'll watch the show." After the credits rolled, they each sent a couple of final tweets.

_Walking the runway may have been the single most nerve-wracking experience of my life. _

_I don't know what I would have done without #modelLeah's emergency lesson on how to be a model. Thanks Sweetie!_

_Wasn't it great how everyone pitched in to help me? I love you guys! Thanks for watching._

_If you're being bullied, tell someone. You are not alone, even if it feels like it at times._

* * *

><p>Once everyone had left, the girls went to the kitchen to wash up and put away the leftovers while Kurt and Blaine straightened up and put the furniture back. "It's late, Blaine, and you've got a long ride home. You don't need to help us clean up," Marisol said as she took the plates Blaine had carried to the kitchen.<p>

_Too bad you can't sleep here tonight. _"She's right," Kurt agreed. "Besides, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you to call. Come on. I'll walk you to the elevator." He picked up Blaine's jacket and a bag with several pieces of leftover dessert. "That was fun. Chris is a nice guy. I just wish he could find a different boyfriend. I mean, I don't even know Bradley, but it seems like they don't make each other happy at all, and from some of the things Chris has said, I think he could do a lot better."

_Please tell me you're not interested._ "Maybe so," Blaine said noncommittally. "Or maybe they just enjoy all the arguments. Some people are like that."

"That's true. I'm glad they didn't show the part where I blew up at Michael. That would have been embarrassing."

"I think you were justified, but they usually don't include things like that unless there's a good reason. They don't like to make the judges look bad." He pressed the button to call the elevator.

"So, you've got a gig this weekend. Are you ready?"

"Pretty much. I'll practice a little more, but I think I've got it under control."

Kurt held up the jacket and Blaine slipped it on. Kurt took the scarf from his pocket and gently turned Blaine to face him. He wrapped the length cashmere around Blaine's neck, and tucked the ends inside, gazing deeply into Blaine's eyes all the while. "Stay warm, now," he whispered. "It's probably freezing out there." _I love you._

_God, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now._ "I'll ... uh ... I'll be fine," Blaine replied, tearing his gaze away from Kurt's lips. "Do you want me to e-mail you when I get home?"

"I'd like that. I'll be up for at least another hour."

"I guess I'd better go, then," Blaine said as the elevator doors opened behind him. "Good night." _I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the episode that airs in this chapter takes place starting in chapter 43, and continues through chapter 55, with Christmas in the middle. The cake episode is in chapter 15. The discussion about Truman Capote's house is in chapter 70.<strong>


	112. Working Things Out

**This has gotten to the point where any apologies for my tardiness just sound insincere, so I won't even try. I am still plugging away at this, and I appreciate all the encouragement and kinds words.**

**BTW, I don't own _Glee or Project Runway._**

**Who's going to see _Girl Most Likely__? _If you live in a country where it's already been released, please don't put any spoilers in the reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>The subway ride home was quiet and Blaine had lots of time to think. At first his musings were full of images of the two of them - sharing an apartment, exploring New York together, Blaine keeping Kurt company while he studied at night - but it wasn't long before an unpleasant reality began to intrude. The public clearly adored Kurt and he had already developed a good-sized following. It might not make any difference if Kurt returned to Ohio, but if he went to school in New York, he would encounter people who knew him from the show and some of them were bound to be interested in a relationship. Seeing Kurt interact with Chris, even flirting a little, made him realize that a whole world was about to open up for Kurt, a world where he was sought after and admired in a way he would never have been in Lima, and the thought was making Blaine more than a little uneasy. He sighed as he entered his apartment, resolutely pushing his thoughts away so he send the promised e-mail.<p>

_I'm back home, safe and sound, or at least back in my apartment. It doesn't feel so much like home, compared to your place. At least I have Bentley to keep me company, although he looks a little miffed at the moment. I think he isn't happy he didn't get to go along, but it's for the best. He wouldn't have enjoyed being around all those people. _

_I'm tired, but there isn't much point in going to bed yet. Wes will probably call, especially since I didn't respond to his text. I'll probably talk to my folks and get a shower._

_I was warm all the way home, by the way. When I wear a scarf, it seems like there's always a little patch of skin that's still exposed, but you wrapped me up just perfectly. It was like being hugged all the way home. And speaking of which, I never congratulated you on your win today. Would a virtual hug be acceptable? _

_xxoo_

Just as he hit 'send', a Skype notification popped up. He glanced around the room quickly, making sure everything was presentable before he accepted the call.

"So, what did you guys think?" Blaine asked when his parents' smiling faces appeared on his screen.

"You were wonderful!" Tamera gushed. "It was such a surprise, and it was great to see your hair without all that gel. It reminded me of when you were little."

"Yeah, well, that was Kurt's idea. I have to admit that I wasn't sure about it at first, but he convinced me." Blaine laughed. "In fact, I wasn't sure about any of that if you want to know the truth. I was scared I'd mess up and Kurt would be out."

"You hid it well, Son," Bill said. "You looked like you had been modeling for years."

"That's what happens when you have a good cameraman and editors, and ours are the best. So you guys aren't embarrassed? You're not planning to change your name and move away?"

"Your mom considered it, but I talked her out of it."

"Hush! Blaine, don't listen to him. We're just as proud of you as we can be. It wasn't your first time modeling, though. I guess you don't remember, but you and I were in a Mother/Child charity fashion show when you were three. It was in early May, and the theme was _Fun in the Sun_. Most of the kids were older, but they wanted a little boy to show swimwear."

Blaine frowned. "I don't remember that at all. Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Tamera replied. "I'll never forget it, and neither will the sponsors."

"That doesn't sound good. What happened? Did I fall off the catwalk?"

"Not exactly," Bill chuckled. "You were just supposed to be sort of an accessory for your mother, a cute prop."

"Yes, but you had other ideas," Tamera cut in. "We started down the runway together, walking sedately just like we practiced, but there was music playing - _Fun, Fun, Fun_ if I remember correctly - and you decided it would be a good idea to dance your way down and back. Then when we got finished, the Beach Boys were still going strong, so you took another circuit by yourself."

"Your mother's face was priceless," Bill said, taking over the story once again. "She couldn't decide if she should run after you or just let you go. The audience thought it was hysterical. You got to the end and did your little pose and turn again, just like you were supposed to, but I guess when you turned, you suddenly realized you were out there all by yourself."

"Let me guess. I'm sure I did the most embarrassing thing possible. Did I burst into tears and go running back to Mommy?"

"Hardly," Tamera said dryly. "Your dad was sitting at the end of the runway, waving his arms around, frantically trying to get you to go backstage. As soon as you spotted him, you started telling him all about the clothes and how you were supposed to walk and what a good job you did. By now, the timing for the show was completely shot and everyone was shushing each other so they could hear what you were saying, so the MC came over with his microphone and just let you talk."

"And boy, did you. First you talked about how you were wearing swim trunks but you were only pretending because there wasn't any pool at the mall. Then you started critiquing the clothes. Fortunately you approved of them, or the organizers might have been really annoyed. You started winding down a little and I thought the MC would take you back to Mom, but instead he started asking you questions. You told us your name and how old you were. Then you started in on a long involved story about our new house and your mom in the bathtub."

"The bathtub?"

Tamera blushed. "You were at that stage where you wanted to know the name of everything. You joined me in the bathroom while I was taking a bath and realized I had some things that you didn't have. For a while there, you were fascinated with breasts."

"I don't remember any of this. I think you're making it up."

"Believe me, I wish we were," Tamera laughed. "Anyway, at that point I decided you had shared enough of our family business. I went and got you, the audience gave you a big hand, and we all went out for ice cream afterwards."

"You know, I think I could have gone a long time without hearing that story," Blaine said, "especially the part about breasts."

"Don't worry, Son. You got over it pretty quickly."

"Well, duh, Dad! Obviously. Gay, remember?"

"Blaine, you were three years old," Tamera scolded. "It wasn't sexual at all. You were just curious."

"Okay, that's enough of that topic. What did you think of Kurt's outfit?"

"It was amazing! He did a wonderful job of adjusting it for you. We tweeted at him, but he probably didn't see it. His hashtag was pretty busy."

Worry lines creased Blaine's forehead. "Yes, it was," he agreed somewhat dejectedly.

Tamera peered at him. The webcam on his laptop wasn't great, but she could tell something was off. "So ... Kurt's getting a lot of attention. I hope none of it was negative."

"No, I wouldn't call any of it negative," he replied with a small shake of his head. "Some of it was a little suggestive, but there wasn't anything rude."

Bill laid his arm around Tamera's shoulders and squeezed. "Kurt's got a lot of Twitter followers. He's already popular, even after just two episodes, and there's a good chance he could be a major designer someday."

"I know," Blaine replied, "and I want all that for him. I really do. It's just ..." His voice trailed off.

"You're worried that he's out of your league and you won't be able to compete with all the new people he'll be meeting," Bill said gently.

Blaine looked at his father in shock. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I felt the same way about your mom. She was gorgeous - she still is - and talented and smart, and I was nothing special. I didn't think there was any way in the world she'd ever go out with me, let alone agree to marry me, but here we are."

"So what happened?"

"I knew we were meant for each other, even though she didn't realize it yet, so I just kept trying. If you and Kurt are supposed to be together, then you will be. Just don't talk yourself into giving up before you've even started."

"And don't sell yourself short, Sweetie. You're amazing and smart and talented and a very handsome man. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, but you have to say that," Blaine protested, pleased in spite of himself. "You're my mom."

"It doesn't make it any less true."

* * *

><p>"Are you doing okay, Sugar?" Kurt asked as he settled in on his bed, cradling Trevor in one arm.<p>

"I really am," Marisol assured him. "It's a little disappointing not to make it to the end, but I already got more than I ever dreamed of from the show. Getting my family back was much better than winning _Project Runway_, and I couldn't go away to school in New York so soon after finding them again." She got some pajamas from the drawer. "Is it okay if I shower first?"

"Take your time. I'm not ready for bed yet. I'm still wide awake, probably from all that sugar." Kurt turned to his laptop and was pleased to see that there was a message from Blaine. He smiled as he read it, immediately starting a reply.

_I'm glad you got home okay. I bet your apartment does seem a little quiet right now. I imagine it could be a little lonely sometimes, living by yourself. At least this summer we can keep each other company. (Was that overstepping? I hope not.)_

_Tell Bentley that Trevor didn't get to go to the party either and he'll feel better. _

_Virtual hugs? Virtual hugs? Are you kidding me? (The only reason that isn't in all caps is because I don't want to set off the alarm again.) Virtual hugs are never acceptable, except for possibly when it's Great Aunt Mildred who smells like mothballs and old socks. However, I suppose I will overlook it this time since you brought me cheesecake. (Okay, I know the cheesecake was for everyone, but let me have my little fantasy here.) You've discovered my weakness, Mr. Anderson, and I'm putty in your hands, as long as said hands come bearing my favorite dessert. That was by far the best cheesecake I've ever eaten. It was so creamy! I hope you'll show me how to make it one of these days._

_Marisol's just about out of the shower, so I'll let you go. Sweet dreams._

_xxoo_

* * *

><p>"Hey Brenden?" Drew called softly across the darkened room.<p>

"Hay is for horses," came the sleepy reply.

Drew gave an inelegant snort. "How third-grade of you. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're still in the competition. And your brownies were delicious."

"Thank you." Brenden rolled onto his side. "I feel sorry for Marisol, but I'm glad it wasn't me. Do you think everyone is going to resent me now?"

Drew sat up and turned on his bedside lamp. "Why on earth would they resent you?"

Brenden shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone likes Marisol. Maybe they'll think I should have been the one to go home. I haven't been the nicest person, you know."

"Okay, first of all, everyone knew it would be Marisol. Her design was terrible. She said so herself. The only mistake you made was using the wrong kind of glue. And, yes, you've had your moments, but not for a long time. I don't think anyone is going to blame you because she went home, but if they do, I'll set them straight. Or better yet," he laughed, "I'll let Kurt do it."

Brenden shivered. "I don't know. That might be a little excessive. Kurt is the scariest person I've ever met."

"Kurt? Sweet little Kurt?"

"Yeah, right. Sweet little Kurt as long as he's not angry with you. And he's not all that little, either. Have you seen his arms?"

"Mmmm. That I have," Andrew replied. "Maybe we should see if he wants to go work out with us tomorrow. I could use a little eye candy."

"Do you have designs on our young Mr. Hummel?" Brenden teased.

"Of course not. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking." _If you go along, I'll really have something to enjoy._

They sat in silence for a minute. Drew gestured at the lamp, and Brenden nodded. "Hey, Drew?" Brenden ventured when the room was once more blanketed in darkness and Drew had settled himself under the covers.

"Grass is cheaper," came the reply.

"Very funny," Brenden said in offended tones. "Never mind. Go to sleep." He turned over to face the wall, throwing the covers around dramatically.

"Good night, Brenden."

"Good night, Drew. And thanks."

* * *

><p>"I always knew you were destined for greatness, Blaine. I didn't think it would be on the catwalk, though. I kept expecting you to break into song. I'm sure I recognized that little turn you did at the end."<p>

"Uh, huh. What were you doing watching it anyway? I thought fashion design wasn't your thing," Blaine asked with a sigh. It was nice talking to Wes, but he seemed to be having a little too much fun with the most recent episode of _Project Runway_, most of it at Blaine's expense.

"Are you kidding? It's Cindy's favorite show, and when she showed me that tweet, I had to see what was going on, especially when you didn't respond to my text. That was just rude. Ow!" There was the sound of a brief scuffle, followed by a much more feminine voice.

"Hi Blaine!"

"Cindy! Thank goodness. At least you'll be nice to me," Blaine replied warmly. "How goes the wedding planning?"

"We're getting there, but I don't want to talk about that. You were amazing, Blaine! And Wes didn't tell me you were so handsome. I've seen photos and Dalton Blaine is a nice, clean-cut guy, but that man on the runway was something else. Very sexy!"

Blaine chuckled. "Let me guess - Wes is still there and we're jerking his chain a little."

"Ooh, you're so right," Cindy purred seductively.

"Uh, Cindy? I'm not sure how well this is gonna work since Wes knows I'm gay, but I'll play along. Just don't get him so mad he kicks me out of the wedding party. I'm really looking forward to a trip to California."

"A girl can't help the way she feels, Blaine, and those pants ... mmmm! I can't wait til you come visit. Wes! Stop tickling me! Let go!"

"Blaine Anderson, stop seducing my fiancé. I have a gavel and I'm not afraid to use it," Wes threatened, having reclaimed his phone.

"I don't think your gavel would be too effective," Blaine laughed, "since we're about 3000 miles apart right now, but go ahead. Give it a shot."

"You know that glare Kurt does? Pretend I'm doing it at you right now. How is he, by the way? Making that outfit must have brought back some bad memories for him."

"You don't scare me. I've seen the authentic Kurt Hummel Glare and any attempt you made would pale in comparison." Blaine paused for a minute, not sure how much he should tell Wes. "I think it helped, actually. He was fine tonight when we watched the show. Did you see his tweets?"

"Yeah, but you can't read true emotion from a tweet. He was so closed off when he first got to Dalton. He didn't know any of us and you know how the Warblers were. It took him a while to trust us and I'm not sure we ever got to see the real Kurt Hummel. I wish he had stayed longer. I think he's an amazing person."

"Yes, he is," Blaine agreed softly. "He's strong and confident, and I think he might be the smartest person I've ever met. He'd definitely give Heidi a run for her money."

"Okay, I think that's my cue to hang up. It sounds like you're about to launch into a 30-minute monologue about the wonders of a certain countertenor. Good night, Blaine. Go dream about your man."

* * *

><p>"How did it go last night?" Heidi asked as she passed Blaine's desk. "Any problems I need to know about? Did your cheesecake turn out okay?"<p>

"Things went pretty well last night. Chris and Kurt did a good job with the tweeting and the fans were mostly supportive. I'll let you be the judge of the cheesecake," Blaine replied. "There's some in the fridge, so help yourself. You, too, Sandy."

Sandy smiled her thanks. Heidi frowned and gestured to her office. Blaine followed her in and closed the door.

"_Mostly supportive_?" she asked when they were both seated."Tell me there wasn't any bullying."

Blaine toyed with the pens in the _Thank You Mood_ cup on her desk. "No bullying. There was just a guy who was a little aggressive about getting Kurt's attention. He tweeted a lot and some of it was pretty suggestive. He had eased up by the time I appeared on camera though. I'm not sure if it was because Kurt was ignoring him or if it was because of the scene where Kurt told the girls about the things that happened in high school. I checked his profile, but there isn't much information there. His Twitter handle is b_B_Bruce and I'm pretty sure he's using a fake name. _P. R. Fan_ just doesn't sound like a real person to me."

"No, that doesn't seem likely. Was Kurt okay with it?" As always, Heidi's first concern was with the designers.

"I don't think he even noticed," Blaine chuckled. "He was pretty wrapped up in composing his own tweets, and he was getting a lot of responses. The Twittersphere is full of #designerKurt fans."

"Yes, it is. There also seems to be quite a number of #modelBlaine fans." She looked at him with mock severity. "What was the consensus?"

"I'm sorry? The consensus?"

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Did the pants make your butt look big or not?"

Blaine groaned. "If you saw the tweet, I'm sure you saw the replies."

"Yes, I did," Heidi agreed, smiling at last. "I was quite pleased with the way you handled that. The tweet was funny and got everyone on your side, if they weren't already. I didn't see any negative comments about the way Kurt's look fit you. Good job." She turned to her computer and opened a file. "I need you to get Hazel Booth on the phone for me, but wait until at least 9:00. I want to let her know you'll be around to keep an eye on things and make sure she's okay with you being her assistant."

"What if she objects?"

"I don't think she will, but if she does, we'll just have to come up with another cover story for you. Maybe you can assist the cameramen or something, but I'm not leaving Mr. Wolfe alone with the designers."

* * *

><p>When Blaine got back to his desk, he started the phones charging, checked his e-mail and took care of a few other routine tasks. At ten minutes after nine, he placed the call.<p>

"Mrs. Booth? This is Blaine Anderson. I'm Heidi Klum's assistant," he said in his best professional voice.

"Is there something wrong with your memory, young man?"

"No, Ma'am. I don't think so," Blaine replied politely, a little nonplussed at her tone. "Is this a bad time? I can call back."

"I told you to call me Nana," she said with some asperity.

"Oh. Yes, you did. I'm sorry Nana. I wasn't sure you'd know I was the guy from the party, and I didn't want to presume."

"It's only been a few weeks, and if I had forgotten, the show last night certainly would have reminded me. You're a man of many talents."

Blaine laughed. "Thank you, but I was just helping out in a difficult situation."

"Well you did a very nice job. Now what can I do for you? As much as I'd enjoy it, I'm sure you didn't call me up just to chat."

"No, Ma'am. Heidi would like a word with you if you have time."

"Of course," Nana replied graciously. "It would be my pleasure."

Blaine thanked her and transferred the call.

* * *

><p>"Well, now I see what you were talking about when you said Kurt and Blaine made a good team," Hazel cackled when Heidi picked up the phone. "You could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw Blaine on camera. I called Matthew right away." Heidi unsuccessfully tried to hide a chuckle at Hazel's quaint espression. "I heard that, Heidi-girl. You're laughing at me. Do you think that's the character your viewers want to see? Or should I be more of a sophisticated socialite with a regal bearing and impeccable manners?"<p>

"Just be yourself, Hazel. The viewers will love you." They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes until Heidi got to the point of her call. "I'm hoping you'll do me a favor," she said, "but whether you agree or not, I'd appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself. I need one of my people to be present while our guests are with the designers ..." Heidi let her voice trail off, not sure how to phrase this without causing offense.

"And you want to say it's because a person of my advanced years needs a nursemaid," Hazel finished for her. "I like it! I get to play spy and order someone around at the same time. Make it that curly-haired hottie and you've got a deal."

"Oh, that might be a problem," Heidi replied. "Blaine will be your assistant, but he only lets the curls come out to play when he isn't at the office. Will you take the hottie with a lot of gel instead?"

"Hmph. I liked the curls," Hazel pouted, "but I suppose he has other assets I can enjoy. So which one of us is he keeping an eye on?"

Heidi hesitated. She hadn't planned to share this much information, but at this point it was hard not to. "I have some concerns about our second place bidder. It's probably nothing, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Big Bad Bruce? Matthew told me about him. I don't know his real name."

"It's Wolfe," Heidi said absently. "What did Matthew say?"

"Wolfe?" Hazel snorted. "Big Bad Wolfe? He better not do any huffing and puffing around me."

Heidi covered her mouth and giggled. "He did seem to be full of hot air. Did Matthew say anything helpful?"

"No, just that he had been a strong contender right at the end. He's probably a little banty rooster, all full of himself. Don't worry; I learned how to handle pipsqueaks like that a long time ago."

* * *

><p>"I come bearing phones," Blaine announced as Marisol let him into the apartment.<p>

"No cheesecake?" Annie pouted. "Oh, well. I guess talking to my family will be almost as good."

"I think there's still a piece in the fridge. I'll split it with you," Jen offered.

"Is it big enough for three?" Marisol asked as headed for the kitchen. "We should eat it before Kurt gets back."

"Ooh, girl! You've gotten mean in your old age. I like the way you think," Jen laughed.

"That's what Kurt gets for running off without us." As she spoke, Marisol divided the remaining cheesecake onto three plates.

"Kurt's not here?"

Annie smiled and shook her head. "No, he went to work out with some of the other blokes. I guess he needed a little testosterone fix. He should be back soon. You're a bit early, I think."

Blaine's eyes went dark for a second as he imagined Kurt in his workout clothes, sweat glistening on sculpted arms as muscles flexed and bulged. _Maybe I should go look for him. Would that be weird? _

"I think Chris wanted his advice about something," Marisol said softly, "so maybe they're still talking."

Only the small crease that formed between his eyebrows betrayed Blaine's thoughts. _Chris has plenty of other people to talk to. Why doesn't he talk to his own boyfriend?_ "Let's get you ladies started, then. If Kurt isn't back pretty soon, I'll go find him," he said genially. "I'm sure you remember the drill: don't give out any information about episodes that haven't aired, no cheating, blah, blah, blah." He distributed the phones and settled down on the couch to wait.

"That's a fresh pot of coffee and there's lots of food left from last night," Jen called out over her shoulder as she and Annie retired to their bedroom. "Help yourself if you're hungry."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I'm the best person to give relationship advice," Kurt said as he and Chris proceeded down the stairwell. "It's not like I have much experience, or any experience at all, really." <em>But I plan to change that just as soon as the show is over.<em>

"Yeah, but you've got a lot of common sense, Kurt," Chris replied, "and I know you'll tell me the truth, even if it isn't what I want to hear."

"Well, it seems to me that the whole point of two people being together is that they are _both _happier than they would be apart, so I guess that's the question you need to ask yourselves. Do you and Bradley make each other happy? I know you guys fight a lot, but that's the dynamic that works for some couples. However, no matter what, no one has the right to hit his partner, so I'd have to say if things are getting physical, or if you think they might get physical, then you need to end the relationship."

Chris paused to catch his breath when they reached the landing. "We don't actually have to take the stairs, you know. This was just an excuse to get you alone."

Kurt simpered and pressed his hand to his chest. "Why, Mr. Barnes, I'm not that kind of man. Anyway, exercise is good for you."

"My calves are beginning to ache, and we're not even halfway there yet," Chris protested. "Besides, I think it's time for the phones."

Kurt opened the door into the hallway and gestured for Chris to precede him. "Okay, we can take the elevator, but only because Matt and Blaine are waiting on us. Are you calling Bradley today?"

Chris grimaced. "I'd rather talk to him than my mom, so yes."

Kurt bit his lip. "Chris, have you ever thought about how your relationship with your mom affects your relationship with Bradley?" he asked hesitantly. "I don't want to overstep, and I'm not trying to be critical of your mother, but ... uh ..."

"Don't worry Kurt. I know exactly what my mother is, and so will everyone watching _Project Runway_ in a few weeks unless they do some pretty creative editing. I moved in with Bradley right out of high school, mostly because she didn't want me to."

"So you've never been on your own? I haven't either. I still live with my dad."

"I didn't get to talk to him too much because I was busy trying to keep Mom from offending everyone, but your dad seemed like a cool guy."

"He is," Kurt agreed as he pushed the elevator call button. "We're both ready for me to move out, though. His health is better and he has a girlfriend now so he won't be alone and I won't worry so much. I'm going to school here in New York, starting this summer as long as I can get in somewhere."

"I'm sure you'll get in. You're really talented." They entered the elevator and pressed the buttons for their respective floors. "Do you think maybe I should try living on my own for a while?"

Kurt looked at him appraisingly for a moment. "I think you're the only one who can answer that, Chris, but you should give it some serious consideration. Just know that you have options. You don't have to move back in with your mom or stay with Bradley if you don't want to. But whatever you do, be safe. Don't confront Bradley by yourself if you think things might get violent."

"He's not like that, Kurt. We yell at each other and cry a lot, but no one gets physical. Maybe we need to yell less and communicate more." The doors slid open and Chris stepped out. "Thanks for listening, Kurt. Enjoy your phone call."

* * *

><p>Only about fifteen minutes had passed since the girls had retired to their bedrooms, but Blaine was getting more and more worried. He knew Kurt wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk to his dad, and his imagination was painting vivid pictures of twisted ankles and broken arms from some misadventure in the fitness room. He stabbed impatiently at the elevator button. "Come on, come on!" he muttered in frustration. When the car finally arrived he pushed roughly past the single occupant and selected his floor.<p>

"Somebody sure is in a hurry," Kurt commented mildly as he put out a hand to prevent the doors from closing. "Most people consider it polite to let others get off the elevator before they get on."

Blaine's mouth fell open as he turned, staring intently, looking for any sign of damage. Kurt's cheeks were flushed from his recent exertion and although he wore a towel across his shoulders, a few errant drops of sweat trickled slowly down the side of his neck. "Kurt!" he exclaimed, throwing out his arms and advancing.

"Ooh, Blaine, no! I'm all sweaty. Don't touch me," he laughed, fending him off with the arm that wasn't holding the doors. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

_God, you're gorgeous like that. How about if we get all sweaty together next time?_ "I was worried about you," he admitted sheepishly. "I know it's silly, but it isn't like you to be late. I was afraid something had happened."

_Aw! You were worried about me!_ "I'm fine. I was just talking to one of the other designers. Don't worry," he added when he saw Blaine's frown. "It didn't have anything to do with the show, but it's not something I can share with you without betraying a confidence."

_At least that doesn't sound romantic. _"You mean you'd keep secrets from your best friend? Isn't there a law against that or something?"

_If you only know how many secrets I'm keeping from you right now. _"Come on, you," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down the hall. "I want to talk to my dad."


	113. Decisions, Decisions

**I finally got around to watching the new season of **_**Project Runway**_** and I was excited to find a commercial for **_**Girl Most Likely**_**. I drove two hours to see it last weekend, and thoroughly enjoyed it. I understand it will be out on DVD in October or November.**

**I posted a one-shot (that will probably turn into a two-shot). It's something a little different, but still Klaine. Okay, it's a lot different, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. You can find it on my profile. lai122486, if you see this, please PM me. I have a couple of questions.**

**Joycie89 has another new one: **_**Seven reasons not to be embarrassed **_** s/9539210/1/**** Insert the usual FF URL in front.**

**Here's another good one: **_**Before I Wake**_** by thestairwell, **** s/9400381/1/Before-I-Wake**

**As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing, and welcome to anyone who's new here. I'm glad you found this story.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kiddo! It's good to hear your voice." From the way Burt picked up before the first ring had finished, Kurt knew he had been waiting for the call. "How's it going?'<p>

"It's good, Dad. I went to the fitness room this morning. Just got back, in fact." Kurt settled in at the kitchen table since the chairs, unlike the living room couch, wouldn't be affected by moisture.

"In that case, I guess this will be a short conversation," Burt teased, "given your aversion to sitting around in sweaty clothing."

Kurt grimaced at the phone even though he knew his dad couldn't see him. "Yuck! Don't remind me. I'm trying to ignore it. I would have showered first, but I didn't want Blaine to have to wait on me. I was already late because one of the designers wanted my advice."

"I'm not surprised. You were always a good listener. You get that from you mom."

Burt's voice took on a faraway tone and Kurt knew a story about Elizabeth was in the offing. "Oh?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

"People would tell her anything. When she took you to the park, total strangers would ask if they could share her bench and within a few minutes they were revealing their innermost secrets. She never asked for it, and she didn't really understand why it happened, but I did. She had a way of making you feel that you were the most important person in the whole world, at least in that moment. She listened with her whole being. Usually if you try to have a conversation with someone, like as not he's thinking about what he'll have for lunch or the important errand he needs to run or something that happened at work, and he may even be texting someone else or reading e-mail at the same time. Not your mother. She would be totally focused on the conversation, as if it were the only thing in the world that mattered to her. She never said much, but the person always left feeling like she'd given him wonderful advice. But no matter how involved she was, somehow she managed to know exactly where you were and what you were doing the entire time. It was uncanny how she would look over at you just as you were about to eat a handful of sand."

"Sand, Dad? Really?" Kurt said in tones of disbelief. "I don't think I would have eaten sand, especially not at the park. Kids peed in that sand."

"You were two, Kurt. Sand was one of the least objectionable things you tried to eat. She and I were watching the news early one evening and we realized you were awfully quiet. We looked over and there you were, sitting on the floor, happy as could be, with the tail end of a lizard hanging out of your mouth."

"I ate a dead lizard?"

Blaine was sitting in the living room, trying to give Kurt at least the illusion of privacy for his phone call, but he couldn't help overhearing Kurt's side of the conversation. He managed to hide his amusement at the idea of Kurt eating sand, but he couldn't suppress a snort at this new image. Kurt stuck out his tongue at the sound before turning back to the conversation.

"Oh, no. It was still alive and kicking, literally. If we'd had a camera phone at the time, I'm sure there would have been an internet video of you with tiny feet and a tail hanging out of your mouth. It probably would have been one of those epidemic videos."

"_Academic_?"

"No, _epidemic_. You know - the ones that everybody watches."

Kurt groaned. "Not _epidemic_, Dad. _Viral_," he said, repeating part of the conversation for Blaine's benefit. "A video goes viral if a bunch of people watch it. You might need a few technology lessons when I get home."

"That's what Carole says, but we're working on it. She showed me how to feed Twitter to see what people were saying about the show. She ... uh ... twittered? tweetered? ... at you last night but Blaine said you probably wouldn't see it."

"It's _tweeted_ and when did you talk to Blaine?" Kurt demanded, deciding to save the explanation of a Twitter feed for another time.

"We called him last night to congratulate him on his performance. I told him to tell you we were proud of you, but he said he wasn't allowed to pass on messages from home."

"Hmph. I guess that's why he didn't say anything. So what happened to the lizard?" he added curiously.

"Your mother took it outside and released it. We never did figure out how you managed to catch it in the first place. She said it was your first venture into exotic cuisine, sort of a reptilian sushi."

Kurt chuckled. "You know, most mothers would be upset to find their children eating lizards."

"It took a lot to faze your mom. Judging from some of the things she's said, Carole's the same way."

"How is Carole? Did she enjoy the trip?"

"She loved it. She's already talking about visiting you in the fall."

"You should come for Thanksgiving!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "Black Friday would be incredible in New York. Even if Carole didn't buy anything, it would be fun to try stuff on. Maybe we could even see the parade."

"That sounds like fun, as long as I don't have to go shopping with you two. I'll just hang out at the hotel, or maybe I can keep Blaine company. We can watch the game together. Does he like football?"

Kurt was about to respond when he realized Blaine had come into the kitchen and was trying to attract his attention. "Hold on a minute, Dad. Somebody needs to talk to me."

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine began hesitantly. If it was questionable to listen to someone else's phone call, it was downright rude to participate uninvited, but he had a feeling Burt wouldn't enjoy shopping with Kurt and Carole.

"Is my time up already?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine in surprise.

Blaine shook his head. "No, you still have a few minutes. I couldn't help but overhear, and I just wanted to say that if Burt and Carole come to New York for Thanksgiving, he and I can hang out while you and Carole shop."

"What about your family?" Kurt asked. "Won't your parents expect you to come home?"

_Oops. I forgot about them. They'll just have to understand. Home is with you, wherever you may be. _"Finish your phone call," Blaine replied, waving his hand dismissively. "We can talk about it later. Meet me for downstairs for lunch? I'll bring something."

"Was that Blaine? Do you need to go?"

"Yes, it was, and no, I don't," Kurt laughed as he nodded his agreement to Blaine. "He just felt the need to put in his two cents worth. So, have you and Carole gone out again?"

"We've mostly been spending the evenings in, getting to know each other. We have a lot in common."

"That's nice, Dad, but don't let her think you're taking her for granted. You need to surprise her once in a while. Take her somewhere nice or bring her flowers. Make her feel cherished. I could come up with some ideas if you want."

"I think I can handle it, Kiddo. There is something you could do, though. Carole would love it if you would make her something. I know you design menswear, but I've seen the sketches you did for the New Directions."

Kurt sighed. "It's not that simple. I can draw a ton of outfits for her, but I don't know if I could draft the patterns. Male and female bodies are shaped differently, and the construction techniques are probably different, too. It took a lot of trial and error to figure out how to make something that fit me properly and looked good. Given time, I could probably do it, but I can't just whip out an outfit for her like I can for you or Blaine. I wish I could."

"It's okay, Kiddo. She'll understand."

Kurt's face brightened suddenly. "If she can wait a month or two, maybe I can take a womenswear class this summer. She can be my mannequin. Blaine says I should be able to get in somewhere. Evidently being on _Project Runway_ is impressive."

"Gee. Ya' think?" Burt teased. "Have you asked him about sharing an apartment yet?"

Kurt glanced into the other room. He knew Blaine couldn't hear what Burt was saying, but he didn't want to take any chances. "I don't think it will be a problem," he said confidently. They continued to chat for a few minutes until Blaine got up to collect the phones from the girls. "Dad, sorry, but I need to ask you something while Blaine's busy," he said, interrupting Burt's story about Becca and her kids. "The guy I was helping was having relationship problems and I got the feeling he didn't really know who he was. He said he'd never lived on his own and that got me wondering if moving in with Blaine right away would be a good idea. What do you think? Sharing an apartment would be less expensive, but maybe it would be better not to."

Burt chuckled gently. "Kiddo, you've known who you were since you were three years old. You may not have lived on your own, but you've been making your own decisions for a long time. You've never defined yourself in terms of other people or their expectations. If you would rather have your own apartment for a while I'll support you fully, but don't base your decision on what's right for someone else or what you think we can afford. Move in with Blaine or get your own place. Whatever you decide is fine with me."

"Thanks, Dad." He smiled as he saw Blaine and the girls settling in on the couch. "Oh, did I tell you? Blaine has a gig on Saturday. He's playing a birthday party."

"For a little kid? That doesn't seem like his style."

"Didn't I tell you about visiting the family shelter at Christmas? Blaine is great with children. You should have seen it. They adored him. He's gonna be a great dad. This is for a teenage girl, though, and his last one was an adult birthday party."

_Good. Nothing but the best for my grandkids._ "That's right; you did tell me about that. I forgot. Tell him I said to break a leg or whatever it is for musicians."

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine got back from Pret a Manger with their soup and sandwiches, Kurt was seated at their usual table downstairs. "Thanks for meeting me. I got some good news this morning," Blaine began as he opened the bag and took out their lunches, "and I wanted to get your opinion."<p>

"Oh?"

"Remember I told you I wanted to get a bigger apartment? There's a two-bedroom in my building that will be available at the end of February. The landlord is giving me first option but I have to decide soon."

_February? I can't be your roommate until the summer. _Kurt raised an eyebrow. "So soon? I thought you were planning on moving when school is out."

"I didn't expect anything to be available now. There's a widower who's lived there forever, but he's had some health problems and he's going into assisted living. There's no guarantee that there will be another one in June, and this one is supposed to be the best one in the building."

"Have you seen it?"

"I've been inside Mr. Gregorcyk's place once or twice when I helped him carry his groceries, but only the living room and the kitchen. What I've seen is nice, and the landlord described it to me this morning. It has some definite advantages."

Kurt removed the lid from his soup bowl and inhaled the steam. "Mmm. This smells wonderful," he sighed. "What is it?"

"Shrimp and Roasted Corn Chowder. I've got Pasta e Fagioli if you'd rather have that. Here, taste," Blaine offered, pushing his bowl closer to Kurt.

_It's more fun when you feed me._ "That's good, too," Kurt said after he sampled a spoonful, "but I'll stick with the chowder. Tell me more about these advantages."

"For one thing, there are two full bathrooms. The other apartments either only have one, or they have a bath and a half. The kitchen's bigger, too, and it's on the top floor, so there are no upstairs neighbors."

"Okay, those are definite selling points," Kurt agreed. "I assume you're still planning on a roommate." _I know I am._

"Yeah. I could afford it by myself, but I'm really looking forward to having someone else around." He unwrapped one of the sandwiches. "Do you want the California Club or the Chicken and Avocado?"

"Do you need to ask?" Kurt laughed. "I want half of each, of course. It's our tradition; we always share everything." _That applies to apartments, too._ He narrowed his eyes, looking at Blaine appraisingly. "You're just vibrating with suppressed excitement. What aren't you telling me?"

_I'll never be able to surprise you. You read me too well. Maybe you'll have to be the one who proposes._ "Mr. Gregorcyk has a Steinway, an upright. I've never played it, but it looks beautiful and it's old. The factory is in Queens, you know."

"And he's selling it?"

"He can't take it along. I don't know how much he wants for it, but I've got some money saved and I know my parents would help if I asked them. I'd want to try it out first, but this feels like this is meant to be. Besides, whoever gets that apartment will probably be in it for years. If I want it, I should grab it now."

"Even if you don't take the apartment, you could still buy the piano," Kurt pointed out. "I don't know how big your current place is, but you could put up with a little crowding until a two-bedroom became available. That would give you more time to find a roommate."

A faint blush could be seen spreading over Blaine's face. "I uh ... I have someone in mind, two somebodies in fact. We've kind of talked about it, but not really. I know they'll need a place to stay soon, and I'd rather wait for someone I already know than take a chance on some random stranger."

Kurt's smile dimmed just a little, but only someone who knew him very well would have noticed. _Oh, well. That doesn't mean I can't see him, and maybe this couple won't be opposed to my sleeping over occasionally. _"That's good then. But shouldn't they be the people you're discussing this with?"

"I am," Blaine laughed, "or at least one of them. The other one's shared a room with me before, so I don't think it will be a problem."

_Does he mean Wes and Cindy? I don't think I'd want a roommate if I'd just gotten married._ "Oh, well that's good," Kurt said nonchalantly, busying himself with his sandwich and trying not to let his disappointment show. _I should have spoken up the first time he mentioned the apartment._ They concentrated on their food until Kurt realized Blaine was fidgeting nervously. "What did that napkin ever to do you?" he teased.

"What? Oh." Blaine glanced down at the small pile of shredded paper and blushed. "So, uh ... I've talked it over with Bentley, and we agree that you and Trevor are the only two people we'd consider as roommates. And truthfully," he continued with more confidence when Kurt giggled happily, "Bentley isn't easy to put up with. He's set in his ways and kind of grumpy most of the time. I'm not sure he'd behave if he had to share with anyone other than Trevor. My roommate might find a pinecone waiting on his chair at dinner or something."

Kurt frowned. "Blaine Anderson, did you just cast me as _Fraulein Maria_?"

Blaine shrugged. "Hey, if the range fits, sing it. Who else do you know that can cover four octaves?" Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Oh, crap. I didn't want you to know that I googled the New Directions. Did that just creep you out? Among other things, I came across the video of _Give Up the Funk_. That was your natural voice, right? They didn't alter it?"

Kurt nodded, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth. "I didn't use that part of my range too often. Most of the other guys could handle those notes. And don't worry - as soon as the show is over, I'll be contacting Wes to get the rest of those Blaine Warbler videos."

"You didn't answer my question. I hope I didn't assume too much. It's okay if you don't want to room with me. You can tell me. It won't hurt my feelings." _It might break my heart, though._

_Just try to stop me. _"You didn't actually ask a question, except about my voice, but I'll let you off the hook this time. I'd be delighted to share an apartment with you as long as Trevor is okay with it, but aren't we jumping the gun a little? I haven't even applied anywhere yet, much less been accepted. And it might be April or May before I can move in. How much will the rent be? I know housing isn't cheap in New York."

_You can stay free if that's what it takes. _"We can discuss finances later. I can handle it on my own for now. It's far enough out that it's less expensive than some, and I suspect the second bedroom is smaller. Whoever takes that one should pay less rent."

_Let's put Bentley and Trevor in the second bedroom, or use it as a music room._ "I can pay my way. Dad started a college fund before I was even born, and I've working in the garage since I was old enough to lift a tire iron. Doing community college in the fall helped, too. I don't mind a small bedroom, but my _fabulous _wardrobe requires quite a bit of closet space."

_We could share the master and use the second bedroom as a closet. _Blaine chuckled at Kurt's imitation of Andrew. "We'll make room for you and your clothes. I think you'll like the neighborhood. It's full of interesting little ethnic shops and has everything you need within walking distance. Oh, you'll love this: there's a little jewelry store run by a Russian immigrant right around the corner. He handles quite a bit of estate jewelry and he always has unusual pieces. I've never bought anything because I don't know enough about it to recognize a fake but it's always fun to look."

_As long as you're there, it's perfect._ Kurt generally tried to keep a tight rein on his imagination, but just for a moment he pictured the two of them taking the train together in the morning, maybe stealing a few moments during the day for coffee or lunch, then going home in the evenings to fix supper before they settled down, Kurt to sketch and Blaine to work on his latest song. A dreamy smile spread over his face as he pictured the scenes of happy domesticity. "That sounds wonderful," he sighed. "I'll need to see about getting some furniture. I could bring my stuff from Lima, but it seems like it would be easier to get things here."

"I'll check with Mr. Gregorcyk. Maybe the piano isn't the only thing he's selling."

* * *

><p>"Are you excited for tomorrow, Nana?" Matthew asked, flipping over to lie on his back and putting his feet up on the wall. Nana didn't call too often, but when she did, their conversations tended to be long. "Do you know which designer you want?"<p>

"Not too much excites me at my age, but I think this qualifies," Nana replied. "I've done a lot of things, but I've never been on television. I wish you could go with me, though."

"I do, too, but I don't think Mom would let me skip school. Which designer do you want?"

"My first choice is Marisol. She's just as sweet as she can be, and I like both the looks she made. I'm pretty sure she'll still be in the running, but if she isn't, I'll pick Andrew. I like that he designs for real women and I enjoy listening to him talk."

"So you like flamboyant?" Matthew laughed. "I'll have to tell Cousin Charles to turn it up a little when you're around."

"Don't tell me he's still worried that I don't accept him. I want him to be himself, and I love him just the same as all the rest of you. Maybe more than one or two of you."

Matthew considered his words carefully before he spoke. "I think ... well, he knows things were different when you were growing up and sometimes people have a hard time getting past the ideas they were raised with. He knows you love him, but he ... I guess he just doesn't want to rub your face in the fact that he's gay, just in case you aren't quite comfortable with it. I think he listens to Aunt Lucy too much. She's always telling everyone that we shouldn't upset you because you're fragile and we might cause you to have a heart attack or something."

"Lucy is a dried up old prune who's never had a day of fun in her life!" Nana retorted indignantly. "She was the most boring child I've ever met and in the past 50 years she hasn't improved one whit. Where did she get the idea that she's my caretaker?"

"Most of us just nod and smile and do what we want, but sometimes she's hard to ignore. I don't think she likes Paul very much. I just hope she behaves herself at their wedding."

* * *

><p>"That guy finally showed up. They're all in the conference room, Heidi," Sandy announced shortly after 9:00 on Friday morning, "whenever you're ready." She released the intercom button on the phone and muttered, "This should be interesting." Blaine raised an inquiring eyebrow, but Sandy just shook her head, so he grabbed his iPad and went to hold the door.<p>

"Welcome to _Project Runway_," Heidi said enthusiastically as she entered the conference room. "I'm Heidi Klum and I'm so glad all of you could be here with us. This meeting shouldn't take too long today. I know all of you are busy people. We'll go over some of the procedures, let you each select your designer and then we'll get your measurements. First of all, we don't want to seem disrespectful but for security reasons, we don't use last names of clients on the show. Will all of you be comfortable being identified by your first name?" Heidi looked around the room, stopping at the lone man, who had lifted a finger to signal to her. "Mr. Wolfe?"

"I'd like to be addressed as BB."

The corner of Heidi's mouth twitched and she glanced at Hazel, whose eyes were dancing with mischief. "Blaine, if you would make a note of that, please. Anyone else?" When no one commented, she continued. "I want to assure you that your modesty will be respected at all times. There will be no cameras in the area when any of you are undressed and privacy screens will be provided. I don't expect any wardrobe malfunctions this late in the competition, but if there are, they will be fixed before you appear on the runway or on camera, and if you are uncomfortable at any time, please let someone know.

"As I'm sure you are aware, you will choose your designer in order of your bids, from highest to lowest. Since five of you are women and we have two menswear designers left in the competition, I want to ask if any of you would like to let a male family member or friend take your place. You would still get to see the show and be present for everything, but you would not appear on camera or have a look designed for you. It's most likely that the lowest bidder will be the one left with a menswear designer, but any of you may volunteer."

Blaine frowned down at his iPad. "Excuse me, Heidi,' he said after he read the notification that had popped up. "Sandy's asking if you could possibly take a phone call."

"Please forgive me," Heidi said to the group. "Sandy wouldn't interrupt unless it was urgent. I'll be back in just a minute. Blaine, why don't you see if anyone would like something to drink. You can send Amy for anything we don't have on hand."

Blaine handled the requests with his usual efficiency. He started with Nana, since she was both the oldest person in the room and the highest bidder, then moved on to the rest of the women. He could hear Bruce's foot tapping impatiently and he deliberately slowed his movements, making a show of drying the bottles as he removed them from the tray of ice and wrapping napkins around their bases before placing them on the table.

"You'd think the second place bidder would get a little more respect," Bruce muttered darkly to to the young woman seated next to him. "I guess that assistant guy doesn't know who I am."

"You're second?" the girl asked, clearly impressed. "Wow! You must be rich. I'm last, but I don't care. I'm lucky to be here at all. A bunch of us in the office got together and pooled our money, sort of like a lottery. We each had to put in $100, and that's a lot! I wasn't going to do it, but everyone else was, and I didn't want everyone to look at me funny. You know how it is. Like when everyone thinks sushi is so great but you hate it, but if you say so, then they all make fun of you behind your back. Well anyway, we agreed to draw names to see who would get to go, and I won! We're all about the same size, so we'll be able to share the clothes later. I'm Sharalyn, by the way, and you're BB." She held out her hand with a giggle.

He touched her fingertips briefly, not wanting to appear uncouth, but unsure what she expected. "I would have been first except for a computer glitch. I complained to the company, but they wouldn't listen. It's stupid anyway. Anyone could tell I was interested in menswear. Whoever Nana is could have just let me win and saved us both a bunch of money. Everyone else had already dropped out."

Sharalyn tilted her head coquettishly. "Were you able to communicate with the other bidders? I didn't know they had a chat feature."

"No, but my user name was clearly masculine. She could have figured it out," Bruce replied scathingly. "What kind of name is Nana, anyway? It makes her sound like someone's grandmother."

Sharalyn jerked her head in Hazel's direction. "Maybe it's her," she said in hushed tones. "She looks like she has lots of money."

"Why are you whispering? That old bat's probably deaf as a post and senile, too, and I think she's dozed off. Look at her sitting there in her wheelchair. How is she supposed to walk the runway? This is all wasted on her. I bet you're right, though. She probably didn't even know what she was bidding on."

_Uh huh. You just keep thinking that, Brucie-Boy._ Nana cracked an eyelid to check on Blaine. He had played along with her feigned deafness, patiently repeating his questions about beverages until he was able to determine that she wanted hot tea with milk and sugar. She was pretty sure he was listening to the conversation although he had his back to them and appeared to be busy with the drink orders.

"So who are you gonna pick?" Sharalyn asked enthusiastically. "I know I don't get to choose, but I think I'd like to have Ernesto. He seems really nice, and Leah has looked adorable in both his outfits. Annie would be fun, too. I've never met someone from another country, and I love her accent. Hey! She could teach me to speak English."

Bruce glanced around the room. The old woman was still sleeping and no one seemed to be paying any attention. "I don't want to tip my hand, so please don't tell anyone, but I have to work with Kurt."

"You _have _to?" Sharalyn was puzzled. "Is somebody making you? That doesn't seem fair."

"No, I mean I don't want to work with anyone else. Kurt gets me," Bruce sighed. "I know when he meets me, he will see how just how cool I am, and he'll make me something really sexy. Neither one of his models has been anything special, but he made them both look great. We're destined to be together; I just know it."

Nana peeked at Blaine again. If he wasn't getting all this, she would find a way to report to Heidi privately, but if the set of his shoulders was any indication, Blaine had heard every word and didn't like it one bit. She faked a soft snore.

Sharalyn looked at Bruce and giggled again. "Aw, that's sweet, but I'm confused. Do you two know each other already?"

"Oh, we've never met, but he's seen all my tweets and I've commented on his blog a bunch of times. I know he can't respond right now because of the rules of the show, but he's gonna be so excited when we finally get together. You see," he added, leaning in close, "my responses never show up on his page. I know that's because he wants to keep our relationship a secret. It's so romantic."

The microwave beeped, and Blaine removed the mug and brought it to the table. "Mrs. Booth?" Blaine said, touching her shoulder gently with his free hand. "Here's your tea."

She jumped and sat up straight. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes."

"Yes, Ma'am," Blaine replied. "Be careful; it's hot. Can I get you anything else?" She shook her head and waved him away. "Mr. Wolfe, I'm sorry you had to wait," Blaine said apologetically. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I suppose it was to be expected. Ladies first and all that," Bruce said grudgingly, "and you certainly have your hands full with that one and her special orders." He motioned to Nana with one hand. "I _want_ a half-caf grande skinny latte with just a touch of cinnamon and a splash of vanilla, but I imagine that's out of the question, so I'll take a black coffee if you can manage that."

"We have an excellent coffee bar in the lobby," Blaine replied with a smile, mentally counting to ten. "I'll have that for you in just a minute. Saigon or Ceylon?"

"What?" Bruce snapped. He hated it when people said things he didn't understand. _Saigon or Ceylon what?_

"Ooh! You have Saigon cinnamon?" Sharalyn exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "I know you already gave me a water, but could I have a coffee like BB? Please?"

"I would be happy to get you one. We appreciate all of your support with the charity auction, and we want you to enjoy this experience. So, one latte with vanilla and Saigon cinnamon and one with ...," Blaine prompted.

Bruce frowned. He still didn't know what the right answer was. What possible difference could it make where the cinnamon came from? Sharalyn seemed to prefer Saigon cinnamon, but she certainly wasn't sophisticated. It was no wonder people at her office made fun of her. "Let's keep it simple," he said finally, "and make both of them the same. There's less chance someone will get it wrong."

_I think we can handle a simple coffee order. I might spit in yours, though._ "That's very considerate of you, Mr. Wolfe. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go take care of it." Blaine got out his phone and placed the order, then texted Amy to ask her to pick it up and bring it to the conference room. He could have gotten it himself, but he wanted to see what else Bruce would say.

"So I guess that means you're gay, right?" Sharalyn asked. "We can still be friends, though, I hope. I was so glad when you spoke to me. This whole thing is kind of scary and I don't know anybody here. I guess you already have a hag. I always wanted to be a hag, but I don't know any gay guys. I need someone to tell me what to wear and how to do my hair, and we could gush about Kurt together. I mean, he's not my type, but I can see the attraction. I don't get what you mean about his models, though. Lars was quite handsome, very Nordic, and Blaine's really cute and so polite. Look how he took care of that old lady and then he said I could have a coffee. He looks different with all that gel in his hair, though."

Bruce frowned again. He wasn't sure if this girl was making fun of him or not. In general, girls avoided him. The few interactions he had had with women had not been pleasant. He decided to take the easy way out and focus on her last comment. "The coffee guy? Different from what?"

"Different from the other night on TV. The Slushee outfit? He's Kurt's second model. I think he's cuter with the curls."

Bruce looked at her in disbelief, trying to discern whether she was serious or just pulling his leg. Then he turned to glare suspiciously at Mr. Coffee. Obviously this guy was no competition, but he didn't like anyone else around his Kurt, even if Kurt wasn't yet aware that he belonged to Bruce. Maybe Kurt would recognize that they were perfect together and demand that Bruce serve as his model for the rest of the competition. Bruce would protest modestly that he wasn't a professional model, but in the end he would acquiesce, for the good of the show, of course. He had just reached the point in the scene where Kurt would throw his arms around Bruce in gratitude when the door opened and Heidi entered, carrying two large cups.

"I'm sorry that took so long," she apologized. "Blaine, Amy asked me to give these to you." He hastened to take the cups from her and she waited while he delivered them to Bruce and Sharalyn. "Are we ready to continue?" The clients all nodded. "Okay, then. We have an envelope for each of you." She gestured to Blaine, who began to distribute them. "Inside, you'll find an alphabetical list of the remaining designers, color-coded according to whether the designer focuses on menswear or womenswear. Your name is at the top of the page, along with a number. The number is the order in which you will choose, and is also the number of choices you need to make. For example, if you have the number two, you will need to pick two designers. Please number them in order of preference. If your first choice is still available, you'll be paired with that person. If not, you'll receive your second choice and so on. If you're the sixth person, I'm sorry, but you don't really get a choice. You can mark your preference if you want, but it isn't really necessary. Before you open your envelope, I want to remind you that you have signed a nondisclosure agreement. That means you can't tell anyone which designers have been eliminated. Oh, and if you would like to volunteer to let a man take your place, write that on the page and select your designers accordingly."

The sound of envelops being unsealed was punctuated with expressions of surprise and relief as the clients discovered which six designers were still in the running. Sharalyn squealed and hugged Bruce excitedly. "Look, BB! Kurt's still there. You'll get to work with him. Aren't you relieved?"

The possibility that Kurt might have already been eliminated had never crossed Bruce's mind. "That would have been annoying," he remarked dryly. He swiftly marked his choices and returned the paper to the envelope.

"How is your latte?" Blaine asked quietly as he collected Bruce's envelope.

"It's heavenly!" Sharalyn exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful, BB?"

"It's okay I suppose." It was the best coffee Bruce had ever tasted, but he wasn't about to admit to that fact. "At least it's nice and hot."

Sharalyn looked a little hurt, but she didn't say anything, turning instead to her paper and biting her pen in consternation.

"Can I help you with something?" Blaine asked gently.

"I'm the last, so I guess I'll get Brenden. I don't want him to hate me because I'm not a man. He's kind of intimidating, you know? Sometimes he says mean things. Do you think I should mark him as my first choice? I don't want him to think I didn't want to work with him, but I don't want him to think I'm stupid for picking him when I'm not a guy."

Blaine bit back a laugh. _I have a feeling this will be the last time the producers allow clients that haven't been screened first. _"Don't tell anyone," he said in a stage whisper, "but Brenden is really a nice guy. He just didn't realize it until a few weeks in. I think the two of you will get along just fine, and if there's a problem, give me a signal and I'll take care of it. It'll be our little secret," he added with a wink.

She looked a bit puzzled, but then her face brightened. "Oh! I get it! That's the signal! Okay, if I wink at you, it means I need you to rescue me from Big Bad Brenden." She swiftly wrote a few words on her sheet and handed it to Blaine. "Hey," she said, turning to Bruce, "you can be BB and he can be BBB. What does your BB stand for?"

Before he could answer, her attention was drawn by a noise from Heidi. It was a cough, but Blaine thought it sounded suspiciously like it had started as a laugh. Nana's shoulders were shaking, and Blaine glanced from one to the other in confusion. He made a note to ask Heidi about it later. He collected the rest of the papers and went to stand by Nana who had been eavesdropping on the conversation and hadn't written anything yet.

"See, I told you that old woman was senile," Bruce said nastily. "Everyone else is through, and we all have to wait on her. They should let her have the leftovers if she can't make up her mind."

Nana narrowed her eyes. _You just went too far, Brucie-Boy. I'll show you senile. _She glanced at Heidi, who was clearly about to say something, and shook her head slightly. She took her pen and wrote a large number 1 in the blank beside Designer Kurt, folded her paper and handed it to Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>I borrowed from <strong>_**Sophomore**_**, by Darren Criss, again. Did you catch it?**


	114. Nana's Revenge

**You guys outdid yourselves with the reviews on that last chapter. Thank you so much. :)**

**You might enjoy **_Birds of the Summer_ by Nikola11,  u/4723811/Nikola11.

**I came across a picture of Darren Criss at the 2012 Toronto MMVAs. Do you remember the bondage pants Kurt made a while back?**

**I feel like I've been gone so long that I should post a summary of what's happened so far. :)**

* * *

><p>It took every ounce of self-control that Blaine possessed not to strangle Mr. Wolfe right then and there, but he made a supreme effort and remained calm as he collected Nana's paper. Like Blaine, Heidi had remained completely professional, but Blaine could tell that although she had missed most of Mr. Wolfe's tirade, she wasn't at all pleased with his rudeness toward Nana. He was a little surprised she hadn't reacted to his remarks, but he had learned a long time ago to wait. Whether Heidi was dealing with a recalcitrant model or a designer-turned-diva, her methods were sometimes a little unorthodox but always effective. Although this particular situation was unprecedented, Blaine was confident Heidi would be able to handle it. <em>And if not, I can always take him out myself. One good right hook outta do it.<em>

Heidi smiled at the group. "Now, if you'll all follow me, we'll get your measurements. Hazel, shall we start with you?"

"Oh, no, I can be last," Nana replied. "I'm sure these young people all have somewhere they need to be. In fact, I'd like to make a little pit stop first if that's okay."

"Of course," Heidi said graciously. "Blaine, if you would be so kind as to show Hazel the way, I'll take everyone else."

"May I help you?" Blaine asked as he moved to stand behind her and seized the handles of her wheelchair.

"I would appreciate it, but let the others go first. It isn't an emergency and I don't want to be in the way." They waited while the other bidders filed out.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked gallantly.

"Close the door and pull up a chair," Nana replied, shaking her head. "We need to have a little chat." Smiling at her choice of words, Blaine did as she asked. "I could tell by the way you were clenching your jaw that you heard every word that little pipsqueak said, and I presume you'll report back to Heidi."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry you had to listen to all that, Nana. He was incredibly disrespectful. I'm sure we could arrange an apology as a condition for his presence on the show."

"Hmmm. I'd do that if I thought the little worm would refuse but I think his desire to be with Kurt will take precedence."

Worry lines creased Blaine's forehead as he frowned. "We may have to rethink our plan for me to be your assistant. I don't want Kurt to be alone with him."

"Don't worry. I already took care of it," Nana said with great satisfaction. She laughed at Blaine's look of confusion. "Thanks to my great-grandson I'm the highest bidder, so I have first choice and I chose Kurt. I'll let Charles take my place. It should be Matthew since this whole thing was his idea, but I don't think his mother will let him skip school and he'd probably outgrow the outfit before he had much chance to wear it."

Blaine was torn. On the one hand, this was the perfect solution. It would keep Bruce away from Kurt and Kurt wouldn't have to design for a woman. On the other hand, he knew if he were Matthew, he would be unhappy that Nana had given his present away. "Anthony called before they submitted a bid to make sure the experience wouldn't be too stressful for you. He said Matthew was really excited about it. How do you think Matthew will feel it you let Charles take your place?" he asked gently.

Nana's face fell. "His feelings will be hurt," she sighed. "You're right. I can't do that to him."

"I'll get your paper and you can change your selection. Heidi left them on the table. Don't worry about Kurt. We'll make sure nothing happens to him."

Nana shook her head. "See if anyone else offered to let a man take her place. If not, one of the menswear designers will have to do womenswear anyway, and I'd be honored to work with Kurt. Bitty Baby Bruce needs to learn some manners."

Blaine chuckled as he opened the envelopes and checked the papers. "So that's what BB stands for. I was wondering."

"I think he'd probably say it's for Big Bad. At least that was his auction name. That's why Heidi and I were laughing when that child said Big Bad Brenden."

"No one volunteered to switch," Blaine reported as he returned the last of the papers to its envelope. "I guess everyone knew that Bruce would get one of the menswear designers and whoever was last would get the other. Sharalyn is just happy to be here."

"Well, she'll get a nice surprise then, won't she? It's almost like a fairy tale. And this time, Grandma is going to eat the Big Bad Wolfe, or at least chew him up and spit him out."

* * *

><p>Heidi pressed her fingers to her temples and sighed. Hazel was wonderful, of course, and the other women weren't bad at all. Sharalyn was a little irritating, but she seemed to know just how to stroke Bruce's ego, volunteering to be measured last because she was sure "a refined gentleman like BB would insist that all the ladies go ahead of him" and she didn't want him to be lonely while he waited. After that, Bruce had been unable to push his way to the front of the line without looking like an idiot. Heidi wasn't sure if the girl had done it deliberately or not, but she was grateful either way.<p>

By the time Blaine and Nana made their way to the rooms that had been commandeered for the purpose of taking measurements, everyone else was finished and Heidi was giving her final instructions. "I'll see all of you bright and early Monday morning at Parsons," she said. "Amy will walk you out. This place can be confusing. I'd hate to lose any of you." While Heidi escorted Nana in to get measured, Blaine held the door for the bidders, nodding and smiling as they followed Amy out into the hall.

Bruce paused to glare at Blaine, his gaze moving slowly down his body and back up again. Blaine maintained his friendly expression, although his smile was beginning to look a little forced. Sharalyn tugged at Bruce's arm. "Come on, BB. We can go to lunch and you can tell me all about the outfit Kurt is gonna design for you." Blaine opened his mouth to remind her about the non-disclosure agreement, but she continued to chatter. "I know we can't talk about it in public, but we can use a code. It will be fun, like we're secret agents or something! We can pretend we're discussing ..." Her voice trailed off as she considered, but she soon brightened again. "Oh, I know! We can be discussing our wedding cake and Kurt can be the baker. I should have an engagement ring, but maybe it's at the jeweler's being cleaned or resized." She prattled on as she pulled Bruce through the door and Blaine chuckled softly at the look of alarm on Bruce's face.

"Remind me not to set up a situation where I don't have any say-so over the clients on the show," Heidi exclaimed when she returned. "I feel sorry for whichever designer has to work with Bruce. That has to be the most annoying person I've ever met."

"You don't know the half of it," Blaine replied emphatically. "While you were taking your phone call, he was telling Sharalyn all about how he and Kurt were meant to be together. He scares me a little. I hope this doesn't turn into a creepy stalker situation."

"We'll just have to make sure that he's never left alone with Kurt. If you're busy with Hazel, Tim or one of the cameramen can be there."

"Maybe I should take his headshot down to the concierge. I wouldn't put it past him to try to sneak in now that he's been here once."

"That's a good idea," Heidi agreed.

"How do you think he'll behave if he doesn't get his way?" Blaine asked with a grin.

Heidi pursed her lips. "Can you say 'tantrum'? I don't think we'll find out, though, since he's the only man and he picks second."

"Don't be too sure about that. After his last comment about senility, Nana decided to teach him a lesson."

Heidi listened as Blaine explained what had transpired. "I need to discuss this with Jon. Please tell Hazel I'll see her on Monday."

* * *

><p>"I think we need to change the plans for the next challenge," Heidi said without preamble.<p>

"Oh?" Jon replied. He sat back in his chair and prepared to listen.

"Instead of having the clients choose the designers as a group on camera, I think we need to put each client in a room and send the designers in individually."

"Because ..." Jon prompted.

"Our highest bidder is quite elderly and it would be easier for her not to have to stand for so long."

"We could put the clients in the chairs and the designers on the catwalk," Jon suggested with a frown, "or just put chairs on the runway. I think we can make her comfortable without making drastic changes." Jon gazed at her suspiciously. Usually Heidi was the first to figure out a way to 'make it work'. It wasn't like her to want to completely change what they were doing. "There's something else going on, isn't there?"

Heidi grinned ruefully. "You know me too well." She went on to explain about Bruce's obsession, his rudeness to Nana and her resultant action. "I'm afraid he won't react well when he finds out he won't be working with Kurt and it will spoil the shot."

"Our designers come first," Jon declared. "If you think Kurt is in any danger at all, we can refund this guy's money and use an actor instead."

"He didn't seem violent," Heidi said slowly, "but I was out of the room when he was talking about Kurt. Blaine heard him. He thinks Bruce will be annoying but not dangerous, and right now I don't think we have any grounds for getting rid of him. Thanks to Hazel, he won't be around Kurt much at all. That brings up another issue, though. Kurt's a menswear designer. Is it fair to ask him to make an outfit for a woman? Should we allow him a little extra help?"

Jon shook his head. "We've done things like this before. In Season 2, the designers made outfits for each other, and several of them had never made menswear. It was just the luck of the draw whether they designed for a man or a woman. Then in Season 4, everyone designed for Tiki Barber."

Heidi chuckled. "That was a total disaster, remember? No one came up with a decent outfit. They didn't do too well designing for _The Sheepdogs_ in Season 9 either."

"No, they didn't," Jon agreed with a laugh. "Let's do this: Have someone on standby in case Mr. Wolfe chooses not to participate at all, but remind him that he'll be having lunch with the designers and he'll have a chance to meet Kurt then. Do you think we need to give Kurt a heads up about the situation?"

Heidi considered carefully before she replied. "I'd hate to distract him from the challenge. I think as long as Blaine knows what's going on and we limit Mr. Wolfe's access, we'll be okay."

* * *

><p>"Is your driver waiting for you?" Blaine asked.<p>

"No. I didn't know how long this would take, so I sent him back to the office," Nana explained. "He isn't exactly my driver. I just borrow him from the law firm when I need him. I'll text him and he'll let me know when he arrives." She sent the message and got a reply almost immediately. "It will be about 15 minutes. I'll be fine in the lobby if you'll take me down."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "We take better care of our clients than that. We'll wait here. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Your company is all I need," Nana replied. "Now, tell me about your singing career. Have you got any gigs coming up?"

"I'm playing a birthday party tomorrow. I think it's just a small group, but it's a start. There's a place in my neighborhood that has open mic nights and I was thinking about trying it to kind of see how people respond."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear you're pursuing this. You have a lot of talent and you know how to work a crowd. You were so good with Jasmine at the party."

"I like kids, especially when they're young enough to think that anything's possible. Did you know that some videos of Charles' party were posted on YouTube?"

They continued to chat, mostly about music, until Nana's driver arrived. After Blaine got Nana safely into her car, he took a minute to call Mrs. Thompson to confirm the details for the birthday party on Saturday.

"The girls will all be getting mani-pedis from 10:00 until about 11:30. Elaine thinks that's the party, except that they'll all come back here for lunch and cake. She decided that if you couldn't perform, she didn't want any entertainment at all. You can arrive any time after 10:00."

"I'll plan to be there between 10:30 and 11:00, if that's okay with you. That will give me time to get set up."

"Perfect. I guess we're lucky we booked you when we did," Mrs. Thompson teased. "I imagine your price has gone up now that you've hit the big time."

Blaine groaned and face-palmed. "I was hoping no one had noticed."

"Noticed? Are you kidding? _Project Runway_ is a big deal at our house, and we recognized you right away. Elaine's been telling her friends that she's met you in person. They're all jealous. How do you feel about signing autographs?"

"I doubt anyone would be interested in my autograph," Blaine said, repressing a snort, "but maybe I can bring her a little something from the show."

"That would be lovely, but she'll be thrilled just to have you perform."

* * *

><p>"We're making some changes for Monday," Heidi announced once both assistants had seated themselves in her office. "Sandy, we'll need a room for each designer to meet with his client and see if you can get a couple of extra cameramen so we can do everyone at once. We're not taking the clients to Mood, so we'll teach them how to walk while the designers are shopping. Blaine, I want you to assist Hazel, so make sure Jo knows to be there."<p>

"Leah taught me how to walk," Blaine suggested, "and she did a great job. If she's available, the clients might enjoy meeting one of the actual models from the show."

"Good idea," Heidi agreed. "If she's already booked, try some of the others. I want the clients to feel like they got their money's worth. Invite the models to the luncheon as well. Make sure they understand they'll get their standard hourly rate, but it's okay if they can't make it. How many books do we have left?"

Blaine checked the cabinet. "It looks like about 20 copies of the _Project Runway_ book with all four signatures. We're running a little low on Tim's book, but we have six autographed copies. There's another box, but he hasn't signed them. I'll mention it to Tim the next time he's in. Do you want both for the luncheon?"

"Yes. Make sure there are plenty of pens so the clients can get any other autographs they want. Sandy, you know what to do. I'll let you get back to your desk."

Sandy nodded and made a note. "Some of gift bags we use for guest judges, a little tissue, one of those _Make it Work_ tape measures and anything else I can find. I'm on it!" Blaine handed her six copies of each book and she left the office.

"Blaine, get the clients matched with the designers. With any luck, we'll only have one disappointed client, and for some reason, I don't feel too badly about him."

Blaine grinned back at her. "He certainly didn't endear himself to anyone." He waited to see if she had any further instructions. When none were forthcoming, he rose. "I need to ask you a quick question, if you've got a minute."

"Always for you, Blaine. Do you want to close the door?"

"That's not necessary. I have a gig tomorrow, a birthday party for a teenaged girl. When I called to confirm the schedule, her mom mentioned that they had seen me on the show and asked how I felt about signing autographs. I'm sure that was just a joke, but I was wondering if you would sign a birthday card for Elaine. She's a big fan, so I think she'd get a kick out of it. If it's okay, I'll pick one up at lunch."

"Are the designers still confined to the apartments?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oops. Yes, they are. With all the Stalker-Bruce drama, I forgot about them. I'll send the e-mail right away."

"Go in person. You can take one of the autographed _Runway_ books with you and have all the designers sign it for her. Bring it back when you're finished and I'll add a personal message.

* * *

><p>Kurt was restless. It was frustrating being cooped up in the Atlas with nothing to do when there was an exciting city just begging to be explored waiting outside the door, and although he appreciated the fact that the producers had made this series a little more low key by spacing the challenges and giving the designers time to rest in between, he almost wished they hadn't. His blog was finished, the apartment was clean and there was already too much food in the refrigerator. He could have done laundry or gone to the Fitness Room, but the designers had been instructed not to leave the apartments until further notice. He flitted from the kitchen to the bedroom and back again, resting on the couch for a few minutes before getting up again.<p>

"Kurt, stop pacing," Jen laughed. "You're driving me crazy. Why are you so antsy?"

"I guess I've got cabin fever," Kurt replied with a grimace. "We've been cooped up in here forever. I feel like I should be wearing an orange jumpsuit." _And there's no chance whatsoever of seeing Blaine when I'm stuck in here._

"It's only been a few hours, but I know what you mean," Marisol sympathised. "It's just like when your nails are wet and your nose starts itching just because you know you can't scratch it. It's not that you mind being here. You just don't like the fact that we aren't allowed to leave. Sit here on the floor and I'll rub your shoulders. Maybe that will distract you."

They had just gotten started when they heard a knock at the door.

"See, that's probably the warden coming with our reprieve now," Marisol said cheerfully.

"Mmmm. I don't care. Don't stop," Kurt moaned. "That feels so good. I'll do whatever you want. Just keep going."

When Annie let him in, Blaine stifled a chuckle at the sounds coming from the living room. "Maybe I should come back later. It sounds like you guys don't want to be disturbed."

"That's just Marisol trying to settle Kurt down with a little massage. He was driving us all bonkers this morning," Annie replied. "He couldn't wait for someone to let us out."

"So, Mr. Hummel doesn't like being restrained," Blaine laughed as he entered the living room.

"Mr. Hummel doesn't like being confined," Kurt corrected. _Unless it's with you. _"I'm reserving judgement on restraint, but you're probably right."

"Don't knock it til you've tried it," Jen said, bopping Kurt gently on the nose. "There's something about being completely at someone's mercy that's very liberating, as long as it's with someone you trust absolutely. Just don't try it with those cheap handcuffs that come with Halloween costumes. They'll tear up your wrists. And don't say _TMI_," she added when all three of the designers opened their mouths. "That's good advice and I'm not even charging for it."

Marisol shivered a little and shook her head doubtfully. "I don't think I'd enjoy being tied up."

"No one said it had to be you," Annie suggested. "You could always tie Henrí up instead."

"That's right," Blaine chimed in, much to Kurt's surprise. "I think I might enjoy being restrained. In fact, I think I would enjoy both roles. Not handcuffs, though. Hmm, maybe silk scarves."

"I agree. Silk is _much _sexier," Jen said with a wink to Kurt.

Kurt's cheeks grew pink and his breath quickened at the pictures his imagination was painting. _Down Rowdy! Bad boy!_ "Aaaand that's about enough of that," he said, his voice almost a squeak. The girls looked at him in surprise. "This conversation is getting way too personal, and Blaine's at work, even if we aren't. We should be more professional," he added in more-normal tones. "Is that book for us, Blaine?"

_Aw, he's blushing. I wish I knew if he's uncomfortable or intrigued._ "I'm going to a birthday party tomorrow. The girl is a big fan of the show, so Heidi said I could get all the designers to autograph a copy of the 10th anniversary book for her."

"That's so cool! My second autograph!" Marisol exclaimed. "Probably my last one, too."

"Don't sell yourself short. I bet you'll make it big someday."

Marisol's smile lit up the room. "Do you think so, Annie? Thanks."

Blaine handed her the book and a pen."Her name is Elaine, but you don't have to write a message. I think everyone else just signed."

When the girls finished and it was Kurt's turn, he set the book down and dashed into the bedroom. "If I'm signing autographs, I need my turquoise ink," he explained when he returned. "When I have my own line, all the hang tags will be printed in turquoise on Dior gray."

"Kurt, that's a cool pen," Jen said, leaning over his shoulder. "It looks very well made and I love the color. Where did you get it?"

Kurt shot an affectionate glance at Blaine. "My best friend gave it to me. Do you want to try it?"

Jen shook her head. "It's okay for someone to hold it, but you should never let anyone write with your fountain pen. As you use it, the nib will adapt to you and you don't want to confuse it."

Kurt finished writing and blew gently on the ink to dry it before he closed the book and handed it back. "So, are you just here to tantalize us with your freedom or have the prisoners been released?"

"The charges have been dropped and you're all free to go," Blaine laughed, "and I guess I'd better go as well."

"Thank goodness!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get a coffee. Does anyone want anything?" The girls shook their heads. "This birthday party is really your gig, right?" he asked as soon as he and Blaine were in the hall.

"Yeah," Blaine replied sheepishly. "Thanks for not saying anything in front of the girls. I know it's silly, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it in case it's the last gig I ever get."

Kurt pushed the button for the elevator. "I assume you're going down, since you visited all the other designers _first_," he said, pretending to be offended. "I thought we were your favorites." The doors opened and he stalked inside.

_You know you're my favorite. I hope to be going down eventually, thank you very much. Oh, you meant the elevator. _"I was saving the best for last," Blaine replied, throwing an arm around his shoulder and squeezing.

"I'm sure you'll get many more gigs, Blaine, and I want to hear all about this one. Do you think they saw you Wednesday night?"

"Definitely," Blaine said with a groan. "Mrs. Thompson already teased me about it a little. She asked if I would sign autographs. I'm sure she was just kidding, though."

Kurt turned and grasped Blaine by both shoulders. "You need to change your attitude if you want to make it as a performer," he said firmly, looking deep into his eyes and giving Blaine a little shake. "You're fantastic and sexy and so talented I can even begin to describe it, and you need to start acting like it. Believe in yourself, Blaine. Of course they will want your autograph, and Elaine is going to be hurt if you don't sign the book for her. Didn't she ask specifically for you to play at her party?"

Blaine blushed. "Her mom said that I was the only one she wanted," he admitted, "and that she's been bragging about having met me, so maybe you're right."

"See. I'm always right," Kurt said triumphantly, "and you'd do well to remember that, Anderson." The doors opened and they exited. Blaine started to move toward the coffee shop, but Kurt put a hand on his arm. "Um, Blaine, I want to tell you something."

_He sounds uncomfortable. I hope it isn't anything bad._ "I'm listening," he replied, voice carefully neutral.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, or like I'm trying to tell you guys what to do, and I appreciate the way everything's been handled," Kurt said in a rush, "but I have a suggestion. The last thing I want is to have Heidi mad at me, so please don't tell her if you think that's what will happen."

"Kurt, slow down. I promise I won't be offended and I won't tell unless you want me to. Do you have a complaint? Is there something we could do better?" Blaine tried his best to be reassuring, but Kurt still looked a little uncomfortable.

"It's just that it seems like there's too much downtime. During the regular season, they go straight from one challenge into the next one, and I'm sure they were afraid that we were all untrained and couldn't handle the pressure, but I don't think that's the case. I mean, we aren't getting more time for the challenges. We're just getting more time _between_ challenges, and yes, it's a chance to catch up on our sleep, but it's also a little boring and I'm sure our room and board is a major expense for the show. If we did two challenges a week, we'd be through by February 9th and they could send all of us home. I haven't mentioned this to anyone, but I've heard some of the others talking about missing their families, and I think they would agree with me."

"Why, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt and fluttering his eyelashes, "have you gotten tired of us already?"

"No, of course not, Blaine. I love being here, and I appreciate everything. I just miss my dad, and I can tell some of the others feel the same way."

"Hey, I was just kidding. You're right, of course. During the regular season, they get all of the challenges except the finale shot during a four-week period. We're keeping you guys more than twice that long and not doing as many episodes. I'll mention it to Heidi," Blaine said, "but I don't know if they can change the schedule at this point." _And if everyone leaves early, I'll have to change our date, but that shouldn't be a problem. I wonder if you would agree to stay with me for a week or so instead of going home._

"Are you joining me for coffee," Kurt asked, "or do you need to get back to work?"

"It's back to work for me, I'm afraid," Blaine replied regretfully. "I can't really consider getting these autographs as part of my job, so I guess this counts as my break."

Kurt stuck out his bottom lip in a small pout. "Well, enjoy the rest of your day, and let me know how the gig goes. If anyone at the party shoots video, see if you can get a copy. I'd love to see it. I'd offer you a kiss for luck, but I remember what happened last time, so I'll just say _break a leg_ instead."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>**kivalina****, who said "Perhaps this time it will be the Grandmother who gets the best of the Big Bad Wolfe!" and to Sorkabeth who pointed out that Matthew would outgrow the clothing too quickly.**

**The 'what happened last time' Kurt talks about is in Chapter 59, **_**A Special Treat**_**, and the date Blaine has planned is in Chapter 104, **_**Recovery**_**.**

**Thank you to all of you who were concerned that I hadn't updated in a while. It was a combination of personal and professional real life getting in the way. I don't know if the next update will be any faster, but I promise, again, that this story will never be abandoned. Some of you have said that you enjoy my writing style, and I appreciate that. It takes me many hours to write (and edit and edit again and ...) a chapter, and I'd rather be a little slow to post (okay, a lot slow in this case) than post something I'm not happy with.**


	115. A Luncheon and a Party

**I'm sorry if you got multiple notifications. The chapter was there, and then it vanished, so I'm posting again.**

* * *

><p>"Heidi Klum's office, Sandy speaking."<p>

The phone was silent for several seconds. Sandy was about to hang up when she heard a very quiet voice. "Um, um, hi Sandy. This is Sharalyn. Gee, it seems rude not to tell you my last name, but Ms. Klum said not to when we met with her this morning. Oops, maybe I wasn't supposed to use her last name either."

"We all call her Heidi around here, but we know her last name, so it's okay," Sandy said gently. "Was there something I can help you with?"

"I need to speak to Ms. Klum, uh, to Heidi, please. It's really important. I wouldn't bother her otherwise. She must be really busy with the perfume and the clothing lines and her modeling career and everything."

"Are you sure I can't help you? I'm Heidi's assistant."

"No, it really needs to be Heidi. I won't take much of her time because I can talk really fast, see?" Sharalyn said rapidly. "She doesn't even have to answer me, if she'll just listen for a minute. I just need 60 seconds, that's all, I promise."

Sandy sighed. Even the lowest bidder had paid quite a bit to be on the show, and she knew that Heidi would want to speak with her. "I'm going to put you on hold while I see if she's available." She buzzed Heidi and explained the situation.

"She's an interesting person," Heidi observed. "I haven't quite made up my mind about her. Put her through, please." She intended to greet the girl politely but Sharalyn started talking immediately.

"Hi, this is Sharalyn, from this morning? I hope you remember me, but if you don't, thank you for taking my call. Anyway, I have to tell you something. I have to warn you. It's really important and I told your assistant, Sandy I think her name was, anyway whoever she is, I told her I would only take one minute of your time, so that's why I'm talking so fast."

"Okay, let's make a deal," Heidi interrupted with a laugh. "You take a breath and slow down a little and I'll give you all the time you need. And of course I remember you."

Sharalyn heaved a noisy sigh, apparently taking Heidi's instructions literally. "That's a relief. It's hard to talk that fast. Have you ever seen that commercial where the guy is the world's fastest talker? I don't even remember what the ad was for, but I could never believe anyone could actually talk that fast."

"Did you need to tell me something?" Heidi didn't like to interrupt, especially not twice in the same conversation, but she had a feeling that they would be there all day if she didn't.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You don't want to talk about some guy in a commercial. I guess I'm just nervous because, well, you're famous, you're Heidi Klum, and I'm not. Famous, I mean. Of course I'm not Heidi Klum; that would just be ridiculous. Anyway, I'm afraid you'll think I'm being silly, and maybe I _am _being silly, but I thought about it for a long time, and I decided that if I say something and you laugh, then that's okay, but if I don't say anything and something bad happens, that would be terrible."

"Is this about one of the other bidders?" Heidi asked in an attempt to get the conversation back on track.

"You're right! It's BB. How did you know?" Sharalyn exclaimed. "You really _are _smart. Of course, I guess you would have to be. I mean, obviously you have a gorgeous body and that explains the whole supermodel thing, but you couldn't have your fashion empire without being really smart. When you were out of the room taking your phone call, and I really hope everything was okay because I know you wouldn't have taken the call if it hadn't been important, but while you were out of the room, BB started talking to me. He was complaining that he was the second highest bidder and should have been served his drink first. Well, you know how it is with guys like that. They think they're entitled to something and they'll get all ruffled if they aren't getting it, but if you flatter them a little, they settle right down. I figured it wouldn't cost me anything to be nice to him, and really, that kind of guy isn't all that bad if you know what to do. My daddy is like that, and Mama learned how to handle him pretty darn quickly. They've been together for 26 years now. She says you just have to pet him on the head and stroke his ego a little and he'll purr like a kitten. Then you just go on and do whatever you want."

"Are you suggesting we need to cater to him a little more?" Heidi asked, somewhat less patiently than before.

"Oh, no, well, yes, that would be a good idea and I think it would make everything go a little smoother, but that's not why I'm calling. While you were taking your call, we started talking and he was telling me about how he and Kurt were meant to be together and how he just knows Kurt is in love with him. To tell the truth it creeped me out a little, and he was being so rude to that nice older lady who was pretending to be asleep that I really wanted to smack him one, but I don't think I let on. He said he's been tweeting Kurt and posting responses to his blog."

Everything Sharalyn had said so far tallied with Blaine's earlier report, but she was beginning to suspect that Blaine had underestimated the girl. "Do you think he poses a danger to anyone?"

"See, that's just it. I wasn't sure, so I made him go to lunch with me."

"You _made_ him go to lunch with you?" Heidi asked.

Sharalyn giggled softly. "Yeah, it was easy. I told him we would pretend to be engaged and talking about our wedding cake so no one would know we were talking about the show and the whole concept of being engaged to a woman flustered him so much he couldn't figure out how to get rid of me. It's a good thing I'm a nice person. I could probably have made him buy me an engagement ring or something, but I even paid for my own lunch. I'm not some kind of gold digger, but that's not the point. I figured he'd never seen Kurt until he was on the show, so I tried to find out if he had ever felt like this about anyone else, you know, in case they all ended up mysteriously dead or something. I mean, he doesn't exactly look like a serial killer or anything, but if serial killers looked like serial killers, then they wouldn't be very successful because everyone would run away screaming."

"So what do you think?"

"Either he's not a serial killer or he didn't tell me about all his crushes, because the ones he told me about are all still alive. At least," she said with a giggle, "I guess Robert Pattinson is alive. He seems to end up dead a lot. Or undead, I suppose. Okay, so mostly it's been celebrity crushes. I think this is the first time he's had any chance to get close to the person he's crushing on. He had this big plan to sneak back into the Atlas tomorrow morning and hang out at the coffee bar to see if any of the designers came down."

"Did he say what time?" Heidi broke in.

"Oh, don't worry. I told him how perfect the idea was, and how Kurt will catch a glimpse of him across the room and won't be able to keep from coming over to speak to him, even though he knows it's wrong. And then Kurt will buy him a coffee, and they'll sit down at a table and just talk for hours. They'll be so engrossed with each other that they won't realize that one of the other designers has seen them, probably Andrew because he seems like a nice guy, and he'll be torn because he really likes Kurt, as a friend of course, but he'll have to turn him in - gosh, these pronouns are confusing - I mean Andrew will be torn, but he'll have to report Kurt's violation of being with BB, and then we'll come in on Monday and find out that Kurt's been kicked off the show, and it will be the most romantic thing ever."

Heidi chuckled. "Do you think you talked him out of it?" she asked.

"He didn't say so, at least not in so many words, but I could tell from the look on his face that BB was imagining just how upset Kurt would be if he cost him the competition. I thought he was going to throw up there for a moment. And you know, I think he likes the idea of Famous-Designer-Kurt a lot better than Infamous-Kicked-Off-the-Show-Kurt. You'd think that word would mean _not famous_, but it doesn't. I wonder why that is," she mused. "It's sort of like how _flammable_ and _inflammable_ mean the same thing when they really shouldn't. Anyway, I think he just wants to be with a famous person, but at the same time he wants to be the center of attention and have everyone cater to him. If we get to spend time together on Monday, I'll tell him how much I admire him for being willing to always stay in the background and let Kurt have the spotlight."

Heidi shook her head in disbelief. "It sounds like you have this all taken care of," she said.

"Well, I do my best," Sharalyn replied modestly. "I don't think BB poses any real danger, but I thought you should know, just in case I was wrong."

* * *

><p>In between going over his songs, Blaine spent part of Saturday morning wondering what would have happened if he had asked Kurt for a kiss for luck while they were still in the elevator. Would it have been a best-friend kiss, a quick press of the lips, or would Blaine have lost all control and pinned Kurt against the wall to plunder his mouth? If he had, would Kurt have kissed him back or would it have ruined their friendship forever? <em>With my luck, he would have kissed back and about the time things were getting really good, the elevator doors would have popped open and Heidi would have been standing there.<em> Feeling like he had dodged a bullet, he got out his set list and added notes here and there.

Later, as he showered, he reviewed the events of Friday afternoon. Heidi hadn't said much when he repeated Kurt's comment about having too much downtime, but a little later she had instructed him to have the designers, including the ones who were already out, gathered on the runway an hour earlier than usual. He wasn't sure how he felt about Kurt's suggestion. On the one hand, with the current situation they got to spend some time together, albeit in a purely platonic setting, and he'd prefer that Kurt stay in New York as long as possible. On the other hand, if the show wrapped sooner, he wouldn't have to wait so long to ask Kurt out. He decided to put it out of his mind for now, since he had absolutely no control over Heidi's decision.

After he was dressed, he found himself with half an hour to kill and a number of scenarios running through his head. What if he had gotten mixed up and the party was next weekend, or worse, last weekend? What if Elaine had confused him with another singer and didn't want him at all? He was seized with a strong desire to talk to Kurt, if only to hear a little reassurance. Even if it had been a good idea, there wasn't enough time to get to the Atlas before the party, so he decided to send him an e-mail. He wasn't too surprised to discover that Kurt had beaten him to it.

_Hey Blaine,_

_I'm sure by now you've gotten yourself all wound up over your gig and I wish I could be there to rub your shoulders and tell you how wonderful you're going to be. Elaine will be so happy, and all her friends will love you. They'll be so jealous when they see the book. Be sure you sign it and write a nice birthday message for her. I know you think that she won't want your autograph, but any time you give someone a book, you should write something in the front cover and sign it so she'll always remember it was from you. Besides, I think you're wrong, and her feelings will be hurt if she doesn't get your autograph._

_I hope this e-mail takes care of all your nerves, but if it doesn't, why don't you give Wes a call? Whether it was a competition or just the nursing home, he gave us a pep talk before every performance, and it always made me feel better. _

_You're going to be fantastic, Blaine. There's no doubt about that at all. You'll be fantastic and you'll have a good time, but I'll say 'break a leg' anyway. I'll be thinking about you, and I expect to hear from you when you get through._

_xxoo_

_Kurt_

_P.S. Trevor says to tell you not to croak. I told him that wasn't funny, but he insisted._

Blaine smiled happily as he reached for his phone. The e-mail had helped quite a bit, but if he couldn't talk to Kurt in person, Wes was the next best thing. It was still fairly early in California, but Wes had never been one to lie abed on the weekends, and even if he had been, Blaine had the feeling that Cindy would have put a stop to it. Of course, they might be busy, and while Blaine would have enjoyed teasing Wes a little, he wasn't as confident about interrupting Cindy. He decided to send a text instead. He headed into the bathroom while he waited for Wes to reply, to make sure his ungelled curls hadn't gone from cutely tousled to Mr. Broccoli Head. Instead of the quiet beep of an incoming message, the heavy drumbeat of _Gavel Hand_ rang out, loud in the small space.

"Hey Wes! Thanks for calling me back."

"Of course I called you back, Blaine. I may still be mad that you didn't tell me you were modeling, but Warblers support each other, no matter what. Now what can I do for you? If there's some juicy secret about _Project Runway_ that you just can't keep to yourself, I'm all ears."

"Well, actually," Blaine admitted sheepishly, "I don't want you to listen. I want you to talk. My second gig starts in about half an hour, and I'm a little nervous. Kurt says you gave really good pep talks before performances."

Wes gave a shout of laughter. "I _should _give really good pep talks. After all, I learned from the best."

"What do you mean? Who did you learn from?"

"You're kidding, right? At Dalton there was this guy who was a little shorter than average, but he had a way of making us feel ten feet tall, like we could rule the world. His confidence was contagious and after listening to him, we all felt like we owned the stage."

"Was that when I was there? I don't remember him. Was he a Warbler?"

"Yes, Blaine, he was a Warbler," Wes said in tones of exaggerated patience. "Some people say he was the best front man the Warblers ever had. Just think about it for a minute. I'm sure you'll remember him. Dark hair, hazel eyes, about five foot eight, an affinity for bow ties but a strange dislike of socks, and, oh yeah, he had these really unique eyebrows, sort of triangular. On anyone else they would have been weird but somehow they looked good on him."

"Oh. Well, that was a big help. Now I'm nervous _and _embarrassed. And my eyebrows are not funny-looking," Blaine retorted.

"I didn't say they were funny-looking. I said they were unique, just like you. But seriously, Blaine, you have nothing to worry about. You're gonna be great, just like always. Nothing will go wrong, but if it does, just remember that you'll probably never see any of those people again. This isn't Dalton, where you'd have to listen to everyone tease you about it for weeks, not that you ever had that experience."

"Huh. That shows how much you know. I messed up plenty the first year. In fact, that might have been why they let me sing lead, so it wouldn't be so obvious when I was doing something different from everyone else."

"Of course that was the reason," Wes replied sarcastically."Everyone knows that the Warblers have a long tradition of taking the worst performer and making him the soloist. That's so much more important that choosing the guy with the best voice, greatest stage presence and most dynamic personality. And how is this different from your first gig? You said you had a wonderful time at that one."

"I don't know," Blaine admitted after a moment's reflection. "I was nervous then, too, but I got to talk to Kurt right beforehand and he calmed me down. I guess the first time there wasn't as much pressure because I was just filling in. This time, the birthday girl specifically requested me so she's got expectations. I don't want her to be disappointed." _And last time, Kurt was there for moral support. Sort of._

"Relax, flirt with her a little, and enjoy yourself. As long as you're having a good time, everyone else will, too. But try to stay off the furniture."

* * *

><p>"So how was it, Nana?" Matthew asked as he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. "Did you get the designer you wanted?"<p>

"You know I can't say, so don't bother asking. I can't talk about who's still on the show, but I can tell you that it was very enjoyable. It was just a meeting on Friday. They took our measurements, but we didn't get to see the designers yet. I guess that will happen on Monday. I'm really looking forward to working with my designer."

"Oh, come on Nana," Matthew wheedled. "You can tell me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be there. I bet Heidi would tell me. At least tell me if it's a guy or a girl."

"You can beg all you want, but it won't do any good so you might as well give it up and come have a cookie."

"Make it six and throw in a glass of milk and you've got a deal. Wedding cookies?"

"You always were a good negotiator, even when you were little," Nana laughed. "No, sorry, it's not wedding cookies this time. I saw a recipe I wanted to try." She put several on a plate while Matthew poured himself a glass of milk. He sat down and took a cookie, turning it over and inspecting it carefully. "Oh, don't be so suspicious," she laughed. "Have you ever known me to serve you something that didn't taste good."

"Hmph. That's what you said about liver," Matthew replied, giving the cookie a tentative lick. It smelled delicious and he couldn't wait to take a bite, but he enjoyed teasing Nana when he had the opportunity.

Nana whacked him over the head with a dish towel. "Not once have I served you liver, but if I did, you can bet it would be delicious. In fact, I think I'll make some the next time you come for dinner."

"Hey!" Matthew protested. "You sure are violent for such an old woman." Unable to resist any longer, he took a large bite. A smile spread across his features as he savored the pastry. "This is really good, Nana. It's almost like a little pie. What do you call them?"

"Date cookies," she replied.

"That's a good name. I'd totally go out with someone who made me these cookies, as long as we weren't related. Are you planning to take some to the Senior Citizens' Center?"

Nana shook her head and laughed. "_Date_ refers to an ingredient, not an objective, but I'll keep your suggestion in mind." She sat down and helped herself to a cookie from his plate, sticking her tongue out when he glared and put a possessive arm around the plate. "I didn't get to see the designers, but Blaine was there."

"Cool! Did you get to talk to him?"

"Not much. I think Heidi told him not to let on that we had already met."

"Well, if you get a chance, tell him I said hi and that I posted some videos from the party on YouTube. You could tell Kurt, too, but I doubt you'll get to spend any time with him. From the little I've seen, it looks like the designers have to work hard to get everything done in time." He took another cookie and a large drink of milk before continuing. "So, what are you going to ask your designer to make for you?"

"That's a good question. What do you think I should ask for? Something practical or something fun?"

Matthew ate another cookie as he considered. "I think you should go all out," he said finally. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I think you should take full advantage. Get something you've always wanted."

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Come on in! I'm glad you could make it."<p>

"Thank you, Mrs. Thompson," Blaine replied politely. "I'm happy to be here."

"Please, call me Nancy," she replied. "Let's get you situated." She led the way into a large living room. "The girls will eat in here when they get back. It's only a small group, so you can sit or stand or whatever you want. The piano's over there, but I guess you can see that."

Blaine set his guitar case in the corner. "This is for Elaine," he said, handing her the copy of _Project Runway: The Show that Changed Fashion_. "I guess I should have wrapped it. Is it okay if I warm up a little?" Nancy nodded her permission and he seated himself at the piano and began to play scales and bits and pieces of songs, jumping rapidly from one to the next.

"I'll just leave you to it, then," she said after a few minutes. "Elaine's already opened the presents from her friends. If it's okay with you, I'll leave this in the dining room for her to find. She texted me when they left the spa. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, so you have about ten minutes before they get here. I'm just going to slip the sherbet into the punch. That bottle of water in the ice bucket is for you. You're welcome to have punch, but I thought water would be better while you're performing."

The piano wasn't anything fancy, but it was in tune and none of the keys seemed to be sticking, which was a plus. Blaine ran through one more song before he covered the keyboard and unpacked his guitar to check the tuning. He heard the girls when they entered, chattering gaily about their manicures and speculating about the cake, and he heard the delighted squeal when Elaine found the book.

"Are you girls ready to sing?" Nancy asked loudly. "Here comes the cake."

_I guess that's my cue._ Blaine played an arpeggio as an introduction. As the first notes sounded, the girls crowded into the living room, all thoughts of food forgotten. He broke off in surprise as they stared at him. "Happy birthday, Elaine," Nancy said, coming in behind them. "Everyone, this is Blaine Anderson. Hey, watch the cake," she laughed as Elaine threw her arms around her neck.

Elaine turned to Blaine with a pout. "You said you were already booked," she accused him playfully. "You lied to me."

Blaine shook his head. "I didn't lie. Your mom had already hired me. I'm sure there's some kind of musicians' code of ethics that would preclude me from telling you about my other clients."

"If you're going to make a birthday wish, we'd better get started," Nancy interjected. "The candles are about to burn out on their own." Blaine played the arpeggio again and everyone sang _Happy Birthday_. Blaine continued to perform as the girls got their food and returned to the living room, settling down in small groups. He wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to be entertainment or just background music, but while either would have been fine, he was a little disconcerted by the whispered conversations that seemed to be going on all over the room, punctuated by long looks and pointed stares directed at him.

"Yes, he is, Lisa! Look, I'll prove it." Elaine exclaimed loudly as the song came to a close. "Could you stop for a minute, Blaine?" she added more quietly. "My friends don't want to believe me." Blaine watched curiously as she turned on the television and made a selection from the DVR. She fast-forwarded, then hit pause. The girls looked back and forth from the screen to Blaine.

"Oh, my God," one of the girls said slowly. "It really is him. Look at the eyebrows."

"See! I _told_ you I knew him," Elaine said triumphantly.

"Could we ... I mean, I know you're here to sing, but could we ask you a few questions?" another of the girls asked hesitantly.

Blaine looked at Elaine. He didn't mind, but it was her party. She grinned and nodded. "You can ask me anything," he responded, "although I hope you'll understand that there are certain questions about the show I can't answer." He left the piano and sat down cross-legged on the carpet, the girls forming a circle around him.

"How long have you been a model? Was it hard to get started?"

"I'm not really a model at all," Blaine replied with a smile. "I'm just one of Heidi Klum's assistants. We needed a stand-in at the last minute and I was pretty close to the same size as Lars."

"Tell us about Heidi. Is she hard to work for?" Elaine asked.

"She's exactly like what you see on the show, and she's a very thoughtful person. It was her idea to give you that book."

Elaine got up and dashed into the dining room. She returned carrying the book and a pen. "Will you sign it for me?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Look inside." The girls gathered around as Elaine opened the front cover, exclaiming over the signatures and commenting on each designer.

"This is wonderful, but I still want you to sign it for me," Elaine said when everyone had gotten a chance to read all the inscriptions.

"I did. It's on the next page," Blaine explained. "A friend told me to always sign any book that's given as a gift, although I suppose this is more of a gift from Heidi, since it was her idea." He answered several more questions, told a few stories and politely refused to speculate on which designer would win. "How about some music now?" he suggested when the girls began to wind down. He grabbed his guitar and strummed a few chords. "Feel free to sing along."

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived home tired but happy. His performance had gone overtime somewhat, since when the parents showed up to retrieve their daughters, Nancy had invited them all in for cake and the girls insisted that he continue performing. He wanted a shower but decided to send Kurt a quick e-mail first.<p>

_Hey, You!_

_I'm back home, and I had a good time, although it wasn't as much fun as it is to sing with you. I think it went well. You were right about everything. I was nervous, and talking to Wes really helped. Elaine loved the book. Tell Jen that Elaine especially appreciated the sketch she made. It was all teenaged girls and they wanted to hear about the show and all the designers. All four of you had some fans there, I can tell you. There were some parents there at the end, and one or two of them asked me for a card so maybe I'll get another gig out of it. I'll tell you more on Monday. I really need to rinse off. _

The reply came in while Blaine was just about to step into the shower and he decided to postpone his ablutions just a little longer.

_Hey, Yourself!_

_It's about time! I was beginning to wonder if you had been kidnapped by a mob of screaming teenage girls. I was trying to figure out what we could offer as your ransom. I have a feeling money wouldn't interest them, but perhaps custom prom dresses would. _

_I'm glad everything went well, but not at all surprised. I'm looking forward to hearing more. Maybe I'll see you at breakfast on Monday. Or maybe not. I forgot we have to go in early, and you probably don't need to be there at that hour. Why do you need to rinse off? Don't tell me they pelted you with rotten fruit? You said it went well. Someone at a nursing home threw a cat at me once._

Blaine laughed aloud at the last sentence and settled down on the bed for an extended conversation.

_Someone threw a cat at you? Like, an actual cat? Whiskers and a tail? No one at the party threw things. I just sweat a lot when I perform. It was horrible when I had to wear that polyester blazer._

He hit send and waited impatiently for the reply, It didn't take long.

_It was a stuffed animal. (Don't tell Bentley. I'm sure his feelings would be hurt.) Should I be insulted that you're e-mailing me when you're in need of a shower?_

Blaine thought a minute and decided to be a little daring.

_That depends. You can see it as e-mailing you while I'm all sweaty and probably stinky or you can look at it as me wanting to talk to you so much that I'm willing to sit here in nothing but a towel in order to do it. You literally caught me as I was about to step into the shower._

No reply came for several minutes, and Blaine was just about to send an apology when a reply popped up.

_LOL. Sorry that took so long. Andrew and Brenden came down to see if I wanted to go to the fitness room. Well, far be it from me to stand between a man and his hot water. Go enjoy your shower, and consider yourself the recipient of a (virtual) congratulatory hug. I'm headed out to get a little sweaty myself. _

_xxoo_

_Kurt_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Chrisch, who recently left reviews for earlier chapters that reminded me to include Wes in this one. (And it's killing me that I can't respond to any of them because you don't have a FF account.)<strong>

**Nana's Date Cookies are actually Date Tassies. goo. gl/Vllsmi (take out the space)**

**If FF strips the URL, just Google Date Tassies.**


	116. Charity Buzz Challenge - Meet the Client

**I don't want to spoil anything for those of you who haven't seen the episode so I won't go into details, but didn't Darren do a wonderful job with **_**Hey, Jude**_**? **

**A quick recap since it's been three weeks: It's January 28, 2013. Blaine had his gig on Saturday. He and Kurt exchanged e-mails afterwards in which Blaine mentioned he had been about to get into the shower. This is Day 1 of the Charity Buzz challenge. Bruce was horrible to Nana, but she got even and he's in for a rude awakening. Sharalyn is quite a bit more than she appears to be. All the designers are meeting with Heidi an hour earlier than usual.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's Monday morning encounter with Blaine had been both brief and unsatisfying. He had hoped to hear all the details of Blaine's performance and spend a little time teasing him about the towel comment. The images it had brought forth - muscles flexing under wet skin as Blaine showered, drops of water trickling down his chest as he dried himself, the scent of his bodywash strong, but not overpowering the masculine aroma that was just Blaine - kept intruding as he worked out with Brenden and Drew, and completely took over during his own shower when he returned. He had run into the girls at the elevator on his way to the apartment, declining their invitation to join them for coffee. They would have been glad to wait while he cleaned up but he told them to go on without him, relishing instead the prospect of a rare moment of solitude and the knowledge that he had the apartment to himself for at least half an hour. Tim's comment to April had been funny, but the reality was that opportunities to indulge were few and far between. He knew Marisol would never walk in on him, but the walls were far from sound-proof and Kurt definitely wasn't comfortable with the idea of any of the girls overhearing him. Afterwards he had to laugh at himself. There was something about thinking about Blaine that was so much better than his high school fantasies. Perhaps it was because Blaine was real and interested in him, maybe he had just grown more comfortable with his own urges and feelings as he had gotten older, or perhaps it was just that privacy was a rare commodity during their time on the show and it had been a while, but whatever the reason, the experience had been intense and he had gotten quite vocal. He could only imagine what would happen when he and Blaine finally got together.<p>

He had planned to eat downstairs, hoping that, despite the early hour, Blaine would stop by, but Marisol had surprised them beignets and it would have been rude not to stay. By the time the last traces of powdered sugar had been licked from their fingers, it was time to head to Parsons for the meeting with Heidi. From the gathering place in the lobby, he caught a glimpse of Blaine sitting forlornly at their table with an empty plate and two cups of coffee, checking his watch. Brenden and Andrew were nowhere to be seen, so he excused himself and dashed over.

"Hey, you!" he said cheerfully, secretly exulting at the way Blaine's eyes lit up. "Marisol made beignets for us this morning. She claimed they weren't as good as the ones from _Café Du Monde_, but I don't see how that's possible. They were wonderful!" _But I would have willingly given them up to spend time with you if it wouldn't have hurt her feelings._

"That does sound good," Blaine agreed. "Maybe one day you'll visit New Orleans and see for yourself." _It can be our first vacation as a couple, or maybe the second if you count Wes and Cindy's wedding._ "Would you like some coffee? I seem to have an extra cup here."

"I'd love some," Kurt replied gratefully. "I have a feeling a little extra caffeine would be a good idea today, since we're starting early. Jen is sure that we get to pick a helper from the designers who are out, but I don't see how that could work. Mark lives in New York, but Johnny went back to Oregon on Thursday. Hmm... I guess they could be hiding him somewhere and just pretending he left, but that seems a little silly." He took a large sip of coffee and sighed happily. "Mmmm. This is so good. Oh, well. I guess we'll find out in a few minutes."

"I think Amy is trying to get your attention," Blaine said, regret evident in his voice. "It looks like they're ready to leave."

Kurt turned his head to look. "Yeah, it looks like the stragglers showed up. I'd better run, but I want to hear all about Saturday whenever we get a chance to talk."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Designers," Heidi said. "We need to have a little chat this morning, and as you can see, we aren't filming this." The designers exchanged worried glances, but waited quietly. "As you may or may not know, during a normal season we complete all the challenges during an intense four-week period and everyone stays until the end. The next challenge is announced immediately following the runway show and there is very little downtime. We decided to take things a little slower this season, both because we don't need as many episodes and because you are all younger and less experienced than our usual contestants." The designers visibly relaxed as they realized no one was in trouble. "It has been suggested," Heidi continued, "that we might have gone a little overboard and that you could handle two challenges a week. Right now, everyone is scheduled to leave on February 23rd after the last episode is taped, with those of you who are already out leaving earlier if your episode has already aired. If we did two challenges a week from this point on, and that's a big 'if', everyone would leave the Atlas on February 9th instead. Ash, you would move out on January 31st, as scheduled. Marcel, you're supposed to leave on February 7th, but we could change the tickets if you prefer to stay until Saturday. And if any of you would like to stay on in New York, you may do so, at your own expense of course. We'll pay for your ticket home, but you may choose the date. I want you to think about this for a few minutes, discuss it if you wish, and then I'd like to hear your thoughts - and yes, I mean all of you, whether you're still in the competition or not - but keep in mind that this isn't a vote and the final decision is up to the producers."<p>

Heidi watched the designers as she explained and afterwards as they discussed the matter. The faces and body language were telling her more than the designers might be willing to admit. _Marisol would leave today if I let her. No surprise there, I suppose. Kurt loves the idea of staying in New York after the show. What was that look Andrew gave Brenden? If something is going on, I hope they'll be discrete. _She let them talk for a few more moments. "Okay, what do you think?" she asked when the conversation appeared to be winding down. "Marisol, let's start with you."

"I think everyone could do two challenges a week," Marisol replied confidently, "and I'm not just saying that because I want to see my family again or because I'm already out." She glared at the others as if daring them to contradict her.

Jen reached over and squeezed her hand. "Everyone knows you wouldn't do that, Sweetie," she said softly.

"I agree with Marisol," Drew said. "It might have been too much if we had done that for the whole time, but I think we could handle it for two weeks."

Brenden nodded in agreement. "I'm not in any particular hurry to leave, but I think Andrew's right. We should be able to make four looks in two weeks. I don't think it would change the outcome to speed things up a little." One by one, the other designers chimed in.

"Okay, thank you," Heidi said when everyone had finished. "We'll make a decision today and let everyone know tomorrow morning. Those of you who aren't part of today's challenge may return to the Atlas with Amy."

* * *

><p>"Good morning! Welcome to <em>Project Runway<em>! Is everyone excited to be here?" Sandy said to the assembled bidders.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Sharalyn squealed. "This will be so much fun, won't it BB?" Everyone laughed and Bruce gave her a nervous smile.

"In a few minutes, we'll take each of you into a room where you'll meet with your designer. You'll have thirty minutes together, so be thinking about what you want to say. It would be best to spend this time letting your designer know your preferences and talking about the look you want. There will be time later for casual conversation. Are there any questions? No? Then if you'll all follow me, we get everyone settled in."

* * *

><p>Heidi did her usual introduction and explained the challenge to the designers. She finished the scripted material and made sure Jon had all the shots he needed. After the cameramen left, she continued. "Your clients were allowed to specify the designer they wanted in the order of their bids, but they don't know who they ended up with. You should also know that our winning bidders consisted of five women and one man. Kurt, Brenden, I'm sorry but that means one of you will be doing womenswear for this challenge. We want our clients to take home a wearable garment, so after the judging is over all of you will have the opportunity to make adjustments if necessary and you may enlist the help of any of the other designers, including those who were already eliminated. Also, one of the clients needs some assistance, so Blaine will accompany her at all times. He'll do his best to stay off-camera and all of you should ignore him as much as possible.<p>

"Our bidders should introduce themselves to you using only their first names. I know that you would probably be a little more formal with a client, but this is for their protection. No last names will be used on the air. I should also remind you that the clients haven't been screened in any way, so if anything happens that makes you at all uncomfortable or causes you concern, you are to let Tim or a staff member know at once. I don't anticipate any problems, but it's best to be prepared. Now let's go meet your clients."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door. If the clients chose on the basis of the two episodes that had aired, he should have the man, but there were no guarantees and Kurt could think of several reasons that the guy might have picked Brenden over him, not the least of which was that Brenden's style was much more conservative. His heart sank when he saw his client, but he forced himself to smile at her. <em>She's probably not any happier about this than I am.<em> "Hi! I'm Kurt," he said, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt," she replied, standing up and opening her arms. "I'm Hazel, but you can call me Nana if you prefer, and I insist on a hug."

_Hazel? Nana? Charles' Nana? Surely not. _He bent down to embrace her gently.

"Don't let on, but we've already met. You have a lovely voice, Kurt," she whispered in his ear before she released him. "Oh, and I'm supposed to remind you to ignore Mr. Sexy Pants over there in the corner."

Kurt smiled at her again, a genuine smile this time. Even though he wasn't thrilled about constructing womenswear, Nana was a delight. "Let's sit down and figure out what I'm going to make you. Did you have anything in mind?"

Both of them jumped as a door slammed nearby, followed by an outraged shriek. Blaine lept to his feet. "I'd better go see if Sandy needs any help," he said. "Phil, I think you should come with me. I doubt Heidi will want to use the footage but we may need a record of this for other reasons."

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with me, Nana," Kurt said as soon as they were alone, "but I'll do my best and Heidi tells me we'll have a chance to improve the look after the judging is over. I'll get Marisol to help me, and we'll make sure you end up looking beautiful."

Nana shook her head and took Kurt's hand. "Oh, Kurt, Honey, I didn't get stuck with you. I had first pick. I chose you."

Kurt stared at her, mouth open in disbelief. "Why on earth did you do that? I mean I'm very flattered, but you know I'm a menswear designer, right? I've never actually made a woman's garment."

"Don't worry, Sugar. It will be fine. I just couldn't let you be exposed to that ... that ... that little worm."

"The guy? I guess he must be Brenden's client? Why?"

Nana frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything if the staff hasn't. Just watch yourself around him, okay? Don't let him get you alone."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Is that why Blaine's here? I know he's supposed to be assisting you, but you don't seem to need much help."

Nana laughed gaily. "Oops, I guess I blew my cover. I'll have to act a little more frail when the cameras are around. Now, let's talk about fashion. I don't want to waste my time with you talking about that annoying little man."

Kurt readied his laptop. "What are we designing for you? Did you have an occasion in mind?"

Nana smiled fondly. "I have a wedding coming up and I want everyone to know I'm there with bells on."

"Literally?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

"Well, no, I suppose not, but I really want to stand out. I was thinking a long gown in gold sequins."

_Think of something diplomatic, Kurt. You can't hurt her feelings._ "That would certainly get you noticed, but won't the bride mind?" He brightened suddenly. "Oh, I get it! You're the bride! Who's the lucky guy?"

Nana cackled loudly. "Thank you for that, Sweetie, but no, I'm not the bride. I've had more than my share of weddings, and frankly husbands are too much trouble. I wouldn't say no to a cutie on the side, though," she added with a wink.

"Nana, you're just bad! If you're not the bride, who is? One of your great-grandchildren?"

"That's the beauty of it. There's no bride, so there's no one for me to offend. This is for Charles and Paul. You see," she added quietly, "a family member who shall remain nameless has managed to convince those wonderful men that I don't support them. I wasn't planning to go to the wedding because affairs like that are very tiring, but Loony Lucille will tell everyone I stayed away because I don't approve. I want to be sure everyone sees me when I dance with the grooms."

Kurt groaned inwardly. _I hate working with sequins_. "Gold sequins it is," he agreed cheerfully. "You'll be the belle of the ball. Give me a minute to sketch a few ideas."

* * *

><p>"You! Coffee Guy! I demand that you take me to Kurt this instant!" Bruce demanded imperiously as soon as Blaine appeared.<p>

"Is there a problem?" Blaine asked calmly.

"You know very well that there's a problem," Bruce shrieked, "and I expect you to fix it immediately. If you don't have the authority, then get someone who does."

"I need you to lower your voice, please," Blaine said firmly, "and take a minute to think about whether this is the way you want to appear on national television." He turned to Brenden who was standing in the doorway, a look of shock on his face. "Don't worry," he said cheerfully. "You didn't do anything wrong and we'll get this worked out. Start on your sketches. I'm sure your client will return momentarily." Brenden smiled uncertainly and went back into the classroom.

"Sandy, is the workroom available?" Blaine asked. She nodded. "Great. Maybe you could send someone down to the coffee bar for a half-caf grande skinny latte with just a touch of Saigon cinnamon and a splash of vanilla. BB, if you'll follow me, we can sit down and discuss this calmly." He led the way into the workroom and back into the sewing area, holding the door for Bruce and ushering Phil inside as well. "We'll be more comfortable here." _And there's less likelihood of any of the other cameras picking up your ranting._ "While we wait for your coffee, perhaps you could explain what the problem is."

"The problem," Bruce said heatedly, "as you very well know, is that I'm supposed to be working with Kurt."

"Did you read the contract you signed?"

"Do I look like an idiot? Of course I read the contract."

_You really don't want me to answer that._ "Then I'm sure you know you weren't promised a specific designer, only that you could pick in the order of your bid from the designers still on the show."

"Of course I know that," Bruce replied scornfully. "But Kurt is one of the designers and I got to pick second. The only way I wouldn't get to work with Kurt is if one of the women picked him, and they'd have to be crazy to do that." He gasped. "Or senile! That's it, isn't it? That old bat was the highest bidder and she really is senile. She probably didn't have a clue what was going on. You can just tell her there was a mistake and switch her to Brenden. She probably won't even notice."

_Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve... This isn't working. Deep breath. _"Okay, first of all," he said, letting his anger show just a little, "Hazel is not senile. She's one of the sharpest people I've ever met and her hearing is excellent, by the way. Yes, she picked Kurt and I'm sure she had her reasons." He paused to let Bruce think about this for a minute, continuing more gently when he saw Bruce looking somewhat abashed. "Second, you have two choices here. You can either go back and finish your conference with Brenden, he'll make you a stunning new look and you'll have a chance to spend time with Kurt at the party; or we can bring in a stand-in and you will be sent home and banned from the premises. You will not receive a refund, nor will you meet any of the designers and models. Take a minute to think about it," he added as the door opened, "but not too long. You only have thirty minutes to tell Brenden what you want him to design and the clock is still running." He smiled reassuringly at Sandy, who placed two cups of coffee on the table. "Is one of those for me? Thank you so much! That was very kind of you." He looked pointedly at Bruce.

"Thank you for the coffee, Sandy," Bruce said meekly, "and thank you for ordering it, um ..."

_Yes! Nana 1, Bruce 0. _"It's Blaine. And you're welcome. Now, shall we rejoin Brenden so he can work on making you look fabulous?"

* * *

><p>"Hiya! I'm Annie."<p>

"I'm, I'm Sharalyn. But are you sure?"

Annie looked down at herself with a grin. "Hmm. Let's see. Not too tall, a bit chubby, blue-tipped hair, English accent ... yep! That's me."

Sharalyn giggled. "No, I mean are you sure you're in the right room? I was the lowest bidder and someone else wanted Kurt, so I was expecting Brenden since there was only one man and all. You were my first choice, actually, except I put down Brenden so I could tell him that he was my first choice so he wouldn't feel bad about not being picked, only now I guess you feel bad, but you shouldn't because I'm really happy to work with you, if you're not in the wrong place, of course. I told BB - that's the guy who picked Kurt. He's a little ... um ... different - anyway, I told him that I wanted you because you're a great designer and maybe you would teach me to speak English. Well, not English. Obviously, I already know how to speak English, but you can teach me to speak English English. You know, like a boot isn't a boot, it's a trunk. Or is it a boot _and _a trunk? Kind of like how a dogwood is a flower and a tree. But that's not the same, because a dogwood tree has dogwood flowers, but I suppose you could keep your rain boot in the boot of your car if you wanted and then your boot would have a boot. Although I guess it would be better to keep both of them there instead of just the one. One boot wouldn't do much good at all."

_Is our thirty minutes up yet?_ Annie struggled not to laugh, but she was losing the battle. "Wellies," she finally said.

"What?"

"Rain boots. They're called wellies. It's short for Wellingtons, after the Duke of Wellington."

"That's so cool! Wellies. Anyway, I guess we should talk about what we want you to make. We want an outfit we can go clubbing in, you know, go out and dance and drink and have a good time. But it has to be adjustable, because we're close but we're not all exactly the same size. I can wear just about anything, but one of us is a redhead so the color has to look good on her. I'm right in the middle, height-wise, but we're all within an inch or two and we all like short skirts, so if it's the right length for me, it should be fine."

"Wait, whoa, hold on," Annie said. "Who is 'we'?"

Sharalyn giggled again. "You must think I'm out of my mind. How would you say that in English English? Don't worry; I'm not crazy. You know this was an auction, right? One of the girls at work found out about it, and we all love _Project Runway_. None of us could afford to bid on our own so we pooled our money and drew straws to see who would get to be on the show. I won, so here I am, but we all get to take turns wearing the look."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were a bit mad," Annie admitted, "but that's really very clever to share the garments amongst all of you. I think I'll be able to design something that will work."

Sharalyn frowned. "Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything and even if the clothes didn't fit anyone else, they would fit me, so I'd never be mad."

"No, not mad-angry. Mad-daft. You know what? Never mind. What if we do a skirt and blouse, but make them look like a dress?" She began to sketch, angling her tablet so Sharalyn could see. "If we do a wrap blouse it will fit everyone, and you can adjust the neckline according to the amount of cleavage you want to show."

* * *

><p>It had been a rough morning for Brenden. First he had ended up with the client from hell, and then, try as he might, he couldn't manage to get a word alone with any of the assistants before they had to leave for Mood. Thank goodness the clients had been sent home. Having to shop with BB would have been a nightmare. Now, if he could just manage to get Kurt out of the way for a few minutes, he could make sure Blaine knew what was going on before they got back to Parsons. That was easier said than done, however. The two had been inseparable on the walk to Mood, and he knew he would have to enlist some help to have any hope of speaking to Blaine privately. Brenden glanced down the last aisle. Aha! His quarry was finally alone, and he wasted no time in joining her. "Jen," he hissed. "Can you do me a favor?"<p>

"I might be able to," she replied teasingly, "if it's a small one."

"I need to talk to Blaine, but I want to make sure Kurt doesn't overhear. Can you keep him busy on the way back?"

Jen gazed at him suspiciously. "What don't you want Kurt to hear?"

Brenden nervously checked for eavesdroppers. "My client's a little obsessed with him. I think the staff needs to know, but I don't want to worry Kurt over nothing. It wouldn't be fair to distract him from the challenge, especially since he has to do womenswear."

"What do you mean _obsessed_?"

"It was weird. When I first walked in the guy went ballistic. I never even got to introduce myself before he rushed out of the room, absolutely furious. It kinda hurt my feelings, if you want to know the truth. Blaine calmed him down and he was polite when he came back, but during our conference everything was about Kurt. I asked him what colors he preferred to wear, and he wanted to know what color Kurt would like to see him in. I asked him if he wanted something casual or something more formal and he wanted to know what Kurt found attractive. The whole time I was sketching, he was pumping me for information. I didn't give him any, of course. For the first time in my life, I was glad for all those lessons in discretion and misdirection my father insisted on."

"Wow!" Jen said quietly. "Okay, yeah, I think you're right: Blaine needs to know and Kurt doesn't. I'll figure out something to keep him occupied."

* * *

><p><strong>Tim's comment to April (as if you don't remember it) was back in Chapter 4.<strong>


	117. Sequins and Stalkers

**A quick recap: Kurt is designing for Nana, BB wasn't pleased but Blaine set him straight, Heidi's considering doing two challenges a week, and Brenden has enlisted Jen's help so he can talk privately to Blaine on the way back from Mood. It's still Monday morning.**

**I'm behind on my reviews again. :( I'm sorry, guys. I really do appreciate all of them, as well as the favorites, follows and recs.**

* * *

><p>"So what did you think of your client, Kurt?" Jen asked, looping her free arm through Kurt's. "Is she gonna be easy to work with?"<p>

"Nana's a doll!" Kurt responded with a smile. "She's a great-grandmother, but she's sharp as a tack and a whole lot of fun. I just hope I don't let her down. She wants a gown for wedding and she wants everyone to notice her, so she asked for gold sequins. I've only worked with sequins once before and it didn't go well."

"What happened?"

Kurt grimaced. "I was only fourteen, so I didn't have much money, and I had to use the kind of fabric where the sequins were just glued on. It was a mess. The thread kept breaking, the needle was sticky all the time, and the finished product wasn't wearable. At least this time I could get the expensive stuff. Maybe it will be easier to work with."

"Mmm," Jen agreed. "I know exactly what you mean. I've made a dozen or so twirling costumes. It's worth the extra money for the good fabric. It's a pain dealing with the seam allowances, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to remove all the sequins that would be caught in the stitching. Otherwise your seams will look bad. Then when you finish, you have to fill in any bald spots by hand."

Kurt's mouth fell open in astonishment. "You're kidding. How did I not know that? No wonder that jacket looked so terrible."

Jen shook her head. "I don't think that's possible with the type of fabric you were using before, but here's what you want to do this time." She began to outline the steps he should follow, unobtrusively easing him toward the back of the group and away from Blaine as she talked.

Brenden waited until he was sure Jen had Kurt's complete attention before he moved up beside Blaine, who greeted him with a smile. "Did BB settle down after he came back?" Blaine inquired.

"Yeah, sort of," Brenden sighed. "At least he didn't storm out again." He shook his head. "Listen, I don't want to be an alarmist, but there's something off about this guy."

"How so?"

"He's got some weird obsession with Kurt. I spent the whole consultation deflecting questions about him."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "What kind of questions? What did you tell him?"

Brenden grinned wolfishly. "Don't worry. If there's one thing my father drummed into all of us, it was never to give away anything, unless it's to your own advantage. Besides, I didn't know the answers to most of his questions. I don't know Kurt's phone number or birthday or address. I don't know what he plans to do after the show or what his favorite cologne might be."

Blaine glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Did you say anything to the other designers?"

"I mentioned it to Jen," Brenden admitted sheepishly. "It was the only way I could get her to keep him busy on the walk back so I could talk to you. I wanted to speak to someone before we left for Mood, but I guess I must have been given a little extra time because everyone was waiting when Sandy came to get BB."

"And on the way to Mood, I spent the whole time talking to Kurt," Blaine broke in.

Brenden nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to make sure someone knew about it before we got back to Parsons, just in case. And I won't say anything, but I think it would be a good idea to let Kurt know what's going on. My dad used to say that he could handle anything, as long as he didn't get blindsided."

* * *

><p>Heidi frowned unhappily at Blaine as he repeated the conversation with Brenden. "What do you think?" she asked when he had finished.<p>

Blaine tilted his head as he considered. "I think Brenden's right. Kurt's a big boy and he's smart. I don't think he'd let something like this distract him, but his awareness of the situation might make the difference between a minor unpleasantness and a huge blowup. Besides, there are several people who know about this now. Brenden mentioned it to Jen. No, he wasn't gossipping," Blaine hastened to add when he saw Heidi's expression. "He needed her to distract Kurt so he could talk to me. He said he wouldn't say anything to Kurt but he or Jen could accidentally let it slip. Nana's so fed up with BB that she could light into him at any minute, and who knows what Sharalyn might say. I think it would be better if Kurt learned it from the staff instead."

"That's what Jon thought, too," Heidi said with a sigh. "I hope you're right. See if you can get a few minutes alone with him before lunch. If he has any questions or concerns, let me know and I'll meet with him. If it ends up taking him away from the work room for long, he can have a little extra time tomorrow morning. I'm sure I can find someone who would be willing to walk him over to Parsons a few minutes early."

* * *

><p>Thanks to Jen's advice, Kurt felt much more confident, but he was beginning to wish he had bought the fabric with a meandering line of sequins instead of the solidly encrusted yardage currently adorning his work table. It wouldn't have been exactly what Nana wanted, but it would have been much easier to work with. He rolled his shoulders, twisting from side to side to ease the kinks out of his back and neck, groaning softly as he flexed the muscles. Then he picked up his scissors and went back to the tedious job of removing the sequins from the seam allowance.<p>

"Does anybody know what the row was about this morning?" Annie asked. "My client wanted to go see what was going on, but I told her we should stay put and work on her design and I'd tell her about it at the fitting."

Brenden rolled his eyes. "My client is a bit of a diva. Apparently, I wasn't the person he expected to see. Blaine got it all sorted out."

"You ended up with the guy? My client said he wanted Kurt."

"Yeah, well, we don't always get what we want, do we? It seems someone else beat him to it."

"That doesn't make sense," Ernesto protested. "Why would one of the women do that? No offence, Kurt, but you're a menswear designer."

Kurt laughed. "None taken. That's exactly what I said. Evidently she had her reasons. I just hope she doesn't regret it."

"Good morning, Designers," Tim greeted them cheerfully as he entered the room. "Since we're working with members of the public, I'm checking in a little early. We want to make sure this is a good experience for all of them, and for you as well. You may work until 11:00 tonight. Your clients will be in at 9:00 tomorrow morning for a fitting. I should also mention that there will be a luncheon with the clients tomorrow at 11:00, after which you'll have two hours to finish up and send them to hair and makeup." He began to work his way around the room, dispensing comments and encouragement as needed.

"This looks like New Year's Day after a really good party," Tim exclaimed as he approached Kurt, taking in the bits of sequins littering the work table and floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kurt laughed. "There didn't seem to be much point in cleaning it up until I was finished with this part."

"It's unlike you to not have anything on the mannequin. Are you keeping an eye on the time?"

Kurt nodded. "I think I'm okay. I have to prep the pieces and I figured it was better to do all of it before I start sewing. I have everything cut out. Would you like to see the design?" He brought up the sketch on his tablet and handed it to Tim, who glanced worriedly from the fabric to the drawing and back again.

"Tell me about your client."

"Nana's amazing!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. "If you looked up 'young at heart' in the dictionary, you'd find her picture. She's a tiny little thing - bright and funny, and cute as a button, but she knows what she wants and expects to get it."

"May I be blunt?" Tim asked.

_Well, that's never good._ "Of course," Kurt replied, steeling himself for the bad news.

Tim sighed. "How can I put this? This is head-to-toe coverage, with long sleeves and a high neckline. I'm afraid it will overwhelm her, especially if she's petite. It might have been okay in a darker color or something less glittery, but gold sequins can come across as really trashy, especially when they're used to excess. People won't know if she's going for _Lady Gaga_ or just gone completely gaga."

"I know," Kurt agreed. "I'm worried about that too, but this is what she asked for. She has a wedding to attend, and she wants to be noticed. Evidently not everyone in the family is in favor of the marriage, and she wants to make sure they all know she supports the grooms."

"What do you think the judges will say about that?"

"That it's my job to guide the client into a look that's right for her, no matter what she asks for," Kurt responded immediately. "I guess I have some thinking to do."

"I'm sure you'll make it work," Tim said confidently. "Carry on."

After Tim left, Kurt gazed at the fabric spread out before him, absently fingering the luxurious chocolate silk charmeuse he had purchased for the inside of the garment, enjoying the way the fabric felt against his skin.

"That's a _fabulous_ piece," Andrew commented on his way to the kitchen for some water. "How are you planning to use it?"

"It was supposed to be the lining," Kurt said slowly, a smile breaking over his face, "but I think it's telling me it wants to be a skirt."

"Well, you should _always_ listen to your fabric," Andrew laughed.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine arrived at Parsons, Kurt was feeling much better about his look. He had recut the dress into a collared jacket. The v-shaped neckline was more open, but he would be able to add a closure if necessary, or even make a shell to go under it. He had enough fabric that he could construct a skirt from the sequins if Nana insisted, but he hoped that she would fall in love with the bias-cut silk once she tried it on. He grinned happily as Blaine approached.<p>

"Can I speak to you in the break room?" Blaine asked quietly, smiling as reassuringly as he could.

"What's wrong?" Kurt demanded as soon as they had some privacy, not fooled at all by Blaine's expression.

"It's nothing to do with you personally," Blaine hastened to explain. "Your dad is fine. There is an issue with one of the clients, though."

"I'm guessing that would be Brenden's guy," Kurt laughed. "Other than being a worm, what's his problem?"

"A worm?"

"That's what Nana called him. She wouldn't give me any details, but said I should watch myself around him."

"He's, well, he's got a little crush on you. A big crush. You might even say he's obsessed." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "He's got some idea that the two of you are soulmates. He thinks you've seen his tweets and the comments he's left on your blog, and you're in love with him. We don't think he poses any actual danger, but I'll be around at all times, just in case. Think of me as your personal bodyguard for the duration, even though I'm ostensibly assisting Nana."

"What's this guy like? Other than being a worm, I mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He's kinda wimpy. You wouldn't have any trouble taking him down, if that's what you're worried about."

"Is he cute?"

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "What?!"

_Oh, this is gonna be fun._ "It's a simple question, Blaine. Is he cute?" Kurt repeated, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "After all, it's not every day a guy has someone interested in him. In fact in my case, suitors have been few and far between. It's really kind of flattering, if you think about it. This guy likes me, and if he was a successful bidder, he probably has money. I should at least give him a chance, right?"

_Over my dead body!_ "Kurt, you can't be serious," Blaine spluttered. "For one thing, he's got to be at least 35. He's going bald on top, and he has one of the worst comb-overs I've ever seen. He's arrogant and pushy." Blaine's mind was racing as he frantically tried to come up with a way to dissuade Kurt.

"Is he gay? Openly, I mean?" _I should be ashamed of myself. This is really too cruel._

"I guess so. It wasn't something we discussed, but he would have to be, wouldn't he?" Blaine admitted reluctantly. "I just don't think he's the right guy for you."

"And why is that, Blaine?" Kurt asked sweetly.

_Because __**I'm**__ the right guy for you._ "Because," he said triumphantly, inspiration finally striking, "he was rude to Nana."

_You are so adorable when you're jealous._ Kurt allowed his lower lip to protrude. "Hmm. I could forgive the hair, but that's definitely a deal-breaker. I suppose I'll just have to find a way to let him down gently."

* * *

><p>Blaine was a little nonplussed by Kurt's reaction to the news about Bruce. He had expected Kurt to handle the situation with his usual aplomb, he had been prepared for Kurt to be upset or nervous, but never in a million years had he thought Kurt would be flattered and possibly interested in Bruce. After all, Kurt belonged to Blaine, didn't he? Weren't they soulmates? <em>Oh, God! I sound just like Bruce. What is wrong with me?<em> More than anything, Blaine needed to work through this with someone, but that was impossible. Talking to his mom or Wes was out of the question because he would have to reveal too much about the show. Amy knew, but he didn't entirely trust her. _Besides, she'll probably just say I should try to make Kurt jealous._ Jen was busy. Marisol was available and very easy to talk to, but Blaine felt a little sick to his stomach when he realized how many people knew of his secret love for Kurt. Adding another one was a terrible idea. That left Heidi. She had been very understanding but their first conversation had been mortifying and he wasn't about to initiate another one. He felt the heat creeping into his cheeks as he remembered the video of Kurt fixing his tie. A sudden smile stole across his features and he reached for his phone, tapping the keys swiftly before he chickened out.

_Hey, Phil! Want to get lunch? I'm buying. _

* * *

><p>"Everything okay Kurt?" Brenden asked as Kurt joined the other designers at the lunch table.<p>

Kurt waved his free hand dismissively. "Everything's fine. Blaine just wanted to let me know about your client. Apparently, I have a fan."

_Creepy stalker is more like it._ "Yes, I'd say you do," Brenden laughed. "The only thing BB wanted to talk about during our consultation was you. The outfit had to be a style Kurt would like, and I was supposed to use Kurt's favorite color. Do me a favor, and tell him it looks good on him. Maybe we can avoid another tantrum."

Kurt giggled at the thought of Blaine's reaction if he were to flatter Brenden's client a little. "I can do that. What color am I supposed to like?"

"Since I didn't have a clue, I convinced him to go with something that looks good on him instead of the bright turquoise he wanted, which would have been a disaster with his skin tone. You know, he must have watched the episodes over and over. He kept quoting you and referring to things the judges had said."

Ernesto frowned. "That's a little scary. What if this guy is dangerous?"

"I'm sure it's fine," Kurt replied. "Blaine didn't seem to be too worried about it, and after tomorrow I'll never see this guy again. I'll just be nice to him for now. He's got some distorted image of me in his head. When he meets me in person, he'll probably decide I'm not the guy for him after all."

"Maybe we should make sure of that," Annie said with a wicked grin. "After all, if he lives in New York, you could run into him any time. It wouldn't be hard to find you, especially if you end up going to school here."

"Ooh, I like the way you think, girl!" Andrew exclaimed. "I'm in. What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Phil asked when Blaine brought their food to the table at Pret a Manger.<p>

"What do you mean, 'what's up'?" Blaine laughed. "Can't I just have lunch with a friend?"

"Yes, you could, but something tells me this isn't just lunch with a friend." Phil took a bite of his mac and cheese and sighed. "I love this stuff, but don't tell my wife. I'm supposed to be on a diet."

"Oh, blackmail material. Thanks! I'll have to file that little bit of information away, just in case the need ever arises," Blaine teased. He blew gently on his soup before tasting it gingerly and setting his spoon down. "This is good, but it's too hot to eat."

"Sounds like a good time to talk, then. Let me see if I can get you started. I bet this is about Kurt and his crazy fan. Are you worried that the guy will do something? From what I saw, it seemed like you had a pretty good handle on him."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not worried about Bruce. Yes, he's a little odd and definitely obsessed, but I don't think he's violent. The thing is ..." Blaine's voice trailed off and he ran his hand over his face.

"Come on, Blaine. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Just say it. Have you changed your mind about Kurt?"

"What? No! It's just embarrassing," Blaine admitted abashedly. "I don't know how much you got from our conversation, but this guy is convinced that he and Kurt are soulmates and that Kurt is in love with him. When I told Kurt about Bruce - that's the guy's name but he wants to be called 'BB' on camera - when I told Kurt about Bruce, he acted like he might be willing to give him a chance. I um, I didn't react well."

"What happened?"

"I didn't say anything, but I was jealous, and I suddenly realized that I was thinking some of the same things that Bruce was. Am I acting like a crazy stalker?"

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Blaine, you're about as far from a crazy stalker as you can get. Even if you're thinking the same things, it's completely different. For one thing, you actually know Kurt. He isn't just an image on the television screen or something you've made up in your head. How do you think he feels about you?"

"Right now? We're best friends. I hope it will grow into more later, though," Blaine said shyly, "once I get a chance to woo him a little."

_Still completely oblivious, I see._ "Well, there you go, then," Phil said with a smile. "You have a firm grasp on reality and nothing to worry about. Now eat your soup before it gets cold and we're late getting back to work."

* * *

><p>"Do I need to meet with Kurt?" Heidi asked.<p>

Blaine shook his head. "I think he's fine. In fact, he's looking forward to meeting BB. He finds the situation flattering."

Heidi narrowed her eyes at Blaine. _And you don't like that one bit, do you?_ "I imagine he'll change his mind after spending a few minutes with our Mr. Wolfe. I know I don't need to tell you to stay on top of things." Blaine began to get up from his chair, but Heidi signaled him to stay seated. "I've talked to the designers and the producers, but I'd like to get your input as well. Everyone seems to think we should compress the last four challenges into two weeks. Can you think of any reason that we shouldn't?"

Blaine smiled broadly. _Not if it means I can ask Kurt out sooner._ "I really can't. We'd need to notify Mood, but it's no different from what we usually do. We can get the accessory wall restocked early, and we should be able to reschedule the locations. If not, we could do Challenge 9 first, and then do Challenge 8 as originally planned. Should I check with the models?"

"Sandy took care of that this morning. I guess that's settled. We'll start the next challenge on Wednesday."

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted," Jen groaned as the designers neared the Atlas. "It's amazing how much difference an extra couple of hours makes."<p>

"We started early, too," Annie reminded her, "so it's really more like three hours. It's no wonder we're all tired."

"You should see it during the regular season," Matt said cheerfully. "After a week or two, everyone is exhausted and tempers start to fray. We wouldn't have half the drama that we do if everyone got enough sleep."

"What do you suppose Marisol did all day?" Kurt mused. "I missed her. I hope someone let her know we would be late. I guess we should go in quietly, in case she's already sleeping."

"I know what I would have been doing," Jen exclaimed. "After a nice long nap and a bubble bath, I would have curled up with a good book and enjoyed the solitude. I love you guys, but sometimes it's nice to be alone."

"At least you know you can get a shower right away, Kurt," Annie said, a trifle jealously. "Jen and I still have to take turns, and this is her week to go first."

"I bet she's quicker than Drew," Brenden said teasingly. "He's in there forever, especially in the morning. I have no idea what could possibly take so long."

"Some people are born looking fabulous," Drew retorted, looking pointedly at Kurt. "The rest of us have to work at it. At least I don't sing while other people are trying to sleep."

"I thought you liked my singing," Brenden pouted playfully. "That hurts my feelings."

"Kurt sings in the shower, too," Annie giggled. "I don't think he realizes we can all hear him."

"Well there won't be any singing tonight," Kurt sighed. "I'm tired and my back is sore. Hot water, here I come." He gestured for the other designers to precede him into the elevator. "Good night, Matt," he added as he stepped inside. "We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brenden?" Drew called softly, once they were both in bed and the lights were out. "You know I was kidding about the singing, right? I'd much rather wake up to your voice than my alarm clock."<p>

"I know you didn't mean it," Brenden laughed, "any more than I did about you taking too long in the bathroom in the morning. But just so you know, I think you're pretty fabulous all the time."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's conversation with Heidi is in Chapter 13. His subsequent conversation with Phil is in Chapter 22. And yes, Marisol and Brenden both know what's going on, but Blaine isn't aware that they do.<strong>

**If you want to see the look Kurt is making, it's sort of like Vogue V2607 by Guy Laroche, although he simplified the jacket. His first attempt was more like Vogue V1374 by Badgley Mischka, but with a higher neckline all around.**


	118. Charity Buzz Challenge - Fittings

**Exciting things going on! Chris Colfer is doing a book signing in Houston (and I think tickets are still available if you're in the area), **_**Girl Most Likely**_** is out on DVD and Darren Criss has all sorts of things coming up. Don't forget to vote in the People's Choice Awards. Darren, Chris and **_**Glee**_** are nominated in four categories, and various other cast members are nominated as well. Darren also has an appeal for funds for storm survivors in the Philippines. You can find the details on his website (darrencriss dot com), but the deadline to receive a postcard is November 18th. (That's the reason this chapter is so short. I wanted to get it out there in case anyone wanted to donate.)**

* * *

><p>"The designers will be ready for you in just a few minutes," Sandy said. "We've decided to put you in individual rooms again so everyone will have plenty of space, and we need a minute to get everything moved. Phil tells me we're short-handed on the camera crew this morning, so they'll be doing sort of a 'hit and run'. Do your best to ignore the cameras, and know that if they don't stay long, it's not because you did something wrong or you're not interesting. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that this is a work session for your designer. After your fitting is over, we'll be taking you to the runway so you can practice walking. Then, after a tour of production, we'll whisk you off to lunch with the designers and models."<p>

"I can't wait to see what Annie made," Sharalyn giggled enthusiastically. "What did you ask for, BB?"

"Oh, you know," Bruce replied vaguely. He had spent so much time trying to get information about Kurt that he had no idea what Brenden was designing. "Fashion for guys is pretty basic. A shirt, a pair of pants - that's about the extent of it."

"You'd better not let Kurt hear you say that! He seems to be a pretty cool guy, but I think that might be a deal-breaker," Sharalyn exclaimed in mock horror, "especially since he's a - you know - menswear designer. Haven't you noticed what he wears on the show?"

"I'm sure when we're together," Bruce replied haughtily, "he'll be perfectly happy to tone things down. After all, he won't be trying to get _me _to notice him any more because we'll already be together, and he certainly won't want attention from anyone else. We'll be so in love," he continued in dreamy tones, "that no one else will matter."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Just like my mom and dad. I hope you enjoy it while it lasts."

"While it lasts? There isn't any _while it lasts_." Bruce stated flatly. "We're never breaking up. This is forever."

Sharalyn patted his arm soothingly. "No, of course not, BB. I didn't mean you would break up. I just meant that when you start your family, your kids will take the spotlight, at least until they leave the nest."

Bruce shuddered and grimaced. "Yuck! Sticky fingers and dirty diapers. I don't think so. Anyway, Kurt won't want anything that will distract him from me."

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful," Nana said happily as she inspected the jacket Kurt had constructed. "Exactly what I wanted, and it was smart to make it two pieces and with a front closure. Much easier to get in and out of."<p>

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt replied. "I want to check the fit. Do you need some help changing? I could get one of the women."

Nana shook her head. "I wouldn't mind if you helped me, Sweetie, but I'm sure I can manage." Kurt handed her the jacket and she stepped behind the screen. He was just beginning to wonder if he should check on her when she emerged. "What do you think?" she asked, turning slowly so Kurt could see the back.

"Gorgeous!"

"I think the sleeves might need a little work," Nana teased, wiggling the fingertips that barely peeked out from beneath the sequins.

"Hey, I can always shorten things. It's much harder to lengthen," Kurt retorted, chuckling as he reached for his toolbox. "How does it feel? It's not rubbing anywhere, is it?"

"It's fine. Hurry up with those pins," Nana demanded. "I want to see how I look." She wiggled impatiently as Kurt carefully adjusted each sleeve, checking to be sure they were even on both sides. When he was satisfied, he led her over to the three-way mirror that stood in the corner of the room. He was doing his best to ignore Blaine, but he couldn't help exchanging amused glances with him as she turned this way and that, preening happily. "Loony Lucile won't know what hit her," she crowed. "Now, where's the rest of it?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I know you wanted everything in the gold, but I was concerned that it might be a little too much." He held up the chocolate silk charmeuse skirt. "I think this will be lovely, and I can add some of the sequins to it to tie it all together."

Nana's smile never wavered, but her shoulders slumped just a little as she fingered the rich brown silk. "It's very nice," she said quietly, "and I'm sure you're right."

"But your heart was set on the sequins, wasn't it?" He squeezed her shoulders gently and led her back over to the screened area. "Don't worry. There's still plenty of time. Let's use this skirt for fitting purposes, and I'll remake it from the gold."

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited!" Sharalyn exclaimed, rushing over to give Annie a hug. "I can't wait to see how it came out. I know it's gonna be just perfect!"<p>

"I hope so," Annie replied. She took the garments from the mannequin and handed them to Sharalyn. "Have you gotten to know the others while you were waiting?" she asked nonchalantly, hoping to pick up a little information about Brenden's client.

"Mostly just one. His name is BB, and he's a bit of a diva," Sharalyn said, her voice slightly muffled either by the screen or the garment she was removing. "He's a nice guy, but he's got some funny ideas. Oh, that reminds me - I need to talk to Kurt. Is there any way you could arrange that?"

"I think we'll all be together for lunch. I'd be glad to introduce you."

"Oh, no," Sharalyn replied. "I need to speak to him privately, ahead of time. I love this hemline," she said, stepping out from behind the screen and doing a little twirl. "So flirty to have it short in the front and long in the back. I think there's something wrong with the blouse, though." She wiggled her shoulders and frowned as the front gaped open.

Annie laughed. "I should have mentioned it. I made it adjustable so it would be sure to fit everyone. Put your shirt back on," she added, "and I'll show you."

Sharalyn stepped behind the screen and Juan lowered his camera. "I'm headed for the next pair. If I get time, I'll be back," he said as he headed for the door.

"Why do you need to talk to Kurt?" Annie asked when Sharalyn emerged, blouse in hand.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea. BB's really a nice guy at heart, as long as you kinda stroke his ego and flatter him a little and let him think he's getting his own way. He's a lot like my dad. I remember for my eighth birthday, he thought it would be good to take me and some friends to a football game. Well, none of us wanted to go, and Mama knew it was a dumb idea, but instead of telling him that, she started giving me instructions. You know, like how we should not spend more than $30 each on food and stay with Daddy the whole time, no matter what." She laughed softly. "He never knew what hit him. He didn't like the idea of spending that much, but it was the thought of missing the action because he was standing outside the ladies' room waiting for a bunch of little girls that really got him. He decided we weren't old enough yet and went to the game by himself, I got the party I wanted and everyone was happy. He's really looking forward to meeting Kurt - BB of course, not my dad. Dad couldn't care less about fashion and designers, and I don't think he wants to meet anybody. Except maybe Peyton Manning, but that'll never happen. Or do I mean Walter Payton? No, he's dead, so that isn't very likely. Although, it would be kind of cool to meet somebody who's dead. - Anyway, I just wanted to give Kurt a heads-up."

Annie shook her head in bemusement. "I don't think they'll let you talk to him, but I can pass your message along. I shall tell him that BB wants to meet him and your dad doesn't."

"You don't need to tell him about my ... oh! you're teasing me. Everyone says that the Brits have such a dry humor and I guess it's true. But there's more. I need to tell him what to do so BB won't stop liking him." She paused, tilting her head in thought. "Let's see... Tell Kurt that he needs to cater to BB - pull out his chair, offer him the salt, ask if he needs anything - you know, stuff like that. BB's one of those 'barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen' guys who expects to be waited on hand and foot, except not the pregnant part, obviously. He hates kids. Oh, I guess it would be kinda hard for Kurt to get pregnant, especially since BB isn't comfortable with bedroom stuff. I was so excited because he's the first gay guy I've been friends with, and I thought he would tell me about hot gay sex, but he just got all embarrassed and I could tell he didn't have much experience. You'd think that a guy his age would have at least a few stories to tell. Oh well, maybe Kurt will have something juicy he's willing to share."

"Here, pop back there and try it now," Annie said, handing Sharlyn the blouse and doing her best not to snort at the idea of Kurt telling juicy stories about his sex life. "So you're saying that Kurt needs to be subservient to BB or else BB might decide he doesn't like him."

"Definitely. BB wants someone who will defer to him and be guided by his opinions, and not someone who wants to think for himself." Sharalyn donned the garment and flexed her shoulders. "This is much better! Nothing's trying to pop out. "

* * *

><p>"I hope he'll like it," Bruce fretted, twisting from side to side in an effort to see the back of his outfit. "Is this a good color on me?"<p>

"It looks great!" Brenden replied firmly. "The blue really brings out your eyes, and that tiny metallic stripe gives it that little bit extra. But I'd really appreciate it if you could hold still. Kurt's sure to notice if your hem is crooked and these scissors are sharp."

"Kurt likes to use pins," Bruce said with a pout.

"Yes, he does, but I don't need them for this, as long as you can hold still." _And quit acting like a five year old._ "You kinda like Kurt, don't you?" he continued conversationally. "I have to admit that I can see the attraction. Kurt's absolutely stunning. I thought about asking him out myself, but I realized we would never work."

"Too much competition for you?" Bruce asked smugly.

"Oh, no. We would be a great team." He nudged BB's leg to indicate that he should turn a little. "Our design esthetics complement each other quite well. The problem is that we're both alpha males. We would end up in a constant power struggle."

"See, that just shows you aren't right for each other. I'm sure Kurt and I won't have that problem. He'll see right away that I know best."

_I'd love to be a fly on the wall when you try to pull that crap._ "Maybe so," Brenden agreed doubtfully as he stood up. "How does the vest feel? I think we could take it in just a little."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for the abrupt ending and short chapter. I may add on to it, or I may just start another one. If I add on, I'll delete and repost so you'll get another notification (unless FF has changed the way that works).<strong>


	119. A Tony-Worthy Performance

**Just a reminder, since it's been so long. Only the first two episodes have aired at this point, so that's all the clients have seen. They know who's still on the show, but not when each designer was eliminated. Leah has been present for all the challenges that involved models, but Luis left with Ash after the third challenge. **

**I haven't said thank you to all of you who read, recommend, follow, favorite and review in a long time, so thank you all. You make me very, very happy.**

* * *

><p>"My client didn't have anything helpful to say," Ernesto said as Annie grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "She hasn't talked to Brenden's guy at all."<p>

"Mine didn't have a clue," agreed Andrew. "It was like she didn't even know he was there."

"Well, I hit the jackpot!" Annie gloated. "Evidently Sharalyn is great friends with BB. It was curious, really. I just mentioned him, and she started telling me all the stuff Kurt needed to do to make sure he doesn't lose BB's affections. It was a little confusing because she kind of a ditz and kept getting off the subject."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well, there was this long story about how her dad had a stupid idea, but instead of trying to convince him not to do it, her mom pretended to go along with it, but made the idea seem unattractive so he talked himself out it. Then she started giving me a bunch of advice about how you should act in order to keep BB's affections."

Kurt smiled broadly. "So I just need to do the opposite of everything she said, and BB will change his mind by himself."

Annie's jaw dropped as the realization hit her. "Oh my God! She's brilliant! She managed to tell us exactly what to do, and no one would be able to prove a thing. Juan had already stopped filming, but she had no way of knowing if he might come back. If anyone overheard, they would think she was trying to help BB."

* * *

><p>"This isn't nearly as glamorous as I expected," Bruce complained as they entered the studio where the runway portion of the show was filmed.<p>

"It's still exciting though," Sharalyn insisted, squeezing his arm and bouncing up and down. "Just think of all the designers who have been in this room, BB. That chair over there could have been used by Christian Siriano or Austin Scarlett."

"I doubt it," Bruce scoffed. "I'm sure they've brought in new chairs at least once since 2004."

"Well, you can be an old grump if you want to," Sharalyn giggled, "but I'm going to enjoy every minute of this. One day I'll be able to tell my grandchildren I was a model on television."

"We're running a little ahead of schedule," Sandy announced, "so make yourselves comfortable in the designers' chairs over there. Leah and Luis will be here in about fifteen minutes to show you how to walk."

"Ooh!" Sharalyn squealed. "Leah is Ernesto's model, and she's just adorable. I know she'll be nice to me if I can't get the walk down right away. And Luis is a hunk! I guess you'll have him all to yourself, won't you.? I'm crazy jealous, I have to say."

Bruce frowned. "Which one is he?"

"He started out with Mark. You remember Mark, right? He was the first one eliminated. It would be terrible to be the first to go, don't you think? I mean, everyone would say it was an honor just to get on the show, but it would still be embarrassing. I don't know what he was thinking. I don't want to be rude, but his design was just awful. It was like he didn't even try. He was cute, though. Anyway, Luis modeled for Ash in the second challenge. I'm sure you noticed him. Hispanic, dark hair and eyes, built but not overly muscled, and a million-watt smile. I wonder if he's straight. Even bi would be okay with me. Do you think you might be bi, BB?"

"This is neither the time or place for that discussion," Bruce hissed coldly, "and I'm not sure it's any of your business anyway."

"You're cute when you blush," Sharalyn giggled, not offended in the least. "I can't wait until we get styled. I wonder what they'll do with my hair. I wouldn't mind if they cut it short. You know what you should do, BB?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to know, but what?"

"You should let them shave your head."

"Shave my head?!" Bruce exclaimed incredulously. "I don't think so."

"Oh, yeah! I can tell you have a really good skull, and it would be so sexy! You'd be like Vin Diesel or Bruce Willis. Or Patrick Stewart," she added when Bruce didn't seem too impressed.

"You think I'd look like Patrick Stewart?"

"Well, you don't have his nose - why do people say that? Of course you don't _have_ his nose. I mean, really! How could he breathe if you had his nose? Why don't people just say your nose doesn't look like his? - anyway, he has that really great nose that makes him look so commanding, or maybe it was the uniform, and his eyes crinkle when he smiles, but I think bald would be a great look for you. And if you didn't like it, your hair would grow back eventually."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. I guess it won't hurt to think about it."

* * *

><p>"Are you making another skirt?" Andrew asked in surprise when Kurt sat down at the machine next to him, his arms full of sequined fabric. "I liked the brown one."<p>

"I did too," Kurt sighed, "but my client really wanted the gold."

"Couldn't you talk her out of it?"

"She didn't argue with me, but I could tell she was disappointed so I didn't even try. She deserves to get what she wants, even if I don't think it's the best choice."

"Will you have time to finish? I'll help you if I can, and I'm sure Den will, too."

"Den?" Kurt chuckled.

Andrew made a face. "It doesn't really work, does it? Brenden told me he'd never had a nickname, and I guess I can see why. There just isn't any way to shorten his name and have it sound good."

Kurt cut the thread and started on the second seam. "How about B?"

Andrew shook his head. "That would have been great, except that it would remind him of his current client. I think he'll be really glad when this challenge is over."

"Denny?" Kurt suggested. "No, that doesn't sound like him either. What's his middle name?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him tonight." Andrew pushed back his chair and stood up. "Good luck with your skirt."

* * *

><p>"Oh, look! They're here!" Sharalyn exclaimed when shadows appeared on the screen at the beginning of the catwalk. "Now we get to be models. I hope I go last. That way I'll get to watch everyone else practice and I'm less likely to mess this up."<p>

Sandy introduced Leah and Luis, exchanging amused glances with Blaine when most of the other women joined in Sharalyn's excited rush toward the runway, clapping and cheering. Apparently the girl's innocent enthusiasm was catching. Luis introduced himself to the women, kissing each hand with a courtly bow, then leapt gracefully to the floor to join Bruce where he was still sitting in beside the runway, looking at the commotion with an expression of disdain.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck," he laughed, extending his hand. "I'm Luis, and I have a feeling it wouldn't thrill you at all to have your hand kissed by a sexy Latin model."

"They do sound like a bunch of chickens," Bruce agreed, "and a handshake will be fine. You can call me BB."

"Which designer did you get?" Luis asked, holding on to Bruce's hand just a moment longer than necessary and leaning into his personal space.

"Brenden," Bruce replied. His slight frown didn't go unnoticed by Luis, who had been warned that BB might be difficult.

"Oh, he's great! I would have loved to model for him. He has a knack for finding a guy's best features and playing them up, and he's great at construction. He nearly won the first challenge. That outfit he made for the second challenge was a little strange, but you have to admit it was well-made. He's not bad to look at, either." Luis was exaggerating somewhat, but judging from the ill-fitting clothing BB had on, he didn't have a clue about fashion or how to make himself look good. Besides, if Brenden was still in the competition, he must have been doing something right.

"I suppose," Bruce conceded reluctantly. He eyed the catwalk where the women were laughing gaily as they tried to copy Leah's walk. "I wish they'd hurry up."

Luis jerked his head toward the door. "Come on. We can go out in the hall where it's quieter and get started. I have a feeling you'll be a quick study."

* * *

><p>Much to her surprise, Sharalyn was the first of the women sent back to her seat, Leah's praises still ringing in her ears. She watched the others as they struggled to remember all of Leah's instructions at the same time and sent a silent thank you to her mother for the years of dance lessons. She hadn't particularly enjoyed them, but she had learned to pay attention and duplicate the moves her irascible teacher was demonstrating. Compared to Madame Sophia's classes, walking the runway was a piece of cake.<p>

"What about you, Miss Hazel?" Leah asked when it was evident that a few of the others were getting frustrated. "Are you ready to give it a try? Blaine can walk with you, if you'd like."

Hazel rose from her wheelchair. "As much as I'd enjoy having this lovely piece of man-candy on my arm," she laughed, giving him a pat, "I'm sure I can manage by myself. I might go a little slower, but they can fix that in post-production." She proceeded down the runway walking exactly as Leah had shown them, executed the pose and turn perfectly and walked back.

"You were holding out on us!" Leah teased. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Honey, at my age," Hazel replied, "there isn't much I haven't done before." She settled herself back in the wheelchair and Blaine took her down to sit beside Sharalyn.

"This is such fun!" Sharalyn exclaimed. "We get to be models on television and now I get to make another friend. I'm glad you came to sit with me. Blaine, we'll be okay for a few minutes, if um ... you know, you wanted to go make sure everything was okay with Luis. BB would be flattered that someone is checking on him. He was much calmer this morning than he was yesterday, and I think we should keep it that way, if we can."

"That's a very good idea," Blaine replied with a smile, "if it's okay with you." He looked inquiringly at Nana, who nodded her agreement.

"Miss Hazel - is it okay if I call you that?" Sharalyn asked as soon as the door closed behind Blaine. "I know Heidi said to use first names, but it seems wrong. I'd never call my grandma Hazel. Of course, if I did, she wouldn't answer because her name's Sylvia, but you know what I mean. Anyway, Miss Hazel, I wanted to apologize for letting BB say such rude things about you the other day. I know you heard him because that's the only reason you would have picked Kurt. Thank you for that, by the way. I ended up with Annie - that's the cute English girl - and we're having a wonderful time. I would have made BB stop, but I wanted to find out what was going on with him, just in case somebody needed to be warned, so I didn't want to fuss at him or get him mad at me. Oh, I'm sure you remember because I know that whole senile deaf thing was just an act, but I'm Sharalyn."

"And did they?" Hazel asked when the girl seemed to be winding down a little.

"Did they? Oh. Need to be warned? I still wasn't sure, so I called Heidi. I think he's okay, but better safe than sorry, right?" she replied cheerfully. "So, what's Kurt like? I got to thinking last night how ironic it would be if he was right all along and he and Kurt really are soulmates. You don't think they are, do you?"

"No, I don't," Hazel stated firmly. "Even if you ignore the age difference, Kurt would never put up with someone who behaves so rudely."

"Well that's a relief. I'm usually right about things, but you never know. Ooh, that sounded a little arrogant. I didn't mean for it to. Anyway, I had a chat with Annie, and if she's as smart as I think she is, Kurt will know what to do at lunch so this ends happily for everyone." Sharalyn frowned. "I just hope I didn't use any words that have a different meaning in American English."

"Maybe you can sit with them at lunch, just to be sure."

Sharalyn's eyes grew big and she shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no, I can't do that. That would be a huge mistake. You see, as far as BB knows, I'm the only one who's aware of his feelings for Kurt. If I'm there, he'll think he can't change his mind without losing face. That's a funny expression, isn't it? I wonder where it comes from. Anyway, I'm going to stay as far away from him as possible. If he wants to come to me, he can, but I'm not going anywhere near him."

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he'd probably find BB and Luis in the long hallway around the corner, and sure enough, he could hear the murmur of voices as he got closer. He edged as close as he could without being seen and leaned against the wall to listen.<p>

"Let's try it together. Step, step, step, we're at the end, pose, lean, lean, turn. No, no, no. Start your turn with the other foot. Again."

Blaine sighed. Luis was normally very calm, but there was a certain edge to his voice. It sounded as if a little intervention was in order. He stepped around the corner and into view. "I came to see if I could get you anything BB," he said cheerfully. "Gosh, this brings back memories. Did you see the last episode? Heidi told me I would have to model on camera just a few hours before we were scheduled to tape. I'm an office assistant. I'd never done anything like that before, and I certainly never expected to. I was scared to death, but I certainly wasn't going to tell Heidi 'no'. Thank goodness Leah took pity on me and showed me how to walk. Everyone thinks it's so easy, but it's much harder than it looks. Luis, how many shows did you do before you felt really comfortable?"

"Mmm. You're right. I'd forgotten." Luis replied. "It was at least a dozen before it became automatic and I could relax."

"You know what drove me crazy?" Blaine asked. "It was that turn. I just couldn't seem to get it until I realized what the problem was. Well, you don't want to hear about my difficulties. Do you need something to drink, maybe a water or coffee, BB?"

"Lunch is next, right? Then I don't need anything now." BB fidgeted, obviously wanting to know how Blaine had conquered the turn but not wanting to ask.

"Wait, you can't leave the story like that," Luis protested. "What was causing the problem with your turn?"

_Thank you, Luis. _"Oh, I was leaning the wrong way first," he said offhandedly, "so I ended up with my weight on the wrong foot. All I had to do was reverse the pose and everything worked perfectly. I think the women are nearly finished, so you can try the actual catwalk before we go to lunch if you want. It's a little different when you're up there, especially with the lights on."

* * *

><p>"Now remember," Annie admonished the designers, "don't act surprised, no matter what Kurt does. You mustn't let on that he's acting abnormally or this won't work. We can't all stay together because we have to mingle with the clients, but try to sit where you can see Kurt, just in case, and watch for weapons."<p>

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any," Brenden said, eyes dancing with mischief. "I patted him down during the fitting, and I offered to fold his clothes for him so they wouldn't get wrinkled. He didn't have anything in his pockets or concealed where he could reach it easily."

"I'm glad you're on our side," Jen laughed. "When we finish this challenge, I want to see a demo. You never know when you might need to frisk a client."

"One more thing," added Kurt. "You have to stay out of my way. I need to get very friendly with him, so don't try to run interference for me or sidetrack him, okay? Brenden, you'll sit with us of course, but don't get between us. Let me sit next to him."

"What about your client, Kurt?" Andrew asked. "She's older, right? If things get crazy, will she be able to get out of the way?"

"Blaine's supposed to stay with her in case she needs help. He'll take care of her."

Brenden shook his head. "No, he won't. If things get out of hand, he'll go straight for BB. I'll make sure your client is safe, unless she decides not to sit with us at all."

"Speaking of Blaine," Jen giggled, "do you think we should warn him?"

"I'll find a way to let him know," Kurt replied, "but you should probably let Marisol in on it."

"Okay," Annie said. "I think we're ready. Operation ... Shoot. We don't have a name. Oh well. Operation Whatever is a go!"

* * *

><p>"Is everyone hungry?" Sandy asked after BB finished his walk down the runway. "I believe the caterers are just about ready. We wanted you to be able to visit with the designers and models without having to cope with the noise and crowding of a restaurant so we've set up a buffet in one of the classrooms. The tables seat four to six. You and your designer can sit anywhere you want and even do some table-hopping if you choose, and if there's anyone you would particularly like to meet, just tell your designer or one of the staff. You have an hour for lunch and then we'll go back to the workroom to prepare for the runway. Be sure to save room for dessert. I hear it's fabulous." She led the way down to the elevators, with Blaine and Hazel bringing up the rear.<p>

"I get to eat with Kurt, right?" Bruce asked Blaine quietly. "I cooperated, just like you said."

"Of course," Blaine said with a smile. "We want all of our bidders to be happy. I'll make sure that Kurt is at your table."

When they got to the classroom, the current designers were waiting outside the door to claim their clients, or at least five of them were. "Where's Kurt?" BB demanded. "Why isn't he with the rest of them?"

"I don't know," Blaine replied, just as mystified as Bruce, "but I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"He's already inside, making sure there's a convenient place for his client to sit. I guess that would be you, ma'am. I'm Brenden, and I'm working with BB here," Brenden said, extending his hand to Hazel. "If it's okay with you, Kurt would like for the six of us to eat together."

"Aren't you the smooth one! I'd have to be senile to turn down lunch with such handsome young men," Hazel said with a saucy glance at Bruce, "but who are the other two?"

"I see you've met Kurt's model, Blaine, and the sixth is my model, Seth. He's already inside."

"Even better! This will be a real treat, won't it BB? Even if the food isn't any good, we'll have something pleasant to look at." _And I can't wait to see Kurt put you in your place, you little worm._

Brenden held the door so Blaine could wheel Hazel in and BB followed behind her. Kurt had claimed a large table near the buffet and moved chairs to clear a path for Hazel's wheelchair. He waved, excitedly motioning them over. "Hazel, dear, it's _so_ good to see you!" he exclaimed, kissing her on each cheek. "How was the tour? _Fabulous_, I'm sure. Is this spot okay with you?" Blaine looked from Kurt to Brenden in confusion, wondering why Kurt appeared to be doing a bad imitation of Andrew. "Now," Kurt continued, with a coy glance at Bruce, "you must be the _adorable_ client that Brenden just won't shut up about. I _insist _that you sit here by me so we can get to know each other. It's BB, right?"

The rest of the men arranged themselves around the table, but Kurt remained standing, a frown on his face. "Seth, I love you dearly, but your hair is _clashing _with Hazel's blouse and no one will be able to enjoy his meal. Could you switch with Brenden, please?"

Seth looked at Brenden in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Just do it," Brenden muttered. "Otherwise he'll complain about it for the entire hour."

"_Much_ better! Thank you so much."

"Aren't you going to sit down, Kurt?" Brenden asked. "I think Heidi is waiting to make her little speech."

Kurt sighed heavily. "I was hoping we had a _gentleman _at the table," he said with a pointed glance at Bruce, "but I suppose we don't." He pulled out his chair and sat down, occupying himself with polishing the cutlery with his napkin while Heidi welcomed everyone, set the order in which the tables would visit the buffet and jokingly admonished the clients not to eat so much that their outfits would need alterations. He started with his own silver, breathing on each piece before buffing it to a pleasant sheen. Blaine watched quietly, but when Kurt finished his last spoon and reached for Bruce's, he could contain himself no longer. He had just opened his mouth to ask to speak to Kurt privately when he realized there was a hand clutching his thigh. He looked to his right, worried that perhaps Hazel had been taken ill and couldn't speak, but she appeared to be perfectly fine. She gave his knee a little pat and winked broadly at him.

"I sneaked a peek at the buffet earlier, and everything looks _wonderful_!" Kurt exclaimed, "and isn't it fortunate that we get to go first? I hate eating food that other people have picked over, don't you BB? That lovely aroma is a garlic-studded prime rib that looks like it would melt in your mouth."

"Hazel, would you like to go to the buffet, or would you prefer that I bring you something?" Blaine asked politely.

"Why don't you surprise me," Hazel suggested with a smile. "I don't want to hold up all these people. I'll eat just about anything."

"What about you, BB?" Brenden joked. "Shall I surprise you?"

"The only one who'll be surprising BB today is _moi_," Kurt declared as they all pushed back their chairs and stood up. "Come on, BB. Let's go see what they have."

"I don't know about BB, but you're certainly surprising me," Blaine muttered under his breath as he watched them move toward the food.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled to himself. All in all, the meal had gone rather well. Using a mixture of cajolery, flirting, a sexual innuendo or two and some downright scolding, he had managed to prevent BB from loading his plate with any of the foods he really wanted. When they got back to the table, he launched into a description of the regimen of diet and exercise that men over thirty should follow in order to maintain their sexual prowess and the benefits of a vegan lifestyle, all the while taking any opportunity to touch BB, stroking his hand and patting his knee. At one point he even went so far as to remove a non-existent drop of salad dressing from the corner of BB's lip with one finger, sucking it seductively into his mouth afterwards. The only problem was Blaine, who was still in the dark and getting more and more agitated as the meal progressed. To the casual observer, he appeared to be his usual debonair self, drawing everyone into the conversation and making sure that Hazel had everything she needed, but Kurt could see the muscles bunching in his jaw, and his right hand kept forming itself, unbidden, into a fist.<p>

_Okay, Blaine, let's see if I can put you out of your misery and finish off BB at the same time._ "I have to say, BB, although I probably shouldn't," Kurt giggled, "that you remind me so much of one of my teachers at Dalton. His name was Mr. Trevor, and let me tell you, I had a tremendous crush on him. Unrequited, of course. Mr. Trevor was married, straight and totally oblivious. He had the most dreamy eyes, though."

_I don't remember anyone with that name. _"Mr. Trevor?" Blaine asked. "He sounds like more like a hairdresser than a teacher."

"Oh, I know," giggled Kurt. "It gets worse. His first name was _Bentley_."

_Is he making this up? Why would he do that? _"You had a teacher named Bentley Trevor? At Dalton?"

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said sarcastically. "Just because it was a fancy private school didn't mean the teachers weren't allowed to have unfortunate names. He taught sex education and was in charge of the glee club."

_Okay, he's definitely lying, and he wants me to know he's doing it. I have no idea what you're up to, Kurt, but message received. _"Oh, yeah, you told me about your glee club. It was named after some kind of bird," Blaine said slowly. "The Nightingales, I think you said, and you had a full orchestra playing on every song."

"That's right, Blaine. Very good." Kurt clapped his hands and smiled mockingly. "And here I thought you weren't paying attention. Anyway BB, I guess his family had a thing for cars, because his twin daughters were born halfway through my senior year. He named them Mercedes and Porsche. That's P-o-r-s-c-h-e, not P-o-r-t-i-a. I could overlook the age difference and forgive him the wife, but the daughters were the last straw."

"So you don't want kids?" Bruce said hopefully. Kurt definitely wasn't what he had expected, but maybe they had found some common ground.

"Oh, no, I want kids. Four or five at least. I just would never name them after cars. It's tacky. I mean, if you're gonna do that, you might as well call them Westinghouse or General Electric. Anyway, my kids will all be adopted. I can't see going the surrogacy route when there are so many children out there who need a loving home. And at least one of them will be a special-needs child."

"That's admirable, Kurt," Seth said, "but you'll have to be very careful with the help you hire. I've heard all sorts of horror stories about nannies hurting children who couldn't communicate well enough to complain."

_Bless you, Seth. _"That won't be a problem." Kurt waved his hand airily. "First of all, my husband will be be at home taking care of the kids most of the time, and second, Ohio isn't a bit like New York. We don't have horrible people like those nannies. I'm sure there'll be a little girl down the block who would just love to babysit."

"Ohio?" Hazel asked. "Kurt, honey, do you think that's wise? That might not be the best place for two gay men to raise a family."

"We'll have to be more circumspect than we would here, but I think it would be best for the children. Besides, my dad isn't willing to leave Lima for anything. His health isn't very good, mostly because he _didn't listen to me_, and I'm sure he'll be living with us in a few years."

"That's a bad idea," Hazel said, shaking her head. "My first mother-in-law lived with us for several years and I was just about ready to divorce him just to get rid of her. She was a horrible old witch, and it's a wonder I didn't murder her in her sleep."

"Oh, but my dad isn't like that," Kurt protested. "Sure, he likes his cigars, but most of the time he remembers to go outside, and he's one of those guys who gets real mellow when he's drunk. He's really no trouble at all. BB, help me out here," he added when Hazel still looked unconvinced. "You wouldn't mind if Dad lived with us, would you? I mean _hypothetically _speaking, of course."

"Um, well ..." BB stammered, turning an unattractive shade of pink.

"What will you do in Ohio?" Seth asked. "It's not exactly a fashion hotspot."

"The _House of Hummel_ will be based in New York, of course," Kurt replied nonchalantly. "There really isn't any other choice. I love to fly, so I'll have a little apartment here during the week and fly home every Saturday. Unless there's an event, of course, but that should only be when the new collections come out, or around the holidays. And the best part is that my husband and children will be completely out of the limelight. I hate it when famous people parade their spouses around like some kind of trophy, don't you? I mean, it's understandable if the person is part of the industry, but anyone else would just be bored. I would never do that to my husband. I'll find some model to hang on my arm and my husband will stay safe at home, right BB?" He punctuated his last sentence by walking his fingers up BB's arm and bopping him lightly on the nose.

"Um, would you all excuse me, please?" BB said in a strangled voice. "I uh, I see Sharalyn over by the dessert table and I want to make sure she's doing okay. She's a little shy, and I feel bad about not inviting her to eat with us."

"Must you?" Kurt pouted. "Well, try not to be gone too long. I'll miss you. And stay away from that cheesecake. It isn't good for you."

* * *

><p>"BB!" Sharalyn squealed. "What is Kurt like? Was it love at first sight? Have you set a date?"<p>

Bruce's face fell and he looked close to tears. "He's horrible, Sharalyn. He really seems to be attracted to me, but I can't stand him. He's nothing like I expected. The Kurt on _Project Runway_ is sweet and innocent. This Kurt is bossy and controlling and won't listen to me at all, and way too obsessed with um ..., you know ..." He looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "... sex. How am I going to get rid of him?"

"Oh, BB, I'm so sorry," Sharalyn said sympathetically, taking his arm and drawing him over to a small table in a private corner. "I think a lot of famous people are probably like that. They only show you what they want you to see. I bet that's why so many of them end up divorced. At least you found out what Kurt was really like now. Think about how much worse it would have been if you had married him. You would have been miserable for years."

"I guess you're right," Bruce replied glumly, "but how can I discourage him when he won't listen to me at all? No matter what I say, he just pretends he doesn't hear me and does what he wants. He only let me have one bite of prime rib and now he says I can't have any dessert. There's no way I can convince him to leave me alone."

"That's terrible. You wait here. I'll be right back." Bruce watched hopefully as she went back to the dessert table and loaded a plate with several selections. She set it down where they could both reach it and handed him a fork. "You just eat all you want and let me think a minute. I'm sure we can figure something out." A tiny smile crept onto Bruce's face and he took a bite of key lime pie. "Now the most important thing," Sharalyn continued as she scooped up some of the cake, "is to make sure Kurt doesn't think you're rejecting him. We have to figure out a reason that has nothing to do with him. We could say that you have a terminal illness, but that's a little risky. He might love the idea of sitting by your bedside and taking care of you, and where would we be then?"

"What if I say I already have a boyfriend?"

"This chocolate cake is so good. You have to try it," Sharalyn insisted as she took another bite. "A boyfriend could work, but it isn't permanent enough. He might insist on meeting the guy, and then he might start trying to break you two up. It could even turn dangerous, and we don't want that."

"I guess being married won't work, either," Bruce sighed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking and nibbling on the cheesecake.

Sharalyn gasped. "I've got it!"

"What? Tell me!"

"What's the one thing that would make you completely unsuitable? Actually, I can think of two things, but I think it would be a little extreme for you to get a sex change just to get rid of a guy, don't you?"

"A sex change?" Bruce exclaimed loudly, shaking his head. "No. No way."

"Shh," Sharalyn hissed. "They'll hear you. You can't get a sex change, but you can tell him you're straight. I'll even pretend to be your girlfriend if you want."

"But what if he argues with me? I can't exactly prove I like women."

"No, but he's gay, right? So he knows that sexual orientation isn't a choice. You just need to be very sweet, apologize for giving him the wrong impression, and say you never intended to lead him on. And do it in private, so you don't embarrass him in front of the others."

* * *

><p>"Is he gone?" Kurt asked, not wanting to be caught looking.<p>

"He's talking to that girl - wait, she's pulling him over to the corner. He's got his back to us," Brenden replied. "I'll keep an eye out, but I think we're clear."

"Thank goodness. Nana, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, "and you, too, Seth. I hope I didn't offend either of you."

"Sweetie, that was the most fun I've had in a long time," Hazel laughed. "I spent a little time with Sharalyn today, so I had a pretty good idea what was going on."

"Well, I didn't," Blaine huffed. "Between your bizarre personality change and Nana's groping my leg every few minutes, I thought I was caught in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_."

Kurt laughed. "So that's why you kept jumping. I was wondering."

"I had to stop you from interfering somehow," Nana said. "Besides, it was fun. I can't remember the last time I've had my hands on muscles like that."

"I thought he was just being incredibly rude," Blaine defended himself. "But what was with that finger, Kurt? How could you wipe food off his face and put it in your mouth like that?" _You're only supposed to do that with me._

"Ah, your powers of observation need a little training," Brenden laughed. "Watch carefully. Seth, may I?"

Seth shrugged, still not entirely sure what was going on. "I guess."

Slowly Brenden used his middle finger to remove an imaginary crumb from Seth's cheek. Then, just as deliberately, he stuck his forefinger in his mouth. When he was sure Blaine had gotten the point, he removed it with a pop. "The food was fake, too, right Kurt? He didn't actually have anything on his face, did he?"

Kurt laughed again and shook his head. "Do you think it worked?"

"Judging from his expression, I think so," Brenden replied. "I'll let you know what he says during hair and makeup, and I'll try to keep him occupied."

"You know, I feel a little sorry for him," Kurt mused. "He's sort of obnoxious, but I think there's a nice guy under there somewhere, and he paid a lot of money for this. He's got to be disappointed."

"You have a point," Brenden agreed, "but he's getting a _fabulous _outfit, if I do say so myself. If I could just get him to do something with that awful hair, he would be a pretty good-looking guy. His bone structure's not bad at all."

"Heidi's taking the podium again," Kurt observed. "I guess it's time to get back to work."


	120. CharityBuzz Runway

**It's been nearly two years! I don't know what to say, except that I appreciate every one of you, every rec, every comment, PM and review. You've all been wonderful.**

**Here are a couple of stories you might enjoy:**

_**Fix You**_**, by itsaravenclawthing. **** s/9712540/1/Fix-You**

_**Keep My Heart Captive, Set Me Free**_**, by The Queen of Rose, **** s/9799005/1/Keep-my-heart-captive-set-me-free**

**Also, in case you missed it, britbojangles started **_**To the Moon and Back**_** over. If you followed the original, you'll need to follow the new version to get notifications. **** s/9982586/1/To-The-Moon-And-Back**

* * *

><p>"I'd like to wash up," Nana told Blaine as soon as Heidi finished talking. "Can we make a pit stop before we head to the workroom?"<p>

Blaine glanced worriedly at BB, who was still sitting with Sharalyn. "Will you be okay?" he asked Kurt. "We won't be gone long."

"I'll be fine," Kurt laughed. "Now that I've met BB, I'm not concerned about him at all. I almost think we could have been friends if the circumstances had been different."

"He doesn't look too eager to rejoin us," Brenden added, "but I'll stay close, just in case. What do you suppose they're talking about?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this," Bruce said nervously. "What if he gets angry or something? What if he doesn't believe me?"<p>

Sharalyn squeezed his arm gently. "I guess you could just try to stay away from him until the day is over, but I think it would be best to let him know that you aren't interested. That way you can relax and enjoy being on the show. Either way, he doesn't know anything about you, so he wouldn't be able to contact you, and he'd have to give up eventually. As long as you don't bump into each other somewhere, you should be fine."

"But I'd always be worried about it," Bruce replied with a grimace, "never knowing when he might pop up."

"Let's both go over to your table. You can introduce me to Kurt and then we can share a passionate kiss, right in front of him. There's no way he can argue with that," Sharalyn declared enthusiastically.

Bruce shook his head. "That seems a little insensitive. I don't like Kurt, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. I just want him to leave me alone. Besides, I'd rather not lie unless there's no other way to make him listen."

"You're such a nice guy, BB," Sharalyn said approvingly, reaching up to adjust his collar. "Now you just march right over there and tell him you're not interested. _Make _him listen. I know you can do it." She giggled as she gave him a gentle shove.

Bruce approached the table slowly, coming to stand beside Kurt. "Could I have a moment?" he asked quietly.

_Please tell me you hate me. _"Honey, you can have all the moments you want," Kurt replied, batting his eyes flirtatiously. "Shall we step out into the hall?" He pushed back his chair and rose, smiling reassuringly at Brenden as he tucked his hand into Bruce's arm.

"I um ... I'm not sure how to say this," Bruce stammered, focussing his gaze on a spot just in front of his feet..

_Come on. You can do it. Just tell me to get lost. _"You never have to be shy around me, BB," Kurt interrupted. "I'm sure we'll be spending lots of time together when I finish the show."

"That's the thing, Kurt. I'm afraid I may have given you the wrong impression."

_Yes! _Kurt forced his face to fall. "I don't understand," he said sadly. "I thought you liked me. Brenden said you wanted me."

"Oh, I do like you, Kurt. I think you're a nice guy and a wonderful designer, but my interest was purely professional. I wanted you to design for me. I wasn't looking for a relationship. I'm very sorry if my enthusiasm for your talent made you think otherwise."

Kurt was torn between the desire to turn in a good performance and the danger that he might actually talk BB into changing his mind. "You don't think we're meant to be together?"

"Only in the sense that your designs are perfect for me," Bruce replied firmly. "Kurt, we would be miserable as a couple. We don't want the same things out of life, and you'd just be settling for me. Surely you can see that. You deserve to be with someone who can give you what you need and support all your dreams. I'm not that person, but I'm sure you'll find him one day."

_I already have._ "I suppose you're right," Kurt admitted reluctantly. "I guess I just got carried away because I thought ... well, you know what I thought. It's a good thing you're such a nice guy. You know, considering you broke my heart and all."

* * *

><p>When Blaine and Nana returned, they found that Michael and Nina had joined the group and were working the room, talking to all the clients. Once that was finished, Heidi sent everyone back to the workroom to get ready for the runway. Blaine was consumed with curiosity at the changed dynamic between Kurt and BB, but his questions would have to wait. He might have been able to steal a moment with Kurt as they waited for Nana to get changed, but despite the hustle and bustle of the crowded room, there was too great a chance that BB would overhear. Instead, he took up a position against the wall, out of the way and off camera but nearby in case Nana needed something.<p>

"Where's the mirror? I want to see!" Nana exclaimed excitedly as she emerged from behind the screen. Kurt smiled at her enthusiasm, although the outfit looked much as he expected it to. Her tiny frame was dwarfed by all the glitter and instead of looking elegant, she just looked tawdry. He escorted her over to the mirror where she preened, turning this way and that, her smile fading as she gazed at her reflection.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think," she replied, taking one more look before she turned to face him, "that at my age, I should have known better. You were absolutely right and I should have listened to you. This is too much. Someone taller or younger might have been able to pull it off, but I feel like the dress is wearing me."

Kurt nodded. "I think it would have been okay if we had cut it above the knee or left more skin showing, but there's too much dress and not enough you."

"Trust me, Sweetie - no one wants to see my wrinkly old hide," Nana laughed. "How else can we fix it? Do you still have the other skirt?"

"I took it apart to cut the one you have on," Kurt said regretfully. "I can remake it, but I won't have time to add the sequins like I wanted. It will just be a plain brown skirt. Would you be okay with that?"

"This is your call, Kurt. For me, it's just a dress, but there's a lot more at stake for you. If you think it's best to shorten the skirt we have or take out the sleeves, then do it."

Kurt frowned as he considered his options. If he removed some of the fabric, Nina would probably question his taste and make comments about age-appropriateness, and the last thing he wanted was for Nana to be uncomfortable or embarrassed. The plain brown skirt wasn't runway-worthy, but it was probably the better way to go. He wouldn't be the winner of this challenge, but with any luck, he wouldn't be out either. "Let's go upstairs," he said cheerfully. "I'm going to introduce you to Isaac and let him take care of you while I get busy sewing."

* * *

><p>"I just don't know," Bruce dithered. "This outfit is great, Brenden, and I trust you, but what if I look ridiculous?"<p>

"It's your choice, of course, but our stylists are some of the best in the business, and it's their business to make the models look good. Besides, it's not permanent. It'll grow back in no time."

"My grandpa always says that the things he regrets in life are those he didn't do," Sharalyn said from her seat at the next station, "and not the things he did. Besides, the sexiest thing a man can be is comfortable in his own skin, at least to women. I bet it's the same for gay men. So what if your hair has gotten thin on top, BB? Embrace it. Well, maybe not embrace it because you would look ridiculous if you ran around with your arms wrapped around your head all the time, but quit trying to hide it and just roll with it. That's another figure of speech, by the way. I don't mean for you to actually roll anywhere."

"Yeah, I got that," Bruce replied dryly. He looked frantically around the room, trying to find someone else to ask. Blaine wasn't his favorite person, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that Blaine was attractive and well-dressed, and he certainly didn't pull any punches when they talked before. "Blaine, could I speak to you please?" he called across the room.

Blaine looked up in surprise. He spoke briefly to Nana, who was getting her makeup done, then walked over quickly, pasting a pleasant smile on his face. "Can I get you something, BB? A coffee, perhaps?"

"Oh, no thank you. I just wanted your opinion on my hair. Brenden and Sharalyn think I should make a change, but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

Blaine considered carefully before he answered. BB was behaving very well, especially considering his rude awakening at lunch, and he didn't want to do anything that would set him off again, but any change short of bright red clown hair would be better than his current look. "I don't know if I'm the best person to advise you, but I've heard Heidi say that a comb-over isn't a good look for anyone. Besides, if you look bad, then Brenden looks bad, so I think you can trust anything he tells you."

Bruce heaved a sigh. "Okay then," he said, squaring his shoulders in determination. "I'm gonna do it."

"You'll see, BB," Sharalyn squealed. "You'll look fantastic. Are you gonna shave your whole head?"

"I'm not that brave. I think a crew cut will be a big enough step for now." He settled back in the chair and closed his eyes.

'Thank you,' Brenden mouthed at Blaine, who gave him a little salute and went back to check on Nana.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine and Nana came back from hair and makeup, Kurt had finished sewing the skirt and was busily attaching sequins by hand. "I'll finish this tomorrow, Nana," he assured her. "You'll have a beautiful gown for the wedding."<p>

"It's beautiful now, Sweetie," Nana smiled. "Can you talk while you do that? We haven't had much time to visit and I'd like to know a little more about you." They conversed quietly about Kurt's past and present and his plans for the future until Tim came in to announce time. Nana's sharp eyes didn't miss the way his glance flickered to Blaine from time to time and she smiled to herself.

"Miss Hazel, you look beautiful!" Sharalyn said as they lined up to go to the runway. "Not that you don't look beautiful all the time. Don't you hate that when someone gives you one of those backhanded compliments? You know, like when they say 'your hair looks good today' and they sound all surprised and you just know that they mean it didn't look good the rest of the week. I hope you know that I'm not saying that at all."

"Thank you, child," Nana smiled. "You look lovely as well. I particularly like what they did with your hair, and that color brings out your eyes quite nicely."

"Are you nervous? I think I might be a little nervous. Is my hand shaking? Oh, look. It's shaking like crazy. I'm definitely nervous. What if I get up on the runway and Heidi asks me a question and I can't think of anything to say? Since there are only six designers left, they'll be interviewing all of them, and they always ask the models if they like the look when they use real people. Not that the usual models aren't real people, but you know what I mean."

Nana choked back a laugh. "I don't think you'll ever have trouble finding something to say, but we can practice if you want. Do you like the look?"

"I love it! It's comfortable and elegant and feels so good on. You know, I'm really a group. There are several of us who will be sharing this outfit, and Annie designed it so it would fit all of us. Do you think I should tell the judges about that?"

"Absolutely. It's interesting. If they don't want to use it, they'll just edit it out. Just try to ..." Nana paused, trying to find a way to express herself without hurting Sharalyn's feelings. "Do you mind a little advice from an old lady?"

"I'd be honored," Sharalyn said sincerely. "And don't worry about offending me or anything. I've got thick skin."

"I think you're a whole lot smarter than you let on, and maybe it's time you dropped the act," she said gently. "You don't need it, and I think you'll find you'll be happier in the long run if you'll just be yourself."

Sharalyn tilted her head and grinned at Hazel. "You caught me," she giggled. "I should have known I couldn't fool you. I've been thinking that, too. The guys I've attracted haven't been the type I'd like to spend my life with, and I'm not getting the work assignments I want. It's easier to deal with my dad if he thinks I'm an airhead, but it's gotten old."

"Maybe save it for him, then," Nana suggested, "and show the rest of the world who you really are."

* * *

><p>"Designers, you've really outdone yourselves," Heidi said. "That was one of the best runways we've ever had. All six of the scores are very close and the judges will have a difficult decision to make. We'll be talking to all of you today, so let's bring your models back out." She waited until everyone had assumed their places beside their designers. "Hazel, would you prefer to sit?" she asked. "We can bring you a chair."<p>

"This is fine," Hazel replied. "If it gets to be too much, I'll let you know."

"Okay, let's get started." She looked to Jon, who nodded his permission. "Kurt, we'll start with you. Introduce us to your model and tell us about your design."

"This is Hazel and she wanted a beautiful gown to wear to a wedding. I decided to make two pieces so it would be easier for her to get in and out of. As you can see, the jacket has a front closure and the skirt zipper is on the side."

"The jacket is gorgeous," Nina said with a smile. "Is there anything under it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Hazel said she wants to keep it closed. There's no blouse, but it's fully lined."

"I get cold, you see," Hazel explained.

"That's perfectly understandable," Michael said gently. "My mother's the same way. Have you done womenswear before, Kurt?"

"I've drawn some designs, but this is my first actual garment."

"You did a very nice job with the fit," Heidi approved. "What do you think, Hazel? Did Kurt give you what you wanted?"

"He did," Nana replied without hesitation. "This is even better than I envisioned."

Michael frowned. "I like the jacket, but I'm not impressed with the skirt. It was a good idea to add some sequins to tie both pieces together, but I don't think you went far enough. It looks more like ready-to-wear."

"It doesn't feel finished," Nina added. "It needs more oomph."

"I completely agree," Kurt said, nodding his head ruefully. "I had a bit of a time-management problem. I planned to cover about ten percent of the skirt fabric with sequins, but I didn't realize how long it would take to hand-sew them."

"Thank you, Kurt. Brenden, let's hear from you next."

Although she hid it well, Nana had been getting more and more agitated as the judges criticized Kurt's work, especially since Kurt didn't defend himself. The models had been instructed not to make spontaneous comments, but the judges needed to know what had really happened. "Before you move on," she said, "I think you need to know that this wasn't Kurt's fault. He had a brown skirt made for the first fitting, and he would have had plenty of time to decorate it but I asked him to make the skirt out of the jacket fabric instead. I should have listened to him. He was right and I was wrong."

"How much time did you spend on the skirt?" Michael asked curiously.

"Less than an hour, I think," Kurt replied. "Since it was already fitted correctly, I had deconstructed it to use as a pattern for cutting the sequined skirt, and I had to put it back together before I could start on the embellishments."

Kurt listened attentively as the judges interviewed the remaining designers. Heidi hadn't been exaggerating - everyone had done a good job, and the judges found very little to criticize on anyone's look. All of the models seemed happy with their outfits as well.

Afterwards the designers entered the green room and collapsed onto the couches to await the verdict. "Is it just me, or did the judges seem nicer than usual?" Andrew asked as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"They always do that when they have guest models," Jen explained. "They don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, so they go easy on the designers. They're probably saying all sorts of nasty things right now."

"Yeah. Like how I got the proportions wrong on my jacket," agreed Ernesto. "It would have been fine on a person with smaller hips, but it didn't look as good on my model. I'm going to remake it tomorrow."

"I'll be spending the day working on my skirt," Kurt declared. "The judges didn't say anything I wasn't already thinking. I wonder if they'll let us get started tonight."

* * *

><p>The models had been taken back to the workroom to change back into their street clothes. "Kurt isn't going to win this challenge, is he?" Nana said quietly to Blaine when she finished.<p>

"Now you know I can't discuss that," Blaine chided her gently. "Heidi would have my head on a platter."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmph. Why do I always get stuck with the ethical ones? You're no fun. You should show some consideration for an old, decrepit woman with one foot in the grave."

"I tell you what," Blaine laughed. "If I ever meet an old, decrepit woman with one foot in the grave, I'll be sure to show some consideration. You, however, aren't getting any, at least not in this respect. I could get you something to drink, though. Would you like some tea while we wait? I can have some brought to the greenroom."

* * *

><p>"So, what do we think?" Heidi asked. "Who deserves to win this challenge and who are we sending home? Let's talk about the top three first: Brenden, Annie and Andrew."<p>

"I liked Andrew's suit," Nina stated. "It was powerful and confident, but still feminine, and it would look good on many different women. I can see myself wearing it to the office, especially if I needed to intimidate someone."

"You don't need clothes to make you intimidating," laughed Michael, "but I see what you mean. I think Brenden's client had the biggest change. I almost didn't recognize him. He looks much younger without the comb over."

"I concur, but this isn't a makeover challenge. I don't think we can make that part of our decision," Heidi replied.

"Yes, but styling the model has always been a factor," Michael argued, "and Brenden did a great job. The pants were amazing, too."

Nina flipped back through her notecards. "Annie's adjustable design was quite innovative, but I think she sacrificed style for functionality."

"It was a challenge making something that would work for everyone in the group," Heidi said, "especially since she only had measurements for one of them, but I think she succeeded. I particularly liked the way the slit in the skirt could be raised or lowered, depending on how much thigh you wanted to show."

"I did, too," Nina agreed. "This is difficult. There isn't a clear winner. I don't suppose we could have more than one."

"No, and before you ask, we will be sending someone home. As much as I'd like to let them all stay, it isn't possible."

* * *

><p>"You looked amazing out there, BB!" Sharalyn said as they waited in the model's greenroom. "I wouldn't be surprised if you won. What do you think about your hair? Are you glad you cut it?"<p>

Bruce ran his hand over the top of his head. He wasn't quite used to the feel of soft bristles, but he had to admit that he liked it. "I am. You were right. It looks much better this way."

"And just think - no matter how windy it gets, your hair will always be neat." She looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in close. "How did it go with Kurt?"

"Better than I expected. He was disappointed, but he realized I was right and it just wouldn't work. I told him that he should get to know a guy first, and not rush into things."

Sharalyn smiled and placed her hand on his arm. "That's good advice, BB. You can't really fall in love with someone until you get to know him."

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?" Bruce asked wistfully.

Sharalyn shook her head. "I think it must be pretty rare. I think you can be attracted to someone the first time you see him, maybe even infatuated, but true love takes longer."

"So how do I find someone? And please don't say online dating sites or speed dating. I just couldn't do that."

"Maybe you need to figure out what you want in a partner, and then go to places where he would be. You know - if you want someone who's interested in art, go to museums, take an art class, attend a gallery opening. I'll go with you if you don't want to go alone, as long as it's not a Monster Truck Rally or mud wrestling. I'll even go to a gay bar. With this new look, you'll get lots of attention."

* * *

><p>"Now that we've picked the winner, who are we sending home?" Heidi asked. "Kurt, Jen or Ernesto?"<p>

"Ernesto's proportions were wrong," Michael said immediately. "The jacket should have been shorter. Other than that, he did a good job."

"They all did a good job," Nina responded. "His look was well-made, and I scored him higher than Annie. What about Jen? Her outfit was nice, but something seemed a little off."

"The colors were wrong for her model," Michael chimed in, looking at his cards again. "I'm surprised she made that mistake. She usually has a very good eye."

Heidi closed her eyes, picturing the initial meeting with the clients. "The model was an ash blond when she came in, and she was a gold blond today. Her skin was darker, too. No wonder."

"Aren't they told not to change anything?" Nina asked.

Heidi looked embarrassed. "I was called out of the meeting, and I don't think I mentioned it. Either way, it wasn't something that Jen could control."

"So we're down to Ernesto or Kurt," Michael sighed. I think Kurt's mistake was bigger than Ernesto's. A designer has to believe in himself and he has an obligation to make his client look good, even if he has to go against her wishes. He should have known that all that gold glitter would be too much for his client."

"But don't you think we need to cut him some slack?" Nina protested. "He's never done womenswear before and he was the only one who had to switch."

"If his problem had been with the fit, I could see making allowances," Heidi said regretfully, "but he didn't communicate well with his client and didn't trust his own vision or Tim's advice. The gender of his client didn't have anything to do with it."

* * *

><p>"On behalf of Project Runway, I want to thank all of you again for your charitable contribution," Sandy said as she entered the models' greenroom where the clients had been taken to wait after they changed. "The money goes to an organization that provides clothes for women so that they can apply for and hold down better jobs. The judges have finished their deliberations and are about to announce the results." She turned on the closed circuit television and the clients moved to the couches.<p>

They watched as the designers filed back out to stand on the catwalk. "Designers, you have the highest and the lowest scores," Heidi said, as always. "One of you will be declared the winner of this challenge, and one of you will be out. Andrew, we loved your power suit. It was both strong and feminine and we know your client will enjoy wearing it. Good job. You may leave the runway."

She paused as Andrew smiled modestly and left, giving a brief squeeze to Brenden's shoulder and a whispered "Good luck" in passing.

"Brenden," Heidi continued, "your look was professional and polished from head to toe. Congratulations! You are the winner of this challenge. You may leave the runway."

In the greenroom, Sharalyn squealed loudly and clapped her hands. "See, BB! You did it! You won! Congratulations."

Bruce laughed. "I don't think I had much to do with it. Brenden is the one who won, but thanks."

"Annie," Heidi went on, "Jen, both of you have advanced to the next round. You may leave the runway." The girls left, throwing sympathetic glances toward Kurt as they walked by.

"Before we continue, I'd just like to repeat that everyone did very well in this challenge. Unfortunately, someone has to be eliminated today." Heidi made her usual dramatic pause.

"It seems funny to see this without all the ominous music, doesn't it?" Sharalyn commented. "I guess they add it in afterwards."

"Excuse me, Heidi," Ernesto said, "I'd like to resign."

"What?" Heidi glared at him in disbelief. It had been a surprise to hear that Annie had made her look to fit a group of people and she wished she had been informed about it ahead of time, but it didn't really affect the competition. Hazel's interjection during the interview had been minor, and Heidi had been prepared to deal with a little disruption from the models, although she had assumed Sharalyn would be the source. However, it was almost unheard of for one of the designers to interrupt.

"I'd like to resign," Ernesto repeated. "If I'm the one who's out, that's fine. We can just continue. But if Kurt's out, I'd like to resign so he can stay on. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him, and he's helped every one of us at one time or another. He deserves this more than I do."

Heidi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jon. "Well this is a first," she said. "Kurt, what do you think?"

Kurt turned his shocked gaze from Ernesto to Heidi. "I'm touched that Ernesto would offer, but I couldn't accept. I might have helped him a little at the beginning, but he more than made up for it when he gave me the turquoise fabric during the first challenge. We've all helped each other. That's been one of the best things about this experience."

"Even if Kurt agreed, we couldn't allow it, Ernesto," Jon said. "It wouldn't be fair to the other contestants and would set a dangerous precedent for future shows. The judges decide who is eliminated."

"What if you said I had violated the rules?"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt said adamantly before Heidi or Jon could respond. "You would have a reputation as a liar or a cheat, and it could ruin your career before it even starts. Now, let's get this show on the road," he added with a smile. "I've got a date with a skirt and a bunch of sequins."

Heidi glanced at Jon, who nodded. "Ernesto, Kurt - one of you will be out. Ernesto, your proportions were off. You didn't take your client's body into account. Kurt, you didn't trust yourself or communicate with your client. A designer has to deliver a finished garment on time. Ernesto, you're in. You may leave the runway. Kurt, I'm sorry, but that means you're out."

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you have been waiting for this, and some of you will be really annoyed with me. :) This has been planned for a long time, but it was really hard to write. There will be a few more chapters (or maybe more than a few, given my propensity for taking things slowly) and one more chapter of <strong>_**Sharing Secrets**_** to finish everything up.**

**For those of you who watch **_**Project Runway**_**, this story is set before they instituted the "Tim Gunn Save", in which Tim can bring one contestant back after he's been eliminated. **


	121. Finishing Up

**Is anyone still there? *Author cringes and peeks fearfully around the crumbled remains of a massive writer's block.* **

**This fic will be posted as a pdf as soon as I can get it edited (after it's finished, of course). If you're re-reading and you notice anything, please PM me about it. I'm making a list. **

**Also, as I go back and edit, I'll make sure Heidi explains the immunity better. On **_**Project Runway**_**, the winning designer gets immunity but only for the first few challenges. I'd estimate it's about 25% of the total. After that, there's no immunity for anyone. Kurt didn't have immunity even though he won the last challenge because they were already past that point.**

**If this is all centered, I apologize. FF seems to be doing something strange.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's smile was genuine as he bent down to receive Heidi's traditional farewell kisses.<p>

"Kurt, we believe in you and your talent," she said, "and we know we'll be hearing from you in the future."

"Thank you," he replied, inclining his head graciously. "It's been an amazing experience and I wouldn't change a moment of it." Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, he went backstage where he found Ernesto waiting. "That was a very nice thing you did for me," he said fondly, "and I want you to know I appreciate it."

Ernesto frowned. "It didn't do any good, though."

"Not the point," Kurt said airily, giving Ernesto's shoulder a shove. "Come on. Let's go tell the others." He slipped his arm around Ernesto's waist and urged him along.

"What happened?" Jen demanded from her position on the couch when the door opened. "And what took so long?"

"I'm out," Kurt announced. There was a general sound of regret from all the designers. "Ernesto here tried to quit so I could stay," he continued cheerfully. "Can you believe it? Heidi sure couldn't. You should have seen her face."

"Why did you do that?" Andrew asked curiously. "Don't you want to be here?"

"Of course I do," Ernesto replied. "But right before my first interview back at Thanksgiving, I was completely panicked. I couldn't put two words together. Kurt had just finished, and he stopped to talk to me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be here."

"You're not the only one who can say that," Brenden muttered quietly.

* * *

><p>In the models' greenroom, the clients, along with Blaine and Sandy, watched as Kurt was eliminated and said his farewells. When it was finished and Kurt had left the runway, Sandy turned off the TV. "The designers have one more scene to film, and then they'll meet with you again before you leave. We don't normally do this, but since you've all made such generous donations, the designers will have the rest of today and tomorrow to fine-tune their looks. Be sure you let your designer know if you want anything changed. Hazel, it will take Kurt a little longer, but he'll be here eventually."<p>

"That's a shame," Bruce said quietly to Sharalyn. "I didn't want to be with Kurt, but I didn't want him to lose."

"Of course you didn't, BB," she agreed, patting his knee gently. "You're one of the good guys. All the outfits were gorgeous. I don't know how the judges even managed to make a decision. I certainly wouldn't have been able to."

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Tim exclaimed sympathetically as he joined the designers for the final scenes. "I'm really going to miss you in the workroom, and judging from all the long faces," he added, looking around the room, "I'm not the only one."<p>

"It's been wonderful," Kurt said with a smile. "I've learned so much, and I want to thank you for all your help. Let me get one last hug from everyone and I'll go clean up my space."

"Hey! Don't steal my lines," Tim protested with a laugh, holding out his arms. "I don't have that many as it is."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm really sorry it was you," Amy said, smiling sadly and holding out a bottle of water. "Normally we'd head to the workroom to film that last scene, but we're gonna postpone it because people are still working. We'll do it after everyone is finished, probably either tomorrow evening or Thursday morning, so be sure you make note of what you're wearing now and how your hair is fixed."<p>

Kurt nodded his understanding. "So ... exit interview?" he asked tentatively.

"That's right. I know it's only about thirty seconds on screen, but you can take as long as you like and if you need a few minutes to decide what you want to say, that's fine too." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Phil's a good cameraman. If you need a moment, just say so and he'll stop tape."

* * *

><p>Blaine was growing increasingly frustrated. He could only imagine how Kurt must be feeling, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him, let him cry or rage as the mood took him, and soothe him with murmured words and gentle caresses, perhaps even pressing a fleeting kiss to the top of his head. Instead he was stuck in the greenroom with the clients. He had been his usual charming self, making sure everyone was comfortable and procuring beverages for those who wanted them, but it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings.<p>

He was worried about Nana as well. She had been uncharacteristically quiet as they waited, responding absently to Sharalyn's chatter. He hoped she wasn't too disappointed. Kurt's design was lovely, and when it was finished as he had intended, it would be a show-stopper.

"Is there any way I can fix this?" she asked after the other designers had collected their clients and moved to the workroom. "I feel terrible. This is all my fault."

_I wish you could. Too bad all the producers are ethical._ Blaine shook his head. "It would have been worse if BB had gotten Kurt. You did the right thing. I think it was the best we could expect from a bad situation."

"That's kind of you to say," Nana said, "but I know what's what. If I had listened to Kurt to start with, he wouldn't have been eliminated." She fell silent again when Blaine didn't contradict her, and they waited quietly until Blaine got up and began to pace the room, unable to stay still any longer.

"I hope he's okay," he muttered to himself. "I wish he would hurry up and get here."

Nana let him pace for a few minutes before she asked gently, "What do you think of Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine's confusion was evident on his face.

"It's a simple question," she replied. "What do you think of Kurt? What kind of person is he?"

_I love him. _Blaine smiled and came to sit beside her again. "Kurt's wonderful! He's smart and compassionate and strong, not to mention absolutely gorgeous, and he's very talented. He has this wonderful zest for life that's just amazing. He's had some bad experiences, but it hasn't made him bitter at all, and it hasn't made him change or try to hide who he is."

"It sounds like he's a remarkable young man who's well on the way to figuring out the secret to happiness."

"The secret to happiness?" Kurt asked cheerfully, catching the end of the conversation as he entered the room. "Do tell."

"Living your life with joy and enthusiasm, getting the most from every day, staying true to yourself," Nana replied, getting up to envelope Kurt in a hug. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I should have listened to you."

"No, it's my fault," Kurt declared adamantly. "I should have handled it differently. If I had just brought the gold fabric to the fitting and held it up against you, you would have known as soon as you looked in the mirror. And if you recall, you said I should make the brown skirt. I was the one who decided to go ahead with the gold." He gave a gentle squeeze and released her, turning to Blaine. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "You look tense."

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted you to win," Blaine replied ruefully.

Kurt smiled. "I did win." _So did you, even though you don't know it yet. _"I know what I want to do with my life. I've made some wonderful friends, and it's been a great experience."

"But you could have had a free ride to Parsons," Blaine said. "Aren't you disappointed?"

_We got each other out of all this. That beats a scholarship, don't you think?_ "Not at all," Kurt replied serenely. "The money would have been great, but my dad and I have a college fund. Besides, Parsons is my second choice. I'll probably still apply here, but I've decided I'd really prefer Pratt because they have a fashion journalism program. I want to major in design, but I enjoy writing, too, and at Pratt I can do both. Now let's get down to the workroom. I want to show Nana what I've got in mind for the skirt."

* * *

><p>Once the clients left, the atmosphere in the workroom was uncharastically relaxed. Kurt and Ernesto had some major work to do, but the others were just taking care of all the little things that got skimped as a result of the time pressure: details like seam finishes that wouldn't show on the runway but were essential for a garment that would actually be worn. "This is nice," Jen said as she hand-tacked a facing. "I feel more like a real designer when I don't have to rush through everything."<p>

"I doubt real designers do any actual sewing. They probably have peons like us for that," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah!" Andrew responded. "I bet the guys like Zac Posen and Ralph Lauren haven't touched a needle in years. They probably start every morning with breakfast in bed." He launched into a ridiculous description of a _real designer's_ day, much to the amusement of the others.

"I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all," Brenden said quietly to Kurt, pulling up a chair. "Are you okay, or are you just hiding it until later?"

"I'm fine," Kurt replied warmly. "Yes, I'm disappointed to be out, but it was still amazing. And on top of everything I got out of it, my dad met a wonderful woman."

"Speaking of meeting people," Brenden teased, "if you and a certain someone need a little privacy during the day, I'll give you the key to our apartment. Give me some warning and I'll even change the sheets."

"Shh," Kurt hissed, blushing furiously and glancing around to make sure no one had overheard. "I'm hoping we can spend some time together, but I doubt a need for clean sheets will factor into it any time soon. Besides, he has a day job, remember?"

"Well, the offer stands," Brenden chuckled. "Just let me know."

* * *

><p>"Nana!" Cecelia Robinson exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see you, But you know you don't have to come to the office. Just say the word and we'll come to you."<p>

"I have to check up on you people once in a while," the old woman retorted. "Otherwise, who knows what you'll get up to. How's that new intern working out?"

"She's doing just fine, Nana, but I'm sure you didn't come all the way up here to ask about my staff. What can I do for you?"

"You never were one for chitchat, were you? Cut right to the chase, every time. Who do we know at Pratt?"

"Pratt?"

"Yes, Pratt. You know - big buildings, classrooms, professors. Pratt."

* * *

><p>It was shortly before 5:00 when Amy joined the designers. "Ladies and gentlemen, Heidi would like you to know that the workroom will be open until 10:00 tonight, but we'll take groups home as you finish. If anyone still needs more time, we'll meet in the lobby at 7:30 tomorrow morning. If you finish your look tonight, please send Sandy an e-mail so she'll know whom to expect. If everyone finishes tonight, we'll start the next challenge tomorrow, so if you leave early be sure to check your e-mail first thing in the morning. I'm sure you've noticed the absence of cameramen. We won't be filming at all until you've finished with these garments." She paused to look around the room. "Is there anyone who will be through soon?"<p>

"I'm finished," Brenden replied, "but I'd just as soon stay if anyone could use my help. What?" he added a little defensively when some of the designers looked surprised. "I can be a nice guy, too, you know. Besides, it would be boring at the apartment all by myself."

"You can help me," Kurt said. "This is gonna take forever. If I'm the only one not finished, I could work on it in the apartment tomorrow," he suggested. "There's no point in holding production up when I won't be in the next challenge anyway."

Amy nodded. "That's a good idea. Heidi wants to see you, so you can ask her. I'll check in with you guys when I bring Kurt back. Anyone who's ready can go back to the apartments then."

* * *

><p>"Aren't we going to the Atlas?" Kurt asked as he and Amy entered the elevator.<p>

Amy shook her head. "No, Heidi borrowed Tim's office. She knows you have the most to do and didn't want to take away from your sewing time. This is normal, by the way. You aren't in trouble or anything. Heidi always meets with the designers after they are eliminated. Usually she does it the next morning in her office while everyone is working on the next challenge, but she wanted to see you tonight. I guess things are a little different because everyone is still sewing." They waited quietly until the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. "It's the last door on the right," she said. "Heidi will text me when you're finished. She expecting you, so just go on in."

Kurt walked down the hall and looked at the closed door uncertainly. Despite what Amy had said, it didn't seem right to just barge in, so he compromised by knocking as he opened the door.

"Kurt, come in," Heidi said. "Welcome to Tim's office. Have a seat." She indicated the chair in front of the desk and waited while he sat down. "I'm sure Amy told you that this is just our standard exit interview." Kurt nodded and she continued. "First of all, let me say how sorry I am that you were eliminated. It was a very hard decision for all of us, and we wanted both of you to stay but that wasn't possible. For one thing, it would have looked too much like we were changing the rules just for you."

"I understand," Kurt responded. "I would have made the same decision. The next time my client wants something that won't look good, I'll handle it better."

"Do you feel that it was unfair to make you do womenswear?"

"No, I don't. The random component is what makes the show interesting. I won last week because my model did a great job of bringing materials for me to work with and I knew something about performing. If my model had been the ballet dancer and Marisol's had been the musician, I might have been out instead."

Heidi narrowed her eyes and looked at him appraisingly. His stance was open and relaxed and everything about him said that he was comfortable with the judges' decision. "Okay, then. On to other topics. I should probably remind you that even though your part in the show has finished, you may not engage in a romantic relationship with any of the other contestants who have not been eliminated."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Kurt laughed. _A certain member of your staff, however, is a different matter._

"No, I don't suppose it would," Heidi agreed. "You may choose whether to tell your dad you've been eliminated, but if you do tell him, neither of you can discuss it with anyone else."

"Oh. I didn't know that would be an option," Kurt said in surprise. "What do people usually do?"

"It depends. In Mark's case, he told his family right away because we let him leave early and he needed to sort out his arrangements for school. I believe he also wanted to introduce them to Amy, and he couldn't do that without explaining that he was no longer a contestant," she added with a smile.

"Does that happen often?" Kurt asked, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "That your staff members um, get involved with the contestants, I mean?"

"No this is a first, but as long as the people in question are **former **contestants, I'm happy for them. We may have to change Tim's speech, though to make that clear. I'm not sure what would have happened if Mark had continued for more rounds. Anyway, to answer your question, Marisol told her mother at the next phone call. The others waited until right before their episodes aired. You don't have to decide right away, and you don't have to tell us in advance."

"My dad's pretty perceptive. I hid some things from him in high school, but it wasn't easy. I'll probably end up telling him."

Heidi nodded. "All right, then, Former Contestant Kurt Hummel, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"I'd like to thank you for this opportunity. It's been amazing and it's changed my life in so many ways. It's been a privilege to work with all of you. Everyone's been great, especially Blaine."

Heidi smiled again. "Ah, yes. Our Mr. Anderson is one of the smartest people I've ever met. He's also one of the most oblivious, at least about some things," she said archly. "It's been a pleasure having you here, Kurt, and I'm quite sure this is just the beginning for you. If there's nothing else, I'll text Amy and she'll take you back to the workroom."

Kurt waited while she sent the message. "There is one more thing," he ventured when she had finished. "I think it will take me the longest to complete my look, even if some of the others help me. If I don't finish tonight, could I take the skirt back to the apartment with me and work on it there? That way you could go on with the next challenge tomorrow."

Heidi tilted her head as she considered carefully. "I don't see why not," she replied. "Marisol could help with the sewing if she wanted." She nodded her head decisively. "Let's plan on that. Make sure you take everything you need with you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Why are you still here?" Heidi demanded with a frown when she got back to her office at the Atlas.<p>

"I had a few things to finish up," Blaine replied, trying not to look guilty. _And I'll be here until I get a chance to see Kurt, no matter when he comes in._

"You work too hard, Blaine," Heidi scolded. "You'll burn out before you're thirty if you aren't careful."

"It all evens out. We'll finish this season earlier than planned and I'll get some time off then. Anyway, it's not that late and I don't have anywhere else I need to be. And, I might point out that you're still here as well."

Heidi sighed. "We were trying to work something out so this sort of thing doesn't happen again. It killed me to eliminate Kurt today. We need something in place at the beginning of the season, so it doesn't look contrived. The public doesn't respond well when we just let everyone stay at random. They see it as favoritism."

"Did you come up with anything?"

"Not really. We could keep giving immunity throughout the entire competition instead of just the first few challenges, but that would have meant that Ernesto would have gone home today, which doesn't solve the problem. We could let each regular judge have a veto privilege, but that would mean three potential times when no one would go home, and that's too much. I said it could just be me, but Jon pointed out that I'm not supposed to have more power than the other judges."

"What about Tim?" Blaine said after a moment's thought. "He's not a judge so there wouldn't be an equity issue, and you could justify it on the grounds that he knows what went on in the workroom."

"Hmm. That might actually work. I need to start bringing you to these meetings. Listen,

I feel terrible asking after what I just said about you working too much, but can you take the last shift tonight? I have Amy scheduled, but it's not safe for her to be out by herself that late."

Blaine brightened immediately. "I'd be happy to. What time?"

"I'm sure you haven't eaten yet. Go get supper, then text Amy and work it out between the two of you. But I don't want to see you until 10:00 tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Blaine replied enthusiastically, gathering his things. "I'll make sure you don't see me before 10:00." _I'll be here, but you won't see me._

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was seated in a small café not far from Parsons, waiting for his soup to cool enough to eat and trying to make a plan. It would have been nice to talk to Wes, but he couldn't do that without revealing that Kurt had been sent home. As much as he wanted to jump right in, it seemed a little crass to start wooing Kurt on the same day he had been eliminated. _Sure. I'll just say 'Hi, Kurt. I'm sorry you were kicked out, but you should know I really like you. Wanna have dinner some time?' Not._ He resolved to be content with a comforting hug right now, if he could figure out how to get Kurt alone for a few minutes. If all went well and Kurt didn't seem to be too upset, maybe he could move forward on Friday. Or perhaps Saturday would be better. That would give him time to figure out what he wanted to say. '_I like you, Kurt.' No, too bland and open to misinterpretation... 'Kurt, I think we're soulmates and we're meant to be together.' No, that isn't creepy at all. Come on, Blaine. Don't forget he has no idea you have feelings for him. You have to start slowly. Don't say 'love'. You'll end up frightening him away... 'You move me, Kurt.' Hmm. That's better. It doesn't sound at all like friends, but it's not rushing things. I need to lead up to it a little, though. I'd better write that down before I forget it._ He got out his phone and made a note, finished his now-cold soup and let Amy know he was coming so she would let him in.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" Amy teased as she relocked the door behind him.

"Heidi didn't want you out so late by yourself," Blaine retorted, "but I can always leave if you'd rather. No? I didn't think so. What's the plan for tonight?"

"I'm supposed to take those who are ready back to the Atlas pretty soon. No one was finished at 5:30, but several of them were close the last time I checked. The rest of them are allowed to work until 10:00 and Kurt can take his garment with him if he's not finished. Heidi said he can work on it in the apartment so he doesn't hold things up, since he has the most to do."

Blaine scowled. "That doesn't seem fair."

"It was Kurt's idea, and Heidi agreed. Why wouldn't it be fair?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just surprised."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Amy asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," Blaine admitted. "I hate that he's out."

"Me, too, but from what I can tell, he's doing okay. Come on. You can see for yourself." She led the way to the workroom.

"It looks like your charges escaped, Amy," Blaine laughed, looking around the nearly-empty space.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt greeted him happily. "I thought you be home by now. The girls are in the break room with Andrew, getting hydrated, and Ernesto is in the sewing room."

"And you and Brenden are making a mess, I see."

"These sequins are horrible!" Kurt grumbled. "I keep finding little pieces in the most uncomfortable places. Thank goodness for Brenden, though. It would be ten times worse without him."

"What can I say?" Brenden replied modestly. "I guess I'm just your knight in shining armor."

_That's my job, thank you very much._ "So you're finished?" Blaine asked, trying not to glare.

"Brenden could have gone home hours ago," Kurt explained. "He only stayed to help me out."

"Is anyone else finished?" Amy asked.

"Everyone but Ernesto, I think." Brenden indicated the clothed mannequins with a wave of his hand.

"Give me five more minutes," Ernesto hollered from the sewing room. "I just need to press one seam."

"In that case, Amy" Blaine suggested, "leave me the key and I'll stay with Kurt and Brenden. You can escort the others back to the Atlas. Heidi said to tell you to take a cab home from there."

"Kurt, would you mind terribly if I bailed on you?" Brenden asked. "I have a bit of a headache."

"Not at all," Kurt replied. "You've been a huge help already and you have my undying gratitude. Do you want me to come with you? I could massage your head or something."

"I'll get Drew to do it," Brenden laughed. "I'll just have to promise him my first born or something."

* * *

><p>"All locked up?" Kurt asked when Blaine returned. His heart was racing, but he was proud to find that his voice was steady.<p>

"Yep," Blaine replied. "I guess it's just the two of us now."


	122. When I Get You Alone

"How's it going?" Blaine asked as he pulled up a chair.

Kurt laid the skirt aside and stood up to stretch, raising his arms and twisting this way and that before bending into an elegant toe-touch, bouncing a few times for good measure. "Oh, that feels good!" he exclaimed as he rolled his neck, peeking slyly at Blaine to see if his display was having any effect. "It feels like I've been sitting here for hours."

_Kurt, you're killing me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were doing that on purpose._ Blaine pulled his eyes away from Kurt's delectable physique and forced himself to focus on his face. "Is there anything I can do?"

"If you could cut the threads and remove the sequins from the fabric scraps, it would be a big help," Kurt said, handing Blaine a small pair of scissors. "Brenden was doing some of the sewing, but I've gotten to the point where there isn't enough room for two people to work."

"That's fine with me," Blaine replied. "Having me sew probably isn't the best idea in the world anyway."

They worked together in comfortable silence, both lost in thought. Kurt smiled to himself when Blaine began to hum. _That boy does love his Katy Perry._ He hadn't planned to say anything to Blaine yet, but this opportunity was too good to pass up. Heidi had been surprisingly clear about his status, so much so that he had to wonder if he and Blaine had been less circumspect than he thought. Of course, he would be surprised if there was anything of which Heidi wasn't aware, and he was absolutely certain that if she had been displeased with the situation, one or both of them would have known about it. Besides, their conduct had been beyond reproach. Mostly. He had lain awake many nights imagining the way the moment would end: a passionate kiss, cuddles, even a slow-motion dash across a field of dewy lilacs - okay, that probably wouldn't happen - but he hadn't really thought about how they would get to that point. He decided not to rush it. _This will be a moment we'll remember our whole lives and tell our grandchildren about. It might not be perfect, but I don't want it to be forced. _

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Brenden asked, eying the glass Drew was offering him.<p>

"Water, so you can take some Advil. Didn't you say you had a headache?"

"Oh, right. Yes I did, but I guess the walk did me some good. I feel fine now." Unlike his earlier statement, it wasn't a lie. He _had_ said he had a headache and the walk _was_ good exercise and he _did_ feel fine.

"I hope Kurt is okay," Drew worried. "It didn't seem right to leave him there all by himself.:

Brenden chuckled softly. "I don't think you need to worry about Kurt. He's in good hands."

"What does that mean?" Drew asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Blaine's a good guy, that's all. If Kurt is sad or upset, Blaine will make him feel better." He drank the water and set the glass on the end table. "Do you wanna go lift weights? With another challenge starting tomorrow, this may be our last chance for awhile."

* * *

><p>For Blaine, the evening had been the sweetest kind of torture. He knew he couldn't say anything to Kurt until after they filmed the 'clean up your space' shot and he had his debriefing with Heidi, but he couldn't help imagining how wonderful it would be to finally be able to woo Kurt the way he deserved. He pictured them meeting for breakfast - yes, they already did that - but now they could sit as a couple, holding hands and sharing tidbits. He could surprise him with flowers if he wanted, and sing to him. Perhaps he could persuade Heidi that Kurt deserved a night out and they could have dinner together, just the two of them. By Friday, Kurt would have put the disappointment behind him and they could focus on the future. For now, though, he resolved to concentrate on helping Kurt deal with the events of the day. "Hey," Blaine began hesitantly when Kurt began rubbing at his eyes, "are you okay? You've been at this a long time, and I know you have to be unhappy with the outcome of the judging."<p>

Kurt smiled tiredly. "I'm fine, Blaine. Really." Blaine just looked at him and waited. "Okay, yeah," he admitted reluctantly, "I'm disappointed in myself and at some point I'll probably throw myself a little pity party and wish my dad were here to give me a hug, but I'll get over it."

Blaine got to his feet and held out his hand. "Come on, you need a break. Let's go into the lounge. You can relax and I'll rub your head for a few minutes. And it won't be as good as your dad, but I'm available for hugs any time."

Kurt sighed and arranged the skirt neatly on the workbench. "That does sound nice. But you'd better not mess up my hair." He slipped his hand into Blaine's and followed him into the other room. "How are we gonna do this?"

Blaine plopped down at one end of the couch and patted the seat beside him. "I have magic fingers, you know," he teased.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Blaine. _I bet you do. _"Oh, really," he said skeptically.

"That's right," Blaine replied serenely. "My fingers are so good," he said, tugging gently at Kurt's shoulder to get him to lie down, "that you won't even care how your hair looks."

"Uh huh," Kurt scoffed as he settled his head in Blaine's lap. "It's easy to talk." He closed his eyes and groaned as Blaine began to gently massage his scalp. "Mmmm. That feels wonderful! Don't stop."

"See," Blaine chuckled softly. "I told you. Magic fingers."

"Oh, right there!" Kurt exclaimed when Blaine began to rub his temples. "Just like that. How did you get so good at this?"

"Lots of practice. When I was little, my mom used to pay me. Two sessions got me enough to get a candy bar when we went to the store. She said I could be a professional head-rubber when I grew up."

"You could have been. What happened?"

"I got side tracked by a dinosaur exhibit at the museum on my fifth birthday. Paleontologists don't have time for trivial things like that."

"Your mom must have been disappointed."

"Oh, yes, she was devastated, but she forgave me eventually." Blaine began to stroke gently down Kurt's forehead and across his face. "Your skin is so soft."

"Thank you," Kurt answered, resisting the urge to kiss Blaine's fingertips as they moved across his lips. "That tickles," he said instead, "and your left hand feels different. It's rougher."

"Guitar calluses," laughed Blaine. When Kurt had been quiet for several minutes, Blaine returned his attentions to his scalp. "I'm listening if you want to talk. Best friend, remember? You can tell me anything and I'll never judge you."

Kurt opened his eyes and gazed fondly up at him. _I'm so lucky to have you._ "You really mean that, don't you?" He sighed again. "Okay, I admit it. I'm unhappy that I'm out of the competition, and there's this tiny part of me that I don't like very much that really wishes Heidi had let Ernesto resign," he said rapidly. "I know I shouldn't feel that way. Winning would be nice for all of us, but for Ernesto, it would be life-changing. He told me his sister's gender reassignment was very expensive and not covered by insurance. There's no way he could afford college in New York. He deserves to go on and he needs it much more that I do, but I still wish it were me. There! I've said it. Am I a horrible person?"

"Of course you're not a horrible person," Blaine said reassuringly as he continued to play with the silky strands between his fingers. "Anyone would feel the way you do. In fact, most people wouldn't be thinking about Ernesto at all. You're the most moral, compassionate person I've ever met. I think you can be forgiven for thinking of yourself for a few minutes. Do you still consider this a good experience?"

Kurt smiled up at him. "Oh, absolutely! I've gotten so much out of it. Most of us have, I guess. In some ways, Marisol's the big winner. She got her family back. Nothing could be better than that." _Except finding the man you want to spend your life with._

"That's true. And Mark got Amy," Blaine chuckled. _And I'll have you, if things work out like I've planned._

"He sure did," Kurt agreed. "They're cute together. Do you think it will last?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know, but I sure hope so. Amy's much easier to work with now."

"Oh? How's that?"

"Well, for one thing she isn't hitting on me any more. She can be very predatory. It was downright scary." Kurt giggled when Blaine was unable to repress a shudder.

"I can imagine." He thought a minute before he continued. "You know I love the girls to death, but I think the designer I'm most happy to have met is Brenden. I hope we keep in touch when this is over."

"Brenden?" Blaine asked in surprise. "I know he's nicer than he was, but I didn't realize you guys were that close." _Stupid Brenden. He's taller than I am. He's good looking, too, and he's seen the world._

"Well, you know how it is," Kurt said airily. "We've had quite a bit of free time, and about all we're allowed to do is visit the other designers and exercise. He's good company, and you have to admit he's easy on the eyes."

"You should have told me you were bored," Blaine huffed. "I would have found something for you to do."_ Maybe you should get Brenden to rub your head if you like him that much. Knight in shining armor indeed. _

"Hey, Blaine?"

"What?" Blaine replied a little crossly.

_Do I detect a little jealousy?_ "You're pulling my hair."

"Oh, sorry." Blaine relaxed the fists he didn't realize he had made and went back to scratching gently at Kurt's scalp.

"I should probably get back to work anyway," Kurt sighed. "Thank you, Blaine. I feel much better." He sat up and felt his hair, patting it gently back into place. "Not too bad," he said, "but you were right - that felt so nice that I don't care."

Blaine laughed. "It actually looks pretty good a little tousled. You should go check it out."

"Maybe later. Um, Blaine? I really do feel better, but do you think I could have that hug?"

_I bet my hugs are better than Brenden's. _Blaine got up from the couch and opened his arms. "Absolutely."

Kurt relaxed into the embrace and closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and closeness. _My heart is racing. I wonder if he can feel it._ He took a deep breath. _Here goes._ "You were right about the magic fingers. You were right about something else, too."

"Well that doesn't happen too often," Blaine joked. "What else was I right about?"

"Do you remember when we were talking about what my 'type' was, and you said that maybe it would be one of the things I would figure out while I was here?"

_I remember every moment we've spent together, every word you've spoken. _"Yes. It was back at Thanksgiving. You had just survived being hit on by Mandy at the Fitness Center and she had tried to fix you up with John."

"Well, you were right. I know exactly what my type is now."

Blaine dropped his arms and stepped back, feeling a little sick to his stomach. "Oh? So what did you decide?" _Please don't say you've found someone. Give me a few more days._

Kurt moved away, feigning interest in one of the watercolors hanging on the wall, covertly observing Blaine in the reflective surface of the glass. "Well, I like intelligence, first of all. I want to be with someone who's really smart."

Blaine struggled to keep his voice neutral. "I can see that. Someone would _have _to be smart to keep up with you. _Not Andrew, then. The guy's an airhead. Sweet, but definitely not the sharpest tack in the box. Brenden's pretty bright, though, and so is Chris._

"And integrity - he has to have integrity."

_Integrity? Who showed integrity? That's not how I would describe Brenden. _"Integrity's good. You have to be able to trust your partner."

"And I like kindness and compassion. I want to be with a man who cares about other people."

_Ernesto? I hope not - he's straight, at least I think he is. He's never really said either way._ _Oh, my God. Maybe he's not. Maybe that's why he wanted to resign - he has feelings for Kurt. _"That's ... that's important, too," he stammered, trying to hide his shock.

"I want someone who's not afraid to be silly sometimes; someone who knows how to enjoy himself without worrying about what people think."

_I can be silly. Give me a chance to show you. _Blaine just nodded even though Kurt couldn't see him, not trusting himself to speak.

Kurt pretended to think for a minute, then said offhandedly, "It would be nice if he could sing, too, a rich tenor voice so we sound good together. And he should play an instrument."

Blaine hardly dared to hope, but it was beginning to sound like he might have a chance. _I wish he would look at me. I need to see his face._

"He should be physically fit, not ridiculously muscled like John, but you know - in good shape. And I think I'd like to be the taller person in the relationship." Kurt turned and allowed his eyes to sweep slowly over Blaine's body as he talked. "I've also realized, much to my surprise, that I find a little chest hair very alluring."

Blaine breath caught in his throat. _Why is he looking at me like that? And his eyes are so dark!_

"I want him to smell good. I want to breathe in …" Kurt stepped closer and inhaled deeply, smiled and exhaled. "... and feel like I'm home. I like curls, but it's better if they don't have too much gel," he said, gently pulling a lock of Blaine's hair. Kurt's tone had changed. It wasn't conversational any more. He was speaking more slowly and in a lower register.

_His voice is so sexy._ Blaine struggled to control his breathing and his pounding heart.

"He should have strong hands, but they should be gentle, too." Kurt took Blaine's right hand in both of his own, gently caressing the fingers and drawing circles on the palm with his thumb. Any doubts he might have had about Blaine's feelings had been quelled by the desire burning in Blaine's eyes. "And I like long, dark eyelashes and beautiful, hazel eyes, and warm … kissable … lips," he said, moving nearer with each word. He took Blaine by the tie and pulled him close, speaking almost up against his mouth. "Do you know anyone like that, Blaine?"

Blaine's response was abruptly cut off as Kurt pressed their lips together, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand. As soon as he recovered from the initial shock, Blaine became an enthusiastic participant, sighing happily and slipping his hand behind Kurt's neck, all thoughts of work and Heidi and propriety vanishing in an instant.

* * *

><p>"I wish Kurt would get here. I'm worried about him," Annie said as she turned off the television. "Maybe we should have stayed to help."<p>

"I think he's probably happy with things just the way they are," Jen laughed. "I have a feeling he'd prefer Blaine to us any day. Besides, I hate hand work."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about the challenge since I'm off the show," Marisol said with a frown. "I would hate for either of you to get into trouble. I know that's not really much information, but there's no sense in taking chances. Let's figure out how we can make Kurt feel better when he comes in. Do you think the coffee bar has any cheesecake?"

* * *

><p>Although he was enjoying what was well on its way to becoming an actual makeout session, Kurt decided they needed a break before things became too heated. He held the kiss a moment longer, then pulled away to lean their foreheads together. "Hi," he said, smiling happily.<p>

"Hi, yourself," Blaine replied, wearing a matching grin. "That was kind of mean, making me think you liked Brenden and Ernesto," he added with a pout.

_Ernesto? Where did that come from? _"Yes, but it sure was fun," Kurt responded impishly. "Besides, it was only about five minutes. I spent weeks thinking you were straight. Forgive me?"

"Always, as long as we can do this," Blaine answered, kissing his way down Kurt's jaw. "How long have you known?" he asked when they disengaged once more.

"That you like guys? You told me during the _Doctor Who_ challenge." Kurt knew exactly what Blaine was asking, but he couldn't resist teasing him a little longer and he wasn't quite ready to admit to overhearing Blaine's conversation with Leah.

"That I like this guy. I'm crazy about you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine laughed, bopping him gently on the nose.

Kurt moved over to the couch and sat down, holding out an arm in invitation. "The feeling's mutual, Blaine Anderson," he said after Blaine had snuggled in. "I realized you liked me that evening we went to Lazarra's. It was obvious that you were singing _Cherish _to someone at our table. I thought it was Matt at first. Then after you told me that Stevie was a girl, I couldn't figure out who it was. Marisol helped me."

"Wait. Marisol knows? She's known since karaoke night?"

Kurt laughed. "No, Silly. I'd never tell anyone your personal business, no matter how jealous I was. I just told her someone had said something nice about one of the people at our table."

"You were jealous?" Blaine asked gleefully.

"Of course I was jealous. I'd been jealous of the unnamed object of your affections for quite a while."

"How long exactly?"

Kurt looked at him in exasperation. "Well, I _thought_ you were straight, so I started off telling myself that what I felt was just friendship. Eventually, though, I had to face the fact that I was attracted to a guy who would never return my feelings."

A look of guilt flashed across Blaine's face. "I'm sorry about that. I had good intentions, I promise. I was trying to eliminate potential distractions for you during the competition."

"So you thought if I knew you were gay, I would be so consumed with thoughts of you that I wouldn't be able to focus? Conceited much, Anderson?"

Blaine blushed. "Well, yeah, but only because that's pretty much how it was for me. I kept drifting away into daydreams about being with you. Heidi called me out on it more than once. I realize now that it wasn't the right thing to do, but I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything that would cause problems, especially since Heidi knew how I felt about you. Speaking of which, you aren't technically finished with the competition until you have your exit interview tomorrow morning. We should probably cool it until then," he added ruefully.

_That explains a lot._ "I spoke to Heidi tonight in Tim's office. She made it very clear that I was now a _former contestant_," he said, making air quotes around the final words. "She didn't say anything about us, but it made me wonder what she knew. I guess you thought you were honorbound to tell her. There's that integrity I was talking about."

The redness in Blaine's cheeks which had almost dissipated came back in full force. "No, not exactly. Remember when we were going to _How to Succeed_? I was short on time, so I'd changed clothes in the storeroom in the lobby."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah. You were so cute with your shirt unbuttoned and your tie all askew, but I couldn't let you go out in public like that."

"Well when you fixed me up, Phil caught it on camera, and I'm afraid I wasn't very discrete. When Heidi saw the footage, she knew from the expression on my face. In my defense, being pulled around by the tie is _hot_ and you took me by surprise. When April was removed, I asked to work with the girls to keep some distance between us. When you ended up in that group, she felt like she should say something."

_I have to see that! I wonder if Phil still has a copy._ "Blaine, that was what? Two days after we had met? Are you serious?"

"Full disclosure? I think I started falling for you that first day. I've never met anyone like you, Kurt. You're absolutely amazing, so confident and smart and witty, not to mention gorgeous. And when you figured out you were being interviewed, it just blew me away. I've always had a thing for really smart guys."

"Yeah, well, you had me when you arranged for my dad to meet Beau Bridges, although I hadn't admitted it to myself. It was such a thoughtful thing to do."

"I was gonna tell you at the airport, you know, but by the time I had worked up enough courage it was too late. I guess it worked out for the best. If we had been dating, it would have been a problem with the show."

"I suppose," Kurt mused. "It would have been nice to hear, though."

"If you hadn't been so eager," Blaine pouted, "you would have gotten an ardent declaration, complete with dinner and flowers on Friday, assuming I could get Heidi to approve it. But no! Somebody just had to steal my thunder. I worked really hard on my speech, too."

"You had your chance," Kurt laughed. "You snooze; you lose, Anderson. Of course," he added coyly, walking his fingers up Blaine's arm, "even though you're a little late, I could probably be persuaded to go along with whatever you had planned. I'd hate for all that hard work to go to waste."

"I don't know. It wouldn't be the same, but I guess it would be better than nothing," Blaine said grudgingly. "I'll think about it and get back to you." He held his mutinous expression for a moment longer before he burst into laughter. "I'm sure I can convince Heidi that you deserve a night out. Prepare to be romanced, Mr. Hummel." _I wonder if it's too soon to ask him to move in next year._

"I'll be looking forward to it. Oh, I should probably warn you that Brenden figured out what was going on about the same time I did. And don't worry - he hasn't said anything and isn't planning to. He's even distracted people once or twice."

Blaine groaned. "Jen has known since right before the talent show."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You're kidding! She certainly didn't let on. What tipped her off?"

"_Never Thought_. You know it was about you, right?"

Kurt paused to claim Blaine's lip in another kiss. "Yes, not right away, but I figured it out eventually. I can't believe you wrote a song for me, and you did it before I told you that I thought it would be the ultimate romantic gesture. But what made Jen think it was for me?"

"Do you know what an acrostic poem is? I hid your name in the lyrics. I didn't think anyone would notice." He waited while Kurt went over the words in his head.

"I can't believe I didn't catch that. Wow. I guess the password was you, too."

"Would you believe me if I said 'what password'? I didn't think so. How long did it take you to figure it out? I never intended for you to see it, by the way. I was just messing around. I would have changed it to formalkilt so it would match all the others but I got interrupted and forgot all about it."

"It was kind of gradual, and I was never sure if it was real or just a huge coincidence. Oh, I forgot. Marisol knows that I like you. I sort of muttered something to myself and she overheard it. I'm sorry I wasn't more discrete."

Blaine shook his head. "I can't complain. I've been so much worse."

"Not really. Just Heidi, although that's a big one, and Phil, I assume, and you didn't do it on purpose. I think we can share the blame for Brenden."

"And Wes, although I didn't tell him. He figured it out on his own."

"That's not so bad. After all, he doesn't have any way to contact me and doesn't know anyone here."

"And Amy. She took a third photo at karaoke night. The look on my face kind of gave it all away. She used the phrase _heart eyes_, I believe."

_Oh, that's the photo beside your bed. Yes, I think 'heart eyes' is an accurate description._ "Anyone else?" Kurt asked, arching one eyebrow.

Blaine cringed. "Just George - he said I light up when you're around - and my parents."

"Your parents? Did they know when they were here? Blaine!"

Blaine turned his face into Kurt's chest in hopes of muffling his next words. "And Burt," he admitted quietly.

"You told my dad? When did you do that? Is this some sort of weird, ask-permission-to-court-your-son thing?"

"No, no," Blaine protested, "but I'll ask if you want me to. He saw you fix my tie, but I'm pretty sure he's okay with it. He did invite me to visit you guys, after all."

"Is that it? Maybe I should have asked who isn't in the loop. It might have been faster."

"That's it, as far as I know. And look on the bright side. None of the judges know, other than Heidi of course, and neither does Tim." He peered anxiously at Kurt, trying to see exactly how upset he was. He was relieved to see that Kurt looked more amazed than angry.

_I can't believe Dad agreed to us sharing an apartment. Either he doesn't have a clue, or Blaine's right and he does approve._ "All those people knew and not one of them spilled the beans," Kurt laughed. "It sure is different from high school. It took about ten minutes for a secret to make its way around campus, especially if it was juicy or had the potential to embarrass someone."

Their conversation, which had been punctuated with kisses both tender and passionate, little nibbles - Kurt had finally gotten to taste the earlobe he had been fantasizing about and the surprised noise Blaine made had been very gratifying - soft sighs and gentle explorations, had taken longer than either of them realized and both men were startled when Blaine's phone began to beep.

"It can't be 10:00 already!" Blaine exclaimed as he sat up to extract the offending object from his pocket. "Oh my God, it is! Kurt, I'm so sorry. You didn't get your look finished."

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Heidi said I could take it back to the apartment with me. I'll get Marisol to help me with it tomorrow. It will give us both something to do." He rose and led the way back to the sewing room. He stood silently for a moment, surveying the mess with distaste. "Is there a broom around here somewhere?"

Blaine threw an arm around his shoulder. "The cleaning crew will take care of it when they come in at midnight. Just pack up what you need for tomorrow. In fact, put the skirt on the mannequin and leave it all here. You can get it in the morning after you film the final scene."

Kurt laughed. "I didn't think of that, and neither did Heidi. It would have been hard to 'clean up my space' with all my tools back at the apartment."

It only took a minute to do as Blaine suggested. After a quick stop to get outerwear, they were ready for the short walk back to the Atlas.

* * *

><p><strong>The conversation about Kurt's 'type' is way back in Chapter 4. I laughed at Blaine's 'magic hands' line last week. I had mine written first. :)<strong>


	123. Just Desserts

**Did you see the interview with Chris where he said he based **_**Kurt**_** in part on Tim Gunn? Also, did you see the first episode of **_**Project Runway Season 13**_**? The designers got trunks with pieces of fabrics and they were allowed to 'beg, borrow and steal'. **

**In case you've lost track, this chapter starts on the evening of Jan 29th, 2013.**

**For those of you who were worried about me, I'm fine and if real life would just go away for a while, I'd have time to write. I really appreciate your concern and encouragement, though. It made me feel loved and appreciated. This is shorter than I would like, but I wanted to get something out there so you'd know I was still here.**

**I didn't quite get this out for my birthday as I intended, but I'm only a day late.**

* * *

><p>Kurt shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited while Blaine secured the door, unsure how Blaine felt about PDA, especially since he was technically working. Blaine turned and frowned. "You can't walk like that on these icy sidewalks. If you slip and fall, you could really hurt yourself. If your hands are cold, take my gloves. Or better yet, we can go back inside and I'll call a cab."<p>

Kurt smiled bashfully. "I'm not cold. Just trying to keep things appropriate."

"You don't want to be seen with me?" Blaine pouted.

"Of course I want to be seen with you! I'd shout it from the rooftops if I could, but you're on the clock. I wasn't sure you'd be comfortable."

"Okay, you have a point," Blaine conceded as he pulled Kurt's scarf a little tighter around his neck, "but this is hardly the office. It's 10:30 at night and there's no one around to care, so unless you're planning to ravish me right here in the middle of the sidewalk, as long as you're comfortable, I'm comfortable."

Kurt glared at him momentarily before breaking into a smile and holding out his hand. "I suppose I can restrain myself. Let's go home."

_One of these days, it really will be our home we'll be going to._ Blaine smiled down at their intertwined fingers. "Remember New Year's Eve?"

"Are you kidding? That was the best night ever. Besides it was what? - four weeks ago? That's not exactly ancient history, you know."

"I spent the whole time pretending it was a date," Blaine confessed, "especially when Jen engineered that hand-holding thing."

"You weren't the only one," Kurt replied with an impish grin, "but what do you mean she engineered it?"

"She wasn't really lost. She just wanted to give me a reason to hold your hand. But I didn't know she was gonna do it," he hastened to add.

"Hmph. I guess I'll have to thank her some time," Kurt replied. "That evening really was magical, Blaine. The only thing that would have made it better was..."

"A midnight kiss on the bridge," Blaine finished. "Next year we can go back, or we can do Times Square or sit out on the balcony, just the two of us."

"You have a balcony?"

"No, but Mr. Gregorcyk does. Hey, we're still living together, right?"

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it," Kurt said slowly. "I'm not some floozy, you know. I expect a little wooing before I move in with someone."

_Oh, really? Okay, Mr. Hummel, prepare to be wooed._ "What about your dad?"

"I think he'd rather stay in Lima with Carole, but you can ask him if you want. I'm not sharing a room with him, though. He snores."

_Good. You can share with me and he can have the second bedroom. _"Ha, ha. Very funny. I mean will he be okay with us living together, now that we're ... romantically involved? I like your dad and I don't want him mad at me."

"I doubt any of this will come as a surprise," Kurt observed dryly. "Besides, I think he likes the idea that I won't be all alone in the big city. Why? Are you insinuating we'll be getting up to things he wouldn't approve of?"

_Well, yeah!_ "Maybe, um," Blaine stammered, "maybe not right away, but..."

"Relax," Kurt laughed. "I want to have everything with you, but there's no pressure. Let's just enjoy the ride for now." He gently untangled his fingers from Blaine's. "We're almost at the Atlas," he explained. "Unless you want to make an announcement tonight we should probably take a step back. I wouldn't put it past the girls to be waiting for me in the lobby."

"I guess you're right," Blaine pouted, "but I was really hoping for a goodnight kiss."

"Haven't you had enough kisses for one night, Blaine?"

"I'll never have enough of your kisses," Blaine declared. "We'll be ninety years old in the retirement home and the nurses will consider us the best show in town."

_Good to know we're on the same page. You're my forever, too._ Kurt pulled Blaine into the shadows of a recessed doorway, using his body to trap him against the wall. "Now how can I resist that image?" he teased. "What could be sexier than two wrinkly old men who can't keep their hands off each other?" Whatever reply Blaine had in mind was silenced when Kurt claimed his lips, but the kiss lasted only seconds before Kurt pulled away, shaking his head. "This is crazy, Blaine. It's freezing out here."

"Hey, you started it," Blaine laughed. "Come on. Let's get you inside where it's warm."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Kurt is okay?" Drew asked worriedly when Brenden got out of the shower. "Maybe we should go check on him."<p>

"It's nearly 11:00. He's probably asleep." Brenden turned down the covers of his bed and slipped in, nodding to Drew that he was ready for the light. "Even if he's still up, you wouldn't be able to talk to him without waking the girls. We'll see him in the morning. I think he's supposed to film his last scene while we're hearing about the next challenge."

Drew switched off the lamp and heaved a sigh. "I guess you're right. The workroom sure won't be the same. I'm really gonna miss him."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around the darkened apartment, illuminated only by a lamp in the living room. "It looks like everyone's gone to bed," Kurt whispered. "Do you want to come in?"<p>

"Just for a moment," Blaine replied, quietly closing the door. "Heidi said I don't have to show up until 10:00, but you have to go in with everyone else. You don't want to look tired on camera tomorrow."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I have to wear these clothes again. Gross."

Blaine covered his mouth in mock horror. "Oh, my God! How will you ever survive?" he gasped.

"Sarcasm does not become you, Blaine. I was going to offer you a drink, but just for that you can stand there and suffer." Kurt opened the refrigerator and peered inside. "Ooh, what's this?" he said, taking out a bag with a note attached. "_Kurt - we love you. Wake us up if you need to talk_," he read aloud. He peeked inside the bag, then thrust it behind his back. "I think you should go home now, Blaine. I have a better offer."

_I bet I know what that is. The coffee bar has the best desserts. _Blaine advanced on Kurt slowly until he had him trapped against the counter. "I'll go, but I want my goodnight kiss." He slipped his hand behind Kurt's neck and pressed their lips together, gently at first, then with more fervor. He waited until he felt Kurt relax slightly before he lunged. Afterwards, he was never quite sure what happened. One moment the bag was within his grasp, and the next Kurt had flipped their positions, pinned him against the refrigerator and raised the bag above his head, well out of Blaine's reach.

Kurt grinned triumphantly, eyes snapping with mischief. "I see how it is, Anderson. You thought I was easy. You thought you could distract me with a few kisses and have your wicked way with my cheesecake."

_How did he do that? _"Yeah, well, clearly I underestimated you," Blaine replied, eyes still wide with shock. "I guess I'll just gather up the shreds of my dignity and go home. See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Here," Kurt said, handing Blaine the bag and pressing a brief kiss to his lips. "Take this to the table. I'll get a fork."

* * *

><p>"I did it, Trevor!" Kurt whispered with a quick glance at Marisol. She hadn't stirred when he went to change and appeared to be fast asleep, but he didn't want to disturb her. "I kissed Blaine. We're together now. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." He turned back the covers and slipped underneath, sighing happily as he settled in. They had shared the cheesecake - okay, he fed Blaine most of the cheesecake - and it was quite a bit later than he usually went to bed, but he didn't feel tired at all. "I wish I had my phone," he muttered softly. "I could call Blaine, or we could at least text a little." He considered getting out his laptop but decided it might wake Marisol. Finally he rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting off to the memory of the evening and his hopes and dreams for the future.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine flung himself backwards onto his bed with a happy sigh. "Bentley, he kissed me!" he exclaimed, gently pulling his old friend from under his back. "Kurt kissed me! Can you believe it? And we held hands all the way back to the Atlas and fed each other bites of cheesecake. I'm soooo happy!" He gave Bentley a final squeeze and sat up, placing the little cat on the pillow. "I just wish I could tell someone. Not Wes. He'd figure out some way to put it on YouTube, but maybe Heidi would let me tell my folks." He began to pace restlessly around the room, flitting from bed to dresser to desk and back again. Finally he got out his stationary and sat down to write.<p>

_My dearest Kurt,_

_You made me incredibly happy tonight. I've been agonizing over how to tell you the way I feel about you, trying to find just the right words, but what you did was perfect. Humor has always been a big part of our relationship and I love that about us. I love that there is an __us__ now, for real and not just in my mind. And, yes, I know that sounds really creepy. I can see us spending our lives together, raising a family, watching the children grow up and leave the nest and then enjoying our golden years. You'll go to Tisch or Parsons or wherever you want and then take the fashion world by storm. Maybe I'll have a career in performing or maybe I won't, but no matter what, our home will be filled with music and laughter and love._

_You were only kidding, but I meant what I said, so prepare to be wooed. We'll start with dinner and dancing - no I can't wait that long. Maybe we'll start with breakfast or lunch tomorrow. Will you be waiting for me at our table in the morning? I hope so._

_Is it too soon to say I love you? I do, you know. I love you "to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach." Too cheesy? Okay, I love everything about you, from your perfectly coiffed head to your incredibly sexy toes. I love your wit, and the way you never let me get away with anything. It was so hot tonight when you pinned me. I still can't believe you did that. I'm hitting the gym tomorrow. Hmm... On second thought, maybe not. _

_I'm going to bed now. If I'm lucky, I'll dream of you._

_Love Always,_

_Your Blaine _


	124. The Next Morning

**See, I told you I wouldn't abandon this! I'm fine. I just got out of the habit of writing and it was hard to get back in. I do appreciate those of you who were concerned.**

**I'm posting this on Jan. 12, 2015 and I hope it will never be so long between updates again. In case you've forgotten, this is the morning after their first kiss (at least the first one that counted).**

* * *

><p>In the morning Kurt rushed through his shower in hopes of leaving the apartment before Jen and Annie emerged from the bedroom. He didn't really expect Blaine to be downstairs, especially given the lateness of their evening, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to check. He was nearly out the door when Jen appeared.<p>

"What's your hurry, Handsome?" she drawled. "Got a hot date?"

"Who wants to know?" Kurt replied loftily.

"Inquiring minds."

"Ha! Nosy minds, more like," he retorted as he slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind him.

When he got downstairs, he frowned. The breakfast area wasn't crowded and it took Kurt only a moment to realize that their usual table was empty and Blaine was nowhere in sight. He was debating whether he should get something to eat or go back to the apartment when he realized the barista at the coffee bar was waving him over.

"Hey, Shelley," he said. "What's up?"

"I'll have your order ready in just a minute," she replied with a smile as she filled a cup and snapped the lid on.

"My order? I didn't order anything."

She glanced around the room before leaning in conspiratorially. "I wouldn't want to mention any names, but _someone _called it in a few minutes ago. He said to tell you that he won't be in until later and ..." She paused to refer to a slip of paper. "Oh, yeah! And that he hopes you have a good day and you should check your e-mail when you get a chance." She handed him the cup and a small bag.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, hefting the bag. "One of your oatmeal muffins? It feels a little light for that."

"I'm not supposed to sell them until the day after tomorrow, but they're so popular that we have to make them up ahead of time and freeze them. That person I won't name is such a sweetie that I just couldn't say 'no'. Don't tell on me, okay?"

"I won't breathe a word," Kurt assured her. "Can I peek, or would you rather I took it up to the apartment first?"

Shelley glanced around again. "You can look. Just leave them in the bag for now."

* * *

><p>Blaine had been far too excited to fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning, and consequently had slept right through his alarm. By the time he actually pried his eyes open and got out of bed, it was so late he knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the Atlas before Kurt had to leave for Parsons. Fortunately Shelley was on duty and didn't mind doing him a favor, although he was pretty sure that asking for a couple of their famous Cupid cookies had tipped her off to the fact that he and Kurt were a little more than friends. Since he couldn't join Kurt for breakfast, he decided to take advantage of the time off to put <em>Operation Woo Kurt Hummel<em> in motion. The only problem was that he would have to get Heidi's approval for most of the things he had in mind. He opened his laptop and began to research flower meanings.

* * *

><p>Jon sighed quietly. For some reason the scene wasn't working. It should have been simple. It was the same thing they did towards the end of every show. The eliminated designer walked in, packed up his tools and left. The lighting was subdued, as always, with a blue filter to lend an air of sadness, and Kurt was doing exactly what he was supposed to, but it just didn't feel right. "Okay, cut," he said. "Kurt, let's try it again, please. This time, slow down a little. Remember, you've just been eliminated and it's been a long day. You shouldn't have so much energy."<p>

"Oh, sorry," Kurt laughed. "That's what happens when I eat cookies for breakfast." _Especially when they're from the man I love._ He let his shoulders slump slightly and cast his gaze downward. "How's this?"

"Much better," replied Jon. "Okay, everybody - from the top."

* * *

><p>"Yes, Nana, it's all set up, just the way you wanted," Cecelia Robinson said into the phone. "As long as Kurt applies and is admitted, he'll receive the scholarship. If for some reason he doesn't apply or he doesn't meet their standards, ..."<p>

"I told you not to worry about that," Nana interrupted impatiently. "That young man is smart and very talented. There's no way he won't get in."

"Yes, but if he changes his mind, you don't want your money stuck at Pratt. Have you thought about how you'll find him if he does go elsewhere? I don't think _Project Runway_ will keep up with him after the show is over and I doubt they'd give you his information. Maybe it would be better to tell him what you're doing."

"There's a sweet boy in Heidi's office who's very accomodating," the old woman laughed. "I have a feeling it won't be any problem keeping tabs on Mr. Hummel if we need to. Besides, there can't be that many Hummels in Lima, Ohio. I'll call Heidi later and see if she'll get him started on his application."

* * *

><p>"You look like you could use a hand," Amy said as Kurt came out of the workroom, carrying Nana's dress and all his tools. "Let me grab some of that for you."<p>

Kurt smiled gratefully and handed her the garment bag. "It's not very heavy, but I don't want to wrinkle it any more than necessary."

"Don't worry," Amy replied. "I'll make sure it's steamed before we deliver it."

"So, how's Mark?" Kurt inquired, pressing the elevator call button. "Have you two done anything fun lately?"

"Oh, you know how it is. He's busy with school, and I've got work, but we're going out Friday and he's coming to Sunday dinner at my parents' house after Mass."

"Ooh, dinner with the parents. Sounds serious!" Kurt teased. "Valentine's Day is coming up. Do you see a ring in your not-so-distant future?"

"I don't think so. Maybe in a year or two ... or six," Amy laughed. "For now, I'm just glad to be in a relationship. Spending February 14th alone isn't any fun at all."

"Oh, I agree. I don't know what's worse - being surrounded by people with arms full of cheap candy, fake flowers and tacky stuffed animals, or having to pretend you wouldn't kill for one little silk rose."

"Exactly! It feels like you're the only person who's alone, and everyone else is just rubbing their happiness in your face. I'm sure I've been just as bad when I've had a boyfriend. What about you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't say I've ever had a date for Valentine's Day."

"I have a feeling this year will be different, though," Amy said playfully. "Am I right?"

"Maybe," Kurt replied archly, "and maybe not. I'll never tell." He shivered and used his free hand to pull the scarf higher on his neck. "I think it's colder now than it was last night."

Amy nodded. "I'm supposed to take Marisol shopping this afternoon. If it doesn't warm up, I think we'll get a cab. It's too cold to walk. You're welcome to join us."

"Where are you going?"

"Marisol wants some quilting stuff, but we can hit a few other places. Just let me know so I can get it approved."

"Speaking of approval, I need your help with something. Do you think you can get me in to see Heidi? I need to run something by her, but I don't want Blaine to know."

Amy's eyes danced with mischief. "Ooh! Secrets! Intrigue! Espionage! I like it. Hmm. It will be hard to sneak you past Blaine with his desk right there. Maybe it would be better if I could get Heidi to ask for you. Leave it to me."

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed regretfully and closed his laptop. He wanted so much to sweep Kurt off his feet, but he was limited by the fact that apart from a little teasing, they hadn't discussed what Kurt was comfortable with everyone knowing. His original plan was to have a dozen roses waiting for Kurt when he got back from filming his exit scene, but that was sure to cause comment from the girls and anyone else who happened to be in the apartment. "I guess the best I can do today is take him out for lunch," he muttered, "unless you have a suggestion Bentley. No? Okay, lunch it is, assuming I can get Heidi to okay it."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hazel, I've spoken to Kurt," Heidi protested. "He doesn't blame you at all for what happened."<p>

"That doesn't mean it wasn't my fault," Hazel replied tartly. "And whether it was or not, I'd still like to help him out."

"I'd like to help him, too," Heidi said with a sigh, "but there isn't much I can do. Establishing a scholarship is a lovely gesture. I'll make sure he gets started on his college applications and I'll let you know where he applies."

After she got off the phone, Heidi spent a few minutes researching deadlines and requirements before she stepped into the outer office. "Amy?" she questioned, clearly surprised at seeing the younger girl sitting at Blaine's desk.

"Hi, Heidi. Since Blaine isn't here, I said I'd hold down the fort while Sandy went to the ladies' room," Amy explained. "Do you have a minute?"

"If it can wait, I need to speak with Kurt first. Is he back from Parsons?"

"Yes, I just dropped him off at his apartment. He said something about changing clothes, but I'll bring him as quickly as I can."

"It's not an emergency," Heidi laughed. "You can wait until Sandy returns, and we might as well use the time. What did you need?"

Amy giggled and shook her head. "You've already taken care of it. I was going to tell you that Kurt has something he wants to ask you about."

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on Heidi's door, even though it was standing open. "You wanted to see me?"<p>

Heidi smiled warmly. "Come in, Kurt, and have a seat. I wanted to ask about your plans for school next year, but I understand you have a question as well, so why don't you go first."

He glanced warily at the outer office. "I, uh, I don't want ..."

"Let me just close this door," Heidi interrupted. "Please, go on."

"Blaine has a birthday coming up, and I wondered if we could have a little celebration."

"Hmm," Heidi replied carefully. "I'm not sure he'd enjoy a party."

"Well, no," Kurt said, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. "I know he's turning 21 and he'd rather keep that to himself, so I was thinking maybe just the two of us ..." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Is this a date, Mr. Hummel?" Heidi demanded in her sternest voice, tapping her pen on the desk.

Kurt straightened his spine and looked her squarely in the eye. "Yes, it is," he stated firmly. "I would like to take Blaine out on a date for his birthday."

"Do you think you can manage to keep the publicity to a minimum? No YouTube this time?"

"Absolutely! There won't be any performing at all and we'll keep it very low key."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just dinner. And a movie?" he added hopefully when he realized that there was the suggestion of a smile playing about Heidi's lips.

"Hmm." Heidi pretended to consider. "Just how badly do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Would you be willing to wear a disguise? Perhaps a plaid flannel shirt, a puffy vest, unstyled hair, and sweat pants?"

Kurt stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Please tell me you aren't serious," he begged. "That's not a disguise. That's a travesty, a crime against fashion. Besides," he pointed out, "if someone did recognize me, it would be a poor reflection on _Project Runway_."

"Oh, well, we can't have that," Heidi laughed. "Yes, you can take Blaine out on a date for his birthday. Tell Amy I said that she could help you plan and gather information."

"Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed, getting up to leave. "Oh, wait. Amy said you wanted to see me. Is it about Nana's outfit? I haven't finished it yet, but I'll get to work as soon as I get back to the apartment."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about your plans for next year. Will you be studying fashion?"

"Absolutely," Kurt declared. "I've already discussed it with my dad, and we've agreed that I'll apply to some schools here. My first choice is Pratt because they offer a writing program along with the fashion design program."

Heidi nodded approvingly. "That sounds like a good fit for you. You've done very well with your blog. I don't know if you've realized it, but the application deadline for transfer students at Pratt is February 1st. If you want to attend next fall, you've got to get started on your application today."

"February 1st? That's Friday! That's two days from now! I'll need letters of recommendation and they probably want an essay and I'll have to get transcripts. I can't get all that done in two days!"

Heidi gently laid her hand on Kurt's arm. "Kurt, don't panic. The application is due by midnight on February 1st. Yes, they want an essay, but you're an excellent writer and the topic isn't difficult. They want a portfolio and your high school and college transcripts, but you can submit those a little later. Letters of recommendation are not required, but I'll write one for you if you'd like."

"You would write me a letter of recommendation? I don't know what to say," Kurt responded. "That's amazing."

Heidi waved her hand dismissively. "I'm happy to, Kurt. I believe in you and your talent. I think it would be best, though, if you put Hazel's dress aside until after you get your application finished. I'm sure she won't mind. Everything is online and you can use your laptop. If you need a hard copy, you can e-mail it to Amy and she'll bring it to you. If you'd prefer, you can work in the conference room down here. Now scoot! You have quite a bit of work to do."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't really expect to see Kurt when he reported to work a little after 11:00, but he couldn't help glancing around the lobby as he came in. He stopped by the coffee bar to thank Shelley for her help and pay his bill, and although he blushed and stammered a bit, he had to admit, if only to himself, that her gentle teasing felt good. It had been but a few weeks since they first met, but in some ways it felt as if he had been looking for Kurt forever and now that they had found each other, he wanted the world to know. That would have to wait until after he spoke to Heidi, however. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath and knocked on her partially-open door.<p>

"Good morning," she greeted him pleasantly. "How was your evening?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Wonderful," he sighed happily. _The most wonderful evening of my entire life. Kurt's lips are amazing. _

"I'm sure they are," Heidi remarked dryly, "but I don't imagine that's what you came in here to tell me."

"Oh, um," Blaine stammered, blushing furiously. "Did I say that aloud? No, it isn't. Well, it kind of is, just not quite the way I wanted to put it. Is it hot in here?"

"Not as hot as it must have been in the workroom last night," Heidi teased. "Now, let me guess - you want permission to spend time with Kurt. I'm very glad things have worked out for the two of you, but I don't want anyone finding out Kurt is off the show yet. He's a favorite with the fans and there will be an uproar when the episode airs."

_Oh, well. We've waited this long. I guess we can wait two more weeks._ "I understand," Blaine replied, turning toward the door.

"No, I don't think you do. I'm not saying you can't see each other. I'm saying that you need to be discrete. Don't attract attention and stay away from places where someone might recognize you."

Blaine smiled broadly. "We can do that. In fact, I was hoping that we could have lunch together, but I thought I'd pick something up and bring it back to the apartment. Marisol can join us if she wants."

"That's fine. You can visit him in the evenings when you aren't working, but if you want to leave the Atlas, you need to clear it with me first."

* * *

><p>After Blaine returned to his desk, he tried to focus on his work but he found himself distracted more often than not, staring off into space as he imagined their life as a couple. Instead of facing an empty apartment every evening, he'd be coming home to the man he loved. Kurt would need to study, at least for the next few years, so Blaine would take care of most of the household chores, but he hoped they'd be able to do the grocery shopping together, at least. <em>In the evenings, I'll play my guitar very softly, while he does his homework, and I'll know things are going well if he hums along.<em>

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts by Amy's hand on his shoulder. "Earth to Blaine," she teased.

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Amy. What can I do for you?"

"I need two things. First, what is the name of that quilt store you took Marisol to and where is it?"

"_The City Quilter_, on W. 25th Street. Why?"

"Oh, that's right. I've seen that place. I'm taking Marisol to buy some fabric, and she said _Mood_ didn't carry what she needed."

Blaine nodded. "So what's the other thing?"

"I've double-booked myself. I already promised to escort Marisol, but Heidi wants me to take care of the guy in the conference room. You know - make sure he has everything he needs, get him some lunch, that kind of stuff. I'm sure he won't be much trouble."

"Sure, I can do that. How long ago did you check in with him?"

"Thanks, Blaine," Amy said gratefully. "I owe you one. I don't know. It was probably about 30 minutes ago."

"Okay. I'll finish up this e-mail and go see what he wants for lunch." _But he'd better not interfere with my lunch with Kurt._

* * *

><p><strong> I can't believe we're coming up on the third anniversary of this story. Thank you all for sticking with me.<strong>


End file.
